Monrovia Town
by Dani Masen
Summary: Enfrentando grande perigo e fugitivo da polícia, Edward se vê perdido. Com o carro quebrado, vai parar em uma cidade de duzentos habitantes chamada Monrovia. Por sorte, oferecem um lugar para dormir na casa do mecânico Charlie e de sua filha, Bella Swan.
1. Prologue

**Prólogo**

Eu nunca pensei que esse tipo de coisa fosse acontecer comigo.

Nunca _mesmo_.

Era algo que só acontecia em filmes ou seriados de TV. O suor escorria pela minha testa e vi o sol começando a despertar do lado de fora.

Demetri estava morto. Morto.

Como isso podia ter acontecido? Ele era meu melhor amigo. A primeira pessoa com quem falei quando entrei nessa faculdade. A pessoa que me fazia rir quando eu estava de mal humor, que passava a madrugada inteira estudando comigo antes de uma prova mais difícil e colocava juízo na minha cabeça, tirava o baseado das minhas mãos quando eu queria relaxar, ou falava que eu exagerava na bebida.

Eu sacudia o corpo dele em desespero, esperando que isso fosse algum tipo de brincadeira, para me matar de susto. Se esse filho da puta abrisse os olhos eu simplesmente o encheria de porrada.

Mas ele não se movia. Sua pele estava mais pálida do que de costume, e os olhos não abriam, mesmo que eu forçasse suas pálpebras. Os lábios formavam uma linha reta, mostrando que sim, ele já tinha entrado em óbito. Meu coração batia forte na garganta, e o choro preso fez minha cabeça doer.

Nosso quarto no dormitório estava quente, fazendo um grande contraste em seu corpo gelado e o desespero me corroeu. Corri pelo corredor e ignorando o relógio que batiam cinco e vinte da manhã, comecei a gritar, pedindo por ajuda.

Eric, o monitor do andar, foi o primeiro a sair de seu quarto com uma cara de sono, mas alarmado pelos meus gritos. O número de estudantes abrindo suas portas já crescia cada vez mais, e minha visão ficou turva, de nervoso. Me apoiei na parede e me arrastei por ela até sentar no chão e abraçar minhas pernas. Isso era um pesadelo. Demetri. Morto.

As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto, e encostei a cabeça nos joelhos, começando a soluçar. Tanya, minha ex-namorada por quem eu guardava uma raiva muito grande, sentou-se ao meu lado e afagou minha cabeça enquanto o resto do pessoal entrou em nosso quarto para ver o que tinha acontecido. Eu nem estava me importando se era ela que estava ao meu lado, eu realmente precisava de algum apoio, para finalmente acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Depois de algum tempo, vi que uma das amigas de Tanya colocou um comprimido em minha boca, e ao apoiar minha cabeça no ombro dela, dormi em questão de minutos.

Fui acordando aos poucos, vendo que os raios de sol já haviam sumido anunciando a noite, e mostrando que já deviam passar de seis da tarde. Eu estava deitado na cama de Tanya, no quarto dela, mas não havia ninguém. Me espreguiçei e tentei me sentar, mas ainda estava tonto, confuso. Ouvi uma batida de leve na porta e murmurei baixo para que entrassem. Um policial, de seus 35 anos entrou, anotando alguma coisa em uma prancheta, e deu um sorriso fraco quando me viu. Meu peito doeu ao lembrar que nada tinha sido um sonho. Demetri realmente não estava mais entre nós.

- Você é Edward Anthony Cullen, certo?

- Certo. – falei baixo com a voz ainda grogue.

- A quanto tempo você está aqui em Wisconsin?

- Desde que entrei na faculdade. Dois anos atrás. – eu não sabia pra que tanta pergunta sobre minha vida.

- Seus pais moram aonde? – ele permanecia anotando as coisas no papel.

- Nova York. – respondi rápido.

- Você era colega de quarto de Demetri Volturi, não era?

- Era. – falei abaixando minha cabeça. – Ele...? – resolvi perguntar só para assegurar.

- Está morto. – ele falou com frieza.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Você tem noção de que você é o principal suspeito não sabe? Isso está me parecendo um homicídio, garoto. A relação de vocês era boa? Vocês brigavam muito?

- Ahm? – franzi o cenho e olhei para ele, com os olhos ainda marejados. Eu achava ridículo homem chorar, mas hoje, sob as atuais circunstâncias, era impossível que eu não o fizesse.

- Ele morreu por sufocação. – o policial complementou, como se eu pudesse então deduzir o porque da morte de Demetri.

- Sufocação? Como assim? – me levantei ignorando a tontura.

- Ainda não sabemos ao certo, porque vamos esperar pela autópsia. – ele continuou anotando coisas no papel. – Vamos ter que levar você à delegacia. Você vai ficar sob nossa custódia até que o crime se resolva.

- Como assim? Isso não existe! Não tem porque fazer isso comigo, eu não sou o culpado! Demetri era meu melhor amigo, qualquer um nessa faculdade pode comprovar isso! – levantei minha voz.

- Vamos com calma, meu rapaz. – ele segurou meu braço. – Não temos culpa que tem impressões digitais suas nos braços, cabeça e olhos da vítima. E diminua o tom, você está falando com uma autoridade.

- _Vá se foder..._ – murmurei.

- Pro seu próprio bem, eu vou fingir que não ouvi o que você acabou de falar. Vou lá fora, tome um banho e troque de roupa, pois você vai pra delegacia hoje. – ele colocou a caneta no bolso e saiu do quarto de Tanya, fechando a porta devagar.

Tanya entrou esbaforida um pouco depois do policial, claramente já sabendo qual seria meu destino. Andou para um lado e para o outro sem saber o que falar pra mim. Nós não tínhamos trocado uma palavra um com o outro desde o nosso término. Eu ainda estava muito machucado e enojado por tudo que ela tinha feito comigo. Mas nem convinha pensar nisso agora, eu tinha problemas muito maiores na minha cabeça.

Ela então saiu do quarto novamente, e voltou em poucos minutos, aproximando-se de mim com minha mochila e jogou em cima da cama.

- O que é isso, Tanya? – falei franzindo o cenho.

- Está tudo seu aí. Carteira, celular, notebook, chave do carro, documentos. O resto já está no seu carro. Angela e Ben estão lá, esperando por você, no estacionamento do Campus. Você tem que fugir Edward. Você tem que ir embora. Eles estão armando pra você.

- Armando? Armando o que? – levantei já sentindo meu coração palpitar mais.

- A morte de Demetri tem muito mais coisas por trás do que a gente imagina. - ela saiu andando pelo quarto, tentando achar as palavras. – O pai de Demetri era de algum crime organizado, máfia, clã, sei lá, e a morte dele foi vingança. Agora, eles querem te levar pra prisão e por um motivo muito óbvio! Você toma a culpa, e eles passam despercebidos! – ela pegou em meu ombro e diminuiu a voz. – Eles são tão poderosos que até colocaram a polícia daqui envolvida com isso. – sussurrou. - Eu ouvi. Angela também ouviu. Felizmente eles não viram que a gente estava espionando. Você tem que fugir, Edward. Vá pra casa dos seus pais, fica por lá, se vierem atrás de você, você tem como se defender, você tá no seu território. Aqui você não tem ninguém, só a gente, e nós não somos nada.

- Porque logo você está fazendo isso por mim, Tanya? – falei pegando a mochila. Eu estava tão tonto, tão fora de mim, que na hora achei que a melhor coisa realmente era fugir. Não estava pensando nas consequencias.

- Porque eu me arrependo do que fiz com você. Você sempre foi um namorado exemplar e eu nunca dei valor. Me desculpa se não te amei como você merecia. Gostaria de me redimir de uma forma melhor, ou de alguma forma que eu soubesse que você me perdoaria, mas no momento, essa é a única coisa que posso fazer. – ela foi até a janela do quarto e abriu. – Vai logo, o policial pode voltar a qualquer momento.

Hesitei por alguns segundos, tentando pesar os prós e os contras de ser um fugitivo não só da polícia, como da máfia, do crime organizado, ou de qualquer outra coisa na qual o pai de Demetri estava envolvido. Mas ao pensar que eu iria de encontro aos meus pais me fez sentir que em pouco tempo eu estaria seguro. Em pouco tempo eu estaria em com Esme, Carlisle e Alice. Eles me ajudariam no que fosse preciso.

Eu só precisava chegar até lá.

De Wisconsin a Nova York eram um pouco mais de dezenove horas de viagem, e mil e duzentas milhas de distância. Era nessas horas que eu me perguntava, porque escolhi uma faculdade tão longe?

* * *

_Fic novíssima em folha. _

_Próximo capítulo, pós reviews (claro, haha) : Dia 05 de Março de 2010._

_Reviews, please???? *cílios*_


	2. Chapter 1 Bitter Soda

**Capítulo I – Bitter Soda**

**PoV Edward**

_"Você ganha força, coragem e confiança a cada experiência em que enfrenta o medo. Mas tem que fazer exatamente aquilo que acha que não consegue." _

_(Eleanor Roosevelt)_

Dirigir a noite era uma merda. Eu me sentia sozinho, desamparado e ainda por cima com a grande preocupação nas costas de gente atrás de mim, e gente que eu não conhecia. Não queria nem ligar o meu celular com medo que pudesse ser rastreado, e qualquer carro que passava, me causava frio na espinha. Afinal tinha gente perigosa atrás de mim. E eu odiava me sentir desse jeito.

Liguei o som, e estava tocando _Daniel Powter,_ o que me fez lembrar de Alice, minha irmã mais nova, e esbocei um sorriso. Em menos de um dia eu estaria com a minha família e estaria seguro. Pelo menos eles me ajudariam a pensar no que fazer, e resolver minha vida.

_Porque você teve um dia ruim_

_Você está se sentindo para baixo_

_você canta uma música triste apenas para mudar isso_

Fiquei pensando na morte de Demetri. Eu sabia que o pai dele não era flor que se cheire, e que toda sua família morava em Gênova, na Itália, mas ele sempre foi reservado quando ia falar algo de sua família. Morrer por conta disso não era nada legal. Morrer por algo que ele não tinha nem ao menos feito, não tinha culpa. Eu convivia com ele o dia inteiro, e sabia as coisas que ele fazia. Eu tinha que arrumar uma forma de talvez falar com o pai dele, mas não via como.

Me lembrei do dia que nos conhecemos. Entrei naquela faculdade, olhando a montanha de papéis que havia recebido pelo correio, e com o meu carro cheio de caixas, com tudo que eu tinha que seria necessário nos anos em que moraria aqui.

**Flashback**

_- Oi cara! Você sabe onde fica o prédio de engenharia química? – ele se aproximou com a mochila nas costas, com a mesma quantidade de papéis que eu._

_- É esse mesmo. Também é calouro? – perguntei tirando os olhos do papel._

_- Er... você é calouro? – ele me perguntou hesitante._

_- Sou. – respondi meio em dúvida da hesitação dele._

_- Ah. – ele respirou aliviado. – Então, sou calouro também. É porque ouvi falar que o trote aqui não é nada fácil, e se você fosse um veterano eu realmente fugiria de você. – ele sorriu. – Então, já sabe quem é o seu colega de quarto?_

_- Sei o nome, mas acho que ele ainda não chegou. – respondi._

_- É, o meu também. – ele olhou o papel novamente. – E to doido pra que ele chegue logo, pra gente sair e tomar uma cerveja, num agüento mais! O calor aqui tá absurdo. Não sabia que essa cidade era assim._

_- Você é de __onde? – perguntei curioso._

_- New Jersey. E você?_

_- Nova York. – respondi tirando um cigarro do bolso._

_- Cara, não fuma. Faz muito mal. _

_- Você também? Já basta meu pai. – ri enquanto acendia._

_- Você que sabe, quando pegar uma doença séria aí, vai falar que eu te avisei. – então ele tossiu e desconversou. – Qual o nome do seu colega de quarto?_

_- Demetri Volturi. – falei depois de olhar no papel._

_- Você é o Edward Cullen? – ele arregalou os olhos depois que olhou para o papel dele também._

_- Sou. Você é o Demetri? – ri._

_- Sou. Prazer cara. – ele riu também. – Ótimo que já te conheço e você não é um esquisito. Não queria dividir o meu quarto com qualquer um. E espero com toda a força do mundo que você goste de Star Wars. – ele riu._

_- É, não gosto. – lembro-me que na hora pensei que estaria dividindo meu quarto com um nerd que me encheria o saco falando de Padawans e Jedis. Mal sabia que Demetri seria o meu melhor amigo._

Senti falta dele. De todas as merdas que aprontamos, do dia em que ele descobriu que eu fumava maconha e brigamos feio. Demetri, mesmo novo, era muito responsável das coisas, e chegava até a cuidar de mim quando eu precisava. Afinal eu só fazia merda. Era impressionante ver agora como ele deveria ser o exato oposto da família dele, tendo em vista que eram criminosos. E isso até explicava um pouco o ato de ele fazer faculdade em uma cidade tão distante.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram quase seis da manhã. Já estava na estrada há dez horas, e ainda faltavam pelo menos nove para que eu chegasse em casa. Seria uma longa jornada, mas era a única coisa que eu tinha realmente que fazer por mim, sem contar que eu estava morrendo de medo. Por isso não queria parar em lugar nenhum. Dormiria quando estivesse sob o teto de meus pais, a salvo.

Apesar do calor, o sol estava fraco, ainda por trás de algumas montanhas, e o lugar por onde eu passava era altamente deserto. Do lado direito, plantações de milho daquelas dignas do filme "Sinais" e do esquerdo... nada. Só grama amarelada, depois de provavelmente ter pegado fogo. Eu não fazia idéia de onde estava, ou se existia algum nome para esse lugar.

Ajeitei minhas costas no assento do carro, e o rádio mudou de estação sozinho, indicando que provavelmente eu estava me aproximando de alguma cidadezinha no meio do nada. Tocava uma música estranha, meio caipira, e pela última vez que vi a placa, imaginei estar nos arredores de Louisiana, ou seja, metade do meu caminho.

Acelerei um pouco mais, irritado com a música que estava tocando na rádio e o carro deu um tranco forte, levando meu corpo pra frente. Tomei um susto e acabei soltando o meu pé do acelerador, fazendo-o morrer.

- Merda! – murmurei.

Dei um soco no volante e um suspiro longo, virando a chave na ignição novamente para continuar. Mas não ligava. Apenas arriscava, indicava que ia ligar, mas parava.

Saí do Volvo com vontade de chutar cada pedaço daquela lataria, e abri o capô para dar uma olhada, apesar de saber que seria inútil. Eu pouco entendia de carro. Só sabia dirigir.

Voltei para meu assento, olhando para a minha mochila e finalmente peguei o meu celular. Eu precisava dele, afinal de contas. Mas assim que pudesse eu compraria outro e jogaria esse fora. Liguei e esperei as imagens aparecerem e dar o sinal suficiente para que eu pudesse ligar para o seguro.

Sem sinal.

Puta merda! Em que parte do país eu estou que nem rádio e celular pegam? Peguei meu cigarro dentro do bolso da frente da mochila e saí do carro, sentando no capô e acendendo. Pensei em ir até minha mala e pegar minha erva, mas eu tava tão puto que ia acabar fazendo merda.

Enquanto fumava meu cigarro, minha mente percorria novamente por tudo que tinha acontecido. Menos de vinte e quatro horas e minha vida tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo. E agora eu estava em um caminho que ia ser difícil de contornar. O medo de ter alguém atrás de mim novamente me percorreu, e tive que me acalmar para não entrar em pânico.

Joguei o finalzinho do cigarro na grama seca, e escutei um barulho de carro, se aproximando. Levantei e fiquei esperando, até ver o automóvel aparecer no horizonte. Era uma caminhonete bem velha, não tinha menos de quinze anos, e a cor era absurdamente ridícula. Um roxo berinjela, com pára-choques enferrujados. Dei uma gargalhada involuntária, mas o carro parou.

Um homem de seus quarenta anos, com um boné azul desbotado e uma camisa quadriculada azul abriu a janela com uma manivela e sorriu pra mim. Suas mãos estavam escuras de graxa, e agradeci mentalmente. Ele devia saber mexer em carro.

- Bom Dia. O que houve? – ele apontou para o Volvo.

- Parou. Do nada. – passei a mão pelos cabelos, começando a sentir uma dor de cabeça. Meu estômago gritou comigo, e me toquei que estava há muito tempo sem comer.

- Meu filho, agradeça a Deus, pois eu sou mecânico. – ele sorriu e parou o carro no acostamento, na frente do meu. Saiu, ajeitando as calças que estavam largas em sua cintura e jogando um pedaço de alguma coisa que ele estava mastigando. Me encostei na porta e cruzei meus braços, vendo ele abrir o capô e olhar minuciosamente todo o mecanismo do automóvel, tocando em algumas peças, coçando sua barba mal feita e murmurando algumas coisas que não consegui entender.

- E aí? Morreu mesmo? – perguntei depois de algum tempo.

- Temo dizer que acho que o motor está fundido, rapaz. – ele continuou a coçar a barba e passou um pano sujo por seu rosto, tirando umas gotas de suor. O sol já estava mais forte, e como estávamos em um lugar sem sombra nenhuma, a sensação de aquecimento era maior.

- Tá. Fundiu. E o que eu tenho que fazer?

Ele deu uma risada e guardou o pano no bolso.

- Sentar e rezar.

- Ótimo! – dei uma risada sarcástica, dando um tapa no teto do carro.

- Calma. Eu acho que posso conseguir um motor pra você. Mas preciso me certificar de que o problema é esse mesmo. Vou até a casa de Sam Ulley, o dono do guincho e daqui a pouco voltamos para buscar você. Daí vamos até minha oficina.

- Vai demorar? É que estou morrendo de fome e sinceramente, cansado pra caralho. – falei sincero, sem contar que eu estava morrendo de medo de a polícia passar por aqui, ou quem quer que fosse que pudesse estar me seguindo.

- Quer ir comigo? Posso pedir para minha filha cozinhar alguma coisa para você, enquanto venho com Sam buscar seu carro. Você não vai sair daqui hoje mesmo. Se o problema for o motor, só consigo um em umas duas semanas. Afinal meu jovem, isso é um Volvo. – ele riu novamente. – Acostume-se com a idéia de que você terá que passar algumas noites em Monrovia.

- Monrovia? – franzi meu cenho.

- É. É onde moro. Fica a uns quatro quilômetros daqui. Não é muito longe na verdade. Lá posso te arranjar comida e um lugar para você descansar enquanto vemos o que aconteceu com o carro.

Monrovia. Passar uns dias em _Monrovia._ Se fosse em Wisconsin, isso tudo seria muito estranho. Sabe aquela história de que quando a esmola é demais, o santo desconfia? Eu devia estar desconfiando. Mas já tava tão fodido da vida, que se esse cara fosse um assassino no estilo de "Jogos Mortais", eu poderia considerar isso uma grande sorte. Era melhor ele me trancar numa sala fechada e arrancar todos os pedaços do meu corpo, ou então me fazer serrar meu próprio pé do que eu ter que aturar polícia, a acusação de que eu tinha matado meu melhor amigo, ou a máfia do sei lá o que-quer-que a família de Demetri fizesse parte.

Entrei em sua caminhonete e ele deu partida, indo em direção à tal cidadezinha.

- Olha... obrigado pelo que está fazendo por mim. Eu com certeza me sinto na obrigação de retribuir.

- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu. – Não vou cobrar muito caro. Acho que uns cinquenta dólares por dia fica bom. Contando que você terá comida e um lugar para dormir.

Eu sabia. Ele queria dinheiro por tudo que estava me oferecendo. Bom, mas não tinha problema. Pelo menos eu estava indo para um lugar onde eu poderia facilmente me esconder caso a polícia viesse atrás de mim. E um lugar com comida, cama e chuveiro.


	3. Chapter 2 Nice to Meet you, Orange Juice

**Capítulo II – Nice to Meet you, Orange Juice**

**Edward PoV**

"_Quero a delícia de sentir as coisas mais simples."_

_Manoel Bandeira_

Nunca pensei que em um país tão grande pudesse existir cidades tão pequenas, com tão pouca gente e com muito atraso. Acho que nunca tinha parado para pensar um pouco além das coisas e do mundo em que eu vivia, mas isso aqui era atrasado _demais._

No meio do caminho Charlie Swan, o "mecânico mercenário", me explicou que Monrovia tinha duzentos e dois habitantes, - esse "dois" era um casal de gêmeos que tinham nascido na semana passada, - e que retirava sua principal economia das árvores frutíferas que nasciam com facilidade aqui, e com a troca de moedas antigas. Sim, alguns moradores tinham o hobby de colecionar moedas antigas, e pessoas de outros estados visitavam a cidadezinha só para fazer trocas e grandes vendas.

Monrovia era uma cidade enormemente arborizada e cheia de verde. Possuia dois quilômetros de distância e se resumia em três ruas. Tinha dois colégios, um de ensino fundamental e um de ensino médio. Não havia hospital, e sim uma pequena clínica, em que o médico morava no andar de cima. Para fazer exames, os moradores tinham que ir até Indiana, ou de carro, ou em um ônibus que os levava para a cidade nas quintas-feiras. Apenas quintas-feiras. Todos aqui eram protestantes, e a maioria das meninas estudava em casa. Os Monrovianos acreditavam que elas aprendiam mais em seus lares do que no colégio.

Realmente a coisa era mais feia do que eu imaginava.

Em pouco tempo chegamos. A casa de Charlie ficava na esquina de uma das três ruas principais, com uma estradinha de terra. De madeira branca, era relativamente grande e tinha apenas um andar. A garagem havia sido transformada em uma mini oficina mecânica, e aparentemente Charlie era o único que consertava os carros por aqui. Mas sua oficina maior ficava na beira da estrada. Lá tinham mais clientes.

- Está tudo muito calmo. Acho que Bella ainda não chegou. – ele falou abrindo sua porta.

- Bella? Sua filha? – perguntei saindo e pisando direto em grama.

- Sim. Isabella. Minha filha. – ele me olhou com uma cara que falava "nem se atreva a mexer com ela."

- Ela está no colégio? – perguntei apenas de curiosidade.

- Não. Como te falei, ela estuda em casa. Mas ela trabalha na creche, ajudando a cozinheira a dar o lanche das crianças. – ele aproximou-se da casa e tirou a chave do bolso, abrindo a porta principal. – Fique a vontade. Vou até a casa de Sam, e vamos buscar seu carro. Se ela chegar, peça para que ela espere só um minutinho, que fui aos Ulley e já estarei voltando para explicar o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem. - falei olhando a casa inteira. A sala era bem confortável, o piso todo em madeira, com uma lareira grande, e em cima da mesma, porta retratos. Passei meus olhos pelas fotos, Charlie, com uma moça muito bonita, em roupas de casamento. Devia ser sua esposa. Na outra, um bebê com roupinha amarela, o que provavelmente presumi ser a tal Isabella. Em uma terceira, sua mulher com a filha, em seus oito, nove anos. Foi aí que me toquei que Charlie em momento nenhum havia mencionado a existência de sua mulher.

- Sua mulher... – perguntei apenas na curiosidade, mas ele logo me cortou.

- Estou indo, realmente, fique a vontade. – ele mexeu no boné e sorriu.

- Ok. Obrigado.

Charlie bateu a porta e fiquei ali, parado, não sabendo nem o que fazer.

Me sentei no sofá bastante confortável, de couro marrom, e fiquei olhando o nada, enquanto tamborilava minhas mãos em minhas pernas. Havia um papel em cima da mesa que ficava entre meu assento e a lareira, e peguei para ler. Era uma lição de matemática. Provavelmente da tal filha de Charlie.

A letra dela era bonita, bem arrumadinha, mas a maioria das contas estavam erradas. Como eu estudava engenharia, matemática era uma matéria bem fácil pra mim, e eu adorava resolver problemas. Olhei para a mesa novamente, e vi um lápis, daqueles com a borracha na ponta. Tentei milhões de vezes evitar fazer tal coisa, pois estava me metendo em algo que não era meu, mas achei que não teria tanto problema assim. Depois eu explicaria.

Resolvi duas ou três questões, que eram básicas e fáceis. Coisa que devo ter aprendido na oitava série, ou coisa parecida. Ouvi um barulho leve na porta e joguei o papel e o lápis na mesa, com tanta pressa que acabaram caindo no chão. Me levantei e virei em direção a porta. Foi aí que vi Isabella.

Não havia descrição para tamanha beleza. Ela parecia um anjo.

Os cabelos eram lisos até uma parte, depois formavam cachos que pendiam por seus ombros. Usava presilhas nas laterais, formando um penteado que caía muito bem em seu rosto. Eram as bochechas mais rosadas que eu já tinha visto em minha vida, e não precisavam de maquiagem para chamar atenção. Vestia um short jeans na altura dos joelhos e uma blusa quadriculada vermelha e preta, com tênis brancos. Os olhos, em um tom de chocolate me olhavam com dúvida. Foi aí que me lembrei de abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa.

- Er.. oi. – falei meio envergonhado, colocando a mão nos bolsos. – Desculpa estar aqui assim, você nem sabe quem eu sou, mas é que...

- Eu já sei quem você é, eu encontrei com meu pai no caminho. – ela cortou, dando um sorriso verdadeiro. Que sorriso lindo. Os dentes eram brancos, e os da frente um pouco maiores do que os outros, mas proporcionais. Eu não conseguia nem me concentrar com tamanha beleza.

- Ah, ótimo. Fiquei aqui pensando em como te explicar o que estava fazendo aqui em sua casa, você provavelmente se assustaria.

Ela deu um sorrisinho pequeno, mas tão simples e generoso, que me deu vontade de sorrir também.

- Você, poderia me ajudar aqui? – ela mostrou um monte de sacolas no chão. – É que realmente está pesado e..

- Claro, claro, me desculpe, eu não vi que você estava com isso tudo. – fui até ela e achei outra coisa incrivelmente perfeita em Isabella. Seu perfume. Era um aroma de flores, muito sutil. Não era igual aos perfumes fortes que as meninas da faculdade usavam, que você ficava enjoado e sentindo o cheiro em seu quarto por pelo menos três dias. Era um perfume gostoso de sentir, que dava vontade de puxar o ar cada vez mais.

- Tive que comprar mais frutas para meus experimentos. – ela falou sorrindo enquanto caminhávamos até a cozinha. – Qual é seu nome? – ela soltou algumas sacolas em cima da mesa e foi lavar as mãos na pia.

- Desculpe, achei que seu pai tinha falado. – me aproximei ainda mais dela, e estendi minha mão para cumprimentar. Sua mão estava molhada, então ela sorriu e foi até uma toalha que tinha ao lado da pia. Secou rápido rindo, e finalmente me cumprimentando. Era pra ser uma situação um pouco constrangedora sob outros aspectos, mas tudo estava fluindo muito naturalmente. Ela fazia soar natural. – Eu sou Edward. Edward Cullen. Você é Isabella, certo?

- Certo. Mas por favor, pode me chamar de Bella, ou Bells, como preferir. Quando me chamam de Isabella parece que estou tomando uma bronca. – ela franziu o cenho ainda com um sorriso no rosto. A impressão que eu tinha é que ela vivia em um mundo lindo e cheio de alegrias, porque era difícil vê-la com a expressão séria. Ela era a menina dos sorrisos. E eu não podia estar mais encantado com isso. Por alguns segundos esqueci até dos problemas que tinha deixado pra trás.

- Ok. Bella então. – sorri junto. Afinal era impossível não sorrir ao lado dela. Cada vez que ela ria, era como se estivesse bocejando. Automaticamente eu tinha vontade de sorrir também. Que efeito maravilhoso essa menina tinha. – Você disse em experimentos com frutas... que experimentos são esses?

Ela se encostou na pia ajeitando uma das presilhas em seu cabelo e suspirou.

- Você realmente quer saber? – levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse duvidando que alguém pudesse ter curiosidade nas coisas que ela fazia. Mas eu tinha. E muita. Eu queria saber tudo sobre essa menina linda. Tudo que ela fazia, quais eram todas as suas alegrias e os motivos de tantos sorrisos.

- Claro que quero. – respondi.

- Então sente-se! Que enquanto te conto você vai provar uma de minhas experiências. – ela sorriu e se animou, pegando o liquidificador no armário azul claro da cozinha.

Me sentei e Isabella, digo, Bella, começou a me explicar animadamente que quando tinha quatorze anos de idade ela ganhou um livro de receitas de sucos de frutas da avó. O livro era pequeno, e basicamente infantil, mais para induzir as crianças a um hábito saudável de beber sucos de frutas, e continha doze receitas. Em uma semana Bella já havia feito todas elas, tanto para sua avó quanto para Charlie. Só que, no momento em que não tinham mais receitas para fazer, ela sentiu que havia um mundo maior, em que receitas melhores poderiam ser criadas, ainda mais em uma cidade como Monrovia, em que frutas nasciam em qualquer época do ano. Seu sonho era abrir uma loja, onde só teriam essas receitas, criadas por ela.

Tudo que ela contava, ela contava com paixão. Juntava os ingredientes dentro do liquidificador, e de vez em quando voltava seu rosto para mim. Eu podia ver o brilho em seus olhos acompanhando a linha de seu belíssimo sorriso, que parecia nunca querer cessar.

- E é isso, hoje em dia eu já criei mais de duzentas. – ela falou orgulhosa.

- Duzentas receitas? – falei arregalando os olhos, o que deu mais ânimo para ela falar.

- Siim, duzentas! – ela então parou e colocou o dedo na boca pensando. – Ou são duzentas e quinze, acho. Tenho que ver no meu caderno. Você não sabe a quantidade de coisas e sabores que a gente pode criar das frutas. – ela terminou de bater o líquido no liquidificador e despejou num copo grande, transparente, colocando na minha frente, na mesa.

- Esse é de que? – falei enquanto analisava o copo e a textura do suco. Era branco, e as pedras de gelo boiavam dentro dele. Ri internamente pensando que mesmo com toda aquela animação, o suco poderia ser uma bela de uma porcaria. Pela aparência pelo menos, ele não me falava nada.

- Laranja. Na realidade essa é uma receita repetida, mas acho que tem tudo a ver com o acontecimento de hoje. – ela olhou nos meus olhos e então olhou para o suco, meio que pedindo para eu experimentar logo.

Peguei o copo e fechei os olhos involuntariamente. Quando o líquido gelado atingiu minha língua, meu paladar logo distinguiu o azedinho que era doce ao mesmo tempo. Conseguia ter dois pólos, dois sabores distintos, hora doce, hora amargo. Mas era delicioso. Sem nem me tocar, bebi ele todo em poucos segundos. E eu queria pedir mais.

- Esse suco é delicioso, Bella! – lambi meus lábios ainda procurando mais um pouco daquele gosto diferente. Bella abriu um sorriso maior ainda, e o brilho em seus olhos parecia aumentar.

- O nome dele é _"Nice to meet you." _– ela me olhou como se quisesse passar alguma mensagem engraçada.

- "Prazer em conhecer você?" – falei traduzindo as palavras e franzindo o cenho. Isso era nome de se colocar em um suco?

- Exato. – ela assentiu animada e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha, colocando mais do suco em meu copo. – Percebeu que ele é doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo?

- Percebi. Mas ele é muito gostoso!

- Aham. Por isso o nome. Você vê.. – ela pegou a jarra do liquidificador. – A aparência dele não é completamente bonita. – ela passou o dedo pela jarra, mostrando o pouco que ainda restava. – Mas quando você prova... ele é gostoso... tendo seus altos e baixos.. suas coisas boas e suas coisas ruins... e é exatamente assim quando você conhece uma pessoa. – ela sentou a jarra na mesa e apoiou a cabeça nas duas mãos me olhando. – A pessoa pode não ter a melhor das aparências... mas você então a conhece, e ela se torna uma pessoa incrível... com seus altos e baixos, mas incrível do mesmo jeito... – ela então suspirou e me olhou. - Não concorda?

- Concordo plenamente. – falei tomando o resto do suco que ela havia colocado no meu copo. Meu coração ficou apertado ao saber que uma menina tão linda e tão inteligente estava presa nesse fim de mundo, sem perspectivas de futuro. – Prazer em conhecer você, Bella.

- O prazer foi meu, Edward. – ela sorriu novamente. A menina dos sorrisos.

* * *

_Prontinho!!! Primeiro e segundo capítulo novinhos em folha!!!_

_Postei dois capítulos porque é estréia da fic e porque semana que vem a probabilidade de eu postar é muito pequena, já que sexta feira teremos Remember Me nos cinemas! :)_

_Updates movidos à reviews! Espero que gostem! :)_

_Beijinhos! S2_


	4. Chapter 3 The First Hours

**Capítulo III – The First Hours**

**Edward PoV**

"_Uma pessoa para compreender tem de se transformar."  
(Saint-Exupéry)_

Terminei o resto do suco, e Bella ficou me olhando feliz, animada, como se eu tivesse fazendo um grande favor a ela.

- Parabéns Bella, esse suco está uma delícia. Se eu pudesse, eu juro que experimentava os duzentos. – sorri.

- De repente você consegue. Meu pai disse que você vai ficar conosco por uns quinze dias, não é?

- Exato. Acho que sim, vai depender de muita coisa ainda, principalmente do trabalho do seu pai.

- Se depender dele, em pouco tempo você vai sair daqui. - ela disse orgulhosa.- Ele é o melhor mecânico da cidade!

- Ele não é o único? – brinquei.

- Sim. Mas mesmo assim ele é. Tenho certeza. – ela me olhou com cara de deboche e levou os copos e o liquidificador para a pia, lavando-os. – Assim que eu terminar aqui, a gente escolhe o seu quarto. Você prefere com vista para o pomar ou para a rua da frente?

- Tanto faz pra mim.

- Como assim tanto faz? Não pode! Se você dormir com vista para o pomar, você vai receber os primeiros raios de sol pela manhã. Se você dormir com vista para a rua da frente, você só verá o sol antes dele dormir. – ela falou como se tivesse feito a constatação do século. Mas eu realmente nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso. Eu nunca tinha parado pra me importar com o sol.

- Eu quero o que tenha o sol pela manhã. – sorri brincando com um guardanapo que estava em cima da mesa. – Mas confesso que nunca tinha parado pra pensar que tipo de sol eu prefiro.

- Sua escolha foi ótima. – ela disse guardando o liquidificador no lugar onde estava. – Eu também prefiro o sol da manhã. Vamos pegar o quarto ao lado do meu então. – ela disse indo em minha direção e puxando minha mão. – Vamos lá.

Andamos pelo corredor da casa e fomos para os fundos. Haviam três cômodos. Um banheiro e dois quartos.

- Esse aqui é o meu quarto. – ela disse ajeitando a outra presilha do cabelo. - O seu vai ser aquele ali. – ela apontou. – Vamos ver sua roupa de cama.

- Sim, vamos. – falei atordoado pela cortesia da menina dos sorrisos. Bella era comunicativa e feliz. Era o tipo de personalidade que você não via em uma pessoa que morava no campo, e com poucos recursos. – Aqui pega celular?

- Olha. – ela parou suspirando. – Pegar, pega. Mas tem um lugar em especial, que eu e Emmett descobrimos. Ele fica logo no final da Escola Primária, se você sentar no banco de madeira que tem lá, perto do ponto de ônibus, e ligar o celular, ele pega rapidinho. – ela deu um sorriso esperto, mostrando quase todos os dentes. Ela não se cansava de sorrir?

- Vocês não têm celulares aqui? – perguntei enquanto entrávamos no que seria o meu quarto pelos próximos dias.

- Eu não tenho. Mas Emmett ganhou um, de um cliente que apareceu aqui, vindo da cidade grande, que estava com muita pressa. Deu como pagamento por uma troca de pneu. Rosalie também tem, ela juntou dinheiro e comprou, em um dia que fomos até Indiana. Eu não sei pra que ela comprou, aqui não pega direito, mas ela usa pra ficar vendo as horas. – ela revirou os olhos de forma engraçada.

- Você falou duas vezes nesse Emmett. Quem é? – perguntei curioso. Mas só o fato de pensar que ele poderia ser namorado dela, já me deixou com um sentimento parecido com ciúme. Quem eu pensava que era por ter ciúme de uma menina que acabei de conhecer? – Ele é seu namorado?

- Ahn? – Bella soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa, e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. – Que namorado o que! – ela continuou rindo. – Ele é meu vizinho, mora aqui em frente, fomos praticamente criados juntos. Charlie tá ensinando várias coisas de mecânica pra ele. – ela então se aproximou de mim, pegando no meu braço. – E eu bem acho que meu pai e a mãe de Emmett estão tendo alguma coisa.. então é bem provável que ele seja quase um irmão pra mim. – ela falou baixo.

- Huum, entendi. – falei ajudando-a a tirar as colchas pesadas do armário.

- Azul ou verde? – ela perguntou animada. Eu já nem ia discutir mais. Já vi que ela sempre me apresentaria questões parecidas, das quais eu nunca me importaria em pensar o porque.

- Azul.

Ela pegou toda a roupa de cama azul, incluindo as toalhas, e colocou em cima da cama. Eu me senti um inválido, que não ajudava a menina nem a fazer a cama. Por isso peguei os travesseiros e comecei a colocar as fronhas.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – ela parou me olhando. – Você é nosso convidado. – ela sorriu.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu quero ajudar. E qualquer coisa aqui dentro, eu quero que você aceite que eu te ajude, ok? Senão vou me sentir mal.

- Tá. Tudo bem. – ela falou baixo.

- Aqui faz frio à noite? – falei apontando para as tais colchas pesadas que tínhamos tirado do armário. De dia era um calor absurdo, impossível me cobrir com aquilo.

- Muito frio. Ainda mais quando todo mundo desliga as luzes. A impressão é de que fica mais frio ainda. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, e terminou de arrumar a cama. – Vou te deixar sozinho, pode tomar um banho se quiser, tenho que fazer uns exercícios de matemática. – ela deu um riso debochado. Sabia. Ela odiava matemática. Tava escrito em sua testa. Não pude deixar de rir.

- O que foi que você tá rindo? – ela disse rindo também.

- Nada. Vou tomar meu banho. Obrigado por tudo, Bella.

- De nada. – ela abriu a porta e saiu. – Qualquer coisa pode gritar.

Escutei os passos dela diminuindo de intensidade e então sentei na cama. Que garota absurdamente fantástica. Descansei um pouco minhas costas no colchão, e fiquei olhando pro teto. Agora que estava sozinho, sem a companhia de Bella, pude voltar a pensar em tudo que deixei pra trás. Aqui parecia um mundo paralelo, completamente diferente do que eu vivia, e estava gostando muito até agora. Claro que tinha um motivo. Uma pessoa que era o motivo. Ela estava fazendo tudo ficar mais fácil.

Eu tinha que me concentrar afinal ela não devia passar dos dezessete anos, e era um erro eu tentar alguma coisa. Mas era impossível não se encantar com Isabella Swan. Não tinha como. Ainda mais sendo tão completamente diferente de qualquer menina que eu tinha conhecido em minha vida. Ela era tão simples e tão cheia de vida ao mesmo tempo. Ela passava uma calma, uma certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, e da melhor forma possível. Sua presença chegava a ser viciante, como uma droga.

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro, que ficava ao lado do meu quarto, levando a toalha e minha mochila. O resto de minhas roupas havia ficado dentro da mala do carro, e só as teria quando Charlie chegasse. Tranquei a porta, me desfiz de minhas roupas que ainda cheiravam a faculdade, e entrei no chuveiro gelado. Respirei fundo, tentando mais uma vez pensar no que fazer, mas simplesmente eu não conseguia nem ficar nervoso e preocupado quando Isabella estava por perto. Parecia que ela tinha um poder especial, de acalmar as pessoas. De manipular as emoções.

Mais um ponto para a menina dos sorrisos.

O único shampoo que vi foi um de pêssego, que devia ser de Bella. Até no shampoo ela dava ênfase na existência das frutas. Lavei meu cabelo apenas com água para não gastar seu shampoo, mas assim que pudesse, pediria para que ela me indicasse onde ficava a farmácia.

Saí do banho renovado, e me sequei. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa sem manga, devido ao grande calor. Já dava pra sentir o suor querendo escorrer mesmo saindo de um banho gelado. Saí do banheiro e voltei para o quarto, colocando minhas roupas sujas em um cesto que tinha ao lado do armário. Porém nunca que eu deixaria Bella lavar minhas roupas.

Coloquei meu celular e minha carteira no bolso da calça e fui até a sala, onde encontrei Bella sentada no chão, com o corpo apoiado na mesa de centro entre o sofá e a lareira, resolvendo os mesmos problemas que eu estava olhando. Me sentei na poltrona perto, e fiquei olhando. A minha vontade era de pegar o papel e resolver todos de uma vez, mas ela tinha que aprender, então apenas fiquei na minha.

- Argh, eu não entendo essas coisas, elas simplesmente não conseguem entrar em minha cabeça. Isso me frustra! – ela disse dando um tapa no papel.

- Você não tem um professor, ou professora? Charlie me disse que você estudava em casa.

- Tenho uma professora, mas ela acabou de ter gêmeos e está em licença-maternidade, daí tenho que fazer todos os problemas e levar as dúvidas pra ela. Mas até agora o que tenho são muitas dúvidas e zero soluções. – ela suspirou e fez uma cara triste. Pela primeira vez eu estava vendo uma cara triste em Bella. E mesmo assim estava sendo encantador.

- Não fica assim. Quer ajuda?

- Você sabe matemática? – ela perguntou me olhando.

- Eu estudo engenharia. Adoro matemática e química. Eu posso te ajudar. – sorri.

- Você não tem cara que gosta disso. – ela riu. – Me desculpa, mas é. Você tem cara de quem faz Educação Física, ou... sei lá, música.

- Eu adoraria fazer música. Seria uma segunda opção. – sorri apontando para o espaço ao seu lado. – Posso me sentar?

- Claro! – ela sorriu.

Me sentei ao lado dela e começamos a fazer os problemas de matemática. Contei a ela que já tinha feito alguns antes de ela chegar, e ela disse que tinha visto, mas que não se importava. Afinal, se alguém sabia resolver aquilo, que resolvesse. Ela ficava tão brabinha quando não conseguia fazer os cálculos, que me encantava e me fazia sorrir. Dava vontade de afagar suas bochechas e falar que ela ia conseguir aprender.

Era fácil se relacionar com ela. Eu estava aqui a umas duas horas e parecia que nos conhecíamos por anos. Ela ria toda vez que eu passava a borracha em algum cálculo errado, e bufava quando tinha que refazer. Mas decidi que eu não faria por ela. Ela tinha que conseguir sozinha. Nem que eu passasse o dia inteiro aqui explicando. O que não seria nada ruim. Ficar em sua companhia era muito bom.

Fiquei embasbacado. Eu só conseguia olhar o jeito que ela olhava para o papel, como seus lábios eram mordidos enquanto ela pensava, seus olhos semicerravam com a complexidade do problema. Meu coração se preenchia, e passei a ter medo de começar a sentir coisas que nem eu mesmo aprovaria. Ela era uma criança, pelo amor de Deus!

- Olha, vejo que as crianças já estão se dando bem. – Charlie chegou, dando um susto nos dois. Bella deu um pulinho involuntário.

- Pai, pára de ser silencioso! – ela riu com a respiração ofegante.

- Edward, seu carro já está aqui na garagem. – ele falou, ignorando a recepção de Bella. - Pode pegar suas coisas e colocar lá em cima. Realmente, olhei com Sam, é o motor que fundiu. Duas semanas no mínimo, meu filho.

- É, eu já esperava. – falei me levantando e colocando o lápis em cima da mesa. – Vou lá fora pegar minhas coisas.

Fui rapidamente até meu carro e peguei todas as minhas coisas, levando para meu quarto. Assim que coloquei a mala no chão e me levantei, vi Bella parada na porta sorrindo.

- Finalmente vou ter companhia por duas semanas. Geralmente passo a tarde inteira sozinha.. Charlie sempre só volta oito, nove da noite.

Se fosse da onde eu vinha, eu poderia interpretar isso como um sinal de que ficaríamos sozinhos, e que Bella realmente torcia pra isso. Tanya era assim. Toda a vez que Angela, sua amiga de quarto, ia passar uns dias com a família, era justamente o que ela me falava. Mas esse tipo de coisa não era de Bella. Não era de seu feitio. Ela realmente deveria estar falando de companhia, de poder resolver problemas de matemática ou experimentar seus sucos. De ter um amigo. Um amigo diferente, do qual ela pudesse aprender coisas novas com ele. E eu também estava adorando ter uma amiga assim.

E eu não podia decepcioná-la. Mesmo pelo pouco tempo, eu já me sentia ligado a ela em proporções imensuráveis.

- Agora posso falar com certeza absoluta que você vai aprender Equação de 2º grau. – devolvi o sorriso, e Bella revirou os olhos bufando. Linda.

- Você quer fazer alguma coisa? Conhecer a cidade? Posso te mostrar. – ela falou estalando os dedos e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você tem tempo livre? – perguntei abrindo minha mochila e tirando algumas coisas de dentro, procurando um lugar para colocar.

- Claro. – ela riu. – Não tenho nada para fazer, já estudei, estou louca para ir até a livraria da rua principal e ver se meu livro chegou, e poderia te mostrar a cidade. Não vai demorar. Garanto que você conhecerá tudo em menos de uma hora. Aqui é muito pequeno. – ela riu novamente.

- Eu topo. Vou aproveitar e comprar algumas coisas. E ver se meu celular pega no tal banquinho do ponto de ônibus. – sorri.

- Isso! – ela falou animada. – Vamos! Até a hora que voltarmos, já vai estar na hora do almoço.

- Posso te ajudar com isso.

- Claro que não! – ela rebateu rindo, enquanto íamos de encontro a rua.

- Bella, eu já falei que eu quero ajudar.

- Sim, mas quem manda no almoço sou eu. – ela soltou as presilhas do cabelo e fez um rabo de cavalo. Nossa proximidade era tanta que pude sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos.

Realmente, o shampoo de pêssego era dela.

* * *

_**:)**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews lindas meninas!!! S2**_

_**Sexta que vem, mais um capítulo! :)**_


	5. Chapter 4 Small Town Pineapples

**Capítulo IV –Small Town Pinneaples**

**Edward PoV**

_"Uma cidade é um mundo se __nos interessamos por um dos seus habitantes." _

_(Lawrence Durrell)_

Isso estava sendo incrível. Bella estava sendo uma companhia maravilhosa. Fomos andando pela cidade contando coisas de nossa vida. Cada lugar que passávamos, Bella comentava alguma coisa interessante.

_Para ouvir: John Mayer – Who says?_

Quando passamos pelo Subway, a única coisa aparentemente do mundo moderno nessa cidade, ela disse que quando foi inaugurado, parecia feriado de quatro de julho. Até fogos teve. Ela achou aquilo tudo uma babaquice. Foi, porque não tinha mais o que fazer e se sentiu na necessidade de rir um pouco.

Comentou que algumas das mulheres da cidade foram na inauguração com vestidos de festa. Ela e Rosalie, - sua amiga, - ficaram olhando de longe e os comentários foram suficientes para uma boa semana de gargalhadas. Bella contou que as mulheres daqui costumavam ser peruas, e loucas pelo mundo da cidade grande. Os homens eram mais pé no chão. A culpa disso eles colocavam nas escolas, que mostravam logo como era o mundo do lado de fora, instigando-as a conhecer. E esse foi um dos motivos para que o prefeito autorizasse os pais de família a colocarem suas filhas meninas nos colégios apenas se quisessem.

Apesar disso tudo, Bella não sentia tanta necessidade assim de conhecer o mundo do lado de fora. Disse que tinha trauma suficiente para suportar, e cheguei a ter vontade de perguntar que trauma havia sido, mas achei melhor deixar para uma situação mais adequada. Ela freqüentou o colégio até a sétima série, depois teve que estudar em casa. Era uma coisa muito difícil de fazer. Eu não me imaginaria conseguindo estudar sem um apoio eficiente de um professor.

- Vamos tomar um sorvete? – ela disse pegando na minha mão. A naturalidade com que ela fazia as coisas ainda era estranha pra mim, afinal eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Em Wisconsin, se uma menina pegasse na minha mão desse jeito, seria facilmente interpretado de outra forma. Mas como disse antes, Monrovia me parecia um mundo paralelo, um mundo a parte. Então eu simplesmente peguei em sua mão e entramos na sorveteria.

- De que você quer? – falei olhando os sabores. Não havia nada de usual. Baunilha, Chocolate Chips, e Flocos. Apenas. – Eles não fazem sorvete de frutas aqui? – perguntei olhando pra ela.

- Não! Acredita? – ela bufou enquanto brincava com a ponta de seu rabo de cavalo. – Já dei a idéia várias vezes, mas o dono disse que não ia vender, então simplesmente ele continua vendendo esses mesmos sabores. – Ela fez um biquinho engraçado, como se ficasse frustrada pelo fato de não haver sorvete de frutas, e eu tive que rir.

- Porque você tá rindo? – ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam quando encontraram com os meus.

- Por nada. – sacudi a cabeça e olhei novamente para a geladeira de sorvetes.

- Porque você não me conta? – ela perguntou tentando encontrar meu olhar novamente. – Já é a segunda vez que você ri de alguma coisa que eu faço e eu simplesmente não sei o que é.

- Porque não é nada, te prometo. – falei tirando o dinheiro da carteira e pegando os dois copinhos. Saímos da sorveteria e caminhamos até o tal banquinho, onde ela dizia que o celular pegava. Bella sentou-se no encosto do banco, e colocou os pés no assento, e eu imitei sua ação. Coloquei o copinho de sorvete equilibrado em minha perna e tirei o celular do meu bolso esquerdo, ligando-o enquanto dava mais uma colherada no sorvete.

- Seu celular é bonito. Diferente do de Emmett e Rosalie. Eles não tem tantos botões assim. Isso mais parece um teclado de computador. – ela riu enquanto levava a colher do sorvete na boca.

- Vocês tem computador por aqui? – perguntei me sentindo um idiota. Claro que tinham. Era impossível não terem.

- Tem sim. Tem dois no colégio, e um na livraria, lugar que vamos daqui a pouco. – ela sorriu. – Mas são daqueles bem antigos sabe? E a conexão ainda é discada. Eu vi na televisão que existem conexões melhores agora.

Ela era muito inteligente. Ela queria ler tudo, ver tudo e saber de tudo. E o que eu pudesse mostrar do meu mundo, eu com certeza mostraria.

Assim que meu celular ligou, ele apitou várias mensagens de texto e algumas ligações perdidas. Duas mensagens de Tanya, pedindo para que eu ligasse pra ela assim que possível, e uma de Angela, dizendo que Tanya estava atrás de mim.

- _Preciso de um chip de fora. Não posso usar esse_. – murmurei para mim mesmo.

- O que? – Bella falou se metendo em meus pensamentos.

- Oi, nada. É só que eu não posso usar esse número do meu celular. Tenho que arrumar outro número.

- Hum... Pra comprar esse tal chip, só em Indiana. Aqui não vende. – ela terminou o sorvete e ficou brincando com o copinho de papel. – Mas então, quem te procurou?

- Tanya. – respondi rápido. Nossa ligação estava tão forte que eu falei como se ela soubesse quem era Tanya. Foi aí que me toquei que Bella não fazia idéia de quem era ela. – Uma.. amiga.

- Hum. Entendi. – ela em um momento ficou séria e olhou para a rua, vendo o ônibus colegial parar e saltar as crianças para entrarem no colégio.

- Desculpa, depois eu te explico, é uma história muito complicada. – falei sacudindo a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, você não tem que me explicar nada. – ela falou dando um sorriso sincero e me olhando bem nos olhos, como se quisesse me passar segurança.

- Eu sei. – respondi rápido. – Mas mesmo sem motivo, eu [i]quero[/i] te explicar. – dei um sorriso torto e Bella ficou me olhando por um tempo. – Acho que temos que ir à livraria não temos? – mudei de assunto rápido e ela levantou no banco, dando um pulo para o chão.

- Sim! Meu livro já deve ter chegado, e faz tanto tempo que estou esperando! – ela falou animada.

- Que livro é? – falei quando dei a última colherada em meu sorvete.

- O Pequeno Príncipe. – ela sorriu.

Andamos pela cidade dessa vez calados, e chegamos na livraria. Era pequena e nem haviam tantos livros assim, a maioria era por encomenda. Bella apoiou-se no balcão levantando uma de suas pernas, num ato quase que infantil, mas completamente encantador. Ficou esperando o atendente aparecer, e eu fiquei olhando algumas prateleiras.

- Se quiser usar internet, tem ali. – ela virou o rosto em minha direção e apontou.

Fui até uma mesinha onde tinha um computador, e resolvi olhar meus emails. Além de muitas propagandas, havia um email de Alice, minha irmã. Cliquei nele.

"_Maninho!_

_Como estão as coisas por aí? Você vai passar o feriado de São Patrício com a gente? Fiquei muito triste por você não ter vindo pra Ação de Graças. Mas eu entendo, porque sei como você fica em época de provas. Falando nisso, saíram as notas? Foi tudo bem? E como você está, depois do que aconteceu entre você e Tanya? Sabe que se quiser pode me ligar pra desabafar, não é? Só não ligo porque não gosto de incomodar._

_Papai e mamãe mandam um beijo e lembranças. Ligue quando puder. Amo você._

_Alice."_

Meu coração ficou apertado, e resolvi clicar no responder.

"_Pequena,_

_As coisas estão bem, na medida do possível. Tive que fazer uma viagem, e não estou em Wisconsin agora. Mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem comigo. Estou fazendo pesquisas. Meu celular quebrou, mas assim que eu tiver um eu te ligo, e te dou o número. As provas foram ótimas, minhas notas foram satisfatórias, como sempre._

_Quanto à Tanya, está tudo bem, nos falamos normalmente, mas eu não consigo mais pensar nela como namorada, não depois do que aconteceu. E não pretendo voltar pra ela. Vou investir mais em minha carreira. Assuntos do coração ficarão pra depois. Novamente, não se preocupe, estou bem quanto a isso._

_Mande um beijo para Carlisle e Esme, e diga que sinto muita falta. Vou tentar estar aí no feriado de São Patrício, não se preocupe. Amo vocês,_

_Edward"_

Enviei a mensagem e fechei a janela do email. Fiquei olhando pra página inicial do Google, quando uma mão pequena com as unhas bem curtinhas estendeu um livro pequeno na minha frente.

- Viu, ele chegou! – ela falou sorridente.

- Você nunca tinha lido "O Pequeno Príncipe"? – perguntei fechando a janela do Google e me levantando da cadeira.

- Li os primeiros capítulos, na casa da minha professora. Mas queria esse livro pra mim. Você já leu? – ela perguntou abrindo a porta da livraria.

- Eu não tenho que pagar pelo uso da internet? – falei apontando para o computador.

- Eu já falei com John, não se preocupe. Você acessou menos de um minuto. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigado. – retribuí o sorriso. – Então, eu já li esse livro no colégio, mas não vi nenhum sentido nele. Achei confuso demais.

- Confuso? – ela franziu o cenho. Como? Ele ensina muitas coisas!

- Eu juro que nunca consegui ver nada educativo. – falei enquanto vi um carro pior do que o de Charlie passando pela rua. Aquele troço soltava tanta fumaça que eu e Bella tossimos juntos.

- Quando eu terminar de ler, se quiser eu te mostro. Agora vamos, que vou fazer o almoço.

Andamos por toda a cidade, - o que era muito pouco, coisa de metros, - e chegamos em casa. Bella correu até o quarto para guardar o livro, e depois voltou.

- O que vai ter no almoço? – perguntei enquanto a acompanhava até a cozinha.

- Não sei. – ela entortou a boca, em um gesto muito fofo, e bufou, ainda pensando. – Do que você gosta?

- Eu gosto de qualquer coisa. – ri.

- Duvido. – ela semicerrou os olhos. – Se eu fizer jiló você come? – ela colocou a mão na cintura, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu nunca comi jiló, eu poderia experimentar. – ri novamente. Como podia ser tão viciante?

- Acredite, você não ia gostar. – ela acompanhou meu riso. – Vou fazer uns filés de peito de frango com arroz de brócolis. Que tal?

- Está ótimo. Em que posso ajudar? – falei esfregando minhas mãos uma na outra.

- Em nada. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu vou me sentir inútil dessa forma. – apoiei uma de minhas mãos na pia e me virei de frente pra ela, nossos corpos quase se encostando. Ela mordeu seus lábios, e respirou fundo com a nossa proximidade. Automaticamente dei um passo pra trás, com medo de qualquer tipo de reação que ela pudesse ter. Ela ainda era muito nova, e apesar de ser inteligente e comunicativa, eu sentia que tinham vários pontos de timidez e ingenuidade. - Desculpa se te assustei. – falei baixo.

- Você ... não... me assustou. Ah, esquece. – ela riu e sacudiu a cabeça, rumando-se para o armário, onde tinham os pratos. – Pode colocar os pratos pra mim, então? Coloque quatro, Emmett vai almoçar aqui hoje.

- Sim senhora. – ri, tentando amenizar um pouco o ambiente que ficou tenso com a nossa proximidade repentina. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não me cansava de ficar ao lado dela. Não era paixão, não era nada carnal. Era uma vontade de estar perto, de cuidar, de poder abraçar e falar que tinha um mundo inteiro lá fora que ela poderia estar vivenciando, enquanto estava presa aqui. Não que isso fosse um fim de mundo, - era bem possível morar aqui, - mas eu sentia que a cabeça dela não pertencia a Monrovia. Eu não queria mais perder Bella de vista, e já sentia que ia ser muito angustiante ir embora em quinze dias e saber que ela ficaria.

Peguei quatro pratos e comecei a arrumá-los na mesa enquanto Bella foi cortando o brócolis em pequenos pedaços, toda meticulosa.

- Bella, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntei enquanto colocava os talheres, que vi que ficavam na primeira gaveta.

- Claro. – ela olhou pra mim por uns instantes e tirou a atenção do brócolis.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Vou fazer dezessete. Porque?

- Nada. Você me parece muito madura pra sua idade. Já cozinha, arruma a casa, cuida do seu pai, faz trabalho voluntário...

- Tive que aprender a ser assim, logo depois que minha mãe deixou a gente. – ao falar da mãe ela abaixou a voz.

- Meus pêsames. Ela faleceu de que?

Bella deu uma gargalhada e depois colocou a mão na boca, sibilando "desculpa". Franzi o cenho para seu jeito engraçado e estranho.

- O que foi? – perguntei curioso.

- Desculpa mesmo. – ela ainda deu um risinho. – Minha mãe não morreu. Ela ainda está viva. Quando eu disse, quis dizer que ela foi embora daqui de Monrovia – ela apontou para o chão e logo depois voltou a atenção pro arroz, colocando-o na panela.

- Ah. Entendi. – eu queria saber o motivo, mas senti que tocar nesse assunto não seria agradável pra ela. Não deve ser legal saber que sua própria mãe te abandonou.

- Vou fazer mais um suco das minhas receitas agora no almoço pra você. – ela buscou novamente o liquidificador no armário da parte de cima. – Agora vão faltar menos receitas pra você experimentar. – ela deu um sorriso rápido, mostrando todos os dentes. Era a primeira vez na minha vida que eu tinha vontade de agarrar as bochechas de uma menina e apertar até saciar toda a minha vontade.

- O que vou beber? – perguntei rindo.

- _Small Town Pineaples_. Como você conheceu a cidade hoje, e viu que ela é pequena... você tem que beber ele.

- Você tem um nome pra todos eles? – perguntei passando a mão no meu cabelo e mais uma vez me encostando na pia, vendo enquanto ela colocava os peitos de frango na frigideira.

- Na realidade não. Existem alguns ainda sem nome. – ela entortou os lábios enquanto ia até sua cesta de frutas e pegava um abacaxi.

- Se eu puder te ajudar... – sorri.

- Vai ser ótimo. – ela respondeu.

Ela tinha o jeitinho certo. O jeito certo de aquecer meu coração.


	6. Chapter 5 You're just too important

**Capítulo V – You're Just too Important to Realize that**

**PoV Edward**

"_Há cordas no coração humano que teria sido melhor não serem vibradas."_

_(Charles Dickens)_

Meu primeiro dia na cidade e eu sentia que tinha sido um dos dias mais cumpridos da minha vida. No almoço, conheci Emmett, o amigo de Bella, e aprendiz na oficina de Charlie. Ele era engraçado, muito palhaço e fazia piadinhas o tempo inteiro. Era visível o carinho que ele tinha por Bella, mas como irmã mesmo. Ele cuidava dela, e queria saber como tinha sido seu dia, entre outras coisas. No começo ficou meio desconfiado com a minha presença, perguntando o que eu estava fazendo ali, entre outras várias coisas da minha vida, mas depois foi amansando, ao ver que Bella me tratava bem, e Charlie também.

Depois do almoço, ele e Charlie foram para a oficina na beira da estrada e ajudei Bella a lavar os pratos. Na verdade ela lavou, eu apenas os enxuguei, mas de qualquer forma não me senti mais o inútil de antes. Mas ao ver a desconfiança de Emmett, realmente parei pra pensar. Porque Charlie havia me aceitado com tanta facilidade? Ele não me conhecia. Ele não sabia quem eu era, eu podia ser um assassino ou alguém que na primeira oportunidade abusaria da filha dele. Afinal, já que eu não tinha nada para fazer aqui, eu passaria o dia inteiro com Bella, sua filha de apenas dezesseis anos. Bella tinha sorte que eu não tinha nunca a intenção de machucá-la.

Depois de ajudá-la com o resto dos deveres, sentamos no sofá e ligamos a televisão.

- Eu amo Friends! – ela disse sorrindo.

- A Phoebe é muito engraçada. – respondi sorrindo também.

- Prefiro o Chandler. O humor dele é o mais inteligente. – ela balançava as pernas no sofá.

- Eu já assisti esse episódio. É o da loteria. – apontei para a televisão.

- Eu também já assisti. Já devo ter assistido todos. As vezes eles repetem. – ela olhou pra mim e sorriu.

- Lá em casa eu tinha todas as temporadas. As dez. – olhei pra ela, e vi que ela estava focada na televisão, mordendo a ponta do controle remoto.

- São dez temporadas? – ela arregalou os olhos e me olhou novamente.

- São. Você não sabia? – dei um sorriso torto.

- Nem fazia idéia. – ela passou a mão por seus braços. – Não falei? Está começando a esfriar. Vou tomar um banho logo, antes que esfrie mais e eu congele dentro do chuveiro. – ela riu. – Fique a vontade. – ela jogou o controle remoto no sofá e levantou-se.

Terminei de assistir o episódio de Friends e zapeei rápido por todos os seis canais. Sim. Seis canais. Até na faculdade eu e Demetri tínhamos mais de duzentos. Como uma pessoa conseguia conviver com apenas seis canais? Ainda bem que Friends ainda passava na tevê aberta. Assim ela tinha algum tipo de entretenimento melhor.

Fui até meu quarto, abri minha mochila e peguei meu Ipod. Fazia muito tempo que eu não ouvia minhas músicas. Sentei na cama e apertei no shuffle. Ouvi por cima da música o barulho alto da caminhonete de Charlie, então desliguei o Ipod, coloquei no meu bolso e fui até a sala, esperando-o.

- E aí Charlie, alguma previsão?

- Quinze dias mesmo, meu filho. Já entrei em contato com o mecânico da cidade, ele disse que não tem seu motor por lá, vamos ter que encomendar. Quando chegar vamos ter que ir na cidade comprar, eles aceitam cartão de crédito.

- Tudo bem, eu pago em dinheiro. – falei me sentando na poltrona.

- Falando nisso... o dinheiro do dia de hoje...

- Ah sim. – peguei minha carteira e tirei os cinqüenta dólares. – Obrigado, Charlie.

- Esse dinheiro é pra que? – Bella falou chegando na sala com uma toalha, secando seus cabelos.

- Coisas pessoais Isabella, não se intrometa. – Charlie passou a mão na cabeça de Bella e foi em direção a seu quarto, que ficava na parte da frente da casa, perto da cozinha. Bella fechou a cara no momento em que viu que eu estava dando dinheiro a Charlie. Ela se aproximou de mim, com a pele mais alva do que parecia, em seu pijama de flanelas e o cabelo todo molhado. Seu cheiro estava muito mais forte agora. Ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito. A forma simples dela me fascinava.

- Ele está te cobrando para dormir aqui, não está? – ela falou entredentes e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não. – menti ao ver que a idéia disso a irritava. – Isso é para o carro.

- Edward, eu não gosto de mentiras. – ela levantou a cabeça me olhando nos olhos. – Por favor, não minta pra mim. Eu nunca mentiria pra você.

Olhei na direção do quarto de Charlie e assenti com a cabeça. Eu não ia mentir pra ela.

- Me desculpa. – falei baixo. – Estou pagando sim.

Bella pegou em meu braço e saiu me rebocando pelo corredor até a parte de trás da casa. Tentei parar quando vi que estávamos entrando em seu quarto, e com Charlie em casa isso não seria nada agradável. Ele poderia me matar se soubesse que eu estava com tanta intimidade com sua filha, mesmo que na realidade nós éramos apenas amigos se conhecendo. Ela me puxou com mais força, bateu a porta de seu quarto e abriu a da janela, dando para uma pequena varanda, que dava para seu pequeno pomar.

- Você vai me prometer uma coisa, Edward. – ela suspirou. – Amanhã de manhã eu vou falar para Charlie que vou receber seu dinheiro todo dia de manhã. E você vai confirmar. Vai falar a ele que está me pagando. Eu digo que estou colocando o dinheiro no banco, e fim. Ok? – ela me olhou novamente nos olhos, e eu não conseguia nem me focar com a intensidade em que ela me olhava.

- Sim, e eu te pago. – falei baixo.

- Não! – ela sussurrou mais alto. – Você não vai pagar nada! Isso é tão injusto dele! – ela bateu em sua perna e estalou a língua olhando para o pomar. – Eu não achei que ele fosse fazer isso com você, mas vejo que ele está fazendo. Me desculpe pelo meu pai.

- Eu não me importo em pagar.

- É injusto você pagar. – ela rebateu. – Você está precisando de alguém que te ajude, não que venha a extorquir você. Edward, eu amo meu pai, mas tem coisas nele que eu simplesmente não aceito. Ele vê o dinheiro como a coisa mais importante do mundo. Seu carro é bonito? É importado?

- É um Volvo, 2008. Nova edição.

- Exato. – ela sorriu fraco. – Merda! – ela falou entredentes e depois colocou a mão na boca. – Me desculpa pelo palavrão. – me olhou assustada.

- Esquece isso. – tirei o Ipod do meu bolso e sentei em um dos três degraus que davam da varanda do quarto dela pro lado de fora da casa. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e bufou.

- Não vou esquecer. – ela olhou para minha mão, que passava os dedos pelo touchpad do Ipod. – O que é isso?

- É um ipod.

- Você tem tudo que é eletrônico, não é? – ela deu um sorriso fraco. Era muito ruim vê-la desse jeito. Eu gostava de seus sorrisos largos, enormes e cheios de vida. Não fracos como o de agora.

- Pare de falar. Toma. – dei um dos fones pra ela e liguei. A música começou a tocar e ficamos em silêncio, olhando para a lua que estava chegando.

_Para ouvir: John Mayer – Daughters_

- Viu como a parte de trás é melhor? Você vê o sol e a lua primeiro. – ela apontou para a lua.

- É, você tem razão. – respondi sem nem mesmo saber que tanta importância eu daria em ver o sol e a lua primeiro. A hora em que eu os visse não mudaria em nada na minha vida.

- Gostei muito dessa música. – ela falou depois de um tempinho. Dei um sorriso pra ela e então ela olhou pra frente e bufou.

- Não acredito que Charlie fez isso. Não acredito mesmo. – ela falou baixo.

- Não se preocupe. – ri. – Não se preocupa com isso, Bella. – por um momento quase levantei minha mão para acariciar sua bochecha, mas freei no momento certo.

- Isso não existe, Edward. Não pode. Simplesmente isso. Você vai seguir meu plano. – ela me olhou esperançosa. - Por favor.

- Não tem como dizer não pra você. – dei um sorriso torto e voltei a olhar pra frente, mas ainda vendo-a por minha visão periférica.

- Porque? – ela franziu o cenho e quase sorriu de novo.

- Porque quando Charlie me disse que eu teria que passar quinze dias em uma cidadezinha, eu quase me matei, achando que ia ser uma das piores experiências da minha vida. Mas agora, estou vendo que está sendo uma das mais especiais. – olhei pra ela. – Você me recebeu tão bem, sua companhia é muito boa, faz com que eu me sinta bem, e que esqueça vários problemas que estou deixando pra trás... Enfim, estou falando demais, até mais do que devia. – sacudi minha cabeça e voltei a olhar pra frente. Se eu continuasse a falar ela poderia começar a interpretar da forma errada, mas eu sabia que não havia falado nem metade das coisas que estava sentindo, ou ao menos passando por minha cabeça.

Pude ver que Bella ainda estava me olhando, mas não me atrevi a olhar de volta pra ela.

- Obrigada. – ela falou baixo depois de um tempo, só que dessa vez sorrindo.

- Pelo que? – finalmente olhei e vi que seus olhos estavam brilhando, assim como seu sorriso, que não era aquele sorriso largo que eu adorava, mas era um dos que ficavam lindos em seu rosto, que agora estava sendo presenteado com uma coloração rosada nas bochechas. Não podia ser mais encantadora.

- Por me fazer sentir importante. É tão difícil isso acontecer comigo. – ela deu um sorriso rápido e torto, mas não largou seu olhar de mim.

- Você é muito importante. Só não percebeu ainda.

Ela apenas deu um risinho baixo e voltou seu olhar pra frente. E eu ia ter como uma meta nesses meus quinze dias, mostrar a ela que ela podia ser uma das pessoas mais importantes do meu mundo.

- Isabella! – Charlie gritou dentro da casa e ela arregalou os olhos pra mim. Tirou o fone de seu ouvido e levantou rápido, correndo pra dentro da casa. Eu fiquei apenas ali, continuando a olhar pra lua, que sem ela já nem tinha mais tanta graça.


	7. Chapter 6 Strange Town, Great Girl

**Capítulo VI – Strange Town, Great Girl**

**Isabella PoV**

"_Não importa o que fizeram de mim, o que importa é o que eu faço com o que fizeram de mim.__"_

_Jean-Paul Sartre_

- Isabella! – Charlie gritou meu nome, fazendo todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiarem. Eu odiava quando ele gritava desse jeito comigo. Ainda mais na frente dos outros. Mas parece que ele nunca se importava, e continuava fazendo. Olhei para Edward e tirei o fone de meu ouvido, levantando rápido e correndo até o quarto dele. Abri a porta devagar e pedi licença para entrar, encontrando-o sentado na cama e tirando as botas, com um semblante cansado.

Aquele dia estava sendo completamente diferente pra mim. Diferente de qualquer coisa que já tinha acontecido em minha vida.

Ao acordar, coloquei meus dois pés descalços no chão já imaginando que teria um dia cansativo, porém interessante. Afinal, estava na época de kiwis, e eu finalmente poderia terminar algumas receitas que estavam em espera. Além disso, hoje era o grande dia em que meu livro chegaria, e eu estava esperando por ele há mais de um mês.

Depois de me espreguiçar, levantei cambaleando e indo para o banheiro, quase congelando no lugar quando vi que já eram quase sete da manhã. Charlie me mataria se acordasse e não visse seu café da manhã pronto. Escovei meus dentes rápido, coloquei a primeira roupa limpa que vi e desci para a cozinha.

Enquanto arrumava a mesa e esperava o café ficar pronto, pensei no que fazer. Parece que cada dia que passava eu me encontrava em um tédio cada vez maior. Desde que tive que deixar o colégio e estudar em casa, tudo estava ficando literalmente um saco. A única coisa divertida era criar as minhas receitas de sucos. Mas até minha imaginação já estava ficando meio desgastada.

Charlie acordou, sem nem ao menos me dar bom dia, e sentou à mesa, jogando o jornal ao lado do prato. Procurou a cesta de pães e partiu um ao meio, comendo sem nem ao menos notar minha presença. Mas eu nem ligava mais. Eu já estava acostumada.

O café ficou pronto e coloquei em cima da mesa. Lavei minhas mãos e voltei para meu quarto. Esse silêncio no começo me incomodava muito, mas fui aperfeiçoando minhas formas de ignorar tudo que vinha de Charlie. Até as grosserias.

Quando minha mãe se foi, eu ainda era muito pequena. Devia ter uns 9 ou 10 anos. Então me acostumei com o jeito grosso e mal educado de meu pai. Odiava ser mal educada com as pessoas, e tinha a certeza na cabeça que tinha que obedecê-lo pois ele era a única pessoa que eu tinha em minha vida. Era minha única noção de família e no fundo eu esperava que um dia toda essa raiva sumisse de seu peito e ele me tratasse melhor. Afinal, ninguém deve ser tratado mal. Eu odeio que me tratem mal.

Abri a bíblia por puro costume, e li um salmo antes de ir para a creche. Tinham várias coisas ali que eu não conseguia colocar em minha cabeça. Eu não concordava com nada, e achava errado as pessoas pregarem que tínhamos que seguir isso. Se eu não quero seguir, eu deveria ter a opção para tal. Mas nunca tive. E também nunca tive coragem de dizer que não concordava. Não queria ser a ovelha negra de Monrovia.

Penteei o cabelo e saí, vendo que a caminhonete de Charlie já não estava na frente de casa. Deveria ter saído pra trabalhar na oficina. Eu nunca tinha visto uma pessoa tão interessada em dinheiro do que ele. Acho que dinheiro era até mais importante do que eu. Onde ele podia economizar ou ganhar alguma coisa, ele se enfiava. Chegava até a me perguntar se ele não roubava seus clientes, mas nunca teria coragem de falar isso na cara dele. Acho que ele me mataria.

- Florisbella! – ouvi a voz grossa gritando do outro lado da rua.

- Meu nome não é esse! Se continuar me chamando assim eu não vou nem olhar pra você! – virei meu rosto e Emmett riu, vindo em minha direção.

- Deixa de ser chata. – ele me abraçou tirando meus pés do chão. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia. – respondi enquanto ele já me colocava no chão, tentando me equilibrar.

- Está indo pra creche? – ele disse enquanto colocava seu boné e ajustava na cabeça.

- Estou né. Não tenho mais pra onde ir. – ri.

- Vai fazer o que hoje, depois?

- Devo passar no mercado, saber se a Sra. Clearwater já tem kiwi. – sorri.

- Oba, mais sucos?? – Emmett falou animado.

- Mais! – arregalei os olhos animada. – Assim que eu tiver a receita eu te chamo.

- Ótimo, Florisbella. – Emmett falou dando um beijo na cabeça. – Seu pai sumiu né? Saiu com a caminhonete por aí e nem me deu carona pra oficina. Vou passar na farmácia pra minha mãe, depois vou lá encontrar com ele.

- Charlie é assim mesmo, Emmett. – revirei os olhos. – Até parece que você não conhece. – suspirei. – Bom, tenho que ir. E não me chame de Florisbella.

Emmett saiu rindo em direção à esquina e caminhei para a creche, sentindo o sol em minha pele. Fechei os olhos e aproveitei o calor que ele emanava. Eu amava o sol. Quando pequena, achava que subindo uma escada eu alcançaria ele e ele seria tão quentinho que eu poderia pegar um pedaço e guardar comigo para as noites de frio. Acabei ganhando uma cicatriz no joelho depois de cair em uma tentativa.

A manhã na creche passou rápido, tão rápido que quando olhei para o relógio da parede eu simplesmente sorri. Estava na hora de ver minhas frutas.

Passei na Sra. Clearwater e fiquei tão feliz em ver que meus kiwis chegaram, que finalmente acreditei que meu dia ia ser bom.

No caminho de volta para casa, avistei a caminhonete de Charlie e ele buzinou.

- Oi pai!

- Isabella, tem um cliente meu lá em casa, faça o favor de tratá-lo bem e preparar um almoço bem gostoso. Ele vai passar uns dias com a gente. Não tenha medo, é apenas um garoto.

- E desde quando eu teria medo, pai? – coloquei a mão em minha testa, tampando o sol que vinha direto no meu olho.

- Só pra te avisar.

- Tudo bem. Você vem almoçar?

- Sim. Vê se faz alguma coisa boa, dessa vez. – ele deu partida no carro e saiu jogando poeira com os pneus do carro.

Continuei minha caminhada até chegar em casa, e assim que abri a porta eu o vi. Achei engraçado e quase ri, porque ele levantou tão rápido do sofá que derrubou o papel da minha lição e o lápis no chão. Fingi que não vi e pedi sua ajuda, porque as frutas realmente estavam pesadas e minha mão já estava dolorida.

Edward era... diferente de qualquer outro menino aqui da cidade. Usava uma blusa cinza com vários desenhos malucos, e uma calça preta. O tênis era da Nike, aquele que Emmett falava o tempo inteiro que queria. O cabelo dele era bagunçado. Ele não penteava hora nenhuma? De qualquer forma ficava bonito nele. É, eu achava que ficava bem bonito.

Seus olhos eram verdes. Um verde diferente, que eu provavelmente acho que nem encontrava nas árvores e arbustos de Monrovia. Meu Deus, como esse menino era bonito!

- Er.. oi. – ele falou, completamente envergonhado. Tão envergonhado que dava pra sentir de longe! Confesso, eu quase ri. Mas só deixaria ele mais desconfortável, então preferi ficar quieta. – Desculpa estar aqui assim, você nem sabe quem eu sou, mas é que...

- Eu já sei quem você é, eu encontrei com meu pai no caminho. – eu cortei logo, e dei o melhor sorriso que eu podia. Ele me olhava de um jeito estranho. Parece que nunca tinha visto uma menina sorrir, sei lá.

- Ah, ótimo. Fiquei aqui pensando em como te explicar o que estava fazendo aqui em sua casa, você provavelmente se assustaria. – Porque todo mundo continuava achando que eu ia me assustar ou ficar com medo? Que povinho sem juízo.

Sorri novamente, e ele sorriu pra mim de volta. Seus dentes eram tão bonitos...

- Você, poderia me ajudar aqui? – falei apontando para minhas sacolas no chão. – É que realmente está pesado e..

- Claro, claro, me desculpe, eu não vi que você estava com isso tudo. – ele veio até mim com tanta pressa, que o vento trouxe seu perfume junto. Jesus, muito cheiroso! Dava até vontade de sei lá, morder. Que sensação estranha e engraçada. Ri sozinha e ele me olhou, pegando as sacolas no chão.

Naquele momento, não sei porque, eu tive a certeza que seríamos muito amigos.

E foi assim que eu conheci a pessoa que em um dia, me deu a certeza de que o mundo era tão grande, e as pessoas eram tão diferentes, que a realidade em que eu vivia era um nada se comparada ao mundo de fora.

Eu não tinha toda essa curiosidade, e na realidade eu tinha até medo de conhecer o que tinha fora de Monrovia. Eu disse isso a ele. Ele me entendeu, apesar de dizer que o mundo era grande demais para eu querer me manter em um cantinho tão pequeno.

Só que Monrovia era o _meu_ cantinho. Era onde eu tinha meus amigos, era onde eu conhecia todo mundo, e onde eu tinha as melhores lembranças da minha mãe.

Por mais que eu sentisse a raiva de ela ter me abandonado, no fundo eu sentia falta dela. Desde que ela foi embora, Charlie me tratava de jeito rude, como se eu fosse a principal culpada de sua ausência.

Mas Edward tinha algo, que eu não sabia explicar. Ele era muito simpático e fácil de se conversar. Ele experimentou meu suco! Sabe quanto tempo Emmett demorou para confiar que meu suco era bom? Dois meses e meio. Edward tomou em quinze minutos. Ele confiou em mim. Era uma sensação de amizade, conforto, de bem estar, felicidade. Nosso dia passou tão devagar e tudo foi tão certo, que eu tinha medo. Ao pensar que em quinze dias eu perderia essa amizade, meu estômago dava reviravoltas. Como uma coisa pode ser tão intensa assim? E tão diferente?

- Esse menino te tratou bem durante o dia? - Charlie falou, me trazendo de volta ao presente.

- O nome dele é Edward.

- Jesus Cristo, Isabella, que se dane!

- Desde quando você se importa se as pessoas me tratam bem ou não?

Charlie jogou as botas no canto do quarto e soltou um grunhido insatisfeito.

- Me responda direito, garota!

- Ele me tratou muito bem se você quer saber. Até me ajudou nos deveres de matemática. Você sabia que ele estuda coisa que tem matemática? Acho que é engenharia.

- Não, e não tenho o mínimo interesse em saber. – ele respondeu se levantando e pegando a toalha em cima da cadeira. – Vou tomar um banho. Vê se amanhã limpa essa porra dessa casa, que está uma bagunça. Ah, e outra coisa... – ele se aproximou de mim, pegando no meu queixo e apertando forte, me deixando desconfortável. – Nunca mais me questione na frente dos outros, está me ouvindo? Aquilo que você fez na frente do menino Edward foi totalmente desnecessário, Isabella Swan.

- Pai, me larga pai! – falei nervosa já sentindo as lágrimas querendo descer dos meus olhos. Meu corpo inteiro tremia, as batidas do meu coração ecoavam em meu ouvido me deixando tonta. – Por favor....

- POR FAVOR? VOCÊ ME OUVIU, ISABELLA? – ele aumentou sua voz, de uma forma amedrontadora e apertou mais meu queixo, já causando dor. Agradeci mentalmente por Edward estar com aqueles fones de ouvido, porque seria extremamente constrangedor saber que ele estava ouvindo isso.

- Sim, sim, eu ouvi pai, me solta! – falei desesperada e Charlie me soltou tão bruscamente, que tive que me segurar para que as pernas não falhassem e eu fosse pro chão em segundos. Coloquei a mão onde ele tinha me machucado, sentindo a pele sensível. Doía mais por dentro.

- Acho bom. – ele me olhou e depois olhou para a porta, indo em direção à ela.

- Pai... – falei baixo, já com medo e sabendo que me arrependeria de trazer o assunto.

- O que é? – ele colocou a toalha no ombro e virou pra me olhar.

- Quanto ao dinheiro do Edward... pode deixar que eu vou pegar e depositar no banco todos os dias ok?

- E porque você quer fazer isso? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou com dúvida.

- Pra me redimir com você.. desculpa por ter sido fuxiqueira nos seus assuntos... – menti. – E como você passa o dia inteiro fora, pode ser que se esqueça.. vou fazer questão de pegar todos os dias.

- Você sabe que eu vou verificar, não sabe? – ele falou, quase que ouvindo meus pensamentos e pouco confiando em mim.

- Claro que sei pai. – tentei parecer o mais normal possível.

- Ótimo. – ele bateu a porta, me deixando sozinha dentro de seu quarto. Como se eu quisesse ficar aqui dentro! Esse quarto me trazia péssimas lembranças. Era aqui que eu ficava quando eu chegava do jardim de infância. Eu lembro perfeitamente. Jogava a mochila no chão, e corria para a cama, onde minha mãe estava, me esperando para tirarmos uma soneca antes do almoço. Ela nem reclamava que eu ainda estava de tênis.

Eu olhava pra mesma cama agora, o lençol amarelo, e sentia raiva. Raiva de algo que um dia foi meu e foi tirado de mim.

Saí rápido do quarto dele e voltei para o meu, procurando por Edward. Achei que conversando um pouco mais com ele, poderia esquecer por alguns minutos toda essa grosseria de Charlie. Só que o canto onde ele se sentou estava vazio.

Eu senti em Edward uma segurança de contar minhas coisas que nunca encontrei em ninguém. Como pode uma pessoa em um dia conseguir isso? UM DIA! Rosalie não sabia de metade das minhas angústias. Acho que em grande parte era culpa minha, pois eu tinha essa mania. Minha vida pessoal era guardada a sete chaves em meu peito, enquanto eu fazia de tudo para ser uma pessoa feliz por fora. Cada dor que eu sentia, cada grito de Charlie, eu processava dentro de mim e transformava em um sorriso.

Afinal um sorriso faz milagres. E sorrisos são mais valiosos que angústias. Troca justa não?

Triste por saber que não teria o meu amigo pra conversar, coloquei meu pijama e peguei "O Pequeno Príncipe", para ler antes de dormir. Ainda pensei em ir até o quarto dele e dar Boa Noite, mas ele devia estar tão cansado, que preferia que ele dormisse tranquilamente. Meu semblante não deveria estar dos melhores mesmo. Minha cabeça dava tantas voltas que sei que não pegaria no sono tão cedo. Minha primeira preocupação era Charlie realmente olhar a conta no banco e ver que o dinheiro não estava lá. Eu tinha que arrumar um jeito de burlar isso.

Mas deixaria esse pensamento para o dia seguinte.

O despertador tocou exatamente às sete da manhã e corri para a cozinha, ainda de pijama. A rotina de fazer café da manhã para Charlie era entediante, mas de qualquer forma eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir enquanto esquentava uns pães no forno. Eu tinha uma companhia para o meu dia, uma pessoa com quem conversar, e muito a aprender.

Sem contar que hoje era sexta feira! E a última sexta feira do mês. Monrovia tinha o costume de dar uma festa toda última sexta feira do mês, onde as donas de casa tinham que levar uma estava louca para contar a Edward que ele presenciaria uma festa Monroviana, porque tinha comentado com ele da festa do Subway e ele riu muito. O riso dele era contagiante, dava vontade de rir junto. Eu estava muito feliz com meu novo amigo.

Tirei os pães do forno e coloquei o tabuleiro em cima da pia, vendo que o café já estava ficando pronto. Arrumei tudo em cima da mesa e olhei para o relógio novamente, vendo que já eram sete e quinze. Já era pra Charlie estar acordado e sentado, tomando seu café.

Fui até seu quarto, e bati na porta, não ouvindo nada em resposta. Bati novamente e nada. Resolvi abrir a porta e encontrei a cama arrumada, como se ele nem tivesse dormido em casa. Que estranho.

Voltei para a cozinha olhando para os pães e pensando em que suco fazer para Edward. Sorri quando o sabor perfeito veio em minha cabeça. Lavei as mãos rápido e fui até a cesta de frutas. Peguei quatro raspberries pequenas e com um espremedor de batatas extraí toda a polpa em um pequeno prato. Peguei uma colher, amassando um pouco da polpa e depois joguei tudo no liquidicador com um pouco de ice tea.

Bati por alguns segundos, esperando pegar a consistência e a cor adequada. Sorri ao pensar na reação de Edward ao suco. Deixei o liquidificador e peguei dois copos, mergulhando a bordinha no acúcar para que ficasse bem docinho.

Ouvi umas batidas rápidas na porta da cozinha e dei um pulo de susto.

- Tá aberta! – gritei.

- Bom dia solzinho! – Rosalie entrou, pegando uma maçã do meu cesto de frutas.

- Hey, isso aí é pro meu suco, Rose!

- Sorry, mas eu acordei com uma vontade de maçã hoje. – ela riu dando uma mordida. Besta. – Vim só perguntar uma coisa. Com que roupa você vai na festa hoje? – ela me perguntou animada.

- Não sei. Tava pensando em ir um pouco mais arrumada, sei lá. Não sei porque, mas não queria ir de calça jeans e camiseta, sabe?

- Sei. Tá fazendo sucoooo? – ela se aproximou da pia e se encostou em mim. – Qual é?

- É receita repetida. – sorri.

- Dois copos? Charlie vai beber?

- Não. Acho que Charlie não dormiu em casa. Você viu ele por aí? – perguntei. Não sei como conseguia ficar preocupada com ele.

- Não, mas a caminhonete não tá aí na porta. – ela deu mais uma mordida na maçã. – Pra quem é o suco? – ela apontou pro copo ainda vazio.

- Er... bom dia. – a voz rouca falou atrás da gente. Dei um sorriso interno que acabou saindo externo. Rosalie deu um pulo e olhou pra trás, em direção à porta.

- Bom Dia, Edward. – falei ainda de costas pra ele, mas sabia que ele estava bem na porta da cozinha. Já podia imaginar ele encostado no portal.

- Oi! – Rosalie falou com sua voz estridente. Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha achado ele bonito e me alugaria o caminho inteiro até a creche. – Eu sou a Rosalie.

- Oi Rosalie, tudo bem? – ele falou ainda em sua voz rouca e enrolada de sono. Terminei de preparar o suco e me virei para apresentar os dois.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, juro. Do nada meu corpo começou a ficar quente, inclusive minhas bochechas. Ah, não, nem tudo estava quente. Minhas mãos estavam geladas. Edward estava sem camisa, e com uma calça de flanela cinza, BEM abaixo do umbigo. O cabelo estava todo desarrumado, mais do que já era, como se ele tivesse se remexido a noite inteira na cama. Os olhos estavam meio inchados e apertados com a intensidade da luz. Ele certamente tinha dormido muito pesado. Eu nunca tinha visto nenhum menino assim, e meu coração bateu tão forte no peito que pensei que fosse ter falta de ar, ou um piripaque, sei lá. Dei um riso de nervoso, e Rosalie me olhou com os olhos do tamanho de jabuticabas.

- Me desculpem. – ele falou olhando pras duas idiotas rindo que nem hienas. – Eu acordei e esqueci que não estava em casa.

Eu não sabia nem o que falar. Rosalie continuou rindo enquanto eu continuava em choque. Não estava em choque por Edward, estava em choque comigo, que inconscientemente não conseguia parar de olhar para o espaço em que ficava entre o umbigo de Edward e a calça. Graças a Deus acho que ele não percebeu, porque por mais que eu me segurasse, minhas duas órbitas paravam justamente ali. Que porcaria!

- Sem problemas, Edward! – Rosalie falou mais alto, tirando o foco e a tensão. Voltei minhas costas pros dois e coloquei o conteúdo do liquidificador nos copos. Minha mão agarrava a jarra com muita força, lutando pra que não caísse tudo na pia. A sensação que eu tinha era que tava com febre. Céus! – Você vai na festa hoje??

- Que festa? – ele perguntou arrastando sua voz de uma forma gostosa. Que?

- A festa que a gente faz toda última sexta do mês! – Rosalie veio ao meu lado e sacudiu meu braço brincando. – Bella, você não contou a ele?

- Não, ainda não tinha contado, tivemos um dia cheio ontem. – respondi lavando minhas mãos e secando-as rápido.

- Hum... – ela falou quase sorrindo. É, definitivamente ela me alugaria o dia inteiro. – Bem, tô indo. Hoje passo aqui umas cinco da tarde pra gente fazer a cobertura da sobremesa, ok? Vai ser cheesecake mesmo?

- Isso. – respondi sorrindo. – Não vai me acompanhar até a creche?

- Não, er.... – ela olhou pra mim e pra Edward... – Preciso falar com Emmett antes, vou dar uma passadinha na casa dele. – ela sorriu.

- Ok. – falei mordendo meu lábio.

- Tchau solzinho. Até mais tarde.

- Até.

- Er... vou colocar uma camisa, me desculpa. – ele falou com a voz mais grossa que de costume, esfregando os olhos com as mãos e ainda tentando se acostumar com a luz. Eu ficava boba com aquele cabelo dele. Vontade de passar um pente!

- Tudo bem. Depois volta que quero te mostrar um negócio.

Foi coisa rápida. Em menos de um minuto Edward voltou vestindo uma camiseta preta, meio surrada demais pro meu gosto. Dei uma risadinha.

- Você tá rindo de que? – ele sorriu, ainda com cara de sono. Com certeza ele não era uma pessoa que acordava cedo.

- Nada. Ontem você não me falou de que tanto ria, agora também não vou falar. – fiz uma cara debochada.

- Engraçadinha. – ele pegou a cadeira e arrastou pra se sentar. – Dormiu bem?

- Uhum. – respondi não querendo pensar na noite passada. – E você?

- Dormi bem. Dormi que nem pedra. – É. Eu percebi. Dava pra perceber pelo cabelo, a cara amassada, a calça amarrotada.

- Então, preparado?

- Já sei. Mais um suco. – ele sorriu.

- Uhum. – sacudi minha cabeça animada.

- Manda! – ele sorriu e fez sinal com a mão, para que eu entregasse o suco a ele.

Fui até a pia e peguei o suco já pronto, porém morrendo de raiva de Rosalie, que pegou a maçã e estragou o ponto mais legal dele. Coloquei em cima da mesa, em frente a Edward, que olhou para o líquido dando um sorriso.

- A cor me parece normal... – ele olhou pra mim brincando. - Qual é o nome desse? – ele passou o dedo no copo, tirando alguns pingos.

- Era pra ter um quadradinho de maçã no canudo, mas Rosalie fez o favor de comer a última que eu tinha, e..

- Não importa. Depois você faz de novo. – ele me cortou e sorriu.

- Então bebe primeiro, depois eu te digo o nome.

- Ok. – ele pegou o copo e levou à boca, me deixando apreensiva. Deu um gole pequeno, mexendo os lábios rápido para sentir o gosto, e sorriu. Ai, ainda bem. Parecia que meu coração tinha parado de tanta apreensão.

- Delicioso. – ele deu um gole mais comprido. – Então, quer dizer que a gente vai a uma festa hoje?

- Você não precisa ir se não quiser. – falei passando dois dedos pela mesa de madeira.

- E porque eu não iria? – ele riu passando a mão no cabelo. Ele queria ajeitar aquele ninho?

- Sei lá. É festa de cidade pequena, e...

- Eu vou adorar ir com você. – ele pegou o copo novamente e deu um gole. – Mas antes disso o que vamos fazer? Vamos estudar hoje de novo, não vamos?

- Vamos. – bufei só de lembrar que tinha que estudar. – Você não deveria ter me lembrado isso, mas tudo bem.

- Pára. Matemática é legal, Bella. No momento que você aprender tudo, você vai adorar. – ele riu.

- Falou você, que é doido. – amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

- Seu cabelo é tão bonito. – ele falou passando os lábios um no outro, sentindo o gosto do suco.

- Ahm? Ah... brigada. – falei envergonhada. Minhas bochechas novamente ficaram quentes. Ai que droga! Pra que ele foi falar isso do nada?

- De nada. – ele tomou o resto do suco. - Mas então qual é o nome desse?

- _Good Berry-Morning_.

Edward quase se engasgou de tanto rir. Eu acabei rindo por tabela, porque era viciante.

- Adorei o nome. Mas porque? – ele passou o dedo pelo açúcar da borda do copo e levou à boca.

- Porque tem gosto de manhã.

- Gosto de manhã? – ele franziu o cenho, semicerrando os olhos e deixando umas ruguinhas no canto deles.

- É, ué. – dei de ombros.

- Bella, você é absurda. Mas é tão fofa quanto.

Quando que ele ia parar com esses elogios? Ai céus. Não sei o que seria de mim até o fim do meu dia.

* * *

_Desculpem pela demora, não pude atualizar os últimos capítulos agora aqui estão!_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews, de verdade! S2! Espero mais reviews!!_


	8. Chapter 7 Beggining of a Brand New Day

_Meninas!!! Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!!! Aqui vai mais um post. Espero que gostem!! ^^ Beijinhos!_

_Comentem, please!_

* * *

Capítulo 7 – Beggining of a Brand New Day

Edward PoV

"_Será a felicidade, produto da fantasia?"_

(autor desconhecido)

No momento em que abri meus olhos essa manhã, parecia que eu estava em outra dimensão. Pra mim, ali era meu quarto de faculdade e eu estava prestes a levantar, tomar banho e encarar mais um dia de Química Intensiva com o Professor Cole.

Me levantei e espreguicei, passando a mão nos cabelos enquanto ainda dava os últimos bocejos da manhã. Com a visão turva abri a porta e andei pelo corredor, sem nem ao menos processar que ali era a casa de Isabella e Charlie.

Minha mente estava muito confusa devido ao sono pesado que tive na noite passada. Diferente do que eu imaginava, eu dormi. E muito. Como, eu exatamente não sei, mas aqui em Monrovia eu finalmente consegui descansar. Mesmo cansado de dirigir por mais de nove horas e ainda por cima com coisas que passavam pela minha mente que iriam bloquear qualquer tipo de sono. Não sei se era pela calma que Bella me passou o dia inteiro quando nos conhecemos, ou se era pelo ambiente calmo e tranquilo que essa cidade passava. A única coisa que sei, é que eu me sentia muito bem aqui.

Na noite anterior, Charlie chamou por Bella, e ainda fiquei ali, esperando a música terminar. Eu não sabia o que se passava pela minha cabeça, mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Meus sentimentos por aquela menina eram fortes, mesmo apesar de eu não saber ao certo quais eram. Era tudo muito misturado, muitas sensações juntas e desconexas. Como ela demorou pra voltar e eu já sentia minhas pálpebras pesadas, resolvi voltar para o meu quarto e no momento em que bati a cabeça no travesseiro, dormi instantaneamente.

Agora eu me encontrava na porta da cozinha, altamente desconcertado por estar sem camisa e na frente não só de Bella, como de Rosalie, a amiga de quem ela tanto falava. A loira me cumprimentou com um largo sorriso, e percebi que as duas não ficaram nada confortáveis em me ver sem camisa. Pedi desculpas, falando que realmente acordei achando que estava no dormitório e torci muito para que elas acreditassem, pois era a verdade. Eu não estava preocupado com ninguém e sim com Bella, que claramente não estava acostumada a ver pessoas sem camisa perambulando por sua cozinha. Olhei para seu rosto e ela estava vermelha, tentando de todas as formas desviar seu olhar. Eu já ia falar que ia voltar pro meu quarto, mas Rosalie começou uma conversa sobre a tal festa de hoje a noite, fazendo abaixar um pouco a tensão.

Assim que ela foi embora, experimentei mais um dos sucos de Bella. O de hoje se chamava _Good-Berry Morning_. Quando ela me falou o nome, eu não conseguia parar de rir. Mas não porque era hilário. E sim porque era fofo. Demais. E piorou quando ela disse que o suco se chamava porque tinha gosto de manhã. E por incrível que pareça, ele realmente tinha gosto de manhã. Era um sabor revigorante, fresco.. impressionante.

Bella estava me dando de presente a capacidade de achar as coisas fofas e surreais. E realmente eram. Tudo que ela fazia era assim.

Meus sentimentos afloravam cada vez mais, e eu comecei a perder toda a noção de ficar calado ao seu lado. Quando terminei de beber o suco, já estava elogiando seu cabelo e falando que ela era absurda e fofa. Sério, eu nunca tinha chamado uma menina de _fofa_, nem minha própria ex-namorada. Se bem que, Tanya nunca tinha sido fofa. Ela era mais pra oferecida, fácil, galinha e outros adjetivos dos quais prefiro nem numerar, mas todos na mesma linha de pensamento.

Bella corou no momento em que falei de seus cabelos e olhou para o lado, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Ela sempre fazia isso quando tinha dúvida, ou quando se encabulava com uma coisa. Eu já estava em tal estado que simplesmente prestava atenção em todas suas ações. Minha menina dos sorrisos parecia um livro muito rico, cheio de informações, pelas quais eu fazia questão de aprender.

- Que horas você tem que ir pra creche? – perguntei enquanto levantei e levei o copo até a pia. Eu não faria Bella lavar.

- Hey, deixa isso aí! – ela levantou e segurou meu braço, mas minha força era bem maior.

- Bella, dá licença? – ri. – Você já fez o suco pra mim. – Coloquei o copo na água e comecei a ensaboar.

- É? – ela me olhou com cara de que ia aprontar. – Então eu vou agora no seu quarto e vou arrumar sua cama, que GARANTO que está uma zona. – ela arregalou os olhos e apertou os lábios, me fazendo rir novamente.

- Não vai! – peguei em seu braço, mas como minha mão estava com sabão, escorregou. Bella saiu correndo e fechei a água da pia rápido, correndo atrás dela.

Quando cheguei no quarto ela já estava do outro lado da cama, pegando a enorme colcha que escondia todo seu corpo. Chegava a ser engraçado.

- Você não vai conseguir dobrar isso. – ri.

- Porque não? – ela falou toda atrapalhada.

- Porque essa colcha é infinitamente maior do que você, Bella. – minha barriga já dava espasmos de dor, de tanta gargalhada que eu estava dando.

- Eu faço isso todo dia, Edward. – ela jogou a colcha em cima da cama, em pouco tempo dobrando ela inteira. – Não falei? – ela fez um barulho com a boca e piscou pra mim.

- Ok, o resto da cama deixa comigo.

- Nã-não. – ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Sim. – respondi.

- Então eu vou voltar à cozinha e pegar os copos pra lavar. – ela começou a ajeitar o lençol por debaixo do colchão.

- Vamos ficar nesse vai e volta o dia inteiro é? – peguei o travesseiro e joguei de leve nela.

Bella pegou o travesseiro em suas mãos e semicerrou seus olhos em minha direção.

- Eu só não jogo esse travesseiro de volta em você e te mostro que sou mestre em guerrinhas, porque tenho que ir pra creche. – ela ajeitou a fronha e jogou o travesseiro na cama.

- Ok, ok. – respondi e continuei a ajudá-la a arrumar a cama. – Nada de guerras.

- Você tem alguma roupa suja? – ela apontou para o cesto que tinha dentro do quarto.

- Tem, mas você não vai lavar, Bella. – respondi rápido enquanto terminava de ajeitar a fronha do outro travesseiro.

- Porque não? – ela virou seu rosto em minha direção, em dúvida.

- Porque você não é minha empregada, e não está aqui para fazer essas coisas pra mim. – falei olhando pra ela, que no momento já estava parada ao lado da cama.

- Mas eu lavo a roupa de Charlie toda sexta feira. – ela respondeu. – Já estou acostumada com isso.

- Você faz tudo pra Charlie? – perguntei me sentando na cama já arrumada.

- Basicamente. – ela se sentou ao meu lado. – Desde pequena. Desde que minha mãe foi embora. – ela me olhou, provavelmente tentando decifrar porque eu estava perguntando isso.

- Você sabe que você não é obrigada a isso não sabe? Você é filha dele, você só tem dezesseis anos... não pode trabalhar como uma empregada.

- Você não conhece Charlie. – ela deu um sorriso fraco. – Esquece, Edward. – ela suspirou e levantou. – Estou indo. Você vai ficar bem aí? – ela perguntou meio envergonhada.

- Porque eu não ficaria? – franzi o cenho.

Bella parou por um tempo me olhando.

- Edward... quantos anos você tem? – seus olhos baixaram para o chão, como se ela estivesse com vergonha de perguntar minha idade.

- Tenho vinte e dois. – sorri. Porque?

- Por nada. Curiosidade. – ela continuou a olhar pro chão e deu um último sorriso antes de sair do quarto.

- Bella! – falei um pouco mais alto.

- Sim? – ela agarrou o portal e só vi sua cabeça na porta, me olhando.

- Eu posso ir com você? Preciso ir à farmácia, comprar umas coisas que não coloquei na mala, ver meu celular mais uma vez... e dar uma volta também.

- Claro que pode! – ela se pôs em minha porta. – Não sei se você vai poder ir à creche, mas eu falo com a diretora e pergunto sobre sua visita. Daí na segunda você pode ir comigo.

- Ok. Obrigado. Vou adorar ver onde você trabalha. – sorri. Eu realmente tinha curiosidade de ver Bella trabalhando com crianças. O motivo, eu não faço idéia, simplesmente queria ver a cena.

Bella sorriu, e saiu, falando que ia terminar de arrumar a cozinha, mas implorando pra que eu não ajudasse. Aproveitei para tomar um banho rápido e fazer a barba. Eu precisava tirar toda a preguiça do meu corpo. A cama era gostosa, aconchegante e o clima de Monrovia era tão calmo, que eu sentia que poderia dormir o dia inteiro.

Enrolei a toalha em minha cintura e voltei para o quarto. Coloquei a mala na cama, procurando uma roupa. Tirei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha, quando por minha visão periférica, vi que Bella estava na porta. Virei meu rosto em direção a ela, e ela corou, dando um sorriso.

- Desculpa, eu vim avisar que estava de saída.. queria saber se você já estava pronto. – ela deu um suspiro e olhou pro teto, me dando vontade de rir. Segunda vez que ela me via sem camisa, no mesmo dia, e ela agia do mesmo jeito constrangido. Eu devia começar a me preocupar com isso, pra não passar as idéias erradas.

- Estou quase terminando, já vou.

- Ok. – ela girou em seus calcanhares e foi em direção à sala. Encostei a porta e terminei de me vestir, passando a toalha mais uma vez pelos cabelos, dando uma última secada. Peguei minha carteira, o celular, e encontrei com Bella na sala, que estava ajeitando seus livros em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Isso me lembra que temos que estudar hoje. – falei já esperando uma resposta negativa.

- Vamos logo. – ela largou os livros e andou pela sala, abrindo a porta.

- Você não vai fugir. – ri.

- Tá! – ela riu e mudou de assunto. – Fez a barba? – ela olhou pra mim detalhadamente.

- Fiz. Ficou melhor? – perguntei passando a mão no meu rosto. Não era nada demais perguntar, era? Meu nível de intimidade com ela já estava ficando cada vez maior.

- Ficou. – ela pigarreou. – Mas com um pouquinho de barba você também ficava... bonito. Ah, dos dois jeitos fica lin.. legal. – ela se atrapalhou. – A farmácia fica no final dessa rua. – ela apontou. Não pude deixar de sorrir para seu jeito.

Falei que queria levá-la na porta da creche, e ela aceitou. Até lá fomos conversando sobre a festa de hoje a noite. Ela disse que estava feliz que eu ia, porque ela sempre se sentia mal nessas festas. Primeiro porque Rosalie e Emmett ficavam grudados o tempo inteiro e ela ficava sobrando. Segundo, que geramente eram as mães que levavam as sobremesas para a festa, e no caso, quem tinha que levar era ela. Todos os pensamentos sobre o abandono vinham em sua cabeça nesses dias, e eu cheguei a me perguntar que tipo de sentimento Bella tinha em relação à sua mãe. Do jeito que ela falava, eu não conseguia interpretar se ela tinha raiva ou indiferença.

Chegamos na porta da creche e o sol já estava bem forte, me fazendo arrepender de ter deixado os óculos na mochila. Bella soltou e prendeu seu cabelo novamente, e me segurei, mas quase repeti que ela devia deixar solto. Bella era linda, mas com o cabelo solto ficava ainda mais bonita.

- Edward... – ela falou mordendo seu lábio inferior, então percebi que ela estava nervosa. – Você poderia fazer um favor pra mim?

- Claro. – sorri. – Pode falar.

- Lembra da confeitaria da mãe de Rosalie? Que passamos em frente quando eu te mostrei a cidade?

- Lembro sim. – a cidade era muito pequena e o centro se resumia a um pequeno quadrado com oito lojas. Uma delas era a tal loja da mãe de Rosalie, que não entramos, apenas passamos na frente. Bella não gostava muito da mãe de Rosalie. Me disse que toda vez que estava na presença dela, era olhada de cima a baixo.

- Você poderia passar lá e ver se chegaram os corantes? É que eu queria adicionar nas minhas receitas umas cores mais legais. – ela falou com os olhos brilhando, e sério, tinha como negar alguma coisa pra menina dos sorrisos?

- Claro, Bella. – falei, mais uma vez hesitando em passar a mão em seu rosto. Sua pele tiha o aspecto de macia, e me dava vontade de sentir, de tocar. – Que cores você quer?

- Hum... – ela colocou a mão no queixo e fechou os olhos, onde o sol estava batendo com força. – Azul, rosa... – ela deu uma pausa. – Acho que só. Tem mais alguma cor que eu não consiga sem ser artificialmente? – ela entortou a boca e me olhou.

- Não sei. – parei para pensar. – Roxo?

- Uva, Edward. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah, é. – ri, passando a mão nos cabelos. Bella olhou minha ação e riu também.

- Pega só essas duas cores mesmo. Depois eu vejo outras.

- Ok. Pode deixar.

- Muito obrigada, Edward. – Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de entrar na creche. Bem estalado. Fiquei ainda parado tentando acreditar que ela realmente tinha feito isso.

Meu corpo não estava mais correspondendo decentemente nessa história. Ontem eu ainda estava tentando me controlar, mas estar com Bella era algo tão natural, que só aumentava a intensidade dos sentimentos.

Bella era doce, meiga, e o fato de ela ser diferente de qualquer menina ou mulher que eu já tinha conhecido em minha vida martelava minha cabeça. Cada vez que ela sorria, parece que espantava todos os problemas da minha cabeça. E isso se tornava realmente viciante. Queria poder guardá-la dentro do meu bolso, ou da minha mala, e levá-la pra sempre junto comigo. Ficava angustiado só de pensar em ir embora sem ela.

Passei na farmácia e peguei tudo o que precisava para mais uns treze dias em Monrovia. A conta deu absurdamente barata, e vi que realmente o preço das coisas aqui era muito baixo. Também, a renda deles devia ser muito baixa, se se baseava apenas em frutas e moedas antigas. A atendente me devolveu o troco com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, claramente dando em cima de mim, mas ignorei. Pelo que Bella tinha me dito, elas sempre agiam assim com pessoas de fora da cidade.

Assim que saí, avistei a Confeitaria da Sra. Hale. Rosalie estava na porta, encostada e olhando para seu celular. Ri, ao lembrar de Bella falando que ela só tinha comprado pra ver as horas. Tive que realmente segurar o riso antes de cumprimentá-la.

- Oi Rosalie, bom dia.

- Bom Dia, Edward! – ela falou. – O que você faz por aqui? – ela guardou o celular no bolso da calça jeans.

- Bella foi à creche e pediu que eu viesse pegar uns corantes.

- Ah, sim! Entra! – ela falou animada. – Espera aí rapidinho enquanto eu pego lá no estoque.

- Ok. – entrei na loja e fiquei olhando os bolos coloridos da vitrine fria, encostado na parede do fundo da loja. Uma mulher nova, de no máximo trinta anos apareceu, com um vestido vermelho e um enorme decote. Seus seios eram enormes. Pareciam vindos de cirurgia plástica, mas, ora, estávamos em Monrovia, aqui não tinham essas coisas.

- Bom dia garoto bonito, em que posso te ajudar?

- Mãe, esse é Edward, ele só veio buscar umas coisas! – Rosalie gritou lá de dentro. Essa era a mãe de Rosalie? Sério, com quantos anos ela engravidou? As contas vieram automaticamente na minha cabeça, se ela tinha trinta e cinco e Rosalie dezesseis, foi com quatorze anos? Eu precisava perguntar isso a Bella.

- Ah. Sim. – ela deu um sorriso enorme e me analisou de cima a baixo. É, realmente Bella estava certa. Porém ela não era a única a receber esse tipo de tratamento. Me senti mal ao ver aquela mulher arrogante me olhando desse jeito. Me mexi desconfortavelmente ainda na parede, torcendo para que Rosalie aparecesse logo com os malditos corantes.

- Você vai à festa hoje? – ela me perguntou enquanto contava o dinheiro do caixa.

- Sim. – respondi sucinto. – Não estava com a mínima vontade de engajar uma conversa com ela.

- Filha, você vai à festa, não vai? – ela disse gritando, apontando sua cabeça para a porta onde Rosalie estava.

- Claro, mãe! – Rosalie respondeu.

- Vá com um vestido bem bonito viu, filha. – ela novamente me analisou. – Pelo amor de Deus, não se espelhe na filha do Charlie Swan, com aquelas calças jeans.

- Mãe! – Rosalie gritou, voltando com quatro garrafinhas de corante na mão. – Deixa disso, por favor! Bella é minha amiga. E se você quer saber, Edward é amigo dela. Ele está na casa dela. Então você acabou de cometer uma grande gafe.

- Oh. – ela disse tirando seus olhos de Rosalie e me olhando. – Você é da família?

- Não. Sou amigo.

- _Amigo_? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Mãe, pára de se meter na vida dos outros! – Rosalie estourou novamente. – Aqui estão, Edward. – ela colocou as garrafinhas num saquinho e me deu. – Mande um beijo para Bella por mim e fale que a vejo mais tarde.

- Falarei, Rosalie. Muito obrigado.

- Nada. – ela sorriu.

Saí da loja querendo explodir de tanta raiva da mãe dela. Mulher fútil e arrogante, que achava que podia ficar falando de Bella daquele jeito? Essas pessoas daqui precisavam aprender a deixar os outros viverem em paz.

Continuei andando pela rua, olhando uma vitrine de móveis antigos, quando passei para a próxima loja. Tinha um vestido que era exatamente a cara de Bella. Entrei e acabei comprando não um, mas dois. Fiquei na dúvida de qual ela gostaria mais, então, era melhor que ela escolhesse. Eu tinha que dar algo em troca por tudo que ela estava fazendo por mim. Não só me recebeu com todo o carinho do mundo, como era maravilhosa comigo, me fazendo esquecer meus maiores problemas. Tirando um pouco da dor de perder meu grande amigo.

Demetri. Novamente tudo voltou para minha cabeça e os flashes de sua morte ecoaram em minha mente. Meu coração doía, comprimindo meus pulmões e me impedindo de respirar. Fui arrastando meus pés pelo cimento da calçada, coberto com um pouco de terra, pensando em como minha vida seria depois que eu chegasse a Nova York. Eu _precisava_ chegar a Nova York.

Fui até o lugar do celular, e sentei do mesmo jeito do dia anterior, ligando o aparelho. Dessa vez não tinha nenhuma mensagem, o que logo estranhei. Disquei o número de Tanya, e ninguém atendeu. Liguei para Angela, ninguém atendeu também. Então, disquei para Ben, e esperei. No terceiro toque, Angela atendeu.

- _Ed, você está louco? Porque você está ligando?_

- Só queria saber como estavam as coisas, Angela...

- _Os policiais estão atrás de você. Eles ainda acham que você está por Wisconsin. Você não está, está?_

- Não.

- _Ok, não precisa falar onde você está._

- Eu não ia falar. – respondi olhando uma caminhonete passando pela rua.

- _Eles estão enchendo nosso saco perguntando por você. Tá muito difícil, Edward. Tanya sumiu de madrugada. Estou preocupada._

- Como assim sumiu?

- _Sumiu! Desapareceu. Eu estava com Ben, passei a noite com ele, agora de manhã fui para nosso quarto e não tinha mais nada. Tanya foi embora e levou tudo. Não deixou nem um bilhete._

- Isso é muito estranho.

- _Demais._ – ela suspirou. – _Olha Eddie, tenho que ir. Não ligue mais. Pega esse celular e dá um fim nele, ok? Eles podem te rastrear._

- Mas Ang.. e Demetri? O que aconteceu? Teve enterro... ? – não conseguia continuar minha frase.

- _Ainda não_. – ela falou com a voz triste. – _Ele está passando por autópsia ainda. Edward me desculpe se tudo aconteceu assim, de uma hora pra outra. Eu sei que deve estar um caos pra você. Não deixe de fazer contato, mas não ligue pro meu celular. Ligue para o de Ben, porque eles estão na minha cola_.

- Ok. Tchau Ang.

- _Tchau Eddie. Fica bem._

Desliguei o telefone sentindo novamente o peso de todos os acontecimentos em cima de mim. Parece que já tinham meses que isso havia acontecido, que Demetri estava morto, mas pensando mais claramente, só haviam passado umas quarenta horas.

Fiquei ainda sentado ali por um bom tempo, olhando pro nada e sentindo o sol na minha cabeça. Quando dei por mim, já estava quase na hora de Bella sair da creche.

Me levantei, passando em frente à sorveteria e lembrando do dia anterior com Bella, rindo sozinho. E quando dei por mim, já estava novamente quase esquecendo da minha vida fora daqui. Bella era mágica. Só podia ser.

Cheguei em frente à creche e ainda esperei por uns minutos até a hora que ela saiu. Estava com a camiseta completamente suja e uma cara de nojo engraçada.

- O que foi?

- Trisha, uma das crianças, vomitou em mim. – ela continuou com a cara de nojo.

Dei uma gargalhada alta.

- Hey, isso não é engraçado! Eu estou fedendo! – ela pegou em sua camiseta pela barra, mas acabou rindo junto comigo. Olhou para as sacolas em minha mão.

- Comprou a cidade inteira? – ela perguntou apontando a cabeça para minhas mãos.

- Quase. – sorri, passando a mão nos cabelos, não sei porque me senti envergonhado de seu comentário. Eles não deviam ter em suas raízes o consumismo excessivo da cidade grande.

- Bom, não seria difícil, aqui não tem nada mesmo. – ela riu, me fazendo rir e tirando toda a vergonha que eu estava antes. Sério, eu já tava chegando a acreditar que ela era encantada, ou algo parecido.

Voltamos para casa conversando e ainda rindo. Bella me contou do incidente do vômito, e disse que isso nunca tinha acontecido com ela. O trabalho dela na creche consistia em assegurar que todas as crianças estavam comendo direito. As que não estavam, ela tinha que conversar, induzir a comer, contando histórias, entre outras coisas. Ela falou orgulhosa que sempre conseguia. Mas hoje, especialmente, uma das crianças não havia contado que estava enjoada, e após comer tudo, vomitou em cima dela. A primeira coisa que ela fez quando chegamos em casa foi se enfiar debaixo do chuveiro.

Almoçamos lasanha congelada. Eu falei que não queria ela presa na cozinha o dia inteiro, e corremos até o mercado para comprar. Em meia hora nosso almoço estava pronto, e tivemos tempo para estudar antes que Rosalie aparecesse para fazer a cobertura do cheesecake.

Os momentos de estudo estavam sendo os mais preciosos pra mim. Enquanto Bella se compenetrava nos problemas, eu ficava apenas observando todas as suas ações. O jeito que sua franja caía em seu olho quando ela abaixava a cabeça para ler melhor, como ela mordia seus lábios no momento em que a dúvida era maior, o jeito de segurar o papel quando apagava algum erro.

Mas a pior parte foi quando ela levou o lápis à sua boca. Me fez dar atenção à seus lábios. Eu quase me chutei por estar vendo uma menina de dezesseis anos com outros olhos, mas era simplesmente inevitável. Os lábios de Bella tinham a aparência de serem muito macios e.. suculentos. Me vi com vontade de beijá-la na mesma hora. Eu não conseguia nem piscar.

Sua franja caiu novamente e dessa vez eu não parei. Levei minha mão até seus cabelos e peguei a franja, colocando atrás de sua orelha. Bella congelou automaticamente com o contato. Ela largou seu lápis na mesa e virou seu rosto para me olhar.

Era surreal. No momento em que nossos olhares se encontraram, nenhum dos dois realmente conseguia se mexer. Nem piscar. Vi o sorriso começar pequeno na boca de Bella, mas ele não cresceu. Foi um sorriso envergonhado. Suas maçãs do rosto já estavam mais do que rosadas.

Minha mão direita foi para sua bochecha, e ela fechou os olhos com a nossa proximidade. Suspirou fundo, e eu me senti como se estivéssemos em uma pequena bolha. Eu não conseguia ouvir nada, apenas as batidas do meu coração.

Eu queria beijá-la. De verdade.

Bella inclinou a cabeça em minha mão, e eu poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Respirei fundo, tentando recuperar o pouco de ar que estava em meus pulmões, e foi relativamente pior. O cheiro de banho, o cheiro delicioso e refrescante de Bella veio todo para meu organismo. A situação estava ficando pior.

Me mexi, ficando mais perto dela. Não conseguia nem falar uma palavra. Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior, ainda de olhos fechados e naquele momento eu entrei em puro conflito. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não sabia que passo tomar. Engoli seco enquanto um turbilhão de motivações para beijá-la se passava pela minha cabeça.

Um barulho alto na porta nos tirou de nosso mundo. Tirou nosso silêncio, nosso refúgio.

- Isabella, cheguei! – a voz grossa de Charlie entrou pela sala, nos dando um susto. Bella agarrou o lápis com força, e voltou seu olhar para o papel. Já eu, ainda continuei respirando fundo, tentando arrumar a bagunça interna que a menina dos sorrisos me causou.

Eu não sei o que tinha acontecido. Eu não sabia que momento tinha sido aquele. E não sei se agradecia ou morria de raiva de Charlie por ter interrompido algo tão precioso.


	9. Chapter 8 Bittersweet Feellings

_Quero agradecer imensamente às reviews maravilhosas! Cada uma me dá um ânimo tão grande de escrever!_

_Continuem dando reviews! Não custa nada, é rapidinho! Muito obrigada a quem continua lendo. _

_Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem... beijinhos! ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8 – Bittersweet Feelings **

- Pai! – Bella deu um pulo e levantou-se, encarando Charlie, que ainda estava fechando a porta. – Você chegou cedo.

- Cheguei. – ele falou caminhando até a gente. – Estavam estudando?

- Estávamos. – respondi, torcendo para que ele não visse o quão vermelho eu estava. Eu conseguia sentir em minhas bochechas o calor momentâneo que aquilo entre eu e Bella causou.

O que foi esse momento? O que exatamente tinha acontecido? Porque Bella me olhou daquele jeito, meio que correspondendo meus sentimentos? Isso parecia tão errado mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo...

- Hum. Quero o jantar mais cedo hoje. Estou indo pra Indiana, e vou passar a noite lá. – Charlie sentou na poltrona e ficou olhando os papéis em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Tudo bem, pai. – Bella passou os dedos pela barra da blusa, obviamente muito nervosa. – Mas pai.. porque você não vai dormir em casa hoje? Hoje tem a festa... e eu vi que o senhor não dormiu ontem em casa também... – ela falou baixo. O medo estava estampado no rosto e principalmente nos olhos de Bella. Eu queria abraçá-la e passar toda a segurança que ela precisava ter.

- E desde quando isso é da sua conta, garota? – ele tirou o boné da cabeça e jogou em cima de nossos papéis, derrubando o lápis de Bella no chão.

- Charlie, Bella só fez uma pergunta! – levantei minha voz e olhei em direção a ele, que me olhou incrédulo. Eu estava prestes a estourar. Bella era meiga e carinhosa, não merecia esse tipo de tratamento. Não mesmo. – Acho que você poderia responder com um pouco mais de educação. Você é o pai dela, afinal.

Charlie ficou calado apenas me olhando. Ele não ia ter coragem de me responder ou de me expulsar, pois a minha presença ali renderia muitos frutos monetários a ele. Ele pigarreou e pediu licença, indo para seu quarto.

- Você está ficando louco? – Bella veio até meu lado sussurrando e se sentou no sofá. – Ninguém fala assim com Charlie.

- EU falo. Ele não tem o direito de falar assim com você. E enquanto eu estiver aqui vai ser assim.

- Eu não quero que você brigue com ele. – ela me olhou por alguns segundos e seu olhar transpassava tanto medo que me incomodava.

- A gente não vai brigar Bella, relaxa. – sorri, assegurando que tudo estava bem. – Vamos, termina esses dois problemas, daqui a pouco Rosalie vem pra cá.

- Ai Deus! – ela colocou a mão em sua boca. – O cheesecake! Esqueci completamente de fazer! – ela me olhou com os olhos enormes, arregalados.

Olhei para o relógio na parede.

- Você não vai fugir. Termina os dois problemas e depois faz o cheesecake. Eu te ajudo.

- Você tá muito saidinho pro meu gosto. – ela desceu do sofá, sentando-se no chão e rindo.

- Eu não te prometi que você ia aprender? Você vai. - Entreguei o lápis a ela. – Vamos lá. O dobro do número, mais três, é igual a dezessete. Qual é esse número?

Bella parou, colocou o lápis na boca novamente, para o meu desespero, e ficou olhando para o problema.

- É pra usar o x? – ela me olhou rápido, fazendo com que o cheiro de seus cabelos viesse todo em minha direção. Respirei fundo antes de responder.

- É. – dei um sorriso.

- Certo. – ela começou a escrever no papel. – Então, o dobro do número, é o dobro de x. – ela me olhava a cada frase, mostrando insegurança.

- Aham. – respondi com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Certo. – ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. – Dois x mais três, é igual a dezessete. – ela me olhou de novo mas dessa vez eu não respondi, apenas fiquei olhando. – Edward?

- Oi. – falei quase rindo.

- Me responde! – ela falou nervosa.

- Eu não vou ficar te empurrando em cada pedaço do problema, Bella. Continua fazendo, se tiver errado eu vou falar. – um pedaço de cabelo que ela não colocou no rabo de cavalo caiu em seus olhos, e eu coloquei atrás de sua orelha. – Vai, continua.

- Argh, tá bom. – ela bufou. – Se dois x mais três é igual a dezessete... – ela passou a língua rápido por seus lábios, tentando se focar. – Dois x é igual a dezessete menos três. Né?

- Já falei que não vou responder, Bella. – ela era doce demais. Eu não estava aguentando. Minha vontade era de tê-la em meus braços, apertá-la sem parar e enchê-la de beijos. Me peguei surpreso por ter esse tipo de sentimentos por uma menina, ao invés de pensamentos mais depravados.

- Chato. – ela murmurou, mas continuou a escrever no caderno. – Dois x é igual a quatorze. X é igual a quatorze divididos por dois... que é sete! – ela olhou pra mim sorrindo.

- Certinho. – correspondi ao sorriso.

Bella deu um gritinho e me abraçou. Ela me abraçou. Bem apertado. Tão apertado que por pouco achei que fosse sufocar. Seus braços apertavam bem a área do meu pescoço, e ela continuava fazendo um barulho de felicidade. Mas eu pouco me importava. Ela estava feliz, ela tinha acabado de resolver um problema sozinha, e eu estava muito satisfeito de ser a pessoa que levou Bella a aprender.

- X é sete!!! – ela falou em meio a sorrisos.

- Aham. – não me segurei e abraçei-a de volta. Passei minha mão por seu rabo de cavalo que pendia em suas costas.

- Obrigada. – ela falou ainda no abraço. – Eu nem acredito que eu fiz sozinha.

- Viu? Eu falei que você ia. – respirei fundo sentindo ainda melhor seu cheiro.

Ela soltou nosso abraço e se ajeitou novamente no chão. Precisei de um tempo para me recompor, porque minha vontade era de manter esse abraço eternamente.

- Vai, faz o outro agora.

- Okey, okey... – ela falou batendo o lápis na mesa.

Passados uns vinte minutos, Bella conseguiu resolver o problema. Era um pouco mais complicado do que o primeiro, mas ela fez sozinha, e certinho. Fiquei orgulhoso por ela. Ela não era preguiçosa, mas o fato de ela não conseguir entender os problemas acabava desestimulando-a. Agora eu estava feliz, porque quanto mais ela acertava, mais ela se estimulava a continuar aprendendo. Eu faria questão de ensinar.

Ela correu para a cozinha, para começar a preparar as coisas e reuni todos os papéis, cadernos e livros levando até seu quarto. Voltei para a cozinha, e encontrei Bella dançando alguma música interna em sua cabeça, ajeitando uma lasanha congelada para Charlie.

- Rose vai me matar.

- Porque?

- Porque ela vai chegar daqui a uma hora para fazer a cobertura do cheesecake, e eu nem ao menos tenho o cheesecake pronto! – ela falou jogando a lasanha no forno.

- Eu não falei que ia te ajudar?

- Desde quando você sabe fazer cheesecake, Edward? – ela acertou o tempo do forno e me olhou.

- Não sei fazer, mas você pode me ensinar. A gente faz uma troca, que tal? Você me ensina a cozinhar e eu te ensino matemática.

- Você vai ganhar mais com isso do que eu. – ela ajeitou seu rabo de cavalo.

- Quem disse? Aprender matemática é muito importante, Bella. – me aproximei dela. – Um dia você ainda vai perceber isso.

- Que seja. – ela riu. – Então tá bem, me ajuda.

- Sim senhora.

Bella riu e foi até a geladeira, tirando todos os ingredientes e me entregando, para que eu colocasse em cima da mesa.

- É tudo isso??? – falei enquanto colocava alguns ovos na mesa.

- Aham. – ela falou ao olhar a geladeira por mais ingredientes. – Tem a massa e o recheio. Temos que fazer os dois.

Depois que reunimos a enormidade de ingredientes, sentamos ao redor da mesa e Bella começou a juntar o biscoito, com o açúcar e a margarina em um recipiente. Coloquei os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos, apenas olhando enquanto ela mexia todos eles com uma colher de pau. Ela colocava a língua pra fora, mordendo, fazendo força para que a mistura ficasse homogênea. Um sorriso escapou de meus lábios e sem que eu esperasse, ela me olhou, logo sorrindo de volta.

- Vai ficar aí parado, menino? – ela parou por um tempo de mexer a mistura, e me olhou, ajeitando sua franja.

- Você não designou nada pra mim. – isso era sério, eu não conseguia parar de rir. Eu me sentia fora de mim, e completamente encantado.

- Não seja por isso! – ela falou com seu sotaque de Monrovia. – Pega a batedeira. Coloca todos os três ovos, e o queijo. Bate eles por... – ela deu uma pausa. – Vinte minutos.

- Ok. – Levantei e fui até a pia, onde estava a batedeira. Peguei os três ovos, e bati o primeiro de leve na borda de mármore. O ovo estatelou-se, derrubando toda a gema no chão.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou por toda a cozinha.

- Como você é sutil, Edward! – ela soltou a vasilha na mesa e veio até mim, ainda rindo e limpando algumas lágrimas dos olhos. – Olha lá, quebrou o ovo inteiro!

- Eu fiz de leve, eu juro! – me expliquei, mas não consegui não rir. Era contagiante demais.

- Sei. – ela pegou o ovo. – É assim ó... – ela quebrou na barra do mármore, de um jeito perfeito. – Vai, pega o outro.

Peguei o ovo, e ela colocou sua mão em cima da minha, para verificar a pressão que eu estava fazendo. Foi difícil me concentrar. Sua pele era macia justamente como eu imaginava, e trazia um calor, uma paz... fora do comum. Bella era fora do comum.

- Edward, você tá apertando! Por isso que quebrou! – ela pegou minha mão e bateu na borda do mármore, fazendo uma rachadura perfeita. – Pronto, agora segura cada extremidade do ovo e abre, jogando a clara e a gema na bacia da batedeira.

Meio sem jeito, fiz tudo que ela explicou. Quanto ao terceiro ovo, - o que eu quebrei, - peguei outro na geladeira e tive que quebrar novamente sob os olhares atentos de Bella. Fiquei segurando a batedeira por uns 20 minutos, enquanto Bella veio para meu lado, fazendo a parte da massa. Fiquei olhando pra ela, simplesmente porque queria olhar .

- Pára. – ela riu.

- De que? – falei intercalando meu olhar entre ela e a batedeira.

- De me olhar com cara de bobo.

- Eu não tenho cara de bobo. – franzi o cenho.

- Tem sim. – ela abaixou seu rosto e vi que ela ficou vermelha.

- Não tenho.

- Tem. – ela jogou um pouco de maizena em cima de mim.

- Ahm?? – Ela estava jogando "farinha" em mim? Passei o dedo na testa de Bella. Minha mão ainda estava toda suja do ovo que arrebentou. Ela me olhou boquiaberta e jogou mais maizena em cima de mim.

- É guerra? – falei desligando a batedeira e indo atrás dela. Ela largou a vasilha em cima da pia e correu até a mesa, ficando eu de um lado e ela do outro. – Eu vou te pegar.

- Não vai. – ela falou rindo e completamente corada.

- Não? – ameacei correr para um lado e ela logo desviou para o outro.

Charlie pigarreou na porta da cozinha e Bella olhou pra ele, o medo novamente voltando para seus olhos.

- Pai! Sua lasanha já está pronta! – ela disse correndo até o forno. Eu tinha esquecido completamente que Bella estava preparando algo para Charlie ao mesmo tempo em que fazíamos o cheesecake. Eu esquecia de tudo quando estava com ela.

- Vou comer na sala. – ele passou por mim, andando devagar e analisando meu rosto, sujo de maizena, os restos de ovo no chão. Olhou pra Bella, com um semblante nada satisfeito, mas pegou a lasanha e voltou pra sala.

Bella arregalou os olhos, mas depois deu um suspiro rápido e riu.

- Ainda bem que ele não falou nada. – ela voltou para a vasilha.

- Eu falei que ao meu lado ele não vai falar. E se falar eu vou responder. – eu não sei porque, mas eu tinha segurança disso. Eu sei que a casa era dele, e ele podia mandar em tudo que ele quisesse, mas uma coisa que eu não ia admitir era tratar Bella como lixo.

- Obrigada, Edward. – ela falou baixo, aproximando da pia e pegando a vasilha novamente.

- Não seja por isso. – peguei minha mão suja de ovo e passei por todo seu rosto. Da testa até o queixo.

- Céus! – ela falou fechando os olhos e mexendo os lábios com cara de nojo. Eu nem consegui ligar a batedeira de novo, pois não conseguia parar de rir. – Não acredito que você fez isso! – ela pegou uma mão cheia de maizena e jogou em mim, me deixando completamente branco.

- Ok, agora eu preciso de um banho. – ri, vendo o sorriso enorme no rosto de Bella. Isso me satisfazia completamente.

- Vai lá. Se eu continuar com você aqui vai acabar não tendo cheesecake nenhum!

- Concordo! - Rosalie falou entrando na cozinha pela porta dos fundos. – Que zona é essa?

- Oi Rosalie.. – respondi sacudindo minha camiseta. Quando mais eu sacudia, mais caía maizena no chão.

- Crianças.. – ela bufou rindo. – Deixa que eu continuo com Bella, Edward. Vá lá tomar seu banho.

- Ok, ok.. eu desisto.

Saí da cozinha ouvindo Rosalie perguntando a Bella porque ela estava cheia de farinha e cheirando a ovos. Ri sozinho, passando por Charlie e vendo que ele nem tirava os olhos da televisão. Algo nele me incomodava imensamente.

Entrei no quarto e nem me sentei na cama, com medo de sujar de maizena. Peguei outra calça jeans, vendo que já era a terceira que eu usava em dois dias. Eu precisava lavar minha roupa. E ia esconder de Bella isso o máximo que eu pudesse, senão ela faria questão de lavar. Olhei minha mochila no chão, e lembrei da minha erva, que estava ali. Eu tinha esquecido completamente da existência dela, e até isso eu devia a Bella. Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de fumar, e só de pensar no cheiro me sentia enjoado. Era como se Bella fosse minha droga pessoal, mas uma droga que fazia um bem imenso.

Demetri ficaria muito feliz em conhecer a menina que em dois dias me tirou a vontade de fumar. Isso era uma coisa que ele tentava enfiar em minha cabeça por dois anos.

Fui para o banheiro com todas as minhas coisas, e tomei um banho gelado e bem demorado, tirando toda a maizena do meu corpo. Até em meu cabelo tinha, e foi mais difícil de tirar, porque descobri que quando misturava com água ficava grudento. Depois de uns quarenta minutos no chuveiro, saí, e me sequei, me vestindo dentro do banheiro tentando evitar mais uma exposição à Bella e Rosalie. Me olhei no espelho, passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados e vendo se estava completamente lavado. Bella ia me pagar. Nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo lavando meu cabelo.

Voltei para o quarto e joguei minhas roupas sujas no mesmo cesto de sempre, quando Bella bateu em minha porta.

- _Edward?_ – ela falou ainda do lado de fora.

- Oi Bella.. entra. – falei, terminando de amarrar os cadarços do meu tênis.

Ela abriu a porta devagar, e apareceu, mais suja do que antes. Franzi meu cenho mas não pude deixar de rir, ao ver seu cabelo e suas bochechas tomados por aquele pó amarelado.

- Charlie e Rosalie já foram... o cheesecake finalmente está pronto. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Ficou bom? Não deu erro?

- Não, não.. até colocamos folhinhas de hortelã em cima. Tá bem bonito. – ela riu soltando os cabelos e analisando os fios com maizena. – Argh! Isso vai ser difícil de tirar.

- É, eu sei. – passei a mão nos meus cabelos, e Bella riu. – Foi difícil tirar dos meus.

- Seu cabelo é tão embaraçado! – ela olhou em direção a eles.

- É. Eu gosto assim. – dei um sorriso de canto dos lábios.

- Ahm.. – ela olhou pro chão. Suspirou bem fundo e ficou mexendo o nariz, fungando várias e várias vezes. – Que perfume bom é esse?

- Acho que é o meu. Só tem eu aqui. – ri e ela riu junto.

- É muito gostoso. – ela mexeu o nariz de novo.

- Isso é em retribuição ao elogio que fiz de seu cabelo hoje mais cedo? Quer me deixar envergonhado agora?

- Não... o cheiro que é bom.. só isso. – ela continuou a olhar para o chão e o ambiente ficou claramente desconfortável. O silêncio tomou conta do quarto deixando tudo muito estranho. Eu queria perguntar a ela o que tinha sido aquele momento que tivemos na sala. Principalmente agora que estávamos sozinhos.

- Estou indo tomar banho pra gente ir, ok? – ela me cortou antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Ok. Ah! Bella! Antes que você vá. – fui até a cadeira que tinha no quarto e peguei a sacola com os vestidos. – Toma. Um presente pra você.

- Pra mim? – ela franziu o cenho e olhou a sacola, meio que não acreditando.

- Sim, pra você, Bella. – estendi a sacola em sua direção e ela pegou.

- Posso abrir agora? – ela apontou para a sacola e me olhou.

- Claro. Acho até bom, quem sabe você não usa hoje?

- Usar hoje? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e abriu a sacola, colocando com cuidado em cima da minha cama. Tirou os dois vestidos de dentro, e os colocou um por um esticados à frente de seu corpo com o extremo cuidado de não encostar em sua roupa suja de massa. Minha memória fotográfica era perfeita. Eram exatamente do seu tamanho.

- Que lindos! – ela sorriu olhando pra mim.

- Eu comprei dois porque não sabia qual dos dois você gostaria mais, e...

- Eu amei, Edward! – ela falou ainda sorrindo. Não sei como sua boca não doía de manter sempre aquele sorriso lindo.

- É um presente de agradecimento por tudo que você tem feito por mim. Por ter me acolhido tão bem.

- Eu não fiz nada demais... – seu sorriso era tão puro e verdadeiro, que me deu vontade de abraçá-la novamente. Minha menina dos sorrisos.

- Você fez tudo. – olhei em seus olhos, mas parei, por medo de termos um momento igual ao de hoje mais cedo. Me deixava ansioso, nervoso, e eu não estava acostumado com isso.

- Qual você quer que eu use hoje? – ela me olhou séria, depois de alguns momentos em silêncio contemplando os vestidos.

- Você que escolhe. Mas pra qualquer um dos dois, coloque um casaquinho. Vai estar frio lá fora. – olhei para a janela vendo que já estava começando a escurecer.

- Já está familiarizado com Monrovia no segundo dia, Edward? Já sabe do tempo e tudo? – ela riu.

- Parece que fazem anos que estou aqui. E eu estou tendo os melhores dias da minha vida. Mesmo que tenham sido dois.

- A gente vai se divertir muito, Edward. – ela me olhou, mas depois seu sorriso, o seu lindo sorriso, esmaeceu.

- O que foi?

Bella veio em minha direção e mais uma vez me abraçou apertado. Ela ia me acostumar mal. Cada abraço que ela dava era uma sensação diferente.

- Obrigada. Mesmo. Charlie nunca fez isso por mim. – ela falou quase que como um sussurro.

Abracei-a de volta, envolvendo sua cintura com meus braços, mas confuso com o que ela tinha acabado de falar sobre Charlie. Puxei o ar forte, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo de Bella, que mesmo com farinha de cheesecake não perdia o cheiro das flores.

- Como assim Charlie nunca fez isso por você? – ela se soltou do abraço, e por pouco não reclamei.

- Ele nunca me deu um presente. Não depois que minha mãe foi embora. Tipo, quando chega meu aniversário, ele me dá dinheiro e fala pra eu comprar alguma coisa... ele nunca se preocupou em olhar uma coisa e lembrar de mim, sabe? – ela suspirou.

- Eu te entendo. – Isso era terrível. Como um pai pode não dar algum presente que seja mais sentimental à sua filha? Charlie era absurdo. Não tinha palavras pra descrever o relacionamento dele com Bella, a única coisa que eu sabia era que não me satisfazia nem um pouco.

- Não importa o valor, sabe? Acho que o presente físico vale mais do que o valor dele em si. Nem que seja uma folha de uma árvore. – ela ficou olhando pra parede, não querendo olhar pra mim.

- Sei.

- Bom, deixa isso pra lá. – ela suspirou, trazendo seu sorriso novamente. –Vou tomar banho, ok?

- Ok.

Bella saiu do quarto com a sacola, e em questão de minutos ouvi o barulho do chuveiro ligando. Troquei de camiseta novamente, pois com o abraço ela havia me sujado inteiro. Deitei na cama, descansei a cabeça no travesseiro, e comecei a lembrar da ligação com Angela. Tanya havia sumido. Porque? Será que alguém descobriu que ela me tirou dessa? Será que ela estava correndo perigo? Eu queria me preocupar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Eu não tinha como sair daqui, e acho que me desesperar no atual momento era desnecessário e só poderia me prejudicar.

Eu tinha que falar com Carlisle, e finalmente contar a ele tudo o que aconteceu. Mas não ia fazer isso agora. Não agora. Vai que ele resolve vir aqui me buscar e me tira mais cedo do que eu imaginava, pra longe de Bella? Eu já não conseguia me acostumar com a idéia de ter que deixá-la daqui a doze, treze dias, que dirá em menos?

Acabei pensando tanto, que minha mente cansou e eu cochilei. Mas foi um sono muito leve, e curiosamente despreocupado. Senti meu braço sendo agraciado por uma mão pequena, e sorri, ao saber quem exatamente estava tentando me acordar. Minha menina dos sorrisos.

- Edward? – ela me sacudiu bem devagar, tão sutil que se eu estivesse dormindo mesmo não teria acordado.

- Oi.. – abri os olhos, já sorrindo por antecipação, antes mesmo de desviar meu olhar para Bella. Ela havia escolhido o vestido creme com furinhos, e como pedi, colocou uma jaqueta jeans por cima. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e molhados, mas ela prendeu duas florzinhas do lado direito, para enfeitar.

Quando levantei da cama pude olhar melhor. Bella sorriu, pegando na barra do vestido e dando uma volta rápida. Ela estava de all star branco, com sinais de terra na sola, e sorrindo como sempre.

- Que tal? – ela falou me olhando com ansiedade.

- Linda demais. – falei sucinto. Ela deu mais uma volta e o vestido levantou, me dando uma boa visão de suas coxas brancas. Eu sei que eu não devia ter olhado, mas foi inevitável. Elas eram perfeitinhas, bem torneadas e de uma clareza impecável, como se fossem porcelanas. Bella era uma boneca de porcelana. Era isso. Não havia melhor modo de descrever. Sacudi minha cabeça no momento em que ouvi sua voz.

- Vamos! Levanta! – ela falou me pegando pelo braço. – Está na hora!

Eu não sei porque, mas estava nervoso. Eu não conhecia muito as pessoas da cidade, e ficava apreensivo de ir a uma festa assim, com tanta gente que se conhecia, sendo um estranho. Na realidade, era até melhor que eu permanecesse estranho à maioria, porque reconhecimento, nesse momento, não seria bom pra mim.

Bella pegou o cheesecake e eu segurei, enquanto ela apagava as luzes e fechava a porta de casa. No momento em que ela guardou a chave em seu bolso, me lembrei que dormiríamos sozinhos hoje. Eu não sei porque esse pensamento veio em minha cabeça, mas eu juro, a minha vontade era de pedir para dormir com ela. Não no lado pervertido da coisa, simplesmente dormir. Abraçá-la e sentir o cheiro delicioso de seus cabelos antes de cair no sono. Devia ser perfeito. Devia ser maravilhoso.

Fomos andando pela rua em direção ao local da festa, e falei pra ela da minha ansiedade de ir a uma festa com noventa por cento de pessoas desconhecidas. Ela disse para eu nem me preocupar, porque as pessoas bebiam tanto, que no final do dia nem se lembravam da existência de ninguém. Confesso que fiquei um pouco aliviado.

Um barulho alto de moto veio ecoando do final da rua e Bella bufou, apressando seus passos. Eu não entendi o porque dela ter feito isso, mas acabei apressando meus passos também, seguindo-a pela rua.

O som estridente de motor aumentou ainda mais, e uma moto preta parou ao nosso lado, jogando um pouco de poeira.

- Isabella Marie Swan! – um garoto moreno, de cabelos compridos e um casaco de couro preto parou ao nosso lado. Marie? Eu nem sabia que ela tinha um nome do meio. E o nome era lindo, que nem ela. – Mostrando as pernas essa hora da noite?

- Vai embora, Jacob. – ela falou ameaçando andar. Ele puxou Bella pela cintura, fazendo ela dar um grito. Eu por pouco não larguei o cheesecake no chão para voar em cima dele.

- Não vai me apresentar ao seu amiguinho? – ele falou abrindo um sorriso, mostrando todos os seus dentes. Um sorriso tão cínico e escroto, que só fez minha raiva subir ainda mais.

- Jacob, esse é Edward Cullen. Edward, esse é Jacob Black, filho do Delegado. – ela nos apontou um para o outro, e eu nem me importei em falar oi. Meu olhar bateu com o de Jacob e não vi nada de bom ali. Ele não era bom. Suas intenções claramente não eram boas. Semicerrei meus olhos, e Jacob retribuiu do mesmo jeito, deixando o ambiente completamente desagradável de se estar.

Bella pigarreou, falando bem baixo um [i]"Vamos, Edward"[/i], mas eu não conseguia nem me mexer. Eu estava com raiva dessa pessoa sem nem ao menos ter conhecido direito. Nunca tinha sentido algo assim. Jacob olhou Bella de cima a baixo, parando fixamente em suas pernas. O jeito de seu olhar era perturbador. Era nojento. Ninguém tinha o direito de olhar pra ela dessa forma. Eu estava com um sentimento de possessividade tão grande, que por um momento desejei que ele simplesmente não existisse e não se aproximasse dela de forma alguma.

- Edward! Vamos! – Bella repetiu. Jacob fez mais barulho na moto, ensurdecedor para os ouvidos próximos e minha vontade era de jogar ele no chão e socá-lo eternamente. – Edward?!

- Dê ouvidos à linda mocinha, Edward. – Jacob falou ainda com seu sorriso cínico.

- Vá pro inferno, Jacob. – Bella olhou com raiva pra ele, e me pegou pelo braço, tirando-me de meu transe repentino. Jacob saiu jogando poeira novamente, e o barulho foi diminuindo conforme ele ia tomando distância.

- Quem é esse babaca? – falei ainda vendo as luzes de sua moto no fim da rua.

- Jacob Black, filho do delegado. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Isso eu sei Bella, mas o que ele faz da vida? – falei meio irritado, depois percebi que fui rude com ela. – Desculpe, é que eu realmente não fui com a cara dele.

- Ninguém vai com a cara dele. – ela falou olhando pro chão enquanto andávamos. – Jacob é o "rebelde" aqui de Monrovia. – ela falou, indicando as aspas com os dedos. – Ele se acha demais. Só porque é filho do delegado.

Eu sabia que a última pessoa com quem eu podia me meter em encrenca era com o filho do delegado, mas algo me dizia que Jacob e eu não íamos nos dar bem.

- O jeito que ele te olhou me incomodou. – falei sem pensar. – Muito.

- Como assim? – ela virou seu rosto em minha direção e mostrou um sorriso envergonhado.

- Não sei. – eu estava sentindo ciúme? Ou era apenas uma raiva gratuita de Jacob?

- Ahm..ok. – ela cortou o assunto. Pelo qual eu dei graças a Deus.

Chegamos na festa, e fomos até a mesa onde a mãe de Rosalie esperava pelas sobremesas. Era ela que organizava essa parte. Bella deu um boa noite envergonhado e entregou o doce à ela. Como pude esperar, a loira nos olhou de cima a baixo e cochichou alguma coisa com uma outra mulher que estava a seu lado. Bufei, e puxei Bella pra longe dali.

Encontramos com Emmett e Rosalie no meio do caminho. Emmett me entregou uma caneca de cerveja enorme, e começamos a beber e conversar. Eles eram duas pessoas curiosamente interessantes. Estava clara a tensão entre os dois. Eles se gostavam, não se desgrudavam, mas Bella secretamente me falou que os dois nem sequer tinham trocado um beijo. Acho que a mãe de Rosalie não aprovava que ela namorasse com Emmett, por ele ser da cidade e estar se situando aqui, sem esperanças de sair, e isso acabava influenciando muito nas decisões de Rosalie.

Bella e eu sentamos na cerca que envolvia o espaço da festa, e ela se esquivou do frio, passando a mão em seus braços, por cima da jaqueta.

- Quer o meu casaco? – perguntei olhando em sua direção.

- Não, não, obrigada. – ela levou suas mãos em seus joelhos, que com a posição, apareciam completamente. Me peguei olhando mais uma vez. Estava adquirindo uma tara nova. Era impossível não parar de olhar para aquelas pernas branquinhas, e tão... macias. Me pareciam macias. Queria poder passar a mão, para sentir a suavidade de sua pele.

Emmett pigarreou, me pegando no flagra. Merda. Me entregou outra caneca de cerveja e continuamos a conversar. Rosalie percebeu e logo começou a falar, segurando o braço de Emmett.

- Mas então Edward, o que você faz da vida? – ela perguntou.

- Estudo Engenharia Química. – respondi dando um gole em minha cerveja.

- Sério?? – ela falou como quem não soubesse. Provavelmente Bella já tinha contado a ela. Mas era engraçado sua forma de tentar conversar e descontrair, após os olhares que Emmett me deu. Ele estava certo. Emmett era muito protetor de Bella, e pegar um cara que está a dois dias na cidade, olhando para as pernas de sua "irmãzinha" não era nada legal.

- Ele tá me ajudando a estudar matemática. – Bella falou enquanto dava um gole em seu refrigerante. – E eu consegui fazer dois problemas hoje. – ela disse orgulhosa. Sua inocência me fascinava demais.

- Ainda bem que alguém está conseguindo enfiar matemática na sua cabeça. Você corria dela como diabo da cruz! – Rosalie riu, e Emmett acabou rindo também. Suspirei aliviado.

- Gente, só um segundo, vou ao banheiro. – falei já sentindo a cerveja fazendo efeito.

- Eu vou com você. – Emmett falou, deixando Rosalie e Bella meio apavoradas.

Fomos andando em silêncio e Emmett jogou o resto de sua cerveja fora. Confesso que eu estava com medo do que ele pudesse falar. Do jeito que ele me pegou no flagra ao olhar pras pernas de Bella, se fosse ao contrário, eu já teria espancado o cara por inteiro.

- Bella é minha irmãzinha, sabe? – ele falou depois de um tempo. Eu vi que ele tava escolhendo as palavras, não querendo brigar comigo, e me senti melhor com isso. – Eu sei que você é um cara legal e tal, dá pra perceber... mas vai com calma, por favor.

- Eu sei Emmett, desculpe. É que... – suspirei. – Não tem como não se encantar com ela.

- E Bella está agindo estranho com você do lado. – ele me cortou, me ignorando. – Ela tá mais feliz do que consegue ser. E olha que isso é muito. – ele riu. – Ela passa maus bocados com Charlie.

- Também sei disso. – falei rápido.

- É, você já deve ter visto. Eu só não quero que ela se machuque. Tá? – ele deu um tapinha em meu ombro.

- Eu não quero machucá-la.

- Você vai embora daqui a alguns dias e eu sinceramente não sei como vai ser depois disso.

- Nem eu. – respondi abaixando a cabeça.

- Então por favor. Pega leve. – ele falou, me mostrando toda a responsabilidade e carinho que tinha por Bella.

E isso só me complicou mais ainda. Porque eu sentia que quanto mais tempo passava, mais meus sentimentos por Bella aumentavam.

Fui ao banheiro químico, e quando saí Emmett já estava conversando com uns três caras, perto de uma barraca de batidas. Resolvi não me juntar a eles, e fui até onde estávamos. Quando cheguei, o lugar estava vazio. Nem sinal de Bella e Rosalie.

Fui até a barraca de sobremesas, onde sua mãe estava, com um vestido ainda mais decotado. Rosalie olhou pra mim e sorriu aliviada.

- Emmett não bateu em você? Ele ficou bem nervoso.

- Não. – ri. – Está tudo bem.

- Relaxa que Bella não percebeu o seu olhar. – ela deu um tapinha no meu ombro. Eu de verdade nem estava me importando com isso.

- Onde está Bella? – falei nem me preocupando em responder.

- Ué, ela não estava lá na cerca? Ela ficou sentada, Jacob apareceu e eu disse que vinha rapidinho aqui falar com a minha mãe.

- Não, ela não está lá. Nem Jacob.

Eu não sei porque, mas isso não me cheirou bem. Simplesmente algo me falava para eu me preocupar. Meu coração começou a bater forte no peito, cada vez que eu olhava para os lados e não tinha nenhum sinal dela.

Isso não era bom. Não mesmo.


	10. Chapter 9 Healing Worlds

_Mais um capítulo meus amores! Nem acredito que passei de 50 reviews. Fico feliz! :)_

_Espero que continuem dando seus comentários, eles são muito importantes pra mim e não custam nada!!!_

_Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9 - Healing Worlds**

**PoV Edward / PoV Bella**

"_Quando abrimos nossos corações, nos lembramos de que somos todos obras-primas inacabadas vivendo um processo de crescimento. "_

_(M.J. Ryan)_

Quanto mais passos eu dava, mais nervoso eu ficava ao não achar Isabella. Rosalie, também nervosa, correu atrás de Emmett e os dois foram para o meu lado oposto procurar por ela.

Eu passava pelas pessoas e não conseguia distinguir o que elas falavam. A única coisa que chegava aos meus ouvidos eram as batidas fortes e erráticas do meu coração. Medo. Eu sabia que Jacob não era uma boa pessoa e no momento em que ele pegou na cintura dela hoje mais cedo, me mostrou mais ainda quais eram suas reais intenções.

Me afastei da multidão e passei a andar pelas ruas, avistando poucas pessoas. Umas já estavam indo embora, outras estavam chegando na festa... algumas estavam ali puramente conversando e bebendo. A cidade ficava vazia quando essa festa acontecia.

Avistei a moto de Jacob, ainda acesa e encostada perto do meio fio de uma rua sem saída, perto da casa de Bella. Meu coração disparou mais ainda e corri em direção à ela.

- Edwa...! – Bella gritou e foi silenciada.

- Bella! – berrei tentando no escuro ver de onde vinha seu grito. Fiquei mais desesperado. Um bolo se formou em minha garganta, me dando vontade de vomitar. Minhas pernas já corriam sem rumo, tremendo e meu corpo estava todo gelado.

A cena que vi em minha frente me deixou com o maior nível de ódio que já tive em minha vida. Jacob havia imprensado Bella em uma árvore, e sua mão esquerda estava por debaixo do vestido, agarrando sua perna e deixando sua coxa toda a mostra. A mão direita, silenciava Bella. Tocava aqueles lábios perfeitos e imaculados. A mão dele era tão grande que tomou quase todo seu rosto.

Os acontecimentos foram todos em câmera lenta. Minha ira era tamanha, que ao ouvir o choro de Bella a única coisa que fiz foi partir pra cima dele com toda a minha força. Tudo foi um borrão. Meus punhos cerrados socavam Jacob, que soltou Bella no chão e partiu pra cima de mim.

- Edward! ! – Bella gritava e eu conseguia apenas ouvir sua voz no fundo de meus pensamentos. Eu me focava agora em acabar com a raça de Jacob.

- Seu filho da puta! – falei enquanto dava inúmeros socos na barriga do idiota.

Jacob pegou meus ombros e senti minhas costas estalarem de dor. A terra arranhava meus braços e minha cabeça bateu no chão com força. Me deu um soco no rosto, me deixando ainda mais tonto.

- Edward!! – Bella gritou de novo e senti todo o peso de Jacob sumindo de cima de mim.

- Solzinho! – ouvi a voz de Rosalie, indo até ela.

Emmett agarrou Jacob, levando seus dois braços pra trás e esfregando a cara dele no chão.

- Você sabe que eu poderia te matar agora, não sabe, Jacob Black? – ele falou com uma voz irreconhecivel. Emmett estava com tanta raiva que dava medo.

- Edward, está tudo bem? – Rosalie agaixou-se e pegou em meu braço.

- Está, está. – me levantei ainda meio tonto. O soco de Jacob não caiu nada bem. Minha cabeça dava espasmos de dor e minhas costas gritavam, latejando para os ossos das pernas.

- Leve Bella daqui. Eu e Emmett vamos dar um jeito em Jacob.

- Ok. – me levantei, limpando a terra de minha calça jeans e casaco. Antes de sair, olhei Jacob deitado no chão e tive que lutar com a vontade de chutá-lo.

- Edward! – Rosalie falou. – Vai logo!

Quando meu olhar se encontrou com o de Bella, meu coração parecia despedaçar. Ela estava em choque. Seus olhos, inchados como de quem tinha chorado mais do que devia, o cabelo que ela tinha arrumado estava todo embaraçado, e as florzinhas que prendiam sua franja, todas no chão. Me abaixei, pegando-as e colocando-as em meu bolso. Peguei a mão de Bella, conduzindo-a até sua casa.

O pequeno e curto caminho foi feito em silêncio. Eu estava com ódio e angustiado ao mesmo tempo. Ela não merecia isso. Ela não merecia chorar. Bella era a minha menina dos sorrisos, e Jacob tirou isso dela, mesmo que por alguns momentos. Eu sei que o acontecimento ficaria em sua cabeça por um bom tempo, e isso me irritava profundamente.

Eu queria matar Jacob Black.

Quando chegamos na porta de sua casa, ela me entregou a chave, ainda em silêncio. Abri a porta, conduzindo-a pra dentro de casa. Ela parou, me esperando trancar tudo, e fomos até o sofá. Deixei ela sentada e acendi a luz, me sentando na mesinha de centro em frente a ela e olhando em seus olhos.

- Bella, fala alguma coisa... – coloquei minhas mãos em sua perna e ela tremeu com o contato. Continuei com elas ali, mostrando que não faria mal nenhum a ela. Eu nunca maltrataria Bella, do contrário, queria curá-la de seu sofrimento.

Ela não respondia. Apenas balançava o corpo, com seu olhar direcionado para a lareira.

- Bella, eu estou aqui, eu estou com você. Você está segura e nada de mal vai te acontecer. – falei seguro. Meu corpo inteiro doía absurdamente, mas eu continuava ali, querendo assegurar a ela de que tudo ficaria bem.

Os olhos dela começaram a marejar novamente, e seus lábios entristeceram. Bella voltou a chorar, um choro sofrido e dolorido. Tanto para ela quanto pra mim.

- Não, não, não chora... – falei passando minha mão em seu rosto molhado de lágrimas. Doia demais ouvir o choro dela. Era algo fora do comum. Eu já tinha cansado de ver mulher chorando, mas o dela me cortava completamente.

Ela estava assustada demais. A única coisa que eu pensei na hora foi em abraçá-la. E assim o fiz. Envolvi Bella em um abraço bem apertado. Foi aí que seu choro aumentou, e ao encostar sua cabeça em meu ombro, tornou-se sonoro e alto.

- Bella, não chora. Por favor... está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada...

Eu estava falando um monte de merda. Ela tinha quase sido violentada por Jacob e eu estava falando que não tinha acontecido nada? Ela devia estar traumatizada. Me senti um babaca idiota.

- Fala comigo... – tentei. – Eu estou aqui. Estou com você.

Bella murmurou algo em meu ombro, mas depois virou a cabeça em minha direção e eu pude ouvir.

- Ele nunca tinha feito isso... eu não sei porque motivo ele fez isso comigo, Edward... – ela continuou a chorar. – Eu nunca fiz mal a ele, nem a ninguém... – seus soluços eram frustrantes. – Estou me sentindo suja... suja... – ela olhava pra suas pernas com as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. – Se você não aparecesse, ele... ele...

- Nada de mal vai acontecer com você. Eu estou aqui. – apertei meu abraço ainda mais.

- Você vai embora em doze dias, Edward...

Eu não tinha o que falar. Era verdade.

- Eu não queria ir embora. – sussurrei em seu cabelo, dando um beijo demorado.

- Eu seria muito egoísta em pedir para você não ir.. – ela soluçou em meu ombro. – Mas você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu... – sentia meu casaco e minha camisa já molhados de suas lágrimas. – Você é meu melhor amigo...

Me senti machucado com as palavras dela. Pareciam facas bem afiadas dilacerando meu peito. Essa dúvida toda me consumia, e a vontade que eu tinha era de ficar em Monrovia para sempre, ao lado dela. Mas eu tinha que resolver a minha vida, resolver a morte de meu amigo, e dar um jeito em toda essa bagunça.

Só não queria deixar Bella sozinha. Não mais.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos calados, ainda abraçados. Nos balancei de um lado para o outro, murmurando em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem. A dor ainda me consumia, e agora, depois que a adrenalina fora embora, piorava mais. Minhas costas estavam acabadas e meu rosto latejando cada vez que eu piscava, mas eu não ia sair dali. Eu ia tomar conta dela e dar tudo que ela precisasse. Principalmente carinho. Ela suspirou fundo em meu pescoço e fungou devagarinho.

- Quer alguma coisa? Quer água? – perguntei com a voz bem baixa.

- Uhum.. – ela sacudiu a cabeça de leve.

Fui até a cozinha e busquei um copo de água. Entreguei a ela e sentei na mesinha de centro, observando suas ações. Ela bebeu a água, e colocou o copo ao meu lado, na mesinha, enquanto respirava fundo e sorria pra mim. Um sorriso fraco, porém já era um grande começo.

- Você fica tão linda quando sorri. Parece que tudo se ilumina. – falei passando o polegar em sua bochecha, levando minha mão em seu queixo. – Não fica assim. Está tudo bem agora. Eu estou aqui e não vou sair do seu lado.

Bella deu mais um sorriso fraco e olhou para o meu rosto. Seu olho se arregalou e ela me olhou incrédula.

- Edward, você está sangrando! – ela falou colocando a mão na boca.

- Deixa isso pra lá, depois eu tomo um banho e limpo isso. – falei passando a mão no rosto e sentindo ardência na área da sobrancelha.

- Você está com um corte aí. – ela me olhou irônica. – E está feio. Peraí.

Ela levantou e foi até o quarto de Charlie.

**PoV Bella**

Eu não tinha como medir a vergonha que eu estava sentindo no momento. Não podia acreditar que Jacob tinha feito isso comigo, e ainda por cima que Edward tenha me visto passando por um momento desses. Me olhei no espelho do quarto de Charlie, vendo meu all star branco cheio de terra, e meu cabelo completamente desarrumado. E o vestido. O vestido que Edward me deu com tanto carinho, haviam marcas de uma noite triste. Triste e absurda.

Céus, eu era mais forte que isso! Eu tinha que parar de chorar! Jacob havia sido um babaca infeliz, e não ia ser ele que ia traumatizar minha vida. Mas a vergonha que ele me fez sentir, e a humilhação eram sem tamanho. Eu ainda estava muito assustada e queria nunca mais vê-lo na minha frente, mas o que mais me incomodava era o que Edward pensaria disso tudo. Jacob fez eu me sentir uma criança frágil, sem defesa: tudo que eu estava lutando - ainda mais nesses últimos dias - contra. E isso não passaria longe dos olhos de Edward.

Eu não queria me sentir uma criança perto de Edward.

O problema é que ele não era um menino, como minha cabeça costumava pensar. Era um homem crescido que já tinha visto muito de um mundo ainda desconhecido pra mim. Mais uma vez a angústia e a vergonha me machucaram o peito mostrando que as diferenças entre nós estavam além da idade.

Hoje tinha tudo para ser um dia perfeito. Edward ia finalmente ver uma festa da cidade, eu estava usando um vestido lindo que ele havia me dado de presente e estava feliz. Muito feliz. Desde que esse menino entrou pela minha porta, tudo na minha vida havia mudado de um jeito diferente e gostoso. Parecia que tinha se iluminado. E que Deus queria me mostrar que tudo poderia mudar e ser bom, de alguma forma. Eu ganhei um grande amigo em Edward, mas algo ainda mais forte que eu se aflorava em meu peito. Acho que poderiam ser sentimentos maiores. Mesmo que eu ainda não soubesse identificá-los, pela falta de conhecimento na área.

Daí Jacob vem e desmorona tudo, com uma facilidade fora do comum. Eu devia ter percebido. No momento em que ele me chamou, falando que a mãe de Emmett estava me chamando, eu desconfiei. Subi na moto dele já nervosa, com a mínima vontade de ir, mas achei que ela estava precisando de mim, afinal Charlie estava em Indiana e Emmett estava na festa. Como eu era idiota. Mais um ponto para Bella, a criança de Monrovia.

Limpei minhas lágrimas, com ódio por estar com os olhos inchados de chorar por um motivo imbecil que eu mesma havia causado. Se eu tivesse seguido meus instintos, eu nunca teria subido naquela moto. Respirei fundo e peguei no armário de Charlie o kit de primeiros socorros de minha mãe, voltando para a sala.

**PoV Edward**

Bella voltou pouco tempo depois com uma bolsinha azul, algo bem parecido com um kit de primeiros socorros. Seu cabelo já estava arrumado, e ela parecia mais calma e tranqüilizada. Dei um suspiro interno de alívio. Vê-la sofrendo era ruim demais.

- Bella, é sério, não precisa fazer isso.

Ela não me ouviu e colocou a bolsinha ao meu lado. Foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma tigelinha de água. Sentou no sofá, e molhou o algodão na água, limpando toda a área do corte. O líquido frio em minha pele fez contraste, me fazendo esquivar de sua mão.

- Medroso.

Ela já estava sorrindo de novo. Me sentia aliviado de verdade. Procurei seus olhos mas ela simplesmente não queria me olhar. Eu estava me sentindo incomodado com isso.

- Bella? O que foi? – perguntei baixo.

- O que?

- Você nem quer olhar pra mim. – procurei por seu olhar e ela fugiu novamente.

- Não é nada. – ela continuou a passar o algodão em meu machucado.

- Bella.. – respirei fundo e peguei em sua mão, impedindo de continuar. – Você pode me contar as coisas... eu não quero que fique nada estranho com a gente por falta de comunicação. Se está incomodada com alguma coisa, ou se ainda quer desabafar pelo que aconteceu... me conta. Por favor. – falei, e ela finalmente olhou em meus olhos.

- Eu estou com vergonha, Edward. – ela bufou e respondeu. No mesmo momento suas bochechas ganharam uma coloração vermelha forte. – Muita vergonha. – seus olhos fugiram mais uma vez, mas eu os segui.

- Vergonha de que?

- De tudo. Tudo que acabou de acontecer. Não era pra ter acontecido, eu fui idiota de ter caído na lábia de Jacob... – ela bufou. – Eu sou uma criança. Mesmo.

- Criança? – ela era uma criança. Só na idade. Bella era tão madura e adulta para dezesseis anos, que eu não podia conceber como ela se sentia uma criança. Era justamente o fato de ela ser uma mulher por dentro que me atraía tanto.

- Criança. – ela respondeu sucinta, olhando para o algodão em suas mãos.

- Bella, a última coisa que você é no mundo, é uma criança. - ela parou e me olhou novamente. - Você pode ser uma menina. Mas quando eu vejo você tomando conta da casa, de Charlie, das suas coisas, vejo a mulher que você está se tornando. Os dezesseis anos não contam em nada.

- Mu... mulher? – ela murmurou.

- Mulher. – falei no mesmo tom de voz. – Você não tem que se sentir envergonhada do que aconteceu. E tá envergonhada de que? Do cabelo embaraçado? Do vestido e sapatos sujos? Você é linda, Bella. Você pode colocar qualquer trapo que fica linda. – ressaltei, colocando minha mão sem sentir em sua perna descoberta. Mas também não tirei. – Sua beleza é autêntica. E única. – me lembrei das florzinhas que estavam em meu bolso, e peguei, colocando em seu cabelo. – Pronto. Olha, mais bonita ainda!

Bella deu um risinho envergonhado e abaixou a cabeça. Eu sei que eu estava exagerando, falando todas essas coisas pra ela. Ela podia se assustar. Mas eu queria assegurá-la de que tudo estava bem e de que ela era a pessoa mais especial do meu mundo. Ela então levantou seu rosto novamente e continuou a limpar meu machucado.

- Fecha os olhos. – ela falou, seu hálito todo vindo em meu rosto.

Obedeci e ela passou algodão com remédio no corte. Por um momento ela tirou a pressão do meu machucado e abri os olhos para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Estávamos tão perto, que quando nossos olhos se encontraram, um arrepio passou por todo o meu corpo. Meu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer. Mais uma vez eu queria beijá-la.

Bella continuou com a proximidade, tocando novamente meu machucado com o algodão. Eu senti uma força naquele toque. Era certo, eu queria aquilo por toda a minha vida. Ela me olhou e nossa troca foi tão intensa que Bella corou, olhando para as minhas mãos.

- Suas mãos.. – ela pegou minha mão direita. – Também estão machucadas...

Eu não conseguia nem responder. Pelo contrário, engoli seco. Minha garganta não cooperava nem com a fala. Bella passou os dedos pelos nós dos meus dedos, fazendo carinho e mostrando como estavam inchados e vermelhos. Minha respiração já estava ofegante demais. Era muita tensão para um momento só.

Peguei na mão de Bella, que ainda acariciava a minha, e trouxe até meus lábios. Dei um beijo em cada nó de seus dedos, enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Sua respiração ficou tão ofegante quanto a minha, e seu olhar completamente perdido no meu. Passei meu beijo para o meio de sua mão, e depois virei, dando um beijo demorado em sua palma e pulso.

Não tinha mais nada para fazer. Apenas uma coisa.

_**Para ouvir: Anna Nalick – Breathe **_

Ainda engolindo seco, me aproximei mais, numa distância em que nossos narizes já se encontravam e quase se encostavam. A respiração de Bella era tão intensa que eu podia sentir tomando conta do meu rosto e me atordoando. Eu queria sentir aquele hálito misturando-se ao meu. Segurei sua pequena mão e consegui sentir as batidas fortes de seu coração apenas pelo toque no pulso.

Bella passou a língua nos lábios, tentando deixá-los úmidos. Ela estava tão nervosa que sua garganta devia estar tão seca quanto a minha. Levei minha mão direita em seu rosto já quente e mais vermelho do que eu poderia imaginar. Ela estava ofegante e com os lábios entreabertos, apenas esperando que eu desse meu primeiro passo.

Meu Deus do Céu, eu ainda ia ter um infarto com essa garota.

A distância foi enorme e vagarosa, mas depois de muita falta de ar, nossos lábios se encontraram. Eu não sei medir a quantidade de emoção que estava envolvida em nosso ato. Dei um beijo leve e devagar, apenas sentindo toda a textura de sua boca, de seus lábios macios e rosados. Me afastei, encarando os olhos castanhos da minha menina dos sorrisos, e como eu podia esperar, um sorriso enorme se formou. Começou envergonhado, mas terminou me encorajando a continuar.

Envolvi seu rosto com as minhas mãos, acariciando suas maçãs do rosto com meus polegares e dei mais um beijo, dessa vez mais demorado e podendo sentir novamente a maciez incrível. Só de pensar que eu estava sendo a primeira pessoa a estar sentindo a boca de Bella, já me causava danos cerebrais.

Mexi nossos lábios devagar, acariciando os dela com os meus, hesitando em usar minha língua. Era seu primeiro beijo, eu não queria que ela se assustasse. Pelo menos eu achava que era seu primeiro beijo. E devido ao jeito nervoso, tinha quase certeza.

Mas, contrariando toda a minha sanidade, Bella abriu a sua boca devagar, me convidando. Meu coração já pulava no peito, e eu conseguia senti-lo em minhas têmporas. Nunca, em toda minha vida, eu havia me sentido desse jeito beijando uma garota.

Passei minha língua devagar por seu lábio inferior, depois pelo superior, apenas brincando. Se eu não soubesse o estado que estávamos, poderia acreditar que morreríamos de falta de ar. Bella arfava, e eu não estava nem um pouco diferente. Em pouco tempo, minhas mãos começaram a tremer, mesmo ainda envolvendo seu rosto.

Bella levou suas mãos até as minhas, procurando me acalmar e ficou fazendo carinho enquanto minha língua encontrava a dela. A sensação foi maior ainda. Se eu estivesse em pé, acho que perderia todos os meus movimentos e tomaria um tombo.

Nosso beijo aos poucos foi tomando um ritmo carinhoso, delicioso e Bella foi pegando o jeito rápido. Nossas bocas encaixavam perfeitamente. Nossas línguas tinham um sincronismo perfeito.

Minhas mãos não agüentaram muito tempo em seu rosto. Desci minha mão direita pela bochecha, indo para o pescoço e caminhando até sua nuca. Os cabelos soltos de Bella faziam cosquinha em minha mão, mas eu não assimilava nada do que estava acontecendo fora de nosso mundinho. Nada além de nosso beijo perfeito.

Eu não queria largar os lábios de Bella e ela também parecia não querer parar o nosso beijo, pois suas mãos pequenas agarraram-se em minha camisa com força, me puxando pra mais perto. Porém, do jeito que nossos pulmões clamavam por ar, fomos obrigados a parar. Abri os olhos, dando de cara com minha menina dos sorrisos completamente vermelha, e seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto.

Eu não sabia nem o que falar. Minha vontade era de tomar o ar e beijá-la novamente, e continuar beijando enquanto fosse possível, mas Bella sorriu, um sorriso lindo e perfeito, e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

- Isso foi... – ela falou ainda sorrindo.

- Muito bom. – completei, pelo qual ela assentiu.

- E diferente.. – ela colocou seus dedos em seus lábios. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Quero te beijar de novo. – falei baixo, olhando em seus olhos.

- Pode me beijar.. – ela falou envergonhada.

E assim o fiz.

Peguei em seu rosto, entrelaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos, e continuei a beijá-la. Bella já tinha pegado todo o jeito e nosso ritmo novamente foi perfeito. Era viciante sentir sua língua acariciando a minha e seus lábios passando suavemente pelos meus.

Bella me surpreendeu ao levar sua mão pequena para meu rosto. Suas unhas curtas passaram por meu maxilar, indo para minha nuca, como que imitando o que eu estava fazendo com ela. Senti que ela queria aprender. Ela queria imitar as minhas ações, procurando uma em que pudesse se sentir confortável. Me arrepiei quando senti os dedos de Bella tocando aquele ponto específico do meu pescoço. Murmurei em seus lábios, e senti que ela sorriu ao ver minha reação.

Depois de uns cinco minutos de sensações e descobertas novas, nossos lábios se separaram novamente.

Bella encostou-se no sofá, tão vermelha que parecia uma boneca de porcelana com um grande toque de rosa em suas bochechas. Colocou suas mãos em seus joelhos, e ficou tamborilando os dedos, sem saber como agir.

Eu também não sabia o que fazer, mas vê-la nessa situação era adorável. E muito. Ela desviava seu olhar, mordia o canto dos lábios, o interior das bochechas, olhava para as mãos.

- Para de rir. – ela falou me olhando. – Suas bochechas estão tão vermelhas quanto as minhas, Edward! – ela apontou pra mim, fingindo estar bravinha.

- Está braba comigo é? – peguei na ponta de seu dedo, não soltando.

- Estou. – ela falou quase rindo.

- Sei. – puxei-a pelo dedo e dei mais um beijo, dessa vez sendo só um selinho mesmo. Bella suspirou e fomos cortados pelo barulho da campainha de sua casa.

- Deve ser Emmett e Rosalie. – ela falou se levantando rápido. Foi até a porta e destrancou com a chave. Dei graças a Deus por ela ter trancado. Do contrário eles poderiam ter visto nosso beijo.

- Meu solzinho! – Rosalie entrou, dando um abraço em Bella. – Está tudo bem com você? Ele te machucou?

- Não, não Rose, está tudo ótimo comigo. Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu. Rosalie olhou no mesmo momento para o rosto de Bella e pude ver um sorriso formar no canto de seus lábios. Ela já imaginava o que tinha acontecido, com certeza.

- Jacob Black não vai chegar nunca mais perto de você. – Emmett falou pegando no ombro de Bella. – Se ele chegar a cem metros de distância, morre.

- O que vocês fizeram com ele? – perguntei.

- Algo que ele vai lembrar por um bom tempo. – Rosalie sorriu.

- Mas está tudo bem mesmo? – Emmett pegou um pedaço do cabelo de Bella e fez carinho. Eu sei que eu não tinha que sentir ciúmes, mas foi inevitável. Eu era a pessoa quem tinha que acariciar seus cabelos, não ele.

- Está tudo ótimo, Emmett. Pode voltar pra festa. – ela riu. – Eu vou terminar o curativo de Edward e vou dormir.

- Ok. – Emmett falou devagar, meio desconfiado. – Qualquer coisa minha mãe está em casa aí em frente. Ela já sabe do que aconteceu.

- Emmett!! – Bella olhou com raiva.

- Não se preocupe, Charlie não vai saber. Eu já pedi a ela pra não contar.

- Obrigada. – Bella sorriu, dando um abraço apertado em Emmett.

- Obrigado, Emmett. – falei.

- De nada. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, gente. – Rosalie falou pegando na mão de Emmett.

- Boa noite. – Eu e Bella respondemos juntos.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Bella foi até a maçaneta e trancou novamente. Virou pra mim sorrindo, e fui até ela, passando a mão pelo mesmo pedaço de cabelo que Emmett havia tocado, e colocando atrás de sua orelha.

- Eu preciso terminar seu curativo. – ela falou olhando pra área de minha sobrancelha. – Você me distraiu. – ela deu um sorriso torto.

- Prefiro te distrair beijando do que recebendo um curativo. – sorri.

- Eu também. – ela retribuiu. – Mas o negócio aí tá ficando muito feio, e pode infeccionar se a gente não tratar.

- Tudo bem. Eu aceito. – passei o polegar em sua bochecha. – Mas quero mais beijo depois.

- Você terá mais beijo depois, Edward. – ela revirou os olhos. – Mas agora fica quietinho, fica? Temos um machucado pra cuidar.


	11. Chapter 10 I'm blue Because of You

_To tao empolgada com a reação de voces à Monrovia Town!!! Fico tao feliz!!!!!_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Mesmo. Assim que eu tiver um tempinho eu respondo todas elas!!!! Voces sao demais!_

_Aí vai mais um cap. Espero que gostem. ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – I'm feeling blue, because of you**

"_E a doçura é tanta que faz insuportável cócega na alma. É mágico e inteiramente inexplicável."_

_(Clarice Lispector)_

Enquanto Bella terminava o curativo em minha sobrancelha cortada, eu simplesmente sorria, fazendo ela gargalhar de vez em quando.

- Edward, estou ficando cada vez mais envergonhada com você me olhando desse jeito. – ela sorriu de leve, não encontrando seu olhar com o meu.

- Desculpa, é que você é tão linda que meio que prende meu olhar, sabe? – dei um beliscãozinho em sua perna, fazendo ela desviar de minhas mãos, rindo.

Eu não sei como, nem porque, nem queria pensar nos motivos, mas adquirimos uma intimidade boba e instantânea depois que nos beijamos. Parecia que o beijo era exatamente o que faltava para abrir a porta de um relacionamento ainda mais perfeito entre Bella e eu.

- Fica quieto, que tô colocando esparadrapo. A não ser que você queira uma boa depilação de sobrancelha. – ela falou com o semblante sério.

- Não, definitivamente não. – fiquei quieto no meu canto e olhei enquanto Bella prendeu sua língua entre os dentes, concentrando-se em colocar o meu curativo direitinho.

- Prontinho. – ela deu um sorriso fofo. – Está medicado, Sr. Edward.

- Posso ter meu beijo agora, minha linda enfermeira? - peguei em seu braço, puxando-a mais pra perto de mim.

- Claro que pode. – ela sorriu e respirou fundo, enquanto eu segurava em sua nuca de forma leve, puxando-a ainda mais perto.

Eu não me cansava de estar em seus lábios.

- Preciso tomar banho, Edward. Estou cheia de terra. – ela disse ainda com seus lábios nos meus, rindo levemente.

- Eu também. – respondi, separando nossos lábios e dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Você pode usar o banheiro de Charlie, se quiser... como ele não está, acho que não tem problema.

- Certo. – dei um último beijo em sua boca macia e me levantei. Bella se levantou também e a puxei para um abraço, bem apertado. Ela suspirou, mas foi tão fundo que um pequeno gemido saiu de seus lábios me fazendo rir. Incrível foi que eu não vi nada de pervertido nesse gemido. Achei adorável. Beijei seus cabelos, sentindo todo o aroma das flores, independente de ela estar suja de terra ou não. A mantive em meus braços, não querendo que ela saísse de perto de mim. Meu instinto protetor estava ainda maior. Mas infelizmente tínhamos uma vida para viver além de nossa pequena bolha.

Bella foi para seu quarto e eu para o meu, já sentindo falta de sua presença. Por mais que a sensação fosse maravilhosa, me causava um pouco de pânico. Eu ia embora. Eu tinha que ir embora. E se eu a levasse, ia me causar ainda mais problemas. Carlisle e Esme poderiam implicar, e o pior de tudo, Charlie me mataria. Com todas as letras. Era capaz de colocar toda a cidade atrás de mim, e a polícia também, como se eu já não estivesse com algo parecido com uma máfia me procurando desesperadamente.

Eu estava completamente encrencado.

E procurando mais encrenca.

E pouco me importando.

Não adiantava. Meu coração estava todo direcionado à Bella no momento, a tal ponto que eu não conseguia nem pensar em mim, e sim nela. Eu queria viver por ela, com ela, e em função dela. Minha menina dos sorrisos.

Apaixonado. Acho que essa era a palavra.

Mas a pergunta que não queria calar é: O que essa menina tem, que em três dias me laçou desse jeito?

Acho que ela inteira. Da cabeça aos pés.

Peguei uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta de dormir, rumando para o banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro, esperando a água esquentar um pouco, pois estava frio. Tirei minhas roupas, juntando-as num canto da pia, e entrei no jato de água quente.

Apoiei minha testa na parede tentando me acalmar e parar de ter crises de ansiedade quando ainda tinha pelo menos dez dias para pensar nisso. Para que pensar agora? Para que pensar no futuro? Eu tinha que viver meu presente e meu presente, - em todos os significados possíveis, - era Isabella.

Isabella.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Apertei meu olhos com a imagem de nosso beijo. Minha mente fez uma retrospectiva de tudo que passamos juntos. Dois dias que mais pareciam dois anos. Seus sorrisos, seus inúmeros sorrisos que me tiravam o ar, que me deixavam em alfa e completamente absorto, esquecendo dos problemas.

Seu cheiro. Seu cheiro delicioso. Um aroma suave de flores, que eu poderia inalar o tempo inteiro sem enjoar. Se pudesse, guardaria seu cheiro em um potinho e levaria sempre comigo.

O jeito que seus cabelos formavam cachos pendendo em seus ombros, de forma perfeita e doce. Os penteados que ela fazia, as florzinhas que ornamentavam seus cabelos, e como tudo era simples e completamente frágil.

Bella era uma composição perfeita. Cada pedaço era primordial e encantador.

A visão que tive de suas pernas hoje foi a última coisa que veio em minha mente. Me senti um garoto de dezesseis anos durante a Guerra Mundial - época em que olhar o resto do corpo de uma mulher era pecado, - vendo um par de pernas pela primeira vez.

Porém, minha mente transtornada e perturbada começou a imaginar mais. Muito mais. Não só as pernas. Em minha mente, imaginei uma Bella, somente de calcinha. Eu ainda tinha a decência de deixá-la de calcinha. Mas seus seios... doce perdição. Deviam ser encantadores, do jeito que eu imaginava. Rosados, pequenos, suaves no toque... sua pele branca, tão alva que chegava a ser imaculada, sua cintura delgada, a pele quente ao redor de seu umbigo...

Era a imagem do paraíso.

Sem nem ao menos perceber, minha ereção latejava, me causando desconforto. Bati a cabeça com força na parede do box, tentando pensar em outra coisa, mas sem sucesso. Eu não podia acreditar que estava pensando em me tocar com a imagem de Bella em minha cabeça. Isso estava indo longe demais.

Mas se eu não fizesse agora, seria pior. Eu não sei como agiria ao aparecer na frente de Bella com um volume imenso nas calças. E pior, não sei como _ela_ agiria, se só ao me ver sem camisa teve um completo e intenso surto de vergonha.

Coloquei a mão direita em toda minha extensão dura como pedra, latejante, e com um ritmo devagar, fui deslizando minha mão, ao mesmo tempo que meu coração já dava espasmos. Eu sabia que ia ser rápido. Só uma questão de manter o ritmo certo. Era uma loucura de sensações fazer isso pensando em Bella. Com minha mão esquerda, espalmei a parede, tentando procurar apoio, mas mantive minha testa na parede e os olhos fechados, e concentrados na minha menina dos sorrisos. Minhas pernas tremiam. Fazia tempo que eu não tinha um orgasmo. E ainda por cima um orgasmo tão merecedor quanto esse.

- Oh, Bella....

Senti os músculos da minha barriga se contraindo no momento em que minhas mãos começaram a bombear mais rápido todo o meu membro. Minhas coxas endureceram e soltando um gemido abafado, pude finalmente liberar toda a tensão e o tesão acumulados.

- Deus do céu...

Soltei minha mão dele, sentindo o grande alívio e enquanto esperava minha respiração voltar ao normal, deixei que a água tomasse conta de meu corpo por completo.

Depois de tomar meu banho, lavando meu cabelo com o shampoo que havia comprado na farmácia, saí do chuveiro e peguei a toalha para me secar. Enquanto passava a toalha pelo meu corpo, comecei a prestar atenção nas prateleiras do banheiro de Charlie. Ele usava _muitos_ remédios. Muitos mesmo.

Curioso, enrolei a toalha na cintura e analisei um por um.

Fiquei chocado ao ver a enorme quantidade de remédios com princípios como barbitúricos e anfetaminas.

Eu fazia Engenharia Química e sabia que barbitúrico era calmante, sedativo, usado até mesmo em casos de Epilepsia. Só que era impossível Charlie tomar a dose que ele tinha em seu armário. Todos possuíam uma dosagem de mais de quatrocentos miligramas e ele poderia apagar facilmente uma pessoa com aquilo. Era uma dose absurda. A quantidade de anfetaminas então, era pior ainda.

Eu não sabia porque ele mantinha isso em seu armário do banheiro, mas esperava do fundo de minha alma que não tivesse nada a ver com Bella.

Me vesti, e saí do banheiro, passando uma toalha na cabeça e com a nota mental de que ficaria de olho em Charlie com relação à esses remédios.

Passei pela sala, que já estava apagada e voltei para o meu quarto. Coloquei a toalha pendurada no gancho atrás da porta e fui até o quarto de Bella, ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Quando cheguei, Bella estava alisando o vestido que tinha usado em cima da cama. Eu não sei como, mas ela olhou pra trás, como se tivesse sentido minha presença.

- Mal usei o vestido e já vou ter que lavar. – ela suspirou triste.

- Não importa. – entrei no quarto. – O que importa é que você usou e ficou lindo em você.

Ela deu um sorriso levinho, e envergonhado.

- Vim dar boa noite. Vou dormir. – falei, não querendo invadir seu espaço. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar com ela o máximo que eu pudesse, ela também era um indivíduo que precisava de seu tempo para assimilar as coisas, principalmente depois do que tínhamos dividido.

- Ok. Boa noite. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Posso ter um beijo antes de dormir?

- Pode. – ela levantou o rosto sorrindo, como se estivesse faltando isso em nosso Boa noite para que ela dormisse tranquila.

Envolvi seu rosto em minhas mãos e dei um beijo leve, apenas mexendo os lábios um pouco.

É, eu sei. Eu estava completamente viciado e enquanto eu pudesse beijá-la, eu faria. No momento em que sua língua quis entrar em contato com a minha, tive que lutar contra os pensamentos que tive dentro do banheiro. Eles vinham forte demais, mas consegui, - com muito esforço, - me desvencilhar das imagens de Bella só de calcinha.

Minha mão desceu de seu rosto, passando para seu colo, mas eu mantive uma força enorme e estrangulei todos os meus instintos, indo para seus ombros e braços, que estavam expostos. Bella estava com uma blusa de manga curta branquinha, calça de pijama amarela e um rabo de cavalo fraco, soltando muitos fios de seu cabelo na frente de seu rosto. Eu queria de qualquer forma gravar essa imagem em minha cabeça. Sua forma simples e encantadora, que me deixava perplexo.

Foi aí que lembrei que eu tinha como guardar essa imagem pra mim.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – falei quando nossos lábios se separaram.

- Outro beijo? – ela riu baixinho.

- Não. – ri também. - Existe algum lugar por aqui, onde a gente possa conversar sem ninguém para atrapalhar? – perguntei passando meus polegares por suas bochechas.

Bella parou, olhando pra mim, e depois desviou seu olhar.

- Para que? – ela perguntou, e senti que ela estava corando.

- Não é nada demais... – ri, pensando justamente como isso tinha soado inapropriado. – É que Charlie vai estar aqui amanhã o dia inteiro. Amanhã é sábado. E eu não quero te beijar na frente dele. Muito menos tirar fotos.

- Fotos? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Fotos. – sorri. – Estou com minha câmera aí, queria tirar fotos suas.

- Fotos minhas? – ela corou mais. – Como assim?

- Bella. – ri vendo que a cada frase eu estava parecendo mais inapropriado e pervertido. – Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira, eu quero manter as coisas exatamente como estão agora. Só queria tirar fotos. Eu vou embora em... – olhei para o relógio. – onze dias.

- Você não precisava ter me lembrado disso. – ela falou abaixando a cabeça.

- Hey. – levantei seu queixo. – Não pensa assim, ok? – peguei as mãos de Bella e as coloquei ao redor de meu corpo. Com minhas duas mãos livres, peguei os cabelos que faziam uma cortina nas laterais de seu rosto e os enfiei atrás de sua orelha. - Vamos dar um jeito.

- Tem a fazenda antiga dos Clearwater. – ela falou baixo. – Podemos ir lá amanhã.

- Fazenda? – perguntei dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

- É. Um lugar onde podemos ficar sozinhos sem ninguém para atrapalhar. A fazenda é antiga, a casa foi demolida tem muito tempo, só tem um celeiro velho. Ela fica no único morro de Monrovia, dá pra ver toda a cidade de cima. - ela falou de forma inocente e doce, que por um segundo achei que eu estava parecendo aproveitador, querendo levá-la para um lugar escondido onde pudéssemos ficar sozinhos.

- Bella, eu não quero que você leve isso pro lado errado da história. Não é nada demais, ok? – mantive contato visual com ela, assegurando-a de que ela podia confiar em mim.

- Não estou levando, Edward. Eu confio em você. Sei que não faria nenhum mal a mim. – ela suspirou e quebrou nosso contato visual. – E eu também quero fotos suas, para poder guardar comigo. – ela apoiou sua cabeça em meu peito. – Sempre.

- Você terá. – dei outro beijo em sua cabeça. – Todas com caretas. – ri.

- Caretas não! – ela falou de um jeito meigo. – Puxa vida!

- Sem caretas então. Prometo. – apertei nosso abraço e procurei seu rosto, em busca de seus lábios. – Boa noite.

- Boa Noite, Edward.

Voltei para o meu quarto e me joguei no cobertor tentando não pensar em nada e dormir. Mas era impossível. Tudo se passava pela minha cabeça, sem nem pedir licença.

- Edward.. – ouvi a voz doce e suave de minha menina dos sorrisos, e abri os olhos, já querendo sorrir.

- Oi. – falei baixo.

- Você pode me fazer companhia? Estou sem sono... a noite foi.. estranha com o negócio do Jacob, e tal... – ela falou passando os dedos pela barra de sua camiseta.

- Claro.. – me liberei do cobertor e fiquei de pé.

- Você poderia... levar sua música? – ela falou mordendo seu lábio inferior. – Eu gostei tanto daquela que ouvimos, e .. queria ouvir outras... – ela escolhia bem as palavras que queria usar, mostrando que nada em seu pedido tinha malícia. Mas não precisava. Eu sabia que Bella não tinha malícia nenhuma. Ela só queria minha companhia.

- Claro que sim. – falei indo até minha mochila e pegando meu ipod.

Fomos para seu quarto, que estava apagado e com os abajures em cada lado da cama ligados. Não precisamos falar nada, nem ocorreram coisas esquisitas. Bella deitou na cama, e deitei ao seu lado. Nada foi constrangedor. Tudo era certo. Como se fosse pra ser.

Liguei meu Ipod, e entreguei o fone esquerdo à ela, passando por algumas músicas. Bella ouvia todas elas com atenção e chegava a rir de algumas letras. Ficamos olhando para o teto, deitados com as costas no colchão, e eu podia sentir a cama trepidando um pouco em algumas músicas. Bella mexia seus pés incessantemente com o ritmo de algumas.

- Gostei do ritmo dessa. – ela falou no momento em que paramos em Sex on Fire. Merda.

_Não preste atenção na letra, não preste atenção na letra, Bella..._

Bella virou seu rosto rápido em minha direção no momento em que o vocalista cantou..

_You... Your sex is on fire..._

Merda. Merda.

Merda.

Continuei a olhar para o teto, torcendo para que ela desistisse e olhasse pro teto de novo, mas vi pela minha visão periférica que ela esperava que eu olhasse pra ela. Meu coração bateu forte no peito, com muito medo do que ela pudesse falar. Mas, adquiri coragem e virei meu olhar em sua direção. Foi aí que tive muita, muita vontade rir.

Bella estava com os olhos e sua boca arregalada, com uma cara de puro choque. O quarto estava com muito pouca luz, mas suas bochechas estavam tão coradas que chegava a ser engraçado. Parecia que ela tinha colocado maquiagem, daquelas bem fortes, que eu via Alice usando algumas vezes.

- O que foi? – falei tirando o fone de meu ouvido e me segurando pra não rir.

- O que foi que ele falou??? – ela continuou com a mesma cara de choque.

Merda.

- Bella, você ouviu. – tentei me desvencilhar da resposta.

- Mas... mas pode? – ela levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Pode o que? – ri e seu semblante acalmou um pouco.

- Falar assim, isso, na música, do nada?

- Claro que pode. – ri novamente. – Isso se chama liberdade de expressão.

- O......k. – ela virou seu rosto pro teto novamente, coçando seu nariz. Virou seu rosto de novo pra mim e voltei a olhá-la. – Mas isso é estranho, sabe?

- Porque estranho?

- Não sei. Isso não dá vergonha nas pessoas?

- Er... não.

- Você não tem vergonha de ouvir essa música? – ela mexeu seu corpo, ficando de lado e olhando pra mim.

- Nope. – dei ênfase no "pe" e Bella riu levemente.

- Bom. Eu tenho vergonha. – ela mordeu seu lábio inferior.

- Percebe-se. – me virei de lado, ficando de frente pra ela, e passei meu indicador em seu nariz. – Você está mais vermelha do que o vestido da mãe de Rosalie.

Bella gargalhou alto, ecoando por todo o quarto.

- Eu vou mudar a música. – falei passando o dedo pelo touchpad.

- Não. Deixa. Eu gostei do ritmo. – ela respondeu e fechou os olhos, murmurando o ritmo e mexendo a cabeça devagar.

Eu não sabia nem o que pensar. Me senti no meio de uma gangorra, brincando... com Deus e o Demônio.

Por sorte a música acabou e começou uma pela qual a letra não tinha nem sentido.

Obrigado Deus. Você é o rei da gangorra hoje.

Não sei que horas eram, mas acordei sozinho e com um dos fones ainda em meu ouvido. O ipod já tinha descarregado a bateria, e o sol batia com força no chão do quarto de Bella. Tentei ajustar meus olhos e me virei de barriga pra cima, colocando o pulso à minha frente e lutando contra os ponteiros do relógio. Maldito sono pesado.

Quando meus olhos se ajustaram, vi que ainda eram oito da manhã. O fato do quarto de Bella ser perto de onde o sol nascia era que o fazia ser tão iluminado ainda cedo.

Mas de qualquer forma não estava sendo nada agradável acordar sem minha menina dos sorrisos. Não sei que horas fomos dormir nem em que ponto eu caí no sono, mas depois do "momento constrangedor" ao som de Kings of Leon, ficamos apenas calados, ouvindo o resto das músicas.

Me levantei, me desvencilhando de seu cobertor verde, e fui perambulando para a cozinha, lutando contra a minha sonolência extrema.

Agora me responda, COMO, eu consigo dormir tão bem, com tanto problema que eu tinha que estar preocupado?

- Bom Dia... – a voz suave respondeu todas as minhas perguntas.

- Bom Dia Bella... – respondi me aproximando dela, que estava encostada na pia e terminando mais um de seus experimentos. – Charlie chegou?

- Não. Ainda não. – ela falou baixo, analisando uma jarra com um líquido transparente. Acho que era água.

- Bom. – coloquei minha mão em suas costas. – Sinal que você pode vir me dar um beijo de bom dia.

Bella soltou seu olhar da jarra e abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo. Peguei um pedaço de seu cabelo, colocando atrás de sua orelha, e encostei minhas costas na pia, esperando que viesse até mim. Ela respirou fundo de frente à mim, ficando na ponta de seus pés e me dando um selinho devagar, muito doce. Porém, quando ela finalmente colocou seus pés no chão, um pequeno acidente aconteceu.

Bella acidentalmente esfregou seu corpo por entre minhas pernas. E algo exatamente ali estava mais acordado do que eu. Merda. Eu nem pra tomar conta de minhas ereções logo após acordar.

Ela suspendeu sua respiração por um segundo, afastando seu corpo devagar. Depois de um tempo soltou o ar de seus pulmões, e vi que ela ficou ofegante. Mas não era de nada demais. Era de nervoso.

- Me Desculpe, Bella...

Ela continuou me olhando e eu entrei em pânico.

- Bella? – levei minha mão até suas bochechas, que estavam como se ela estivesse com febre.

- Edward... eu que peço desculpas, foi sem querer...

- Mas não foi você quem causou isso... por assim dizer. – falei sorrindo e mais aliviado. Eu entendi o que ela estava pensando. Ela achou que com aquele pequeno contato, ela havia causado aquilo. – Todo homem meio que acorda assim, Bella. – sussurrei, ficando envergonhado. – Algumas vezes. Em outras vezes, é porque outras pessoas causam.

Ela continuou me olhando, e depois levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não que dormindo ao seu lado não fosse me causar isso... – falei, precisando alertá-la logo de que isso seria constante. – E não é só toque, ou um simples passar de pernas... Até seu beijo me deixa assim.

- Sério? – seu olhar não largava do meu e me perguntei onde estava a vergonha de cinco minutos atrás. Se transformou em curiosidade? Acabei rindo. – De que você está rindo? – ela perguntou abrindo um sorriso.

- Do seu jeito. – passei meu polegar em sua bochecha. – Menina curiosa.

- É. Acho... que sou. – ela falou. Um silêncio ficou entre nós e eu quase ri novamente, porque vi que seus olhos queriam descer meu corpo e olhar aquele lugar em específico. Antes que ela pudesse passar por esse constrangimento, levantei minhas costas da pia, e fui até sua testa dando um beijo.

- Vou ao banheiro, e dar um jeito nisso. Daí sua curiosidade vai embora. – apertei sua bochecha devagar.

**POV Bella**

Jesus, como era bom beijar!

Eu não me cansava de beijar Edward e no fundo torcia para que ele pedisse cada vez mais meus beijos.

Enquanto analisava a limonada com muito pouco limão à minha frente, comecei a lembrar de nosso primeiro beijo. Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes, eu nunca havia beijado ninguém e confesso que nem mesmo tinha pensado nisso. Aqui em Monrovia as opções eram poucas. O único garoto decente que eu achava que a cidade tinha era Emmett, e ela era o irmão que não tive.

Mas então, Edward vem de bem distante, quando eu menos esperava e planta todos esses sentimentos em mim, como se fosse um pé de feijão. Bem rápido e produtivo. Quando eu menos percebo, já tenho um enorme pé, bem verdinho, com mais de quatro metros de altura, e eu to lá em cima, no meio das nuvens. Era isso. Edward fazia com que eu me sentisse nas nuvens. Meu peito faltava o ar, meu estômago estava infestado de borboletas e meu coração, bombeando sangue como nunca.

Eu me sentia viva. Demais.

Quando Edward foi se aproximando de mim a uma distância em que nossos narizes quase encostavam, eu perdi o ar. Minha respiração ficou forte, e podia sentir meu coração batendo alto pelo tecido do meu vestido. Ele me olhava com um brilho diferente no olhar, tentando se comunicar através de seus olhos verdes. Eu estava tão nervosa que não assimilava nada. Eu nem sabia que ele ia me beijar! Edward segurou em minha mão, com seu dedo indicador e o do meio em meu pulso, e sorriu. Com certeza estava sentindo meu coração acelerado.

Eu já estava tão ofegante, que parecia que tinha subido todo o morro da fazenda dos Clearwater correndo. Minha garganta ficou seca, quase arranhando, e meus lábios ficaram da mesma forma. Passei a língua em meus lábios, vendo que isso levou Edward a diminuir ainda mais o espaço entre nós. Quando sua mão encontrou meu rosto já quente, consegui finalmente entender o que seus olhos tanto queriam me comunicar.

Ele queria me beijar.

Em busca de um melhor acesso de ar em meus pulmões e não sabendo como agir, parti meus lábios, e esperei que ele tomasse a iniciativa.

Fiquei tonta quando ele me beijou. Juro. Se eu estivesse em pé, acho que caía. Primeiro que tudo foi vagaroso demais e minha ansiedade gritou dentro de mim. Segundo que, a sensação de seus lábios nos meus foi tão intensa, que senti agulhadas e pequenos choquinhos em todo o meu corpo. Ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu, pois suas mãos tremiam, e eu, querendo que as minhas também parassem de tremer, coloquei-as em cima das dele. Meu corpo todo pulsava, até partes que eu pensei serem impossíveis. Sentia o calor entre as minhas pernas, um calor novo, vindo de dentro, mas que me incentivava a continuar e querer beijá-lo ainda mais.

Os lábios de Edward eram absurdamente macios, e quando eles começaram a se mexer em sincronia com os meus, senti vontade de chorar. Eu nunca achei que esse momento fosse acontecer tão rápido em minha vida, e ainda mais com a pessoa mais especial pra mim. Confesso que, desde que ele entrou aqui, no fundo esperava que ele fosse a pessoa certa, mas tinha que lutar com os pensamentos de que ele ia embora em poucos dias. Isso não era nada legal.

Ele me tirava o juízo.

Porque se Isabella Swan tivesse juízo agora, ela não beijaria Edward Cullen.

A vontade de chorar aumentou ainda mais quando percebi que aquele beijo tão perfeito, não existiria dentro de doze dias. Eu nunca mais teria aquilo, nunca mais ouviria a risada de Edward, seu cheiro, seus cabelos bagunçados... NADA.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, tudo isso parecia certo e escrito em algum lugar que tinha que acontecer.

Ao tentar lutar contra todos os sentimentos ruins e parar com a vontade de chorar, percebi que esse beijo estava sendo um grande sinal de que Edward realmente não achava que eu era uma criança, e sim uma mulher.

Porque se eu fosse uma criança, ele não estaria me beijando assim. Não é?

Edward envolveu meu rosto em suas mãos, passando os polegares em minhas bochechas, e me beijou novamente, dessa vez de forma mais intensa. Ele acabou respondendo minha pergunta, e sorri internamente. Ele sim, me enxergava como uma mulher. E eu não podia estar mais satisfeita com isso. Era justamente o que eu precisava para esquecer toda a tristeza e sentir a felicidade do nosso momento juntos. Nosso primeiro momento juntos.

Porém, por falta de experiência, eu não sabia como agir. E sim, eu queria aprender. Queria proporcionar a ele as mesmas sensações que ele causava em mim, então comecei a explorar seu rosto com as minhas mãos, mas parei especialmente em sua nuca, pois quando ele colocou sua mão na minha, eu senti arrepios estranhos. Muito estranhos, que passavam para toda a parte de baixo do meu corpo novamente.

E queria que ele sentisse também. Porque era muito, muito bom.

- Voltei. – ele falou quebrando todas as minhas lembranças. – Prontinho, está resolvido.

Me segurei novamente para não olhar naquela direção, e senti minhas bochechas ardendo em febre. Tivemos um pequeno acontecimento alguns minutos atrás, em que fui dar um beijo de bom dia em Edward e senti algo a mais entre suas pernas. Eu mal encostei nele, na verdade. Foi apenas um esfregão de menos de dois segundos. Foi totalmente sem querer, e, de acordo com o que Rosalie me contava e com o que eu tinha visto na aula de ciências no colégio, eu sabia que era uma coisa natural, quando um homem e uma mulher estavam juntos, mas eu não imaginava que era tão fácil assim. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso, já que não imaginava beijar alguém tão cedo.

Mas Edward me falou que muitos homens acordavam assim, e fiquei aliviada. Porque isso sim seria uma situação pela qual eu não saberia como agir agora.

Mesmo.

O que me deixou intrigada foi que ele disse que isso era meio que óbvio por ele ter dormido comigo... e que eu causava _sim_ aquilo nele. Meu coração bateu forte no peito ao ouvir essas palavras saindo de sua boca. Era muita sensação nova pra aturar.

- O que está fazendo? – ele falou já ao meu lado, quando viu que eu não respondi nada. – Bella?

- Oi, desculpa, estava pensando em umas coisas aqui. – menti.

- Sobre o que aconteceu... Está tudo esclarecido não está? Não quero que fique nada estranho entre nós... – ele sussurrou.

- Relaxa. Está sim. - sorri, voltando meu olhar para a jarra.

- Suco novo ou repetido? – ele perguntou se encostando novamente na pia, na mesma posição de antes.

- Novo. – continuei olhando para o líquido.

- E o que você tanto olha pra ele? Ele pode fugir a qualquer momento? – ele riu, e meu coração deu pulos de alegria ao ouvir a risada de Edward. Era gostosa demais.

- Estou esperando o limão e a baunilha entrarem em um acordo. – respondi séria. – Eles tem que se juntar, senão não vai dar certo.

Edward riu novamente, e eu não consegui. Acabei rindo também.

- Menino, o que tanto você ri quando está comigo? Me sinto uma palhaça. – perguntei.

- Bella, você tem umas coisas, peculiares, que são estupidamente encantadoras. – Edward respondeu com seus braços cruzados no peito. – É impossível não olhar pra você e ficar embasbacado. – ele riu sacudindo a cabeça. - O jeito que você está olhando pra esse suco é uma das coisas.

Bufei e revirei os olhos, voltando para o suco.

- Quanto tempo isso vai demorar? – ele falou, agora cruzando suas pernas.

- Já acabou. Só falta um toque. – sorri e peguei em cima da geladeira um dos potinhos de corante. Peguei o azul, e coloquei cinco gotinhas na jarra, que se espalharam por todo o líquido.

Edward ficou olhando junto comigo a imensidão azul do suco. Estava lindo demais, e exatamente do jeito que eu imaginei quando acordei e olhei para Edward dormindo ao meu lado.

- Perfeito. – sussurrei. – Perfeito! – bati palmas e sorri.

- Está do jeito que você queria?

- Sim! – respondi, vendo que Edward abriu seus braços pra mim, me chamando para abraçá-lo. Abracei bem apertado e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo todo o cheiro de sua camiseta de dormir.

- Parabéns. – ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça. – Duzentos e quantos agora?

- Perdi a conta. – ri.

- Bella, você é linda. – Edward pegou em meu queixo, e levou seu rosto de frente ao meu. – Nunca vou me cansar de falar isso.

_Me beija de novo Edward, me beija de novo Edward..._

Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, ele inclinou seu rosto e aproximou seus lábios dos meus, dando um beijo que levou meu coração a gritar. Foi suave, carinhoso, e me deixou segura de tudo. De uma coisa principalmente: Que daríamos um jeito em doze dias.

Depois que se afastou dos meus lábios, Edward deu um beijo em minhas bochechas, testa, cabelos, e – minha nossa senhora, - um no pescoço. Não sei como arrumei ar para responder a ele. E quase precisei imprensar minhas pernas, lutando contra essas novas sensações que apareciam na área dos meus quadris.

- Qual vai ser o nome desse suco?

- Não sei. – menti. – Quer experimentar? – perguntei pegando a jarra e um copo.

- Claro! – ele sorriu.

Peguei a jarra e despejei em um copo comprido.

- Ele não tem nem uma história, uma explicação? – ele perguntou antes de tomar um gole.

- Ainda não sei também. – menti novamente.

Edward tomou o suco e deu um sorriso lindo, confirmando que meu suco estava gostoso. Confesso que me perdi em seus lábios, que se mexiam querendo sentir melhor o gosto. Era uma visão perfeita e me remetia à maciez deles de encontro aos meus.

Eu já queria beijá-lo novamente.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou enquanto dava mais um gole. – Porque está me olhando?

- Nada. – respondi. – Só que...

- Só que o que?

- Queria te beijar novamente. – falei mordendo meus lábios e lutando com toda a vergonha gritando dentro de mim.

- Bella... você me tira do sério. – Edward levantou da cadeira e ajoelhou-se na minha frente, pegando meu rosto em suas mãos. – Não faz mais isso... – ele juntou nossas testas e me encarou.

- Isso o que? – perguntei levantando a sobrancelha.

- Nada. Esquece... – ele sorriu e se aproximou sua boca da minha bem devagar, puxando meu lábio inferior com os dentes. Suspirei fundo e tive que me mexer na cadeira, porque a situação lá embaixo novamente estava agoniante. Edward abriu meu mundo para sensações novas, e isso era algo pelo qual eu deveria agradecer a ele todos os dias, porque era bom.

Bom demais.

Chegava a ser viciante.

Enquanto eu sentia uma de suas mãos em minha nuca, acariciando meu couro cabeludo com os dedos, e a outra em minha coxa, fazendo círculos com o dedo indicador, vi que a idéia do suco tinha vindo em uma hora perfeita. Eu estava me sentindo assim, e esse sentimento todo havia me inspirado.

Eu não ia contar pra ele, porque morria de vergonha.

Mas o suco tinha nome.

Era… I'm Blue.

I'm blue... because of you.


	12. Chapter 11 I Got You

_Mais uma vez agradeço todo o carinho e as reviews. Vocês são demais. Espero que gostem.. ;)_

_S2_

_P.s. - A música no final do capítulo é I Got You, do Nick Carter. Aconselho que ouçam. :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – I Got You**

**PoV Edward**

_"Nunca saberemos nada porque provavelmente não há nada a saber. Vivemos em um mundo de sensações e sentimentos. Isso é tudo o que há."_

_(autor desconhecido)_

Assim que nossos lábios se afastaram, olhei diretamente naqueles olhos castanhos, que brilhavam intensamente. Nesse momento, tive que concordar com Rosalie. Bella parecia um solzinho, uma pessoa tão iluminada, tão brilhante, que não tinha apelido melhor para descrevê-la.

- Gostou do suco? – ela falou baixo, enquanto eu me levantava do chão.

- Adorei. Apesar de ser... azul. – ri.

- Às vezes as coisas podem parecer estranhas, mas são deliciosas. Como aquele suco que te ofereci quando você chegou. – ela disse sorrindo e passando os dedos pela barra de sua blusa branca.

_E como o amor que eu sinto por você. É estranho, mas é delicioso_. – pensei.

- É, você tem razão. – sorri.

Bella tinha acabado de me pedir um beijo, e isso tinha tirado todo o meu juízo. Era muito bom beijá-la, mas ouvir ela pedindo, era infinitamente melhor. Se eu não tivesse acabado de me aliviar no banheiro, não sei que consequências isso teria.

Até porque, eu já tinha me aliviado duas vezes, em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Por causa dela.

– Então, quais são os planos de hoje? – falei tentando dispersar meus pensamentos.

- Vamos pegar as bicicletas e pedalar até a fazenda antiga dos Clearwater. – ela levantou-se levando o copo para a pia e lavando. – Podemos levar alguma coisa pra comer, porque lá não tem nada, só frutas, e acho que estão fora de estação. – ela virou-se de frente pra mim.

- Ok. Você quem manda. – sorri, indo até ela e passando meu polegar em sua bochecha rosada.

- Você pode levar sua música? – ela brincou com a gola de minha camiseta.

- A bateria acabou... – seu sorriso esmaeceu, e eu me senti louco por vê-la daquele jeito. Até mesmo por um motivo estúpido como um ipod descarregado. Eu não queria vê-la triste, ponto. – Mas posso tentar carregar até a hora de sairmos, acho que em uma hora dá pra carregar. – tentei animá-la.

- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá... Não precisa se importar com isso... – ela sorriu.

- Mas eu quero. Eu _quero_ me importar. Eu me importo com você e com o seu bem estar. – inclinei minha cabeça e no momento em que ia beijá-la novamente, ouvimos um barulho na porta.

- Cheguei! – Charlie gritou e automaticamente nos afastamos.

O barulho de botas aumentou em nossa direção e quando vimos, ele estava na cozinha, com uma cara de quem tinha passado a noite inteira em claro.

- Bom dia. – ele falou indo até a mesa de café da manhã e sentando-se.

- Bom dia.. – respondemos juntos. Bella ficou olhando para Charlie, e logo se tocou que não tinha feito o café da manhã dele.

- Já já seu café estará pronto, pai. – ela falou nervosa tentando agradar. – Como foi Indiana? – ela pegou as coisas para fazer o café.

- Não é da sua conta. – ele pegou o jornal em cima da mesa e começou a folhear.

Tive que fechar os olhos e me acalmar, porque Charlie conseguia atingir todos os meus nervos com essa atitude ridícula. Como ele podia não dar nem um pouco de valor à filha que tinha? Ainda mais Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Uma das pessoas mais doces que eu tinha conhecido em minha vida! Se não fosse por ela, eu já teria respondido mais do que devia. Eu não tinha medo de encará-lo, e ela logo percebeu meu estado de irritação.

- Edward, vai adiantando as coisas lá, carrega o Ipod, que daqui a pouquinho nós vamos. – ela disse me olhando no fundo dos olhos. Fizemos uma troca silenciosa de olhares, e eu demonstrei a ela que não queria deixá-la sozinha com Charlie. – Pode ir. – ela sussurrou.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Charlie falou tirando os olhos do jornal.

- Andar de bicicleta por aí. – Bella falou acendendo o fogão. – Está um sábado lindo.

- Não voltem tarde. – por um momento achei que Charlie estava se preocupando com o bem estar da filha. – Você ainda tem roupa para lavar, Isabella. Vi que não lavou nada ontem. – ledo engano. Respirei fundo e Bella fez menção com a cabeça para que eu saísse da cozinha.

Fui para o meu quarto pensando em milhões de possibilidades. Quem era Charlie e porque ele tratava Bella assim? Ela era sua única família até onde eu entendia. Mas eu ia descobrir... eu não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse e não deixaria Monrovia até resolver. Bella não merecia ter uma vida assim.

Peguei minha mochila e a esvaziei, para colocarmos as coisas que devíamos levar conosco. Coloquei o Ipod para carregar e sentei em minha cama, esperando por Bella. Enquanto isso, peguei a câmera, vendo se estava tudo certo e bem carregada, quando encontrei várias fotos no cartão de memória. Fui passando uma por uma. Tinha basicamente um álbum de fotos da minha vida ali. Sorri, pensando em mostrar a Bella e apresentar minha vida à ela. Mas isso, implicava contar os meus problemas e eu sinceramente não sabia como ela ia reagir ao que eu ia contar.

Tinha foto de todo mundo ali. Ben, Angela, Tanya... até foto de Demetri tinha, e não foi nada agradável olhar para ela. Ele estava feliz. Rindo, espontaneamente na verdade. Foi como um soco de realidade me tirando todo o ar dos pulmões.

Foi quando me veio a imagem de Alice na tela. Sorrindo, abraçada com Jasper e Carlisle, na última vez que fui almoçar com eles. Eu sentia falta da minha família. Eles eram tudo pra mim. Até mesmo aquele namorado bestinha dela me era importante. Continuei passando as fotos por não sei quanto tempo, vendo Esme e Carlisle, eu e Esme, Eu e Alice... suspirei fundo e anotei mentalmente em minha cabeça para passar na livraria e checar meus emails.

O silêncio começou a me incomodar, então fui até a cozinha, beber água. Confesso que fui ver o que estava acontecendo também. Mas ninguém estava mais ali. Charlie passou por mim, falando para avisar a Bella que ele ia dormir durante a tarde, mas que cumpríssemos com o horário das cinco. Eu garanti que estaríamos ali no horário estipulado, por mais que a minha vontade fosse de mandar ele ir para o inferno.

Voltei para o meu quarto e coloquei um casaco em minha mochila, junto com a câmera. Ouvi o barulho da porta de Bella batendo, e em questão de segundos ela estava no meu quarto, sorrindo, mas eu percebi que ela só sorria para que eu não ficasse preocupado. Ela vestia um vestido branco larguinho e de renda, tênis e os cabelos num rabo de cavalo fraco, bem solto, quase não prendendo nada.

- O que foi que houve? – falei me aproximando e levando uma de minhas mãos em sua bochecha. Isso era algo que estava tornando-se automático. Toda vez que eu a via, eu simplesmente tinha que tocá-la, sentir a maciez de sua pele e a temperatura de seu corpo.

- Nada que eu queira falar aqui, agora. – ela esmaeceu seu sorriso. – Vamos logo, quanto mais distante daqui, melhor. – ela pegou em minha mão. – Pegamos algo para comer na loja da mãe de Rosalie.

- Calma. – apertei sua mão, mantendo-a onde estava. Do jeito que ela me olhou no momento, achei que ela ia reclamar comigo por estarmos demorando para sair. – O ipod. Estava carregando, lembra? – falei dando um sorriso e esperando que ela melhorasse.

- Ah, é.. – bufou. - Desculpa. – ela sussurrou. Era perturbador ver Bella daquele jeito, eu não estava acostumado. E não era nada bom.

- Você não precisa pedir desculpas. – me agachei, tirando o Ipod do carregador e agradeci mentalmente à Angela, que sempre insistiu para eu comprar um carregador de parede.

Bella continuou calada. Saímos de sua casa e andamos até a garagem, pegando duas bicicletas. Quis perguntar porque ela tinha duas bicicletas já que Charlie não me parecia nada apto ao esporte, mas resolvi deixar para depois. Ela estava visivelmente chateada e eu não queria falar nada que a aborrecesse mais.

Começamos a pedalar e em poucos segundos estávamos na loja da mãe de Rosalie. Deixamos as bicicletas na frente da vitrine e entramos rápido.

- O que você vai querer? – perguntei olhando a diversidade de muffins.

- Um de mirtillo... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando todos eles.

- Um de mirtillo e um de baunilha. – falei para o atendente e dei graças a Deus que não era a mãe de Rosalie que estava nos atendendo. Pegamos duas garrafinhas de suco e adicionamos na conta. Paguei e saímos rápido, colocando tudo dentro da mochila.

Pedalamos em silêncio, sentindo o ar puro e suave de Monrovia. Já deviam ser umas onze da manhã e o sol não estava muito forte, mas o suficiente para deixar tudo bem claro e as coisas cada vez mais verdes.

Bella soltou as mãos da bicicleta e apoiou em suas pernas, enquanto pedalava. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e eu fiquei tenso, achando que ela poderia cair a qualquer momento, mas nada aconteceu.

Depois de uns quinze minutos pedalando, e uma grande ladeira, chegamos na antiga fazenda dos Clearwater. Joguei minha bicicleta no chão, quase arrancando meus pulmões em busca de ar. Faziam bem uns dez anos que eu não andava de bicicleta, e porra, eu tinha carro, não precisava ficar andando por aí. Desde que entrei na faculdade meu único exercício físico era a academia, o que mantinha meu corpo, mas percebi que não fez sucesso em relação à minha respiração.

Bella, vendo minha reação à ladeira, começou a rir. Chegou a colocar as mãos nos joelhos, se apoiando.

- Só você mesmo... – ela continuou rindo.

- Só eu mesmo o que?

- Ficar cansado subindo uma ladeirinha, Edward! – ela apoiou a mão em sua barriga, ainda rindo.

- Vai ficar rindo de mim é? – coloquei as mãos na cintura, ainda tentando recuperar minha respiração.

- Sim. – ela riu, olhando meu estado. – Fracote.

- Eu não sou fracote.

- Se é. – seu riso diminuiu mas a cara de debochada ainda continuava.

- Não sou não, Isabella Swan! – me agachei e envolvi seus joelhos em meu braço direito, carregando Bella em meu ombro.

- Me coloca no chão, Edward! – ela balançava seus braços, batendo em minhas costas, e eu ri pois ela não tinha força nenhuma.

- Fala que eu sou forte! – continuei segurando ela e caminhando pela grama, até onde tinha a vista que queríamos ver.

- Não! – ela riu. – Fracote!

- Você não está me obedecendo, menina! – brinquei. – Fala que eu sou forte!

- Me põe no chããão, Edward!!!! – ela ria enquanto continuava me dando tapinhas.

- Não. – respondi sucinto.

- Então tá. Me carrega, não vou mais reclamar. – ela soltou todo o peso de seu corpo em meu ombro, e parecia uma boneca, toda mole. Seu peso dobrou, me fazendo sentir os músculos no mesmo instante.

- Merda. Bella, pára de fazer peso!

Ela não respondeu.

- Bella?

Ela continuou calada.

- Isabella Swan! – aumentei a voz.

Silêncio.

Seu corpo começou a balançar em meu ombro e percebi que ela estava rindo.

- Eu vou te jogar no chão. – falei sério.

- Você não faria isso comigo. – ela murmurou com sua boca em minha camisa.

- Claro que faria. – rebati.

- Eu sei que não faria. – ela respondeu.

Chegamos atrás do celeiro, onde tinha uma vista extremamente perfeita para toda Monrovia. A cidade era tão pequena, que dava exatamente para ver tudo com apenas uma olhada rápida. Coloquei Bella no chão e ajeitei minha camisa. Ela sorriu, com seu rosto todo vermelho por estar de cabeça para baixo, e o cabelo desarrumado.

- Você me desarrumou toda, ó. – ela riu ajeitando seu cabelo.

- Fica linda do mesmo jeito. – sorri, me aproximando e envolvendo sua cintura em meus braços.

Bella sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés, para que eu a beijasse. Era impressionante, mas segundos antes de eu beijá-la, todas as vezes, parecia que era pela primeira vez. Eu ficava nervoso, ansioso, e louco para estar em seus lábios.

Não sei se era o fato de estarmos realmente sozinhos, em um lugar que ninguém poderia nos ver, mas eu sentia que Bella queria dar passos a frente. Enquanto nos beijamos, ela levou suas mãos delicadas para meus ombros, passeando seus dedos por meu peito e agarrando minha camisa em seus punhos quando nossos lábios aumentaram a intensidade. Sua respiração era forte, e comecei a pensar se ela poderia estar sentindo as mesmas coisas que eu... sensações diferentes e... um pouco assustadoras demais.

Em busca de ar, separamos nosso beijo e envolvi minha mão em seu rosto, dando um beijo em sua testa. Eu tinha que mostrar a Bella que eu tinha respeito por ela acima de tudo.

Acima de todos os meus hormônios idiotas.

Coloquei a mochila no chão, e Bella se agachou, abrindo o zíper e pegando a manta. Estendemos e sentamos, olhando a vista à nossa frente.

- Monrovia é pequena, mas é linda demais. – ela falou abraçando seus joelhos e apoiando o queixo em cima deles.

- É muito bonita mesmo. – olhei para as casinhas pequenas e pude identificar vários lugares que já tinha conhecido nesses dias.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apenas contemplando a vista e ouvindo o barulho do vento batendo nas árvores. Então Bella suspirou.

- Charlie me tira do sério. – ela falou do nada, com o semblante fechado.

- Ele me irrita também. – falei no mesmo tom de voz que ela.

- Eu tento ser uma pessoa feliz, mas ele parece que sente e gosta de tirar isso de mim... – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Parece que eu tenho que ficar lutando com ele, sabe? – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Sei. Vem cá. – ofereci minha mão à Bella e puxei-a para o meio de minhas pernas. Ela sentou-se ali, de costas pra mim, e apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Apoiei meus braços em um pedaço da manta atrás de nós, e descansei o queixo em sua cabeça, dando um beijo em seus cabelos cheirosos.

- Eu só queria que ele parasse por um dia. Um dia. Me fizesse feliz de ter um pai... por um dia só. – ela repetia as palavras. – Eu me sinto idiota de tentar agradá-lo.

- Acho que você devia parar de tentar agradá-lo. – levei minha mão até um de seus braços, e fiz caminhos de cima pra baixo, e de baixo pra cima, tentando acalmá-la. Bella estava se abrindo pra mim, e eu tinha que estar aqui para dar todo o apoio que ela precisasse. – Não me leve a mal, é porque eu realmente não entendo porque ele é tão rude com você.

- É muito simples, Edward. – ela colocou sua mão em minha mão que fazia carinho em seu braço. – Ele me culpa por minha mãe ter ido embora.

- E a culpa é sua? – alcancei sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos.

- Não sei. – ela murmurou olhando para nossas mãos unidas. – Eu nunca soube. Mas ele diz que é.

- Não acho que seja. – dei um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Sei lá, eu já pensei tanto nisso que hoje em dia já estou até cansada. Que seja. Ela me abandonou mesmo. Não ligo mais. – ela suspirou fundo e ficamos calados novamente.

- Como Charlie era antes de sua mãe ir embora? – perguntei curioso.

- Um pai e marido carinhoso. Cuidadoso. Tanto comigo quanto com ela. Ele ia todo dia buscá-la no trabalho, e a mim no colégio.

- Sua mãe trabalhava com o que? – minha curiosidade foi aflorando. Eu queria saber tudo sobre a minha menina dos sorrisos, que agora estava contando a parte contrária de seus motivos para sorrir.

- Ela trabalhava com a mãe de Rosalie. Na loja de doces. – Bella continuou olhando para o horizonte, enquanto falava. – Todo dia ela trazia um muffin pra mim. – sua voz foi embargada em saudade.

- E qual seu muffin preferido de todos? – falei tentando desconversar.

- De todos? – ela virou a cabeça em minha direção, me olhando e sorrindo. Era impressionante a capacidade que ela tinha de se desligar das tristezas. Esperava que ela me ensinasse um dia.

- De todos. – repeti rindo.

- Nossa, são tantos... depende tanto do dia... e do estado de espírito...

- Bella, é só um muffin, baby girl.. – ri de novo, dando outro beijo em sua cabeça. O cheiro de seu cabelo era viciante _demais_.

- Claro que não! – ela levantou um pouco, deixando sua coluna reta e me olhando por seu ombro direito. – Experimenta comer um muffin em um dia que você tá muito feliz, e depois em um dia que você tá muito triste... é completamente diferente.

- Não tinha pensado nisso. – e não tinha pensado mesmo. Bella tinha as melhores explicações para as coisas, e sempre de formas que eu nunca imaginava.

- Mas é verdade. – ela pegou minha mochila, sentando-se de frente pra mim e retirou a caixinha que tinha nossos mufins dentro. – Toma. – ela tirou seu muffin de dentro da caixa e entregou o meu. – Me diz que gosto ele tem pra você hoje. – ela sorriu.

Tirei um pedaço da parte de cima do bolinho e levei até minha boca. Era doce, e o gosto de baunilha forte. Mastiguei enquanto Bella me olhava curiosa.

- Está muito gostoso. – falei engolindo.

- Então você está feliz. – ela sorriu.

- Claro que estou feliz. Porque eu estaria triste?

- Não sei. – ela deu uma mordida em seu muffin. – Mas eu sinto que tem algo dentro de você, guardado, que está te incomodando.

- Porque você acha isso? – perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei. Só senti. – ela deu de ombros, tirando um pedaço de seu muffin e me oferecendo. – Toma, experimenta o meu.

Minha boca encontrou seus dedos, e peguei o pedaço entre meus dentes. Confesso que aquela ação foi sexy demais. Eu queria morder os dedos de Bella, beijá-los e tê-los em minha boca, mas segurei meu instinto e apenas mordi o bolinho de mirtillo.

- É muito gostoso também. – sorri.

- É receita da minha mãe. – ela continuou comendo e olhando para as árvores, claramente mostrando que estava falando da mãe, mas não queria continuar o assunto. - Mas eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. – Justamente o que eu pensei. Me senti na obrigação de aliviar um pouco a tensão que estava visível em seus olhos.

- Mais gostoso do que isso, só os seus sucos.. e o seu beijo. – falei dando um sorriso no canto dos meus lábios, e Bella terminou de engolir seu muffin, me olhando desconcertada.

- Você sempre me deixa envergonhada. – ela falou limpando o canto de seus lábios com um guardanapo. Isso fez com que minha atenção fosse toda para sua boca, e comecei a analisar toda a textura rosada dos lábios de Bella. Inclinei meu corpo em sua direção e a beijei novamente, alimentando um pouco do vício de tê-la perto de mim.

- Agora você quer me contar o que tanto te incomoda? – ela falou quando nossos lábios se separaram. Colocou todas as sobras dos nossos mufins em uma sacola e voltou para onde estava sentada. De costas pra mim e entre meus braços.

- Não sei. – suspirei, não sabendo o que falar. – Acho que é só saudade da minha família.

- Como é sua família? Pode me contar? – ela perguntou curiosa, inclinando sua cabeça em minha direção e apoiando-a em meu ombro. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e sorri.

- Meu pai se chama Carlisle, minha mãe Esme, e tenho uma irmã mais nova, chamada Mary Alice. Mas ela odeia que chamem ela desse jeito, então só chamamos de Alice.

- O nome dela não é feio... – Bella riu. – Como ela é? – ela perguntou, parecendo uma criança. Era como se ela quisesse saber tudo sobre uma vida que existia fora daqui. Isso me deu ânimo para continuar a contar, por mais que a saudade doesse em meu peito. De certa forma me aliviava e tirava um pouco da agonia que eu estava sentindo.

- Alice é bem parecida com você, só que de um jeito mais fútil. – ri, me lembrando de minha irmã. – Ela é doce, simpática, faz tudo para ajudar os outros, está sempre sorrindo e de bom humor... mas gasta rios de dinheiro com roupas, maquiagem, perfumes, bolsas, sapatos e por aí vai.. – ri.

- Eu adoraria conhecê-la um dia. – ela falou esperançosa, suspirando e olhando para o horizonte novamente. – Ela deve ser divertida. E tão bonita quanto você. – ela disse a última frase mais baixo, claramente com vergonha.

- Alice é bonita sim. Mas você é infinitamente mais. – inclinei meu rosto para dar mais um beijo em seus cabelos, mas ela sem querer mexeu sua cabeça em meu ombro, deixando seu pescoço todo exposto pra mim. Então, sem hesitar, plantei meus lábios ali, dando um beijo demorado e sentindo os pelinhos de Bella arrepiarem.

Bella suspirou alto, deixando escapar um gemido.

Uma porra de um gemido.

Que em questão de segundos, tornou-se uma melodia viciante para meus ouvidos. Tudo nela era viciante. Continuei passando meus lábios em seu pescoço, e ela fechou os olhos, querendo aproveitar a sensação. Peguei sua mão direita e entrelaçei na minha novamente, dessa vez apertando nossos dedos e dando a ela a segurança que eu fazia questão que ela tivesse quando estivesse comigo.

- Tão linda... – dei beijos mais leves, subindo por seu maxilar, sentindo a maciez de sua pele cheirosa. – Minha menina dos sorrisos... meu sorriso...

Era a primeira vez que eu falava seu apelido em voz alta, e Bella fez juz a ele. Abriu um sorriso lindo, brilhante, fazendo meu coração literalmente inchar e apertar no peito. Eu estava tão tomado pelo momento, que envolvi seu corpo inteiro com meus braços, não deixando nenhum espaço entre nós. Eu não queria que ela saísse dali, eu não queria perder Bella de vista, e só o fato de pensar em perdê-la me dava falta de ar.

Bella era meu ar.

Ela descansou suas mãos em meus braços, e suspirou novamente, aproveitando nosso abraço tanto quanto eu. Dei beijos em seus cabelos, seu pescoço, suas bochechas, peguei suas mãos e beijei cada um de seus dedos, sua palma e pulso.

Eu queria beijá-la.

Inteira.

_Merda._

Soltei o abraço, confuso com o que eu estava fazendo e pensando novamente que ela só tinha dezesseis anos. Merda de dezesseis anos.

- O que foi? – ela falou preocupada.

- Me desculpe. Me desculpe, Bella.

- De que? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Eu acho que eu estou avançando demais com você. – suspirei fundo.

Bella pausou por uns segundos, e cheguei a ficar com medo do que ela podia falar, mas como sempre, minha menina dos sorrisos me surpreendeu.

- Não acho que esteja. – ela falou baixo.

- Como assim? – perguntei, levantando um joelho e apoiando meu braço nele.

- Eu gosto de tudo o que você faz. – ela falou baixo, mas dessa vez com seu sotaque aparente. Eu adorava quando ela deixava escapar o sotaque. – Tudo. – ela pegou em meu braço, fazendo círculos com seu dedo. Suas bochechas começaram a corar e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Eu quero que você me diga se eu abusar. Por favor.

- Você não abusa. – ela sorriu. – E.... deixa pra lá.

- O que? – perguntei sentindo que o que ela tinha pra falar devia ser muito sério tendo em vista que ela mudou de idéia na última hora.

- Nada. – ela ficou de costas novamente pra mim, e encostou-se em meu peito.

- Me fala Isabella Swan. – belisquei a lateral de sua barriga, fazendo-a dar um pulinho involuntário.

- Tá bom, eu falo! – ela riu. – Mas posso falar sem te olhar? – ela disse ainda de costas.

- Como quiser, contanto que fale. – sorri, dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Eu... – ela suspirou. – Eu gosto das sensações que eu sinto quando estou com você.. digo... é muito diferente.. e gostoso.

É. Por essa eu não esperava.

- É? Eu também adoro... – sorri, dando mais um beijo em seu pescoço, sentindo o arrepio de sua pele quente. - Bella... você não sabe como você me deixa louco... e como eu me controlo quando estou com você...

Os hormônios faziam dança em meu organismo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar. Bella sorriu, e abri minha boca, soltando um pouco de ar quente em seu pescoço. Dei mais um beijo, bem devagar, e ela respirou fundo.

- E isso? Você gosta? – sorri.

- Hmmhum.. – ela falou sem força.

Dei um beijo mais molhado, usando meus lábios e língua, e senti o corpo de Bella se mexendo junto ao meu.

- Isso também? – murmurei em seu ouvido.

- Isso também... - ela sussurrou, quase gemendo de novo.

Eu nunca tinha parado para me importar dessa forma com os sentimentos de alguém. Querer saber cada detalhe, o porque de cada suspiro, de cada respiração mais forte. Bella estava me ensinando a prestar atenção nas pessoas, ser paciente, e principalmente, agir com respeito. Eu não queria ultrapassar limites aqui, mas confesso que essa era uma das coisas mais difíceis de se fazer.

- Me conta o que você sente... – sussurrei, dando um beijo leve no lóbulo de sua orelha. Eu estava curioso demais.

Bella não me respondeu. Apenas pegou em minha mão e levou até seu colo, um pouco abaixo do pescoço, me fazendo sentir os batimentos cardíacos fortes em seu peito.

- É isso o que eu sinto, Edward. – ela falou baixo, soltando minha mão.

Sua pele era tão branca quanto a minha. Fiquei olhando minha mão em seu colo, e simplesmente não quis tirá-la dali. A respiração de Bella ficou intensa, e seu peito subia e descia, ofegante. Com as pontas dos meus dedos, acariciei a pele quente, sentindo novamente seus arrepios e o coração ainda mais acelerado.

Bella continuou de olhos fechados.

Fiz um caminho com meus dedos e minha palma por toda a extensão que ela tinha abaixo do pescoço. Porém, meus olhos não deixaram de notar algo mais abaixo.

Dezesseis anos.

_Fuckin' _dezesseis anos.

Seus mamilos estavam aparecendo através do tecido do vestido. E eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Eu queria tocá-los, tê-los em minhas mãos, como que uma realização do pensamento que tive ontem, no chuveiro. Eu sabia que isso era um passo muito a frente, e não queria assustá-la, mas a minha curiosidade e excesso de hormônios precisava testar apenas uma coisa.

Abaixei um pouco mais a minha mão, alcançando o decote do vestido, esperando qual seria sua reação. Bella, numa mistura entre falta de ar e coração acelerado, se mexeu, juntando suas pernas e deixando-as numa posição em que suas coxas ficavam comprimidas. Dei um beijo em sua cabeça e sorri, sabendo exatamente o que ela tinha sentido.

- O que houve? – sussurrei. – O que você sentiu agora? – meu dedo indicador subiu de seu decote, para o colo, pescoço, e quando alcancei seu queixo, segurei de leve e inclinei seu rosto em direção ao meu para beijá-la.

Bella continuou de olhos fechados, e coloquei pequena pressão em nossos lábios. Encostei minha testa na dela e fechei os olhos também, sentindo bem próximo de meu rosto o aroma delicioso de mirtillo vindo de seu hálito.

- Minha calcinha... está molhada. – ela sussurrou.

A minha impressão era de que eu ia morrer. A qualquer momento.

- Está? – falei, ainda mantendo meus olhos fechados e nossas testas unidas, tentando não tremer. – Isso... é.... bom, meu sorriso...

- É normal? – ela perguntou baixo, mais baixo que um sussurro.

- É completamente normal. – sorri, dando um beijo de leve no canto de seus lábios. – É a reação à todas essas sensações...

Meu coração batia tão forte no peito, que pensei que fosse sentir falta de ar. Todo o nervosismo que tive quando a beijei pela primeira vez não era nada comparado ao que estava acontecendo agora.

E era a melhor coisa do mundo saber que ela confiava em mim o suficiente para falar essas coisas.

- É muito bom sentir isso tudo.... com você. – senti que Bella abriu os olhos, então abri os meus, e ficamos nos olhando.

- Digo o mesmo. – sussurrei. – E eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida só em função disso... causar sensações em você.

- Eu adoro você, Edward. – Bella falou, sem largar seus olhos dos meus. Eles estavam em um tom forte de caramelo, devido ao sol.

- Eu te adoro, meu sorriso. – afastei um pouco meu rosto, passando o dedo indicador por todo o rosto de minha Bella.

Ficamos abraçados conversando sobre muitos assuntos. Bella me contou que a uns quinze anos atrás, a família Clearwater vivia aqui nessa fazenda, e um incêndio botou metade da casa deles abaixo. Como eles eram uma família muito supersticiosa, acreditaram que aquilo tinha sido um mal sinal, então colocaram o resto da casa abaixo, e abandonaram o terreno, mudando-se para a cidade.

Mas ela, pelo contrário, me disse que aqui era o único lugar da cidade em que ela realmente sentia paz. E eu estava muito satisfeito de poder dividir essa paz com ela.

A uma dada hora da tarde, começamos a dispersar e olhar para as nuvens que iam se formando no céu, escondendo o sol. Algumas tinham formas realmente engraçadas, e de vez em quando Bella me dizia o que achava que cada uma era. Ela viu carro, bicicleta, máquina de costura, cadeira, óculos... tudo nas nuvens. Eu só ria e ficava cada vez mais bobo com essa menina linda que apareceu em minha vida.

Caída justamente do céu.

Ela se aninhou em meu peito e girou seu rosto em direção a meu pescoço. Enquanto sentia a respiração dela em minha pele, fechei os olhos, acariciando seu braço esquerdo e mais uma vez ouvindo o barulho que o vento fazia nas árvores.

- Edward... – Bella falou baixo, como se estivesse com sono.

- Hmm.. – sussurrei, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Obrigada por estar me fazendo feliz de verdade. Mesmo que isso não dure muito... – ela murmurou. – Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você.

Ouvir Bella falando desse jeito era muito ruim. Eu não podia prometer nada a ela, e ficar de mãos atadas estava realmente me irritando. Cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de morar em Monrovia. Mas eu sei que isso seria loucura, que todos desconfiariam, e, porra, eu tinha muitas coisas pra resolver, por mais que nada me parecesse tão importante quanto a pessoa que eu tinha em meus braços nesse momento.

- Não fala assim. – apoiei meu queixo em sua cabeça. – Eu já falei que vamos tentar resolver isso, não falei?

- Falou mas... se não der certo você já sabe.

- Vai dar certo. – senti o aroma de seus cabelos novamente, e voltei a fechar os olhos.

Peguei o Ipod em minha mochila e entreguei um dos fones a ela. Continuamos ouvindo música por um bom tempo, de olhos fechados. Eu acariciava os cabelos de Bella e ela acariciava meu pescoço com seu nariz. Tudo estava tão calmo, gostoso e perfeito que quase dormi ali. Mas uma música em especial começou a tocar, e sorri, ao ver que ela era perfeita para nós dois.

Me sentei melhor, e segurei o rosto de Bella devagar, colocando para o lado e facilitando o que eu queria fazer. Peguei seu rabo de cavalo e coloquei pendendo em seu outro ombro, levando meus lábios até o ouvido que estava livre do fone. Dei um beijo bem leve e comecei a cantar em sussurros as palavras da música que significavam exatamente o que eu sentia.

"People tell me, stay where you belong... but all my life I've tried, to prove them wrong… they say I'm looking for, something that can't be found, they say I'm missing out, if my feet don't touch the ground…"

"_As pessoas me dizem, fique aonde você pertence... mas em toda a minha vida eu tentei, provar que eles estavam errados... eles dizem que eu estou procurando, por algo que não pode ser achado, eles dizem que vou perder tudo, se meus pés não tocarem o chão..."_

Bella sorriu e suspirou fundo, levando sua mão em meu braço e fazendo carinho. Sorri, sentindo a intensidade de nossa pele unida, e continuei.

"But there are moments, when you can't deny what's true... just an ordinary day, like when I met you…"

"_Mas existem momentos, que você não pode negar a verdade... apenas um dia normal, como o que eu te conheci..."_

Bella abriu um sorriso ainda maior, e virou seu rosto em direção ao meu. Continuou olhando em meus olhos e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Passei meu dedo indicador por seu nariz, sorrindo de volta e não me cansando em olhar seus lábios. Dei um selinho de leve e voltei à cantar.

"It's funny how life can take new meening... you came and change what I believed in… the world on the outside its trying to pull me in.."

"_É engraçado como a vida pode ter novo significado… você apareceu e mudou tudo em que eu acreditava... O mundo lá fora está tentando me puxar..."_

Aproximei meus lábios dos seus e sussurrei...

"but they can't touch me, cause I…. got you."

"_Mas eles não podem me tocar, porque eu…. Tenho você."_

Bella suspirou alto e continuou sorrindo, levando sua mão esquerda para meu rosto e fazendo carinho. Levei meus dedos até os seus e beijei sua mão.

"I want to thank you, for all the things you've done… and most for choosing me, to be the one…"

"_Eu quero te agradecer, por todas as coisas que você fez... e principalmente por ter me escolhido para ser o único..."_

Beijei sua mão novamente e uma lágrima escapou do olho de Bella. Eu sabia que não era de tristeza porque seu sorriso, aquele sorriso que eu tanto prezava, amava e manteria guardado em minha cabeça pelo resto de minha vida, se mantinha ali, lindo, perfeito e brilhante.

- Eu vou dar um jeito Bella, eu vou dar um jeito.. – sussurrei, limpando sua lágrima com meu polegar.

- Eu confio em você, Edward. – ela falou no mesmo tom de voz.

E com essa palavra, ela me deu ainda mais força para lutar pelo que tínhamos. Lutar por nós.

Acho que merecíamos.

Eu só tinha que descobrir como fazer isso.


	13. Chapter 12 Date Night

_Mais um capítulo novinho de Monrovia Town para vocês! :)_

_Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e desculpa não ter tempo de responder a todo mundo.. Prometo que ainda farei. Vocês são muito especiais!_

_Espero que gostem desse. E comentem please! É só clicar rapidinho ali no "review" e falar o que achou. Seu comentário será sempre bem vindo!_

_Um grande beijo, Dany S2_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12 – Date Night**

Isabella PoV

_Faça o que for necessário para ser feliz. Mas não se esqueça que a felicidade é um sentimento simples, você pode encontrá-la e deixá-la ir embora por não perceber sua simplicidade._

_(Mário Quintana) _

- EU NÃO DISSE PARA VOCÊ LAVAR AS ROUPAS ONTEM E CHEGAR ÀS CINCO DA TARDE, ISABELLA? – a porta do meu quarto escancarou, batendo forte na parede, e dei um pulo da cama, vendo Charlie com as mãos na cintura, e com um olhar assustador.

- Pai, nós acabamos nos atrasando, e quando cheguei já estava frio. Como vou lavar roupa no frio? A água fica muito gelada! – quase tropecei na minha colcha que havia parado no chão ao ouvir o grito e tentei acalmar as batidas do meu coração, desesperadas com o susto.

- Atrasando por andar de bicicleta? Que merda vocês estavam fazendo, Isabella?

- Nós fomos para muito longe, só percebemos na volta o quanto estávamos distante. – cocei meus olhos, começando a sentir dor de cabeça e um peso nas pálpebras. - Chegamos quase nove da noite. Me desculpa.

- Depois que esse rapaz entrou aqui em casa você está toda assanhadinha! – ele apontou. – Ou acha que eu sou burro e não percebo?

- Ai Pai....pelo amor de Cristo... – passei a mão no rosto envergonhada, imaginando quais seriam as reais consequências se Charlie soubesse realmente o que estava acontecendo entre a gente. E eu simplesmente não tinha uma resposta. Olhei para o meu criado mudo, vendo que ainda eram cinco e cinco da manhã. – Eu vou lavar agora, não se preocupe.

- Acho bom. – ele me olhou de cima a baixo. – Estarei em casa o dia todo, então nem pense em tentar me enganar.

- Não vou te enganar, pai.

- Você não se atreveria. E quero o café da manhã às sete. – ele pegou na maçaneta e saiu do meu quarto, batendo a porta tão forte que fez as paredes tremerem.

O que me dava mais raiva era que eu não conseguia nem chorar. Ele já tinha me atingido de tantas formas que quando essas coisas aconteciam, eu ficava fria por dentro. O único sentimento que eu tinha de Charlie era medo. Somente medo. Nem afeição mais eu conseguia ter. E não sei que força eu tinha dentro de mim, mas a única coisa que eu tinha em minha cabeça era que, independente de como ele me tratasse, eu sempre deveria manter um sorriso no meu rosto. Sempre.

Afinal, algo melhor estava reservado pra mim.

Isso era uma coisa que minha mãe deixou de herança, antes de ir embora. E eu ainda tinha orgulho de manter em meu pensamento e filosofia de vida.

Suspirei, apagando Charlie de minha cabeça e jurando para mim mesma que hoje seria um dia feliz. Peguei minha roupa e fui até o banheiro. Escovei os dentes e tomei um banho rápido, pensando em como nosso sábado tinha sido perfeito. Edward falou que queria tirar umas fotos minhas, mas no momento em que ficamos juntos, esquecemos de tudo que tínhamos combinado, e acabou que não tiramos fotos nenhuma, e nem sequer jantamos. Foi o dia inteiro com um muffin e suco de laranja no estômago.

Mas onde que eu ia sentir vontade de comer? Ele havia me causado tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo, que a real sensação de _fome_ nem sequer apareceu em meu organismo.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim. E cada vez que eu sentia o toque dele, aquela mão macia, carinhosa, que se importava comigo, era como se eu estivesse dando um passo à frente à liberdade. Um passo à frente à maturidade. Me sentia adulta. E capaz de ter tudo que eu tivesse ao meu alcance. Ok, isso poderia parecer loucura, mas era exatamente o que eu sentia.

Estava me sentindo mulher. Pela primeira vez em minha vida.

Enquanto a água caía passei a mão por toda a extensão de meu corpo, olhando para baixo e vendo meus seios, em como eles já eram crescidos, e em como eu podia sim ser o objeto de desejo de alguém. Era culpa dele eu me sentir assim, e era bom demais.

Eu estava gostando muito de Edward, e isso era um sentimento assustador. Pensar que ele ia embora me machucava demais. Porém, por mais que eu quisesse passar o dia inteiro pedindo para ele ficar, eu não queria ser egoísta. E no fundo eu acreditava que se fosse para ficarmos juntos, tudo de certa forma poderia dar certo.

Após lavar o cabelo dei meu banho por finalizado e me sequei rápido, colocando um short jeans e uma blusa larguinha. Penteei meus cabelos, sentindo que eles mereciam uma tesoura pois estavam muito compridos, e fui direto para o cesto de roupa suja, fazer o que tanto Charlie mandou.

Pensei na minha vida. Em como nada tinha sentido aqui em Monrovia, por mais que eu fizesse de tudo para ser feliz aqui e por mais que eu amasse a natureza e simplicidade que me rodeava. A presença de Edward foi como uma injeção de realidade em mim. Existia um mundo enorme lá fora esperando por minha presença, e eu então comecei a pensar em como seria se um dia eu chegasse até lá. Se um dia eu vivesse em uma cidade grande.

Mas isso também era assustador demais, então voltei a me focar nas algo mais fácil de se pensar agora.

Joguei todas as calças jeans na máquina de lavar e peguei as blusas para enxaguar no tanque do lado de fora da casa. Liguei a água e deixei ela acumular no balde, enquanto virei de costas e olhei para céu, com o dia que começava a despontar. Enquanto o vento fraco batia nas folhas das árvores e alguns passarinhos começavam a dar seus primeiros cantos da manhã, tirei os sapatos, sentindo a grama cheia de sereno em meus pés, e sorri, ao ver que o céu estava com uma coloração rosa, roxa e ainda com estrelas. Rosa era uma cor muito bonita, ainda mais em fenômenos naturais. Junto com as nuvens, me lembrava pequenas bolinhas de algodão doce.

Pronto. Meu dia já estava sendo bom. Era impressionante como a natureza poderia simplesmente melhorar meu humor. Respirei fundo, sentindo o ar puro do quintal, e quase dei um grito quando mãos quentes invadiram minha cintura gelada pelo tempo frio do lado de fora. Virei de frente para ele, o meu sonho em forma real, e continuei dando meu sorriso. Mas a vontade de rir foi enorme quando olhei para Edward.

Ele estava tão sonolento que nem conseguia abrir os olhos. Estavam completamente semicerrados e inchados. O cabelo, eu não entendia mais. Um pedaço estava todo para um lado, outras partes pra cima, tinha um pedaço em seu olho. Ele parecia simplesmente um bebê, que tinha acabado de acordar e estava encarando o mal humor da manhã. Ele começou a coçar seus olhos e pigarreou.

- O que faz acordada? – sua voz saiu completamente rouca, grossa e fina ao mesmo tempo, sem distinção nenhuma de tom, e eu tive que rir enquanto analisava todo o seu rosto.

- Lavando a roupa que não lavei ontem. – abaixei meu olhar, tentando esconder as mágoas de Charlie, que voltaram apenas por alguns segundos.

- Então aquela gritaria não foi um sonho? – ele franziu o cenho ainda com cara de sono. Era impossível não ficar bobinha com isso. – Charlie gritou com você?

- Sim, mas não importa. – coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito, puxando um pouco sua camiseta, necessitando um abraço ou contato mais forte. – Quero beijo de bom dia...

- Cada dia que passa você me surpreende mais. – ele sorriu, apertando suas mãos em minha cintura, e me dando um beijo leve, tão leve que me senti em nuvens.

Foi aí que voltei à vida real e vi que Charlie estava em casa. Afastei nosso beijo e ele franziu o cenho, não entendendo.

- Charlie está em casa hoje. O dia inteiro. – respondi colocando minha mão em meus lábios, já sentindo falta.

- Ah. Esqueci disso. – ele suspirou. – Mas então, o que vamos lavar? – ele passou a mão no cabelo, desgrenhando mais ainda e eu quase dei um grito de agonia.

- Não vamos lavar nada. Quem vai lavar sou eu. – ri. – Eu só estava meio perdida aqui com esse céu. Amo quando acontece isso. – olhei novamente para o céu, apesar de a coloração rosa já estar diminuindo.

- Engraçado é que esse fenômeno só acontece depois de março, não em fevereiro. É a aurora boreal. Você sabe porque isso acontece? – ele pegou uma franja minha e colocou atrás da minha orelha.

- Na realidade não. – falei envergonhada. – Só sei que acontece de vez em quando por aqui.

- É um impacto de partículas de vento solar com poeira espacial encontrada na via láctea, ela se mistura com a alta atmosfera da Terra, e gera essas cores diferentes, misturando-se com as estrelas.

- Ah. – sorri. – Obrigada por me explicar. – Eu não tinha entendido nada, mas queria agradecer do mesmo jeito. Não só por isso, e sim por estar me ensinando um mundo completamente novo.

- De nada, meu sorriso. – ele passou o polegar em minha bochecha, que já estava quente com o simples toque dele, independente do tempo gelado.

Voltei para o tanque, vendo o balde já transbordando a água, e comecei a lavar as roupas. Edward ficou ao meu lado, me ajudando, colocando sabão, e torcendo todas elas para que depois eu pudesse colocar no varal.

- Anjo... – ele falou baixo.

- Hmm... – respondi, esfregando uma mancha de graxa de uma camisa de Charlie.

- Quantas roupas você tem que lavar hoje? – ele disse comprimindo seus lábios e fazendo força, torcendo mais uma peça de roupa.

-Não sei. Umas trinta peças? – falei na dúvida.

- Hum... – ele deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. – E quantas você já lavou? – ele continuou compenetrado em sua tarefa.

- Acho que doze. – olhei as roupas secas na mesinha ao lado. – É, doze.

- Doze? – ele riu. – Ok. Responda rápido. Qual a porcentagem que falta para você terminar de lavar? – ele parou de fazer tudo que estava fazendo, e direcionou seu olhar pra mim.

- Você está tentando me ensinar matemática de novo, Edward? – falei semicerrando meus olhos, mas querendo rir. Eu sabia que ele só queria me ajudar, mas cara, eu ODEIO matemática. E eu realmente não queria pensar nisso em um domingo, seis e meia da manhã.

- Sim, e pára de me enrolar. Responde! – ele me cutucou na cintura com o dedo indicador, me fazendo cócegas.

- Pára! Eu não sei agir sob pressão! – dei um tapa na mão dele, rindo.

- Se responder certo, e rápido, e parar de me enrolar, eu te conto uma idéia que tenho para hoje. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso novamente, sabendo que facilmente me convenceria. Safado!

- Você é injusto. – falei já tentando começar a calcular em minha cabeça. – Fica dando esses sorrisos aí para me seduzir e conseguir tudo o que quer. – as contas começaram a rolar em minha mente, e puxei papo para tentar ganhar tempo e responder o mais rápido possível. Eu estava muito curiosa para saber o que ele queria fazer hoje.

- Eu sei usar meu poder de sedução. – ele falou de um jeito brincalhão. – Agora responde, Isabella Marie. – ele falou o [i]Marie[/i] de forma tão fofa, que quase desmanchei. Eu não tinha falado pra ele o meu nome do meio, mas me lembrei que Jacob me chamou assim na frente dele. Só não esperava que ele lembrasse disso. Então sorri involuntariamente.

FOCO, ISABELLA!

Edward jogou a roupa que estava em sua mão em cima do tanque, e encostou-se de lado, me olhando novamente.

- Não vai me responder? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Calma! Estou pensando. – fechei os olhos.

_Regra de três..._

_Trinta peças, cem por cento. _

- Tic, tac. – Edward bateu em seu relógio, rindo.

- ARGH! Xiu! – coloquei um dedo em minha boca.

_Trinta peças, menos doze peças... dezoito._

_Trinta está para cem porcento como dezoito está para x..._

- Estou esperando... – ele brincou.

- Cala a boca! – ri.

_Trinta x é igual a mil e oitocentos... x é mil e oitocentos divididos por trinta..._

_mil e oitocentos divididos por trinta..._

_mil e oitocentos divididos por trinta..._

- Que demora, meu sorriso... – ele falou ainda rindo.

- SESSENTA! – gritei. – SESSENTA POR CENTO.

Edward abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e eu queria sentar de tão tonta que estava. Eu nunca tinha feito regra de três E porcentagem de cabeça, e ainda por cima sob pressão.

- Se Charlie não tivesse aí eu te dava um beijo de parabéns. – ele continuou com aquele sorriso hipnotizante. – Parabéns, meu sorriso.

- Você me deixou tonta. – dei um tapinha em seu peito.

- Você fez uma conta sozinha. E de cabeça. – ele passou a mão em meu cabelo. – Não sabe como estou orgulhoso.

Abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada, e voltei meu olhar para a roupa.

- Se faltam sessenta por cento, quantos porcento você já lavou?

- Edward, pelo amor de deus! – peguei minha mão cheia de água e joguei nele. Ele fez uma cara de brabo, e mordeu seu lábio inferior. – Nem se atreva a jogar água em mim.. – falei.

- Jogar água em você? Pff! – ele riu. – Não me subestime. No mínimo o que eu faria agora é te jogar dentro de um chuveiro. Você tem sorte que Charlie está aqui. – ele falou, tirando os pingos de água de seu rosto. Aquela frase, ecoou milhões de dúvidas em minha cabeça. Eu não sei qual foi a real intenção de Edward ao falar aquilo, mas eu imaginei nós dois no chuveiro, e tive as mesmas sensações que eu tinha quando ele me beijava e me tocava.

Mas eu só pensei. Eu não fiz nada. Como eu podia sentir _isso_ só por pensar em nós dois? E então me vi sonhando que Charlie não estivesse em casa, para que, nesse exato minuto, eu estivesse embaixo do chuveiro com Edward.

- Não vai querer saber? – ele falou rindo e voltando á sua tarefa de torcer as peças de roupa.

- Saber o que? – falei saindo de meu transe repentino. Sério, pensar em nós dois na água, abraçados, se beijando, era algo viciante demais. Não saía da minha cabeça.

- Os planos que tenho para hoje. Esqueceu que se você acertasse eu ia te falar?

- Ah! – ri. – Sim... me conte. – joguei um pouco mais de sabão, fazendo espuma. Eu adorava espuma. E ainda mais as que tinham cheiro de amaciante. Era muito gostoso.

- Hoje eu vou te levar para sair. – ele falou me olhando sério.

- Me levar para sair? – franzi o cenho. – Como assim? – um pingo de água cheio de sabão pulou em meu nariz e Edward riu, limpando ele com seu dedo indicador.

- É. Como um encontro. Sabe? – ele limpou o dedo molhado em sua blusa.

- Encontro? – falei querendo sorrir.

- Encontro. Como um homem e uma mulher fazem, e eu quero te levar em um. – ele pegou em minha mão brincando. – Você quer sair comigo, Isabella Marie Swan? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, me olhando e sorrindo.

_Um homem e uma mulher._

- Óbvio que quero. – sorri, mas revirei os olhos do jeito engraçado dele.

- Ótimo. Esteja pronta às oito horas. – ele falou sério novamente, me fazendo rir.

Um encontro. Hoje eu teria um encontro. O primeiro encontro da minha vida. Eu tinha que me segurar para não dar uma de histérica na frente dele.

Então, me segurei e continuei a lavar as roupas.

Afinal ainda faltavam sessenta por cento.

**PoV Edward**

Eu queria fazer tudo certo.

Antes de dormir, passei a noite inteira pensando justamente nisso. Eu queria levar Bella para jantar, como se fosse um encontro, como se fôssemos um casal de verdade.

Porque o que éramos, ainda era uma incógnita. Haviam tantos obstáculos e tantas coisas a resolver, que eu seria um idiota de afirmar que éramos um casal, por mais que eu quisesse que fôssemos.

Era o que eu mais queria, na verdade.

Eu queria a menina dos sorrisos pra mim.

Então, dei a volta na casa, arrancando uma florzinha pequena e amarela que tinha no jardim, batendo na porta de vidro que dava para o quarto de Isabella. Quando ela abriu, eu precisei me conter.

Bella estava com uma saia jeans um pouco acima dos joelhos, os mesmos tênis brancos, uma blusinha de gola V verde escura e por cima, um casaquinho jeans, no mesmo tom da saia. Ela fez uma trança em seu cabelo, deixando a franja solta, e por pouco pensei que ela tinha passado maquiagem, mas não. Era apenas a sua beleza natural, envergonhada por me ver na porta com uma flor na mão.

Não preciso nem falar em como ela estava cheirosa.

- Boa Noite, Srta. Swan. – inclinei a flor em sua direção, e ela riu, pegando-a.

- Você tem noção de que você acabou de dar um atestado de óbito para essa florzinha, não sabe?

- Eu estou me esforçando aqui, Bella. – sorri. – Será que você poderia se preocupar menos com a plantinha?

- Estou brincando com você. – ela sorriu, colocando a flor em sua orelha. – Pronto. Obrigada. – ela olhou para a porta que dava para o corredor de seu quarto, e quando viu que não tinha perigo, se inclinou em minha direção, me dando um beijo rápido.

- Pronta? – mostrei meu braço.

- Precisamos falar com Charlie antes de sair. – o semblante chateado pintou em seu rosto.

- Ah. É. O carrasco. – falei revirando os olhos e entrando no quarto dela. Bella fechou a porta de vidro e foi em direção a sala, onde Charlie passou o dia inteiro assistindo reprises de jogos de futebol americano. Era impressionante, ele não se levantava nem para pegar água. Depois que lavamos as roupas e estendemos todas do lado de fora, Bella fez o almoço, e fomos estudar. Porém, quando ele queria alguma coisa, ele nos interrompia e pedia que ela fizesse. Me segurei milhões de vezes, e Bella pegava em meu braço, tentando assegurar que estava tudo bem, mas não estava. E eu sabia que até o dia que eu fosse embora, eu ia estourar. Era uma questão de tempo.

- Pai, o que tem na televisão? – Bella falou de forma simpática, no momento em que chegamos na sala.

- Poeira. Você não limpa. – ele aumentou o volume do jogo.

- Tsc. – soltei sem querer e Bella me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Enfim. Estamos saindo. Vamos comer alguma coisa. – ela falou.

Charlie ficou calado, mudando o canal da televisão, e não se importou em responder se estava tudo bem ou não. Então Bella deu de ombros e saímos.

- Ok, eu sei que fui eu que inventei o encontro, mas preciso saber de um lugar legal para irmos. – falei sentindo uma vontade imensa de pegar na mão de Bella para andarmos pela rua, mas do jeito que essa cidade era pequena, Charlie ficaria sabendo em segundos, então enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

- Domingo, essa hora? – ela deu uma pausa. – Só o Subway. – ela riu.

- Então será o Subway.

Chegamos na lanchonete e aparentemente aquele era o único programa que se tinha para fazer em um domingo a noite. Mesmo. A cidade inteira estava ali. Entramos na fila e Bella ficou olhando o cardápio, quando avistei uma pessoa bem familiar.

- Hey, aquele ali não é o Jacob? – coloquei automaticamente a mão em sua cintura, apontando para o lugar onde ele estava. Bella olhou e abriu um sorriso.

- É. O que fizeram com o cabelo dele? – ela franziu o cenho, rindo baixo.

- Algo me diz que isso tem a mão de Rosalie. – ri junto.

- Ela não quis me contar o que ela fez. – Bella disparou seu rosto em minha direção, me olhando e quase me deixando perdido por alguns segundos. Ela era linda demais.

- É, não me contaram também.

Jacob percebeu nossa presença, e passou reto por nós, olhando para o chão. Fiz uma nota mental para pressionar Emmett e saber realmente o que tinha acontecido. Pelo que soube ele amava aquele cabelo enorme dele, e agora parecia uma menininha. Ri de novo e Bella sentindo meu corpo mexer com o riso, riu também.

Pedimos um sanduíche de rosbife e cebolas de trinta centímetros e cortado em vários pedaços. Na hora que fui pagar, uma mesa por sorte vagou e Bella correu para lá, sorrindo e com cara de orgulhosa por ter arrumado.

- Parabéns meu sorriso. – passei o dedo em sua bochecha. – Tem que ganhar um prêmio por conseguir uma mesa nesse inferno de gente. – ri.

- Sou craque. – ela riu, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa.

- Só tem isso pra fazer aqui? – mordi um pedaço do sanduíche e entreguei o guardanapo a ela.

- Domingo a noite sim. Ou é ficar em casa, ou vir para o Subway.

- Nossa, completamente diferente de NY. Ou de Wisconsin. – falei, sacudindo a cabeça, tendo memórias das noitadas que fazíamos com o pessoal da faculdade, ou das noites em que Alice ainda era solteira e saíamos em Nova York.

- Me conta mais sobre a sua vida. – ela apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra comia. – Você tem muito mais vida para me contar... a minha é muito limitada, como você pode ver. – ela apontou para o monte de gente que, domingo a noite, estava sentado em uma lanchonete como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

Pensei na hora em Demetri. Ele tinha esses insights de negócios, e sempre falou que queria abrir um bar/boate em algum lugar. Se fosse aqui em Monrovia de repente, ele mudaria a cidade completamente. Sem querer eu ri, e Bella riu, apesar de não entender o meu motivo.

- O que foi? – ela deu um gole em seu sprite.

- Estava lembrando de um amigo meu... ele sempre falava que queria abrir uma boate, imaginei se ele abrisse uma aqui.

- Não ia dar certo. – ela riu. – Tirando a mãe de Rosalie, todos são santos. – sua risada aumentou, e eu não pude deixar de acompanhá-la.

- Qual é a da mãe dela? Sério? – falei dando mais uma mordida.

- Ela é estranha. Meu pai não gosta dela. Tem algo muito sério entre eles, porque Charlie simplesmente não suporta ela. – ela suspirou. – Minha mãe adorava ela. Emmett não gosta. Eu também não gosto. Se um dia eu visse minha mãe novamente, eu com certeza perguntaria. Ela me olha diferente, e vive me criticando pra Rosalie. Eu juro que não me incomodo mais, mas é chato, sabe?

- Sei. – entreguei outro guardanapo a ela, vendo que estava claramente se enrolando com as cebolas e o molho. Adorável. – Rosalie tem pai? – perguntei por curiosidade.

- Não. Se tem, eu nunca vi. – ela mastigou e engoliu. - E ela também nunca comentou nada.

- Hmm... que seja. – não dei muita importância para o assunto, mas confesso que continuei curioso.

- Mas vai. Me conta. Como é sua vida na faculdade?

Ela entrou em um assunto que eu realmente não queria falar. Mas era Bella. Eu me sentia na obrigação de contá-la, apesar de não querer contar tudo.

- Normal. Aulas, festas, amigos, jogos...

- Tinha muita festa lá? – seus olhos brilharam e eu fiquei angustiado. Bella não tinha quase nada para se divertir aqui.

- Tinha. Todo final de semana e durante a semana também. Mas eu quase não ia nas que tinha dia de semana, por causa das aulas no dia seguinte. – dei um gole em minha coca cola.

- E seus amigos? Quem são os melhores? – ela perguntou com animação.

- O melhor era Demetri. Depois tem Ben, Angela... e Tanya, minha ex namorada, que não é mais amiga agora.

- Era Demetri? Porque? – ela olhou para o sanduíche, deixando cair algumas cebolas na bandeja.

- Ele... morreu. – senti perfeitamente meu coração falhar uma batida ao falar isso. Parecia que eu estava confirmando a morte dele mesmo, e a realidade caiu toda sobre mim.

- Oh! – ela parou de comer e me olhou. – Me desculpa.

- Tudo bem, deixa para lá. Acho que um dia eu supero. – mentira, óbvio.

- Porque Tanya não é mais sua amiga agora? – ela mudou de assunto, mas mesmo assim, ainda nada agradável de ter que explicar.

- Porque não terminamos bem.

- Ela foi sua única namorada? Ou você já teve outras?

- Foi. Única namorada. – falei sentindo enjôo ao lembrar dela, e principalmente do que ela tinha feito.

- O que ela fez com você?

- Deu em cima de Demetri, esse meu amigo. Só que eu sempre soube que podia confiar nele. Ele deu um fora nela e me contou. – a saudade dele batia grande em meu peito. Ele me demonstrava sempre o quanto era um ótimo amigo.

- Isso é muito ruim. – ela esmaeceu seu semblante. – Muito, muito ruim. – ela sacudiu sua cabeça, perdida em pensamentos.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada... eu não sabia que você tinha passado por todas essas coisas... Eu fico tão perdida no que a gente tem, que esqueço de tudo.. me desculpa. – ela disse, desistindo da comida, que nem eu.

- Hey.. – peguei em seu queixo e direcionei seu rosto de frente pra mim. – Não é culpa sua. Eu também sou assim. – dei um sorriso torto. – Você acha que eu não esqueço completamente do mundo lá fora quando estou com você? – ela deu um sorriso fraco, me olhando nos olhos. – Eu estou aqui há quatro dias, e parece que não existe mais nada, só isso aqui. – apontei para nós dois. – Você me enfeitiçou. – brinquei.

- Pára, eu não sou uma bruxa. – ela riu, e o ambiente ficou leve novamente.

- Bruxinha linda. – provoquei.

- Páára! – ela me deu um tapa, e vi que estávamos em uma bolha tão grande, que por pouco eu não a beijei na frente de todo mundo.

- Vamos embora daqui? – falei com meu rosto bem próximo do dela.

- Vamos... mas posso saber porque? – ela pegou o guardanapo limpando sua boca.

- Porque eu estou louco para te beijar. – respondi a verdade, nada mais que a verdade.

Bella engoliu seco e riu. Suas bochechas começaram a corar e eu vi que era a deixa para irmos embora.

Quando chegamos em casa, tudo estava silencioso. As luzes já estavam apagadas, e ela abriu a porta do quarto de Charlie, vendo que ele estava dormindo pesado. Olhei para o relógio na sala e vi que já passavam das dez da noite.

Ela me olhou nos olhos e me pegou pela mão. Fomos andando até seu quarto, e meu coração disparava desesperadamente, pensando em milhões de besteiras ao mesmo tempo. Mas aquela era Bella, ela era a alma mais pura da face da terra, e eu gostava dela assim. Exatamente assim.

Assim que entramos no cômodo escuro, Bella fechou a porta, provavelmente com medo de Charlie aparecer, e encostou suas costas nela, me olhando com o semblante sério e preocupado. Sua respiração estava acelerada e eu precisava resolver isso.

Me aproximei dela, repousando minha mão esquerda em sua cintura, e com a direita, levantei seu queixo, fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem.

- Te adoro, meu sorriso... – sussurrei.

- Eu também, Edward. – Bella fechou os olhos, engolindo seco novamente. – Eu também... Eu só... tenho medo....

- Medo? – inclinei minha cabeça, não soltando meus olhos dos dela. – Medo de que, meu anjo? – passei meu dedo indicador por sua bochecha quente, descendo por toda sua face e indo até o pescoço.

- Medo... de tudo. – ela falou baixo.

- Não tenha medo. – falei entendendo o que ela tinha medo. Era medo de nos separarmos. Era medo de perdermos tudo o que tínhamos. Eu tinha medo também.

Mas meu papel aqui, agora, era de assegurar que tudo ficaria bem entre nós.

Aproximei nossos lábios, e deixei-os separados por alguns segundos, apenas para sentir a respiração de Bella em meu rosto. Minha mão encontrou sua trança, e com meus dedos, desfiz ela toda, soltando seu cabelo, que pendeu por seus ombros. Ela suspirou fundo, soltando mais ar em meu rosto, e só com isso eu já podia sentir desconforto na calça. Bella tinha um poder imenso sobre mim, e isso era uma das milhões de coisas que me deixava cada dia mais encantado.

Ela repousou suas duas mãos em meu peito, flexionando seus dedos e me fazendo carinho.

Peguei em seu rosto, aproximando nossas testas, e ela fechou os olhos. Seu corpo tremia, e tive que segurá-la com mais força.

- Você é incrivelmente especial Bella... a menina mais linda que já conheci em minha vida... se você soubesse o quanto você me deixa louco...

Inclinei minha cabeça, indo de encontro direto para seus lábios quentes. Não tinha uma palavra maior para o nosso beijo do que eletrizante. Agora, além de sentimentos, ele tinha desejo, e muita vontade. Bella deu uma arfada entre meus lábios, e imprensei meu corpo mais com o dela, encostando-a totalmente na porta, e causando um tranco na madeira.

- Shhhh... – falei para a porta, rindo, e Bella riu também.

Meu membro já estava roçando na barriga dela, eu podia sentir. E ela não reclamou. Na realidade, acho que ela até estava mexendo mais o corpo, causando uma sensação preocupante em mim. Eu tentava me segurar, mas não conseguia. Apoiei minhas mãos na porta e continuei a beijá-la. Bella, não sei como e porque, mordeu meu lábio inferior, me fazendo investir mais forte o quadril em sua barriga, involuntariamente.

Meu Deus.

Minha vontade era de pegá-la no colo e friccionar ele _naquele_ lugar, mas eu não queria apressar as coisas. Já estava tudo avançando rápido demais.

Soltei meus lábios dos seus e dei um beijo no canto de seus lábios, bochecha, e desci para o pescoço. Seu peito já fazia um caminho para cima e para baixo, respirando tão forte que eu podia até ouvir as arfadas. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios no momento em que beijei sua pele sensível, passando a língua devagar e colocando minha mão direita em sua barriga.

Bella pegou em meu braço, mas não para me parar, e sim para abaixar _mais_ a minha mão. Fiquei surpreso com a atitude dela, e estava tão louco que mais uma vez não consegui parar.

Quando dei por mim, minha mão já estava em sua coxa, pelando de tão quente. Subi ainda mais, lutando com o jeans de sua saia, chegando em pouco tempo ao tecido de sua calcinha. Foi quando meu juízo gritou comigo.

- Bella. – falei sério, encostando nossas testas. – Precisamos parar. – minha respiração estava descompassada, e minha camisa pulava com as batidas do coração.

- Edward... – ela falou fraco, quase que como um gemido, e a agonia entre minhas pernas já era latente.

- Por favor. – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. – Se passarmos desse limite, não vai dar certo.

Bella encostou a cabeça na porta, claramente frustrada, e me senti mal por deixá-la desse jeito, mas eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso _agora_ e com Charlie dentro de casa. Ela engoliu seco pela milésima vez na noite, e passou a língua em seus lábios, murmurando um "ok" bem baixo.

- Não é que eu não queira... – falei sacudindo a cabeça.. – Você não sabe como eu quero, Bella... É o que mais quero... Mas Charlie está em casa...

Bella virou seu rosto em direção a mim e deu um sorriso pequeno.

- Vai dormir... – ela continuou a sorrir. – Amanhã nos vemos no café da manhã.

- Vem cá. – puxei-a pelo braço pra perto de mim e abracei bem apertado, dando beijos em todos os cantos de seu rosto, pescoço e cabelos. – Meu sorriso lindo... minha linda bruxinha... – ri, alisando suas costas com meus dedos.

- Eu não sou bruxinha... – ela riu, beliscando minha barriga devagar.

- Boa noite, meu amor. – falei em seu ouvido. – Prometo que comigo você nunca, nunca vai sentir medo.

- Boa noite Edward... – ela sussurrou. – o único medo que eu tenho é de você desaparecer da minha vida. Esse é meu medo.


	14. Chapter 13 Hollow Man

_Cada dia fico mais bobinha com a quantidade de comentários que Monrovia está ganhando aqui no fanfiction._

_Muito Obrigada. Mesmo. De coração._

_Mais um post pra vocês. Reviews serão muito bem vistas.. ;)_

_Beijinhos, Dany S2_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13 – ****Hollow Man**

**PoV Edward**

_"Os homens são, em geral, tão pessoais que no fundo nada lhes interessa mais que eles próprios." _

_(Arthur Schopenhauer)_

Meus olhos ardiam enquanto eu olhava para o teto. Não consegui dormir a noite inteira. Óbvio que o motivo foi o que fizemos horas antes de ir para a cama e o que que aconteceria a partir de agora. Estávamos avançando muito rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo era impossível não fazer. Era como se tivéssemos um imã, nos mantendo sempre perto, e assegurando que não devíamos ficar separados.

Bella era pura perdição. E eu sentia o enorme peso da responsabilidade de ter sido o escolhido por ela. Ela confiava em mim, de todas as formas humanamente possíveis e eu não podia estar mais do que nervoso. Afinal, no momento em que ela pegou minha mão e começou a subir por sua perna, eu senti. Eu sabia.

Ela queria perder a virgindade comigo.

Não posso dizer que não fiquei feliz. Eu estava me apaixonando cada dia mais por Bella. Eu desistiria de tudo, e faria tudo para que eu a tivesse para sempre ao meu lado. Mas, eu não sabia nem o que fazer. Eu nunca tinha passado por isso com ninguém. Tanya foi minha primeira e única namorada, e ela não era virgem, então, eu realmente não tinha noção de como fazer isso. Sabia o básico, que ia ser desconfortável, ia doer, e eu tinha que ser o mais gentil possível para não transformar isso em uma péssima experiência. E ela não era qualquer uma. Ela era Bella, a minha Bella, a minha menina dos sorrisos, e eu queria que quando acontecesse, - se acontecesse, - que fosse o sentimento certo. A decisão certa. Sem arrependimentos ou mágoas.

Porque o pior de tudo não era a parte física. Era dentro. Era o que Bella ia sentir, o que seu coração ia aguentar. Não tinha como: Eu ia embora dentro de alguns dias, e não queria ser o filho da puta de fazer isso com ela e desaparecer. Eu nunca me perdoaria se nunca mais nos víssemos e tudo que passamos fosse apenas uma lembrança. Principalmente _este_ tipo de lembrança.

Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer daqui pra frente e não queria que Bella ficasse desamparada. Eu queria que ela fosse comigo, e passei a madrugada inteira pensando em hipóteses. Mas nada me ajudava. E tudo só pioraria o estado em que eu estava. Querendo ou não eu era um fugitivo, e levá-la junto comigo, para esse caminho desconhecido, seria estragar ainda mais sua vida. E declarar minha morte por parte de Charlie. Porque por mais que ele não ligasse pra Bella, acho que me mataria se eu levasse ela embora daqui.

Ficar em Monrovia também não era uma hipótese válida. Mais cedo ou mais tarde apareceriam aqui, atrás de mim, ou alguém descobriria e minha confiança estaria abalada.

E minha cabeça ficou assim. Rodando e rodando a noite inteira, em busca de uma explicação e uma forma de resolver isso tudo. Eu havia prometido a Bella que tudo ia dar certo, e não queria quebrar minha promessa. Ainda mais para ela, a única pessoa que me tirava de toda essa merda em que eu estava vivendo agora.

Foi por isso que parei. Por isso que não quis apressar as coisas, por mais que eu quisesse passar a noite inteira com ela. Eu não ligava para Charlie, eu não ligava para a idade, nem nada. Eu queria Bella. De corpo e alma.

E por volta de cinco da manhã eu decidi. Eu iria à Nova York, falaria com Carlisle, resolveria minha vida e voltaria para buscá-la.

Nem que eu tivesse que pedi-la em casamento.

Ouvi um barulho na porta, e quando olhei, quase sorrindo achando que era Bella, me deparei com Charlie.

- Filho, levanta que hoje você vai para a oficina comigo.

Ele bateu a porta, e protelei para levantar, coçando os olhos e sentindo a preguiça em toda e qualquer parte do meu corpo. Depois de uns dez minutos me espreguiçando e tentando acostumar meus olhos com a luz do lado de fora, me levantei, trocando de roupa e indo ao banheiro escovar os dentes, lutando com toda a preguiça que me consumia.

Por mim eu passaria o dia inteiro na cama. Com Bella. Sentindo seu cheiro, a cosquinha que seus cabelos fariam em meu rosto, e a maciez de sua pele.

Depois de tudo pronto, fui para a cozinha onde encontrei uma linda e sorridente Isabella, tomando café da manhã e lendo o jornal que estava deitado na superfície da mesa. Charlie já havia terminado e estava tomando banho, então sentei a seu lado.

- Bom Dia, meu sorriso. – sorri.

- Bom Dia. – ela respondeu, fazendo juz à seu apelido novamente, abrindo um sorriso lindo e perfeito.

Bella estava tomando um de seus sucos, e pela bagunça que vi em cima da pia, devia ser outra receita nova. O canudo dançava em sua boca, quase me tirando o foco e ela empurrou um copo comprido, com um líquido rosa dentro.

- Novo? – perguntei só para constatar.

- Hmhum.. – ela continuou sugando o líquido. Bella e canudo no mesmo cenário não estava sendo agradável para um idiota à base de hormônios como eu. Ainda mais depois de ontem, e de todos os pensamentos que tive sobre nós dois.

Bebi, sentindo o grande excesso de doce do suco. Mas não era enjoativo. Era um doce viciante, e o morango parecia fresco.

- Nome? – passei a língua em meus lábios, e mostrei o copo vazio para ela encher novamente.

- _Sweet Feelings_. – suas bochechas coraram, e ela fugiu seu olhar do meu enquanto despejava o líquido do copo do liquidificador para o meu copo.

- Sentimentos doces? – levantei uma sobrancelha e ri, deixando-a ainda mais corada.

- É. – ela voltou seus olhos para o jornal em cima da mesa, e o canudo à boca. Céus. – Meu pai te falou dos planos dele para hoje?

- Falou. – falei desanimado. Eu não queria passar o dia com Charlie. Eu já tinha pouco tempo para passar com ela, e ainda por cima queriam tirar isso de mim?

- É melhor do que você ficar sozinho em casa. Eu tenho que ir para a creche hoje, e depois vou para a casa da minha professora, mostrar tudo que aprendi. – ela me olhou, agradecendo silenciosamente pelos estudos.

- Preferia estar com você. – falei baixo.

- Eu também. – ela brincou com o canudo. – Mas... me promete uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa... – falei passando minha mão rápido por suas bochechas. Se eu não ia passar o dia inteiro com ela, que pelo menos eu aproveitasse um pouco agora.

- Pega leve com Charlie ok? Não se estressa. Deixa ele falar o que ele tiver que falar... mesmo que seja sobre mim. – ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. – Eu não quero ver vocês dois brigando.

- Se ele falar de você? Bella, isso vai ser difícil... eu não consigo me controlar, eu acho injusto! – sussurrei.

- Por favor. – ela pegou em minha mão, fazendo carinho em meus dedos com seu dedo indicador. – Por mim, Edward... pelo que você sente por mim.. pelo que nós dois sentimos.

Bufei, vendo que meu dia hoje seria recheado.

- Obrigada. – ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Vou sentir saudades... – peguei em sua mão e dei um beijo leve, ignorando a possibilidade de Charlie aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Eu também vou... – ela deu um sorriso torto.

- Bella, sobre ontem... – comecei, mas ela deu o último gole em seu suco e apertou meu braço.

- Você já explicou. Não tem mais o que falar. – ela me olhou.

- Mas... eu quero, você não sabe? – passei minha mão novamente em sua bochecha.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu. – Só não está na hora certa ainda.

- Isso. – respondi sucinto. - Mas... você tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

- Nunca tive tanta certeza... – ela falou e olhou para cima, vendo Charlie chegando na cozinha. – Depois conversamos sobre isso. – ela sussurrou.

- Ok.

- Vamos, filho? – Charlie falou pegando as chaves da caminhonete no bolso da calça.

- Vamos.

O caminho até a oficina foi relativamente tenso. Eu não queria puxar assunto, simplesmente porque a presença de Charlie me enojava, e o último lugar em que eu queria estar era aqui, com ele. Preferia ter ficado em casa. Mas, ele me contou que o carro já estava sendo arrumado, e ele queria que eu visse como estavam sendo as coisas.

Charlie me perguntou se eu estava gostando da estadia na cidade, pela qual respondi positivamente, e depois ele me perguntou o que eu achava da filha dele. Fiquei nervoso na hora, não sabendo o que responder, mas falei que ela era uma menina muito especial, que necessitava de atenção. Confesso que falei esse último para ver se abria algum juízo na cabeça dele, mas aparentemente não fez efeito nenhum.

- Vocês estão tendo algo... mais íntimo? – ele perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo.

Minha garganta fechou, no momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, mas consegui adquirir força para responder.

- Não! – levantei a voz. – Óbvio que não, Charlie! Bella só...

- Só tem dezesseis anos. – ele complementou, me fazendo tremer na base. – E é minha filha.

- Nós.. só somos amigos.. Nada mais. Não se preocupe.

- Acho bom. Acho bom. – ele apontou para um grande galpão no meio do nada. - Chegamos.

Assim que desci da caminhonete, avistei Emmett, mexendo no motor de um Shelby 1967. Eu nunca tinha visto um de perto, então me aproximei.

- Fala rapaz! – Emmett acenou com uma ferramenta na mão.

- Oi Emmett. – me encostei no carro. – Shelby... Esse é o 67?... nunca achei que fosse ver um desses. – ri.

- Monrovia tem de tudo, cara. – ele riu também. – Não sabia que você conhecia carros.

- Edward, fique a vontade aí, enquanto resolvo algumas coisas no meu escritório. Depois vamos olhar o seu carro. – Charlie falou se aproximando de nós e colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro de Emmett. Porque ele tinha esse carinho com ele, e não com Bella?

- Ok, Charlie. – respondi, vendo ele entrando em uma salinha pequena, que devia estar eternamente quente, e torci para que ele não me chamasse para ficar ali.

- Seu filhote já está quase pronto. – Emmett falou.

- Queria que não estivesse. – suspirei e continuei olhando enquanto ele mexia no carro.

- Como estão as coisas com Bella? – ele parou de fazer o que quer que estava fazendo e se encostou no carro, me olhando.

- Perfeitas... e ao mesmo tempo tensas. Eu não quero ir embora, Emmett. – falei, querendo desabafar. Eu não tinha ninguém para falar sobre isso, e ainda mais uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que eu, mas Emmett parecia confiável para ouvir. – Estou apaixonado por Bella.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. – ele riu, porém sem humor nenhum. – E ela gosta de você, eu tenho certeza disso. – ele respirou fundo. – E foi justamente isso que eu tinha medo que acontecesse.

- Eu não cheguei a ter medo, porque acho que desde o primeiro dia já fiquei encantado. Quanto mais dias passam, o que sinto só aumenta... – passei a mão nos cabelos atordoado. – Emmett, eu.... eu sou louco por ela. Ela é tão simples, tão diferente do que eu vejo na cidade grande... o sorriso dela é a minha felicidade, e eu estou passando por tanta merda na minha vida... só ela me deu a paz que eu precisava no momento, e...

- Calma! – Emmett riu, segurando meu ombro. – Respira, Edward!

- Eu quero levá-la comigo. – falei sem nem pensar.

- Charlie te mata se você fizer isso. – ele respondeu rápido.

- Eu sei. Mas nem que eu tenha que pedi-la em casamento, eu quero que ela vá comigo.

- Ele não vai deixar, Edward. – Emmett sacudiu a cabeça. – Não vai deixar, e vai te dar um tiro. Não faça loucura. Pedi-la em casamento? Ela tem dezesseis anos, cara! Pensa no que você tá falando.

- O que eu faço então? – bufei. - Emmett, eu preciso dela.

- Edward, você deve estar passando por alguma merda muito feia, porque você está se agarrando em Bella como se ela fosse tudo em sua vida... você já não parou para pensar que de repente o fato de ela fazer você esquecer dos problemas faça com que você _ache _que está apaixonado?

- Eu não _acho _que estou apaixonado. Eu tenho certeza.

- Acho que só a distância entre vocês é que vai responder isso, Edward. – ele voltou para o motor do carro. – Não adianta falar isso agora... vocês estão grudados o dia inteiro..

- E eu já estou sentindo falta dela, só por estar aqui. – respondi.

- Isso são horas... quero ver quando forem dias... – ele passou um pano pela ferramenta, tirando o excesso de graxa.

- Não é fácil Emmett. Não é fácil você gostar de uma pessoa e deixá-la.

- Eu sei que não. É exatamente por isso que eu e Rosalie não assumimos nada. – ele tirou a atenção do motor novamente. – Eu sou louco por aquela mulher, Edward. Mas assim como a mãe neurótica e maluca dela, eu tenho certeza que na primeira oportunidade que ela tiver de ir para a cidade grande, ela vai. E vai me deixar.

- Porque as mulheres daqui são assim? – perguntei.

- Não sei. Elas simplesmente são. Parece que foi uma convenção. – ele riu.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu com a mãe de Bella? – já que ele sabia tantas coisas, não custava nada perguntar.

- Não sei ao certo. Sei de algumas coisas que a mãe de Rosalie fala quando eu estou por lá...

Emmett foi arrumando o motor e me contando de Reneé Swan, a mãe de Bella. Agora ela aparentemente deveria responder por outro nome de casada, pois foi embora com um homem. O mesmo homem que a mãe de Rosalie era apaixonada e havia apresentado à cidade inteira como seu futuro marido. Reneé simplesmente sumiu com esse suposto homem, de um dia para o outro, deixando uma raiva imensa em Charlie e uma carta, em que dizia que a única coisa que ela sabia que ia se arrepender, era de deixar Bella.

Eu nem sei se ela sabia dessa carta.

Emmett contou também que Charlie adquiriu um ódio por Isabella, chegando a cogitar a possibilidade de que ela não era filha dele. A única pessoa que fez ele amansar quanto a isso foi a mãe de Emmett, com quem Charlie logo se envolveu.

A história era na realidade uma grande confusão. A cidade era movimentada a base de fofocas, e tantas histórias correram na época que Emmett disse que, mesmo que essa seja a versão dele, ela pode não ser a verdadeira.

Eu só ficava triste por isso ter acontecido com a minha menina dos sorrisos. Ela merecia uma família decente, alguém que cuidasse dela e desse toda a atenção que ela merecia. Principalmente quando nos separássemos.

- Ela tem sorte de ter você e Rosalie, sabia? – falei depois de um tempo.

- Bella é a minha irmãzinha, eu já te disse, Edward. – ele fez força com a ferramenta em uma parte do carro. – Eu farei de tudo para que ela fique bem quando você for embora..

- Mas eu vou voltar. – cortei. – Eu só vou resolver meus problemas e vou voltar.

- Aham. Eu sei. – ele falou, me dando a exata impressão de que ele não acreditava que eu ia voltar.

Mas eu ia.

Passei ainda um bom tempo vendo Emmett ajustar o Shelby, e olhando Charlie, que passava o dia inteiro ao telefone e olhando papéis em cima de sua mesa.

- Charlie passa o dia inteiro ali, ou ele mexe nos carros também? – falei brincando.

- Só eu que trabalho aqui. – ele riu, novamente sem humor. – Charlie só traz os clientes... depois passa o dia inteiro grudado naquele telefone e cuidando de carregamentos.

- Carregamentos?

- Não me pergunte. – ele falou sério, e resolvi realmente deixar pra lá. Mas eu ainda queria saber mais. – Não faço idéia do que seja e quase que perdi a cabeça por querer saber.

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais intrigante.

Um barulho de carro se aproximou, e gelei quando avistei um carro de polícia entrando na oficina. Tive vontade de me esconder, acho que por puro instinto, mas finquei o pé onde estava e engoli seco, esperando para ver o que aquela pessoa queria ali.

Ele estacionou, e desligou o motor, descendo do carro e ajeitando as calças. O jeito dele me lembrou muito Jacob, o cabelo comprido, liso e preto, e a cor da pele era muito parecidas.

- Billy Black! – Emmett falou alto, e pelo sobrenome percebi que era da família.

Ótimo. Justamente o pai de um cara que eu havia me atracado durante uma festa, era a polícia do local e estava aqui, na minha frente. Eu acho que eu tinha um imã para essas merdas.

- Emmett. – ele falou rude. Provavelmente agiu assim pelo que ele e Rosalie fizeram a Jacob. Então ele virou pra mim. – Edward Cullen.

Que legal, ele já sabia o meu nome.

A polícia de Monrovia, sabia o meu nome.

Minhas pernas começaram a sacudir e senti algumas gotas de suor dançarem em minha testa. Meu nervosismo era tanto que eu não consegui formar nada para oferecer à autoridade à minha frente.

Ele apenas me olhou de cima a baixo e avisou a Emmett que ia na sala de Charlie. Mesmo sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer de ansiedade e medo, prestei atenção nos dois, dentro daquela salinha.

Charlie entregou um envelope para ele, que guardou dentro do bolso de seu casaco de couro. O encontro não durou mais do que cinco minutos, e Billy foi embora, sem nem se despedir de nós dois.

- Você sabe que ele é o pai do Jacob, não sabe? – Emmett falou, sacudindo a cabeça e rindo.

- É, imaginei. – sorri. – Falando nisso...

- Sim, Rosalie cortou o cabelo dele e eu ameacei cortar outra coisa se ele não se comportasse. – Emmett falou rindo.

- O pai dele vai te matar.

- Vai nada. Ele sabe o merda de filho que tem.

- Mas ele estava com raiva da gente. Deu pra perceber.

- Dane-se. – Emmett riu, vendo outro carro parar na oficina. Dessa vez era a mãe de Rosalie.

- O que ela veio fazer aqui? – perguntei, me encostando na parede e de saco cheio de ver Emmett consertando aquele carro.

- Entregar almoço, e falar algo com Charlie que também não sei o que é. Mas ela faz isso todo dia. – ele fechou o capô do carro, e foi até uma mangueira que tinha no canto da oficina, lavar suas mãos.

Ela, assim como Billy Black, pegou um envelope da mão de Charlie, e saiu de lá em poucos minutos. Mais coisas intrigantes. Impressionante como Monrovia conseguia guardar tantos segredos, sendo tão pequena.

Charlie nos chamou alguns minutos depois, para almoçar. Comprovei que a sala dele realmente era quente. Tinha um ventilador de teto, tão lerdo que não fazia vento nenhum. Almoçamos todos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o _tic-tac_ de um relógio de parede. Quanto ao almoço, era apenas um sanduíche de carne de porco e um sprite, mas estava delicioso e foi o suficiente para me deixar estufado. A mãe de Rosalie tinha jeito para a cozinha, apesar de ser uma completa idiota.

Ali, naquela sala, com Emmett e Charlie, completamente deslocado e me sentindo enjoado por ter comido muito, me dei conta do quanto Bella me fazia falta. Eu queria estar com ela, e comecei a imaginar como seria quando eu chegasse em NY e não tivesse aquele sorriso, aquele cheiro, aquela voz ao meu lado.

Eu ficaria incompleto.

- Já olhou seu carro? – Charlie falou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Ainda não. – respondi me encostando na cadeira e vendo Emmett ainda devorar o seu sanduiche.

- Ele está atrás da oficina, por algumas questões que depois quero discutir com você. A sós. – ele olhou para Emmett, que parecia pouco se importar com o nosso assunto.

- Tudo bem. – falei calmo, apesar de começar a maquinar o que Charlie queria falar comigo, ainda mais que tivesse a ver com o meu carro.

Terminamos de almoçar, e fomos até a parte de trás da oficina, finalmente ver o meu Volvo. Ele estava com o capô aberto, e Emmett começou a explicar que ele estava aproveitando para limpar todo o carburador, e mais um monte de partes que agora eu não lembro porque minha cabeça não parava de pensar em Bella. Seus sorrisos, seu jeito de ser, seu cheiro, seu beijo... eu não sei o que aconteceria quando eu a visse hoje, mas o que eu mais queria era abraçá-la e não largar nunca mais.

_Sweet Feelings_. O suco que ela fez hoje cedo.

Era impressionante como ela conseguia captar nossos sentimentos em forma de receitas.

Era impressionante como ela coloria minha vida.

- Edward? – Charlie falou, me tirando do meu sonho com a minha menina dos sorrisos. – Dormiu garoto?

- Esse sanduíche da mãe de Rosalie.. me deixou farto e morrendo de sono. – foi a melhor desculpa que arrumei na hora, e por sorte foi bem convincente. Ele e Emmett riram, concordando comigo no quanto a mãe de Rosalie era uma boa cozinheira.

As horas passaram e eu não aguentava mais. Quando bateu cinco da tarde e eu já estava prestes a entrar em pânico para voltar pra casa, Charlie fechou a porta de sua sala, falando que íamos embora. Emmett também estava se arrumando para ir embora, mas ele tinha carro próprio e ainda tinha que resolver umas coisas antes de sair, então me despedi e voltei para a caminhonete.

Charlie estava com a respiração alta e ofegante dentro do carro. Era tudo que eu ouvia no pequeno espaço em que estávamos. Olhei para onde ficava o rádio, e estava quebrado, soltando alguns fios. Era irônico como um mecânico tinha um carro tão merda. Mas, quem era eu para discutir isso?

Pensei em perguntar sobre a questão do meu carro e a conversa que ele queria ter a sós comigo, mas Charlie me pareceu tão perdido em sua própria respiração e pensamento, que achei melhor pra depois.

- Vou ter que ir a Indiana essa noite. – ele falou depois de um bom tempo calado. – Avise a Isabella. Vou te deixar lá e vou direto, preciso resolver algumas coisas.

- O que você tanto faz em Indiana? – perguntei, sem a mínima noção de filtro, e Charlie me olhou meio que não acreditando que eu estava entrando em sua vida desse jeito.

- Porque você quer saber? – ele voltou o olhar para a estrada e ajeitou sua mão no volante. Garanto que ele estava louco para me enforcar.

- Não sei. – dei de ombros. – Curiosidade, acho.

- Tenho alguns negócios por lá. – ele falou, seu olhar perdido naquela imensidão vazia. – Não tenho como sustentar Bella e aquela casa com o que ganho na oficina.

Duvido.

- Ah, sim. – falei, não querendo mais me meter.

Mais alguns minutos e finalmente entramos na rua principal de Monrovia. Meu coração sacudia dentro do meu peito, de ansiedade em ver Bella novamente. Ainda mais sabendo que Charlie não passaria a noite em casa. Eu não ia apressar as coisas e definitivamente não faria _aquilo_ acontecer hoje, mas a vontade de dormir com ela, abraçado, e sentindo seu cheiro, era tudo que me consumia no momento.

Charlie parou em frente à casa branca que já me era conhecida, e acenou, despedindo-se. Subi os dois degraus que davam para a porta e abri rápido, que de tão leve ela quase bateu na parede fazendo um estrondo.

Fechei, sorrindo por antecipação e procurando a minha menina dos sorrisos.

- Bella? – falei alto.

- Aqui. – ela gritou de dentro de seu quarto.

Fui até lá, no que pareciam zilhões de passos, e no momento em que vi aquele corpo pelo qual eu ansiava o dia inteiro em estar ao meu lado, não consegui me segurar. Abracei apertado, fazendo ela rir.

- Você vai me esmagaaaar.. – ela falou ainda rindo.

- É a minha intenção. – afastei nosso abraço um pouco e dei milhões de beijos em seu rosto. – Eu estava morrendo de saudade. Eu pensei em você o dia inteiro... – ela fechou seus olhos enquanto sentia meus lábios em sua face, e continuou sorrindo.

- Eu também pensei em você o dia inteiro. E adivinha? Falei com a coordenadora da creche, ela disse que você pode ir comigo amanhã, me ajudar! – ela me olhou ansiosa.

- Isso é ótimo, meu sorriso... eu vou adorar ver onde você trabalha. – dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Minhas mãos desceram para sua cintura, sem pedir licença para explorar partes de seu corpo, e vi as bochechas começando a ganhar o tom cor de rosa.

- Charlie pode ver... – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e sentindo o meu toque.

- Charlie não está. E não vai estar a noite inteira.

Bella deu um suspiro alto, seguido de uma gargalhada deliciosa, e inclinei minha cabeça para beijá-la. Em questão de segundos tudo foi ficando mais intenso, e sem pensar, segurei sua cintura novamente, nos conduzindo para sua cama. Bella não parava de sorrir enquanto nos beijávamos e sua respiração forte em meus lábios, me animava cada vez mais a continuar o que eu queria fazer.

Ela queria chegar _àquele_ ponto comigo, então íamos chegar. Mas um passo de cada vez.

Hoje, a noite seria só dela. Só de descobertas e sensações.

_Sweet Feelings..._

_Oh, so sweet... _

Bella sentou na cama e fiz peso no corpo para que ela se deitasse. Ela hesitou no começo, mas bem devagar foi deixando se levar, até o momento em que sua cabeça encostou no colchão e ela suspirou, não partindo nosso beijo.

Deitei a seu lado, e mantive minha mão esquerda em sua cintura, enquanto usava a direita para me apoiar pelo cotovelo e não cair por cima dela. Meus dedos foram subindo, levando sua blusa junto com eles, e sua pele quente arrepiava completamente no contato.

Passei minha mão por sua barriga nua, caminhando com os dedos para o outro lado e levantando a blusa igualmente, até que chegasse na altura de seus seios. Bella arfou em meus lábios, me dando um aval silencioso de que eu podia continuar com o que eu quisesse, que ela não queria parar.

Mas eu queria ficar ali por um tempo. Queria sentir a pele que tinha por debaixo de sua blusa, seu umbigo, e toda a extensão daquela barriga macia e pequena perto do tamanho da minha mão. Ela estava quente, quase que pelando, e se eu não soubesse que era pela timidez, ia facilmente achar que ela estava com febre.

Sorri, afastando nosso beijo, e ela me olhou, na dúvida do que eu ia fazer agora. Levantei meu corpo, sentando na cama, e inclinando meu rosto de encontro à sua barriga. Quando meus lábios encontraram o pedaço de pele que se encontrava acima de seu umbigo, ela suspirou e mexeu seu corpo involuntariamente. A respiração de Bella estava tão descompassada, que sua própria barriga subia e descia buscando ar.

Dei uma pequena mordida de brincadeira, e ela riu, colocando suas mãos na cabeça e mordendo mais uma vez os lábios.

Eu queria avançar.

- Posso continuar, meu sorriso? – levantei a cabeça, olhando em seus olhos.

- Hmhum... – ela falou quase que como um gemido.

Não ia ser fácil me segurar. Não mesmo.

Subi meus beijos por sua pele fervendo, sentindo o aroma de seu corpo, tão delicioso quanto eu imaginava. Meu coração batia forte no peito, que chegava a doer. Eu estava entorpecido pelo cheiro de Bella, seu corpo quente, sua respiração e agora, sua mão esquerda, que fazia carinho em meu braço.

Quando minha boca alcançou a área de seu sutiã, nós dois automaticamente congelamos. Bella apertou seus pequenos dedos em meu braço, e foi a minha vez de perder a respiração. Puxei uma boa quantidade de ar, garantindo que meus pulmões não falhassem, e com os dentes, levantei o tecido que escondia sua lingerie e seios.

Levantei meu rosto, querendo olhar aquela beleza à minha frente, e aproveitar cada segundo desse nosso primeiro momento mais íntimo juntos. Bella me olhou, e virei meu rosto na direção do seu, vendo seus olhos brilhando de ansiedade, curiosidade e... paixão.

Seu peito também subia e descia buscando por ar, e ela então, inesperadamente, levantou e sentou-se, tirando o que faltava de sua blusa, e ficando apenas com aquela peça branca, cobrindo seus seios.

Ficamos os dois, sentados no meio do colchão, tendo uma conversa silenciosa com nossos olhares e perdendo completamente o resto de ar que nos faltava. Bella sorriu, e levou sua mão à barra de minha camisa, fazendo menção para que eu tirasse também, o que fiz imediatamente. Ela riu da minha pressa, e acompanhou minha camiseta, saindo do meu corpo e indo direto para o chão de seu quarto.

Passei minha mão esquerda por seu ombro nu, sentindo que aquele ponto em específico estava tão quente quanto todos os outros pontos de seu corpo. Alcancei a alça de seu sutiã e abaixei devagar, fazendo ele pender em seu braço. Bella acompanhou meus movimentos, com o semblante compenetrado.

Fiz o mesmo com a alça do braço esquerdo, e alcancei a parte em suas costas, desatando o fecho e agradecendo mentalmente que o fiz com perfeição, evitando qualquer momento constrangedor. Aqueles fechos costumavam ser cruéis, e causadores de muita vergonha.

Quando o sutiã caiu em seu colo, mostrando seus seios, tive que engolir seco com a imagem que me foi apresentada. Era melhor do que nos meus sonhos ou imaginações de dentro do chuveiro. Eram lindos, pequenos, e perfeitos. Bella estava nervosa, e respirando cada vez mais rápido, então peguei em sua nuca e aproximei nossas testas, olhando bem em seus olhos.

- Você é perfeitamente linda... – sussurrei e dei um selinho devagar em seus lábios.

- O... o... obrigada.. – ela falou, com o corpo tremendo.

- Não fique nervosa.. sou eu... – dei um beijo em sua testa. – Sou eu...

- Edward...

- Eu não vou te machucar...

- Eu sei que não vai... – Bella finalmente sorriu de novo, e devagar, voltou a deitar no colchão, me olhando ainda sentado. – Me beija... – ela sussurrou.

Sorri, inclinando meu corpo na direção do dela, e beijando-a com todo o carinho e toda a leveza do mundo. Nossos lábios mal se encontraram, mas a sensação era tão intensa que causava pequenos choques elétricos em meu corpo. Levei minha mão esquerda para sua barriga, e com o dedo indicador, comecei a fazer caminhos por sua pele. Circulei o umbigo, subi até o meio de seus seios, desci novamente, e continuei naquele ritmo enquanto nosso beijo aumentava de intensidade.

Estava na hora de darmos mais um passo.

Meu dedo indicador, ainda passeando por seu corpo, subiu novamente até o meio de seus seios, e dali peguei outro caminho. Quando encontrei aquele bico macio, fui agraciado com um gemido delicioso escapando dos lábios de Bella. Ele endureceu ainda mais com o meu toque, deixando o meio de minhas calças cada vez mais desconfortável.

Mas foi como eu disse. Hoje o dia era dela, e somente para ela. Eu não podia pensar em mim, e muito menos no que meus hormônios estavam me causando.

- Perfeita... perfeita... – sussurrei enquanto levava meus lábios para seu pescoço.

Bella não conseguia falar nada, e eu consegui sentir as batidas fortes de seu coração pelas veias de seu pescoço. Dei alguns beijos molhados, respirando em cima para provocar ainda mais, e ela gemeu novamente, tremendo e segurando meu braço com força.

Segurei seu seio com delicadeza, não querendo que ela se assustasse, e massageei devagar, enquanto continuava com o dedo indicador no mamilo. Bella passou a arfar cada vez mais alto, e eu queria continuar, mas não sabia se deveria.

Ela cruzou as pernas, imprensando uma na outra, me fazendo lembrar do que ela tinha feito dois dias atrás, quando estivemos sozinhos. Provavelmente ela estava procurando alívio, e fiquei ainda mais hesitante se deveria fazer algo a mais ou não.

Dei outro beijo em seu pescoço, e levantei meu rosto, olhando em seus olhos e esperando que ela me desse força para que eu continuasse. Minha mão, que estava em seu seio, fez um caminho até seu umbigo novamente, e quando cheguei ali, parei. Eu não ia fazer se ela não quisesse.

- Posso continuar? – sussurrei, não tirando meus olhos dos dela.

- Hmhum... – ela acenou rápido com a cabeça, mordendo seus lábios e ruborizando cada vez mais.

- Eu posso... – dei um beijo no canto de seus lábios. – Descer mais a minha mão?

Bella engoliu seco e assentiu com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Pausei por alguns segundos para olhar bem em seu rosto e como sua feição mudava quando ela estava com tesão. Era a coisa mais linda, perfeita e encantadora.

Respirei fundo, tentando também me acalmar com todas essas sensações, e desci minha mão esquerda, encontrando a barra de seu short jeans e o botão de metal, gelado. O corpo de Bella tremeu involuntariamente quando comecei a mexer no zíper. Então, com minha mão direita, afaguei seus cabelos enquanto dava beijos doces em seus lábios e lutava com meu nervosismo e o maldito botão.

Bella gemeu baixinho enquanto me beijava, e até em seus lábios eu conseguia identificar como ela estava quente.

- Relaxa, meu sorriso... Você vai adorar o que eu vou fazer, eu prometo...

Deixei seus lábios por alguns segundos e dei um beijo em sua testa. Bella me olhou, depois fechou seus olhos novamente, e passou a língua por seus lábios.

- Posso continuar?

- Po....de. – ela falou meio desnorteada, o que me fez rir baixo.

- Tão linda.... tão minha.... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Você é muito especial pra mim, meu sorriso...

Enquanto ia falando as palavras, minha mão encontrou sua calcinha de algodão. Assim como eu esperava, estava encharcada. Eu não queria avançar demais, apenas queria que ela sentisse alguma coisa com o nosso contato. Então procurei por seu ponto sensível, ainda por cima do pano, e pressionei o local que já estava bem rígido, devagar.

- Ahn... – um gemido curto escapou dos lábios de Bella. Ela os manteve entreabertos e eu fiquei olhando seu perfeito e angelical rosto, feliz por estar proporcionando esses primeiros sentimentos em sua vida.

Tão feliz que eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Linda... – sussurrei novamente, passando meu nariz por sua bochecha quente, enquanto comecei a estimular de leve.

- Edward....

Ouvir meu nome como um gemido era o paraíso. E só Bella para me proporcionar uma coisa dessas.

- Você é meu anjo.... você é a mulher que eu quero pra mim, pro resto da minha vida... – aumentei o ritmo, massageando seu ponto um pouco mais forte. Sua calcinha agora estava ainda mais úmida, a ponto de meus próprios dedos começarem a ficar molhados.

Jesus Cristo. Bella ia me deixar maluco. Tive que ter muita força de vontade e coragem para recuperar a minha respiração. Ela estava à minha mercê, e eu facilmente conseguiria tudo ali, se eu quisesse. Mas era o meu anjo, a minha menina pura, e eu não queria que nada inesperado acontecesse a ela, principalmente na hora errada. Se fosse para acontecer, nós teríamos o momento certo para isso.

Era o que eu acreditava.

Bella imprensou suas pernas ainda mais, apertando minha mão com suas coxas. Aumentei o ritmo, e massageei mais rápido, friccionando meus dedos no pano e sentindo o corpo dela se mexer por inteiro. Beijei seu rosto, e voltei para seus lábios, dando inúmeros selinhos, até o momento em que ela partiu-os e soltou todo o ar que estava acumulado.

Seu orgasmo estava chegando.

- Está chegando, meu sorriso.... – sussurrei novamente, querendo assegurá-la de que tudo estava bem. – Está chegando....

Bella gemeu um pouco mais alto e fechou seu semblante. Suas sobrancelhas quase se uniram e ela apertou os olhos. Os dentes encontraram seus lábios, e eu sorri, vendo aquela linda cena à minha frente. Meu anjo, meu sorriso, nua da cintura pra cima, com as bochechas completamente vermelhas e tendo seu primeiro orgasmo.

Seu corpo inteiro travou por alguns segundos, e depois relaxou. Suas pernas deram uma última tremida e eu tive que rir. Relaxei meu braço direito, permitindo que minha cabeça deitasse no colchão ao lado dela, e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, vendo enquanto ela ainda recuperava sua respiração.

Tirei minha mão dali, e subí o zíper de seu short, logo depois fechando o botão de metal. Eu sinceramente não sabia como estava conseguindo fechar botões e abrir sutiãs com tanta facilidade. Acho que era pra ser. Era destino. As coisas aconteciam de forma certa, quando eram com a mulher certa.

_Minha pequena mulher_.

Bella abriu os olhos e virou seu rosto em minha direção, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei dando um sorriso de canto de lábios.

- Tudo... – ela ainda respirava forte. – Tudo ótimo, na verdade.

Continuei a olhar minha garota, de cima a baixo, e ela acompanhou meu olhar. Era um momento íntimo demais, e maravilhoso demais. Não tinha como estar mais realizado no momento.

- A sensação foi boa? – perguntei curioso, querendo saber o que ela tinha achado.

- Nenhum suco ou palavra no mundo descreveria o que eu acabei de sentir. – ela falou baixo, levando sua mão direita para o meu cabelo. – Nem que eu passasse anos estudando uma forma de transformar isso em receita. – ela riu, acariciando meus fios.

- Não teremos o suco, mas teremos um ao outro, sempre que quisermos sentir _isso_. – sorri.

Bella passou seu dedo indicador por todo o meu rosto, e fechei os olhos sentindo seu toque. Respirei fundo, no silêncio do quarto, e mais uma vez senti que mal nenhum poderia me atingir se aquela menina que agora passava seu dedo em meu rosto, estivesse sempre à meu lado.

- Eu te adoro, Edward... – Bella sussurrou.

- Eu também te adoro, meu sorriso. – falei no mesmo tom de voz. – Obrigada por ter surgido em minha vida.

Bella riu.

- Quem tem que agradecer sou eu. – ela passou o dedo rápido por meu nariz, brincando.

Acho que nós dois tínhamos que agradecer um pelo outro.

Porque éramos exatamente o que precisávamos.

Ficamos ali, juntos, no silêncio, por muito, muito tempo. Deitei de lado, e Bella fez o mesmo, de modo que ficamos nos encarando e dando sorrisos bobos esporádicos. Minha mão passeava por sua cintura delgada, caminhando com meus dedos e as costas de minhas mãos para cima e para baixo, enquanto ela caminhava com seus dedos em meu braço e peito. Eu nunca me cansaria de ficar olhando para ela, ou em sua presença, como agora. Não tinha como. Quando me dei conta de olhar para o relógio, já eram quase onze da noite.

- Quer que eu faça algo para comermos? – Bella falou, passando a mão no meu rosto. – Estou morrendo de fome.

- Quero. Mas vamos fazer algo juntos. – eu não queria que ela ficasse sozinha cozinhando coisas para mim. – Que tal sanduíches? – sorri.

- Sanduíches. Ótima pedida. – ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Mas e para beber?

Dei um selinho bem demorado em seus lábios.

- Que tal mais uma rodada de _Sweet Feelings_?


	15. Chapter 14 My Girl

_Mais um cap. para vocês, não me esquecendo de agradecer por todos os comentários maravilhosos!_

_Obrigada por tudo! S2_

_Reviews, please? _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14 – My Girl**

PoV Edward

_"Tenho a impressão de ter sido uma criança brincando à beira-mar, divertindo-me em descobrir uma pedrinha mais lisa ou uma concha mais bonita que as outras, enquanto o imenso oceano da verdade continua__va misterioso diante de meus olhos".  
Isaac Newton_

_Rosas... baunilha... morangos... pêssego..._

Eram tantos cheiros que eu não conseguia distinguir o real, mas não existia melhor forma de começar um dia. Não tinha manhã mais perfeita.

O sol bateu na colcha onde estávamos cobertos, me fazendo sentir a claridade, e abri os olhos, respirando mais uma vez os inúmeros cheiros que vinham do cabelo de Bella. A nossa química era algo mágico, ao ponto de eu conseguir sentir a calma e a felicidade por todos os meus poros, só de ter seus cabelos na altura de meu nariz.

Bella estava com sua cabeça no vão de meu pescoço, ressonando baixo, e com o semblante extremamente calmo. Era assim que eu queria viver o resto de minha vida. A noite passada tinha sido perfeita, e exatamente como eu esperava. Foi uma forma de darmos o primeiro passo, mas sem avançar demais. Me lembro que antes de dormir fomos comer, e ficamos trocando olhares em silêncio, enquanto mastigávamos. Bella me parecia satisfeita, feliz, e realizada. E eu, idiota que sou, estava pulando de felicidade por proporcionar esse tipo de sensação a ela. Era muito bom ver suas bochechas coradas, seus dentes e seu sorriso encantador, o jeito que ela mordia os lábios e se envergonhava de falar comigo sobre o assunto. Tudo nela era encantador.

Olhei para o relógio vendo que passavam das nove da manhã, e achei melhor acordarmos, pro caso de Charlie chegar em casa. Levantei minha mão, levando-a até seus cabelos e acariciei devagar, enquanto dava um beijo leve em sua testa.

- Meu sorriso... – sussurrei.

- Hmm... – ela murmurou com a voz quebrada pelo sono.

- Precisamos acordar, meu amor.. – falei no mesmo tom de voz. – Já são nove da manhã.. Charlie pode chegar...

- Eu não quero acordar... – ela falou enrolada, ajeitando-se em meu ombro. – Está tão bom aqui... – ela reclamou mais uma vez.

- Charlie me mata se nos pegar assim, Bella... por favor. – dei um beijo mais forte em sua testa.

- Inferno... – ela falou emburrada, levantando e se desvencilhando da colcha com pressa. Não pude deixar de rir de seu comportamento irritadinho. Ela era encantadora, em qualquer tipo de humor. – Vou fazer café.- ela falou, com a voz ainda rouca de sono, e os olhos semicerrados, ainda inchados pelo sono pesado.

Ri novamente, vendo-a sair de seu quarto, e me levantei, arrumando a cama. Tirei minha camisa do chão e me vesti, indo para a sala. Fiz questão de ver se Charlie já tinha chegado em casa, mas tudo ainda continuava silencioso e vazio a não ser pelos barulhos de copo que Bella fazia na cozinha, então ainda estávamos livres por alguns minutos.

Quando pisei na cozinha, vi que ela estava de costas para mim e colocando colheres de pó de café na água. Tentei ser o mais silencioso possível, e na ponta dos pés fui até atrás dela. Minhas mãos se prepararam para encontrar sua cintura e aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido. Ela estava tão distraída, - ou provavelmente com sono, - que nem percebeu minha presença.

- Você fica linda mal humorada. – sussurrei.

Bella deu um grito que ecoou por toda a cozinha, fazendo eu me agachar no chão de tanto rir. Ela ficou me olhando incrédula, mas depois se deixou levar e riu junto comigo, me dando um tapa na cabeça.

- Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, Edward. – ela falou prendendo seu cabelo.

- Desculpe, foi irresistível. – me levantei, aproximando-me mais uma vez da minha menina dos sorrisos e segurando sua cintura enquanto ela se compenetrava em fazer o café. Apoiei meu queixo em sua cabeça e mais uma vez inalei o cheiro maravilhoso de seus cabelos.

- Eu não entendo como você pode ter tantos cheiros gostosos e distintos. – falei baixo.

- Você é louco. – ela brincou e levou seu cabelo no nariz para cheirar. – Isso é pêssego. Pêssego. Só tem esse cheiro. – ela segurou seu cabelo, me mostrando.

- Pois eu senti baunilha, morango, rosas... – sorri.

- Como disse, você é louco. – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você está tão saidinha... – virei seu corpo de frente pra mim, dando nosso primeiro beijo de bom dia. – Quer dizer que cada passo que dermos à frente no relacionamento, você vai ficar respondona desse jeito? É o preço da intimidade?

- Pode ser. – ela riu. – Quando teremos o próximo passo? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu tive que rir, e muito, da pergunta que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Ela deu um risinho fraco, mas manteve seu olhar no meu, claramente mostrando que a pergunta merecia uma resposta.

- É. Definitivamente saidinha. – brinquei, dando um beijo em seu nariz, e não querendo conversar sobre isso. Por mim daríamos o próximo passo agora. E o outro, e o outro, até que eu pudesse terminar de ensinar tudo que ela precisava saber. – Isso estava escondido dentro de você e eu liberei? – provoquei.

- Já devia estar em mim. Não se esqueça que eu tenho os genes das mulheres de Monrovia. _Loooucas_ por um homem de fora. – ela riu. – Brincadeira. Deus me livre ser igual à essas mulheres taradas.

Bella estava extremamente relaxada, agindo naturalmente e com intimidade comigo. Percebi que ela estava começando a falar as coisas sem se importar com o que eu pudesse pensar, e eu estava adorando isso.

- Eu sei que você está brincando. – ri também. – Mas... você é louca por mim, é?

Ela corou e tirou seu olhar do meu.

- Eu não falei isso. – ela rebateu.

- Falou sim. Eu ouvi. – brinquei.

- Não falei, Edward... – ela pegou um saco de pão de forma em cima da geladeira e começou a arrumar na torradeira. – Pára de colocar palavras em minha boca.

- A única coisa que quero com a sua boca agora, é um beijo. – falei me aproximando de onde ela estava e encontrando mais uma vez sua cintura. Parecia que minhas mãos já pertenciam ali.

- Você vai ficar me seguindo pela cozinha inteira? – ela provocou.

- Você não vai me beijar? – dei um beijinho devagar no canto de seus lábios.

- Não se responde pergunta com outra pergunta.. é falta de educação... – ela falou baixo, olhando para os meus lábios, e eu sabia que ela já estava se rendendo.

- Eu não ligo. – sussurrei. – Sou mal educado... – peguei seu lábio inferior com meus dentes, e mordi de leve, arrancando de Bella um suspiro profundo.

- Isso é gostoso... – ela falou baixo, me fazendo realizar que era a primeira vez que eu mordia seus lábios.

- É? – mordi novamente, enquanto passava a ponta de meus dedos pelas laterais de sua barriga.

- Muito.. – ela sussurrou, arfando, me fazendo sentir todo seu hálito de pasta de dente e principalmente, causando o despertar de minha ereção.

- Eu preciso sinceramente aprender a me controlar perto de você. – sussurrei, dando um beijo leve em seus lábios. Quando me afastei, percebi que Bella olhou para baixo, bem exatamente no meio de minhas pernas, e achei melhor me sentar enquanto esperava o café da manhã ficar pronto.

Ela terminou as torradas e o café, colocando tudo em cima da mesa e tirando uma geléia de dentro da geladeira. Tomamos café, conversando sobre como tinha sido com sua professora no dia anterior, e ela disse que a mesma estava muito orgulhosa por ela estar sabendo fazer contas de cabeça. Eu disse que não desistiria de ensinar o resto das coisas a ela antes de ir embora, e esse pensamento meio que jogou um balde de água fria em nossa conversa.

- Eu não queria me lembrar disso, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem... – ela falou dando uma mordida em sua torrada. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos ter que falar sobre isso mesmo.

- Vem cá. – ofereci minha mão à ela, pela qual ela prontamente segurou e a trouxe até meu colo, dando graças a deus que o menino já estava dormindo novamente. Assim que ela se sentou em minhas pernas, passei minha mão direita por seus cabelos e com a esquerda peguei em seu queixo.

- Eu já decidi o que vou fazer. – falei baixo. – Sobre... nós.

- O que? – ela me olhou curiosa.

- Eu vou... vou para Nova York resolver o que tenho que resolver... e assim que tudo estiver certo, eu volto para te buscar. – olhei bem em seus olhos, tentando passar toda a segurança possível.

- Mas.. Charlie não vai deixar... – ela falou nervosa.

- Temos duas opções.. – falei, já quase me arrependendo de estar trazendo esse assunto agora. – Ou a gente foge... ou, eu peço sua mão em casamento.

- Ahm? – ela franziu o cenho. – Ca... casar?

- Casar. – respondi, passando meu polegar por sua bochecha.

- Eu... eu... eu não sei Edward... – ela falou nervosa, e senti que começou a tremer. Era óbvio que esse seria seu tipo de reação, por isso não me assustei nem fiquei chateado. Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos, e um louco como eu, estava falando que queria casar com ela.

- Hey, hey.. – passei minha mão por seu braço. – Relaxa. Não estou falando que você é obrigada a isso nem que vou fazer nada a força Bella. Você é quem manda em você, e cabe a você decidir também, não só a mim.

- Eu sei, mas... – ela me olhou, com os seus lindos olhos castanhos confusos.

- Esquece que eu falei isso, ok? – dei um beijo em sua testa. – Desculpa. Depois nós resolvemos. Não é necessário casamento, foi somente algo que passou por minha cabeça. Eu tenho pensado bastante nisso.

- Eu também. – ela falou baixo. – Não em casamento, mas... em nós.. - O barulho da caminhonete de Charlie ecoou lá fora, fazendo com que nos afastássemos em segundos. Bella reuniu os pratos do nosso café da manhã, levando-os para a pia, enquanto fingi estar me distraindo com os quadrinhos do jornal de ontem.

- Bom Dia. – Charlie falou com a voz rouca, arrastada, cansada.

- Bom Dia. – eu e Bella respondemos juntos.

- Pai, seu café já está pronto, pode sentar. – ela falou levando o bule de café até a xícara que ela já tinha separado para Charlie. Ele sentou-se, procurou pelo jornal de hoje vendo que eu ainda estava lendo o de ontem, mas depois esqueceu e apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa, segurando sua cabeça e seu rosto inchado de sono.

- Cadê o jornal de hoje? – ele falou baixo, irritado.

- Ainda não peguei. Deve estar lá fora. – ela respondeu.

- Eu vou lá fora pegar. – falei, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Eu odiava ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar que Charlie.

Entreguei o jornal, e fui para o meu quarto onde separei minhas roupas para tomar banho. Hoje eu iria até a creche com Bella, ver em que consistia seu trabalho. Eu sabia que ela ajudava na recreação e alimentação das crianças, mas era uma coisa que eu queria muito ver. Eu adorava crianças, e estava feliz por saber que ia presenciar Bella se relacionando com várias.

Tomei meu banho, e quando saí Bella já estava me esperando para tomar o seu. Ela sorriu pra mim e entrou no banheiro, ligando rápido o chuveiro. Voltei para o meu quarto, colocando minhas meias e calçando o tênis.

Quando fui para a cozinha novamente beber um copo de água, vi Charlie passando pela sala, com um daqueles vidros de remédio em mãos. Ele entrou em seu quarto, e saiu logo depois.

- Edward, estou saindo. – ele falou ainda com a voz sonolenta.

- Saindo? – franzi o cenho. – Você acabou de chegar, Charlie!

- Poisé meu filho, mas a oficina me espera. Alguém tem que tomar conta daquela merda... – ele falou, tentando se explicar, mas aquilo não colava comigo. Emmett já tinha dito que ele é quem fazia todo o trabalho; Charlie ficava só de enfeite.

- Certo. Tudo bem. – respondi passando a mão nos cabelos, tentando tirar o excesso de água do banho.

- Se cuidem. Bom Dia. – ele abriu a porta e me olhou.

- Bom Dia. – falei quase entredentes, com raiva por ele agir de forma paternal comigo e ser tão negligente em relação à Bella. Eu não precisava daquilo; Ela precisava mais do que eu.

Mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar. Fui até a porta do banheiro e fiquei esperando Bella terminar seu banho. Quando ela saiu, se assustou com a minha presença na porta.

- Você tirou o dia para me assustar? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que sim. – envolvi meus braços em seu corpo pequeno e dei um abraço apertado. Puxei o ar e senti o cheiro de banho tomado delicioso que Bella emanava. – Desculpa se te assustei com o que falei hoje cedo.

- O que? – ela disse com seu rosto enfiado em meu peito.

- Em falar sobre fugir, casamento, essas coisas... – falei baixo, dando um beijo em seu cabelo molhado. – Eu não tenho a intenção de mudar a sua vida, Bella... – suspirei. – Eu só não queria te perder.

- Eu também não quero te perder Edward... – ela falou baixo, dando um beijo em meu peito. – Mas eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer, e tenho muito medo desse mundo de fora... medo do desconhecido.

- Eu sei meu sorriso, eu sei. – acariciei seus cabelos e dei outro beijo em sua cabeça. – Por isso que estou pedindo desculpas.

Ficamos um tempinho curtindo nosso momento juntos, mas o relógio acusou que era hora de irmos e tivemos que sair. Fomos caminhando até a creche, sentindo um vento leve, que trazia um cheiro de grama, de verde, muito forte. E era delicioso.

- Vai chover. – ela falou estalando a língua.

- Qual o problema com chuva? – falei olhando em sua direção.

- Não gosto. – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – É fria, molhada, triste... – ela falou baixo.

- A chuva é tão gostosa. – complementei. – Existem tantas coisas gostosas para se fazer na chuva... – brinquei.

Bella abriu um sorriso e abaixou a cabeça, não falando nenhuma palavra a mais. Quando vimos, já tínhamos chegado na creche.

A diretora já nos esperava em sua sala, e Bella nos apresentou. Era uma senhora de seus sessenta anos, meio cheia de corpo, me lembrando muito uma matriarca alemã. Se chamava Norah, e era muito simpática. Finalmente uma mulher sã, além de Bella. Norah e seu marido moravam em Monrovia desde que nasceram, e ela comentou que amava essa cidade mais do que tudo, apesar de achar que com o tempo os próprios moradores já estavam corrompendo a imagem pacata que Monrovia tinha. Não podia concordar mais com ela.

Ela nos indicou o refeitório, onde as crianças logo apareceriam para lanchar, e perguntou se eu e Bella estaríamos dispostos a participar da recreação deles. Os professores estariam ocupados nas próximas horas, em uma reunião, e precisavam de alguém que pudesse cuidar das crianças enquanto isso. Aceitamos, e seguimos para a cozinha.

Lá conheci Emily, a cozinheira, e irmã de Jacob. Diferente do irmão, ela nos tratou muito bem, como se fosse indiferente a qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido entre nós. Depois Bella me explicou que Emily não se dava muito bem com Jacob e com o pai, pois casou contra a vontade deles, com Sam, o homem que trabalhava rebocando carros para Charlie.

Tudo era um ciclo, e isso me fazia constatar que a cidade era realmente um ovo. Se bobeasse, e juntasse todas as árvores genealógicas, provavelmente todos eram da mesma família.

Arrumamos os lanches nas vinte e cinco bandejas. Enquanto Bella ia colocando as frutas, eu colocava as caixinhas de achocolatado e os mini cachorros quentes. Achei encantador que ela posicionava as frutas como se fossem uma carinha feliz. Morango para os olhos, uva para o nariz, e uma banana como o sorriso. Dei um sorriso de satisfação ao ver sua animação em montar aquilo para as crianças, e ela me sorriu em resposta.

- Se eu tivesse como, eu simplesmente te apertaria inteira agora, Bella. – ri. – Isso que você fez é completamente adorável. – passei a mão rápido por seus cabelos, não querendo que ninguém visse nossa intimidade.

- As crianças adoram. – ela continuou sorrindo, e ajeitando os morangos. – E ainda por cima incentiva elas a comerem.

- É verdade. – assenti. – Acho que nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso.

Assim como outras milhares de coisas que eu nunca tinha parado para pensar, e Bella fez questão de colocar em meu mundo.

O sinal tocou e as crianças vieram correndo para lanchar. Comecei a rir quando vi a animação delas ao redor de Bella. Todas a abraçaram, gritando por seu nome, e ela foi atenciosa com todas, dando até beijo na bochecha de algumas.

- Béll, quem é esseee? – uma baixinha apontou para mim, envergonhada.

- Eu sou o Edward, e você? – me ajoelhei, estendendo minha mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Eeeu... sssou... a Kelly! – ela olhou para Bella, que assentiu, assegurando que podia me cumprimentar. Sua pequena mão encontrou a minha e nos cumprimentamos. Sacudi nossos braços com força, fazendo ela dar gargalhadas. – Pááára, _Édulward_.

- Não dááá, minha mão está com choque! – continuei, e ela gargalhou ainda mais, fazendo Bella rir junto e fingir que ia salvá-la de minha garra. Assim que nos soltamos, Kelly foi aos poucos parando de rir.

- Ele é bonito. – ela sorriu, mordendo seus lábios exatamente do jeito que Bella fazia. – Não é, Béll?

- Ele é lindo, Kelly. – Bella respondeu me olhando, e com um brilho perfeito em seu olhar.

- Ele é seeeeu namoraaado? – ela colocou o dedo na boca, ainda mais envergonhada.

- Kelly! – Bella riu, surpresa. – Daonde você tirou isso, menina?

- Minha mãe falou que, que quando eu cresceeeer, assim que nem grande... eu vou arrumar um namorado bem bonito. - ela riu - E eu quero assim oh, que nem ele.. – ela apontou pra mim.

Bella pegou Kelly no colo e começou a rir, revirando os olhos.

- São os genes de Monrovia, já entendi. – falei rindo.

As crianças começaram a lanchar e ficamos sentados na janela, observando se tudo corria bem. De vez em quando algum achocolatado era derramado ou uma fruta caía no chão, mas resolvíamos rapidinho, antes que elas ameaçassem chorar.

Bella era muito carinhosa com as crianças. E eu admirava muito isso em uma mulher. Principalmente uma que não tinha tanto carinho em casa.

Quando o lanche deu-se por terminado, distribuímos guardanapos, e Bella cantou com todos eles uma musiquinha que ensinava a usar o guardanapo e não a manga da roupa, e que era necessário ainda assim lavar as mãos depois. Fiquei rindo, mas passei a achar sem graça no momento em que ela me obrigou a cantar junto. Morri de vergonha.

A diretora nos observava de longe, rindo junto conosco e as crianças, e fiquei muito satisfeito de ver que ela olhava Bella como se se importasse com ela de verdade. Isso era gratificante. Ela se aproximou de nós com alguns vinis na mão, e me entregou.

- Escolham um desses vinis e coloquem para que as crianças ouçam... vamos ter um tempinho de recreação agora.

- Ih, música é com Edward mesmo. – Bella falou, olhando para mim e sorrindo.

- Ótimo. Fiquem a vontade, agora vou me reunir com as professoras, para a reunião.

Me agachei e coloquei os vinis no chão, olhando um por um. Eram muito velhos. Mas tinha coisa valiosa ali. Beatles, Creedence Clearwater, Temptations... coisas que eu lembrava que minha mãe colocava para mim e para Alice quando éramos crianças. Peguei o dos Temptations, e me levantei, indo até à vitrola. Vitrola. Quantos anos eu não via um aparelho desses.

Olhei para a parte de trás do disco, procurando que linha colocar a agulha para que tocasse a música que eu queria. Sorri, ao ver que seria a música perfeita.

Encaixei o disco, e peguei na agulha com muito cuidado para não fazer aquele barulho terrível de disco arranhando, e quando os primeiros acordes do baixo começaram a tocar, olhei diretamente para Bella.

_Música: The Temptations – My Girl_

Eu queria puxá-la para dançar, mas Kelly veio em minha direção, pedindo para que eu dançasse com ela. Não podia decepcioná-la. A peguei no colo, e começamos a dançar conforme a música. Bella segurou nas mãos de um garotinho, e eles balançavam meio sem jeito, enquanto as outras crianças faziam seus próprios passos desconcertados.

"_Eu tenho o brilho do sol_

_Num dia nublado_

_Quando é frio lá fora_

_Para mim é mês de maio_

_Eu acho que você dirá_

_O que poderá me fazer sentir assim_

_Minha garota, Minha garota, Minha garota_

_Estou falando da a minha garota"_

Eu e Bella trocávamos alguns olhares, e pouco tempo depois o menino cansou de dançar com ela. Coloquei Kelly no chão, que saiu correndo em direção ao baixinho, e me aproximei de Bella, pegando em seu queixo.

I don't need no Money… Fortune or fame… I've got all the riches baby… One man can claim… Well, I guess you'll say… What can make me feel this way.. – sorri. – My girl… - sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Bella sorriu e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas como se ela estivesse pegando todo o sol do mundo. Ela olhou ao nosso redor preocupada, mas as crianças pouco estavam se importando conosco, e continuavam pulando e dançando ao ritmo da música. Ficamos em nossa bolha, trocando olhares, e eu queria dizer que a amava, mas achava cedo demais... ela já tinha se assustado com o que eu tinha falado mais cedo... não queria deixá-la mais confusa. Portanto, tentei passar com o meu olhar tudo o que eu sentia por minha menina dos sorrisos. Todo o amor, carinho, e principalmente mostrar o quanto ela era importante em meu mundo, e o quanto eu queria tê-la para o resto de minha vida.

E parece que ela entendeu.

- Eu aceito, Edward... – ela falou baixo, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

- O que, meu sorriso? – perguntei, sorrindo com o canto de meus lábios.

- Aceito o que for... – ela limpou uma lágrima de seu olho. – Fuga, casamento... o que for... – ela fungou. – Eu só quero estar com você. Independente de como.

Abracei Bella apertado, acho que o mais apertado que eu já tinha feito em minha vida. Não existia espaço entre nós, e suas pequenas mãos ficaram acariciando a parte superior de minhas costas. Levei minha mão em seus cabelos e acariciei seu couro cabeludo com meus dedos, respirando fundo e mais uma vez inalando o cheiro de minha Bella, minha menina dos sorrisos.

Senti um puxão em minha camiseta, e era Kelly, nos tirando de nossa bolha. Foi até bom, porque eu tinha que cessar essa vontade de beijar Bella imediatamente. A música acabou e começou outra, ainda mais animada, e continuamos dançando, rindo e nos divertindo com as crianças, até o momento em que a diretora encerrou a reunião com as professoras e pudemos voltar para casa.

A volta foi silenciosa, com o vento ainda mais forte anunciando chuva pela noite, mas dessa vez demos as mãos. Bella começou a chutar pedrinhas pelo meio do caminho, com a cabeça baixa, e segurando minha mão com força.

- E se alguém nos visse assim agora? – perguntei curioso.

- Eu mandaria pro inferno. – ela virou seu rosto em minha direção e sorriu. O vento bateu mais forte em seus cabelos, e eu não sei como, mas a cada momento ela me parecia mais linda.

Quando chegamos em casa, avistamos a caminhonete de Charlie na garagem então, com muito desgosto, desconectamos nossas mãos e entramos. Ele estava, como sempre, vendo jogos na televisão, com as botas em cima da mesinha de centro. Portava uma cerveja em suas mãos, e olhou para trás assim que fizemos barulho na porta.

- Porque demoraram? – ele perguntou dando um gole.

- A diretora pediu que ficássemos mais tempo tomando conta das crianças, por conta de uma reunião de professores.. – Bella falou receosa. – Vou fazer o jantar. – ela falou olhando para o relógio e vendo que se aproximavam de seis da tarde.

- Eu vou tomar banho. – falei, não querendo ficar sozinho com Charlie. – Estou todo sujo de molho de cachorro quente.

- Fique a vontade, filho. – ele pigarreou. – Edward... – ele me chamou quase quando eu já estava sumindo da sala.

- Sim? – perguntei.

- Você têm dado o dinheiro da diária à Bella?

Merda.

Eu não sei se Bella tinha conversado com Charlie ou acordado alguma coisa depois do acontecido, então simplesmente não sabia o que responder. Apenas assenti com a cabeça, ignorando o medo de que desse alguma merda, e Charlie sibilou um "ok", me liberando para que eu voltasse o que quer que eu tinha que fazer.

Tomei meu banho, e fiquei um tempinho no quarto, tentando mais uma vez fugir de ficar sozinho com Charlie. Mas pensei em Bella, pra variar, e resolvi dar um pulo na cozinha, ver como estavam as coisas e fazer um pouco de companhia à ela.

O cheiro estava maravilhoso. Bella cantava baixinho a música "My Girl", me fazendo lembrar de nossa tarde e de tudo que ela me falou. Ela estava disposta a fugir comigo. Eu precisava parar e pensar tudo isso com muito cuidado. Até porque ela nem sabia o motivo de eu estar voltando para Nova York.

Mas amanhã ela saberia. E eu esperava do fundo do meu coração que ela não se decepcionasse comigo.

Me aproximei de onde ela estava, e me encostei no mármore da pia, fazendo-a parar de cantar assim que notou minha presença.

- Porque parou de cantar?

- Eu não canto bem. – ela riu. – Pode colocar os pratos na mesa para mim?

- Claro. – ri. – Finalmente você está pedindo minha ajuda ao invés de eu ter que ficar te pedindo. – fui até o armário e peguei os pratos.

Charlie apareceu logo depois, provavelmente atraído pelo cheiro de comida pronta, e sentou-se, calado, à mesa. Pediu que eu me sentasse, e assim o fiz, enquanto Bella colocava a comida.

Começamos a comer, e o silêncio era absurdo, nos dando a oportunidade de ouvir os grilos lá fora. Algum tempinho depois, o som dos grilos foi tomado por pingos fortes de chuva, então a tempestade começou. Com tudo que tinha direito.

- Odeio chuva. – Bella murmurou.

- E então, quais são as novidades nesse mundinho de vocês? – Charlie falou, apontando para nós dois e mordendo um pedaço de pão.

- Nada demais, pai. – Bella falou, quase derrubando o garfo. – E.. com você?

- Tenho ótimas notícias. – ele olhou para nós dois.

- Quais são? – Bella perguntou inocente.

- A peça do carro de Edward, que ia demorar para chegar.. consegui fazer uns arranjos, ela vai chegar amanhã. – Charlie sorriu. – Seu carro fica pronto em dois dias filho. Você já pode voltar para casa. – ele piscou para mim.

Dessa vez Bella derrubou o garfo pra valer. Fez um barulho alto no chão, seguido por um trovão lá fora, e eu não sabia nem o que raciocinar. As coisas agora tinham se apressado, e tínhamos muito menos tempo do que imaginávamos.

O barulho de cadeira rangendo no chão ecoou pela cozinha, e Bella disparou para seu quarto, em uma velocidade provavelmente maior do que a do raio que tinha caído lá fora.

Chuva. Tristeza. Bella tinha razão.

- O que essa garota tem? – Charlie falou olhando para o portal da cozinha e depois ignorando qualquer preocupação, dando uma garfada em sua comida.

- Não sei... – falei baixo, sentindo meu coração disparar por todos os poros do meu corpo. – Posso ver como ela está?

- Não. – ele falou sério. – Deixe ela. Termine sua comida. – ele apontou para meu prato, que estava intacto. E como eu ia comer? Toda a fome tinha se esvaído.

Ignorando o bolo que meu estômago vazia, comi toda a comida que Bella tinha preparado. Eu tinha certeza que devia estar deliciosa, mas só o que eu sentia era acidez e amargura. Eu queria saber como ela estava, e Charlie demorava anos para terminar. Esse jantar ia ser uma eternidade.

Finalmente, no que parecia milênios, ele terminou de comer e avisou que ia dormir. Eu estava tão nervoso, que comecei a tirar os pratos de cima da mesa e levei para a pia, acho que na vontade de tentar fugir de tudo que estava acontecendo.

Eu não queria ir embora em dois dias.

Apaguei a luz da cozinha e da sala, e em passos apressados, cheguei até a porta de Bella. Dei um toque de leve, e ela não atendeu, me deixando ainda mais nervoso.

- Bella... sou eu, meu sorriso.. – respirei fundo, ignorando a falta de ar que meu coração disparado causava. – Por favor, abre essa porta.

A maçaneta estalou, e a porta aos poucos foi se abrindo. Fui recebido por minha menina dos sorrisos, completamente devastada, mas de certa forma forte. Ela passava os pulsos por seus olhos, querendo esconder todas as lágrimas, mas eu mesmo não podia julgá-la, porque estava com vontade de chorar também.

Peguei Bella em meus braços, e a mantive ali, com a cabeça no vão de meu pescoço. Fechei a porta com meu pé, passando a chave em caso de Charlie aparecer. Ela voltou a chorar, murmurando algo que eu não conseguia entender, me fazendo lembrar do dia que Jacob tinha feito mal a ela. Afastei seu rosto, segurando suas mãos para que não perdêssemos o contato, e nos conduzi até sua cama.

Bella continuava fungando enquanto eu tentava, - sem sucesso, - limpar suas lágrimas. Elas não paravam de sair de seus olhos castanhos.

- Pare de chorar, meu sorriso. – falei baixo. – Eu já não disse que vamos dar um jeito?

- Mas... dois dias Edward... Dois dias... eu não sei... – ela falou confusa.- Como eu posso deixar minha cidade em dois dias... e sumir assim... a gente nem tem tempo para pensar... não dá... simplesmente não dá...

- Xiu... – passei meu braço por seu ombro e a trouxe para ainda mais perto de mim. Bella acabou sentando em meu colo, e fiquei embalando-a, sussurrando que tudo ia melhorar.

Mentira, óbvio. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que fazer agora. Depois que meu carro ficasse pronto, qual seria a desculpa para ficar em Monrovia?

Fiquei ali, ainda embalando a minha menina sorridente que agora não parava de chorar, e ouvindo a absurda chuva que caía lá fora.

- Edward.. – Bella sussurrou depois de um tempo.

- Hm... – dei um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Eu quero você... – ela falou no mesmo tom de voz.

- Bella, você me tem..

- Não, você não entendeu... eu _quero_ você...

- Eu não quero te machucar...

- Você não vai me machucar... você só me faz bem... você é a única coisa boa... – ela continuava falando.

- Mas eu não quero apressar as coisas.. eu me importo com você... – peguei Bella pelos ombros, tentando assegurá-la que era melhor agir da forma que eu estava falando, mas acabou saindo pior do que eu imaginava. Meu movimento brusco causou uma certa fricção do bumbum de Bella no meio de minhas pernas, e a ereção foi quase que instantânea.

Porra, isso era hora?

Ela obviamente sentiu, e ficou me olhando, esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa. Como não fiz, com medo de estar pressionando-a demais, ela mais uma vez me surpreendeu e tomou a iniciativa.

Bella se levantou, e voltou a sentar em meu colo, mas dessa vez apoiando as mãos em meu ombro. Suas pernas se apoiaram no colchão, uma de cada lado de meu corpo, e ela suspirou, inclinando a cabeça em meu ombro.

Ainda bem que ela parou aí. Meu membro já queria se remexer, e com certeza absoluta ela continuava a sentir, pois estava com uma calça de pano, dando facilidade de sentir todo e qualquer movimento.

- Bella... – sussurrei, já não me agüentando mais. Minhas mãos subiram por suas pernas, parando na cintura e levantando um pouco de sua blusa, fazendo meus dedos indicadores sentirem parte das laterais de sua barriga.

- Edward... – ela falou bem próximo à meu ouvido, e foi a deixa para que eu fizesse algo que eu provavelmente poderia me arrepender depois.

Peguei em seus cabelos, levantando sua cabeça e trazendo seus lábios nos meus com voracidade. As lágrimas começaram a sair do meu rosto, mesmo tentando lutar com todos esses sentimentos desgraçados, e dei graças a Deus que Bella estava de olhos fechados e não podia me ver nesse estado.

Nosso beijo foi mais intenso do que qualquer outro que tenhamos dado. Esse tinha urgência, desespero, fúria... uma vontade louca de estar perto, tão perto, que se pudéssemos estaríamos um dentro do outro, para sempre.

Com a mão direita, continuei a segurar sua cabeça pela nuca, acariciando seu cabelo no processo, e a esquerda começou a subir pela lateral de sua barriga, alcançando os seios.

Eu não quis nem pedir permissão, ao contrário da noite anterior. Minha mão foi diretamente para o seu seio, e apertei com um pouco mais de força. Eu não estava conseguindo me controlar, era praticamente impossível. Minha mente gritava para que eu parasse, que aquela era a minha menina e que ela não devia ser tratada dessa forma, mas meu corpo me traía, todas as vezes em que eu tentava agir de forma sã.

Todos os meus sentimentos estavam confusos. Eu sentia que podia quebrar e chorar mais ainda, a qualquer momento.

Bella ainda piorou qualquer tentativa de pensamento saudável quando resolveu mexer seus quadris de encontro aos meus. O atrito foi instantâneo, e dessa vez começou a doer. Meu membro já gritava por necessidade de contato.

Pressionei meus pés no chão e investi meu quadril da mesma forma, fazendo Bella arfar em minha boca. Mordi seu lábio inferior, lembrando que ela gostava, e trouxe seu rosto ainda mais para perto do meu, se é que isso era possível.

Bella correspondeu novamente, imprensando seu quadril no meu, e foi então que percebi que estávamos quase fazendo _aquilo _porém, ainda de roupa. Meu membro, duro e apertado em minha calça jeans friccionava o centro da calça de pano de Bella. Ficamos naquele ritmo delicioso e viciante por algum tempo, até que senti o corpo de Bella tensionar e tremer, logo depois relaxando.

Eu não acreditava que ela tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo e que eu estava prestes a ter o meu desse jeito; Só de sentir Bella em meu colo, mexendo seus quadris por cima de minha calça jeans.

Ela encostou seu queixo em meu ombro, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços, e apertou as pernas ao redor do meu corpo, dando algumas últimas investidas de encontro à meu membro, que foi o suficiente para que eu sentisse ele liberar toda a tensão que estava presa.

Apertei meus braços ao redor de seu corpo pequeno que ainda tremia um pouco e nos permiti ficarmos em silêncio, recuperando a respiração e ouvindo a chuva lá fora, que ainda não tinha parado.

Apesar de termos acabado de chegar ao nosso ápice, não havia oxitocina que driblasse o nosso estado depressivo e a tristeza que nos consumia. Senti Bella ainda fungando, provavelmente lutando com suas lágrimas, enquanto eu lutava com as minhas.

- Eu prometo que a gente não vai se separar. – falei com medo de quebrar minha voz.

Bella levantou seu rosto de meu ombro e me olhou. Parei para olhar a linda menina-mulher à minha frente. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, provavelmente ainda efeito do orgasmo, e sua pele brilhava. Mas seu olhar estava confuso, e eu podia imaginar como sua cabecinha estava cheia de dúvidas e questões não resolvidas.

Era pior do que matemática. Ou geometria.

- Não prometa. – ela me olhou nos olhos. – Não prometa o que não pode cumprir.

- Mas eu vou cumprir. – passei as costas de minha mão por sua bochecha. – Eu não tenho mais forças para viver longe de você... – dei um sorriso fraco. – Não cumprir essa promessa seria um mal não só a você, mas uma imensa decepção para mim.

Bella imitou o meu sorriso fraco e me deu um beijo silencioso e carinhoso.

- Tudo bem. – ela falou baixo. – _Acho_ que posso acreditar em você. – ela brincou.

Era impressionante como ela fazia questão de contornar as tristezas agindo de forma bem humorada. Poderia ser um mecanismo de defesa, mas me deixava orgulhoso. A aura de Bella era mágica.

- _Tu te tornas responsável por aquilo que cativas..._ – ela aninhou sua cabeça em meu ombro novamente, suspirando e levando sua mão até a gola de minha camiseta.

- Pequeno Príncipe? – perguntei, me lembrando de quando ela pegou o livro, no dia em que nos conhecemos.

- Uhum.. – ela falou bem baixinho, dedilhando meu peito, como se quisesse fazer desenhos ali.

Bella suspirou e encostei minha cabeça em seus cabelos, passando minhas mãos em suas costas, por debaixo de sua blusa.

Apesar de nunca ter dado valor à "O Pequeno Príncipe" na época da escola, percebi que essa frase era sábia. E eu me sentia completamente responsável por tudo que cativei. Responsável por Bella. Minha Bella. Minha menina dos sorrisos. Por tudo que tínhamos e construímos nesses seis dias, algo tão intenso que era impossível de se explicar.

Enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e ouvia sua respiração, percebi que a única coisa certa era que sim, eu a amava. Em seis dias aprendi o que era amor de verdade. Amor do mais puro, sem interesses...

E eu simplesmente não queria deixar Bella. Eu não queria ir embora.


	16. Chapter 15 The Truth

**Capítulo 15**** – The Truth**

**Isabella PoV**

_"A menos que seu coração, sua alma, e todo seu ser estejam atrás de toda decisão que você toma, as palavras de sua boca estarão vazias, e cada ação será sem sentido. Verdade e confiança são as raízes de felicidade." _

_(Autor desconhecido)_

Às vezes eu tinha a mania de abrir a geladeira e ficar parada, vendo os mantimentos e pensando na vida. Enquanto eu procurava os ingredientes certos para preparar o nosso almoço, resolvi dar essa parada e sentir o ar gelado em meu corpo.

Os últimos dias tinham sido no mínimo, curiosos.

Eu estava descobrindo uma parte da vida que não imaginei conhecer tão cedo. Ou pensando mais negativo, até nunca em minha vida. A sensação de ter lábios quentes na pele, mãos passeando por cada canto de seu corpo, um homem te desejando como se você fosse tudo em seu universo... eu me sentia assim com Edward, e pela primeira vez de verdade, eu consegui me _sentir_ mulher. Foram dois dias, dois orgasmos e muitas coisas novas, sensações novas. Eu não tenho nem como explicar o que era sentir prazer. É algo delicioso, e extremamente viciante. A minha vontade era de passar o dia inteiro trancada com ele, dando todos os "passos" que ele tanto falava que tínhamos que dar.

Isso era bom, e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro porque, era um digno sinal de que eu realmente estava crescendo, e não sei porque mas eu mantinha a idéia em minha cabeça de que eu sempre não ia ser mais do que uma criança. Segundo que, cada dia que passava e quanto mais sensações eu tinha, menos eu queria que Edward fosse embora e mais minha mente trabalhava uma forma de fugir com ele.

Ele disse que queria casar. Casar. Minha primeira reação óbvio que foi o pânico. Eu não tenho nem dezessete anos. E Charlie cortaria a minha cabeça. Mas, o que Charlie pensava ou deixava de pensar, realmente não me interessava mais.

Ao me lembrar o olhar e o sorriso que ele tinha dado na noite anterior, ao avisar que o carro de Edward estava pronto e ele poderia voltar pra casa, eu só conseguia sentir raiva. Minha raiva por Charlie crescia a cada dia e parte disso era porque eu não aguentava mais ser tratada com grosseria, principalmente na frente de Edward, que agia comigo de forma extremamente oposta.

Cheguei a conclusão que não valia a pena me doar desse jeito. Por mais que eu me esforçasse, Charlie nunca iria me amar. Edward me aceitou de corpo e alma tão naturalmente, e de forma tão diferente da de meu pai que, quando estávamos na creche ouvindo "_My Girl_", finalmente vi nos olhos dele que ele poderia me dar todo o amor que eu precisava e não pensei duas vezes em fugir. Ou até mesmo aceitar casar. Eu não precisava de Charlie para ser uma pessoa feliz e para ser amada. Eu tinha Edward.

Meu corpo tremeu em reação ao frio excessivo da geladeira, me fazendo voltar para o presente. Sorri comigo mesma, vendo que já devia estar plantada a uns dez minutos com a porta aberta e não havia tirado nenhum dos ingredientes necessários para o nosso quiche.

Edward me acordou hoje de manhã, dizendo que queria almoçar comigo no celeiro dos Clearwater. Voltei da creche já imaginando o que eu poderia preparar, e o prato escolhido foi Quiche de Queijo. Receita de minha avó.

Mas o que mais me deixou curiosa é que ele disse que precisava conversar algo muito sério comigo. A única coisa que me vinha na cabeça era a volta dele para Nova York e o que faríamos, já que ele tinha que ir embora amanhã. Eu estava um pouco tensa, porque, por mais certo que isso tudo parecesse, fugir com Edward era loucura. Eu ia abandonar toda a minha vida em função de começar uma nova, com uma pessoa que eu conhecia há quinze dias.

Mesmo assim, ainda parecia certo. E algo mandado do céu pra mim. Destino, pode-se dizer também. Por isso eu não tinha medo.

E qualquer coisa no mundo seria melhor do que viver com Charlie e trabalhar como sua empregada pelo resto da vida. Por mais que eu amasse Monrovia, o cheiro de verde e o contato direto com a natureza, isso não valia a pena. Pela primeira vez eu estava com o pensamento de ir embora daqui, e convicta de que faria isso.

Fechei a porta da geladeira e dei um pulo ao ver Edward ali. Ele havia saído para comprar latinhas de refrigerante para levarmos e parece que passou a adorar me dar sustos de vez em quando.

- Você prometeu que ia parar de me assustar! – falei apontando para ele.

- Não foi minha intenção dessa vez. – ele riu, pegando em meu braço. Era incrível a reação de meu corpo em relação ao de Edward. Certeza que o arrepio em frente à geladeira tinha sido por sua presença e não por excesso de exposição ao frio.

- Comprou as coisas? – perguntei, abrindo a porta da geladeira novamente e me sentindo uma idiota por isso.

- Sim senhora. – ele colocou a sacola em cima da pia. – Quatro latinhas de refrigerante, um pacote de guardanapos e queijo ralado. Bella, o que tanto você faz em frente à geladeira? – ele riu. – Você sabia que eu já estava aqui há cinco minutos e você estava com ela aberta?

- É que às vezes começo a pensar com a porta aberta, e esqueço o que estava fazendo. – falei envergonhada. – Esqueci que tinha que pegar os ingredientes.

Edward riu, me chamando de linda, passando por trás de mim e dando um beijo em minha cabeça.

Me agachei em frente à geladeira, dessa vez me focando nas prateleiras, e pegando o que precisávamos: Manteiga, cinco ovos, leite, creme de leite e o queijo. Edward se encostou na pia e ficou me olhando enquanto eu tirava as coisas e colocava em cima da mesa. Toda vez que ele me olhava desse jeito, eu sentia reviravolta no estômago. Era uma coisa muito forte, uma atração muito grande, uma vontade de estar nos braços dele e não largar... completamente inexplicável.

Mas algo no olhar de Edward dessa vez, me mostrava preocupação. Seu semblante estava truncado, tenso, e não era legal vê-lo nesse estado.

- O que houve? – perguntei fechando a porta da geladeira e esperando não abri-la mais para passar constrangimento ou ser chamada de maluca.

- Nada.. porque? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Você me parece tenso. Preocupado.

- Não é nada. Estava pensando em nossa conversa. Na realidade estou ansioso para conversar com você.

- Algo que possa me adiantar? – tentei, por curiosidade.

- Não. – ele se aproximou de mim, com as duas mãos em minha cintura e seus lábios em minha testa. – Nosso almoço vai ser pra isso. Não vamos adiantar as coisas.

- O...k. – falei baixo, sentindo a proximidade do peito de Edward em meu nariz e o cheiro delicioso de sua camisa. Encostei minha cabeça ali, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, e suspirei fundo. Não me contive. Envolvi seu corpo com meus braços e o abracei apertado, fazendo com que ele risse baixo e desse um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Você não sabe como você é importante pra mim, meu sorriso. – ele falou baixo.

- Sei sim. – passei meu rosto por sua camisa, tentando ter o máximo de Edward que eu podia no momento. – Somos importantes um para o outro, então o que eu sinto, você sente. É mútuo.

Edward separou nosso abraço, e me olhou nos olhos.

- Você é tão grandiosa pra essa cidade. – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Inteligente, madura...

- Então vou me dar bem em Nova York? – brinquei, tentando não pensar em como seria tenso morar em uma cidade grande, sem nunca ter conhecido.

- Já está pensando assim, em morar em Nova York? – ele passou as costas de sua mão por minha bochecha.

- Você não quer mais que eu vá? – por um momento fiquei triste, pensando em qual seria o real motivo de ele ter me perguntado isso.

- Óbvio que eu quero. – ele riu, passando a mão em meus cabelos e colocando alguns fios atrás de minha orelha. – Só não achei que seria tão fácil te convencer.

- Não teria porque ser difícil me convencer. – olhei em seus olhos, tentando silenciosamente mostrar a ele que ELE era o motivo para que eu não tivesse medo de nada.

- Fico lisonjeado. – ele me deu um selinho, provavelmente entendendo o que eu queria passar por meu olhar. – Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, acho que você vai se dar bem em Nova York sim. No começo vai ser a adaptação, mas tenho certeza que vai ser fácil pra você. E eu estarei do seu lado, então não há o que ter medo. Vou te dar tudo o que você precisar.

- Eu não estou com medo. – menti, sentindo os braços de Edward me apertando ainda mais contra seu corpo.

- Meu sorriso, foram só sete dias, mas eu já te conheço o suficiente para saber que isso não é verdade. – seu peito se mexeu, denunciando que ele estava rindo.

- Vamos fazer o quiche? – desconversei, e com relutância saí de nosso abraço.

- Charlie já foi para a oficina? – ele aceitou bem minha troca de assunto, pelo qual fiquei agradecida.

- Já. Graças a Deus. – bufei.

Na noite anterior, Edward havia trancado a porta do meu quarto antes de ficarmos sozinhos. Era loucura, eu sei, mas por sorte Charlie não procurou por nós. Eu queria que ele dormisse comigo, mas a presença de meu pai sempre dificultava tudo. Por um momento desejei que ele nunca mais dormisse em casa, ou até mesmo fizesse residência permanente em Indiana.

O que me confortava era que em pouco tempo isso mudaria. Para sempre.

Peguei a receita de minha avó e coloquei em cima do mármore.

- Hm... – torci os lábios. – A porção dessa receita é para vinte pessoas. E agora? – olhei para Edward.

- E agora? – ele cruzou os braços e me deu um olhar safado. – O que será que teremos que fazer? – ironizou. – Que tal algumas contas? – ele abriu um sorriso.

- Argh. – sacudi a cabeça voltando a olhar para o papel.

- Bella, pára de preguiça. – ele foi para trás de mim, me envolvendo em seus braços e apoiando o queixo em meu ombro. Nossa proximidade era tanta que eu podia sentir sua calça jeans roçando a área do meu bumbum, e eu sabia que eu ia perder o foco em poucos segundos. Bastava ele se mexer novamente.

- Que tal uma pequena proporção? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo ter uma sensação de quente/gelado ao mesmo tempo. Era um arrepio diferente, acompanhando meu coração disparado.

Eu não consegui responder, e acho que minha respiração denunciou o meu estado, então Edward continuou.

- Se para vinte pessoas, são duzentos e cinquenta gramas de farinha, quantos gramas são para duas pessoas? – sua voz era firme e grossa em meu ouvido. Eu não conseguia nem me situar.

- Edward, desse jeito não dá. – falei rindo. – Não tem como eu me focar.

- Se você acertar... – ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço. – Tem prêmio.

Ai Deus.

Engoli seco, tentando pensar somente na conta em minha cabeça e esquecer os dedos de Edward que tamborilavam as laterais de meu quadril. Torci para que ele não se mexesse atrás de mim, senão o estrago seria total.

- Que... que tipo de prêmio... ? – perguntei, sabendo que ia me arrepender.

- Não sei... – ele falou, a voz mais sexy possível. – Talvez algo que não envolva mais sua calcinha... ou qualquer outro pano... – ele suspirou. – Sabe Bella, estou me cansando de roupas...

Deus pai.

Minhas pernas já estavam tremendo. Isso era tortura.

- Mas não se esqueça que você tem contas a fazer... então, foco. – ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha, apertando o lado direito de minha cintura, numa tentativa de me acordar do transe sexual em que havia me deixado.

- Certo. – engoli seco novamente. Meus lábios já estavam necessitando de umidade, então passei a língua por eles, evitando que rachassem. – Vamos lá.. – fechei os olhos, imaginando a conta.

_Se para vinte pessoas, são duzentos e cinquenta gramas de farinha, quantos gramas são para duas pessoas?_

_Vinte pessoas – 250 gramas de farinha_

_Duas pessoas – x_

_Vinte x é igual a duzentos e cinquenta vezes dois_

_Vinte x é... _

- Merda. Odeio fazer conta de cabeça... – falei, fazendo Edward sorrir e continuar com seu queixo apoiado em meu ombro. Sua respiração era calma, e o silêncio me deixava mais nervosa. Ele não ia me ajudar.

_Quinhentos? _

_Quinhentos... _

_Vinte x é igual a quinhentos..._

_Onde x, é igual a quinhentos dividido por vinte... _

_Corta os zeros... _

_Vinte e cinco._

- Vinte e cinco. – levantei a cabeça, abrindo os olhos.

- Hmmmm... – ele riu. – Parabéns meu amor. – seus dedos fizeram círculos em minha cintura. – Você fez regra de três?

- Fiz. – respondi, sentindo quase falta de ar.

- Mas você sabe que fazendo porcentagem seria muito mais rápido, não sabe?

- Como assim?

- Vinte pessoas, para duas pessoas... dois são dez por cento de vinte. Era só fazer dez por cento de duzentos e cinquenta... vinte e cinco. – ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Ah. – ri. – Obrigada por me falar isso _agora_ que quase explodi meu cérebro.

- As contas ainda não acabaram. – ele riu. – Agora use a porcentagem nas outras porções.

- Certo. – fui passando o dedo pelas palavras no papel. – Cento e vinte e cinco gramas de manteiga... doze e meio.

- Uhum... – ele deu outro beijo em minha bochecha.

- Mas... isso é muito pouco. – parei.

- Como assim? – ele olhou para o papel comigo.

- Vai dar uma porção muito pequena. Vamos comer muito pouco. – constatei. – Teriam que ser cinco porções, mais ou menos.

- Então faça as contas com cinco porções.

- Ah não!

- Já falei para parar com essa preguiça. – ele passou seu nariz por minha bochecha. – Não se esqueça do prêmio...

- Garanto que não é prêmio só para mim, é pra você também. Você tá cheio de vantagens. – falei irritada.

- Tá irritadinha? – ele brincou, levando sua mão direita para minha barriga, envolvendo meu corpo ainda mais em seus braços. A proximidade de meu bumbum com o meio de suas calças já era tamanho, que não havia mais espaços.

- Estou. Odeio matemática. – bufei.

- Vem cá, minha irritadinha. – Edward me virou de frente para ele, me pegando no colo e me colocando sentada na bancada. Segurando minhas duas pernas, ele se pôs no meio delas e aproximou seu rosto do meu, onde nossos lábios já quase se tocavam. Derrubei a receita dentro da pia, fazendo com que o papel em segundos ficasse completamente molhado e ilegível.

- Ih... perdemos a receita... – Edward riu.

- Que problema... – ironizei, revirando os olhos e acompanhando seu riso. Ele olhava meu rosto detalhadamente, com um sorriso muito pervertido nos olhos e senti que minhas bochechas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas.

Edward se aproximou mais, ainda segurando minhas coxas, e quando me beijou eu pude sentir o volume entre suas pernas. O meu centro já estava começando a querer latejar, e me lembrei de nossa noite passada, onde fizemos algo parecido, enquando eu estava em seu colo.

Tudo com ele era gostoso demais.

Minha pele estava completamente quente. Era sempre essa mesma sensação quando eu estava com Edward. Já estava começando a me acostumar. Ele inclinou a cabeça, traçando um caminho de beijos de minha bochecha até o pescoço, e fechei os olhos com a sensação.

Senti Edward se mexer, e ouvi o barulho da torneira sendo ligada, a água começando a escorrer na pia. Continuei com meus olhos fechados, tensionando a cada expectativa, quando senti algo bem gelado em meu ombro. Gotas de água começaram a pingar em minha pele quente, e abri os olhos, sentindo todo o arrepio que aquilo estava causando.

Edward me olhou e sorriu, continuando a tracejar seus dedos molhados em meus ombros e descendo por meus braços, até chegar na altura da barra de minha blusa.

Meu corpo chegou a tremer quando senti sua mão em minha barriga quente, o contraste da água gelada com minha pele fervendo fazendo todos meus pelinhos eriçarem, principalmente os do meu braço, que estavam visíveis. Edward viu e sorriu. Ele queria definitivamente me provocar.

Levei minhas mãos para trás e molhei-as, imitando exatamente o que ele tinha feito comigo. Levantei a barra de sua camisa e plantei minhas mãos em sua barriga quente, fazendo com que um gemido delicioso escapasse de seus lábios.

Edward imprensou seu corpo no meu ainda mais, tocando meu centro com o meio de suas calças e dessa vez me fazendo gemer.

- Posso fazer o que eu quero? – ele sussurrou, encostando nossas testas.

- Não precisa perguntar. – arfei, sentindo a parte baixa de meu ventre entrar em pane.

- Suas respostas me surpreendem cada dia mais, sabia? – ele sussurrou, ainda arfando.

- Culpa sua. – rebati, engolindo seco.

Edward desceu as mãos de minha barriga indo direto para o zíper de meu short jeans. Meu coração disparou por antecipação. Batia tão forte que eu sentia através da pele de meu pescoço e pulsos. Senti o elástico de minha calcinha afrouxar, e os dedos de Edward adentrarem aquela área em específico. É. Ele falava sério quando disse que estava cansado de roupas. Mesmo em uma posição meio desconfortável para sua mão, ele foi abaixando-a cada vez mais entre minhas pernas, até que chegou _lá._

Foi quando eu tive a sensação de estar vendo estrelas.

Provavelmente eram só aqueles dois olhos cor de mel que me olhavam penetrantemente, mas eu estava completamente hipnotizada. Mordi meus lábios, encarando Edward, e ele me beijou, dessa vez com muito mais vigor do que antes.

Eu estava completamente molhada e foi estranho sentir os dedos dele em contato com _ela_. Eu nunca havia sido tocada ali, a não ser por mim mesma, no banho, e em propósitos completamente diferentes.

- É tão bom senti-la sem o pano... – ele sussurrou baixo, me deixando ainda mais arrepiada. Como se fosse possível.

Seus dedos começaram a se mexer, e eu sentia que em pouquíssimo tempo eu teria outro orgasmo. Enquanto nos beijávamos, não pude me conter e sorri. Edward afastou seus lábios do meu, passando a beijar meu queixo, e indo em direção ao pescoço.

- De que... – ele deu um beijo. – ...Está rindo... – ele deu outro, - ...meu sorriso?

- Nada.. – arfei. – É só que... – engoli seco, tendo que puxar por ar. – quando você me toca... eu... – arfei novamente. – me sinto... livre... – um gemido escapou de meu lábio, pois Edward nesse momento mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha. – E me sinto... mulher.

- Bella.. não fala essas coisas... eu não sei se consigo responder por mim... – Edward gemeu e seus dedos começaram a agir de forma mais rápida. Envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto de mim, fazendo com que sua mão ficasse ainda mais estranha entre minhas pernas, mas acho que nenhum dos dois estava se importando com isso.

Eu não estava.

O problema é que, com o movimento que fiz para trazer Edward mais para perto, eu acabei abrindo minhas pernas ainda mais. Meu corpo tensionou instantaneamente, quando senti um dedo de Edward entrando..

em mim.

Ele percebeu, e parou, tirando o pouco que tinha colocado.

- Me desculpe... – ele sussurrou, ainda beijando meu pescoço. – É que... você me deixa louco.

- Eu não falei pra você parar, Edward. – falei quase sem ar.

Acho que ele murmurou algum palavrão bem baixo, e em segundos senti seu dedo deslizar dentro de mim novamente, porém com muito cuidado. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, e as minhas paredes internas não paravam de latejar ao redor do dedo de Edward. Era tudo muito novo, e quando eu achei que já estava acostumando com a presença dele dentro de mim, ele tirou, e colocou mais uma vez, bem devagar.

Meu Deus, como isso era bom.

Imprensei minhas pernas procurando alívio, e Edward grunhiu em resposta. Não sei se era por sua mão estar sendo esmagada por minhas pernas, ou se era por prazer... eu até poderia pedir desculpas depois, mas agora eu não conseguia me importar com isso.

Seu polegar foi para o meu ponto mais sensível, que já estava dolorido, e em questão de segundos eu senti o prazer me atingir. Seu dedo saiu de dentro de mim, e entrou apenas mais uma vez, me fazendo gemer um pouco mais alto.

- Edward... – levei minha mão para sua nuca, subindo por seus cabelos. Quando meu ápice chegou, puxei seus fios com força, procurando apoio, equilíbrio ou o que quer que fosse. Meu corpo inteiro travou, fazendo minhas pernas soltarem a cintura de Edward e meus dedos do pé se contorcerem. Respirei alto, sentindo logo depois a moleza deliciosa em todo o meu corpo, característica das sensações que ele causava em mim.

Eu podia me viciar seriamente nisso.

Edward subiu os beijos de meu pescoço para minha boca novamente, e me deu um beijo carinhoso enquanto tirava sua mão do meio de minhas pernas, com cuidado. Ele riu, com seus lábios ainda nos meus, e ficou fazendo círculos com seu pulso, que provavelmente estava dolorido pela posição estranha.

- Desculpa. – falei antes de morder seu lábio bem devagarinho.

- Desculpa? – ele mordeu o meu em resposta, e me deu um selinho. – Bella, você não tem noção de como isso me deixa em êxtase... meu pulso que se dane. – ele riu novamente.

Ele passou a mão em minha testa, tirando o pouco de suor que estava ali, e me deu mais um selinho.

- Eu sou muito bonzinho com você. – suas mãos ficaram fazendo carinho em minhas coxas.

- Bonzinho? – franzi o cenho sorrindo, e olhando o rosto de Edward. Tão lindo...

- É. Bonzinho. – ele inclinou seu corpo mais uma vez em encontro ao meu, mas dessa vez foi para desligar a torneira que estava atrás de mim. – Você nem fez as contas e eu te dei o prêmio antecipado.

- Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero... – brinquei.

- Consegue mesmo. – ele levou sua mão para o zíper do meu short, fechando, e fazendo o mesmo logo depois com o botão. – Você me tem na sua mão, meu sorriso.

E ele certamente me tinha na dele.

Depois de algum tempo ainda nos beijando, vimos que estava ficando tarde e tínhamos que terminar o quiche se ainda quiséssemos almoçar nos Clearwater. Edward me ajudou, - muito desengonçadamente -, a fazer a massa, e o recheio foi rápido. Ainda bem que eu lembrava da receita e das porções, porque o papel ainda se encontrava completamente molhado e manchado, dentro da pia.

Saímos, pegando as bicicletas e pedalando até nosso destino. Edward mais uma vez quase perdeu o pulmão quando chegou lá em cima, me fazendo rir. Dessa vez eu fui mais esperta e corri, no medo de que ele pudesse mais uma vez me pegar no colo, como ele fez da última vez.

Estendemos a toalha no chão, tudo exatamente igual como quando estivemos no outro dia, e almoçamos calados, sentindo o ventinho gostoso que fazia no local. A semana estava muito chuvosa, e quando era assim, o final de semana sempre era regado a tempestades.

Só que no final de semana, eu não estaria mais aqui.

- Então... – Edward começou, colocando o prato à seu lado e limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

- Sim? – dei a última mordida no meu, e coloquei meu prato em cima do dele.

Edward fez uma bolinha do guardanapo e jogou na toalha, logo depois pegando em minhas duas mãos. Ficamos de frente um para o outro, e eu sorri, mas me sentindo meio estranha, porque seu olhar estava muito preocupante.

- Existem coisas que eu preciso te contar... antes que a gente dê algum passo a mais no que temos. – ele engoliu seco, olhando em meus olhos.

- Sim... – falei receosa. – Pode falar... – na verdade eu estava começando a ficar com medo. O olhar de Edward estava diferente, de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Passava uma tristeza, uma insegurança tão grandes, que em segundos me deixou angustiada.

- Eu não te contei exatamente tudo sobre minha vida. Existem alguns segredos... – ele começou. – E isso que vou te contar é muito importante. E... algo que pouca gente sabe. Eu acho.

- Hum... – olhei em seus olhos, indicando que continuasse.

- Bella... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu preciso que você confie em mim. – ele apertou minhas mãos. - Eu sei que a gente se conhece apenas a sete dias e isso é muito pouco até que se trace o caráter de um homem, mas... você [i]tem[/i] que confiar em mim.

- Edward... – minha voz quebrou. - Você poderia parar de fazer rodeios...? Por favor? – apertei sua mão. Eu não estava aguentando toda essa tensão.

- Me desculpe meu sorriso, é porque eu estou com tanto medo da sua reação.. – ele falou abaixando a cabeça. – Medo de você não acreditar no que eu vou falar, e me abandonar...

- Pode me falar.. – tentei falar segura, mas minha voz me traiu, denunciando que eu estava nervosa. Edward continuou com aquele olhar perturbador e me senti na necessidade de fazer com que ele se sentisse bem. Levei minha mão à seu rosto, e passei meu polegar embaixo de seus olhos. – O que está te incomodando tanto? Te deixando triste? – envolvi seu rosto com minhas mãos e olhei para aqueles olhos tristes, tentando passar segurança, e cumplicidade. Eu estava aqui. E eu queria ajudá-lo. A dor de Edward me doía.

- Eu ...estou indo para Nova York... – ele fechou os olhos, como se doesse ainda mais falar o resto das palavras. - ... Porque estou fugindo.

- Ahm? – falei, franzindo o cenho. Minhas mãos travaram em seu rosto, que pareciam pedras. Como assim fugindo? Edward colocou suas mãos em cima das minhas, provavelmente necessitando de ainda mais contato.

- Estou fugindo Bella. – ele suspirou. – Da polícia. Aconteceram algumas merdas na faculdade, e ... sabe aquele amigo que te contei... o Demetri?

- O que morreu? – me lembrei do dia, exatamente aqui, que ele me contou que o amigo... melhor amigo.. tinha morrido. Eles não estavam achando que Edward tinha... ?

- Eles... – Edward apertou minha mão que ainda estava em seu rosto e abaixou a cabeça. Por alguns segundos achei que ele estava chorando.

- Edward? – levantei seu rosto e constatei. A lágrima rolou de seu olho.

- Eles estão achando que fui eu, Bella. – seus olhos claros encontraram os meus, e naquela hora, eu senti toda a compaixão do mundo pelo homem que estava à minha frente. – Eles acham que eu matei Demetri.

- Eles acham que você que matou.. seu melhor amigo? – falei incrédula.

- Aham. – as lágrimas ficaram ainda mais constantes, deixando os olhos de Edward, e tive a sensação de que ia entrar em pânico. Edward não podia sofrer. Ele merecia a felicidade.

A única coisa que consegui foi ficar de joelhos e me aproximar de Edward, abraçando o máximo que eu podia. Beijei seus cabelos, e imprensei seu rosto de encontro a meu peito. Edward suspirou e começou a soluçar. Meu Deus, eu não ia aguentar ver ele chorando. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Você não acredita nisso, não é? – ele falou, sua voz quebrada pelas lágrimas. – Por favor, me diz que você não acredita nisso, que você não tem medo de mim... eu não sou um monstro, Bella.. eu nunca faria isso... – minha blusa foi ficando molhada das lágrimas de Edward e a minha agonia começava a ficar incessante.

- Óbvio que não... – falei com meus lábios imprensados em seus cabelos. – Lógico que não, meu amor...

Meu amor. Meu amor. Era a primeira vez que eu chamava Edward por outro nome... meu amor.

Era isso. Eu o amava.

- Bella, não fui eu.. – ele continuou a chorar, e agora lágrimas rolavam pelos meus olhos também. – Não fui eu Bella, ele era o meu melhor amigo, era a minha força na faculdade...

- Eu sei, eu sei... – dei mais um beijo em sua cabeça, sentindo o bolo em minha garganta ir se acumulando. – Eu sei que você não fez nada disso, Edward...

Ver Edward desmoronando desse jeito, era completamente perturbador.

Sentei em minhas pernas, ainda de joelhos, e dei um beijo de leve em Edward, pedindo que ele me contasse tudo com calma. Passei meus dedos em seus olhos, tentando limpar as lágrimas. Ele acariciou meu cabelo e suspirou. Então, finalmente acabou contando tudo que aconteceu.

Edward estava muito nervoso e soluçava o tempo inteiro. Mas pelo que pude entender, Demetri era filho de alguém muito importante, família da Itália. Ele morreu sufocado, e Edward o encontrou desfalecido, dentro do dormitório que eles dividiam na faculdade. Imaginei o desespero que ele deve ter sentido no momento em que achou seu amigo morto, e meu peito encolheu de tristeza. A minha vontade de chorar estava imensa, mas eu tinha que mostrar força e ouvir Edward o máximo que eu podia. Isso tinha acontecido há exatamente uma semana atrás, era tudo tão recente e ele estava guardando isso por tanto tempo... porque ele não tinha me contado isso antes?

- Porque você não me contou isso antes? – perguntei passando meus dedos por seu braço.

- Eu não sabia como você ia reagir.. achei que você pudesse ficar com medo, ou desconfiada se eu era realmente uma pessoa boa... – ele abaixou a cabeça novamente.

- Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo. – levantei sua cabeça. – Você é quem está me salvando de tudo, Edward. Eu acredito em você, eu não tenho medo de você, muito pelo contrário, quando você está comigo, a última coisa que eu sinto, é medo...

- Bella... – ele passou a mão em seus olhos, limpando algumas lágrimas restantes. – Eu não sei se é cedo, mas... eu sinto... eu te amo. Eu estava perturbado, preocupado, com medo, e no momento que cheguei nessa cidade você apareceu na minha vida, tirando todos esses sentimentos amargurados dentro de mim e me salvando... eu não sei nem como te agradecer por tudo... eu te amo...

Nós dois estávamos nos salvando.

Minhas lágrimas se misturaram com um sorriso, e Edward também sorriu. Um sorriso torto, lindo e perfeito. Mas eu sabia que ele queria uma resposta. E isso não era um cálculo matemático. Não era complicado, nem difícil de se entender. Para isso, eu tinha a exata resposta.

- Eu te amo também, Edward. – abracei ele novamente. Edward encostou a sua cabeça em meu peito, respirando fundo e graças a Deus, se acalmando.

- É por isso que estou indo a Nova York... – ele respirou, ainda recobrando da crise emocional que ele tinha acabado de ter. – Meu pai é advogado, e eu realmente preciso de ajuda. Tenho que resolver tudo isso e provar minha inocência.. eu não matei Demetri, e quem quer que tenha sido, tem que pagar por isso...

- Eu entendo.. – falei me sentando em posição de chinês à sua frente, sentindo meus joelhos já doloridos por terem ficado um bom tempo em contato com o chão.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, começando a escutar _bem-te-vis_. Era um canto bonito, mas sempre me deixava angustiada. Edward me colocou de costas, entre suas pernas, e ficamos olhando a pequena cidade de Monrovia mais uma vez. Pensei em tudo isso, em como a vida de Edward estava uma confusão, e em como esses sete dias se passaram sem eu nem saber o que acontecia.

Me senti um pouco egoísta por não enxergar que de certa forma ele estava sofrendo. Eu nunca parei para pensar no que ele estava pensando, e isso era inaceitável. O que ele estava passando em sua vida não era brincadeira, era uma coisa muito séria, e eu sentia que esse era o exato momento em que tínhamos que pensar com a cabeça... não com o coração.

Porque desde que nos conhecemos, fomos apenas coração.

- Edward.. – falei, sentindo meu coração rasgar pelas próximas palavras que sairiam de minha boca.

- Hum... – ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça, passeando com seus dedos por meu braço.

- Eu acho que você deve ir a Nova York... sozinho. – falei essa última palavra baixo.

Edward inclinou-se para olhar meu rosto. E eu fiz de tudo para não chorar.

- Como assim? – ele me perguntou com o semblante perturbado.

- Você tem muitas coisas a resolver.. Isso é coisa séria... E eu lá só iria atrapalhar. – respirei tentando bloquear as lágrimas. - Eu quero que você resolva sua vida. Edward, no momento em que você pisou em Monrovia, você esqueceu de tudo lá fora. Você nem sabe o que está acontecendo... eu não quero você disperso desse jeito por minha causa... Eu quero que você se preocupe com você. Sem contar que, a probabilidade de Charlie colocar a polícia atrás de nós é enorme, e você não quer mais isso agora, quer? Acho que não ia te ajudar.. – tive que fechar os olhos e ignorar a dor que me consumia. Eu queria ir. Mais do que tudo. Eu queria estar ao lado dele e ter sempre a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, não só com ele, mas com a gente. Só que, às vezes as coisas não acontecem da forma que queremos.

Eu aprendi isso quando minha mãe me deixou.

- Bella.. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, querendo começar a falar, mas cortei.

- Por favor, Edward... aceite o que eu estou te falando. – engoli seco. – Olha.. – aninhei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e entrelacei nossos dedos. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... eu vou estar sempre aqui... assim que você arrumar a sua vida, você vem me buscar... eu estarei te esperando.. ok?

Por mais que eu o quisesse para sempre, eu não podia ser egoísta.

- Eu não consigo aceitar isso como uma coisa boa, Bella... Você é justamente o que me tira de toda essa preocupação... você é meu refúgio, minha fuga... eu não posso sentir sua ausência agora... não agora.

- Edward... eu amo você, eu acabei de te falar isso... não pense que estou falando essas coisas porque quero que a gente se separe... eu só acho que já fui egoísta o suficiente esses dias, não sabendo de seus problemas.. e agora não quero ser egoísta de entrar em sua vida, justamente em um momento que você precisa de foco para resolvê-la... Por favor. – levantei um pouco meu corpo, de forma que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

- Não pense que eu estou feliz com isso... – ele falou baixo. – Mas tudo bem. Acho que você tem razão. – ele suspirou.

- Eu também não estou feliz com isso Edward, mas temos que agir com a cabeça... nosso coração já está muito atarefado..

- Então eu vou te dar um celular. Ou fazer um email para você. O que for. Eu não vou conseguir ficar sem falar com você, um dia que seja. – ele falou sacudindo a cabeça, e sorri.

- Eu também não vou conseguir. Mas eu pego o celular de Emmett, não se preocupe.

- Não. – ele falou. – Eu vou te dar um. Vai ser só seu. E nós vamos nos falar todos os dias, combinado? – senti que seus olhos estavam marejando novamente então aninhei meu corpo junto ao dele, sentindo todo o cheiro delicioso do meu Edward e a calma que ele emanava em mim, mesmo com toda a sobrecarga que tinha nas costas.

- Tudo bem. – falei, não querendo discutir por uma coisa boba como um aparelho de celular. Para mim o único valor que um celular teria era a possibilidade de falar com Edward.

- E eu não vou embora amanhã. – ele apertou seus lábios em minha cabeça. – Vou no final de semana. Quero passar mais uns dias com você.

- Você tem certeza disso, Edward? Não vai te atrapalhar? – eu queria falar para ele ir, mas só de pensar que ele podia passar mais uns dias comigo, trazia o meu eu egoísta novamente. Eu estava começando a ficar confusa, e com medo de que isso pudesse atrapalhar no curso de seus planos.

- Nunca iria me atrapalhar eu estar com a mulher que eu amo.

_Mulher. Que eu amo._

Essas palavras ficariam em minha cabeça para sempre.

- E amanhã.. – ele falou baixo.- Nós vamos até Indiana. Eu vou comprar um celular para mim, um para você, e vamos sair para jantar, está bem? – ele apoiou o queixo em minha cabeça e voltou a fazer o carinho em meu braço. – Depois eu penso em minha ida à Nova York... no final de semana.

- Tudo bem. – falei baixo, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos.

Edward mexeu seu braço, fazendo com que eu levantasse meu corpo, e pegou em meu rosto, me beijando. Em poucos segundos eu estava deitada de costas para a toalha, e Edward em cima de mim, beijando meu pescoço, meu rosto, meu nariz, meus olhos, minha boca... me beijando inteira e me fazendo sentir desejada, mais uma vez e como todas as vezes.

Ele separou nossos lábios, saiu de cima de mim, indo para o meu lado e se apoiando em um dos cotovelos. Envolveu meu rosto com sua mão direita e me olhou nos olhos. Eu sentia tanta segurança em seu olhar, que naquele momento não senti medo. Não senti tristeza. Eu sabia que pertencíamos um ao outro para sempre, independente de distância. Independente de tempo.

- Eu vou voltar para te buscar, Bella... o mais rápido que eu puder. – ele falou ainda olhando em meus olhos, e passando seu polegar por minha bochecha.

- Eu sei disso. – levei minha mão para seu peito, subindo e descendo com meus dedos.

- Eu estou falando sério. – seus olhos brilhavam para mim, e eu acabei sorrindo.

- Eu sei.

- Como eu sou louco por esse sorriso... – ele respirou fundo. – É ele que tem me curado de todo esse sofrimento Bella... – ele me deu um beijo. - Com você eu sou alguém melhor.. – outro beijo. - Com você eu esqueço todas as merdas da minha vida... – mais um beijo. - Eu te amo, meu sorriso.

- Eu também te amo, meu Edward. – passei meu dedo por seu nariz, olhos, bochechas... na tentativa de que minhas mãos e pensamento pudessem guardar suas feições para sempre.

- É tão bom ouvir você falar "Meu Edward"... – ele sussurrou, me dando um selinho.

- Mas você é meu. – brinquei, tentando amenizar o ambiente. Um sorriso sempre transformava as coisas. Esse sempre foi meu lema.

- Eu sou seu.

- Eu também sou sua.

- Para sempre? – ele deu um sorriso de canto dos lábios.

- Para sempre. E eu estarei aqui, te esperando para começarmos o nosso para sempre. Prometo que não vou fugir.

- Isso. – ele uniu nossas testas. – Não fuja de mim, ok?

- Não vou fugir. – sorri. – Só fugirei com você.

* * *

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu sempre tenho uma vontade imensa de responder, mas nunca tenho tempo, me desculpem! :(_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... as coisas começaram a ficar mais "pé no chão"..._

_Beijinhos e muito obrigada por tudo! :)_

_Reviews, please? _


	17. Chapter 16 What Makes you different

_Mais um capítulo! Para quem perguntou, eu geralmente faço update toda sexta à noite aqui. Essa semana que não deu, porque estava viajando, então cá estou eu, repondo minha falta! :)_

_Sexta que vem, mais um update.. espero que gostem! Muito obrigada pelas reviews carinhosas! Estou muito feliz e *vergonha* prometo responder vocês. Só me falta tempo. Me desculpem. Grande beijo, S2_

_Dani_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16 – What Makes you Different, Makes you Beautiful**

**Edward PoV**

_"Imagino que para lidar com as diferenças entre nós e as outras pessoas, temos que aprender compaixão, autocontrole, piedade, perdão, simpatia e amor – virtudes sem as quais nem nós, nem o mundo, podemos sobreviver."_

_(Wendell Berry)_

Bella era ainda mais perfeita do que eu podia imaginar.

Eu não tenho como descrever o medo que me percorria, só de pensar em contar para ela a história de Demetri. Em meus pensamentos, ela ia no mínimo ficar assustada, me pedir para ir embora, ou chorar e falar que confiou em mim esse tempo inteiro e eu fui covarde de não contar meus problemas.

Bom, esse último, era verdade.

Eu fui covarde de não contar, e depois que contei achei que devia ter feito muito antes. Pois em Bella eu encontrei apoio, carinho, e o mais importante, confiança. Bella acreditou em mim, e isso não tinha preço.

Naquela manhã acordei confiante que tudo daria certo. Em parte, pelo apoio que ela estava me dando. Conversamos muito depois que desabafei, e ela falou que tinha certeza que eu seria absolvido. Primeiro porque meu pai era um grande advogado de Nova York e ele saberia como resolver, e segundo porque, eu era inocente, e esse era o meu maior trunfo.

Tomei meu banho e fui para a cozinha, onde Bella já me esperava com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, e um de seus sucos. Eu podia passar o resto da minha vida assim. Apenas vivendo dos sorrisos de Bella. Eram eles que me davam a força suficiente para acreditar que eu sairia ileso de todos esses problemas.

- Bom Dia meu sorriso... – falei me aproximando e dando um beijo em sua cabeça. Apesar de isso ser uma rotina nos últimos sete dias em que eu estava aqui, não cansava. Era sempre perfeito, e ainda fazia meu coração entrar em pane ao sentir o cheiro delicioso de seus cabelos.. meu maior vício.

- Bom Dia. – ela sorriu enquanto terminava de colocar açúcar em um dos copos.

- Dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos. – ela virou-se pra mim. – Não consegui dormir.

- É. Eu também não. – respondi. Hoje eu iria com Charlie novamente à oficina, para buscar meu carro e levarmos a um lava jato. E pensar nisso, pensar em voltar a realidade, tirou todo o meu sono. Por mais que a cidade fosse um marasmo e sem nenhuma expectativa de futuro, eu ficaria aqui por ela. Ficaria quanto tempo fosse necessário, e até mesmo esperaria que ela fizesse dezoito anos para que pudesse ir embora comigo sem Charlie poder proibir.

Mas, o mundo lá fora ainda estava rodando e eu tinha que ir.

- Toma. – ela sorriu, me entregando o copo. Era de cor vermelha, forte, e tinha um limão pendurado na borda. Bebi, sentindo a refrescância e um gosto forte de limonada ao mesmo tempo.

- Delicioso. – dei mais um gole. – Velho ou novo?

- Velho.. – ela suspirou. – Não consegui ter muita inspiração hoje. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu entendo. – levantei seu rosto com meus dedos, e dei um beijo rápido e leve em seus lábios. - Qual o nome?

- _Pink Lemonade_. – ela sorriu. – É só limonada com groselha. – ela deu de ombros.

- Está muito gostoso. – sorri de volta. – Quando você for morar comigo, você vai lançar um livro de receitas. – passei meu polegar em sua bochecha. – Vai ficar muito famosa.

- Não! – ela falou mais alto, séria.

- Não porque? – franzi o cenho, achando estranha sua reação à minha idéia.

- Porque não quero que saibam de minhas receitas e minhas misturas especiais. – ela revirou os olhos. – Sim, sou egoísta quanto a isso. Prefiro que a gente abra uma loja... – ela sorriu.

Minha menina dos sorrisos já tinha seus sonhos comigo. Isso não tinha preço.

Charlie apareceu, quebrando completamente nosso clima e avisando que íamos buscar meu carro. Eu sinceramente não sei como Charlie ainda não havia desconfiado de nós dois, porque pra mim, já era visível demais. Eu estava apaixonado por Bella, Bella estava apaixonada por mim. Nos amávamos, e a aura que nos rodeava deixava que os sentimentos transpassassem.

Ou ele era burro, desligado, ou completamente frio ao ponto de não sentir amor a um metro de distância.

Saí, prometendo a Bella que assim que voltasse, a buscaria na creche e íamos direto para Indiana. Eu estava animado de sair da cidade com ela pela primeira vez, ainda mais porque Bella não ia muitas vezes pra lá, e era uma experiência nova para nós dois.

A ida até a oficina foi rápida e silenciosa. Charlie parecia mais cansado do que o normal, as olheiras azuis e a barba mal feita denunciando que a falta de sono era recorrente, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu ficava ansioso e curioso sobre o que tanto ele fazia que o deixava nesse estado.

Emmett não estava na oficina hoje. Tirou seu dia de folga, e Charlie teve que forçadamente trabalhar. Pediu para que eu esperasse dar meio dia para levar o carro para lavar e voltar à Monrovia, - sinceramente não sabia o porque da espera, - mas obedeci. Apareceram apenas dois clientes, e duas pessoas que fizeram a mesma coisa que a mãe de Rosalie e o pai de Jacob tinham feito. Pegaram um envelope da mão de Charlie e foram embora.

- Filho! – Charlie gritou de dentro de um carro.

- Sim? – perguntei me levantando da cadeira em que eu estava. Apesar de o tempo estar frio, o ar seco dos arredores da oficina era muito ruim. Eu sentia minha boca arder, e ansiei por água.

- Você poderia pegar uma garrafa de óleo que está dentro do meu escritório? O daqui acabou e preciso repor. – ele saiu do carro e se pôs de frente ao motor, analisando peças e limpando suas mãos no intervalo.

- Claro. – andei até a salinha quente onde Charlie mantinha praticamente sua vida, e procurei pela caixa. Óbvio que minha curiosidade falou mais alto e eu passei o olho pela enorme quantidade de papéis que tinha em cima da mesa. Como a única janela que dava para a oficina estava coberta por persianas, tive tempo para olhar o que pudesse. Mas logo o primeiro papel que apareceu em minha frente, chamou minha atenção.

Ordens de compra.

Mas não eram ordens de compra de nada relacionado à oficina. Eram os remédios. Eu sabia. Estavam listados ali os remédios que eu vi no banheiro de Charlie, e mais milhares de outros, que tinham a venda proibida na maioria dos estados da América do Norte, incluindo Indiana. Eu sabia disso porque na faculdade nós tinhamos aula de controle de substâncias químicas, e não havia uma delas ali que fosse legal.

Eu queria pegar aquele papel. Eu precisava de uma cópia dele para que eu tivesse provas de que Charlie não era uma pessoa boa, e com isso facilitar minha vida com Bella. Sim, eu era egoísta a esse ponto. Minha raiva pelo que ele fazia a Bella era tanta, que simplesmente não me importei. Olhei para os lados, com medo de ele ter posto alguma câmera no recinto, e não havia nada, apenas o fraco ventilador de teto que não refrescava. Então, ignorando qualquer receio de Charlie descobrir, peguei o papel e o amassei, jogando no fundo do bolso da minha calça jeans. Eu sabia que Charlie ia dar falta desse papel, mas agora, a única coisa que eu tinha que fazer era rezar para que ele não percebesse enquanto eu estava na cidade. Achei a maldita caixa de óleo e levei até Charlie, que não desconfiou de nada. Ele continuou a trabalhar em um dos motores, e eu pedi para ir embora. Ainda tinha que lavar o carro, e eu estava muito incomodado de ficar ali, sozinho, com ele. Minha garganta arranhava mais, e a cada vento que batia, eu tinha que fechar os olhos para que não entrasse terra. Ele me liberou, deixando o motor de lado por alguns minutos enquanto me explicava como chegar a Monrovia.

- Você vai embora hoje, filho?

- Não. – falei baixo. – Acho que só no final de semana.

- Porque? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu gostei da cidade. – menti. – E também, prometi a Emmett que ensinaria umas coisas de química a ele, então...

- Certo. – ele coçou a cabeça. – Bom, quanto a diária..

- Continuarei pagando, não se preocupe.

_Babaca Escroto._

- Certo. – ele repetiu, sem nenhuma vergonha ou constrangimento. – Já sabe então como voltar?

- Sei sim. – não era difícil, era apenas seguir a estrada principal e entrar na segunda saída. – Charlie, você vai a Indiana hoje? – perguntei despretensioso.

- Não, hoje não. – ele bufou, meio aliviado. – Porque?

- Porque eu vou dar um pulo lá, e Bella vai comigo. Só queria avisar.

- E porque Bella vai com você? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Porque ela disse que mal vai a Indiana, e eu gostaria que ela escolhesse um presente, como agradecimento por todos os dias que ela foi hospitaleira comigo. – respirei fundo, tentando organizar todas as minhas mentiras e desculpas. Eu não tinha o costume de sair inventando e mentindo desse jeito, mas com Charlie era necessário, e me deixava nervoso. – Não se preocupe, nós voltaremos cedo. Antes das dez. E falo para Bella deixar algo preparado para o jantar, de modo a não te atrapalhar.

- Tudo bem. – ele tirou a chave do meu carro de seu bolso e me entregou. – Divirtam-se.

- Obrigado. – falei pegando a chave e indo em direção à meu carro.

- Só espero que isso não seja um encontro, filho. – ele falou sem olhar em minha direção. – Isabella só tem dezesseis anos, ainda é uma menina, e isso não é idade para entrar em carro de homem com mais de vinte. Estou fazendo uma concessão porque você é um bom rapaz, mas não me venha com gracinhas.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Charlie. – falei sentindo o nervoso novamente me tomar. Se ele descobrisse o que a menina de dezesseis estava fazendo com o homem de vinte e dois, cabeças iam rolar. – Isabella é minha amiga, e eu a respeito.

E era verdade; eu a respeitava. Eu queria Bella para a minha vida. E cada dia de minha existência eu a respeitaria, e a manteria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Pena que _isso_ eu não podia falar a Charlie.

- Muito bom. – ele disse, ainda olhando para o motor. – Até, Edward.

- Tchau, Charlie.

Fechei a porta do meu carro, sentindo o aroma do tecido dos bancos que tanto me fazia falta. Uma das coisas que eu mais prezava era o meu Volvo, e passar uma semana sem ele tinha sido muito ruim. Ainda bem que eu tinha a minha menina dos sorrisos, que não me fazia sentir falta de nada.

Principalmente de quem eu era lá fora.

Encontrei o lava jato no meio do caminho de Monrovia, e quinze dólares depois, - um roubo diga-se de passagem, - meu carro estava novo em folha e livre daquela terra seca incrustada em todos os poros da lataria.

Voltei para Monrovia com um sorriso de antecipação para ver minha menina, vendo que ainda estava um pouco cedo, e parei na porta da creche, esperando por ela. Desci do carro, e esperei encostado no capô, pois Bella não conhecia o meu carro e eu queria que ela me visse assim que saísse.

Confesso que me arrependi de ter feito isso.

Todo mundo que passava, - em sua maioria mulheres, - me lançava olhares profundos. Tanto em mim quanto no Volvo. Umas sorriam, outros me olhavam com escárnio, e outros com curiosidade. Dois senhores chegaram a parar e me perguntar aonde eu tinha conseguido uma máquina dessas e eu tive que rir. Meu carro era muito bom, era bonito e potente, mas não chegava aos pés de uma verdadeira máquina, como uma ferrari ou uma lamborguini por exemplo.

- Olá... Edward não é? – a simpática diretora, Norah, apareceu com algumas sacolas na mão.

- Olá, Diretora Norah. – falei com um sorriso. – Quer ajuda? – falei apontando para as sacolas.

- Ah, por favor! – ela sorriu, me entregando. – Você poderia ir até lá dentro comigo?

- Claro... – sorri. – Estou esperando por Bella, de qualquer forma.

- Sim, sim.. Bellinha. Amor de criança. – fomos andando em direção à porta de entrada

_Ela não é criança._

- É. Ela é um amor mesmo. – respondi.

- Parece que seu sorriso aumenta quando você fala dela ou está com ela, não é meu rapaz?

- Pode ser. – dei um sorriso no canto de meus lábios. – Acho que sim. – Norah era tão simpática, que não tinha como mentir ou esconder as coisas dela. Ela parecia muito confiável.

- Meu filho. – ela parou no meio do caminho. – Eu nunca pensei que fosse falar isso, mas se eu gostaria de ver uma menina daqui da cidade indo embora e conhecendo a cidade grande, essa é Isabella. – ela me olhou nos olhos. – Todas aqui pensam no lado de fora como uma oportunidade de ficarem ricas, ou de casarem com maridos bonitos e viverem o estilo californiano, bronzeadas e cheias de roupa de grife, mas Bella não. Ela nunca quis isso. E ela é a que mais merece.

- Eu sei disso. – respondi rápido.

- Ela tem uma aura, uma inteligência, uma simplicidade... eu sei que ela seria muito feliz em Monrovia, mas com o pai e a capacidade que ela tem... eu só falo que essa cidade não é para ela. Monrovia nunca foi pra ela. Ela tem o espírito livre e aventureiro igual ao da mãe.

Fiquei perplexo. Eu não sabia o que falar. Afinal Norah era o exemplo de pessoa moradora de Monrovia, que nasceu viveu e casou no mesmo lugar, e essa era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir de sua boca.

- Conte comigo. – seus olhos brilharam ao falar essa frase. – Para o que precisar. Ok?

- Ok. – falei sorrindo. Eu acho que eu entendi o que ela queria falar. Era bom saber que tínhamos uma pessoa que nos apoiaria. E nos ajudaria se precisássemos enfrentar obstáculos.

Assim que entramos na creche, deixei as sacolas em sua sala e fui até o corredor, beber um pouco de água no bebedouro. Senti minha camiseta sendo puxada para baixo, o que me fez quase engasgar, e dei de cara com Kelly, a baixinha-modelo de Monrovia.

- _Éduad_! – ela abriu seu lindo sorriso, onde agora faltava um dente.

- Oi baixinha... – passei a mão em sua cabeça e me ajoelhei, para ficarmos quase no mesmo nível. Mas mesmo assim eu ainda era bem mais alto que ela.

- Você veio ver a _Béula_? – ela entrelaçou as duas mãos à sua frente.

- Uhum. – fiz cosquinha em sua barriga, deixando escapar uma gargalhada deliciosa.

- Ela é sua namorada... né?

- É. – sorri. – Bella é minha namorada. – dei um puxão de leve em uma das chiquinhas que tinham sido feitas em seu cabelo. – Porque, hein?

Kelly deu um pulo e um grito bem fino, ainda com o sorriso enorme em seus lábios. Comecei a rir de seu jeito.

Nossa menor fã.

- Que risada gritante foi essa Senhorita Kelly? – ouvi a voz de Bella atrás de mim e sorri, sentindo meu coração se aquecer novamente. Eu já estava morrendo de saudade dela.

- _Dexcupa_. – ela olhou para cima, onde Bella estava com as mãos na cintura.

- A diretora proíbe gritaria no corredor, mocinha. – ela pegou Kelly no colo e me olhou, sorrindo. – Olá _mocinho_. Que fazes aqui?

- Ele veio ver a namorada dele. Você. – Kelly colocou uma das mãos na boca e riu novamente.

- Ele não é meu namorado Kelly, eu já não cansei de te falar isso? Pára de cismar! – Bella riu, não querendo me olhar, envergonhada.

- Ele disse que é. – Kelly apontou pra mim.

- Eu falei mesmo. – sorri, olhando nos olhos de Bella. Acho que por alguns segundos ficamos ali, mas ela logo se desvencilhou de meu olhar, com suas bochechas vermelhas.

Ela tossiu, e colocou Kelly no chão novamente.

- Eu vou achar alguma tutora para deixar Kelly e já volto para irmos, ok?

- Ok. – ri. Ela ficou tão nervosa que não estava conseguindo nem falar direito. – Te espero lá fora.

- Tchau _Éduad_!

Acenei rindo, e Bella saiu de mãos dadas com Kelly pelo corredor. Voltei para o capô do meu carro, esperando por ela e ignorando os olhares penetrantes de cada um que passava.

Passados alguns minutos, Bella apareceu e veio correndo ao meu encontro. Ficamos de frente um para o outro, mas evitamos qualquer contato, afinal, estávamos no meio da rua.

- E aí? – falei apontando para o meu carro. – O que achou?

- É... muito bonito. – ela assentiu com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio e olhando rápido para o carro. Mas logo depois ela me olhou novamente, como se esquecesse que o carro existia e eu fosse a coisa mais importante para se olhar. Eram essas coisas que me encantavam em Bella. Ela não tinha interesse pelo material. A primeira coisa que Tanya olhou quando nos conhecemos, foi o meu carro. E várias vezes em que ela tinha me apresentado às suas amigas, ela comentava do meu carro, para que todas soubessem. E Bella, a menina mais linda do mundo, estava aqui, com meu coração em suas mãos, e não ligando nem um pouco se eu estava dirigindo um volvo ou qualquer outro carro de menor linha.

Me levantei, indo até a porta do carona e abrindo para que ela entrasse. Bella se sentou, e eu fechei a porta, vendo que ela não estava muito confortável. Fui até o meu assento e fechei a porta. Dei graças a Deus pelos vidros fumê, pois inclinei meu corpo e segurei sua nuca, trazendo-a para um beijo leve e rápido. Ela sorriu e colocou suas mãos em seus joelhos, ainda demonstrando desconforto.

- O que houve? – falei colocando a chave na ignição.

- Nada. – ela virou seu rosto em minha direção, sorrindo. Eu sabia que algo a incomodava e ela tava tentando esconder.

- Bella, pode me falar, meu sorriso... – levei minha mão à seus cabelos, que estavam particularmente lindos hoje. Estavam em um rabo de cavalo, mas bem cacheado nos ombros, de uma forma tão angelical que não sei como me faltava o ar.

Ela bufou e sorriu.

- É coisa besta... – ela falou com seu sotaque, o que me deu ainda mais vontade de abraçá-la e apertá-la.

- Não é _coisa besta_. – imitei seu sotaque e ela me olhou com os olhos semicerrados.

- Pára de imitar meu sotaque. – ela franziu o cenho, com uma falsa brabeza.

- _Pára de imitar meu sotaque_. – imitei novamente.

- Pára! – ela levantou a voz.

- Pára! – continuei.

Bella cruzou os braços e encostou-se emburrada no assento, olhando para a frente e balançando as pernas.

- Me conta o porque de você estar assim. – falei baixo, encostando minha cabeça no volante e levando minha mão em seu braço, fazendo carinho devagar.

- Já falei que é bobo demais. – ela falou baixo.

- O que quer que seja, não é bobo. Se te incomoda, é importante pra mim. – passei a mão em sua perna, sentindo que ela tencionou ainda mais.

- Eu nunca... entrei em um carro.. sozinha. E com um homem. E um carro tão chique desses. – ela falou baixo, olhando para suas pernas e minha mão, que ainda continuava ali. Eu sorri, e continuei acariciando, chegando na altura de suas coxas e parando, afinal ainda estávamos em frente à creche e conseqüentemente no meio da cidade. Mesmo com vidro fumê, as pessoas podiam constatar que estávamos sozinhos ali dentro.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa. – sorri, passando minha mão em seus cabelos novamente. – É só um carro. E é o _meu_ carro, então se você confia em mim, não tem porque ficar desconfortável aqui dentro.

- Certo. – ela assentiu rápido, mas ainda continuou mordendo os lábios.

- Estou falando sério, meu sorriso. – coloquei um pedaço de franja atrás de sua orelha. – Não tem porque ficar assim. Sou eu, o mesmo Edward de sempre, só que com o meu carro... não tem porque ter medo.

- Não é isso... é que... – ela suspirou. – Deixa pra lá.

- Me fala.

- Não Edward, por favor.. não é nada demais, é bobeira, e eu já estou relaxando, está bem? – ela me olhou sorrindo, e eu não quis mais persistir no assunto, porque sabia que iria incomodá-la. Mas ainda estava curioso para saber o motivo.

- Ok. – falei ligando o carro.

- Não fique triste comigo... – ela respirou fundo. – É que...

- Não precisa falar se não quiser.. – saí com o carro e fomos andando em direção à estrada principal.

- Estar aqui... dentro do seu carro... – ela me cortou. – Mostra o quanto somos diferentes... e o tamanho da diferença que tem entre nós. Olha isso.. – ela olhou para o painel, e os bancos de couro.

Era isso? Ela tinha medo de não... ?

- Você tem medo de não ser o bastante pra mim? – falei olhando em sua direção, esquecendo da estrada por alguns minutos.

Bella ficou calada, olhando para o lado de fora do carro, o que me fez constatar que sim. Ela achava que não era o bastante pra mim.

- Bella... – levei minha mão novamente em seu joelho. – Você é tudo pra mim, e me deixa triste saber que você pensa assim. Você não pode pensar desse jeito. Porque não é verdade.

- Me desculpa, mas é que... – ela suspirou. – Estive conversando com Rosalie hoje na creche. Contei tudo a ela e fiquei surpresa que ela me deu força, mas é que... o que eu vou fazer em Nova York, Edward? Vou chegar lá e ficar sendo sustentada por você? Eu não acho certo... – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Bella, no começo sim, mas você é inteligente o suficiente pra conseguir o seu mundo, meu amor... – falei olhando para a estrada e me sentindo infeliz de estar tendo essa conversa dentro do carro e sem que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos para falar.

- Eu não tenho nada. Nada a oferecer, nenhum dinheiro para levar, não consegui terminar o colégio... – uma lágrima caiu de seu olho, e pelo semblante que ela estava, eu sabia que ela ia começar a chorar.

- Bella, você já me dá você, é tão difícil de entender? – bufei, tentando me acalmar e não parecer desesperado. - Vou parar no acostamento.

- Não! – ela falou limpando a lágrima. – Não precisa. E seu carro chama a atenção, qualquer um da cidade vai saber que estamos parados aqui. – ela suspirou. – Não vamos falar disso agora, ok? Por favor... – ela falou baixo.

- Bella, eu não vou ficar feliz de saber que você se sente assim, meu sorriso. – falei desviando minha atenção do trânsito e mais uma vez olhando para ela.

- É bobeira Edward. Foi só um surto de momento. Deixa isso pra lá. – ela sorriu, um sorriso triste, pelo qual me fez ver que isso ainda ficaria em sua cabeça por muito tempo.

Eu não podia acreditar que Bella considerava essas diferenças importantes. Não existia problema nenhum em sustentá-la por um tempo em Nova York, até que ela terminasse os estudos, ou começasse uma faculdade, ou até mesmo abrir sua loja de sucos, que ela tanto queria... Podia ser loucura, mas era o que eu achava certo. Eu faria tudo por ela. Eu queria.

E não queria que ela se sentisse tão mal com isso. Só o amor que ela me dava e a felicidade que ela me proporcionava, eram mais valiosos do que qualquer dinheiro. E eu trocaria tudo para tê-la comigo.

Continuei a dirigir, com o silêncio constrangedor dentro do carro. De Monrovia até Indianápolis dava cinquenta minutos à uma hora. Liguei o som, e sorri ao ouvir que estava tocando uma música que falava muito do que eu sentia. Bella sorriu ao prestar atenção na letra. Depois que ela passou a ouvir música comigo, era uma coisa que ela fazia, toda vez que uma música tocava. Olhei para ela, ignorando completamente a estrada, e ela olhou para mim, sorrindo. Não precisamos nem falar nada naquele momento.. a música já falava tudo.

_Alguém como você, alguém_

_Alguém como você, alguém_

- Edward? – ela falou depois de um tempo.

- Hum..? – olhei em sua direção, apoiando meu cotovelo esquerdo na janela.

- Você ainda está bravo? – ela me olhou.

- Eu não estou bravo, meu sorriso. – sorri. – Só estava pensando...

- Em que? – ela perguntou virando seu corpo, de modo a ficar de lado no assento e me olhando de frente.

- Na sua reação quando Kelly falou que éramos namorados. – mudei o assunto, não querendo que ela se sentisse mal ainda por aquilo. Deixaríamos de lado, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Ah, _isso_? – ela virou seu rosto para a frente, tentando esconder o sorriso que escapou de seus lábios, mas era inevitável. Não tinha como não mostrar.

- É, _isso_... – sorri. – Porque você falou para ela que não somos namorados?

- E nós somos? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não somos? – perguntei.

Bella bufou, rindo.

- Vamos ficar nesse vai e volta até amanhã. – ela riu. – Enfim, eu não sei se somos...você vai embora, e..

- Eu quero. – falei.

- Você não pediu. – ela olhou para o outro lado, envergonhada.

- Tem que pedir? – olhei para ela, rindo.

- Acho que sim... não tem? Sempre achei que fosse assim... – ela mordeu o lado direito de seu lábio.

- Tá bom, então.. eu vou pedir. – assenti rindo, e voltei meu olhar para a estrada.

Ficamos em silêncio, os dois rindo que nem idiotas dessa vez. Foi melhor porque acalmou nossos ânimos abalados da conversa tensa que tínhamos acabado de ter. Bella olhava pra mim de rabo de olho, acho que esperando que eu pedisse logo, mas não seria agora. Ia esperar uma situação melhor do que dentro do carro.

Avistei a placa de Indianápolis, e me senti ansioso ao ver os prédios começarem a aparecer. Eu estava há uma semana disperso, e completamente excluso desse tipo de vida. Olhar para asfalto, grandes prédios e modernidade, agora me dava medo.

E imagino como era para Bella.

E principalmente como seria em Nova York... não sei como ela ia aguentar.

Sacudi minha cabeça, enquanto Bella começou a me contar sobre como era a cidade, e o pouco que ela tinha em suas lembranças de quando veio aqui. Vi a placa para um shopping ao ar livre, e achei que era o melhor lugar para irmos. Como se fosse uma mistura de nossos dois mundos.

Estacionei e abri a porta do carro para Bella. O tempo em Indianápolis estava muito melhor que o de Monrovia, e o sol já fazia suas aparições por entre as nuvens. Aqui era melhor, porque não precisávamos nos esconder. Então peguei em sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos, entrando no shopping.

Não era muito grande. Tinha apenas três andares, e no meio dele um imenso jardim, com um chafariz, e a praça de alimentação. Procuramos pela loja de telefones e vimos que era no terceiro andar. Bella apertou a minha mão com força e olhei para seu rosto, que estava hesitante.

- O que foi? – falei baixo.

- Elevador... não gosto. – ela olhou para a porta de metal.

- Quer subir de escada? – dei um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Não, não... – ela respirou fundo, no momento em que o apito anunciou que ele tinha chegado. – Vamos.

Lá dentro, apesar de ter sido pouquissimo tempo, eu abracei Bella forte e encostei sua cabeça em meu peito, mostrando a ela que eu a protegeria de tudo, até de coisas banais como um elevador.

Chegamos na loja, e pedi um chip ao vendedor. Ele sorriu e foi até o estoque, nos deixando sozinhos por um momento. Abracei Bella por trás e dei um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Pode escolher o seu. – ela olhava para aquele monte de aparelhos à sua frente. Parecia tão ingênua, tão frágil, que me dava vontade de continuar abraçado com ela e não soltar enquanto ela não se sentisse realmente segura.

- Pode ser qualquer um. – ela deu de ombros.

- Não senhora, você vai escolher. E pode ser qualquer um desses.

Bella mordeu os lábios e se aproximou da vitrine, olhando todos os aparelhos. Ela acabou escolhendo um simples, que nem flip tinha, e eu declinei no mesmo momento, porque além de ser barato, não era dos melhores e não tinha a função de email, que eu queria que ela tivesse.

- Escolhe pra mim... – ela segurou meu braço, falando de uma forma tão carente que eu não pude negar. Perguntei se ela gostava de rosa, ela fez uma cara meio estranha, então acabei escolhendo um branquinho, com slide.

Bella pegou o aparelho e ficou mexendo no slide por um bom tempo, rindo.

- Adorei. – ela sorriu. – Pode ser esse, então.

Paguei ao vendedor, e saímos da loja, em direção ao jardim do meio. Bella optou por carregar o aparelho consigo, e não levar ele dentro da caixa. Ela continuava olhando, brincando com o flip e fiquei muito feliz de ver aquela cena tão simples. Dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e segurei em sua mão com força quando, - dessa vez, - fomos de escada.

Chegamos lá embaixo e sentamos em um banco comprido. Estendi meu braço para que Bella se aconchegasse em meu abraço e liguei meu aparelho antigo enquanto ela continuava mexendo em seu novo. Esperei por um momento, para ver se tinham ligações ou mensagens antigas, e enquanto isso comecei a ensinar Bella como mexer, adicionar números, etc. Coloquei meu número novo no celular dela, e tirei uma foto nossa juntos, colocando no papel de parede.

- Adorei a foto. – ela falou baixo, colocando o aparelho em seu colo.

- É para que você nunca se esqueça de mim. – dei um beijo em sua testa, um pouco mais demorado, sentindo o cheiro de seu cabelo. Bella apoiou uma de suas mãos em minha perna, passando suas unhas curtas pelo jeans da minha calça, e ficamos calados por um tempo.

- Não tem como eu me esquecer de você, Edward... – ela suspirou. – Como esquecer da melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida?

- Você tem razão... – peguei em seu queixo, fazendo com que nossos olhos se encontrassem. – É por isso que você não sai nunca de meus pensamentos, e nunca sairá. Você é a melhor coisa da minha vida. – dei um selinho devagar. - E eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você, Edward. – ela sorriu.

- E então... você quer ser a minha namorada? – dei um sorriso de canto dos lábios, esperando sua resposta.

- Hm... não sei... – ela fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso igual ao meu.

- Eu sei que você aceita. – sussurrei enquanto encostava nossos lábios novamente.

- Claro que você sabe. – ela disse antes de me beijar.

Nos beijamos devagar, e ajeitei meu corpo para que Bella ficasse completamente aconchegada em meu abraço. Senti seus lábios nos meus, doces e suaves, e meu coração se preenchia cada vez mais. Eu me sentia completo.

Era tudo tão calmo. Era a primeira vez que saíamos e nos beijávamos em público, sem se preocupar com o que pudessem falar. Mas antes que pudéssemos aumentar de intensidade, o celular em meu colo vibrou e entrei em pânico quando vi sessenta e oito ligações antigas de Alice, e trinta e quatro do meu pai. Sem contar nas doze mensagens de texto.

- Merda. – falei olhando a telinha.

- O que foi? – Bella levantou seu tronco, olhando para meu celular.

- Meus pais, minha irmã... eles estão atrás de mim. – falei, ignorando as mensagens de desespero de Alice. Desliguei o aparelho e troquei os chips, ligando imediatamente para Alice. Carlisle ia me matar.

Bella levantou, acho que querendo me dar privacidade, mas peguei em seu braço e fiz com que ela sentasse em meu colo. Chamou algumas vezes, e tirei meu ouvido do fone, pois sabia que ia ouvir gritos.

- _AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?_

Na mosca.

- Oi Alice, estou em Indiana... porque?

- _Você tem noção de como estamos loucos atrás de você? Você perdeu o juízo, Edward? Tem cinco dias que estamos te ligando!_

Mal ela sabia que eu tinha perdido o juízo. Bella tinha tirado todo ele de mim.

- Não, não perdi o juízo, Alice. Eu estou bem... eu não falei para você no email que eu estava fazendo umas pesquisas e estava fora da faculdade?

- _Edward, a faculdade ligou para o papai. Disseram que você está há uma semana sem aparecer, e não tinha nenhuma pesquisa marcada pra você ou pra qualquer um de sua turma. E falaram que seu colega de quarto faleceu. Demetri está morto? Edward, o que aconteceu?_

Eu olhava para Bella, seus olhos brilhantes me encarando e sorrindo. Acho que se não fosse esse anjo em meu colo agora, eu morreria de tanto chorar. As íris castanhas de Bella pareciam que era a força que eu precisava. Ela continuou a sorrir, me assegurando de tudo, e sorri de volta, mesmo sem vontade.

- Eu não sabia que Demetri estava morto. – menti. Bella instantaneamente levantou uma sobrancelha, sabendo que eu estava mentindo, e me deu um olhar de reprovação. Era impressionante que com mais de cinco anos a menos que eu, ela era mais madura, e me fazia sentir uma criança idiota.

- _Porque será que eu não acredito?_ – ela bufou. – _Olha Edward, papai quer falar com você, vou passar para ele._

- Não, Alice!

- _Edward_. – a voz de Carlisle de primeira me pareceu uma faca afiada. – _O que está acontecendo meu filho? _– quando ouvi ele falar "meu filho", senti toda a rispidez ir embora e uma onda quente de carinho tomou conta do meu organismo. A lágrima caiu de meu olho e Bella encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro, me abraçando devagar. Me deu um beijo na bochecha e sussurrou "calma", o que fez com que eu me mantivesse no chão um pouco mais.

- Oi Pai.. – minha voz falhou.

- _Filho... eu já estou sabendo de tudo._ – ele respirou fundo. – _O pai de Demetri já entrou em contato comigo... você precisa voltar para casa, meu filho_. – ele repetiu a palavra filho, me deixando ainda pior.

Eu sentia muita falta dos meus pais e de Alice, só estava anestesiado o suficiente para não sentir.

- Eu estou indo pai.. é que meu carro quebrou, e estou em Indiana... mas eu estou indo...

- _Porque não pega um avião?_

- E deixar meu carro, pai? – falei, mas eu pouco me importava com o meu carro. Eu não queria é deixar Bella. E não queria enfrentar o pai de Demetri, que devia estar furioso atrás de mim. – Eu estou bem, estou indo buscar o meu carro amanhã a tarde, na manhã seguinte estou indo praí. – Bella me olhou em reprovação novamente, pois eu não parava de mentir.

- _Edward..._

- Pai, eu prometo que eu estou bem. Muito bem até. – sorri para Bella, e ela sorriu de volta para mim. – Nos vemos no sábado ok? Prometo que estarei aí.

- _Temos muitas coisas a resolver. O pai de Demetri está na cidade, e quer falar com você._

- Certo. – falei sentindo medo e me lembrando de tudo que Tanya havia me contado sobre a família de Demetri. A última coisa que eu queria era me envolver com alguma máfia de sei lá onde. – E mamãe... como está com isso tudo?

- _Ela está bem. Ela não sabe de nada. Só Alice e eu é que sabemos. Por favor Edward, volte logo para casa antes que complique as coisas._

- Eu vou, pai. Eu vou.

- _Como posso te acessar?_

- Estou em uma cidade que não pega celular. Mas eu prometo que eu ligo assim que eu pegar meu carro amanhã.

- _Por favor, filho. Estou preocupado com o andar das coisas. Você não devia ter fugido._

- Pai, mas eu...

- _Eu te entendo. Eu sei como você deve ter ficado desesperado, afinal era Demetri, não era qualquer um. E eu acredito em você. Mas por favor, não faça mais besteiras._

- Não vou fazer, pai. – meu coração estava apertado só com a possibilidade de preocupar meu pai desse jeito. Carlisle devia estar muito tenso para não estar falando furiosamente comigo. As coisas não deviam estar muito boas em Nova York, e o que eu queria fazer agora, era fugir ainda mais.

Mas eu era homem, e eu tinha que começar a agir feito um. Até porque agora eu tinha Bella, e se eu quisesse que tivéssemos um futuro, só agindo com responsabilidade é que eu chegaria aonde queria.

Desliguei o telefone, sentindo meus olhos marejarem ainda mais, e Bella me abraçou apertado, falando que tudo ia dar certo, que esse só era um momento de tensão em minha vida, e que ia passar.

Por mais inúteis que essas palavras pudessem parecer, vindas de Bella, elas tinham uma força fora do comum. Parecia que tudo que ela falava iria acontecer, e me fazia ter ainda mais ânimo para continuar.

- Fica bem. – ela deu um beijo em minha testa, ainda no meu colo. – Eu odeio te ver assim, Edward.

- Eu vou ficar bem... – falei baixo, fechando os olhos e sentindo os lábios de Bella em minha pele. Respirei fundo, trazendo para mim seu cheiro doce, delicioso e marcante. Numa súbita vontade, não sei se pela extrema carência de ter falado com meus pais, beijei Bella com força, e com todo o desejo que percorria meu corpo. Ela gemeu baixo, surpresa pelo meu ato, mas se entregou à mim.

Estávamos completamente sozinhos, e minha vontade era de passar a mão por todo o seu corpo, mas acho que o excesso de respeito me impedia. E um clique me fez ver que eu não podia fazer esse tipo de coisa com ela, no meio de uma praça de alimentação de um shopping, por mais que estivesse vazio.

Desapressei nosso beijo, e dei mais um selinho em seus lábios, ainda sentindo a doçura do beijo da minha menina dos sorrisos. Eu não queria ir embora, mas a realidade havia me batido com tanta força agora, que eu estava sendo obrigado a agir. E pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir de Carlisle no telefone, acho que tinha que ir embora mais cedo do que imaginava. O problema era, como contar isso pra ela? Como arrancar o pouquinho mais de tempo que tínhamos juntos desse jeito? Suspirei fundo e encostei nossas testas.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa, meu amor? – falei baixo, sentindo o hálito de Bella ainda passeando por meu rosto.

- Uhum.. – ela passou a língua por seus lábios, me deixando um pouco frustrado de ver que ela estava com tanto desejo quanto eu. – Vamos. – ela sussurrou.

Levantamos nossa cabeça, Nosso corpo estava tão quente que o vento passou em meu rosto, me dando uma sensação de gelo. Bella sorriu e levantou-se, ajeitando sua blusa que estava toda desconjuntada, e esperou que eu levantasse enquanto mexia mais uma vez em seu celular.

A puxei pelo braço para perto de mim novamente, e envolvi meus braços em sua cintura o máximo de apertado que pude. Se eu pudesse, colocaria essa menina em meu bolso e a esconderia do mundo inteiro, em uma atitude egoísta de não mostrá-la mais ao mundo, e tê-la apenas para mim.

Bella sorriu, e ficou na ponta dos pés, me dando um beijo carinhoso. Meus braços não largavam dela um minuto sequer e acho que ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Assim que nossos lábios se afastaram, apoiei minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço, e senti vontade de chorar. Porque as coisas não eram mais fáceis? Porque eu não podia levá-la logo comigo? Porque Demetri tinha morrido? Eram tantos porques, sem nenhuma resposta, que me agoniava.

Bella sentiu meu corpo tensionar e começou a fazer círculos com seus dedos em minhas costas. Ela beijou meu ombro, minha bochecha, e qualquer parte que estava acessível na posição que estávamos.

- Eu te amo... como nunca amei ninguém em minha vida. – falei baixo, sentindo minha voz quebrar. – Eu venho te buscar, Bella. Eu juro, eu prometo... eu dou a minha palavra. Acredite em mim.

E eu dava a minha palavra sim. Porque mesmo que as coisas não dessem certo pra mim, se eu fosse preso e não pudesse mais sair, eu moveria o mundo, mas tiraria Bella dessa cidade.

E esperava que dessa forma, ela não enxergasse mais as nossas diferenças, afinal, se não fosse pelo dinheiro, não existia nenhuma. Éramos duas almas apaixonadas, loucas uma pela outra, que se completavam e com a promessa que nos curaríamos de qualquer dor que o futuro pudesse nos proporcionar.


	18. Chapter 17 Let Me Touch You

**Capítulo 17 – Let me Touch You**

**Edward PoV**

"_O maior paradoxo do desejo não está em procurar-se sempre outra coisa: está em se procurar a mesma, depois de se ter encontrado."_

_Vergílio Ferreira_

- Ainda continuo não achando legal você mentir para seus pai e sua irmã. – Bella falou enquanto partia um pedaço de pão italiano e mordia. – Eles são as únicas pessoas no mundo em que você pode confiar de verdade, então você deveria ter contado tudo.

- Eu queria ter falado a eles de você. – suspirei. – Mas eu vou falar. Vai ser a primeira coisa que vou fazer quando chegar em Nova York. – dei um gole em meu refrigerante.

Bella me impressionava a cada dia que passava. Ela tinha passado a última meia hora me dando uma lição de moral, onde eu não devia ter mentido, ou omitido as coisas para Alice e meu pai. Ela começou um sermão, falando o quanto a família tinha importância em nossa vida, e o mais impressionante era que ela ainda mantinha esse valor, mesmo tendo um pai tão desprezível quando Charlie.

Eu queria poder mostrar a ela o que era uma família. Eu queria fazer ela sentir o que era ser amada de verdade pelas pessoas que a cercavam dentro de casa, mas tinha que por os meus pés no chão e parar com essas idéias de casamento, morar junto, etc. Isabella só tinha dezesseis anos, e para que ela morasse comigo, teríamos que pedir autorização de seu pai, ou ela tinha que pedir emancipação... não seria nada fácil como imáginávamos. Era muita papelada, muita burocracia, coisas que envolveriam advogados, - e eu sei que teria que pedir a ajuda de Carlisle por isso, - mas não queria tirar essa esperança dela, por isso continuei calado, mais uma vez omitindo coisas que não devia, e dessa vez para a pessoa que mais me importava no mundo.

- Esse macarrão está delicioso. – falei apontando para o prato e tentando mudar de assunto.

- Edward, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu falei? – ela me olhou chateada.

- Ouvi, meu sorriso... – suspirei alto. – É só que, meu pai já sabe basicamente de tudo, e eu tenho tão pouco tempo com você, que não queria gastar pensando nisso... eu vou contar a verdade a eles, eles vão ficar sabendo de tudo, só que não vamos falar disso agora, está bem?

- Está bem, que seja. – ela deu de ombros. – Só não queria que você se encrencasse mais.

- Não vou. – sorri, pegando em sua mão, do outro lado da mesa. Estávamos em um restaurante italiano, ainda dentro do shopping, e havíamos pedido um macarrão com molho a bolonhesa, que eles diziam que era especialidade da casa. E devia ser mesmo, porque estava muito gostoso.

- E esse macarrão está gostoso sim. – ela falou, passando o garfo por entre as almôndegas que estavam espalhadas por seu prato. – Mas o que eu faço é mais gostoso.

- Imagino que seja. – sorri. – Tudo que você faz é gostoso.

A ambiguidade do que falei me bateu na hora, e fiquei envergonhado abaixando a cabeça. Bella por sorte não percebeu, mas ficou me olhando em dúvida.

A cada momento que passava, e cada vez mais perto da minha ida, mais eu pensava _naquilo _que ela tinha me pedido. Ela queria perder sua virgindade comigo, e a dúvida ainda rolava em minha cabeça. Eu não sabia se era o certo fazer isso e ir embora, mas eu tinha tanta certeza de que viria buscá-la, que a vontade começou a aumentar.

Fiquei olhando Bella enquanto ela comia, seus dedos segurando o garfo, seu pulso e braços branquinhos, subi pelos ombros, o colo, pescoço, rosto... seus cabelos lindos e tão cheirosos, seus olhos castanhos, as bochechas vermelhas... eu era completamente apaixonado por essa menina, e faria de tudo para que ela não se machucasse. Realizaria todos os seus pedidos e desejos, pois não queria nunca em minha vida vê-la triste.

E então, decidi que eu cumpriria com o que ela me pediu. Só tinha que pensar como. Eu queria que fosse especial, queria que ela se sentisse o mais amada possível, e principalmente que não fosse desconfortável. Eu sei que seria, mas se eu pudesse minimizar, eu faria. O que eu mais queria era que após transarmos, que ela sentisse que aquela não seria a primeira e última vez. Seria a primeira de nossa vida, pois eu nunca mais a abandonaria.

- O que foi? Está pensando em que? – ela falou enquanto mastigava e sorria pra mim.

- Em como você é linda. – falei sincero, olhando em seus olhos.

Bella engoliu o macarrão rápido e olhou para baixo, completamente envergonhada.

- Você também é.. lindo. – ela respondeu, fugindo seu olhar do meu.

- Eu quero um tempo com você... sozinhos.. antes de eu ir. – falei, torcendo para que ela entendesse.

- Mas a gente fica tanto tempo sozinho, Edward...

- Eu sei. Eu estou falando de outra forma...

_Por favor Bella, não me faça falar as coisas no sentido literal da palavra.. _

Ela me olhou, e provavelmente entendeu, porque deitou seu garfo no prato com cuidado, e limpou sua boca com o guardanapo.

- Ah... sim. Ok. – ela estava completamente desconcertada quando se deu conta do que eu estava falando. Não sabia mais onde apoiar os cotovelos, os braços, as mãos, e eu tive que rir de seu comportamento inesperado.

- Como podemos fazer isso? Com Charlie e tudo mais? – perguntei abertamente, apesar de que eu não queria que fosse assim. Eu queria que fosse algo planejado porém inesperado, não marcado com antecedência, data, hora e local.

- Não sei.. – ela mordeu o canto de seus lábios. – Mas vou ver o que podemos fazer. – ela abriu um sorriso. Minha menina dos sorrisos, tão linda, tão especial.. nunca achei que pudesse achar alguém assim, em uma cidade tão escondida. Bella havia me transformado, mostrado valores e coisas que eu nunca esperei em minha vida dar atenção. Porém, as palavras de Carlisle ficavam gravadas em minha cabeça.

- Eu vou ter que ir embora antes do que imaginei... – suspirei, já não sentindo mais tanta vontade de comer.

- É, eu percebi pela sua ligação. – ela deu um gole no refrigerante. – Não se preocupa comigo, eu vou ficar bem. Você tem que resolver sua vida agora. – cada vez que ela falava desse jeito comigo eu enxergava toda sua maturidade e ficava orgulhoso. Ela realmente não era feita pra essa cidade.

Terminamos nossa refeição com um pouco de relutância, porque o assunto da minha ida sempre machucava. Ficamos calados até o momento em que o garçom trouxe a conta, e Bella tentava de todas as formas olhar quanto eu ia pagar.

- O que foi? – falei olhando a conta e pegando minha carteira.

- É tão chato ver você gastando tanto dinheiro assim, em um dia só... – ela mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, ainda tentando olhar. Coloquei meu cartão de crédito dentro da pastinha de couro e chamei o garçom para buscar. Não tinha sido nada caro, menos de cinqüenta dólares os dois, mas essa importância que ela dava para o que eu gastava, ou para o meu dinheiro, ou a nossa diferença, estava realmente me incomodando.

Dei de ombros, inclinando meu corpo pela mesa e com minha mão direita, ajeitei um pouco de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Ela sorriu, e eu na hora me perguntei como ia fazer sem esse sorriso, quando chegasse em Nova York.

- Fique quieta. – falei me afastando.

- Ahm? – ela franziu o cenho.

Inclinei meu corpo na cadeira, buscando o meu celular no bolso, e assim que o peguei, cliquei na câmera.

- Sorri pra mim? – dei um sorriso de canto dos lábios, esperando que ela fizesse como pedi.

E ela fez. Ela sorriu exatamente como eu gostava, o sorriso pelo qual me apaixonei, desde a primeira vez que a vi. Tirei a foto, e coloquei no papel de parede do meu celular, esperando que aquela imagem me fizesse companhia enquanto estivéssemos longe.

O garçom retornou com meu cartão de crédito e saímos, mais uma vez de mãos dadas, dando uma volta pelo shopping. O tempo já tava esfriando novamente, e as nuvens estavam tão fechadas que parecia que ia cair um temporal. Olhei para meu relógio, e vi que eram quase seis. Passamos em frente a uma loja de presentes, daquelas que você vê tudo e mais um pouco para comprar, e entramos.

Bella olhava tudo, meticulosamente, como se fosse novidade. Fiquei maravilhado com o jeito que ela se relacionava com as coisas, até mesmo as inanimadas. Fiquei olhando aquelas besteiras, na maioria um monte de quinquilharia que custava em média dois, três dólares, e sorri ao ver uma coisa que tinha muito a ver com ela. Peguei e escondi em minha mão.

- Já volto, meu sorriso. – dei um beijo em sua cabeça, afagando seu braço, enquanto ela olhava alguns copos diferentes; Provavelmente pensando em seus sucos.

Fui até o caixa e paguei, rindo internamente com o que eu estava comprando. Apesar de ser uma besteira e ter me custado dois dólares, era _tão_ Bella, que eu acabei voltando e pegando um, para levar comigo e me lembrar dela.

A vendedora embalou em um saquinho de papel e enfiei em meu bolso, voltando para onde minha menina dos sorrisos estava.

- Eu gostei _tanto _desses copos... – ela me olhou maravilhada. – Só olhando para eles já tive várias idéias de sucos... – ela sacudia a cabeça animada.

- Você quer algum?

- Não, não, de forma alguma.

- Bella, pára com isso. – peguei leve em seu braço, fazendo com que ela me olhasse nos olhos. – Eu sou seu namorado, esqueceu? Eu _posso_ te dar presentes. – sorri.

- Ta bem. – ela bufou. – Você pode escolher um para mim, então. E eu farei mais um suco, usando esse copo, antes de você ir.

- Ok. – passei a olhar aquela enorme quantidade de copos de vidro, e parei em um, que tinha um coração em alto relevo. – Pode ser esse?

- Foi o que mais gostei. – ela sorriu.

Fui até a vendedora novamente, e paguei pelo copo. Esperei que ela embrulhasse e então saímos.

- Não queria que o dia acabasse. – ela falou enquanto fazia círculos com seu polegar em minha mão. – Não queria voltar para casa, não queria voltar para Charlie... - ela falou com tanta dor na voz e no olhar, que me deixou frustrado.

Quando chegamos no estacionamento, os primeiros pingos de água começaram a cair do céu, então corremos para o meu carro. Estava começando a ficar bem frio e estávamos sem casaco, então liguei o aquecedor e ficamos um tempo ali, meio que protelando para voltar pra casa. Acho que nem eu queria voltar. Por mim eu dava meia volta e ia para Nova York agora, junto com ela.

- Isso tem aquecedor? – ela falou passando a mão pelo ar quente que saía dos compartimentos de ar.

- Tem. Aquecedor e Refrigeração. – falei, feliz por ela estar se interessando pelo meu carro, pelo menos um pouco.

- Que coisa legal! – ela falou, ainda passando os dedos pelo ar quente. Peguei sua outra mão e levei em meus lábios, dando um beijo em cada um de seus dedos, o que me lembrou exatamente do que eu tinha comprado.

- Ah. – enfiei a mão em meu bolso. – Comprei uma coisa para você.

- Outra coisa? – ela disparou seu rosto em direção a mim, me olhando incrédula.

- Pára de besteira, foi baratinho. – abri o saquinho de papel e entreguei um a ela. O outro definitivamente ficaria comigo. – Achei que traduz exatamente o que você é.

- Eu sou amarela? – ela arregalou os olhos, me fazendo soltar uma gargalhada alta dentro do carro. – E tenho a cara redonda?

Ri ainda mais, e Bella me acompanhou, dando uma risada deliciosa.

– Isso é um smiley, meu anjo. É uma bolinha sorridente. Não que você seja uma bolinha, mas esse sorriso é contagiante, que nem o seu. E é um anel, ó. – coloquei em seu dedo. Era bem discreto, prateado, apenas com a bolinha amarela em cima, como se fosse um solitário. – Comprei um pra mim também.

- Eu amei! – ela sorriu, olhando pro smiley, e me vi em um looping gostoso de sorrisos. – Mas... você vai usar isso?

- Não... mas vou guardar em minha carteira.

Bella ficou olhando para o anel, e encostei meu cotovelo no encosto de seu assento, acariciando seu cabelo devagar. Eu ficava tão hipnotizado, que tudo ao meu redor escurecia, e só a imagem de Bella era processável em minha mente. Eu amava tanto essa menina, que chegava a assustar. E doer.

- Eu queria poder te dar um presente.. alguma coisa.. – ela falou ainda olhando para o anel em sua mão.

- Você não acha que você já é presente o suficiente pra mim?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Óbvio que não, Edward. – ela deu um riso fraco. – Amanhã... – ela falou baixo. – Eu vou fazer um piquenique pra gente... vai ser o meu presente, ok?

- Ok. – assenti, sorrindo, vendo seu jeito envergonhado.

- E eu que vou comprar tudo, e organizar tudo... – ela olhou para mim, apontando. – Não se atreva a pagar alguma coisa, ou me ajudar, ouviu mocinho?

- Sim senhora. – inclinei, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, e sentindo um cheiro fortíssimo de baunilha em seu pescoço. Não chegava a ser enjoativo, dava vontade de ficar cheirando o tempo inteiro.

- Que cheiro é esse? – sussurrei, passando meu nariz pela linha de seu queixo e vendo que seus braços já estavam todos arrepiados.

- Ah, uma lavanda com essência de baunilha que tinha na loja de presentes... eu tava experimentando.. – ela falou baixo, rindo e fechando os olhos com a minha proximidade de seu pescoço. Dei um beijo bem de leve, apenas com meus lábios, na pele perto de seu queixo, e senti que seu peito começava a anunciar uma respiração mais acelerada.

- Meu deus do céu, esse cheiro está... delicioso... – falei puxando mais o ar. – Merda, agora toda vez que eu sentir cheiro de baunilha eu vou me lembrar de você..

_E vou ficar duro. Como agora._

Bella, acho que querendo me provocar, pegou seu cabelo e colocou todo para o outro lado do ombro, deixando o pescoço ainda mais exposto pra mim. Ela tinha todo aquele toque de inocência, mas sabia exatamente como me provocar.

- E agora? Dá pra sentir mais? – ela falou em uma voz sexy, e me perguntei desde quando ela estava começando a fazer isso comigo. Não ia dar certo.

- Dá... como dá... – respirei ainda mais forte, e mordi devagar a pele de seu pescoço, fazendo ela soltar um gemido bem baixo. O ar quente dentro do carro no mesmo momento pareceu inútil. Nossos corpos já estavam aquecidos o suficiente.

Bella, me surpreendendo ainda mais, colocou sua mão em minha perna, passando-a para cima e para baixo.. indo ao meu joelho, voltando até onde minhas pernas dobravam da posição sentada, depois voltava para o meu joelho. Se fosse qualquer outra situação eu juro que não me importava, mas até isso estava me deixando mais duro.

A cada dia que passava eu me sentia um babaca com hormônios em ebulição.

- Edward... – Bella falou baixo, tão baixo que nem sei como ouvi.

- Hm... – respondi fechando os olhos, sentindo sua mão ainda passeando por minha perna.

- Eu quero... – ela falou de forma nervosa, escolhendo as palavras.. – Quero fazer você sentir o que você fez eu sentir esses dias...

Minha mão escapou do volante no momento em que ela soltou essas palavras, e acabou apertando a buzina com força. Bella deu um pulo e arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse tomado um susto, mas depois caiu na gargalhada, não conseguindo parar. Ela teve uma verdadeira crise de riso.

Isso acalmou a tensão e o tesão acumulado do momento. Dei graças aos céus, porque eu não sei como me portaria se ela continuasse a falar essas coisas aqui dentro do carro.

- Vamos indo? – falei depois de mais de dez minutos rindo.

- Vamos, vamos.. – ela limpou a lágrima de seu olho, resultado das gargalhadas incessantes.

Saímos do estacionamento do shopping, e dessa vez Bella tomou a liberdade de ligar o som do meu carro, coisa que me deixou satisfeito. Eu sempre gostava quando ela agia desse jeito perto de mim. Sem se preocupar com nada.

Enquanto a música tocava, ela encostou sua cabeça no encosto e ficou me olhando. Sua mão batia em seu joelho conforme o ritmo da música, e tive que desviar meus olhos do trânsito por alguns segundos, porque até minha visão periférica me anunciava o quanto ela estava linda.

- O que foi? – falei direcionando meu rosto na direção do dela. Ela me olhava tão intensamente, que chegava a ser um pouco intimidador.

- Estou pensando o que foi que fiz para ganhar você. – ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Eu sempre penso isso também. Principalmente antes de dormir.

- É, eu também. Mas agora estive pensando de novo. – ela pegou em sua mão, e ficou mexendo no anel em seu dedo. – Tudo aconteceu tão do nada... você apareceu do nada, Charlie foi bom o suficiente de deixar você ficar em nossa casa...

- Destino. – voltei meu olhar para a estrada. – É a única resposta.

- Minha mãe fez com que eu desacreditasse em destino... – ela falou baixo, olhando para a estrada também. – Obrigada por trazer isso de volta pra mim.

Continuamos na estrada por um bom tempo, apenas curtindo a música e o som do vento e da natureza lá fora. Já estava noite, e vi alguns carros que estavam na rodovia, desviando para um grande espaço que tinha, no meio do nada.

- O que é isso? – falei apontando para as grandes luzes.

Bella levantou seu corpo do assento, querendo olhar o que eu estava apontando.

- Ah. É o tal do drive alguma coisa. – ela continuou olhando para fora e prestei atenção na enorme placa que tinha na frente, com uma lista de horários e filmes.

- Que?

- Não me pergunte. Emmett é que me falou que queria trazer Rosalie aqui. – ela deu de ombros.

- Drive-in? Cinema? Ao ar livre, dentro do carro? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Aham. – ela me respondeu indiferente.

- Bella.. eu não vejo um drive-in desde que eu tinha, sei lá.. seis, sete anos. – sacudi a cabeça. – Quando íamos para a casa dos meus avós, em Long Island, nós sempre íamos assistir filmes em drive-ins. Desenhos na maioria das vezes... Isso é tão nostálgico.

Bella sorriu, se perdendo em meus olhos enquanto eu tinha lembranças de minha infância em Long Island, assistindo Tom e Jerry com Alice.

- Eu nunca fui. Só Emmett que foi uma vez, e não parava de falar nesse treco.

- Vamos? – disparei meu olhar pra ela. – Ainda está cedo, vamos chegar cedo em casa de qualquer jeito.

- Vamos, claro. – ela se ajeitou no assento, acho que se sentindo um pouco mais animada que não ia voltar tão cedo para Charlie e seu mal humor diário.

- Ótimo. – dei a seta e fui para o lado direito da estrada, entrando na fila para que pudéssemos conhecer o Drive-in.

Estacionei no local anunciado no ingresso, e olhei a programação, vendo que ia passar "P.S. Eu te amo". Me lembrei que Tanya me enchia o saco para assistir esse filme, e eu, achando que era bobeira idiota e romântica, neguei diversas vezes.

Se Bella me pedisse eu até leria o roteiro dessa merda.

Em voz alta.

- Quer que eu compre alguma coisa? – coloquei a mão em sua perna e acariciei sua pele com meu indicador, em círculos.

- Acho que só um refrigerante.

- Ok. Já volto.

Saí do carro, batendo a porta e me abaixei na janela, para que pudesse olhar para Bella mais uma vez.

- Psiu. – falei vendo ela mexendo em seu cabelo e compenetrada no telão.

- Oi? – ela virou seu rosto em minha direção, sorrindo.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – seu sorriso ficou ainda maior, - como se fosse possível, - e ela me mandou um beijo antes que eu pudesse enfrentar a fila da lanchonete.

Muita paciência, e quinze minutos depois, voltei para o carro. Comprei um refrigerante para Bella e uma cerveja para mim. Apenas uma. Não bebia desde o dia da festa que resultou naquela situação com Jacob.

- O que é isso? – Bella apontou para o meu copo enquanto abria sua latinha.

- Cerveja. – respondi dando um gole.

- Eu... posso experimentar?

- Claro. Mas não muito. – levei o copo de plástico até sua boca e segurei enquanto ela bebia. Confesso que a cena foi um pouco sexy. Ver seus lábios envolvendo a borda do copo, sua garganta recebendo a cerveja gelada...

_O que estava acontecendo comigo hoje? _

- É amargo. Pra caramba. – ela falou fazendo uma cara feia.

- Você acostuma com o gosto depois de um tempo.

- Prefiro meus sucos. – ela mexeu sua cabeça brincando, e o cheiro de baunilha veio todo em mim novamente. Eu tinha que me concentrar.

O filme começou, e estiquei meu braço em suas costas, fazendo carinho em seu ombro. Bella segurava o refrigerante com as duas mãos e prestava atenção no filme, até o momento em que apareceu o funeral e seus olhos ficaram marejados.

- Ele morre mesmo? – ela olhou pra mim.

- Morre. – falei dando um gole em minha cerveja.

- Não pode. – Bella sacudiu a cabeça. – Isso é triste demais.. eles se amavam muito.

- Mas acontece, meu sorriso. – levei minha mão para sua cabeça e dei um beijo leve em seus cabelos. – Mas é só um filme, ok? Não precisa ficar assim.

- Uhum... – ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a olhar o filme.

Esse cheiro de baunilha que emanava de Bella estava me matando. O próprio cheiro dela já era exatamente perfeito e viciante, e ela ainda por cima adicionava outros? Eu queria mordê-la por inteiro. Ela inclinou sua cabeça em meu ombro, meio desconfortável por causa do câmbio, mas respirou fundo e continuou a olhar para a tela. Com meu dedo indicador, fiquei fazendo desenhos em sua pele, por debaixo da manga da camiseta, me sentindo um garotinho de quatorze anos querendo se aproximar da namorada dentro do cinema.

Minha mão subiu do ombro para o pescoço de Bella, indo para seu cabelo, e fiquei acariciando seu couro cabeludo. Ela acabou seu refrigerante e colocou no compartimento de copos do meu carro, repousando sua mão em minha perna logo depois. E fazendo os mesmos passeios que tinha feito antes, no estacionamento do shopping.

Ela queria continuar o que estávamos fazendo?

O mais leve e carinhoso que pude, segurei seu cabelo, levando seu rosto de encontro ao meu, e passei meus lábios devagar pelos dela. Ela partiu seus lábios, soltando ar pela boca, me fazendo sentir seu hálito doce, com uma mistura de refrigerante, e até aquilo estava me deixando excitado.

Passei meus lábios pelos dela novamente, um pouco rápido demais, mas o suficiente para sentir a textura deliciosa, e toda a maciez. Ela manteve sua boca entreaberta, e eu aceitei o convite, passando minha língua pelo lábio de cima, depois pelo debaixo, e então entrando em sua boca e iniciando um dos beijos mais sexys que já demos.

O calor já se concentrava inteiro entre minhas pernas. Me ajeitei desconfortadamente no assento do carro, tentando ver se melhorava, mas foi em vão. Já fazia alguns dias que eu não me aliviava, e até beijá-la daquela forma estava sendo considerado tortura na situação atual.

Hoje, eu estava mais excitado do que qualquer outro dia. Não sei se era porque estávamos realmente sozinhos, em um local sem perigo, e conhecido pra mim. Era meu carro, era meu refúgio, e uma das coisas que eu mais gostava antes de Bella aparecer na minha vida. Ali dentro eu me sentia confiante, e essa mesma confiança não estava me favorecendo agora. Porque a única coisa que eu realmente queria fazer era abaixar o banco em que ela estava sentada, e acabar com todos os passos que ainda não tínhamos tomado.

Mas era óbvio que não ia acontecer. Eu não ia fazer isso dentro do carro, ainda mais sendo a primeira vez dela.

Continuamos nos beijando, a língua dela passeando timidamente por minha boca, enquanto a minha acariciava a sua, em um encaixe perfeito. De todos os beijos que dei em minha vida, com Bella parecia que era o certo. Sua mão, que antes estava passeando por minha perna, resolveu parar na área de minha virilha, o que me fez tensionar um pouco.

- Bella… - falei baixo, na pausa de nosso beijo. Mordi seu lábio bem rápido e devagar. – Que diabos você tá fazendo?

- Eu? – ela sorriu. – Nada... – sua voz sexy tinha voltado. Como era possível? Ela parecia que tinha um interruptor entre o sexy-fofo-inocente. O problema era quando todos eles se juntavam em um só. Como agora.

Quando eu menos pude esperar, sua mão avançou mais para a direita, encontrando o enorme volume que tinha entre minhas pernas. Bella arfou, e me olhou nos olhos, de forma indecifrável. Eu queria muito estar na cabeça dela e saber o que ela estava pensando exatamente agora. Era a primeira vez que ela estava pegando _nele_ mesmo que por cima do jeans.

- Fala pra mim o que você quer... – falei baixo, quase que como um sussurro, e a respiração dela acelerou novamente. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir. Minha audição ignorou completamente o som do filme que passava lá fora.

- Eu já te falei o que eu quero... – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. Seus olhos fugiram dos meus e foram exatamente para onde sua mão estava. – Eu quero tocar _nele_. Quero senti-lo... e... fazer você sentir as coisas que eu senti.

_Ela só podia estar brincando._

Engoli seco, quase que pedindo para que ela repetisse aquilo de novo. Ouvir Bella falando desse jeito era como um tiro no peito e um acendedor de chamas em meu baixo ventre.

Nesse momento ele estava mais duro do que eu imaginava. Bella apertou bem devagar, fazendo com que um grunhido escapasse de minha garganta.

- Você... me deixa? – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Deus que me perdoe, mas porra, como deixo, meu sorriso. – eu não conseguia mais nem controlar a minha boca, e sabia que sairiam mais palavrões conforme ela continuasse me excitando. – Pode fazer o que quiser, eu sou completamente seu.

- Eu quero sentar no seu colo. – ela falou, passando o nariz pela linha de meu queixo. Senti vontade de chorar. Meu peito doía de falta de ar.

Tirei meu braço de trás de suas costas, coloquei meu copo de cerveja no compartimento de copos e alcancei a parte de baixo do banco, empurrando meu assento para trás. O espaço entre minhas pernas e o volante ficou maior, então, sem esforço nenhum, peguei Bella pelo tronco e coloquei sentada de frente pra mim.

Confesso que eu estava com medo de infartar. E um dia, agradeceria Carlisle por pagar mais caro pelos vidros completamente fumê. Não queria que ninguém visse o que estávamos prestes a fazer.

Minha respiração estava tão descompassada quanto a dela, e num átimo, puxei sua camiseta pela cabeça, deixando-a apenas de sutiã. Olhei rápido para aqueles dois montinhos unidos pelo tecido, e apertei-os, sentindo vontade de enterrar meu rosto ali, e morde-los até que ela me desse um soco.

- Tem certeza que ninguém vai ver? – ela falou baixo, apoiando suas mãos em meu peito.

- Tenho. – falei quase sem ar. – Tenho, minha Bella.

- Bom... - ela abriu um sorriso, daqueles sem mostrar os dentes, e mordeu seus lábios enquanto passava as mãos por meu peito. Eu sabia que ela era inexperiente em preliminares, mas nem precisava. Eu estava mais do que louco e pronto para receber sua mão em meu membro, no momento em que ela quisesse.

Apertei seus seios com um pouco mais de força, e levei minha mão para suas costas, procurando o fecho. Eu sabia que dessa vez ia demorar, porque eu não conseguia parar de tremer. Bella, por sua vez. Foi subindo minha camiseta, enrolando-a por meu peito, e passeando seus dedos por minha barriga quente. Com o indicador, ela fez um caminho de meu umbigo até a barra de minha calça jeans.

Comecei a sentir algo que era virtualmente inexplicável e indescritível. Engoli seco, partindo meus lábios e necessitando de ar. Nunca nenhuma mulher havia me excitado tanto assim quando Bella.

Levei minha outra mão para suas costas, no intuito de me desvencilhar do maldito fecho, e consegui, com sucesso. Seu sutiã soltou, ficando pendurado pelos ombros, então caminhei minhas mãos até os ombros, abaixando as alças e liberando-os para todo meu prazer.

Levei minha boca em um de seus mamilos rosados e bem durinhos, passeando com ele por meus dentes e língua. Dessa vez Bella gemeu um pouco mais alto, e riu, de forma absurdamente sexy.

Ela riu.

De forma sexy.

Merda.

Antes que ela pudesse pegar nele, eu acho que eu já ia gozar.

Ela pegou em meus cabelos, afastando meu rosto de seus seios, e terminou de tirar minha camiseta.

- Eu falei que eu queria fazer em você... hoje é só você.. – ela sussurrou, me dando um selinho.

_Nota mental: Perguntar de onde ela tinha tirado todo esse jeito sexy. Filme pornô? Alguma revista? Rosalie?_

Suas mãos passearam novamente por meu corpo, e desceram exatamente para o zíper da minha calça. Ela abaixou devagar, enquanto me olhava nos olhos. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu podia sentir no pescoço, e minhas mãos tremiam, apertando a lateral de sua barriga.

Por último ficou o botão e quando senti seus dedos no elástico de minha cueca, comecei a ver estrelas. Isso era melhor do que eu imaginava. Onde Bella esteve toda a minha vida? Que mulher era essa, que se escondia em uma cidade de pouco mais de duzentos habitantes?

Descansei minha cabeça no encosto, mas olhando para baixo, querendo ver exatamente o que ela ia fazer. Ela não era expert. Ela nunca tinha feito isso.

Bella abaixou um pouco mais minha cueca, e liberou ele, de forma rápida. Ela respirou fundo quando o viu, e mordeu seus lábios. Ele já estava molhado, de tão excitado que eu estava, e ficou ainda pior quando senti Bella circular seus dedos quentes e macios.

- Hmm, Bella.. – foi só o que consegui processar.

- Como eu faço? – ela sussurrou devagar, um pouco envergonhada. Sorri, realizando mais uma vez que ela estava usando seu interruptor.

- Fácil, meu sorriso. – levei minha mão até a mão dela, e comecei a montar um ritmo devagar. Bella olhou para baixo, vendo nosso movimento, e não parava de morder seus lábios, o que era perturbador pra mim. Eu transferia meu olhar de seus lábios para nossas mãos, então ia para seus seios, e seus lábios de novo... verdadeira visão do paraíso.

Continuamos por algum tempo, até que soltei sua mão e deixei que ela fizesse sozinha. Bella levou sua outra mão em meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha, olhos, nariz.. quando chegou em minha boca, dei um beijo carinhoso em seus dedos, na palma de sua mão, no pulso... ela continuava com um ritmo lento, devagar, para cima e para baixo, e fechei meus olhos, querendo que aquele momento não acabasse nunca. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso em mim.

Sete dias e ela já estava fazendo isso em mim.

Ela moveu seu quadril em meu colo, me mostrando que estava tão excitada quanto eu, e quando soltei um gemido abafado, ela logo interpretou que era pra aumentar o ritmo.

Não posso falar que ela estava fazendo como uma profissional. Estava meio sem jeito, mas só de sentir o calor de sua mão envolvendo meu membro, já me deixava delirando. Eu tinha certeza que se continuássemos assim, eu já já chegaria onde queria.

- Isso... um pouquinho mais rápido... – falei, na intenção de guiá-la a fazer do jeito certo.

Bella foi aumentando gradativamente, e eu sentia ele latejar. Latejar feio, de chegar a doer. Ela também deve ter sentido porque sua mão segurou com mais força, me causando uma sensação ainda mais deliciosa.

Eu queria soltar um palavrão.

- É bom sentir minha mão nele? – Bella perguntou baixo, de um jeito inocente mas que para mim foi ainda mais agoniante. Senti ele latejar de novo e gemi, um pouco mais alto.

- É delicioso.. – falei arfando.

- Ele é... grande... – ela sussurrou.

_Puta merda! _Nada melhor do que ouvir a mulher que te tira o juízo, falando isso.

- E fica assim por sua causa, meu sorriso... – falei, tentando achar ar para meus pulmões, que estavam me matando. – Ele só fica assim por você... só de olhar você... tão linda... linda demais.

Bella sorriu.

- Eu quero fazer você sentir aquilo... – ela continuou seu ritmo, agora um pouco mais rápido. – Eu quero ver...

Ela falava de um jeito tão curioso, que chegava a ser intrigante. Melhor experiência da minha vida.

- Oh, meu sorriso... eu já to chegando... – respirei fundo. – Você está me deixando louco...

- Eu te deixo louco? – ela repetiu, acho que perguntando novamente de curiosidade, mas acabou saindo mais sexy do que ela esperava. Minhas mãos instintivamente foram para seus seios novamente, e ela escapou um gemido baixo.

- Como deixa... – comecei a sentir o prazer chegando em meu baixo ventre com grande intensidade. – Bella, eu vou... você tem que... ahhh...

Sem nem ter tempo de me explicar, acabei alcançando o ápice, e sentindo todo o líquido jorrar pela mão de Bella, e pela minha barriga. Ela, como se soubesse tudo que estava fazendo, continuou a me estimular, esperando que eu conseguisse me recompor.

Atirei minha cabeça pra trás, sentindo o finzinho do orgasmo, e tensionando minhas pernas. Não tinha palavras para descrever o que tinha sido isso. "Absolutamente incrível" era pouco.

Quando finalmente pude abrir os olhos, Bella estava inclinada, com suas costas no volante, e me olhando maravilhada. Entrelacei nossas mãos, ainda tentando recuperar minhas respiração, e engoli seco, sentindo minhas bochechas vermelhas e quentes. Inclinei meu corpo até o porta luvas, e tirei uns lencinhos que sempre ficavam ali, para alguma emergência. Entreguei a ela, para que limpasse suas mãos, e passei um por minha barriga.

- Você tira todo o meu juízo, meu sorriso... todo... isso foi... indescritível.

Ela sorriu, e trouxe seu corpo de encontro ao meu. Seus seios encostaram em meu peito, e pude sentir seus batimentos cardíacos, tão descompassados feito os meus. Ela ainda estava excitada, e eu não ia deixar isso barato.

Desci minha mão pela lateral de sua barriga, indo exatamente para a barra de seu short. Não precisei abaixar o zíper, nem abrir botão nenhum. Enfiei a minha mão ali, não me importando se havia espaço, e assim que achei seu ponto sensível, comecei a estimular, bem devagar.

Bella apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro, com a boca bem na direção de meu ouvido, e quase senti ele endurecer de novo só de ouvir a respiração disritmada e os gemidos baixos que ela deu ao sentir minha mão em sua intimidade.

Seus quadris moviam instintivamente em minha mão, e continuei estimulando, dessa vez um pouco mais rápido. Eu queria fazer que nem da outra vez, e usar meus outros dedos, mas na posição que estávamos, não ia ser possível.

Comecei a fazer círculos na área de seu clitóris, esfregando meu dedo em uma pressão certa.

- Oh, Edward... meu Deus... – Bella gemeu em meu ouvido.

Aumentei o ritmo e em segundos seu corpo tencionou de encontro ao meu. Bella cravou suas unhas curtas em meu ombro, quase me arranhando no processo, e quando achei que ela não ia fazer nada mais, senti seus dentes em meu pescoço.

Já falei que isso era o paraíso?

Quando senti que sua respiração já estava voltando ao normal, tirei minha mão, e envolvi seu corpo pequeno em meus braços. Ficamos naquela posição por um bom tempo, até recuperarmos todo nosso juízo comum.

Bella levantou a cabeça um pouco, me dando um beijo no queixo e depois um na boca. Ela tinha alguns fios de cabelo grudados em seu rosto pelo suor, então levei minha mão direita em sua bochecha e tirei todos eles.

Inclinei meu corpo para o lado, buscando seu sutiã e camiseta, ajudando-a a se vestir. Bella reclamou de dor nos joelhos no momento em que voltou para seu assento, e eu reclamei de não tê-la mais em meu colo. Me senti vazio. Ela riu, e me deu a mão. Entrelacei nossos dedos, e fiquei fazendo carinho em sua mão, enquanto terminávamos de ver o filme.

_Não que eu me importasse mais com isso._

Quase no final, vi por minha visão periférica que Bella estava me olhando novamente.

- O que foi? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Nada.. – ela suspirou. – Você é lindo. Inteiramente lindo. – ela passou o olhar por todo o meu corpo, me deixando feliz e aliviado. Era bom saber que ela gostava do meu corpo, assim como eu era louco pelo dela.

- E você é inteiramente perfeita, – me inclinei, dando um selinho rápido. – inteiramente fofa, - dei outro. – E inteiramente te amo.

Não preciso nem falar que ela sorriu.

O filme terminou, e infelizmente era hora de voltar pra casa. Dirigi apenas com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra continuava entrelaçada com a de Bella. Ela ligou o som novamente, e ficamos calados ouvindo. Bella não parava de fazer carinho em minha mão, e a única coisa que fiz foi dirigir o mais devagar possível para poder prolongar esse momento o máximo que pudesse.

* * *

_Mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários! Eu leio todos eles! =D_

_Se gostaram do capítulo, dêem uma review! Não custa nada! ^^_

_Beijinhos, espero que tenham gostado! :)_


	19. Chapter 18 Dreams & Nightmares

**Capítulo 18 –**** Dreams & Nightmares**

**Isabella PoV**

"_Embora não conheça o ponto onde devo chegar, é para lá que me dirijo cego, aos trancos."_

_(Caio Fernando de Abreu)_

Enquanto a chuva caía muito forte lá fora, tentava terminar de ler meu livro, antes que eu acabasse caindo no sono. Me assustei ao terminar de ler o capítulo nove. De certa forma, ele conseguia interpretar muito o que eu estava sentindo, e era estranho demais. Eu nunca tinha relacionado minha vida ou comparado ela a páginas de uma ficção. Voltei a leitura, querendo reler para entender melhor, e o final dele se assemelhou completamente a minha vida.

O pequeno príncipe tinha decidido ir embora. E estava preocupado com a Rosa, que ele teria que deixar. Ele estava limpando uma redoma, onde ele queria deixar a rosa, para que ela ficasse intacta, perfeita, e durasse mais do que as outras rosas. Limpei a lágrima que desceu de minha bochecha quando chegou em minha parte favorita;

_- Adeus – disse ele à flor._

_Mas a flor não respondeu._

_- Adeus – repetiu ele._

_A flor tossiu. Mas não era por causa do resfriado. _

_- Eu fui uma tola. – disse finalmente. – Peço-te perdão. Procura ser feliz. _

_A ausência de censuras o surpreendeu. Ficou parado, completamente sem jeito, com a redoma nas mãos. Não conseguia compreender aquela delicadeza._

_- É claro que eu te amo – disse-lhe a flor. – Foi minha culpa não perceberes isso. Mas não tem importância. Foste tão tolo quanto eu. Tenta ser feliz… Larga essa redoma, não preciso mais dela._

_- Mas o vento..._

_- Não estou resfriada assim... O ar fresco da noite me fará bem. Eu sou uma flor._

_- Mas os bichos... _

_- É preciso que eu suporte duas ou três larvas se quiser conhecer as borboletas. __Dizem que são tão belas! Do contrário, quem virá visitar-me? Tu estarás longe… Quanto aos bichos grandes, não tenho medo deles. Eu tenho as minhas garras. _

_E ela mostrou ingenuamente seus quatro espinhos. Em seguida acrescentou:_

_-Não demores assim, que é exasperante. Tu decidiste partir. Então vai!_

_Pois ela não queria que ele a visse chorar. Era uma flor muito orgulhosa..._

Fechei o livro rápido, dando um suspiro forte e passando a mão na testa, tentando não mais pensar em tudo que estava me acontecendo na última semana. Foi tão intenso, tão diferente e tão surreal, que eu mesma não acreditava que em sete dias eu consegui me apaixonar perdidamente por uma pessoa. Logo eu. Logo eu que não acreditava muito nessas coisas, e pensava que sair da cidade era um ato desesperado, e até mesmo ridículo. Logo eu que nunca tinha beijado na boca, ou ao menos sentido a necessidade de ter um orgasmo!

A única coisa que eu queria agora, era sair daqui. Com ele. E nunca mais ter que olhar na cara de Charlie e fazer trabalhos domésticos o dia inteiro. Nunca pensei que eu teria realmente a vontade um dia de abandonar meu pai, mas no momento em que a oportunidade apareceu, e junto com ela me veio Edward, me parecia a única coisa sensata.

Mas Edward se abriu comigo, desabafou, e me contou a enormidade dos problemas que esperavam por ele em Nova York. Ele teve medo que eu não acreditasse, e na realidade até agradeci mentalmente a Deus por ele ter esperado para me contar, porque se ele viesse falando isso para mim no primeiro dia, provavelmente eu não teria acreditado. Eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele não tinha sido o culpado pela morte do amigo. Toda vez que ele falava sobre isso eles marejavam, e ficavam mergulhados em profunda tristeza. Depois de nossa conversa, e da angústia de ouvir ele chorando, abraçado a mim, eu tive a certeza que conhecia Edward. Eu sabia que ele era um garoto doce, bom, maravilhoso, que todas as vezes fez questão de cuidar de mim, me ensinar coisas novas e eu o amava tanto, que às vezes chegava a doer.

Por isso que eu esperaria por ele. E esperaria que ele se reerguesse para vir me buscar. Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil e cada dia separados me machucaria muito. Sem contar nas dúvidas que pairariam por minha cabeça. Eu sei que teriam dias que eu ia achar que ele não viria me buscar, noites em que eu não conseguiria dormir, contatos que não conseguiriamos fazer... mas acho que tudo isso valeria a pena, se no final conseguíssemos ficar juntos. As vezes eu me sentia verdadeiramente irresponsável por tudo isso que estávamos arrumando, mas me parecia tão certo, que eu não conseguia me arrepender de ter tomado as decisões.

Principalmente uma das principais decisões. A de me entregar completamente a ele.

Eu queria ter a oportunidade de ver o que era amar de verdade. Edward havia me mostrado uma parte da vida que eu não imaginava conhecer tão cedo, e agora que eu tinha, eu queria ir além. E mesmo que ele não pudesse voltar para me buscar, ou que acontecesse alguma coisa, eu não me arrependeria; Pois tinha certeza que tinha feito com a pessoa certa.

Ou seja, no mínimo, seria a melhor forma de se despedir.

Era estranho ter que combinar essas coisas. Era estranho ter que combinar uma data para perder a virgindade. Na realidade eu preferia que acontecesse naturalmente, - e até achei que fosse acontecer nas poucas vezes que estivemos sozinhos, - mas devido às circunstâncias, não tínhamos como não combinar.

Edward ia embora amanhã à noite. E tínhamos basicamente vinte e quatro horas para fazer _aquilo_. Isso me deixava muito, muito nervosa, com uma sensação de gelo percorrendo por todo o meu corpo, uma ansiedade e um medo ao mesmo tempo, inexplicáveis. Eu não sabia como fazer, o que fazer, como agir, como se portar. Eu não sabia nada. Nada.

Sorri ao lembrar nossa noite um pouco... excêntrica demais, dentro do carro. Desde que ficamos íntimos pela primeira vez, naquela noite, encostados na porta de meu quarto, em que sua mão foi subindo por minha perna, me deixando completamente louca, eu queria retornar a sensação. Eu queria fazer ele se sentir bem como eu estava me sentindo, mas pra variar, não sabia nem como começar. Agora então, depois de já ter atingido o orgasmo algumas vezes e uma delas até com seus dedos tentando entrar em mim, era quase que uma obrigação retribuir.

Mas o problema era... como?

Primeiro que… eu tinha medo de ver... o... er... _membro_ dele.

Não era bem medo, era um certo receio de não saber agir quando eu realmente o visse. O único que "vi" foi no livro de ciências, e era um desenho muito do estranho, partido no meio e cheio de setas mostrando o nome das coisas. Ou seja, eu não tinha idéia de como ele podia ser, só fazia uma certa noção do tamanho, porque pude algumas vezes sentir o volume que sua calça fazia.

E não devia ser pequeno.

Por isso, naquela manhã que Edward foi para a oficina de Charlie, prometendo que voltaria para me levar à Indiana, fui para a creche decidida a descobrir algum jeito de retribuir o que ele estava fazendo por mim nos últimos dias. Nem que eu tivesse que achar em algum livro, procurar na internet, ou até mesmo perguntar a alguém. Ok, essa última parte seria difícil porque eu provavelmente morreria de vergonha, e iam com certeza querer saber porque a filha de dezesseis anos do Charlie Swan estava tanto querendo saber como dar prazer a um homem.

É. Acho que eu estava sozinha nessa.

Quando cheguei as crianças ainda estavam com suas respectivas tutoras/professoras, então corri para a biblioteca, esperando achar algo que me ajudasse, ou que me desse uma verdadeira prévia do que eu poderia encontrar em Edward.

Cumprimentei Dona Hanny, a bibliotecária, uma velhinha muito simpática mas levemente surda, que as vezes deixava as professoras muito irritadas. Ela me deu um sorriso, e falei que ia olhar alguns livros enquanto não tinha o que fazer.

Procurando pelas prateleiras, vi o quanto essa biblioteca era pobre de informação. Monrovia era pobre de informação. Não era a toa que as mulheres conseguiam ser tão tapadas e os homens tão cabeçudos. Mas enfim, esse não era meu foco hoje.

Cheguei a cogitar pegar o livro "O Corpo Humano", mas desisti, quando vi que a imagem era basicamente igual à que eu tinha visto no livro de ciências. Continuei procurando, quando bem no cantinho, escondido e praticamente com teia de aranha, encontrei um, chamado "Sexo na Adolescência". Que povo puritano. O livro tava escondido como se fosse o Corcunda de Notre Dame.

Abri ele rápido, indo para a primeira folha:

_As respostas sexuais: Quando os centros sexuais do cérebro são ativados, tem início uma série de modificações em nosso corpo, destinadas a prepará-lo para exercer a função sexual. Estas modificações são acompanhadas de sensações subjetivas típicas, percebidas como "excitação sexual"._

_O coração bate mais depressa; a respiração fica mais rápida; a pele fica quente e vermelha; às vezes sentimos arrepios; pode ocorrer uma espécie de "transpiração", conforme as carícias aumentam; as pupilas dilatam; os músculos ficam mais tensos; toda a sensibilidade fica mais aguçada; as mamas incham e os bicos dos seios endurecem._

Ai, isso era constrangedor demais para ficar lendo. Minhas próprias bochechas já estavam ficando vermelhas. Eu não queria perguntar a Edward sobre isso, mas se eu fosse depender desse livro, ficaria perdida.

Passei as folhas rápido, onde em uma delas havia a imagem de um... er... membro. A imagem, apesar de desenhada, não era como no livro de ciências. Era _um pouco_ mais real. Passei meus olhos pelo texto:

_Nossos órgãos genitais também se modificam quando recebemos estímulos sexuais. o pênis se enche de sangue e fica duro: essa é a ereção do pênis; os testículos incham, e vão aumentando de volume._

Ai Deus.

Respirei fundo.

_Não há porque ter pressa; quanto mais devagar, mais gostoso! Todas estas reações vão sendo mais intensas à medida em que mais estímulos vão sendo oferecidos._

Estímulos. Definitivamente estímulos. Era basicamente o que Edward fazia comigo, e até mesmo sua voz me estimulava, me deixava tremendo. Era isso que eu tinha que fazer com ele?

O sinal tocou, me dando um susto e fazendo meu coração pular na boca. Fechei o livro o mais rápido que pude e o devolvi às teias de aranha, imaginando como elas deviam se divertir em ler esse tipo de coisa. Enquanto andava pelo corredor para encontrar Emily, a cozinheira, passei as mãos nas bochechas, vendo se estavam quentes, porque era só o que eu conseguia sentir.

- Solzinhooo! – o grito de Rosalie ecoou pelos ladrilhos da cozinha vazia, me dando outro susto.

- Rose? O que você faz aqui? – perguntei estranhando. Ela aparecia as vezes, para ajudar, ou para entregar doces que sua mãe fazia para as crianças, mas definitivamente não esperava encontrá-la hoje.

- Emily pediu para que eu a substituísse só por hoje. Ela teve que ir à Indiana com Sam, fazer uns exames... – ela se aproximou de mim, segurando em meu braço. – Cá entre nós... acho que ela está esperando um bebê de Sam! – sua voz aumentou uma oitava. – Monrovia vai crescer! Teremos um habitante a mais! – ela riu.

_Não Rose, não vão. Porque eu vou embora, então vai dar no mesmo._

- Isso é.. ótimo! – falei, tentando fingir algum ânimo. Eu realmente estava feliz por Emily, ela estava casada a um tempinho com Sam, e eles lutavam bastante, pois Billy e Jacob haviam sido completamente contra o casamento.

- Tá. O que aconteceu? – ela falou, dando um impulso e sentando-se na pia.

- Como assim?

- Você está estranha, solzinho... está perdida, e suas bochechas estão extremamente vermelhas.. – ela sorriu. – Foi alguma coisa com Edward? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Definitivamente foi. Me conta. Eu nem sei como vocês estão! Vocês já se beijaram? Já né? Definitivamente já! – ela me apontava, não calando a boca.

- Rose! – fiz ela parar. – Pára! Por favor. – eu estava nervosa. Mas, ela me ignorou e continuou falando.

E eu acabei contando tudo a ela. Tudo.

Uma hora depois, ela estava com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta, e completamente perplexa que, em uma semana, o solzinho dela já tinha beijado na boca e tido orgasmos. Várias vezes.

Só que Rosalie acabou me surpreendendo. Ela me deu força. Força para ir embora de Monrovia com Edward. Eu falei com ela que eu não iria agora, que ele ainda tinha que resolver uns problemas na casa dele, - única coisa que eu não contei a ela, achando que não devia expor os problemas dele dessa forma. Ele havia confiado em mim, e eu guardaria isso comigo para sempre. – e depois, nós iríamos para Nova York.

E então falei da retribuição. Em como retribuir, em como agir... tudo.

E ela foi uma professora exemplar. Me deixou com vergonha inúmeras vezes, principalmente quando pegou uma banana e começou a me explicar como segurar, ou como colocar na boca, mas saí da creche sabendo várias coisas novas, não só para o que eu queria fazer hoje, mas para o que faríamos... talvez amanhã.

Ela me abraçou apertado e falou que eu podia contar com ela para o que eu precisasse, contanto que eu jurasse de pé junto que um dia eu buscaria ela, para morar em Nova York comigo. Eu ri, e muito, mas prometi que faria, assim que eu tivesse minha vida ajeitada.

Foi aí que comecei a pensar. Eu estava indo para lá para ser completamente sustentada por Edward. Isso era errado. Eu tinha que juntar um dinheiro, ou dar um jeito, porque eu não me sentiria bem, fazendo ele gastar dinheiro dessa forma, ainda mais por minha causa.

Rosalie disse que era coisa da minha cabeça, que ela tinha certeza que se Edward tinha me chamado para ir, era porque isso não era um problema para ele. Na hora eu concordei, mas isso simplesmente ficou em minha cabeça.

Dei o lanche das crianças, e na hora de ir embora, encontrei Edward no corredor, conversando com Kelly. Ele era simplesmente perfeito com crianças, e no exato momento a música _My Girl_ começou a tocar novamente em minha cabeça. Ri, e interrompi a conversa bem animada deles, em que Edward estava falando que eu era sua namorada.

Foi aí que meu coração quase parou na boca, mas eu consegui facilmente me desvencilhar, falando que ia procurar a tutora de Kelly. E enquanto estava procurando, aproveitei também para procurar minha respiração de volta.

Edward estava falando que era meu namorado.

Enfim, quando fomos para Indiana, tivemos uma conversa sobre isso, e eu ressaltei que devia ter um pedido. E ele pediu, um pouco mais tarde, depois que almoçamos e que ele me deu um celular de presente, um copo, e a coisa mais fofa do mundo.. um anelzinho, em forma de um sorriso, dizendo que parecia muito comigo.

Olhei para o anel, sorrindo, e lembrando do melhor do dia. Nosso momento no carro foi perfeito, eu não posso negar. Foi incrível poder fazer Edward sentir prazer, ver seus olhos fechando em êxtase, seu corpo tremendo, sua voz rouca, suas mãos segurando em minha cintura com vontade... foi simplesmente perfeito, e eu com certeza agradeceria Rosalie por isso, e por todos os ensinamentos. Garanto que ele se surpreendeu.

A chuva começou a aumentar, e a porta que dava para o lado de fora batia incessantemente, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Saí de minha cama, vendo que já eram uma da manhã, e fui até a porta, abrindo-a e fechando-a novamente, esperando que ela parasse de fazer barulho. Mas não parou. O vento lá fora estava absurdamente forte, e eu ouvia o barulho das folhas nas árvores, e o uivo do ar. Se eu já não fosse tão acostumada, acho que morreria de medo. Quando eu era pequena eu costumava sentir esse medo, mas depois que minha mãe se foi, tive que aprender a encarar como uma "mocinha".

Voltei para minha cama, não sentindo sono nenhum, e morrendo de vontade de falar com Edward, de passar a noite com ele, dormir abraçado, ouvindo o barulho da chuva lá fora e me sentindo protegida. Ele estava apenas no quarto ao lado, e eu poderia chegar lá em minutos, mas o medo de Charlie descobrir me impedia. Me deixava sem ação.

Um trovão alto lá fora fez a luz de meu quarto piscar. E depois de alguns segundos, apagou de vez. Tentei deitar, e levei a colcha até a altura de meu queixo, fechando os olhos e pedindo aos céus para que eu durmisse logo. Mas como na noite passada, o sono não vinha. Pensar que a essa hora, no dia seguinte, eu não teria mais Edward aqui, era meio apavorante.

Apavorante demais.

Escutei uma batida forte na minha porta e dei um pulo, correndo para a porta, já imaginando quem seria. Mas a voz de Charlie me assustou.

- Bella, está tudo bem aqui? Ouvi muito barulho vindo do seu quarto. – ele olhou para dentro, como se tivesse procurando por alguém.

- Está tudo bem pai. É só a porta.. o vidro está balançando. – cocei meu olho, em um ato dramático. – Eu já estava dormindo.

- Bem. – ele tossiu, me olhando em dúvida. Será que ele estava achando que Edward estava aqui?

Ou ele estava apenas preocupado comigo? Charlie preocupado comigo?

Ele não falou mais nada e saiu andando pela casa com a lanterna em mãos. Fiquei observando pelo corredor, até o momento em que entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta. A casa novamente ficou em silêncio. Só o barulho ensurdecedor da chuva do lado de fora.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto, no exato momento que ouvi um barulho vindo da porta de Edward. Fiquei ali, segurando a maçaneta da minha, e eu podia sentir sua presença do outro lado, provavelmente hesitando em bater ou não. Cheguei a sorrir, porque o silêncio foi tanto e nossa proximidade era tanta, que eu acho que cheguei a ouvir sua respiração. Mas podia ser só invenção de meu cérebro cansado e com falta de sono.

- Edward? – falei baixo.

Ninguém respondeu. Provavelmente era coisa da minha cabeça. Mas algo me fez abrir a porta, e quando abri, ele estava ali. O cabelo completamente louco, uma calça de pijama, e... sem camisa nenhuma. Meu coração veio na garganta.

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta. – ele sussurrou e sem mais nenhuma palavra, deu alguns passos em minha direção, me abraçando apertado.

- Eu também vou. – falei baixo com minha boca em seu peito, onde logo dei um beijo. – Eu já estou sentindo sua falta.

- Eu também. – ele falou, apoiando seu queixo em minha cabeça. – Não estava conseguindo dormir, eu precisava estar com você... – ele me apertou ainda mais em seus braços.

Olhei para a porta, vendo que ela estava aberta.

- Edward, Charlie está em casa...

Ele soltou nosso abraço, e foi até a porta, trancando-a com a chave. Engoli em seco, imaginando se Charlie descobrisse alguma coisa. Estávamos mortos. Os dois.

Edward andou em minha direção novamente, e envolveu seus braços em meu tronco, me levantando do chão. Ele deu beijos em todo o meu rosto, pescoço, e parou a cabeça ali, no vão de meu pescoço, enquanto inalava em silêncio.

- Seu cheiro é meu maior vício. – ele falou baixo. – Eu não sei como vou viver sem isso.

Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, tentando me acalmar e não chorar. Ainda tínhamos algum tempinho juntos, para que eu ia sofrer antecipadamente?

Ele me colocou no chão, me olhando nos olhos, e meu estômago se contorceu. Será que essa era a hora perfeita?

Será que era hora de fazer _aquilo_?

- Eu te amo, Bella. – ele falou, ainda me olhando, como se meus olhos fossem tudo no universo. Ele me fazia sentir nas nuvens, me fazia sentir segura, e principalmente, querida.

- Eu também te amo. – falei baixo, dedilhando o tecido da minha camisola.

Edward levantou a mão, passando-a em meus cabelos, e colocando alguns fios atrás de minha orelha. Seu polegar passou por minha bochecha, e nossos olhos não desconectavam um minuto sequer. O gelado se espalhou por todo o meu corpo, chegando até mesmo em meus pés descalços. Arfei, fechando os olhos e abrindo minha boca para soltar todo o ar que estava machucando meus pulmões.

Ele afastou meu cabelo para meu outro ombro, inclinando seu corpo e vindo com sua boca em meu pescoço, mordendo minha pele ali. Respirei fundo novamente, começando a sentir meu corpo querendo tremer.

- Não fique nervosa.. – ele falou baixo.. – Eu não vou fazer nada demais.. não vou fazer aquilo... – por um minuto fiquei triste, achando que ele não me queria. – Não ainda... estou sem proteção... e não vou ter como achá-la nesse escuro... – seus lábios ainda passavam por minha pele, fazendo um caminho molhado e maravilhoso.

Como assim sem proteção? Do que ele estava falando?

- Eu só quero fazer você sentir outra coisa... – ele falou em sua voz rouca, agora já se aproximando do meu ouvido. – Só mais um passo, antes de darmos o principal... – ele segurou as alças de minha camisola, e abaixou-as por meus ombros, que em um pequeno movimento, foi parar inteira no chão, me deixando só de calcinha.

Edward se ajoelhou, dando beijos por meus seios, entre eles, e em minha barriga e umbigo. Suas mãos passeavam pela lateral da minha barriga, e eu fiquei ali, imóvel, sem ter idéia do que ele queria fazer, mas sentindo cada segundo maravilhoso.

Meu baixo ventre tremeu quando Edward passou seus lábios perto da barra de minha calcinha. O calor todo foi se concentrando entre minhas coxas, e meu peito subia e descia, de ansiedade. Fiquei com medo de perder meu equilíbrio, porque minhas pernas não paravam de tremer.

- Tão, tão linda... – Edward olhou pra cima, encontrando meus olhos. Eles transpassavam desejo, amor, carinho, tudo ao mesmo tempo e eu não sei como conseguia me manter em pé.

Edward levantou, me pegando novamente pelo tronco e me colocando delicadamente na cama. Nossa proximidade era tão grande, que eu simplesmente sentia que era a hora certa de darmos o último passo.. eu queria. Muito.

- Edward.. – falei quase sem ar, enquanto ele vinha engatinhando por cima de mim, - Eu quero... aquilo...

- Meu anjo, mas...

- Eu quero, Edward.. – me senti uma criança manhosa, mas no momento nem me importava.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho... toda a certeza do mundo.

Edward sorriu e foi descendo os beijos por meu corpo, chegando até a barra de minha calcinha. Ele começou a falar umas coisas que eu simplesmente não conseguia entender, e então ouvi batidas, muitas batidas, fortes e altas em minha porta.

- Isabella! – a voz alta de Charlie gritou do outro lado. – Edward! Eu sei que vocês estão aí!

- Merda! – Edward falou entredentes.

As batidas foram ficando mais e mais altas, misturando-se com as dos trovões, e um estrondo maior, me fez acordar.

Minha nossa senhora.

Tinha sido apenas um sonho.

Sonho é o caramba, um pesadelo. Daqueles gigantes!

Bom.. metade sonho.. metade pesadelo. Porque sonhar em fazer _aquilo_ com Edward era tão bom, que já sentia minhas calcinhas molhadas. Literalmente. Isso tudo foi por causa de nosso momento no carro? Ou meu inconsciente, louco para que acontecesse logo?

Levantei da cama rápido, sentindo as inúmeras gotas de suor em minha testa. Me desvencilhei das cobertas e sacudi a cabeça, mas sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, ao lembrar detalhes exatos do sonho, antes de se tornar um pesadelo.

Muito, muito bom.

Saí do quarto, no intuito de ir no banheiro, mas acabei mudando meu rumo. Quando vi, estava no quarto de Edward, fechando a porta devagar e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, para que ele não acordasse. Que se dane se Charlie estava em casa! Era minha última noite com Edward, e eu ia passar ao lado dele.

Sentei na borda da cama, vendo ele deitado de lado, ressonando bem baixinho e com os mesmos fios dourados loucos, espalhados pelo travesseiro. Chegava a ser engraçado o modo como ele deixava seu cabelo. O curioso é que ele estava exatamente como em meu sonho. Sem camisa, e provavelmente com a calça do pijama. Não pude ver, pois estava coberto. Inclinei meu corpo em sua direção, olhando enquanto ele dormia, e sentindo a paz que ele me transmitia, até mesmo inconscientemente. Passei meu dedo pela linha de seu queixo, tracejando sua barba rala, e respirei fundo, sentindo o aroma de sabonete, de perfume masculino, mas principalmente, de Edward.

Não tinha nada melhor do que isso. Mesmo.

Ele respirou fundo ao sentir meu contato, e mexeu todo seu corpo, deitando de costas. Afastei minha mão mas ainda fiquei inclinada, na esperança que ele voltasse a dormir mais pesado e eu pudesse ficar ainda sentindo aquela paz, que me tanto era necessária.

Mas ele abriu os olhos. Bem devagar, e meio perdido. Respirou fundo novamente e levantou a cabeça, olhando diretamente pra mim. O sorriso que ele abriu... eu não tenho nem como explicar. Parece que automaticamente toda a chuva lá fora tinha sumido, e um tempo lindo e maravilhoso tinha aberto, especialmente pra mim. Era como meu sol particular. Lindo, brilhante, perfeito, e me passando uma felicidade fora do comum.

Sorri de volta, e ele virou-se de lado novamente, ficando de frente pra mim. Deu um tapinha no colchão, bem ao seu lado, e então me deitei, aninhando-me bem em seu peito. Seu outro braço fechou o círculo, me abraçando e me mantendo completamente protegida.

- O que foi? – ele falou baixo, bem baixo, com a voz carregada de sono.

- Tive um pesadelo. – falei baixo.

- Own, meu anjo... – ele deu um sorrisinho. – Tadinha. – deu um beijo em minha cabeça. – Quer me contar como foi?

- Ah... – minhas bochechas coraram, quase que automaticamente. – Você apareceu no meu quarto, e me pegou no colo, me beijou... tirou minha camisola, me colocou na cama... e eu falei que queria fazer aquilo..

- Isso é pesadelo? – ele me cortou. – Pra mim está parecendo maravilhoso..

- Quer me deixar terminar? – dei um tapa leve em seu braço, e ele riu.

- Ow.. – reclamou. – Apesar de você ter agido com violência comigo, eu deixo você continuar... – brincou.

- Charlie começou a bater na porta, na hora que... a gente ia fazer.

- É. Pesadelo. – ele falou com a voz ainda grogue.

- Eu falei.

- Mas não passou disso. Pesadelo. Agora você está aqui comigo, e está protegida. – ele deu outro beijo em minha cabeça.

- Obrigada.

- Você não tem o que agradecer, meu sorriso. – uma de suas mãos começou a acariciar minhas costas.

- Isso é tão gostoso... – falei baixo.

- Estar com você é gostoso... – ele apertou nosso abraço. – Abraçar você, assim, bem apertado, é gostoso...

Ri baixinho, e ele pegou em meu queixo, trazendo meus lábios de encontro aos seus. Eles se encontraram bem de leve, com pouca pressão e muito carinho. Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior, puxando bem de levinho, e depois deu mais um selinho. Até essas coisas faziam meu coração vir na boca.

- Pensando bem... não sei nem como não me toquei que era um sonho... – falei rindo.

- Porque, meu sorriso? – ele ficou acariciando meu cabelo.

- Porque Charlie batia antes, na minha porta... para perguntar como eu estava. Ele _nunca_ teria feito isso... – sorri.

- Isso é só por enquanto.. – ele falou baixo, e pude identificar um pouco de raiva em sua voz. – Daqui a pouco você estará comigo, e sempre terá uma pessoa para se preocupar com você.

- Eu te amo, sabia? - olhei pra cima, procurando seu olhar.

Ele riu, seu corpo tremendo todo com o riso. – É tão bom ouvir isso.. você não tem nem noção... Eu também te amo, meu amor. E eu não vejo a hora de termos nossa vidinha em Nova York. – ele suspirou, ficando de lado. Então fiquei de lado também, e ficamos nos olhando, um de frente para o outro. – Eu sei que parece uma coisa irresponsável. – ele continuou acariciando meu cabelo. – Eu sei que nós só nos conhecemos a uma semana, e parece coisa de dois adolescentes loucos, mas é tão certo... o que eu sinto por você é tão seguro... – ele deu um sorriso com o canto de seus lábios. – Eu só espero que você sinta o mesmo...

- É exatamente o que eu sinto. – falei rápido, tentando assegurar a ele que a gente sentia a mesma coisa. – E também não vejo a hora..

- Você vai abrir sua loja de sucos... – ele passou o dedo em meus lábios. – Vai ser colorida... e bem famosa...

- Com um toldo na frente, e cerquinha ao redor das mesinhas... muitas frutas lindas e com cores fortes expostas... – as imagens começaram a aparecer em minha cabeça, e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Eu acho que devia se chamar Smiley Fruits... – ele falou rindo, passando o polegar em baixo de meus olhos e limpando a lágrima que caiu sem querer.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Eu AMEI esse nome!

- Viu? – ele riu junto. – Vai dar tudo certo meu sorriso. – ele me abraçou novamente, dando um beijo em minha testa.

- Vai sim... – e eu queria acreditar, mas sempre tinha uma coisinha em minha cabeça querendo me mostrar o contrário. Eu tinha que lutar contra ela, se eu queria esperar por ele.

Ficamos muito tempo em silêncio, e Edward passou todo esse tempo me fazendo carinho, passando a mão em meu cabelo, em minhas costas, meus braços... hora nenhuma ele tentou algo mais íntimo, e de certa forma eu fiquei satisfeita. Porque isso demonstrava que ele queria estar comigo de todas as formas, não só _daquela_. Éramos mais do que orgasmos, e sensações. Éramos corpo e alma.

- A porta tá fechada... dorme comigo? – ele falou, com a voz ainda sonolenta.

- Durmo sim... mas tenho que sair muito cedo, pra arrumar o piquenique. – eu tinha medo que Charlie descobrisse, mas estar nos braços de Edward era tão bom que fazia com que eu não me importasse.

- Eu te ajudo.

- Eu já falei que você não vai me ajudar, Edward... é presente meu.

- Está bem... – ele me deu um selinho. – Charlie falou que queria conversar comigo pela manhã de qualquer jeito.

Franzi o cenho. – Conversar o que?

- Não sei. Ele já tá pra falar isso comigo desde que peguei o carro.

- Ele não adiantou sobre o que era? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Nope. – ele me deu outro selinho.

- Isso é estranho...

- Não se preocupe. – ele me deu um beijo na testa. – Não deve ser nada demais.

- Espero que sim.

- Relaxa. Vem cá. – ele me trouxe novamente para seu peito. O engraçado era que minha cabeça encaixava direitinho no vão de seu pescoço, como se ela realmente fosse feita para caber ali. Sorri, respirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro de Edward. – Boa noite, meu sorriso.

- Boa noite, meu Edward.

Ganhei um beijo na testa, ouvindo ele cantar bem baixinho, e dessa vez consegui dormir direito. Sem pesadelos. E nos braços do meu sonho realizado.

* * *

_Desculpem pela demora em postar esse capítulo. Normalmente toda sexta feira tem postagens. Amanhã terá um novo capítulo, mas espero que gostem desse. _

_Eu inicialmente não queria postar pontos de vista da Bella no começo da história. O espaço da Bella será enorme na fic, porém só futuramente, e agora não era exatamente o momento de ela entrar falando. Mas, existem pontos que eu acho que são importantes para que vocês entendam o que se passa na cabecinha dela enquanto todas essas confusões acontecem. Por isso saiu o capítulo acima._

_Desculpem também por eu ainda não ter respondido cada uma de vocês como merecem. Obrigada por todo o carinho, e por todas as palavras fofas. Vocês colocam um sorriso em minha boca praticamente todos os dias! _

_Continuem comentando e dando suas opiniões! Sempre são importantes pra mim. Leio todas elas, e com muito carinho! É só clicar aqui embaixo e dar sua review! :)_

_Beijinhos enormes,_

_Dany_

_P.s. - E que venha Eclipse semana que vem! *surta*_


	20. Chapter 19 Mad World

_Meus amores! Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, cá estou eu novamente. Monrovia Town voltou com força total, e terá updates semanais novamente, ok?_

_Muito obrigada por todas as reviews carinhosas. Espero que continuem gostando, e comentem! É muito importante pra mim! Um grande beijo, e bem vindas de volta! :)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19 – Mad World**

Edward PoV

"_Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora, porque tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós."_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

No momento em que acordei, Bella não estava mais ao meu lado. Não me assustei, pois sabia que era relativamente tarde, e ela havia me avisado na noite anterior que levantaria muito cedo para arrumar nosso piquenique de despedida. Eu queria ajudá-la, de verdade, mas ela mais uma vez me bloqueou, falando que era um presente, pelo qual eu aceitei.

_Despedida__. _

Essa palavra machucava minha cabeça, como um martelo incessante. Me doía pensar que não estaríamos juntos no dia seguinte, e haviam momentos que eu sinceramente pensava em jogar isso de lado e levá-la comigo. Só bastava um momento de loucura, de insanidade. Ou uma palavra de incentivo. E ela de certa forma me dava essas coisas. Me deixava louco e despertava sentimentos e questões irracionais em mim.

Passamos a noite juntos, após ela aparecer em meu quarto falando que tinha tido um pesadelo. Bella conseguia ser absurdamente adorável, até mesmo quando estava assustada. Pedi para que ela dormisse comigo, afinal a porta estava fechada e eu sinceramente pouco estava me importando com Charlie; Era nossa última noite juntos durante um bom tempo, e eu queria estar com ela, abraçá-la, e vê-la dormir, para gravar aquela imagem em minha mente e levasse aquilo comigo para onde quer que eu fosse parar.

Antes de dormir, Charlie falou mais uma vez que queria conversar comigo. Eu confesso que estava com muito medo do que ele tinha para me falar, mas não quis alarmar Bella por nada. Ela me pareceu preocupada quando comentei, e eu fiz de tudo para acalmá-la, apesar de estar muito curioso e tenso por dentro.

Por via das dúvidas, mantive o papel que roubei de sua mesa comigo, preso em meu bolso, e fiquei certo de que negaria até a morte, se ele viesse me perguntar alguma coisa sobre isso. Aquele papel ainda me ajudaria bastante, assim eu esperava. Principalmente se eu quisesse libertar Bella dessa prisão.

Levantei da cama, pegando uma muda de roupas e indo até o banheiro. Tomei banho, escovei os dentes, e voltei para o meu quarto, arrumando minhas malas. Me senti meio anestesiado ao fazer aquilo porque na verdade, eu não queria ir embora. Pensar em deixar Isabella me deixava em uma angústia sem tamanho.

Charlie bateu na porta, dois toques suaves, e colocou a mão nos bolsos assim que fizemos contato visual.

- Já está arrumando as malas, filho?

- Já. Vou embora hoje.

- Hum... – ele levantou os ombros, e soltou uma respiração pesada. – Podemos conversar?

- Claro, claro. – fechei o zíper da mala.

- Vamos lá na sala. – ele fez menção com a cabeça em direção a sala e o segui.

Charlie mexeu na lenha seca que tinha na chaminé, acho que ganhando tempo para que eu me sentasse e para que ele organizasse seus pensamentos. Sentou na poltrona em diagonal ao ponto em que eu estava sentado no sofá, e descansou seus antebraços nos joelhos, me olhando seriamente.

Não vinha coisa boa daí. Pelo menos não parecia.

- Edward... – ele bufou e tirou o boné, jogando em cima da mesinha de centro.. – Eu sou homem, você é homem, todos nós temos segredos baseados em orgulho, e eu posso te entender... aliás, eu _quero_ te entender.

Ok. E eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Sim... ? – falei. Era a única coisa que eu tinha para falar.

- Nos últimos sete dias, o seu carro esteve na minha oficina, e eu coloquei-o na parte de trás, onde não fosse visto por todos que passassem, porque afinal é um Volvo, é último modelo, e ficamos no meio da estrada... não queria me arriscar. Não queria chegar no dia seguinte e ver que o carro estava sumido.

- Sim. Agradeço por isso. – falei ainda receoso.

- O problema é que... algumas pessoas passaram por ali, perguntando por você e pelo seu carro.

Merda.

- Pessoas? – perguntei, tentando parecer que não estava entendendo nada. Era óbvio que devia ser alguém da família de Demetri, ou da porra da máfia ou gangue inimiga, e até mesmo a própria polícia. Tinha tanta gente atrás de mim, que o leque de opções de Charlie era muito vasto.

- Um carro preto, com três homens. Perguntaram por um Volvo, deram a sua placa... e o seu nome. E uns três dias depois foi a polícia. – ele bufou. – Eu não gosto de mentir para a polícia filho, muito menos para homens de terno que me parecem ser perigosos. Por isso eu quero que seja sincero comigo, e se tiver algo que tenha para me contar, peço que conte. Agora.

Charlie era um hipócrita. Não gostava de mentir para a polícia? Ok. Eu _bem_ acreditava nisso.

- Charlie, eu na verdade não sei de nada... Estou tão surpreso quanto você. – fingi surpresa, mas era péssimo ator. Charlie ficou me olhando, provavelmente buscando em meus olhos alguma pista.

- Você está aqui como fugitivo, Edward? – ele falou seriamente. – Você está fugindo de alguma coisa?

- Não. – falei, tentando parecer que era verdade. Não sei se ele caiu.

- Edward, as pessoas me ofereceram dinheiro para que eu falasse sobre você. Me deram telefones.

Mais merda.

- Charlie, eu juro que eu não sei.

Se ofereceram dinheiro para ele pra saber de mim, a probabilidade de eu estar fodido era ainda bem maior. Charlie era o maior mercenário que eu conhecera.

- Tudo bem... – ele se levantou, colocando novamente a mão nos bolsos. Provavelmente desistiu de tentar arrancar algo de mim, mesmo sabendo que eu estava mentindo, ou omitindo.

Fui me levantando e ele fez com a mão para que eu sentasse novamente. Eu odiava me sentir vulnerável e por um momento não soltei alguns palavrões. Charlie não era ninguém para agir daquela forma comigo.

– Só tenho mais uma coisa para te falar, Edward... – ele deu um sorriso sem humor. – Eu não sou burro. Muito menos idiota e cego. Eu sei de você e de Isabella. E mesmo por algum motivo eu ainda não soubesse... Isso aqui é uma cidade pequena. Você deveria saber. Vocês viraram o assunto de Monrovia nos últimos quatro dias. – ele se aproximou de mim, pegando em minha camiseta e me puxando com violência para perto de si. – Experimente fazer alguma coisa com a minha filha... ou fugir com ela... e você é um homem morto. – ele falou entre dentes. – MORTO. Está ouvindo?

- Estou. – fiz uma carranca; foi a única coisa que saiu. Eu não queria demonstrar minha fraqueza, e fiquei encarando Charlie o máximo que pude.

- Enquanto isso, eu vou tentar esquecer que vocês têm se beijado, se agarrado por aí, e até mesmo dormido na mesma cama. Você vai embora, Isabella vai ficar e eu vou esquecer que você colocou as mãos na minha filha. – ele pressionou o dedo em uma de suas têmporas, como se quisesse enfiar aquilo em sua cabeça.

Como se ele se importasse com ela.

- Charlie... me solta. Agora. – falei com o semblante tão rude quanto o dele. Eu queria mostrar que eu não era qualquer um, e que eu não tinha medo de nada, nem de ninguém. Por mais que por dentro eu estivesse em pânico.

Ele me soltou, me olhando com provavelmente todo o ódio do mundo, e saiu andando para a cozinha. Me sentei no sofá, tentando processar tudo que tinha acontecido. Charlie nunca se importou com Isabella, porque agora ele ficava agindo como se ela fosse a princesinha dele? Eu dava muito mais valor a ela, e eu era a pessoa que merecia ter Bella em minha vida diariamente. Não ele. Eu queria dar uma vida, um futuro, para uma menina tão perfeita quanto ela. Charlie nunca pareceu se importar com seu futuro, principalmente pelo fato de deixá-la estudando tão precariamente em casa.

Finalmente levantei, e voltei para o quarto, terminando de arrumar minhas malas. Dei uma última olhada naquele papel, na ordem de compra de remédios ilegais, e resolvi colocar dentro de minha carteira. Esse papel agora significava muito mais, e eu ia guardá-lo com todo o cuidado do mundo. Eu queria ferrar com Charlie. Feio.

Ouvi a caminhonete dele fazendo barulho lá fora e presumi que ele estava saindo. A casa ficou em silêncio, e fui até o quarto de Bella, mas ela não estava lá. Vi sua camisola em cima da cama, a mesma camisola que ela passou a noite comigo, e provavelmente tinha trocado pela manhã. Peguei o tecido em minhas mãos, e cheirei, sentindo todo o aroma da minha menina dos sorrisos. Achando que não ia fazer falta a ela, fiquei com a camisola pra mim. Voltei para o meu quarto e coloquei dentro da mochila.

Depois de algum tempo e nenhum sinal de Isabella, fui até meu carro guardar as malas, e encontrei Emmett, que estava quase entrando em casa. Ele morava bem em frente a Bella, em uma casa muito parecida.

- Edward! – ele me viu colocando as malas no banco de trás. – Você está indo hoje, não é?

- É. – fechei a porta do carro. – Infelizmente.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer, cara. – ele estendeu sua mão, e apertamos firme. Emmett puxou meu braço, e acabamos dando um abraço, com alguns tapinhas nas costas. – E obrigado por fazer minha irmãzinha feliz. Apesar de achar errado o que vocês estão tramando, eu tenho a sensação de que é o melhor para ela. Mas ainda acho que Charlie vai te matar.

Espera aí. Emmett sabia?

- Como assim? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Eu estou sabendo, Edward. – ele deu um sorriso simpático. – Estive com Bella hoje de manhã. Conversamos bastante. E confesso que foi difícil me convencer de não te dar uma porrada. – ele riu, provavelmente brincando. - Falando nisso, ela pediu para que eu te avisasse. Meio dia, no lugar de sempre.

- Lugar de sempre? – franzi o cenho.

- É até onde eu sei. – ele riu, e deu outro tapinha em meu ombro. – Bom... Boa Viagem, Edward. E quando voltar para buscá-la... boa sorte. De certa forma você pode contar comigo.

- Obrigado, Emmett. E por favor... enquanto eu não voltar... fique de olho em Bella por mim.. – engoli seco. – É só o que te peço.

- Pode deixar comigo. – ele deu um sorriso de canto dos lábios. Ótimo saber que eu podia contar com Emmett. Mas isso, de certa forma eu já sabia desde o primeiro dia em que conversamos, antes mesmo de eu e Bella darmos nosso primeiro beijo.

Olhei para o relógio no meu pulso, e vi que já eram quinze pra meio dia. Lugar de sempre? Só podia ser o celeiro dos Clearwater.

Voltei para a casa, checando mais uma vez se eu não estava esquecendo de alguma coisa, e fui para o carro, onde dirigi até aquela maldita ladeira, que por muitas vezes me fez quase colocar o pulmão para fora. De carro era tão mais fácil, que chegava a ser patético. Nem sentia que tinha uma ladeira enorme ali.

Estacionei do lado de fora do portão de entrada, e tranquei o carro. Fui para o mesmo local onde lanchamos naquelas duas vezes, e sorri ao ver que tudo estava preparado. Uma toalha verde, - destoando um pouco do verde da grama - estava estendida, com um cesto de palha segurando uma das pontas, e três pedrinhas segurando as outras três. Ventava bastante, então provavelmente Bella estava prevenindo de não arruinar nosso lanche com o vento. Havia alguns pratos de papel, o copo de vidro que comprei pra ela, outro copo comum e uma jarra de plástico, onde provavelmente tinha o suco que ela disse que ia fazer para mim.

Mas Bella não estava em nenhum lugar onde eu pudesse enxergar no momento. Olhei para um lado, para o outro, e nada. Quando fui me aproximando de nossa "mesa improvisada", ouvi um estalar de porta de madeira. Bella saiu de dentro do celeiro, usando um dos vestidos que eu tinha dado, - o branco, - all star, os cabelos completamente soltos, pendendo por seus ombros e colo, e um ramo de folhas bem verdinhas na mão.

Visão do paraíso. Acho que nenhum anjo do céu conseguia ter uma beleza comparável com a de minha Bella.

- Hortelã. – ela falou explicando-se, e abriu um sorriso, me mostrando as folhas que estavam em sua mão.

Ela veio até mim, e abri meus braços para envolvê-la em um delicioso abraço. Encostei meu queixo em sua cabeça, e ficamos ali, por um curto espaço de tempo, apenas curtindo nossos corpos juntos, unidos, como deveriam ser e estar para sempre. Eu juro que eu poderia ficar assim pelo resto da minha vida, contanto que fosse Bella que estivesse em meus braços.

- Adorei a arrumação na toalha. – falei baixo, dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Espere para ver o que eu preparei. Acho que você vai adorar. – ela falou animada, dando pulinhos até o pano estendido no chão.

Encantadora. Perfeita. Angelical. Tinham tantas palavras para descrevê-la.. poderia até fazer um dicionário de sinônimos para Bella, juntando todas elas. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por essa menina. Não tinha nem como negar. Era um sentimento completamente avassalador, e chegava a doer pensar que amanhã ela não estaria comigo. Mas para nosso bem, prometi a mim mesmo que não ia ficar pensando nisso, nesse nosso último momento juntos.

- Está com fome? – ela falou ajoelhando-se na toalha. Abriu o cesto, tirando dois potes grandes.

- Estou sim. – me aproximei, sentando na grama fresca, e olhando enquanto Bella retirava uns sanduíches de dentro desse pote.

- Tem de manteiga de amendoim... e de geléia de uva. – ela mostrou o pote para mim. – Qual você quer?

- Manteiga de amendoim. – respondi sorrindo.

- Ok. – ela falou, toda meticulosa, e pegou um guardanapo, envolvendo o sanduiche e me entregando. – Toma. Espero que goste.

Não pude deixar de sorrir novamente quando vi que Bella tinha feito pequenas carinhas felizes no pão, desenhadas com geléia. Eram smileys, bem parecidos com o do anelzinho que eu tinha dado a ela.

- Gostou da carinha feliz? – ela falou, mostrando sua mão e o anel que pairava em seu dedo anelar. – Foi para combinar.

- Eu amei, meu sorriso. – dei uma mordida no sanduiche. – E ele está delicioso.

- Essa é a entrada. – ela apontou para mim. – Não coma muito, porque ainda tem o almoço. E a sobremesa! – ela riu. Ela estava com uma animação estranha, parecia que queria se forçar a sorrir e me mostrar que estava bem. Eu sabia que ela não estava bem. Eu não estava. E não tinha porque ela me enganar. Ela nem _tinha_ como me enganar, seus sentimentos eram transparentes demais.

- Tenho certeza que tudo deve estar maravilhoso... – sorri, dando mais uma mordida no sanduiche. – Mas vai ficar melhor se você ficar aqui do meu lado. Quero aproveitar o máximo com você. – estendi minha mão. – Venha. Coma aqui comigo.

- Eu... não estou com muita fome. Estou meio enjoada. – ela segurou minha mão, e se sentou ao meu lado, encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- Enjoada? – dei mais uma mordida.

- É que... estou nervosa. – ela falou baixo, bem baixo. Só ouvi porque sua boca estava bem próxima ao meu ouvido.

- Nervosa porque? – levei minha mão esquerda em seu cabelo, e fiquei acariciando seus fios macios e bem lisinhos. Terminei meu sanduiche e tive vontade de pegar outro. Estava delicioso.

- Por tudo. – ela suspirou. - Pelo que combinamos, pela sua ida... pelo futuro... meu estômago tá embrulhado.

- Não fique... – limpei minha boca com o guardanapo e fiz uma bolinha com o papel. - Eu te prometo que tudo vai acontecer do jeito que a gente espera que aconteça... – dei um beijo em sua testa, e depois um em sua cabeça. – Está bem?

- Uhum. – ela assentiu rápido, aninhando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- Come só um pouquinho... – falei pegando um sanduíche e oferecendo. – Tá tudo tão bonito, tão gostoso.. não acredito que você não quer comer...

Ela pegou o sanduíche de minha mão, e levou bem vagarosamente até sua boca. Resolvi pegar outro sanduiche e a acompanhei. Ficamos comendo em silêncio, enquanto eu ainda fazia carinho em seus cabelos com minha mão livre. Depois de um tempo ela pegou a jarra, e despejou um suco amarelo no copo que eu havia lhe dado no dia anterior. Me entregou, e dei um gole na mesma hora, sentindo um gosto bem sutil de Maracujá. Mas era muito mais gostoso, e um pouco mais doce do que o convencional. Até a textura era meio diferente.

E ali, naquele pequeno gesto, ela demonstrou que não tinha como esconder o nervosismo. Até seu suco era de uma fruta que costumava acalmar.

Bella pegou o copo da minha mão e jogou algumas folhinhas de hortelã no líquido, esmagando com uma colher, e me devolveu. O gosto ficou ainda melhor, e agora um pouco mais refrescante e menos doce.

- Você me surpreende cada dia mais. – sorri. Trocamos alguns olhares enquanto ela sorria para mim, e levei meu copo até sua boca. – Toma, bebe um pouquinho... - Ela deu um gole, e fiquei olhando como sua garganta mexia ao beber o líquido. Estar com Bella era como um passeio de montanha russa. Milhões de sentimentos espalhando-se por meu corpo. Eu podia falar sem medo de errar que estava com tesão; e ao mesmo tempo completamente apaixonado.

- Está bom. – ela colocou a mão na boca, limpando o excesso do suco do canto de seus lábios e dando um sorriso envergonhado.

- Todos seus sucos são bons. Vou realmente estudar a probabilidade de abrirmos uma loja em Nova York. – sorri.

Bella suspirou, e voltou sua cabeça para meu ombro. Peguei em seu queixo, passando meu dedo por seu maxilar, e trouxe seus lábios até os meus, encostando-os com leveza, e com muito pouca pressão. Bella partiu-os, me dando entrada, e nossas línguas se encontraram, me fazendo provar aquele gosto delicioso de maracujá, hortelã e... Bella.

Em momento nenhum entramos no assunto de darmos _aquele_ último passo, e eu não iria falar se ela não comentasse. Mas eu sabia que era isso que rolava por sua cabeça. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, e a minha impressão era de que se eu falasse, poderia acabar pressionando-a e levando-a a fazer algo que ela na realidade não queria e não estava preparada.

Assim que nossos lábios se afastaram, Bella colocou sua pequena mão em minha coxa, e ficou olhando seus dedos, como se estivesse fora de si, em seu pequeno mundinho, com pensamentos guardados apenas para ela. Minha curiosidade aflorou na mesma hora.

- Se me contar o que está pensando, ganha outro beijo. – coloquei minha mão em cima da sua, e entrelacei nossos dedos. Sua mão era mínima perto da minha e ela parecia tão frágil, tão pequena, tão necessitada de carinho... chegava a me doer fisicamente ficar lembrando que eu ia embora e ia deixá-la aqui. Eu gostava de protegê-la, e de passar toda a segurança que ela precisava. Eu me sentia bem. Me sentia forte.

E era justamente isso que eu precisava em minha vida.

- Não é nada demais... – ela suspirou, formando um biquinho em seus lábios tão adorável que por pouco não me fez apertá-la. - São as mesmas coisas de sempre.

Eu sabia o que tanto colocava Bella nervosa. Era a expectativa. Expectativa do que estávamos para fazer, antes que eu fosse embora. Eu queria tirar todo esse nervosismo dela, e falar que tudo ia ficar bem, mas confesso que eu estava um pouco nervoso também. E ansioso. Tinha medo que não desse certo, que eu acabasse machucando-a, e essas probabilidades tornariam todo esse momento em uma lembrança ruim. Ela não merecia lembranças ruins.

Trouxe suas duas mãos para perto de meus lábios, e dei um beijo bem leve em cada um de seus dedos. Sorri, quando vi que o anelzinho estava em seu dedo anelar, como uma aliança, uma promessa. Bella retribuiu com um sorriso fraco e os olhos bem apertados, devido ao vento que agora começava a bater em nosso rosto.

- Eu... – ela sussurrou, fugindo seu olhar do meu e eu podia sentir por seu pulso os batimentos cardíacos descompassados. – Eu... arrumei tudo lá dentro para que a gente possa...

Seu peito começou a subir e descer como se ela fosse ter uma grande falta de ar a qualquer momento. Os olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas, e eu, por pouco, não entrei em pânico. Eu não queria vê-la desse jeito, tão vulnerável e tão triste, nervosa, ansiosa... Era uma coisa difícil de se pedir, eu sei; Porque o que tivemos foi tão intenso, que era praticamente impossível pensar em nos separarmos.

Meu coração estava desesperado. Gritava e socava meu peito em uma intensidade sem tamanho.

As mãos de Bella estavam muito geladas. Peguei-as entre as minhas e comecei a esfregá-las, procurando suavizar seu nervosismo e esquentar sua pele. Confesso que encarei aquilo também como uma válvula de escape. Minhas mãos também tremiam, e pegar em suas delicadas mãos e fazer aquele movimento estava me ajudando a suavizar as ondas de nervoso que me consumiam.

Bella ficou de joelhos, de frente pra mim. Me olhou bem nos olhos, como se fosse falar alguma coisa muito importante, mas na última hora desistiu e num átimo, me abraçou.

No momento em que não havia mais espaço entre nós, comecei a sentir meu ombro ficar molhado. Ela estava chorando. Isso estava doloroso demais. Para nós dois. E cabia a mim tentar resolver isso. Tentar apagar essa dor do nosso peito, e encarar essa despedida com uma lembrança linda, e uma forma de provar a ela que ela era a pessoa mais especial do meu mundo, e que eu voltaria para buscá-la.

Peguei em seus cabelos, expondo seu pescoço para mim, e comecei a dar beijos na pele que ia aparecendo. Bella aos poucos foi se acalmando, com sua cabeça ainda no vão de meu pescoço, mas os soluços não passavam. E eu sabia que não iam passar.

Tentei ficar de joelhos com ela ainda agarrada a mim, algo que foi meio complicado, mas com algum esforço consegui. Fiz força em minhas pernas e levantei, prendendo seus braços em meu pescoço, e andando com Bella ligada em meu corpo, até o celeiro onde ela tinha preparado nosso... cantinho.

Tudo estava ajeitado de forma confortável. Haviam alguns muito cobertores no chão, um em cima do outro, formando um lugar agradável de se deitar, e livre de qualquer coisa que estivesse na grama. Um pouco distante dali, em cima de um caixote, estava uma lâmpada a gás, daquelas bem antigas, que precisavam acender a base de álcool e fósforos, algo que eu só tinha visto parecido em filmes. Porém, o tempo lá fora começava a escurecer devido ao vento e à chuva que se aproximava; e se não fosse ele, estaríamos no breu total.

Antes de deitar Bella naquele monte de cobertores aconchegantes, a apertei em meus braços, e dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Eu te amo, ok? – falei bem baixinho, assegurando-a, e passando a mão de leve em seus cabelos.

- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou, ainda dando um último soluço. – Eu também te amo. Muito.

Me agachei, e Bella sentou-se no cobertor, apoiando-se com os dois braços atrás de suas costas. Eu não sabia nem como agir. Parecia que eu também estava tendo a minha primeira vez.

Me ajoelhei entre suas pernas, e a beijei. Quis ser suave e romântico, então o importante era agir com calma e sem pressa. Eu sei que tivemos nossas noites loucas, com orgasmos, muito tesão, desespero um pelo outro e tudo mais, mas isso era muito mais importante. E diferente. Bella estava se entregando a mim. No último dos estágios em que ela podia.

Ela repousou suas mãos em meu peito, alisando-o por cima da minha camisa. Respirei fundo, sentindo toda a emoção daquele momento, e fiz de tudo em minha cabeça para me acalmar. O cheiro de Bella tomou conta de mim, e parece que era justamente o que faltava para me colocar nos eixos.

Meu calmante.

**Para Ouvir: Edwin McCain - I'll Be**

Respirei fundo novamente, dessa vez bem próximo de seus cabelos, e o silêncio só tornava tudo mais sexy. Peguei suas mãos, que ainda estavam em meu peito, e juntos, abrimos os botões da minha camisa. Percebi que minhas mãos estavam mais firmes que a dela, e encostei nossas testas, dando um beijo leve em seu nariz.

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

- Meu sorriso... você precisa relaxar... – sussurrei, dando mais um selinho. – Eu sei que é difícil.. mas eu preciso que você relaxe, está bem? – rocei meus lábios nos dela, e ela arfou bem baixinho, balançando com a cabeça que sim.

Ela engoliu em seco, e respirou fundo, procurando a calma. Minha garota. Minha menina. Se esforçando tão graciosamente para fazer algo que eu estava pedindo. Como eu a amava. Era além de mim. Além de tudo que eu já tinha visto e presenciado em minha vida.

Quando todos os botões já estavam livres, tirei o resto de minha camisa, e não pude deixar de perceber que Bella começava a estudar meu torso nu. Sorri, e ela correspondeu ao meu sorriso, visivelmente mais calma.

Ainda bem.

Seus lábios foram agraciados com seus dentes e vi que tínhamos que continuar. Queríamos continuar. Peguei na barra de seu vestido, demonstrando o que queria fazer, e Bella apoiou as mãos novamente nos cobertores, levantando seu quadril e livrando-se do tecido na parte onde estava sentada. Seus braços encontraram meus ombros, e puxei todo o vestido para cima, deixando-a apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

Perfeição. A visão de Bella exposta daquele jeito causou uma onda de calor em todo o meu corpo.

Coloquei seu vestido com cuidado em cima de minha camisa, e ela deitou-se, respirando fundo e não perdendo o contato visual comigo, nem ao menos deixando de olhar cada coisa que eu fazia, cada movimento que eu exercia. Seu olhar me passava várias emoções diferentes, do medo à excitação, e apesar de eu não conseguir identificar todos eles, eu sabia que ela queria isso tanto quanto eu.

Agora eu estava nervoso novamente. Realmente íamos fazer. Eu teria Bella. Eu seria seu primeiro homem.

Se dependesse de mim, primeiro e único.

Parei por alguns segundos, apenas para observar a beleza à minha frente. A pele branca, as sardinhas espalhadas por seu corpo, o jeito que suas pernas balançavam devagar, suas mãos, descansando em sua barriga tão igualmente branquinha, e perfeita, macia... eu precisava dela. Para sempre.

Tirei seu tênis e me levantei, tirando meus sapatos com meus próprios pés. Abri o zíper da minha calça, sorrindo para Bella, em um pedido silencioso para que ela mantesse a calma. Me livrei logo de minha calça, empurrando-a com o pé para perto do montinho onde estavam nossas roupas, e me ajoelhei novamente entre suas pernas, apenas de boxers.

Sua respiração estava descompassada.

Ela inspirava.

Mal soltava o ar, inspirava de novo.

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_That hangs from above_

Inclinei meu corpo na direção do dela, e me apoiei com um de meus cotovelos, não querendo jogar todo meu peso por sobre minha menina. Quando nossos rostos estavam bem próximos um do outro, sorrimos juntos.

- Não fique nervosa. – sussurrei, roçando meu nariz no dela. Eu sabia que era um pedido meio egoísta, porque era impossível ela não ficar tensa. _Eu_ mesmo estava tenso.

- Você também está nervoso. – ela falou bem baixo. – Se acalma... Você não vai me machucar. Eu sei que não vai.

- Mas... – dei um selinho devagar em seus lábios. – Vai doer um pouco. É normal. Está bem? – dei outro selinho. – Mas prometo que será breve. A dor vai se transformar logo, ok?

Ela balançou com a cabeça que sim.

- Eu te amo. – falei, passando meus lábios por suas bochechas, e mais uma vez puxei o ar, recebendo seu cheiro, sua essência, meu calmante natural.

- Eu também te amo. – ela murmurou.

Me ajoelhei novamente, passando minhas mãos por suas pernas delicadas e delineando a curva que fazia seu quadril e sua cintura. Bella respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e aproveitando a sensação que minhas mãos faziam em sua pele. Meus polegares passearam por sua barriga, e ela era tão macia, tão sedosa, que me induziu a inclinar e beijá-la. Espalhei meus beijos por toda a extensão, passando por seu umbigo, até chegar nas rendinhas da barra de sua calcinha.

Segurei os lados da roupa íntima delicada e fui tirando suavemente. Quando elas alcançaram suas coxas, levantei seus joelhos para que dessem passagem ao tecido e eu pudesse tirá-lo completamente.

Bella não parava de me olhar. Ela estudava tudo que eu fazia, ainda com o olhar misterioso. Eu nunca sabia quando era medo, ou quando era tesão.

Quando finalmente sua calcinha passou por seu pé direito e eu descansei as pernas de Bella no cobertor novamente, ofereci minhas mãos para que ela se sentasse. Ela ficou meio sem entender, mas fez o que pedi, e levantei seu corpo, até que ela estivesse sentada. Ainda de joelhos, levei minhas mãos até suas costas e tirei seu sutiã. Ela sorriu, ao sentir minhas mãos subindo até sua nuca e passeando por seu pescoço, enquanto o sutiã caía em seu colo.

- Você tem certeza disso, meu anjo? – falei baixo, olhando em seus olhos.

- Absoluta. – ela respondeu, quase fazendo eu me perder naquela imensidão castanha que eram suas íris.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Peguei um pedaço de seus cabelos e levei para um dos ombros, deixando o outro completamente livre para mim. Dei beijos leves, pouco molhados, mas com uma pressão certa, e pela primeira vez naquele dia ouvi um gemido de Bella, bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Minha linda... – falei no mesmo tom de seu gemido, passeando com meus lábios agora por seu colo. – Minha mulher...

- Oh, Edward... – ela falou suavemente, e com esse pequeno gesto ela conseguiu despertar minha ereção completa. – Eu quero ser sua... sua mulher...

- Você é minha... e vai ser minha de todas as formas...

Eu já estava em estado incompreensível. Meu membro doía entre minhas pernas, necessitando ser libertado, mas eu realmente não estava me importando tanto com a satisfação dele. Ela era meu alvo principal, era tudo que eu estava me preocupando no momento. Minhas questões ficariam pra depois.

Voltei a beijar seus lábios e fui inclinando nossos corpos na direção do cobertor. Meu corpo encaixou-se perfeitamente entre as pernas de Bella, e eu sabia que agora ela já estava _me sentindo_ em seu centro, por cima de minha cueca; Estávamos na posição certa para o ato, se não fosse o tecido.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei bem baixinho.

- Está... – ela murmurou, engolindo seco.

Mas eu ainda tinha que ter certeza que ela estava preparada para isso. Fiz um tracejado com a ponta de meus dedos, passando por seus braços e descendo até sua intimidade. Assim que atingi o local que queria, senti o corpo de Bella tremendo de encontro ao meu; porém ela ainda não estava úmida o suficiente. Eu entendia. Ela estava nervosa, e não seria fácil relaxar a esse ponto.

- Bella... – falei em seu ouvido. – Fique calma... – foi a minha vez de engolir seco; eu sei que eu também estava visivelmente nervoso, mas eu simplesmente precisava me acalmar se quisesse que ela se sentisse bem. – Eu não posso fazer isso se você estiver tensa, e nervosa...

- Me desculpe.. – ela suspirou, tentando se acalmar e me olhando como se estivesse pedindo perdão. Me senti mal. Ela se sentiu na necessidade de pedir desculpas porque estava nervosa. Ela não tinha que fazer isso.

- Não, você não precisa pedir desculpa. – sacudi minha cabeça, dando beijos em seu rosto. – Nada é para se desculpar meu amor... eu só quero que você se acalme de verdade, para que isso seja o menos doloroso possível... – enquanto falei, resolvi passear meus dedos por sua intimidade, e devagar, bem suavemente, introduzi um dedo. Suas paredes corresponderam instantaneamente, segurando meu dedo com força, então aos poucos foram relaxando e eu pude colocar o segundo.

Bella fechou os olhos novamente, arqueando sua cabeça um pouco para trás e partindo seus lábios, de onde saiu uma arfada deliciosa. Não pude deixar de sorrir com aquela visão de perfeição.

- Isso.. – não consegui parar de sorrir, ao ver seu corpo reagindo ao meu toque. – Fique calma... sou eu que estou aqui e eu nunca deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse à você, minha Bella... meu sorriso... – voltei a beijar seu rosto, descendo até seu pescoço.

A essa altura, meus dedos já estavam bem molhados, e sentindo o calor que emanava de Bella. Ela gemeu novamente, dessa vez mais alto. Tirei meus dedos de sua intimidade e levei-os para a barra de minha cueca, onde abaixei rapidamente. Arqueei meu corpo até a minha calça e peguei a camisinha que estava no bolso da frente. Me ajoelhei, e quando estava terminando de tirá-la do pacotinho, senti sua mão delicada tocando o meu braço.

- Posso te ajudar a colocar? – ela sussurrou.

- Claro que pode... – sorri, confesso que um pouco surpreso. Mas ela sempre me surpreendia.

Bella em seu semblante curioso, pegou a camisinha de minha mão e mordeu seus lábios. Foi quando percebi que ela não fazia a mínima idéia de como fazer aquilo. Soltei um riso baixo, e ela também riu.

Tudo estava ficando muito natural. E eu não podia ser mais agradecido por isso.

- É assim. – peguei na camisinha junto com ela, e fiz com que ela segurasse a ponta enquanto eu a desenrolava por meu membro. Bella ficou olhando, com curiosidade no olhar, e pela primeira vez pude identificar que ali não tinha medo. Ela estava muito ansiosa.

Assim que terminamos de colocar, puxei-a pela nuca e a beijei. Fomos deitando novamente, e mais uma vez senti meu coração palpitar de antecipação.

- Se doer... ou se incomodar... me fale. Não fique com vergonha. – falei entre seus lábios, puxando-os com meus dentes, de forma suave. – Eu não vou ficar com raiva, está bem? Vai ser bem devagar...

Bella respondeu que sim com a cabeça e penetrei-a bem devagar. Não coloquei quase nada, apenas a cabeça, e seu corpo deu um sobressalto com a minha _presença_.

- Shhh... – levei minha mão para seu rosto e cabelos. – Calma... ainda não fiz nada. Ainda não aconteceu nada, está bem?

Os batimentos cardíacos de Bella já estavam visíveis em seu colo e pescoço. Pulsavam forte.

- Está bem... – ela falou baixo, com a voz trêmula. – Está bem... – ela repetiu.

- Você quer que eu pare? – passei meus dedos por sua sobrancelha, na tentativa de acalmá-la.

- Não, pode continuar... – ela fechou os olhos e eu senti que ela queria chorar.

- Meu amor, não tem problema... se quiser eu paro. Eu não vou ficar com raiva, nem triste... não tem problema nenhum... – repetia minhas palavras para assegurá-la. Mas ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Vou colocar só mais um pouquinho.. – incitei meu quadril um pouco mais para a frente, entrando mais um pouco. Eu já podia sentir o calor, e o pouco espaço, apertando meu membro e causando uma sensação deliciosa. Era difícil se segurar e não começar os movimentos incessantes, mas eu nunca faria isso. Só iria machucá-la. E hoje era o dia dela.

Bella soltou um gemido, mas não de prazer. De dor.

- Eu vou parar, meu anjo...

- Não! – ela pegou em meu braço, quase cravando suas unhas. – Não faça isso... eu.. eu quero.. por favor. Continue... – ela falou baixo.

- Eu não quero te machucar... – franzi o cenho, incomodado com sua dor. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal, nem machucada.

- Você... – ela engoliu seco. – Você não está me machucando... você não disse que é normal? – ela respirou fundo algumas vezes. – Então...

- Mas..

- Por favor, Edward. – ela me olhou bem nos olhos. – Por favor... – ela passou sua mão delicada em meu rosto, seu polegar em minha bochecha, e logo depois passeou por meus lábios. – Eu quero ser sua...

E ao ouvir isso, resolvi impelir meu quadril mais uma vez, e fui o mais devagar que pude, até o final. Bella respirou fundo, e seus olhos se apertaram. Ela mordeu seus lábios com força, e percebi uma lágrima rolando por suas bochechas.

- Não se mexa, Edward. – ela disse de supetão, prevendo que eu ia falar algo. Me surpreendi. – Por favor...

Então fiquei um tempo parado, esperando que ela se acostumasse com a minha presença dentro dela, e principalmente que ela relaxasse ainda mais. Inclinei meu corpo, dando beijos em seu pescoço, colo, e descendo até os seios. Beijei ao redor de seus mamilos, e os tive em meus dentes, mas não mordi. Apenas brinquei com minha língua. Bella gemeu, um gemido longo e mais alto, me fazendo sorrir. Ela já estava bem mais relaxada.

Ela repousou suas duas mãos em meus ombros, e subiu por meu pescoço, indo para meus cabelos. Que sensação deliciosa. Ela puxava, mas não com muita força, e foi nesse momento que resolvi começar algum movimento. Saí devagar de dentro dela, e vi que seu cenho franziu com a falta que ele já estava fazendo; Então penetrei novamente. E apesar do semblante de incômodo, ela sorriu, um sorriso fraco mas verdadeiro.

- Está melhor? – falei, ainda me controlando para não me movimentar mais rápido. – Você está bem?

- Uhum.. – ela respondeu ainda segurando seus lábios entre seus dentes.

Dei algumas investidas de leve, bem leve, e Bella aos poucos foi se acostumando. Ainda saíram algumas lágrimas de seus olhos, mas fiz questão de beijá-las. Eu queria beijar sua dor, e fazê-la passar. Queria transformar em prazer. Sei que era difícil, mas faria de tudo para que ela se sentisse confortável. E que essa fosse uma lembrança linda, daquelas que guardaríamos para sempre em nossas vidas.

Ela segurou meus braços enquanto eu aumentava a intensidade. Toda vez que ela demonstrava desconforto eu diminuia, e ficamos assim, naquele ritmo tão desconhecido para ela, e quase tão novo para mim. Ela era diferente de qualquer mulher que eu já tinha conhecido em minha vida, e para mim, estava sendo tão novo quanto para ela. Era diferente. Era especial. E eu nunca tinha passado por algo assim, tão intenso, e tão forte. Meus olhos chegaram a querer lacrimejar, mas me freei, para não chorar na frente dela.

Eu não queria parar de beijar seu rosto. Envolvi-o com uma de minhas mãos e passei meu polegar pela maçã, que estava incrivelmente corada. Sorri, ela sorriu de volta para mim, e dei um beijo em sua testa, sussurrando "eu te amo" inúmeras vezes.

Quando senti que estava perto de chegar ao meu ápice, desci meus dedos por seu corpo, e pressionei seu ponto sensível. Fiquei massageando e observando suas reações, que estavam muito interessantes. Bella partiu seus lábios, e os gemidos foram mais e mais intensos.

Seu corpo tensionou. Suas pernas apertaram meu tronco e quadris. Bella chegou a levantar seu corpo do cobertor com a sensação que eu tinha acabado proporcionar, E eu, bobo, apaixonado e louco por aquela menina à minha frente, não consegui parar de sorrir.

Nossos corpos se uniram, já suados, e eu acabei liberando toda a minha tensão, chegando ao meu ápice, enquanto sentia suas paredes ainda tensas pelo prazer tão recente. Bella agarrou-se nos cabelos de minha nuca, e imprensou seu rosto em meu ombro, até a sensação passar. Alguns segundos depois ela relaxou, e junto com ela foram suas pernas e todo seu corpo.

Ficamos ali.

Por quanto tempo eu não sei.

Eu só sei que eu não conseguia parar de repetir as cinco palavras que – por repetição - podiam até ser banais ultimamente, mas eram exatamente o que eu sentia, e o que eu tinha vontade de gritar, para que todo mundo ouvisse.

Principalmente Charlie.

Eu te amo, Isabella Swan.

Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo.

Ela sorriu. E riu. Bem na altura de meu ouvido. Eu sei que meu corpo estava fazendo peso em cima do seu tão frágil, mas a sensação de ouvir aquilo, aquele riso, descontraído e realmente feliz, era fora do comum. Me deixava fora de órbita.

Ela passou a mão na testa, limpando resquícios de suor, e me olhou nos olhos, com um sorriso que eu parecia nunca ter visto, apesar de ser esse detalhe em particular o que mais me encantava nela.

- Eu também te amo Edward, e te amo multiplicado por todas essas vezes que você falou que me ama. – ela deu um sorriso debochado. – E não, não venha me fazer questões de matemática, por favor. – ela riu.

- Não farei. – dei um selinho, e tirei um pedaço de franja suada que estava em sua testa.

Eu queria perguntar a ela se tinha sido bom, mas isso era o ápice do clichê então resolvi ficar calado.

- Está tudo bem? – foi o que saiu da minha boca. – Você tá bem, tá doendo?

- Não. – ela respirou fundo, e passou seus dedos por meus cabelos. – Doeu, mas agora não estou sentindo nada.

- Promete? – levantei uma sobrancelha, e ela riu.

- Prometo, meu amor.

- Eu adoro quando você me chama assim. – falei, passando meus lábios pelos seus, suavemente.

- Chamarei mais vezes. Chamarei para sempre. – ela continuou sorrindo.

Era assim que eu queria.

Ela estava tão relaxada, que parecia que estava em alfa. Me senti bem. Me senti feliz por ter cumprido minha tarefa. Não foi fácil. Não foi fácil me segurar, e frear todos os meus instintos. Eu não era virgem, eu já tinha ido para cama com outra mulher, e se controlar dessa forma era muito difícil.

Mas eu a amava. Então de qualquer jeito valia a pena.

Os trovões começaram a gritar lá fora, e o tempo fechou abruptamente. Eu tinha que pegar a estrada, então nos apressamos. Juntos, nos vestimos. Ajudei Bella a colocar o vestido, e a beijei novamente, levantando seus pés do chão.

Nosso estado de estupor era tão grande, que por alguns momentos esquecemos que essa era a nossa despedida. Eu a deixaria em casa, e iria embora. Quando chegamos no carro, e colocamos tudo no banco de trás, onde estava a minha mala, é que caiu a ficha.

Bella sentou-se e colocou a mão nos joelhos; ficou olhando para elas, sem saber o que falar.

- Não é uma despedida. – Falei olhando para frente, com minhas mãos agarradas no volante. Nesse momento a chuva começava a cair lá fora, fazendo um barulho forte no capô do carro. – Eu vou estar de volta quando você menos esperar. Não se desgrude do seu celular. Eu vou dar notícias.

- Eu não quero falar adeus. – ela murmurou, pegando na ponta de seu vestido.

- Não vamos falar. – virei meu rosto pra ela, e peguei em uma de suas mãos. – Não vamos nos despedir. Nós vamos nos ver em pouco tempo. Está bem?

Com certeza seria menos doloroso.

- Uhum... – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Não vamos falar adeus então. – sua voz falou e por fim ficamos calados.

Dei partida no carro e saímos do celeiro. Olhei pelo retrovisor e guardei em minha memória aquele lugar, onde tive sem sombra de dúvida todos os melhores momentos da minha vida.

Quando chegamos em frente à sua casa, para minha surpresa, Charlie estava na porta, com os braços na altura do peito, e uma carranca absurda. Ele partiu em velocidade para cima do meu carro e abriu a porta do carona, arrancando Isabella de dentro.

- Saia agora! – ele gritou com ela. Sua grosseria foi tanta que Bella acabou caindo na grama, e se molhando inteira. A chuva estava bem mais forte, mas Charlie parecia não se importar. – Sua vagabunda! Estava lá dando para o garoto da cidade grande, não estava?

Minha visão escureceu. O ódio subiu e começou a surgir por todos os meus poros. Mesmo não enxergando um palmo à minha frente, desliguei o motor e saí do meu assento, batendo a porta do carro com força.

- Seu covarde de merda! – gritei. – Se quer tentar machucar alguém, estou aqui. – minha voz saiu gutural, e Bella me olhou com horror. - Deixe-a fora disso!

- Edward, vá embora daqui antes que eu transforme sua cara em um pedaço de carne podre. Agora. Eu estou mandando. – ele falou apontando para mim, mas não tirando os olhos de Bella, que chorava desesperada no chão.

- Vou acabar com você, Charlie. - me aproximei, meus passos fortes na grama molhada. - O que você pensa que é para tratá-la dessa maneira? – Charlie abriu a boca para responder mas eu logo cortei. - Você se diz um Pai. Mas um pai de verdade, jamais faria isso com a própria filha. – eu sacudi a cabeça, desesperado. - Você realmente é um lixo, mereceu ser traído por sua mulher. – minha voz começou a fazer eco e ultrapassar os barulhos dos trovões. – Idiota. – ri debochadamente. – E ainda te trocou por um dos meus. Cidade grande. Gente inteligente, de cabeça aberta.

Eu sabia que estava tocando em sua ferida e era questão de tempo para que ele partisse pra cima de mim. Mas pelo menos, ele desistiria de machucar Isabella, e isso era o mais importante.

A chuva caía pesada em cima de todos nós, e eu tinha que expulsar a água que entrava em minha boca. Charlie me olhou com ódio.

- Seu filhinho de papai escroto! – ele veio a toda para cima de mim. – Eu vou te ensinar a segurar essa sua boca e não falar merda.

- Edward! Pai! – Bella berrou. – Parem, pelo amor de Deus!

- Bella, vá pra dentro de casa! – gritei, e ela me olhou com pânico nos olhos. – Vá! – berrei novamente, e ela correu, se esquivando da chuva.

Peguei Charlie pela gola do colarinho e quando vi, estávamos rolando no chão. Recebi um soco no nariz, e ele tentou chutar o meio de minhas pernas com seu joelho mas bloqueei com minha própria perna e consegui colocá-lo de costas no chão. Assim que o tive entre minhas pernas, minhas mãos não responderam por mim. Meus punhos castigavam seu rosto sem dó, e eu não conseguia parar. Era viciante. Era _prazeroso_.

Eu podia matá-lo.

- Pare Edward! – Bella veio correndo novamente e se aproximou de mim, pegando em meu braço, quase levando um soco por tabela. Coisa que eu com certeza me arrependeria depois. – Edward! – ela gritou novamente.

Eu estava fora de mim.

- Bella... – falei, sentindo meu coração na garganta e minha respiração descompassada. – Pegue suas coisas. Agora. Pegue tudo. Documentos.. você vai embora comigo. – passei meu braço por meu nariz, sentindo que ia sangrar a qualquer momento. Minha pele estava molhada, minha roupa completamente ensopada e suja de lama e grama. Levantei e Charlie grunhiu, colocando a mão no rosto e não conseguindo se levantar.

Minha vontade era de cuspir ali.

E dar mais algum chute.

- Edward.. – ela falou, em pânico. – Eu..

- Agora, Isabella. – cortei falei com força em minha voz. – Você vai embora comigo. Agora.


	21. Chapter 20 Unexpected Failures

**Capítulo 20 –**** Unexpected Failures**

"_Nós mentimos juntos, em silêncio."_

(Autor Desconhecido)

Olhei para o painel à minha frente vendo que eu já ultrapassava dos cento e vinte quilômetros por hora. Eu nunca, nunca havia dirigido à essa velocidade, mas meu pé me traía. Ele apertava cada vez mais o acelerador, esperando ficar o mais distante possível dessa cidade, onde conheci meu céu, e contribuí um pouco para meu estado de inferno.

Ódio. Raiva. Frustração. Todos esses sentimentos passavam por minha cabeça enquanto minhas mãos apertavam com força o volante. A chuva ainda continuava forte, batendo na lataria do carro e minha visão estava muito prejudicada, por causa dos pingos de água que se espalhavam no vidro da frente.

Mas eu tinha que sair daqui. E me distanciar o mais rápido possível. Então ignorei todos os fenômenos da natureza e rezei para que os pneus segurassem o carro no chão, independente da tempestade.

- Edward, você está indo muito rápido... – Bella falou baixo, com a voz trêmula e as mãos agarradas ao banco do carro. Algo bem no fundo de minha mente gritava comigo, pois sabia que ela estava chocada, traumatizada, e morrendo de medo mas a minha raiva era tanta, tanta, que eu acabei bloqueando tudo. Além de literalmente, - devido à chuva, - eu não conseguia enxergar um palmo à minha frente, de tanta fúria.

Mas eu sei que eu tinha que agradecer que ela estava comigo. A mera presença de Bella me dava o equilíbrio necessário para não surtar de vez. Por alguns segundos pensei que ela ia desistir e ficar em Monrovia, mas não; Ela olhou para mim, olhou para Charlie e respirou fundo, correndo para dentro de casa e reunindo o que podia, no pouco tempo que tínhamos. Eu quis entrar para ajudá-la, mas ainda fiquei debaixo da chuva olhando para Charlie, que reclamava, xingava e passava a mão em seu rosto machucado, me ameaçando e falando que eu ia pagar muito feio pelo que tinha feito. Sinceramente, eu pouco estava me importando. Já tinha meio mundo atrás de mim, mais um adicionado à lista não faria tanta diferença.

- Edward! – ela falou novamente, me arrancando de pensamentos raivosos.

- Hum... – grunhi em resposta, não tirando meu olhar da estrada e ainda muito irritado para falar. Eu sei que eu estava sendo escroto. Mas se eu falasse alguma coisa com ela _agora_, poderia assustá-la ainda mais. Eu precisava me acalmar antes, só que mesmo respirando fundo diversas vezes, a calma não conseguia cessar. De forma nenhuma. Parecia um círculo vicioso.

- Você – está – indo – rápido. – ela falou como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade. Meu sangue subiu ao sentir o tom mesquinho de sua voz e pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida, atirando um olhar que eu imaginei ser mortal devido à sua reação.

- Foda-se! – gritei alto, e minha voz soava mais do que desesperada. – Eu não sou nenhum burro inconsequente, eu sei dirigir! Nós temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível, Isabella! – gritei alto.

O silêncio se espalhou pelo carro e depois de poucos segundos eu pude ver por minha péssima visão periférica que Bella olhava para a chuva lá fora, e soluçava, passando os dedos pela barra do vestido branco, agora sujo pelo jeito que Charlie a jogou na grama.

A primeira fungada que ela deu foi como um soco em meu estômago. Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava fazendo ela chorar. Depois de tudo que ela fizera por mim, eu ainda tinha coragem de responder dessa forma. Ela estava deixando toda sua vida, seus princípios, e tudo que conhecia para encarar o nada e o desconhecido com uma pessoa que ela conhecia há um pouco mais de sete dias. Ela tinha acabado de me dar sua pureza, sua virgindade, confiando em mim absolutamente, e eu havia acabado de falhar com ela. Miseravelmente.

- Bella.. – respirei fundo. – Me desculpa meu anjo, eu sou um imbecil. Me desculpa, eu respondi de cabeça quente... – procurei por sua mão sem hesitar, mas ela se afastou o máximo que pode, como se estivesse com medo de mim. Ou repugnância.

Num ato desesperado, parei o carro no acostamento, ignorando a possibilidade de sermos encontrados pela polícia ou pelo próprio Charlie e desliguei o motor, deixando apenas o barulho do limpador de pára brisa, da chuva forte e as fungadas ainda incessantes de Bella.

- Bella... – coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, e ela tentou se desvencilhar de mim, falhando pelo pouco espaço que tínhamos. – Bella, bebê, desculpe...

Ela continuava calada.

- Meu anjo, por favor, me perdoa... – engoli seco. Meu coração batia disritmado no peito de tanta angústia e arrependimento. – Se eu pudesse retirar tudo o que disse, toda a grosseria, eu tiraria. Mas já falei, então não tenho como voltar atrás. Por favor, me perdoe... eu só estou com a cabeça quente, com raiva, com medo...

- Você acha que eu não estou com medo? – ela me cortou, com a voz vacilante. – Você acha que estou aqui livre, desempedida, e louca para conhecer o desconhecido?

- Eu sei que não, meu anj...

- Eu estou aqui, no seu carro, com meus dezesseis anos, e estou deixando toda a minha vida acreditando em você, Edward. Acreditando no seu amor... e confiando em você... – nesse momento seu choro ficou mais intenso, e as lágrimas passaram a rolar em seu rosto. – Isso não é nada fácil para mim...

A culpa me corroía, cortando meu coração em milhões de pedaços.

- Não chore, não chore... – peguei-a pela mão e aninhei seu corpo mole em meus braços, mesmo sabendo que ela ainda estava um pouco hesitante de se aproximar de mim. – Me perdoa, por favor.. eu juro que eu nunca mais repito o que fiz agora. Eu sei que você está desistindo de tudo por mim, e eu prometo que eu vou compensá-la. Eu te amo muito meu sorriso, e eu vou me acalmar... eu só quero que tudo dê certo e que possamos chegar juntos na casa dos meus pais sem ter problemas.. me entenda...

- Eu te entendi... eu sei que você está nervoso.. mas eu também estou, e se bobear ainda mais do que você... e ouvir você gritar desse jeito, e agir desse jeito, não ajuda em nada... – ela suspirou. Puxei sua cabeça para o vão de meu pescoço e pude respirar um pouco mais aliviado por ela ter cedido aos meus carinhos, apesar de saber que ela ainda estava um pouco magoada comigo.

- Eu sei disso. Me desculpe. E eu quero cuidar de você. – respondi, dando um beijo em seus cabelos. – Você pode confiar em mim, eu não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer, e é justamente por isso que eu estava de cabeça quente. Ver Charlie te tratar daquele jeito, me deixou possesso.

- Tudo bem... que seja. – ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e passando a mão em seus olhos, limpando as lágrimas. Eu sabia que ela estava muito magoada com Charlie e provavelmente queria esquecer e tirar para sempre aquela cena de sua cabeça. Peguei a mesma mão que ela estava usando, dei um beijo de leve e passei meu polegar em suas bochechas, tirando todos os resquícios de seu choro recente.

- Eu não quero te ver chorar. – falei. – Nunca. Por nada, muito menos por minha causa, ou por causa de terceiros. Você é a minha menina dos sorrisos, seu sorriso é a coisa mais preciosa em minha vida, e eu quero mantê-lo. – dei um beijo em sua testa. – Para sempre.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, que mesmo sendo pouco, no momento era muito pra mim. Levei meus dedos até seu queixo, e levantei seu rosto em direção ao meu. Nos entreolhamos, e ali, naquele momento, eu sabia que eu a amaria pro resto da minha vida. Dei um beijo de leve, apenas passando meus lábios pelos dela, e ela suspirou.

- Eu te amo... me perdoa. – murmurei.

- Eu também te amo... e pare de pedir desculpa. É chato. – ela deu um sorrisinho de canto dos lábios, tentando brincar e vi que nossos ânimos estavam melhores. Era hora de continuar.

Liguei o motor novamente, ainda com Bella no vão de meu pescoço, e tentei, devagar, dirigir na posição que estávamos. Era difícil mas tanto eu quanto ela precisávamos daquilo. Estávamos juntos, e assim ficaríamos.

A viagem até Long Island, onde tinha a casa de meus pais, duraria por volta de quatorze horas. Eu não fazia idéia de onde estávamos, porque a chuva me impedia de ler as placas, então simplesmente continuei dirigindo em linha reta, esperando que para frente fosse a direção certa. Bella acabou dormindo no meio do caminho, e fiquei com minha cabeça apoiada na dela, enquanto continuava prestando atenção na estrada.

Em algum dado momento, provavelmente umas cinco ou seis horas desde que saímos de Monrovia, senti minhas pálpebras pesadas, muito pesadas, e cheguei a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, levantando a cabeça em susto. Isso era perigoso demais, e eu não podia arriscar nossas vidas dessa forma. A chuva já tinha melhorado um pouco, e vi que faltavam alguns quilômetros para chegarmos em Pittsburg, então tentei manter meus olhos abertos o máximo que pude, até encontrar um hotel de beira de estrada que pudéssemos parar por algumas horas, e descansar antes de seguirmos viagem.

Eu sei que era arriscado para nós parar no meio do caminho, mas não tinha condição de continuar. Bella não sabia dirigir, e eu não queria nos envolver em um acidente. Eu simplesmente precisava dormir, e precisava ver o meu nariz, que Charlie socou, e de acordo com o reflexo do meu retrovisor estava bem machucado e roxo.

Alguns seis ou sete quilômetros depois, avistei um motel, que não parecia ser ruim. Era bem iluminado, grande, e passava uma imagem tão confortável que quase grunhi em frustração e sono. Entrei em seu estacionamento e parei o carro, tentando acordar Bella bem devagar, para que ela não se assustasse. Dei um beijo em sua cabeça e acariciei a pele de seu braço suavemente. Bella suspirou, e abriu os olhos devagar, olhando para frente e depois para mim.

- O que houve? Onde estamos? – ela falou com a voz embriagada de sono.

- Em um hotel. – passei as costas de minha mão por sua bochecha - São quatro da manhã, preciso dormir um pouco. Eu já estava dormindo dentro do carro e não quero causar um acidente.

- Não, tudo bem... – ela falou se ajeitando no assento e tentando acostumar seus olhos. – Eu ... estou com fome.

_Fome_. Eu estava tão nervoso e estressado que nem parei para pensar que nossa última refeição tinha sido há mais de quatorze horas atrás. E ainda tinha a questão do sexo, que sempre dava fome. Ela devia estar faminta. Eu também estava, e essa realização fez meu estômago grunhir.

- Eu também estou. – sorri, ajeitando um pedaço de franja que caíra em seu olho. – Estou com tanto sono que esqueci que sinto fome. – ri, e ela riu também. – Seguinte. Você não pode entrar comigo; Eu não tenho como explicar estar com uma menina de dezesseis anos, e entrando em um hotel às quatro da manhã. Eu vou lá, faço o check in, e venho aqui para te buscar, ok? - passei meu polegar em sua bochecha, que estava meio gelada pelo ar condicionado do carro.

- Ok.. – ela falou baixo, soltando um bocejo. – Se ver alguma coisa pra comer, pega pra mim? – ela pediu com um sorriso fraco. Minha vontade foi de colocá-la no meu colo e prometer para o resto da vida que tomaria conta dela. Eu a amava. Mais do que tudo.

- Pode deixar. – dei um beijo leve em seus lábios e desci do carro, indo para a recepção.

Um cara estava sentado, com cara de tédio e mexendo no computador. Uma música calma tocava bem baixo, e eu podia ouvir o barulho de uma impressora, imprimindo listas e listas de informações sobre os hóspedes. Eu sei que aqui não era um lugar bom para tentar burlar as regras; Eu devia ter ido a um motel mais simples, menor e que chamasse menos atenção, mas eu estava com tanto sono, que não conseguia mais pensar em nada.

Coloquei a carteira em cima do balcão e esperei que ele olhasse para mim.

- Bom dia, pois não?

- Eu queria um quarto, por favor. – apoiei meus cotovelos no mármore e esfreguei meu rosto, sentindo uma dor forte quando passei por meu nariz.

- Sim, claro, preencha isso por favor, senhor. – ele colocou um papel e uma caneta na superfície. Pedia todas as minhas informações. Nome, telefone, endereço... isso não ia dar certo.

- Realmente precisa disso? Eu estou morrendo de sono. Não consigo lembrar nem meu nome.. – tentei ser simpático, mas ele me olhou com cara de paisagem.

- O senhor tem que preencher, para que eu te dê o quarto. Do contrário, sem quarto.

Tentando não dormir e lutando com minha pálpebras, preenchi rápido todas as informações e deslizei papel e caneta pelo mármore do balcão. Que se dane. Eu não ia ficar muito tempo aqui e se alguém viesse atrás da gente provavelmente já teríamos ido embora.

- Obrigado senhor. São setenta dólares pela noite, se ficar até meio dia.

- Só vou ficar até meio dia mesmo. – respondi.

Tirei o dinheiro da carteira e entreguei a ele, morrendo de vontade de pegar a chave, subir para o quarto e deitar de conchinha com Bella, dormindo e descansando completamente. Mas, ele em toda sua petulância, audácia e ironia para com meu sono, ficou esperando a maldita nota fiscal ser impressa, para que me entregasse junto com a chave.

Impaciente, estalei a língua e ele me olhou de lado, voltando seu olhar para a impressora. Finalmente, depois de duas folhas impressas, ele me entregou as coisas e pude voltar para o carro e buscar Isabella.

- Prontinho. – abri a porta do carona e peguei sua mão, ajudando-a a levantar.

- Achou algo pra comer? – ela perguntou, se esquivando da chuva.

- Merda, esqueci. Desculpa. Vamos subir que eu vejo o que podemos comer. – abri a porta de trás do carro e tirei minha mala e a pequena mochila dela. Eu sabia que não devia ter nada ali, e a primeira coisa que eu faria quando chegasse a Nova York seria pedir para Alice comprar roupas para Bella. Corremos até o corredor coberto, fungindo da chuva que agora voltava a cair forte e subimos dois lances de escada, alcançando o terceiro andar.

- Qual é o quarto? – ela falou passando a mão nos cabelos, livrando-os da água.

- Trezentos... e sete. – falei olhando a chave.

Bella pegou na minha mão e fomos andando, procurando pelo quarto. Naquele momento, no silêncio do local, contemplado apenas com o barulho incessante da chuva, sentir a mão de Bella na minha me passou uma paz, uma tranquilidade. Eu estava com ela, ela tinha vindo comigo, íamos para Nova York, ela conheceria a minha vida, o meu mundo... eu não podia estar mais realizado. Agora ela seria minha para sempre.

Quão louco isso podia ser? Essas coisas existem? Esses amores arrebatadores, daqueles que você bate o olho na pessoa e sabe, tem a certeza de que quer ficar com ela para sempre? Isso era o conceito de alma gêmea?

- Trezentos e Sete. Aqui. – ela falou apontando para uma porta.

Entramos no quarto quentinho e aconchegante e eu confesso que meus olhos marejaram ao olhar a cama. Eles doíam. Eu estava exausto. Mas eu sabia que Bella estava com fome, e tinha que procurar algo para que ela comesse.

- Vou tirar essa roupa e tomar um banho.. – ela falou bem baixinho. – Não acredito que Charlie fez isso com o meu vestido... o vestido que você me deu..

Ironia ou não, as duas vezes que ela usou os vestidos que dei para ela, foram as vezes que ela foi machucada por alguém, ou passou alguma situação horrível. Sinceramente, eu nunca mais compraria roupas pra Bella.

- Está bem. Eu vou em alguma máquina, ver se acho algum biscoito ou algum doce, chocolate. Essa hora deve estar tudo fechado.

- Certo. – ela falou levando suas mãos atrapalhadamente para a parte de trás do vestido, tentando tirar o zíper que ia da nuca à parte baixa das costas.

- Deixe eu te ajudar. – murmurei, me aproximando de Bella. Ela tirou as mãos das costas e as usou para afastar o cabelo comprido e molhado. Peguei o zíper branco e desci lentamente, contemplando a pele alva que aparecia cada vez que eu o abaixava mais.

Linda.

Angelical.

Ela também tinha algumas sardinhas nas costas, exatamente iguais às que tinha na pele da barriga, e na bochecha. Sua pele era tão suave, tão sedosa, que eu podia ficar o dia inteiro passando meus dedos por aquele veludo, e passando meus lábios por toda a extensão.

Foi o que fiz. Beijei.

Toquei sua pele com meus lábios suavemente, constatando a delícia que era o cheiro da pele de Bella, e a suavidade que ela carregava. Seu cheiro natural era perfeito; ela não precisava de perfumes nem nada parecido.

Sua respiração começou a descompassar no momento em que passei a beijar mais vezes. Foram um, dois, três beijos... roçar de lábios.. os pelinhos de sua nuca e parte das costas arrepiaram quando soltei meu hálito quente pela superfície macia.

Minhas mãos foram para sua cintura. Ela tensionou com meu toque.

- Eu te amo... – falei baixo, tão baixo, que parecia que eu estava falando justamente para seu inconsciente. Para que ela guardasse em sua cabeça para o resto da vida o quanto eu seria devoto a ela. O quanto eu a queria em minha vida, e nunca a decepcionaria.

- Eu também te amo. – ela repetiu o tom de voz. E aquela voz branda ficou marcada em meu cérebro. Eu nunca me esqueceria disso. Nunca mais. – Você não tinha que pegar comida pra gente? – ela deu um risinho fraco.

- Isso pode esperar... – subi meus beijos para seus ombros. Assim que soltei o zíper, o vestido ficou largo em seu corpo e caiu, levemente, aos nossos pés.

Tirei minha camisa e envolvi sua cintura com meus braços. O contato da minha pele com a pele dela era mágico. Era confortante. Mesmo com Bella ainda de costas pra mim, levantei-a do chão, agarrando-a de encontro a meu corpo e puxando o ar, consumindo seu cheiro o máximo que eu pudesse. Tão leve. Tão pequena. Ela roçou seu rosto no meu, fechando os olhos, e também fechei os meus, sentindo um êxtase fora do comum. O êxtase de estar completamente apaixonado.

Andei com ela em meus braços até o banheiro. Ela ria. Um som incrível. Empurrei a porta com meus pés e não me importei de acender a luz. Entrei na banheira, e soltei um de meus braços rápido, apenas para ligar o chuveiro em cima de nós.

Enquanto a água caía, nossos olhares colaram. Bella olhava para mim, às vezes só interrompendo porque tinha pingos em seus olhos. E eu fazia o mesmo. Já estávamos encharcados e sem perder o contato, nos despimos.

Foi questão de pouco tempo. Colocando Bella no meu colo, e apoiando-a na parede de azulejos, fizemos amor. Dessa vez ela estava bem menos nervosa, mais relaxada, e até me surpreendeu com seus dentes, passando por minha garganta e mandíbula. Ela mordiscava meu queixo, me dava beijos apaixonados, e mesmo ainda não conseguindo atingir seu ápice com a penetração, eu fiz ela chegar. Duas vezes.

Ficamos abraçados debaixo da água morna, sentindo uma tranquilidade suprema. Ela era a minha tranquilidade. Era meu porto seguro.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – ela falou, enrolada na toalha e sentada na bancada de mármore do banheiro. Bella balançava suas pernas de forma frágil, delicada, quase infantil. Mas era só olhar para ela que eu via a mulher se formando à minha frente. A maturidade que ela carregava em seus olhos e suas ações comigo. – Seu cabelo sempre me irritou. – ela riu.

- Ahn? – franzi o cenho e continuei a passar a toalha menor em seus cabelos, secando-os.

- Seus cabelos. Eles vivem desarrumados. – ela olhou para a bancada e achou um pente, daqueles descartáveis e embrulhados em um saquinho plástico. – Vou pentear. – ela pegou e abriu o saquinho, trazendo o pente até meus cabelos.

Fiquei parado, apoiando meus braços na bancada, um de cada lado de Bella. Ela começou a pentear meu cabelo e mordia seus lábios, como se estivesse trabalhando em uma obra de arte. Não pude deixar de rir. Várias vezes. O clima estava tão descontraído que eu podia tranquilamente esquecer do mundo lá fora.

- É. – ela virou sua cabeça para um lado, depois para o outro, e fez uma cara feia. – Não deu certo.

Inclinei minha cabeça na direção do espelho e olhei meu cabelo. Bella tinha penteado todo arrumadinho, parecendo uma criancinha de quatro anos indo para a missa de domingo. Soltei uma gargalhada e ela riu junto.

- Sem condição. Não dá. – ela levou a mão em minha cabeça e desarrumou meu cabelo. – Retiro tudo o que disse. Assim é _bem_ melhor.

Peguei o pente de sua mão e comecei a pentear seus cabelos, bem devagar porque estavam um pouco embaraçados. Ela ficou olhando para cima, em direção a meus olhos, e ficou parada, observando.

- O que está olhando, sorrisinho? – dei um peteleco em seu nariz.

- Nada. Você é muito bonito. – ela sorriu.

- Eu sei. – brinquei, passando a pentear sua franja. – Quer que eu faça um penteado no seu também?

- Se for igual ao que eu fiz em você, não. Muito obrigada. – ela brincou.

- Vamos. – peguei ela no colo e coloquei-a no chão. – Você deve estar mais faminta do que nunca agora.

- Morrendo! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Já são cinco e meia. Vou buscar algum café da manhã pra gente. – passei meus dedos em seus cabelos molhados, levando-os para detrás de uma orelha e dei um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

- Não demore... – ela sorriu, e foi segurando a toalha em seu corpo, até alcançar a mochila, que estava em cima da cama.

- Não vou. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Te amo.

Bati a porta rápido do quarto e desci as escadas correndo. Por mais que eu ainda estivesse exausto, - e agora mais ainda, - meu corpo estava aceso. Eu estava em estado de euforia, e não sabia mesmo explicar o porque.

Avistei um _subway_ do outro lado da rua, vinte e quatro horas. Quase me dei um soco por não ter visto isso antes. Atravessei e fiz o máximo que pude para comprar tudo rápido, pois estávamos famintos. Depois de comprar dois sanduíches dos grandes, dois refrigerantes de um litro e cookies variados, voltei para o hotel, quase congelando quando vi uma viatura de polícia estacionada em frente.

Não havia movimento nenhum ao redor do hotel, então deduzi que eles deviam estar falando com o atendente da recepção. Era questão de minutos para que descobrissem o meu nome, e fossem até nosso quarto. Mais do que rápido, corri até o carro e joguei o lanche no banco do carona, correndo e subindo as escadas atrás de Bella, já me preparando para avisar que tínhamos que ir embora. Agora.

E eu nem tinha conseguido dormir.

Assim que cheguei no terceiro andar, minhas pernas falharam. A porta de nosso quarto estava aberta, e um policial estava do lado de fora, com a mão na cintura. Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso, já me fazendo antecipar o que vinha pela frente.

Merda.

Quando cheguei no quarto, Bella estava sentada, recebendo um sermão de Billy, pai de Jacob, e delegado de Monrovia. Eu não pude fazer nada. Quando abri minha boca para falar, senti minhas mãos sendo puxadas para trás, e o metal gelado das algemas apertando meus pulsos.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, estamos com um mandado de prisão em seu nome. Você tem todo o direito de ficar calado, pois tudo que você disser poderá ser utilizado contra você no tribunal.

- Edward! – Bella berrou, disparando da cama em minha direção e tentando me tocar, mas já não tinha como. Estávamos muito distantes um do outro e o policial agora começava a me puxar novamente para fora do quarto. Eu não lutei, eu não esperneei. Além do sono que me consumia, eu sabia que não adiantava fazer nada. Agora eu estava entregue a qualquer que fosse meu destino.

- Bella, bebê, fica bem... – falei baixo, e calmo. – Eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo, ok? – assenti com a cabeça, olhando em seus olhos, na esperança que ela acreditasse em mim. – Fique com as minhas coisas, tente entrar em contato com Alice.. não se esqueça...

- NÃO! – ela gritou novamente, dessa vez com milhões de lágrimas em seus olhos. – Billy! Por favor! – ela olhava para ele e para mim, mas já era tarde demais. O policial já me carregava pelo corredor daquele motel, e só o que eu conseguia ouvir eram os gritos agoniantes de Bella dentro do quarto.

Ele me colocou dentro do carro e deu partida. Fraco, desistindo de tudo e com uma tristeza maior do que minha própria compreensão, me entreguei ao sono profundo com a cabeça encostada na janela daquela viatura.


	22. Chapter 21 Life Transitions

**Capítulo 21 – Life Transitions**

_"A mudança não só é necessária à vida. É a própria vida."_

(Alvin Toffler)

**Pov Narrador**

Existem fases na vida, pelas quais passamos por transições. Às vezes elas vêm porque nós mesmos queremos e achamos necessário; às vezes elas aparecem sem avisar. Essas mudanças malvadas podem nos assustar muito, mas geralmente podem ser a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida. Bom, geralmente; Quando você é imposto a uma mudança você nunca sabe no que ela vai dar.

Esse era o caso de Edward. Esse era o caso de Bella.

Eles não queriam mudar.

Talvez nunca tinham pensado nisso.

Bella vivia em seu mundinho em Monrovia, que não era dos melhores mas era o que ela conhecia, e ela achava bom. Apesar de ter perdido o carinho da mãe e do pai praticamente ao mesmo tempo, ela era feliz. Ela conseguia construir e montar sua própria felicidade. Achava o pouco que fosse de alegria nas pequenas coisas da vida. Uma menina forte, por assim dizer. Com corpo de dezesseis anos, mas talvez a mente de trinta. Usava nas frutas e nos sucos que ela criava, sua válvula de escape para a tristeza; Sentia felicidade verdadeira ao descobrir um novo sabor. Apesar de odiar matemática, conseguia ser estudiosa e manter os estudos com sua professora, que agora era mãe de gêmeos. Trabalhava na creche e era a queridinha dos professores e principalmente das crianças que cuidava. Kelly era sua maior fã; queria ser que nem ela quando crescesse. E quem sabe não seria?

Edward estava vivendo plenamente aqueles anos deliciosos: os anos de faculdade, onde tudo é novo, você está longe de seus pais por opção, e conhece as melhores pessoas, pessoas das quais podem conviver com você pelo resto da vida. Ele tinha um melhor amigo, e chegava a pensar que um dia, quando casasse, com certeza Demetri estaria lá, sendo padrinho de seu casamento, e até mesmo de seus filhos. Fariam churrasco nos finais de semana, com as crianças correndo ao redor da piscina, e lembrariam dos queridos anos de faculdade, onde eles intercalavam os estudos com as grandes diversões. Mas não. A vida de Demetri foi ceifada. Foi tirada sem ele ao menos ter a oportunidade de pedir pra ficar. E Edward de certa forma se sentia impotente por ter estado tão perto e não ter salvado seu melhor amigo. Aquela pequena ponta de mágoa viveria para sempre em seu coração.

A pior parte foi ser culpado disso. Causar a interrupção da vida de Demetri seria uma coisa que Edward nunca na vida faria, por mais que sentisse raiva do amigo por algum motivo, em alguma circunstância. Mas ninguém acreditava nele. Era uma armação. Um jogo, para que os verdadeiros culpados não aparecessem, e Edward acabasse pagando por todos os pecados que outra pessoa cometera.

Por isso fugiu. Fugiu na esperança de encontrar alguém que acreditasse nele, alguém que desse um voto de confiança e falasse que sabia que ele não seria capaz de cometer tal atrocidade. Poderia ser uma tentativa frustrada, e os riscos que ele corriam era enorme, mas quem é a pessoa que não comete erros quando está com medo?

E foi nesse turbilhão de questões e emoções que essas duas almas se encontraram.

Edward precisando de alguém que respirasse confiança nele, e Bella precisando de alguém que mostrasse que existem outras milhões de razões para uma pessoa ser feliz, sem precisar viver em um mundo tão limitado. Eram duas necessidades muito distintas, mas foi justamente o que cada um completou no outro. Bella confiou em Edward em um pouquíssimo espaço de tempo. Tempo que talvez outras pessoas não levariam para confiar em um estranho. Mostrou que ele era seu porto seguro. E viu em Edward um mundo que ela poderia ter, fora daquela cidade, e sem a necessidade de amargurar ter sido negligenciada por duas pessoas que ela deveria considerar as mais importantes em sua vida: seus pais.

Por isso, inesperadamente, o amor bateu nos dois. Apesar da diferença de idade, eles eram o que _eles_ necessitavam.

Foi forte. Foi instantâneo. Arrebatador. Rápido.

Normalmente não se vive uma história de amor em uma semana. Mas eles, burlando todas as regras do dito amor, se apaixonaram, viveram uma pequena história, ou talvez o início dela, cheia de carinho, cuidado e confiança; se seguraram um no outro, em busca da cura dos machucados internos.

Não digo que curaram. Curar é uma coisa difícil. Mas pelo menos, enquanto estavam juntos, eles anestesiavam a dor que os consumia por dentro. E isso era bom, não era? Era como uma droga, que tinha o poder de tirar você dos momentos de agonia.

Bella era a droga de Edward. Edward era a droga de Bella.

Só que nada ficaria tão perfeito quanto eles imaginavam. Toda história de amor tem seus percalços e agora, eles tinham acabado de atingir o deles.

- Billy, por favor, não faça isso comigo! – Bella continuava naquele quarto de motel, com a toalha enrolada ao redor de seu corpo esguio, ainda tentando convencer Billy de que ela queria fazer aquilo. Ela queria ir embora, sair de Monrovia e viver sua vida.

Mas Billy nem dava ouvidos. Por mais que ele acreditasse em Bella, ou tivesse pena dela, ele devia favores a Charlie. Eles tinham um rabo preso, segredos escondidos, e acima de tudo, Edward havia brigado com seu filho querido, Jacob Black. Ali, naquela situação, Billy se viu na oportunidade de puxar o saco de Charlie, e de machucar Edward, da mesma forma que ele, Emmett e Rosalie tinham machucado seu filho Jacob.

Sim. Edward pagaria pelos três.

- Vista-se Isabella. – ele disse. – Nós vamos voltar para Monrovia. Estou lá fora te esperando. – bateu a porta, fazendo a parede fraca de gesso tremer, e Bella mais uma vez não conseguiu conter seu choro. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo isso estava acontecendo.

Olhou para a cama, que ainda estava intacta, com a mochila que ela havia carregado, e a mala de Edward. Não conseguia parar de chorar. Ela estava preocupada com Edward, sem saber aonde ele iria, ou que futuro teria. Que futuro _eles_ teriam. Mas assim que chegasse, ela ia na delegacia de Monrovia. Ela ia atrás de Edward e ainda ia tentar, mesmo se sentindo impotente, ajudar em alguma coisa.

Procurou pelo celular de Edward. Não estava em canto nenhum. Grunhiu em ódio com a realização de que ele provavelmente estava no bolso da calça jeans que Edward estava usando. Ela não tinha o telefone de Alice, e agora se arrependia de não ter pedido ele antes a Edward.

Arrependimento. Mais um sentimento para se unir aos outros que já doíam.

Ainda lutando contra as lágrimas, Bella pegou o primeiro par de shorts que viu, uma camiseta e se vestiu. Colocou o tênis, e a mochila nas costas, agarrando a mala de Edward de encontro a seu peito, como se aquilo fosse o próprio Edward. Ninguém pegaria aquela parte dele, ela não deixaria. Ficaria com ela, até que eles ficassem juntos. Pensou na chave do carro, mas ela também estava com Edward; Não adiantava fazer nada. Não tinha mais o que fazer.

Estava sendo difícil descer as escadas. As lágrimas embaçavam sua vista completamente, e ela chegou a cambalear algumas vezes. Bella estava fraca, com fome, e nada ajudava. Chegou a pensar que ia desmaiar. Mas Billy pegou em seu braço, com um olhar preocupado, dando um pouco de esperança em Bella; Ele poderia ser um cara legal, não? Será que Billy não poderia ajudar?

Os dois entraram no carro e Bella voltou a chorar ao ver que a viatura em que Edward provavelmente entrara não estava mais lá. Quando viu o Volvo, foi que não conseguiu conter o choro desesperado. Seu peito travava com as lágrimas e a falta de ar, e ela apertava ainda mais a mala de Edward que estava em seu colo.

Billy deu partida no carro e olhou para Bella, visivelmente preocupado. Ele era uma pessoa boa, e no fundo até gostaria de ajudar. Mas sabia que seria via única se fizesse isso. Charlie o mataria. Não só Charlie como os _chefes_ de Charlie.

- Menina. – ele falou baixo. – Você sabe que eu não poderia deixar você levar essa mala com você, não sabe? Isso é evidência.

Bella apertou a mala ainda mais, como se ela e seu corpo pudessem se fundir.

- NÃO BILLY! – ela falou, a voz trêmula e engasgada. – Vocês já tiraram ele de mim, a coisa mais importante da minha vida, não venha tirar a pequena parte que eu tenho dele. Aqui não tem nada demais. Só roupa! – ela tentou gritar, mas seu próprio corpo a enganava.

Billy suspirou. – Tudo bem, Bella. Não vou pegar de você. Mas ninguém pode saber disso, tudo bem? Estou fazendo isso por você, não por aquele babaca.

- Edward. – ela falou, sentindo a dor que expressar o nome dele causava.

- O que? – Billy continuava dirigindo, prestando atenção na estrada.

- Ele não é babaca, e o nome dele é Edward. – ela respondeu amargurada.

Billy apenas suspirou novamente, e no silêncio eles continuaram pela estrada. O coração de Bella faltou uma batida, quando viu a placa que indicava que eles estavam voltando para Monrovia. O único lugar em que ela não gostaria de estar. Preferia estar na prisão, ao lado de Edward. Ou até mesmo em um túmulo.

Edward acordou do sono à base de violência. Sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado de dentro do carro, e o rosto arrastando no chão. Não tinha muito o que fazer. Suas mãos estavam literalmente atadas, e ele tinha acabado de acordar de um sono pesado. Por alguns segundos pensou que podia estar sonhando. Mas não estava; aquela era sua realidade e tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, dentro do quarto de motel.

Se arrependeu de não ter lutado, ou de ter tentado fugir novamente com Bella. Se arrependeu de não ter dormido, e se entregado aos prazeres do corpo de Bella junto ao seu. Se não fosse isso, estaria com as energias renovadas, e poderia ter tentado se livrar.

Arrependimentos. Desse lado também tinham arrependimentos.

Não parava de pensar em Bella, onde ela estava e o que estavam fazendo com ela. Principalmente o que _Charlie_ estava fazendo com ela. Mas sua preocupação logo diminuiu quando deu de cara com o próprio Charlie, dentro da delegacia, portando uma carranca assustadora e mostrando fúria em seus olhos.

Ele já sabia o que o esperava. Sabia que ia apanhar, sabia que seria xingado de todo e qualquer nome possível, mas ao mesmo tempo ele também sabia de seus direitos.

- Eu quero ligar para o meu pai. Eu tenho direito a uma ligação. – ele disse, sentindo seu rosto arder, arranhado pelas pedrinhas do chão. O policial agora o mantinha de pé, em frente a Charlie, naquela delegacia caindo aos pedaços. Ele estava em Monrovia novamente.

- Primeiro você vai me ouvir. – Charlie falou.

- NÃO. – Edward grunhiu. - Eu tenho meus direitos. Eu quero meu pai, meu pai é meu advogado. Não sou obrigado a ouvir você enquanto meu advogado não estiver aqui. – o policial deu um soco em sua barriga, olhando para Charlie e procurando aprovação. Edward começou a se questionar. Charlie era um mero mecânico, que poderes ele tinha dentro da delegacia, para um próprio policial agir desse jeito com ele? – Você pode ter o poder que quiser aqui dentro Charlie, mas eu conheço os meus direitos, e por mais que você mande aqui, a lei dos Estados Unidos manda em você. – então ele se lembrou que Charlie estava envolvido em coisa pesada e fora da lei. – Bom, até onde parece.

- Você sabe que eu posso te matar agora, não sabe? – Charlie respondeu, mostrando uma arma que agora tinha presa ao cinto. – Queimar o seu corpo, e jogar as cinzas lá nos Clearwater, onde você e minha filha saíam se encontrando, e fodendo. Onde você abusou dela! – ele gritou.

- Se tem alguém aqui que abusou de Isabella, esse alguém foi você, Charlie. – Edward aumentou a voz. – Ela era sua empregada. Ela fazia tudo o que você mandava, e não tinha nem um carinho de pai em troca. Eu nunca abusei de Isabella. As coisas que ela fez comigo, ela fez porque quis. – sua barriga doía pelo soco recente. Na boca, tinha gosto de sangue. – E não foi _foder_. Não coloque esse tipo de vocabulário na mesma frase em que tem o nome de sua filha.

- Não ouse falar do jeito que eu trato minha filha, seu moleque. – ele se aproximou, dando um soco no rosto de Edward, provavelmente querendo se vingar dos socos que tinha recebido em frente à sua casa.

Mas Edward não cedeu. Após tomar o soco, levantou seu rosto e olhou com ódio para Charlie. Se não estivesse algemado, poderia matá-lo apenas de ódio. Charlie riu, e deu mais um soco em seu rosto. Mais gosto de sangue dentro da boca. Sentiu vontade de cuspir. Seu estômago revirava.

- Eu quero ligar para o meu pai. – sua garganta já estava tomada, pelo sangue contido.

- Deixe o menino ligar, Charlie. – Billy entrou na delegacia, sentando-se em sua cadeira costumeira. – Não quero me meter em encrenca com a polícia estadual, sabendo que estou negando os direitos de um garoto.

Assim que Edward o viu, entrou em pânico. Billy estava com Bella, ele teria notícias dela. Ela estava bem? Ela havia parado de chorar? Somente os gritos e as lágrimas de Bella ecoavam na cabeça de Edward, as lembranças da última vez que se viram. Ele tinha medo de que elas ainda aterrorizassem sua cabeça, enquanto eles não se encontrassem novamente. Era doloroso demais.

- Onde está Isabella? – ele perguntou desesperado. – Onde vocês colocaram ela? – gritou.

- Quem é você para achar que tem direitos com a minha filha? – Charlie colocou as mãos na cintura, e o mesmo policial que ainda segurava Edward, colocou-o sentado na cadeira. – Recolha-se em sua insignificância, garoto. – ele riu. – Você pode ser filhinho de papai, mas aqui em Monrovia, você não é nada. NADA! – ele gritou, fazendo Edward fechar os olhos e prender a respiração. O hálito repugnante de Charlie estava enjoando-o ainda mais.

- Eu quero ligar para o meu pai. – ele repetiu.

Billy pegou o telefone e colocou com força na ponta da mesa de madeira, fazendo um barulho forte. O policial agarrou Edward pelos cotovelos, mais uma vez tratando-o feito lixo, e o colocou de frente ao telefone.

- Como vou discar sem minhas mãos? – Edward perguntou, sentindo o policial apertar sua nuca com os dedos, deixando-o tonto.

- Diga o número. – Billy falou, se aproximando.

Com muito receio, Edward falou o número do telefone de seu pai. Preferiu dar o número de celular, porque não queria que o telefone de sua casa ficasse disponível para essas três pessoas sem escrúpulos. Esme e Alice não tinham nada a ver com isso.

Depois de alguns toques Carlisle atendeu e eles puderam se comunicar. Prometeu que em pouco tempo buscaria o filho, e Edward rezava para que ele realmente chegasse rápido. Porque ao olhar para Charlie ele não sabia o que seria dele essa noite. E já se preparava para apanhar ainda mais.

Bella não parava de chorar. Sua boca estava seca, e o peito dolorido. A falta de ar consumia. Billy a trouxera para a casa de Rosalie, pois sabia que podia contar com a mãe dela, a loura desinibida de Monrovia. Judith Hale também tinha rabo preso com Charlie e Billy. Ela faria o que eles pedissem. E o que fosse preciso.

- Você quer água? – ela se aproximou, em mais um de seus vestidos exuberantes, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando para Bella simpateticamente. Mas ela sabia enganar. Ela não gostava de Bella. E tinha seus motivos para isso. Se pudesse, daria um fim nessa menina, que estragou seu futuro. Se não fosse por Bella, ela não estaria em Monrovia. Ela não teria essa vida pacata.

- Aceito. - Bella se rendeu. A garganta ardia.

- Vou buscar. – Judith foi em direção a cozinha. Bella nunca havia confiado na mãe de Rosalie, mas esperava que nessa noite, ela fosse compreensiva. Rosalie não estava em casa. Pelo que Judith havia informado, ela tinha saído com Emmett, mais uma vez, cometendo o maior erro de sua vida – o de se relacionar com um garoto da cidade.

- Você precisa largar desse negócio, menina. – ela falou ao voltar, tentando tirar a mala de Edward do colo de Bella, mas sem sucesso.

- Eu consigo beber desse jeito. Pode deixar ela aqui. – ela pegou o copo da mão de Judith e bebeu rápido, esquecendo das dúvidas que pairavam em sua cabeça sobre a mãe de Rosalie.

Não devia ter confiado. Foi se sentindo cada vez mais fraca, sonolenta, e em poucos segundo, apagou, dormindo, no sofá daquela sala.

Acordou algumas vinte e quatro horas depois, deitada na cama de Rosalie. A loirinha estava a seu lado, olhando preocupada, e sorriu em alívio quando viu os olhos de Bella se abrindo.

- Você me matou de preocupação. – ela disse, respirando fundo.

- O.. o que?... o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Porque eu dormi? – Bella piscava várias vezes, meio perdida. Não conseguia processar onde estava, e muito menos como tinha chegado ali.

- Na...Não sei. Acho que foi do cansaço pelo estresse com Edward. – Rosalie respondeu, com medo de falar o que sabia.

- Edward! – ela berrou, levantando da cama, na esperança que ainda pudesse ir atrás dele na delegacia. Quando viu que estava descalça, saiu procurando por seus sapatos, mas não havia nada dela por perto. – Rosalie, me ajude, eu preciso ver Edward!

- Como assim ver Edward? Ele já foi embora, Bella. – ela olhou em dúvida. - O pai dele te procurou a noite inteira. – ela falou levantando. – Eu não sabia que você estava aqui em casa, se eu soubesse eu teria falado... – ela olhou para o chão, triste por saber que vacilou com a amiga. – Passei a noite na casa de Emmett...

- O pai de quem? – Bella passou a mão em seu rosto, procurando acordar. – O pai de Edward?

- Sim. Se chamava Carl... alguma coisa. – ela franziu o cenho.

- Carlisle. – Bella falou sentindo seu coração disparar. Ela sabia o nome do pai de Edward, pelas várias vezes que ele havia comentado em suas histórias.

Porque ele estava procurando por ela?

- Rosalie! Eu.. Edward... o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive dormindo? – Bella olhava para um lado e para o outro do quarto, meio sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia se acreditava fielmente no que a amiga tinha dito, ou se saía em disparada, para a delegacia.

- Bom... – Rosalie falou se aproximando de Bella e sentando-a na poltrona que tinha no canto do quarto. – Edward foi preso, né. Ficou na delegacia até ontem a noite... o pai dele veio, junto com um homem alto, de terno preto, e aparência meio assustadora. Parece que eles conseguiram transferência de Edward para a polícia de Nova York. Eles foram embora, mas antes de ir, ele e esse tal homem assustador procuraram por você. Foram até a casa de Emmett, eu estava lá, perguntaram de você, eu falei que se você não estava com Edward, estava em casa. Se não estivesse em casa eu não sabia onde pudesse estar... eu nunca ia imaginar que você estava aqui na minha cama, e com a minha mãe. Eles tentaram até umas três da manhã... depois desistiram.

Bella colocou as mãos no peito, na tentativa de cessar a dor que agora voltava. Eles tinham procurado por ela. Ela esteve perto de ter outra chance de ficar longe de Monrovia e mais perto de Edward, mas fizeram tudo para que ela não conseguisse. Se sentiu sem liberdade, sem um lugar para correr, e agora, mais desamparada do que nunca. Olhou para Rosalie, esperando encontrar na loirinha algum tipo de suporte e apoio, e foi o que recebeu. As duas se abraçaram apertado. Bella estava realmente precisando de um abraço.

- Sua mãe me deu alguma coisa pra beber... que me fez dormir esse tempo todo..

- Eu sei. – Rosalie falou, compartilhando a dor da amiga. – Eu vi o vidrinho na cozinha assim que cheguei em casa... – ela suspirou. – Me desculpe, Bella.. me desculpe pelos erros de minha mãe, ela tem algo com seu pai que eu ainda não sei o que é, mas eu prometo que vou descobrir. – ela afastou o abraço e olhou nos olhos de Bella. – Eu prometo, ok? Eu não quero ver você assim. E eu faria o que fosse preciso para te ajudar.

- Eu sei. – Bella falou, olhando para os joelhos. – Essa cidade está me enojando... se nós tivéssemos como sair daqui...

- Não temos. – Rosalie falou, quase cortando. – Você tentou, e veja o que você conseguiu... eu não quero te ver morta, Isabella... e eu sinceramente não sei o que seu pai seria capaz.

- Eu não quero nunca mais olhar na cara de Charlie. – ela limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos, começando a sentir o ódio sobrepondo a tristeza. – Nunca mais.

- Emmett disse que você vai ficar na casa dele. Ele está com muita raiva de Charlie também, até bateu de frente com a mãe por sua causa.

- Meu Deus, a cidade inteira está sabendo do meu problema?

- Mais ou menos. – Rosalie olhou, com cara de pena para a amiga. Tanto ela quanto Bella sabiam o quanto a cidade vivia à base de fofocas, e quando algo como isso acontecia, tornava-se notícia relâmpago. Todos agora deviam saber o que a filha de Charlie fez, com o menino da cidade grande.

- Minha vida acabou. – Bella falou, sacudindo a cabeça de forma negativa. – Simplesmente acabou, Rose. – ela suspirou. – Eu não tenho como sair daqui, não tenho o dinheiro, não tenho casa, não tenho pai, nem mãe, e não tenho Edward...

- Você me tem. – Rosalie pegou nos braços de Bella, e deu uma sacudida de leve. – Você tem a mim e a Emmett, ok? Eu sou sua amiga, solzinho.

Bella deu um sorriso fraco, ao ouvir a amiga chamando-a pelo apelido.

Depois do almoço, - pelo qual Bella apenas revirou a comida e não comeu, - ela e Rosalie foram até sua casa, para pegar o resto de suas coisas e se "mudar" para a casa de Emmett. Ela ficaria lá até descobrir o que fazer em sua vida. Emmett não queria mais que Bella ficasse no mesmo lugar que Charlie. Ele sabia do que o chefe e até então "padrasto" era capaz. Pediu para a mãe se Bella poderia ficar lá, e ela aceitou. A mãe de Emmett era uma pessoa muito benevolente. Apesar de gostar de Charlie, e gostar das noites que passava na cama com ele, ela gostava ainda mais de Isabella. E sabia como Charlie a tratava. Então, ela no máximo perderia um amor; mas ganharia uma filha. Acabaria contrabalanceando.

Bella entrou naquela casa escura, sem sinal de Charlie, pelo qual ela agradecia. Foi direto para seu quarto, reunindo tudo o que tinha, - o que não era muito, - em cima da cama. Rosalie, que estava a seu lado, ajudava a colocar tudo em sacolas plásticas. Bella não tinha mala; ela nunca tinha viajado. Nem nunca pensou que fosse sair da cidade.

Esvaziou seu armário, as gavetas, a parte que tinha no banheiro, e quando já estava prestes a ir na cozinha, buscar suas receitas, a porta abriu, com os passos fortes de Charlie andando pela sala.

Medo.

Coração na boca.

Ela chegou a cogitar se esconder dentro de um dos armários para não dar de cara com Charlie. Mas não o fez, e assim que os dois se encontraram, a tensão se tomou ao redor daquela cozinha escura.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Charlie falou. – Você não é mais bem vinda aqui.

Rejeitada pela mãe. E agora oficialmente pelo pai.

- Eu só vim buscar as minhas coisas. – ela falou, com a voz tremendo. Mas ela era guerreira. E queria de qualquer forma encontrar o pouco de força que tinha dentro de si para responder a Charlie da forma que ele merecia.

- Eu fui ao banco hoje. – ele falou com ódio no olhar. – E fiquei surpreso em saber que nenhum dinheiro que Edward pagou estava lá. – riu sem humor. – Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a vagabunda da minha filha, não é? Aliás, filha de ninguém. Porque minha você não é mais.

- E eu fico grata por isso. Prefiro ser filha de ninguém do que ser sua. – ela falou, sentindo uma pontada de orgulho ao conseguir soltar as palavras.

- Você olhe sua boca. Olhe tudo que eu fiz por você, sua mal agradecida.

- Tudo o que você fez por mim? – sua voz aumentou. – Você nunca fez nada por mim, a não ser me dar um lugar para dormir, e comida. Que EU cozinhava, eu que ia comprar, e eu que lavava os pratos depois. Eu lavava suas roupas! – ela riu sem humor nenhum - Era meio que uma retribuição por eu ser sua empregada, não era?

- Cale a boca. – ele falou se aproximando. Charlie estava se segurando para não dar uma surra. E Bella percebeu, mas estava tão anestesiada pelo ódio, que no momento pouco se importava.

- Não tem o que falar? – ela pegou o livro de receitas e trouxe para perto de si. – Você não tem o que falar pra mim, porque você sabe que o que falo é verdade. – ela disse, com as lágrimas caindo por seus olhos. – Você nunca me amou. Aliás, no começo achei que fosse mágoa por mamãe ter ido embora, mas os anos se passaram e você ficou o mesmo. Ela fez bem em te abandonar. Ela deve estar muito mais feliz agora, sem um MERDA de marido que nem você.

A mão de Charlie estalou no rosto de Bella, de forma tão forte, que ela foi instantaneamente ao chão.

- NÃO OUSE FALAR DESSE JEITO COMIGO! – ele gritou.

- EU FALO DO JEITO QUE EU QUISER! VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS NADA PRA MIM! VOCÊ MORREU PRA MIM! – ela gritou o máximo que pode, e nesse momento ouviu os passos de Rosalie, vindos do quarto.

- Sua vagabundazinha... – ele puxou o cabelo da Bella e trouxe-a de pé novamente. O grito que ela soltou naquela hora, pôde ser ouvido a metros de distância. Veio direto de sua garganta. Era dor física, dor emocional, e o que ela mais queria era que Edward estivesse ali, para tirá-la daquele sofrimento imensurável.

- Charlie, solta a Bella! – Rosalie gritou, mas levou um empurrão que também a fez parar no chão. Ela levantou, com ódio, e saiu de casa, procurando por Emmett. Ele era muito maior do que Charlie, e poderia resolver isso em pouquíssimo espaço de tempo.

- Me larga. ME LARGA! – Bella gritava, em vão.

- Eu vou te levar pelos cabelos até o meio da cidade, e te deixar lá, para todos verem a bosta de filha que você é! O quão você decepcionou sua família! Dando para um garoto da cidade, na esperança que ele te levasse? – ele riu histericamente. – Seu tiro saiu pela culatra, garotinha.

Charlie começou a puxar Bella pelos cabelos, até a sala. No momento em que ia abrir a porta, Emmett estourou a mesma, com ódio no olhar. Charlie soltou Bella no mesmo instante, porque sabia como Emmett era forte. Sabia do que ele era capaz. Sabia das vezes que ele bateu em outras pessoas, inclusive em Jacob. Bella caiu, como um peso morto no chão, afogada em suas lágrimas. Sua falta de ar foi ficando ainda mais intensa, e por instantes pensou que ia morrer, de tanto desgosto com sua vida.

Sentiu as mãos de Rosalie levantando-a, e quase sem sentir seu corpo, abriu os olhos e viu que a mãe de Emmett também estava lá, tentando levantá-la. As duas levaram Bella de volta para casa de Emmett e lá ela ficou. Rosalie ajudou Bella a tomar um banho quente, e lavar os cabelos. Enquanto isso, Claire, a mãe de Emmett, fazia uma sopinha para sua mais nova hóspede. As duas estavam morrendo de pena de Bella, e assim como ela, não sabiam qual seria seu futuro devido aos acontecimentos recentes.

Rosalie foi até o quarto pegar uma muda de roupas para Bella, e ela ficou no banheiro, enrolada na toalha e olhando-se no espelho. Viu seus olhos inchados, maltratados pelo choro, o roxo em sua bochecha, pelo tapa forte de Charlie, e desceu ainda mais os olhos, visando seu corpo. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, tão sem motivos, que ela nem tinha parado para pensar que agora ela não era mais uma criança. Ela perdeu sua virgindade com Edward, ela teve um homem em sua vida, e tinha a certeza de que era com aquele homem que ela queria passar o resto de sua vida.

Só não sabia como.

Edward olhava para as nuvens pela janela do avião. Seu rosto estava irreconhecível. Até a hora de seu pai chegar em Monrovia, apanhou de Charlie, de Billy, e do policial puxa saco. Direcionou o olhar para suas mãos, vendo a algema juntando seus pulsos e os nós dos dedos roxos, de tanto socar a parede daquela delegacia, em ódio. Estava acompanhado de dois policiais da delegacia de Nova York, de seu pai, e de Aro.

Aro estava ali. Aro tinha ido até Monrovia.

Edward não sabia quais eram os verdadeiros motivos para que ele estivesse acompanhando Carlisle em todas essas etapas, mas pela primeira vez ele teve uma pontada de esperança na presença do pai de seu melhor amigo.

Aro olhou para os dois policiais e falou que queria conversar com Edward. Os dois, muito relutantes, levantaram de seu assento e deixaram o homem de terno preto e alinhado sentar-se ao lado dele.

- E então, filho?

- Eu sinto muito. – foi a única coisa que Edward conseguiu falar.

- Sinto muito? – Aro não entendeu no momento.

- Sinto muito por Demetri. – ele suspirou, tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Sinto muito que ele faleceu e eu não tive a oportunidade de salvá-lo. Eu tentei. Eu juro que eu tentei.

- Eu sei disso. – Aro falou, sério, e surpreendentemente frio.

- Sabe? – Edward direcionou seu olhar para ele, vendo as bolsas azuis embaixo de seus olhos e o rosto cansado, típico de um homem que vivia sua vida para o trabalho. Ou que ainda estivesse sofrendo pela morte do filho.

- Sei. Eu sei que a morte de meu filho foi mandada por outras pessoas. Por pessoas que eu tinha alguns problemas. Rixas. Famílias inimigas. Coisas que não posso te explicar. – ele olhou para frente, tentando não manter contato visual com Edward. – E sei que você nunca faria isso com ele. É por isso que estou aqui para ajudar. Eu sei que Demetri era seu melhor amigo, e você era o melhor amigo dele. Ele sempre falava de você.

Aro então suspirou antes de continuar. - E você fez bem em fugir. Aqueles policiais, que estavam na sua faculdade, te interrogando.. eles não eram _bem_ da polícia. – ele fez um sinal para a aeromoça, que respondeu com a cabeça que estaria com ele em poucos segundos. – Eles eram dessa tal... família, que me é inimiga.. e se você tivesse ido embora com eles, no carro deles, provavelmente você nem estaria vivo.

Naquele momento Edward teve medo. Muito medo. Chegou perto da morte várias vezes, sem nem ao menos perceber.

- Eu e seu pai tivemos que mexer muitos pauzinhos para conseguir sua transferência para Nova York. – ele disse. – Estamos fazendo para sua segurança.

- Eu imagino. – Edward respondeu, imaginando como Carlisle devia estar aos nervos. Ele nunca tinha se envolvido em problema nenhum em sua vida. Sempre tinha sido um filho exemplar, e o pai nem sequer sabia que ele estava fumando maconha, coisa que parou assim que conheceu Isabella.

Isabella. Isabella... era a única coisa que ele não tirava de sua cabeça.

- Quando chegarmos em Nova York.. – Aro cortou seus pensamentos. – Provavelmente você será preso, porque foi acusado de algo e fugiu. E ainda tem esse pequeno incidente com a menina Isabella... parece que você se enrolou bastante.

- É. Bastante. – Edward repetiu, sentindo a pontada incessante de dor em seu coração, ao pensar em sua menina dos sorrisos. Na noite anterior seu pai e Aro tinham vasculhado Monrovia atrás dela, e ninguém pareceu poder ajudar. Ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Voltaram de mãos vazias. E isso havia deixado Edward desesperado.

- Mas não será preso por muito tempo, eu acredito. Eu como pai de Demetri, posso tirar as queixas contra você por milhões de motivos. Porém, eu prefiro que você fique na cadeia enquanto eu e minha família tenhamos resolvido o caso dos assassinos de Demetri. É uma forma de você se proteger. E eu preciso de ajuda sua, porque quero que você me informe as pessoas com quem meu filho tinha amizade. Quais tinham convivência com ele... coisas que ele tenha dito a você... entre várias outras questões, que só vamos conversar quanto estivermos lá.

- Tudo bem.. – Edward assentiu, olhando para suas mãos novamente, e um pouco mais calmo por saber que o próprio pai de Demetri confiava nele.

- Mas aquele Charlie... ele é uma figura muito estranha. – Aro falou novamente, agora pegando um copo de whisky que a aeromoça trouxera. – Eu não fui com a cara dele.

- Ele não é boa pessoa. – Edward falou. – Ele está envolvido em muita coisa errada... Bella não deveria ficar com ele, ela está correndo perigo... – A vontade de chorar voltou. Mas ele segurou. Ele não choraria na frente de Aro.

- Eu imaginei que não fosse. Aquela cidade é estranha. As pessoas pareceram não querer ajudar, quando fomos atrás da sua menina. – Aro suspirou. – Bom, mas chega de conversa. Você precisa descansar. Conversamos em Nova York.

- Certo. – ele respondeu sucintamente. Não tinha muito o que falar. Estava sentindo milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas a coisa que mais o atrapalhava era não saber onde Bella estava. Não saber o que ela estava fazendo, nem onde estava, com quem estava. Fechou os olhos tentando cessar a angústia, que não parecia querer passar.

Carlisle finalmente sentou a seu lado. Deu dois tapinhas na mão do filho e um sorriso simpático, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu vou denunciar toda a delegacia de Monrovia. Eles não podiam ter batido em você desse jeito. Eles vão se ver com a justiça. – as mãos de Carlisle tornaram-se punhos.

- Eu nunca imaginei que fosse trazer esse tipo de problema a você, pai. – ele falou, tentando desabafar.

- Edward, eu confesso que também nunca imaginei passar por uma situação dessas com você. Mas sei que você não fez nada disso. Sei o quanto você era amigo de Demetri, e como Aro me falou, foi até bom você ter fugido, apesar de isso ser sempre a coisa mais errada a se fazer.

- Aham. – ele balançou a cabeça, concordando com o pai.

- Mas o que eu até agora não admito foi o que você fez com Isabella. Fugir com uma menina de dezesseis anos, Edward? Sério? Ainda mais depois de tudo que te aconteceu? Você simplesmente colocou ainda mais lenha na fogueira, filho.

- Pai, você não sabe o que ela passa com o pai dela. Você não tem noção de como ela sofre, e como ela precisa de mim...

- Ao ponto de você esquecer de todos os seus problemas, para pensar no bem estar dela? – Carlisle levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que sim. – Edward respondeu, um pouco surpreso com a atitude do pai. – Bella é a minha vida, pai. Eu quero cuidar dela. Eu preciso encontrá-la. Eu preciso que você vá atrás dela novamente, assim que eu for preso. Eu sei que ficarei lá por uns dois, três meses.. ou até mais! O pai de Demetri já me falou e eu aceito. Mas eu preciso que Bella fique com a gente antes disso.

- Veremos. – Carlisle falou, um pouco amargurado de ver o filho não se importando com seu futuro, e sim com o futuro de uma jovem que tinha acabado de conhecer.

- Pai. Por favor. Eu te peço. – Edward fez contato visual com Carlisle, esperando que o pai o compreendesse. Não adiantou muito.

- Veremos, Edward. – ele falou em voz de comando. – Veremos, ok?

Edward bufou alto, começando a sentir raiva pela falta de compreensão de seu pai. Não era possível que ele não seria capaz de ajudar Bella. Ele precisava de tempo, para contar a Carlisle por tudo que Bella passara com Charlie, e com isso, de repente, conseguir amolecer o coração de seu pai.

Carlisle levantou, dando lugar novamente aos dois policiais da delegacia de Nova York e Edward voltou a seu estado inanimado. Ele estava apagado. Não sabia mais o que fazer de sua vida, nem qual futuro ele teria.

Por variáveis engraçadas e curiosas do destino, os dois caíram no sono, praticamente no mesmo momento. Bella na casa de Emmett, e Edward dentro daquele avião. Os dois tiveram em seus sonhos, flashes da tarde em que fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Isso fez com que o coração deles se acalmasse um pouco e desse ânimo para que pudessem enfrentar o que quer que viria pela frente, visando um dia poderem se encontrar e ficarem juntos para sempre.

Foram mudanças gigantes na vida dos dois. Que no momento possa até parecer ruim, mas que no futuro, quem sabe? Poderia virar aprendizado. E os dois, enquanto dormiam e sonhavam com as boas lembranças, estavam ao mesmo tempo dando início às grandes transições que passariam na vida.

* * *

_Para as meninas que perguntaram, as atualizações aqui são semanais ok? Algumas semanas na quinta, outras na sexta._

_Muito obrigada por todos os comentários! Fico feliz demais com a reação de vocês! Esse capítulo foi em uma narrativa diferente porque eu tinha que mostrar ao mesmo tempo o que os dois estavam passando. Era necessário. E esse capítulo abriu uma nova fase da fic. A maioria dos capítulos agora serão narrados pela Bella. _

_Até semana que vem. Continuem comentando! Agradeço por antecipação._

_Um grande beijo em todas! 3_


	23. Chapter 22 New Hope

**Capítulo 22 - New Hope**

**Pov Bella**

"_Há muita coisa a dizer que não sei como dizer. Faltam as palavras. Mas recuso-me a inventar novas: as que existem já devem dizer o que se consegue dizer e o que é proibido. E o que é proibido eu adivinho. Se houver força."_

_(Clarice Lispector)_

_**1 mês, 13 dias e **__**algumas poucas horas depois**_

Meus olhos estavam fechados e eu podia ouvir a voz de Emmett na cozinha.

Muito próximo, barulho de água lavando copos, talheres batendo em pratos e meu nome sendo falado algumas vezes. Silêncio. Mais barulho de pratos. Geladeira abrindo. Agora, ele conversava animado com sua mãe Claire, sobre a festa de sexta feira, onde ela tinha que fazer um doce para levar. É, _aquela_ festa. Em que as mães eram as principais cozinheiras. _Aquela_ festa em que logo depois eu e Edward demos nosso primeiro beijo há um pouco mais de um mês atrás.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, e olhei para o relógio. Oito e meia da noite.

Nem parecia que já tinha passado mais de um mês. A dor que permanecia no meu peito não me deixava esquecer. Eu ainda podia sentir seu toque, seus lábios acariciando minhas bochechas, e o som da sua voz se mantinha em todos os meus sonhos. Ele era tão presente em minhas noites, que eu adquirira um hábito novo. Dormir. Sim, eu dormia. Dormia o quanto fosse possível e preciso, na esperança de sonhar novamente com sua presença e que o tempo me auxiliasse, passando rápido para que ele viesse finalmente me buscar.

Ele viria não viria? Essa pergunta ficava martelando em minha cabeça diariamente. Nos sonhos, nos deliciosos sonhos, ele repetia que vinha me buscar e em alguns outros ele já estava até aqui, na porta, me esperando. Era ruim. Eu acordava frustrada. Meu peito doía de tristeza, sabendo que tinha sido apenas uma falsa realização de minha mente ansiosa e louca para ver Edward novamente.

Ele prometeu que vinha me buscar, e eu queria acreditar. Mas sabia que isso estava além de suas possibilidades. Ele estava preso. Preso. Uma palavra tão fechada e tão incapaz. Ele não tinha como me tirar daqui e eu também estava em uma prisão. Uma prisão interna. Uma prisão psicológica. De certa forma _era_ uma prisão. Eu estava reclusa do mundo e não tinha a mínima vontade de sair, de encarar as pessoas fofoqueiras da cidade e muito menos de ver Charlie, que morava na casa à nossa frente. Casa aquela que também me doía ver. Sua fachada me fazia lembrar do dia em que meu próprio pai me maltratou, e me jogou no chão no meio de uma tempestade, soltando palavras horríveis, me julgando erroneamente e me matando um pouco por dentro.

Humilhada. Completamente humilhada.

E eu sabia que todos na cidade estavam falando sobre isso, e sobre a minha fuga com Edward e sobre a noite que ele passou na delegacia local, tendo sido salvo por seu papai e pelo homem de terno, que nem eu sabia quem era. No fundo eu torcia para que não fosse ninguém daquela tal gangue, máfia, que ele dizia que estava atrás dele. Por mais que eu não tivesse mais tanta fé, eu rezava sempre, pedindo para que ele estivesse bem, com saúde, não estivesse machucado e que ficasse logo livre. Mesmo que ele já tivesse esquecido de mim; Afinal eu queria que Edward fosse feliz, acima de tudo. Minha vida eu daria um jeito. Eu recuperaria. Um dia.

E enquanto não desse, eu ficaria aqui, deitada, na cama do quarto de hóspedes da casa de Emmett, esperando o tempo passar e tentando recuperar uma dor que passeava em meu organismo feito looping.

Claire, Emmett e Rosalie me compreendiam e era somente o que eu precisava. Eles não entravam muito em meu espaço e somente falavam comigo se sentissem que eu queria falar. O que era pouco. Muito pouco. Eu não queria falar.

Mas nos últimos dias eu sentia que Emmett estava começando a ficar irritado com esse meu estado. Diversas vezes ele passava em frente ao quarto, abria a porta e me olhava, bufando em irritação. Outras vezes podia ver a sombra de seus pés pela fresta da porta. Ele hesitava e não entrava. Claire agia da mesma forma. Eles sabiam que eu precisava de um tempo pra mim, mas já estava passando tempo demais e eu não estava reagindo. Eu não queria reagir.

Então, depois de ouvir a voz dele com sua mãe na cozinha, eu sabia que ele viria falar comigo. Eu simplesmente sentia. Peguei meu cobertor e puxei até cobrir minha cabeça totalmente, na esperança que ele achasse que eu estava dormindo. Eu queria fugir. Não esse tipo de fuga que eu tentava agora, embaixo dos cobertores. Eu queria que fosse como a última vez. Eu queria que aquela vez tivesse dado certo.

Ouvi os passos pesados no corredor e a constante hesitação vinda da fresta da porta. Mas dessa vez a maçaneta girou e ela abriu. Como não pude enxergar nada, apenas senti a cama balançar e o cobertor sendo puxado com força de meu corpo. Foi uma atitude meio grosseira dele, mas eu sabia onde ele queria chegar.

- Emmett! – minha voz já me era desconhecida. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não falava, que quando ela saiu de minha boca, veio estranha. Dei um pigarro. – Porque está fazendo isso?

- Bella, eu simplesmente não aguento mais ver você nesse estado. Já está me machucando também. – ele me olhou e vi verdade em seus olhos. Emmett estava sofrendo ao não conseguir me ajudar. E por mais que eu não quisesse _ser ajudada_, seu olhar me fazia querer melhorar, só para que eu não o visse triste.

- Me desculpa. – abaixei minha cabeça e senti as lágrimas querendo descer. – É que eu estou tentando não querer morrer, Emmett... tô tentando não querer desistir de mim...

- Você não acha que está exagerando? – ele pegou em meu pulso, fazendo carinho em minha pele, com seu polegar. Bem parecido com o que Edward fazia em mim, e isso quase trouxe mais lágrimas aos meus olhos. – Você acha que Edward ia adorar chegar aqui e ver você nesse estado?

- Eu sei que não. – e eu de verdade sabia. Edward ficaria devastado se soubesse ou me visse desse jeito. Ele queria que eu fosse forte. Ele falou isso antes de nos separarmos. Pediu para que eu ficasse bem, porque ele ia ficar bem. Ele prometeu que ficaríamos juntos novamente.

O problema é que eu não conseguia acreditar nisso. Ele estava preso! Preso. Aquela maldita palavra que era uma total negação à liberdade que eu tanto queria para ele.. Não saber notícias, cada dia que corria por meus olhos, era um martírio. Uma dor nova, que aumentava cada vez mais.

- Trouxe um sanduíche para você e dessa vez fui eu quem fiz, não minha mãe. Vou ficar muito chateado se você não comer. – ele falou colocando a bandeja ao meu lado, na cama. – E tem limonada também. O que me lembra que faz muito tempo que você não faz nenhum suco novo.

- Você nunca gostou dos meus sucos... – me ajeitei na cama, de modo que ficasse sentada, e coloquei a bandeja em meu colo. Eu não estava com a mínima fome, mas não queria machucar os sentimentos de Emmett. Ele já estava fazendo muito por mim. Não custava nada comer.

Peguei um pedaço de sanduíche e coloquei na boca, lutando com a minha vontade de colocar tudo pra fora. O meu nervosismo me impedia de comer qualquer coisa. A própria mãe de Emmett tentou inúmeras vezes me alimentar decentemente, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Meu estômago mesmo vazio, parecia estar cheio, de tanta ansiedade e mágoa reprimida. As roupas eu já sentia largas em mim. Não que eu as mudasse constantemente, mas era visível que eu estava emagrecendo.

- Não é que eu nunca tenha gostado.. – ele fez uma cara estranha, meio envergonhada, e coçou a nuca. – É que eu gostava de implicar com você.. mas eles são muito bons. Muito bons mesmo. – ele olhou para o chão, e eu senti uma vontade pequena – muito pequena – de dar um sorriso fraco. Foi o que fiz.

Mas Emmett não viu.

- Eu não tenho tido inspirações também. Não adianta fazer um suco sem inspiração. Vai sair ruim. – falei enquanto mastigava.

- Eu entendo. – ele acariciou meu joelho. – Vamos dar uma volta hoje a noite? Eu, você, Rosalie e Kelly? A baixinha não pára de perguntar por você.

- Kelly? O que Kelly está fazendo com vocês?

- Rosalie está trabalhando como babá. Quer uma graninha extra, então fica com Kelly enquanto a mãe dela passa as noites... fazendo não sei o que. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. As mulheres de Monrovia realmente eram muito estranhas. – Mas ver Rosalie como babá... – ele sacudiu a cabeça. - É simplesmente hilário! Você tem que ver. Ela não tem paciência nenhuma.

- Bem típico de Rosalie.. – dei outra mordida e peguei a limonada, dando um gole naquele líquido gelado que aliviou o bolo em meu estômago.

- Eu também achava, mas é mais engraçado do que imaginamos, Bells.. – ele riu. E riu. E não parava de rir. E lembrava de alguma coisa e continuava rindo. A gargalhada dele já tomava conta do quarto, e ele não conseguia puxar o ar para respirar. Seu rosto ficava vermelho e até o peito chiava da gargalhada incontrolável.

Foi inevitável. Eu abri um sorriso.

E meu sorriso foi se aumentando. Eu já conseguia sentir minha bochecha doer pelo músculo esticado. A risada de Emmett era absurdamente contagiante e mesmo que eu estivesse querendo morrer por dentro, naquele pequeno momento eu comecei a gargalhar.

Ele sorriu ao me ver sorrindo. Esse era o objetivo dele desde que ele entrou no quarto.

- Eu amo você, Emmett.. – falei sentindo minha barriga doer do riso. – Você é o irmão que eu não tive.

Ele me abraçou apertado, um abraço grande, caloroso, e ainda riu um pouco, mas depois ficou sério.

- Também amo você, Bella. – ele suspirou. – E diferente do que você pensa, eu não sou o irmão que você não teve... Eu sou o irmão que você tem.

A noite estava fria, e eu enrolei o casaco em meu corpo, sentindo mais uma vez como eu tinha emagrecido. Fomos andando até a casa de Kelly, para encontrar Rosalie. Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de sair, mas mais uma vez, fiz por Emmett. Em minha cabeça, eu podia perder novamente a oportunidade de encontrar com Edward se eu saísse de casa, e eu nunca mais me perdoaria por isso. Eu sei que ele me esperaria se eu não estivesse, ou até iria atrás de mim, mas depois do que aconteceu com Carlisle, nada me fazia pensar o contrário.

Fiz todo o percurso com a cabeça baixa e fiquei satisfeita por ter Emmett ao meu lado. Eu não aguentaria os olhares curiosos das pessoas na rua, e apesar de não ver, sei que muitas estavam me olhando. Eu sentia. Eu tinha virado a notícia do ano. Bando de hipócritas. Se tivessem uma história de amor tão especial quanto a minha, garanto que fariam tudo que eu fiz, até mais de uma vez.

A música alta podia ser ouvida do lado de fora. Os gritos de Rosalie também. Emmett já começou a rir por antecipação enquanto andamos o pequeno caminho de pedras até a porta da casa de Kelly. Ele passou a mão em minha cabeça e sorriu, falando para eu relaxar, que hoje era uma noite em que eu tinha que me divertir e esquecer um pouco dos problemas.

Impossível, óbvio.

Não era nem mesmo justo que eu estivesse aqui tentando me divertir quando Edward era privado de fazer o mesmo. Eu deveria ter a mesma punição que ele. Ficar em casa, presa, assim como ele estava, mesmo que fosse em locais completamente diferentes.

Eu ainda tinha sorte tê-lo como visita em meus sonhos e de poder esperar por ele confortavelmente, em minha cama, e na casa de gente que se preocupava comigo. Ele, não. Ele estava sozinho e eu nem sei se ele conseguia ao menos dormir, quanto mais sonhar.

- Bella? – Emmett chamou meu nome e saí de meus pensamentos tristonhos. – Vamos entrar?

Quando finalmente pisamos dentro da casa, Rosalie nos recebeu completamente desnorteada e no meio de uma bagunça. Havia chocolate em sua bochecha, sua camiseta estava rasgada e eu podia jurar que ela queria chorar.

- Quantas crianças você está tomando conta mesmo, Rose? – perguntei embasbacada ao ver o estado em que ela estava.

- Só Kelly. Só essa capetinha que se faz de santa.

No momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela olhou para trás, vendo Kelly correndo pela sala, passando por nós feito um furacão. Ela estava segurando alguma coisa e eu tinha quase certeza que era uma vassoura.

- Kelly, Bella está aqui! Você não queria tanto vê-la? – Rosalie gritou. Um grito alto que fez eu me encolher. – Kelly? Kelly? Ai meu Deus... – ela deu um suspiro fundo e olhou para o teto. – Entra gente, eu vou ver onde ela está.

- Não falei? – Emmett falou caindo na gargalhada novamente.

- Realmente... – balancei a cabeça, me permitindo mais uma vez rir, e me sentindo um pouco culpada com isso. Enquanto eu não soubesse que Edward estava bem, eu não me sentiria bem em sorrir.

O valor que ele dava aos meus sorrisos era tão grande que até me apelidou com esse nome... "Meu sorriso"... eu ainda podia ouvir perfeitamente a voz dele me chamando, de forma que chegava a ser meio assustador. Porém, ainda era um pouco reconfortante também. Não sei o que aconteceria se eu esquecesse como era o som de sua voz.

- Gente, Kelly sumiu! – Rose voltou, falando bem alto e com alguns brinquedos na mão.

- Como assim sumiu? – perguntei preocupada.

- Com certeza ela deve estar escondida por aí. – Emmett falou em meio a uma risada.

- Bella, me ajuda a procurar? – Rose olhou para Emmett, irritada com a risada dele.

- Claro, claro... – fui até o corredor e começamos a procurar pela casa. A menina era pequena mas a casa também era, então não devia ser tão difícil assim.

- Chama por ela.. se ela ouvir sua voz pode ser que ela venha... – Rose falou baixo. – Ai Deus, nem acredito que estou tratando uma criança como um animal... sinto que estou caçando.

Eu ri novamente, e apesar de ter sido involuntário, ainda doeu e me fez lembrar de Edward.

Quando chegamos no quarto dos pais, tudo estava escuro. Olhei debaixo da cama, Rose olhou atrás das cortinas e quando quase nos demos por vencidas, Kelly pulou de dentro do armário berrando algum grito de guerra ensurdecedor e fino. Muito fino.

- _Pelamordedeus_ Kelly, cale a boca! Já são quase dez da noite, você me faça o favor de ir comigo ao banheiro tomar banho e depois CAMA! – Rosalie gritou quase na mesma altura, com as mãos na cintura. Cheguei a fechar meus olhos com tanta gritaria, mas não pude deixar de achar aquilo divertido.

Eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir culpada por estar me divertindo, mas era simplesmente inevitável. E eu devia isso à Emmett e Rosalie. Eles queriam me ver feliz, então eu tinha que tentar melhorar, por mais difícil que fosse.

- Béll! – Kelly finalmente me viu. Acho que ela estava tão dopada de açúcar ou carregando um excesso de energia tão grande, que demorou para se tocar que eu estava ali. Ela abraçou minhas pernas bem apertado. – Cê su-miu!

- Rosalie, o que você deu para essa criança? – falei passando a mão nos cabelos fininhos de Kelly.

- Comemos uma panela de brigadeiro e depois cupcakes enquanto víamos "Thomas o trenzinho".

- E seus amigos! – Kelly berrou.

- Que? - ela franziu o cenho.

- É Thomas o trenzinho e seus amigos! - Kelly falou irritada.

- Rose, você não pode ficar dando doce nessa quantidade para uma criança do tamanho de Kelly. Ela fica eufórica. – sussurrei, torcendo para que Kelly não ouvisse, mesmo que tivesse quase certeza que ela não iria entender meu argumento.

Como eu trabalhava diretamente com o lanche das crianças na creche, eu tinha a noção do que fazê-las comer. Eu sempre dava frutas, e sucos, e coisas mais saudáveis, que não fossem alguma bomba de carboidrato – dopando-as e deixando-as com sono, - ou uma bomba de açúcar, - deixando-as completamente desrreguladas. Toda alimentação tinha sua dosagem correta, e principalmente seus limites.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu não sei falar não... – ela estalou a língua. – Olha esse rostinho! – ela apontou para Kelly, que estava com o queixo na altura de minha coxa e olhava para cima, me encarando com um sorriso e seu dente faltante.

- Difícil dizer não mesmo... – apertei sua bochecha de leve. – Mas agora vai ser difícil fazê-la dormir... – sussurrei novamente.

- Béll, você toma banho _com eu_? – Kelly falou ainda agarrada em minhas pernas.

Rosalie me olhou e pude ver esperança em seus olhos. Eu sabia que ia sobrar pra mim.

- Não tomo com você, mas te ajudo a tomar, ok? Não posso molhar minha roupa, só tenho essa. – dei um peteleco em seu nariz e ela gargalhou.

- Tá! – ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vai levando ela para o banheiro que eu pego a toalha e as roupas... – Rosalie falou ainda incrédula. – Sério, só você mesmo Bella... a encantadora de crianças.

Revirei os olhos e segui com Kelly agarrada em meu tronco até o banheiro. Diferente do que Rosalie tinha dito, comigo tudo foi calmo e pacífico. Ficamos conversando sobre brinquedos enquanto eu passava shampoo em seu cabelo, e descobri que ela adorava Barbies. Percebi que estar na presença de Kelly era bem agradável. Ela me passava uma calma e uma tranquilidade que talvez só a presença de uma criança poderia proporcionar.

Ela brincou com o pouco de espuma que o sabonete líquido fez em seu corpo, e surpreendentemende me deu um beijo na bochecha quando me inclinei para enrolá-la na toalha.

E ali, eu dei meu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro.

Rosalie levou-a para o quarto e era incrível como Kelly ficava agitada com ela, e calma comigo. Fui até a cozinha e abri a geladeira, me sentindo meio desconfortável por estar mexendo em utensílios alheios, e procurei os ingredientes por ali. Maçã, salsinha, e alface. Assim que os achei, fui em busca do liquidificador. Bati todos eles e coloquei em um copinho com canudinho colorido, que provavelmente era de Kelly.

Quando voltei para seu quarto, ela estava pulando na cama, e Rosalie sentada na mesma, balançando conforme o colchão ia se mexendo.

- Eu me rendo, Bella.

- Fiz um suco para Kelly... – Era estranho. Já tinha mais de um mês que eu não fazia um suco, e mesmo que eu já tivesse essa mania desde pequena, eu sentia que sem Edward não tinha mais tanto efeito. De todas as pessoas ele foi a única que deu verdadeiro valor às minhas receitas.

- Olha Kelly, que legal, Tia Bella preparou suquinho pra você! – Rosalie falou sem humor nenhum na voz. Ela devia estar exausta.

- Qué! – Kelly finalmente sentou e extendeu sua pequena mão em direção ao copo.

- Que suco é esse? Tem mais açúcar? – Rosalie perguntou meio desesperada.

- Não. Esse suco é calmante. – falei baixo, enquanto olhava para Kelly que já estava aninhada em seu travesseiro e bebendo o suco, enquanto olhava para seu pé. – E não tinha nome ainda... vai se chamar _Chill out, Kelly_!- ri.

- Se eu estivesse com ânimo, eu juro que eu riria desse nome. – ela levantou. – Pode ficar com ela um pouquinho? Preciso ver se Emmett precisa de alguma coisa, nem que seja de um beijinho.. – ela sorriu. Por alguns segundos fiquei com inveja que Rosalie tinha seu amor por tão perto. E ela percebeu que eu não fiquei confortável com o que ela tinha falado. – Ah, me desculpa. Às vezes eu falo sem pensar...

- Tudo bem... – falei baixo.

- Vou lá. Qualquer coisa grita. – ela colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Pode deixar.

Kelly já estava bem quietinha, e terminando de beber todo o suco que eu tinha feito. Ela me olhava com uma intensidade tão grande, que eu não sabia distinguir o que era, mas não devia ser algo diferente de carinho, atenção, e encantamento. Fiz meus olhos se espelharem no dela. Eu estava encantada por aquela menina. Ela já me chamava atenção quando eu trabalhava na creche. Ela sempre queria estar do meu lado. Ela sempre me fazia perguntas e perguntava como tinha sido meu dia. Ela tinha um interesse por mim, que talvez só Edward tenha tido.

Me ajoelhei perto de sua cama e fiquei fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, vendo como ela mordia o canudo, mesmo com o copinho já vazio.

- Cadê o Éduad? – sua voz gostosa saiu sonolenta. E meu coração partiu-se literalmente ao meio, porque eu não tinha uma resposta certa para a pergunta daquela criança.

- Ele... está estudando. – foi o que veio na hora. E por mais que eu quisesse chorar ao falar dele, eu tinha que ser forte. – Está estudando para ser um grande engenheiro. Estudar é a coisa mais importante que tem na vida, Kelly. – passei meu polegar por sua testa macia.

- Mas ele ta longe? E você? Vocês não iam casar? Vocês não são namorados, de ficar de _muah,muah,muah_... – ela começou a imitar barulhos de beijo, e eu sorri, mesmo angustiada por dentro.

- Eu estou esperando ele terminar de estudar, para que ele venha me buscar.

- Ohh... – ela falou com seus olhinhos arregalados. – Entendi. – ela então suspirou. – Mas eu sou daminha, né?

- Daminha?

- Do seu casameeeeento, duuuhhh! – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Claro que sim. – sorri. – Mas pra você ser uma daminha linda você tem que dormir. Sono de beleza, sabe? – brinquei e ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Boa noite, Kelly.

- Noite, Béll. – ela fechou o olho e inclinei meu corpo ainda mais para dar um beijinho em sua testa. Aquele cheirinho de bebê, de criança, me deixou ainda mais calma do que eu já estava. Era delicioso, e eu me permiti ficar um pouco ali, roubando um pouco da calma que ela me passava.

Emmett bateu algum tempo depois na porta, bem de levinho, avisando que Rosalie tinha feito pizza caseira. Me levantei do chão e me uni a eles na mesa de jantar.

Até que essas pequenas horinhas tinham me distraído um pouco. Emmett conseguiu seu objetivo, de me animar depois de ficar muito tempo em um estado quase que vegetativo. Mas eu ainda não conseguia me acalmar. E naquela noite, quando voltei para casa, tive sonhos ainda mais intensos. Eu sentia Edward como em sonho nenhum tinha sentido. E conseqüentemente, minha manhã foi ainda mais frustrante.

Assim que vi o sol dando os primeiros anúncios da manhã, levantei meu corpo e sentei na cama, em posição de chinês, olhando em direção à janela e recebendo aqueles raios de sol. Estava quente. Finalmente o dia estava quente. Mas aquele calor não me deixava mais tão feliz como antes. Como eu queria que o sonho tivesse sido realidade.

Fiquei por muito tempo ali, apenas recebendo a luz amarela em meus olhos. Emmett provavelmente tinha ido trabalhar, e era dia de feira, então Claire devia ter ido fazer compras. Eu estava oficialmente sozinha.

Ouvi o barulho da caminhonete de Charlie e fui até a janela, para ver. Por mais que eu estivesse com ódio de tudo que ele tinha feito comigo, com minha vida e com minhas esperanças, eu tinha saudade do que éramos quando minha mãe ainda era presente. Da família que fomos um dia. De todo o carinho que eu recebia gratuitamente, sem nem pedir. Das tardes de sono que eu tinha com minha mãe quando chegava do colégio, e dos lanches que nós três fazíamos aos domingos.

Assim que a caminhonete dele saiu, provavelmente em direção à oficina, calcei meu tênis, e mesmo ainda de camisola fui até nossa casa. Eu não tinha mais a chave e a porta estava trancada, mas dei uma volta por ela, passando em frente ao meu antigo quarto... ao quarto que Edward estava usando... e lembrei de sua primeira ou segunda noite aqui, que ouvimos música nas escadas, olhando para a lua, e ele disse com aquela voz perfeita dele que eu era muito especial.

Só que sem ele eu não me sentia especial. Eu me sentia um nada. Apenas mais uma pessoa no mundo, e agora, ainda sem perspectiva nenhuma.

Fui para a frente da casa novamente e cobri meus joelhos com o tecido de minha camisola, abraçando minhas pernas e olhando para o sol, sentindo o ventinho fresco que apenas mexia algumas folhas. Só conseguia ouvir o som de passarinhos, e sem querer, uma lágrima caiu de meu olho. Eu estava cada vez mais me afundando, e por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia ficar feliz. Eu não conseguia acreditar nas coisas, e nem me tranquilizar. Eu precisava de um sinal. Eu precisava de _algum_ sinal.

- Deus... – sussurrei para mim mesma. – Eu sei que eu tenho estado muito afastada de tudo e de você desde que vovó morreu. Eu sei que eu duvidei algumas vezes de sua existência e também sei que não mereço estar pedindo as coisas para você, mas... por favor... eu não aguento mais ficar assim... me dê algo, ou qualquer coisa que seja... – mais lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos, e o vento continuou, me mantendo no silêncio.

Algum tempo depois encostei minha cabeça em meus joelhos e fechei os olhos, tentando respirar e procurar algum ponto dentro de mim que me acalmasse. Que me deixasse bem. Que me tirasse dessa depressão. Mas um barulho de pneu no chão de terra me acordou.

Um carro vermelho, comum, mas muito bonito e brilhante, parou entre a casa de Emmett e a de Charlie. No meio da rua. Levantei a cabeça curiosa, e quando a porta abriu, uma menina baixinha, com a pele bem alva e os cabelos negros curtos, saiu de dentro do carro. Ela vestia calça jeans, uma bota de camurça baixinha, e uma camiseta colorida. Tirou os óculos escuros e olhou para as duas casas, até que me avistou.

E quando nossos olhos se encontraram, eu quase tive uma parada cardíaca. Eu reconhecia aquele olhar. Eu reconhecia aquele jeito, aquelas feições. Eram _dele_. Minha respiração ficou intensa, e ela inclinou sua cabeça em minha direção.

- Isabella? – a voz era fina, mas suave e parecia de uma fada. Eu não consegui me conter e pulei da escada em direção a ela, abraçando-a tão apertado que ela riu. – Meu Deus menina, você vai me matar! – ela continuou rindo e eu ria. Chorava. Ria novamente. Eu acho que eu podia ter um ataque do coração.

- Alice? – peguei em seus ombros. – Você é Alice, não é? – tive que me segurar para não gritar. Eu podia desmaiar de tamanha alegria que eu estava, foi uma bomba forte de felicidade, de uma vez só. Alívio. Parecia que eu tinha tirado quilos e quilos de minhas costas.

- Sim, sou eu! – ela continuou rindo e dessa vez foi ela quem me abraçou. – Meu Deus, até que enfim te achei! Edward não me deu seu endereço ao certo porque não sabia, então tive que sair perguntando para toooodo mundo nessa cidade se sabiam de você, até que vim parar aqui. – ela falava animada e gesticulando, e eu não conseguia parar de olhar cada movimento que ela fazia. Eu tinha que me beliscar. Será que isso era um sonho? Se fosse, eu me mataria assim que acordasse, porque seria uma de minhas maiores decepções.

- Eu estou sonhando? – resolvi perguntar só para checar.

- Ahmm... acho que não. – ela falou sorrindo. E então suspirou. – Olha, tem que se coisa rápida. Não preciso nem te falar que eu vim te buscar, não é? Temos que arrumar as coisas o mais rápido possível porque eu marquei nosso vôo para daqui a quatro horas, e..

- Vôo?

- Sim. Vôo. Você vai para Nova York comigo não vai? – então ela fez uma cara desesperada. - Não me diga que mudou de idéia. Isso vai acabar com Edward. – ela colocou a mão em sua testa.

- Não! Claro que não! Eu não mudei de idéia! Eu vou! – eu quase gritava.

- Ai. – ela suspirou. – Ainda bem.

- Edward... Como ele está? Ele realmente está preso?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo uma cara triste.

- Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora. Eu vou te contar tudo, vamos ter muito tempo. Temos que arrumar suas coisas! Eu te ajudo e então conversamos ok?

- Ok. – falei um pouco mais animada do que devia. Eu nem podia acreditar que Alice estava aqui.

Fomos para dentro da casa e assim que chegamos ao quarto onde eu estava dormindo eu me toquei que eu não tinha malas. A única mala que ainda estava comigo era a de Edward, mas ela estava cheia, com as roupas dele, algumas que eu até tirava algumas noites para dormir agarrada, mas não cabiam minhas coisas ali.

- Alice.. eu... não tenho mala. – falei envergonhada.

- Sério? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Uhum.. – mordi meus lábios.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou ao redor. – Tem algum lugar por aqui que possamos comprar?

- Tem, mas eu preferia não sair... não ir até o centro... – abaixei minha cabeça.

- Porque? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Porque as pessoas têm me olhado bastante... eu não fico confortável quando saio na rua... todos sabem da história, e..

- Já sei. Entendi. – ela falou bufando. – Meu irmão te deu um trabalho e tanto, não foi?

- Não... – dei um sorriso de canto dos lábios. – Por ele eu faria tudo de novo...

- Own, Você é uma fofa... – ela caminhou rápido em minha direção e me abraçou de novo. – Edward me falou tanto de você quando fui visitá-lo, mas você ainda é melhor do que eu imaginava! – ela apertou o abraço ainda mais. – Só está pálida. E magra. E com cara de fraca e triste. Temos que mudar isso.

- Como ele está? - me sentei, com o semblante triste. – Eu preciso saber como ele está.

- Ele está bem. – ela olhou para mim, querendo me passar tranquilidade. – A história do amigo dele foi um grande mal entendido. O pai de Demetri está ajudando Edward bastante, em troca de informações... mas ele ainda deve ficar na prisão por mais uns três, quatro meses... porque ele fugiu quando estava sendo acusado... e porque seu pai denunciou ele ...

- Desgraçado! – me vi enrolando a barra da colcha da cama em minhas mãos, que agora eram punhos.

- Bella, relaxa. Edward está bem. Ele está conformado. A única coisa que ele não calava a boca era sobre você. Ele não conseguia dormir querendo saber informações suas. Por isso que vim pessoalmente. – ela então parou. – Ah! Falando nisso... – ela tirou um envelope do bolso da calça. – Ele mandou isso pra você.

Peguei o envelope de suas mãos e senti uma corrente elétrica involuntária. Aquele pedaço de papel era o mais perto que eu podia chegar de Edward no momento. Se Alice não estivesse aqui, eu seria capaz de cheirar, para ver se tinha seu aroma. Abri o mais rápido que pude e desdobrei o papel. Acho que era a primeira vez que eu via a letra de Edward. Era bonita. Era masculina. Eu só tinha visto números quando estudávamos. Mas não sabia que ele escrevia tão perfeitamente assim.

Alice sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e inclinou sua cabeça em direção ao papel.

- Eu não li. Ele não deixou. Posso ler com você?

- Pode... – falei. Eu não tinha porque guardar segredos de Alice. Ela estava me proporcionando felicidade, e eu com certeza deveria muito à ela.

E então comecei a ler.

_Meu sorriso,_

_As pessoas entram na nossa vida por três motivos: por uma razão, por um momento, ou pelo resto da vida. _

_Quando alguém está na sua vida por uma RAZÃO, geralmente é para suprir uma necessidade que você possa ter expressado. Ela aparece para te ajudar em alguma dificuldade, providenciando orientação e apoio; Para te curar fisicamente, emocionalmente ou espiritualmente. _

_Elas parecem ter sido enviadas por Deus; E elas são. Elas estão ali pela razão que você necessitava que elas estivessem. _

_Então, sem nenhum motivo ou ação que você tenha feito, essa pessoa vai dizer algo ou fazer algo que leve esse relacionamento a um fim. _

_Às vezes elas morrem. Às vezes elas vão embora… Às vezes elas atuam e forçam você a tomar uma decisão._

_Mas o que temos que entender é que nossa necessidade foi suprida, nosso desejo realizado, e o trabalho dessas pessoas está feito. A oração que você fez foi atendida, e agora é hora de seguir com a vida._

_Daí algumas pessoas entram em sua vida por um MOMENTO, porque chegou a hora na sua vida de dividir, crescer e aprender. _

_Elas trazem a você a experiência de paz, ou fazem você rir. Podem até te ensinar algo que você nunca fez na vida. E geralmente te dão uma quantidade absurda de felicidade._

_Acredite em mim, é real. Mas somente por um MOMENTO._

_Relacionamentos para o RESTO DA VIDA, te ensinam lições para o resto da vida, coisas que você pode construir para que tenha uma boa e sólida base emocional. _

_Seu trabalho é aceitar essa lição. _

_Amar a pessoa e colocar o que você aprendeu em uso, em todos seus relacionamentos e áreas da sua vida; _

_Você, Bella, fez algo diferente. Você conseguiu ser minha razão, meu momento e meu resto da vida. Eu te amo mais do que palavras possam expressar. E eu quero você para ser minha, enquanto você me quiser à seu lado. _

_Confie em Alice. Ela está fazendo algo que eu pedi pessoalmente à ela. E sei que ela vai poder te ajudar no que for preciso. Eu queria estar com você agora, acredite em mim. Queria poder aliviar toda a dor que você possa estar sentindo. Mas isso é só uma fase. E tenho certeza que em pouco tempo estaremos juntos novamente, para continuarmos o nosso para sempre._

_Nunca se esqueça disso. E sorria. _

_Edward_

As lágrimas corriam sem cessar do meu rosto e Alice me abraçou novamente apertado, tão apertado que até amassamos o papel.

- Eu não sei como ele consegue ser tão positivo desse jeito, depois de tudo que está acontecendo com ele..

- Ele tem você, Bella. Isso dá forças a ele. Isso o mantém em pé cada dia naquele presídio. E tenho certeza que agora, quando ele souber que você está com a gente, ele vai ficar ainda mais forte.

- Obrigada, Alice. Obrigada por tudo que está fazendo por nós dois.

- Edward é meu irmão e eu o amo muito. Mais do que tudo. E você o fez feliz. Você cuidou dele no momento em que ele mais precisava de carinho de alguém. Você não o julgou. Você o salvou. Por isso e por várias outras coisas eu te amo muito também. – ela passou o dedo por debaixo de meus olhos, limpando minhas lágrimas. – Mas agora levanta! Vamos! Temos uma mala para arrumar!

- Eu ainda preciso falar com Claire e Emmett. Preciso ligar para a oficina e avisar a ele.

Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que me senti mal por não ter lembrado das duas pessoas que mais me ajudaram durante esses últimos dias. Eu tinha que agradecê-los por tudo, apesar de saber que palavras não seriam o suficiente.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte então? – ela levantou animada. - Me diz aonde eu compro essa tal mala que eu vou lá rapidinho e compro. Enquanto isso você faz suas ligações e vai separando todas as roupas em cima da cama, ok?

- Está bem. Mas.. Alice? – peguei em seu pulso.

- Hm? – ela me olhou com um semblante calmo.

- Você promete que você volta? Promete que não vai embora e me deixar aqui?

- Claro que prometo. Daqui a pouquinho estou aqui, sua boba. – ela riu. – Edward não falou para você confiar em mim? Então confie.

E por mais que toda a insegurança desse socos em meu estômago, eu deixei Alice ir.

Ela voltaria. Porque a presença de Alice ali tinha sido um presente de Deus. Quando mais precisei eu pedi, e ele fez questão de me atender.

* * *

_Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas meninas! Confesso que não imaginava que teriam tantas! _

_Desculpa a demora para postar esse capítulo. Continuem dando reviews pleeease! :)_

_Beijinho e uma ótima semana pra vocês! Semana que vem tem mais post!_


	24. Chapter 23 A New Life

_Mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem. Amei as reviews e peço que não parem de comentar, e darem suas opiniões. Vocês nem tem noção de como isso é importante para mim. Beijinhos e semana que vem tem mais! PoV Edward!_

**

* * *

****Capítulo 23 – ****A New Life**

_"Ninguém me ensinou a querer. Mas eu quero."_

_(Clarice Lispector)_

**PoV Bella**

Nunca em minha vida achei que ia pisar em um aeroporto. Pelo menos não tão cedo. Em meus pensamentos e sonhos quando criança, me vinha a imagem de que um dia eu seria uma grande empresária, e talvez passaria mais tempo da minha vida dentro de um avião do que em casa, mas até então, - em minha atual existência, - isso me parecia completamente distante e impossível.

Até Alice chegar. Até ela vir me buscar. Até o irmão dela transformar a minha vida completamente.

Me despedi de todos que pude, - inclusive Kelly, - e prometi entrar em contato assim que chegasse em Nova York. Claire segurou meu rosto, com lágrimas nos olhos, e deu um beijo em minha testa, falando para eu me cuidar. Emmett me deu um abraço sufocante, e pediu para conversar com Alice, sobre algo que agora eu não fazia idéia do que era, mas sabia que ela me contaria assim que ficássemos sozinhas. Rosalie chorou, falando que ia sentir muito minha falta e Kelly manteve-se agarrada em meu tronco até a hora de eu entrar naquele carro vermelho.

Pedi para que eles não falassem para Charlie onde eu estava, apesar de ter certeza que em pouco tempo ele saberia. Emmett comentou que ele não tinha ido à oficina hoje, e não fazia idéia de onde ele possa ter ido, mas ia manter em sigilo minha ida para Nova York.

O caminho até Indianápolis foi tranquilo, e Alice dirigia tão bem quanto o irmão. Passamos em frente a vários lugares que me faziam lembrar meu relacionamento com Edward, como o drive-in, e o shopping onde compramos o meu celular e o anelzinho. Olhei para ele, ainda em meu dedo e sorri. Cheguei a pensar se passaríamos em frente ao motel onde todos os problemas aconteceram, mas depois realizei que o motel ficava em outra cidade, e bem mais distante do que Indianápolis.

- Alice.. – perguntei enquanto olhava umas pequenas gotas de água no vidro do carro.

- Hm? – ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- O que fizeram com o carro de Edward? Digo, ele ficou estacionado naquele motel, e não sei como que...

- Meu pai mandou um dos funcionários dele vir buscar. – ela me cortou. - O carro está lá em casa, na garagem. – ela olhou rápido para mim, sorrindo. – Edward é louco por aquele carro. Aliás, Edward _adora_ carros. – ela riu.

- É? – olhei em sua direção, e acompanhei seu sorriso. Era bom saber de Edward por outras pessoas, principalmente por alguém tão ligada a ele, e que possuía o mesmo sangue correndo pelas veias.

- Aham. – ela falou como se estivesse afundada em pensamentos. – Quando éramos pequenos, brincávamos juntos, com carrinhos. Ele pediu para meu pai comprar um rosa, para ser meu. E ele tinha um cinza escuro, bem como o dele atual. – ela riu. – Era tão engraçado! Passávamos o dia todo fazendo barulho de motor. Nossa mãe ficava louca! Ele sempre diz que foi ele quem me ensinou a fazer o barulho certo de um motor. – ela revirou os olhos. – Bobão.

- Vocês dois são muito ligados, não são? – perguntei não tirando os olhos de Alice. Ela era muito parecida com Edward, apesar de ter o rosto bem delicado. O nariz era fino e delineado, o cabelo preto era bem liso porém não chegava a alcançar os ombros. Tinha um sorriso bonito, confortante e caloroso, assim como o do irmão. Estar ao lado dela me fazia sentir segura, tanto para falar quanto para agir. Me fazia sentir estar ao lado de Edward.

- Éramos mais. Nossa diferença de idade é muito pequena. Ele tem vinte e dois e eu tenho vinte, então sempre brincamos juntos, estudávamos juntos, íamos para a escola juntos... Porém, com a idade as coisas mudam. – ela suspirou. – Ele foi para Wisconsin fazer aquele curso de Engenharia Química e eu fiquei em Nova York, onde faço seguir os passos de papai. Ele já ficou bem decepcionado que Edward não quis ser um advogado.

- Porque ele não quis ser advogado? – fiquei sentada de lado, em direção à Alice. Meu bumbum já estava dolorido de tanto tempo dentro do carro. – Desculpa ficar te enchendo de perguntas mas é que eu quero saber tudo sobre ele.. – falei envergonhada. – As coisas que não tive tempo de saber...

- Não se preocupe! – ela me olhou com o semblante calmo, e sorriu. – Você pode perguntar o que quiser... – ela respirou fundo. - Papai sempre foi muito ausente, por ser um advogado. Perdia festas, aniversários, formaturas.. perdeu quase todos os jogos de basquete de Edward.. isso meio que fez ele se afastar da idéia de fazer Direito.

- Ele joga basquete? – perguntei abrindo um sorriso.

- Joga! Ele não te contou? – ela me olhou incrédula. – Ele era da Liga Jovem do Colégio. Chegou a ganhar bolsa para jogar e estudar, mas como queria o curso de engenharia, desistiu.

- Ele não me contou... ele me contou coisas mais de família, e amigos...

- Coisas mais íntimas, não é? – ela sorriu.

- Isso. – respondi.

- Sinal que ele confia em você. Edward é uma pessoa muito fechada quando se trata de questões pessoais.

- Fico feliz por isso... Digo, por saber que ele confia em mim para contar essas coisas... – suspirei, voltando meu corpo para frente e olhando a estrada. A falta que Edward fazia era um buraco incurável em meu coração.

- Você tá sentindo falta dele, não está? – ela falou, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos.

- Mais do que você imagina, Alice.

Chegando ao aeroporto, tivemos que entregar o carro no quiosque de locação, e Alice pagou pelo tempo em que esteve com ele alugado. Pegamos minhas duas malas do bagageiro e fomos caminhando até o terminal C, onde iríamos pegar nosso avião em uma hora.

Tudo era simplesmente enorme. Pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro, com suas mochilas, crianças chorando, malas caindo dos carrinhos, alto falante avisando horários de vôos, e Alice passava por tudo aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. Ela avistou uma fila e entramos. Olhei aonde dava o fim dessa fila e encontrei um balcão enorme, com atendentes, que checavam o peso de sua mala e depois jogavam em uma esteira rolante. Como eles não perdiam essas bagagens? Aqui deviam ter mais de mil pessoas perambulando. Sorte que o que eu tinha dentro das minhas não era nada de muito valor, porque do contrário eu nunca entregaria a eles tão facilmente.

Esperamos uns quinze minutos na fila e finalmente chegou nossa vez de sermos atendidas. Alice tirou alguns papéis de dentro da bolsa e deslizou-os pelo balcão. A mulher pegou-os, começou a ler, e digitou algumas coisas no computador.

- A Srta. Isabella Marie Swan é menor?

- Sim. – Alice respondeu calmamente. – Tem dezesseis anos.

- E ela possui autorização dos pais para sair do Estado de Indiana? – ela olhou os documentos de Alice.

Eu precisava de autorização dos meus pais para sair do Estado? Ninguém nunca tinha mencionado isso para mim. _Edward_ nunca mencionou isso para mim. Então estávamos ilegais quando fugimos? Ele estava ainda mais encrencado por isso? O pânico começou a surgir em meu organismo, me deixando sem ar. E agora? E se não deixassem eu ir?

- Alice... – segurei em seu braço, mas ela pegou em minha mão e sorriu.

- Sim, eu sou estagiária da Justiça, e tenho autorização do Juizado de Menores para que ela saia do Estado. O pai dela está sendo procurado pela polícia, e a mãe a abandonou quando ela era criança. Ela entrará em processo de tutoria, em Nova York. – Alice entregou mais alguns papéis, e um deles eu vi que estava escrito _Cullen Associates_.

A atendente olhou para mim com cara de pena, e eu me senti mal. Era incrível como com uma pequena frase, Alice expôs minhas maiores fraquezas. Mas isso tudo era verdade? Ela era estagiária da justiça? Ela tinha autorização desse tal juizado? Como assim meu pai estava sendo procurado pela polícia? O que ele tinha aprontado? O que era tutoria?

- Fumantes ou não fumantes? – ela voltou seu olhar para a tela.

- Não fumantes. – Alice respondeu. Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber que bando de papel era esse e como Alice tinha essa tal autorização. Principalmente se tudo isso era realmente verdade. Ela podia estar blefando, não?

- Malas? – ela continuava digitando.

- Duas. – Alice pegou as minhas e colocou na esteira. A moça colou alguns papéis e umas etiquetas, e então jogou-as naquele mundo de malas, me deixando um pouco agoniada. Eu queria perguntar onde elas iam parar, mas não quis passar vergonha.

- Aqui estão suas passagens, Srta. Mary Alice Cullen e Srta. Isabella Marie Swan. O portão é o 3B e a chamada para embarque se inicia dentro de vinte minutos. – ela entregou dois papéis para Alice, e nos desejou uma boa viagem.

Quando nosso vôo finalmente foi chamado, tudo que eu imaginava de um avião foi por água a baixo. No momento em que olhei a aeronave que íamos embarcar, meu queixo caiu no chão. Era gigante. Monstruoso. Como nada que imaginei na vida. Não era como um carro que você simplesmente colocava o pé e já estava dentro. Era... absurdo. Tão absurdo que tínhamos que pegar um ônibus e depois subir em uma escada para entrar nele. Eu nunca imaginei isso.

Dentro não era tão grande assim. Tinham tantas cadeiras que acabava diminuindo o espaço. Sentamos em nossos locais e Alice me ensinou onde ficava o cinto de segurança. Os lugares foram sendo tomados pelas pessoas e em pouco tempo o avião já estava lotado. Fiquei na janela, porque Alice disse que eu iria amar a vista. Eu poderia discordar dela. Estava com medo, pois nunca tinha visto paisagens de uma altura tão grande. Olhar para o chão da pista do aeroporto já me dava náusea por ser alto, imagina quando tudo ficasse pequenino lá embaixo?

A aeromoça passou nos entregando fones de ouvido, e peguei um de sua mão. Havia pequenas televisões à nossa frente, que no momento mostravam o mapa dos Estados Unidos e um pequeno aviãozinho indicando que estávamos em Indiana. Fiquei olhando, e achei engraçado que assim que as portas fecharam e o avião começou a andar, o aviãozinho na tela também se mexeu.

- Ele vai indicar onde nós estamos. – ela falou apontando para a tela. – Mas o vôo nem é tão grande assim, são apenas duas horas daqui até Nova York.

- E de carro são quantas? – perguntei por curiosidade.

- Quase treze horas. – ela fez uma bola de chiclete. – Tempo pra caramba. – a bola estourou e ela riu.

- Treze? Eu nem acredito que Edward ia dirigir isso tudo para me levar até Nova York.

- Meu irmão é louco por você. Ele faria qualquer coisa. Até atravessaria todo o país. – ela manteve o sorriso. Será que Edward adorava quando Alice sorria, assim como comigo?

O sinal para apertar o cinto de segurança apitou e fiz como Alice havia me ensinado. Na hora de decolar segurei os braços da cadeira, deixando minhas mãos quase dormentes e precisei fechar os olhos, ignorando as batidas desesperadas que meu coração dava, de tanto medo. Quando tudo estabilizou, abri os olhos e respirei fundo. Não queria parecer medrosa na frente de Alice.

A aeromoça anunciou algumas coisas e então pudemos soltar nossos cintos de segurança, mas eu não quis soltar o meu. Era melhor prevenir.

- Está tudo bem? – Alice virou para mim e sorriu. Ela conseguia me acalmar absurdamente.

- Está... – assenti com a cabeça, e então me lembrei das coisas que a atendente do balcão tinha falado. – Alice... você é mesmo estagiária da Justiça?

- Sou sim. – ela franziu o cenho. – Porque?

- Porque eu não sabia de nada daquilo que você falou para a moça no balcão... sobre juizado, e sobre Charlie...

- Por onde quer começar? – ela virou-se de lado, cruzando as pernas e ficando de frente para mim. – Pode perguntar o que quiser, eu te explico.

- Bom... – mordi meus lábios, tentando ver por onde eu começava. – Charlie está mesmo sendo procurado pela polícia? – achei estranho que eu não sentia nada com essa notícia, mesmo se ela fosse verdade. Não sentia medo, nem tristeza por Charlie... simplesmente era... nada.

- Está. Tem uma semana. Meu pai conseguiu um mandado de busca, ele está sendo procurado por tráfico de entorpecentes. – ela viu meu rosto estranhar e logo percebeu. – Remédios. Soníferos e outros que agiam de forma oposta, dando euforia.

Na hora que ela falou em sonífero lembrei da mãe de Rosalie e da água que ela tinha me dado, colocando-me em sono profundo. Será que isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com Charlie? Será que meu próprio pai tinha pedido para que ela me "drogasse"?

- E como seu pai soube disso?

- Edward tinha um papel com ele, no bolso da calça jeans... Acho que foi um papel que ele pegou da mesa de Charlie no dia que ele esteve na oficina.. Era uma nota fiscal, que mostrava compra e venda dessas substâncias. Eu não me lembro o nome delas, mas Edward como estuda química, na hora desconfiou.

- Ele não me contou isso. – fiquei me perguntando o porque. Ele devia ter alguma explicação.

- Claro que não, Bella.. Charlie pode ser criminoso, mas era seu pai. Acha que Edward ia ficar falando essas coisas e te magoando?

- Mas ele sabia do jeito que Charlie me tratava, e sempre deixava explícita a raiva que tinha por ele...

- É uma coisa completamente diferente. – ela sorriu, acariciando minha mão que inconscientemente ainda estava agarrada ao braço do assento. – Isso é coisa séria, Bella. Seu pai pode ter prisão perpétua.

- Para sempre? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- É. Para sempre.

E eu continuava sem nenhuma pena. Ou eu era uma péssima filha, ou Charlie fez por onde para acabar com minhas emoções completamente.

As aeromoças passaram por nós, oferecendo suco, refrigerante, e um sanduíche. Não aceitei no começo achando que tinha que pagar, mas Alice sorriu, e de uma forma que não me deixou envergonhada, me explicou que era de graça. Era procedimento da companhia aérea. Meu estômago estava embrulhado de ansiedade e nervoso, então escolhi somente um suco de laranja e fiquei bebendo enquanto continuávamos conversando.

- Mais perguntas? – ela deu um gole no refrigerante dela. Eu não conseguia beber refrigerante no lugar de suco, mas lembrei de todas as vezes em que provei daquele líquido gaseificado. Todas as vezes foram com Edward.

- Muitas. – ri. – Bom... o que é tutoria?

- Ah, isso. – ela suspirou. – Edward pediu à papai que abrisse um processo de tutoria com você, mas ainda estamos meio que discutindo por conta disso. Tutoria significaria ter sua tutela. Sua custódia. Você teria um tutor até seus dezoito anos. No caso seria papai, mas ainda estamos vendo isso. – ela fugiu seu olhar do meu e estranhei.

- Não pode ser Edward meu tutor? – perguntei. Seria bem melhor ter Edward como meu "tutor". Eu não sabia direito o que um tutor fazia, mas não sei como agiria ao ter esse tipo de relação com Carlisle, afinal nós nem nos conhecíamos.

Alice riu.

- Edward não tem como provar renda para te prover. Um tutor tem que cuidar do tutelado, dando lar, comida e estudos. Tudo o que um pai e uma mãe teriam que dar.

Tudo que um pai e uma mãe teriam que dar.

Tudo que eu não tinha.

Meus olhos começaram a marejar e assenti com a cabeça, bem devagar.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça em minha direção e parecendo preocupada.

- Nada. – sacudi a cabeça, tentando não parecer uma idiota chorona.

- Bella, pode ser que você não queira conversar sobre as coisas agora, mas quando estiver confortável, saiba que eu estou aqui, tudo bem? E não tenha medo. Tudo vai ficar bem. – ela pegou minha mão e apertou. – Tudo vai ficar bem, irmãzinha.

Ouvir Alice me chamar daquele jeito, foi justamente o que faltava para eu não conseguir me conter. As lágrimas despencaram de meus olhos e quando percebi eu não tinha mais jeitos para segurá-las. Ela tinha acabado de me chamar de irmã, irmãzinha, e aquilo, que pra muitos podia parecer banal, era uma das coisas mais importantes do mundo para mim. Era justamente o que eu precisava. Eu queria apoio, eu queria uma pessoa, um ombro para chorar e falar todas as minhas mágoas. Eu queria um irmão. Eu queria uma irmã. Eu queria uma família.

Ela me abraçou. Colocou minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço e apertou seus braços ao meu redor, não se importando com as lágrimas que caíam no tecido de sua camiseta.

- Foi porque eu te chamei de irmã? – ela sussurrou, mais uma vez adivinhando o que eu estava pensando. – Me desculpa, é que..

- Porque está pedindo desculpa? – falei com a voz chorosa.

- Porque você deve ter se sentido desconfortável..

- Não. – cortei. – Não estou desconfortável. Estou extasiada. E sinceramente, nada que eu fizer na vida vai retribuir o que vocês estão me dando. Nada.

Ela apertou o abraço, e respirei fundo sentindo o perfume doce de Alice, junto a toda a calma que ela conseguia me passar. Ficou acariciando meus cabelos e ficamos algum tempo daquele jeito. Quando nos separamos, olhamos uma para a cara da outra e percebi que ela também havia chorado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e bem marejados.

- Você também chorou. – dei um sorriso fraco.

- É que você é a parte nova do meu irmão. A parte que eu não conhecia. E sei lá.. abraçar você me fez ter saudade dele. É como se você fosse um pedaço dele. – ela passou os dedos embaixo de seus olhos molhados.

Ficamos caladas, olhando uma para a outra e limpando lágrimas. Esse último dia tinha sido emotivo demais, e eu não conseguia controlar minha vontade de chorar. Mas então Alice sorriu, e então eu sorri, e começamos a rir.

- Somos duas bobas choronas. – ela falou ainda passando o dedo nos olhos. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de vermelho, e ela tomava cuidado para não borrar a maquiagem nos olhos. Eu me sentia simples demais perto dela. Alice tinha uma aura diferente, moderna, típica da cidade onde ela morava. Eu esperava conseguir me adaptar a Nova York. Porque eu tinha certeza que não seria fácil.

O vôo passou rápido e quando vi, já estava novamente agarrada à cadeira, com medo da hora do avião tocar o solo. A sensação era horrível, a cabeça doía, dava uma pressão diferente e meu estômago embrulhava ainda mais, de medo. Saímos, pegamos as minhas malas, - as quais agradeci que voltaram para mim, - e andamos por aquele aeroporto enorme, procurando o guichê onde Alice pagaria o estacionamento, pois seu carro estava lá, esperando por ela. Ela disse que eram comuns essas coisas: você deixar o carro, pegar o avião, e buscar o automóvel na volta.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que o horário aqui era diferente do da minha cidade. Já eram quase seis da tarde, e pelas minhas contas, era pra ser quatro. Não devia fazer tanta diferença, mas eu ia ter que me acostumar. Mas agora, em minha nova vida, eram seis horas da tarde. E a essa hora, o que será que Edward estava fazendo? Em que será que ele estava pensando?

Alice pegou o celular, - ainda mais estranho que o de Edward, - e tocou na tela dele. Ele não tinha botão. Tudo era feito na tela. Deslizou seus dedos pelos números que apareceram ali e achei aquilo genial. Lembrava muito o negócio que Edward tinha para ouvir música.

- Mamy? – ela falou, abrindo um sorriso. – Chegamos. – ela deu uma pausa, provavelmente ouvindo o que a mãe tinha para falar. - Sim, sim, ela está comigo e o vôo foi ótimo. – Ela continuou andando e fui acompanhando-a, até o estacionamento. O carro de Alice era simplesmente lindo. Era vermelho, quase o mesmo tom de vermelho do carro que ela apareceu em Monrovia, e brilhante. Ela apertou a chave e os faróis dele piscaram, fazendo um barulhinho. Colocamos as malas no bagageiro e entramos em seu carro, que tinha um cheirinho de bebê maravilhoso. Respirei fundo, sentindo aquele aroma e me sentindo feliz. Me fez lembrar de Kelly. Senti saudade e pensei no que eles, - meus grandes amigos, - estavam fazendo naquele momento.

- Bella, você gosta de lasanha? – Alice perguntou, com o telefone ainda no ouvido.

- Hmhum. – assenti com a cabeça. – Gosto sim.

- Gosta sim, mãe. – ela respondeu. Sorri, vendo que a mãe de Edward estava preocupada em saber o que eu gostava de comer. Ela nem me conhecia e já se preocupava comigo desse jeito. Eu devia ter muita sorte. Eu tinha que agradecer Edward por me proporcionar tudo isso. – Daqui a uma meia hora estaremos aí. – ela olhou o relógio. – Ah, não. Rush. – ela suspirou. – Uma hora e meia.

Levantei a sobrancelha, imaginando como deveria ser o trânsito daqui.

- Vamos? – ela colocou a chave no carro e ligou, olhando para mim e sorrindo.

- Vamos. – sorri.

Perto do aeroporto o trânsito já era meio caótico. Alice explicou que era pela hora, porque eram seis da tarde, hora de sair do trabalho. Ela ligou o rádio, e o narrador ficava falando quais eram as melhores rotas para se fazer, evitando o trânsito. Eu estava achando tudo aquilo muito atrapalhado e desorganizado. A cidade era cheia, as ruas lotadas de gente e obarulho lá fora era ensurdecedor. Não tinha silêncio. Eram prédios e mais prédios. Pessoas andando sem nem olhar para as outras e dar um boa noite.. era estranho.

- Se divertindo? – ela falou quando me viu olhando pela janela. E riu, porque provavelmente minha cara devia ser de choque.

- É tudo tão diferente... – respondi, com minha voz baixa.

- Você vai se acostumar, não se preocupe.

- Onde estamos agora?

- Na rota da Long Island Highway. Moramos em Long Island, meia hora daqui, mas com esse trânsito, só chegaremos em uma hora e meia. Está com fome?

- Não muito, na verdade.

- Bella, você está _muito_ magrinha. Você tem comido direito? – ela aproveitou que o trânsito estava bem lento e olhou em minha direção.

- Não tenho tanta fome assim... – eu não queria falar que toda vez que eu pensava em comer, me dava bolo no estômago. Eu estava nervosa, ansiosa, e triste, então comer era a última coisa que eu pensava.

- Ah, a Lasanha de Esme vai te tirar dessa. É simplesmente deliciosa.

- Sua mãe parece ser muito legal. – falei baseando-me no pouco de conversa que pude ouvir entre as duas no telefone.

- Ela está louca para te conhecer. Isso porque ela soube da história de vocês dois por mim, porque se Edward tivesse contado a ela, ela já estaria de quatro por você. – ela riu. – Acho que de alguma forma ela também acha que você é uma parte dele... e meio que enche o vazio da falta que ele faz.

- Ela ainda não foi visitá-lo?

- Não. – ela sacudiu a cabeça, negando. – Ela não pode. Mamãe é muito emotiva, e ela não pode passar por emoções fortes, por questões de saúde.

- Ela tem alguma coisa? – eu não sei porque, mas fiquei preocupada. E achei engraçado que eu estava preocupada com Esme, - que eu nem havia conhecido ainda, - e não conseguia ficar preocupada com Charlie.

- Pressão Alta. Quando ela estava grávida de mim, ela começou a ter essas oscilações de pressão, daí quando nasci não melhorou nem um pouco, e ela fica em tratamento, mas não pode ficar se emocionando... – ela suspirou. – Ela fica desesperada por não poder ver Edward, mas eu sempre vou lá encontrá-lo e dou notícias dele, mando notícias dela...

- Entendi... – realmente eu estava com pena de Esme. Não poder ver seu filho quando ele está preso e claramente precisando de você deve ser uma sensação terrível. – Alice... ?

- Hum? – ela mudou a estação da rádio e agora tocava uma música pop.

- Aonde Edward está? Ele está aqui por perto? – eu queria saber o quão perto de mim ele estava, mesmo que não pudéssemos nos ver. Eu queria saber se de repente eu estava apta a respirar o mesmo ar que ele estava respirando. Acho que isso já me confortaria de alguma forma.

- Ele está no Metropolitan Correctional Center. Centro de correção. Não é bem uma prisão. O pai de Demetri deu um jeito de colocá-lo em um lugar que ele tivesse dignidade. Lá ele vê televisão, pode ler livros, dorme em um lugar sozinho... e come decentemente. – ela suspirou. – Fica em Manhattan, perto de Wall Street, uns vinte minutos daqui. Quarenta minutos lá de casa.

- E você visita ele frequentemente?

- Uma vez por semana. Saio da faculdade e passo lá. A NYU, onde estudo, fica a algumas quadras do MCC. Papai que o vê com mais frequência, porque é o advogado dele, então tem passe livre. – ela curvou o canto da boca, meio transtornada com isso.

- Eu queria vê-lo. Muito. Acho que é o que mais preciso. – desabafei, lutando para não chorar de novo. Eu queria evitar ficar falando sobre Edward, porque doía. Dava aperto no peito. Porque, por mais que nada do que eu pensasse, fizesse ou falasse surtisse alguma mudança na situação em que ele se encontrava, eu não conseguia tirá-lo da minha cabeça nem segurar a vontade de dizer seu nome. Doía mesmo estar longe e ele não poder me ouvir.

- Vamos ver o que podemos fazer. Depois conversamos sobre isso, certo? – o telefone de Alice tocou e ela atendeu dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Oiiii meu amoooor! – ela falou com a voz ainda mais fina, e com um tom totalmente carinhoso. – Já voltei sim, estou com Bella no carro, ela é uma fofa, assim como Edward tinha comentado! – ela segurou minha mão e deu um aperto de leve quando falou essas palavras, sorrindo para mim. – Também estou morrendo de saudades. Quer jantar lá em casa hoje? – pausa. – Lasanha. – outra pausa. – Aham! Também amo a lasanha que mamãe prepara. Ela fez justamente para a chegada de Bella. Ok. Aham. Te espero lá. – ela suspirou. – Também te amo, meu amor. Beijo. Tchau.

Ela colocou o telefone no compartimento entre nossos assentos e suspirou ainda mais alto. Eu conhecia esse suspiro, esse sorriso e esse olhar que brilhava. Era como eu me sentia quando estava com Edward, era o que eu sentia quando ele falava que eu era sua menina dos sorrisos, que eu era linda, que eu era especial, e principalmente toda vez que ele dizia que me amava. Senti saudade desse sentimento que me fazia tão bem, e ao mesmo tempo agoniada por não saber quando eu teria isso novamente.

- É Jasper. Meu namorado. – ela sorriu.

- Edward me falou.

- Até isso ele te falou? – ela disse animada e percebi que Jasper dava esse efeito nela. Ele a animava de um jeito que talvez só Edward me animaria.

Algum bom tempo depois chegamos à casa dos Cullen. Já estava bem escuro, e começou a ficar um pouco frio. Alice estacionou na garagem de casa e perdi o ar ao ver o carro de Edward ali. Aquela imagem foi como uma paulada na cabeça. Um soco no pulmão. Era a realidade. Meu queixo começou a tremer e eu sabia que ia chorar. Dentro daquele carro passamos por muitas coisas. Amor, tesão, vontade, carinho, briga, entendimento, medos... foi tudo tão intenso, que era impossível eu não sentir algo ao olhar para uma coisa que deveria ser tão simples – como um carro.

Ajudei Alice a tirar as malas do bagageiro e andamos pelo jardim enquanto ela ia tirando as chaves do bolso. Apesar de estar escuro eu sabia que ali tinham várias flores plantadas, e me senti bem por ver um pedacinho do que eu amava em uma cidade grande. A casa era sem palavras. Enorme. Tinha três andares e não era nem um pouco parecida com nenhuma das casas que eu vira em Monrovia. Toda de tijolinhos brancos, com janelas grandes e altas, não deixando mostrar o interior por ter cortinas igualmente brancas tampando a visão.

A primeira coisa que eu faria quando o sol nascesse amanhã, seria observar o jardim.

Alice abriu a porta e tiramos nossos sapatos. Ela me explicou no meio do caminho que eles tinham essa mania, para não levar bactérias da rua para dentro de casa. Eu achava bom. Eu amava ficar descalça e sentir a textura do chão em que eu pisava. Principalmente se fosse grama. Mas não era o caso e Alice riu ao ver que eu e minhas meias quase escorregamos no mármore.

Fiquei ainda mais maravilhada com o interior. Era família. Eu via família. Eu cheirava família. O ar era aconchegante, quentinho e convidativo. Os sofás fofinhos, com almofadas igualmente fofinhas, que dava vontade de se jogar e afundar naquela imensidão de fofura. Ri de mim mesma. Como eu estava boba. Mas a sensação que eu tinha na casa de Edward era que aqui só tinha amor. Aqui eu receberia amor. E isso me deixava aliviada, porque apesar de tudo, eu ainda achava que estava sendo um estorvo. Eu estava entrando na vida de uma família sem nada para dar em troca, apenas minha presença.

Eles deviam ser anjos.

- Mamy? – Alice falou mais alto, fazendo sua voz ecoar pela sala.

- _Na cozinha!_ – ouvimos uma voz.

Alice pegou em minha mão e apressou seus passos até a cozinha, que era gigantesca e tinha utensílios que eu nem fazia idéia para que serviam. Vi a quantidade de copos que tinha em apenas um único armário, e meus olhos brilharam ao ver um liquidificador daqueles super modernos, que deviam caber litros e litros de sucos.

Esme estava de costas para nós, verificando a lasanha. Fechou a porta do forno e virou em nossa direção, abrindo um sorriso encantador assim que colocou os olhos em mim.

- Isabella, bonequinha! – ela uniu suas mãos perto do coração e continuou sorrindo. Eu queria chorar. Aquela era a exata projeção de _mãe_ que eu tinha na cabeça. Eu devia estar sonhando. Quando menos esperei ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço que me aqueceu completamente. E eu queria chorar mais. E já tava preso em minha garganta. E minha testa doía. Aquela era a mãe de Edward. Aquela era a pessoa que tinha posto ele no mundo. Aquela era a pessoa que estava proibida de ver o filho por causa da saúde.

Meus braços apertaram ao redor de seu corpo, intensificando nosso abraço.

- Que abraço delicioso, filha. É um prazer conhecer você, meu amor. – ela passava a palma de sua mão em minhas costas e olha, como estava difícil não chorar.

Esme falava adjetivos carinhosos em cada frase que saía de sua boca. Ela era puro carinho. Como Edward teve coragem de sair daqui para estudar?

- O prazer é meu, Dona Esme.. – falei com a voz embargada de emoção.

- Dona Esme? – ela deu um risinho suave. – Eu não sou dona de ninguém, mocinha. Talvez do meu jardim?

- Aquele jardim lá fora é seu? – perguntei, com um pouco mais de ânimo em minha voz. Separamos nosso abraço e eu tive que me segurar para não pedir mais um.

- Sim. Amanhã quando estiver bem sol daremos um passeio por ele, está bem?

- Está bem. – assenti.

- Mamy.. – Alice se aproximou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Jasper vem jantar conosco, está bem?

- Está bem. Seu pai não nos fará companhia hoje, ele está com Edward e Aro. – ouvir Esme falar aquilo me trouxe uma proximidade de Edward tão grande, que me deu a sensação de coração inchado. Não queria mais caber em meu peito, e causava dor.

Alice foi até a geladeira, - que tinha duas portas e era maior que o armário do meu quarto em Monrovia, - e pegou duas garrafinhas de água. Me entregou uma, e sorriu para nós duas.

- Vou deixar as mocinhas conversando e vou tomar um banho para esperar meu namoradinho, ok? Já já eu desço. – ela falou dando pulinhos e andando graciosamente pela cozinha.

Esme aproveitou o banho de Alice para me dar um tour pela casa. Era tudo de muito bom gosto, e como eu já falei diversas vezes, aconchegante e família. No segundo andar tinham os quartos de Edward e Alice, todos com seus respectivos banheiros, e um quarto de hóspedes. No terceiro andar estava o quarto deles, e uma biblioteca, com um enorme acervo de livros e um espaço delicioso para ler, que compunha de um sofá, duas poltronas, e uma lareira.

Assim que voltamos demos uma volta pelo primeiro andar, onde ficavam a sala de estar, a sala de jantar, e a sala de televisão. O número de filmes que tinha ali era incontável. A tv era fininha e grudada na parede. Quase ri ao compará-la com a tv que tínhamos em casa. Tudo era muito diferente. Parecia que eu estava em outra dimensão.

Esme abriu a porta dupla que dava para a varanda traseira, e meus olhos marejaram ao ver a floresta que tinha atrás da casa de Edward. Era lindo. Era verde. O cheirinho de terra acalmou meus ânimos. Respirei fundo, sentindo o aroma verde e agradeci mentalmente aos Cullen por me darem um pedacinho da minha realidade, e por não morarem naquela selva de prédios que passei com Alice no caminho para cá.

- Já vi que esse será seu lugar favorito da casa. – Esme falou sorrindo e olhando para mim. – Depois temos que escolher a sua roupa de cama, que irei arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para você, tudo bem? – ela passou a mão em meu cabelo. Era impressionante como toda vez que Esme me dava um pouco de carinho, eu sentia vontade de chorar. Eu tinha que parar com isso.

- Esme... posso te pedir uma coisa? – falei envergonhada e abaixei a cabeça, fitando meus pés.

- Claro, querida. – ela falou suavemente.

- Eu poderia não dormir no quarto de hóspedes? Posso ficar no quarto de Edward?

Ela abriu um sorriso e seus olhos brilharam.

- Claro que pode. – ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Obrigada. – devolvi o aceno. – E obrigada por tudo que estão fazendo por mim. Eu não tenho como retribuir, e...

- Não pense nisso. – ela me cortou, colocando a mão em meu braço. – Não quero que você pense nisso. A única coisa que quero que saiba é que você é muito bem vinda em nossa casa, e que você será muito feliz a partir de hoje.

- Ainda me falta ele para ficar feliz por completo, Esme. – desabafei.

O sorriso dela ficou triste.

- Eu sei meu amor. Para mim também. - ela suspirou, dando um tapinha de leve em minha mão. - Para mim também.


	25. Chapter 24 How Long?

_Adoro as reviews carinhosas de vocês. Espero que gostem do capítulo a seguir, porque é um dos poucos pela frente que será PoV Edward._

_Comentem, por favor. É muito importante para mim saber o que estão achando da história._

_Até sexta que vem! 3_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24 – How Long?**

Pov Edward

"_Não há nenhuma prisão em nenhum mundo na qual o Amor não possa forçar a entrada."_

_(Oscar Wilde)_

Me revirei na cama sentindo calor com aquela roupa quente. Pela única minúscula janela que tinha em meu quarto eu podia ver que já era manhã, e que era hora de acordar. Levantei, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado e me lembrando de Bella penteando-o naquele banheiro do motel. A última noite que estivemos juntos, e a única noite que assombrava minha cabeça.

Olhei para o relógio na parede, - o que eu considerava uma das maiores regalias de se estar aqui, - e vi que já eram quase dez horas da manhã. Eu não sei como eu conseguia dormir tanto, mas agradecia por isso. Parecia que minha estadia passava mais rápido. No começo, eu achei bom ter um relógio a meu alcance, mas com o tempo fui aprendendo que ter acesso ao _tempo_ em si só me fazia mal. Porque dessa forma ele me era mais palpável e me fazia ter a oportunidade de realmente _ver_ ele passar.

E sentir ele passar só me dava mais agonia ao realizar que estávamos separados a mais de um mês e o quanto Bella precisava desesperadamente de mim assim como eu estava desesperado por ela.

Sonhei a noite inteira com minha menina. Aqueles sonhos bem detalhados onde eu sentia seu cheiro e podia sentir a ponta de seus cabelos acariciando meu rosto. Sonhos estes que me faziam acordar com ainda mais saudade e vontade de estar a seu lado. Isso me perseguia desde o primeiro dia que coloquei os pés nesse centro de correção, e de certa forma era bom, porque era uma forma de estarmos perto um do outro, mesmo que não fosse de verdade. Porém, acordar era muito pior. Pelo menos eu tinha bastante tempo para dormir aqui - e cada vez que fechava meus olhos eu tinha a oportunidade de vê-la.

Será que depois de um mês ela ainda pensava em mim? O meu maior medo é que ela estivesse com raiva por tudo que tinha acontecido. Raiva de mim por não ter cumprido com nossa promessa, por não ter ido buscá-la ou por não ter feito nenhum esforço para tirá-la daquele fim de mundo.

Mas eu fiz. Fiz tudo o que pude, mesmo sendo limitado. Fiz Carlisle e Aro procurarem por ela naquela noite em Monrovia, fiz Carlisle abrir um processo contra Charlie, e agora, como última tentativa, fiz Alice ir até aquela minúscula cidade buscá-la. Eu esperava do fundo de minha alma que ela não estivesse magoada comigo. Esperava que ela ainda acreditasse em mim e que viesse para Nova York.

Carlisle se irritava porque em tudo que eu falava, eu fazia questão de comentar que estava preocupado com ela e queria que ela viesse logo. Meu pai aparentemente não conseguia entender a força de minha ligação com Bella. Por uma parte eu chegava a entendê-lo porque eu realmente esquecia de mim e colocava o bem estar dela como prioridade, - mas ao mesmo tempo achava injusto ele não entender o quanto ela _realmente_ precisava de mim. Não digo como namorado, mas sim como proteção. Como companhia. Como família. Bella era doce, uma menina perfeita, que não merecia ter a vida que tinha. Eu só queria ter a certeza de que ela estava segura e fora de perigo, mas Carlisle sempre colocava meu caso em primeiro lugar, repetindo que ele resolveria as questões de Bella assim que pudesse.

Eu não tinha como negar minha angústia ao saber que ela ainda estava naquela cidade, e nas mãos de Charlie. Mesmo depois de contar a meu pai tudo que tinha visto naquela oficina, - e de ter entregue a nota fiscal dos remédios proibidos, - eu ainda não estava calmo porque sabia que Charlie estava solto. Eu perguntava todos os dias por novidades, e sempre recebia a mesma resposta; "Edward, vamos nos focar em seus problemas..."

Só que Isabella era um problema meu. Eu prometi a ela que tudo ficaria bem. E era meu dever cumprir.

Ele não entendia minha obsessão por Bella mas também não queria entender. Toda vez que eu tentava explicar ele desconversava. Chegamos a brigar diversas vezes por conta disso, mas Alice sempre aparecia e acalmava nossos ânimos.

E foi Alice quem procurou me ajudar. Foi Alice a pessoa para quem pedi ajuda. E ela que estava fazendo tudo funcionar. Pelo menos tudo aquilo que eu me _importava_ realmente. No dia em que pedi para que ela fosse buscar Bella, eu estava quase cometendo uma loucura. Tinha tido um sonho péssimo, no qual ela chorava e pedia por minha ajuda, e estar preso só me deixava mais tenso. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo lá fora, não podia ter notícias dela, e tudo isso era demais para mim. Foi uma bomba emocional. Foi o único dia em que chorei.

O último mês havia sido meio conturbado e cheio de preocupações. Eu demorei pra me adaptar com uma vida limitada como essa. Meu mal humor aumentava gradativamente e por mais que eu tentasse me acalmar, era difícil. O psicólogo daqui me receitou alguns remédios anti depressivos que não pareciam adiantar. Só me davam mais raiva. Eu continuava com as mesmas preocupações na cabeça e a mesma ansiedade que parecia não querer me abandonar.

Eu não ia descansar enquanto não soubesse que Bella estava bem, e principalmente segura.

Por isso, hoje era um dia diferente. Eu conseguia sentir a ansiedade em todos os poros do meu corpo, e estava louco para falar com Alice e saber as novidades. Pela hora, minha menina dos sorrisos já devia estar em Nova York, em sua primeira manhã. Como terá sido sua primeira noite? Será que ela dormiu bem? Será que Esme deu cobertores o suficiente para ela? O final do ano estava chegando, e a temperatura estava diminuindo. Bella veria o natal e a neve. Só essa pequena realização já me fez sorrir. Alice me informou que ia ontem buscá-la, e imaginei como tinha sido. Era sua primeira vez dentro de um avião... Como seus olhos haviam enxergado toda a terra lá embaixo? E a minha cidade, será que ela estava muito assustada? Ou será que estava fascinada?

Eu estava morrendo de saudades.

Pedi a Alice que cuidasse dela por mim. Ela era tudo de mais precioso que eu tinha no momento. Bella merecia toda a atenção do mundo porque sabia que a adaptação com a cidade não seria fácil. Ela disse que ia contar com a ajuda de mamãe por causa da faculdade e do estágio, e eu fiquei ainda mais aliviado. Minha mãe era um anjo e eu tinha certeza de que ela trataria Bella como se fosse uma filha. A única pessoa que me preocupava era Carlisle.

Ouvi umas batidas em minha porta e depois de um tempo e muitas trancas destrancadas, ela se abriu, com Aro e Carlisle nos seus melhores ternos, em uma de suas visitas diárias.

- Bom dia meu filho. – Carlisle me abraçou.

- Bom dia pai. Bom dia Aro. – cumprimentei Aro com um forte aperto de mão, e nos sentamos na mesa que eu usava para almoçar. O lugar em que eu estava não era ruim. Como Aro queria me manter preso durante a investigação que ele fazia de seu filho, - por questões de minha segurança apenas, - ele fez questão de "mexer seus pauzinhos" e me colocar em um lugar decente.

Aqui era o tipo de prisão que só pessoas muito poderosas ficavam sob custódia: mafiosos, grandes políticos, empresários, e por mais que eu não tivesse nenhuma acusação de ter matado Demetri, eu teria que ficar preso de qualquer forma. Pois agora eu estava com a acusação nas costas de ter tirado um menor de sua cidade, sem autorização de seus pais. Charlie havia me denunciado, e eu estava esperando pelo julgamento, podendo pegar até dez anos de cadeia se fosse culpado.

- Filho, Aro quer conversar com você sobre algumas coisas... – Carlisle falou. – Eu vou ficar aqui porque sou seu advogado, mas saiba que pode confiar nele. – ele sorriu para Aro.

- Eu sei. – dei um sorriso fraco. – Mas antes quero saber se Bella está em Nova York.

Aro sorriu e sibilou algo como: "Ah, o amor.."

- Converse com Aro primeiro, depois conversamos sobre isso. – Carlisle respondeu, tentando esconder a irritação.

Bufei. – Pai…

- Conte logo para o menino, Carlisle. – Aro falou inclinando-se na cadeira e descansando sua coluna. – Não vê que ele está aflito? – ele entrelaçou seus dedos e repousou as mãos na barriga.

- Obrigado, Aro. – respondi.

- Por nada. – ele sorriu para mim.

- Bella está em Nova York sim, filho. – Carlisle respondeu. – Pronto? Satisfeito?

Meu coração começou a bater ainda mais forte no peito, tão forte que eu podia sentí-lo em minha garganta. Minha respiração até ficou descompassada e tive vontade de sorrir. Mas o semblante trevoroso de Carlisle para comigo acabou me desanimando.

- Satisfeito? – provoquei. - Não muito. Quero saber como ela está, o que aconteceu… afinal eu não tenho como saber sozinho, e...

- Alice virá mais tarde. – ele me cortou. - Ela poderá te contar, até porque ainda nem vi a menina, Edward. Passei a madrugada no escritório. – o jeito que ele tratava Bella como "menina" não era carinhoso. Era como se ela fosse qualquer uma. E meu peito já travava de tanta raiva.

- E Bella pode me visitar? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Bella tem dezesseis anos, Edward. – ele disse irritado. – Óbvio que não. Podemos nos preocupar com você agora?

- Que seja. – encostei meus cotovelos na mesa. – Digam.

Aro voltou seu corpo em minha direção. Todo o medo que eu tinha dele havia sido dissipado em esperança. Era muito bom você ter a certeza de que tinham pessoas que acreditavam que você não era culpado. Dava um sentimento de alívio. Eu nunca faria isso a Demetri e estava satisfeito por saber que Aro tinha plena certeza de que eu falara a verdade.

- Você está _quase_ absolvido do caso do meu filho, Edward. Não existe nenhuma acusação contra você em relação a isso. Mas precisamos descobrir quem foi que fez tamanha atrocidade. Já temos uma vaga idéia. – ele sorriu, e Carlisle sorriu, como se estivessem guardando um grande trunfo. – Por isso precisamos de algumas informações. E informações muito sérias. Acho que provavelmente você vai ter que depor. Tudo bem?

- Claro. Sem problema nenhum. – respondi. Eu faria de tudo para ajudar a descobrir quem quer que tenha feito isso com Demetri.

- Filho, quero que você entenda que o que Aro está fazendo por você é único. Para você se livrar da acusação da morte de Demetri ia ter que penar. Eu também. Tenho plena certeza de que teríamos que trabalhar bastante.

Eu estava sabendo que Aro foi a júri, declarar que sabia quem estava por trás da morte de seu filho, e que eu não tinha culpa de nada. Apresentou provas, ameaças, da família inimiga, e o juiz aceitou, me liberando da acusação. Porém, eu ainda teria que participar da audiência, e principalmente ajudar a descobrir quem pudesse ter feito isso, afinal, fui eu quem achou o corpo de Demetri. Se não fosse pela acusação de Charlie, eu poderia até estar em casa, respondendo em liberdade. Mas o filho da puta fez questão de colocar obstáculos em minha vida.

- Eu entendo. E agradeço por tudo que fez por mim, Aro. Pode contar comigo para o que precisar. – falei. Carlisle me irritava muito às vezes. Ele agia como se eu não agradecesse o suficiente, ou como se eu fosse uma criança que não conseguia reconhecer o que os outros faziam por mim.

- Edward, eu preciso que você me forneça informações sobre a vida de meu filho na faculdade. Amigos, festas, contatos... tudo. Se ele usava drogas, se ele frequentava igrejas, cultos, boates, qualquer coisa. Tudo que você falar aqui só ficará entre nós.

Parei por alguns segundos para pensar antes de falar. Então contei que Demetri era um santo. Ele não frequentava boates, não estava namorando, não usava drogas… passava apenas o dia inteiro estudando no quarto, ou na biblioteca. Ocasionalmente íamos a um bar, mas ficávamos apenas na cerveja. Contei de nosso círculo de amizades, de Angela, Ben, e de Tanya. Aro me pediu um perfil de todos eles, e contei que Tanya na época era minha namorada, mas que eu havia terminado com ela algumas semanas antes de sua morte.

O que mais chamou atenção foi o motivo de nosso término.

Tanya havia dado em cima de Demetri. E Demetri me contou. Ela disse a ele que estava comigo somente porque achava que era uma forma de se aproximar dele. Que ele era o homem da vida dela. Que eu não era nada. Eu podia sentir o bolo no estômago ao me lembrar de todas essas palavras, a sensação horrível de rejeição sendo memorizada por meu corpo, mas em hora nenhuma eu duvidei de Demetri. Em hora nenhuma coloquei nossa amizade em risco por causa de Tanya.

Ela fez intriga. Ela queria que eu e ele brigássemos. Queria ver nossa amizade destruída. No dia seguinte, depois de ter tomado o fora de Demetri, ela veio me contar o que tinha acontecido, de forma completamente destorcida. Falou que ele deu em cima dela, que ele tinha dito que ela era a mulher da vida dele, e que eu não servia para ela. Só que ela não esperava que ele tivesse me contado tudo antes.

- Filho, e você não acha que isso que Tanya fez possa ter sido um motivo, um gancho para que você ficasse com raiva de Demetri e pudesse matá-lo?

- Pai, eu não matei Demetri. – sacudi minha cabeça.

- Eu sei que não, Edward. Mas precisava de um motivo não precisava? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Não precisava de uma causa? De um culpado?

- Será? Tanya… - eu não podia acreditar que Tanya poderia estar envolvida. Ela podia ter feito o que fez, mas não era uma pessoa má. Nós namoramos por quatro meses, e o pouco que conheci dela achava que era o suficiente.

- Essa moça, Tanya.. – Aro falou com cuidado. - Desapareceu logo depois que você saiu de Wisconsin, Edward. Não acha que seja suspeito?

- Mas eu não sou suspeito e também fugi. – falei.

- Eu acho que ela se tocou da besteira que fez e mandou Edward embora. – Carlisle constatou. – Até porque aqueles policiais que estavam na faculdade, não eram policiais. Eles eram da _família_. Eles queriam colocar Edward preso para se livrar da culpa de ter matado Demetri.

- Exatamente. – Aro assentiu. – O que exatamente Tanya te falou antes de você ir embora, Edward?

- Que a morte de Demetri tinha muito mais coisas por trás do que a gente imaginava… - sacudi minha cabeça tentando encaixar as coisas e ver que caía como uma luva. – Falou que você era de um crime organizado, máfia, clã, e que a morte dele tinha sido por vingança.

Aro riu. Sem humor nenhum.

Continuei. – Depois ela disse que eu ia ser acusado de tudo e tinha que fugir dali. E que ela se arrependia de ter sido uma péssima namorada sendo aquele o melhor jeito de se redimir.

- Encaixa perfeitamente. – Carlisle sorriu, olhando para Aro.

- Filho… - Aro aproximou-se de mim. – Você sabe a que "família" eu pertenço?

- Não faço idéia. – respondi nervoso. Eu nunca tinha chegado perto de ninguém que fosse criminoso, a não ser por Charlie, mas aquele merda não era nada perto de um líder de máfia.

- Aro é da Interpol, Edward. – meu pai respondeu.

- In… interpol? Você não é da máfia? – perguntei.

- Óbvio que não. Eu luto contra ela. – ele ajeitou seu terno. – E foi justamente ela que tirou meu filho de mim.

- Mas você disse que quem tinha feito isso era uma família inimiga da sua.. – respondi, lembrando de nossa conversa no avião. Aro tinha cara de máfia. Aro era italiano.. como assim Interpol?

- Sim. Eles são uma família e eles são meus inimigos. Onde eu estava errado em te falar isso?

- Eu imaginei uma coisa completamente diferente… - ri, com vergonha de mim mesmo, por ter julgado Aro tão precipitadamente.

- Você acha que eu estaria dentro de uma prisão, conversando com você, e arrumando um centro de detenção melhor para você ficar se eu fosse da máfia, Edward? – ele riu, Carlisle riu, e eu acabei rindo por tabela. – Eu entraria aqui, e não sairia nunca mais. – os risos continuaram.

- Não sei.. nunca se sabe o que a máfia pode fazer. – respondi.

- É. Isso é verdade, filho. – Aro falou. – Bom, mas vamos ao principal. Tanya está envolvida no caso da morte de Demetri, Edward. Nós já desconfiávamos, mas ouvir o que você teve para falar só aumentou ainda mais as possibilidades.

- Não posso acreditar... – falei em choque.

- Acredite. – Carlisle respondeu. – Fontes seguras minhas informaram que ela foi contratada para se infiltrar na faculdade, e para se aproximar de Demetri. Como viu que não conseguia se aproximar dele, se aproximou da pessoa mais próxima dele.. você.

Meu estômago revirou. Me senti usado e arrependido. Eu levei o perigo para Demetri sem nem ao menos perceber. Ele tinha morrido por minha causa. De certa forma tinha sido por minha causa. Se eu não tivesse me envolvido com Tanya, isso nunca teria acontecido.

- Não se sinta culpado, meu filho. – Aro falou, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos. – Mesmo que ela não tivesse se aproximado, ela daria um jeito para se aproximar, independente de namorar você ou não. – ele suspirou. – Bem, agora tudo está certo, só viemos falar que sua probabilidade de sair daqui já melhorou. Só precisamos encontrar Tanya. E tirar de suas costas a acusação que Charles Swan colocou em cima de você.

- O que não vai ser fácil. – sussurrei.

- Quanto à Charles já estamos resolvendo tudo, Edward. – Carlisle falou, abrindo sua pasta e tirando alguns papéis. – Aqui está o mandado de prisão dele, oficial. Ele está sendo procurado pela polícia desde anteontem, e pelo que parece, ele não está longe de ser encontrado. Sendo assim, quando tivermos sua audiência sobre o problema da fuga com Isabella no mês que vem, o fato de Charles ser um criminoso vai ajudar a absolver você.

- Ainda bem que ele é um criminoso. – ri, também sem humor nenhum. Eu não aguentava mais ficar aqui, e saber que minha estadia ainda dependia de duas pessoas, - que estavam desaparecidas, - agoniava.

- O problema é encontrar Tanya. – Aro falou. – Mas já estamos resolvendo isso. Só precisamos de um depoimento dela para que você se veja completamente livre. Acusação você já não tem. Mas o que ela tem pra falar vai ajudar ainda mais. Afinal, mesmo sem acusação você ainda é suspeito.

- É, eu sei...

Depois que terminamos a conversa séria, Carlisle resolveu trazer outros assuntos como esportes e política para deixar o ambiente menos pesado. Ele e Aro conversavam sobre os acontecimentos atuais - coisas que eu parcialmente via na televisão e não me importava muito. Disse que os Knicks tinham vencido o campeonato nacional, e ri, porque já fazia tanto tempo que eu não me ligava a basquete, que já nem me importava mais.

- Alice vai trazer lasanha, que Esme preparou ontem. – ele disse tentando me animar.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado. – falei desanimado, mostrando a ele que não adiantava falar as coisas para me acalmar. Só uma coisa me acalmaria agora, - na realidade uma pessoa, - e ela não tinha idade o suficiente para vir me ver.

Eles se despediram, na promessa de voltarem no dia seguinte com mais atualizações sobre meus dois casos. Aro remarcou que não descansaria enquanto não encontrasse Tanya, e eu torcia para que isso acontecesse. Seria menos um problema em minha vida, e mais um passo para minha liberdade. Minha liberdade ao lado de Bella.

Sem muito o que fazer e com todos os livros da cabeceira já lidos, resolvi me deitar. Eu tinha televisão, mas só podia assistir por uma hora ao dia, então eu preferia para a parte da noite, que era quando eu realmente não tinha nada para fazer. Enquanto fechei os olhos, vieram flashbacks da manhã fria em que encontrei o corpo de Demetri igualmente frio no chão daquele quarto. Os lábios roxos, os olhos sem vida, como de alguém que estivesse lutado para sobreviver e não conseguiu. Lembrei de Tanya, e todas as palavras que me disse, e comecei a passar pelos quatro meses de nosso relacionamento tentando achar indícios de que nosso namoro realmente era uma farsa.

Mais uma vez a idéia de que Demetri foi morto por minha causa se passou por minha cabeça. Meu peito apertou de arrependimento, e me vi em uma daquelas situações que daria de tudo para voltar ao tempo. O que mais intrigava é que se nada disso tivesse acontecido, eu nunca teria conhecido Bella. Ela tinha sido o maior presente da minha vida, e chegava a ser irônica a circunstância pela qual nos conhecemos. Parecia um ciclo, em que fomos obrigados a viver para que nossas vidas se encontrassem.

Parei de filosofar quando ouvi uma batida na porta e as muitas trancas novamente destrancando. No fundo eu tinha esperança de Alice dar um jeito e trazer Bella consigo para me ver, mas a lembrança de que ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos me desanimava. Ela só poderia me visitar se fosse da família. Mesmo que tivéssemos um vínculo muito forte, ela ainda era menor e não podia frequentar um centro de correção.

Minha irmã revirou os olhos ao me ver.

- Levanta dessa cama, e tira essa cara emburrada. Tenho ótimas notícias. – ela se sentou no pequeno sofá preto que tinha em uma das quatro paredes daquele cubículo.

Levantei da cama, com um pouco mais de ânimo por saber que teria notícias de Bella. Meu coração palpitava de emoção e ao mesmo tempo de angústia por estar tão perto do meu amor, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Tão impedido.

- Primeiro. – ela falou em sua voz fina, abrindo uma sacola. – Trouxe lasanha. Ficará aqui em cima da mesa. Segundo... Toma. Dê um jeito nisso AGORA. – falou em tom firme.

Quando olhei para sua mão, percebi que Alice estava segurando creme e lâmina de barbear. Passei a mão pelo rosto sentindo minha palma ser arranhada. Eu não conseguia lembrar quando foi a última vez que fiz a barba, então acabei rindo com a reação dela.

- Alice, precisa ser agora? – reclamei que nem criança.

- Sim. Você está uma bagunça Edward. Essa roupa já não te favorece, laranja não cai bem em você. Argh.

- Bom, eu não tenho muitas opções aqui, não é? – falei com ironia.

- Mas tem a opção de fazer a barba, e eu já tive que implorar para me deixarem entrar com essa lâmina, então faça o favor. – ela apontou para o banheiro.

- Só faço a barba se você for me contando as novidades enquanto eu estiver fazendo. – continuei reclamando. Nem parecia que Alice era mais nova do que eu.

- Está bem. – ela se deu por vencida. – Vamos.

Enquanto passava o creme de barbear em meu rosto, Alice ficou apoiada no vão da porta daquele banheiro de um metro por dois, contando como foi sua viagem para Monrovia. Não deixou de ressaltar que a cidade era uma merda, atrasada, que ninguém queria falar onde Isabella estava, e que ela teve que ficar procurando por mais de duas horas por minha menina.

Contou sobre o encontro com Bella, em como ela chorou, na emoção que ela teve ao ver Alice, como elas se reconheceram imediatamente - Meu sorriso era tamanho que cheguei a me cortar diversas vezes. Ela me disse que Bella estava hospedada na casa de Emmett, pelo que fiquei aliviado. Só de pensar nela morando com Charlie dava arrepios em todo o meu corpo. Dava medo. Receio de que coisas piores pudessem acontecer. Eu ainda agradeceria muito Emmett por isso.

Alice também comentou que teve que comprar malas, porque Bella não tinha nenhuma – mas que ela ainda tinha a minha mala, daquele dia, guardada com ela. Elas tiveram que sentar nas bagagens para poder arrumar tudo, e que foi engraçado, e que elas riram... e eu ri, me cortando mais uma vez.

Ela conheceu Emmett, Claire, Rosalie e Kelly. Adorou todos. Não viu Charlie, e de certa forma eu agradeci por isso. Não sei o que aconteceria se Charlie soubesse que Alice estava ali para levar Bella. Lembrei a ela que ele estava sendo procurado pela polícia e ela ressaltou que não viu polícia nenhuma em Monrovia. E que a delegacia estava fechada.

- Como foi no avião? – perguntei já passando a lâmina pelo queixo.

- Foi normal. – ela deu de ombros. – Ela não quis demonstrar que estava nervosa, mas estava muito. Perguntou bastante de você. Eu repeti milhões de vezes que você estava bem. Ela também me perguntou onde você estava, e eu disse que era bem perto da gente. Ela está morrendo de saudades, maninho.

- Nem me fala. Eu também estou morrendo de saudades dela.

- Por isso que eu trouxe coisinhas.. – ela fez uma cara de criança cheia de presentes e arregalou os olhos para mim pelo reflexo do espelho. Terminei de lavar a lâmina e joguei-a na pia, alcançando a toalha e secando meu rosto rápido.

- Que coisinhas? – falei com a boca ainda na toalha.

- Venha. Vou te mostrar.

Voltamos para o mini quarto/sala/sala de jantar/sala de tv/biblioteca onde eu estava morando no último mês e voltamos a sentar no sofá. Alice pegou novamente a sacola de onde vieram as coisas e tirou uma garrafinha bem pequena. Ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e eu simplesmente não conseguia entender.

- Ela mandou para você. – ela sorriu, me entregando a garrafinha.

Meu peito se encheu de alegria e minhas mãos começaram a tremer quando dei por mim do que era aquela garrafinha.

Suco.

O Suco de Bella.

Alguma de suas receitas mágicas e perfeitas.

Engoli em seco, querendo esconder a vontade dos meus olhos de soltarem lágrimas. Seria vergonhoso, ainda mais na frente de Alice. Ela já tinha me visto chorar, e não queria que isso se tornasse constante.

Usei a tampa da garrafinha como copo e despejei o líquido bem rápido.

- Eu já provei hoje de manhã... ela é muito talentosa. – Alice riu. – Ficou toda maravilhada com o liquidificador que mamãe ganhou de vovó no Natal.. – ela riu novamente. – Acho que se morássemos debaixo da ponte não importaria para Bella, contanto que tivéssemos aquele liquidificador.

Ri. Essa era exatamente a minha Bella.

Bebi sentindo o gosto doce, bem doce, e suave. A cor era forte, meio avermelhada, com roxo, e eu pude distinguir gosto de morango e de uva. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, ainda com um pouco de suco em minha boca, e aquilo era tão Bella que acabei deixando cair uma lágrima de meu olho. Alice colocou sua mão em cima de minha outra mão, que estava em minha perna, e passou as pontas de seus dedos por minha pele, esperando me dar algum conforto.

- Edward, se acalme, senão se você ver o que mais tenho aqui você infarta. – ela falou baixo.

Abri os olhos.

- O que mais você tem aí? – falei exasperado.

- Eu falei pra você se acalmar. – ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Alice... – reprovei.

- Toma. – ela retirou de dentro da mesma sacola um envelope azul.

- O que é isso?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Leia, seu chato. Pare de fazer perguntas.

Passei a mão pelo papel, e abri o envelope, tirando a pequena folha branca de dentro. Sorri, ao ver que era uma carta do meu amor, provavelmente retribuindo a carta que eu tinha mandado para ela. Aquelas coisas que eu disse, eu tinha lido em alguns dos inúmeros livros que vim lendo ao longo da minha estadia aqui, e achei que encaixava perfeitamente no que Bella significava para mim.

* * *

_Edward, _

_Minhas palavras não serão tão perfeitas quanto as suas, mas eu quero que saiba que tudo que estou escrevendo está saindo diretamente de meu coração._

_Eu não tenho como expressar como estou agradecida por tudo que você fez, e quero que saiba que em momento nenhum eu deixei de acreditar em você. Eu sempre te esperei._

_E encontrar Alice na porta da casa de Emmett anteontem foi a única alegria verdadeira que tive desde que você foi embora._

_Nova York é muito estranha! As pessoas são apressadas e não costumam conversar com as outras. Percebi muito isso ontem, enquanto olhava pela janela do carro de Alice. Tive muito tempo para isso, afinal ficamos mais de uma hora dentro do carro, por causa do "rush". _

_Muitos prédios. Muito cinza. Mas chegar em sua casa foi como uma mudança radical. É tudo lindo. O jardim da sua mãe é lindo. Fiquei encantada com a quantidade de verde que tem atrás da sua casa. E eu dormi essa noite em seu quarto. :)_

_Eu queria te ver, mas sei que não posso. Mas não quero que fique triste, porque tenho certeza que falta pouco para que a gente se veja novamente. Eu sinto isso. _

_Espero que tenha gostado do suco. E agradeça a Alice por ter ido no mercado popular comigo às 6 da manhã para que eu achasse dois tipos de uva diferente e morangos bem docinhos. O nome desse suco é "Don't be afraid, I love you."_

_E é verdade. Não tenha medo. Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei, E sempre te amarei._

_Eu sei, eu não tenho jeito para cartas. Não como você. Mas espero que minhas palavras tenham te animado, nem que seja um pouquinho. Seja forte. Eu estou em seus pensamentos e em seu coração, assim como você está nos meus.. Eu te amo. _

_Bella :D (um sorriso para você)_

* * *

Eu já não conseguia conter minhas lágrimas de saudade. Beijei o papel, ignorando a presença de Alice, e fiquei que nem um idiota, lendo e relendo aquelas mesmas palavras.

- Ela escreveu de caneta verde... – ri. Até nisso ela era natural.

- Ela que escolheu. – Alice falou sorrindo. – Mostrei toda minha coleção de canetas para ela, que você sabe que não é pequena, e ela pegou essa.

Sorri.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta, avisando que a visita estava terminando. Alice me olhou chateada, curvando o canto de sua boca com a realização de que tinha que ir embora, mas eu assenti com a cabeça que estava tudo bem. Que ela podia ir, que eu ia ficar bem.

Ela reuniu tudo dentro da sacola e me abraçou bem apertado dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Quer mandar algum recado? – ela falou com a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Diga que a amo mais do que tudo. – falei com a minha voz fraca, querendo chorar de novo. – E que eu não vejo a hora para estar com ela novamente.

Alice separou nosso abraço e sorriu para mim.

- Falarei. Semana que vem eu volto, ok?

- Ok. – assenti, passando meus dedos por debaixo de meus olhos, limpando as lágrimas.

Ela foi embora e fiquei ali. Deitei no sofá e fiquei lendo milhões de vezes a letra da minha menina, sorrindo cada vez que via os dois sorrisos que ela fez questão de colocar na carta.

Carta esta que tinha tido o poder de me dar ânimo para continuar e não desanimar. Que valeria mais do que qualquer remédio anti-depressivo ou visita de psicólogo.

Minha pequena cura.


	26. Chapter 25 Discoveries

Meus amores, desculpa pela demora em postar, tive um probleminha no olho e o cap. acabou ficando atrasado. Sexta feira tem mais ok?

Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que continuem comentando! Ah sim, e que gostem desse capítulo. Eu sei que vai ter bastante angústia, mas faz parte ok? E as coisas vão melhorar...

Beijoquinhas e até sexta feira! 3

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25 – Discoveries**

Pov Bella

_"Parece-me que pela primeira vez estou sabendo das coisas. A impressão é que só não vou até mais coisas para não me ultrapassar."_

_(Clarice Lispector)_

- Alice decidiu manter o cabelo curto e eu sinto tanta falta disso... – Esme falou enquanto fazia uma trança em meu cabelo. Eu ainda me sentia um pouco deslocada e envergonhada aqui, afinal eram meus primeiros dias na casa dos Cullen, mas a mãe de Edward fazia ser quase impossível não relaxar. Ela agia comigo como se eu já fosse da família, ou como se nos conhecessemos há muitos anos.

As atitudes dela nesses últimos dias, me faziam pensar no quanto minha mãe tinha sido negligente comigo, e no quanto Alice e Edward tinham sido abençoados por terem uma mãe feito Esme. Eu tentava lembrar de situações em que passei com ela, mas por algum motivo bloqueava. Acho que a dor de ter sido abandonada, acabou construindo uma parede em minhas emoções quando se tratava de minha mãe.

Bom, mas eu partia do princípio de que para tudo tinha uma razão. E se hoje eu estava aqui, depois de tudo que passei, tendo Esme penteando meu cabelo, fazendo uma trança e me tratando como nunca fui tratada por uma figura materna antes, era porque Deus também queria que eu fosse feliz. E abençoada de alguma forma.

- Dona Esme.. – falei enquanto sentia meus fios serem tratados. – Eu só queria agradecer mais uma vez por isso tudo... – eu falava, mas ao mesmo tempo com vergonha de abrir a boca. Eu não sei porque ainda me sentia intimidada . – Eu estou sendo _tão_ bem acolhida por vocês... – engoli em seco tentando medir minhas palavras sem parecer chata. – Se eu tiver alguma forma de retribuir, ficarei feliz em fazer... – voz tremida. Ótimo. – Eu.. eu... poderia ajudar com as tarefas de casa, e..

Esme apenas soltou um risinho abafado.

- Bella, primeiro, eu não sou dona de nada, querida. Coloque isso em sua cabecinha. – ela deu uns tapinhas de leve no tampo de minha cabeça, logo depois voltando a fazer a trança. – Segundo, você não precisa agradecer por nada. Você é parte de meu filho, e estou muito feliz de ter você aqui, principalmente em saber que você está segura e longe de pessoas de má indole. – eu sabia que ela estava falando de meu pai, mas não quis falar para não me magoar.

Ela suspirou, soltando minha trança ainda pela metade e pegou em meus ombros, nos fazendo ficar de frente uma para a outra. Os olhos de Esme eram exatamente iguais aos de Edward, e isso me passava a sensação de confiança que eu realmente necessitava agora. – Você é tão nova, meu anjo... – ela tirou a franja que caía em meus olhos com seus dedos macios. Esme cheirava a lavanda, e era tão gostoso que toda vez que eu respirava, sentia vontade de abraçá-la. – Você tem tanto a ver, tanto a descobrir... existe um mundo tão grande à sua espera... – ela sorriu. – Fico orgulhosa de saber que meu filho também percebeu isso e fez de tudo para ver acontecer. Ele nunca te abandonaria lá. Ele não descansaria em saber que você estava presa ao nada...

Eu estava tão embasbacada com as coisas que não conseguia argumentar. Apenas assenti e dei um sorriso tímido.

- E por último, mocinha... – ela pegou meu queixo entre seu polegar e o dedo indicador, levantando minha cabeça. – Não fique achando que tem que retribuir as coisas que fazemos por você. Fazemos porque amamos Edward, e fazemos porque estamos amando você. Sem contar que seu amor por meu filho, tudo que soube por Alice da história de vocês, é mais importante do que qualquer coisa. – seus olhos me fitavam e brilhavam, mais uma vez me lembrando Edward. – Agora, se sentir marasmo, e achar que não tem nada para fazer dentro de casa, está bem vinda para me acompanhar em minhas tarefas. Eu adoraria a companhia. Mas saiba que não tem obrigação nenhuma de fazer nada.

- Obrigada, Esme. – sorri, pensando imediatamente na vida que eu tinha em Monrovia. Eu acordava cedo para fazer o café de Charlie e ai de mim se eu não estivesse com tudo pronto no momento em que ele acordasse. Ele ia para oficina, e eu ia para o tanque, lavar as roupas cheias de graxa que faziam minha mão doer. Estudava, e começava a pensar no almoço. Ia para a creche, e era meu único momento de refúgio, onde sentia pequenos espasmos de felicidade perto das crianças. Na hora que voltava, já era o tempo de tomar banho e visitar minha professora, onde não passava mais do que uma hora, já que Charlie queria seu jantar exatamente quando chegasse em casa. Depois lavava todas as louças, e após as dez é que conseguia ler um livro, ou em um dia mais diferente, ficar bolando receitas novas na cozinha, ouvindo a televisão em aquele chato e incessante canal de esportes. Isso quando Charlie não aproveitava a minha presença na cozinha e pedia cerveja, petiscos, e coisas parecidas.

Não era lar. _Isso aqui_ era lar.

Esme ficou me fitando enquanto eu passava esse tempo todo olhando para o nada e tendo péssimas lembranças de um passado recente.

- Eu sei que sua cabecinha deve estar pensando em milhões de coisas. E eu estou aqui para conversar assim que você se sentir bem para isso, ok? Meu diploma de Assistência Social finalmente servirá para alguma coisa. Já que nunca pude exercer.. – ela deu de ombros.

- Porque? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Porque assim que me formei, Carlisle também estava terminando a faculdade de Direito, e como já trabalhava em um escritório muito bom, recebendo um ótimo salário, me pediu em casamento. Pouco depois, questão de meses, engravidei de Edward. Então não tive como correr atrás de trabalho. Preferi ficar em casa e cuidar do meu bebê. – ela deu um sorriso e suspirou, como se tivesse grandes lembranças de Edward como criança.

- Ele devia ser um bebê muito lindo. – falei sem deixar escapar meu sorriso.

- Lindo, lindo, lindo... – ela ligou seu modo mamãe coruja, e sorriu, com os olhos ainda brilhando. – Ele nasceu bem vermelhinho, e com os olhos enormes e bem verdes. Quase sem nenhum cabelo, acredita? Só tinha alguns fios.. – ela riu. – Achamos que ia pegar a cor loira de Carlisle, mas acabou puxando a mim. – ela sacudiu a cabeça perdida em pensamentos. – Não era uma criança chorona... Dormia bem, que nem um anjinho...

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Me lembre de eu te mostrar as fotos antes de ele voltar pra casa. – ela falou pegando em meus ombros e me virando de costas novamente, para continuar minha trança. – Se ele souber que mostrei fotos dele fantasiado de He-man no Halloween, acho que ele tira minha prioridade de mãe. – ela riu, e fechei os olhos, rindo, e sentindo as mãos carinhosas de Esme em meu cabelo.

- Lembrarei.

Esme terminou com meu cabelo e falou para eu me vestir, porque Alice já devia estar chegando da faculdade. Ela estava louca para me mostrar o tal do "Times Square" e hoje era a oportunidade de irmos, porque era um dos poucos dias que ela ficava em casa após as aulas.

Dois dias atrás, Esme passou horas me convencendo que tínhamos que montar um armário para mim, e comprarmos roupas novas. Isso deixou Alice em êxtase. Eu não me importava tanto com roupas e achava que não precisava de tanta coisa assim. Já tinha algumas minhas, e os dois vestidos que Edward havia me dado, então não tinha necessidade de ter mais. Porém, Alice em toda sua animação e vontade de sair às compras, bateu o pé, falando que eu não conhecia a moda de Nova York e que eu definitivamente tinha que conhecer.

Assim que ela chegou, deu um beijo em Esme, jogou suas coisas da faculdade e do estágio na mesa da cozinha e subiu rápido para trocar de roupa. Pegamos o carro e ficamos ouvindo músicas pop por todo o caminho, até chegarmos na Times Square.

Eu sabia que estávamos muito perto de onde Edward estava preso, e quando perguntei, Alice me confirmou. Eu ficava ansiosa ao pensar que estávamos tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Saber que vinte minutos nos separavam diariamente me deixava ainda mais tensa. _Vinte minutos_. O que são vinte minutos? Nada. Exatamente nada. Eu caminhava por vinte minutos para ir até a casa de Rosalie. Eram vinte minutos de minha casa até a creche. Uma pequena caminhada. Uma pequena distância. Essa realização fazia meu coração sentir que ia afundar dentro do meu peito.

Ela estacionou seu carro em um estacionamento dentro de um prédio, falando que não tinha coragem de deixar o carro na rua. Não nessa área da cidade. O crime por aqui era um pouco mais freqüente, então ela não gostava de arriscar. Fiquei meio receosa ao ouvir Alice falar das coisas que aconteciam por aqui, mas relaxei ao perceber que ela não me traria se fôssemos realmente passar por algum perigo.

Nossa primeira parada foi uma loja chamada Macy's. Bom, eu achei que era uma loja, porque no momento em que pisamos no local, mais parecia uma mansão absurdamente gigantesca. Tinham elevadores, escadas rolantes, e muitas, muitas pessoas. Acho que o shopping que eu fui com Edward em Indiana caberia umas quinze vezes por aqui. Alice puxou minha mão, me carregando para a escada rolante. Cheguei a ficar tonta e com as mãos geladas de tanto medo de perder o degrau, que se mexia sem parar. Ela deu um sorriso tímido e me pediu desculpas. Falei que não tinha problema, - ela não sabia que eu não estava acostumada com essas coisas, - e eu mesma tinha vergonha de não saber andar num treco desses.

Passamos muito tempo lá dentro. Alice era detalhista e gostava de olhar praticamente tudo. Confesso que eu não estava mais agüentando, mas não tinha a coragem de comentar isso com ela. Minha garganta estava seca, eu estava com muita sede e louca por água, mas fiz questão de prestar atenção em tudo que ela tentava me ensinar sobre cores que estavam na moda, e estilos. Ela falava tudo com muita segurança, e pegava as peças que achava que iam ficar boas em mim. Chegamos no provador com um número absurdo de roupas. Entramos juntas e eu tencionei quando vi que teria que ficar de calcinha e sutiã na frente dela. Ela percebeu e franziu o cenho.

- Você quer que eu saia? Eu juro, não tem problema nenhum. Me desculpe é que estou acostumada a vir com minhas amigas e nunca nos importamos com isso...

- Não, não tem problema.. – falei. Eu não queria deixar Alice chateada. Ela já estava fazendo tanto por mim, o que custava nós trocarmos de roupa juntas?

- Bella, eu estou falando sério. – ela colocou a mão em meu braço. – Não fique querendo falar as coisas para me agradar. Você tem suas próprias vontades, ok? Você é livre, para pensar o que quiser. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu estou aqui na cabine ao lado, está bem? Você coloca as roupas e me avisa, que venho ver.

- Es...está bem. – falei envergonhada.

Não sei quantas roupas experimentei, mas sei que foram muitas. Até peças que eu nunca tinha visto em minha vida, e outras que nunca imaginei vestir. Quando coloquei uma blusa sem alças, que Alice disse que se chamava "tomara-que-caia", fiquei olhando para meus ombros, me sentindo uma idiota. Eu não sabia me portar com aquele tipo de roupa e não estava acostumada a ver todo o meu colo de fora. Não sei se conseguiria andar com isso na rua.

Fiz um mini desfile para Alice e para a funcionária que ficava supervisionando o provador. Alice batia palmas quando minha a roupa ficava boa, e comentava com a moça simpática. Eu, por outro lado, corava, sentindo minhas bochechas ardendo de tão quentes, e no fundo desejava que Edward estivesse aqui, vendo essas roupas em meu corpo, comentando o que achava, e sorrindo para mim, aprovando cada uma de minhas escolhas. Tentei afastar esse pensamento o mais rápido possível. Eu não devia ficar triste. Faltava pouco. Muito pouco.

- O que quer fazer agora? – ela falou após pagar por todas as roupas e pegarmos as sacolas. Estávamos completamente carregadas, sem mãos livres.

- Estou exausta. – falei sincera. – E morrendo de sede. E com um pouco de fome também. Queria algo doce... – saí falando, sem me importar em achar que estava sendo chata com Alice. Ela, por outro lado, apenas riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sou uma péssima cunhada! – ela continuou rindo. – Estamos há horas nessa loja e me esqueci de perguntar se você queria beber alguma coisa! – ela levantou o pulso, olhando para o relógio. – Vamos fazer o seguinte. Deixamos as sacolas no carro, e vamos andando até o M&M's World. Estou louca para que você conheça. Já que você quer doces, lá é o lugar. – ela abriu seus olhos, bem escancarados, como se estivesse ainda mais animada. Mais do que já era.

Colocamos tudo no carro e saímos pelas ruas, e inúmeras quadras de Nova York. Parecia que não ia acabar nunca. Alice me explicou que aqui, em Manhattan, tudo era calculado por quadras. Então, se por exemplo, você queria ir até o Central Park, você tinha que andar quatorze quadras. Broadway? Dez quadras. E por aí. Me explicou sobre as avenidas, que ficavam em sentido vertical na ilha, e várias outras curiosidades que essa parte de Nova York tinha. Quando paramos em um sinal, esperando os inúmeros carros passarem, eu senti vontade de falar. E então apenas falei.

- Você não é uma péssima cunhada. Você está sendo como uma irmã pra mim.

Alice me abraçou apertado, ali, na frente de todo mundo na rua e todos que estavam parados junto com a gente, esperando pelo sinal verde.

Mais algumas quadras, - não sei quantas, perdi a conta quando chegamos na décima, - meus pés já me matavam e finalmente chegamos à loja de M&M's. Eu já conhecia os confetinhos de chocolate, porque em Monrovia tinha, mas aqui aparentemente tinha uma variedade mil vezes maior do que eu já imaginara para um pequeno doce.

Todas as cores possíveis. Até algumas em tom pastel. Dourado. De amendoim, chocolate e outros sabores; Bichinhos de plástico com as balinhas de chocolate coloridas dentro. E todo tipo de artigo que remetesse ao doce. Blusas, mochilas, travesseiros, cadernos de colégio, bengalas, brinquedos... era uma infinidade sem tamanho. A loja tinha três andares e era maior que qualquer construção que eu vira em Monrovia. Tudo era muito colorido.

Alice pegou um punhado e colocou dentro de um saquinho, me oferecendo. Quando os coloquei na boca, parecia que tinha aberto o portal para minha insaciedade. Eu queria comer todos. Era impossível parar. Enquanto olhávamos os artigos divertidos, acabamos com quase meio quilo de confete. Não satisfeita, pedi para Alice pegar mais. Era simplesmente delicioso. Eu não comia com tanto costume em Monrovia, e estava faminta de tanto caminhar e experimentar roupas. Só de pensar que teríamos que voltar todas as quadras para pegar o carro, já me fazia querer comer mais, só para ter a energia necessária.

Escolhemos várias coisas. Pegamos alguns para Esme, em formato de coração, e eu peguei um em forma de _Smiley_, para que ela levasse para Edward em sua próxima visita. Alice sorriu, olhando para o meu anel, falando o quanto nós nos merecíamos e o quanto ficávamos lindos juntos. Eu ri, achando graça de ela achar isso, sem nem ao menos ter nos visto juntos antes. Ela me disse que eu estava muito enganada, porque tinha visto algumas fotos nossas no celular de Edward, quando foi buscar os pertences dele na delegacia.

Eu nem me lembrava dessas fotos. Peguei o meu celular em meu bolso, - aquele que ele havia me dado, - e mostrei mais algumas, que tiramos naquele mesmo dia. Ela pegou o aparelho de minha mão, e assim como Edward fez, tirou uma foto nossa, dentro da loja, mandando para seu celular e falando que mostraria a Edward quando o encontrasse novamente.

Nessas horas eu sentia muita falta dele. Muita. Senti vontade de chorar, ainda com um confete na boca, mas acabei mais uma vez conseguindo deixar isso de lado. Seria deprimente chorar aqui, em um lugar tão feliz e com tantos doces.

Assim que saímos, - com mais sacolas e com um travesseirinho verde em formato de confete que Alice me deu de presente, - vi a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Um morador de rua, gritando com uma mulher que passava. Ele berrava com ela, muito alto, chamando-a de tudo que é nome feio, e eu quase parei para ficar olhando. Quando ele começou a ameaçar tacar uma garrafa de whisky nela, Alice pegou em meu cotovelo, me puxando para atravessar a rua. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para a situação; Como assim uma pessoa grita com a outra sem nem conhecer? Sem nenhum motivo? Porque as pessoas aqui não eram boas? Fiquei simplesmente chocada com aquilo, e me pus no lugar da mulher. Se eu fosse ela, acho que ia começar a chorar.

- Porque ele fez isso, Alice? – perguntei enquanto andávamos do outro lado da rua, pegando o rumo para os próximos quarteirões.

- Provavelmente porque ela não quis dar dinheiro para ele. – ela falou chateada. – Isso sempre acontece aqui, Bella. Se um dia ocorrer com você, não mantenha contato visual, nem responda. Apenas passe reto e ignore qualquer coisa que tenham para te falar.

Eu não queria passar _nunca_ por isso. Só voltaria aqui se estivesse acompanhada.

Sozinha, jamais.

Ainda passamos por uma loja de bolsas e sapatos antes de pegarmos o carro. Voltei com um tênis, duas sapatilhas, uma bota e um sapato de salto, pelo qual eu tinha certeza que teria dificuldades para me acostumar. Alice era impossível - Era simplesmente coisa demais, e eu tinha que aprender a dizer que era a hora de ela parar de comprar. Mas não conseguia. Sempre ficava com vergonha. Eu sabia que um dia ainda ia me arrepender por conta disso.

A volta foi calada, pois estávamos exaustas. Ficamos apenas ouvindo música. Dessa vez não tinha trânsito porque não era o tal horário de rush, e sim um pouquinho mais tarde. A única coisa que eu queria de verdade era jantar, tomar banho e dormir. Mas ao olhar para o dia indo embora e a noite chegando, tive um pressentimento ruim. Sabe quando você tem aquela sensação que as coisas estão boas demais para continuarem acontecendo? Que uma hora todo seu castelo vai desmoronar e você vai junto com ele? Podia ser paranóia minha, mas eu simplesmente não queria perder isso. Não queria perder esse sentimento gostoso de família e a esperança de ter Edward junto a mim em pouco tempo.

Nós fizemos amor duas vezes e nem tivemos tempo de conversar sobre isso. Não tive oportunidade de falar para ele como eu estava nervosa na primeira vez, mas como já estava relaxada na segunda e me sentindo muito mais segura de mim... como tinha sido bom estar com ele debaixo daquele chuveiro, sentindo sua pele junto com a minha, sentindo o amor que ele tinha para me dar, o carinho, a lealdade...

Uma lágrima caiu de meu olho e virei meu rosto rapidamente para a janela, impedindo Alice de ver.

Quando chegamos em casa, o clima estava completamente pesado, estranho, silencioso e diferente. Parecia que eu tinha adivinhado. Podia sentir em meus poros. Ainda com a trança, senti o vento do ar condicionado da casa em minha nuca e fiquei toda arrepiada. Tiramos os sapatos na porta, e colocamos a enorme quantidade de sacolas ainda no hall de entrada, indo logo encontrar com Esme na cozinha.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, um beijo na bochecha de cada uma e voltou a cozinhar.

- Seu pai está em casa, Alice. – ela falou, agora de frente para o fogão, e com a voz meio diferente. – Finalmente resolveu jantar conosco. – por aquele tom de voz eu podia perceber que ela não estava muito satisfeita com o pai de Edward, por algum motivo. Bom, eu estava aqui por quase cinco dias e ainda não havia visto Carlisle. Ele sempre ligava dando alguma desculpa, ou chegava tarde demais para encontrar com qualquer uma de nós. Quando eu acordava, ele já havia saído novamente.

- Finalmente. – Alice falou, abrindo a geladeira e pegando duas garrafinhas de água para nós. Depois de comer tanto doce, aquilo ali caiu perfeitamente em meu estômago. Mas naquele momento tive a certeza que tinha exagerado ao comer tanto chocolate, porque o gosto de M&M's ainda ficava em minha língua, me deixando enjoada. Estava louca por alguma coisa salgada, para tirar aquele mal estar logo. O cheiro da comida de Esme, logo deixou meu estômago roncando com essa realização. Tudo que ela cozinhava era muito gostoso. E pelo aroma, hoje era frango. – Bella, vamos colocar essas sacolas lá em cima? Mamãe, renovamos definitivamente o armário de Bella! Mas acho que teremos que tirar algumas coisas no armário de Edward, senão não vai dar certo. Ela vai ficar dormindo lá mesmo?... – Alice ameaçou desembestar a falar.

- Peraí Alice, muita informação. – Esme virou-se para nós novamente, levantando uma de suas mãos. – Primeiro, acho ótimo que tenham comprado roupas novas. Quero ver todas, e espero que você tenha deixado Isabella escolher com quais se sente melhor.

Dei de ombros, e apenas sorri enquanto terminava minha água. Alice meio que me empurrou bastante coisa, mas eu não ia falar isso para Esme parecendo uma criança reclamona. Elas estavam fazendo o melhor por mim, e a única coisa que eu tinha que fazer era agradecer.

- Mais tarde, depois do jantar, vamos resolver o negócio do armário, está bem? – ela pegou uns fios de cabelo que se soltaram de minha trança e colocou atrás de minha orelha. – Agora subam, tomem banho e preparem-se para o jantar. – Esme então parou e se tocou de alguma coisa. – Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo, Bella. Carlisle quer falar com você. Depois de seu banho dê um pulinho no escritório dele. Você lembra onde fica, não lembra?

- Lembro sim.. – falei entrelaçando meus dedos e não conseguindo esconder o quanto estava nervosa com isso. O que será que ele queria comigo?

- Não se preocupe. Ele só quer conversar. – ela sorriu, passando o dedo indicador em meu nariz.

- Tá... Tudo bem.

Subi as escadas da casa dos Cullen com meu coração em picos. Eu estava morrendo de medo de conversar com Carlisle. Porque eu não sei, mas simplesmente tinha esse medo dentro de mim. Será que ele ainda estava chateado comigo por não ter me encontrado aquele dia em Monrovia e consequentemente decepcionado Edward? Será que ele me daria uma bronca? Eu era uma besta. Porque eu só pensava em coisas negativas? Poderiam ser coisas boas também; como por exemplo o negócio da tutoria. Ou simplesmente me conhecer... ou notícias de Edward.

Tomei meu banho, colocando um vestido e penteando meus cabelos, tentando parecer o mais presentável possível. Peguei uma das sapatilhas que Alice comprou, calçando-as rapidamente e indo até o escritório de Carlisle.

Dei algumas batidas na porta antes, e eu sentia que podia desmaiar sem ar a qualquer momento. Escutei uma voz bem baixa vinda do lado de dentro, me falando para entrar. Então abri a porta, e avistei Carlisle sentado em sua mesa, digitando algumas coisas no computador. Ele não era muito parecido com Edward, nem com Alice, mas algo ali me indicava uma semelhança, algo de família. Com os cabelos molhados, todos para trás, e um óculos pendendo sobre o nariz, Carlisle levantou-se e estendeu a mão.

- Olá Isabella. Prazer em conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu, Senhor Carlisle. – senti sua mão apertar a minha, não muito forte.

- Sente-se, por favor. Temos algumas coisas a conversar. – ele apontou para a poltrona de couro marrom que estava a meu lado. Eu me sentia em uma consulta médica.

Sentei-me, e mesmo com o coração disparado de tanto medo e as pernas bambas, reuni a coragem para falar.

- Senhor Carlisle, obrigada por tudo que vocês tem feito por mim. Eu sei que não tem sido fácil, ainda mais com Edward na prisão, e..

- É, não tem sido fácil. Mas chegaremos a uma conclusão. – ele me cortou, ajeitando o óculos no nariz. Em hora nenhuma ele me deu um sorriso, e me senti incomodada. Era impressionante como ele não tinha nada a ver com Esme. Ou com Alice. Ou com Edward.

- Si...Sim... Chegaremos. – falei desconcertada por ter sido cortada tão bruscamente. Olhei para a estante de livros que tinha atrás dele, e não pude deixar de notar os inúmeros porta retratos, com imagens de Edward, Alice e Esme. Carlisle era claramente um pai de família, e devia fazer de tudo para tê-los em segurança. Era visível.

- Isabella, eu gostaria de te informar que hoje pela tarde, seu pai foi preso em Monrovia. – ele falou assim, sem mais nem menos, como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. – E a noite estará sendo encaminhado para a prisão municipal de Indiana.

- Ah.. er... ok? – falei, sem saber o que responder.

- Daqui a alguns meses, depois da apelação dos advogados dele, - que eu creio que não sejam bons, - você provavelmente terá que estar presente no julgamento, e até mesmo depor contra ele. Isso está bem para você?

- Er... Está. – eu ainda tinha raiva de Charlie, mas me sentia mal por isso também. Como um pai deve se sentir ao ter uma filha depondo contra ele em um tribunal? Charlie havia me maltratado sim, nunca agiu comigo como um pai, mas só de me imaginar expondo todos os nossos problemas para um monte de pessoas que eu mal conhecia, já me deixava nervosa.

- Certo. – ele começou a anotar algumas coisas no papel. – Isabella, você por algum acaso tem alguma pista de onde sua mãe se encontra?

- Não. – optei pela resposta básico. Eu não sabia mesmo. E eu ia responder somente o que ele me perguntasse, torcendo para que essa conversa nervosa terminasse logo. Minhas palmas e meus pés suavam, e eu ainda estava com vontade de comer alguma coisa salgada, porque o M&M's de amendoim havia deixado rastros em meu paladar.

- Nenhuma mesmo? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse desconfiando de mim.

- Nenhuma, Senhor Carlisle. Desde que ela me abandonou, nunca mais tive notícias. Nem sei para onde foi. Talvez meu pai seja o único que saiba essa informação. – passei meu dedo indicador direito por minha palma esquerda, tentando suavizar minha ansiedade, mas nada adiantava. Eu não sei porque eu estava assim, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa conversa.

Carlisle continuou escrevendo coisas em um papel, e daquele jeito ficou por muito tempo. Olhei cada detalhe de sua sala, a janela com a cortina tampando qualquer coisa que pudesse entrar, - até mesmo o sol da manhã, - a mesa em madeira escura, a enorme quantidade de papéis.. mas meus olhos pararam exatamente naqueles mesmos porta retratos, em uma foto somente de Edward.

Eu estava sentindo uma falta absurda dele. Tão absurda que chegava a me dar a sensação de ter um buraco em minha alma.

- Isso é por causa daquele negócio da tutoria? – perguntei curiosa, sem nenhuma noção de filtro. Não sei porque perguntei. Simplesmente saiu.

- Sim. – ele falou sem levantar os olhos. – Porque na realidade eu preferia que você estivesse com sua mãe biológica, ao invés de me ter como tutor.

- Mas... O senhor não quer ser meu tutor? – perguntei, me sentindo ingênua demais. Óbvio que ele não queria.

- Não, não é isso, Isabella.. – ele tirou o óculos e segurou na ponte de seu nariz. – É só que.. é melhor ficar com família, não é?

Dei de ombros. – É... acho que sim.

- Bem, era só isso que eu tinha para falar. Esme provavelmente está te esperando para o jantar. Avise a ela que desço daqui a pouco.

- Está bem. – foi só o que consegui tirar de minha boca, enquanto me levantava daquela poltrona.

Meu peito apertava de tanta dúvida e tristeza. Então era isso? Carlisle não queria ser meu tutor? Ele queria que eu voltasse para minha mãe? _Eu_ não queria voltar para minha mãe, preferia ficar sozinha do que ter que forçá-la a me receber de volta. Se ela me abandonou e não veio me buscar durante tantos anos, porque agora ela ia me querer?

Eu precisava de Edward mais do que nunca. Não querendo diminuir todos os esforços de Alice e de Esme, ele seria o único que me entenderia agora. O único que poderia me dar o carinho que eu realmente precisava.

Acho que cheguei pálida na cozinha porque Esme simplesmente me olhou e fechou o semblante.

- O que houve?

- Nada. – respondi, e soou muito falso.

- Carlisle disse alguma coisa que te magoou? – ela se aproximou de mim e olhou para cima, como se procurasse por ele nas escadas.

- Não. – respondi da mesma forma. O medo de ser rejeitada por parte de uma família que estava me recebendo tão bem, - e principalmente a família da pessoa que eu amava, - me deixou completamente apática. Sem ação.

- Tem certeza, querida?

- Sim, absoluta. – resolvi sorrir. Sorrir era o melhor remédio para se fugir de uma situação constrangedora ou de uma pergunta não desejada. – Carlisle disse que descerá mais tarde.

Enquanto jantávamos em silêncio, comecei a imaginar os cenários que minha vida poderia ter se Carlisle negasse ser meu tutor. Como será que Edward iria se portar? E se ele achasse minha mãe e obrigasse ela a me aceitar de volta? E se minha mãe não me quisesse mais? Eu teria que ir para um orfanato?

Eu sentia hostilidade em Carlisle cada vez que ele respirava. Parecia que para ele eu não era bem vinda ali, e sim um estorvo. Parecia que ele estava fazendo isso apenas por Edward, porém nem um pouco satisfeito. Isso me deixou agoniada.

Eu sei que eu estava dando trabalho. Eu sei que eu estava atrapalhando e dando gastos a mais para eles. Eu estava por baixo em toda essa história, e confesso que tinha medo de ser humilhada por Carlisle... medo de que ele jogasse tudo que estavam fazendo em minha cara, e que eu não tinha como retribuir todos os esforços. Eu já sentia vergonha só de imaginar. E todo aquele ambiente agradável que Esme e Alice me deram de presente no dia que cheguei, se tornou mais uma vez desconfortável para mim, como em um passe de mágica.

Cansada de brincar com a comida em meu prato, e agora completamente sem fome, resolvi pedir licença e subir para o quarto. Esme e Alice estranharam meu jeito, e Carlisle permaneceu como estava, cortando seu frango na maior normalidade e mastigando como se nossa conversa tivesse sido a coisa mais comum do mundo. Para mim não era. Eu sabia que não estava exagerando com isso. Aquela pequena conversa poderia significar muitas coisas... uma interrupção na luz do fim do meu túnel. Voltar a estaca zero. E principalmente, ficar sem Edward.

Era terrível se sentir assim. Sem ter para onde ir, com quem contar... eu sabia que Esme e Alice tinham as melhores intenções do mundo, mas Carlisle era o dono da casa. Era ele que mandava nas coisas. Elas não bateriam de frente com ele se ele decidisse que eu deveria ir embora. A única pessoa que faria isso por mim, estava impedida. E até mesmo isso me deixava mal. Eu não queria que Edward brigasse com o pai por minha causa.

E assim, de uma hora pra outra, toda a esperança que eu tinha virou pó.

Olhei para as sacolas, com as compras que fiz mais cedo com Alice, e fiquei com medo de ela comentar com Carlisle que havia comprado tantas roupas para mim. Gasto tanto dinheiro com uma menina que eles nem conheciam direito. Eu estava envergonhada de mim mesma, e definitivamente sentia que tinha que dar um rumo em minha vida. Arrumar um emprego, procurar alguma coisa... Mas como?

Sem saber o que fazer e procurando ocupar minha cabeça com alguma coisa, peguei o smiley de M&M's que comprei para Edward e resolvi escrever um bilhete. Coloquei palavras de conforto e felicidade, contando que estava bem, que estava me divertindo com Alice e que não via a hora de encontrá-lo.

Eu me odiava por estar mentindo para Edward. Na realidade eu estava muito triste e precisando de sua presença mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Mas ele não precisava saber; Ele já tinha suas próprias angústias para sentir. Nada melhor do que desenhar um sorriso para cobrí-las. Nada melhor do que sorrir para escondê-las... e era isso que eu ia fazer enquanto Esme e Alice viessem me perguntar o que me incomodava.

Algum tempo depois Esme veio até minha porta, perguntando se podia entrar. Óbvio que ela podia entrar, essa aqui era a casa dela. Porque ela me perguntava? Fiz que sim com a cabeça e sorri no momento em que ela se sentou ao meu lado, com o semblante mais uma vez preocupado.

Passei um bom tempo tentando convencê-la de que eu estava bem, e ela mesmo não acreditando, resolveu mudar de assunto. Começou a olhar todas as roupas que tínhamos comprado, dobrando todas elas junto comigo e colocando-as em cima da cama. Ela então se levantou e foi até o armário de Edward, tirando algumas coisas de dentro.

- Tem coisa aqui que nem cabe mais nele.. – ela sorriu. – Acho que vou separar muitas coisas e doar para caridade. – ela estendeu à sua frente uma camisa azul escrita _New York Knicks_. – Ahh, essa era sua preferida, mas duvido que caiba nele. – ela riu. – Você acha que cabe? – ela mostrou para mim.

A imagem de Edward me veio a cabeça. E não foi qualquer imagem. Foram todas as vezes em que o vi sem camisa. Senti meu peito arder com as lembranças. Sorri. E minhas bochechas logo coraram. Ainda bem que Esme não percebeu.

- Provavelmente não. – respondi. – Mas Esme... posso ficar com ela?

Ela sorriu.

- Claro, meu amor.

Ela tirou mais algumas, todas no mesmo estilo da que ela havia me dado. Tinham bolas de basquete desenhadas e logo deduzi que era de seu time.

- Ele era um ótimo jogador de basquete. – ela falou enquanto dobrava um casaco e colocava em uma parte da cama. – Só não pegou a bolsa porque Carlisle não deixou. – ela deu um suspiro chateado.

- Como assim Carlisle não deixou? – franzi o cenho, enquanto ajudava, dobrando algumas calças jeans dele.

- Não deixou. Disse que seu filho não ia ser jogador de basquete, e sim um profissional de verdade. – ela revirou os olhos. – Por isso que Edward foi para Wisconsin. Ele quis obedecer a Carlisle, porém o mais longe que pôde. – Esme deu um suspiro cansado e vi que ela ficava muito chateada com isso.

- Ele ficou afastado bastante tempo, não é? – perguntei, me aproximando dela e ajudando com as roupas que já estavam fazendo pilha em seu antebraço.

- Bastante. E em parte foi por culpa de Carlisle, e isso me deixa tão chateada... Eu sinto falta dele também, querida. Muita. Só não quero deixar isso transpassar.. eu não vejo meu filho há quase um ano...

- Um ano? – perguntei incrédula sentindo que meus olhos estavam maiores que tudo. – Esse tempo todo?

- Aham. Ele não quis vir para Ação de Graças, nem outras festividades, daí agora ele foi preso e ficou por isso mesmo...

- Porque não vai visitá-lo? – perguntei baixo, com medo de estar me metendo na vida de Esme.

- Não sei se vou aguentar. Não posso passar por emoções fortes, querida... o médico mesmo disse que não me aconselhava. Prefiro estar bem e saudável para quando meu filho voltar para casa.

Sorri. E senti vontade de abraçá-la. Mas a quantidade de roupas que tinha entre a gente acabou tornando impossível o contato.

Ficamos mais algum tempo arrumando as coisas, e separamos em um cesto todas as roupas que ela ia dar para a caridade. Duas blusas dele, do basquete, ficaram pra mim. E foi justamente uma delas que coloquei por cima do meu pijama, procurando algum conforto para dormir aquela noite.


	27. Chapter 26 A Real Gift?

_Meninas! Desculpa pela demora. Eu sei que devia ter postado na sexta feira, mas acabei não podendo._

_Não me odeiem por conta desse capítulo. hahahaha_

_Sexta que vem tem mais. Obrigada por todas as reviews maravilhosas!_

_Beijinhos, Dani_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ****26 – A Real Gift ?**

_As pessoas que vencem neste mundo são as que procuram as circunstâncias de que precisam e, quando não as encontram, as criam._

_(Bernard Shaw)_

PoV Bella

**1 mês e meio depois**

- Maggie, volte aqui! – gritei, enquanto os pequenos pézinhos corriam pela casa, fugindo de mim. Hoje ela me parecia infinitamente impossível. Claro - era sexta feira, cinco horas da tarde. Maggie sempre ficava chateada às sextas feiras, porque era o dia em que seus pais saíam e só chegavam bem tarde da noite, quando ela já estava dormindo.

Andei até a sala e assim como o esperado, observei enquanto ela ficava na ponta de seus pés tentando abrir a maçaneta da porta. Cortava o coração ver uma cena dessas, e eu simplesmente tinha que me controlar para não chorar junto. Ela só queria seus pais. Só queria a presença deles. Mas eles trabalhavam tanto e se diziam tão cansados, que nas sextas feiras saíam com amigos e deixavam a pequena aos cuidados de uma babá. Bom, no último mês essa babá vinha sendo eu.

- Maggie... – falei baixo.

- _Abe!_ – ela gritava, olhando para a maçaneta. – _Abe!_

- Não posso abrir, pequena... – me aproximei e fiquei de joelhos a seu lado. – Papai e mamãe foram se divertir, mas eles voltam quando você menos esperar, está bem?

Ela parou e olhou para mim, com um bico enorme e o queixo tremendo, anunciando que ia chorar. Seus olhinhos estavam marejados e meu coração simplesmente afundado no peito.

- Nós podemos nos divertir também, não? – passei a mão em seus fios fininhos e ruivos. – Temos taantos dvds para assistir... eu trouxe aquele novo do Barney de presente para você..

Ela ainda me olhava, sem nenhuma melhora aparente.

Então bufei. – Vou te mostrar uma coisa. E é segredo. Mas você tem que vir comigo. Ok? – inclinei minha cabeça em sua direção. Eu já tinha percebido que Maggie só me atendia ou só prestava atenção no que eu tinha para falar se eu ficasse quase da sua altura. Então eu vivia ajoelhada e agachada quando estava na casa dos Clarksons.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e extendi minha mão, para que ela segurasse. Assim que a sua pequena mãozinha soltou a maçaneta e encontrou a minha, fiquei mais aliviada. Andei com ela até seu quarto, nos aproximando de sua mesa de colorir e me sentando em posição de chinês. Coloquei Maggie sentada em meu colo, e peguei uma folha, junto com alguns crayons coloridos.

Na folha branca, desenhei seis bolinhas: Bem vivas e azuis.

- Sabe o que são essas bolinhas? – perguntei fazendo carinho em seu braço.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça que não.

- Cada uma delas representa uma horinha que papai e mamãe estarão na rua. – fui pintando cada uma das bolinhas. – São seis.

Ela ficou calada, com o dedo na boca e olhando para o papel.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... Cada hora que for passando, eu vou desenhar um X bem grande e vermelho, cortando e eliminando a bolinha. Daí, quanto mais X tiver, e menos bolinhas, mais rápido seus pais vão chegar em casa. É bom assim? – virei minha cabeça em sua direção.

- Hmhum... – ela falou ainda com seu dedo na boca. Eu não fazia idéia se ela tinha entendido ou não, mas não custava nada tentar.

- Então pronto. – falei tirando-a do meu colo. – Vamos na cozinha, preparar um suco bem gostoso, e depois assistir desenhos. Está bem?

- Tá. – ela falou me olhando.

Me levantei e peguei em sua mãozinha novamente, andando devagar até a cozinha. Maggie tinha apenas dois anos, mas era a fofura em pessoa. Ela me lembrava muito Kelly, e me fazia ter saudades absurdas do passado bom que deixei em Monrovia. Nesse meu um mês e meio na casa dos Cullen, já tinha entrado em contato com Emmett, Rosalie, e Claire algumas vezes. Todos eles estavam bem. Mas a saudade sempre batia com força em meu peito e eu me deixava com o desejo de vê-los novamente algum dia.

Coloquei Maggie sentada à mesa da copa, enquanto pegava o liquidificador e os morangos para preparar o suco. Ela finalmente estava melhor, e me olhava animada, agora murmurando alguma canção de desenho animado que eu não distinguia qual era.

- Quer que eu bote leite? – perguntei.

- Xim. – ela respondeu.

- Tampe os ouvidos.

Ela obedeceu e liguei o liquidificador. Era tão potente como o de Esme, e em poucos segundos o suco/vitamina de Maggie estava pronto. Coloquei em seu copinho colorido, com um canudo da Cinderella e peguei-a em meu colo, nos conduzindo até a sala. Ela se sentou no sofá, segurando o copo com suas duas mãozinhas, - como eu tinha ensinado, - e aproveitei a deixa para ligar a tv e colocar o dvd do Barney que eu tinha prometido que ia trazer.

Enquanto ela olhava atenta para a televisão e bebia seu suco com toda a atenção do mundo, parei para pensar em como estava sendo minha vida nesse último mês. Aquele dia fatídico de minha conversa com Carlisle, me deixou com tanto medo de ser abandonada que alguns dias depois fui em busca de um emprego sem nem mesmo deixar que Alice e Esme ficassem sabendo. Eu odiei esconder isso delas, mas sabia que elas iam desconfiar e perguntar o porque desse meu comportamento repentino. Eu não queria colocá-las contra Carlisle mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que tinha que juntar meu dinheiro e me preparar caso precisasse.

Então, um dia pela manhã, resolvi olhar o jornal e vi que existiam várias agências de emprego que podiam me ajudar. Achei uma bem perto, em Long Island mesmo, e liguei para lá, pedindo as coordenadas. Olhando em um mapa nas listas amarelas, descobri que era apenas uma caminhada de poucas quadras.

Falei para Esme que ia dar um passeio e resolvi ir até a tal agência. Era bem acolhedora, arrumada, e após preencher um pequeno cadastro, fiquei sentada por alguns minutos esperando ser atendida.

Quando finalmente me chamaram, entrei em uma outra sala e conheci Charlotte. Ela era psicóloga e assistente social. Me lembrei de Esme na mesma hora e pensei que ela poderia ter exercido esse cargo caso não tivesse dedicado sua vida apenas aos filhos. Bom, mas ter uma vida dedicada os filhos também era um trabalho lindo e encantador. E eu podia ver os resultados de seu extremo esforço e carinho, em Alice e Edward.

Charlotte foi simpática e tão acolhedora quanto a própria agência. Ela perguntou quantos anos eu tinha e não gostou muito de saber que eu tinha apenas dezesseis. Aos poucos, quanto mais íamos conversando, acabei contando tudo que estava acontecendo em minha vida, e ela disse que mesmo não podendo, daria um jeito de me ajudar, com algum emprego que não fosse tão formal. Após contar das minhas atividades em Monrovia, veio a idéia do emprego de babá.

Não foi difícil. Existiam muitos casais que trabalhavam o dia inteiro e queriam alguém de confiança para cuidar de seus filhos. Os primeiros que conheci foram Garrett e Irina, que tinham gêmeos, e eles estavam dispostos em até mesmo me acolher na casa deles. Queriam que eu morasse e cuidasse de seus filhos. Confesso que fiquei tentada pelo salário e pela idéia de provar para Carlisle que eu não precisava ser necessariamente um estorvo em sua vida, e muito menos um motivo de gastos a mais. Então falei para Charlotte que pensaria bem no caso, e voltaria com uma resposta no dia seguinte pela manhã.

Esme ficou chocada. Falou que de forma nenhuma eu ia sair da casa deles, e começou a me perguntar o que tinha acontecido para que eu começasse a agir daquela forma. De começo eu não respondi, porque realmente não queria causar confusão, mas no momento em que Alice chegou em casa e ficou sabendo do acontecido, entrou na guerra e conseguiu tirar de mim toda a conversa que tive com Carlisle.

Me lembro que pedi para que elas não brigassem com ele, e que não fossem tirar satisfações, mas foi em vão. E daquele dia em diante, Carlisle puxava alguns assuntos comigo, trazendo alguns recados de Edward e levando outros, tentando ser o mais amável possível – ao seu ver. Eu sabia que era por obrigação, mas de alguma forma amenizou o ambiente. Não completamente, pois por dentro eu ainda sabia que estava incomodando, e continuava com a vontade de querer mostrar a ele que não estava aqui para abusar de sua hospitalidade.

Então, depois de falar para Charlotte que eu não ia abandonar a casa dos Cullen, ela me apresentou James e Victoria Clarkson, pais de Maggie. James era banqueiro de Wall Street, e Victoria era médica, dona de uma clínica de cirurgia plástica. A família era linda, apesar de eu ver que Maggie não recebia muita atenção de seus pais. Isso acabou com que eu me relacionasse ainda mais com a menina, e aqui estava eu, na minha terceira vez cuidando dela em uma sexta feira.

- _Béua..._ – ela falou olhando para mim e me tirando de meu transe. – _Já cabô boinha?_

Olhei para o relógio, me assustando ao ver que já tinham se passado quase duas horas e eu não havia percebido.

- Acabou bolinha sim, Maggie... Vamos cortar?

- Xim! – ela falou dando risadinhas gostosas.

Pegamos o papel e o crayon vermelho, cortando duas bolinhas.

- Viu? Agora só faltam uma, duas, três e quatro. – falei apontando para cada uma enquanto falava. – Menos tempo!

- Yeeeyyy! – ela falou levantando seus bracinhos.

- Mas enquanto não acabam as outras bolinhas, o que mais você quer fazer? – perguntei ajeitando sua blusinha e a fralda que pulava de seu short. Maggie ainda não tinha aprendido a usar o piniquinho porque Victoria alegou que não tinha tempo para isso. Eu tentei algumas vezes, mas ela relutava e preferia usar a fralda. Não quis continuar por medo de Victoria não gostar.

- _Pintá_. – ela colocou um dedo na minha bochecha.

- Você quer colorir? – perguntei.

- Naaaaa... – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – _Pintá_. – ela passou o dedo por minha bochecha, passando pelos lábios e dando uma volta no meu rosto, indo até meus olhos.

- Ahhh, você quer pintar o rosto? – falei rindo.

- É! – ela riu.

- Certo, então vamos pintar o rosto. Mas antes de dormir vai ter que tomar banho, está bem?

- Tá bem. – ela falou com seus olhinhos brilhando de tanta animação.

E assim fizemos. Pintei uma carinha de coelhinho em Maggie, e ela por sua vez entupiu meu rosto de cores diferentes e misturadas. Eu estava uma bagunça. Tinha tinta até no meu cabelo mas eu não conseguia parar de rir. Ainda bem que a tinta era atóxica, feita para esse tipo de atividade e fácil de lavar porque do contrário eu teria que voltar para casa desse jeito e já antecipava as pessoas me olhando na rua, me achando louca.

Depois das artes, cortamos mais duas bolinhas no papel e agora só faltavam duas. Maggie ficou eufórica ao ver que elas estavam acabando e se comportou bem quando foi tomar seu banho. Brincamos com patinhos e barbies mergulhadoras, e mais uma vez lembrei de Kelly. Barbie era sua boneca favorita.

Enquanto deixava Maggie sentadinha vendo desenhos e preparava o chá que ela bebia antes de dormir, meu celular tocou. Olhei para a telinha e vi que era Esme.

- Oi Esme.. – falei bocejando. Eu já estava exausta.

- _Oi minha querida... estou ligando para saber de você... está tudo bem?_

- Está sim, só estou cansada... Maggie não pára e, bem, hoje é sexta feira, não é... – ri baixo.

- _Ah, sexta feira. O dia que os pais saem. Como ela se portou?_ – Esme já sabia de todos os acontecimentos do meu trabalho, e dividia comigo opiniões sobre a criação que James e Victoria davam para Maggie.

- Ah, fiz uma brincadeira com ela no papel, para que ela soubesse quanto tempo faltava para que os pais voltassem e ela se acalmou. Mas achei que ela ia chorar mais do que na semana passada... – desliguei o fogão e fiquei esperando o chá esfriar.

- _Tadinha... Não sei como conseguem deixar a filha sozinha desse jeito..._ – ela estalou a língua.

- É. Eu também não sei. – falei não pensando só em Maggie, mas em mim também. Olhei para a sala e procurei ver se estava tudo bem com ela.

- _Meu amor, estou preocupada com você voltando tarde da noite para casa... pegue um táxi, está bem? Eu te reembolso quando você chegar.._

- Não tem problema Esme, são só dois bairros de distância... O ônibus passa de quinze em quinze minutos..

- _Por favor, Bella.. Venha de táxi._

- Está bem. – sorri, sentindo quentinho em meu coração ao perceber a preocupação de Esme comigo. – Eu pego. Mas não precisa me reembolsar.

- _Discutimos isso depois. Venha com Deus, querida. Nos vemos mais tarde_.

- Até mais tarde. E fique com Deus.

A minha estadia nos Cullen fez com que eu me voltasse um pouco mais para a igreja e para os ensinamentos de Deus. Eu estava muito afastada, mas Esme em toda sua fé acabou me levando de volta. Fomos a missa em um domingo, e saí de lá com a alma lavada, como se tivesse tirando um grande peso de mim. Até porque eu tinha muito a agradecer à _ele._ No momento em que mais pedi, ele me atendeu.

A única coisa que eu pedia agora era para que Edward voltasse logo. Cada dia que passava eu ficava mais agoniada e quase que sentia uma necessidade física de estar a seu lado. Era estranho, mas eu sentia como se parte de meu corpo, pelo qual eu não tinha controle, necessitasse dele assim como meu coração necessitava.

Nós nos comunicávamos bastante por cartas e por recados vindos de Alice e Carlisle, mas não era o bastante. Eu queria Edward de toda forma humanamente possível, e não ter aquilo agora, não estava me fazendo bem. Eu sonhava com ele e acordava enjoada, indisposta e nem querendo sair da cama. Eu pensava no tempo que estávamos separados, - mais de dois meses, - e sentia vontade de chorar. Havia noites que eu entrava em pânico, por me ver perdida e não ter o que fazer para tirá-lo de lá.

E eu queria que alguém fizesse bolinhas e as cortasse em crayon vermelho, me mostrando o dia que ele seria meu novamente. Mas isso era impossível. Eu não sabia quantas bolinhas teriam que desenhar.

Voltei para a sala com o chá de Maggie, e deitei no sofá, colocando seu pequeno corpo em cima do meu. Ela deitou e ficou com a cabeça virada na direção da televisão, tomando calmamente todo o líquido que vinha da mamadeira. Eram nessas horas que eu via o quanto crianças eram especiais. Como pequenos gestos e pequenas realizações que elas faziam nos deixavam felizes e rindo sem motivos.

Esse era o emprego perfeito para mim. A companhia de Maggie me fazia bem e espantava os fantasmas que me assombravam. Fiz carinho em seus cabelos e senti que ela estava prestes a derrubar a mamadeira no chão. Então tirei de suas mãozinhas e aproveitei para verificar se ela já estava sonolenta; Na mosca. Dormindo como um anjinho. Coloquei a televisão no mute e continuei a fazer carinho em seu cabelo, sentindo no silêncio somente aquele ressonar infantil, tão puro e tão ingênuo.

Ela segurou um de meus dedos com sua mãozinha, e continuou a dormir. Estava tudo tão calmo e tão sereno que por fim acabei caindo no sono também. Só acordei quando ouvi o barulho do carro na garagem e os trincos da porta sendo abertos. Me levantei com cuidado, procurando não acordar a pequena forma agarrada a mim, e deixei-a em seu berço, dando um beijo de boa noite em sua testa e voltando para a sala.

- Boa noite, Bellinha.. – Victoria falou sorrindo. Ela era uma mulher com pose e muito linda. Os cabelos vermelhos, - dois quais Maggie puxou, - e um sorriso cativante e encantador. James também era um homem muito bonito, e eles formavam um casal absurdamente perfeito.

- Boa Noite Sra. Victoria. Boa Noite Sr. James. – falei pegando alguns brinquedos do chão e a mamadeira de chá, que estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Olá, Bella.. – James respondeu, jogando as chaves de casa em uma vasilha que tinha na mesinha de centro.

- Maggie deu muito trabalho? – ela falou enquanto tirava o casaco e colocava no armário ao lado da porta de entrada. Já antecipei que devia estar muito frio lá fora. Estávamos nos aproximando de Setembro, e a temperatura estava caindo demais. Não era muito, era algo em torno de vinte graus, mas eu já conseguia sentir o geladinho do vento.

- Não, nenhum... ficou meio tristinha no começo mas depois se acalmou. Brincamos bastante. – respondi sorrindo.

- Ótimo. – ela abriu sua bolsa e tirou um envelope. – Aqui está seu pagamento. Você pode notar que tem um pouco mais do que combinamos, mas é que você tem sido tão boa, e Maggie tem comentado tanto de você, que eu e James achamos que você merecia mais.

- Obrigada Sra. Victoria.

- Ah, Bella, por algum acaso você teria algo para fazer amanhã a noite? Estávamos pensando em sair, mas se tiver não tem problema nenhum... é só uma pergunta..

- Infelizmente tenho. – falei estalando a língua. – É aniversário da irmã do meu namorado e não posso faltar. Me desculpe.

- Não tem problema. – ela sorriu. – Apenas perguntei.

- Agora vá, Bella. – James falou. – Não gosto de saber que você corre perigo essa hora da noite na rua. E nos ligue quando chegar, está bem?

- Está bem.

Peguei meu casaco, e dando boa noite para os dois, saí da casa a procura de um táxi. Demorou bem mais do que o ônibus, mas por fim acabei conseguindo e cheguei em casa em pouco mais de dez minutos. Esme estava sentada na sala, lendo um livro, e abriu um sorriso assim que me viu.

- Chegou cedo, querida! – ela fechou o livro e colocou em cima do criado mudo.

- É, eles acabaram chegando um pouquinho mais cedo e me liberaram... – falei me sentando ao lado dela, e descansando minha cabeça no estofado do sofá. – Como está?

- Bem. – ela sorriu. – Está tudo combinado para amanhã? – ela passou os dedos em minha franja e colocou atrás da orelha.

- Está. – sorri. – Que horas você quer sair?

- Umas nove está bom, não? Acho que as lojas ainda estão vazias...

- Acredito que sim.

- Agora não fale mais nada porque Alice está em casa e não quero que ela descubra.

- Certo. – bocejei. Tínhamos combinado de ir as compras na manhã seguinte, porque era aniversário de Alice e queríamos comprar presentes. Seria minha primeira manhã de compras com Esme e eu estava louca e ansiosa para que acontecesse. Primeiro porque seria a primeira vez que eu gastaria o meu próprio dinheiro, que vinha reunindo nas últimas quatro semanas de trabalho. Segundo, queria ver a diferença entre Esme e Alice em matéria de compras. Só esperava que elas não fossem iguais. E esperava também passar novamente na loja de M&M's.

- Vá dormir meu amor... amanhã teremos um longo dia pela frente. – ela disse suavemente.

- Irei.

- Alice esteve com Edward hoje. Acho que ele te mandou mais uma cartinha. Está em cima da sua cama.

Abri um sorriso.

Dei boa noite a Esme, que deu um beijo carinhoso em minha cabeça e continuou a ler seu livro. Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus e corri para meu quarto, procurando aquele papel que no momento, tinha mais valor do que qualquer coisa.

Enquanto tirava os sapatos fui desdobrando o papel branco. Essa já era a quinta ou sexta cartinha que ele me mandava, e a cada uma delas, eu via uma melhora, uma animação... então quando chegavam cartas novas, eu sempre esperava por notícias melhores. Sorri ao ver aquela letra que agora, depois de um mês e meio, me era completamente conhecida.

_Meu sorriso! _

_Como você está essa semana? Como tem sido o trabalho? Ainda não consegui me acostumar com a idéia de ver minha menina trabalhando, mas se você considera isso bom para você, te dou toda a força do mundo. _

_Uma coisa que fiquei pensando nos últimos dias, é em sua educação. Você parou de estudar e isso não é legal, meu anjo. Fale com Jasper. O pai dele é dono de uma escola particular aqui em Manhattan e tenho certeza que ele pode te ajudar. Faz isso por mim? Por favor? Eu ainda quero te ensinar muita matemática. E bem daquele jeitinho que estudávamos quando nos conhecemos. :)_

_Falando nisso, sonhei a semana inteira com você. Sonhos estranhos, mas muito bons. Espero que ninguém esteja lendo essa carta (principalmente a fuxiqueira da minha irmã), mas em alguns deles (quase todos), estávamos só você e eu, em uma cama... repetindo aquela tarde que tivemos no celeiro. Eu sei que não tivemos tempo de conversar sobre tudo que aconteceu mas quero que saiba que sou um homem muito feliz por ter sido o seu primeiro. E quero ser o único. E o para sempre. Não vejo a hora de sair daqui e darmos continuação à nossa vida. _

_Ontem a noite sonhei que você estava passando mal. Foi muito ruim, e acordei desesperado. Está tudo bem com você? Você já foi a algum médico fazer o check-up? Está comendo direito? Não quero ser chato, mas não saber notícias suas o tempo inteiro me deixa um pouco paranóico. Espero que esteja tudo bem mesmo, e que meu pai e minha irmã não estejam escondendo coisas de mim. _

_Essa semana eles renovaram o estoque de meus livros. E em um deles, li algo muito interessante, que achei que devia dividir com você. _

_Quando penso em você me sinto flutuar,_

_me sinto alcançar as nuvens,_

_tocar as estrelas, morar no céu..._

_Tento apenas superar_

_a imensa saudade que me arrasa o coração,_

_mas, que vem junto com as doces lembranças do teu ser. _

_Lembrando dos momentos_

_em que juntos nosso amor se conjugava_

_em uma só pessoa, nós ..._

_É através desse tal sentimento, a saudade,_

_que sobrevivo quando estou longe de você._

_Ela é o alimento do amor que encontra-se distante..._

_A delicadeza de tuas palavras_

_contrasta com a imensidão do teu sentimento._

_Meu ciúme se abranda com tuas juras_

_e promessas de amor eterno._

_A longa distância apenas serve para unir o nosso amor._

_A saudade serve para me dar_

_a absoluta certeza de que ficaremos para sempre unidos..._

_Tudo isso acontece porque amo e penso em você..._

_É de William Shakesperare. E traduz tudo o que sinto. _

_Eu te amo demais, Isabella. _

_Edward._

Sorri, sorri, sorri mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei ansiosa para dar notícias a ele de que eu estava bem e que ele não devia se preocupar com isso. Mas estava exausta, e sabia que mesmo que escrevesse ele não receberia de imediato, então decidi por tomar um banho e me enfiar debaixo dos cobertores. Dormi agarrada com aquele papel.

No dia seguinte acordei sentindo pingos de suor por minha testa. O quarto estava abafado e ao puxar por minha memória, percebi que quando o despertador tocou, eu estava vagamente sonhando com Edward e Kelly brincando na creche.

Puxei meu cobertor, que cismava em ficar preso em minhas pernas, mas não parecia adiantar. O calor me consumia, minha cabeça doía e a sensação de náusea era tamanha que eu podia vomitar.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Lembrei da carta de Edward, e de sua menção sobre minha saúde, ficando um pouco preocupada ao pensar que seus sonhos poderiam ser presságio de alguma coisa. Me levantei, ignorando meu estômago que parecia roncar de tanta fome, e fui até o banheiro. Após fazer xixi e escovar os dentes, desci para tomar café da manhã. Carlisle estava terminando o seu café e lendo um jornal.

- Bom Dia, Isabella. – ele falou sem tirar os olhos do papel. – Como foi o trabalho ontem?

- Foi ótimo. – falei pegando um copo de água. – Recebi um bônus da Sra. Victoria, por meu bom trabalho. – fiz questão de falar essas coisas, porque bem, era Carlisle.

- Muito bem. Parabéns. – ele falou sem emoção. Como se aquela fosse a minha obrigação. Fiz de tudo para engolir a sensação estranha.

- Sr. Carlisle... O senhor vai encontrar com Edward hoje? – perguntei dando um gole em minha água.

- Sim, certamente. – ele se levantou, colocando a xícara na pia e dobrando o jornal. – Porque? – ele ajeitou sua gravata e o terno.

- Porque eu recebi uma carta dele ontem... e poderia dar uma resposta a ele? – falei envergonhada e sentindo minhas bochechas quentes.

- Pode falar. – ele olhou para o relógio e pegou a maleta de couro que estava em cima da mesa.

- Diga a ele que estou bem de saúde. – falei sem ter tanta certeza assim. – Para que ele se preocupe com ele, e não comigo.

Eu podia jurar que vi um meio sorriso nos lábios de Carlisle.

- Certo. Mais alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou.

- Não, só isso mesmo.

- Ok. Diga a Esme que estarei para o jantar de Alice. Tenha um bom dia, Isabella.

- O senhor também.

Sentei em um banco alto da cozinha e descansei os cotovelos no balcão, tentando respirar fundo e parar de ficar nervosa. Algo não estava bem comigo, eu podia sentir. Meu corpo estava estranho, e ao colocar a mão em minha testa, constatei que estava quente, mas não era febre. Era um quente de nervoso. Minhas palmas estavam geladas.

Será que minha cabeça tinha cismado em ficar doente só porque Edward falou?

Deitei a cabeça em minhas mãos e fechei os olhos. Em poucos segundos ouvi passos na escada.

- Bom dia querida. O que faz acordada? – Esme colocou a mão em meu ombro, e então levantei o rosto, olhando para ela. – Meu amor, você está vermelha! O que aconteceu?

- Não sei. Estou me sentindo estranha. Estou com calor, estou nervosa, e estou enjoada. É tudo junto e ao mesmo tempo. Já bebi água, mas não adianta.

- Vou fazer um chazinho para você, e já já você melhora. Comeu alguma coisa estranha ontem?

- Não. Só salada. – respondi.

Escutamos um barulho na porta e Alice entrou, com uma mochila nas costas. Ela tinha passado a noite na casa de Jasper, e provavelmente estava chegando.

- Bom dia minhas crianças! – ela falou feliz.

- Bom dia aniversariante da mamãe.. – Esme falou toda carinhosa, abraçando Alice apertado.

- Feliz Aniversário, Alice – abracei-a apertado e ela percebeu que eu estava estranha. Soltou nosso abraço rápido e me olhou.

- O que houve?

- Bella só está indisposta. Vou fazer um chá para ela e já já ela melhora. – Esme explicou por mim.

- Estranho, Edward ontem me perguntou se você já tinha ido ao médico... coincidência não?

- Também achei. – respondi. – Ele escreveu isso na carta para mim.

- Vou subir para tomar um banho. Espero que você melhore, porque hoje a noite nós vamos sair! – ela sorriu. – Vamos a um restaurante mexicano e quero que você conheça minhas amigas!

- Não se preocupe, até lá eu já melhorei. – falei também sem nenhuma certeza.

- Claro que sim. – ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Já volto para tomar café com vocês.

E assim o dia se passou. Esme me deu o chá que me fez melhorar bastante e pareceu me acalmar. Eu não gostava de ficar doente, nem de me sentir doente. Então depois de um banho, por volta de dez da manhã, fomos à Manhattan comprar o presente de Alice.

Entramos na Swatch e escolhemos um relógio bem bonito. Esme também adorou, e acabei concordando em comprar para Alice. Custava oitenta dólares, o que não era barato para mim, - nem um pouco na verdade, - mas não ia influenciar no dinheiro que eu estava juntando, e ela merecia. O que ela tinha feito por mim superava qualquer dinheiro do mundo.

Quando seguimos para o caixa, olhei para o balcão vitrinado e sorri ao ver um reloginho de plástico com um smiley ao fundo. Essas coisas me faziam lembrar automaticamente de Edward. Esme percebeu o meu momento lembranças e perguntou porque eu estava rindo ao olhar para aquele relógio. Mostrei o anelzinho que Edward havia me dado, e contei toda a história. Ela não parava de sorrir ao me ouvir, e ficou tão comovida que quis comprar o relógio para mim. Eu falei que não precisava, mas ela bateu o pé e acabou levando.

Pedi com muita vergonha para passarmos na M&M's e Esme relutou um pouco. Ela disse que eu não devia comer chocolate por ter passado mal, mas a minha vontade era tão grande que ela acabou cedendo. Comprei mais alguns saquinhos e descobri que aquilo ali era o meu vício. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de comer.

Era muito agradável sair com Esme. Sua figura materna me deixava tão tranquila, que eu me sentia bem. Meio que preenchia um vazio que há muito tempo existia dentro de mim.

Almoçamos por lá mesmo, e eu já me sentia bem melhor. A leve companhia dela fazia toda a minha ansiedade diminuir. Eu me sentia bem.

- Então quer dizer que você é o "sorriso" do meu filhote? – ela deu uma garfada na salada enquanto falava animadamente.

- É como ele me chama.. – falei envergonhada.

- Engraçado é que quando olho para você, consigo ver um pouquinho dele, sabia? – ela sorriu, com o garfo na mão. – É estranho, mas eu me sinto assim. Como se você fosse minha filha também.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e misturaram com um sorriso que não queria escapar meus lábios.

- Eu sei o que sua mãe fez com você. – Esme complementou. – E eu sei que mesmo nunca podendo tomar o lugar dela, eu quero fazer de tudo para pelo menos suprir o que você não teve. – ela largou os talheres e pegou em minha mão. – Não se importe com Carlisle, ele está nervoso por causa de Edward. Mas ele nunca deixaria de aceitar ser seu tutor. Lá de casa você não sai. Está entendendo?

Assenti.

- Bom. – ela sorriu. – Agora coma tudo, mocinha.

E a cada dia que eu passava com Esme, eu sentia que devia agradecer mais e mais a Edward por isso. Ele não só me deu o presente de sua existência, como o presente de ter a oportunidade de sentir o que era uma mãe.

Ao final da tarde voltamos para casa. Pegamos um pouco de trânsito porque era sábado, e a Times Square ficava cheia de turistas. Ao chegarmos, eu estava tão cansada que deitei e cochilei um pouco, naquela cama tão gostosa e fofinha. A cama de Edward. Meu refúgio.

- Heeeey, vamos acordar! – ouvi a voz de Alice ecoando pelo quarto. – Temos um restaurante para ir e um aniversário para comemorar. O meeeeu! – ela deu um gritinho.

Abri meus olhos, não querendo levantar da cama e após me espreguiçar por uns cinco minutos, me levantei. Alice ainda estava no quarto, olhando o armário e procurando uma roupa para mim.

- Hoje você definitivamente vai usar o salto que compramos. – ela falou analisando cabide por cabide.

- Alice, eu nem sei andar de salto.. – falei coçando meu olho.

- Vai aprender! E nem é tão alto assim. Você não vai cair. – ela tirou um dos vestidos que compramos mês passado, no nosso passeio ao Times Square. – Toma, veste esse. Vou tomar banho. Daqui a pouco eu volto para nos maquiarmos. – ela sorriu. – Minhas amigas estão doidas para te conhecer! Falei tanto de você!

Eu nem ia perguntar _o que_ ela tinha falado de mim. Era melhor não saber.

Tomei um banho demorado, tentando acordar daquela molezinha gostosa, e saí do banheiro, pronta para colocar meu vestido. Passei-o por minhas pernas, e notei que tive dificuldade para subí-lo por meus quadris. Droga!

Após muita dificuldade, consegui colocar as alças em meus ombros e ajeitá-lo em meu corpo. Mas não conseguia alcançar o zíper de jeito nenhum, então deixei aberto e coloquei os malditos sapatos altos, na tentativa de andar um pouco pelo quarto enquanto esperava por Alice.

Torci o pé umas cinco vezes, e parecia mesmo que não ia dar certo. Eu com certeza pagaria um mico em frente aos amigos de Alice, tomando um tombo a cada passo. Resolvi me sentar e esperar por ela com a maquiagem.

- Prontinho! – ela entrou pelo meu quarto um tempinho depois. – Ahhh, o vestido ficou ótimo em você! – ela sorriu.

- Ele não fechou, Alice. – falei virando minhas costas em sua direção. – Pode me ajudar?

- Bella, você não experimentou esse vestido quando compramos?

- Experimentei. Claro que experimentei. – falei sentindo o tecido me apertar completamente enquanto Alice ia levantando o zíper. – Acho que engordei bastante.

- É.. – ela falou meio estranha. – Isso... Deve ter engordado... mesmo.

O resto do tempo Alice ficou calada, como se estivesse em alfa. Apenas me falava para abrir ou fechar os olhos e os lábios enquanto aplicava a maquiagem em meu rosto. Quando terminamos, descemos para a sala, esperando por Esme e Carlisle.

Saímos pouco depois de nove da noite, indo diretamente para o restaurante mexicano. Jasper já estava lá, com alguns amigos e amigas de Alice. Todos da faculdade. Cumprimentei cada um eles, mas um, loiro e não muito bonito, não parava de olhar para mim, me deixando incomodada. Esme estava do meu lado e quando percebeu, começou a rir.

- Você é uma mocinha muito linda, não é a toa que ele não consiga parar de olhar para você. – ela deu uma garfada em sua refeição.

Fiquei muito envergonhada. Não sabia nem como agir. Apenas olhei para minha comida e fiquei passeando com o garfo pelas _enchiladas_.

- Edward que não descubra isso. – ela complementou.

- Com certeza. – sacudi a cabeça, me lembrando instantaneamente da noite que ele e Jacob brigaram. Foi horrível, traumático, mas ao mesmo tempo esse dia ficaria pelo resto da vida em minha cabeça, afinal foi quando demos nosso primeiro beijo.

Comemos e bebemos muito. Cheguei a dar uns pequenos goles em tequila, apenas para experimentar. Fiquei toda arrepiada e Esme riu, falando que eu definitivamente não deveria beber aquilo. Só chegavam na mesa comidas apimentadas, fortes, que entupiam o estômago com facilidade. Não demorou para que eu começasse a passar mal novamente. Fiquei quietinha no meu canto, apenas observando todos que conversavam. Não queria estragar a festa. Se Esme soubesse que eu não estava me sentindo bem, provavelmente voltaria para casa em um pulo.

Carlisle estava do mesmo jeito que eu, não soltando uma palavra, apenas observando a conversa à mesa. Esme de vez em quando dava suas opiniões, e Alice, - que havia exagerado bastante na bebida, me olhava a noite inteira e ainda parecia estar no mundo da lua.

Eu queria que Edward estivesse ali. E naquele momento eu estava sentindo ainda mais saudades dele.

Como se estivesse adivinhando, Alice, que estava ao meu lado, fez exatamente o que eu estava precisando. Segurou minha mão, bem apertado, e olhou pra mim, sorrindo.

- Eu gosto tanto, tanto, tanto de você, Bella.. – ela falou com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. – E vou estar ao seu lado em tudo que você precisar...

Franzi o cenho completamente, não entendendo nada mas querendo rir daquela atitude repentina. Jasper deu uma gargalhada e tirou o copo de marguerita da frente de Alice, falando que ela já estava exagerando demais na bebida e que definitivamente tinha que parar pela noite.

O garoto continuava sem parar de me olhar, e ainda incomodada, resolvi entrar nos assuntos das amigas de Alice. Mas meu estômago estava dolorido, então eu apenas sorria, assentindo e respondendo pequenas coisas quando me perguntavam.

O parabéns veio algumas demoradas horas depois, quando eu já não estava mais aguentando de tanta náusea. Fui ao banheiro algumas vezes, mas não estava com vontade de vomitar. Então apenas fiquei me olhando no espelho, passava uma água em meu rosto, e voltava um pouquinho renovada para ficar sabe-se lá quanto tempo ainda naquela situação.

Depois dos parabéns a conversa se estendeu por ainda algum tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade. Eu queria tanto a minha cama! Quando olhei para o relógio já passavam de uma da manhã. E ao olhar para ele me lembrei que tinha esquecido completamente de dar o presente a Alice. Fiz uma nota mental para entregar a ela assim que chegássemos em casa.

Nos despedimos de seus amigos, e voltamos para casa em silêncio. Carlisle resolveu ligar o rádio e tocava uma música bem calma, quase me ninando dentro do carro. Alice que estava tão falante no restaurante, apenas olhava para a rua pela janela.

- Eu simplesmente amo Jazz... – Esme falou, cortando o silêncio.

- Essa música é maravilhosa, meu anjo. – Carlisle respondeu a Esme, aumentando um pouquinho o som.

Alice respirou fundo e olhou para mim.

- Bellinha.. – ela falou bem baixo.

- Hm?

- Nada.. – ela sorriu. – Esqueci o que ia falar...

Franzi o cenho. – Boba... – rimos juntas.

Alice se aproximou de mim e descansou a cabeça em meu ombro, segurando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ali mesmo ela dormiu.

Carlisle parou o carro na entrada de casa e pediu para descermos antes que ele pudesse guardá-lo na garagem. Já fui tirando meus sapatos ali mesmo, sentindo a graminha gelada em meus pés. Alice estava sonolenta e mal chegou em casa já foi subindo a escada para seu quarto.

No medo de ela dormir e eu perder a oportunidade, resolvi ir até meu quarto e pegar o presente. Bati de leve em sua porta e quando abri ela estava tirando seus sapatos.

- Esqueci de te dar isso hoje mais cedo... Feliz Aniversário. – sorri.

- Bella! Quem mandou você comprar presente para mim, menina? – ela falou abrindo um sorriso. – Não tinha necessidade.

- Eu quis. Você fez tudo por mim Alice, não custava nada eu te dar um presente de aniversário. Ah... e tem uma caixinha de M&M's junto. Edição de Aniversário.

Alice riu.

- Você viciou nesse chocolate, né?

- Completamente. – ri.

Ela suspirou.

- Bella... – Alice se levantou da cama, jogando os sapatos no chão e andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto. – Você confia em mim?

- Claro que confio... porque isso?

- Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você um minuto sequer, a noite inteira... – ela falou exasperada. Foi até seu armário, abriu uma gaveta e tirou de uma sacola bem escondida, uma caixinha.

- Eu achei que estivesse precisando disso há algumas semanas atrás, mas não precisei. – ela me entregou. – Faz isso por mim?

- Isso o que? – peguei a caixa e li. Meu coração começou a bater desesperadamente no peito no momento em que aquelas palavras entraram em minha cabeça. – Alice! Porque isso?

- Bella... quando foi sua última menstruação?

Minhas mãos ficaram geladas e os pés não queriam sair do lugar.

- N...não sei. Não lembro. Nem me lembrava disso.

Alice respirou fundo, com um semblante preocupado. Segurou minha mão e a caixinha.

- Faça isso. Por mim. – ela olhou em meus olhos. – E pelo meu irmão.

Meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Alice estalou a língua e me abraçou apertado. Eu queria chorar. Eu queria gritar. Meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo.

- Calma... – ela falou em tom carinhoso. – Ainda não sabemos de nada, pode ser só você passando mal mesmo, meu amor.. – ela passou a mão por minhas costas, me acariciando. – É que eu não sei porque, mas... o vestido está apertado, você tá passando mal...

- Não pode ser, Alice.. Não pode ser. – a lágrima caiu de meu olho e foi parar em meus lábios, bem salgadinha.

- Meninas? – Esme entrou no quarto sem bater.

- Mãe! – Alice falou esganiçada, soltando nosso abraço. – virei meu rosto tentando esconder meus olhos marejados.

Eu queria morrer.

- Vim dar boa noite. – ela sorriu. – Estou indo dormir... – ela olhou para nossa mão. – Ahhh, Bella te deu o presente, Alice? Você gostou?

- A.. a...amei, mãe. – ela respondeu, pegando a caixinha de minha mão.

- Boa noite meus amores. – ela falou. – Durmam com Deus.

- Boa noite mãe!

- Boa noite, Esme.. – falei tentando não falhar em minha voz.

- Ainda bem que ela bebeu. – Alice falou respirando fundo assim que a porta se fechou. – Vamos Bella. – ela pegou em minha mão. - Vamos até o banheiro.

- E..eu não quero, Alice.. N..não.. por favor...

- Bella, isso não significa nada.. pode dar negativo...

- E se der positivo? – perguntei sentindo meu queixo tremer.

- Se der positivo... será positivo... – ela me deu um sorriso confiante. – Você será mamãe... meu irmão vai ser o papai mais feliz do mundo.. e eu uma tia babona. – ela continuou sorrindo, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Então ela se recuperou. – Mas, pode ser que também não tenha nada. É para isso que você tem que fazer o xixi no palitinho. – ela falou em tom brincalhão, querendo amenizar o ambiente.

- Está bem. – falei quase perdendo o ar.

Fui para o banheiro que tinha dentro de seu quarto, e sentei na privada, esperando pelo xixi. Quem disse que eu conseguia? Alice ligou o chuveiro, a pia, ficou falando de água, mas simplesmente não saía. Eu não queria acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Eu queria acreditar que estava engordando bastante, e que estava comendo coisas que me deixavam enjoada. Apenas isso.

Depois de uns quinze minutos finalmente consegui. Minha mão tremia tanto que eu quase não consegui acertar no palitinho. Colocamos em cima da pia e voltamos para seu quarto. Enquanto esperávamos sentadas na cama, Alice abriu o presente e viu o relógio.

- Bella, que lindo! – ela sorriu, colocando em seu pulso. – Adorei! Obrigada! – ela me abraçou e sentiu que eu estava tensa. – Se acalme. De um jeito ou de outro tudo vai dar certo. Tenho certeza.

- Estou com medo, Alice...

- Não fique. – ela apertou nosso abraço.

Ficamos daquele jeito, abraçadas, até o momento em que o relógio apitou, avisando que era a hora de descobrir.

E sinceramente, a sensação era assustadora.


	28. Chapter 27 Fighting with Fate

_Sem palavras para expressar a felicidade que tenho ao ver os comentários. Eu sei que muita gente está dividida sobre os acontecimentos futuros da fic. Mas para tudo tem uma razão, não é? _

_Muito muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas. Espero que continuem gostando! E por favor continuem comentando. Eu fico muito animada cada vez que vejo um comentário novo._

_Amo vocês! Beijinhos!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 27 – Fighting with Fate**

"_A alegria está na luta, na tentativa, no sofrimento envolvido e não na vitória propriamente dita."_

_(Mahatma Gandhi)_

**Pov Bella**

Camisetas.

Vestido.

Calça.

Short.

Casaco.

Era só o que cabia na pequena mochila que Alice tinha me dado de presente.

O sol ainda não havia despertado, mas já estava claro lá fora. Meus olhos ardiam pois só tinha cochilado por quinze minutos, e nesses quinze minutos sonhado com uma situação completamente diferente. Naquele sonho, o teste tinha dado negativo e eu chorava aliviada, abraçada com Alice.

Mas não. A grande realidade era que tinha dado positivo, e essa palavra batia em mim, me maltratando e tirando o ar de meus pulmões. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não via jeito de resolver. Eu não tinha como me explicar para Esme e Carlisle.

Eu ia acabar com a vida de Edward. Ele não ia mais pensar em nada a não ser em nosso bebê. Atrapalharia todo o curso dos julgamentos, e o futuro que Carlisle vinha construíndo para o filho. Edward não merecia ser pai aos vinte e dois anos. Ele tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente, como engenheiro, e não seria eu quem causaria suas falhas. Não havia solução. Eu abriria mão de tê-lo ao meu lado, para que ele tivesse um futuro brilhante.

Eu estava decepcionada comigo. Como isso foi acontecer?

O pior é que nem lágrimas eu conseguia soltar. Não conseguia chorar. O choque era tanto que havia me secado por dentro. O medo me deixou fria. Alice, que estava ao meu lado na hora que descobrimos, me abraçou forte, falando que tudo ia ficar bem, mas eu não conseguia nem falar. Eu olhava para o nada. Ela pediu que eu dormisse com ela aquela noite, preocupada com a minha reação, mas caiu em profundo sono minutos depois, cansada por conta da sua festa de aniversário e da quantidade de bebida que havia tomado.

A realização de que eu carregava uma vida em minha barriga me corroeu a noite inteira. Que futuro eu daria para o meu bebê se eu não sabia nem que futuro eu ia ter? Eu não queria errar com ele assim como meus pais erraram comigo. Eu não queria abandoná-lo. E toda essa dúvida simplesmente estava acabando comigo. E me deixando ainda mais sem rumo. Completamente perdida. Completamente apavorada.

Só me restou uma coisa. Uma idéia.

Terminei a mochila, colocando alguns saquinhos de M&M's que restavam da minha última visita à loja, e fui ao banheiro, fazer xixi pela milésima vez. Não sei se já era um sintoma besta da gravidez, que resolveu aparecer logo agora que descobri, ou se era apenas puro nervoso. Meu corpo estava gelado e minhas pernas tremiam tanto, que mal conseguia abaixar minha calcinha e sentar.

Eu não estava fugindo por covardia. Eu estava fugindo por vergonha, por não saber me explicar e por saber que causaria uma tremenda decepção em pessoas que estavam dando tudo por mim. Pensar na reação de Carlisle, me deixava ainda pior. A gravidez só estava provando o quanto eu era irresponsável, e na pior das hipóteses, ainda ajudava ele a pensar que eu estava fazendo de tudo para entrar na vida de Edward e não sair nunca mais. Como se eu forçasse a barra. Eu nunca faria isso.

Olhei para os corredores ainda presenciando o silêncio na casa dos Cullen. Era a hora perfeita para que ninguém percebesse. Eu sei que Alice saberia de minha fuga assim que não me encontrasse, mas eu torcia para que já estivesse bem longe no momento em que ela abrisse os olhos. Desci as escadas devagar, e fui até a cozinha, pegar uma maçã e uma garrafinha de água. Acima de tudo eu sabia que tinha que me alimentar.

Dei um gole rápido e guardei o resto. Meu plano inicial era ir até o parque que tinha ao lado da agência de empregos, e esperar dar nove horas. Ia pedir a Charlotte que visse novamente para mim aquela oportunidade em que a família dos gêmeos me hospedaria em sua casa, e esconderia a gravidez da família o máximo que pudesse, até juntar dinheiro o suficiente para alugar algum lugar para ficar, nem que fosse um quarto de hotel. Continuaria como babá, e me manteria aos poucos. Sim, daria certo. Eu era forte e conseguiria vencer.

- Bom dia, Isabella. – Carlisle entrou na cozinha, me dando um susto. Quase gritei. Ele franziu o cenho, olhando a mochila em minhas costas. – Está tudo bem?

- E...e...e...está. – a impressão que eu tinha era de que ia vomitar.

- Não parece. – ele pegou o jornal. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – respondi rápido.

- Tem certeza? – ele me olhou nos olhos. Perdi a respiração.

- Sim. Vou dar uma volta. Até mais tarde.

- Até... – ele continuou a me olhar estranhamente, enquanto eu saía pelo hall de entrada. – Isabella! – ele me chamou, mas ignorei, fechando a porta e saindo a passos largos, por aquela rua ainda vazia, onde eu só ouvia o barulho dos sistemas de irrigação dos gramados. Estava frio, e assim que cheguei no ponto de ônibus coloquei um casaco. Por sorte ele não demorou para chegar, e em cerca de meia hora eu estava no tal parque ao lado da agência.

Sentei em um banco enquanto esperava. Olhei para meu relógio em forma de smiley e vi que ainda eram sete da manhã. Faltavam duas horas para que Charlotte aparecesse, então abri um saquinho de M&M's e fiquei me distraindo com uns esquilos que estavam procurando castanhas no chão. Me lembrei de Monrovia e da minha infância. Eu corria atrás dos esquilos, na esperança que conseguisse pegar um para mim e ficar com ele dentro de casa. Minha mãe dizia que eu nunca conseguiria pegar um esquilo, porque eles eram rápidos e livres. E eu realmente nunca consegui.

Terminei de comer os M&M's, jogando o saquinho no lixo, e me peguei pensando em Edward. Em tudo que passamos juntos naqueles poucos dias e no quanto esses mesmos poucos dias significaram muito em nossa vida. Significaram tanto, que formaram uma vida própria, um pequeno ser que era metade de cada um, e que agora estava dentro da minha barriga.

Era surreal.

Eu não sei se era por estar magra, mas apesar de o vestido não ter dado em meu quadril, eu não conseguia ver barriga nenhuma. Mesmo assim, coloquei a mão na altura de meu umbigo, e falei bem baixinho que tudo ia ficar bem.

Tudo ia ficar bem.

Dei mais um gole em minha água e resolvi dar uma volta pelo parque, sentindo o aroma de verde, e aquele ventinho gostoso, que carregava folhas e chacoalhava as árvores. Era só fechar os olhos que eu me transportava para minha terra, para onde nasci, e por alguns segundos, desejei estar lá, com meus pés na grama e o rosto virado para o sol da manhã.

Mas agora não tinha mais volta. E eu nunca teria a coragem de voltar para Monrovia com a barriga do tamanho de uma melancia. Se eles já tinham uma imagem errada pelas coisas que aconteceram nos últimos meses, imagina se eu aparecesse grávida?

Quando deu nove horas fui direto para a agência. Charlotte ainda não estava lá, mas Gabrielle, a recepcionista que já me conhecia, falou que eu podia esperar em sua sala. Fui até lá, coloquei minha mochila em uma das cadeiras e fiquei sentada, esperando. Aproveitei para pegar um café na máquina que tinha no corredor e assim que terminei de encher o copo, avistei Charlotte vindo em minha direção.

- Bebêzinha! – ela falou sorrindo. – Que bom receber sua visita! Como estão as coisas com os Clarksons? – ela tirou a agenda de dentro da bolsa e entrou em seu escritório. Assim que viu a mochila em cima da cadeira virou-se para mim com o semblante em dúvida. - O que houve?

- Eu estou saindo da casa dos Cullen. – dei um gole no café.

- E porque isso? – ela sentou-se em sua cadeira e ligou o computador. Aproveitei e me sentei também, de frente para ela, sentindo o quentinho do café em minhas mãos.

- Descobri ontem a noite que estou grávida de Edward. – optei por falar tudo logo e não enrolar.

Charlotte ficou me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração.

- O.. o que?

- É... - contei a ela do vestido, dos enjôos, e de Alice desconfiando. Contei do teste de farmácia e do resultado positivo. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha. Charlotte ficou com o rosto tão preocupado que quase me arrependi de ter vindo.

- Primeiro. – ela tirou o copo de café da minha mão. – Pare de tomar isso. Agora.

- Porque?

- Não se pode beber café quando se passa por uma gravidez, Bella. Induz o nascimento prematuro.

- Céus... – estalei a língua. - Eu não sei nada, Charlotte. Eu não sei o que comer, como me portar, o que tenho que fazer... Estou com medo de estragar meu bebê...

Ela deu um risinho baixo.

- Calma, você não vai estragar seu bebê. – ela inclinou seu corpo na mesa e pegou minha mão. – Agora estou chocada dos Cullens terem te posto para fora de casa.

- Eles não me colocaram para fora de casa.

- Então... porque isso?

- Simples. Eu não quero estragar a vida de Edward, muito menos dar razão para o pai dele achar que eu quero me aproveitar deles. Eu estraguei tudo.

- Bella. – ela suspirou. – Você e Edward fizeram esse bebê juntos, pare de se culpar por isso. Se é pra ter alguma culpa nessa história, a culpa é dos dois.

- Mas Edward não está aqui do meu lado para me ajudar. Estou me sentindo sozinha nessa.

- E por causa disso você vai fugir? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Cadê a Bella forte que eu conheço?

- Charlotte, o que você acha que Carlisle vai falar para mim quando souber disso?

- Se ele for um homem de honra, o que eu acredito que seja, ele deve saber que o filho dele tem tanta culpa quanto você. E ainda por cima vai fazer tudo o que for preciso para ajudar a menina que está carregando o primeiro neto dele. – ela apertou minha mão. – E como você acha que Edward vai ficar, se Alice falar para ele que você sumiu, carregando um filho dele?

Apenas suspirei.

- Eu sei que você está nervosa, e está agindo sem sentir, mas pense em Edward. Ele é pai desse bebê. Ele não tem como te ajudar _agora_ Bella, mas assim que ele puder, tenho certeza que vai estar ao seu lado. E Esme? Você sempre falou tão bem dela... você acha que ela não te daria força? Alice não te abraçou quando vocês descobriram, falando que tudo ia ficar bem?

Assenti.

- Se Carlisle for do contra, lembre-se que ele é um contra cinco.

- Cinco?

- Sim. Você, Edward, Esme, Alice... e o seu bebê. Ele... - ela apontou para minha barriga. - ... é o mais forte de todos.

Charlotte liberou uma sala vazia que tinha no escritório para que eu pudesse me deitar no sofá e dormir um pouco. Ela me deu um chá, falando para eu me acalmar e pensar em tudo isso com carinho. A conversa com ela fez com que eu aquietasse meus ânimos um pouquinho, e o chá realmente pareceu fazer efeito. O fato de não ter dormido nada na noite anterior me fez cair em sono profundo.

- Bella? – a voz de Charlotte falou tranquila em meu ouvido.

- Hmm? – falei com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Tem alguém aqui, querendo falar com você. – ela falou e no mesmo momento abri meus olhos. Vi Esme à porta. – Me perdoe, mas eu tive que ligar para ela. Você está nervosa, agindo sem pensar, e eu não quero que continue fazendo besteiras, ok?

Assenti, me levantando do sofá.

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhas... qualquer coisa estou na sala ao lado.

- Obrigada, Charlotte. – Esme falou, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados.

Fiquei calada, olhando para meus tênis e vendo Esme se aproximar de mim, enquanto Charlotte fechava a porta. Eu não queria olhar novamente o rosto dela, que estava tão amedrontado quanto o meu. Será que ela estava chorando porque já sabia da minha gravidez? Será que Carlisle já sabia? Meu coração batia em disparada.

Esme agachou-se à minha frente, acariciando minha perna como aquela mãe que sabe que a filha vacilou, mas que ela vai estar ali para dar todo o apoio do mundo.

- Amorzinho, eu estava tão preocupada com você... – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Carlisle me acordou, falando que você tinha saído, e que estava estranha... até ele se preocupou...

- Carlisle se preocupou comigo? – levantei minha cabeça.

- Claro! Você saiu que nem um furacão, meu amor! Ele estranhou e veio imediatamente me acordar... então Alice acordou e me contou o que aconteceu... eu entrei em pânico achando que tinha te perdido, minha filhinha...

E toda aquela frieza que eu estava, sumiu. E meus olhos imitaram os de Esme, me fazendo chorar tudo que ainda não tinha chorado.

- Filhinha? – perguntei.

- Sim... Vem cá. – ela abriu os braços, me colocando em um abraço quente e carinhoso. – Tudo vai ficar bem, eu estou aqui com você.

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Eu amo você, minha filha. Eu abri meu coração para você e minha casa, nunca mais faça isso, por favor. Não duvide do quanto eu te adoro. Não me deixe desesperada desse jeito.

Me lembrei que Esme tinha problema de pressão e minha culpa multiplicou-se.

- Me desculpa Esme... me desculpa... eu não consegui pensar, não sabia o que fazer da minha vida.

- Eu te entendo. – ela falou ainda abraçada a mim. – Só por favor, se tiver alguma dúvida em sua vida, qualquer coisa, venha falar comigo primeiro. Eu farei tudo para te ajudar.

- Eu sei. – respirei fundo. - Me desculpa...

Ficamos abraçadas, as duas chorando. Eu estava preocupada de Esme passar mal por minha causa, e falei para que ela se acalmasse. Mas na realidade nós duas é que tínhamos que nos acalmar.

- Então Alice te contou...? – perguntei curiosa.

- Contou. – ela passou os dedos em meus olhos, limpando minhas lágrimas. – E eu estou muito feliz por isso, Isabella. Muito. – ela colocou a mão em minha barriga. – Bebês não são tristeza. Eles são felicidade.

- Você não está decepcionada?

- Porque estaria? – ela sorriu.

- Eu sei que isso é um grande sinal de irresponsabilidade, e eu assumo a culpa. Eu não quero estragar a vida de Edward por causa disso, Esme.

- Estragar? – ela riu. – Bella, eu sei que vocês são jovens demais para ter um bebê. Não vou negar para você que acho isso prematuro demais, e um ato irresponsável, sim. Mas foram os dois que fizeram. Não foi só você. E eu sei que meu filho era mais experiente que você. Então ele deve ser o mais errado nessa história toda.

- Não, não coloque a culpa nele... – funguei.

- Enfim, não importa. Ninguém é culpado, afinal isso não é um crime. Isso é uma benção. Aconteceu. Nada do que falarmos agora ou fizermos, vai mudar a situação. – ela acariciou minha barriga. – Vamos ter que nos preocupar agora é com essa pessoinha que está aí dentro, porque por minhas contas, já são quase três meses que você mantinha ele aí e não sabia.

Três meses... como pude estar com um bebê dentro de mim por três meses e não percebi? Isso me faria uma péssima mãe? Eu já estava começando mal?

- Meu Deus, três meses... – funguei novamente. – Como eu não consegui perceber, Esme?

- Acontece, meu amor... ainda mais quando sua cabecinha não está nem pensando nisso... e ainda mais quando você não conhece os sintomas.. você já podia estar sentindo há muito tempo e não relacionou...

- É, tiveram os enjôos... – assenti.

- E a vontade louca por chocolate... – ela riu. – A roupa apertada.. o sono excessivo...

- Eu dormia muito no primeiro mês, ainda em Monrovia.

- Exatamente... viu? – ela sorriu.

- É... – dei um mini sorriso.

- Santa Charlotte que me ligou e contou que você estava aqui. – ela suspirou. – Já estava pegando o carro com Alice para ir atrás de você, onde quer que fosse em Nova York.

- Me desculpa, Esme...

- Não se preocupe. – ela levantou. – Agora vamos para casa. Você vai tomar um banho e vamos à clínica ver nosso bebê. Já marquei consulta para tarde.

Quando voltei, Carlisle não estava mais em casa. Acho que foi até bom, porque eu não queria ter que encará-lo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Já bastava o fato de ele ter visto minha fuga e isso era constrangedor demais para mim. Perguntei a Esme se ele sabia do bebê e ela disse que não. Que ela e Alice estavam mantendo isso em segredo. Pedi que ela esperasse mais um pouco, até o momento em que eu estivesse realmente preparada para contar. Até porque a ficha não tinha caído direito nem para mim. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava grávida.

- Está pronta? – Esme falou no vão da porta.

- Sim. – terminei de vestir meu casaco. – Acabei de perceber que minha calça jeans não fecha também. Como posso ter engordado tanto de um dia para o outro? – levantei minha blusa, mostrando como a calça não estava fechada decentemente. Só o zíper que estava fechado. O botão ficava estatelado pro lado.

- A quanto tempo você não usa essa calça? – ela perguntou se aproximando.

- Algumas semanas...

- É assim mesmo. Quando voltarmos vamos ter que dar uma geral em suas roupas... separar as que estão dando e as que não estão... abrir um espaço no armário... – ela colocou um dedo na boca pensando. – Temos que ver _muitas_ coisas na verdade. Coisas para o bebê, para você... o quarto.. o enxoval...

- Por favor, não diga isso a Alice... ela vai entrar em transe. – ri baixinho.

- É, eu sei. – ela também riu. – Mas vai ser inevitável. Provavelmente ela deve estar na faculdade já pensando no que comprar. – ela revirou os olhos. – Não sei de onde minha filha herdou essa gana por compras. Eu gosto, claro, mas não do jeito dela.

- Mas Alice não é uma menina fútil. – falei baixo.

- Não, eu soube criar meus filhos direitinho. – Esme brincou, ajeitando meu cabelo ainda molhado do banho.

- Eu quero ser uma mãe igual a você, Esme... – levantei meu rosto, olhando para ela. – Quero que meu filho seja exatamente igual a Edward e a Alice.

- Bom, igual a Edward esse bebê tem grandes probabilidades de ser. – ela suspirou. – Essa criança vai ser linda demais. – ela pegou em meu queixo e olhou em meus olhos. – Com uma mãe linda dessas, e um pai lindo como Edward... Céus, como vou amar essa criança.

Sorri. E não consegui mais fechar o sorriso.

- Vamos? Se pegarmos trânsito vamos chegar atrasadas. E estou louca para ver meu netinho. – ela pegou em minha mão.

A clínica em Manhattan era aconchegante e convidativa. Tinham quadros pendurados nas paredes, que mostravam bebês dentro de vasinhos de planta. Ali, abri meu primeiro sorriso involuntário do dia. Tinha bebê margarida, bebê rosa, bebê copo de leite e até mesmo bebê pé de alface. Fiquei imaginando o que seria o meu bebê. Talvez meu bebê fosse um bebê girassol. Imaginei o rostinho dele no meio de uma flor de girassol, e comecei a rir sozinha.

- O que foi? – Esme falou curiosa.

- Esses quadros.. são engraçados.. – apontei para a parede.

- São adoráveis... – ela ficou olhando-os junto comigo.

- O meu seria um bebê girassol.

Esme riu.

- Porque girassol? – ela perguntou.

- Porque o girassol é uma planta bonita. E ele se relaciona de verdade com a natureza... eu gosto. – dei de ombros.

- Você sabia que o girassol simboliza sorte e felicidade?

- É?

- Uhum... – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – E uma vez, estive com Carlisle na Hungria, em uma viagem que fizemos pela Europa... lá eles diziam que se você colocasse uma semente de girassol na janela de uma mulher grávida, o bebê seria menino.

- Será que meu bebê é menino?

- Já já vamos descobrir... – ela sorriu. – Talvez... Não sei se você tá com tempo suficiente para saber o sexo.

- Mas... eu não quero saber.. não sem Edward... – abaixei a cabeça. – Queria que ele soubesse o sexo do bebê junto comigo... você se importa?

Ela sorriu.

- Claro que não, meu amor... – ela acariciou meu braço.

- Dor, dor, dor, DOR! – uma mulher entrou na sala, segurando sua enorme barriga. – Pelo amor de Deus, me dêem drogas agora! – ela berrava.

Meus olhos arregalaram, enquanto enfermeiras corriam com uma cadeira de rodas e faziam a mulher se sentar. Ela respirava fundo, seus olhos escorriam lágrimas pesadas e o rosto estava tão doído, que doía até em mim.

- O que houve Sra. Locklin? – uma das enfermeiras falou.

- Está doendoooooooooo! Como nunca doeu em toda a minha vida! Eu não quero perder o meu bebê, pelo amor de Deus! – ela gritava alto, que por pouco não coloquei a mão em meus ouvidos. O desespero dela era palpável.

- Onde está seu marido?

- Ele foi estacionar o carro, eu não estou aguentando mais! Sinto que vou desmaiar! Por favor me ajude! – ela gritava em pânico.

Esme apertou minha mão com força.

- Calma. A senhora vai agora encontrar o doutor Jayden, ok?

- Está bem. – ela respirava fundo, ainda chorando. – Está bem... por favor...

As enfermeiras saíram puxando a moça pelo corredor, o silêncio voltando a reinar na sala de espera. Olhei para Esme, e ela me olhou como se quisesse me assegurar que tudo estava bem e que aquilo ali não aconteceria comigo.

Mas e se acontecesse? A mulher estava em dor! Ela estava com medo, e desesperada...

- Vou ao banheiro. – levantei, começando a sentir um enjôo absurdo formando-se no pé do meu estômago.

Me levantei como um foguete e andei correndo até o banheiro. Minhas pernas tremiam, e assim que fechei a porta daquele lavabo, sentei na privada e tive que respirar fundo para não entrar em pânico. Eu não queria chorar de medo por estar perdendo meu filho. Eu não queria sentir dor. Eu _definitivamente _não queria sentir dor... Doía tanto assim?

Meu coração batia tão forte que eu via pulando por cima do tecido do meu casaco. Minha respiração descompassou e senti vontade de vomitar. Cheguei a ter a ânsia algumas vezes mas me segurei.

- Bella? – Esme bateu de leve na porta.

- Hmm.. – respondi, com vontade de chorar. Não tinha mais como voltar atrás, eu não tinha como desistir desse bebê e todas as dores que ele fosse me acarretar futuramente. Tanto físicas quanto psicológicas. E isso me dava pânico. PÂNICO.

- Posso entrar? – ela perguntou baixo.

- Uhum...

Esme entrou e então soltei minhas mãos do meu rosto, que provavelmente já estava vermelho. Eu me sentia febril e nervosa. Meu coração ainda estava descompassado assim como minha respiração. Esme se agachou na minha frente e passou a mão em meu braço, tentando me acalmar.

- Sabia que você estava surtando... – ela riu. - Vai tudo ficar bem meu amor.. Se acalme.. você não pode ficar nervosa assim... pense no bebê...

- Você viu aquela mulher? – lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos sem que eu nem sentisse. - Eu estou morrendo de medo.. – confessei. Não adiantava negar que o que eu mais queria agora eram palavras de conforto.

- Não tenha medo, querida. Eu já tive dois, não se esqueça. – ela riu. – E te digo que é a fase mais linda da sua vida.

- Mas e a dor? – perguntei em desespero.

- Bella, aquela moça devia estar tendo alguma complicação. Porque você acha que você também vai ter? É só se cuidar meu amor... eu me cuidei e nunca tive problema... Só no finalzinho da gravidez de Alice, mas foi por outras questões de saúde, não por causa de Alice em si... – ela sorriu. – Fique tranquila. Você é nova, não tem porque ter complicação nenhuma... pare de pensar bobeira, mocinha...

- Eu não quero que ela perca o bebê dela... – falei me sentindo uma criança, ainda chorando e fazendo bico.

- Ela não vai perder. Essa clínica é muito boa. Eu vim aqui quando estive grávida de Edward e de Alice. O obstetra que me atendeu não clinica mais, mas você vai ser atendida pela filha dele, que é tão boa quanto... e é um amor de pessoa.. – ela passou a mão em meu cabelo.

- Eu não vou sentir dor?

- Não vou mentir para você, Bella... durante a gravidez, não. Mas quando seu bebê nascer, você vai sentir dor. Mas é uma dor que vale a pena. Quando você ver o rostinho dele, e os olhos dele, te olhando como se você fosse tudo em sua vida, você vai ver que vai valer a pena...

- Isabella Swan! – a enfermeira chamou do lado de fora. Meu coração faltou uma batida.

- É nossa vez. – Esme pegou em minha mão. – Vamos? – com sua outra mão, ela limpou as lágrimas de meu rosto.

Apenas assenti e me levantei. Eu tinha que botar em minha cabeça que nessas situações eu tinha que ser forte. Eu tinha que ser firme.

Eu ia ser mãe.

Entramos no consultório e a enfermeira pediu que eu tirasse a roupa e colocasse um avental rosa de papel. Fui até o banheiro, e fiz tudo que ela mandou. Voltei meio envergonhada por estar só de calcinha, mas subi na maca e Esme ficou ao meu lado durante todo o tempo. Eu estava gelada e podia sentir isso em meus pés e mãos. Olhei para um quadro na parede, que mostrava como um bebê crescia dentro da barriga e vi o de três meses. Era uma cabeça, bem grande, e um corpinho. Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu tinha um daqueles dentro de mim.

- Olá! – a médica simpática entrou. Ela usava um jaleco rosa, e segurava uma prancheta. – Sou a Dra. Julie. – ela nos cumprimentou. – Então quer dizer que temos um bebezinho aí?

- Temos. – Esme respondeu com um sorriso enorme. – Bom doutora, só foi feito o teste de farmácia, mas ela tem todos os sintomas...

- Mary, você poderia por favor tirar um Beta HCG de Isabella? – ela falou para a enfermeira, que assentiu e saiu da sala, voltando logo depois com uma seringa. Tirou meu sangue, e dei graças a Deus que foi rápido porque eu odiava agulhas. E ainda mais agulhas perto de minha pele. Quando eu era pequena eu fugia sempre que tinha que tomar vacina.

Dra. Julie sentou-se em uma cadeira do meu lado. – Então, Isabella.. – ela sorriu para mim. – Sente enjôos?

- Sim. – assenti.

- Sonolência?

- Aham.

- Vontade de urinar o tempo inteiro?

Assenti.

- Dificuldade de digestão?

- Completamente.

- Deixe eu olhar seus seios. – ela abriu um pouco o avental que estava amarrado em minha cintura. Minhas bochechas queimavam de tanta vergonha. Nunca ninguém tinha visto meus seios, a não ser Edward... e eu.

- Bella, você quer que eu saia? – Esme falou. – Sei que você está constrangida, filha...

- Não, pode ficar. – falei fechando os olhos. – É besteira.

Dra. Julie começou a apalpar meus seios, fazendo movimentos circulares com eles. Apertou, cutucou com o dedo, e me senti incomodada.

- Está doendo?

- Um pouco. – falei franzindo o rosto.

- Está com pequenas veias azuis... – ela sorriu. – Você já é bem branquinha, mas devido a irrigação sanguínea maior, está aparecendo mais...

- Não entendi. – falei baixo. Era bem provável que eu não entendesse nada.

- É para receber o leite, Bella. – Esme respondeu. – Por isso que está dolorido. Não é Dra. Julie?

- Exatamente. – ela fechou o avental. – Prontinho. Vou buscar algumas coisas, verificar o resultado do beta HCG e já volto para fazer outras perguntas.

- Certo. – falei.

Fiquei sozinha com Esme na sala. Ela não parava de sorrir e eu ainda estava com medo, com uma sensação de vazio e gelo no estômago. Bom, vazio ele não estava.

- Fique calma... – Esme pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Vou tentar. – respondi, encostando minha cabeça no encosto da maca.

Dra. Julie voltou, com vários papéis e sentou-se novamente ao meu lado.

- Bom, beta HCG deu positivo, mas acho que isso nós já esperávamos, não é? Vamos a mais perguntas. Isabella, quando foi sua última menstruação?

- Não faço idéia. – respondi. Eu não fazia idéia mesmo.

- Como assim não faz idéia? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ela nunca vinha certo. Tinha mês que vinha, mês que não vinha... Daí uma amiga minha falou que era normal, mas como eu não tinha como ir ao médico, acabou ficando por isso mesmo. Por isso não estranhei quando ela não veio.

- Porque você não tinha como ir ao médico, querida? – Esme perguntou.

- Primeiro que o médico ficava fora da cidade. E segundo, se eu falasse para Charlie que queria ir nesse tipo de médico, ele ia começar a fazer milhões de perguntas e duvidar de mim, achando que eu tinha feito coisas... uma vez eu tentei e ele gritou comigo por uma noite inteira, dizendo que só se ia nesse médico quando se fazia... – fiquei vermelha.. – er...

- Sexo. – a médica complementou.

- É. – falei.

- Bom... você lembra quando foi sua última relação sexual? – Dra. Julie perguntou enquanto anotava umas coisas no papel.

Meu pai do céu. Ela ia me fazer essa pergunta assim, do nada, e na frente da mãe de Edward?

- Bella, se você quiser que eu saia... – Esme começou.

- Não, não.. – apertei sua mão. – Foi... – me lembrei da nossa tarde no celeiro, mas eu sabia que não tinha sido aquela vez. Usamos camisinha. Foi a vez do chuveiro. No motel. - Eu... nós... eu.. só fiz.. fizemos duas vezes, e... – aquele dia ficaria marcado para sempre na minha vida. – foi trinta de junho. Ou um de julho... não sei.. foi de madrugada...

- Então tem uns três meses?

- Por aí.

- No ultrasom vai dar para saber, mas como você disse que só foram duas vezes, não temos teremos tanta dúvida assim.. – ela anotou mais algumas coisas no papel. – Vamos fazer o ultrasom? Vou só fazer pela barriga hoje, porque sei que você está nervosa. Depois teremos que marcar outros.

- O que é ultrasom? – perguntei.

- É um exame que dá para ver o bebê. – ela respondeu. – Eu passo um aparelho por sua barriga, e ele aparece naquela telinha. – ela apontou para um computador pequenininho. – Como ele deve estar no terceiro mês, já vai dar pra ver bastante coisa.

Ela se levantou e arrastou a mesa com esse mini computador para perto da minha maca. Mais uma vez tirou o avental e abaixou minha calcinha, deixando toda a minha barriga aparecendo. Pegou uma fita métrica e mediu o tamanho dela, anotando tudo em sua prancheta.

- Quase não tem barriga. – ela sorriu. – O bebê deve ser bem pequeno. Você está se alimentando bem?

- Estou sim. – olhei para Esme e sorri. Eu sempre comia coisas boas, que ela preparava. – Eu estava bem magra, mas acho que já ganhei algum peso.

- Depois vou te pesar. – ela apagou a luz da sala e pegou uma garrafinha. – Vou jogar isso aqui em sua barriga. É geladinho, está bem?

- Está bem.

E era bem geladinho mesmo. Meu corpo ficou todo arrepiado quando o gel entrou em contato com minha pele quente. Ela mexeu várias e várias vezes, passeando aquele aparelho por minha barriga, e assim que a forma se deu no monitor, Esme apertou minha mão ainda mais forte, fazendo carinho com o polegar.

- Olha lá, o bebê da Isabella Swan... – a médica falou animada.

Olhei para aquela imagem no computador e não entendi nada. Era uma mancha preta e branca, com tons de azul escuro, e eu não sabia distinguir o que era o que. Esme soltou um suspiro emocionado, e deu mais um aperto em minha mão.

- Realmente Isabella, você entrou no terceiro mês. Ele está bem desenvolvido... Três meses e alguns dias... treze semanas... acho que vai dar para fazer a translucência nucal...

- O que é isso? – sussurrei.

- É só para saber se ele não tem nenhuma má formação... – ela apertou minha barriga com o aparelho. – Ou algum problema genético.

- Certo... – falei meio receosa. Eu não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a ele, ou que ele não tivesse se formado direito. Ela apertou o aparelho em minha barriga e ficou olhando para a telinha, me deixando tensa. Cada vez ela apertava mais e eu encolhia de nervoso. Será que apertar assim não faria mal a ele?

- Está tudo bem. – ela disse. – Ele é perfeito.

Suspirei aliviada e Esme ao meu lado também. Olhei para o lado e seus olhos estavam brilhando, emocionados. Ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso lindo, grande e confortante. Acabei sorrindo por igual.

- Está com seis centímetros... e meio. Bem pequenininho mesmo. Seu filho não será muito grande. – ela sorriu. – Pelo seu porte também, isso é até bom.

- Só seis centímetros?

- Aham. Mais ou menos do tamanho do seu dedo mindinho.

Levantei minha mão até meu rosto e encolhi meus dedos, deixando apenas o mindinho.

Meu deus, como ele era pequenininho.

- As características do terceiro mês é que o feto já mexe as mãozinhas, os pézinhos... se sentir cólicas não se assuste. – Dra. Julie riu. – Vamos ouvir o coração?

- Dá pra ouvir? – falei sem acreditar.

- Dá. – ela sorriu.

E eu ouvi. Cada batidazinha daquele coração acelerado. Era tão rápido, que parecia que ele tinha corrido uma maratona. Meu bebê. Meu bebê com Edward. Uma energia percorria meu corpo, me fazendo tremer inteira. Eu me sentia sem controle, sem rumo.

E então eu comecei a chorar. Porque me bateu a realização de que o que eu mais queria agora era que Edward estivesse aqui, vendo isso comigo. Meu peito se apertou de frustração.

- O que foi meu amor? – Esme levantou-se da cadeira e ficou do meu lado.

- Eu... queria... tanto... – tive que tentar me compor para falar. As lágrimas não conseguiam parar de sair. – que Edward... visse isso...

- Eu também, querida... – ela deu um beijo em minha cabeça. – Eu também... mas não vai ser a única vez que você vai fazer esse exame... você terá que fazer mais vezes e ele vai ver, ok? Assim que ele sair de lá vocês vão vir juntos...

Assenti. E aquele coração continuava batendo inúmeras vezes. As vezes descompassava e a médica para me animar, fazia brincadeiras falando que ele estava agitado. Que ele estava sentindo a nossa presença e se mexendo. E eu ri. Ri enquanto aqueles batimentos ecoavam em meus ouvidos. Um som que eu jamais iria esquecer.

Finalmente minha ficha tinha caído; Aquele ali era um mega coração, pois era uma mistura do meu com o de Edward. A prova do nosso amor. A prova de que ele existiu e de que ainda existia. O resultado de tudo que sentíamos um pelo outro. Era a sensação mais incrível do mundo saber que eu ia carregá-lo comigo, e ele iria nascer, e eu cuidaria dele como cuidava de Kelly e agora de Maggie. Ele me chamaria de mamãe... e Edward de papai... eu já começava a imaginar o sorriso de Edward ao brincar com ele... e aquelas imagens em minha cabeça passaram a me dar uma força tão grande, que me senti invencível.

Eu não tinha mais medo. Agora eu tinha meus reforços e me sentia mais forte do que nunca. Porque Edward tinha me dado uma família. Minha. Meu sangue. E não havia nada mais poderoso do que isso.


	29. Chapter 28 Useless

_Adorei as reviews da semana passada, principalmente em ver a visão de vocês sobre a gravidez da Bella! Eu tô adorando escrever essa fase da fic, principalmente os povs dela, porque vai ser tudo tão novo, tão mágico... *o*_

_Essa semana é um pouquinho diferente, nesse capítulo é PoV do Edward. Ainda precisamos saber um pouquinho dele, não é?_

_Muito obrigada por tudo meninas. Amei os comentários. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Sexta que vem voltamos ao PoV Bella! _

_Reviews, please? *cílios*_

_Beijinhos!_

_Dani_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28**** - Useless**

**PoV Edward**

"_Saudade é não saber. Não saber o que fazer com os dias que ficaram mais compridos, não saber como encontrar tarefas que lhe cessem o pensamento, não saber como frear as lágrimas diante de uma música, não saber como vencer a dor de um silêncio que nada preenche._

_(Martha Medeiros)_

Tão, tão linda.

Ela estava deitada de lado, de frente para mim, nosso nariz quase encostando e as respirações se igualando. Bella mantinha aquele sorriso, lindo, aberto, verdadeiro e calmante.

_Aquele_ sorriso.

Suas mãos, acariciavam meu braço, subindo por meus ombros e indo para o meu rosto. Dedos pequenos. Macios. Carinhosos. Dedos de minha Bella. Segurei sua mão e dei um beijo na palma, e em cada um daqueles nozinhos de seus dedos tão branquinhos. Ela sentiu cócegas e sorriu. Meu peito se encheu de alegria, e de amor. Como eu amava aquela menina. Como eu daria a minha vida por ela, e toda a minha existência.

Ouvíamos alguma música, pela qual eu não conseguia decifrar agora, nem ouvir. Na realidade, eu não ouvia nada, apenas as batidas erradas e desesperadas do meu coração. Mas Bella fechava os olhos, acompanhava o ritmo da canção com a cabeça, e eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Seu cheiro de frutas. O calor de seu corpo pequeno junto ao meu. Eu tinha muito a falar, mas ao mesmo tempo o nada nos era confortável. Não necessitávamos falar. Nos amávamos e aquilo era a única coisa que tínhamos certeza.

E então tudo sumiu. Se esvaiu. Como uma sombra. Como uma lembrança.

Mais um sonho. Mais uma frustração. E muito mais saudade.

Me levantei não querendo abrir os olhos. Eu estava chegando a um ponto de não agüentar mais ficar aqui dentro. Já se aproximava do quarto mês e isso estava me consumindo cada dia que passava.

Eu dormia, mas as olheiras não abandonavam meus olhos. Minha roupa estava larga. A depressão me visitava semanalmente. Nada do que o psicólogo falava parecia me ajudar. Verdadeiras crises de ódio me consumiam nas madrugadas, quando caía a ficha e eu via que não tinha para onde correr e que estava trancafiado naquele cubículo. Claustrofobia. Pânico. E a única coisa que eu conseguia me segurar para achar alguma esperança eram as cartas de minha menina, e as lembranças de nosso passado perfeito.

Porém, em suas últimas cartas, eu notei uma diferença, algo muito sutil mas que somente quem ama pode perceber. Bella estava escrevendo de forma estranha, sua letra estava mais tremida, as palavras eram mais curtas e o texto bem menor. Como se ela evitasse falar comigo. Como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. E aquilo martelava em minha cabeça, tirando toda a sanidade que me restava. Eu precisava falar com ela, e me irritava toda vez que Carlisle falava que não tinha como. Que não podia.

Tentei com Alice. Ela também estava estranha. Quando vinha me visitar, sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Me abraçava apertado. Depois chorava de novo, e não largava o sorriso bobo dos lábios. Por mais que eu perguntasse o que era, ela nunca me contava. Pressionei. Falei que estava ficando desesperado pelas atitudes dela e pelas cartas de Bella. Ela dizia que não era nada, que era saudade de me ter em casa, pressão da faculdade, que tinha brigado com Jasper, entre outras inúmeras desculpas, das quais eu simplesmente não engolia.

Mas eu não tirava isso da minha cabeça. Alguma coisa diferente estava acontecendo nesses últimos dias, e ninguém queria me contar.

E eram nessas horas mais uma vez que eu me sentia completamente inútil. Eu não podia tomar uma ação, resolver algum problema, e nem mesmo tinha o direito de saber o que se passava com minha menina. Essa, na realidade, era a pior prisão de todas. A prisão psicológica. A prisão da liberdade de ir e vir, de saber o que acontece do lado de fora desse prédio… Acho que da física eu já estava até acostumado, porém já estava cansado de perguntar por Bella e sempre obter as mesmas respostas mecânicas de sempre.

Eu estava de verdade com medo de perder a cabeça.

Liguei a televisão procurando me distrair. Zapeava os canais mas meus olhos não processavam nada. Tantas questões passavam por minha cabeça que era difícil parar e prestar atenção em alguma coisa, como programas banais de televisão. Eu sei que gastaria a toa o único tempo que tinha para assistir, mas não importava. Eu não estava com a mínima vontade.

- Tempo livre! – o guarda bateu em minha porta e destrancou.

Em todo os meses que estive aqui, posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes me aproveitei desse "Tempo livre". Ele consistia em meia hora pegando sol na cobertura do edifício, junto com outras pessoas das quais eu considerava realmente criminosas. Eu não queria dividir meu tempo hábil com mafiosos de verdade, estelionatários, corruptos, nem nada parecido. Até mesmo Carlisle me aconselhou a não ir.

Das poucas vezes que fui, procurando por ar puro e algum tipo de distração, levei um livro e fiquei recluso o máximo que pude. Não era medo, - afinal estava em uma prisão, - eu apenas não queria me relacionar com aquelas pessoas. Mas naquele dia, algo simplesmente me falava para ir. Eu precisava conversar com alguém, que não conhecesse minha vida, alguém que não me julgasse ou não falasse coisas para piorar as milhões de dúvidas que pairavam em meu pensamento.

Avisei ao guarda que ia sair, e fui andando, acompanhado, por aquele corredor iluminado de luz fluorescente. Quando cheguei na cobertura, estranhei o calor que o sol fazia em minha pele. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha contato direto com ele. Bella me mataria se soubesse que não estava dando tanto valor ao sol, como ela sempre dava. Me lembrei de seu sorriso pelas manhãs, quando sentia o sol entrando em seus poros, dando bom dia, e mostrando que _aquele_ dia seria maravilhoso. Me lembrei de seu apelido dado por Rosalie, - solzinho, - e ao pescar em minha memória essas lembranças gostosas, sorri, pela primeira vez em muitos dias.

Não tinha muita gente ali. Além de mim, só mais dois. Um homem afundado em um livro de negócios e um senhor de idade, meio gordo, vestindo um roupão, fumando um charuto e olhando para o céu. Ele tinha o aspecto de ser muito rico, principalmente pelo fato de que ele usava roupão em um local que era basicamente proibido usar uma roupa diferente desse macacão laranja ridículo.

O guarda nos deixou sozinhos por alguns minutos e o que mais me surpreendeu foi que o mesmo senhor de roupão tirou um celular do bolso, e discou rápido, olhando sempre para a porta e vendo se tinha algum perigo. Eu cheguei a olhar também para a porta, como reflexo, esperando que o guarda ou as câmeras vissem o que ele estava fazendo e o repreendessem imediatamente, mas cinco minutos se passaram, e nada aconteceu. Ele continuava ali, falando em seu telefone com alguém que deveria ser muito importante, e depois desligou, na maior calmaria, voltando a fumar seu charuto.

Fiquei olhando incrédulo para aquilo tudo. Olhei para o lado, para o outro cara, e ele continuava lendo o livro, alheio de qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo. Voltei o meu olhar para o senhor de roupão, e fiquei um bom tempo tentando assimilar como ele tinha feito isso. Porque ele tinha um celular e como ele conseguia se safar desse jeito?

- O que está olhando, filho? – ele me falou sorrindo, enquanto jogava a fumaça espessa do charuto para cima.

- Na..nada. – respondi, meio envergonhado por ter deixado ele perceber que eu estava olhando.

- Você quer fazer uma ligação? – ele tirou o celular do bolso e esticou em minha direção, sorrindo.

- Não, não.. não posso. – respondi rápido, com medo de me encrencar ainda mais.

- Bom, ninguém aqui pode. – ele riu. – Nem eu. Mas é justamente pra isso que existem as horas livres. Para fazer coisas que não posso fazer lá dentro. – ele apontou para a porta.

- Mas os guardas sabem? – sussurrei, não conseguindo lutar com a vontade de me sentar ao lado dele.

- Digamos que... não. – ele riu. – Mas o tempo que passei aqui, já me deu experiência o suficiente para saber que existe uma grande falha na segurança desse lugar, exatamente nessa nossa hora livre. Acho que eles nos deixam aqui e esquecem um pouco de nossa existência. – ele deu uma tragada no charuto. – Ou você acha que eu também poderia estar fumando?

- E como você conseguiu essas coisas?

- Meu filho, você quer ou não fazer uma ligação? – ele me olhou. – Se quiser faça, se não quiser, dê meia volta, volte para seu lugar e pare de me fazer perguntas.

- Na realidade... eu quero sim. – pensei na mesma hora em Bella. Não pensei que aquilo poderia me encrencar, piorar meu estado, nem nada parecido. Eu só queria falar com ela.. só queria ouvir sua voz, e perguntar de uma vez por todas o que estava acontecendo.

- Toma. – ele me entregou o aparelho. – Mas quando eu falar chega, é chega. Tudo aqui tem seu tempo. – ele deu outra tragada. – E fique aqui do meu lado.

- Ok. Obrigado. – peguei o aparelho em minhas mãos, sentindo-as geladas contra o plástico. Meu coração disparava absurdamente, e confesso que foi até difícil, em meio a todo o nervosismo, lembrar do telefone de minha casa.

Eu sabia que Carlisle estava no escritório e Alice na faculdade, então eu tinha cinqüenta por cento de chance de ouvir a doce voz de minha Bella do outro lado da linha. Só essa realização já me trazia lágrimas aos olhos. Mas eu tinha que me recompor, porque também podia ser minha mãe, e se isso acontecesse, eu desligaria. Ela talvez não agüentaria o susto e a emoção e a última coisa que eu queria era causar mal estar à ela.

Disquei, torcendo mentalmente para ser recebido e agraciado por _aquela voz_.

- Por favor Bella... atenda... atenda... atenda... – sussurrei para mim.

- _Alô?_

Batidas falharam. O ar faltou. Era ela. Era Bella, a minha Bella, a minha menina dos sorrisos, aquela voz suave, doce, de menina, que fazia meu coração dar pulos dentro do peito, causando dor. Era a dona de todo o meu ser.

- _Alô-ô?_ – ela repetiu, meio irritada por não receber resposta.

- Bella... – senti minha voz falhar e não querer sair. Meus olhos ficaram marejados, de tal forma que se eu piscasse, sairiam lágrimas pesadas. – Bella?

- _E..ED...EDWARD?_ – ela falou alto.

- Shhhhh! Meu amor.. não quero que minha mãe saiba... estou ligando escondido! Por favor não fale alto, só fale comigo, eu sinto tanto sua falta, eu te amo tanto meu sorriso... estou tão preocupado!

- _Eu também te amo..._ – ela estava chorando. Meu peito se apertou ao ouvi-la às lágrimas. – _Eu te amo tanto, tanto, estou morrendo de saudades Edward..._– ela falava as coisas desesperadamente e eu entendia o porque. Eu também queria sair falando, e falando, e dizendo o quanto eu a amava.

- Você está bem? Está tudo bem? Como você está, meu sorriso? – as palavras me atropelavam. - Meu Deus, ouvir sua voz é a coisa mais perfeita do mundo.. faz tanto tempo... eu sinto que posso explodir de tanta felicidade.. não cabe nem em mim...

- _Estou bem, estou bem, estamos bem..._ – ela repetia. – _E você? Me fale de você? Não pare de falar comigo Edward, eu quero ouvir sua voz o máximo que puder.._ – ela chorava ainda mais. – _Você não tem noção de como eu sinto sua falta, como eu morro de saudades..._

- Eu também meu anjo.. eu também... queria ficar falando o dia inteiro com você, mas não posso. Nem podia ligar, estou fazendo isso escondido... não conte isso a ninguém, está bem? É nosso segredo. E assim que puder tentarei ligar novamente, eu prometo.. só prometa que vai se cuidar e ficar bem..

- _Eu prometo.._

- Bella, eu tenho que ser rápido, mas eu sinto que tem algo errado… o que você está escondendo de mim?

- _Eu?_ – ela aumentou um pouco a voz. – _Na..na.. nada, porque?_

- Eu _sei_ que tem algo errado. Eu vejo nas suas cartas... Eu simplesmente sinto. Não faça isso comigo meu anjo, por favor.. me fale…

_- Eu... Eu não posso falar._ – ela voltou a chorar. – _Não posso falar Edward, não agora… mas assim que puder eu juro que te falo…_

- Como? Como você vai me falar se estou trancado aqui, Bella? – eu sei que soou irritado, mas era mais desespero do que raiva.

- _Não é nada demais... eu juro, não se preocupe… Por favor não se preocupe Edward, me desculpa.._ – então ela parou. – _Já estou indo, Esme! – Olha, todo mundo está bem, e com saúde. Não é nada demais. Eu te juro._

- Chega, amigo. – o senhor falou. – Já foi tempo demais e daqui a pouco os guardas estão voltando.

- Bella, - minha voz falhava novamente, e eu simplesmente não queria chorar na frente do cara. – Por favor…

- _Me perdoa Edward.. me perdoa por isso... eu te amo… Não fique com raiva de mim, por favor…_

- Não ficarei com raiva... eu também te amo, Bella.. – falei, me sentindo vencido. – Se cuide, meu anjo.

- _Cuidarei... Ainda mais agora._

E desligou.

Apertei o botão vermelho do aparelho e ainda fiquei olhando para aquela telinha que mostrava que eram meio dia. Apesar de ter a certeza que realmente estavam escondendo coisas de mim, ouvir a voz de Bella tinha sido mágico. Eu estava em estado de êxtase. Limpei minhas lágrimas, que fugiram dos meus olhos sem que eu nem permitisse, e entreguei o celular para o senhor, que já estava fumando seu segundo charuto.

- Muito obrigado. – falei inclinando meu corpo e apoiando os braços nos joelhos.

- Algum problema, filho? Você está mais branco que as paredes desses corredores. – ele deu uma tragada.

- Muitos problemas. Muitas dúvidas. E ninguém quer me contar nada. – bufei. Por mais que eu não conhecesse aquele senhor, eu estava em uma necessidade tão grande de desabafar, que apenas falei. – Eu não aguento mais isso.

- Você está a quanto tempo aqui? – ele se inclinou, e ficou na mesma posição que eu, me olhando.

- Quatro meses.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- O que acha engraçado? – franzi o cenho. – Não tem nada de engraçado ter crises de pânico por não poder sair daqui.

- Filho, eu estou aqui há seis anos. – ele riu sem humor nenhum. – E o pior de tudo, sem ser culpado.

- Todos falam isso. – zombei. – Ninguém nunca tem culpa.

- Você é culpado? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Parcialmente sim. Estou sendo acusado de duas coisas.

- O que você fez? Você é novo demais... – ele mudou o charuto de mão e a estendeu para me cumprimentar. – Sou Steve.

- Edward. – demos um cumprimento bem apertado de mãos. – Fui acusado de ter matado meu amigo da faculdade... disso eu não tenho culpa. Não fui eu quem fiz isso, ele era meu amigo...

- E a outra acusação?

- Quis tirar minha namorada da cidade de onde ela morava. Sem a autorização dos pais dela. E ela só tem dezesseis anos.

Ele esticou os lábios e fez um barulho entre os dentes.

- Que barra.

- É. – sacudi a cabeça. – E você?

- Como eu te falei, eu não fiz nada. – ele tragou.

- Sério mesmo?

- Isso aqui foi coisa que armaram para mim. – ele respirou fundo, olhando para o chão. – E o pior é que quem armou foram meus filhos.

- Isso é sério?

- É sério, filho. – ele me olhou. – Conseguiram me colocar na cadeia e ficaram com todo o meu dinheiro. Não tenho nem o suficiente para pagar um advogado bom. Por isso que estou tanto tempo aqui.

- Mas e o roupão? E todo o porte? E o celular? Não deve ter sido fácil para você arrumar essas coisas, sem o uso de dinheiro. – falei curioso.

- É. Uma pessoa me ajuda. E obviamente eu não vou falar quem é.

- Tudo bem. – falei. – Não importa.

Ficamos em silêncio. O homem que estava lendo o livro virou uma página e nos olhou de soslaio.

- Era com sua namorada que você estava no telefone? – ele me perguntou.

- Era.

- O que aconteceu? – ele parou. – Me desculpe se estou sendo intruso demais, mas acontece que aqui a gente não tem muitas pessoas para conversar, sabe como é?

- Eu sei. – respondi, passando a mão pelo meu rosto. – E _como_ sei.

- Mas o que houve?

- Eu não sei. E é isso que me irrita. – falei entre dentes. – Eu conheço o jeito dela, Steve. O que a gente teve foi rápido, e intenso, e eu simplesmente _sei _quando ela tá escondendo alguma coisa de mim. – desabafei. – Minha irmã está estranha, as cartas que Bella me mandam estão diferentes... eu tenho certeza que alguma coisa está acontecendo.

- O nome da sua garota é Bella? – ele perguntou.

- É. É Isabella. Lindo, não é?

- Muito. – ele sorriu. – Mas você não acha que pode estar sendo meio paranóico? Cadeia faz isso com a gente, filho.

- Eu achei que estava. Mas ela acabou de confirmar pra mim no telefone que tem alguma coisa. E que ela não pode me contar.

- Isso foi maldade. Ela devia ter te contado.

- Não foi maldade. Ela me contaria se pudesse. Não fiquei magoado com ela por isso, e sei que ela pode estar achando que estou chateado, mas não estou. Se ela não contou é porque alguém da minha família instruiu ela a não falar. E tô achando que foi o meu pai.

- Então você _conseguiu_ tirá-la da cidade que ela morava? Ela está com sua família? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Ela está na casa da minha família, sim. Mas ainda não encontrei com ela desde que ela chegou em Nova York. Longa história, que infelizmente não terei como contar hoje. – dei um sorriso triste. – Por mais que quisesse. Foi legal conversar com você.

- Também achei filho. – ele apagou o charuto. – Aquele ali só lê livro, nem fala nada comigo. – ele apontou com o queixo o homem que lia. Ele nos olhou novamente e voltou a seu livro. – Ele tá achando que vai ser o novo protagonista de Wall Street, mas não vai ser dessa vez. – então ele se aproximou de mim. – Estelionato. – sussurrou.

- Hum... entendi. – assenti.

- Está na nossa hora. Temos que voltar para nossas alcovas. – ele se levantou, ajeitando seu roupão e me cumprimentando novamente. – Foi um prazer conhecer você, Edward. E mantenha essa mente o mais sã que puder. Mesmo que seja difícil.

- Vou tentar.

Assim que voltei para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e continuei a ler um livro que já estava lendo havia alguns dias. Tentei me distrair um pouco, procurando não pensar na conversa que tive com Bella. Primeiro, porque dava saudade só de imaginar sua voz. E segundo que se eu começasse a pensar em cada frase que ela falou, tentando desvendar o que ela escondia, provavelmente minha cabeça ia explodir.

Hoje eu sabia que Alice ia me visitar, então ia fazer de tudo para arrancar algo mais de minha irmã. Que segredo todo era esse, e o principal, porque estavam escondendo de mim? E porque pediram para Bella ficar calada? Era injusto e eu simplesmente não estava suportando mais.

Para minha surpresa, Alice não veio sozinha. Trouxe Carlisle a tiracolo, o que me deixou meio irritado. Parecia que ela tinha adivinhado, e queria fugir de minhas perguntas.

- Maninho! – ela me abraçou, apertado, e quando soltamos nosso abraço ela estava com aquele mesmo sorriso. Aquele sorriso emocionado, aqueles olhos que pareciam que queriam me dizer alguma coisa. Agoniante.

- Alice. – Carlisle pigarreou. – Temos muito a conversar e pouquíssimo tempo para isso, filha. – ele se sentou na cadeira, e me chamou para que sentasse.

- Como está Bella? – perguntei novamente para Alice.

- Ela ... ela... está ótima. Tem trabalhado bastante, como babá de Maggie, e vai ver com Jasper as coisas do colégio. – Alice falou correndo.

- E a saúde dela? – perguntei, vendo Carlisle bufar no canto. – Ela tem feito exames?

- Sua mãe acabou de me obrigar a pagar um plano de saúde para ela. – Carlisle falou. – Isso responde a sua pergunta? – ele falou com grosseria, e simplesmente ignorei, olhando para Alice.

- Ela está bem, sim. – Alice respondeu, com um sorriso gigantesco. - Já fez vários exames e tudo está bem com ela. Até.. engordou um pouquinho.

- Podemos falar do seu problema agora? – Carlisle cortou levantando a sobrancelha. – Filho, eu tento de todas as formas dar o que Bella necessita, mesmo um pouco contra minha vontade, mas por favor, me faça a gentileza de se importar um pouco que você já está há quatro meses aqui dentro e queremos que você saia?

Fiquei feliz em saber que Bella estava saudável e até engordando um pouco. Comecei a pensar em como ela devia estar, montando imagens em minha cabeça, e então o pigarro de Carlisle me acordou.

- Eu estou falando sério, Edward. Uma vez na vida, por favor. Bella está bem, ela está com a gente, ela está alimentada e com saúde. Agora quer prestar atenção no seu caso, PORRA? – ele bateu na mesa.

- Pai! – Alice levantou a voz.

- Carlisle, você ama minha mãe? – falei entredentes.

- Claro que amo, Edward. – ele ajeitou a gravata. – Porque está falando isso?

- Se coloque na porra do meu lugar. Se você fosse eu, e se Bella fosse mamãe. Se você tem um pingo de sentimento aí dentro, acho que você vai me entender e responder as MERDAS das minhas perguntas, antes de começar a falar dessa porra desse assunto chato, pelo qual eu não tenho a mínima culpa de estar passando. Aconteceu. Demetri morreu e eu acabei sendo acusado disso. Mas você sabe, melhor do que ninguém, que não fui em quem o matou. Então pare de dar escândalo e bater na mesa, porque eu não vou deixar de fazer perguntas sobre Bella.

Olhei para Alice.

- E você me faça o favor de responder as coisas decentemente. Eu sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa, eu te conheço! – falei mais alto. – E isso só acaba comigo. Tira até o meu sono.

Carlisle olhou para Alice. Ela parecia um animal acoado.

- Eu.. eu não sei de nada, maninho. – ela falou meio desconcertada. – Eu sempre te conto tudo que eu sei, e...

- Seja mais compreensivo com sua irmã, Edward. – Carlisle falou, e então bufou. – Ainda tem mais perguntas sobre Isabella?

- Na realidade, tenho sim. – respirei fundo. – Você falou com ela que Charlie foi preso?

- Falei. – ele respondeu normalmente.

- E qual foi a reação dela?

- Não foi muito boa, afinal é o pai dela, Edward. – ele bufou. – Mas ela aceitou depor contra ele. Você também vai depor contra ele, falando nisso. Daqui há alguns meses. Assim que a audiência for marcada eu te aviso, mas acho que antes disso você já estará fora daqui. Assim eu espero.

- Tudo bem. – respondi. - Terei prazer em depor contra ele. – as imagens do dia que nos embolamos na grama, no meio da chuva, porque ele tinha tratado Bella mal, vieram em minha cabeça. E o ódio sempre me consumia quando eu me lembrava disso.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ele falou debochado.

- Por enquanto não, mas se aparecer eu vou falar. – respondi do mesmo jeito.

- Edward, deixe papai falar todas as novidades, antes que ele infarte, por favor? – Alice me olhou irritada.

Tudo estava uma bagunça. Eu não parava de pensar em Bella e não dava a mínima para as novidades. A única novidade válida para mim seria o dia que Carlisle chegasse aqui falando que eu estava solto.

- Ainda não encontramos Tanya. – ele falou baixo. – Mas Aro está empenhado em procurá-la, e já tem alguns contatos importantes. Billy Black e Judith estão foragidos. Eles saíram de Monrovia, e a delegacia de lá agora terá nova jurisdição. A cidade está uma bagunça.

- E aonde Charlie está preso? – perguntei por curiosidade.

- Em Indiana. – ele suspirou. – E provavelmente você e Bella terão que ir até lá, para o julgamento.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema. – bufei. – O que mais quero é sair daqui.

- Nós também queremos, Edward. – Alice respondeu. – E papai está fazendo tudo por isso, acredite.

- Eu sei. – sacudi a cabeça, passando minhas mãos por meu rosto. – Eu só queria que vocês entendessem o quanto Bella é importante para mim, e o quanto ela me ajudou quando mais precisei. A única coisa que me importa agora é quando eu vou embora daqui, somente isso. Não gosto de ficar recebendo notícias que me deixam ansioso... de que me adianta eu ficar sabendo que ainda não acharam Tanya, sendo que minha liberdade depende basicamente disso? – desabafei.

- Eu entendo. – Carlisle falou, colocando a mão em cima da minha. – Desculpe filho, eu só quero o seu bem. – ficamos em silêncio, até que ele rompeu de novo. - E já que você quer saber coisas boas, fico feliz em falar que você vai responder em liberdade o processo pelo sequestro de Bella. Já que Charlie foi preso, o juiz te deu essa possibilidade.

- E agora que Charlie está preso, como ficamos com a tutoria dela? – perguntei. Carlisle respirou fundo e encostou na cadeira. Já vi que era um assunto que ele não queria entrar.

- Papai acha melhor encontrarmos a mãe dela. – Alice falou receosa.

- Porque? – perguntei olhando para os dois. – Sério, pai? Você quer ir atrás de uma mulher que simplesmente abandonou Bella? Não acha que isso vai traumatizá-la ainda mais se ela for rejeitada novamente?

- Ela não vai ser rejeitada...

- E quem garante isso? – minha voz aumentava ainda mais.

- Edward, ela só tem dezesseis anos. Agora que Charlie foi preso, ela pode seriamente ir parar em um orfanato até os dezoito. É isso que você quer? Ela tem que estar com a família dela, não conosco.

- Eu caso com ela então. Eu me torno a família dela. Tudo para que ela não precise encontrar a mãe. – falei repentinamente. Vi um sorriso abrindo no rosto de Alice, que logo esmaeceu porque Carlisle se levantou.

- Está perdendo a cabeça? – ele bateu novamente na mesa. - Casar? Você só tem vinte e dois anos! E ela é uma criança! Sem contar que ela só poderia casar com você com autorização de Charlie, ou da mãe, que você não quer que a gente encontre. Seria uma grande bagunça para sua vida. Não pense mais nisso.

- Vou continuar pensando, porque eu A AMO. Eu amo Isabella, e vou me casar com ela um dia, nem que eu tenha que esperar até que ela faça dezoito anos. Ou vinte um. Ou quarenta, que seja!

- Edward, vocês são muito novos ainda. Você não pode pensar em compromisso sério dessa forma. Nem a faculdade você terminou! – Carlisle falou alto. Garanto que muitos estavam nos ouvindo do lado de fora.

- Eu vou terminar. Assim que eu sair daqui. Não posso fazer muita coisa daqui, Carlisle. – falei com ironia. – Sinceramente, vocês FODEM com a minha cabeça e com a minha paciência. Cada dia que passa! Eu não estou aguentando mais, sinto que vou enlouquecer!

- Edward, palavrão! – Alice falou. – Mamãe ficaria chocada se visse essa cena!

- Completamente chocada. – Carlisle complementou.

- Garanto que ela ficaria chocada, mas estaria do meu lado. Garanto que ela está dando toda a atenção para Bella, diferente de _você_. – apontei para ele. Eu não consegui segurar minhas lágrimas, e mesmo morrendo de vergonha, chorei copiosamente. – Eu sei que vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa, e isso está acabando comigo. Espero que você não tenha nada a ver com isso, pai, senão teremos uma briga muito séria.

- Não estamos escondendo nada Edward, deixa de ser paranóico. – ele olhou para Alice. – Estamos escondendo alguma coisa, Alice? Porque se estamos eu não sei.

- EU... EU VOU EMBORA! – ela levantou, gritando e com os olhos marejados, magoados. – VOCÊS DOIS PARECEM DUAS CRIANÇAS. ESTOU SERIAMENTE IRRITADA PARA CONTINUAR A FALAR. – ela foi até a porta. – Te amo maninho, mas simplesmente não consigo ficar aqui enquanto vocês agem desse jeito. Semana que vem eu volto.

Ela bateu a porta, nos deixando sozinhos e calados. Carlisle estava com a respiração ofegante, e eu com a cabeça afundada em meus braços, inclinado na mesa. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto, me fazendo sentir o salgado delas em meus lábios. Levantei a cabeça e olhei para Carlisle. Seria minha última tentativa.

- Se você quer que eu não enlouqueça... me faça ver Bella. Eu preciso vê-la. Eu não estou aguentando mais, estou começando a pirar aqui dentro.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – ele falou sério, ajeitando seu terno.

- Pai. Por favor.

- Não posso, Edward. Simplesmente não posso. – ele pegou a pasta em cima da mesa. – Eu te amo muito filho, e me dói saber que você não aguenta mais ficar aqui. Eu sei que deve estar sendo uma barra para você. Está sendo para nós também.

- É completamente diferente. Vocês tem liberdade. Eu sou um inútil.

- Você não é um inútil. Você ajudou muita coisa no caso da morte do seu amigo.

- Mesmo assim, isso não vai trazer a vida dele de volta. – e outra lágrima saiu dos meus olhos.

- Não não vai. Mas a morte dele vai ser vingada.

- Não tem mais importância. – funguei.

Ficamos em mais um silêncio constrangedor e então Carlisle bufou.

- Eu vou ver o que eu faço. Vou tentar trazer Isabella em minha próxima visita.

A esperança bateu em mim, e mesmo me sentindo derrotado e cansado de tanto ter que me explicar, agi feito criança.

- Você promete, pai?

- Prometo filho. – ele respirou fundo novamente e veio até mim, passando a mão em minha cabeça. – Eu prometo. Verei o que posso fazer.


	30. Chapter 29 No More Hiding

_Cada semana que passa fico mais e mais feliz com o rumo dessa história e com os comentários que vocês fazem. Fico tão feliz que estão gostando de ler assim como eu to gostando de escrever._

_Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, eu fico bobinha demais!_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo. O quartinho pelo qual Alice fala, eu tenho uma foto dele que postarei em meu perfil assim que possível, ok?_

_Cada semana vejo que mais e mais pessoas adicionam essa fic como preferida, e no alerta, só que não recebo tantas reviews assim... somente as fiéis que mandam os recadinhos carinhosos pra mim. Então se você está lendo, faça uma review, please? Não dói. ;) E me faz um cadinho feliz._

_Até semana que vem! :)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 29 – No More Hiding**

**PoV Bella**

"_A gente espera do mundo e o mundo espera de nós."_

_(Lenine)_

- E aquilo ali, se chama árvore. – falei apontando para a enorme cerejeira que Esme tinha na parte de trás de casa. Eu me sentia meio maluca quando falava essas coisas, mas simplesmente saía; Quando eu menos esperava eu estava acariciando e falando com minha barriga, como se meu girassolzinho pudesse ouvir.

É. Eu chamava meu bebê de "girassolzinho". E para minha surpresa, depois de minha conversa com Esme sobre bebê girassol, sementes de girassol e a viagem dela com Carlisle para a Hungria, me deparei com girassóis em minha janela um dia de manhã. Esme era a melhor mãe/sogra/avó/amiga do mundo, e eu estava me sentindo tão segura que não tinha mais tanto medo. O desconhecido, e as coisas novas que me aconteciam me deixavam um pouco tensa, porque eu ainda não estava acostumada com a idéia de ser mãe, mas cada dia que passava eu e meu bebê crescíamos mais e mais fortes. Agora eu sabia de onde Edward tinha puxado tanta benevolência, carinho e compreensão.

Carlisle ainda não sabia, mas eu tinha certeza que era uma questão de tempo. De acordo com minha última consulta, eu já estava entrando no quarto mês de gravidez, e minha barriga já havia se transformado em uma pequena lombadinha. Foi muito rápido. A impressão é que ela aumentava cada dia mais. O engraçado é que eu continuava magra, então ela ficava ainda mais evidente.

A descoberta de minha gravidez rendeu à Esme e Alice muitas idas a Manhattan e agora o armário de Edward estava repleto de roupas novas que não me apertavam, com blusinhas que tinham o poder de esconder minha barriga. Eu usava todas essas quando Carlisle estava por perto. Quanto às roupas e coisas do bebê, ainda não tínhamos comprado muito, porque não queríamos que ele desconfiasse.

Eu ainda não sabia o sexo, e coloquei em minha cabeça que não ia querer saber antes de Edward voltar, mas eu sentia que era um menino. E os grãos que Esme colocou na janela, junto com os girassóis, só me davam cada vez mais a certeza disso.

- Olha, tem um passarinho branco pousando na árvore.. – falei, mais uma vez acariciando minha barriga. O vento estava fresquinho, e aquele cheiro de verde, de mato, invadia minhas narinas. Eu adorava passar minhas tardes na varanda da parte de trás da casa dos Cullen. Assim como Esme tinha dito no dia que cheguei, essa aqui era sem dúvidas a minha parte preferida. Ficava com meus pés descalços, sentindo a madeira do chão, e olhava para aquela mata enorme... simplesmente me dava paz.

Comecei a imaginar como seria minha vida em Monrovia se eu ainda estivesse morando com Charlie, grávida de Edward. Tendo em vista o jeito que ele me tratava, só me vinham na cabeça duas palavras: Aborto e morte.

Eu sei que as duas eram basicamente a mesma coisa, mas uma era com meu bebê, a outra era comigo.

Um vento gelado passou por meu corpo fazendo eu me arrepiar. Eu às vezes me culpava por não conseguir sentir falta do meu próprio pai, mas também, porque eu sentiria? Sentir falta de que? Do jeito que ele mandava eu fazer comida? Do jeito que ele falava que eu não arrumava a casa direito? Ou de toda a frieza com a qual ele me tratava, sendo que nunca havia se importado de verdade comigo?

Saudade era pra se sentir de pessoas que te fazem ter lembranças boas... lembranças que valham a pena. Como Edward.

- Bella? – Esme falou atrás de mim. – Está tudo bem, meu amor?

- Está sim.. – sorri, olhando para trás, por meu ombro. – Só estava curtindo um pouquinho de natureza com meu girassolzinho. – coloquei a mão na barriga. Esme sorriu, e veio em minha direção, colocando sua mão em cima da minha.

- Alguma novidade? Ele já mexeu? – ela acariciou minha mão.

- Acho que ainda não. – falei chateada. Eu queria _muito_ sentir. – Na realidade não sei distinguir. Não sei se mexeu ou se são os gases que a médica tanto falou que eu ia ter. – ri.

- Dê tempo ao tempo, querida. – ela riu. – Já já vai mexer tanto que você nem vai aguentar. – ela então falou. – Se importa de vir aqui comigo um minutinho? Queria te mostrar uma coisa.

- Claro. – falei acompanhando Esme para dentro de casa. Passei em frente ao telefone e meu coração veio na garganta. Na realidade, toda vez que eu atendia o telefone eu ficava tensa. Edward ligou uma única vez, me dando um susto tremendo, mas ao mesmo tempo me fazendo chorar. Eu não esperava ouvir sua voz tão cedo, e aquela realização me deixou completamente fora dos eixos.

Ele disse que estava desconfiando das coisas que estávamos escondendo. Fiquei nervosa. Eu queria contar. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu estava com nosso bebê em minha barriga, mas Esme e Alice já haviam me dito que ele ia ficar ainda pior. Que não era hora de contar porque ele estava em um momento muito delicado e a ansiedade esmagaria ele completamente. Ouvir a voz de Edward naquele dia, tinha sido como um soco no estômago. Passei a noite chorando de tanta saudade, e com a voz dele ecoada em minha cabeça por toda a madrugada.

Subimos para o quarto de Alice, e ela já nos esperava animada. Estava em frente ao computador, e haviam vários papéis em cima de sua cama.

- Bellinha! – ela falou animada. – Venha nos dar sua opinião, afinal você é a mãe e sua opinião é a mais importante. – ela pegou uma cadeira e colocou no meio da dela e da de Esme. – Olhe.

Ela começou a me mostrar no computador, várias opções de quartinhos de bebê. Era um mais lindo do que outro, e depois de muitas pesquisas, Alice chegou a conclusão de que o que estava na moda eram móveis de uma madeira chamada Mahogany, bem escura, uma cor quase café.

- De que faremos o tema do quarto? – Alice perguntou, juntando suas mãos em euforia.

- Na... Não sei... – respondi nervosa, olhando as diversas opções de berços que estavam sendo mostradas no monitor. Olhei para Esme.

- Porque não fazemos de bichinhos? É uma coisa bem neutra, e acho que Bella adoraria... colocaríamos um painel, com uma árvore imaginária, ou uma floresta... e vários bichinhos... – Esme começou. – Mas tudo em tom pastel, nada tão bruto... – ela olhava para o nada, começando a imaginar. Me senti perdida.

- Assim? – Alice mostrou um quartinho perfeito. Completamente perfeito. Tinha árvores, e muito verde. Era o tipo de ambiente que eu adoraria saber que meu bebê estava.

- Eu amei esse cavalinho. – falei apontando.

- Exatamente assim! É um pouco mais simples do que imaginei, mas adorei esse.. – Esme apontou. – Ele é neutro também, serve tanto para menino quanto para menina. O que acha, querida? – ela olhou para mim.

- Eu.. eu adorei... – falei envergonhada. – Mas ainda não está cedo para resolvermos isso? Carlisle, e...

- Bellinha.. isso que queríamos falar com você. – Alice colocou as mãos em meu joelho, e girou a cadeira em que eu estava, me fazendo ficar de frente para ela. – Estamos pensando em contar para papai hoje à noite.

- Ai Alice...acho melhor não... – foi só o que falei. Eu queria adiar isso o máximo que pudesse. Olhei para Esme esperando que ela me entendesse.

- Meu amor, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai descobrir... – Esme rompeu. – Sua barriguinha já está muito visível. Prefiro que ele saiba antes que ele comece a desconfiar... pode ser pior...

- Vocês tem certeza disso? – perguntei receosa.

- Uhum.. – Alice falou. – E não se preocupe, Bella. Papai pode ficar nervoso, mas no fundo ele vai gostar. É um filho de Edward que estamos falando. Edward sempre foi o preferido de papai..

- Não é bem assim, Alice.. – Esme interrompeu.

- É sim, mãe. Nós sabemos disso. E eu sinceramente não ligo, porque eu tenho você. Mas Edward sempre foi o preferido de papai.

Esme deu de ombros, vencida.

- Vamos contar hoje, no jantar? – Alice perguntou para Esme, e depois olhou para mim.

- Vamos. – Esme falou. – Vamos? – ela pegou em minha mão.

Ai meu pai do céu...

- Vamos. – respondi, já começando a sentir um gelado se formando em meu estômago.

- Bom... – Esme suspirou. - Podemos transformar o quarto de Edward, que é menor, no quarto do bebê, e vocês ficam com o quarto de casal, que tal? – ela falou mudando de assunto.

- Mas... meu bebê não vai dormir comigo? – perguntei. – E se ele precisar de mim?

- Ai, que fofa... – Alice falou voltando para o computador.

- Se você quiser, meu amor.. claro que sim... mas você e Edward podem querer um tempo a sós também, e...

- Mãe, não começa. Nem começa com esse assunto. – Alice falou rindo e colocando as mãos na cabeça. – Por favor. Não quero nem pensar na vida sexual do meu irmão.

Fiquei vermelha.

- Sem isso não teríamos o bebê, Alice. – Esme falou novamente, me deixando mais e mais vermelha.

- Olha! – ela apontou para mim. – Bella está se tornando um verdadeiro tomatinho, e a culpa é sua! – ela apontou para Esme e caiu na gargalhada. Começamos a rir descontroladamente. Meu riso era mais de nervoso. Aquela risada toda me fez lembrar de Emmett. Eu precisava falar com ele. Meu peito se apertou de tanta saudade.

- Esme, posso fazer uma ligação para Monrovia? – rompi.

- Claro meu amor... – ela me olhou estranhando. - Fique à vontade.

Desci as escadas, voltando para a sala e encarando o telefone. Mais uma vez me lembrei de Edward. Queria que ele ligasse de novo. Queria ouvir sua voz e saber que tudo estava bem, porque ele me parecia completamente devastado quando nos falamos. Ele prometeu que tentaria ligar novamente, mas aquela vez foi a única. Depois disso passei a atender o telefone toda vez que ele tocava, e agradeci por Esme achar que eu estava fazendo apenas para ajudar.

Disquei os muito números e códigos, esperando nervosa enquanto ouvia aquele barulhinho de chamada no telefone.

- _Alô?_

- Claire? – perguntei já sentindo um bolo em minha garganta. Eu estava morrendo de saudades.

- _Bellinha? _– sua voz afinou-se. – _Meu amor, que saudades! _– ela gritou. – _Emmett, corre aqui!_

Eu ri de sua forma exasperada.

- Como você está? – segurei o telefone com mais força, imprensando-o em meu ouvido, como se aquele gesto fizesse eu ficar ainda mais perto deles. Foi o que fiz com Edward.

- _Estamos bem meu amor... na realidade você nem sabe o que aconteceu, ..._

- Claire? – franzi o cenho ao ouvir sua voz sumindo.

- _O que eu te falei sobre me ligar, Isabella Marie?_ – Emmett rompeu no telefone. Escutei Claire reclamando no fundo e continuei a rir. – _Você acha que pode ficar tanto tempo assim sem dar notícias? _

A última vez que falei com Emmett, eu ainda não sabia da gravidez. E por mais que eu quisesse contar, não sabia se devia. Não queria que Monrovia ficasse sabendo. Eu sei que Emmett não contaria, mas ao mesmo tempo, não tinha tanta confiança assim em Rosalie. Ela era minha melhor amiga, mas era muito fofoqueira. Eram os genes de Monrovia, eu não podia culpá-la.

- Me desculpe, eu estive resolvendo muitas coisas por aqui. Com trabalho, escola e tudo mais... – menti. Eu odiava mentir para Emmett. – Mas vem cá, Claire me disse que eu nem sei o que aconteceu... o que aconteceu?

- _Rosalie e eu somos um casal agora. Casado. No papel, com aliança e tudo. _

- O que? – quase gritei.

- _Isso mesmo._ – ele riu. – _Aconteceram uns probleminhas aí, Rosalie ficou muito mal, e achei que o melhor a fazer era pedi-la em casamento._

- Que probleminhas, Emmett?

- _Ah..._ – ele parou, e eu podia imaginar como ele estava desconcertado. Devia estar coçando a cabeça nesse exato momento. – _Judith sumiu, né... fugiu de um dia para o outro... depois que.. Charlie foi preso e tal..._

- Judith sumiu?

- _Uhum. Dizem que ela fugiu com o Billy por causa de algumas acusações aí. Maior confusão. A cidade inteira não para de falar sobre isso, e olha que já tem mais de mês.._

- Como Rosalie está?

- _Ainda meio triste. Preocupada porque não sabe o que aconteceu, não sabe onde a mãe está. Mas me disse que esperava que isso fosse acontecer um dia..._

Eu não podia acreditar que minha própria amiga estava passando quase pela mesma coisa do que eu. Foi abandonada pela própria mãe.

- E vocês casaram? – eu ainda estava meio chocada. E triste por ter perdido o casamento deles.

- _Claro... ela ficou sozinha, né? Sem ninguém. Tendo que tomar conta da Confeitaria e da casa. Ouvindo cochichos e fofocas de todo mundo da cidade. Resolvi rapidinho. Agora ela é minha mulher e se alguém vier falar dela, apanha._

- Você é uma pessoa muito especial sabia, Emmett?

- _Eu sei_. – ele brincou. – _E você solzinho, como está? Como vai a vida?_ – ri do meu apelido. Geralmente era Rosalie que me chamava assim, mas eu adorava quando ele saía da boca de Emmett. Solzinho me fazia lembrar girassol e eu não podia estar mais conectada com meu bebê.

- Está bem. – sorri, com uma vontade absurda de contar para ele da gravidez. Mas eu devia conversar com Esme antes de tomar uma decisão dessas. – Muito bem. Só não estar melhor porque Edward ainda está preso.

- _Ainda preso? Coitado, cara... _

- É. – eu não gostava de falar sobre a prisão de Edward. Me dava vontade de chorar, e um aperto no peito que eu simplesmente não queria ter agora.

- _Culpa de Charlie. Se não tivesse complicado as coisas... _

- É, eu sei.

- _Bom, não vamos falar disso, né?_ – ele tentou desconversar ao perceber o clima. – _Conte mais sobre sua vida..._

Não demorei muito mais no telefone, mas foi o suficiente para matar um pouquinho de saudades do meu grande amigo irmão. Desliguei com a promessa de ligar novamente em pouco tempo.

- Está tudo bem? – Esme falou baixo, chegando na sala. – Você estava tão pálida quando saiu do quarto...

- Está sim. – sorri, assegurando que realmente estava tudo bem. – Só liguei para Emmett. Estava com saudades dele. – suspirei. – Não consegui contar sobre a gravidez.. você acha que fiz errado?

- Claro que não, querida... – ela se aproximou de mim. Esme emanava calor e carinho. Eu me sentia bem. – Se você não se sentiu segura para contar, é porque realmente não está na hora de contar. – ela suspirou. – E como Carlisle disse, você talvez terá que ir até Indiana dentro de um, dois meses... quem sabe você não conta pessoalmente?

- O que? – ri. – Eu? Ir até Monrovia? Esme, eu vou virar história se eles me virem grávida.

- Essa cidade é tão mesquinha assim? – ela sacudiu a cabeça, desapontada.

- Acredite, é. Poucos se salvam. Monrovia é encantadora, pacata... se não fosse pelas pessoas.

- Isso então me deixa ainda mais orgulhosa de meu filho. Acho que ele fez a coisa certa em te trazer para cá.

Suspirei.

- Estou com tanta saudade... Eu quero vê-lo Esme.. é horrível não ter noticias, não saber como ele está...

- Meu amor.. eu também... mas pensa comigo. – ela segurou meu cotovelo suavemente e me levou até o sofá. - De certa forma, para você isso está sendo bom.. você tá aprendendo a viver _e_ sobreviver sem Edward... e demonstrando que sua vida não é somente ele. Você trabalha, está dando seus passos sem precisar de ninguém... – ela parou. – Tá, eu sei que você é ainda muito nova e eu não deixaria você se guiar sozinha, eu estou aqui e quero te ajudar. Mas o importante é que você agora sabe que não precisa dele para viver. Como você devia achar quando estava em Monrovia com ele.

Eu realmente achava que poderia morrer se eu não tivesse Edward ao meu lado, quando estávamos em Monrovia. Principalmente naquele primeiro mês, em que não tive nenhuma notícia. Mas surpreendentemente eu havia superado tudo isso. E viva. Só que eu ainda o queria. O queria mais do que tudo, e precisava dele como o próprio ar que eu respirava. Era simplesmente o que eu sentia.

- Mas eu _preciso_ dele, Esme...

- Você precisa dele para ser feliz. Não para viver. – ela pegou minha franja e colocou atrás de minha orelha. – entendeu a diferença?

- Acho que sim...

- Você vai perceber mais para frente. – ela sorriu. – Ainda mais quando esse bebezinho nascer. Você pode não perceber, mas você amadureceu muito, Bella. Você já era uma menina forte e madura, mas desde que você começou a cuidar de Maggie, e descobriu a gravidez, eu percebi que você mudou ainda mais. – ela suspirou. – O que me deixa meio frustrada, porque você só tem dezesseis anos, e não deveria estar passando por essas coisas... você tinha que aproveitar a sua idade, como uma menina de dezesseis anos.

- Mas eu não me importo. – sacudi a cabeça negativamente. – Não me importo mesmo, Esme, e estou feliz com a vida que tenho agora. Acho que só falta os estudos para que eu me sinta completa. Eu já tenho tudo que quero. – coloquei a mão instintivamente em minha barriga. – Tenho Edward, tenho meu girassolzinho, vocês, meu trabalho... não preciso de mais nada.

E eu realmente não precisava de mais nada. Eu podia não ter a vida que uma garota normal de dezesseis anos tinha, mas... eu nunca fui uma garota igual as outras.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso bem aberto, e seus olhos me lembraram de Edward. Era impressionante a falta que ele me fazia.

- É tão bom ouvir isso. Não vejo a hora de estarmos todos juntos novamente. – ela suspirou. – E já que você falou em estudos, que tal darmos uma guinada nisso logo? Vou chamar Jasper para jantar conosco hoje. E então vocês poderão conversar sobre sua matrícula.

Jasper estava me ajudando bastante no lance do colégio. Acontece que seu pai era diretor de um grande colégio particular no Upper East em Manhattan, e ele queria fazer de tudo para que eu conseguisse uma bolsa e pudesse terminar os meus estudos. A única coisa que eu teria que fazer era uma tal prova de nivelamento, mas eu já imaginava que voltaria para a oitava série. Em Monrovia, eu parei de estudar na sétima, e depois estudei em casa. Simplesmente não tinha a segurança de entrar em uma _high school_. Eu não era inteligente o suficiente para isso.

- Tudo bem. Por mim está ótimo. – sorri, mas meio tensa. Se Jasper viesse para o jantar, seria mais um para presenciar o que íamos contar a Carlisle.

Esme foi começar a preparar o jantar e voltei para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho rápido e quando olhei para o espelho, ainda enrolada em minha toalha, vi como minha barriga estava acentuada. De lado então, era incrível. Não sei como Carlisle ainda não tinha percebido, porque parecia uma pequena bolinha. Acho que as blusas realmente faziam efeito.

Vesti uma dessas blusas, - uma cinza escura, - e uma calça larguinha, que Alice chamava de calça de yoga. Coloquei meias e peguei a mochila de Edward que estava embaixo da cama. Eu usava ela para esconder as revistas de maternidade que Alice tinha comprado, e para matar a saudade dele, porque ali ainda tinha seu notebook, sua câmera fotográfica, livros da faculdade e uma camiseta, que ainda guardava seu cheiro.

Peguei uma das revistas e me encostei na cama, pegando a parte que contava sobre o quarto mês do bebê. Eu já estava entrando nele e não sabia muito bem o que acontecia, então tinha que me informar.

"_Seu bebê faz xixi pela primeira vez. A partir da décima quarta semana todos os orgãos internos do feto estão com suas estruturas principais já formadas. O figado começa a produzir o primeiro suco gástrico, e os rins iniciam a produção de urina, que é diluída e formada basicamente de líquido amniótico."_

Meu Deus... meu bebê já podia fazer xixi? Ri, porque achei engraçado demais pensar nisso.

"_Começam a crescer os primeiros cabelos. Entre a décima quinta e a décima sexta semana, os delineamentos do rosto do bebê se definem melhor, com a formação da boca. A pele que vai se formando é lisa e transparente, e os primeiros cabelinhos começam a aparecer. Como o bebê e__ngole muito líquido amniótico, às vezes ele pode ter soluços. E também poderá ser flagrado chupando o polegar."_

Cabelos. Sorri. Imaginei um menininho com o cabelo desengonçado de Edward e eu, com um pente, atrás dele. Se bem que bagunçadinho daquele jeito ficava tão bonito também... Ai, eu realmente não via a hora de ver isso. E chupar o dedo? Na próxima vez que eu fosse na médica para fazer o ultrasom queria ver ele chupando seu dedinho. Devia ser uma cena tão linda... com certeza me faria chorar.

"_Ao final do quarto mês, o bebê em média mede uns dez a doze centímetros e seu peso pode chegar a aproximadamente duzentos a duzentos e vinte gramas, mas ainda não será possível se detectar no ultrassom qual o sexo do bebê."_

Parei, tentando imaginar o que seriam dez a doze centímetros. Procurei por uma régua na mochila de Edward e curiosamente achei uma, dentro de um livro de cálculo.

Ok. Doze centímetros já era bem grandinho. Só um pouquinho menor que a minha mão. Como ele crescia tão rápido assim?

Ele já caberia na minha mão. E na de Edward. Sorri novamente.

- Hey. – ouvi dois toques em minha porta e o rosto de Jasper apareceu, sorrindo pra mim. – Alice está tomando banho, e tô meio no tédio. Posso entrar?

- Oi Jasper. – sorri, tentando fazer de tudo para que ele não percebesse o que eu estava lendo. Coloquei a revista dentro da mochila novamente e fechei. – Entra.

- Esme me falou que você queria conversar sobre o colégio... se decidiu? – ele entrou no quarto e sentou-se na ponta da minha cama.

- Sim. Vou fazer a tal prova de nivelamento. – falei, sentando em posição de chinês.

- Isso é ótimo! – ele falou animado. – Fico feliz que tenha decidido voltar logo para o colégio. Você sabe o que acho disso, acho a educação a coisa mais importante que existe.

- Eu sei. – sorri. Jasper era estudante de Literatura Inglesa, estava quase terminando, e queria muito ser professor de faculdade. Alice já tinha me contado. Ele levava essas coisas de estudo muito a sério, e acho que era a pessoa que mais poderia me ajudar nessa área.

- Podemos marcar para a semana que vem? Acha que está preparada?

- A..Acho que sim. Posso dar uma estudada... – falei meio perdida.

- Eu posso arrumar uns livros pra você, com a matéria que cai justamente na prova. Vou ver se os trago amanhã, está bem?

- Está bem. – sorri.

Ficamos parados, meio sem saber o que falar. Eu adorava a presença de Jasper, ele era um cara muito simpático e gostava muito de Alice. Mas não tínhamos muito assunto assim.

- E então.. como você está? – ele perguntou.

- Bem. – respondi balançando a cabeça. Jasper olhou para a mochila de Edward em cima da minha cama e franziu o cenho.

- É a mochila dele. Eu meio que mato a saudade com ela as vezes. – falei envergonhada, não conseguindo olhar para Jasper.

- O notebook dele está aí dentro?

- Está.. porque?

- Porque acho que posso te mostrar uns sites que podem ser úteis para você estudar. Tem provas online, que você pode fazer para treinar... – ele pegou a mochila. – Posso pegar?

- Po...pode sim. – falei sentindo gelo em meu estômago. Ele ia ver as revistas. Não acredito que Jasper ia descobrir dessa forma.

Mas para minha surpresa, ele tirou o notebook, sem nem falar nada. Se ele tinha visto, foi educado o suficiente para não comentar. Conectou o fio nele, e na eletricidade, e então sentou novamente na cama, ligando.

- Vou salvar os sites no favoritos, e depois você vê, está bem?

- Jasper.. eu... eu não sei mexer. Nisso.

- Não? – ele me olhou.

- Não. – sacudi a cabeça devagar.

- Vem cá. Vou te ensinar. Tenho certeza que você aprende rápido.

E ficamos por um tempo olhando aquela telinha bem pequena do notebook de Edward. Quando eu mexia naquelas teclas, eu imaginava que os dedos dele já tinham passado por ali, e me sentia um pouquinho perto dele. Eu sei que era meio que loucura minha, mas qualquer coisa que me remetesse a ele, já me deixava um pouco mais aliviada. Até mesmo um teclado de computador.

Alice apareceu logo depois, com um conjuntinho de moletom e uma toalha na cabeça. Sentou no colo de Jasper e deu um beijo apaixonante nele, que confesso, me deixou com um pouco de tristeza. O que eu mais queria era poder fazer isso com Edward. Nós já estávamos separados basicamente por quatro meses, e eu tinha o medo de esquecer como era sentir seu toque.

Mas até agora eu não tinha esquecido.

Na hora que Esme nos chamou para jantar, eu já estava entendendo bastante em como mexer no notebook, e até me arrisquei entrar em alguns sites sozinha. Alice me mostrou as maravilhas de um treco chamado Facebook, e um site que tinha todos os vídeos que eu pudesse imaginar. Vimos um, de cachorrinhos e gatinhos fazendo coisas engraçadas, e rimos bastante. Jasper também me ensinou a mexer no word, falando que seria muito útil para mim quando voltasse a estudar.

Desligamos o computador e deixamos em cima da minha cama. Descemos a escada e fomos direto para a mesa de jantar, onde Carlisle já estava sentado. Esme apareceu logo depois, colocando todos os pratos na mesa. O cheiro estava delicioso, mas minha vontade de comer era nula. Meu estômago estava embrulhado e gelado, e só de ouvir a respiração de Carlisle já sentia que podia desmaiar.

Eu nunca tinha estado tão nervosa em toda a minha vida.

Não sei quais eram os planos de Esme, mas durante o jantar não falamos nada sobre a minha gravidez. De certa forma foi bom, porque a probabilidade de isso dar uma indigestão em Carlisle era grande. Não só nele, em mim também. Mal consegui tocar na comida.

Para minha sorte, Alice e Jasper engataram em um assunto sobre uma festa da faculdade que eles tinham ido no último final de semana, e isso acabou acalmando bem o ambiente e deixando mais descontraído. Carlisle estava rindo, ouvindo Jasper contar sobre um dos amigos deles que estava completamente bêbado e eu não parava de olhar para Esme, que em troca, apenas sorria para mim.

Mas o jantar acabou. Todos os pratos estavam vazios e o assunto cessou. Esme soltou um pigarro leve na mesa, e Alice puxou Jasper pelo braço. Os dois pegaram nossos pratos e levaram para a cozinha.

Ficamos apenas nós. Eu, Esme, Carlisle, o silêncio e o medo. Eu podia até vomitar. Ele olhava para Esme, sorrindo e acariciando sua mão, e eu olhava para a borda de madeira brilhante da mesa de jantar, torcendo para que esse momento acabasse logo e que tudo ficasse bem.

Do contrário, eu não saberia o que fazer.

- Querido... – Esme começou. Ainda bem que ela começou por mim, porque eu não fazia noção de como falar. Acho que minha voz nem sairia. – Eu e Bella temos uma notícia para você.

Ele olhou para nós duas, meio em dúvida.

- A notícia é boa ou ruim? – ele voltou seu olhar para Esme.

- Boa. Muito boa. – ela sorriu.

- Ótimo. Então conte, querida. – ele acariciou sua mão de novo.

- Antes de eu te contar, eu quero que você me prometa que vai ouvir até o fim. Que vai deixar eu falar, e só quando eu terminar vai dar o seu parecer, está bem?

- A notícia não é boa? – ele franziu o cenho. – Para que isso, então? Conte logo, Esme!

Esme bufou.

- Vou direto ao ponto, então. – Esme inclinou seu corpo em minha direção e me ofereceu sua mão. A minha estava completamente gelada e suada. – Carlisle, Bella e Edward estão esperando um bebê.

Fechei os olhos. Meus ouvidos esperavam gritos, ou alguma voz mais grave vinda da ponta da mesa, mas era somente silêncio. Esme acariciou minha mão com seu polegar, e eu estava tão nervosa que a minha vontade era de começar a chorar e pedir desculpas a Carlisle por ter deixado isso acontecer.

- Você está brincando, Esme. – ele falou depois de um tempo. – Por favor, não faça uma brincadeira dessas. Isso não se faz.

- Eu não estou brincando, Carlisle. – ela apertou minha mão. – Bella está grávida, e está entrando no quarto mês. Nosso filho vai ser pai.

Mais silêncio. Abri meus olhos, mas não conseguia olhar para Carlisle. Minha visão periférica denunciava que ele estava ali, e ao meu ver, acho que ele estava em choque.

- Edward tem vinte e dois anos. Ela SÓ tem dezesseis. – ele falou o "só" um pouco mais alto do que esperávamos. – E foi parar na prisão _justamente_ por causa disso.

- Carlisle, acontec...

- ISSO É UM ABSURDO. – ele deu um soco na mesa, fazendo os talheres que ainda estavam ali tremerem. Eu tremi junto.

- CARLISLE. – Esme falou em voz de comando. Olhei para ela, não querendo acreditar que ela estava falando daquele jeito com o marido, e por minha causa. Estava me sentindo mais do que culpada, pois mais uma vez eu estava dando motivo para os dois brigarem.

Carlisle respirou fundo, colocando os cotovelos na mesa e passando as mãos no rosto, ficando daquele jeito por muito tempo. Acho que agora eu sabia porque Esme estava segurando minha mão. Ela devia ter certeza de que na primeira oportunidade eu iria fugir.

- Aconteceu, Carlisle. – ela continuou em voz baixa. – Não há nada que possamos fazer agora. Nada. Nosso filho é mais velho e mais experiente do que Bella, ele sabia quais eram as consequencias de suas ações, e tenho certeza de que ele vai assumir esse filho com toda a felicidade do mundo. – ela disse com firmeza. – E como _eu_ sei que ele puxou _você_, tenho certeza de que você irá agir da mesma forma com Bella, tendo orgulho de ser avô de um lindo bebê que estará entre nós dentro de cinco meses.

Ele continuou calado.

- Não fique achando que eu não desaprovei. Acho errado sim, e acho que eles são muito novos para serem pais de uma criança, mas como te falei e repito, aconteceu. Não há mais nada o que fazer agora, a não ser dar força para os dois. Eles precisam da gente.

Parecia que estávamos ali há uma eternidade. Alice voltou com Jasper para a sala de jantar, mas quando percebeu o que estávamos fazendo, puxou ele escada acima.

Ainda silêncio.

- Tudo bem. – Carlisle então falou. – Tudo bem. Aconteceu, e não temos mais como voltar atrás. Mas Edward não pode ficar sabendo disso. Não agora.

- Porque? - Esme perguntou. Comecei a sentir as lágrimas querendo sair de meus olhos e respirei fundo. Esme apertou minha mão ainda mais forte.

Carlisle não olhava nem para minha cara. O que foi até bom, porque eu não sabia qual seria minha reação se ele viesse falar comigo.

- Ele está muito vulnerável, Esme. Está desesperado, chora quase todos os dias. Porque você acha que eu não te levo lá? Você não suportaria ver como ele está. Eu mesmo não suporto. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, de forma triste. – Eu não aguento mais ver Edward daquele jeito, me machuca demais. Estou fazendo de tudo para ajeitar isso e cada dia que passa me sinto mais frustrado. Se ele souber disso agora, e se realizar de que não pode estar ao lado de Bella, temo pelo pior.

Minha cabeça doeu. Meu estômago começou a querer expulsar toda a pouca comida que eu tinha ingerido. Uma sensação gelada percorria minhas extremidades, e as lágrimas caíram silenciosas pelo meu rosto. Dei uma fungada rápida, fazendo de tudo para que eles não percebessem, mas os dois perceberam e olharam pra mim.

Eu não conseguia conceber a imagem de Edward chorando quase todos os dias. Eu não queria imaginar vê-lo passando por tanta angústia, ansiedade e sofrimento. Ainda por cima por minha causa. Carlisle olhou para mim, analisando meu rosto e vendo minhas lágrimas. Percebi que ele queria falar alguma coisa comigo, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Talvez o orgulho não deixava.

- Esme... – falei, minha voz quebrando completamente. – Me desculpe, mas eu.. posso subir? Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Estou tonta e sinto que vou vom... – engoli em seco.

Esme se levantou rápido e veio até onde eu estava, procurando me ajudar a levantar. Quando ela segurou meu braço, me senti uma doente, e falei que não precisava, que eu ia devagar para o meu quarto. Eu só precisava deitar, e chorar até toda aquela angústia passar. Mas eu sabia que não ia passar. Eu estava angustiada por saber que Edward estava sofrendo, e acho que isso só passaria quando ele estivesse bem. Quando ele estivesse de volta. Quando ele estivesse comigo.

Carlisle jogou o guardanapo de pano na mesa, arrastou a cadeira pesada no chão e levantou-se bruscamente, subindo para seu escritório. Escutamos a porta bater com força. Assim que assimilei que só estava eu e Esme ali, não me segurei. Comecei a chorar copiosamente.

- Meu amor, se acalme. – Esme falou baixinho. – Se acalme, pense no nosso girassolzinho... Carlisle não vai ficar assim por muito tempo. Ele vai se acostumar com a idéia...

Mas eu pouco estava me importando com a reação de Carlisle. Não queria mais saber se ele estava bravo com minha gravidez ou não. O que mais me incomodava agora eram todas aquelas palavras que ele falou sobre Edward. Tudo aquilo. Todo o sofrimento que ele apontou que meu grande amor estava passando. Eu não sabia que ele estava desse jeito. Alice sempre me dizia que ele estava bem, e as cartas dele sempre eram animadas. Porque ele escondeu isso de mim? Porque ele não me disse que estava triste? Será que não era pra me magoar?

Estava me magoando agora.

As imagens de nós dois juntos em Monrovia começaram a maltratar meus pensamentos, todas aquelas lembranças do tempo que passamos, e como nos conhecemos, e como tudo aconteceu rápido. Foi tão perfeito; Edward sorria diariamente ao meu lado, gargalhava e me passava uma felicidade plena. Me fazia feliz.

Agora ele chorava. Ele estava angustiado. Passando por um sofrimento que se eu pudesse, eu passaria por ele. Ele simplesmente não merecia isso.

Assim que levantei Esme me abraçou, mas eu estava tão enjoada que tive que largar do abraço, me desculpar e subir as escadas, correndo para o banheiro do meu quarto. Vomitei todo o jantar, e fiquei ali, ajoelhada no chão até o momento em que Alice chegou e me ajudou a levantar. Jasper estava na porta, preocupado e eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha por ele estar me vendo nesse estado.

- Não se preocupe. Ele já sabe de tudo. – Alice disse enquanto ia comigo até a pia, passando uma toalha molhada em meu rosto. – Mamãe está conversando com papai. Não se preocupe. – ela repetiu. - Tudo vai dar certo. – falou em uma voz suave e calma, segurando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. – Só fique calma. – ela apertou nossas mãos. - O seu bebê pode sentir tudo isso, e não vai ser legal, Bella.

Lavei meu rosto e escovei os dentes. Alice permaneceu a meu lado o tempo inteiro, falando palavras para me acalmar. Mas nada tirava Edward da minha cabeça. Nada. Eu só conseguia pensar nele triste, e isso estava definitivamente acabando comigo. Dando aperto em meu coração e tirando todo o meu ar. Eu chegava a soluçar.

Alice fez um rabo de cavalo em meu cabelo enquanto Jasper pegava meu pijama, e os dois saíram logo depois, me deixando a vontade para que eu me trocasse. Ao mudar minha roupa, olhei novamente para minha barriga no reflexo do espelho. Respirei fundo, lutando contra mais lágrimas. Tentei ficar forte. Meu bebê não podia sentir o que eu estava sentindo. Eu não me perdoaria por isso.

Alice voltou com um copo de água e um calmante natural, que a médica havia liberado. Jasper ainda estava no vão da porta, olhando para mim, e quando olhei para ele fui recebida com um sorriso sincero. Ele me entendia, entendia minha dor, e ali eu vi mais um amigo, mais uma pessoa pela qual eu podia contar. Eles ainda perguntaram se eu queria ver mais vídeos engraçados, mas eu não tinha ânimo para nada. Eu só queria dormir e passar um tempinho apagada da imagem de Edward sofrendo. Me deitei, olhando para o girassol em minha janela e acabei me rendendo ao sono pelo cansaço.

Sinto que Esme ainda veio me ver algumas vezes pela madrugada. Mas estava tão cansada mentalmente que não consegui nem abrir meus olhos.

Acordei bem cedo, ouvindo barulhos pela casa. Fui até a cozinha, beber água e tomar minhas vitaminas, que a médica tinha me obrigado a tomar. Esbarrei com Carlisle assim que terminei de descer as escadas, e ele nem bom dia me deu. Apenas passou, com uma caneca de café em mãos, e voltou para seu escritório. Pelo semblante dele, não havia dormido a noite inteira.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar e não mais me sentir frustrada e triste com todos os acontecimentos. Minha principal tentativa foi não pensar em Edward, porque doía demais. E nosso bebê não merecia isso. Me sentia negligente, mas eu estava fazendo isso pelo nosso bebê. Não por nós.

Acabei pegando um suco de laranja na geladeira, e enquanto bebia, olhava para o sol que queria começar a nascer lá fora. Porém aqui, nessa época, apesar de termos sol não se sentia calor. Estava começando a ficar bem frio. Já estávamos no final de Setembro, e o frio do Outono já era bem presente. Eu não gostava muito de Outono. O verde sumia.

Voltei para o meu quarto vendo em meu relógio sorridente que eram seis e quinze da manhã ainda. O girassol em minha janela balançava com o vento leve que vinha lá de fora, então voltei para minha cama e me aninhei nas cobertas. Olhei para aquela cama enorme que tinha no quarto de Edward e imaginei como seria se ele estivesse ali, ao meu lado. Provavelmente pegaria seu ipod e colocaria os fones em meu ouvido. Ouviríamos música abraçados, minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço, sua mão passeando por meu cabelo, nós dois fugindo do friozinho, dormindo até a hora em que realmente teríamos que acordar - Eu para a escola, e ele para a faculdade.

Observei que o notebook ainda estava daquele lado da cama, e resolvi treinar mais um pouco o que Alice e Jasper tinham me ensinado. Liguei e fiquei esperando a tela aparecer. Enquanto isso, fiquei brincando com o cursor, passando meu dedo no pad do notebook, - nome que Jasper me ensinou, - e depois de um tempo finalmente os ícones apareceram.

Enquanto procurava pelo ícone dos favoritos, o computador começou a carregar, e do nada me apareceu uma janela enorme, pulando na tela, me dando um susto.

**:** Edward, você está aí?

Aquela frase apareceu do nada. Fiquei olhando sem ação. Tinha alguém falando comigo achando que era Edward?

Comecei a digitar, bem devagar, explicando que não era ele, mas um barulho me assustou. Outra mensagem.

**T. Denali:** Edward? Fala comigo! Eu preciso falar com você urgente, precisamos nos encontrar!

Quem era essa pessoa? O que ela tinha pra falar com Edward e em que mundo ela estava que ela não sabia que ele estava preso?

**T. Denali:** Eu sei que você deve estar puto comigo, mas a gente precisa conversar, Edward! Eu preciso da sua ajuda! Eu estou pra lá e pra cá, eles tão atrás de mim! Pelos velhos tempos, baby... por tudo que passamos juntos... me responde!

"Pelos velhos tempos, baby"? "Por tudo que passamos juntos"?

Quem era essa pessoa para chamar Edward de _baby_?

Eu nunca tinha sentido ciúme na minha vida. E essa era a primeira vez. Sentimento péssimo. Até que ao ficar olhando para aquelas mensagens e tentando jogar fora toda a raiva, uma coisa me estalou.

"T." Meu Deus. Será que era Tanya?

Levantei rápido da cama, levando o notebook comigo e quase tomando um tombo porque ele ainda estava preso na eletricidade. Corri para o quarto de Alice, torcendo para que ela não ficasse offline nem nada parecido.

Durante um almoço há alguns dias atrás eu ouvi Carlisle comentar com Esme que a única coisa que mantia Edward preso era o fato de Tanya estar foragida. Assim que ela fosse encontrada seria uma questão de pouco tempo para que ele fosse solto.

- Alice! – bati na porta. – Alice, abre a porta!

Nada.

Aaai! Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa e agora com vontade de fazer xixi. O notebook quente ainda estava em minha mão e eu não sabia o que fazer. Olhei para a escada, pensando em ir até o escritório de Carlisle. Ele estava acordado.

E foi o que fiz.

Entrei que nem um furacão em seu escritório, fazendo-o levantar o rosto rápido e me encarar assustado. Céus, esqueci de bater na porta tamanho era o meu nervosismo. Ele ia me matar. Já estava com uma raiva de mim pela gravidez, imagina agora?

- O que é isso? – ele falou irritado. – O que você está fazendo aqui e ainda por cima sem pedir para entrar? – ele gritou, me olhando com raiva.

- Carlisle, eu preciso falar com você! – falei exasperada.

Ele olhou o computador de Edward na minha mão. Depois levou os olhos para minha cara de desespero. Eu já estava ficando com falta de ar, unindo a minha vontade de fazer xixi e agora de vomitar.

- Esse é o notebook de Edward? O que você está fazendo com ele?

- É. – eu não sabia como agir. Fiquei travada com o grito dele.

- Isabella, o que está acontecendo?

Peguei o notebook e entreguei a ele.

- Ela estava falando comigo... eu acho... eu acho que é a tal da Tanya.

Carlisle mais do que rápido colocou o notebook em cima da mesa, e começou a digitar. Como seu corpo estava na frente da telinha eu não conseguia ver nada. Tentei algumas vezes, mas sem sucesso.

- Não acredito... – ele sussurrou.

- O que? – falei nervosa, ainda tentando espiar.

Ele não me respondeu.

Eu estava tensa demais. Carlisle continuou digitando por uns dez minutos, então desligou o notebook e correu para seu quarto. Fiquei perdida, sem saber o que tinha acontecido, morrendo de curiosidade e ainda nervosa.

E com vontade de fazer xixi.

Saí correndo pelo corredor, e bati com Alice no meio do caminho. Ela ainda estava quase de olhos fechados e com uma cara de sono tenebrosa. Demos um grito, que acabou acordando-a.

- Onde você estava? Fui até seu quarto... – ela coçou o olho. – Você bateu na minha porta ou foi um sonho?

- Não foi sonho! Eu bati.. – falei respirando alto e colocando as mãos nos joelhos tentando recuperar o ar da corrida e do susto. – Alice, eu acho que Tanya tentou se comunicar com Edward pelo computador.. eu passei pro seu pai.. – engoli seco de tão nervosa. – Ele saiu correndo e eu não sei o que acontec...

Nesse momento Carlisle estava terminando de fechar os botões da camisa e descendo as escadas.

- Pai! – Alice chamou. Ele continuou descendo.

- PAI! – ela gritou. Carlisle parou no meio do caminho e olhou para ela, com desespero no olhar. – O que aconteceu?

- Estou indo me encontrar com Tanya. Não me esperem para o almoço.

- Eu vou com você! – Alice gritou.

- NÃO! – ele falou ainda mais alto. – Ela está achando que vai se encontrar com Edward. Me passei por ele no skype. É a nossa única chance Alice, eu não quero estragar isso.

Meu coração estava disparado enquanto eu olhava para Alice e para Carlisle, tentando processar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. Carlisle terminou de colocar a camisa, bateu a porta e saiu, nos deixando ali, sentadas na escada.

Um pingo de esperança preencheu meu coração, mas o nervosismo ainda continuava. E se ele não conseguisse falar com ela? E se acontecesse alguma coisa? Será que Carlisle corria perigo?

Mais uma vez me vi pedindo a Deus para que tudo desse certo.


	31. Chapter 30 The Strongest Love

_Meus amores!_

_Amei os últimos comentários, fico feliz que estejam gostando da história! E espero que gostem desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo!_

_Pequeno aviso: Estarei viajando sábado agora, e só volto dia 24. Então só terá atualização aqui no dia 29 de Outubro, ok? _

_Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelos comentários carinhosos, e eu juro por tudo que separarei um dia para responder cada uma de vocês com todo o carinho que merecem! Enquanto não consigo, sintam-se abraçadas e recebam o meu MUITO OBRIGADA! *abraça todo mundo*_

_Reviews? Adoraria saber o que acharam desse capítulo em especial. ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – The Strongest Love**

"_O amor calcula as horas por meses, e os dias por anos; e cada pequena ausência é uma eternidade."_

_(John Dryden)_

PoV Edward

- Steve, eu preciso de sua ajuda. – falei já sentindo o desespero tomar conta de mim.

- O que houve, filho? – ele disse com seu charuto costumeiro preso à boca. – Precisa fazer outra ligação?

- Preciso. Por favor. – minhas mãos tremiam. As lembranças de meu sonho recente ainda ecoando em minha cabeça e me deixando nauseado. – Por favor... – minha voz enfraqueceu.

- Antes de mais nada, calma. – ele pegou em meus ombros. – O que aconteceu para que você fique assim?

- Eu tive um sonho horrível... e acordei com um pressentimento horroroso... eu preciso falar com ela, Steve. Eu simplesmente preciso falar com ela. Eu tentei me segurar, tentei não te pedir mais vezes para fazer ligações, mas hoje eu sinto que preciso.

- Filho, você tem que se cuidar senão você perde seu juízo aqui dentro. – ele respondeu ainda segurando meus ombros, mas dessa vez apertando-os, querendo passar segurança. – Você está começando a ter sinais de paranóia, não deixe isso tomar conta de você. Isso não é bom. Acredite, eu já passei por isso, e fui parar no hospital. Não desejo isso para você.

- Eu sei. – me sentei em uma das cadeiras do nosso espaço ao ar livre, me sentindo vencido. – Mas foi real demais. Foi perfeito demais, parecia que estava acontecendo de verdade, e eu preciso checar. Eu necessito checar se está tudo bem com ela.

- Edward. – ele colocou as mãos no joelho e com dificuldade se sentou ao meu lado. – Aqui na prisão os sonhos e os pensamentos tendem sempre a ficar mais limpos e mais vívidos, reais. Justamente pelo fato de que nossa cabeça, - ele cutucou minha cabeça, - vive vazia. Uma mente vazia é uma oficina para os piores pensamentos possíveis. Eu vou te ajudar, eu vou te dar o telefone, mas você tem que colocar em sua cabeça que isso SEMPRE vai acontecer, está entendendo? Não se deixe afundar por esses pensamentos. Não deixe a paranóia tomar conta de você meu filho, porque o final disso é a loucura total.

- Está bem, - assenti, engolindo em seco. Eu estava desesperado.

Eu não quis detalhar para Steve, mas o sonho que tive foi traumatizante. Eu finalmente tinha voltado para casa. Eu finalmente estava livre, e começando a arrumar minha vida com Bella. Ela estava vendo suas coisas do colégio, totalmente animada, me mostrando os livros, as canetas e seus horários, quando Charlie entrava em nossa casa, com uma arma, e falava que ia levar Isabella embora. Que ele tinha que levá-la embora e que ele mataria cada um de nós se impedíssemos. O choro de Bella era tão real que eu podia ouvir em minha cabeça e estava me deixando completamente maluco. No momento em que acordei, joguei água em meu rosto e em um ato de loucura, cheguei a dar socos em minhas têmporas, na esperança de esquecer aquele choro desesperado da minha menina.

Steve me entregou o aparelho e foi para a porta, checar se estávamos livres. Com um pequeno aceno, ele me indicou que estávamos seguros e disquei o número de minha casa, torcendo para que ela atendesse e tirasse a minha angústia.

Mas ninguém atendeu. Nem mesmo minha mãe. Esme quase não saía de casa, porque isso estava acontecendo?

E diferente do que eu pudesse pensar, essa ligação só tinha me desesperado mais. Andei até Steve, com o celular em mãos e entreguei a ele.

- Meu filho, o que hou... Edward! – ele gritou meu nome, mas eu já estava longe, em direção à minha cela. Um policial me encontrou no meio do caminho e me acompanhou até a porta, abrindo-a para mim.

O desespero gerou um ataque de fúria fora do comum dentro de mim. Derrubei todos os livros que estavam em cima da mesa, e a minha vontade era de sair quebrando tudo que visse pela minha frente, mas eu não tinha muitas opções. Sentei no chão, completamente vencido, e me entreguei as lágrimas. Eu não estava mais agüentando. Eu nunca pensei que não fosse suportar ficar tanto tempo aqui dentro. Eu achei que era forte. Mas depois de quatro meses de falta de contato com as pessoas, - e uma pessoa especial da qual mais me importava, - eu sentia que estava a poucos passos de perder a cabeça definitivamente.

A porta fez um barulho, indicando que alguém ia entrar. Eu não estava esperando ninguém hoje, mas vi por minha visão periférica que Carlisle estava entrando e fechando a porta.

Passei minhas palmas por meus olhos molhados, tentando expulsar as lágrimas e mostrar a ele que estava bem. Mas ele era meu pai. Ele sabia que eu não estava bem. Ele sabia do que eu precisava, e por mais que tivesse prometido que faria isso por mim, até então não havia feito nada. Isso fazia com que eu sentisse muita raiva, mas sabia que essa raiva era meio infundada. Eu estava com raiva de estar aqui, e não dele.

- Edward? – Carlisle me olhou no chão e veio rápido ao meu encontro. – Filho, o que aconteceu? – ele tirou as mãos de meus olhos e viu quão vermelhos eles estavam. – O que houve?

- Nada. – respondi com a voz ainda embargada pelo choro. – Exatamente isso. Nada. Nada acontece, e eu estou virando um nada. Minha cabeça está virando um nada.

- Filho, levante-se. – Carlisle pegou em meus braços e me colocou de pé. Fomos até a mesa redonda do centro e ele me colocou sentado em uma cadeira. Eu olhava para os meus tênis pretos, querendo arrancá-los de meus pés e jogá-los na parede. – Ei. – ele deu um tapinha em meu braço. – Olhe para mim, Edward. – meu pai falou com força.

Olhei. E quando olhei em seus olhos não vi meu sofrimento espelhado ali, como sempre acontecia nas outras vezes. Eu vi um toque de esperança, um brilho diferente e uma infinita benevolência. Então ele sorriu. Sorriu.

- Porque está sorrindo? – uma lágrima caiu de meu olho e eu limpei. – Isso aqui não é engraçado.

- Eu sei que não. – ele respondeu perdendo o sorriso. – Estou sorrindo porque estou feliz em te anunciar que você finalmente vai sair dessa tristeza.

- Ahm? – falei, achando que tinha entendido ou ouvido errado. – O que você quer dizer com isso, pai?

- Encontrei Tanya anteontem, Edward. Ela está presa. – ele sorriu, pegando minha mão e apertando de encontro com a sua. – Acabou meu filho. Acabou. Sexta feira você está fora daqui.

Derrubei a cadeira no chão, levantando meu corpo e indo de encontro a meu pai. Nos abraçamos apertado, de uma forma que nunca tínhamos agido antes um com o outro. Eu dava pequenos socos em suas costas e ele suportava todos eles. Eu estava exprimindo toda a minha angústia e agonia com a noção de estar em liberdade. A noção de alívio. E era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Quando soltamos nosso abraço, pude ver os olhos de Carlisle completamente marejados, e cheios de lágrimas.

- O que foi pai? – por alguns segundos fiquei com medo, e o sonho com Bella me veio à tona novamente.

- Edward, eu lhe devo milhões de desculpas, meu filho. – ele se sentou na outra cadeira. – A você, e a Bella.

- O que aconteceu? – me sentei, não tirando os olhos dele.

- Eu disse que encontrei Tanya, mas não foi exatamente só por minha causa que ela está presa. Bella também tem sua parcela de mérito. – ele limpou a lágrima que queria cair de seu olho. – Tanya tentou falar com você pelo skype, no notebook, e Bella estava com ele ligado no momento. Ela deduziu na hora quem era, e veio me falar. Eu marquei um encontro com ela, dizendo que eu era você, e chamei a polícia. Se não fosse por Bella... – ele estalou a língua. – Eu já pedi desculpas a ela, e quero pedir desculpas a você também, filho. – ele suspirou. – É porque você é muito importante para mim, e eu só conseguia me focar em você, e... – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Me desculpe, por favor.

- Tudo bem, pai. Eu acho que no dia que eu for pai, eu também pensarei assim que nem você. Farei tudo por meu filho. – sorri.

Carlisle ficou olhando para mim, com um orgulho no olhar e uma felicidade que eu não conseguia desvendar de onde vinha. Ele se levantou da cadeira, tirou um envelope dobrado de dentro do bolso e me entregou. Peguei rápido de sua mão, na esperança que fosse uma carta de Bella, mas o tipo de papel espesso me fez ver que não era. Era timbrado com um símbolo de um laboratório. Um exame. Será que tudo estava bem? O que estava acontecendo?

- O que é isso? – falei na esperança que ele me adiantasse.

- Abra. – ele falou seriamente.

Abri, tirando dois papéis de dentro. Peguei o maior e desdobrei.

* * *

**Paciente:** Isabella Marie Swan

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Médico(a) Requisitante:** Julie Fenerich

**RELATÓRIO DE ULTRA-SONOGRAFIA OBSTÉTRICA**

_Exame realizado em aparelho bidimensional, com transdutor dinâmico convexo, nas freqüências de 5.0 – 2.0MHz._

_O útero contém feto único em situação longitudinal, apresentação cefálica com dorso á direita._

_Os movimentos somáticos e cardíacos estão presentes._

**BIOMETRIA:**

_Circunferência Craniana: 19.9 cm_

_Circunferência Abdominal: 16.4 cm_

_Peso fetal Estimado: 423 g +- 10%(normal)_

_

* * *

_

Sacudi a cabeça, lendo e relendo aquelas palavras milhões de vezes enquanto sentia meu coração tentar sair de meu corpo de tão forte que batia. Décima quarta semana. Feto medindo de dez a doze centímetros. Um bolo se fez em meu estômago e em minha garganta, e eu queria me dar um soco para ver se estava sonhando ou não.

- O que é isso, Carlisle?

Ele inclinou seu corpo em minha direção, pegando outro papel, - o menor, - e me entregando. Era uma impressão de uma ultrassonografia. E nela havia um bebê. E no canto o nome de Isabella.

- É seu bebê, Edward. Isabella está grávida.

O nó se desfez em minha garganta, e comecei a tremer. Soluços foram se soltando e o choro contido completamente liberado. As lágrimas caíam de meus olhos, molhando todo o papel e o ultrasom. Tentei limpar, mas eu tremia tanto, que não consegui.

- Pai, isso é brincadeira?

- Não Edward. – ele falou sorrindo com o canto de seus lábios. – Por mais que eu não consiga acreditar, você me fez ser avô antes de chegar aos cinqüenta.

Minhas pernas tremiam e eu não sabia o que falar, nem o que fazer. Bella estava esperando um bebê meu. Meu Deus. Mas como? Nossa primeira vez foi com camisinha... Então me lembrei da segunda. Como eu pude esquecer? Estava tão desesperado em fugir e em me assegurar de que íamos ficar bem, que nem pensei em camisinha.

- Como ela está? Meu Deus do céu, ela deve estar em pânico. Desde quando vocês sabem disso? PORQUE ESTAVAM ESCONDENDO ISSO DE MIM?

- Edward, uma pergunta de cada vez, meu filho. – ele riu. – Primeiro, ela está bem. Está ótima. De acordo com Esme, ela surtou um pouco no começo mas agora já está se acostumando com a idéia. Segundo, eu fiquei sabendo disso anteontem, por isso não me culpe se eu não te contei antes. Eu realmente não sabia, filho.

- E qual foi sua reação quando ela te contou? – perguntei por curiosidade.

- Foi Esme que me contou. Mas ela estava ao lado. – ele falou olhando para suas mãos. – Eu fui grosso Edward, porque eu estava um caco, e cheio de problemas na cabeça. Mas eu já me resolvi com Bella. Eu conversei muito com ela ontem a noite, e posso te assegurar que estamos muito bem.

Ouvir isso me dava um alívio absurdo. Mas eram tantas as questões que agora pairavam em minha cabeça. Era isso que ela estava me escondendo no telefone aquele dia? Era isso que ela quis dizer com "ainda mais agora"? Era por isso que Alice sempre chorava e ficava emocionada quando me via?

E o pior de todas as perguntas: Será que Bella _realmente_ estava bem? Ela só tinha dezesseis anos e ter um bebê era definitivamente algo que eu não queria que acontecesse tão cedo. Não queria ser o culpado por fazê-la largar todos seus planos futuros, ainda mais agora que ela ia estudar.. como iam ficar as coisas? Eu estava me sentindo feliz, muito feliz, e sei que eu daria tudo para ela e para nosso bebê, mas de certa forma a culpa me corroía. Acho que só melhoraria quando conversasse com ela sobre isso.

- Você jura que ela está bem?

- Está, Edward. – ele franziu o cenho. – Porque essa preocupação, filho?

- Pai, ela só tem dezesseis anos. Isso não foi uma coisa que combinamos. – segurei o exame em minha mão, mostrando a ele. – Eu vou amar meu bebê, e agir com responsabilidade, mas não consigo tirar da minha cabeça o fato de que com isso, eu estraguei um pouco as possibilidades de ela dar um rumo mais rápido à vida dela.

- Eu concordo com você. – ele falou se encostando no assento da cadeira. – Você está certíssimo, e eu também achava isso. Mas Edward, não era você quem dizia que conhece Bella mais do que tudo, e ela te conhece? Acho que você não está dando tanto crédito à menina, filho.

- Como assim?

- Bella é uma menina muito madura para os seus poucos dezesseis anos. Ela está levando isso tudo muito a sério, e não desistiu da escola por causa da gravidez. – ele respirou fundo. – Ela está muito feliz com esse bebê. Eu posso ver nas pequenas ações. Eu estou sabendo da gravidez há apenas dois dias e já cansei de ver ela agindo instintivamente com a barriga. Ela é uma menina muito especial Edward, e agora posso ver o porque você se encantou por ela.

Apenas sorri.

- Eu queria tanto vê-la... – falei baixo, olhando novamente para meus sapatos.

- Eu sei, filho... – Carlisle falou, sério, enquanto tamborilava seus dedos na mesa.

- A barriga dela está grandinha? – perguntei curioso, imaginando como devia estar. Bella era bem branquinha, magrinha, e devia estar linda, com sua barriguinha redondinha.

- Bom, isso é uma coisa que você vai ter que ver você mesmo, filho. – ele sorriu.

- Pai, isso é injustiça. Só vou sair daqui sexta feira. Ainda estamos no domingo!

- É, eu sei. – ele falou se levantando e dando umas batidinhas na porta. – Mas quem disse que você só vai vê-la sexta feira?

Eu achei que eu ia ter um problema cardíaco ali mesmo. Porque Carlisle saiu e deu passagem para a única pessoa que me importava no mundo passar por aquela porta.

A minha menina.

**Para Ouvir:** _Missy Higgins – Warm Whispers_

Comecei a chorar copiosamente quando a imagem de Bella veio à minha frente. Parecia uma miragem. Eu não conseguia nem me mexer, e meus olhos estavam tão marejados que eu estava perdendo pequenos detalhes como seu enorme sorriso enquanto ela me olhava.

- Eu só tenho dez minutos, mas.. – ela brincou com seus dedos na alça de sua bolsa e então parou de falar. Jogou a bolsa no chão e correu em minha direção. Seus braços desesperados encontraram meu pescoço e soltamos um gemido de alívio completamente involuntário.

Meus braços envolveram a cintura um pouco mais cheinha de Bella e apertei meu rosto em seu pescoço com força, tomando cuidado para não fazer pressão na barriga. As lágrimas não paravam de sair de meus olhos, e eu estava molhando-a completamente, mas ela também estava chorando, e me molhando por igual. Eu podia sentir nossos corpos tremendo, e ouvir o barulho que nosso choro causava no silêncio daquela sala. Ela beijou meu pescoço, já molhado com suas lágrimas.

- Eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse sentir tanta falta de uma pessoa em minha vida... – ela falou chorando, apertando seus dedos em meu pescoço e nuca.

- Minha princesa... – segurei em sua cabeça, com meus dedos entrelaçados em seus cabelos e dei inúmeros beijos em suas têmporas, testa, rosto.. – Minha princesinha, meu sorriso, como você me fez falta. Você é tudo na minha vida, Bella. – apertei um pouco mais nosso abraço.

- E você na minha.. – ela fungou, se afastando um pouco. – Vocês dois, na verdade. – ela colocou a mão na barriga. Ela já sabia que eu sabia. Devia ter combinado com Carlisle.

Me ajoelhei e levantei a blusa larguinha que ela estava usando. Beijei sua barriga branquinha e ela riu, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Bella ficou acariciando meu cabelo enquanto eu ainda continuava a beijar a área de seu umbigo.

- É menino ou menina? – perguntei olhando para cima.

- Ainda não sei. Preferi esperar para quando você voltasse. – ela passou a mão ainda mais em meus cabelos, me fazendo um carinho tão gostoso, que a abracei, ainda ajoelhado, e apoiei minha cabeça em sua barriga, mas com cuidado.

- Meu Deus! – ela falou dando um pulo involuntário.

- O que foi? – afastei meu rosto, me levantando rápido.

- O bebê mexeu. – ela arregalou os olhos. – Ele mexeu Edward, ele mexeu! – ela segurou sua barriga, ainda pequena ao meu ver, mas já bem saliente. – Eu juro, eu consegui sentir. Quando você aproximou seu rosto, ele mexeu! – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Coloquei minhas duas mãos em sua barriga, e alguns poucos segundos depois pude sentir um pequeno espasmo em minhas palmas. Soltei um soluço, acompanhado de mais lágrimas e risos descompassados. Eu e Bella estávamos uma bagunça, mas eu não ligava. Ela estava aqui comigo. Ela finalmente estava aqui comigo. Ela e nosso bebê.

- Sentiu? – ela falou com a voz uma oitava maior. – Sentiu isso, Edward? – seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Senti meu amor.. – falei com a voz quebrada. – Eu senti.

- Ele é nosso, Edward. Ele é uma mistura nossa... – ela falou meio perdida em palavras. – Tem noção disso? Que é algo apenas nosso? Que foi a gente que fez? E que ele vai se parecer com a gente, e...

- Tenho noção sim, meu anjo. – me aproximei, segurando seu rosto com minhas duas mãos. – Você é e sempre foi minha felicidade. Vocês são minha felicidade. – dei um beijo devagar em seus lábios. Que saudade que eu sentia desses lábios macios e sedosos da minha menina dos sorrisos.

Ela partiu seus lábios, me fazendo entender aquela necessidade de me beijar. E eu correspondi, acariciando minha língua na dela, e beijando-a com intensidade, com carinho, com amor, e principalmente tentando jogar no lixo toda aquela saudade dolorida que estávamos sentindo um do outro nos últimos quatro meses.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, ela apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro e suspirou fundo. Envolvi sua cintura com meus braços, e apoiei minha cabeça em sua cabeça. Ficamos ali, no silêncio, sem trocar uma palavra, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro.

- Você gosta de girassóis? – ela perguntou do nada.

- Girassóis? – perguntei. – Gosto sim... porque?

- Porque é como chamo nosso bebê. – ela fungou. – Quando fui vê-lo pela primeira vez, vi umas fotos de bebês dentro de vasinhos, representando plantas. Achei que seria legal se o nosso fosse um girassolzinho. Eu gosto de girassóis. Que bom que você gosta também. – ela respirou fundo.

- Ai, como eu estava com saudade de você. – apertei nosso abraço. – Dessa sua fofura, essa tua doçura involuntária... você é tão especial para mim, Bella..

Ela respirou fundo novamente.

- Me desculpa por não ter te contado antes sobre isso... não me deixaram.

- Está tudo bem, meu anjo. Está tudo bem. Eu não me importo. Não mais. Eu agora sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Você já soube de Tanya? – ela perguntou pegando na gola de minha camiseta laranja com seus dedos frágeis e pequenos, brincando.

- Já. E soube que você teve parte nisso. Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Obrigado por ter ajudado a me tirar daqui.

- De certa forma fui _eu_ quem te colocou aqui...

- Não. Não foi. – cortei. – E eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso. – inclinei minha cabeça, dando um beijo em sua cabeça. – Eu te amo, minha Bella.

- Eu também te amo. – ela tirou a mão da gola da minha camiseta e voltou a me abraçar, apertando um pouco seus braços ao redor de minha cintura e nos aproximando um pouco mais.

Ouvimos uma batida leve na porta e sabíamos que era a hora de nos despedir. Mas agora eu estava renovado. Eu sabia que ia sair em poucos dias, e que ia retomar a vida com minha Bella, de uma forma ainda mais diferente do que eu imaginava. Com as novidades de nosso bebê, e todas as descobertas. Faríamos tudo isso. Juntos. Como fomos feitos para estar.

- Queria ficar. – ela falou baixo, afastando nossos corpos.

- Eu também queria que você ficasse. Mas aqui não é lugar para a futura mãe do meu bebê. – sorri. - Vá. Em pouco tempo estaremos juntos novamente. Agora é só uma questão de poucos dias. – dei um beijo em sua testa e acariciei seus cabelos.

- Ah! – ela falou se abaixando e pegando a bolsa do chão. – Quase esqueci. Ganhei isso de Alice ontem. E queria deixar com você, para que te desse força nesses últimos dias. – ela pegou uma caixinha branca e me entregou. – Mas só abra depois que eu sair daqui.

- Está bem. – peguei a caixinha de sua mão. – Se cuide meu amor. Cuide do nosso girassolzinho também. – sorri.

Bella sorriu, feliz provavelmente por eu também ter adotado o apelido do nosso bebê e pegou na maçaneta, abrindo a porta que já estava destrancada. Fiquei olhando ainda muito tempo para aquela porta de ferro, tentando processar o que tinha acontecido e ainda torcendo para que tudo isso não fosse a continuação do meu sonho bizarro daquela manhã.

Essa última meia hora tinha sido surreal. Completamente surreal. Eu me sentia em outro plano.

Então, com um imenso alívio dentro do peito, comecei a rir sozinho. Ouvindo o eco da minha risada dentro daquela sala e sem medo de parecer maluco. Eu não estava maluco, eu estava feliz. Muito feliz. Eu ia ser pai de um bebê que Bella estava esperando, e em pouquíssimos dias estaria fora daqui. Ia guardar esse dia para sempre em minha memória.

Sentei em minha cama, colocando a caixinha branca em minhas pernas, e olhando para aquilo, decidindo ainda se abriria logo ou não. Mas meus dedos responderam logo por mim, tirando a fita igualmente branca e abrindo o pequeno fecho.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente quando vi o que estava ali. Era um par de sapatinhos brancos*, com o desenho de girassóis. Muito, muito pequenos. Voltei a rir, pegando os sapatinhos e colocando meus dedos dentro deles, dando pequenos passos com eles em minha perna.

Deitei na cama, com os sapatinhos ainda ao meu lado, e fechei meus olhos, procurando dormir e suprir o péssimo sono que tive na noite passada. Respirei aliviado sabendo que se tivesse um pesadelo dessa vez, não me abalaria; Eu tinha os sapatos do meu filho ali, e eles me dariam toda e qualquer esperança do mundo no momento em que eu abrisse os meus olhos.

* * *

_*N/A: Foto do sapatinho no meu perfil! ;)_


	32. Chapter 31 Strong Resolutions

_Meninas, estou de volta! Agora volta à programação normal, posts toda sexta feira, ok? _

_É bom estar de volta! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Espero reviews! E muito obrigada pelas reviews passadas, e por todo o carinho!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 31 - Strong Resolutions**

"_Um único minuto de reconciliação vale mais do que toda uma vida de amizade."_

_(Gabriel García Marquez)_

PoV Bella

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou, colocando a mão em meu ombro. Tínhamos acabado de entrar em seu carro, ainda estávamos no estacionamento do Centro de Correção. Ele deve ter percebido que enquanto eu colocava meu cinto de segurança, eu olhava incessantemente para a minha barriga, perdida em pensamentos.

- Mais ou menos.. – respondi, sentindo uma pontada de tristeza no meio do meu peito. Ver Edward tinha sido uma das maiores felicidades que já tive em minha vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, deixá-lo, estava sendo uma das maiores dores.

- Não se preocupe querida, sexta feira ele estará com a gente novamente. – ele apertou meu ombro de leve. – O pior já passou.

- Eu sei, mas é que... sexta feira agora me parece uma eternidade... – falei baixo, ainda encarando minha barriga e pensando em como seria bom se meu bebê já estivesse em minhas mãos. De repente ele me daria todo o conforto e a calmaria que meu coração precisava.

- Acredite, para mim também. – ele riu baixo, sem humor, e respirou fundo. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, você tem algum plano para hoje? – ele inclinou a cabeça em minha direção, procurando olhar nos meus olhos.

- Não, não que eu saiba...

- Então vou ligar para Esme e vou avisar que vamos almoçar juntos aqui em Manhattan. Se importa de se juntar a mim para uma comida italiana?

- Não, não me importo, Sr. Carlisle. – dei um sorriso fraco, me sentindo ainda um pouco intimidada pela presença dele. Apesar de ele estar fazendo de tudo para que eu me sentisse a vontade, confesso que ainda era difícil.

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu, pegando a chave e ligando o carro. – E por favor, me chame de Carlisle.

Enquanto saíamos da garagem e eu mentalmente me despedia de Edward, - mesmo que por pouco tempo, - respirei um pouco aliviada por finalmente saber que meu relacionamento com Carlisle estava dando passos largos para frente. Apesar de ainda estarmos meio desconfortáveis um perto do outro, as coisas estavam muito melhores. Na noite anterior, um dia depois de todo o acontecimento com o computador e com Tanya, Carlisle entrou em meu quarto, pedindo para conversar.

Não foi nada muito demorado porque ele estava exausto por ter passado o dia inteiro resolvendo o caso de Edward, mas em resumo, e o mais importante, foi que ele sentou na beirada de minha cama, olhou para a roupinha que estava em meu colo e me pediu desculpas por toda a grosseria. Falou que queria conversar melhor comigo, explicar todos os motivos e razões dos quais faziam ele agir daquele jeito, e por mais que eu dissesse que não precisava, ele fez questão de garantir que me devia explicações, mas que faríamos aquilo em outra ocasião porque ele realmente precisava dormir. Continuamos conversando apenas mais um pouco, ele me contou sobre tudo que aconteceu com Tanya depois que ela se contactou com a gente no notebook de Edward, falou que ele ia ser solto na sexta feira, e logo depois me deu a noticia de que me levaria para vê-lo. Não preciso nem falar que não dormi a noite inteira pensando em nosso reencontro.

- No que está pensando? – Carlisle perguntou, me tirando de minhas lembranças.

- No que conversamos ontem, sobre Tanya, e sobre a prisão dela. – falei sem rodeios. – Ela está presa, Edward vai ser solto... mas ... e agora? Realmente acabou essa acusação para ele? Ele não deve mais nada? Ele está realmente livre? Me pareceu fácil demais. Foi só achar Tanya e pronto... tenho medo acontecer alguma outra coisa…

- Não vai acontecer nada, não se preocupe. Resolver o problema de Edward era pra ter sido ainda mais fácil. Ele que dificultou um pouco, ficando em Monrovia por tanto tempo, fugindo, e ainda por cima tendo o problema com Charlie.

- Me desculpe por isso, Carlisle. Se eu soubesse que estava prejudicando tanto Edward, talvez eu nem me aproximaria dele, e..

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não estou falando isso, Bella. Não pense que você atrapalhou. No fundo os dois não tiveram culpa de nada, ninguém sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo... Você e meu filho terem se conhecido e terem se relacionado foi destino. E com destino não se brinca.

- Você... acredita em destino? – falei ensaiando um sorriso e sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. Nunca imaginei que conversaria tanto com Carlisle assim. Era algo que não se passava por minha cabeça.

- Esme te contou como nos conhecemos? – ele olhou para mim, sorrindo.

- Falou que foi na época da faculdade, apenas...

- Sim. – ele riu, voltando o olhar para a rua. – Mas sabe _como_ nos conhecemos?

- Não...

- Nos conhecemos em Montreal. – ele sorriu. – Eu estava lá, fazendo um curso de extensão da minha faculdade, e Esme estava de férias com algumas amigas... era Halloween, fui a uma festa de lá com uns amigos que conheci... bebemos e resolvemos que deveríamos tirar a noite para assustar as meninas da festa. Mas assustar mesmo. Não era nada de paquera, nem parecido... – ele começou a se animar em seus pensamentos.

- Uhum.. – falei sorrindo e instintivamente virando meu corpo em sua direção, completamente interessada e curiosa com a história.

- Daí eu vi Esme. E na hora... não senti nada por ela. – ele riu. – Só a vontade de assustá-la e vê-la entrar em pânico. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, provavelmente pensando em como a atitude que teve na época foi meio ridícula. – Então eu fui.

- E aí? – continuei sorrindo.

- E aí que ela não tomou susto, olhou para mim e disse que eu era um imbecil. – ele gargalhou. – Foi trágico na hora, mas hoje me faz rir bastante. Lembro que ali, naquele momento, vendo o rosto raivoso de Esme, fiquei encantado. Fiquei louco para conhecê-la melhor, e ela não me deu a mínima bola.

Ri junto com ele.

- Mas e então? – perguntei com uma animação meio fora do comum e acabei me policiando por isso. Abaixei minha cabeça e escondi meu sorriso.

- E então passei a festa inteira tentando me aproximar dela, pedir o telefone, pagar uma bebida, e ela foi indestrutível. Sólida como uma rocha. Não me deu a mínima. A festa acabou, voltei para meu dormitório, e achei que nunca mais fosse encontrar com ela. Só que com o tempo foi piorando. Quando voltei para os Estados Unidos eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça. Foi estranho demais.

- E COMO vocês se encontraram?

- Um dia eu estava lendo um livro, no intervalo entre minhas aulas, e ela simplesmente passou, na minha frente, agarrada com alguns cadernos e falando animadamente com uma amiga. Morávamos no mesmo bairro, na mesma cidade, estudávamos na mesma faculdade e nunca tínhamos nos visto.

- Meu Deus! – ri.

- Eu quase não acreditei. Cheguei a pensar que era invenção da minha cabeça. Algum tipo de miragem, ou que eu estava ficando louco.

- Realmente, eu pensaria a mesma coisa. Mas como você se aproximou dela? Ela lembrava de você?

- Lembrava. E mais uma vez me deu fora. Inúmeros foras, na verdade. – ele riu. – Mas eu fui persistente. E depois de um ano e meio ela aceitou sair comigo.

- Um ano e meio? – arregalei os olhos.

- Exato. Confiei no destino e ele me deu Esme de presente. Era nosso destino ficarmos juntos, querida. Parece até que fui persistente demais, mas Esme disse que também gostou de mim, só queria ser durona... – ele suspirou. – Eu amo muito minha família, Bella. Eu sei que sou errado em muitas coisas, mas faço tudo para protegê-los. Dou minha vida por Esme e por meus filhos. Me desculpa se não dei o crédito que você merecia. Eu não estava pensando claramente, só pensava em tirar Edward da prisão, em vê-lo livre de todas essas acusações.. Você me entende?

- Entendo, claro que entendo... – coloquei a mão em minha barriga e sorri. – Agora então, eu entendo perfeitamente o que é lutar por um filho com unhas e dentes, ficar cego para as outras pessoas... – sorri. – Não se preocupe... eu... eu entendo.

- Não quero que tenha uma péssima imagem minha. Eu não sou um homem ruim. Agi por impulso e com o meu coração, porque Edward é um dos meus maiores tesouros. Eu amo muito meu filho.

Sorri. Os olhos de Carlisle brilhavam, e ali, eu vi um pouco de Edward nele. Aqueles olhos claros mostravam uma paixão pela família fora do comum, e quem era eu para julgar as atitudes de Carlisle com as pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo? Eu era apenas uma novata em toda essa história, uma pessoa que ele não conhecia e tinha todo o direito de ter suas dúvidas e suposições... quem não faz isso? Quem não já tirou conclusões precipitadas antes mesmo de conhecer uma pessoa por completo?

- Sério... Não se preocupe, Carlisle. – sorri, fazendo questão de falar seu nome sem o "senhor" e ainda acariciando minha barriga. – Eu entendo. Mesmo. E apesar de termos começado mal, fico feliz que tudo esteja se acertando.

Paramos o carro em um sinal, e ele então parou para me olhar.

- Você é absurdamente madura para uma garota de dezesseis anos... até no jeito de falar, mesmo com esse sotaque. Quem olha você, não diz que você tem essa idade. A única coisa que te denuncia são as feições ainda muito delicadas... – ele sorriu. – Edward estava falando isso comigo hoje de manhã... se sentiu culpado, achando que você estava amedrontada com a gravidez, porque era muito nova para isso... que você ia ficar com raiva dele por ele ter estragado seu futuro... Mas não. Você encarou tudo isso como muita mulher adulta não encararia. Ele está muito orgulhoso de você. E eu estou surpreso em como uma menina tão nova consegue ser tão adulta.

Tentei não corar ainda mais. Carlisle estava sendo extremamente carinhoso comigo, e eu não podia agradecer mais a Deus por isso. Me dava um alívio tremendo no coração.

- Edward não pode pensar isso. Ele não estragou minha vida. – sacudi a cabeça. – Tá, ela mudou completamente, mas não significa que eu não esteja feliz com isso.

O carro voltou a andar, e ele suspirou, olhando para a rua.

- No fundo ele vai saber isso. Quando ele voltar será mais fácil para ele ver como você está lidando com a situação e então ele vai se acalmar…. – Carlisle ficou quieto por algum tempo e então falou. - Ele falava muito de você quando nos encontrávamos, mas eu confesso que não prestava muita atenção... – ele me olhou triste. – Fico triste por não lembrar histórias sobre como vocês se conheceram, ou as coisas que passaram... mas sei que me lembro que ele me falou de seus sucos.. que são maravilhosos, e que todo dia você fazia novos...

- Adoro sucos! – respondi, lembrando que a última vez que fiz, foi para Edward, logo quando cheguei em Nova York.

- Posso experimentar um dia? – ele me olhou novamente.

- Claro que pode! – sorri. – Quais são suas frutas favoritas?

E ele falou todas pelo caminho. E o ar ficou muito mais agradável, a conversa entre nós dois fluiu e mais uma vez senti uma pontinha de inveja de Alice e Edward por constatar que eles tinham um pai maravilhoso.

Quando chegamos em seu restaurante italiano favorito, já estávamos conversando sobre a gravidez. Contei para ele que o bebê tinha mexido quando Edward se aproximou e ele me pareceu completamente bobo com a notícia. Carlisle me perguntava curioso sobre coisas que eu nunca imaginava falar com ele sobre. Chegou no assunto do colégio, dizendo que estava feliz por saber que eu estava aceitando a ajuda de Jasper com a prova de nivelamento, e então, quando já tínhamos comido toda a massa e nos encaminhávamos para a sobremesa, ele me soltou a bomba.

- Eu encontrei sua mãe.

Travei com a colher na boca e realmente não sabia o que fazer, ou o que falar. Carlisle deu apenas um sorriso de canto de boca, meio tímido, meio ansioso para saber minha reação, mas quando se tocou de que nada sairia de mim, resolveu se pronunciar;

- Eu e Alice já vínhamos investigando desde que você chegou em Nova York, e confesso que foi difícil encontrá-la. Porque ela não usa mais o nome Swan, e sim o novo nome de casada.

- Ela está _casada_? – falei soltando a colher no sorvete e começando a me enjoar só de sentir o cheiro da calda de chocolate. Não sei porque saber que ela estava casada me incomodava. Realmente não sei. Talvez pelo fato de ter me sentido abandonada, e agora saber que ela tinha feito outra família, sem nem ao menos tentar saber se eu ainda existia.

- Está. Você quer saber mais ou acha melhor cortarmos o assunto? Eu juro que entendo se você não quiser, Isabella. – ele passou o guardanapo de pano na boca, e enquanto olhava preocupado para mim, também resolveu abandonar a sobremesa.

- Eu quero saber mais... acho. – Na realidade eu não sabia se queria ou não. As dúvidas ficavam rondando minha cabeça, e o medo de me machucar com as coisas que Carlisle tinha a dizer vinha com força, mas pelo jeito eu gostava de me machucar. – Ela... tem filhos?

- Bella, você _realmente_ quer saber disso, querida? – ele afagou rápido minha mão, acho que tentando me consolar.

- Quero sim.

- Você não tocou mais em seu sorvete. Eu não devia ter falado sobre isso, não é?

- Não. Você está certo. Eu tinha que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, não é? – respirei fundo, tentando achar coragem novamente para perguntar. – Ela.. tem filhos ou não?

- Tem dois. – ele falou olhando em meus olhos. – Dois meninos.

- Certo... – instintivamente peguei em minha barriga com as duas mãos, e não sei se foi impressão, mas tinha quase certeza que o bebê tinha mexido novamente. Tentei ali, naquele ato, passar a informação para ele de que eu nunca o abandonaria. Eu nunca faria com ele o que ela fez comigo, de abandoná-lo e depois ter outros filhos, pelos quais tinham a sorte de ter uma mãe carinhosa por perto. Algumas imagens de nossas tardes de soneca em Monrovia vieram em minha cabeça, e quase não senti a lágrima que caiu por sobre minha bochecha.

- Tsc. Não chore, Isabella. Por favor.. – ele me entregou um guardanapo. – Eu realmente não devia ter te contado isso, mas eu não sabia qual era a melhor hora...

- Carlisle... você vai me entregar a ela?

- Óbvio que não, Isabella. – ele respirou fundo. – Eu falei besteira quando disse que era melhor você estar com ela. Pensei melhor, pensei em como você se sentiria com relação a isso, e fique tranqüila. Você tem todos os seus documentos com você?

- Tenho alguns que Alice me pediu quando foi me buscar em Monrovia, mas não sei se são todos...

- Certo. Porque vamos precisar de todos eles para que eu entre com o pedido de tutoria. – ele sorriu e afagou minha mão novamente.

- Você vai ser meu tutor? – não deixei escapar meu sorriso.

- Sim, obviamente. Até os seus vinte e um anos, ou até você casar com Edward.

Minhas bochechas coraram com a realização de eu e Edward nos casando. Será que ele pensava nessas coisas?

- Ainda somos um pouco novos, não? – falei envergonhada. – Apesar do bebê e tudo o mais...

- Como assim? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Não sei... por mais que na minha cidade uma menina fosse obrigada a casar se estivesse grávida, eu não quero isso. Lógico que quero casar com Edward, mas não quero que ele se case _só_ porque estou grávida. E eu acho que seria ainda melhor se eu terminasse pelo menos o colégio antes... e ele a faculdade...

Carlisle abriu um sorriso do tamanho de um bonde.

- Você não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso de você, Bella. Isso demonstra o quanto você é responsável. Meu Deus, você tem mesmo dezesseis anos?

- Bom, quase dezessete agora. – sorri envergonhada.

- Quando é seu aniversário?

- Semana que vem.

- Porque não nos falou?

- Não sei. Meu aniversário nunca foi uma coisa tão importante assim para mim. Eu até encontrava com dois amigos meus de Monrovia, eles me davam presente, mas nem mesmo Charlie fazia tanto alarde assim.

- Falando em Charlie… você e Edward terão que ir para Indiana no mês que vem, para o julgamento dele. Você tem certeza que você quer participar? Ainda tem tempo de desistir.

- Quero sim. Mas… o que eu terei que fazer? Ou falar? E vai ter muita gente ouvindo?

- Como Charlie está sendo acusado pelo Estado, sim, a audiência será popular. Terão muitas pessoas. – ele respirou fundo, com o semblante preocupado. – Bella, Charlie fez alguma coisa com você que você não gostaria de compartilhar na frente das pessoas?

- Não sei.

- Ele abusou de você?

- Como assim?

- Er… - ele coçou a cabeça. – Charlie abusou sexualmente de você?

- NÃO! – arregalei os olhos e respondi rápido. – Não, não, nunca. Nada disso.

- Ah. – ele respirou aliviado. – Graças a Deus.

- Mas ele me bateu. Várias vezes. Socos. Já me deu remédio que me deixou dormindo por dois dias seguidos, e outro que me deixou três noites acordada… me fazia fazer todos os serviços domésticos, desde os doze anos… me tirou do colégio… pegava metade do meu salário que eu ganhava como auxiliar na creche… - as coisas simplesmente saíram de minha boca, e naqueles poucos minutos, acabei contando tudo para Carlisle. Coisas que até mesmo nem Edward sabia. Acho que inconscientemente, eu já tinha confiança o suficiente para falar essas coisas com ele.

- Jesus Cristo… - ele sacudiu a cabeça, me olhando incrédulo. – Que canalha…

- Edward não sabe de algumas dessas coisas… - olhei para minhas pernas. – Por favor, não conte a ele… ele já odeia Charlie com todas as forças, se ele souber..

- Eu entendo, tudo bem. - ele respirou fundo. – Bom, você ainda tem uns dez dias para pensar se vai ao julgamento ou não. Eu juro que entendo qualquer uma das opções que você escolher e não quero te pressionar a nada, está bem? Faça o que você quiser e o que seu coração mandar.

- Certo. – assenti.

- Bella, quero que saiba que eu vou fazer de tudo para ser seu tutor, e estou muito feliz por isso. Não quero que fique achando que estou fazendo por obrigação, porque não estou. Você é muito bem vinda em minha família, ainda mais sendo mãe do meu neto. Me desculpe por ter sido frio antes, eu só estava colocando as necessidades do meu filho acima de tudo.

- Obrigada, Carlisle. Não se preocupe, eu sei que você quer me ajudar.

- Que bom. Que bom mesmo. – ele sorriu.

Senti uma reviravolta em meu estômago, exatamente igual a que aconteceu quando eu estava com Edward. Sorri, porque eu tinha certeza que não era a comida. Será que naquele dia meu bebê estava descobrindo realmente como se mexer dentro de mim e agora tava desenfreado?

- O que foi? – Carlisle sorriu quando viu meu sorriso.

- O bebê está mexendo. – abri meu sorriso ainda mais. – Está bem devagar. – segurei em minha barriga, tentando procurar os lugares mais fortes.

- Eu.. posso sentir? – ele me olhou, me passando toda a confiança do mundo.

- Claro.

Carlisle se levantou rápido da mesa e veio para perto de mim. Ficou meio desconcertado porque não sabia em que parte de minha barriga tocar, mas não sei porque, tive coragem o suficiente de pegar a mão dele e colocar no ponto mais forte. Ainda não era muita coisa, era somente uns espasmos de leve.

- Está bem fraquinho… - ele sorriu.

- É… é apenas a segunda vez que acontece. – olhei para ele. – A médica disse que podia ser por outros fatores, - evitei falar a palavra "gases" por vergonha, - mas eu sinto que é meu bebê. É de alguma forma… diferente.

- Esme vai ficar muito feliz quando souber. – ele voltou para seu assento. – Lembro até hoje quando ela sentiu Edward na barriga pela primeira vez… ela até chorou. – ele riu. – Esme é uma mãe incrível. Sou feliz por tê-la na minha vida, e por ela ter me dado esses filhos maravilhosos.

Suspirei.

- Carlisle… onde ela mora?

- Quem? Esme? – ele franziu o cenho, não entendendo nada.

- Não… minha mãe.

- Ah.. – ele pegou a conta da mão do garçom. – Em New Jersey. É bem perto daqui.

- Você acha que… um dia eu poderia encontrá-la?

- Não vejo porque não. Se você quiser, eu te dou apoio. Mas se você for encontrá-la, eu prefiro que eu esteja com você. Ou Edward. Não quero por você e meu neto em risco, se houver algum estresse ou algum desentendimento. Me desculpe falar isso, mas você sabe que pode acontecer.

- Eu sei. – falei meio nervosa porque na realidade eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Mordi meus lábios em apreensão.

- Mas não se preocupe. Estarei ao seu lado sempre que você precisar, assim como sei que toda a minha família também. Principalmente meu filho. Você não está sozinha. E Renée vai saber disso se te encontrar.

Sorri. E me senti segura. Podia sentir que era o início de uma grande amizade com o avô do meu filho.

Voltamos para casa e pegamos um pouco de trânsito. Carlisle subiu para seu escritório, procurando adiantar e resolver algumas coisas de minha tutoria, e me sentei no sofá, ao lado de Esme. Ela estava com um sorriso plantado no rosto, e parecia muito satisfeita. Eu tinha certeza que era em ver que eu e Carlisle finalmente estávamos nos dando bem.

- O que foi? – falei pra ela, sorrindo.

- Nada. – ela continuou sorrindo e folheando uma revista. – Só estou muito feliz com o curso que as coisas estão tomando. – ela fechou a revista. – Como está meu bebê Edward?

- Está bem. – sorri, e senti minhas bochechas inflarem. – Esme… o bebê mexeu quando Edward se aproximou… - continuei sorrindo. – E eu sei que foi o bebê, porque foi diferente… diferente de qualquer coisa que já senti.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Suas mãos foram para a minha barriga, mas nada aconteceu.

- Acho que ele não quer falar com a vovó agora. – ela fez um biquinho, mas de brincadeira. – Bom, estou vendo um catálogo de carrinhos de bebê. Que tal olhar comigo?

- Claro. – me aproximei e ela abriu a revista novamente. Tinham muitos carrinhos lindos, mas ficamos muito na dúvida por não sabermos o sexo. Por fim, achamos um lindo e exatamente da cor do quartinho que já tínhamos escolhido antes.

- Bella.. – Carlisle falou descendo as escadas. – Estava olhando seus documentos que Alice me deu, e está faltando sua identidade. Você tem como me entregar para que eu junte à pasta? Se tiver mais alguma coisa também, pode trazer.

- Claro. – me levantei do sofá, e subi as escadas, rumo a meu quarto. Peguei tudo que ele precisava e em pouco tempo voltei para a sala. Alice estava chegando e jogando sua mochila e livros em cima da poltrona.

- Seu aniversário é semana que vem, Bella? – Esme perguntou.

- Uhum.. – falei normalmente, já sabendo que Carlisle devia ter comentaod com ela, mas Alice soltou um som irreconhecível.

- Porque você não nos falou isso? – ela gritou.

- Meu amor, isso é muito importante. - Esme falou, com a voz bem mais calma que a de Alice.

- Temos que dar uma festa! - Alice falou dando um semi pulinho e fazendo Carlisle revirar os olhos, rindo.

- Não! Eu... eu não quero festa. - falei. – Desculpa, Alice.

- Porque meu amor? – Esme perguntou carinhosa.

- Não... não sou muito fã de festas. Prefiro passar o dia tranquila.

- Ah vamos!. - Alice falou, tentando me convencer.

- Deixe a menina decidir o que quiser, Alice. – Esme falou em tom de bronca. Alice se deu por vencida e sentou no sofá, pegando o mesmo catálogo de carrinhos e folheando.

- Bom, mas nada impede de darmos um jantar. - Carlisle falou do nada. – Edward já estará aqui e garanto que ele vai querer comemorar, nem que seja só entre nós. – ele sorriu. - O que acha, Bella?

- Hm… po.. pode ser.

- Eu sabia que usando Edward eu conseguiria alguma coisa. – ele brincou.

- Pai, você é um gênio. – Alice riu, e todos nós rimos.

Ela subiu para se arrumar para um encontro com Jasper, Carlisle voltou a seus afazeres com meu processo, então subi com Esme para o meu quarto. Ela colocou água no pratinho do meu girassol que já estava enorme em minha janela, e sentou-se ao meu lado, colocando a mão em minha perna.

- Que dia hoje, não? – ela piscou.

- Ô… - prendi meu cabelo com as mãos para fazer um rabo de cavalo e Esme como sempre, em toda sua atitude mãe, pegou o elástico de minha mão e começou a fazer para mim.

- Carlisle me disse que contou a você sobre sua mãe. Você está bem com isso, querida?

- Mais ou menos.. – falei sentindo uma pontada no peito. – Não sei ao certo como me sentir. – respirei. – No fundo eu achava que ela voltaria um dia, falando que sentia minha falta, mas saber que ela já tinha outra família, e outros filhos, meio que cortou minha esperança de que ela ainda se importa comigo, sabe?

- Eu entendo… - ela falou serenamente. – Sinceramente não sei porque ela fez isso querida, e queria que fosse ao contrário. Queria que ela te desse atenção, e que ela voltasse para você assim como você esperava. – ela suspirou. – Eu como mãe, não consigo entender como alguém pode fazer isso.

- É, eu sei. Eu agora também penso isso. Eu nunca abandonaria meu girassolzinho. Nunca pensei em besteiras, Esme, nem quando estava mais desesperada, assim que descobri a gravidez. Por mais perdida que eu estava,eu nunca abriria mão do meu bebê. Não sei porque ela abriu mão de mim.

- Também não sei, meu amor. – ela terminou o rabo de cavalo muito bem feito. – Mas é aquela velha história… o coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece…

- Mas se ela seguisse o coração dela, ela não teria feito isso comigo…

- Nunca se sabe.

- Eu queria descobrir. Perguntei a Carlisle se tinha como me encontrar com ela.

- Você acha isso uma boa idéia? – ela me olhou preocupada. – Veja bem, não estou falando para que desista, só quero que pense se isso vai te fazer bem, ou se vai piorar suas angústias.

- Não sei. – suspirei. – Sinceramente não sei. Eu acho que quero encontrá-la mais pela dúvida, do que por qualquer outra coisa.. queria ter a oportunidade de perguntar a ela porque ela fez isso comigo…

- Mas e se não der certo? E se ela não responder, ou então responder algo que você não queira? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao pensar nessa possibilidade e então Esme me abraçou bem apertado.

- Own meu bebê, não fique assim. Eu sei que seu coraçãozinho deve estar desesperado em busca de respostas, mas às vezes temos que tomar atitudes drásticas para não nos machucarmos… Pense bem. Eu estarei do seu lado em qualquer decisão que você tomar, assim como Carlisle, Alice e principalmente Edward. Não se sinta pressionada.

Sorri, porque Esme falou basicamente o que Carlisle tinha me dito mais cedo. Era impressionante como eles haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

- O que foi? – ela soltou o abraço, percebendo que eu estava rindo, e sorriu para mim.

- Nada. É que foi exatamente o que Carlisle me disse hoje mais cedo, no almoço. É engraçado ver como vocês dois são tão iguais.

- Você e Edward são iguais. – ela falou ainda sorrindo.

- Somos? – franzi o cenho.

- São. Pode ser que vocês não percebam, mas eu, como mãe, vejo como vocês são iguais e como se merecem. Como combinam um com o outro.

- Não dá para perceber… para mim acho que Edward me completa.

- Claro que acha… você está apaixonaaaada… - ela encostou o ombro dela no meu, brincando.

- Posso entrar? – Jasper falou no vão da porta, dando um toque suave na porta. – Alice pra variar ainda não terminou de se arrumar.. – ele riu.

- Claro, entre querido. – Esme falou olhando em direção a porta. – Alguma notícia da prova de nivelamento de Bella?

- Sim, era justamente o que eu ia falar. – ele colocou a mão nos bolsos, aproximando-se do pé da cama. – A prova está marcada para quarta feira que vem. E se você passar, as aulas começam logo na segunda feira.

- Ai que bom! – Esme uniu suas mãos e sorriu calorosamente. – Viu Bella, mais rápido do que imaginávamos!

- É.. – falei dando um meio sorriso. No fundo eu não esperava voltar tão cedo para a escola. Achei que talvez eu começasse no próximo ano, ou após meu bebê nascer.

- Você vai fazer para a oitava série. Daí você termina a mid-school em dois anos, e já pode ir para uma high-school. Quase não vai perder tanto tempo assim. Expliquei sua situação para o conselho, que você saiu da escola mas continuava estudando em casa, e eles entenderam perfeitamente.

- Ótimo! – falei, tentando me mostrar animada, mas Esme, como sempre, percebeu.

- Oi Amor! – Alice apareceu na porta. – Pronto para nosso cineminha? – ela estava linda. Com uma maquiagem leve, mas muito bonita e dando realce em seus olhos, tão parecidos com os de Edward. Me bateu saudade.

- Prontíssimo. Você que é sempre demoradinha.. – ele se aproximou de Alice, envolvendo seus braços em sua cintura e dando um beijo em sua testa. – Você está linda hoje…

Esme pensando que eu pudesse pensar em Edward ao ver cenas assim, - o que era totalmente verdade, - pegou em minha mão e me deu um sorriso forte, me passando segurança.

- Quer ir ao cinema com a gente, Bellinha? – ela falou sorrindo.

- Não, muito obrigada, Alice.. – sorri de volta. – Acabei de saber de minha prova e quero tirar a noite para estudar mais, que é quando tenho menos enjôo.

- Fico feliz que esteja realmente se empenhando e estudando. – Jasper falou.

- E eu fico feliz pelo que está fazendo por mim. Obrigada, Jasper.

- Não precisa agradecer.

Eles dois saíram e Esme continuou mais um pouquinho em meu quarto.

- Já vou me retirar para que você estude, mas antes quero que me fale o que está te incomodando. Você não está feliz com o negócio da escola?

- Estou, claro que estou, Esme… - dei um sorriso fraco. – Mas não vou mentir para você… Em Monrovia, as meninas da minha idade que ficaram grávidas foram consideradas…. Er…

- Nem continue essa frase. Você tá achando que você é isso?

- Não… mas… não vai ser fácil para mim estar em um lugar com várias meninas da minha idade… não sei se elas vão me entender, e..

- Filha, estamos em Nova York, não em Monrovia. – ela sorriu, vindo até perto de mim novamente e sentando-se. As meninas aqui são muito mais liberais e tenho certeza que vão te receber muito bem. – ela me olhou nos olhos. – Não fique com medo disso, ok? Você tem que ir à escola, mostrar que você é capaz de terminar seu ano letivo e nada, nem ninguém, vai passar por cima de você. Entendido?

- Entendido. – assenti.

- Eu tenho certeza que você é forte, e que vai dar conta disso tudo. Não fique com besteira na cabeça, tá?

- Tá. – sorri.

- Certo. Agora vá estudar. Quando formos jantar eu te chamo.

- Obrigada por tudo Esme… não vou me cansar nunca de te agradecer.

- Deixe de besteira. – ela riu e me abraçou. – Boa sorte aí nos estudos.

- Ok.

Esme saiu do quarto e deitei na cama, com os travesseiros em minhas costas. Apoiei o caderno em minhas pernas e coloquei o livro de perguntas na cama, tentando ver se conseguia fazer pelo menos dois capítulos de perguntas até a hora do jantar.

Meu celular, já quase esquecido, apitou em cima do meu criado mudo, e estranhando, deixei o lápis em cima do livro e resolvi ver o que era.

_De: +407 7555-332_

_Mensagem: Sou eu, meu anjo. Só para te falar que hoje você me fez o homem mais feliz de todo o universo. Eu te amo. Faltam 4 dias._

Abri um sorriso enorme com o celular em mãos, e quase me bati por não saber como responder a mensagem. Fiz uma nota mental para pedir a Alice que me ensinasse assim que ela voltasse do encontro com Jasper, e peguei meu lápis novamente, com um ânimo muito maior para estudar. Eu tinha um futuro para me preocupar. E uma pessoa para sentir orgulho de mim. Bom, uma não. Duas.


	33. Chapter 32 Welcome Home

_Olá meus amores! Aqui vai mais um capítulo de Monrovia! Quase não ia ter essa semana, por causa desse surto Robsten no ar (eles estão hospedados a poucas ruas da minha casa), mas corri e consegui postar a tempo!_

_Espero que gostem! Muito obrigada pelas reviews passadas, e espero receber reviews desse capítulo no qual tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar!_

_Beijinhos! _

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

****

**Capítulo 32 – Welcome Home**

"_É necessário abrir os olhos e perceber que as coisas boas estão dentro de nós, onde os sentimentos não precisam de motivos, nem os desejos de razão. O importante é aproveitar o momento e aprender sua duração, pois a vida está nos olhos de quem souber ver"._

_(__Gabriel Garcia Marquez)_

**Pov Bella**

Quando abri meus olhos aquela manhã, a primeira coisa que avistei foi o Girassol, tão potente e enorme, virado para a luz dourada e forte que vinha de fora da janela. Apesar de estar bem frio e próximo do inverno, o sol tinha resolvido dar as caras, e aquela realização me deixou extremamente feliz. Nada melhor do que o próprio sol para te dar um bom dia quentinho.

Levantei da cama e mesmo descalça, rumei para a varanda, na esperança de receber o máximo de calor que ele pudesse me passar. Era a primeira vez entre muitos e muitos dias que eu me sentia de verdade com uma vontade genuína de sorrir. Faltava apenas um dia para que meu grande amor voltasse para casa, e eu não via a hora de tê-lo ao meu lado. Queria partilhar com Edward cada segundo de minha gravidez, cada descoberta nova e tão emocionante a ponto de me deixar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas; Pensar junto com ele em como seria nosso girassolzinho, se era menino ou menina, se teria o cabelo ruivo e dourado como de Edward ou castanho como o meu; Os olhos... o sorriso.. imaginar seus pézinhos pequenos correndo pela casa, as perninhas gordinhas e a risada deliciosa...

Limpei minhas lágrimas de emoção enquanto semicerrava meus olhos para o sol e respirava fundo o ar puro que vinha da copa das árvores. Senti novamente minha barriga se mexer, e sorri, vendo que meu bebê também estava me dando bom dia. Imaginei ele se espreguiçando dentro de mim, e apesar de ser bem dolorido, era muito engraçado de se imaginar.

- Bom dia, girassolzinho... – coloquei as mãos em minha barriga e acariciei. Ela parecia estar ainda maior. Cada dia que passava eu notava o aumento, ou um inchaço diferente. Ele mexeu exatamente onde minha mão estava parada e achei incrível. – Você está feliz, não está? Papai chega amanhã... Estaremos finalmente completos.

Ele mexeu novamente, como se pudesse entender cada palavra que eu falava. Será que me entendia? Isso era mágico demais, e me deixava completamente emotiva. A médica já tinha me alarmado mas eu nunca pensei que seria tão intenso; Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Minhas emoções estavam completamente desnorteadas.

Segurei na grade de madeira da varanda e coloquei minha cabeça para trás, respirando fundo novamente e recebendo todo aquele ar verde em meus pulmões. Minha barriga não parava de mexer, e eu não podia me sentir mais _mulher_, mais humana… mais _viva_.

Senti uma presença e me virei, sorrindo de leve ao ver Carlisle atrás de mim, encostado de lado na porta de vidro. Muitas de suas ações me lembravam de Edward, agora que eu podia olhar para ele com mais atenção.

- Bom dia, Carlisle. – falei meio envergonhada por ele estar me vendo em meus pijamas e descalça. Mexi meus dedos dos pés e senti a madeira da varanda. – Desculpa estar assim… é que eu vi o sol pela janela e resolvi descer para senti-lo melhor... – dei um sorriso fraco.

- Não se preocupe, não quero te atrapalhar. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo. – A cena estava muito bonita. Você está radiante hoje. E não é só por causa do sol, presumo. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu nem acredito que é amanhã. – sorri.

- Nem eu, Isabella. – ele correspondeu ao meu sorriso. – Nem eu. – Carlisle colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e afastou-se da porta. – Quer me acompanhar no café da manhã? Esme ainda está dormindo, e não quero acordá-la. Ela não dormiu a noite inteira, de ansiedade.

- Claro que sim. – no momento em que saí da varanda e segui Carlisle, me lembrei de nossa conversa há alguns dias atrás. Ele havia me listado todas as frutas das quais gostava, e eu tinha prometido que faria um suco para que ele experimentasse. Peguei os pratos e os talheres para arrumar a mesa, mas ele segurou meu ombro.

- Deixe que eu faço isso. – ele pegou-os da minha mão e foi até a mesa.

- Posso fazer um de meus sucos para que você experimente? – falei com certa timidez. – É que conversamos naquele dia sobre isso, e...

- É uma ótima idéia, Isabella. – ele virou sua cabeça em minha direção e sorriu.

Enquanto Carlisle arrumava a mesa e esperava as torradas ficarem prontas, tentei pensar no que fazer para agradá-lo. Busquei em minhas lembranças quais eram suas frutas preferidas então resolvi fazer um mix de todas elas. Fui até a geladeira e peguei abacaxi, laranja, limão, morangos e cerejas. Apesar dos tons cítricos, era uma ótima combinação e com certeza ficaria deliciosa. Cortei as frutas em pequenos pedacinhos e joguei no liquidificador. Para dar um aspecto ainda mais saboroso, resolvi colocar leite condensado e um pouquinho de leite de coco, que Esme havia me ensinado a utilizar quando se fazia bolos. Era simplesmente delicioso e um ingrediente que eu estava louca para utilizar em minhas receitas.

Primeiro bati todas as frutas, depois o leite condensado com o leite de coco e por fim, juntei os dois em uma garrafa, colocando algumas pedrinhas de gelo. A cor tinha ficado muito bonita e o aspecto perfeito. Peguei alguns copos no armário de cima, e despejei o conteúdo, guardando o que tinha sobrado na geladeira para Esme, Alice e Jasper.

Carlisle já estava sentado à mesa, apenas me esperando. Coloquei o copo ao lado de seu prato e me sentei, esperando que ele tomasse e desse sua nota. Ele olhou o copo, cheirou, e me lembrei da primeira vez que Edward tinha experimentado um suco meu. Tinha sido igualzinho. Ri sozinha.

- O que foi? – Carlisle, ainda segurando o copo, falou ao me olhar.

- Edward fez a mesma coisa. – sorri. – Quando fiz um suco para ele pela primeira vez.

- Tal pai, tal filho. Já diziam. – ele piscou e deu seu primeiro gole, um pouco receoso. Não me importei porque essa era a reação que todo mundo tinha quando experimentava um suco meu pela primeira vez. Carlisle franziu o cenho, lambendo seus lábios devagar, e finalmente olhando para mim. – Isso aqui só tem um nome… perfeição. – ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Isabella, está maravilhoso!

- Obrigada. – sorri, satisfeita por ter criado mais uma receita. Sei que tinha que ter um nome, mas nada me vinha no momento. Minha cabeça estava reservada para a ansiedade da volta de Edward.

Carlisle deu goles e mais goles no suco, de tal forma que tive que pegar o resto que estava na geladeira. Continuamos a tomar café, e eu tive que evitar sentir o cheiro do café em si, porque era uma das coisas que me deixava mais enjoada.

- É hoje que chegam os móveis do quarto do bebê? – ele perguntou enquanto mordia uma torrada com geléia de laranja.

- Uhum… - evitei falar de boca cheia porque sabia que era falta de educação. Passei o guardanapo em meus lábios e assim que engoli continuei. – As paredes já estão prontas também, só faltam uns adesivos de parede e as cortinas. Alice disse que vai buscar em Brentwood semana que vem. Não sei porque tão longe..

- Brentwood não é tão longe daqui… - ele deu outra mordida. – Alice deve ter algum motivo. Essa cortina deve ser melhor…

- É anti-alérgica. Faz bem para o pulmão do bebê.. – respondi, dando um gole no meu suco. Realmente estava muito gostoso. Ficaria no top dez da minha lista. Acho que até faria mais um pouco essa noite, para que Edward experimentasse no dia seguinte.

Ai, não podia nem pensar nisso. Meu estômago já revirava de ansiedade só de imaginar que amanhã ele estaria aqui.

- Então que seja a cortina de Brentwood… esse bebê terá o que for de melhor… - ele sorriu e deu mais um gole em seu suco. Era muito bom estar assim com Carlisle. Sentia que tinha mais um aliado, mais uma pessoa com quem contar, e uma pessoa de peso, forte. Cada dia que passava eu tinha a certeza de que estava mais do que protegida e que nada aconteceria comigo, ou com meu bebê, afinal, estávamos com a melhor família do mundo.

- Bom dia família linda! – Alice apareceu de baby doll e com o rosto impecável. Nem parecia que tinha acabado de acordar. - Estou com um pouquinho de pressa porque tenho prova hoje, então só quero tomar uma coisinha rápida… - ela olhou para a mesa.

- Pelo amor de Deus Alice, experimenta isso. – Carlisle entregou o copo a ela.

- O que é isso? – ela olhou para o copo e cheirou, exatamente igual a Edward e Carlisle. Ri novamente, e Carlisle dessa vez me acompanhou.

- Apenas beba, Alice.

Alice bebeu e adorou. Acabei tendo que fazer mais porque no momento em que Esme chegou para tomar café da manhã, já tinha terminado.

- Jasper virá te buscar que horas hoje, querida? – Esme perguntou enquanto lavava a louça do café da manhã, e me dava para eu enxugar.

- Depois do almoço.

- Está nervosa?

- Não muito. Ficarei mais no dia da prova. – sequei um prato e coloquei no aparador.

Eu tinha que ir a escola para preencher alguns formulários e assinar, marcando definitivamente o horário e a data da minha prova. Seria um dia antes do meu aniversário pelo que Jasper tinha me adiantado e isso sim me deixava nervosa. Todos estavam esperando que eu passasse e mesmo que fizessem isso sem querer, acabavam me pressionando a ser aprovada.

Eu estava me esforçando o máximo que podia, driblando enjôos e o sono em excesso. Por inúmeras vezes dormi em cima dos livros, mas levantava e continuava. Nos últimos três dias, tinha estudado mais do que tinha estudado em Monrovia, quando estava em casa. Eu sabia que quando Edward chegasse não conseguiria estudar então, na realidade, hoje era o último dia disponível que eu tinha para estudar de verdade.

- Não fique nervosa. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai conseguir passar nessa prova e terminará o colégio tão rápido que nem vai perceber. – ela olhou para mim e sorriu. – Já tomou suas vitaminas?

- Não, ainda não… - falei, procurando por elas em uma das gavetas que Esme tinha separado para que eu colocasse meus remédios e suplementos necessários para a gravidez. Tomei todos rapidamente, junto com um copo de suco de laranja.

- Esse bebê nascerá forte e muito feliz. – Esme desligou a água, secou suas mãos e veio em minha direção. Colocou as duas mãos em minha barriga e dessa vez o danadinho chutou. – Oh!

- Sentiu? – falei sorrindo. – Ele está a manhã inteira fazendo isso. Está muito eufórico. – passei a mão em minha barriga depois de sentir mais um chute. Queria acalmá-lo.

- Senti… - seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Esme inclinou-se e deu um beijo carinhoso em minha barriga. – Obrigada por mexer para a vovó, girassolzinho.

Era a primeira vez que Esme sentia meu bebê. Desde que Edward e Carlisle sentiram, ele manteve-se quieto e só se mexia mais de madrugada, enquanto eu estava deitada. Me causava bastante falta de ar quando sentia movimentos perto de minha costela, mas levantava, sentava e ficava acariciando minha barriga até acalmá-lo. Óbvio que eu perdia o sono, mas não me importava. Eu era tudo na vida dele, e estava ali apenas para fazer o papel de mãe, protegendo-o.

- Os móveis chegam hoje. – lembrei a Esme. – Queria estar aqui para vê-los, mas infelizmente tenho que ir lá com Jasper…

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. – ela sorriu. – Alice estará aqui em casa, e acho que Carlisle também. Ele resolveu tirar uns dias de folga devido à volta de Edward. – ela respirou fundo. – Isso me deixa tão feliz… adoro quando ele está em casa…

Sorri, vendo que Esme mesmo sem perceber, ainda suspirava apaixonada pelo marido. Esperava que eu e Edward fôssemos iguaizinhos quando tivéssemos a mesma idade.

- Ah! – ela falou animadamente. – Pelo que Carlisle me falou, Edward chega pela manhã. Como sou uma avó curiosa, aproveitei e marquei uma consulta e uma ultra para o final da tarde, para que ele vá com você e que vocês descubram logo o sexo do bebê. Não aguento mais esperar para comprar roupinhas de cores normais! – ela riu.

- Certo. – ri também. – Me desculpa por isso, Esme. É que eu queria Edward ao meu lado quando eu descobrisse…

- Não tem problema querida. – ela passou a mão em meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha. – Você está brilhando hoje, sabia? Seus olhos estão em um tom diferente, tão animado…

- Carlisle disse que eu estava radiante. – falei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. Eu não conseguia ouvir elogios sem corar, ou ficar extremamente tímida. Acho que essa era uma mania que eu nunca iria perder.

- Exato! Essa é a palavra. – ela sorriu. – Completamente radiante.

- E ele não para de mexer. – acariciei a área do meu umbigo, que era a mais maltratada por meu bebê no momento.

- Ele está sentindo que o papai está chegando… - ela colocou a mão em minha barriga novamente.

- Mas Edward chega amanhã, ele tinha que estar assim amanhã.

- Não faz diferença. – ela sorriu. – O sentimento é o mesmo.

Suspirei, sentindo novamente o alívio e a felicidade de saber que em talvez vinte e quatro horas Edward estaria de volta.

Passei o resto da manhã estudando História Americana. Parei por uns quinze minutos procurando me livrar de um enjôo momentâneo e logo depois voltei para a folha de perguntas e respostas. No fundo eu sabia que estava bem preparada, mas sempre sobrava aquela pontinha de ansiedade e apreensão.

Depois do almoço Jasper me buscou exatamente na hora que combinamos. Fomos de carro até Manhattan, e eu já conseguia reconhecer grande parte do início da ilha, lá pelo Lower East Side, e Wall Street. Jasper disse que a escola ficava exatamente do outro lado da ilha, no Upper East Side, que era um bairro mais chique, onde pessoas com mais poder aquisitivo moravam. Perguntei se essas pessoas seriam as mesmas que fariam aula comigo, e ele disse que sim. Fiquei com um tantinho de medo, porque até em Monrovia garotas da minha idade sabiam ser cruéis. Se eram cruéis com uma menina normal de dezesseis anos, o que diriam de uma menina de dezesseis anos, caipira e grávida?

Deus tinha que estar do meu lado nessa. Eu precisava ter coragem e agir sempre de cabeça erguida. Já tinha passado por muita coisa ruim em minha vida para pensar em falhar agora.

O trânsito era bem complicado e demorado. Eu tinha entendido perfeitamente porque ele tinha marcado um horário cedo comigo, porque a cidade parecia ter mais carros do que pessoas. Passamos pela Times Square, onde vi a loja do M&M's e fiquei com uma vontade de comer aqueles confetinhos. Jasper perguntou se eu queria parar, mas falei que não era preciso, que poderíamos fazer isso na volta, já que passaríamos por aqui novamente.

- Já foi ao Central Park? – ele perguntou enquanto esperávamos no sinal.

- Não. Que parque é esse?

- Se você gosta de verde, você vai amar o Central Park. Já já passaremos por lá. – ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

Sorri por antecipação.

Ainda fomos conversando um pouco sobre meus estudos, e Jasper me apontou o tal Central Park assim que passamos. Era incrivelmente verde. Lindo. Dava quentinho no coração. Minha vontade era de descer do carro, tirar os sapatos e andar por aquela grama verdinha.

- É tão verde…

- Ele nem está tão verde assim, por causa do outono… você tem que ver na primavera… - ele prestava atenção na rua enquanto falava comigo. – Fica muito bonito. E lá dentro tem um zoológico.

- TEM? – falei um pouco mais animada do que pretendia.

- Tem. – ele riu do meu grito. – Vou falar para Edward te levar lá.

Me encostei no assento, onde fiquei perdida em pensamentos e sorrindo, até o momento em que chegamos na escola.

Era enorme. Não havia casarão desse tamanho em Monrovia. Era toda composta de tijolos vermelhos e longas janelas de vidro. Haviam algumas alunas do lado de fora, vestindo saia azul, blusa de botão branca, e uma gravatinha vermelha, conversando e ouvindo seus aparelhinhos, iguais ao que Edward usava para ouvir música.

Desci do carro de Jasper, com receio que elas me olhassem. Minhas bochechas coraram quando percebi que uma delas notou minha presença, mas ela apenas olhou e voltou a conversar com as outras meninas. Respirei aliviada e entrei, seguindo Jasper até a secretaria.

Não demorou muito. Só precisei assinar uma penca de papéis e receber outros para levar para casa. Como Jasper havia falado, a prova foi marcada para um dia antes do meu aniversário, às oito da manhã. Fiquei tensa porque era a hora em que na maioria das vezes eu tinha meu enjôo, mas não importava. Meu girassolzinho me daria a força necessária para aguentar a náusea e fazer a prova decentemente.

Quando saímos já estava querendo começar a escurecer. Jasper pegou a avenida que passava ao lado do Rio Hudson, e o trânsito estava bem menor por lá.

- Jasper… aonde fica New Jersey?

- Ali. – ele apontou para a direita, para um pedaço de terra que ficava do outro lado do rio.

- Tão perto _assim_?

- Aham. New Jersey é bem pertinho daqui. Dá até para ir de trem… porque? – ele me olhou.

- Minha mãe mora lá. – falei, esperando que Jasper já soubesse, mas curiosamente ele não sabia. Ele me fez perguntas sobre o que eu achava disso, e se eu a veria, mas as minhas respostas ainda eram as mesmas; Eu não fazia idéia.

O celular tocou e Jasper pediu para que eu atendesse. Ele não gostava de atender o celular enquanto estava dirigindo. Vi o nome de Alice então atendi menos envergonhada.

- Oi Alice.

- _Bellinha! Onde vocês estão?_ – ela perguntou com um pouco de apreensão na voz.

- Hm… vamos passar pelo Central Park daqui a pouco. Já estamos voltando… porque?

- _Jasper não pode atender né? Vocês ainda vão parar em algum lugar?_

- Não sei… Jasper, nós vamos parar ainda em algum lugar? – perguntei.

- Você não queria comprar M&M's? – ele me olhou.

- Ah é. – voltei para o telefone. – Só vamos comprar M&M's, Alice. Quer algum?

- _Hmmm… traz o de pasta de amendoim, por favor?_

- Sim. Pode deixar.

- _Certo… Bella… Pede para Jasper me ligar assim que vocês chegarem na loja?_

- Peço sim. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Não!_ – ela riu. – _Nada.. só quero falar com ele mesmo.._

- Está bem. Eu falo. Pode deixar.

- _Beijinhooo!_ – e ela desligou sem nem ao menos esperar minha resposta.

- Alice pediu para você ligar para ela assim que chegássemos na loja. – devolvi o celular para ele.

- Ok. Ela adiantou alguma coisa? – ele pegou o celular e colocou no vão entre meu assento e o dele.

- Não. Nada.

- Ok.

Quando chegamos no M&M's World já estava noite. O dia tinha passado completamente, eu não tinha estudado, e perdemos nosso tempo apenas por causa do trânsito de Nova York. Eu ia ter que me matar de estudar assim que chegasse em casa, mas precisava dormir cedo para receber Edward, se é que eu conseguiria dormir.

Cada vez que eu pensava na volta dele, meu coração disparava. E disparava tanto que me dava enjôo, então eu tentava não pensar nisso. Mas era quase inevitável e eu me via em uma bola de neve sem fim.

Comprei o M&M's de Alice, fiz um saquinho com opções variadas para mim, e Jasper fez questão de pagar, não deixando que eu me aproximasse nem da minha bolsa. (Bolsa que Alice me obrigava a usar, porque eu não via utilidade nenhuma já que eu só carregava a carteira.)

Chegamos em Long Island quase na hora do jantar. Achei que Jasper só me deixaria em casa, mas ele estacionou e entrou em casa junto comigo. Quando cheguei, tirei meus sapatos e corri para a geladeira, sedenta por um copo de água. Esme estava na sala, zapeando os canais na televisão.

- Como foi lá, querida? – ela levantou, dando um beijo em Jasper e um em mim. – O jantar já vai sair, só estava esperando vocês… você deve estar faminta!

Esme estava muito, muito sorridente. A volta de Edward estava fazendo toda a casa ficar feliz, e a aura estava deliciosa. Eu quase podia sentir o cheiro dele, de tanta ansiedade.

- Na realidade não estou com tanta fome assim… estou muito ansiosa. – sorri.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu ainda mais. – Bem, os móveis já chegaram. Depois se quiser olhar… ainda está desorganizado, e as caixas ficaram espalhadas pelo chão, mas tenho certeza que Edward quando chegar vai querer montar…

- Certo… - falei sorrindo, também ansiosa para ver os móveis do meu bebê. – Vou só entregar os M&M's para Alice e vou lá.

- Tuuuudo bem. – ela falou animada, sentando-se no sofá novamente. – Depois desça para jantar, ok? Coma, nem que seja um pouquinho.

- Está bem, Esme. Obrigada.

Subi as escadas com Jasper e fomos até o quarto de Alice. Ela estava ainda mais sorridente do que a mãe.

- Viu os móveis? – ela falou animada. – São tão liiindos! Tem um cavalinho bebê, para pendurar na porta… mas ainda falta gravar o nome do bebê nele, e..

- Amor, você está histérica. – Jasper disse, olhando para Alice. – Respira fundo. – Alice olhou para ele e resolveu calar-se.

- Desculpa. – ela falou baixo, pegando o saquinho de M&M's da minha mão. – Obrigada, Bellinha.

- De nada. – respirei fundo. – Vou lá olhar os móveis. Depois desço para jantar.

- Certo… - ela mordeu os lábios, sorrindo e inflando as bochechas. Será que Alice tinha aprontado alguma?

Andei até o final do corredor, passando por meu quarto e indo direto para o quarto do bebê. A porta estava fechada, o que estranhei porque ela tinha que estar aberta para que saísse o cheiro da tinta. Abri devagar, vendo que estava escuro e tateei pelo interruptor da luz. Esme e Alice acharam melhor nós colocarmos luzes indiretas, para que não incomodasse o bebê tanto assim, então quando acendi, apenas spots nos cantinhos do quarto acenderam, dando um clima bem ameno. Elas tinham acertado.

Algumas caixas estavam espalhadas pelo chão e por pouco não chutei uma delas. Já dava para ver o bercinho, ainda coberto por um pano branco, e a cômoda com o trocador. O cavalinho de brinquedo também estava no chão, coberto por um plástico e o tapete verdinho enrolado ao lado. Procurando pelo armário e pela poltrona, resolvi olhar para trás…

Edward estava ali, sentado na poltrona, segurando uma ovelhinha de pelúcia.

Meu corpo inteiro congelou. Eu estava delirando? Apesar de os olhos começarem a marejar, e eu piscar bastante vezes, vi que ele estava de banho tomado, calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, completamente diferente daquela roupa laranja da prisão. Seu sorriso me tirou o ar. Ele levantou, ainda segurando o bichinho em suas mãos e veio em minha direção.

- Oi meu sorriso… - ele não parava de sorrir e eu ainda piscava, extremamente em choque.

- É você mesmo? – perguntei incrédula.

Edward riu.

- Claro que sou eu, meu anjo! – ele passou a mão por meu cabelo e ajeitou uns fios que caíram por meus olhos.

- Edward! – dei um grito abafado, abraçando-o o mais apertado que podia. – Edward! É você! Não acredito! – meus dedos lutavam com a pele de sua nuca, e eu queria simplesmente me agarrar nele e não soltar mais. O beijei várias e várias vezes nos lábios de forma rápida e desesperada. – Mas.. como? – o abracei novamente e apertei nosso abraço ainda mais.

- Eu fui liberado mais cedo, e pedi para que me ajudassem em uma surpresa para você... – ele riu, acariciando minhas costas. – Estava louco para te ver...

- Isso não se faz com uma mulher grávida, Edward! – meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e comecei a chorar, dando tapinhas de leve em seu ombro. – Meu Deus! Como estou feliz que você está aqui! – abracei-o de novo, misturando minhas lágrimas com risos mais uma vez.

- Eu também… eu também meu amor… - ele falou enterrando sua cabeça no vão de meu pescoço. Puxou o ar, sentindo meu cheiro, e soltou um "hmmmm" que me fez rir.

- Eu passei o dia inteiro na rua, impossível eu estar cheirosa… - brinquei, imprensando minha boca em seu ombro e sentindo o cheiro delicioso de Edward. Me senti em casa. Me senti protegida.

- É seu cheiro natural… não estou falando de cheiro de banho… - ele passou o nariz por meu pescoço, me deixando arrepiada. – Minha menina cheirosa e perfeita…

Suspirei. Ele finalmente estava de volta.

Eu não conseguia parar de rir, sentindo meu peito transbordar de tanta felicidade. Eu não queria mais soltá-lo. Não queria largar de nosso abraço. Mas nosso girassolzinho, sentindo a presença do pai, fez questão de mexer. Só que dessa vez foi demais. Minha barriga parecia que não pertencia a meu corpo e ia explodir a qualquer momento. Foi uma sensação muito mais forte do que as outras que tive.

- Meu Deus, filho! – falei, e Edward soltou nosso abraço, olhando para mim. – Ele está desesperado! – falei rindo e chorando. Novamente.

Edward ajoelhou-se, colocando as duas mãos em minha barriga e eu simplesmente tive que me sentar na poltrona de amamentação. Parecia que ele estava pulando dentro de mim e eu estava começando a ficar enjoada.

- Ele está chutando demaais.. – falei enquanto inclinava minha coluna para frente, tentando ver se ele parava.

- Ele está feliz porque o papai está aqui, não está? – Edward falou com a minha barriga e naquele momento lágrimas começaram a molhar minhas bochechas. Ele seria um pai mais do que perfeito, e já estava começando a mostrar isso. Ouvir ele falar e se chamar de "pai" havia acabado com a minha força para não chorar.

Ele levantou minha blusa, deixando a barriga toda exposta e eram visíveis os pequenos espasmos que nosso girassolzinho dava. Edward continuou ali, ajoelhado entre minhas pernas, namorando minha barriga como se ela fosse tudo no universo. Com o dedo indicador, ele começou a traçar uma linha pelos pelinhos da área do meu umbigo e aquilo era tão calmante que eu poderia até dormir.

- Meu pai do céu, ele mexeu demais por hoje, será que isso é normal?

- É sim, meu anjo… Com quantos meses estamos? – Edward continuou com as carícias em minha barriga, dessa vez dando um beijinho de leve.

Sorri. Ouvir Edward se incluindo nisso me deixava realizada.

- Cinco meses semana que vem. – respirei fundo, sentindo que ele estava começando a acalmar. – Mas é estranho, porque a médica disse que eu ia demorar para sentir, mas tá tão forte… e eu só estou com quase cinco meses… que bebê apressadinho! – brinquei.

- Esse é nosso filho.. bem apressadinho. – o carinho de Edward estava incrível e eu não queria mais levantar dessa poltrona de amamentação. Era gostosa demais. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim com um orgulho absurdo no olhar. Seus olhos estavam tão marejados quanto os meus.

- Eu te amo, meu sorriso. – ele sorriu, fazendo aquelas ruguinhas aparecerem em seus olhos apertados.

- Eu também amo você, Edward... – sorri de volta.

- E eu amo você, coisinha pequena.. – Edward falou com minha barriga. – Eu e mamãe te amamos muito. E ainda tem a vovó, o vovô, a Tia Alice louquinha... – ele riu, perdido na própria conversa com nosso bebê.

Foi quando me toquei que o mundo ainda girava e todos estavam lá fora.

- Todo mundo sabia que você ia voltar hoje? – perguntei, passando minha mão por seu cabelo macio e ainda um pouco molhado.

- Sim. – ele sorriu. – Não fique braba com eles, eu pedi para que não contassem... Estou tão feliz de estar de volta… - ele falou, colocando a cabeça em minha barriga, porém sem fazer peso. Continuei fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. – Ver você, sua barriguinha, esse quarto, meu anjo… faz tudo ficar real e verdadeiro… mas não deixa de ser um sonho… você vai ter um filho meu…

- Vou… - sorri. – Nosso bebezinho… - suspirei. – Quer que seja menino ou menina?

- Por mim tanto faz… - ele deu um beijo em cima de meu umbigo, e minha barriga mexeu devagar. – Não vai ser o primeiro…

- O QUEEE? – brinquei, rindo também. – Vamos com calma, Edward…

- Eu sei meu anjo, estou brincando. Mas eu quero mais de um…

- Ainda nem tivemos o primeiro! – levantei a voz, rindo. – Seu apressado!

- Viu… - ele sorriu. – Já sabemos a quem nosso bebê puxou.

Esme apareceu algum tempo depois, feliz da vida, sorrindo e nos chamando para jantar. Por isso que ela estava toda sorridente lá embaixo.. por isso que Alice estava eufórica, no telefone e quando chegamos em casa.. por isso que meu bebê havia mexido tanto pela manhã… Ele sentia que o papai estava voltando para casa naquele mesmo dia.

Carlisle desceu do escritório, também todo feliz e sorridente. O astral da casa estava maravilhoso, a aura leve transparecia em cada um de nós, até mesmo em Jasper que estava aqui agora somente por Alice e bem, para rever Edward também.

Eles se cumprimentaram com um abraço apertado e conversaram alguma coisa sobre as semi finais de basquete. Ao sentarmos à mesa, Esme não parava de olhar para nós dois. Ela ainda não tinha nos visto juntos, como um casal, e a quantidade de amor que saía de seus olhos era tão visível, que Carlisle pediu, brincando, que ela parasse de nos encarar como uma maníaca.

O jantar foi perfeito, o primeiro jantar em família que tivemos, e todos estavam tão felizes que nem enjôo eu senti.

- O que achou do quartinho, querido? – Esme falou já colocando a sobremesa em nossos pratos.

- Os móveis são lindos mãe, e a cor é muito bonita... Não vejo a hora de montar tudo e arrumá-lo.. – ele pegou minha mão por debaixo da mesa e ficou acariciando-a com o polegar. – Mas hoje eu sou só da minha menina...

- Quer ajuda amanhã? – Jasper perguntou dando a primeira colherada em seu pavê de chocolate.

- Você quer arrumar o quartinho amanhã, meu sorriso? – Edward virou o rosto em minha direção.

- Claro que sim... – sorri.

- Não se esqueçam que vocês tem consulta com a Dra. Julie à tarde. – Esme interrompeu.

- Finalmente saberemos o sexo! – Alice riu. – Mas eu acho que vai ser uma menina.

- O que você acha que é, querida? – Carlisle me perguntou. Ele e Edward se entreolharam e vi que os dois estavam igualmente felizes de estarmos nos dando bem.

- Não sei... – olhei para todo mundo. – Mas sinto que é menino.

Edward abriu um sorriso enorme, e as bochechas dele começaram a corar. Estava visível que ele queria um menino, só falava que não se importava porque não queria me deixar chateada.

No fundo eu queria ter um menino também. Uma miniatura de Edward me faria muito bem.

- E se for menino, que nome vocês vão colocar? – Jasper perguntou. Edward me olhou, esperando que eu respondesse.

- Não sei... vamos pensar.. – olhei para ele.

- Vocês juntos são a coisa mais linda do universo.. – Alice falou emocionada. – Estou muito feliz que meu maninho esteja de volta.

- Eu também estou muito feliz. – Edward respondeu.

Eu nem precisava falar o quanto eu estava feliz. Todos já deviam perceber, porque meu sorriso simplesmente não cessava.

Depois do jantar, Carlisle e Esme foram assistir televisão, Jasper e Alice saíram para a casa de uns amigos da faculdade e Edward me puxou para a varanda, falando que já sabia que era meu lugar favorito na casa. Aparentemente, Alice dava todas as notícias sobre mim quando estávamos separados.

Estava um pouquinho frio, e a empolgação de tê-lo ao meu lado deixava minha pele quente, me causando mais frio ainda. Edward sentou em uma espreguiçadeira, e me chamou para que eu sentasse entre suas pernas. Sentei, encostando minhas costas em seu peito, e senti seu queixo apoiando em meu ombro. Ele passava o nariz em meu pescoço, puxando o ar, e dando beijos leves embaixo de minha orelha que simplesmente me deixavam sem ação.

Eu estava com saudades de Edward, e saudades... físicas. Queria muito estar com ele, _daquele_ jeito, _daquela_ forma, mas tinha medo que pudesse fazer algum mal ao bebê.

- Edward... você não acha que deveria dar um pouco de atenção à seus pais? – falei, em parte tentando me focar em outra coisa diferente da sensação que eu estava tendo entre minhas pernas, e por outro lado me sentindo mal porque desde que cheguei estávamos grudados. Peguei em sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos. – Não falo nem muito seu pai porque vocês se viam todos os dias, mas sua mãe...

- Não se preocupe meu anjo... – ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça. – Eu conversei bastante com minha mãe antes de você chegar, matei as saudades dela... você e Jasper demoraram bastante, sabe.. – ele riu, voltando com a cabeça para o meu ombro.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei, ainda preocupada. Esme não via Edward há muito tempo.

- Claro que tenho. E minha mãe sabe disso. Ela sabe que tenho que dar atenção à você e à nosso girassolzinho... – ele colocou nossas mãos entrelaçadas em minha barriga. – Eu te amo, meu sorriso...

- Eu também te amo... – encostei mais meu corpo em Edward e inclinei meu rosto para que ele me beijasse. Ainda tínhamos muito a conversar, mas agora eu não queria fazer isso. Só queria matar as saudades. Nossos lábios se encontraram, sedentos um pelo outro, e ficamos ali, nos beijando por um bom tempo, com as mãos em minha barriga e um alívio enorme no coração. – Seja bem vindo de volta. – falei sorrindo.

Edward sorriu e me deu mais um selinho, enquanto acariciava minha barriga.

- Sinceramente, meu anjo? Não existe melhor recepção do que essa.


	34. Chapter 33 Beautiful You

_**Meus amores!**_

_**Mil perdões pelo atraso em postar esse capítulo! Semana passada, com Robsten aqui no Rio, estava praticamente impossível de ter algum foco para escrever.. Espero que me entendam! **_

_**Eu ia upar esse capítulo na sexta, mas o ff estava com problemas, então mais uma causa de atraso!**_

_**Agora tudo está certinho e voltamos a nosso cronograma antigo, ok? Posts toda sexta feira!**_

_**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Algumas pessoas eu já estou conseguindo responder, quem eu ainda não respondi, perdão! =/**_

_**Espero que gostem desse capítulo. A partir de agora esse casalzinho vai ficar bem interessante!**_

_**Um grande beijo, Dany**_

_**P.s. - Não esqueçam de dar suas reviews, please. Elas são essenciais pra mim.. ^^**_**Capítulo 33 – Beautiful You**

* * *

PoV Bella

"_O amor faz-nos viver no futuro quando se é novo, no passado quando se é velho; e no céu durante uma eternidade."_

_(Autor Desconhecido)_

- Chloe. – Edward sussurrou atrás de mim.

- Não. – respirei fundo, falando no mesmo tom de voz e sorrindo. – Ellie.

- Ellie é bonitinho.. – ele tirou o cabelo do meu ombro e plantou um beijo logo abaixo de minha orelha. – Mia. – outro sussurro.

- Gostei de Mia. – respondi, fechando os olhos e sorrindo, com a sensação de seus lábios macios em minha pele quente.

- Qualquer nome ficará bem... se ela for tão linda quanto a mãe... – ele sussurrou, me fazendo engolir em seco. Tive que passar a língua em meus lábios para umedecê-los.

- _Se_ for uma menina, Edward.. – ri baixo. – Céus! Se for menina vamos poder chamá-la de _girassolzinho_? Não né? – virei um pouco meu corpo e meu rosto em sua direção. Edward estava rindo de minha reação, e aquelas ruguinhas ao redor de seus olhos verdes me fizeram praticamente suspirar. – Girassolzinha? Com "A"? – continuei.

- _Girassolzinha?_ – ele riu. – Não sei, meu sorriso... acho que não tem problema em ser girassolzinho... Mesmo que seja menina.

- Será? – sussurrei, com os olhos um pouco arregalados.

- Podemos chamar nosso bebê do jeito que quisermos... ele é nosso. – ele falou no mesmo tom de voz, suave e carinhoso. Suas mãos não cansavam de me dar carinho. Ainda estávamos na espreguiçadeira da varanda, onde vínhamos conversando por horas e ignorando a noite que se mostrava bem escura no céu. Edward não tinha muito a falar do tempo que passou no Centro de Correção, mas tinha muito a ouvir. Ele não cansou de fazer perguntas sobre tudo que passei enquanto estivemos separados, desde o dia em que cheguei aqui, ao dia que descobri que estava esperando nosso bebê, minha vontade de fugir, a ajuda de Charlotte, meu trabalho de babá e coisas mais engraçadas, como meu vício repentino por M&M's, e as tentativas frustradas de andar de salto alto, todas conduzidas por Alice.

Ele ouviu com carinho e atenção tudo que contei, todos os últimos quase cinco meses de histórias, e riu de muitas delas, principalmente quando resolvi falar de minha primeira aventura com uma escada rolante, no meio da Macy's. Mesmo me sentindo envergonhada de ser desajeitada e corando toda vez que ele ria, eu ficava feliz ao ver que ele estava se divertindo com tudo que eu tinha para dividir. Me senti bem ao ver Edward sorrindo, principalmente depois de saber por Carlisle que ele não estava feliz naquele lugar.

Aqui ele seria feliz.

Eu simplesmente não queria que esse momento nosso acabasse. Não queria ter que dormir essa noite. Tinha medo de que essa volta repentina não passasse de um de meus muitos sonhos vívidos, e eu acabasse acordando frustrada. Queria matar ainda mais as saudades, que ainda gritavam de certa forma dentro do meu peito, mesmo sabendo que ele estaria para sempre aqui, comigo... e que daqui ele nunca mais sairia.

Por um lado, isso era perfeito, e muito melhor do que eu imaginava. Pude perceber que tudo que eu sentia por ele cresceu e amadureceu, mesmo com a nossa distância. Depois de tanto tempo separados, ainda continuávamos os mesmos. Nossa intimidade era a mesma, o que eu sentia por ele era o mesmo, e pelo jeito, o que ele sentia por mim também não havia mudado. Provavelmente até aumentado.

A varanda agora havia se tornado mais ainda meu local preferido; Era simplesmente pacífico estar aqui, aninhada em Edward, continuando a sentir seus dedos quentes e calorosos passeando por meus braços, por meus cabelos, seus lábios dando pequenos beijos ao pé de minha orelha, e sua voz simples e doce em meu ouvido…

- Não consigo mais conceber como consegui passar tanto tempo sem você… - ele falou em um tom aveludado.

- Nem eu… - suspirei, sentindo um de seus braços me tomando em um abraço protetor. Passei minhas unhas de leve por todo seu antebraço, percorrendo um caminho até sua mão. Entrelaçamos nossos dedos. – Agora, aqui, com você de volta… me parece impossível ficar longe. Como se sempre estivéssemos perto um do outro. Como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado… é estranho.

- É exatamente como me sinto. – ele passou o nariz por meus cabelos, puxando meu cheiro todo para si. – Sabia que eu nunca me esqueci de seu cheiro? – ele falou baixo. – Parece que ele estava encrustado em mim, eu as vezes podia até senti-lo quando estava sozinho, pronto para dormir…

- Você pensava em mim? – sorri, olhando de relance mais uma vez para Edward. Ele estava _perto demais_, não havia mais espaço entre nossos corpos e seu cheiro estava me hipnotizando. Edward sempre foi cheiroso, mas agora, não sei porque, tudo estava maior e intensificado.

- O tempo inteiro. – ele beijou meu ombro, logo onde a gola de minha blusa terminava e foi subindo os beijos por meu pescoço e maxilar. Fechei os olhos, não conseguindo deixar de escapar um gemido leve de meus lábios. Foi simplesmente inevitável, e minha garganta nem respondia mais por mim. Ele percebeu e riu, bem baixo. – Se eu te contasse os sonhos loucos que eu tive com você... – sua voz saiu quase como um gemido. A mão do braço que me abraçava levantou minha blusa de leve, causando um arrepio ingênuo em minha espinha.

Sinceramente, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Todas aquelas… _sensações_ que eu senti quando nós nos conhecemos e tivemos nossas primeiras experiências, não se comparava à explosão que estava me consumindo agora. Era muito mais intenso. Era uma vontade muito maior, que chegava a borbulhar em meu ventre, causando dor.

Será que a gravidez tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Só com aquelas poucas ações, beijos e palavras... eu simplesmente percebi que queria Edward _daquela_ forma. Meu coração batia em disparada, o ar faltava em meus pulmões, eu queria agir, eu queria continuar a gemer, mas o medo me impedia. Eu não sabia até que ponto poderia fazer _coisas_, e prejudicar o bebê. Não havia conversado com ninguém sobre fazer _aquilo_ durante a gravidez, e só de pensar em perguntar a Edward sobre, já ficava febril de tanta vergonha.

Ele percebeu minha mudança de comportamento, e afastou seu rosto de meu pescoço. Procurou meu olhar, talvez tentando decifrar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Fiz de tudo para esconder.

- Algum problema, meu sorriso? – ele falou apoiando as mãos em meus ombros, acariciando-os de leve. Seus olhos estavam tão apelativos e carinhosos, que por pouco não saí falando todas as dúvidas. Minhas mãos tremiam por não saber reagir com a sensação que ele estava me causando.

- Não é nada. – respondi tentando sorrir. – Só está ficando frio, e não posso me dar ao luxo de pegar uma gripe. A médica disse que minha imunidade é baixa, já tenho que tomar um monte de vitaminas...

Edward sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso é uma merda. – ele falou baixo, fugindo seu olhar do meu e encarando o chão.

- O que é uma... _merda_? – falei, meio que com relutância em repetir o palavrão. Ele percebeu e deu um meio sorriso.

- Não saber de nada que está acontecendo com você... eu não sabia que você tinha baixa imunidade, nem sei que vitaminas são essas que você está tomando... – ele respirou fundo, estalando a língua. – Me desculpe por isso, meu sorriso... me desculpe pela minha ausência quando você mais precisou de mim...

Me movi na espreguiçadeira, sentando de lado e segurando suas duas mãos. Ele continuava me olhando com aquele semblante triste, e eu queria fazer alguma coisa para acabar com aquela angústia. A culpa não era dele.

– Você não estava preso porque queria. Eu tinha certeza que você me acompanharia em tudo, se você pudesse. – ele continuou me olhando com aqueles olhos suplicantes, e por pouco minhas emoções não afloraram ainda mais. – Foram só quatro meses e poucos dias...- levei minha mão a seu rosto e acariciei sua barba bem rala. - Ainda temos muito tempo de barriga para que você acompanhe... agora que tá ficando mais legal... Agora que ele começou a mexer... Você chegou na hora certa, papai... – sorri, tentando assegurar a ele de que tudo estava bem.

- Papai... – ele abriu um sorriso.

- Papai... – ecoei.

- Parece um sonho, Bella.

- Não deixa de ser. – sorri.

- Será que você tem noção do quanto eu te amo? – ele levou sua mão até minha franja, brincando com ela entre seus dedos. Colocou-a atrás de minha orelha e ficou me olhando como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Como se eu fosse tudo. Como se eu valesse a pena.

Então apenas sorri.

- Sempre tive. Foi isso que me manteve viva.

Quando voltamos para dentro de casa, tudo já estava na penumbra e tomado pelo silêncio. Olhei de relance para o relógio da cozinha e vi que já eram quase meia noite. Carlisle e Esme deveriam ter se retirado para o quarto, e dava pra ver que o carro de Alice ainda não estava na garagem.

Subimos as escadas com nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Eu não queria largar de Edward um minuto sequer, e ele também não estava agindo de forma diferente. Entramos no quarto, vendo que a roupa de cama estava toda mudada, e Esme havia colocado travesseiros novos, já antecipando que passaríamos a noite juntos. Estranhei, porque esse era o tipo de comportamento que eu nunca encontraria em Charlie, ou em qualquer morador de minha cidade. Tanto que lá, nós sempre tínhamos que dormir juntos sorrateiramente, trancando as portas, escondidos de meu pai, quando aqui, era mais do que normal; Tão normal a ponto de agora termos roupa de cama nova. Com travesseiros fofinhos.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho... me espera? – falei, me sentindo um pouco ansiosa para nossa primeira noite juntos.

- Claro, meu sorriso. Estarei aqui. – ele pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão. Começou a zapear pelos canais enquanto tirava seus tênis com os próprios pés, e ajeitava-se na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira.

Eram ações extremamente normais para uma pessoa. Mas para mim era tudo. Era um sinal vivo de que ele realmente estava aqui, comigo, e que tudo isso era verdade.

Fui para o banheiro, deixando a porta encostada. Esme havia me instruído a nunca trancar a porta quando eu estivesse no banheiro. Se eu tivesse alguma tontura, ou precisasse da ajuda, eu não dificultaria um possível socorro.

Me despi, olhando para a minha figura no espelho, mania que eu tinha desde que descobri a gravidez. Cada dia que passava minha barriguinha já estava mais protuberante e empinada. Meu corpo ainda continuava magro, esguio, o que fazia com que ela chamasse ainda mais a atenção.

Procurei por minha toalha, mas nenhum sinal dela. Provavelmente Esme também quis trocar, e acabou esquecendo de colocar novas.

- Edward? – falei segurando a porta, colocando apenas minha cabeça para fora do banheiro.

- Hm? – ele afastou a visão da televisão e olhou em minha direção.

- É que... não acho minha toalha.

Ele sorriu.

- Pode deixar que pego uma para você. – ele levantou-se da cama e jogou o controle no colchão.

- Obrigada. – respondi.

Meu corpo tremia de frio naquele banheiro gelado e resolvi entrar de uma vez por todas embaixo do chuveiro. A água morna começou a escorrer por minhas costas, e eu queria rir comigo mesma por estar nervosa só de pensar em Edward entrando no banheiro e me vendo nua. Isso não era novidade para ele, ele já tinha me visto assim, mas de qualquer forma, meu coração parecia não querer concordar com minha cabeça. Me senti aquela mesma menina ingênua que ele conheceu, e era estranho. Eu não devia ter vergonha. Ele era de todas, a pessoa que eu mais confiava no mundo.

Mas a vergonha existia. E pude sentir em minhas bochechas no momento em que vi a porta do banheiro se abrindo.

- Bella?

O box já estava embaçado pelo vapor da água quente, mas saber que ele estava ali, dentro do banheiro, fez meu coração disparar em proporções ridículas. Como se ele fosse saltar por minha boca. Me causava até certo enjôo. Eu realmente tinha que aprender a controlar minhas emoções quando estivesse perto dele.

- Hmm? – foi só o que consegui falar.

- Sua toalha está aqui, meu sorriso...

- Certo... o...obrigada. – falei baixo. Algo dentro de mim não queria que ele saísse daquele banheiro. Era um sentimento que tomava conta de todo o meu ser, uma sensação muito mais forte do que eu. – EDWARD! – falei exasperadamente, com medo que ele já tivesse saído.

- Ainda estou aqui. – ele falou de uma forma da qual eu já podia imaginar que ele estava sorrindo. Fechei meus olhos, respirei fundo e adquiri coragem o suficiente para falar o que eu realmente queria.

- Quer... me acompanhar... er... tomar banho comigo?

Não houve resposta. Apertei meus olhos tentando enxergar o lado de fora e só o que consegui ver foi sua forma em meio a todo o vapor, despindo-se devagar. Primeiro a camisa, depois o cinto, e por fim a calça e cueca. Eu já podia sentir meu coração ecoando em minhas têmporas. Ele deslizou a porta de vidro do box, e abriu um sorriso enorme assim que me viu. Apesar de ter toda a água quente em cima de mim, eu não conseguia parar de tremer. Meus dentes até batiam.

Para ouvir: Boys Like Girls – Two is Better than One

Edward com certeza antecipou que eu estaria nervosa. Com toda calma, ele se aproximou, circulando minha cintura com seus braços, e juntou-se a mim embaixo daquela ducha forte.

Ele fez uma careta quando a água quente bateu em seu rosto. Instantaneamente, seu cabelo desarrumado tornou-se escorrido por causa da água e eu simplesmente ri com aquela cena tão natural. Ele semicerrou os olhos e riu junto comigo, o que acabou quebrando todo o meu nervosismo. Me senti mais leve. Suspirei.

- Ainda bem que você me chamou para tomar banho com você... eu não estava aguentando ficar lá fora te esperando... É simplesmente insuportável não te ter por perto. – Edward me abraçou, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito. Envolvi meus braços em sua cintura, alisando aquelas costas másculas já molhadas, e tremi um pouco ao sentir seu membro encostar sem querer em minha barriga.

- Eu não quero mais me desgrudar de você. – aninhei minha cabeça em seu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo meu corpo pedia por mais. Eu queria mais. Aquilo ainda era muito pouco. Dei um beijo leve no peito de Edward, e fiquei na ponta dos pés, para percorrer com meus lábios um caminho até seu pescoço. A água quase me fez escorregar, mas ele me segurou mais forte em seus braços, e me senti ainda mais protegida com aquele ato. Eu agora estava na minha zona de conforto, e toda a vergonha que estava me consumindo antes, havia acabado de se despedir de mim. Para sempre.

A respiração de Edward ficou descompassada e seus batimentos cardíacos se igualaram ao meus. Ele passava uma de suas mãos suavemente por meus cabelos molhados, enquanto a outra ainda me segurava forte, caso eu voltasse a escorregar em toda a minha falta de equilíbrio. Quando finalmente coloquei meus dois pés planos no ladrilho do chuveiro, fui surpreendida com as mãos de Edward segurando meu rosto devagar. Ele me olhou nos olhos, mesmo com toda aquela água em cima de nós, e me beijou apaixonadamente, acariciando meus lábios com os dele, tão suave, tão sutil, que por pouco não senti meus joelhos enfraquecerem.

O beijo foi consequentemente aumentando de intensidade. Foi a minha vez de ficar com a respiração descompassada, o que acabou me fazendo gemer baixo por entre nosso beijo. A nossa proximidade me fez logo sentir a _animação_ crescente de Edward em minha barriga e mesmo não querendo, acabei tensionando. Fiquei tão rígida que ele logo percebeu.

- O que foi meu anjo? Fiz alguma coisa errada?

Ele não estava fazendo nada errado, muito pelo contrário. Por mais que eu quisesse corresponder à tudo aquilo, e quisesse continuar com o que quer que isso fosse nos levar, o medo de prejudicar o bebê falava mais alto dentro de mim. Não consegui responder, e encarei o chão, o vidro do box, todo e qualquer ponto daquele banheiro, menos os olhos de Edward.

- Meu sorriso... – ele pegou em meu queixo, me obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos. – O que houve? Porque esse rostinho apavorado?

Meu deus, eu estava deixando transparecer tudo. Eu não queria estragar esse nosso momento, de forma alguma. Mas ao mesmo tempo, também não tinha nenhuma desculpa para dar, até porque, o jeito que ele me olhava, procurando saber o motivo de eu ter ficado tensa, não me deixava mentir.

- Edward... – respirei fundo, quase engolindo um pouco de água, mas logo me recompondo. – Você não sabe como eu quero... er... _isso_... mas... tenho medo... medo de prejudicar o nosso bebê... – levei minha mão para seu pescoço e brinquei com o cabelo que pendia na nuca. Eu estava tão nervosa com a reação dele, que minha voz ficou meio chorosa.

- Shhhh, meu anjo. – ele me cortou. – Eu entendo. Claro que eu te entendo. Não tem problema. – ele me apertou seus braços ao meu redor.

- Me desculpa...

- Não precisa pedir desculpas... eu é que peço... – ele riu baixo. – Mas é que eu simplesmente não consigo resistir à você... – ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

Fiquei mais aliviada. Meus dedos começaram a fazer desenhos imaginários com a água em seu ombro e peito. Sorri, porque escutar que ele não resistia a mim, me deixou realizada.

- É? – falei ainda sorrindo.

- É o que?

- Você ainda me acha atraente? – falei sentindo um leve rubor em minhas bochechas.

- Como assim _ainda_? – ele afastou nosso abraço, para me olhar melhor.

- Bem... eu ganhei peso, meu corpo está ficando diferente, e...

- Eu nem permito que você pense que não está atraente... – ele ajeitou meu cabelo que pendia molhado por minha testa. – Você continua a mesma menina linda de sempre, minha princesa. – ele segurou meu rosto e me deu um selinho devagar. – A mesma pela qual me apaixonei. – me deu outro. – E essa barriguinha só deixa ainda mais perfeita. – ele acariciou minha barriga, e aquele pequeno contato me deu uma segurança absurda.

- Eu te amo. – foi só o que respondi. Eu estava muito feliz para formular qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. – ele falou bem baixinho. – E quanto ao seu medo... vamos esperar. Eu espero até você se sentir segura... se quiser podemos conversar com a médica amanhã.

- Sim. Eu quero.

- Não tenha medo, está bem? Eu estarei do seu lado sempre, minha Bella...

Eu acho que eu e meu bebê eramos as pessoas mais sortudas do mundo.

**OoOoOo**

Um barulho agonizante de furadeira ecoou pela casa, e dei um pulo da cama, atordoada pelo susto. Quando me dei conta, já estava bem claro lá fora, e eu provavelmente havia dormido por toda a manhã.

Edward não estava mais ao meu lado, e memórias de nossa noite passada vieram todas em minha cabeça. Depois do banho, - e depois de ele passar mais de meia hora secando meu enorme cabelo, falando que eu poderia pegar uma gripe, - colocamos nossos pijamas e deitamos, o mais abraçados e próximos que podíamos. Edward manteve uma de suas mãos em minha barriga, mas nosso girassolzinho ficou bem quietinho por toda noite. Não demorou para cairmos no sono.

Coloquei meus pés no chão, me espreguiçando e sentindo uma preguiça absurda. Se não fosse pelo barulho, eu provavelmente continuaria dormindo tarde adentro. Tinham dias que eu simplesmente passaria dormindo. Era uma moleza, uma vontade de ficar deitada, e hoje o que eu mais queria era fazer isso, com Edward ao meu lado.

- Bom dia meu girassolzinho. – falei colocando a mão na barriga e acariciando de leve. Ele não respondeu, e imaginei que ele deveria estar tão sonolento quanto eu, então apenas deixei para conversar mais tarde.

O som estridente da furadeira me deu outro susto, e resolvi ver que barulhada era essa. Assim que saí de nosso quarto, avistei a porta do quarto do bebê aberta, e identifiquei que o som vinha exatamente de lá. Apesar de o barulho ser irritante, eu sorri.

Jasper e Edward aparentemente estavam tentando colocar o móbile preso ao berço. Não estavam conseguindo. A base, graças à furadeira, já tinha sido presa, mas os brinquedinhos que tinham que ficar pendurados, simplesmente não encaixavam, e o olhar na cara dos dois, estava simplesmente impagável.

Me encostei na porta e fiquei observando enquanto eles discutiam qual a melhor forma de montar, girando o papel de instruções em todas as direções possíveis. Eles realmente estavam tentando ler aquilo de cabeça pra baixo?

- Bom dia. – falei já rindo por antecipação.

- Bom dia, meu sorriso. – Edward levantou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso enorme ao me ver. Me aproximei, e ele me abraçou por trás, dando um beijo em meu pescoço.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Jasper me olhou sorrindo. – Já colocamos prateleiras e montamos todo o berço. Só falta o móbile. Alice não quis ficar aqui, porque disse que estava perdendo a paciência com a gente. – ele riu.

- Eu quero fazer alguma coisa.. quero ajudar. – olhei para o papel pendurado na grade do berço. – Posso tentar?

- Infelizmente agora não, meu anjo... – ele soltou o abraço, me virando de frente para ele. - Temos consulta daqui a pouco. Vamos ter que sair relativamente cedo, se quisermos almoçar na cidade e não pegar trânsito...

- Tudo bem. – falei meio desanimada. – Porque não me acordou mais cedo? Eu queria ajudar vocês... – brinquei com os botões de sua camisa cinza, triste por não poder ter participado do que eles estavam fazendo.

- Você estava tão serena e linda dormindo... cheguei a ter dar beijinhos no rosto e você nem respondeu... – ele riu. – Não quis continuar e atrapalhar seu sono.. - Edward me envolveu em seus braços e me deu um beijo na cabeça. – Não fique assim... Quer colar os adesivos de parede comigo mais tarde? E colocar os brinquedos que temos nas prateleiras?

- Uhum... pode ser. – assenti.

- E porque não compramos algumas coisas hoje? Só eu e você? Depois que soubermos o sexo vai ser melhor, podemos escolher cores específicas... e eu não vejo a hora de comprar alguma coisa para meu filho... – ele acariciou minha barriga, ainda por cima de meu pijama. Naquele momento, a barriga se mexeu, nos dando um susto. Rimos juntos.

- É. Acho que ele bem gostou da idéia. – ri.

- Quem gostou da idéia? Que idéia? - Alice chegou, com um copo de água e minhas vitaminas em mãos. Se aproximou me entregando o copo. – Fui até o quarto procurando acordar a senhorita e fazê-la tomar as vitaminas, mas parece que esses patetas já te acordaram...

- Não deixa de ser curiosa, não é? – Edward brincou.

- Óbvio. Vamos, desembucha. Que idéia? – ela nos olhou.

- Hoje depois da consulta, vamos comprar algumas coisas pro bebê, já que saberemos o sexo... – falei baixo.

- Ah! – ela deu um grito, junto com um pulinho. – Posso ir?

- Não. – Edward respondeu rápido.

- Edward! – falei assustada.

- Bella, Alice já saiu com você diversas vezes para comprar coisas... não acha que agora é minha vez? Não acha que tenho direito de ficar sozinho com minha namorada um pouquinho?

- Sério que vocês estão disputando a menina? – Jasper falou brincando.

- Vai, Edward... Não custa nada! – Alice se sacudiu no mesmo lugar.

- Não. – ele repetiu.

- Por favor... – ela não desistiu.

- Não. – ele continuou.

- Por f...

- Não, Alice.

- Argh, seu chato! – ela falou contrariada. – Saiba que vou me vingar por isso! – ela pegou o copo de vidro da minha mão. – Não sei como você aguenta esse aí, Bella. Um dia em casa e já está me irritando. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah é? Minha irmã não sentiu saudade de mim? – Edward brincou, me segurando mais para perto de si.

- Claro que senti. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não sentiu. – ele falou rápido.

- Não vou continuar essa merda. – ela falou irritada.

- OK, chega. – Jasper falou. – Bella não está acostumada com essa ladainha de vocês vinte e quatro horas por dia. – ele olhou pra mim. – Isso vai ser todo dia, viu, Bella?

- Ai céus... – revirei os olhos, brincando.

- Bella, promete que você vai comprar muitas coisas na cor rosa? – Alice me olhou suplicante.

- Se for menina, sim... – respondi meio atordoada com o excesso de energia que Alice estava falando. Eu ainda estava com sono.

- Ok. Mas é menina. – ela disse como se tivesse toda a certeza do mundo.

- Quem garante, Alice? – Edward perguntou debochado.

- Eu. Eu sei de tudo. – ela rebateu.

Os dois continuaram aquela discussãozinha boba e idiota de irmãos, que apesar de ser besta, me fez sorrir. Eles estavam juntos novamente e eu sabia que ambos estavam felizes. Edward feliz por estar com sua família, e Alice, por ter o bobão do irmão mais velho de volta.

**OoOoOo**

- Eu não devia ter comido aquela pizza. – falei sentindo um enjôo fraco, mas muito chato. Edward me levou em um restaurante italiano, e ao sentir o cheiro de pizza, eu cismei que tinha que comer uma de Pepperonni. Não deu certo. Cheguei no consultório com um enjôo absurdo e torcendo para que nunca mais visse queijo em minha vida. Ou pepperonni, por assim dizer.

- Vai passar. – ele sentou ao meu lado, e segurou minha mão, passando seu polegar bem calmamente pelos nós dos meus dedos. Percebi que suas palmas estavam suadas. – Só respire fundo, e pense em outras coisas.. tente esquecer o cheiro, o gosto.. quer um copo de água? – ele me perguntava as coisas tão preocupadamente, que achei fofo. Sorri. – O que foi? Porque está sorrindo?

- Você está uma pilha de nervos, Edward. Sossega. – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, coisa que fazia sempre que estava enjoada.

- É. Estou. – ele apertou minha mão. Era sua primeira vez comigo em uma consulta. Eu já estava relativamente acostumada com toda a rotina da Dra. Julie, mas hoje, era um dia em especial. Hoje saberíamos o sexo do nosso bebê, então não podia culpá-lo porque eu também estava igualmente nervosa.

- Eu também estou. – falei baixo. – Esperei cinco meses por esse momento, e não acredito que ele está acontecendo. Ainda bem que você está aqui comigo. – sorri.

- Eu já falei, meu sorriso.. – ele aumentou o carinho em minha mão. – Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

- Obrigada. – olhei para ele e continuei sorrindo. Ele estava com a cabeça encostada na parede, enquanto me olhava com uma carga imensa de amor nos olhos. Eu transbordava de felicidade, apesar daquele enjôo estar estragando todo o momento. – Olha. – apontei para o quadro que vi quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez. – Tem até bebê pé de alface. – ri.

- Adorei o bebê copo de leite. – Edward riu junto comigo. - Temos que comprar um desse com um girassol. – ele entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- E será que existe? – olhei para ele arregalando os olhos e sorrindo.

- Claro. – ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça. – Seu jeito é encantador, meu anjo... fico louco quando você sorri e age assim por coisas tão pequenas...

Minhas bochechas coraram e olhei para os quadros novamente.

- E fica linda quando fica vermelhinha também. Lembro da primeira vez que você ficou assim...

- Lembra? – olhei para ele.

- Uhum. – ele assentiu. – Lá em Monrovia. Você tinha feito um suco, e colocou o nome dele de _Good-Berry Morning_. Eu falei que você era fofa, e você corou. – ele sorriu, passando uma de suas mãos em meu rosto.

Apesar da lembrança gostosa, ouvir o nome de Monrovia me trouxe um pouco de angústia. Porque eu sabia que em pouco tempo teria que voltar lá, e além de depor contra Charlie, teria que encará-lo com um bebê dentro da barriga.

- Você sabe que temos que voltar lá, não sabe? – olhei para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Ele apenas assentiu.

- Sei.

- Isabella Swan! – a enfermeira simpática de uniforme rosa me chamou, abrindo um sorriso assim que nos viu juntos. – Oh! O papai está de volta! Então hoje vamos descobrir o sexo? – ela falou enquanto nos conduzia para a sala da Dra. Julie.

- Sim. – sorri. Edward apertava minha mão tão forte que por pouco não reclamei. Eu não queria reclamar. De certa forma era uma válvula de escape para todo o nervosismo. Tanto o dele quanto o meu.

- Acho que é menina. – ela sorriu e me ajudou a subir na maca.

- Todo mundo está falando que é uma menina. – respondi. Assim que me ajeitei e encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, vi que Edward estava ao meu lado. Sorri para ele e ele devolveu o sorriso.

- E o papai, acha que é o que? – ela olhou para Edward.

- Menino. – Edward sorriu. Eu também achava que era menino. E sentia. Desde o dia que Esme mencionou que colocar um girassol na janela traria um menino. E meu girassol estava lá, firme e forte, provando que talvez essa superstição fosse verdadeira. A idéia de ter um mini Edward me deixava muito feliz.

Ela sorriu, olhando para nós dois.

- Vocês formam um casal muito lindo. Menino ou menina, tenho certeza que essa criança será perfeita. Dra. Julie já está vindo, ok?

- Ok. – respondemos juntos.

Ficamos um pouquinho sozinhos dentro da sala, e Edward não parava de fazer carinho em meu cabelo. Eu nem podia acreditar que ele estava aqui comigo. Porém, o cansaço e a preguiça me fizeram quase cochilar com aquela paz que estávamos tendo.

- A família está completa, finalmente! – Dra. Julie entrou na sala, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Eu simplesmente adorava ela e todo seu jeito jovial de ser.

- Olá Dra. Julie, sou Edward.

- Olá, Edward. – ela o cumprimentou. – Meu pai te trouxe ao mundo. – ela riu. Esme tinha me dito na primeira vez que viemos que o pai da Dra. Julie havia feito o parto de Edward e Alice. Eu nem me lembrava disso.

- Eu sei. – ele riu meio envergonhado. – Prazer em conhecer.

- O prazer é meu. – ela sorriu. – Minha filha, que homem bonito você foi arrumar, não? – ela olhou pra mim, me fazendo rir. Edward ficou ainda mais envergonhado, mas continuou a fazer carinho em meu cabelo. Sim. Ele realmente era bonito. E o cara mais perfeito do mundo.

- Poisé.. tive sorte. – olhei para Edward e ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Acho que vou fazer o parto da criança mais linda do mundo... Com um pai e uma mãe desses... – ela sorriu. O bom humor dela era palpável e me deixava muito menos nervosa. Quando menos esperava, eu já estava rindo e relaxada, pronta para todo o exame.

- Então, vamos ver se teremos um mini Edward, ou uma mini Isabella... – ela trouxe o aparelho para perto de mim, e levantou minha blusa. – Nossa, já está bem crescidinha... estamos... entrando no quinto mês, não?

- Isso. – assenti.

- Ok. – ela teclou algumas coisas no computador. – Veremos. – O gel foi despejado em minha barriga e aquele aparelhinho de forma estranha começou a percorrer minha pele. Agora estava começando a ficar um pouco mais incômodo do que nas primeiras vezes, e cada vez que eu franzia o cenho, Edward perguntava se estava tudo bem. Dra Julie olhava para nós e sorria, provavelmente feliz por ver que Edward era um pai mais do que perfeito, e se preocupava muito comigo.

Eu sentia minha pele quente, de tanta ansiedade e felicidade.

- O feto está com... mais ou menos trezentos e cinquenta gramas... e.. – ela mexeu no computador. – Vinte e seis centímetros. Ótimo tamanho. Precisa engordar um pouquinho, mas isso depende um pouco da mamãe também.

- Vinte e seis centímetros? – falei, tentando olhar alguma coisa para comparar. – Isso seria o que, mais ou menos?

- Mais ou menos o tamanho do seu antebraço. – ela respondeu. Na mesma hora levantei meu braço e sorri, com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ele já está enorme... – Edward sussurrou.

- É... ele está enorme mesmo. – Dra. Julie respondeu. – E você acertou em cheio quando falou "ele". É um meninão. – ela olhou para nós, e logo apontou para a tela, onde eu podia ver meu bebê direitinho.

As lágrimas que estavam presas em meus olhos caíram sem piedade. Ao mesmo tempo um riso eufórico e meio louco escapou de minha garganta, e era tanta emoção que eu nem lembrava do enjôo que estava acabando comigo há vinte minutos atrás. Fiquei ainda mais emocionada quando olhei para Edward, porque seus olhos estavam completamente marejados.

- Um menino, meu sorriso... – ele falou acariciando meu cabelo e se aproximando para dar um beijo em minha testa.. – Um menino.

- Anthony. – falei com pressa. O nome saiu sem pensar de minha boca. – Eu quero que ele tenha seu nome do meio, Edward... Anthony. – respondi.

- Então Anthony será... – ele passou seus lábios por minha testa, e me deu inúmeros beijos na cabeça. – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo... – ele repetia. - Obrigado por me dar um filho, Bella.

Eu não consegui falar, mas eu queria agradecer a ele também. Por ele ter me dado a extrema felicidade.

**OoOoOo**

- Então você vai continuar a tomar todas as vitaminas que passei antes. Principalmente o ferro, ok? Quero o Anthony mais do que saudável, para jogar futebol com o papai.

- Basquete. – Edward falou dando um meio sorriso.

- Fã de basquete? – Dra. Julie falou enquanto escrevia algumas coisas na prescrição médica.

- Muito. – olhei para ele, e seus olhos brilhavam. Edward nunca tinha me contado desse amor louco que ele tinha pelo basquete, acabei descobrindo por Esme e Alice. Mas eu podia ver que ele estava imaginando Anthony já mais crescidinho, numa quadra, tentando acertar algumas cestas. Até para mim, pensar nisso estava sendo o ápice da perfeição.

E por falar em perfeição... acabei me lembrando de outra coisa.

- Dra Julie... – perguntei meio sem saber como começar. – Er.. agora que Edward voltou... eu queria saber.. – minha voz fraquejava, e percebi que ela estava sorrindo enquanto escrevia.

- Já sei. Não precisa nem falar. – ela colocou a caneta em cima do papel e nos olhou. – _Devem_ fazer. É saudável, e completamente benéfico para o bebê.

- Mesmo? – falei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. – Não existe nenhum perigo? Não vai... machucá-lo?

- Se for feito com cuidado, de forma alguma. Existem algumas posições que são melhores, e outras que você talvez nem consiga fazer, quando a barriga estiver maior. O melhor para sua coluna seria colocar um travesseiro nas costas.. – ela então parou, vendo que já estava falando demais e me deixando mais que envergonhada. – Vou te dar um folheto explicando tudo isso, ok? Vou buscá-lo.

- Certo. – falei baixo, vendo Dra. Julie deixar a sala.

Edward pegou em minha mão e me deu um sorriso fortalecedor.

- Só faremos alguma coisa se você se sentir bem, ok? – ele deu um apertãozinho de leve em meus dedos. – Se você não quiser, não tem problema... eu vou entender.

- Mas... – me aproximei dele. – Eu quero. – sussurrei. - Eu tenho tido _muita_ vontade, Edward...

- São os hormônios. – ele respondeu ainda sorrindo. – É normal. Dizem que a mulher quando está grávida fica com todas essas vontades... – ele riu ao ver que eu estava ruborizando novamente, e passou o polegar em minha bochecha. – Não tenha vergonha... sou eu.

Sorri. Não tinha porque me importar com isso. Ele tinha razão; Era ele.

**OoOoOo**

- _"If you think I'm cute, you should see my dad!"_ – Edward leu o pequeno babadorzinho azul, com um sorriso enorme em seus lábios.

- Pouco convencido. – brinquei, rindo.

Ele colocou no carrinho de compras e revirei os olhos. Estávamos no Babies R' Us da Union Square, e Edward simplesmente não queria parar de comprar. O carrinho já estava pela metade, com roupinhas, mamadeiras, roupinhas de cama para o berço... isso porque ainda nem tínhamos chegado na parte dos brinquedos. Eu estava adorando, mas a preocupação de vê-lo gastando muito dinheiro estava entalada em minha garganta.

- Olha esse outro, meu anjo. – ele pegou outro babador, na mesma prateleira. – _"Little dude."_ – ele riu. Lembrei de Emmett. Era o tipo de presente que ele provavelmente daria para o _sobrinho_. Me lembrei que ainda não tinha contado a ele da gravidez e me senti uma péssima amiga. Ele e Rosalie agora eram casados, mas já fazia tanto tempo que a gente não se falava, que bateu uma saudade absurda dos dois. – O que foi, sorrisinho? – Edward percebeu minha mudança de humor.

- Lembrei de Emmett. – peguei o babador de sua mão e brinquei com ele entre meus dedos. – Saudade dele e de Rosalie...

- Porque não liga para eles? Quando formos para Indiana no mês que vem poderíamos passar um final de semana em Monrovia, para que você veja as pessoas que sente saudade... – ele se aproximou, me abraçando.

- E o que acham que vão falar de mim, se me verem grávida? – minha voz saiu meio irritada, mas não era irritação. Era apreensão.

- Me desculpe por te fazer passar por isso.. – ele abaixou a cabeça. Na hora me toquei que tinha falado besteira. Edward se sentia culpado por todas essas coisas terem acontecido tão cedo em minha vida, mas pra mim não tinha idade para as coisas acontecerem. Elas simplesmente aconteciam quando era o momento certo.

- Pára. – falei me sentindo culpada. – Não quis dizer isso. Eu estou muito feliz com essa gravidez Edward, mas você sabe como é Monrovia...

- Eu sei. – ele deu um beijo em minha testa. – Mas como te falei estou do seu lado. E se alguém vier falar alguma coisa, eu vou estar ali para te defender.

- Eu sei disso. – falei baixo. – Me desculpa.

- Vamos para a sessão de brinquedos? – ele desconversou.

- Vamos.

No meio do caminho passamos por uma sessão de livros, e parei para ver se tinha algum livro onde explicasse o significado do nome _Anthony_. Apesar de ter certeza que minha escolha era essa, eu ainda tinha a curiosidade de saber o que significava.

Edward colocou o carrinho encostado em um cantinho e me abraçou por trás, enquanto eu procurava o nome do nosso bebê por todas aquelas páginas.

- Anthony. Achei. – falei sorrindo, porque enquanto eu passava as páginas, recebia beijinhos leves de Edward em meu pescoço e sentia suas mãos acariciando minha cintura e barriga.

- Eu sei que tem alguma coisa a ver com Deus, senão Esme não teria me dado... – ele riu, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro para que pudesse prestar atenção. – Mas diga.

- Anthony. Do grego, significa "digno de louvor". – virei minha cabeça e olhei para Edward. – É, você tinha razão. Foi coisa de Esme. – sorri.

- Fala mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Só fala algo sobre a personalidade das pessoas que tem esse nome... – passei meu dedo pela página. – Crianças com esse nome são rapidamente notadas pois conquistam facilmente a todos e costumam ser o centro das atenções. – ri.

- Vai ser um pimentinha. – Edward riu, passando sua palma de leve por minha barriga. Naquele exato momento, senti ele mexer. Só que dessa vez estava sendo mais intenso.

- Está mexendo... – coloquei minha mão em cima da de Edward, apertando-a mais em minha barriga para que ele sentisse.

- Estou sentindo... – ele riu. – Qual é a sensação, meu sorriso?

- É... muito diferente... e dessa vez está mais diferente... antes eram como se fossem bolhas... agora é como se tivesse uma borboletinha batendo asas... – sacudi a cabeça, achando meio ridículo meu exemplo. – Não sei explicar.

Edward continuou rindo. Ele me virou de frente para ele, e com as mãos ainda em minha barriga me deu um beijo carinhoso. O livro caiu de minhas mãos direto no chão, fazendo um barulho meio estrondoso por causa do peso, e assim que nossos lábios se separaram, Edward abaixou-se para pegá-lo. Voltei para perto do carrinho, e estranhei que ele não veio atrás de mim; Continuou olhando para o livro, na página em que estava aberta.

- O que foi? – perguntei me aproximando.

Ele continuava a ler, absorto em seu mundinho.

- Edward? – me inclinei mais para perto dele.

- O que você acha de nomes compostos, meu sorriso? – ele me olhou de relance, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Fiquei meio sem entender, mas respondi.

- Eu gosto. O meu é composto, o seu também...

- O que acha de colocarmos _Isaac_ no meio? – ele pegou o livro e virou para que eu pudesse ler.

- Isaac é bonito... Mas porque? – perguntei.

- Leia isso. – ele apontou para o significado.

- _Isaac. Do hebraico, sorridente. Aquele que sorri._ – falei as últimas palavras como se fossem em câmera lenta. Era perfeito, era simplesmente perfeito.

Levantei meus olhos do livro e encarei Edward, que estava sorrindo para mim. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas mais uma vez, e acariciei minha barriga, certa de que aquele era o nome perfeito para nosso filho;

Anthony Isaac Cullen.


	35. Chapter 34 Trust

**Capítulo 34 – Trust**

_"A maior prova de amor é a confiança."_

_(Joyce Brothers)_

Para ouvir - Paolo Nutini - Last Request

Lábios em minha bochecha. Tão sutis, calados, roçando por minha pele... descendo.

_"O Ato de Kansas e Nebraska gerou raiva e discórdia entre a população do Norte, especialmente entre republicanos, bem como sua expansão a outros territórios dos Estados Unidos."_

Lábios no cantinho da minha boca. Respiração intensa em meu ouvido...

_"Entre os principais membros do partido estava Abraham Lincoln, que..."_

Ai. Estava difícil me concentrar._ Muito_ difícil.

- Edward... eu _preciso_ estudar... - falei baixo, inclinando minha cabeça, dando ainda mais acesso a ele e sorrindo ao sentir seus lábios agora roçando por meu pescoço. Cada vez que o meu cabelo caía para frente de meu rosto, ele simplesmente o afastava e retornava ao seu ponto de interesse. Estávamos deitados em nossa cama, eu com um livro de História Americana à minha frente e Edward tentando de todas as formas me desconcentrar.

Uma música leve saía do som, e curiosamente não me atrapalhava. Tinha sido uma idéia do próprio Edward, falando que música sempre ajudava ele a estudar. E não é que ele estava certo? Eu relaxava e parecia que ficava mais fácil prestar atenção naquelas linhas e linhas que pareciam não querer acabar nunca mais.

- Eu sei... - ele sussurrou. - Mas é que você está tão cheirosa... - ele respirou fundo, capturando o lóbulo da minha orelha entre seus lábios. Fiquei completamente arrepiada. - Sabia que... - ele segurou alguns fios de meu cabelo. - ...eu amo você?

- Eu também te amo... - sorri e ri ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava uma bagunça. - Mas não adianta. - engoli em seco tentando reunir forças para dispensá-lo. - Você não vai conseguir me tirar o foco de estudar... é só mais um pouquinho.. a prova é amanhã, e eu preciso me concentrar... depois acaba... e serei só sua.. - senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ao falar que seria dele. Desde que fomos à Dra. Julie, ainda não tínhamos tentado _aquilo_. Edward estava sendo muito compreensivo e paciente, falando que faríamos apenas quando eu me sentisse bem e segura. Mesmo que isso só acontecesse após o nascimento do nosso bebê.

- Você estudou todo o final de semana, meu sorriso... você precisa de um descanso... - meu cabelo caiu novamente em frente a meu rosto, e Edward tirou, porque aparentemente estava atrapalhando todo seu trabalho em meu pescoço. - Filho, por favor, coopera comigo... dá um chute na mamãe, mostrando que ela está estudando demais.. - ele colocou a mão em minha barriga, acariciando. Sua mão estava tão quente que eu podia sentir pelo tecido da minha camiseta. Ai meu Deus.

- Não venha chantagear Anthony, Edward... - continuei rindo. Esses dois me deixavam feliz. Muito feliz. Nunca me senti tão realizada em toda a minha vida.

- Não estou chantageando. - ele levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo cara de inocente e me olhando de forma brincalhona. - Só fiz um pedido ao nosso filho. Não é nada demais.

- Certo. Está bem. - bufei, fechando o livro, marcando a página com um de meus dedos. - O que você quer que eu faça para que você me deixe estudar? Faltam apenas três capítulos para terminar de revisar, e quanto mais você me atrapalhar, mais vou demorar para estar livre.

- Você não devia fazer essa pergunta. - ele deu um sorriso besta, com o canto de seus lábios. Imediatamente pude imaginar o que ele estava pensando, e fiquei ainda mais vermelha do que provavelmente já estava.

- Edward! - arregalei os olhos. Ele riu.

- Estou brincando, meu anjo. - ele passou o polegar em minha bochecha.

- Não vou conseguir me concentrar com você aqui. Simplesmente não dá. - sacudi a cabeça, sentindo minha respiração ofegante só com os pensamentos que começaram a popular minha cabeça. Um calor já subia entre minhas pernas e aquela velha necessidade começava a gritar comigo. Mas eu tinha que saber me controlar. Ainda mais nas circunstâncias atuais.

- Não acredito que você está me expulsando do quarto! - ele falou, fingindo estar chateado. Eu sabia que ele estava brincando comigo, por isso também fingi não dar muita bola.

- Você prometeu que ia ficar quieto enquanto eu estudava e até agora você não parou. Então estou expulsando sim. - respondi, querendo rir.

- Tá. Você venceu. Eu saio. Vou para o escritório de Carlisle e fico lá até você terminar de estudar, mas com uma condição. - ele levantou um de seus dedos, junto com suas sobrancelhas e eu acabei rindo.

- Ok. O que você quer? - coloquei o livro ao meu lado, já sabendo o que ele tinha em mente.

- Nada demais. Só um beijo.

- Só um? - olhei de lado para ele.

- Só um.

Me aproximei de Edward, segurando seu rosto com minhas duas mãos, e plantei um beijo suave em seus lábios. Minhas unhas passaram por sua barba ralinha, e aquilo estava tão bom, que eu estava esquecendo completamente que tinha que continuar estudando.

Me afastei, sorrindo e pegando novamente meu livro.

- Acabou? - ele fez um biquinho tão fofo que quase voltei para beijá-lo novamente.

- Acabou. - voltei meu olhar para o texto. Estava muito difícil lutar com a vontade de deixar o livro de lado e ficar com Edward. Mas era meu futuro. Eu tinha que passar nessa prova, não só por mim, mas por ele e por Anthony.

Edward respirou fundo e riu.

- Está bem, vou te deixar quietinha aqui. Vou para o escritório do meu pai. Qualquer coisa me chama tá? - ele deu um beijo em minha testa, e depois um em minha barriga. - E cuida bem do meu moleque.

- Está bem. Pode deixar. - sorri.

Edward pegou o lápis da minha mão e o livro, escrevendo algo bem rápido em uma das folhas. Como se estivesse fugindo de alguma bronca minha, saiu do quarto imediatamente, sem nem olhar para trás. Peguei o livro, procurando exatamente onde ele tinha escrito e sorri ao ver seu pequeno recadinho.

_"Mamãe, deixa de ser neurótica. Você é inteligente e vai passar nessa prova. De qualquer forma te amamos. - Anthony e Edward."_

No dia seguinte eu não consegui tomar meu café da manhã. O nervoso causava um bolo absurdo em minha garganta e só de sentir o cheiro das torradas que Edward tinha preparado, fiquei com vontade de vomitar. Dessa vez não era culpa de Anthony e sim da prova que começaria em exatamente duas horas. Eu estava colocando todas as minhas esperanças em cima disso, e sabia que todos nessa casa também. Não queria voltar com uma resposta negativa, queria mostrar a todos eles que eu era capaz de voltar a estudar, e mais do que tudo, eu _queria_ voltar a estudar logo. Sentia falta de aprender.

- Meu anjo, come só um pouquinho... - Edward falou enquanto terminava de tomar seu chocolate quente. Estava bem frio lá fora, e bufei ao me olhar no espelho perto do hall de entrada. O único casaco que eu tinha não estava mais fechando em minha cintura.

- Não consigo. Quando eu voltar eu como... - continuei tentando lutar com os botões, mas em vão. Consegui até fechar um deles, mas deixava minha barriga com um aspecto ainda mais estufado, e feio. Hoje ela parecia ainda maior. Estava começando a criar seu aspecto "mini-melancia".

- Deixa eu ver isso aí. - Edward levantou-se e aproximou-se de mim. Deu um beijo em minha testa enquanto tentava pessoalmente fechar meu casaco, obtendo o mesmo resultado que eu. - É. Não vai fechar mesmo, meu sorriso. Vou pegar um dos meus pra você. Depois compramos outro.

- Está bem. - me dei por vencida, deixando que Edward tirasse o casaco de meu corpo. Ele subiu até nosso quarto, pegou um de seus casacos e voltou com ele em mãos, me ajudando a vestir. Foi a melhor coisa que ele podia ter feito. Porque assim que terminei de vesti-lo, pude sentir o cheiro de Edward tomando conta de mim. De alguma forma aquilo me daria forças na hora de fazer a prova.

Dei graças a Deus que ainda estava muito cedo e todos estavam dormindo. Acho que se eu tivesse que encarar Alice, Esme e Carlisle antes de fazer a prova, ficaria ainda mais nervosa. Eu sei que eles provavelmente falariam palavras de incentivo e que tudo ia dar certo, mas mesmo assim, a pressão invisível que tudo isso exercia sobre mim era mais forte do que a vontade de falar com eles.

- Vamos? - Edward disse com a chave em mãos.

- Vamos. - peguei meu estojo em cima da mesa da cozinha. Alice me deu de presente quando soube que eu ia fazer a prova, e ali dentro tinham mais canetas do que já tive em toda a minha vida escolar. Acho que as teria disponíveis até a faculdade.

_Faculdade_. Mal tinha começado a resolver minhas questões com o colégio e já estava pensando em faculdade. Edward e Anthony eram os grandes culpados disso tudo. Não num modo ruim. Num modo muito bom. Eles me faziam enxergar um futuro. Coisa que eu não fazia quando vivia minha vidinha em Monrovia. Por isso que eu sempre ia achar que essa gravidez, apesar de ter acontecido cedo demais, serviu para mostrar aspectos muito mais fortes em minha vida.

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã apareceram no céu quando estávamos saindo de Long Island e perto de entrarmos na ponte que dava acesso à ilha de Manhattan. Esse era o caminho que eu mais conhecia, porque era o único que tinha feito nos últimos dois meses. Eu procurava olhar todos os detalhes com atenção, principalmente decorar os números das ruas, mas não era fácil. Nova York tinha um número infinito de ruas, das quais eu facilmente me perderia se um dia me atrevesse a vir sozinha. Toda vez que via um mapa, ficava assustada com a grandiosidade. Monrovia só tinha duas ruas principais, pelo amor de Deus! Como eu poderia comparar isso a Nova York?

- Em que está pensando? - Edward me tirou de meus pensamentos, colocando sua mão suavemente em meu joelho.

- Nada. Só olhando a cidade e ridiculamente tentando compará-la com Monrovia. Não tem como. - dei um risinho, meio sem humor.

Ele riu.

- É. Não tem como mesmo. - seus dedos começaram a acariciar meu joelho bem devagar. - Porém, se não fosse pelas pessoas de lá, morar em Monrovia seria muito mais agradável do que em Nova York. Eu gostei de lá. Aqui é muita bagunça. Aqui é cada um por si. Ninguém ajuda ninguém. Sem contar na violência...

- É, eu sei. - Suspirei, lembrando e como Monrovia era calma, apesar de toda a fofoca e toda a preocupação com a vida dos outros. - Na primeira vez que fui com Alice até Manhattan, vi um homem insultando uma menina porque ela não tinha dado dinheiro à ele... - falei, me lembrando perfeitamente de como fiquei assustada com a quantidade de palavrões que aquele homem falava para uma mulher que nunca tinha visto em sua vida. - Eu fiquei com _tanto_ medo...

- Isso é normal aqui, meu amor... - ele riu novamente. - É por isso que minha família optou por morar em Long Island... lá é bem melhor e mais caro, o que de uma forma bem imbecil e burguesa, acaba por selecionar melhor seus vizinhos... - o carinho em meu joelho continuava, mas minhas pernas ignoravam, porque não paravam de sacudir. Eu ainda estava muito nervosa, e morrendo de medo de esquecer tudo o que tinha estudado na hora da prova. Edward percebeu e deixou de olhar para a rua, me olhando rapidamente. - Fique calma, meu sorriso... é só uma prova.

- Você sabe que não é só uma prova. - falei baixo, colocando minha mão em cima da dele. Eu sabia que ele estava falando as coisas só para me acalmar, porque aquilo não era _só uma prova_. Significava muito para mim.

- Tá. Eu me coloquei mal. - ele continuou acariciando minha perna. - O que quis dizer é que você vai conseguir passar, não é um bicho de sete cabeças... - ele entrelaçou nossos dedos. Quando menos percebi, o carro já estava parando em frente à escola. Como ainda era muito cedo, acabamos não pegando o mesmo trânsito que peguei quando vim da primeira vez. - Lembre-se que eu estou aqui fora, torcendo por você, e vou te esperar o tempo que for. Não tenha pressa. Faça a prova com calma. Assim que você sair, eu estarei aqui. Ok?

Assenti.

Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim. Hoje, no frio, a escola parecia muito menos convidativa do que no dia que vim com Jasper. Havia alguns poucos alunos na frente, provavelmente matando aula, ou atrasados. Eles olharam para o carro de Edward, depois para nós dois, e eu simplesmente não sabia como agir ao ser o centro das atenções de um pequeno grupinho de jovens curiosos.

- Boa sorte, meu sorrisinho. - Edward falou, ignorando todos os olhares e ajeitando a gola do casaco, que provavelmente estava enorme em mim, apesar da barriga. - Não se preocupe que vai dar tudo certo. Qualquer coisa pergunte à Anthony, ele te passa as respostas. - brincou ele rindo, o que fez com que eu acabasse rindo também.

- Está bem. - suspirei, ficando séria novamente. - Eu te amo. Obrigada. - dei um sorriso nervoso, ficando na ponta dos pés e abraçando Edward, louca para que aquilo tudo passasse logo. Minhas mãos não paravam de tremer e a sensação de gelado em minha barriga estava absurda.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. - ele me deu um beijo na testa e outro nos lábios. - Vai lá e mostra tudo o que você sabe. Confio na minha garota. - ele acariciou minha bochecha e confesso que foi difícil me separar de Edward. Tirando quando íamos ao banheiro, desde que ele tinha voltado essa era a primeira vez que ia ficar mais de uma hora separada dele.

Subi os degraus daquele casarão, olhando para o relógio de smiley que Esme havia me dado, e vi que não precisava correr porque ainda faltavam vinte minutos para o início da prova. Então, fui caminhando lentamente por aquele corredor meio sombrio. Todos os alunos já deviam estar dentro das salas de aula, e o vazio me deixava ainda mais intimidada. Se eu passasse, será que eu ia me dar bem aqui? Será que me receberiam bem? Será que eu conseguiria conciliar a minha vida estudantil com meu girassolzinho?

Eram tantas perguntas que tive que respirar fundo e relaxar, procurando não passar mal e acabar perdendo a oportunidade.

- Olá querida, posso te ajudar? - ouvi uma voz logo atrás de mim. Um homem de cabeça grisalha e vestindo um paletó azul sorriu assim que me virei.

- Er.. oi. Vim para a prova de nivelamento. Estou procurando a sala de aula.

- Ah! - seu sorriso aumentou. - Isabella Swan, não é? - ele estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar. - Sou Travis Johnson, professor de matemática. Fui incumbido de dar a prova a você hoje.

- Er... como você sabe que sou eu? - perguntei meio incabulada e tentando não soar grossa.

- Você é a única que vai fazer a prova, querida. - ele disse colocando a mão em minhas costas. - Venha, vamos aproveitar que você chegou e terminar logo com isso.

Ótimo. Só eu fazendo a prova. Se eu já não precisasse de pressão o suficiente.

O relógio da sala fazia um _tic tac_ incessante e irritante, que estranhamente me fazia lembrar de Monrovia. Charlie tinha um relógio exatamente igual a esse, e ele costumava me estressar quando eu ficava parada na cozinha, esperando alguma coisa que estava no forno ficar pronta. Sacudi a cabeça, tentando esquecer essas lembranças desagradáveis e voltando novamente meus pensamentos para a conta de matemática que estava na minha frente.

Mas não era só o barulho do relógio. Tudo me distraía. O tique nervoso que professor Travis tinha com sua garganta, o barulho que as folhas do jornal que ele folheava fazia, meu estômago vazio que resolveu reclamar no meio da prova, e o pior, meu coração disparado de ansiedade. Eu não conseguia parar de bater o lápis na quina da carteira, e até aquela minha ação estava me irritando. Eu tinha que arrumar algum foco.

Encostei o nariz em meu ombro, procurando sentir ainda melhor o cheiro de Edward e voltar às lembranças de quando ele me ensinou matemática em Monrovia; A forma como aprendi regra de três, como ele prometeu _dar passos à frente_ comigo se eu acertasse alguma questão... e assim, com todas essas memórias positivas e gostosas, consegui passar ilesa pela prova de matemática.

Literatura foi fácil. Caiu exatamente as coisas que Jasper me indicou que iam cair, e fiz uma nota mental para agradecê-lo por isso.

Só faltava História quando o enjôo começou a tomar conta de mim. Já podia sentir meus lábios secos e clamando por água. O bolo na garganta estava ainda maior do que aquele que senti pela manhã, e numa tentativa desesperada de tentar melhorar, coloquei a mão esquerda em minha barriga.

- Por favor, meu girassolzinho... não deixe que eu fique enjoada... - sussurrei. - Por favor...

- Falou alguma coisa, Isabella? - Professor Travis me olhou por cima de seu jornal. - Está precisando de algo?

- Não, não... - falei sentindo um pouco de falta de ar causados pelo nervoso. - Estou bem, está tudo bem. - eu não sabia se ele sabia que eu estava grávida. Na realidade acho que toda a escola não sabia. Com o casaco de Edward minha barriga simplesmente não aparecia, então acho que nem tinha motivos para que ele soubesse. Também não ia falar. Vai que isso pudesse me atrapalhar?

- Certeza? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Certeza. - respirei fundo. Olhei para as cinco questões que tinham, e fazia de tudo para me concentrar nelas, mas nada.

_Por favor, Anthony... não me deixa ficar enjoada..._

Passei meus dedos em meus olhos, e os mantive fechados. Respirei fundo e lutei com as lágrimas que queriam cair dos meus olhos. A vontade de vomitar começou a aflorar dentro de mim, mas não hesitei. Eu não ia me mexer, não ia sair daqui. Não ia desistir da prova por um enjôo. Eu não ia sair daqui com uma nota baixa em história, matéria que me matei de tanto estudar. Eu ia terminar, nem que tivesse que passar horas no banheiro depois.

Larguei o lápis em cima do papel e coloquei as duas mãos em minha barriga. Comecei a acariciá-la devagar, procurando um lugar feliz em minha cabeça que pudesse me acalmar. Imediatamente vieram imagens de Edward comigo na fazenda dos Clearwater. Nossos piqueniques, e o dia em que ele cantou em meu ouvido uma música que ele dizia que tinha tudo a ver conosco. Por mais que toda a letra não viesse em minha cabeça naquele momento, uma pequena parte dela acabou surgindo do nada.

_It's funny how life can take new meaning..._

_You came and change what I believed in..._

_The world on the outside is trying to pull me in..._

_But they can't touch me, cause I... got you... _

Comecei a perceber como ela também era incrivelmente perfeita para Anthony. Ela tinha todas as palavras que eu queria falar ao meu filho, ao pedacinho meu e de Edward que eu tanto prezava e amava. A coisinha mais importante do meu mundo. A coisinha que veio e mudou tudo que eu acreditava. A pessoa que fazia eu me sentir poderosa, tirava todos os meus medos e me deixava invencível... meu girassolzinho.

Foi assim que o enjôo passou. E assim que eu consegui terminar as cinco questões da parte de história.

Entreguei a prova ao Professor Travis quarenta minutos antes do prazo estipulado para o término da prova. Me despedi, saindo daquela sala confiante de que tudo tinha dado certo e eu finalmente conseguiria voltar a estudar. Estava louca para contar a Edward tudo o que aconteceu, como pensei nele enquanto resolvia as questões, como ele e Anthony tiveram um papel importante naquilo tudo... mas assim que cheguei do lado de fora, acabei perdendo todo o ânimo e vontade de até abrir a boca para falar.

Edward estava encostado no carro, e duas meninas loiras estavam conversando com ele, rindo animadamente, como se fossem amigos de anos e anos. Eu nunca tinha sentido ciúme em minha vida, e se aquilo que estava tomando meu peito e me causando dor era o tal do ciúme, podia falar sem medo de errar que era uma das piores sensações do mundo.

Assim que entrei no campo de visão de Edward, seu sorriso iluminou. Ele pareceu aliviado ao me ver, e isso acabou de acalmando um pouquinho mais. O que mais me incomodou foi ver como elas eram _lindas_. Lindas, provavelmente ricas, muito mais inteligentes que eu, e sem uma barriga do tamanho de um melão.

Sim, eu me sentia gorda e inchada. Meus pés me incomodavam, minha pele não estava das melhores, eu tinha oscilações horríveis de humor e sabia que isso não era nem o começo. Minha barriga estava apenas começando a crescer, e ia ficar muito maior. Assim como todas as outras coisas, inclusive o humor. Será que Edward ia parar de me achar bonita quando esse dia chegasse? Será que uma dessas meninas loiras eram melhores para ele do que eu?

Pensar nele com uma delas era simplesmente tortura. Meu estômago, - que ainda estava vazio diga-se de passagem, - se contorcia só com o pequeno pensamento dele beijando outra menina. Céus. Era terrível sentir ciúmes. Doía _mesmo_. Meus olhos até marejaram.

As loiras se afastaram e viram quando Edward me abraçou. Eu podia senti-las me olhando da cabeça aos pés, e fiquei muito incomodada.

- Meu sorriso... - Edward me abraçou apertado, e quando se afastou, segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou os lábios. - Como foi? Me conte tudo.

- Foi tudo bem. - dei um sorriso fraco, agora sem muita vontade de falar. Uma das loiras pigarreou, chamando minha atenção.

- Oi! Bem vinda à Whitlock Institute. - ela estendeu a mão para mim e me deu um sorriso falso. _Bem_ falso.

- Obrigada. - cumprimentei, ainda nos braços de Edward. - Mas ainda não sei se passei, então tecnicamente não estou na escola. - A outra menina ao lado dela riu, e as duas trocaram olhares.

- Claro que você passou, querida. - O "querida" que saiu de seus lábios era completamente diferente do "querida" que Professor Travis tinha falado para mim alguns minutos atrás. Dava pra ver a falsidade escapando por todos os poros dessa menina. Seria uma das quais eu sem sombra de dúvida me afastaria se estudasse aqui. A outra não parecia tão má assim. - Sou Gail. Ela é Kate. - apontou para a outra menina. - Tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas.

- Claro... - falei, sentindo as mãos de Edward descendo e subindo por minhas costas. Acho que ela mesma sentiu a ironia em minhas palavras.

- Vamos, meu sorriso? - Edward falou afastando nosso abraço.

- Aiiin, meu sorriso.. que lindo! - Gail falou, segurando as duas mãos perto do peito. - Olha, você é uma menina de sorte. Estávamos aqui conversando com Edward e ele só falou de você, o tempo inteiro.

- É, eu sei. Tenho sorte mesmo. - falei sem jeito. - Bem, tenho que ir. - Edward já estava com a porta do carro aberta para mim e o que eu mais queria era entrar e sair correndo dali.

- Ok. Bye Bye. - ela deu um tchauzinho e pegou na mão da amiga. As duas foram novamente em direção à escola.

- Meu Deus do céu, que criaturas irritantes. - Edward falou ao colocar a chave no carro. - Ainda bem que você não demorou tanto.

- Irritantes mas _muito_ bonitas, né... - falei olhando para o estojo que estava em minhas mãos.

Ele parou tudo que estava fazendo, desistindo de ligar o carro, e olhou para mim, suas sobrancelhas em uma dúvida absurda.

- O que você tá querendo dizer com isso? - eu não tive coragem de olhar para ele. Nenhuma. Não queria que ele ficasse brabo comigo, mas também tinha que tirar isso do meu peito. - Meu sorriso, olha para mim. - ele pediu, e como ignorei seu pedido, ele pegou em meu queixo devagar, para que nossos olhares se encontrassem. - Hey... que história é essa?

Respirei fundo.

- Elas são loiras, bonitas, e não estão enormes e mal humoradas feito eu.

Edward mordeu o interior de suas bochechas, me olhando nos olhos.

- Você ainda não tem noção do quanto eu sou louco por você, não é? - ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar, claramente chateado. - Será que nada que eu fiz é o suficiente?

Acabei sentindo uma culpa tremenda pelo que tinha dito. Afinal ele fez tanto por mim a ponto de estar com um processo na justiça justamente por conta disso. O problema é que a raiva que senti ao ver as duas conversando com ele foi tanta, que acabei não medindo minhas palavras. E pelo jeito meu filtro tinha ido embora para sempre, porque mesmo sabendo que me arrependeria disso depois, ignorei o que ele tinha me dito e continuei falando.

- O que vocês conversaram?

Ele bufou, passando as mãos no rosto.

- Nada demais, Isabella. Elas apenas perguntaram se eu era aluno novo, ou se estava esperando alguém. Eu disse que estava esperando minha namorada fazer a prova de nivelamento. Elas começaram a perguntar de você, e eu, como o namorado idiota que sou, acabei falando o tempo inteiro de você. - ele encostou no assento e bufou novamente, brincando com o chaveiro que estava preso à ignição.

Meus olhos começaram a marejar do jeito rude que ele tinha respondido, mesmo sabendo que aquele tipo de tratamento era justamente o que eu merecia. Na primeira fungada que dei, ele acabou olhando para mim.

- Está chorando? - ele se inclinou em minha direção.

- Você nunca me chamou de Isabella. E nunca falou desse jeito comigo, a não ser no dia em que estávamos fugindo... Nós nunca brigamos Edward, e não queria que fosse assim com a gente.. queríamos continuar do jeito que somos... - tentei fugir das lágrimas novamente, mas foi em vão. - Eu não quero te perder, e..

- Meu sorriso, porque está falando isso? - ele me abraçou apertado, acariciando meus cabelos. A sensação de seus dedos em meu coro cabeludo acabaram me acalmando um pouco mas algumas lágrimas ainda saíam. - Nós não estamos brigando,só fiquei irritado porque odeio quando você se diminui. Você é infinitamente mais bonita do que aquelas duas loucas, por dentro e por fora... você está com meu bebê na barriga... você é a pessoa que mais amo no mundo, e por você quero fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.. aliás, é o que tenho feito até agora... Não fique pensando besteiras, por favor... por nós... por Anthony...

- É que eu senti muito ciúme... doeu aqui no peito, sabe? - funguei novamente.

- Ai meu Deus, até com ciúme ela é fofa... - ele riu baixo, me dando vários beijinhos na cabeça. - É normal sentir ciúme, meu amor. Eu sei, é a primeira vez que acontece porque nós vivíamos em nosso mundinho, em nossa bolha, sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar.. eu te entendo porque foi o que senti um pouco com Emmett e principalmente com o idiota do Jacob... mas lembre-se sempre que você é a mulher da minha vida, e eu não troco o que temos por nada nesse mundo...

- Sou? - afastei nosso abraço e olhei em seus olhos.

- Claro que é. - ele acariciou minha bochecha com as costas de sua mão. - Sempre foi. E sempre será. - ele segurou meu rosto e deu um beijo em meu nariz, me fazendo sorrir. Depois desceu para meus lábios, e os beijos calminhos acabaram se tornando um grande e único beijo, cheio de vontade. Daqueles beijos que fazem até o dedão do pé arrepiar. Cheguei a suspirar enquanto nossas línguas se encontravam, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos e rosto... minhas mãos agarraram a gola de seu casaco e eu simplesmente me sentia... no paraíso.

- Que tal darmos uma volta? - ele falou quando nossos lábios se separaram. - Jasper me falou de um lugar que você está louca para conhecer... vou te levar lá agora, o que acha? Não temos mais nada para fazer em casa...

- Central Park? - meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Sim, Central Park. - ele riu. - Mas primeiro vamos comer alguma coisa, nem que seja um café da manhã tardio. Você tem que se alimentar. Não comeu nada até agora.

- Certo. - dei de ombros. - Estou morrendo de fome mesmo.

- Ótimo. - ele ligou o carro. - E no caminho você vai me contar detalhe por detalhe dessa prova, mocinha. - ele saiu do estacionamento, com apenas uma das mãos no volante, porque a outra estava ocupada, entrelaçada com a minha, mostrando até nas pequenas coisas o quanto ele me amava.

* * *

- Então quer dizer que gostou do zoológico? - Carlisle falou sorrindo, enquanto dava uma garfada em seu jantar. - Edward falou que talvez te levasse lá hoje...

- Amei. Amei, amei, amei... - falei após mastigar um pedaço delicioso da carne que Esme tinha feito. - Apesar de não gostar muito de ver bichinhos presos... mas eles não me pareceram tristes.

- Eles tem uma política legal para cuidar dos animais por lá... não se preocupe. - ele passou o guardanapo na boca. - E a prova? Foi tranquila?

- Foi. Acho que me dei bem. Jasper disse que o resultado sai amanhã mesmo... Estou ansiosa. - brinquei com o purê de batata em meu prato, um pouco desconfortável. Apesar de saber que tinha me dado bem na prova, ainda ficava receosa de não conseguir passar.

- Tenho certeza que você vai passar.. - ele deu um sorriso seguro de si.

- Obrigada. - falei baixo, me sentindo um pouco envergonhada.

- Querida, já tomou suas vitaminas? - Esme falou sentando-se ao lado de Carlisle e começando a arrumar seu próprio prato.

- Ainda não, Esme.. Obrigada por lembrar, vou tomar assim que acabar. Edward deu notícias?

- Sim. Eles já estão voltando. Deixaram o carro de Alice no mecânico, para que ele veja o que foi que aconteceu.

- Eu já disse a Alice que ela deve fazer manutenção anual no carro, mas essa menina nunca me ouve... - Carlisle esbravejou.

- Cabecinha de vento... - Esme riu, e eu acabei rindo baixo também.

Jantamos um pouco em silêncio, e eu novamente senti falta de Edward. Agora que eu tinha ele de volta, simplesmente não gostava de ficar longe. Ele recebeu uma ligação de Alice, pedindo ajuda porque o carro dela estava parado no estacionamento da faculdade, não querendo ligar de forma nenhuma, então foi lá buscá-la. Como eu estava com sono, - só pra variar, - acabei ficando em casa.

Assim que terminei meu jantar, peguei meu prato, copo, pedi licença e fui direto para a cozinha. Lavei-os rapidamente e fui até a gaveta, pegar minhas vitaminas. Peguei um copo de água e enfiei-as no fundo de minha garganta. Os comprimidos eram simplesmente enormes e me fizeram lembrar dos comprimidos que Charlie me fazia tomar de vez em quando. Eu apagava de tal forma que acordava sem saber que dia era. Um arrepio terrível percorreu meu corpo a ter essa lembrança. Era incrível como aqui eu era infinitamente mais feliz.

O carro de Edward fez barulho lá fora e sorri, ao ver que ele já estava de volta. Provavelmente devia estar morrendo de fome e exausto, porque tinha feito o mesmo trajeto para Manhattan duas vezes no mesmo dia, sendo que na segunda, acabou pegando um trânsito absurdo com Alice, por conta da hora do rush.

A voz dele e de Alice ecoaram dentro de casa e ri novamente ao ouvir ele falando na sala de jantar: "Onde está minha Bella?". Meu coração se preencheu de felicidade ao ouvir aquilo e ao mesmo tempo tive vontade de me dar um chute por ter tido aquela crise de ciúme pela manhã.

Meu dia com Edward tinha sido incrível. Tomamos café em um restaurante no próprio Central Park, olhando o lago e todos aqueles lindos tons de verde. Conversamos mais um pouco sobre minha prova. Contei quais foram as questões de matemática que caíram, e ele resolveu todas elas com facilidade no guardanapo do restaurante. Acabei descobrindo que de dez, acertei oito, e recebi muitos beijinhos dele, enquanto me falava que eu realmente tinha saído muito bem.

Passeamos pelo zoológico, e fiquei encantada com todos aquele bichinhos. Compramos um leãozinho para Anthony no gift shop e depois voltamos para o parque, onde passamos praticamente a tarde inteira conversando, namorando, nos esquivando do frio e encostados em uma árvore. Edward disse que essa era a última oportunidade de aproveitarmos o verde, porque o inverno ia chegar, e só o que veríamos a partir de então seria a neve. Confesso que mesmo gostando de verde, estava louca para que aqueles floquinhos brancos chegassem.

- Hey, está se escondendo de mim? - ouvi a voz de Edward vindo do portal da cozinha. Me virei e fui até ele, que me beijou calmamente. - Desculpa a demora. - ele me abraçou. - Pegamos trânsito.

- Eu imaginei. - aninhei minha cabeça em seu peito. - Você deve estar morrendo de fome.

- Sono também. - ele bocejou. - Hoje estou realmente cansado. Fizemos muita coisa.

- Porque você não come enquanto eu tomo um banho e então vamos dormir? - falei sorrindo, já pensando na sensação maravilhosa que era deitar com Edward. Eu simplesmente amava dormir abraçadinha com ele, sentindo seu cheiro e todo o carinho que ele fazia em meu cabelo até que eu adormecesse.

- Ótima idéia, meu sorriso. - ele sorriu, circulando suas mãos em minha cintura.

- Uma ova! - a voz de Alice falou alta logo atrás da gente. - Amanhã é aniversário de Bella e ainda não sabemos onde vamos jantar!

- Alice, a educação te manda lembranças... - Edward falou após se assustar, assim como eu. O fato de não usarmos sapatos dentro de casa fazia com que sempre tomássemos susto. Nunca sabíamos quando alguém estava se aproximando.

- Mande lembranças à ela também, palhaço. - ela respondeu pegando uma garrafinha de água na geladeira. - Bella, quando puder, dá uma passadinha lá na sala de jantar? Quero ver onde tenho que fazer as reservas...

- Alice.. qualquer lugar para mim está bom.. eu não me preocupo muito com isso...

- Mas esse ano vai ter que se preocupar porque esse ano temos muito a comemorar, não é maninho? - ela sorriu sarcasticamente para Edward, e simplesmente não entendi nada.

- Cala a boca, Alice. Porra!

Franzi o cenho com o palavrão, mas comecei a rir. Esses dois sempre me faziam rir quando começavam a discutir.

- Ok, parem de discutir, eu vou para a sala agora e decidimos, ok? – falei tentando parar logo com aquilo.

- Certo. - ela falou com sua voz vitoriosa, olhando diretamente para Edward. - Te espero lá.

Depois de muita discussão entre Alice e todos, - eu optei por ficar calada justamente por não querer me meter, - o restaurante onde comemoraríamos meu aniversário foi escolhido. Acabamos escolhendo um que ficava em Long Island mesmo. Ir até Manhattan dava trabalho, e eu queria algo muito mais simples do que o aniversário de Alice, por exemplo. Carlisle chamou Edward em seu escritório, então aproveitei o tempo para tomar logo meu banho e esperar por ele. Nos últimos dias, nós colocávamos um filme, ou um canal aleatório de desenhos na televisão, e ficávamos ali, somente na presença um do outro, até cairmos no sono.

Sequei meu cabelo rápido com um secador que Alice tinha me dado e assim que voltei para o quarto percebi que Edward ainda não tinha voltado. Resolvi me deitar e deixar a tv ligada. Apaguei as luzes, fechei as janelas por causa do frio e me deitei, olhando para o desenho animado bem colorido que passava na televisão, mas com a cabeça completamente fora daquilo. Eu estava me sentindo muito mal e chateada pelo ataque de ciúmes com as meninas da escola. E estava louca para que ficássemos sozinhos, porque eu queria pedir desculpas, coisa que não tinha feito até agora.

O barulho baixo da televisão acabou me levando para um sono leve. Em algum momento da noite, senti a cama se mexendo então logo abri os olhos e sorri, sabendo que Edward estava ali, pronto para me paparicar como ele fazia todas as noites.

- Hey... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, logo atrás de mim. – Desculpe ter demorado... Estava resolvendo uma coisa com Carlisle, acabou que demoramos mais do que o esperado. – ele pegou o controle e desligou a televisão vendo que eu já estava bem sonolenta. Aninhou-se atrás de mim, me dando um abraço protetor. Encaixou seu queixo em meu ombro, dando uma última cheirada em meus cabelos e começou a acariciar minha barriga bem devagar, por cima da camiseta. Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração em meu ouvido e aquilo era para mim uma pequena tradução de felicidade. Eu simplesmente adorava deitar de conchinha com Edward. – Já dormiu, meu anjo?

- Não... – sorri, inclinando um pouco minha cabeça para ficar bem próxima dele. – Estava te esperando, porque queria conversar com você... – encarei a janela, sentindo a mão de Edward subindo e descendo por minha barriga. De certa forma ficava mais fácil falar as coisas sem ter que olhar em seus olhos. Eu estava com muita vergonha de minha atitude. - Desculpa por hoje mais cedo... mesmo. – ele quis começar a falar, mas logo cortei. – Estou falando sério. É que aquele ciúme tomou conta de mim, e eu não sabia como agir, mas... eu confio em você. Eu sempre confiei em você, e sei de tudo que você fez por mim.. eu fui boba em ter falado aquilo.. me desculpa.

- Chega de pedir desculpa. Já passou, meu sorriso. – ele levantou seu queixo de meu ombro e deu um beijo em minha cabeça. Com os dedos, pegou a barra de minha camiseta e levantou-a, deixando minha barriga à mostra. Senti sua palma quente em meu umbigo, e Anthony também sentiu, porque logo mexeu.

- Mas você me desculpa? – perguntei.

- Se você falar a palavra "desculpa" mais uma vez, eu vou ter que tomar certas atitudes com você, Isabella Swan. – dessa vez ele falou _Isabella_, mas eu sabia que era de forma diferente. Ele estava brincando comigo. Seus lábios começaram a plantar beijos em meu ombro, descendo por meu braço.

- Como o que, Edward Cullen? – provoquei, rindo baixo.

Ele riu e se aproximou ainda mais de mim, fazendo meu coração disparar. Pude sentir algo bem próximo do meu bumbum, e por pouco não perdi o ar.

- Coisas que não fiz porque você estava estudando... como isso... – ele afastou o cabelo de meu pescoço, e foi diretamente para o ponto abaixo de minha orelha, dando beijinhos com seus lábios bem quentes. – Céus, como eu amo o seu pescoço... – ele falou em uma voz abafada. – Eu moraria aqui, estou falando sério... – seus beijos se tornaram molhados e com mais vontade.

- Edward... isso você fez quando eu estava estudando. Você não saía do meu pescoço... - continuei rindo bem baixo, mas sabia que aquelas poucas ações dele eram o suficiente para me causar combustão em questão de segundos. Os hormônios já não ajudavam muito, e Edward só complementava as minhas vontades. As mãos dele desceram para minhas coxas e ele afastou seu rosto de meu pescoço assim que percebeu que eu estava sem a parte debaixo do meu pijama. Apenas de calcinha.

- Bella... – sua voz ficou diferente. – Eu sei que eu sou um namorado muito bom, e falei que vou esperar o tempo que for preciso... mas isso é tortura, meu sorriso... – seus dedos começaram a brincar com o elástico de minha calcinha. Meu coração veio na boca.

- Mas... – acariciei seu braço com minhas unhas curtas. – Quem sabe eu não esteja com vontade de provocar? – não me pergunte como aquela frase saiu. Ela simplesmente _saiu_. Culpem os hormônios.

Ele respirou fundo, espalmando sua mão em minha coxa.

- Meu anjo, não quero que você faça as coisas para me agradar, ou porque acha que estou chateado com o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo... – ele deu um beijo suave em minha orelha.

- Edward... – engoli em seco. – Você não entendeu... isso não tem nada a ver com discussão nossa, nem nada parecido... _eu quero._

Ele estava tão próximo de mim que pude sentir seu coração disparado em minhas costas. Ele segurou meu corpo, me colocando deitada de costas para o colchão, e me olhou nos olhos.

- O que _exatamente_ você quer? - ele acariciou meu rosto.

Respirei fundo.

- Quero sentir aquelas sensações novamente, quero poder fazer você sentir... eu sinto falta disso Edward, sem contar com a vontade que eu venho tendo... tá ficando difícil controlar...

- Mas e o medo? E o receio, meu anjo? Ainda existem?

Assenti.

- Então não tem porque forçar... – ele me deu um beijo suave nos lábios. – Não vamos forças as coisas para que elas acabem sendo uma experiência desagradável... está bem?

- Hmhum. – assenti novamente, mordendo os lábios.

- Mas... eu tenho uma idéia... – ele sorriu.

- Que idéia? – franzi o cenho.

- Você não tá com saudade dessas sensações? Então... – ele se aproximou de meu pescoço novamente. – Eu vou dá-las pra você... – ele deu um beijo rápido e levantou seu corpo da cama, sentando-se e encostando na cabeceira. – Vem cá...- ele fez menção entre suas pernas. Mesmo não sabendo o que ele queria, e com a antecipação de sentir aquelas coisas de novo borbulhando dentro de mim, fui, o mais rápido que pude. Não tão rápido, para não soar desesperada.

Me sentei entre suas pernas e senti todo meu cabelo sendo reunido em suas mãos. Ele colocou todo para um lado de meu ombro e passou o nariz bem devagar em meu pescoço. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, porque meu coração batia tão forte que eu sentia que podia perder o foco em segundos.

Seus dedos passeavam por meus braços, deixando um rastro arrepiado.

- Eu amo você.. – ele sussurrou.

- Eu também... – falei quase sem ar. – Eu também te amo...

Ele desceu as mãos para a barra da minha camiseta, e puxou-a para cima. Colocou minha camiseta ao nosso lado, em cima da cama, e tirou sua própria. Encostei minhas costas em seu peito, e me senti em casa. A respiração dele estava tão ofegante quanto a minha. Era a primeira vez depois de muito tempo que íamos fazer algo assim. Tentei fazer carinho em suas pernas, mas minhas mãos tremiam absurdamente.

- Calma, meu sorriso.. – ele falou baixo. – Eu vou fazer todas essas vontades passarem, e deixar você bem relaxada... – sua mão esquerda acariciou meu seio, puxando o biquinho entre os dedos e precisei inclinar minha cabeça, encostando-a em seu ombro. Aquela sensação era simplesmente maravilhosa. Tão maravilhosa que tive que imprensar minhas coxas uma na outra, de tanta vontade. Edward apenas riu.

Seus lábios passeavam por meus ombros, voltando para o pescoço, maxilar, nuca... eu já estava completamente arrepiada, mas eu nem sabia o que me esperava quando comecei a sentir sua mão descendo por minha barriga e alcançando o elástico da minha calcinha. Não sei se foi por instinto, mas assim que senti seu dedo em minha intimidade, acabei tensionando.

- Calma... – ele sussurrou. – Sou eu... você não confia em mim? Sou eu meu sorriso.. e eu só quero te fazer bem...

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, dessa vez inclinando minha cabeça e achando o pescoço de Edward ao meu alcance. Plantei beijinhos de leve ali, procurando retribuir. Eu queria retribuir. Queria que ele sentisse a mesma coisa que eu.

- Eu quero retribuir... – levei minha mão para trás, encontrando os pelinhos de sua barriga na altura do umbigo e ele simplesmente pegou meu braço, me parando.

- Hoje é só você... é seu dia... nos preocupamos comigo uma outra vez... – ele beijou minha orelha. Sua mão esquerda entrelaçou na minha e a direita começou a esfregar ainda mais meu ponto sensível.

Um gemido leve saiu do meu lábio, sem eu nem ao menos sentir. Edward riu bem baixinho, fazendo nossos corpos tremerem um pouco, e continuou com o ritmo delicioso.

- Você é a mulher da minha vida... quero fazer tudo sempre para que você se sinta bem... – senti um de seus dedos entrando bem devagar em minha intimidade e tensionei um pouco, mas ele continuou sussurrando palavras em meu ouvido, me relaxando completamente.

- Oh, Edward... – dei mais um beijo em seu pescoço, e aquilo fez com que ele aumentasse a intensidade de seus dedos. Quando menos esperei, aquela _dorzinha_ gostosa começou a se formar em meu ventre, explodindo de tal forma que me fez gemer bem mais alto.

- Heey... – ele falou baixo em meu ouvido. – Assim vamos acordar meus pais, minha garotinha... – ele riu, afastando seus dedos de minha calcinha, e ajeitando o elástico em minha pele.

Eu não conseguia nem responder. Fiquei com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, sentindo minhas bochechas completamente coradas.

- Minha vermelhinha... – ele passou um de seus dedos por minha bochecha. – Está mais aliviada agora?

Apenas assenti. Edward olhou para o relógio e então sorriu.

- Já passou de meia noite. – ele deu um beijo em minha testa. – Feliz Aniversário, meu amor..

- Não tem como ser mais feliz do que já está sendo... – sorri.

- Hm... acho que tem sim. – ele abriu um sorriso maior. – Só um segundo. Já volto.

Ele levantou da cama, colocando sua camiseta, e me ajudou a colocar a minha. Deu um beijo na minha testa e saiu do quarto, voltando logo depois. Sentou-se ao meu lado, encostando novamente na cabeceira e abriu seu braço esquerdo, para que eu me aninhasse ali. Foi exatamente o que fiz.

- Fecha os olhos e abre a mão. – ele falou enquanto escondia algo em sua mão direita.

- Ai meu Deus.. – falei rindo, e morrendo de curiosidade. Mas fiz assim como ele pediu.

Eu tremia que nem vara verde. Eu amava tanto Edward, ele me fazia tão feliz, que cada vez que ele preparava uma surpresa para mim, já me deixava de coração apertado de tanto amor. Era uma sensação meio indescritível, que provavelmente só quem já passou é que poderia dizer o quão perfeita ela era.

Um metal gelado foi colocado em minha palma e abri os olhos, estranhando. O brilho da pedra era tal que chegava a iluminar dentro do quarto escuro.

- O que é isso, Edward? – falei arregalando os olhos.

- Era de minha avó. Carlisle me deu hoje. Provavelmente ele vai me matar porque a intenção era que eu te desse amanhã, no jantar, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Queria que isso fosse uma coisa só nossa... – ele acariciou meu braço esquerdo com sua mão quente e desceu até alcançar a minha mão.

- Edward, eu... – eu não sabia o que ele queria com aquilo. E só de pensar... já ficava nervosa.

- Bella... – ele me cortou, se aproximando de meu ouvido e falando bem baixo. – ...você quer casar comigo?

* * *

_Não me matem! hahahahhaa!_

_Tive que terminar o capítulo porque a partir daí, a narrativa voltará ao Edward. Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem por não ter postado na sexta. Tive que resolver alguns problemas, então acabou saindo agora!_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews passadas! Vocês não sabem o ânimo que me dão! 3_

_Sexta que vem te mais! Reviews, please? Adoraria saber o que acharam do capítulo! Um beijão e uma ótima semana pra todo mundo!_

_Dany_


	36. Chapter 35 My Birthday Girl

**Capítulo 35 - My Birthday Girl**

"_O mais importante da vida não é saberes onde estás, mas sim para onde vais." _

_(Goethe)_

Pov Edward

Eu simplesmente _tinha_ que fazer aquilo.

Sei que meu pai ia me matar. Alice então... provavelmente me colocaria em sua lista negra. Mas naquele momento, naquele pequeno momento entre eu e Bella, tudo pareceu ter sentido. Não existia hora mais perfeita. Nada melhor do que apenas eu, ela e Anthony como testemunhas.

- Edward... você tem certeza disso? - ela falou enquanto continuava aninhada em meus braços, olhando a aliança tão grande em sua mão tão pequena. Carlisle tinha mandado fazer um trabalho lindo na jóia de minha avó, colocando diamantes em toda a sua circunferência. Ele esperava que eu fizesse o pedido durante o jantar de aniversário, mas eu não consegui me segurar. Eu queria que ela fosse minha o mais rápido possível, por isso levantei, por isso peguei a aliança e por isso estava aqui, agora, com ela em meus braços, sussurrando para que se casasse comigo.

- Porque não teria? - falei no mesmo tom de voz, passando meu nariz por seu cabelo tão cheiroso, que mandava uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo. Bella me fazia feliz. Me fazia ser um homem realizado. Me fazia sentir vivo. - Eu quero que você seja minha, Bella... de toda e qualquer forma humanamente possível... - meu nariz continuava a explorar, indo para o rosto de minha menina, passando por suas bochechas e então chegando no pescoço. Ah... Bella e seu pescoço ainda me matariam um dia desses. Eu amava cada pedacinho dela, mas o pescoço... era meu refúgio.

- Mas... isso é muito... essa aliança é muito pra mim... - ela falou baixo, sacudindo a cabeça em negação. Eu tinha certeza que minha menina ia achar um exagero usar uma aliança tão cara, porém, eu ainda achava que aquilo era muito pouco para a dimensão dos meus sentimentos por ela e por Anthony.

- Essa aliança não é nem um décimo do meu amor por você... - dei um beijo em sua cabeça. Continuei acariciando seu braço, louco para que ela aceitasse logo o meu pedido. Mas essa era Bella. Completamente imprevisível. Nada mais justo que um pedido de casamento totalmente imprevisível também. Acho que minha idéia tinha sido ótima.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso enorme e simplesmente perfeito. A pouca luz que entrava no quarto proveniente da lua me fez ver o quanto ela estava envergonhada. Até hoje eu me perguntava se podia amá-la ainda mais. Às vezes sentia que ia explodir com tamanha intensidade de sentimentos dentro de mim. Cada vez que eu olhava pra Bella, eu tinha vontade de sorrir. De gritar. De falar sem vergonha nenhuma que eu era um homem apaixonado e que tinha achado a mulher da minha vida.

- Hmmm... veremos... o que você acha, Anthony? - ela falou ainda portando o mesmo sorriso, e olhando para sua barriga, me fazendo rir. - Acha que devo aceitar o pedido do papai? - ela inclinou sua cabeça em direção à barriga, fingindo tentar ouvir. Então fez uma cara séria e olhou para mim. - Ele tá perguntando se você promete cuidar da gente para o resto da vida.

- Eu prometo. - sussurrei, colocando minha mão bem perto do umbigo de Bella e dando um beijo leve em sua bochecha. - Prometo cuidar e proteger meus dois bebês. - ri baixinho, encostando minha testa em sua têmpora. Levantei um pouco de sua camiseta e fiquei acariciando sua barriga com meus dedos. Aquela pele sedosa arrepiou completamente com meu toque.

- Shhh... peraí. - ela voltou a fingir estar escutando a barriga. - É. _Acho_ que aceitamos.

- _Acho?_ - levantei uma sobrancelha, morrendo de vontade de rir de seu jeito leve e brincalhão.

- É _claro_ que aceitamos... - ela sorriu, suas bochechas infladas e os olhos cerrados de tanta felicidade. - Claro, óbvio, com absoluta certeza! - ela colocou sua palma em meu rosto e me deu alguns muitos selinhos.

Com um sorriso tão intenso quanto o dela, peguei a aliança de sua outra mão e devagar fui colocando em seu dedo. Bella olhou todas as minhas ações sem tirar aquele sorriso marca registrada de seu rosto. Acho que eu passaria o resto de minha vida feliz se tivesse aquele sorriso ao meu lado. E aquela aliança era só uma das provas que eu o teria. Para sempre.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrei em seu ouvido, ainda segurando a aliança, já colocada em seu dedo.

- Eu também... - ela falou bem baixinho. - Também te amo muito, Edward... - ela suspirou.

- E agora é para sempre.. - rocei meu rosto no dela, fechando os olhos e tomando o máximo de Bella que eu podia naquele momento.

- Para _todo_ o sempre... - ela aninhou-se ainda mais em meus braços e olhou para a pedra que pesava em seu dedo. Peguei sua mão e entrelacei na minha.

- Opa. - ela falou sorrindo e olhando para a barriga. - Calma, meu girassolzinho.

- Ele está mexendo? - soltei de sua mão e coloquei minha palma calmamente ao encontro de Anthony.

- Muito! - ela franziu o cenho com a sensação, mas queria sorrir. Prestamos atenção e a barriga se movimentou para o lado. Literalmente. Era a primeira vez que aquilo estava acontecendo. Anthony já mexia, mas não a ponto de podermos ver a barriga realmente deslocar de um lado para o outro. - _Ui._ Olha! Olha isso, Edward! - ela pegou minha mão e guiou para o calombo que formou na lateral de sua barriga.

Olhei para Bella e seus olhos estavam marejados, emocionados de estarmos presenciando uma coisa nova juntos. Era uma transferência de energia absurdamente intensa. Parecia que Anthony queria estar ainda mais perto da gente, e com apenas aquele meu toque, eu já me sentia completo, realizado, e com uma sensação ainda maior de que eu ia ser pai.

Sorri. Eu ia ser pai. Bella ia ser mãe. O quão mágico era isso?

Foi simplesmente incrível acompanhá-la no ultrassom e descobrirmos o sexo de nosso bebê juntos. Eu agradeceria Bella eternamente por ter tido a coragem de me esperar voltar. Meu estômago se contorceu ao ver que ali, naquela telinha, estava a prova viva de que nos amávamos. De que tudo tinha valido a pena; A fuga, a prisão, a saudade, a distância... tudo teve um propósito, uma razão, um motivo para acontecer; Não devíamos nos arrepender de nada que fizemos, porque no fim, acabou levando para algo muito maior do que imaginávamos.

É impressionante como a sua noção de vida e de prioridade muda quando você sabe que vai ter um filho. Algo te faz mais responsável quase que automaticamente. Não que eu já não fosse responsável antes, - a única coisa "ilícita" que cheguei a fazer em minha vida foi fumar maconha, - mas agora, tudo tinha uma nova perspectiva.

Não estou falando que não estava sentindo medo, - sentia sim, por tudo ser novo demais, - mas eu sabia que íamos ficar bem. Nós estávamos oficialmente formando uma família. E eu, como pai e marido, prometeria fazer deles meus maiores protegidos; Nada, nem ninguém, atrapalharia nosso caminho a partir de agora, e se por acaso tentassem, eu seria capaz de mover montanhas para que Bella e Anthony ficassem bem.

Naquela mesma noite, logo depois de chegar em casa com Alice, fui surpreendido por Carlisle me chamando para conversar em seu escritório. Eu já imaginava o que ele queria me falar. Meu pai se preocupava com nosso futuro. Agora ele já era praticamente o tutor de Bella, - só faltavam algumas assinaturas aqui e ali -, e tinha que cuidar de seu bem estar assim como cuidava do meu. Ele sabia que eu tinha toda e qualquer intenção de me casar, mesmo antes de saber que ela estava esperando um filho meu. Agora que eu já estava de volta, era hora de fazer acontecer. Apenas uma questão de tempo.

Bom, não só de tempo.

Tinham várias outras coisas que atravessavam nosso caminho. Eu ainda estava respondendo processo por "sequestro", nós ainda tínhamos que nos apresentar em tribunal no julgamento de Charlie, Anthony ia nascer em mais ou menos quatro meses... sem contar que tínhamos que terminar nossos estudos, coisa que eu considerava uma das mais importantes. Tive que abandonar meu período por conta do que aconteceu com Demetri e Bella havia abandonado o colégio, mas acho que já estávamos encaminhados. Ela só estava esperando o resultado da prova de nivelamento e eu pretendia voltar à faculdade logo no próximo semestre. Aos poucos as coisas iam se resolvendo.

Minha decisão de pedi-la em casamento era simples e baseada em motivos muito importantes. Além de amar Bella e Anthony mais do que já amei qualquer outro ser humano em minha vida, eu me preocupava com a reação de Charlie, quando nos encontrássemos no julgamento. Não queria que ele achasse que Bella estava grávida aos dezessete anos, desamparada e sem nenhuma perspectiva de futuro. Ela ME tinha, EU cuidaria dela, e ele iria ter absoluta certeza de tudo isso se visse o anel em seu dedo. Bella e Anthony eram meu tudo, e Charlie ia ter que engolir para o resto da sua vida que perdeu a oportunidade de conviver com uma filha maravilhosa.

Porém, Carlisle tinha muitas outras cartas em sua manga. Além de me entregar a aliança e me fazer ouvir as inúmeras responsabilidades que agora eu teria que encarar sendo pai e marido aos vinte e dois anos de idade, ele me ofereceu um emprego em seu escritório.

No começo não entendi muito pelo fato de que nossas áreas eram completamente distintas. O que eu, como engenheiro químico, faria em um escritório de Advocacia? Mas depois dei por mim que ele queria me dar uma base, uma forma de sustentar minha família com mais responsabilidade, enquanto ainda não tivesse terminado a faculdade. Seria como se ele estivesse me dando as ferramentas e me ensinando a consertar. Um bebê não era brincadeira, e eu sabia que eu e Bella íamos precisar de dinheiro agora. Como nunca fui de pedir dinheiro aos meus pais, - sempre procurei estagiar e me sustentar, - eu sabia que precisaria de um empurrão e Carlisle tratou de arrumar isso da melhor forma possível, - me fazendo trabalhar e correr atrás. Bem, nada mais justo. Ele fazia a mesma coisa com Alice. E parecia a oportunidade perfeita para que eu pudesse dar um rumo em minha vida com Bella.

- Porque está calado? - ela falou com o nariz bem próximo de meu pescoço.

- Só estou pensando em como eu tenho sorte... - sussurrei, voltando a acariciar a pele macia de seu braço.

- É? Sorte de que? - ela perguntou de forma curiosa, e completamente ingênua. Nunca imaginei em minha vida que fosse ter uma companheira tão perfeita quanto Bella. Em seus pequenos atos, perguntas e gestos ela conseguia ser simplesmente _fofa_. E me dava vontade de apertá-la o tempo inteiro.

- De ter encontrado uma menina muito linda... - sorri, dando mais um beijo em sua cabeça. - E essa mesma menina agora vai me dar um filho.. e vai ser minha mulher... - dei um sorriso interno com todas essas realizações. - Não tem mais sorte que isso...

- E eu tenho sorte de você ter aparecido em Monrovia.. - ela falou baixo, rindo baixo também. - De todas as mínimas e ínfimas cidades de todo o país, você foi parar logo lá. Naquele fim de mundo... - ela continuou rindo.

- Para tudo tem um propósito. É por isso que chamamos de destino.

- Destino é? Uma vez você falou que não acreditava em destino... - ela pegou em minha mão, passando seus dedos por minha palma. - Nem em destino, nem em alma gêmea...

- Você me deu outra perspectiva. - segurei seu queixo, e levei seu rosto bem perto do meu. - Eu te amo, futura Sra. Cullen.

Nossas testas se encontraram. Nossos narizes brincaram timidamente um com o outro. Rocei meus lábios nos dela, bem devagar, antes de beijá-la com o máximo de carinho e afeto que me era possível. Bella chegou a suspirar em meio a nosso beijo e eu, como um apaixonado idiota, acabei sorrindo. Era impossível não estar feliz perto dela. Sua língua tímida e curiosamente ainda um pouco inexperiente passeava por meu lábio inferior, tão doce, tão convidativa... eu tinha que me esforçar ao máximo para me controlar e controlar minhas mãos, e a vontade de tê-la... Eu sei que ela tinha muita vontade, mas eu não queria forçá-la, ainda mais sabendo que existia o medo... porém as lembranças de seu recente orgasmo em meus braços começaram a rondar minha cabeça e pensar nisso tudo enquanto tinha seus lábios entre meus dentes não era nada saudável.

Ela se mexeu devagar, e tenho certeza absoluta que sentiu o volume entre minhas pernas. Tentei disfarçar, voltando a beijá-la, mas ela me pareceu prestes a falar alguma coisa. Eu já estava me preparando para pedir desculpas quando..

- Edward... - ela sussurrou em minha boca.

- Hmmm... - falei dando selinhos pequenos em seus lábios.

- Vamos tentar... - ela falou ainda no mesmo tom de voz, mandando uma corrente gelada de ansiedade em meu peito. - Eu _quero_ tentar... eu... eu quero você...

Parei nosso beijo naquele mesmo momento, procurando olhar em seus olhos. Fiquei com medo até de falar, pensando que a cada palavra minha eu poderia estar influenciando sua decisão.

Peguei em seu rosto com minhas duas mãos e colei nossas testas novamente.

- Meu sorriso, nós não temos pressa... você me disse há meia hora atrás que ainda estava com medo... eu não fico chateado, eu sei esperar... eu quero muito fazer isso com você... muito. - dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios. - Mas só quero quando você estiver confiando plenamente que vai ser bom...

- Mas eu confio que vai ser bom... porque é com você... - ela falou quase sem ar. - E eu confio em você... eu estou com tanta vontade, Edward... - seus dedos caminhavam da gola de minha camiseta pro meu pescoço.

Ouvi-la falando aquilo era tortura. Em uma interpretação mais pesada de minha parte, eu poderia até achar que ela estava me implorando para transar com ela. E aquilo me deixava ainda mais louco, insano de vontade de mandar tudo para os infernos e fazer minha menina se sentir bem.

- Bella, ouvir você falando essas coisas não é saudável meu anjo... - passei meu rosto por sua bochecha, chegando em seu maxilar. Plantei um beijo ali, logo abaixo de seus lábios. - Eu não sei se vou conseguir me segurar...

- Edward.. - ela falou de olhos fechados, ignorando tudo que eu estava falando.

- Hmmm.. - mordi a pele de seu queixo.

- Faz amor comigo... - ela falou em um gemido, segurando a gola da minha camiseta. Naquele instante eu senti que minha área inferior estava prestes a explodir. E explodiria facilmente. Bastava ela falar mais alguma coisa pra mim.

- Faço meu anjo... faço tudo o que você quiser... - respondi sentindo que podia perder o ar a qualquer momento. Por mais que eu quisesse me segurar, agora já era impossível.

Levantei da cama e fui até a porta, procurando trancá-la. Apesar de já estar de madrugada, eu preferia evitar qualquer visita inesperada. Era aniversário de Bella, e eu tinha uma irmã louca, que adorava fazer surpresas.

Quando voltei para cama, Bella já estava com a cabeça encostada no travesseiro, me olhando com aquelas íris castanhas absurdamente lindas e complicadas de decifrar. Sua mão estava em cima da barriga, e a aliança brilhava ainda mais do meu ponto de vista. Aquela imagem ficaria para sempre marcada em minha cabeça. Me deitei, indo para bem perto dela, e ela me recebeu com um sorriso tímido encantador.

- Temos que ver uma posição que não seja desconfortável, está bem? - passei as costas de minha mão por sua bochecha, que a essa altura, já estava mais do que quente. Praticamente febril.

Ela assentiu.

- Se levante um pouco, meu anjo.. - pedi. Ela prontamente levantou seu corpo da cama, e tirei sua camiseta, pela segunda vez na noite. Olhei para seus seios e os biquinhos estavam tão duros que me deixaram desesperado. - Agora deite-se de costas pra mim...

Bella fez tudo que pedi. Sua respiração já estava descompassada, mas ela não parecia querer desistir. Tirei minha camiseta e me aproximei de seu corpo, sentindo a pele de meu peito encontrar com a de suas costas e me passar uma sensação de lar. De aconchego. Bella agora estava apenas com uma calcinha branca de algodão, e aquela visão de sua cintura e suas curvas à luz da lua parecia angelical. Ela era meu anjo, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Subi minha mão por seu corpo, fazendo um caminho dos quadris até a altura de seu colo. O coração de minha menina batia tão desesperado que eu pude sentir entre seus seios. Apoiei minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço, afastando com meu próprio rosto o cabelo que pendia em seus ombros, e sussurrei palavras doces em seu ouvido.

Ela engolia seco com cada palavra que eu soltava. Seu peito subia e descia em ritmo acelerado.

- Está tudo bem? - sussurrei.

- Está.. - ela falou ofegante, junto com um aceno de cabeça.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? - falei enquanto descia minha mão novamente por sua cintura, chegando no elástico da calcinha.

- Sei... - ela engoliu em seco novamente. - Eu também te amo...

- Você confia em mim? - avancei minha mão lentamente em sua intimidade, e senti seu corpo tensionar um pouco.

- Confio... - ela acenou positivamente.

- Então relaxa... - falei calmamente, dando um beijo em sua bochecha enquanto abaixava o tecido por seu baixo ventre. Bella respirou fundo, se ajeitando melhor na cama e usei minha mão esquerda para fazer carinho em seu cabelo. Meus lábios continuaram trabalhando em seu rosto, quando alcancei o meio de suas pernas com meus dedos. Ela já estava completamente molhada. Fiz pressão e ela tensionou novamente.

- Shhh.. calma meu anjo.. confia em mim... - levei o lóbulo de sua orelha entre meus lábios. - Vai ser gostoso, eu prometo... - sussurrei.

Voltei a fazer pressão em seu ponto sensível e dessa vez ela pareceu relaxar mais, apesar de eu perceber pela força que suas pernas faziam em meu pulso que ela estava louca para imprensar suas coxas. Dei um meio sorriso.

- Está com tesão, meu sorriso? - perguntei querendo provocar e fazê-la ficar ainda mais excitada.

- Muito.. - sua voz saiu junto com um gemido.

- Eu também estou morrendo de tesão, Bella.. - falei baixo, dando uma mordida de leve em sua orelha. - Estou louco para estar dentro de você... ouvir você gemer... eu estava sentindo tanta falta disso...

- Eu também estava... como eu quero, Edward... - ela levantou o braço e procurou meu rosto com sua mão. Quando achou, começou a passar a ponta dos dedos por minha barba rala, subindo pela lateral da minha cabeça e achando meu cabelo. Seus dedos acariciaram meus fios, e faziam meu rosto de aproximar ainda mais do vão de seu pescoço, num pedido silencioso para que eu não parasse de fazer o que estava fazendo... simplesmente queria prolongar aquela sensação pro resto de minha vida.

Desci a calcinha por suas coxas, até ficar na altura dos joelhos, e Bella tirou o resto dela com a ajuda de suas próprias pernas. Segurei sua cintura com mais firmeza e procurando um pouco de alívio, investi meu quadril de leve em suas costas, fazendo-a soltar mais um gemido delicioso de vontade. Minha mão passou a caminhar por toda a lateral de seu corpo até chegar na parte de trás de sua perna. Trouxe-a para trás, apoiando-a em meu tronco.

- Nessa posição vai ser ainda mais gostoso.. - sussurrei enquanto acariciava sua coxa com minha palma. Abaixei o elástico da calça do meu pijama, liberando meu membro dolorido que já estava desesperado por Bella. Eu sei que eu estava sendo negligente com ele, não dando a mínima atenção para suas vontades ultimamente, mas eu me preocupava com ela, e apenas seu bem estar estava em meu pensamento agora.

Porém, todas as vezes que imaginei como seria nossa primeira vez depois de tanto tempo separados, nunca cheguei a pensar que seria tão excitante quando agora. Eu não conseguia nem respirar direito, e estava ainda mais nervoso do que na nossa primeira vez. Mas eu não ia deixar transparecer. Eu ia passar toda a segurança do mundo para Bella.

- Não tenha medo, meu anjo.. - dei um beijo leve em sua orelha.

- Não tenho.. - ela falou ofegante. - Você me faz não ter medo...

- Se doer ou se eu te machucar me fala, está bem? Me fala que eu paro... eu não quero te fazer mal...

Ela assentiu novamente. Bella estava com tanta vontade que não conseguia nem falar.

Respirei fundo ao investir devagar em seu sexo. Tentei de todas as formas não ser rude, muito menos fazer Bella se sentir desconfortável. Fiquei um tempo ali, sem me mexer, esperando que ela se acostumasse com minha presença. Apesar de Bella não ser mais virgem, só tínhamos feito duas vezes, e há cinco meses atrás. Eu sabia que ainda não era fácil pra ela, ainda mais com a gravidez.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntei novamente, recebendo um aceno rápido de cabeça.

Então resolvi começar um ritmo bem devagar. Fui o mais devagar que pude, e fiquei um bom tempo daquele jeito, me controlando para não aumentar a intensidade. Bella me surpreendeu quando mexeu seus quadris, me mostrando que ela queria mais, então aos poucos fui aumentando, enquanto passeava com minhas mãos por seu corpo e seios, que portavam biquinhos ainda mais duros do que antes. Minha vontade era tanta que meus dedos beliscavam com força, e mais uma vez procurei me controlar para não machucá-la.

- Mais, Edward.. - ela falou, começando a me tirar do controle. Suas paredes ainda eram extremamente apertadas, e estavam torturando meu membro. Bella era quente demais, convidativa demais, e seu corpo pequeno me levava à loucura com facilidade. - Mais, não para.. por favor..

Sua voz era música para meus ouvidos aflitos. Eu estava louco ouvindo os gemidos que saíam dos lábios de Bella. Eles eram como combustível para a intensidade do meu ritmo. Chegou a um ponto que tive que segurar sua cintura, porque nossos corpos já estavam se movendo vigorosamente, levando parte do lençol da cama com eles. Bella apertava ainda mais seus dedos em meu cabelo, e apesar de doer, eu não estava dando a mínima. Existiam sensações muito mais perfeitas para se sentir.

Invadi seu pescoço, mordendo a pele devagar e entrando num êxtase ainda maior ao sentir seu perfume. Eu já estava prestes a gozar, mas queria esperar por ela.

- Edward, eu vou... - ela não precisou terminar a frase. A perna que estava em cima da minha tensionou e tive que segurá-la para que ela não escorregasse. As unhas curtas de Bella arranharam meu couro cabeludo e o gemido que saiu de seus lábios foi tão puro, tão cheio de voracidade, que eu acabei chegando ao meu ápice segundos depois.

Ficamos em estado de pleno êxtase por uns bons minutos. O peito de Bella ia para cima e para baixo com rapidez enquanto eu terminava de distribuir beijos por todo seu pescoço, cabelo e rosto. A pegada de seus dedos em meu cabelo foi diminuindo e tornando-se em carinho. Ela passava os dedos por meus fios com leveza, me acalmando também.

- Está tudo bem? - dei um beijo em sua bochecha e continuei com minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço. Eu não queria sair dali. Sei que estava repetitivo perguntando a ela se estava tudo bem, mas era inevitável. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal.

- Está... foi maravilhoso... - ela falou ainda um pouco ofegante, soltando um risinho tímido. - Perfeito... - ela repetiu.

Dei um beijo leve em seu ombro e me deitei, puxando-a para se aninhar em meu peito. Uma das mãos dela ficou em meu peito, e seus dedos faziam desenhos imaginários, brincavam como se fossem perninhas, puxavam de forma brincalhona os poucos pelos que eu tinha.. dei um beijo em seus cabelos, e apertei ainda nosso abraço.

Peguei sua mão esquerda e entrelacei, olhando para a aliança que não parava de brilhar.

- Não vejo a hora de ser seu marido.. - desabafei. - E você ser minha mulher..

Bella somente riu.

- Só não digo que vai ser o melhor dia da minha vida, porque esse dia já aconteceu quando você apareceu.

**XXXxxxXXX**

- Eu vou te MATAR, Edward Cullen! - Alice chegou na cozinha me batendo com uma revista. - Argh! - ela gritava. - Como você pôde estragar assim a noite do aniversário de Bella?

- Quem disse que eu estraguei, Alice? - perguntei não conseguindo parar de sorrir. Era a manhã do aniversário da minha menina, e nossa noite tinha sido além de especial. Perfeita.

- Eu vou contar para meu pai e ele simplesmente vai te matar! Matar!

- Contar para o meu pai? - ri. - Quantos anos você tem mesmo, Alice? E como você descobriu, afinal? - perguntei tirando o leite de dentro da geladeira e pegando as vitaminas de Bella na gaveta. Eu estava preparando um café da manhã surpresa, mas pelo jeito Alice já tinha feito o favor de ter acordado ela.

- Fui dar parabéns a ela e fiquei cega! A pedra é enorme e tá brilhando no quarto inteiro, ainda mais quando entrou o sol pela janela. Vocês não precisam nem mais de lâmpada. - ela falou uma oitava mais alta.

- Alice, como você é exagerada! - ri, sacudindo minha cabeça.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! - ela colocou as mãos na cintura. - Sinceramente Edward, você sofre de ansiedade aguda?

- Não. E pára de me encher a paciência. - respondi rápido, tentando ignorá-la. Tirei as torradas da torradeira.

- Não fale comigo dessa forma Edward! Olha a atitude! - ela continuou.

- Alice, deixe seu irmão em paz. - Carlisle chegou com uma caneca de café em uma mão, e o jornal na outra, sentando-se rapidamente à mesa.

- Pai, sabe o que seu querido filho fez? Ele já deu a aliança à Bella! Estragou todos os planos do nosso jantar! - ela falou ainda mais alto. Alice às vezes ia aumentando o nível de sua voz sem nem ao menos perceber e eu tinha me esquecido como isso era irritante demais.

- Eu sei disso. - ele deu um gole em seu café e me olhou. - Parabéns, filho.

- Ahm? - Alice franziu o cenho. - Como assim você já sabe?

- Acabei de encontrar Bella no corredor, ela estava indo no banheiro. - ele falou normalmente.

- Viu Alice, por culpa sua Bella já acordou e não vou poder fazer surpresa no café da manhã! - falei irritado.

- Que surpresa? - minha menina chegou na cozinha, com uma cara completamente preguiçosa. Seu rosto estava inchado de sono, e eu não podia estar mais apaixonado. Até daquele jeito ela era encantável.

- Obrigado, Alice. - olhei com raiva para a baixinha.

- Disponha. - ela me olhou com sarcasmo, saindo da cozinha. - Da próxima vez aprende a ser menos impulsivo, seu palhaço.

Bella franziu o cenho por causa de minha discussão com Alice, mas eu já podia ver que ela estava se acostumando. Riu, e se aproximou, abraçando a lateral do meu corpo e beijando meu ombro suavemente.

- Bom dia meu anjo.. - falei, dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Bom dia... - ela falou junto com um bocejo. Devia estar exausta. A gravidez já dava cansaço o suficiente, e ainda por cima tínhamos ido dormir quase três da manhã. Olhei para a aliança em seu dedo, e não conseguia parar de ver como combinava com ela. Como ficava lindo em sua mão branquinha. E como representava o mundo para mim. Carlisle ficou nos olhando com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e sorri para ele, agradecendo silenciosamente por ter dado a aliança de minha avó para que eu fizesse o pedido.

- Eu estava fazendo um café da manhã surpresa para levar pra você, só que infelizmente Alice te acordou...

- Não tem problema.. - ela sorriu. - Podemos tomar café da manhã por aqui mesmo..

- Eu adoraria a companhia. - Carlisle brincou. - E Esme também. Ela deve estar descendo a qualquer momento.

Bella sorriu e começou a comer suas torradas, olhando para mim e para Carlisle. Hoje ela estava com um brilho diferente, a alegria estava claramente estampada em seu rosto. Até quando levava o copo à boca, tomando o chocolate com pedrinhas de gelo que eu tinha feito especialmente para ela, ela sorria.

- O que houve que está tão sorridente? - falei baixo, colocando a mão em sua perna por debaixo da mesa. Olhei para Carlisle mas ele estava tão entretido no jornal que nem prestou atenção.

- Você sabe o porque... - ela continuou sorridente, ainda com o copo à boca, balançando suas pernas de forma animada.

- Foi tão bom assim? - sussurrei, me aproximando de seu rosto. Não consegui deixar de escapar um sorriso torto em meus lábios.

Ela sorriu, mordendo seus próprios lábios de uma forma inocente e sexy ao mesmo tempo e se aproximou de mim, com todo cuidado para Carlisle não ouvir.

- Tão bom que eu já quero de novo... - ela continuou sorrindo. - Enquanto escovava os dentes fiquei pensando na técnica do travesseiro em minhas costas, e … queria experimentar... - ela continuou sorrindo.

- Quer dizer que eu criei um pequeno monstrinho, é? - brinquei, acariciando seu joelho com um _pouquinho_ mais de vontade. Minha mão subiu um pouco por sua coxa, e me senti ainda mais feliz que ela dessa vez não tensionou.

- Uhum... - ela assentiu.

O meio de minhas pernas já tomava vida. E eu nunca desejei que um café da manhã acabasse tão rápido.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Quando abri meus olhos estava perto de seis da tarde. Bella estava esparramada na cama, uma das mãos na barriga e o lençol em sua cintura, ressonando de forma angelical. Havíamos feito de novo. E dessa vez, dei sorte que Carlisle estava no trabalho, Alice na faculdade e Esme com uma amiga no shopping, porque com essa nova posição, acabamos sem querer descobrindo seu ponto G e pela primeira vez também descobri o que era uma mulher sob o poder de um orgasmo múltiplo.

Passei as costas de minha mão por seu rosto geladinho do ar condicionado do quarto, e ela nem se atreveu a mexer. Devia estar em um sono bem pesado. Passei meus polegares embaixo de seus olhos, namorando aquela pele tão linda e tão branquinha, e não consegui me conter, me aproximando e dando um beijo em sua testa. Por mais linda que fosse essa cena e por mais que eu estivesse adorando ver Bella dormindo, nós tínhamos que começar a nos arrumar para o jantar. Meus pais a essa hora já deviam estar em casa, Alice já devia estar voltando da faculdade... Era impressionante quando nos trancávamos naquele quarto... o mundo lá fora simplesmente sucumbia. E o que eu mais amava em minha família é que ninguém nos julgava, muito menos atrapalhava.

Para me contrariar um pouco, ouvi uma batida leve na porta. Cobri Bella até acima de seus seios e deixei-a dormir um pouquinho mais enquanto via quem estava na porta.

- Oi filhote... - Esme sorriu assim que me viu. A luz do corredor acabou ferrando com a minha visão, porque nosso quarto estava bem escuro. - Desculpe atrapalhar... vocês tem que se arrumar, e chegaram algumas coisas do correio para Bella.. - ela pegou dois envelopes e uma caixa. - Acho que ela vai gostar de saber... Ela está dormindo?

- Está sim. - falei com a voz ainda sonolenta. Passei a mão nos cabelos, que estavam uma zona e peguei as coisas da mão de Esme. - Obrigado, mãe.

- E vocês acordem logo. Bella tem todas as desculpas do mundo para dormir porque eu bem sei o que são hormônios de grávida, mas você mocinho... está completamente livre de hormônios e não deveria passar o dia inteiro dormindo assim, só para acompanhar sua menina. - ela brincou, se aproximando e dando um beijo em minha bochecha. - Vamos sair em uma hora, está bem?

- Está bem. - sorri, vendo Esme subir as escadas para seu quarto. Fechei a porta e acendi o abajur do meu lado da cama, mas assim que sentei no colchão, vi que Bella já estava acordada, me olhando.

- Chegaram presentes pra você. - mostrei os envelopes e a caixinha.

- Isso tudo? - ela falou em sua voz de sono.

- E porque minha menina não mereceria presentes? - sorri, passando a mão em seus cabelos. - Vamos, levante. Vou tomar um banho enquanto você vê seus presentes... depois é sua vez. Esme falou que vamos sair em uma hora.

- Está bem. - ela falou também tentando ajustar seu olhar à luz e levantando da cama, levando o lençol junto consigo. Seu cabelo também estava uma bagunça, assim como o meu, e eu não pude deixar de rir da cena adorável.

Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho bem demorado, tentando tirar toda a preguiça que consumia meu corpo e meus músculos. Apesar de ter dormido um pouco, eu estava bem cansado. Bella de alguma forma estava insaciável e num nível absurdo de hormônios, o que chegava a ser engraçado porque ao mesmo tempo ela tinha uma imensa vergonha. Ela não tinha nem coragem de falar a palavra "sexo". Quando falava, suas bochechas ficavam bem vermelhinhas.

Enrolei a toalha em minha cintura e voltei para o quarto, encontrando uma Bella com os olhos marejados. Sentei a seu lado, peguei em sua mão e dei um beijo em sua têmpora.

- O que foi? Quem te mandou coisas? - perguntei curioso.

- Este aqui é um cartão de James, Victoria e Maggie.. - ela falou emocionada. - Maggie que desenhou...- ela mostrou um cartão todo colorido por crayons. - Eu não sabia que eu era tão importante para eles.. preciso fazer uma visita..

- Você é muito importante, meu sorriso.. eu já te falei isso... Se quiser vou com você fazer uma visita... quero conhecer Maggie... você falava tanto dela em suas cartas... - apoiei minha cabeça em sua cabeça e continuei a olhar o resto de suas correspondências.

- Esse outro é um cartão de Charlotte, e ela mandou junto com ele essa correntinha, olha... - ela me mostrou uma correntinha de prata com um pingente de chupeta. - Não é lindo? Preciso ligar para Charlotte...

- Ela é a assistente social, não é? - perguntei dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

- É. Ela mesma. - Bella ficou passando os olhos pelo cartão. - Agora... olha esse aqui... - ela pegou o pacote maior. Logo vi no endereço que vinha de Emmett. - "Minha maninha Bella.." - ela começou a ler a carta, a voz quebrada. - "Essa semana minha mãe esteve em sua casa, a pedido do advogado de Charlie, para procurar alguns papéis. Eu e Rosalie fomos com ela, e ao mexer em algumas gavetas, achamos isso. Espero que goste, porque achamos que algo assim merece ficar com a verdadeira dona. Dê notícias. Como está tudo por aí? E Edward? Ele está cuidando bem de você? Te amamos muito. Feliz Aniversário. Emmett e Rose."

Bella pegou em cima da cama um álbum bem antigo, de couro vermelho. Abriu à minha frente e me mostrou que ali dentro, tinham várias fotos suas, de infância. Logo abaixo das fotos, pequenas legendas como "Bellinha, - 1 ano e três meses", ou "Bellinha e sua primeira frutinha", todas escritas na caligrafia de sua mãe.

- Isso aqui é muito pra mim, Edward.. - ela falou com a voz embargada no choro. Passei meu braço por seu ombro, e coloquei-a bem perto de mim. - É a letra _dela_... e dói saber que ela não me quer mais...

- Não diga que ela não te quis... - falei baixo. - De repente não é nada disso, você pode estar se enganando... Eu ainda não acredito que ela tenha feito isso com você... Talvez se você se encontrasse com el...

- Eu não quero me encontrar com ela... - ela falou passando a mão por seus olhos, limpando as lágrimas. - Pensei que queria, mas não quero.

- Certo. - falei baixo, dando outro beijo em seus cabelos. - Então se você não quer, eu respeito sua decisão.

- Obrigada. - ela fungou, aninhando-se em mim. - Vamos esquecer disso... - ela fechou o álbum e colocou a seu lado na cama.

- Vamos. Então aproveita e vá tomar seu banho, antes que eu tenha que te colocar à força no chuveiro... vamos acabar nos atrasando... - me levantei, indo até o armário e tirando uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de botão azul marinho.

Ela levantou, enrolando seu lençol no corpo pequeno porém com aquela linda barriguinha, dando uma pequena corrida em minha direção, ficando na ponta dos pés e me dando um selinho.

- Eu te amo. - ela sorriu. - Obrigada por ser tudo que você é.

Correspondi ao beijo, dando mais alguns. Era difícil largar seus lábios quando eles se encontravam com os meus.

- Eu sou tudo o que sou porque você existe no meu mundo, Bella.

XXXxxxXXX

A escolha de Alice tinha sido completamente perfeita e condizente com os gostos de Bella. Pela primeira vez ela não tinha exagerado em algo. O restaurante onde estávamos, "The Green Lounge", era o local perfeito para comemorar o aniversário da minha menina. A mesa ficava ao ar livre, a iluminação era toda feita à luz de velas e Alice ainda pediu para que adicionassem no ambiente alguns balões coloridos, em homenagem à aniversariante.

- Ótima escolha baixinha.. - murmurei para Alice, que estava sentada à minha frente.

- Muito obrigada. - ela sorriu, respondendo no mesmo tom, depois seu semblante fechou e o queixo ficou firme - Seria o local ideal para o pedido de casamento também. - falou entredentes. Revirei os olhos.

Não pedimos o jantar logo de começo. Ficamos bebendo, beliscando canapés e outras coisas gostosas que Alice tinha escolhido com antecedência. O clima estava leve, divertido, até meu pai estava animado, batendo papo com todos nós, enquanto Esme não parava de sorrir. Era visível a alegria dela ao me ver com Bella. Tão visível que Carlisle chegou a comentar comigo que o cardiologista tinha elogiado os últimos exames, falando que a pressão dela tinha melhorado quase que como um milagre. Fiquei aliviado, porque me preocupava muito com minha mãe, e saber que ela estava bem de verdade e fora do perigo de passar mal, era muito confortante.

Bella estava encantadora. O cabelo, - feito rapidamente por Alice, - estava metade preso, metade pendendo em seus ombros em cachinhos. Uma maquiagem leve, em tons de rosa, iluminavam seu rosto e seus olhos, que estava nitidamente felizes. Ela colocou um vestido azul marinho com um laço que ficava logo acima de sua barriguinha e um casaquinho de lã branca, combinando com as sapatilhas brancas que Alice tinha comprado especialmente para hoje. Apesar de eu ter que dar atenção para as outras pessoas da mesa, estava difícil não querer passar a noite inteira olhando para ela. Olhei para suas mãos enquanto ela bebia um copo de refrigerante e me surpreendi ao ver o anel amarelinho em seu outro dedo.

- Você está usando o anel de smiley que te dei em Indiana? - falei, inclinando meu rosto bem perto do dela, com uma felicidade tremenda ao saber que ela ainda tinha ele.

- Claro. Hoje é um dia feliz. - ela me respondeu, dando mais um gole no refrigerante e me olhando.

- Com licença.. - Alice falou levantando um dos braços. - Acho que está na hora de Bella abrir seus presentes.

- Também acho. - Carlisle concordou, sorrindo.

- O meu primeiro! - Jasper brincou, enquanto o garçom que estava nos atendendo colocava calmamente os presentes de Bella à mesa, à pedido de Alice.

- Certo.. - Bella falou com um sorriso no rosto. - Aqui está o de Jasper.. - ela falou meio envergonhada, afinal a mesa inteira estava olhando para ela. Coloquei meu braço em seus ombros, apoiado na cadeira, procurando passar segurança.

Alice quase uivou quando viu que a caixa era da Prada.

- Bem vinda ao clube Prada, Bellinha! - ela riu.

Bella, - não entendendo nada porque provavelmente nem fazia idéia do que Prada era, - abriu a caixa e tirou de dentro dela uma mochila de couro marrom escura.

- É para você usar na escola. - Jasper falou com um sorriso enigmático. - A propósito, sua admissão para o colégio também está dentro da caixa. Seja bem vinda à Whitlock Institute.

Todos na mesa olharam para Bella, que pareceu demorar para processar que tinha entrado no colégio. Quando se deu conta da notícia, se levantou da cadeira tão rápido que quase derrubou. Foi até Jasper, e abraçou ele bem apertado, agradecendo por toda a ajuda.

- Você conseguiu vaga para o segundo ano da high school, Bella. Seu resultado foi excelente. O mérito é todo seu... - ele falou sorrindo e correspondendo ao abraço dela.

Ela voltou para o assento ao meu lado e me olhou sorrindo.

- Você viu isso? Eu vou voltar a estudar! - suas bochechas estavam infladas.

- Vi meu anjo.. meus parabéns minha menina inteligente... - dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- Vamos parando com essa agarração! Quero ver os outros presentes! - Alice brincou.

- O nosso, agora! - Esme falou animada. Era muito bom ver minha mãe feliz.

Bella pegou uma sacolinha da Tiffany's, tirando uma caixinha preta de dentro dela. Alice novamente deu ataque ao ver que o que meus pais tinham comprado vinha de uma das lojas mais caras de Nova York.

- Espero que goste. Escolhemos juntos. - Esme falou, pegando na mão de Carlisle por cima da mesa. Bella abriu a caixinha e se deparou com um par de brincos muito bonito. Fiquei com um bolo na garganta ao ver a pedra.

- Pai.. isso são brilhantes? - perguntei.

- São. - Carlisle respondeu. - E queremos que Bella use no casamento. Vai combinar com a aliança de noivado. - ele deu um sorriso para Bella, que correspondeu, completamente envergonhada.

- Que vai ser quandooo? - Alice perguntou animada, já provavelmente em sua terceira taça de pró-seco.

- Hmmm.. não sei. - falei olhando para Bella. - Quando vamos casar, meu anjo? - perguntei acariciando sem ombro.

- Não sei.. - ela me olhou em dúvida. - Só.. queria que fosse depois do nascimento de Anthony.. quero que ele participe. - ela riu.

- Bom, ele não vai deixar de participar.. - Esme disse, olhando para a barriga de Bella. - Olha essa barriguinha Carlisle, está cada dia mais linda! - ela falou no mesmo tom de Alice.

Bella ficou tão envergonhada que escondeu seu rosto no vão de meu pescoço, rindo. Dei um beijo em sua cabeça e ri junto. Eu nunca tinha passado um tempo tão agradável com toda a minha família.

- Certo, depois nós pensamos nisso sem falta! - Alice falou em todo seu estilo um milhão de volts. - Agora é a vez do meeeeu presente! - ela bateu palminhas, apontando para um envelope que estava em cima da mesa.

- O que é isso, Alice? - perguntei curioso.

- Vejam vocês mesmos.. - ela levantou as sobrancelhas, cheia de marra.

- Vermont? - Bella falou assim que abriu o envelope. - O que é isso?

- É uma estação de esqui que fica na fronteira com Montreal, meu anjo.. - falei sorrindo. - Alice acabou de nos dar de presente um final de semana lá.. - ri. - Obrigado, maninha.

- Vocês passaram muito tempo separados, agora nada mais justo que curtam todo o tempo possível juntos. - ela sorriu. - Eu amo vocês. - seus olhos brilhavam, e eu não sabia se era de emoção ou de felicidade. Provavelmente emoção.

- Obrigada, Alice... - Bella falou animada, logo depois me olhando. Eu _sabia_ o que era aquele olhar. Bella tinha acabado de se tocar que nós ficaríamos um final de semana inteiro sozinhos, nas montanhas... Seus hormônios já deviam estar gritando... ri, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e ela riu também, aninhando-se em mim.

O jantar chegou logo depois, e comemos enquanto conversávamos sobre diversas coisas, na maioria sobre a gravidez de Bella, sobre suas perspectivas do colégio, entre outros assuntos. Jasper e Alice, - quase que como uma tradição, - contaram histórias engraçadas da faculdade e eu suspirava de felicidade ao ver Bella rindo de sair lágrimas de seus olhos. Eu chegava a ficar parado, em transe, apenas olhando seus olhos semicerrados e ouvindo realizado o som de sua risada.

Assim que terminamos, o garçom tirou todos os pratos, voltando com uma torta de chocolate completamente coberta de M&M's. Mais uma surpresa que Alice tinha preparado para Bella. Caí na gargalhada ao ver o tamanho dos olhos de minha menina quando viu aquela imensidão de confetes coloridos na cobertura.

Carlisle pegou um talher e bateu em seu copo, pedindo atenção.

- Só gostaria de falar uma coisa. - ele falou levantando-se. - Vai ser bem rápido, eu prometo, Bella. Já já você vai comer os M&M's. - ele brincou. Bella procurou minha mão por debaixo da mesa e assim que encontrou, apertou-a com firmeza.

- Só queria dizer Bella, que ter você em nossa família é uma alegria imensa. - ele olhou para ela. - Eu sei que não fui o melhor sogro no começo, mas nós já conversamos, eu já expliquei meus motivos, e isso é assunto passado. Agora, como pai, tutor, sogro e avô, eu só queria te agradecer por ter aparecido na vida de meu filho, colocado um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele e principalmente, por tê-lo feito feliz de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto em minha vida. - ele sorriu e olhou para mim. - Obrigada, Bella. Obrigada pelos sucos, pelos sorrisos, pela felicidade que irradia na casa, pelo olhar carinhoso pelas manhãs e principalmente, obrigada por Anthony. - seus olhos marejaram. - Confesso que não esperei ser avô antes dos cinquenta, mas... a felicidade supera qualquer trauma de idade. - ele brincou. - Então, levantem suas taças e seus copos de refrigerante... vamos brindar os dezessete anos de uma menina.. - ele então parou. - Não, melhor... Vamos brindar os dezessete anos de uma mulher muito especial que apareceu em nossa vida. Isabella Marie... Cullen.

Levantamos nossos copos e enquanto os cristais se debatiam, olhei para Bella, que não estava conseguindo segurar suas lágrimas. Apertei nossas mãos entrelaçadas embaixo da mesa e assim que ela me olhou sussurrei um "eu te amo".

O que mais me deixou aliviado foi que, apesar de ela ter tido o momento com seu álbum de fotos de infância, ela não tinha passado seu aniversário triste, pensando na vida que tinha deixado para trás. Eu fiz besteiras, eu quis tirá-la a força de sua cidade, mas tinha valido a pena. Porque Bella agora estava feliz, e no que dependesse de mim, ela seria para sempre.

* * *

_E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? :)_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews e por todo o carinho! Vocês me deixam tão feliz! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também! Dêem suas opiniões, suposições, reclamações... o que quiserem! Sou toda "ouvidos" ;)_

_Beijinhos e tenham uma ótima semana!_

_Dany_


	37. Chapter 36 Love and Wisdom

**Capítulo 36 - Love and Wisdom**

_A forma de viver o amor é uma sabedoria, arte até, de muito poucos e raros seguidores: consiste em fazer feliz a quem se ama._

_(Artur de Távola)_

**PoV Bella**

Por mais que todas as células do meu corpo me implorassem para que eu ficasse deitada e continuasse a aproveitar aquele colchão macio e fofinho, o vazio de não ter Edward ao meu lado acabou me tirando o sono aquela manhã.

Após me espreguiçar, abri meus olhos, procurando por ele, mas a única coisa que vi foi a janela, pincelada por todos os floquinhos de neve que caíam lá fora. Esse lugar era simplesmente incrível. Lindo. Calmante e romântico. Eu tinha que agradecer muito a Alice por ter nos dado de presente essa viagem.

Não só pelo lugar em si; Eu e Edward estávamos passando um dos melhores finais de semana de nossas vidas. Eu ria timidamente toda vez que ele chamava Vermont de uma "lua-de-mel adiantada", mas não tinha melhor descrição que essa. Porque parecia uma lua de mel sim. Passeávamos um pouco depois do almoço, fazíamos bonecos bem gorduchos na neve que se acumulava do lado de fora do nosso chalé.. o resto do tempo ficávamos somente em nosso quarto, e estávamos tirando aqueles dias simplesmente para curtir um ao outro sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Eramos nós. Apenas nós dois e Anthony. E isso rendeu uma proximidade ainda maior do que eu já imaginava que tínhamos. Eu me sentia muito mais a vontade, não tinha tanta vergonha em falar meus desejos, cheguei a andar pelada pelo quarto uma vez e mesmo ruborizando demais, já tinha até falado a palavra "sexo" três vezes...

Era nosso ninho de amor. E eu não queria ir mais embora.

A primeira vez que... _fizemos_ depois de sua volta, na madrugada do meu aniversário, não tinha sido completamente agradável, muito menos confortável, mas supriu uma necessidade que eu vinha passando praticamente o dia inteiro. A médica avisou que eu teria essas vontades do nada, mas nunca pensei que seria algo tão intenso. Edward foi completamente perfeito comigo, se preocupando, me tratando com carinho, e ali, a partir daquele dia, uma porteira gigante de vontades foi aberta. Agora, já tínhamos atingido um nível de conforto tão bom que eu estava começando a achar que precisaria de tratamento. Porque eu tinha vontades _o tempo inteiro_. Eu queria Edward o tempo inteiro. E bom, ele não estava reclamando disso. Muito pelo contrário.

Já era domingo, nosso último dia em Vermont, mas não deixei de abrir um sorriso ao lembrar de como nos amamos na noite anterior. Edward era o namorado/futuro marido perfeito, e era o maior presente que Deus já podia ter me dado, junto com Anthony. Hoje em dia eu não me sentia tão incompleta ao pensar em Reneé e Charlie. O pai do meu bebê e meu próprio bebê estavam suprindo toda a ausência maternal, me dando todo o amor do mundo. Eu já não me sentia mais sozinha. Eu tinha minha família.

Me espreguicei novamente e bocejei, ainda sentindo a moleza intensa causada pelo sono e pela noite incansável que tivemos. O quarto estava bem quentinho por conta da lareira que tinha passado a noite inteira acesa e o que me cobria era apenas um lençol bem fino, e uma camisola azul de seda, também presente de Alice.

Olhei para trás e sorri ao ver Edward sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira. O quarto estava escuro então só dava para ver um tom amarelado de fogo atingindo seu corpo como se fosse uma sombra, e aquilo era simplesmente lindo demais. Cheguei a suspirar. Ele estava sem camisa, apenas uma calça de pijama azul e branca bem baixa na cintura, e lia um livro, completamente entretido naquelas milhares de páginas.

Levantei bem devagar, esperando que ele não percebesse, mas assim que coloquei meus pés no chão do quarto e ajeitei minha camisola na altura das coxas, ele largou o livro, e me olhou, sorrindo.

- Bom dia minha princesa... vem cá... - ele esticou os braços em minha direção, e só não corri porque seria patético em uma distância daquelas. Me sentei em seu colo e ele me aninhou em seu peito, em um abraço delicioso. - Dormiu bem, anjinho?

Apenas assenti, passando meu rosto por seu peito tão cheiroso, levando minha cabeça para o vão de seu pescoço e respirando fundo. Sim, eu estava manhosa. Mas Edward era perfeito e eu podia ter o luxo de ficar assim. Ele me paparicava do mesmo jeito.

- Gostou da nossa noite? - ele deu um beijo no topo de minha cabeça e eu pude sentir que seus lábios estavam formando um sorriso no momento em que ele me fez a pergunta. Nossa noite realmente tinha sido perfeita.

- Amei... - senti minhas bochechas ruborizando, mas não fiz nenhum esforço para escondê-las. - Como todas as outras, foi simplesmente perfeita... eu amo estar com você. - desabafei. Agora eu não tinha mais tanto receio de falar o que sentia. Nem tanta vergonha. Eu simplesmente falava. E Edward merecia qualquer palavra de carinho que eu pudesse falar.

- Eu também amo estar com você, meu sorriso... - ele afagou minha cabeça, cheirando-a e dando mais e mais beijos em meus cabelos. - Não quero mais passar um dia da minha vida sem ter você ao meu lado.

- E você não vai. Não vamos mais nos separar. - respondi, olhando a aliança em minha mão que estava apoiada em seu peito. Comecei a acariciar o início do pescoço de Edward com meu indicador e ele apenas respirou fundo, apertando sua pegada em mim. - O que estava lendo? - sussurrei. O ambiente estava tão calmo que simplesmente não combinava falarmos alto.

- Um livro sobre maternidade... para entender melhor as coisas que estão acontecendo com você... essas mudanças de humor, essas crises hormonais... principalmente o negócio da falta de ferro, que é o que mais me preocupa...

- Desculpa se meu humor tem sido estranho ultimamente. E prometo controlar minhas crises hormonais... - falei, com apenas um pequeno fundo de verdade. Na realidade eu tinha segurança o suficiente para saber que Edward não se importava com nada disso. E quanto às mudanças hormonais, ele até gostava. Eu bem tinha reparado o jeito que ele tinha olhado para meus seios na noite anterior, antes de beijá-los. Eles estavam _bem_ maiores.

- Eu não falei hora nenhuma que me incomodo com isso, meu anjo. - sua mão direita passeava por meu braço, deixando uma trilha bem quentinha e aconchegante em minha pele. A esquerda fazia a mesma coisa, em minha coxa nada protegida. Alice devia ter feito de propósito ao me dar uma camisola tão curta. - Só estou lendo para entender mesmo.. para não errar com você... para saber como agir quando você precisar de mim... eu quero estar ao seu lado em tudo o que acontecer, e ser aquele a fazer melhorar seus desconfortos... - ele deu um beijo em minha têmpora e ficou com seus lábios ali. - Entendeu, minha menina?

- Entendi. - sorri, dando um beijo leve em seu maxilar. Edward estava com um cheirinho maravilhoso e mentolado em seu queixo e foi quando pude perceber que ele tinha feito a barba. O escuro havia me impedido de ver. - E o que viu sobre o ferro? Será que um dia eu me livro desses remédios? O comprimido é enorme, tenho que sempre partir em dois para conseguir tomar...

- Pelo que li você ainda vai ter que tomar mais um pouco depois que Anthony nascer... para que isso não te prejudique. - ele colocou a mão em minha barriga e acariciou. - Nosso bebê está se aproveitando de todas as suas vitaminas, e tudo de bom que você ingere... é comum você ficar fraca com isso... - ele respirou fundo, ainda passando sua palma por minha barriga. - Ele não faz por mal, mas quero que você se cuide, e continue tomando direitinho, para que nada de ruim aconteça, nem com você, nem com ele.. está bem? - ele falou com sua boca imprensada na lateral de minha cabeça, enquanto me ninava de forma suave e confortante.

- Está bem. - assenti.

- Estamos combinados? - ele sorriu.

- Estamos combinados. - ecooei, revirando meus olhos.

- Está revirando os olhos para mim, Isabella? - ele falou em tom brincalhão, levando sua mão para a lateral de minha barriga e ameaçando fazer cócegas.

- Nem se atreva Edward, não se deve fazer cócegas em mulheres grávidas! - alertei, mas querendo rir.

- Não li isso em canto nenhum do livro. - ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Mas é! - ri. - É verdade! - comecei a rir ainda mais quando senti seu rosto vindo na direção do vão do meu pescoço. Edward entrelaçou nossas mãos e começou a me dar pequenos beijinhos com os lábios semi-cerrados, deixando um pequeno rastro molhado e arrepiante.

Ele me deixava louca.

- Isso também não se deve fazer.. - sussurrei. Ele foi subindo os beijos por meu pescoço, maxilar, até chegar no cantinho de meus lábios.

- Você não resiste. – ele falou junto a um sorriso torto, passando seu nariz por minha bochecha e me fazendo ouvir sua respiração bem intensa. – Resiste?

- Não. – engoli em seco.

- Ainda está cedo... quer voltar pra cama? – ele sussurrou sorrindo, subindo sua mão por minha camisola fina, alcançando a barra de minha calcinha. Isso causou um gelado já conhecido em meu estômago, que contrastava absurdamente com o calor do meu baixo ventre. Paraíso.

- O que exatamente vamos fazer na cama? – apoiei minha mão em seu pescoço, encontrando seus fios de cabelo com a ponta de meus dedos.

Ele apenas me beijou.

- O que você acha? – seus dentes brincavam com meu lábio inferior, intercalando com beijinhos. O sorriso de Edward era tão lindo que tirava todo o meu ar algumas vezes.

Nem respondi. Só sorri de volta. Tinha como negar?

Edward esticou seu braço por baixo de minhas pernas e me pegou no colo, andando aquele pequeno e curto espaço entre a poltrona e nossa cama. Eu não parava de rir, com medo de cairmos no chão por conta de meu peso, mas para ele, parecia que eu não tinha engordado nada. Me carregou como se eu fosse uma folha de papel. No momento em que minhas costas encontraram novamente aquele colchão macio e os lábios de Edward começaram a passear por meu corpo, eu tive a plena certeza de que eu realmente não queria ir embora daqui.

Quando abri meus olhos novamente, acho que já era bem mais tarde. Não posso falar a hora exatamente porque o tempo lá fora ainda parecia o mesmo, por conta da neve. Era apenas uma paisagem ameno, azul e branco.

Dessa vez meu corpo estava nu embaixo do lençol. E Edward não estava diferente, deitado de barriga para baixo e abraçado com o travesseiro. Olhei para os traços fortes de suas costas e as pequenas sardinhas que ele tinha ao longo da espinha, não resistindo em percorrer meus dedos na linha que ia de sua nuca até as covinhas antes do bumbum. Sua pele era macia, cheirosa, e eu simplesmente tinha vontade de mordê-lo inteiro. Ele mexeu o corpo, provavelmente tomando conhecimento de meus dedos, e logo abriu aqueles olhos perfeitos e sonolentos para mim.

- Hey. - ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso, com os lábios ainda imprensados no travesseiro.

- Hey.. - passei minha mão por seu rosto. - Desculpa se te acordei. Volte a dormir...

- Pra que fechar meus olhos se estou tendo uma visão tão perfeita? - ele sorriu e levantou seu corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e levando sua mão esquerda em meu rosto, ajeitando meu cabelo embaraçado. - Já deve estar tarde e você ainda nem se alimentou... Está com fome? - seu carinho estava tão gostoso, tão calmante, que por pouco fui uma mãe egoísta e negligente, bloqueando o quanto Anthony estava implorando por comida. Mas o meu estômago foi mais forte.

- Morrendo de fome. Daqui a pouco Anthony me dá uma voadora. - falei baixo, jogando minha cabeça no travesseiro e não tirando meus olhos dos dele. - Mas ao mesmo tempo estou com tanta preguiça... - bocejei.

Edward sorriu enquanto me olhava.

- Own, minha menina preguiçosa... - ele inclinou seu corpo, me dando um beijo leve nos lábios. - O que quer comer? Me fala que eu trago para você..

- Você está me mimando demais, Edward.. - brinquei, acariciando seu rosto. Ele apoiou sua cabeça levemente em meu colo e eu aproveitei para afagar aqueles fios dourados que eu tanto amava.

- Tudo para a mamãe do meu bebê... - ele sorriu, fechando os olhos e sentindo meu carinho em seus cabelos.

- Na realidade... - falei começando a sentir os desejos loucos dentro de mim. - Eu queria pipoca. Bem salgadinha. E M&M's de sobremesa.

Edward levantou a cabeça e me olhou, rindo.

- Estou falando de comida, Isabella. - ele me olhou em uma repreensão brincalhona. - Você sabe que tem que se alimentar, eu falei com você hoje cedo sobre isso..

- Eu sei. Mas eu estou com vontade... Quer que Anthony nasça com cara de pipoca? - dei um sorriso vitorioso.

- Claro que não. Eu vou te dar pipoca. E o M&M's... - eu ia começar a festejar mas ele logo levantou um dedo. - Mas depois que você comer comida decente. - ele voltou a apoiar sua cabeça em meu colo. - Vamos fazer o seguinte? Arrumamos nossa mala, fazemos o check-out, vamos almoçar e compro tudo o que você quiser... você pode comer na viagem de volta.

- Não quero ir emboraaaa... - reclamei. - Quero ficar aqui para sempre com você.

- Eu também, meu sorriso. - ele passou o dedo indicador do meio dos meus olhos à ponta de meu nariz. - Mas amanhã você começa seu colégio, eu começo a trabalhar para Carlisle... temos muito a fazer. - ele sorriu. - Sem contar que seu presente está esperando lá em casa...

- Que presente? - franzi o cenho.

- Eu não te dei nenhum presente de aniversário, esqueceu? - ele segurou a pontinha de meu nariz entre o indicador e o polegar. - Eu demorei para comprar porque precisava da confirmação de algumas coisas... Alice buscou para mim enquanto estávamos aqui.

- O que é? - arregalei os olhos.

- Ótima tentativa. Mas não vou falar. - ele sorriu e levantou-se, vestindo sua boxer. - Vamos, vamos tomar um banho e almoçar. Ainda temos sete horas de viagem pela frente. - ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Tomamos banho juntos, arrumamos as malas com todas as balinhas de maçã que tínhamos comprado para Alice, - que era viciada e só eram vendidas aqui, - e fomos para um restaurante que ficava bem no centro da cidade. Edward me fez comer legumes no vapor com um grande pedaço de bife, acompanhado por um copo gigante de suco de laranja. Ao final da refeição, eu já nem queria mais ouvir falar em pipoca e M&M's. Eu estava completamente entupida, enjoada e irritada por ele ter me dado tanta comida a ponto de deixar de lado minhas guloseimas preferidas.

- O que foi? - ele falou já dentro do carro, acariciando meu joelho.

- Nada. - falei secamente, olhando para a janela. Eu não tinha nenhum direito de ficar irritada, mas simplesmente estava. Eu sabia que era mais forte do que eu, então preferia ficar calada do que magoá-lo.

- Você está brava comigo porque você comeu a ponto de não ter mais vontade de comer aquelas besteiras? - ele intercalava o olhar entre meu rosto e a estrada.

- Não estou _brava_. - respondi rápido. - Estou_ braba_.

- Ah, e existe diferença? - ele largou o semblante sério e abriu um sorriso.

- Existe. _Brava_ é quando a coisa é séria, _braba_ é quando é besteira e vai passar.

- Ah é? - ele riu, dando um apertão de leve em meu joelho. - Me desculpe meu sorriso, eu só queria que você comesse direito.. não fiz com a intenção de fazer você perder a vontade da pipoca e do M&M's. Eu juro.

Era simplesmente ridículo como ele estava pedindo desculpas por meu comportamento imbecil. Quem deveria estar pedindo desculpa era eu, não ele.

- Pára! Não tem que pedir desculpas. Eu nem devia estar irritada. Mas estou. É besteira minha. Vai passar. - peguei sua mão e entrelacei na minha, acariciando seus dedos com meu polegar.

- Claro que vai passar. - ele respirou fundo. - E se você quiser, quando fizermos nossa parada no meio do caminho eu compro M&M's pra você. - ele olhou novamente pra mim. - Eu sei que agora você não quer, mas quem sabe daqui a umas três horas? - ele deu um sorriso torto.

Olhei para Edward e abri um sorriso.

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, sabia?

- Eu sei. - ele também começou a acariciar minha mão com seu polegar. Nossos polegares se encontraram e ficamos brincando silenciosamente.

- Seu convencido.

- Sou mesmo. Mas eu te amo.

Me quebrou completamente. Eu sentia que podia derreter.

- Eu também amo você.

Assim como prometido, ele parou para comprar meu M&M's algumas horas depois e eu, que já não estava mais irritada, acabei me sentindo culpada por ser chata e ele ser tão atencioso. Pedi desculpas, mas ele nem quis me ouvir. E assim, depois de mais três horas e meia de viagem, alcançamos Long Island. Chegamos em casa. Chegamos à nossa realidade.

Que não era ruim, óbvio que não. Apesar de não estarmos mais sozinhos era muito bom voltar e ver Esme sorridente, vindo me abraçar. O que mais me incomodava era o dia seguinte. Eu teria que ir para o colégio, ele ia começar a trabalhar, e a noção do desconhecido estava mais uma vez me perseguindo e me assustando.

- Como foi a viagem, meus amores? - ela falou ao dar um beijo em Edward, que logo subiu as escadas com nossas malas.

- Incrível Esme... incrível. - sorri quando ela segurou minha mão. - Tenho que agradecer muito à Alice.

- Ela sabia que vocês iam gostar. Vermont é realmente muito lindo, e o lugar dos casais românticos... - ela então respirou fundo e afagou meus ombros, vendo as ruguinhas de preocupação em minha testa. - Está nervosa para a escola amanhã, não está?

Meu estômago contorceu. E não era Anthony o culpado dessa vez, nem os legumes, a carne ou as guloseimas.

- Mais ou menos.. um pouco... estou sim. - desabafei.

- É normal, querida. Assusta porque é novo. Mas tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo e você vai tirar de letra.

- Tomara, Esme. - respirei fundo sentindo sua mão acariciando meu rosto.

- Deus estará te protegendo. - ela deu um beijo em minha testa. - Agora vá tomar um banho e descansar, seis horas de viagem não é nada fácil. Vocês dois devem estar exaustos.

E eu estava mesmo. Sentia meus pés inchados por ter ficado tanto tempo sentada no carro, e uma indisposição terrível, devido ao peso que Anthony estava começando a exercer dentro de mim. Sem contar que meu girassolzinho provavelmente estava sapateando minha bexiga, porque eu estava com uma vontade absurda de ir ao banheiro. Subi as escadas o mais rápido que pude em toda minha forma grávida, alcançando o primeiro banheiro disponível no nosso andar. Aproveitei para tomar um banho e quanto saí, vi que Edward já tinha desarrumado todas as malas. Quando ele me viu enrolada na toalha com aquela leve protuberância que Anthony causava em minha barriga, abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. Hoje ela já parecia ainda maior.

- Já deixei as balinhas de maçã no quarto de Alice. - ele se aproximou, me dando um beijo na testa e acariciando a área de meu umbigo por cima da toalha. - Vou tomar um banho... me espera para que eu mostre seu presente?

- Espero. - sorri.

- Eu já volto. - ele me deu um selinho e foi para o banheiro.

Coloquei meu pijama, penteei os cabelos e decidi escolheu o que iria usar no dia seguinte, no colégio. Não seria muito difícil porque era uniforme, então não tinha muito o que fazer. Eu já havia comprado as peças com Alice durante a semana, e simplesmente me senti desconfortável ao ver a saia. Ela ficava na altura dos joelhos, mas ainda me incomodava. Então peguei uma calça legging que tinha comprado em alguma de nossas muitas idas à Manhattan e coloquei junto com ela, pendurada em uma cadeira. Escolhi a blusa branca, a gravata e o casaco de lã vermelha, também incomodada que ele não era grande o suficiente para esconder minha barriga. Cogitei pegar um casaco de Edward emprestado.

Eu não queria que soubessem que eu estava grávida. Não por vergonha, claro que não. Eu amava Anthony mais do que a mim mesma, e se fossem em outras circunstâncias, eu contaria aos quatro ventos que estava com meu girassolzinho dentro de mim. Mas como eu já disse, adolescentes podiam ser muito cruéis. Ainda mais com uma menina caipira e grávida. E esse era o meu maior medo. Então queria simplesmente evitar.

Quando tudo já estava pendurado na cadeira, peguei meu par de all stars brancos e uni à roupa. Peguei a bolsa que Jasper tinha me dado de presente e coloquei meu fichário, - que Alice comprou comigo no mesmo dia do uniforme, - e o estojo de canetas que ela também havia me dado no dia da prova. Às vezes eu ria ao imaginar que Alice me tratava como uma filha, ou na pior das hipóteses como uma boneca, porque ela simplesmente me fornecia tudo que eu precisava. E ainda por cima adorava fazer isso. Ela era uma pessoa muito especial. Quando estava fechando o zíper da mochila, a porta do banheiro abriu.

Edward saiu do banheiro que tinha em nosso quarto com apenas uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura e eu fiquei observando-o enquanto ele terminava de se secar e colocar seus pijamas. O cabelo ainda continuava molhado, pingando em sua pele, mas ele parecia não se importar. Colocou a toalha atrás da porta, passou a mão despreocupadamente por seus cabelos, apagou as luzes do quarto, acendeu as do abajur e pegou uma caixa que estava embaixo da cama.

- Feliz Aniversário. - ele sorriu e sentou-se no colchão, esperando que eu me aproximasse.

Sorrindo, me ajoelhei na cama e briguei com a fita que fechava a caixa. Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que era, mas a fita parecia querer me começou a me ajudar mas estava tão desastrado quanto eu e começamos a gargalhar. Por fim ele pegou uma tesoura na gaveta da estante e cortou a maldita fita, abrindo a caixa rapidamente. Devíamos ter pensado nisso antes.

- Mac? - perguntei ao olhar dentro da caixa. Tinha outra caixa média lá dentro, toda branca apenas com o desenho de uma maçã e as palavras MAC em cinza.. - O que é isso Edward?

Ele pegou a caixa e colocou em cima da cama.

- É para que você possa administrar melhor seus estudos e seus trabalhos do colégio. - ele sorriu, abrindo a caixa, - dessa vez de forma mais fácil, - e tirando o aparelho fininho de dentro dele.

- Edward, você está me dando um notebook? - falei incrédula. Eu sabia que isso era exorbitante, caro, e Edward não estava em posição de fazer uma compra dessas agora, porque ele nem sequer havia começado a trabalhar.

- Sim, qual é o problema? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - E não é só isso. Tem outra caixinha menor aí dentro. - ele apontou para a caixa maior, aberta.

Eu não podia acreditar. Inclinei meu corpo e pesquei uma caixinha menor, de acrílico. Dentro dela tinha um negócio exatamente igual ao que Edward usava para ouvir música, lá em Monrovia.

- É igual ao seu... - falei sorrindo. Eu tinha certeza que isso seria uma grande distração para mim na escola. Se eu me sentisse sozinha, podia somente pegá-lo e começar a ouvir música. - Mas... Edward... para que tudo isso?

- Porque você merece. E agora você é uma aluna de _High School_. Você tem que ter um notebook e um Ipod. - ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Mas isso foi caro. Muito caro. E você não podia gastar esse dinheiro... - sacudi a cabeça olhando para as duas caixas em cima da cama.

- Não foi muito. - ele pegou minha franja e prendeu-a atrás de minha orelha. - Eu tenho dinheiro guardado, meu sorriso. Guardo desde que entrei na faculdade, desde que comecei a estagiar... - ele respirou fundo. - Eu sei que tenho que continuar com esse dinheiro guardado para que possamos comprar nossa casa quando Anthony nascer, mas..

- Vamos comprar uma casa? - arregalei os olhos. Ele riu.

- Meu amor, nós somos uma família agora... não vou ficar na casa dos meus pais. - ele continuou rindo. - Nós vamos comprar uma casa sim, só temos que esperar mais um pouco porque o dinheiro ainda não é o suficiente... e eu não quero que Carlisle me ajude nisso. - ele colocou a mão em minha perna, por cima do pijama, e começou a acariciá-la. - Agora eu vou ser pai, vou ser marido, e estou assumindo minha responsabilidade. Eu vou cuidar de vocês, e vou comprar nossa casa.. - ele sorriu.

- Desculpa se transformei sua vida desse jeito.. você só tem vinte e dois anos e já está tendo que assumir tanta coisa... - suspirei.

- E você não está assumindo nada? - ele falou ironicamente. - Sendo que você só tem dezessete, meu anjo? - ele se aproximou e me deu um selinho. - Eu é que tinha que pedir desculpas... você ainda é muito nova e está renunciando demais...

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Edward, é de Anthony que estamos falando... desde quando estamos encarando-o como um fardo? - coloquei as duas mãos em minha barriga. - Isso é errado. Temos que parar de pedir desculpas um ao outro e pensar que se Deus fez assim, é porque é para ser. Se eu vou ser mãe aos dezessete e você pai aos vinte e três, é porque tem que ser assim. É porque foi destinado a acontecer. - suspirei. - E eu tenho certeza que nosso girassolzinho valerá a pena todas as renúncias.

Ele sorriu.

- Exatamente. Então pare com essa de desculpas. - ele me deu outro selinho.

- Você também. - rebati.

- Certo, nada de desculpas então. Pelo menos não relacionado a isso. - ele colocou a caixa com o notebook e o ipod no chão, ajeitando-se melhor na cama e se aproximando de mim.

- Eu não gosto quando você pede desculpas.. - desabafei. - Parece que você está muito errado, sendo que você nunca faz nada de errado. - deixei a posição de joelhos e sentei na cama, me aninhando em Edward. - Você sempre faz tudo certo..

- Vai me deixar ainda mais convencido. - ele apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama e pegou o controle no criado mudo, ligando a televisão.

- Você pode ser convencido. - brinquei, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro e olhando para o desenho animado que estava passando. Pensei em Anthony. E no futuro bem breve onde eu estaria assistindo esses mesmos desenhos com ele. - Edward..? - sussurrei.

- Hmm...? - ele acariciava meus cabelos, prestando atenção na televisão.

- Você acha que vou me dar bem na escola?

Ele inclinou a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos e franziu o cenho.

- Claro meu sorriso.. porque não?

- Por nada... foi só uma pergunta... - omiti. Eu estava morrendo de medo do dia de amanhã, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria falar. Não queria parecer fraca.

- Tudo vai dar certo amanhã, meu anjo... - ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça. - Agora vá dormir que amanhã será um dia cheio para nós dois. - a trilha de beijos desceu de minha cabeça para testa, têmporas, bochechas, nariz e boca. - Bons sonhos, minha Bella.

E nos braços dele, adormeci, tentando realmente ter os bons sonhos e não pensar no pesadelo que poderia ser o meu dia seguinte.

Abri meus olhos dando de cara com o girassol na janela, balançando com o vento e um pouquinho iluminado pelo pouco de sol que estava coberto por nuvens. Olhei para trás, procurando por Edward, mas vi que ele não estava. Eu odiava acordar e não encontrar com ele, principalmente no dia de hoje. Meu coração já havia começado a disparar só com a realização de que eu teria que encarar muitas coisas sozinha hoje.

Levantei meu corpo, e após espreguiçar coloquei meus pés no chão, acariciando minha barriga e sonhando com o dia que aquele bom dia se tornaria real.

- Bom dia meu girassolzinho. - falei tentando lutar com um bocejo forte. Olhei para o relógio e vi que eram seis e vinte da manhã. Fui ao banheiro, escovei os dentes e quando comecei a me vestir, Edward entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia meu anjo. - ele pegou em meu braço e me deu um beijo. - Como estou?

Meu queixo quase foi ao pé, porque aquela era a primeira vez que eu estava vendo Edward de terno. E era lindo demais. Assim, a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. O terno era cinza, e ele usava uma camisa branca por baixo com uma gravata azul marinho.

Meu coração disparou, juro.

- Lindo... - acho que meus olhos estavam brilhando, porque ele riu. - Muito lindo.

- E você está linda. - ele se aproximou, suas mãos logo procurando minha cintura. A questão é que eu nem estava vestida. Só estava com a saia e de sutiã. - Sabia que uniformes colegiais costumam ser a principal fantasia sexual dos homens?

Minhas bochechas coraram tão absurdamente que ele riu de novo.

- Eu amo seu jeito, meu anjo. - ele ainda dava uns espasmos de riso, mas segurou meu rosto e acariciou minhas bochechas com seu polegar. - Adoro suas bochechinhas vermelhas, adoro o seu olhar, adoro como você consegue ser sexy e ingênua ao mesmo tempo... eu tenho o maior tesouro em minhas mãos... - ele inclinou seu rosto e me beijou.

E naquele momento então é que eu não queria mais ir para o colégio, porque esse beijo acabou de deixando... com _vontade_. Segurei o pescoço de Edward com minhas duas mãos e aumentei nosso beijo com urgência, tão desesperadamente que ele percebeu.

- Meu anjo... - ele falou em meio ao nosso beijo, dando pequenos selinhos. - Por mais que eu queira continuar isso que estamos fazendo, eu tenho que ir trabalhar.. e você tem que estudar... - ele me deu um beijo com mais pressão em meus lábios e então se afastou. - Me desculpe. Você não sabe como é ruim ter que me controlar com você.

- Eu sei... - bufei. - E eu ainda nem terminei de me vestir. - peguei a camisa branca que estava pendurada na cadeira.

- Deixa eu te ajudar. - ele pegou a camisa de minha mão e abriu todos os botões. Colocou-a em mim, apenas esperando que eu encaixasse o braço nas mangas, e depois começou a abotoar de novo. Assim que terminou, ele se ajoelhou e deu um beijo em minha barriga por cima do pano. - Bom dia, filhão. Cuida bem da mamãe, está bem? Pelo papai.

Sorri, acariciando o cabelo desarrumado de Edward.

Ele levantou-se e também me ajudou a colocar a gravatinha e depois o casaco de lã. E isso me lembrou de pedir outro casaco a ele.

- Para que você quer outro casaco? - ele perguntou desconfiado, mas já estava indo em direção ao armário para pegar.

- Porque hoje está frio, e deve ter ar condicionado nas salas... e eu estou nervosa, então fico com ainda mais frio... - bom, a segunda parte era verdade mesmo. Ficar nervosa me deixava com frio.

- Toma. - ele me entregou um casaco de chuva. Acho que Alice chamava aquilo de _trench-coat_. - Use isso por cima, é bom que te protege se chover também.

- Certo. - peguei minha mochila. - Obrigada.

Edward foi até o criado mudo e pegou meu celular, aquele que ele tinha comprado em Indiana para mim e eu mal usava. Ele olhou a telinha, e me entregou. - Está quase acabando a bateria, mas leve, para que use se precisar. Se acontecer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode me ligar que eu vou correndo. Eu não estarei muito longe, o escritório de Carlisle fica somente há umas oito quadras do seu colégio.

- Está bem. - coloquei-o em um compartimento que ficava na frente da mochila.

Descemos para tomar café da manhã, o que foi muito rápido por conta da pressa. Acabei não tomando minhas vitaminas e Edward me fez jurar que eu tomaria assim que pisasse no colégio. Pegamos um pouco de trânsito no caminho e uma meia hora depois, estávamos na porta do meu colégio. Edward abriu a porta para mim, e me deu um abraço muito apertado. Eu simplesmente não queria largá-lo.

- O sinal já tocou, meu anjo.. você vai chegar atrasada. - ele falou dando um beijo em minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos e aninhei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo o cheirinho de perfume maravilhoso vindo de seu pescoço. Fiquei brincando com a gravata dele, tentando protelar o máximo de tempo possível, mas não adiantou. - Meu Deus, sinto que estou treinando para quando Anthony não quiser ir para a escola... - ele riu baixo, acariciando meu cabelo.

- Oooi Edward! Oi Bella! - uma voz melosa falou atrás de nós. Eu nem queria olhar, porque eu já sabia quem era. Kate. Pelo menos ela era menos antipática que Gail. Gail me dava frio na espinha.

Para minha tristeza, Edward afastou nosso abraço, mas entrelaçou sua mão na minha, provavelmente querendo me dar força.

- Olá. - respondi com um sorriso simpático.

- Estamos atrasadas para a aula, Bella! - ela pegou em minha outra mão, me puxando em sua direção. - Não queira se atrasar para a aula da Sra. Kimber, ela é um saaaco! - ela revirou os olhos e bufou ao mesmo tempo. Ela lembrava muito o jeito de Alice, porém, de alguma forma mais sombria e desagradável.

Com muita relutância soltei da mão de Edward, mas ele ainda teve tempo de segurar meu rosto e me dar um beijo carinhoso.

- Eu venho te buscar, meu sorriso! - ele falou já ficando distante.

Não consegui nem responder, porque já estava sendo completamente rebocada para as escadas daquele colégio.

Até o terceiro tempo estava tudo tranquilo. Metade do meu dia já havia passado e eu não via a hora de chegar em casa. Eu ainda tinha certo pânico das pessoas ao meu redor, e isso acabava me chateando, porque eu simplesmente queria estudar e não conseguia. Algo me impedia. E o pior era que todos estavam colocando suas apostas em mim, e a pressão de não decepcionar minha nova família me sobrecarregava ainda mais.

Fomos para o intervalo, onde dividi uma mesa redonda com Kate, Gail, duas gêmeas chamadas Jane e Irina, um menino que não tirava o Ipod de seu ouvido chamado Seth, e outro enorme, do tamanho de um armário, que atendia por Felix. Gail simplesmente não parava de falar sobre um encontro que teria com um garoto que era aparentemente da alta sociedade. Queria saber qual era o carro dele, se ele daria algum presente a ela, quem ela conheceria nesse tal jantar... a conversa era tão chata que acho que só Kate prestava atenção. Olhei para meu celular, pensando em Edward, e Seth percebeu que eu já estava de saco cheio daquele papo.

- Se prepara que é assim todo dia.. - ele sussurrou, tirando um fone de seu ouvido.

- O que foi, Seth? - Gail perguntou com uma cara antipática.

- Nada, Gail. Continue. - ele deu um sorriso irônico e colocou o fone novamente, voltando a balançar sua cabeça no ritmo de alguma música.

Me arrependi de não ter trazido meu Ipod.

Dei um gole no meu refrigerante, começando a sentir um calor muito forte e minha testa suar frio. Eu ainda estava usando o casaco de Edward, no intuito de esconder minha barriga, e não estava fazendo bem para mim, porque estava me abafando completamente. Foi quando lembrei que tinha esquecido de tomar minhas vitaminas. Procurei por elas em minha bolsa e rapidamente, peguei a garrafinha de água que ainda estava intacta na minha bandeja e engoli aqueles comprimidos enormes.

- O que é isso, Bella? - Kate perguntou, provavelmente tentando mudar de assunto porque também já não aguentava mais ouvir Gail e seu monólogo.

- Ahn? Er... são vitaminas.

- Porque você toma vitaminas? - Gail falou com o cenho franzido.

- Porque... elas me faltam no organismo? - respondi de uma forma que soou irônica, apesar de não ter sido minha intenção. Seth, mesmo com os fones em seu ouvido, riu, e acabou contagiando a todos. Menos a Gail.

O sinal tocou e fomos voltando devagar para nossa sala. Cruzei os braços, ainda numa tentativa de esconder ainda mais a barriga e fui andando pelo corredor, sem a mínima pressa de voltar para a sala. Seth estava no mesmo passo que eu, e acabamos trocando olhares e um sorriso simpático.

- Não se preocupe com Gail, ela é chata assim mesmo. - ele falou. - Com o tempo você se acostuma. Só não dê muita trela. E pode deixar que seu segredo está guardado comigo. - ele desceu o olhar para minha barriga.

- Mas... eu...

- Depois conversamos, tenho que ir para minha sala. - ele sorriu. - Até mais, Bella!

Não consegui nem responder.

Quando cheguei na sala eu já não aguentava mais de tanto calor, e resolvi chutar o balde. Tirei o casaco de Edward, ficando apenas com o de lã que estava por baixo, e quase chorei com o alívio que tive ao sentir o pouquinho de ar condicionado que batia em meu corpo. Me encostei na cadeira, quase afundando enquanto esperava pelo professor, e assim que olhei para o lado, vi o enorme par de olhos em cima de mim.

Gail viu minha barriga.

Foi questão de tempo para que ela começasse a cochichar com Kate, com Irina, com Jane, e as quatro simplesmente não paravam de sussurrar uma com as outras, olhando para mim, na maior cara de pau, como se eu nem estivesse ali. Será que elas não se tocavam que eu sabia que elas estavam falando de mim e me olhando de forma repreendedora?

Respirei fundo, mas a vontade de chorar era grande. Eu odiava que todas as atenções estivessem em cima de mim. Isso me deixava ainda mais envergonhada. Por alguns segundos desejei ser invisível. Coloquei as duas mãos em minha barriga e segurei as lágrimas enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Mamãe te ama.. - sussurrei. - Eu não estou com vergonha da gente, o problema é que isso é muito para mim.. eu não estou acostumada com isso.. me perdoa... - falei para Anthony.

O professor entrou na sala gritando, falando para abrirmos na página trinta e cinco de nosso livro, e eu dei graças a Deus que as quatro meninas voltaram suas atenções para a aula. Mas eu sabia que não seria por muito tempo. A coisa que eu mais queria agora, era sair daqui.

Até mesmo desistir de tudo.

Quando a aula acabou, eu tinha certeza que elas viriam falar comigo. Saí de minha carteira como um furacão, andando rápido por aquele corredor cheio de armários e pessoas. Dei graças a Deus ao ver Edward encostado no carro, já esperando por mim.

- Meu sorriso.. o que foi? - ele falou ao me ver com uma cara provavelmente nada boa.

- Nada.. só quero ir para casa.

* * *

_Finalzinho tenso, né? :(_

_Meninas, perdão pelo atraso na postagem, estava viajando! Agora estou de volta!_

_Por conta do Natal, devo postar Monrovia nesta quinta-feira, 23, ok? Se não, no máximo domingo o capítulo estará aqui. _

_O que acharam do capítulo? Dêem suas opiniões! Elas são tudo pra mim! :)_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado! Cada uma me dá um sorriso no rosto gigante! _

_Beijinhos! _


	38. Chapter 37 Help

**Capítulo 37 - Help **

Pov Edward

_"Lembre-se que se algum dia você precisar de ajuda, você encontrará uma mão no final do seu braço. À medida que você envelhecer, você descobrirá que tem duas mãos - uma para ajudar a si mesmo, e outra pra ajudar aos outros."_

(Audrey Hepburn)

O dia estava se passando mais arrastado do que eu havia imaginado. Por mais que eu evitasse olhar para o relógio, ele sempre cismava em continuar com os mesmos minutos... cansativos, pesados e incessantes. Ainda era meu primeiro dia na empresa, e eu não tinha muitas coisas para fazer a não ser atender telefones e anotar recados. Carlisle tinha ido resolver alguns problemas com clientes e quando ele voltasse, poderia ter mais tempo de me explicar o que eu teria que fazer para ajudá-lo;

A idéia inicial de meu pai foi me colocar trabalhando somente até três da tarde, que era a hora que Bella saía da escola. O horário era muito bom, o salário era muito bom, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que eu não pertencia ali. Eu via o diploma de Carlisle na parede, as centenas de livros de Direito em suas prateleiras, as pastas com processos, e me sentia um peixe fora d'água.

Apesar de Carlisle não entender, se eu não fiz Direito, foi por uma razão. Era porque eu _odiava_ Direito. Engenharia Química foi minha escolha, era a minha vida e eu já sentia falta de todas aquelas fórmulas com as quais eu trabalhava no laboratório da faculdade. Era incrível você passar horas e horas estudando composições que no final poderiam resultar em um remédio, um produto químico do qual fosse importante para as pessoas... aqui, apesar de Carlisle ajudar muita gente, não era o meu local preferido. Não era onde eu me sentia bem. E somente o que me mantinha sentado nessa cadeira em frente à esse computador, era o fato de que eu sabia que Bella e Anthony precisariam que eu fizesse isso. Eles precisavam que eu fosse responsável.

Porém, naquela tarde, uma ligação fez todo meu marasmo mudar. Eu estava praticamente cogitando a possibilidade de começar a jogar paciência no computador, quando o telefone de Carlisle tocou. Era a primeira vez que eu atendia o telefone do escritório, e me senti aliviado por pelo menos estar fazendo alguma coisa.

- Cullen Associates. - respondi com uma voz monótona.

- _Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o Senhor Cullen?_ - a voz rouca e nem um pouco estranha falou do outro lado. Eu conhecia essa voz de algum lugar, mas quem disse que eu lembrava quem era?

- É o filho dele, Edward. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? Quem está falando?

- _Edward!_ - a voz pareceu aliviada por me ouvir. - _Sou eu, Steve!_ - o nome me bateu junto com um sorriso, ao realizar quem estava do outro lado da linha. Como eu podia esquecê-lo se eu devia muito a ele? Ele foi minha grande companhia durante a prisã havia sido a pessoa que mais me ajudou, não só fornecendo o celular mas conversando comigo quando eu mais precisava. Sua prisão tinha sido forjada por seus próprios filhos, por uma briga absurda sobre dinheiro, e era uma grande mágoa que ele guardava consigo, apesar de não admitir.

- Steve! Como você está? - Será que ele estava precisando de ajuda? Porque ele estava ligando para o escritório de meu pai, sendo que o número que eu tinha dado a ele quando fui embora foi apenas o do meu celular?

- _Estou indo, meu filho. Na realidade, não muito bem. E estou ligando para saber justamente se você poderia me ajudar..._ - sua voz era cansada e rouca. Eu podia sentir que ele não estava bem. Decepcionado, talvez.

- Pode falar, Steve. O que foi que te disse quando nos despedimos? - me lembrei do dia que eu deixei a prisão, onde disse a ele que poderia contar comigo para tudo que precisasse.

- _Estou desconfiando que meus filhos chantagearam meu advogado para piorar ainda mais meu caso._ - ele falou com a voz bem baixa e já pude imaginá-lo escondido dos policiais que ficavam observando nosso horário de intervalo. - _Ele vêm tendo umas conversas estranhas comigo, falando que eu devia assumir o que eu fiz... e isso não está me deixando à vontade... você sabe que eu não fiz nada, Edward, eu não fraudei nada, foi tudo armado..._- ele respirou fundo.

Eu já imaginava o que ele queria. Na realidade já tinha até oferecido esse tipo de ajuda antes, mas ele negou.

- Tenho certeza que meu pai pode te ajudar, Steve. Nem precisa se preocupar. Vou falar a ele para dar uma passada aí ainda essa semana, e vocês conversam.

- _Olha, eu faço questão de pagar todos os honorários dele. Eu só quero alguém de confiança. Alguém que eu possa contar de verdade e sei que seu pai é um homem muito íntegro..._ - ele respirou fundo. - _Você sabe que eu não pediria sua ajuda se eu não estivesse realmente precisando, e..._ - percebi desconforto em sua voz, e fiz o favor de cortar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. É um prazer te ajudar... - sorri, me lembrando das palavras de conforto que Steve sempre me dava quando eu sentia que o desespero ia me consumir. Quando eu sentia que poderia morrer de tanta saudade de Bella. - Vai dar tudo certo.

- _Mas e você? Como estão as coisas com sua menina? E o bebê?_

Sorri à pequena e curta menção das duas únicas pessoas que faziam com que eu me sentisse o cara mais feliz do mundo. A partir daí, conversamos o tempo em que ele pôde falar.

Desliguei o telefone prometendo a presença de meu pai o mais rápido possível, e assim que Carlisle chegou no escritório, contei a ele toda a história. Ele me prometeu que visitaria Steve na manhã seguinte e me contaria tudo o que tinha se passado na reunião entre os dois, só que ele queria contar com a minha ajuda. Apesar de saber que Carlisle queria me colocar no caso apenas para me incitar a gostar de Direito, eu não ia hesitar em fazer o que fosse preciso para ajudar alguém que me ajudou muito quando eu mais precisei.

Peguei o carro e fui o mais rápido que pude para o colégio de Bella, esperando que o trânsito cooperasse e eu pudesse chegar um pouco antes de terminar sua aula. Pensei em surpreendê-la, então assim que estacionei, atravessei a rua e fui à uma delicatessen que tinha logo em frente. Comprei um cupcake repleto de M&M's e mandei embrulhar, já ávido para vê-la.

Era impressionante como Bella me fazia falta. Eu sabia que tínhamos nossos afazeres, mas se eu pudesse, se me fosse permitido, eu faria de tudo para que pudesse ficar com ela o meu dia , acariciando seu cabelo tão macio e cheiroso, dizendo o quanto eu a amava, e olhando para aqueles olhos castanhos lindos, tão serenos, que me passavam toda a paz do mundo... os mesmos olhos dos quais avistei pela primeira vez aquele dia em Monrovia e me apaixonei. Olhos que se espremiam docemente quando vinham junto com aquele sorriso, formando um pacote tão perfeito, que me fazia ter certeza de que eu era um homem de sorte. Mas assim que a vi, com os braços cruzados e vindo que nem um furação em direção ao carro, notei que algo não estava bem. Bella não estava bem. O que tinha acontecido?

- Meu sorriso.. o que foi? - perguntei preocupado.

- Nada.. só quero ir para casa.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e entrou, sentando-se e colocando o cinto de segurança. Corri para o meu assento, desesperado para saber o que a deixava tão chateada e antes de colocar a chave na ignição, resolvi perguntar.

- Meu amor... por favor, me fale. - passei a mão em seus cabelos e ela continuou calada, olhando para suas mãos, que estavam levemente pousadas em cima da mochila. Peguei a mochila de seu colo e coloquei no banco de trás, junto com a embalagem do cupcake. Pelo jeito ela não devia estar com a mínima vontade de comer.

- Podemos conversar em casa? Eu não quero ficar aqui. - ela falou baixo, me encarando pela primeira vez. Seu olhar era de decepção, mas ao mesmo tempo eu conseguia enxergar um pouquinho de raiva. Na hora cheguei à conclusão que devia ter sido alguma coisa com aquelas meninas insuportáveis que conhecemos, mas preferi respeitá-la e dei partida no carro, saindo de frente da escola.

Chegamos em casa quase uma hora depois, por conta de um acidente na ponte. Bella permaneceu todo esse tempo calada e preferi não perguntar mais nada para que não se sentisse pressionada nem muito menos forçada a falar quando não tinha vontade. Comigo ela teria uma liberdade que não tinha com Charlie, e eu queria que ela tivesse a certeza de que eu sempre a respeitaria.

Estacionei o carro na garagem e observei enquanto ela saía do carro silenciosamente. Peguei sua mochila no banco de trás, o cupcake, tranquei o carro e fomos andando juntos em direção à porta de casa. Cacei as chaves no bolso, e assim que entramos, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi deixar os sapatos no hall e subir rapidamente, sumindo de minha vista.

Por mais que eu não quisesse me chatear nem me irritar, o comportamento dela estava me deixando muito angustiado. Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha suas razões, mas o silêncio estava começando a me deixar cada vez mais aflito. Subi as escadas, indo para nosso quarto, e vi que ela não estava lá. Achando que ela tinha ido ao banheiro, resolvi colocar sua mochila na cadeira e sentei na cama, esperando que aparecesse, mas nada. Chequei o banheiro, e nem sinal de Bella.

Abandonei o quarto para começar a procura, mas assim que vi uma pequena luz escapando da porta do quarto de Anthony, abri um meio sorriso. Era bom saber que ela achava um refúgio no quarto de nosso filho. Um local em que ela poderia ficar em paz.

- Hey. - falei baixo, ainda no canto da porta, vendo-a sentada na poltrona, com um coelhinho azul em seu colo.

- Oi.. - ela respondeu em um tom de voz ainda mais baixo que o meu, e mantinha seus olhos fixados no chão.

- Quer conversar? - não ousei me mexer, querendo dar a ela todo o espaço do mundo.

- Não sei. - ela pegou na orelha do coelhinho e fungou. Ela estava chorando? - Me desculpe se estou sendo grossa, só estou tão confusa... - uma lágrima nova caiu de seu olho e foi justamente o empurrão para que eu me aproximasse. Me ajoelhei a seu lado, e ajeitei uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha, mas a mecha cismava em cair toda vez que Bella abaixava a cabeça e isso era uma constante.

- Você sabe que você pode me contar tudo, não sabe? - passei as costas de minha mão por sua bochecha macia, um pouco molhada por lágrimas. - Que eu vou estar sempre e literalmente ao seu lado em tudo que você precisar?

- Claro que sei... - ela começou a dedilhar a orelha do coelhinho. - Eu não tenho dúvidas disso, é só que... - ela hesitou.

- Fale comigo. - assegurei. - Fale tudo o que quiser, desabafe... o dia na escola não foi bom? - continuei fazendo carinho em seu cabelo e abaixei minha cabeça, procurando ver seu rosto.

- Mais ou menos. - ela respondeu. - Até uma hora sim, mas depois...

- Depois.. - continuei. - O que houve?

- Edward... você acha que eu vou ser uma boa mãe? - pela primeira vez ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou, seus olhinhos tão marejados que a primeira coisa que consegui antes mesmo de responder foi segurá-la em meus braços. Ajeitei sua cabeça em meu ombro e a posição estava tão estranha que achei melhor sentar na poltrona e colocá-la em meu colo. Ela se aninhou ali, com o coelhinho entre a gente, e continuou a fungar bem baixinho, ainda esperando minha resposta.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas de que você será a melhor mãe do mundo. - falei passando o dedo por seu nariz afilado. - Porque está falando isso?

- Eu... - ela continuou brincando com a orelha do bichinho. - Eu escondi Anthony de todo mundo hoje... só que Gale descobriu e... e eu fiquei com vergonha. Muita vergonha. Senti vontade de sumir. - as lágrimas tomaram forma e começaram a cair mais pesadas de seus olhos. - As meninas começaram a me olhar com outros olhos, e eu fiquei me sentindo mal, mas eu não tenho vergonha do meu girassolzinho, sabe? - ela fungou. - Eu o amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, e estou me achando uma péssima mãe por ter escondido, por não ter assumido logo.. sou uma covarde.

- Meu anjo, você não é uma péssima mãe por causa disso. É normal você ter vergonha. - dei um beijo em sua testa. - Você é uma linda menina que vai ser mamãe, mas só tem dezessete anos, e isso é um pouco incomum para as pessoas ainda... você é muito nova... - acariciei seu rosto. - Sem contar que é a primeira vez que você está agindo com gente da mesma faixa etária que a sua aqui em Nova York, e ainda por cima gente que não está acostumada com o estilo de vida que você levava e vice e versa. Pessoas que não estão acostumadas com diferenças, sabe? A maioria do povo de Nova York é assim...

- Você não é assim.. - ela falou baixo, pegando no nariz do coelhinho.

- Eu não sou assim porque minha mãe me criou decentemente... mas sabe lá o que a mãe daquela louca faz? - coloquei a mão em sua perna e pincelei sua pele com a ponta de meus dedos.

- É... - ela suspirou, com um tiquinho de sorriso tímido no canto da boca. - Pode ser...

- Se você não tivesse Anthony, tenho certeza que sentiria vergonha por algum outro motivo. - dei um sorriso, procurando confortá-la. - Você sempre foi uma menina tímida, eu me lembro muito bem de quando nos conhecemos... Agora, se essas meninas insuportáveis estão te olhando torto, ou desaprovando nosso girassolzinho... que _se fodam_. - sussurrei, sabendo que ela reprovaria meu palavrão.

Mas como Bella sempre me surpreendia, ela abriu um sorriso.

- Ele é a coisinha mais importante de nosso mundo, não é? - acariciei sua barriga por cima do tecido de sua camisa branca do colégio e ela assentiu. - Então.. não tem nenhuma menina naquela escola que faça isso mudar. - sorri, dando um beijo leve em seus lábios. - Não concorda comigo?

- Concordo. - ela respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. - Você está certo. Elas... que... que _se fodam_. - as últimas palavras saíram tão baixas que tive muita dificuldade em ouvir, mas se era aquilo mesmo que eu estava ouvindo...

- O que? - falei sorrindo. - Repete isso, meu anjo, por favor. - ri.

- Não. - ela deu um sorriso torto, suas bochechas começando a tomar um tom de vermelho cada vez mais forte. - Eu não falei nada. - ela escondeu seu rosto no vão de meu pescoço.

- Falou sim. - dei um beijo em sua bochecha, e fui descendo por seu maxilar. - Eu bem ouvi um palavrão saindo dessa boquinha maravilhosa... - sussurrei bem perto de sua orelha. - Vai, fala pra mim de novo..

- Pára. - ela riu. - Foi o calor do momento. Não falei nada, finge que não aconteceu. - ela soltou os dedos do coelhinho e segurou em minha camisa, respirando fundo. - Obrigada. - ela levantou a cabeça do vão de meu pescoço e tocou seus lábios nos meus, bem suavemente. - Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Eu estava tão triste, e agora... meu coração tá inflado novamente... parece que nada aconteceu... - ela sorriu. - Estou pronta para encarar tudo amanhã.

Segurei seu rosto com uma de minhas mãos e olhei em seus olhos.

- Eu sei que é difícil esse começo, mas pense que a escola não é para sempre. Se foque nos seus estudos, que é o que você mais quer, e esqueça essas meninas.. deixe que elas falem... nada vai atrapalhar o que temos, nem muito menos a alegria que Anthony vai nos dar quando chegar ao mundo... - sorri. - Lembre-se sempre que eu estarei a sua espera quando as aulas terminarem, e depois que ele sair da sua barriguinha, - ele acariciou minha barriga novamente, - ele será mais um para esperar a mamãe na porta do colégio.

Bella abriu um sorriso, me olhando com os olhos completamente marejados, mas dessa vez eu via a alegria que transbordava deles.

- Eu te amo tanto... - ela falou passando a mão em meu rosto.

- Eu também te amo muito... - passei meu nariz no dela, que estava bem geladinho. - Te amo tanto que chega a doer.

Ela me beijou novamente, com seus dedos finos e frágeis ainda tocando meu rosto, subindo e acariciando meu cabelo... Minha mão automaticamente desceu para debaixo de sua saia colegial, e então resolvemos parar afinal estávamos no quarto de Anthony.

- Sabia que eu comprei um cupcake de M&M's pra você? - minha mão voltou para seu joelho, numa promessa de continuar comportada, e naquele lugar.

- Comprou? - seus olhos brilharam. - Onde está?

- Está lá no quarto, em cima da mesinha...

- Preguiça de buscaaar.. - ela arrastou a voz e voltou para o vão de meu pescoço.

- Está ficando muito mal acostumada, acho que estou te mimando demais... - ri, aproveitando para voltar a dar beijos em sua bochecha. - Vamos os dois buscar. - levantei com ela em meu colo, e ela deu um gritinho involuntário.

- Edward, eu estou pesada! - sua voz saiu nervosa. - Me põe no chão!

- O caminho é curto. - falei já passando pela porta. - E eu não tô sentindo peso nenhum.

- Ai meu Deus. - ela escondeu seu rosto em meu ombro e segurou meu pescoço com as duas mãos. - Vamos parar no chão.

- Já estamos chegando.. - ri, empurrando a porta do quarto com meu pé. - Pronto. - fui até a cama e a coloquei sentada. Peguei o cupcake em cima da mesa e entreguei.

- Muito obrigada. - ela sorriu e tirou o cupcake de dentro do saquinho, dando logo uma mordida e respirando fundo, junto com um gemido de satisfação. Comecei a rir e sentei a seu lado.

- Porque não vamos dar uma volta? - falei olhando para a janela e vendo que o tempo não estava tão ruim, apesar de um pouco frio. - O que acha de tomarmos um chocolate quente?

Ela arregalou seus olhos e manteve o sorriso. Não precisava nem me responder.

Logo depois de ela terminar o doce, recolocamos nosso casaco, e fomos de carro até um café que tinha perto do píer. Era um pouco longe de casa mas era o chocolate quente mais gostoso que tinha em Long Island. Ficamos no píer, eu sentado em um banco de pedra e ela no meu colo, observando as garças e a Baía de Smithtown. Eu queria passar com minha menina um fim de tarde bem descontraído, para que ela não ficasse pensando besteiras sobre o dia seguinte no colégio. Apesar de ela falar que já estava preparada para encarar as meninas, eu sabia que não seria tão fácil assim.

Começamos a conversar sobre meu primeiro dia de trabalho, falei sobre Steve e ela ficou muito feliz de que eu teria a oportunidade de ajudá-lo. Afinal ela também era muito agradecida por ele ter facilitado nossa comunicação enquanto eu estava preso. Em um pequeno momento de silêncio observei que Bella olhava para a vista e respirava fundo, querendo prestar atenção em cada detalhe, em cada onda que batia no píer, em cada bandeira que balançava nas lanchas, nos barcos... ela simplesmente ficava atônita. E era lindo de se ver.

- O que achou da vista? - perguntei.

- É linda... - ela se aninhou em meu ombro. - Meio fria, gélida, e azul... diferente de todo o verde que me agrada... mas é linda... - ela respirou fundo. Respirei fundo sentindo o aroma gostoso que vinha de seus cabelos e dei um beijo em sua testa. Bella era perfeita. Mas a fragilidade dela para algumas coisas ainda me preocupava. Eu não queria que esses acontecimentos no colégio a desanimassem, fazendo-a desistir de estudar. Eu não suportaria vê-la frustrada.

- Meu anjo... me promete uma coisa? - passei a ponta de meus dedos por seu couro cabeludo e mantive minha boca em seu cabelo, dando pequenos beijinhos.

- Diga. - ela me ofereceu um pouco de seu chocolate quente, pelo qual neguei com a cabeça.

- Não deixe que ninguém te diminua naquele colégio. - dei outro beijo em sua cabeça. - Ninguém ali é melhor do que você. Se te falarem alguma coisa, responda à altura, encare de frente... eu sei que você é forte. Você é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci em minha vida e sei que é capaz...

- Não sou tão forte quanto você imagina... - ela respondeu, seu sorriso esmaecendo por alguns segundos.

- Claro que é. Só não sabe ainda. - dei um beijo em sua testa. - Vai, me prometa.

- Tá bem, eu prometo. - ela revirou os olhos e deu mais um gole em seu chocolate.

- Não senti firmeza. - belisquei a lateral de sua barriga de brincadeira e ela deu um pulinho involuntário.

- Eu promeeeeeto, Edward Anthony Cullen, meu futuro marido! - ela falou um pouco mais alto, rindo.

- Repete isso. - falei sério.

- Ai meu Deus. Eu prometo! - ela deu um tapa em meu braço.

- Não, não isso... a outra coisa.

Ela me olhou sorrindo.

- Meu futuro marido? - suas bochechas coraram.

- É a primeira vez que você fala isso. - sorri. - É tão delicioso ouvir... - acariciei seus cabelos macios. - Não vejo a hora que isso aconteça. Não vejo a hora de ser seu marido de verdade.

Ela aninhou sua cabeça em mim, passando seu nariz por meu pescoço.

- Eu não vejo a hora de tudo acontecer... de Anthony nascer, de casarmos, de começarmos a viver nossa vida... eu nunca imaginei isso pra mim, Edward... eu nunca pensei que ia ter uma vida tão perfeita quanto a que você me deu... - ela suspirou. - Às vezes penso que as coisas estão tão boas que é obrigatório que aconteçam coisas ruins...

- Isso não tem nada a ver. - logo cortei. - Não vão acontecer coisas ruins, porque as coisas ruins já aconteceram por demais com a gente, não acha? Estamos na hora de aproveitarmos. - segurei em sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos, a aliança tão visível que me enchia de felicidade. - Mas... meu anjo.. as vezes quando você fala que tem uma vida perfeita agora, eu fico pensando em certas coisas que você certamente deixou para trás... e quanto a Charlie? - fiz a pergunta que estava há muito tempo me segurando para não perguntar. Bella não falava de Charlie, não comentava nada sobre ele, e eu queria saber qual era sua posição sobre isso, porque quanto mais os dias se passavam, mas chegava o dia em que iríamos encontrar com ele.

- Não sei... - ela falou calmamente. - Não sei _mesmo_. Chega a ser estranho... parece que estou meio anestesiada quanto a ele... não consigo pensar nele, nem no julgamento, nem em nada... acho que vou deixar as coisas acontecerem...

- Certo. - encostei meu queixo em seu ombro . - O que você escolher, eu estarei do seu lado.

- Eu sei. - seus dedos brincaram com os meus.

- Fico feliz por você saber. Por saber que você acredita em mim e em todos os sentimentos que tenho por você... essa sua segurança comigo me faz bem.

- Eu só me sinto cem por cento segura quando estou do seu lado.. - ela trouxe minhas mãos ainda entrelaçadas nas suas para sua barriga e meio que nos abraçamos. - Ai, como eu queria te enfiar dentro da minha mochila e ter você comigo na escola... - ela suspirou.

- Hahaha.. se eu pudesse eu ia, meu anjo... - passei meu nariz por seu maxilar. - Apesar de que assim eu teria certeza que você não ia prestar atenção nas aulas..

- Quem disse? - ela riu.

- Lembra de quando estudávamos juntos em Monrovia? - perguntei dando um beijo na pontinha de seu queixo. - Lembra como você ficava distraída? - ri baixo.

Bella então suspirou.

- É... não ia dar certo mesmo.

Resolvemos voltar para casa quando estava começando a querer escurecer. Como estavam fazendo manutenção em uma das ruas, acabamos pegando trânsito novamente, pela segunda vez no dia. Encostei minha cabeça no assento e fiquei olhando enquanto ela acariciava sua barriga com as mãos tomadas por luvas coloridas. Era uma cena linda de se ver, e pensar que aquelas duas pessoinhas eram minhas... só minhas... já me deixava nas nuvens.

- Porque estamos parados há tanto tempo aqui? - ela falou tirando a atenção de sua barriga e olhando para mim.

- Não sei. Não sei o que está acontecendo.. - falei tentando olhar por entre os carros que estavam à minha frente, mas sem sucesso.

Quando o carro andou mais um pouco, consegui ver que tinha um grande caminhão tampando quase metade da rua e alguns operários na esquina de uma casa bem velha. A grade estava meio quebrada, então dava para ver toda sua lateral.

- Acho que vão demolir alguma coisa... - falei andando mais um pouco para a frente.

- Será que vão demolir essa casa? - ela olhou para mim.

- Não sei. Acho que sim.

- Edward... ela tem um pomar na parte de trás... um POMAR... enorme! - suas mãos balançavam e ela se aproximava da janela para ter uma melhor visão. - O que vão fazer no lugar dessa casa? - sua voz aumentou.

- Não sei meu anjo. - meus dedos balançaram nervosamente no volante quando tive uma idéia. - Quer perguntar?

- Não tem necessida... - ela nem terminou de falar e eu já estava abrindo a janela que ficava ao seu lado, me inclinando e chamando um dos operários.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntei. - Vão demolir esta casa?

- Nããão, não... hoje não... - ele tirou o capacete. - Hoje só vamos arrancar as árvores, a casa será demolida no final de semana...

- O que? - Bella deu um grito dentro do carro, seus olhos arregalados e a boca em espanto. Parece que ela tinha ficado mais branquinha do que de costume. - Porque vão arrancar as árvores?

- A dona dessa casa morreu, o filho herdou, e quer transformar isso apenas em um terreno, para ver se o valor melhora. - ele apontou para os quase "escombros". - Vocês podem ver que essa casa não está nada boa. Ninguém vai querer dar dinheiro nenhum nela.

- Edward, não podemos deixar eles derrubarem as árvores! - ela pegou meu braço com tanta força, que eu mesmo não sabia que Bella tinha tanta força assim. - Elas não tem culpa de nada..

- Mas não podemos fazer nada, meu anjo... - peguei em sua mão. O desespero dela chegava a ser visível, e eu estava começando a ficar incomodado com isso. Não gostava quando ela ficava assim.

- Podemos falar com esse dono! - ela olhou para o operário. - Você sabe como podemos encontrá-lo? - ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Na realidade, ele está aí dentro.

- Edward, fala com ele, por favor! - seus olhos começaram a marejar e eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Me senti confuso. Ao mesmo tempo que eu não queria ver Bella chateada eu não sabia como me aproximar do cara e pedir para que ele não cortasse as árvores de seu próprio terreno. Achava loucura, mas por ela eu faria. Por ela eu sempre faria qualquer coisa, contanto que aquele sorriso não esmaecesse. Então estacionei o carro e olhei para ela enquanto tirava a chave da ignição.

- Vamos, meu anjo.

Saímos do carro e assim que encontrei com ela, segurei sua mão. Passamos por aquele portão quebrado, assim como suas grades, e andamos pela grama alta até os degraus da varanda, que também estavam quebrados. A casa realmente era um grande desastre.

Bati na porta e olhei para Bella, que estava com um semblante apreensivo e ansioso.

- Meu sorriso, eu não prometo nada, está bem? - coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. - Mas eu prometo que farei de tudo para que ele não tire as árvores.

- Eu sei. - ela sorriu. - Eu confio em você.

- Pois não? - uma voz forte de homem falou nos chamando atenção.

- Er.. Olá. - falei meio desconertado, achando isso uma grande loucura. Não sabia nem como começar a falar. - É, nós vimos que o senhor está preparando tudo para arrancar as árvores de sua propriedade, e... - cocei minha nuca. Bella olhou para mim e segurou minha mão.

- Nós queríamos que o senhor não fizesse isso. - ela complementou com segurança. - As árvores não tem culpa de nada, e a casa nem é tão ruim assim. O senhor poderia vender tudo como está. - ela disse com um sorriso sincero.

- Querida, você entende alguma coisa de imobiliária? - ele riu. - Isso aqui não vale nem o pão que você come todos os dias de manhã... e as árvores estão todas doentes. Pegaram algum tipo de fungo, _erva doninha_...

- Erva _daninha_... - Bella corrigiu. - Isso é fácil de se resolver com os remédios certos e colocando tiras de fumo em suas raízes..

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso, meu amor... - ele falou sacudindo a cabeça. - Eu preciso vender essa casa o mais rápido possível, já acho que estou perdendo tempo demais...

- Mas... o senhor não pode fazer isso! - ela refutou. - Eu recupero as árvores para o senhor, só não as derrube, por favor...

Bella estava tão chateada que meu peito estava doendo com sua persistência.

- Meu anjo, pode esperar por mim lá fora? Dá uma volta pelo pomar, veja as árvores... eu vou conversar com ele.. - falei acariciando sua barriga e dando um beijo em sua testa. - Eu juro que já já me encontro com você...

Ela olhou para mim e para o senhor, que já estava completamente impaciente, e saiu, sua postura corporal mostrando claramente como ela estava triste e cabisbaixa.

- Mulher grávida é um problema não é? - ele riu, com as mãos na cintura. - Elas se apegam a coisas que nunca imaginamos... sua menina parece que está louca por minhas árvores, mas infelizmente eu não posso ajudar. Eu preciso do dinheiro, meu filho.

- Deixe que ela trate das árvores para o senhor, por favor... - pedi. - Ela vem de um lugar no interior de Indiana, e aquilo ali é tudo para ela.. - apontei para o lado de fora. - Ela ama frutas,  
ama o verde, e isso é tão importante que sei que seu coração vai ficar devastado se ela souber que essas árvores vão ser retiradas...

- Filho, eu [i]necessito[/i] vender essa casa o mais rápido possível... árvores doentes demoram para ser recuperadas. Não dá. Simplesmente não dá. Me desculpe.

Então num ato de puro desespero eu soltei minha última tentativa.

- Quanto o senhor quer por essa casa?

Encontrei Bella do lado de fora, acariciando a barriga e olhando para os galhos de uma árvore que eu não fazia a mínima idéia qual era, mas dava para ver que estava precisando de cuidados.

- É tão fácil corrigir isso... - ela falou olhando para mim. - Anthony também está solidário, ele não para de se mexer. Ele não quer que elas morram. Não quer que a gente desista.

Abri meus braços e a trouxe para bem perto de meu corpo, dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

- Não se preocupe, meu sorriso. As árvores vão ficar aqui.

* * *

_Que saudade que eu estava de postar MT! Saudade daqui! Espero que o final de ano de vocês tenha sido muito bom!_

_Quanto ao capítulo, espero que gostem! Reviews? Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado! Se vocês soubessem o peso que cada uma delas tem para mim... _

_Prometo respondê-las assim que puder ok? Amo vocês!_

_Um grande beijo e até semana que vem!_


	39. Chapter 38 Compromise

**Capítulo 38 - Compromise**

"_O amor é o sentimento dos seres imperfeitos, posto que a função do amor é levar o ser humano à perfeição._"

(Joshua Cooke)

PoV Bella & PoV Edward

- Elas estão doentes agora, mas mamãe sabe como fazer para que elas se recuperem... - suspirei, sentindo um balançar sutil e leve em minha barriga. Passei minha palma suavemente por cima do tecido do casaco, meio incomodada por estar frio e não poder ter contato direto com Anthony. - É, eu sei, papai está tentando... e ele vai conseguir fazer o moço desistir de derrubá-las... claro que vai. Sabe porque? - sorri, me sentindo meio boba como em todas as vezes que eu falava com meu girassozinho. - Porque ele é nosso herói.

Meus olhos não conseguiam parar de encarar as folhas amareladas do que parecia ser uma macieira. Quando saudáveis, macieiras costumavam ser lindas, com suas folhas verdinhas repletas de florzinhas brancas que caiam no solo e se espalhavam como um tapete, como uma imensidão alva, daquelas de deixar você com vontade de mergulhar, sem contar nos frutos deliciosos e docinhos, aquelas maçãs bem vermelhinhas e cheias de vida... mas essa árvore não tinha nada de saudável. Ela estava triste. Não só ela. Todas pareciam tristes e sem vida. Eu sabia do que elas precisavam e estar com as mãos atadas era a pior sensação do mundo. Os remédios certos, alguns tratamentos nas raízes e muito carinho e cuidado dariam toda a força que elas precisavam. Eu já tinha feito isso, inúmeras vezes, e sempre dava certo.

Escutei uma porta rangendo, passos na escadinha de madeira e pude sentir Edward se aproximando, seus tênis fazendo bastante barulho naquela grama úmida e alta. Olhei para ele, na esperança de uma resposta, mas antes mesmo de ouvir o que ele tinha para me falar, resolvi desabafar.

- É tão fácil corrigir isso... - os chutinhos em minha barriga tornaram-se ainda maiores e eu sabia que meu girassolzinho também apoiava a causa. - Anthony também está solidário, ele não para de se mexer. Ele não quer que elas morram. Não quer que a gente desista.

Edward apenas me envolveu com seus braços, me puxando para perto de si, um abraço delicioso e bem apertado. Naquele momento achei que ele estava fazendo aquilo para me preparar, então esperei a pior notícia possível. Meu coração chegou a doer. Mas logo depois de um beijo suave em meus cabelos, ele me surpreendeu.

- Não se preocupe, meu sorriso. As árvores vão ficar aqui.

Minha cabeça levantou-se com tanta rapidez, afastando-se de seu peito e procurando a constatação em seus olhos, que por segundos fiquei tonta.

- Vai? - sentia a água se acumulando em meus olhos e tive que me segurar para não chorar. - Você conseguiu? Como você fez isso?

Ele apenas deu aquele sorriso fino e torto, que eu achava um charme.

- Digamos que eu tenho meus jeitos. - as costas de sua mão passearam por meu rosto. - Conversei com ele, chegamos a um acordo, e ele não vai derrubar essas árvores. - ele respirou fundo. - Mas a senhorita prometeu curá-las, então ele está esperando que você faça isso.

- Mas eu prometo! - afastei meu corpo do dele ansiosa, e passei as mãos nos olhos, limpando as lágrimas. - Eu vou fazer de tudo para recuperá-las o mais rápido possível! Vou comprar os remédios e buscar as raízes no Mercado Municipal, e...

- Calma! - ele riu, me abraçando novamente. - Combinei com ele de voltarmos aqui no final de semana. Você tem que estudar, eu tenho que trabalhar...

- Mas eu posso vir aqui depois da aula! - minha voz saiu um pouquinho mais alta do que eu tive a intenção.

- Está animada mesmo para salvá-las, não? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha, me olhando surpreso. - Tenha paciência. Sinto muito meu anjo, só podemos vir final de semana... até porque ele só vai estar aqui no final de semana também... vamos esperar só um pouquinho, está bem?

- Certo. Está bem. - suspirei, sentindo aquele cheiro excessivo de verde. Apesar de elas estarem doentes, elas ainda tinham toda sua essência natural. - É que eu gostei do clima daqui.

Edward apenas sorriu.

- Eu sei. - seu polegar acariciou minha bochecha rapidamente. - Mas agora temos que ir para casa jantar e descansar, porque amanhã teremos um longo dia pela frente... - ele me deu um beijo na testa e segurou em minha mão, me conduzindo até o portão quebrado. - Esme já deve estar nos esperando e ela nem sabe aonde fomos... - ele pegou o celular de dentro do bolso. - Alice mandou uma mensagem, dizendo que mamãe saiu. Ela está nos esperando em casa com pizza e um filme _interessante_. - ele encolheu as sobrancelhas.

- Filme interessante? - olhei para Edward em dúvida.

- Não faço idéia, meu anjo. - ele abriu a porta do carro para mim. - Vindo de Alice, pode se esperar qualquer coisa.

Os operários deviam estar amaldiçoando à mim e Edward, porque acabaram perdendo todo o serviço. O dono da casa dispensou aquele enorme caminhão de jardinagem e com isso, o trânsito de toda a rua melhorou bastante, não nos deixando demorar para chegarmos em casa. Como Esme e Carlisle tinham ido à Manhattan, para o aniversário de um casal amigo, Alice resolveu fazer uma noite de filme e pizza e estava à nossa espera, junto com Jasper.

- Onde vocês estavam? - ela falou com as mãos na cintura. - A pizza está quase esfriando e eu não vou ter saco de esquentá-la!

- Estávamos só dando uma volta, Alice.. - Edward falou ao tirar meu casaco, pendurando-o ao lado da porta. - Só vi sua mensagem há alguns minutos atrás... - pegou em minha mão, me rebocando pelo hall, pela sala, e me puxando para o sofá. Ele se jogou naquelas almofadas fofas e me levou junto, me fazendo rir. Porém, aquele curto movimento já tinha me deixado com uma pequena vontade de fazer xixi. - O que você trouxe para assistirmos? - seu braço direito passou por meus ombros, em proteção, e seus dedos foram automaticamente para minha cabeça puxando-a para seu ombro e começando um cafuné, quase me colocando para dormir. Eu já estava com uma facilidade absurda de cair no sono, e Edward ainda por cima ajudava. Cheguei a bocejar. Jasper olhou para mim e dei um aceno de leve, me aninhando ainda mais em Edward.

Alice sorriu, parada em frente à televisão, e se preparou para falar.

- É um documentário sobre o nascimento de um bebê. De como ele fica na barriga até o momento do nascimento, e os primeiros dias.. - ela uniu suas mãos, animada. - Tenho certeza que vai ser muito divertido assistirmos, e Bella vai se sentir mais preparada, mais informada! - ela olhou para mim. - O que acha, Bellinha?

- Por mim... tudo bem. - sorri. Seria legal mesmo eu assistir algo sobre isso. Até hoje só tinha lido livros e visto algumas imagens na internet.

- Ótimo! - ela virou-se para Jasper. - Amor, pode colocar o dvd enquanto eu pego a pizza e os pratos? - olhou para Edward. - Você! Faça algo e arrume a mesa de centro para que eu possa colocar as coisas! - ela apontou para a mesa de centro, que estava cheia de revistas e controles remotos.

Edward bufou e com muita relutância se afastou de mim, inclinando seu corpo até a mesinha de centro. Tirou todas as revistas, os controles, e logo voltou para onde estava.

- Pronto. Sentiu minha falta? - ele sorriu, me tomando em seus braços novamente.

- Você nem imagina... - sorri, aninhando novamente minhas mãos e cabeça em seu peito enquanto olhava para a tv, onde Jasper já tinha colocado o dvd. Alice chegou logo depois com os pratos empilhados em cima da caixa de pizza e organizou tudo rapidamente em cima da mesa. Nos sentamos no chão, ao redor dela para comer e demos play no dvd.

Começou bonitinho e emocionante. A jovem, mãe do bebê, tinha vinte e três anos e era seu primeiro filho. Tudo para ela estava sendo novo, os enjôos, os incômodos, o cansaço e as oscilações de humor... é como se eu estivesse vendo a minha própria história à minha frente, e tudo que ela falava eu concordava... me identificava. Via que eu não era estranha e que nada aquilo que eu passava era diferente. Era normal. O maior desejo dela era panqueca, assim como o meu era M&M's, e ela chegava a ter verdadeiras crises de mal humor quando não supria seu desejo.

Mas existia uma grande diferença entre nós duas. O filho dela não tinha pai. Aliás, até tinha, óbvio, mas ele foi embora quando descobriu que ela estava grávida. O documentário informou que era grande o número de jovens grávidas que eram abandonadas por seus companheiros ao descobrir a gravidez, e aquilo me deu um aperto no peito. Como ela conseguiu sozinha? Porque eu não sei o que seria de mim se eu tivesse que encarar tudo isso sozinha, e principalmente sem Edward ao meu lado. Como tive sorte em Alice me encontrar... se ela não tivesse, se Edward não pedisse que fossem atrás de mim, o que estaria acontecendo comigo agora? Meu Deus, só de me imaginar grávida e sozinha em Monrovia, já me dava uma sensação de pânico.

Meus olhos chegaram a marejar nessa hora, mas tentei me focar no pedaço de pizza que estava em meu prato. Edward percebeu e colocou sua mão em minha coxa, dando uma apertada de leve e me fazendo olhar para ele.

- Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. - ele sussurrou, dando um sorriso. - Isso nunca vai acontecer com você. Não tem porque ficar assim... estamos todos aqui para te ajudar, eu principalmente... - sua mão subiu, acariciando minha bochecha, o polegar passando pela maçã de meu rosto, me deixando bem mais calma. Um meio sorriso escapou de meus lábios.

- Vocês são o casal mais lindo e fofo que já vi na vida! - Alice falou com a boca cheia. - Falando nisso! - ela engoliu a pizza e sua voz aumentou. - Quando vamos marcar o casamento?

- Depois que Anthony nascer. - Edward respondeu rápido, colocando um pedaço de pizza na boca e encarando a televisão, não dando a mínima para Alice.

- Mas porqueeeeeee? - a baixinha reclamou. - Bella ia ficar tão linda noiva e grávida!

- Não quero que pensem que estou casando com ela somente por causa disso, Alice. - ele passou o guardanapo na boca. - Até porque não estou. Eu já ia fazer isso, com Anthony ou não.

Sorri para ele e ele me olhou de lado, dando um sorriso torto. Eu quase não consegui me conter de felicidade. Ele já pensava em casar comigo mesmo antes de Anthony aparecer em nossas vidas? O que eu tinha feito no universo para merecer alguém como Edward? Ele era simplesmente perfeito. Sério, eu tentava achar defeitos. E se ele tinha, ele devia manter muito bem escondido, porque eu não conseguia achar nenhum.

- Olha, vai nascer! - Jasper falou apontando para a televisão e chamando nossa atenção. - Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto.

- Bellinha, e você? Prefere que seja natural ou cesariana? - Alice me olhou enquanto bebia seu refrigerante.

- Sei...sei lá.. - falei indecisa, olhando para a televisão. Conforme a menina inspirava e expirava, eu ia levando o dedo na boca, e quando percebi, estava roendo minha unha inteira. Tirei-a mais que rápido da minha boca. - Ainda não conversei sobre isso com a Dra. Julie, mas... acho que.. natural?

- Dizem que é a melhor opção.. - Alice falou olhando para a tela. Mas seu semblante ia mudando conforme as coisas iam acontecendo. Eu, confesso que um pouco chocada, já nem me mexia. Ela gritava de dor. Esperneava. Pedia drogas. Apertava a mão da mãe, e eram visíveis as veias pulando em sua testa vermelha e suada. O ar me faltou por alguns segundos. Aquilo estava sendo demais para mim.

- Sério que é a melhor opção? - Jasper falou inclinando a cabeça conforme a cena ia se processando na nossa frente. Mais gritos. Choro. Gritos novamente. A menina tinha optado pelo parto normal, e estava começando a colocar suas pernas nos apoios.

- Bella, meu anjo, se quiser parar de ver, a gente tira o dvd agora mesmo... - ele olhou com fúria para Alice. - Não é, Mary Alice?

- Claro! - ela falou com uma voz fina, desesperada. - Quer que eu tire, Bella? Eu tiro... - ela engoliu em seco. - Não precisamos ver isso!

Tarde demais. Naquele momento o médico já estava gritando "puxa" para a futura mamãe e eu não conseguia nem responder, com meus olhos grudados na televisão. O choro dela, o desespero, já estava marcado em mim. Quando o médico falou que a cabeça estava saindo, foi que comecei a me questionar.

A menina era bem maior do que eu.

E eu que era pequena?

Como um bebê ia sair de dentro de mim?

Coloquei a mão na boca, ainda chocada. Não conseguia piscar.

- Como isso vai acontecer? - meus olhos começaram a arder. As lágrimas de pânico queriam sair, mas eu segurei. Eu ainda não tinha me tocado que isso ia acontecer comigo, até agora. - Como pode? COMO CABE? É uma cabeça!

- Alice, péssima escolha para um vídeo. - Edward ralhou, pegando em meus ombros. - Bella, bebê, pare de ver esse vídeo. - ele tentava me olhar nos olhos, mas eu não conseguia nem piscar. - Olhe para mim. Bella!

Eu estava atônita. Só consegui processar a forma de Jasper se levantando e desligando o dvd, colocando em um canal que passava clipes de música.

Meus olhos ficaram focados nos pingos de água que corriam na garrafa de refrigerante, e por mais que eu ouvisse a voz de Edward me chamando inúmeras vezes, eu não conseguia olhar para ele. Não conseguia nem responder. Muito menos me mexer.

- Ela está tendo um ataque de pânico! - Alice disse, levantando-se e correndo para a cozinha. Voltou com um saco de papel e entregou a Edward. - Faça ela respirar.

Ah é. Respirar. Eu já tinha esquecido de fazer isso.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus... - Edward sentou-se no sofá e me segurou pelos braços, me colocando sentada entre duas almofadas. - Meu anjo, me responda!

- Como? - foi a única coisa que consegui falar. - Como isso vai acontecer?

- Meu sorriso, isso acontece naturalmente... - ele tentou me explicar, mas dava para ver que estava tão nervoso quanto eu. - Lembra que lemos naquele livro que o corpo da mulher se prepara para receber o bebê? - ele pegou em minha mão e começou a acariciar minha palma, na tentativa de me acalmar. - O seu vai se preparar, meu amor.. tudo vai dar certo... E mesmo que você sinta alguma dor, quando ver Anthony no seu colo, vai perceber que tudo valeu a pena...

- Você fala isso porque não é você quem vai parir! - Alice falou ao nosso lado.

- Alice, cale a boca! - Edward respondeu.

- Amor, que tal deixarmos os dois a sós? - Jasper começou a pegar os pratos em cima da mesa. - Vem comigo até a cozinha?

Os dois sumiram de minha vista e fiquei ali, olhando para um clipe em mudo, ainda tentando processar que isso ia acontecer comigo em mais ou menos quatro meses.

- Bella, confie em mim... - Edward sussurrou. - Não é tão traumatizante quanto parece... é o acontecimento mais lindo na vida de uma mulher... Quando você ver Anthony, e o rostinho dele, e os olhinhos tentando se abrir para olhar para você... não há dor no mundo que supere o que você vai sentir por ele... - Edward colocou a mão na minha barriga, e uma corrente de energia instantânea se deu ali. Anthony já conhecia nossos toques.

- Você vai estar do meu lado? - apertei sua mão. - Vai ficar comigo quando acontecer?

- Óbvio que vou. Não vou desgrudar de você um minuto sequer. Pode apertar minha mão o quanto quiser, gritar comigo, me xingar... eu não vou me importar. - ele inclinou seu rosto, dando um sorriso mais aliviado, e encostou seu nariz no meu, dando um beijinho de esquimó. Um risinho fraco escapou de meus lábios, e acabei respirando fundo, já sentindo um pouco de alívio. Não adiantava entrar em pânico. Eu ia ter que passar por isso querendo ou não. A diferença é que eu teria Edward ao meu lado, e saberia que minha vida seria ainda mais perfeita no momento em que botasse meus olhos em Anthony.

- Eu nunca xingaria você. - dei um sorriso tímido. - Eu não consigo nem falar essas palavras...

- Mas eu gostei quando você falou hoje mais cedo.. - seu nariz saiu de perto do meu e passeou por minhas bochechas, descendo para o meu maxilar. - Adorei... até me arrepiou. - sua mão envolveu meu pulso, mas o polegar ainda continuava a acariciar minha pele. - Adoro quando você mistura o seu jeito inocente com um jeito mais... sedutor. Você tira isso de letra.

Eu não podia estar mais corada. E juntando com meus hormônios... bem. Meu coração batia em disparada, e o calor entre minhas pernas estava começando a ficar insuportável. Era impressionante como ele conseguia essas coisas apenas com palavras. Bom, e também com sua respiração forte em meu pescoço... e sua mão em meu pulso... era todo um conjunto que simplesmente me deixava louca e um pouco envergonhada por achar que queria _fazer aquilo_ o tempo inteiro.

- Edward... - minha voz saiu como um sussurro. - Vamos... para o nosso quarto?

Seu rosto se afastou do meu e ele sorriu, pegando em minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos e rumando para a escada. Não nos preocupamos nem em avisar a Alice.

Mal chegamos no quarto nossas roupas pesadas já estavam indo diretamente para o chão. Nos beijamos com urgência e fomos para cama, onde após algumas muitas brincadeirinhas, acabamos fazendo amor. Nossas posições não variavam muito, por conta da minha barriga, mas ele sabia ser perfeito comigo. Ele me colocava no colo. Me fazia carinho. Dizia o quanto me amava e o quanto eu era linda. Edward me tratava feito uma princesa. Eu me sentia amada e desejada de todas as formas possíveis. E sempre fazia questão de que ele se sentisse da mesma forma.

Não tinha como medir o nível dos meus sentimentos por Edward. Era uma coisa tão forte, tão intensa, que chegava a doer. A assustar. Mas com ele é que eu me sentia bem. Com ele é que eu me sentia segura. Com ele é que eu me sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Eu estava tão exausta, que acordei com a cabeça em seu peito, vendo no relógio que já passava de uma da manhã. Dei um suspiro, me espreguiçando um pouco, coloquei sua enorme camiseta e me ajeitei na cama. Foi quando percebi que ele ainda estava acordado, me olhando.

- O que foi? - perguntei assim que coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro. Minhas mãos se uniram embaixo de meu rosto, e continuei a olhar para ele e para aqueles olhos perfeitos.

- Nada. Só estava te namorando em silêncio. - ele respondeu com o mesmo sorriso. - E pensando em como cada dia que passa eu vou ficando mais e mais apaixonado... por você.. por tudo que você é e representa para mim... pelo nosso filho... por tudo. - ele bateu de levinho com o dedo indicador em meu nariz. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, meu sorriso quis abrir mais do que eu podia controlar. Abandonei o travesseiro e fui até ele, apoiando meus braços um em cada lado de seu rosto.

- Eu te amo. - meu cabelo caiu por meus ombros, batendo em seu rosto, e ele riu. Pegou meus fios entre seus dedos, fazendo um semi-rabo de cavalo e colocou todo de um lado do meu ombro. - Eu te amo muito, Edward.

- Eu também te amo, minha pequena... - suas mãos encontraram minha cintura, os dedos fazendo movimentos circulares por cima do tecido de sua camiseta. - Está menos traumatizada com o vídeo? - ele perguntou parecendo um pouco preocupado.

- Estou. Estou bem. - falei, não tendo muita certeza mas achei necessário para que ele se sentisse mais aliviado. A verdade é que eu ainda tinha medo, muito medo, mas não ia adiantar ter esse medo todo. Até porque ainda faltava um bom tempo, se eu começasse a surtar agora não ia ser muito bom. - Obrigada por me dar força. - voltei para o meu lado da cama, mas Edward estendeu seu braço, me oferecendo o melhor lugar do mundo. Aquele pequeno espaço entre seu ombro e peito, onde minha cabeça encaixava perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido moldada ali.

Ele puxou os cobertores, e passei uma de minhas pernas por cima de sua perna, me sentindo mais aconchegada do que nunca. Edward deu um beijo em minha cabeça e começou a acariciar meu cabelo, daquele jeito que ele sempre fazia na hora de dormir.

- Obrigada por hoje. Obrigada por ter conseguido que eu recuperasse as árvores... - mesmo com meus olhos já apertados de sono, tracei um caminho imaginário com meus dedos, dançando-os por seu peito nu. - Você deve me achar uma boba, me preocupando tanto com árvores, mas é que...

- Eu não acho que você seja boba por conta disso... - dois de seus dedos tiraram os fios de cabelo que estavam ameaçando cair por sobre meus olhos. - Isso é justamente o que faz de você a pessoa mais especial do mundo para mim, meu sorriso. Seu jeito é perfeito. Eu não mudaria nada em você. - levantei minha cabeça para encará-lo e ele olhou em meus olhos, um brilho tão bonito emanava deles que chegou a me deixar um pouco tonta. - Foi por isso que me apaixonei por você, Bella. Você dá valor às pequenas coisas, coisas que eu nunca tinha parado para prestar atenção, como o sol da manhã, como o cheiro fresco de um punhado de grama, como o gosto delicioso de um suco de frutas... antes de você aparecer, eu simplesmente passava por cima de todas essas coisas... sem saber como elas tinham o poder de me deixar feliz.

- _Você_ me deixa feliz. - dei um sorriso tímido. - E é bom saber que você gosta um pouco do meu mundinho... mesmo que seja coisa de caipira.

Ele riu baixinho, fazendo nossos corpos se mexerem.

- Não é coisa de _caipira_. - ele imitou meu sotaque. - É adorável, minha Bella. Agora durma. Já está muito tarde. - ele deu um beijo em minha testa. - Bons sonhos, eu te amo.

As carícias em meu cabelo continuaram, incessantes, até o momento em que meu sono tornou-se pesado demais para senti-las.

**PoV Edward**

- Bella, Edward... - Carlisle falou assim que pisou na cozinha aquela manhã. Estávamos tomando café com Alice e Esme, e ele ainda não havia aparecido, até então. - Posso conversar com vocês por uns minutos em meu escritório? - seu semblante parecia sério e um pouco irritado. Meu eu adolescente já começou a se questionar se eu e Bella tínhamos feito algo de errado ou se ele tinha descoberto _meu mais novo investimento,_ mas achei melhor esperar que ele falasse. Não ia me entregar.

- Algum problema, meu amor? - Esme falou também parecendo nervosa.

- Não querida... só coisas sobre o tribunal. - ele nos olhou novamente. - Então, vamos?

- Vamos? - olhei para Bella, que terminava de dar uma mordida em seu pãozinho, e ela assentiu. Nos levantamos, e seguimos Carlisle até seu escritório. Bella parecia tensa, nervosa, e eu estava torcendo para que meu pai não carregasse consigo más notícias. Eu sabia que hoje ela teria um longo dia no colégio, ainda mais depois de tudo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, e não queria que suas preocupações aumentassem ainda mais.

- Sentem-se. - ele falou apontando para as duas poltronas de couro, movendo-se para o sofá. Pela primeira vez Carlisle tinha ignorado sua mesa de trabalho e estava usando o sofá com a gente. Então não deveria ser tão sério assim. Bom, era o que eu esperava.

- Acabei de falar com o advogado de Charlie essa manhã. - ele ajeitou o terno enquanto se sentava. - Parece que por conta das festas, do Natal e do Ano Novo, a audiência de Charlie será adiada para o final de Janeiro. - ele olhou para Bella.

- Tudo bem.. - ela falou, mas eu sabia que ela ainda estava se questionando sobre toda essa nossa reunião. Seus dedos não paravam de mexer na barra de sua saia colegial, aflitos.

- Só que... tem uma outra questão. - Carlisle passou sua mão na nuca, franzindo todo o seu rosto, claramente escolhendo as palavras. - Judith Hale foi encontrada. E foi presa. Ela estava trabalhando junto com seu pai em várias transações ilegais. Parece que estão investigando Billy Black também. Mas esse ainda não temos certeza.

- A mãe de Rosalie foi presa? - Bella levantou seu corpo do assento da cadeira. Eu sabia que ela não suportava a mãe de Rosalie e sua única preocupação era sua amiga agora.

- Foi. Ontem pela tarde. Está em uma prisão feminina também em Indiana, no mesmo complexo em que seu pai está.. er.. preso.

- Eu preciso falar com ela. - Bella me olhou nervosa, quase pálida, o que me fez lembrar que ela ainda não havia tomado suas vitaminas. - Eu preciso falar com Rosalie, Edward.

- Ainda está muito cedo, meu anjo. - entrelacei minha mão na dela. - Quando voltar do colégio você pode ligar. Ou se quiser ir até lá na próxima semana... posso tentar dar um jeito.

- Isso era outra coisa que eu ia falar... - Carlisle me interrompeu. - Tanya prestou depoimento, Edward, e curiosamente, em mais de trinta por cento dele, ela fala de você. - ele parecia irritado com essa constatação. - Como você foi namorado dela, e pelo número de vezes que ela mencionou o seu nome no depoimento, o juiz acabou achando melhor chamar você para depor.

- Não tem problema. - respondi rápido. - Eu vou. Não devo nada.

- É, mas Tanya pediu transferência para o Texas. O julgamento será lá.

- Texas? Ela voltou para casa? - perguntei curioso. Toda a família de Tanya morava no Texas, só que ela não mantinha muito contato com eles. Pelo jeito, na hora do aperto, ela correu para os braços do pai e da mãe. Hipócrita.

- Não sei. Só sei que você foi chamado para depor, e o julgamento foi marcado para daqui a quinze dias. Vou comprar nossas passagens e vamos nos encontrar com Aro.

Bella me olhou e eu senti um aperto no peito.

- Bella pode ir comigo? - perguntei, meio que sabendo a resposta.

- Poder pode, Edward, mas se vocês fossem pedir minha opinião, eu falaria que não. Primeiro que Bella está grávida, segundo que vai ser rápido e estressante, terceiro que não gostaria que ela tivesse contato com Tanya. Nem ela, nem meu neto. - ele passou as mãos nos olhos cansados. - Ela é uma assassina, se esqueceu?

Inclinei meu corpo para frente, apoiando meus cotovelos em minhas pernas e passei a mão nos cabelos, pensativo. Até hoje eu não sabia como pude me deixar enganar por uma pessoa tão má como Tanya. Era impressionante como ela tinha me feito de idiota. Mas uma pequena mão tocou meus cabelos, me acalmando. A mão do meu anjo. A única pessoa capaz de me provar que ainda existia o bem no mundo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor.. Eu vou ficar bem... vá despreocupado. - Bella falou baixo. Não pude deixar de querer sorrir com a palavra "amor" saindo de seus lábios. Ela não costumava me chamar por muitos apelidos assim como eu a chamava, então para mim foi gostoso de ouvir. Apoiei minha cabeça em sua mão, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Tudo bem. - o ar saiu fraco junto com minha resposta. - Vamos só nós dois então, pai...

Eu não queria deixar Bella sozinha por dois dias, ainda mais não tendo a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem na escola. Tá certo que ainda faltavam alguns dias para irmos para o Texas, mas eu queria deixar tudo nos conformes antes de ir. Então prometi a mim mesmo que ia me empenhar ainda mais com minha menina antes de viajar. Ia dar a Bella toda a atenção que ela precisasse, ia levá-la para passear, ajudar com seus deveres de casa... tudo para que ela não se sentisse sozinha nesse curto tempo que fôssemos ficar separados.

- Certo, era só isso que eu queria falar. - Carlisle levantou-se. - Bella, espero que não fique chateada. Eu sinceramente acho melhor e prefiro que você fique aqui em Nova York. Vou ficar menos preocupado.

- Claro. Não tem problema. - ela sorriu, tentando passar confiança, mas eu a conhecia. Estávamos acostumados _demais_ com a presença um do outro para aceitarmos uma separação fácil assim, por mais curta que fosse.

Enquanto íamos descendo as escadas, peguei em sua mão novamente e nossos olhos se encontraram no hall. Eu não queria fazer isso, porque era justamente algo que ia contra tudo o que eu tinha acabado de prometer a mim mesmo, mas seria só hoje. Só hoje e depois eu seria inteiramente dela.

- Meu anjo... você se importa que Alice te deixe no colégio hoje? - minha mãos encontraram sua cintura, e meus dedos instintivamente brincaram com a barra de sua saia, sentindo um pouquinho de sua pele por debaixo dela. - Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas com meu pai essa manhã, infelizmente... mas eu prometo que vou te buscar.

- Posso sim. Não tem problema. - ela sorriu, provavelmente querendo me animar. - Vai resolver o negócio do seu amigo Steve? - seus olhos me fitaram curiosos.

- Isso. - sorri. Eu odiava mentir para Bella, mas naquele dia em especial era necessário. Ela me perdoaria quando soubesse minhas reais intenções. - Você tem certeza que não tem problema? - acariciei seu cabelo, que hoje estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. - Ontem você estava tão tensa...

Ela sorriu.

- Eu não vou mais esconder Anthony, Edward. - seu olhar me passou segurança, e confesso que me surpreendi. No dia anterior Bella tinha voltado devastada da escola, e cheguei a ficar com medo de que ela não quisesse mais voltar. Mas ela era Bella, a minha menina dos sorrisos, e ela sempre me surpreendia.

- É? - brinquei com seu rabo de cavalo.

- É. - ela passou a mão devagar por sua barriga. - Enquanto escovava os dentes hoje de manhã cheguei a conclusão que não vou mais ligar para o que pensam ou deixam de pensar. - ela respirou fundo. - Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu vou conseguir. Tudo por ele.. - ela colocou sua mão na barriga. - E por você.

- E por você. - complementei. - Por você principalmente, meu amor.. mas já sabe que pode me ligar se precisar de mim, não sabe? Eu vou correndo. - levei uma mecha de seu cabelo para a parte de trás de sua orelha.

- Eu sei. - a segurança ainda continuava em seu semblante, me deixando mais calmo. - Ontem eu fiz besteira. Mas hoje eu sinto que vai ser um dia diferente. Não se preocupe comigo. - ela inclinou seu rosto para bem perto do meu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. - Resolva seus problemas. Espero que dê tudo certo. Boa Sorte.

- Obrigado. - segurei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos e uni nossos lábios. Depois de um curto porém doce beijo, me abaixei e beijei sua barriga. - Tenha um bom dia, Anthony.

Ela e Alice saíram alguns minutos depois, deixando apenas eu, meu pai e minha mãe na mesa de café da manhã.

- Pai... antes de irmos para o escritório, podemos passar em um lugar?

- Que lugar? - ele tirou os olhos do jornal.

- Um lugar... algo que quero te mostrar...

Esme apenas sorriu para mim. Ela não fazia idéia do que era, mas acho que já tinha alguma noção. Ou não tinha. Não sei. Mães eram sempre assim, sabiam de tudo sem você falar nada.

- Deixe de fazer perguntas e vá com o menino, Carlisle.. - ela se meteu. - Que coisa chata... - brincou.

- Vamos, claro, meu filho. - ele disse olhando para Esme em tom brincalhão. - Antes que sua mãe mande me enforcarem por fazer mais perguntas...

Esme levantou e deu um beijo nos lábios de Carlisle. Depois veio até mim e me beijou a testa.

- Comportem-se, meninos. E juízo. - ela colocou os pratos na pia. - Tenham um bom dia.

- Bom dia meu amor. - Carlisle respondeu. Era muito bom ver meus pais desse jeito. E meu desejo era que eu e Bella fôssemos exatamente assim. Um casal fiel, amigo, cheio de cumplicidade e respirando amor por todos os seus poros.

- Bom dia mãe. - respondi.

- Então, onde vamos? - Carlisle dobrou o jornal e me encarou novamente, curioso.

- Eu dirijo na frente e você me segue. - falei pegando as chaves do meu carro. - Deixe as perguntas para depois.

Apesar de uma garoa fina começar a cair, eu não ia desistir de mostrar aquilo para Carlisle naquele dia. Estava afoito. Estava doido para contar e tirar todo aquele segredo do meu peito. Dirigi rápido pelas ruas, - que não eram muitas, - e cheguei no local já conhecido. Estacionei, dando seta para indicar a meu pai que era ali que ele deveria parar e desci do carro. Me encostei na porta, esperando Carlisle estacionar e vir até mim.

- Então, posso fazer perguntas agora? - ele disse passando a mão no cabelo, tirando as gotas de chuva que já caíam mais pesadas. - Vai começar a chover e não quero chegar ensopado na conversa com Steve...

- Me acompanhe. - abri o portão quebrado e andei a grama alta do terreno, indo até um ponto em específico. A frente da casa. - Então... o que achou?

- O que que tem? - ele me olhou.

- Eu comprei a casa. Aliás, ainda não comprei. Vou fazer o pagamento esse final de semana.

- Você perdeu o juízo, Edward? - Carlisle falou mais alto, suas mãos na cintura. - Essa casa está caindo aos pedaços, e olha esse terreno! - ele olhou ao redor. - Onde você estava com a cabeça? Você não vai comprar essa casa.

- Pai, eu vou. - arqueei as sobrancelhas e falei com imponência, esperando que ele entendesse que eu não estava ali fazendo perguntas ou pedindo permissão. Eu estava contando a ele que eu tinha comprado a casa para Bella. - Já está tudo acertado. Só preciso de sua ajuda para darmos entrada nos papéis, e na escritura. De resto, ela será minha e de Bella.

- Você está ficando louco, meu filho? - ele virou-se e me encarou. - Gastar dinheiro com uma porcaria dessas? A única coisa boa que vejo aqui é o tamanho do terreno, mas de resto..

- Eu não gastei tanto dinheiro assim. - me expliquei, mesmo sabendo que não tinha o porque fazer isso. - Eu já tinha dinheiro guardado, guardo desde que comecei a faculdade... e o dono estava desesperado para vender. Foi muito barato. Ainda sobrou um pouco para darmos início na reforma...

- Que será um absurdo de cara. - ele complementou. - A reforma vai custar mais do que essa casa.

- Não importa... estou trabalhando para que? - respondi.

Carlisle bufou e virou-se de frente para a casa novamente.

- Pai, Bella está encantada pelo pomar que tem atrás dele.. isso aqui é tudo que ela quer... uma casa simples, com um pomar e um grande espaço atrás... - sorri. - Eu já consigo imaginar Anthony aqui, em um balanço... ou jogando bola... ela cuidando das árvores, pegando as frutas... - respirei fundo. - Eu sinto que é aqui que tudo vai dar certo. Que aqui é onde pertencemos. É um pedacinho da vida dela, unindo-se com a minha... não existe melhor lugar.

- Bella realmente te tem na palma da mão, hein filho? - ele me olhou sério, o que me deixou chateado no começo, mas depois sorriu e vi que não passava de uma provocação. - Quando você vai querer que eu resolva os papéis dela para você? Tem muita coisa para assinar, principalmente a escritura, e...

Não me segurei. Abracei meu pai o mais forte que pude, agradecendo-o silenciosamente por ter aceitado essa loucura.

Eu sabia que a casa estava caindo aos pedaços. Carlisle não tinha visto nem a parte de dentro porque se visse, provavelmente mudaria de idéia. Mas parecia certo demais para mim. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia enxergar os contras de comprar essa casa. O brilho intenso que os olhos de Bella exprimiram ao ver a simplicidade do local, das árvores, tinha me dado toda a esperança de que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Obrigado, pai. - resolvi tirar o agradecimento do silêncio. - Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Não precisa agradecer. De certa forma estou orgulhoso de ver meu filho crescendo e se tornando responsável desse jeito. A casa está péssima, algo que eu com certeza não compraria, mas se você e Bella acham que ela vale a pena...

- Ela vale muito a pena. - Claro que valia. Valia a pena porque quando Bella olhou para aquela casa caindo aos pedaços, ela sorriu. E naquele sorriso eu pude ver que ali nós seríamos muito felizes. - Mas Bella ainda não sabe, pai. É surpresa. Então por favor, não conte nada por enquanto.

- Tudo bem. - ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos do terno. - Então está certo. Me dê os contatos do dono da casa para que eu possa ver o que tenho que fazer com os papéis de transferência de propriedade.

- Pode deixar.

- Você sabe que isso é loucura. - ele complementou rápido.

- Eu sei. - rebati.

- Muita.

- Aham. - falei já andando em direção ao meu carro e sorrindo.

- Esme vai adorar. Até porque é perto de nossa casa. - ele destravou o alarme do carro dele. - Bem, vamos logo. Temos muito o que fazer hoje. Você principalmente, se quiser ter dinheiro para reformar essa casa por inteiro. - ele sorriu e entrou no carro.

Entrei no meu, dando partida e seguindo Carlisle pelas ruas rumo à ponte para Manhattan. E em todo esse percurso, imaginei milhões de formas de contar a novidade à minha menina. Mas eu ainda tinha alguns dias para pensar.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo, meus amores! Dessa vez um pouquinho mais cedo, porque vou viajar amanhã!_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews semana passada! A fic agora vai dar uma engrenada, coisas vão começar a acontecer, e creio que ficará um pouco mais interessante!_

_O que acharam do capítulo? Ficarei muito feliz em saber!_

_Obrigada por todo o carinho, e até semana que vem!_

_Beijinhos!_


	40. Chapter 39 Learning to Live

**Capítulo 39 – Learning to Live**

_"A vida é o filme que você vê através dos seus próprios olhos. Faz pouca diferença o que está acontecendo. É como você percebe que conta."  
(Denis Waitley)_

**PoV Bella**

- _Hey! Psiu!_ - escutei alguém sussurrando em algum canto, e apesar de sentir a curiosidade borbulhando em meus poros, fiz de tudo para não olhar. Não tinha _porque_ olhar. Desde o primeiro dia de aula, onde de alguma forma idiota tentei sem sucesso esconder Anthony, prometi a mim mesma que não ia mais dar atenção a provocações, risadinhas, olhares curiosos, nem nada parecido. Eu simplesmente ia assistir minhas aulas, prestar atenção nas matérias, fazer minhas provas e me formar.

Como Edward tinha me dito, escola não era para sempre. E eu não seria obrigada a aturar isso para o resto de minha vida. Então, segurei meu lápis com mais força e continuei me focando no papel pautado à minha frente. Estávamos no meio de uma aula de Redação, onde a professora tinha ordenado que fizéssemos trinta linhas sobre felicidade. Eu estava escrevendo sobre Edward e Anthony.

Duas semanas já tinham se passado e não estava sendo nada fácil ser a única do colégio que não falava com ninguém. Os olhares continuaram, os cochichos eram incessantes, mas eu mantive meu queixo erguido e os ouvidos fechados. Ignorei tudo o que pude, mesmo sentindo aquela pontada de tristeza dentro de mim. Eu não era diferente delas. Eu tinha a mesma idade. Eu era a mesma menina por dentro, cheia de sonhos, de vontades, de curiosidades, dúvidas, e me incomodava saber que elas não ligavam para os meus sentimentos porque eu vinha de uma cidade pequena, ou porque, sei lá, eu estava grávida. Porque ser diferente as incomodava tanto?

- Hey! – ouvi mais uma vez, e senti uma bolinha de papel pequena bater em meu braço. Olhei para a bolinha no chão, mas voltei novamente minha atenção para a redação. – Bella! – a voz falou, mais uma vez em um sussurro. Olhei para o lado e dei de cara com uma das gêmeas, Jane, sorrindo para mim. Ela fez um sinal com as mãos para que eu pegasse a bolinha de papel do chão, e por mais que eu não quisesse e estivesse morrendo de medo do que poderia estar escrito ali dentro, acabei me entregando à curiosidade, e peguei.

O papel foi se desdobrando, se desamassando em minha mão e pude ver a caligrafia arredondada e bonita da loirinha.

_Preciso conversar com você. Me encontre na porta da redação do jornal da escola, quinze minutos antes do intervalo._

Minha garganta ficou seca, e eu não sabia se olhava para ela, se dobrava o papel novamente, se ignorava tudo que estava escrito, se voltava para minha redação... cheguei a ficar tonta. O que Jane queria comigo? Podia eu confiar nela? E se ela estivesse aprontando alguma coisa? Ela não parecia ser igual a Gail e Kate, mas algo nisso tudo ainda me dava medo. Eu não tinha ninguém a quem me apoiar, ou confiar aqui dentro, que pudesse me ajudar se esse encontro desse errado.

Decidida a resolver isso depois, apenas coloquei o papel amassado e continuei minha redação.

* * *

- Hey! – uma mão pegou em meu ombro, me fazendo dar um pulo de susto no meio do corredor. – Opa, calma... sou eu. Seth. – ele abriu um enorme sorriso e tirou os fones de seu ouvido, um hábito seu que logo percebi ser constante. Não fazíamos as mesmas aulas, mas ele sempre sentava na mesma mesa que eu no almoço. Até hoje eu não sabia o porque, afinal ele nunca falava com ninguém. Passava o tempo inteiro ouvindo música, ou dando patadas em Gale, para logo depois falar no maior sorriso sarcástico que não tinha falado nada, que ela estava imaginando coisas. Chegava a ser um pouco divertido. – Encontrei Jane agorinha e ela pediu para que eu te procurasse. Ela está te esperando, na redação do jornal.

- Eu sei. – coloquei meu manual de redação no armário de metal e peguei minhas vitaminas. – Ela me mandou um bilhetinho na aula, me avisando.

- E você não vai? Daqui a pouco vai bater o sinal do almoço. – ele olhou para o vidrinho de vitaminas em minha mão, curioso. – O que foi? Não sabe onde é a redação do jornal? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sei sim. É no terceiro andar, não é?

- É. O que está esperando então? Jane está aflita, olhando para o relógio o tempo inteiro, apenas esperando por você.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, curiosa para saber o que Jane queria, mas novamente com medo. Medo era algo que eu sentia constantemente dentro dessa escola e tentava disfarçar de alguma forma, tentando passar o máximo de força e confiança possíveis. Mas não era tão fácil assim.

- Você tá com medo de se encontrar com ela? – ele abaixou a cabeça, me olhando como se tentasse me entender.

Fechei a porta do meu armário e me encostei no metal, morrendo de vontade de desabafar. Eu queria falar que estava com medo, mas podia confiar em Seth também?

- Não... quer dizer, não sei... não sei o que esperar de nada aqui, Seth... – fugi o olhar do dele, que ainda estava vidrado em mim. – Nem de ninguém...

Ele bufou, olhando para os lados.

- Olha, eu sei que Gail e Kate estão te provocando. Eu venho acompanhando desde que você entrou no colégio. Não sei porque elas implicam com sua gravidez, isso não tem nada a ver. Minha irmã ficou grávida na mesma idade que você, e eu nunca vi problema nenhum nisso. – ele se explicou. – Só acho que você não pode deixar que elas duas impeçam você de agir dentro dessa escola. Você é aluna, assim como elas. E escola às vezes é divertido, sabia? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso. – Pode acreditar.

Deixei escapar um sorriso fraco, e Seth acabou ganhando energia com meu ânimo.

- Vamos, vou te levar até Jane. Ela é uma garota legal. Eu prometo. – ele estendeu a mão para mim, e achei aquilo estranho. Eu nunca tinha dado a mão para um garoto, sem ser Edward... ou Emmett.

Enquanto andávamos pelo corredor em direção ao jornal, procurei me desvencilhar daquela situação desconfortável. Soltei de sua mão, e a coloquei em minha barriga, alegando que Anthony estava mexendo demais e eu precisava acalmá-lo. Ele sorriu e pareceu acreditar, o que me deixou mais aliviada.

Jane estava caminhando de um lado para o outro na porta da redação, olhando para seu relógio, e me peguei novamente tentando imaginar o que ela tanto queria comigo a ponto de ficar daquele jeito. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia, até porque nunca tínhamos trocado uma única palavra que fosse, a não ser um "oi", no meu primeiro dia na escola.

- Pô, finalmente, Bella! – ela segurou meu braço, e me puxou para dentro da redação, como se nos conhecêssemos há milhares de anos. Ainda apreensiva, olhei para Seth, então ele resolveu vir atrás, junto comigo. – Temos menos tempo do que eu imaginava, mas acho que vai dar para te contar. – ela olhou para o relógio novamente. – Gail só vai aparecer daqui a uns dez minutos.

Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram em dúvida, e ela apontou para a cadeira, enquanto se sentava em uma mesa.

- Sente-se, Bella. Vou ser rápida. Mas depois vamos arrumar outras formas de conversarmos.

- Eu.. eu não estou entendendo nada... – minha voz saiu baixa.

- Desembucha logo, Jane.. Bella está nervosa. – Seth disse tirando seu Ipod do bolso e colocando em cima da mesa.

- É o seguinte. – ela respirou fundo, inclinando seu corpo de forma que os cotovelos ficassem apoiados em seus joelhos. Ela era muito pequena. – Gail é a editora chefe desse jornal, e ela decidiu que esse mês nós teríamos que falar de você.

- De mim? – minha voz afinou e por pouco não saiu estridente, exatamente como Alice fazia quando estava chocada. – Mas porque eu?

- Provavelmente porque você está grávida. – Seth respondeu sem nenhum humor na voz. – E isso não é comum aqui na escola.

- Eu fiz a pesquisa. Só tivemos dois casos de gravidez nessa escola, desde mil novecentos e sessenta. – Jane respondeu para Seth, como se estivesse se explicando. – O que acontece Bella, é que ela quer fazer isso para te intimidar. Para que todos no colégio fiquem sabendo e transformem você no centro das atenções e das fofocas. – ela desceu da mesa, andando de um lado para o outro. – Mas eu quero ser uma jornalista íntegra, e não vou fazer as coisas do jeito que ela quer. Ela quer uma abordagem de irresponsabilidade, para falar que adolescentes errados fazem escolhas erradas na vida... Não. Eu vou fazer algo diferente, e preciso da sua ajuda.

- Como assim? – falei sem entender nada. – Como eu vou te ajudar? – meu coração batia desesperado, só com a realização de que eu poderia me tornar o centro das atenções daquela escola enorme. Se ter meia dúzia de olhares já me incomodava, imagina isso multiplicado por mil?

- Eu vou fazer a matéria, mas de forma diferente. – ela olhou para minha mão, e para minha aliança. – Você está noiva. Seu bebê tem um pai, e vocês decidiram ter esse bebê juntos. Vocês planejaram esse bebê...

- Na realidade não planejamos, e.. – meus dedos não paravam de brincar uns com os outros.

- Que seja! – ela me cortou. – Mesmo assim vocês dois agem com responsabilidade e estão fazendo a coisa certa. Eu quero mostrar a gravidez pelo lado positivo. Aconteceu, aconteceu, e dane-se. O que acha?

- Na...não sei, Jane. Sinceramente não sei. – respondi, olhando para Seth. Ele olhou para mim, também esperando minha resposta. Mas eu não fazia idéia. Porque o que mais me incomodava era que mesmo que a matéria fosse pelo lado positivo, ela me faria o centro das atenções de qualquer forma.

- Eu quero que a Gail se arrependa de ter pedido essa matéria com fim de te magoar. Quero que o tiro dela saia pela culatra, fazendo de você mais popular que ela. Ao invés de todo mundo falar mal de você, quero que todo mundo goste, e te aceite. – ela falou entredentes.

- Porque você tem tanta raiva da Gail? – Seth perguntou.

- Eu tenho meus motivos. – ela olhou para Seth. – Mas não conte isso para minha irmã. Irina não pode saber disso. Está me ouvindo Seth? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Claro. – ele levantou as mãos, se rendendo. – Não se preocupe.

- E então, Bella? – ela me olhou com esperança no olhar. – Sério, confia em mim. Eu vou fazer isso dar certo.

Olhei para Seth, para Jane, para meus pés, para Anthony... e alguma força naquele momento me falou para aceitar.

- Tudo bem Jane.. eu topo.

Então a baixinha loira passou o almoço inteiro ao meu lado, fazendo milhões de perguntas sobre mim, sobre Edward, sobre Anthony e sobre toda a minha gravidez. Gail nos observava, com um sorriso nos lábios, provavelmente achando que Jane estava fazendo seu trabalho e que eu nem fazia idéia do que elas estavam tramando. Mas eu sabia. E aquilo, de certa forma, acabou me dando um pouco mais de força e de confiança. No fundo, comecei a acreditar que eu podia confiar em Seth e em Jane.

- E você já está em que mês? – Jane perguntou interessada. Gail havia pedido para ela descobrir tudo, sem me contar que era para uma matéria. Que eu ficasse achando que tudo era apenas uma conversa.

- No meio do quinto. Em dezembro entro no sexto, mas não sei ao certo, porque a conta das minhas semanas foi feita meio por alto pela médica.. eu não tinha as datas certas...

- Hm... – Jane deu uma mordida em sua maçã. – E você vai se casar antes ou depois do Anthony nascer?

- Depois. Com ele já bebezinho. – sorri, olhando de relance para a aliança em meu dedo. Jane também sorriu. Kate e Irina suspiraram. Mas Gail continuava me olhando, de uma forma que incomodava. Era muito ruim ficar perto dela, porque era palpável a inveja que ela sentia. Aos poucos fui percebendo que a implicância dela comigo, não era porque eu era caipira, ou eu estava grávida... é porque eu tinha uma vida feliz, e uma pessoa que me fazia muito feliz... Será que era tão difícil ficar feliz pelos outros? Porque ter raiva da vida de alguém que você nem conhece direito?

- E quando Edward te pediu em casamento? Como foi? – Kate perguntou curiosa, surpreendendo todos na mesa. – Nos conte como foi o pedido, Bella!

Minhas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas e me questionei se deveria contar ou não. Afinal, o pedido de Edward foi algo muito íntimo, quando estávamos juntos na cama... eu não queria sair espalhando isso para ninguém.

- Foi no meu aniversário... – minha voz saiu baixa. – Há algumas semanas atrás... – falei o mínimo que pude, não querendo entrar em detalhes.

- Ah, foi _depois_ de você descobrir que estava grávida? – Gail perguntou, cheia de veneno em sua voz, as mãos entrelaçadas em cima da mesa.

- Sim... – respondi meio envergonhada. – Mas ele já tinha dito que faria o pedido com ou sem a gravidez...

- Aham. Sei. – ela respondeu, com um olhar sarcástico, provavelmente não acreditando em nada do que eu estava falando. O engraçado foi que eu deveria me importar, mas a verdade é que não dei a mínima. A única coisa que me importava era que eu sabia que isso era verdade. Se ela não acreditava, era problema dela. Eu não ia ficar me explicando.

- Essa aliança é linda. – tentando desconversar e acabar com aquele ambiente desconfortável, Jane pegou em minha mão, que estava gelada. – É da Tiffany's?

- Er... não sei. – olhei para a jóia em minha mão. – Era da avó de Edward, só que ela foi diminuída para o meu dedo, e colocaram esses diamantes do lado... – virei meu dedo, mostrando a Jane. Gail bufou, falando algo do tipo "não aguento mais essa história", tão rápido que não consegui entender. Ela levantou da mesa, puxando Kate e Irina, e saiu caminhando com as duas para a mesa de Riley, um dos garotos mais populares da escola.

- Isso foi incrível! – Jane sussurrou, rindo. – Bella, você viu como Gail ficou? Nossa, meu coração se preencheu de felicidade. Você viu isso, Seth? – ela olhou para Seth, que estava batucando com seus dedos na mesa, como se fosse uma bateria. – Seth!

- Oi... – ele tirou os fones do ouvido. – Diga.

Jane revirou os olhos.

- Esquece. – ela tirou os olhos de Seth e me olhou novamente. – A matéria vai ficar linda, Bella. Tenho certeza que todo mundo vai gostar. – ela sorriu para mim. – Não tenha medo, pode confiar em mim.

E eu não queria me arrepender de estar confiando. Mas Jane foi uma surpresa. Foi algo inesperado. Me parecia uma pessoa em que eu podia contar, e quem sabe, uma grande amiga.

* * *

- Isabella Marie Swan, você poderia vir até a minha mesa, por favor? – Professor Travis, o mesmo que tinha aplicado a minha prova de nivelação da escola, falou alto, chamando a atenção de todos na sala. Dei graças a Deus que Gail não estava ali. Ela não fazia essa aula comigo.

Me levantei, ajeitando minha saia e indo mais que rapidamente até o tablado onde estava sua mesa. Ele estava com os óculos na altura do nariz, olhando para um papel que assim que me aproximei, percebi ser um dos exercícios que eu tinha feito no começo da semana.

- Sim? – falei baixo, me sentindo tensa e nervosa. Torci para que ele falasse baixo, o que quer que ele fosse falar. Não queria que a turma inteira soubesse.

- Estava vendo seus exercícios de matemática, e eles não estão muito bons. – ele continuou olhando para o papel. – Eu sei que você está em uma série muito avançada, e muito mais alta do que era para você estar, mas foi porque te demos esse voto de confiança, baseando-se na sua idade. Não queríamos que você perdesse tempo. Só que você está muito fraca, meu bem. Muito mesmo. – olhei as anotações em caneta vermelha, e pude ver a nota dois ao lado do meu nome.

Dois.

A verdade é que eu estava fazendo aulas muito mais avançadas do que eu deveria. Fui nivelada para uma turma alta, por causa da minha idade. Mas meu aprendizado em Monrovia não era tão forte quanto o daqui. Eu sabia que eu teria que me esforçar, - e eu estava me esforçando, - mas pelo jeito acho que não estava adiantando muito.

- Desculpe, professor. Eu estou me esforçando, eu juro, mas é que ainda tenho certas dificuldades... eu vou continuar me empenhando... – falei, já pensando em pedir ajuda a Edward. Ele ia adorar. Se bem que a gente nunca conseguia estudar direito, havia milhões de distrações, ainda mais agora com meus hormônios me traindo. – Vou fazer mais exercícios em casa, e...

- Não. – ele me cortou. – Nada disso. Eu quero que você faça parte do Clube de Matemática. – ele tirou os óculos e colocou a folha em cima da mesa. – Eu percebi que essa não é sua matéria favorita, e tenho certeza que fazendo parte do clube você vai aprender a gostar.

- Tudo bem. – assenti. Eu não queria decepcionar meu professor, muito menos minha família. Se entrar no clube me faria ter notas melhores, eu aceitaria, porque só de pensar em falar a Edward que eu tinha tirado dois, já sentia tristeza.

- Todos os clubes ficam no terceiro andar, ao lado da biblioteca e da redação. – ele falou me entregando o trabalho. – Resolva isso hoje, está bem?

- Está bem. – peguei o papel e voltei para minha mesa. Assim que me sentei, só senti alguém se aproximando de minhas costas. Uma menina que sentava atrás de mim, que eu não sabia nem o nome ainda, sussurrou um "sua sortuda".

Sortuda?

Olhei para trás com o cenho franzido, mas o professor começou a falar, pedindo atenção de todos, então tive que deixar minha dúvida para depois.

Por fim o sinal bateu, e era hora de ir embora. Bom, para mim nem tanto. Eu ainda tinha que passar nesse bendito clube e ver o que tinha que fazer para entrar. Isso me deixava um pouco apreensiva porque eu realmente odiava matemática, e ter a obrigação de participar de um clube só disso provavelmente ia ser um saco, mas se era o que bastava para melhorar, que fosse. Eu queria fazer tudo certo.

No meio do caminho, enquanto tentava andar, segurar minha mochila no ombro com uma das mãos e mandar uma mensagem de texto para Edward com a outra, acabei batendo de frente com Gail.

- Ai, desculpa. – levantei minha cabeça e vi que ela estava com as mãos na cintura, me encarando.

- Você vai para o clube de matemática, é? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como você soube disso? – franzi o cenho. Eu tinha acabado de sair da aula de matemática, como assim ela já estava sabendo?

Irina. Irina fazia essa aula comigo, e provavelmente avisou por mensagem de texto. As notícias aqui corriam rápido.

- Não interessa. Só te dou um aviso. Se você se aproximar de Riley, eu acabo com você, está me ouvindo? – ela se inclinou, seu rosto a pouquíssimos centímetros do meu. – Com você, com esse seu noivadozinho escroto... com tudo. Ou você acha que eu não tenho como me aproximar de seu precioso Edward? – ela balançou a cabeça, cheia de certeza. – Faço você perder ele ó.. – ela estalou os dedos. – Em um estalar de dedos.

Um enjôo começou a subir por meu organismo, mas me segurei. Ela não me veria desse jeito, eu não ia me rebaixar por mais que estivesse com medo. Então levantei o queixo e resolvi argumentar.

- Gail, eu nem o conheço o Riley. Eu nem sabia que ele fazia parte do clube. Estou fazendo isso porque o Professor Travis pediu. Porque você é tão implicante? O que eu fiz pra você?

- _Porque você é tão implicante? O que eu fiz para você..._ – ela repetiu em tom zombador, tentando imitar minha voz. – Coitadinha. Tão frágil... Se toca, garota. E presta atenção no que eu estou te falando. Tava tudo muito bonitinho, mas se aproximar de Riley, é querer me desafiar. – ela deu um tapa na minha mão, fazendo meu celular cair, indo bateria para um lado e aparelho para o outro. – Oops... desculpa. – ela riu, andando e me deixando no meio do corredor. – O aviso está dado! – gritou.

Como alguém podia agir de forma tão falsa? Como ela era uma pessoa comigo quando eu estava na frente de todos, ou com Edward, e outra quando eu estava sozinha?

Respirei fundo, procurando não me irritar e acabar soltando um palavrão. Com um pouco de dificuldade, me abaixei e peguei as partes do meu celular no chão, indo para a sala do Clube de Matemática. Até quando eu ia ter que aguentar isso?

Devido ao horário, o clube estava bem vazio. Dois meninos estavam sentados à mesa resolvendo algum problema, e Riley estava no quadro branco, montando uma equação. Droga. De todas as pessoas, a única que eu não queria encontrar era a única disponível.

Dei meia volta, pensando em voltar no dia seguinte e arrumar alguma desculpa para o professor de matemática, mas mal pisei do lado de fora, ele me chamou.

- Hey! Garota! – ele se aproximou da porta. – Quer alguma ajuda? Você que é a Bella?

- Sim, sou eu... – falei estranhando. – Como sabe?

- Professor Travis antes de ir embora passou aqui e falou que você viria. Só estava te esperando. – ele sorriu. – Entra!

Entrei na sala, olhando para a porta desesperadamente, com certo receio de Gail pegar nós dois conversando. Eu não queria me meter em confusão, na realidade queria passar despercebida por tudo e todos, mas cada dia que passava, mais eu estava agindo de forma contrária. Só hoje já tinha sido o ápice, com o negócio do jornal e agora do clube.

- O que aconteceu com seu celular? – ele apontou para os pedaços em minha mão.

- Caiu no chão. – respondi simplesmente, não querendo falar a verdade para piorar a situação das coisas. Eu não sabia se Riley tinha alguma relação com Gail, e se tivesse, não seria nada legal ouvir uma menina falando mal de sua namorada. Então preferi ficar calada.

- Deixe que eu veja isso para você. – ele estendeu a mão, esperando os pedaços. – Só caiu a bateria, é fácil de ajeitar.

Entreguei, e enquanto mexia em meu celular, Riley foi me explicando os horários do clube e todas as tarefas que tínhamos que fazer. Me informou também que no final de Janeiro sempre tinha uma olimpíada de matemática, e ele fazia questão que eu participasse. Como estávamos em Novembro, fiz de tudo para fugir, com medo de falhar. Eu só tinha dois meses para me preparar, e considerava muito pouco, mas ele não aceitou nenhuma desculpa. Disse que todos participavam, até mesmo os mais novos, e ele tinha certeza que eu ia me sair muito bem.

Queria eu acreditar nele.

- Esse final de semana nós faremos um simulado da olimpíada na minha casa. – ele falou terminando de fechar o compartimento da bateria do meu celular e me entregando. Dei um sorriso e agradeci baixinho. – Acho que você poderia ir, para ver como é... – ele viu que eu estava começando a ficar branca e riu. – Calma, você não precisa participar dessa vez... só assista, e conheça todo o pessoal do clube...

- É, pode ser... vou ver se posso e te falo... – falei, pensando em Edward. Eu não estava acostumada a ter uma vida fora da que eu tinha com ele, fora de nossa bolha. Nós nunca tínhamos conversado sobre isso, então não sabia como agir. Só me sentiria segura depois de contar tudo a ele. – Posso te responder amanhã?

- Claro, sem problemas! – ele se levantou. – Eu tenho que ir agora, porque tenho treino de futebol, mas amanhã nos falamos. – ele pegou sua mochila. – Quer que eu te acompanhe até lá fora? É o mesmo caminho...

- Não, não precisa. – falei, com as ameaças de Gail martelando em minha cabeça. – Eu ainda tenho que pegar alguns livros em meu armário... – sorri, e ele sorriu de volta, acenando e saindo da sala.

Dei um tempinho para que ele sumisse e desci as escadas do colégio correndo, enquanto ligava o celular. De tanto me mexer, Anthony já estava começando a reclamar, então nos últimos degraus resolvi diminuir o ritmo, pedindo desculpas silenciosamente.

Edward já me esperava do lado de fora, encostado em seu carro e sorrindo, lindo como sempre. Sorri de volta, andando até ele, e sentindo um imenso alívio, sabendo que passaria o resto do meu dia com ele, livre de todas essas confusões que o colégio sem querer havia arrumado para mim.

- Oi meu anjo... – sua voz estava meio rouca, por conta de uma gripe que ele tinha contraído na semana anterior. Ele me abraçou, dando um beijo em minha bochecha, seguido por um nos lábios. – Como foi seu dia?

- Cheio. Cansativo. – respirei fundo. – Melhorou da garganta?

- Deu uma melhorada. Graças ao seu suco de romã. – ele sorriu, me dando mais um beijinho carinhoso. – Adoro quando minha bebê toma conta de mim... – ele passou seu nariz por minha bochecha.

- E eu adoro tomar conta de você... – falei baixo, rindo. E era verdade. Eu adorava tomar conta de Edward. Eu me sentia mais adulta, e gostava de cuidar dele. Esme muito gentilmente liberou a cozinha para que eu fizesse sopinhas, vitaminas... e eu estava feliz por ele estar melhorando por conta dos meus cuidados.

- Como estou melhor hoje, nós podemos ir naquela casa, para que você veja as árvores, que tal? – eu só tinha ido uma vez vê-las, naquele mesmo final de semana. Depois de colocar alguns remédios e afastar algumas ervas daninhas das raízes, prometi voltar na semana seguinte, mas como Edward ficou muito resfriado, acabamos deixando para depois.

- Tem certeza que você pode ir? – brinquei com a gola de sua camisa. – Podemos deixar para o final de semana, e...

- Final de semana eu não vou estar aqui.. – ele fez uma cara triste. – Tenho o julgamento de Tanya sábado de manhã, lembra?

- Ah é... – suspirei. – Eu tinha me esquecido disso... – abaixei meu olhar, e ele me abraçou com mais força.

- Não fique assim... – ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça. – Eu também não queria ir, mas vai passar rápido, eu tenho certeza... – ele respirou fundo. – Vai, vamos lá... vamos ver as árvores e tentar recuperá-las... hoje eu vou te ajudar. – ele sorriu.

- Você não sabe o que tem que fazer.. – afastei nosso abraço e coloquei as mãos na cintura, levantando uma sobrancelha de forma brincalhona.

- Mas você pode me ensinar.. – ele balançou a cabeça e se inclinou em minha direção, me dando um selinho. Logo se afastou, abrindo a porta do carro para mim. – Quer comer alguma coisa antes de irmos?

- M&M's. – sorri, mostrando todos os dentes.

Edward riu, uma risada gostosa, e fechou a porta ao meu lado, indo para o seu assento do carro. No começo eu não entendi o motivo de sua risada, mas assim que sentou e colocou a chave na ignição, ele me olhou, tirando do bolso de seu paletó um saquinho do meu doce favorito.

- Eu já sabia que você ia querer. – ele passou a mão no meu rosto.

- Obrigada. – peguei sua mão e apertei, acariciando os nós de seus dedos com meu polegar. E ficamos assim, com as mãos entrelaçadas, até chegarmos na casa onde as árvores me esperavam.

Assim que chegamos, a primeira coisa que percebi foi que a cerca estava consertada. Agora ela era branquinha, e não tinha mais nenhuma falha ao longo de toda a circunferência da casa. Perto do portão da frente, estava uma caixa de correio novinha, mas daquelas bem tradicionais, bem simples. Eu adorava caixas de correio. Eu não tinha uma em Monrovia, mas Emmett tinha, e era sempre uma briga quando o carteiro chegava com novidades. A grama estava toda cortadinha, não passava mais dos meus joelhos, mas a casa ainda se mantinha bem velhinha, caindo aos pedaços. Porém, perto da escadaria quebrada, que dava para a varanda, estava uma placa escrito: "Vendida."

- Oh! Ele conseguiu vender! – falei animada para Edward.

- É, pelo jeito ele conseguiu mesmo... – ele sorriu e colocou a mão nos bolsos. – E pelo jeito alguém já começou a ajeitar algumas coisas... Pena que a casa ainda esteja assim...

- Mas é fácil de dar um jeito, não? Ela é tão bonita... – olhei para os pedaços de telhado que estavam jogados no chão. – Lembra tanto a casa da minha avó...

- É? – ele perguntou circulando minha cintura com um de seus braços e me puxando para perto. – E como era a casa da sua avó?

- Ah.. – dei de ombros.. – Quase o mesmo estilo que essa... só que não era de madeira... a base era toda de pedra por fora, por dentro as paredes eram bem branquinhas... as janelas eram grandes, largas, com cortinas transparentes, dando uma boa visão do lado de fora... o chão era tábua corrida, brilhante... – suspirei, tendo lembranças de minha avó e de quando eu ia lá, com meu pai e minha mãe, para almoçar e mostrar minhas novas receitas de sucos. – A cozinha era enorme... – comecei a vagar pela casa dentro de minha mente. – O quarto de minha vó também era grande, e tinha uma daquelas camas altas, fofinhas, com uma janela que era tão grande que tinha um lugar para se sentar nela, encostar em uma almofada e olhar para o lado de fora... – suspirei novamente. – Eu ficava horas naquela janela, vendo meu livro de receitas e bolando coisas novas...

Quando parei de falar, olhei para Edward e ele estava sorrindo para mim.

- Comecei a viajar, né? – falei envergonhada. – Desculpa.

- Não, de forma alguma, meu anjo.. – ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça. – Eu estava adorando ver você em suas lembranças... – seu braço apertou ainda mais ao meu redor. – Será que naquele álbum que Emmett mandou em seu aniversário tem alguma foto dessa casa?

- Acho que sim, não sei... – encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. – Deve ter alguma, que tiramos todos na frente dela... – lembranças. Muitas lembranças começaram a vir em minha cabeça e podia sentir as lágrimas querendo se acumular em meus olhos. Passei o pulso rápido por eles, não querendo chorar por conta disso. Era passado. E não adiantava ficar chorando por coisas que já tinham acontecido. Eu tinha que ser forte.

- Depois procuramos no seu álbum... – seus dedos fizeram carinho em minha cintura. – Então, vamos ver como as árvores estão?

* * *

- Como que eu vou conseguir ficar sem isso no final de semana? – reclamei baixinho, com a cabeça deitada no peito de Edward, enquanto ele fazia carinho em meu cabelo. Depois de passar todo o final de tarde e comecinho da noite arrancando ervas daninhas das árvores, voltamos para casa, cansados e famintos. Após o jantar que Esme preparou com muito carinho, tomamos banho e fomos direto para cama, já nos preparar para dormir. O quarto estava todo apagado, salvo pela pequena luz do abajur que ficava ao lado de Edward, e tudo estava tão calado e tão gostoso que eu sabia que faltava pouco para cair no sono, apesar de ainda ter alguns assuntos pendentes.

- Eu também não sei como vou conseguir... – ele respondeu enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam em meu couro cabeludo, suaves e delicados. Edward encostou seus lábios em minha testa e respirou fundo. – Promete que vai ficar bem? É só um final de semana...

- Prometo... – arranhei seu peito de levinho, com minhas unhas curtas, por cima de sua camisa de dormir. – Edward... – falei devagar. – Você se importaria se eu fosse em uma reunião do colégio no final de semana?

- Hm... claro que não meu anjo, porque?

- É que... – respirei fundo, pensando que teria que explicar tudo desde o começo para ele, inclusive a minha nota baixa. – O professor de matemática não está muito satisfeito com meu desempenho... Então ele pediu que eu entrasse no clube de matemática... eu fui lá hoje, conversei com Riley e ele me chamou para o simulado da olimpiada de matemática, no final de semana..

- Riley? – Edward perguntou, seus dedos parando em minha cabeça. – Quem é Riley? Ele é da sua sala?

- Não. Ele está no último ano. Mas acho que é ele que coordena o clube. E o time de futebol. E mais um monte de coisa, porque ele é bem popular lá no colégio, todo mundo fala dele o tempo inteiro, e..

- Certo, certo.. – ele me cortou. – E onde é essa reunião?

- Na casa dele.

Edward respirou fundo e ficou calado por uns bons minutos.

- Se você quiser eu não vou... por isso que estou te perguntando... – minha voz tremeu. Nós não tínhamos chegado nesse patamar, porque até então só vivíamos um para o outro. Minha pergunta acabou estourando nossa bolha, deixando tudo estranho demais.

- Não, meu anjo... – ele voltou a acariciar meus cabelos, porém um pouco mais devagar. – Você merece ter sua vida, e seus amigos... você só tem dezessete anos, eu serei um idiota se te impedir de ir... – ele deu um beijo na minha testa. – Só se cuide por favor, ok? E prometa me ligar quando chegar... é muito tarde?

- Não sei o horário ainda. – brinquei com meus dedos em seu peito e fui subindo por seu maxilar sem barbear, me arranhando um pouco. – Eu falei para Riley que responderia depois, porque queria falar com você primeiro... devo saber o horário amanhã.

- Tá, tudo bem... – ele respirou fundo.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Claro que sim. – ele deu um sorriso. Mas algo ainda me dizia que ele não estava tão bem assim. Edward não estava gostando nem um pouco disso. – Não tem problema nenhum, quero que você se divirta, está bem?

- Está bem... – respondi.

No silêncio, debaixo das cobertas, depois de trocar palavras carinhosas e carícias em Anthony, acabamos dormindo e deixando o sono tomar conta. Mas antes, fiquei ainda a pensar se era uma boa idéia ir nesse encontro na casa de Riley. Edward não estava bem com isso, e por mais que tentasse disfarçar, ele não conseguia.

* * *

_É meninas, um pouquinho da bolha deles foi quebrada, e agora os dois vão ter que aprender que a vida não era só aquilo que eles tinham, que existia um mundo inteiro esperando por ela. _

_E apesar de não querer assumir, Edward não está gostando nem um pouco disso. Não está acostumado. E não quer largar sua menina dos sorrisos... _

_O que será que vai acontecer? _

_Semana que vem tem mais :)_

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários carinhosos, as reviews são lindas, sempre me colocam um sorriso enorme no rosto!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e espero saber suas opiniões!_

_Um grande beijo e até semana que vem!_


	41. Chapter 40 BrokenHearted

_Considerações Iniciais: Esse post tem uma foto, vocês podem encontrá-la em meu perfil aqui no ff. _

_Espero que gostem :)_

_E não me matem._

* * *

**Capítulo 40 - Broken-Hearted**

"_Angústia é um nó muito apertado bem no meio do seu sossego."_

_(__Adriana Falcão)_

PoV Bella

- Ah, é só uma questão de igualarmos as razões. Oito sobre "x" é igual a dois sobre sete. Dois "x" torna-se oito vezes sete, e a partir daí já fica mais fácil de resolver...

Por mais que eu tentasse me focar na questão-desafio que Riley estava repetindo à todo o clube pela terceira vez, eu não conseguia tirar minha cabeça de casa. Muito rapidamente, tinha chegado sexta feira, o dia em que Edward e Carlisle iam para o Texas, para o julgamento de Tanya, e o que eu mais queria era estar com ele, aproveitando cada segundo de seu tempinho ainda em Nova York.

Apesar de saber que ele estaria de volta no domingo de manhã, o mal costume de tê-lo diariamente ao meu lado estava me deixando impaciente. Eu não queria que ele fosse, e no mínimo, - já que nada poderia ser feito -, preferia poder ir com ele do que ficar aqui, sem notícias e sem saber como ele estaria se sentindo de verdade. Edward não queria falar, mas eu sabia que ele estava mais do que nervoso com esse reencontro. Eu sentia em seus poros, em sua pele, em sua respiração nos últimos dias. Ele sabia que Tanya era a real culpada pela morte de Demetri, e com certeza seria muito difícil vê-la novamente.

Saber que eu não estaria lá para apoiá-lo estava me deixando completamente desnorteada.

- Desta forma a razão igual a dois sobre sete com antecedente igual a oito é oito sobre vinte e oito, que é igual a dois sétimos. Quem achou os dois sétimos?

- Eu achei. - Alec respondeu do meu lado, chamando minha atenção.

- E você, Bella? Conseguiu achar? - Riley direcionou seu olhar para mim.

Olhei para a folha, que ainda estava vazia. Eu nem sequer tinha tentado. Hoje era meu segundo dia no clube e me senti mal por não ter _nem ao menos_ tentado. Morrendo de vergonha de assumir, fiquei olhando para Riley, e ele por alguma sorte ou pura pena, entendeu.

- Certo, quem mais achou dois sétimos? - ele continuou, com o livro em mãos.

Cinco assentiram, outros três falaram que ainda não tinham conseguido, e eu fiquei ali, em frente ao papel em branco, com o coração na mão ao olhar o celular e me dar conta de que já tinha mais do que passado da hora de ir embora. Edward obviamente estava me esperando lá fora, ele sabia que eu tinha que ficar algum tempinho a mais nos dias do clube de matemática, só que naquele dia em especial acabamos ultrapassando quase uma hora a mais.

- Tentem achar o número novamente. - ele falou, bufando. - Se não conseguirem, é a última tentativa, semana que vem nós retomamos... - ele me olhou novamente e provavelmente sentiu a tensão em meus olhos. Eu queria ir embora.

- Está tudo bem? - ele sibilou, tomando cuidado para que ninguém perdesse a concentração. - Quer ir embora?

Apenas assenti, já pegando a alça de minha mochila e ameaçando me levantar.

- Preciso muito ir. - sussurrei, olhando para Riley como se estivesse pedindo desculpas silenciosamente por deixar o clube naquele momento.

Ele apenas apontou o queixo rapidamente para a porta e sorriu, indicando que eu estava livre. Arregalei meus olhos de alívio e sorri de volta, agradecendo com o polegar e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho para os que ainda estavam concentrados naquela porcaria de Razão Matemática.

Desci as escadas com cuidado, depois de ter aprendido que descer correndo sempre incomodava Anthony. Provavelmente eu devia sacudí-lo dentro da minha barriga a cada degrau, e como vingança, ele sempre me chutava de volta.

Olhei novamente para meu celular antes de abrir a porta que dava para o lado de fora. Assim que comecei a procurar o carro de Edward enquanto descia os degraus de tijolo do jardim, ouvi meu nome.

- Bella! - a voz de Riley ecoou alto, me dando um susto.

- Oi! - me virei, colocando a mão no coração. - Que susto! - dei uma risadinha baixa.

- Desculpe.. - ele riu, colocando as mãos na cintura e tentando recobrar a respiração. - É só que a reunião da olimpíada é amanhã, e você não pegou o endereço, nem o meu telefone.

- Ah.. é. - revirei os olhos. - Nem me toquei. Ia pegar com Jane, ou com Seth, mas acabei esquecendo.

- Eles não tem o endereço da minha casa. - ele uniu as sobrancelhas enquanto sacudia a cabeça. Realmente, Jane e Seth faziam parte de um "grupinho" totalmente diferente do "grupinho" de Riley, e era uma besteira eu achar que eles tinham algum tipo de relação. O que era muito ruim, porque significava que eu não teria companhia nenhuma para ir comigo a esse encontro de sábado. - Então, posso anotar?

- Claro, claro... - muito sem jeito peguei minha mochila, e olhei para a rua, vendo que Edward estava encostado no carro e olhando atentamente minha conversa com Riley. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, como se ele estivesse tentando desvendar com curiosidade o que estávamos falando. Peguei o estojo que Alice tinha me dado, abri, e Riley pegou uma caneta.

- Deixa que eu anoto na sua mão, é mais fácil do que ter que pegar um caderno. Quando chegar em casa você anota em algum lugar... - ele disse tirando a tampa da caneta.

- Er... ok. - estendi minha palma para ele e ele segurou minha mão suavemente, anotando o endereço e o telefone. A ponta metálica da caneta começou a fazer cosquinha em minha pele, e minha mão tremeu, trazendo uma risada involuntária. Riley riu junto, sacudiu a cabeça por meu jeito sem noção, e fechou a caneta, devolvendo-a ao estojo.

- Prontinho. Te vejo amanhã. Seis horas, ok?

- Ok. - guardei o estojo e fechei a mochila. - Até amanhã, Riley.

Edward passava as mãos no cabelo o tempo inteiro enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até ele. Seu semblante estava sério, fechado, e eu já antecipava que ele não devia estar muito satisfeito com a pequena troca que tive com Riley na porta do colégio. Eu entendia seus ciúmes, porque eu também já tive e sei que era uma sensação muito ruim, mas eu tinha que assegurá-lo de que nada aconteceria ali. E eu nunca faria nada para magoá-lo, pois estaria magoando a mim mesma, e ao meu próprio filho.

- Oi meu anjo. - ele falou baixo, pegando em minha mão e me puxando para um abraço. Edward cheirava a gel pós barba e sabonete, minhas narinas chegaram a inflar ainda mais com nossa proximidade. Eu amava o cheiro dele, e meu coração se retorcia apenas com essa realização.

- Oi meu amor... - chamei-o pelo apelido que ele mais gostava, apesar de ainda não estar muito acostumada. Dei um beijo em sua camisa azul escura, e inclinei minha cabeça em seu peito, me permitindo ficar um pouquinho que fosse em minha zona de conforto. Todo dia era assim.

Senti seus lábios em minha cabeça, dando pequenos beijinhos, junto com um suspiro alto. Seu corpo estava bem tensionado e ele afastou nosso abraço, abrindo a porta do carro silenciosamente. Eu só estava esperando as perguntas chegarem, e justamente como eu antecipava, assim que ele sentou ao meu lado ele olhou para mim.

- Porque aquele cara escreveu na sua mão?

Mostrei minha mão para ele e ele a segurou, analisando.

- É o endereço e o telefone dele, para...

- Para que ele está te dando isso? - ele me cortou, sua voz séria e ríspida.

- Edward. - falei soltando o ar logo depois. - Ele que é o Riley. É na casa dele a reunião, amanhã. Da Olimpíada de Matemática. Lembra? - levantei uma sobrancelha e abaixei minha cabeça, tentando olhar nos olhos dele, que ainda não tinham largado as coordenadas que Riley tinha escrito em minha mão.

- Lembro. - ele soltou minha mão devagar, pegando a chave em seu bolso e ligando o carro.

- Edward, se você quiser eu não vou. Já te falei. Não me importo...

- Não, não tem problema. Você pode ir. - sua voz estava mecânica e seca, como se ele estivesse falando um roteiro de frases preparadas. Eu sabia que ele estava incomodado, mas porque ele não chegava e falava para mim? Porque ele não desabafava suas inseguranças assim como eu as desabafei no dia que vi Gail totalmente em cima dele? Ia ser tão mais fácil se a gente conseguisse se comunicar...

- Até parece que não tem problema, Edward. - falei, tentando colocar um pouco de seriedade em minha voz, para ele ver que eu não estava brincando. - Olha só como você está! - meu tom aumentou um pouco, e ele me olhou incrédulo. Eram poucas as vezes que eu fazia isso. Mas acho que agora estava sendo necessário.

- Como assim, estou como, Bella?

Bufei e olhei para frente.

- Diferente. Seco. Grosso. - apontei para o volante. - Olha os nós dos seus dedos. Você vai ter cãimbra se continuar a segurar o volante com essa força.

- Só estou nervoso com a viagem, e o julgamento amanhã. - ele prestou atenção na rua e fez de tudo para evitar que nossos olhares se encontrassem.

- Não minta para mim. - balancei a cabeça em sinal negativo. - Eu sei, sei mais do que todo mundo que você está nervoso com a viagem, com o julgamento, com encontrar Tanya... mas o fato de eu ter que ir nessa reunião amanhã está simplesmente piorando as coisas.

Ele bufou, e seus olhos semicerraram.

- Isso também, Bella. - ele respirou fundo. - Me desculpe. Não consigo parar de pensar em como vai ser esse encontro, você indo sozinha, e eu longe, sem poder estar do seu lado se você precisar, e...

- Não vai acontecer nada. - peguei em seu braço, passando a ponta de meus dedos pelos pelinhos que logo se arrepiaram com o contato. - É só um encontro estudantil.

- Quem disse que não vai acontecer nada? Você já foi a algum desses encontros? - então ele resolveu me olhar, e eu podia ver a angústia de me deixar sozinha em seus olhos. - Eu não sei quem são essas pessoas do seu colégio, não sei o que eles querem, não sei quais são as intenções..

- Edward, é só um encontro de um clube de matemática! - minha voz levantou uma oitava. - Pára de levar isso tão a sério como se fosse o fim do mundo!

- Clube de matemática que hoje te deixou uma hora a mais das horas que você já tem que fazer em extra. - ele reclamou. - Esse Riley deve estar fazendo de propósito.

- Edward... tsc. - estalei a língua, achando que não adiantava mais falar nada, porque ele provavelmente refutaria todos os meus argumentos. Então apenas me ajeitei no assento e continuei a olhar pela janela, respirando fundo ao olhar para o outro lado do Rio Hudson, sabendo que minha mãe estava morando ali, tão perto. Era algo que eu sempre fazia, quando passávamos por aquele local.

E daquela forma, no silêncio, ficamos.

- Porque está calada? - ele perguntou quando alcançávamos a ponte para Long Island.

Olhei para ele, e mesmo morrendo de vontade de chorar e falar que não queria que brigássemos no dia de sua viagem, fui fria em minha resposta.

- Porque não tenho o que falar.

A partir daí ele não trocou mais nenhuma palavra comigo. Chegamos calados, tensos e sem saber como agir um com o outro. Nós nunca tínhamos discutido tão seriamente, e eu queria pedir desculpas, queria abraçá-lo e falar para tudo voltar ao normal, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava incomodada com a falta de confiança em mim. Eu queria entendê-lo, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Quando Gail veio para cima dele, eu podia ver em seu olhos que ela estava com outras intenções. Podia ver a inveja em seu olhar e palavras. Já minha conversa com Riley não tinha sido nada perto disso. Ou assim eu achava. Não sei como ela tinha sido no ponto de vista de Edward.

Esme me chamou na cozinha, para mostrar algumas frutas novas que ela tinha comprado no Mercado Municipal, e quando voltei para o quarto ele já estava com a mala em cima da cama, colocando suas roupas.

- Deixe eu te ajudar. - falei baixo, com medo de sua resposta, ou que talvez acabasse agindo de forma rude comigo. Meu peito estava espremido de tanta angústia. Eu não queria brigar. Eu não queria que ele fosse para o Texas brigado comigo, ou com alguma tristeza em seu coração.

- Não precisa, não vou levar tanta coisa assim... - respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. Sofrido e dolorido. Doeu em mim. Ele voltou ao armário e procurou duas gravatas que estavam penduradas na porta. Quando ele me viu parada no meio do quarto, triste e sem rumo, ele também parou e chegou a abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas meu celular acabou cortando sua linha de pensamento.

Peguei o celular no bolso da frente de minha mochila e silenciei, sentando-me na cama. Fiquei acompanhando enquanto ele ficava de um lado para o outro, da cama para o armário, tirando coisas e guardando-as dentro da mala.

- Edward, eu... - respirei fundo, soltando meus braços no colo e olhando para o teto, tentando evitar as lágrimas. - Eu não quero brigar... a gente nunca brigou, não temos porque ficar assim...

Ele olhou para mim, para as lágrimas em meus olhos, - que agora já tinham caído, - e passando a mão nos cabelos, respirou fundo. Quando ele ia falar, o celular voltou a tocar de novo. Ele bufou.

- Atende isso, Bella.

- Eu não quero atender, eu quero falar com você!

- Mas ele vai ficar tocando o resto do dia, então atende logo essa merda e depois conversamos.

Engoli em seco, surpresa com o tom que ele estava usando comigo, e limpando as lágrimas em meus olhos me levantei, indo para perto da janela e atendendo o celular.

- Alô?

- _AMIGA!_ - a voz de Jane soava feliz e animada, completamente o oposto de como eu estava me sentindo.

- Oi Jane. - dei um sorriso fraco, me encostando no parapeito e olhando novamente para onde Edward estava. Ele agora tinha parado e estava dobrando uma camisa branca.

- _Tá sentada?_ - ela falou bem alto.

- Não, mas pode falar. - respondi.

- _Sua matéria vai sair segunda feira! Acabei de terminá-la, fiz de tudo para que não passasse pela revisão da Gail e acabei de descobrir que já foi para a gráfica! Nem acredito que consegui!_ - ela deu um gritinho. Ela e Alice poderiam se dar muito bem, porque agiam exatamente do mesmo jeito quando estavam eufóricas.

- Que ótimo. Espero que dê certo. - de alguma forma eu estava animada com a notícia, mas não conseguia ficar feliz. Por sorte, acho que Jane não percebeu. Ou se percebeu, foi muito legal comigo.

- _Vai dar certo, Bella. Nos vemos segunda, ok? Beijinhos!_

- Beijos. - falei baixo, desligando o celular de vez e colocando no criado mudo.

Edward continuava a arrumar sua mala, e me lembrando de sua escova de dentes fui até o banheiro, para pegá-la. Peguei também pasta, o creme de barbear, e todas as coisas que achei que ele fosse precisar, colocando-as em uma pequena necessaire preta e levando até ele.

- Obrigado. - ele pegou da minha mão, respirando fundo. - Bella... Vem cá. - ele deu um tapinha no colchão, no espaço ao lado dele, e colocando a mala no chão, se sentou.

Me sentei devagar ao seu lado, esperando que ele começasse a falar, e minhas mãos nem sequer me obedeciam. Elas simplesmente dançavam por sobre meus joelhos, brincando com a barra da minha saia colegial.

- O que Jane queria? - ele colocou a mão em minha barriga, acariciando a área perto de meu umbigo. Automaticamente nosso girassolzinho se mexeu, apesar de ter sido só por um pequeno momento.

- Nada demais... só falar que conseguiu terminar a matéria sobre minha gravidez e que vai sair na segunda feira, no jornal do colégio.

- Você vai sair no jornal do colégio? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha, inclinando sua cabeça em minha direção.

- Aham... é.. vou. - minhas bochechas coraram, porque na verdade eu ainda nem estava acostumada com isso. Não sei como seria a minha segunda feira naquele colégio, muito menos o que aconteceria com minha vida estudantil depois dela. Eu tinha colocado todas as minhas apostas em Jane, esperando que talvez, com essa nova perspectiva, eu tivesse um número de amigos um pouco maior e quem sabe, Gail e suas amigas parassem de vez de me encher o saco. - Ela vai falar sobre gravidez na adolescência e vai contar minha história. - abri um sorriso. - Bem, não _toda_ a minha história, né...

- Porque você não me contou isso antes? - seu olhar dolorido voltou, dando uma facada em meu peito. Eu não tinha contado porque simplesmente não achava nada demais e de certa forma estava morrendo de vergonha. Porque ele estava tão magoado com isso?

- Desculpa, é que eu realmente achei que não fosse nada demais.. nem sabia se ia acontecer mesmo... nem tinha tanta importância...

- Claro que tem importância, Bella... - já era a milésima vez que ele me chamava de Bella hoje e estava começando a me chatear. Onde foi parar "meu anjo", "meu sorriso", "meu amor"? - Eu realmente estou me sentindo deixado de lado com essa. As coisas acontecem com você no colégio e você simplesmente não me conta... - ele se levantou da cama e agachou-se perto da mala, colocando um tênis.

- A gente realmente vai ficar assim por uma bobagem? - olhei em sua direção, esperando que ele fizesse contato visual comigo. - Vamos deixar que essa nossa primeira separação consentida seja lembrada pela primeira briga boba? - meus olhos começaram a marejar. - Eu não gosto disso...

Ele respirou fundo novamente, mas não me olhou.

- Eu também não gosto. - ele sacudiu a cabeça, semicerrando seus olhos. - Eu não estava acostumado com tudo isso, Bella. Assim como está sendo novo para você, está sendo para mim também... é a primeira vez que estou dividindo você com pessoas que não conheço e não confio.. queria que você me entendesse...

- Eu te entendo! - assenti. - Claro que te entendo, Edward, eu só queria que você desse um pouco do seu voto de confiança em mim... Você acha que eu faria alguma coisa propositalmente para te magoar?

- Eu tenho medo de te perder. De perder Anthony. Só isso. - ele fechou a mala.

- Eu nunca faria nada para te machucar, Edward... - repeti, tentando assegurá-lo. - Eu tenho tudo que sempre quis na minha vida em você. Seria imbecil de minha parte perder isso.

- Eu sei que eu também estou errado. Mas é um sentimento inevitável. Me desculpe. - ele se levantou, levantando a mala junto consigo. - E eu não vou conseguir descansar enquanto souber que você não está segura em casa. Eu sei que isso soa doentio e possessivo, mas infelizmente é o que está dentro de mim, e eu não consigo lutar contra isso agora. Pelo menos não agora.

- Se você quiser, eu não vou...

- Você já percebeu que todas as vezes que você comenta desse encontro você fala _"se você quiser.."_? - ele sorriu sem humor nenhum. - Isso não tem a ver só comigo, Bella. É a sua vida. Eu sei que você quer ir, e eu que seria babaca de tirar isso de você. Então por mais que me machuque, eu quero que você vá.

Respirei fundo, olhando para meus pés. Meu peito doía tanto, que eu não sabia nem o que pensar. Eu queria ir no encontro sim. Queria ter mais oportunidades de conhecer pessoas, de fazer amizades, esperando que minha estadia por mais dois anos na escola fosse um pouco mais facilitada. Eu estava cansada de ficar sozinha, de não ter em quem me apoiar, principalmente agora que Gail parecia querer ficar na minha cola. Tudo bem que tinha Seth e Jane, mas eles dois provavelmente iriam sofrer junto comigo se tudo isso não desse certo. Jane principalmente. Seth acho que não se importaria tanto. Ele nunca se importava.

Duas batidas leves foram ouvidas em nossa porta e o rosto de Carlisle apareceu, bem cansado, os olhos cheios de olheiras.

- Vamos, filho? - ele olhou para Edward, e depois para mim. - O caminho até o La Guardia é grande, e o trânsito não vai nos ajudar.

- Vamos... - Edward colocou a mão nos bolsos da calça e olhou para mim, ainda sentada na cama. - Só me dá um minutinho?

- Claro... estou lá embaixo. - ele falou sereno. - Tchau Bella. Nos vemos no domingo.

Acenei para Carlisle e acompanhei enquanto ele fechava a porta novamente.

- Eu queria ir com você. Queria tanto.. - sussurrei, espantando as lágrimas, mas nem adiantava mais.

- Eu também queria que você fosse. - ele se ajoelhou perto de minhas pernas, apoiando suas mãos em meu joelho. - Vou sentir saudades. - ele deu um beijo leve em minha barriga. - De vocês dois.

- Eu também vou morrer de saudades... - passei o pulso por meu nariz, que também já estava apresentando todas as consequências do meu choro idiota. - Você está chateado comigo?

- Não. Estou chateado com tudo. - ele mordeu o interior de sua bochecha. - Mas não se preocupe, meu sorriso. Isso passa.

Ele inclinou-se para bem perto do meu rosto e me deu um beijo carinhoso, seus lábios passando suavemente pelos meus, tão confortantes... suspirei, deixando escapar um soluço.

- Eu te amo. - falei baixo.

- Eu também te amo. Quando chegar te ligo. - ele levantou, pegando sua mala e saindo do quarto. Eu queria ir atrás, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Acho que vê-lo saindo pela porta de casa ia ser ainda mais dolorido.

Tirei meus sapatos com os próprios pés e deitei do jeito que estava, apenas pegando o travesseiro de Edward e me abraçando a ele. Respirei fundo, sentindo seu cheiro, tentando me acalmar e talvez cessar a dorzinha fina em meu peito. Tudo ia ficar bem. Domingo ele voltaria e ajeitaríamos todos esses problemas. Mas mesmo assim a dor não passava. E a única coisa que me fez parar de senti-la foi o próprio sono, que tomou conta de mim alguns minutos depois.

Acordei em um susto, dando um pulo da cama, olhando para o relógio e vendo que já eram quase duas da manhã. Por minhas contas, Edward já devia estar no Texas e a realização de que ele não tinha me ligado me deixou preocupada e com uma sensação horrível no peito. Será que ele estava com raiva de mim e não queria falar comigo? Levantei da cama, ainda com a roupa do colégio, e depois de anotar o endereço e o telefone de Riley em um papel, fui ao banheiro onde tomei um banho rápido, colocando como pijama uma de suas camisas, das que ele usava para ir pro trabalho.

Será que ele estava tão chateado comigo a ponto de não querer me ligar? Olhei para o celular em meu criado mudo e foi quando me dei conta que tinha desligado o aparelho logo após a ligação de Jane. Por pouco não soltei um palavrão de tanta raiva. Nós não tínhamos telefone fixo em nosso quarto, e se ele ligou para falar que chegou, provavelmente Esme não me disse porque eu estava dormindo. Peguei o celular e liguei rapidamente, pensando em mandar uma mensagem para ele, e assim que a telinha acendeu, apareceram duas ligações perdidas de Edward e uma mensagem.

_De: Edward__  
__Hora: 22:18__  
__Cheguei bem. Tentei te ligar, mas o celular está desligado. O horário aqui é diferente daí, uma hora a menos. Vou jantar com meu pai e dormir. Te ligo assim que puder, te amo. - Edward._

Eu podia sentir o quão ele estava chateado apenas por suas palavras. Pensei em ligá-lo, mas vendo que já eram uma da manhã onde ele estava, optei por ficar quieta. Ele tinha que dormir e se preparar para o julgamento, e eu não seria a pessoa a atrapalhar o seu sono, até porque eu já tinha certeza que uma boa parcela de suas preocupações era exatamente por minha causa.

Liguei a televisão, deixando no canal de desenhos e me abracei novamente ao seu travesseiro, tentando fechar os olhos e lembrar do carinho que todas as noites eu tinha em minha cabeça antes de dormir. Eu já não estava aguentando de tanta saudade.

O despertador tocou bem cedo, me fazendo lembrar que eu esqueci de desligá-lo para o final de semana. Abri meus olhos bem devagar, olhando para a janela e a luz azulada que vinha lá de fora, notando que o girassol estava direcionado para o lado totalmente oposto da luz.

Hoje não tinha sol. O dia estava exatamente combinando com o meu humor.

Ainda muito chateada por tudo que tinha acontecido, olhei para o teto, chegando a conclusão de que não deveria ir nesse encontro. Queria fazer de tudo para evitar que Edward se preocupasse ainda mais e principalmente fazer de tudo para que ele não ficasse chateado comigo. Eu o amava tanto, que não me importava em perder a oportunidade de conhecer pessoas novas. Deixaria para uma outra vez. A pessoa mais importante para mim estava a alguns quilômetros de distância, triste, chateada, prestes a entrar em um julgamento, e eu estava apenas me preocupando com uma reunião estudantil... como eu podia ser tão egoísta?

Peguei meu celular mais que rapidamente, olhando para o relógio e checando que eram cinco da manhã no Texas. Provavelmente Edward estava dormindo, mas mesmo assim mandei a mensagem. Qualquer coisa, mais tarde ele leria.

_De: Bella__  
__Hora: 06:11__  
__Boa Sorte no julgamento. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu e Anthony te amamos e estamos com você em nosso pensamento. Não se preocupe, eu não vou ao encontro. Te amo muito. - Bella._

Esperei ainda uma meia hora pela resposta, colocando o celular ao meu lado no colchão, mas nada veio. Então acertei o despertador para mais tarde, aninhei minha cabeça no travesseiro tão cheiroso _dele_ e me entreguei à sonolência mais uma vez.

- Bella? Bella? - uma mão sedosa e pequena me sacudiu bem devagar. Senti o colchão se mexer muito pouco e quando abri os olhos dei de cara com Alice, de joelhos, em cima da cama.

- Hmm? - falei ainda sonolenta, com os lábios enfurnados no travesseiro de Edward.

- Minha câmera nova chegou pelo correio. Posso testá-la com você e com Anthony? - ela falou com seus olhinhos brilhando, e naquele momento ela me lembrou tanto de Edward que eu tive vontade de abraçá-la e começar a chorar. Me toquei que ele estava longe, que estávamos meio brigados um com o outro, e aquilo me deixou tão angustiada que cheguei a me perguntar se realmente teria forças para levantar da cama.

- Claro.. - passei a mão nos olhos, bocejando. - Que horas são?

- Quase onze. - ela olhou para seu relógio no pulso, e percebi que foi o que dei para ela de presente de aniversário. Sorri.

- Já está quase na hora de acordar mesmo... - levantei meu corpo, me espreguiçando devagar.

- Mas antes... suas vitaminas. - ela sorriu, pegando um copo de água em cima do criado mudo e me entregando aqueles comprimidos enormes, que eu tanto odiava.

Peguei o copo de sua mão e sempre com a mesma dificuldade, engoli os comprimidos.

- Edward ligou? - perguntei bem baixo, tentando não falhar minha voz. Mas até em falar isso eu já estava com vontade de chorar.

- Uhum.. - ela assentiu e me olhou preocupada. - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella?

- Mais ou menos... não sei... o que ele disse? - dei um gole rápido no restinho da água. - Porque ele não quis falar comigo?

- Eu falei que você estava dormindo e ele disse para não acordá-la.. mas me implorou para que eu convencesse você à ir ao encontro do colégio... e eu vou te levar lá. - ela sorriu, ajeitando minha franja.

- Eu não vou a esse encontro, Alice... eu já fiz minha cabeça. - respirei fundo.

- Ah, você vai sim. - ela sorriu. - Esses encontros sempre são legais, Bella, e vai ser maravilhoso para você se enturmar! Eu adorava participar dessas festinhas, mas nunca de matemática. - ela fez uma cara de nojo. - Não sei porque você decidiu entrar nisso.

- Não decidi. Fui obrigada. - me sentei em posição de chinês na cama, colocando o travesseiro em meu colo. - Só que Edward está chateado com isso, e não quero deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado. Por isso prefiro não ir.

- Edward é um bobão. - ela arregalou os olhos. - Já falei pra ele que ele tá sendo infantil com essa possessividade toda em cima de você. Você tem que se divertir, irmãzinha! Conhecer gente nova! Você só tem dezessete anos!

- Mas ele...

- Vai passar. - ela me cortou. - Amanhã ele já está de volta, não se esqueça. E vai ver que você voltou desse encontro sã e salva, sem perder nenhuma parte do seu corpo ou sem ter parado na lista de procurados do FBI. - ela riu e me fez rir também.

- Obrigada, Alice. - dei um sorriso tímido.

- Eu amo você, Bellinha. - ela se inclinou e me abraçou, seu abraço leve, feliz, que curiosamente acabou tirando um pouco daquela angústia congestionada em meu peito. - Agora levanta que você vai ser minha linda modelo. - ela apertou minhas bochechas com seu polegar e indicador. - Vamos ficar com as bochechas mais vermelhiiiinhas... - uma risada escapou de meus lábios e ela também riu. - Pronto. Está linda.

Graças a Deus Alice existia.

Falei que ia trocar de roupa, mas assim que levantei da cama ela deu um grito, falando que o que eu estava usando era simplesmente perfeito para a composição da foto. Bom, eu só estava usando uma calcinha e a camisa de Edward, por isso estranhei. Mas ela continuou batendo o pé, falando que era a vestimenta perfeita, então por fim, mesmo me sentindo um pouco incomodada em sair tão exposta, acabei aceitando. Eu confiava em Alice e tinha certeza de que ela faria tudo para que a foto saísse realmente bonita.

- Vamos tirar perto da janela... - ela falou dando a volta na cama e chegando perto de mim. - Fica perto da cortina, para vir a luz do lado de fora... - ela me olhou, com a mão no queixo. - Você se importa de abrir os botões da camisa e mostrar sua barriga?

- N...não. Sem problemas. - falei meio vacilante. - Mas não vai aparecer muito não, vai?

- Não. Vai ficar bem bonita. Confia em mim. - ela sorriu, pegando os botões da camisa de Edward e desabotoando-os um por um, até um pouco abaixo de meus seios. Respirei fundo, procurando ficar calma e menos envergonhada, sabendo que era somente Alice ali. Não tinha porque sentir vergonha.

- Cara, essa foto vai ser linda. - ela pegou a câmera em cima da cama. - Coloque as mãos em sua barriga e olhe para Anthony. Incline mais a sua barriga para frente, para que dê uma impressão de ser ainda maior... - ela pegou as pontas de meus cabelos e as ajeitou um pouco. - Pronto.

Meio tímida, coloquei as mãos na lateral de minha barriga, levando a camisa um pouco para trás de minha cintura, e olhei para meu bebê. Naquele simples momento tive vontade de chorar, porque queria que Edward estivesse comigo, e que estivéssemos bem.

Alice mirou a câmera em minha direção e disparou a foto, sem flash nenhum. Depois disparou com flash e chegou a conclusão que sem flash ficava ainda mais bonito.

- Meu Deus... minha mãe precisa ver isso. - Alice disse com a mão na boca, toda emocionada. - Está tão linda, Bella... parece um anjo.

Ela virou a tela da câmera em minha direção e a foto apareceu. Minhas bochechas ficaram automaticamente vermelhas ao me ver ali na imagem, mas não podia negar que Alice tinha feito um trabalho perfeito. A foto estava muito, _muito_ linda.

- Vou tratá-la agora mesmo no photoshop. - ela disse animada. - Vou imprimir três, uma para colocar na mesa de Edward no trabalho, outra para colocar no quarto de Anthony, uma para eu colocar na minha mesa no escritório... - ela suspirou.

- Alice, não precisa exagerar.. - brinquei.

- Que? - ela colocou a mão na cintura. - Essa foto está linda! Meu grande orgulho! Vou mostrar a mamãe depois fazer as impressões.

- Alice... você poderia tirar mais uma cópia? - falei envergonhada.

- Claro... para que?

- Tem uma pessoa que tenho certeza que vai amar ver essa foto...

Emmett. Meu querido irmãozinho Emmett. Eu era uma amiga muito desnaturada porque fazia um bom tempo que eu não falava com ele. Ele nem sequer sabia que eu estava grávida! Como pude ser tão relaxada com uma pessoa tão importante para mim? Rose... meu Deus, eu deveria ter vergonha de mim mesma. Ela estava precisando de mim, sua mãe estava presa por trabalhar com meu pai e eu nem procurei saber como ela estava... naquele momento nem consegui me conter de tanta raiva interna. Eu só fazia as coisas erradas. Não só com meus amigos, mas com Edward, que era a pessoa que me dava mais carinho no mundo. Quando será que eu ia aprender?

Enquanto esperava Alice com uma cópia da foto, peguei um papel e comecei a escrever uma carta para Emmett, Rosalie e Claire, pedindo milhões de desculpas por ter sido negligente. Por fim, contei aos poucos o que aconteceu e soltei a notícia de que estava grávida. Junto com a carta, eu mandaria a foto e uma cópia do último ultrassom que eu tinha feito. Agradeci pelo presente de aniversário maravilhoso, e mais uma vez pedi desculpas por ter sido a pior pessoa do mundo. No rodapé da carta, falei que iria em Janeiro para Monrovia, e que eu faria questão de me redimir com eles.

Não satisfeita, assim que terminei a carta resolvi ligar para a casa deles, mas ninguém atendeu. Como estava quase na hora do almoço e era um sábado, imaginei que eles tinham ido almoçar em algum lugar, provavelmente na avó de Emmett...

Era estranho ter lembranças do meu passado, assim do nada. Eu estava vivendo algo tão diferente do meu "ex-mundo", que agora ao pensar nele, parecia que ele nem ao menos tinha existido. Como Edward conseguiu fazer isso? Se não fosse por Emmett, Rosalie, Claire e a pequena Kelly, eu provavelmente um dia acabaria esquecendo Monrovia para sempre.

Charlie então... era um nome e uma lembrança que eu fazia questão de passar batida por minha cabeça. Não por sentir raiva ao lembrar dele e sim por medo de pensar tanto, a ponto de começar a sentir saudades. Ou até mesmo começar a alcançar a zona de arrependimentos. Eu não precisava disso agora em minha vida. Já bastava ter que me preparar para o dia do julgamento... encarar Charlie depois de tudo que aconteceu provavelmente ia ser a coisa mais difícil que eu ia que fazer em minha vida.

Alice voltou com as fotos, me dando uma cópia, e coloquei em um envelope, junto com a carta e a imagem do ultrassom. Escrevi aquele endereço conhecido na frente, o meu endereço - o que ainda me era um pouco estranho, - na parte de trás, e guardei dentro de minha mochila, pronta para deixar no correio na segunda feira.

- Seja bem vinda. - Riley abriu um sorriso assim que entrei em sua casa. Ele tirou o meu casaco, pendurando-o perto da porta, e me conduziu até a sala onde algumas pessoas conhecidas do clube já estavam. Alec, William e Josh eu já conhecia. A parte feminina do clube, - três meninas muito bonitas e com um sorriso enorme no rosto, - eu ainda não conhecia porque elas eram cheerleaders e devido a ensaios, não tinham frequentado os desafios essa semana. Então Riley fez questão de me apresentar a Anya, Danika e Ashlyn.

Elas me cumprimentaram muito alegres, o que me deu certo alívio. Pelo menos o clube inteiro aparentemente ia com a minha cara, e era bom poder me sentir um pouquinho normal entre eles. Era simplesmente irritante ficar perto de Gail e de algumas de suas amigas, porque o que elas sabiam fazer de melhor era ficar me encarando e lançando olhares cortantes em direção da minha barriga. Eu ainda não tinha comentado com o clube que estava grávida, mas na realidade eu já tinha plena certeza que eles sabiam. Minha barriga não estava mais tão pequena, e eu também não escondia mais. E isso se comprovou quando a própria mãe de Riley veio conversar comigo, na cozinha, no momento em que fui buscar um copo de água.

- Quantos meses, querida? – ela apontou para a minha barriga.

- Quase seis. – respondi dando um sorriso.

- Deve ser tão difícil, não é? Você é tão nova... – ela me olhou com um pouco de pena nos olhos, o que me deixou um pouco desconfortável.

- Hm... não. Na realidade acho que tenho tirado de letra. – acariciei minha barriga. – Acredito que para tudo existe uma razão, e se ele está aqui em minha barriga hoje, foi porque Deus quis... – sorri novamente, recebendo um enorme sorriso de volta.

- Que bom que é ligada a Deus. Aqui em casa somos muito devotos também. Espero que ele te abençoe e que seu bebê nasça lindo e saudável. – ela pegou em minha bochecha. – Bem, lindo ele vai ser... a mãe é linda. – ela sorriu.

- Muito obrigada. – falei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. Que moça simpática. Eu não via a hora de contar a Edward como eu estava sendo tratada aqui na casa de Riley. Provavelmente ele ia gostar do que eu tinha para contar, e talvez não implicasse mais com minha frequência no clube e nos encontros.

Voltei para a sala, onde o simulado estava prestes a começar, e Riley sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, narrando tudo o que acontecia. Como éramos oito, dividiríamos os grupos entre quatro homens e quatro mulheres, mas na olimpíada de verdade, iríamos os oito juntos. O desafio consistia em você resolver questões matemáticas em um espaço de tempo mais curto que o de seu adversário. Eram vinte rodadas, e a cada rodada vencida, a dificuldade ia aumentando.

- Riley, você tem certeza que eu vou me dar bem participando disso? – apontei para as meninas, que estavam completamente concentradas em uma questão de geometria.

- Claro que vai. – ele uniu as sobrancelhas. – Você pode não estar acostumada agora, mas até janeiro, depois de frequentar o clube, você vai estar craque. – ele deu um gole em seu refrigerante.

- Não consigo me imaginar resolvendo questões assim tão rápido.. – sacudi a cabeça, dando um gole em meu suco.

- Acredite, você vai conseguir. – ele riu. – A maioria dos nossos membros não era tão boa em matemática antes de entrar no clube. Só eu e William que gostávamos mais e tínhamos as maiores notas.

- Mas você vai se formar em Maio... quem vai ficar no seu lugar? – perguntei curiosa.

- Acho que Danika. Ela é a melhor de todas. – ele então me olhou. – Bem, por enquanto. Vai que você supera ela? – ele sorriu.

- Ah é, tá bom. – revirei os olhos, e ele gargalhou.

Quase perto de nove da noite, as meninas já começaram a reclamar de estafa mental. Eu mesma já estava cansada de ver tantos problemas de matemática, imagina elas que estavam resolvendo os malditos? William, Josh e Alec acabaram ganhando aquela rodada, por apenas dois pontos de diferença. Mas todos tinham feito um ótimo trabalho, e a adrenalina era muito legal, mas ainda me deixava um pouco apreensiva. Riley deu a reunião como terminada e todos começaram a levantar, arrumando-se para ir embora. Peguei meu celular, ligando para Alice para que ela viesse me buscar, mas o aparelho estava fora de área. Liguei para casa, e Esme atendeu, falando que Alice estava na rua, provavelmente esperando a minha hora de ir embora.

- Algum problema? – Riley perguntou quando me viu no telefone depois de dez minutos tentando.

- Não estou conseguindo falar com Alice... ela ia vir me buscar...

- Não tem problema, eu te levo em casa. – ele pegou em meu braço.

- Não precisa! – falei meio exasperada. – Eu tenho certeza que já já ela me atende.. é só uma questão de tempo..

Meia hora já tinha se passado e nada de Alice. Até Esme já estava um pouco preocupada, mas eu sabia como a baixinha podia ser avoada. Provavelmente ela tinha dado um pulinho na casa de Jasper, que era ali perto, e acabou perdendo a hora, junto com a bateria do celular.

- E então, vai se render a minha carona? – Riley perguntou sorrindo.

- É, acho que vou. – dei um sorriso tímido.

Já dentro do carro de Riley, me dei conta que o dia tinha passado tão rápido e tão cheio que eu nem tinha me tocado que Edward não tinha me ligado. O julgamento provavelmente já tinha terminado, e meu coração doeu ao ver que ele não tinha nem ao menos mandado uma mensagem para dizer se estava tudo bem ou não. De certa forma Edward estava me evitando, e isso estava me deixando completamente triste.

Resolvendo mandar uma mensagem para ele perguntando se estava tudo bem, comecei a digitar vagarosamente, enquanto Riley cantava uma música dentro do carro e dirigia. Ele tentava puxar assunto mas eu estava tão absorta em minhas palavras que infelizmente nem prestei atenção no que ele tinha a falar.

_De: Bella__  
__Hora: 21:49__  
__Está tudo bem? Como foi o julgamento? Estou preocupada, você não me deu notícias. Estou indo para casa agora. Me liga daqui a uma hora? Te amo._

- O que tanto você digita aí? – Riley perguntou curioso.

- Uma mensagem.. – respondi ainda concentrada em não errar o envio.

- Eu sei que é uma mensagem, Bella... – ele riu e então apontou para a rua. – É essa sua rua? Acho que chegamos.

Ele estacionou rapidamente na porta de casa, e ficou me olhando. Comecei a estranhar sua reação e uma sensação gelada começou a subir por meu organismo, como se estivesse me dando um aviso de que eu devia sair do carro dele naquele exato momento.

Quando tirei meu cinto e ia dar Boa Noite, Riley partiu para cima de mim, querendo me beijar.

- Ei! – espalmei minhas duas mãos em seu peito, fazendo o máximo de força que pude. – O que é isso? – minha voz saiu alta e estridente.

- O que foi? Não posso te dar um beijo? – ele me olhou em dúvida. – Eu gosto de você, Bella. Fiquei encantado quando te vi no clube... – ele passou o dedo indicador em minha bochecha. – Você é uma menina tão especial...

- Ahm? – franzi o cenho. – Riley... peraí... como assim? Você não vê que eu estou grávida?

- Eu sei. Eu vi. – ele sorriu. – Eu não me importo. Eu adoro crianças... Sem contar que minha mãe te adorou, não teremos problema com isso... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu sei que você deve estar assustada. Não deve ser fácil para uma mãe solteira ficar sozinha assim, sem ninguém para ajudar...

- Que? – minha voz simplesmente não abaixava. – Mãe solteira? Riley, daonde você tirou isso?

- Você não é mãe solteira?

- Er... não! – arregalei meus olhos. – Eu estou noiva!

Seus olhos vieram diretamente para minha mão.

- Então onde está sua aliança?

- Eu tirei hoje de manhã porque acordei inchada... você sabia que mulheres grávidas incham? – falei irritada e carregada na ironia. Eu simplesmente não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo. Só podia ser alguma brincadeira. Edward estava coberto de razão e agora eu me sentia ainda mais culpada por ter ido nesse encontro.

- Mas... eu não entendo... Gail disse que você era mãe solteira, e muito sozinha desde que veio do interior de Indiana... que você estava trabalhando para essa família... – ele apontou para a casa.

- MEU. DEUS. DO. CÉU. – coloquei minhas mãos no ar. - Gail está ficando louca! Aqui é onde moro, onde meu noivo mora e toda a família dele. Nós vamos nos casar e ter nosso bebê! Isso é um absurdo. – Nervosa, começando a sentir todos os meus membros tremerem e com uma vontade absurda de estapear Riley, abri a porta do carro e saí andando em direção à porta de casa.

- Bella, me desculpe! - ele gritou. – Eu não sabia! Volte aqui, por favor!

Mas eu não ia voltar _mesmo_. Ignorando todos os seus pedidos, peguei a chave dentro do bolso de minha calça larguinha e entrei em casa, respirando fundo e aliviada por estar no único lugar onde eu tinha segurança de verdade. Onde não me julgavam, onde me amavam, e onde faziam de tudo para que eu fosse feliz. Eu tinha certeza que Gail tinha inventado todas essas coisas sobre mim, achando que Riley não iria se aproximar. Ela quis dizer o que? Que eu era empregada dos Cullen, vinda do interior e grávida? O mais engraçado é que curiosamente o tiro tinha saído pela culatra, porque Riley havia se interessado mesmo assim.

- Meu amor, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Esme me olhou preocupada. – Você está branca! Está se sentindo bem?

- Está tudo bem Esme, não se preocupe. – respirei fundo, tentando dar um sorriso. Não tinha como explicar para a mãe de Edward que um conhecido do colégio simplesmente tinha acabado de tentar me beijar. – Só estou um pouco enjoada, acho que vou me deitar. Alice deu notícias?

- Está vindo para casa. – ela revirou os olhos. – Estava na casa de Jasper mesmo. Pediu para que eu te pedisse desculpas, o celular dela estava desligado.

- Não tem problema. – pensar que se Alice tivesse me buscado na casa de Riley nada disso teria acontecido. – E Edward? Como foi o julgamento?

- Ainda não consegui falar com eles. – ela me olhou triste. – Eles também não retornaram. Mas Carlisle me disse que se tudo desse certo, eles iriam depois do julgamento para a vinícola de Aro. Como eles estão sem dar notícias, acho que está tudo bem. Notícia ruim chega rápido, meu anjo.

- É verdade. Se ele ligar você me chama? Queria muito falar com ele...

- Claro que chamo meu amor, não se preocupe...

Subi as escadas me sentindo desolada, e agora pior ainda por saber que Edward nem tinha dado notícias. Todo esse silêncio estava começando a me deixar angustiada, e a vontade que eu tinha era de pegar o celular e ficar discando o número dele até o momento em que ele me atendesse...

…. E era isso que eu ia fazer.

Assim que cheguei no quarto, tirei meus sapatos e deitei na cama. Peguei o celular, vendo que ainda tinha bateria o suficiente para muitas tentativas, e disquei o número de Edward. Tocou, tocou, tocou... nada.

Disquei de novo.

Nada.

Na terceira vez, ouvi um chiado e finalmente um barulho.

- _Oi meu anjo.._ – a voz baixa tomou conta do fone, me dando vontade de chorar. – _Está tudo bem?_

Respirei fundo, mas dessa vez não conseguindo mais conter minhas lágrimas. Finalmente eu estava ouvindo a voz dele.

- Não. – solucei. – Me desculpa, Edward... Me... desculpa. Você realmente tinha razão.

* * *

_E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Parece que a bolha estourou, não é? _

_Essa semana eu prometo responder todas as reviews. Vocês tem sido completamente carinhosas e atenciosas com a minha história, isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer, além de agradecer muito por todas as palavras fofas!_

_Dêem a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo.. e aí, o que acham que vai acontecer agora? _

_Semana que vem tem mais post, com ponto de vista do Edward. Até lá! Um ótimo fim de semana para todo mundo! Vocês estão em meu coração!_

_Dani_


	42. Chapter 41 Life Trial

**Capítulo 41 - Life Trial**

_"A vida é mais simples do que a gente pensa; basta aceitar o impossível, dispensar o indispensável e suportar o intolerável." _

_(Kathleen Norris)_

PoV Edward

Não sei se era o meu nono ou décimo copo de vinho, mas tinha certeza que eu, meu pai e Aro tínhamos bebido bastante. Os dois, - muito mais fortes para bebida do que eu, - se retiraram para dormir mais cedo evitando uma ressaca. Já eu fiquei sozinho, sentado na varanda, bebendo e apreciando aquela quente noite texana, logo depois tendo que lutar com a minha cabeça para lembrar das coordenadas de meu quarto. Antes eu tivesse me retirado com eles.

Estávamos na vinícola de Aro, em Dallas, bebendo e comemorando o sucesso de meu depoimento no julgamento do assassinato de Demetri. Apesar de ser uma lembrança escrota que eu gostaria de esquecer na primeira oportunidade que pudesse, estava feliz por estar livre, e por finalmente ter feito algo em justiça à morte do meu melhor amigo. Agora tínhamos um culpado. Um culpado que iria pagar pelo que fez. Não que isso fosse trazê-lo de volta, mas pelo menos fizemos tudo para que pagassem por sua ausência.

Tanya tomou uma pena de cinquenta e dois anos de prisão por homicídio qualificado. Quarenta por ter matado Demetri por asfixia, a mando de terceiros e em troca de recompensa, e mais doze por ter fugido.

Naquela noite, senti muita falta dele. Aro começou a contar histórias de sua infância, algumas passadas naquela mesma vinícola, e muitas lembranças da faculdade vieram em minha cabeça, me deixando até mesmo com um sentimento de culpa por tudo que tinha acontecido. Afinal, eu nunca mais esqueceria que, por mais que ela já tivesse a intenção, fui eu quem trouxe Tanya para nosso círculo de convivência.

Até então, eu estava anestesiado. Todo o acontecimento em Monrovia, tudo que passei com Bella, a ansiedade pela vinda de Anthony, junto com todas as novidades que rondavam a minha vida, não me faziam lembrar daquele passado tão recente e tão doloroso; Mas aqueles dois dias no Texas estavam trazendo tudo novamente. Toda a tristeza. E as coisas em casa também não estavam ajudando em meu estado de espírito, o que causou em minha total entrega ao vinho. Eu literalmente queria beber até apagar minha cabeça.

Desde que cheguei em Dallas, estava covardemente evitando conversar com Bella, justamente pelo fato de que eu não fazia idéia de como ia agir ou reagir no telefone. Apenas mandei uma mensagem de texto e falei com Alice, pedindo para que não a chamasse. Eu realmente não queria que ela fosse a essa festa, encontro, sei lá, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria impedi-la de se divertir, muito menos de conhecer pessoas novas. Ela só tinha dezessete anos. Ainda estava no começo de sua vida, e se eu tive isso quando adolescente, porque ela não merecia ter? Eram anos muito especiais de nossas vidas, que passavam rápido e seria imbecil de minha parte tirar isso dela. Ela já havia perdido muito com a gravidez. Já teria que abrir mão de muitas coisas por causa de Anthony. Mas os ciúmes e a preocupação corroíam minha cabeça, não me deixando nem raciocinar direito. Por mais que ela falasse que não tinha nada demais, que as pessoas eram legais, eu me preocupava. Não só com ela, mas com Anthony também. Com o bem estar dos dois. Ela estava há duas semanas naquele colégio, como confiar em pessoas que você acabou de conhecer?

Bem, eu tinha que me lembrar que a pessoa em questão era Isabella Marie Swan. Minha Bella.

Não posso ser hipócrita ao negar que ela confiou em mim com apenas dois dias hospedado em sua casa em Monrovia. Confiou como eu nunca esperei que ela confiasse. Me entregou seu coração. Me entregou seu primeiro beijo, a primeira vez que fez amor, a primeira vez que teve seu orgasmo, a primeira vez que falou eu te amo... e que agora estava me dando um filho. Eu me sentia cada vez mais idiota por estar com tanta preocupação e não confiar no que ela falava. Mas simplesmente não conseguia pensar de outra forma.

Dei mais um gole em meu copo de vinho, achando finalmente o quarto que Aro tinha dito que seria meu pela noite. Com alguma dificuldade, até pelo fato de que minha outra mão estava portando um copo, - segurei a maçaneta e abri a porta rapidamente, dando de cara com uma cama de aspecto convidativo. Eu estava exausto. Tinha acordado cedo, tinha estado mais do que tenso, tinha sentido vontade de chorar... tudo isso sem tirar minha menina dos sorrisos de minha cabeça. Era tanta coisa acontecendo que eu não sei como eu ainda estava em pé. De repente era o álcool.

Então dei mais um gole.

Sentei na cama, tirando meus sapatos e minhas meias, colocando o copo de vinho em cima do criado mudo. Naquele momento meu celular começou a tocar, e eu sabia que era Bella. Olhei para seu nome piscando na tela, e novamente em minha forma covarde, ignorei. Eu não queria brigar com ela, já tinha feito de tudo para evitar essa mesma briga no momento em que saí de casa, então não seria agora, há quilômetros de distância, que começaria a discutir com minha menina, sem saber como ela poderia ficar depois que desligássemos o telefone. A melhor coisa era pensar que no dia seguinte eu estaria em um avião com meu pai, voltando para casa, e logo a teria em meus braços, onde poderíamos conversar com um pouco mais de calma.

Mas o telefone continuou tocando. E aquilo estava me deixando aflito.

A única coisa que eu não conseguia tirar de minha cabeça, - nem mesmo bebendo, - era o medo de perdê-la para outra pessoa. Não sei se isso era uma idéia irracional minha, mas e se Bella conhecesse alguém melhor do que eu? E se o que ela teve por mim foi apenas um deslumbramento, uma coisa de momento porque se sentia sozinha em Monrovia? A cena de Riley pegando em sua mão e sorrindo dava tiros em meu cérebro, e era visível que ele estava interessado nela. Eu já devia esperar esse tipo de coisa quando Bella voltasse a estudar. Ainda mais em Nova York. Bella era simplesmente incrível, linda, apaixonante... não ia demorar para aparecer alguém. E só agora eu estava começando a sentir o peso em minha consciência e o verdadeiro receio de perder tudo o que eu tinha de mais valioso em minha vida.

E se ele investisse e Bella acabasse se entregando? E se ela percebesse finalmente que não sente amor por mim? Se começasse a entender seus sentimentos, chegando à conclusão de que não tem mais certeza do que sente de verdade?

Eu não sei o que faria se ela se fosse, e levasse Anthony para longe de mim. Só de imaginar, um buraco se abria vagarosamente dentro do meu peito, soltando uma pressão absurda em meu organismo, levando lágrimas aos meus olhos. Homem não chorava, mas porra! Hoje devia ser o meu dia para isso.

E quanto mais o telefone tocava, mais meu peito doía. Eu não ia atender. Não ia aguentar ouvir ela me contar que tinha ido a festa e algo tinha acontecido.

Levantei, indo ao banheiro rapidamente e me aliviando um pouco do excesso de líquido que tinha consumido. Depois de lavar as mãos me olhei no espelho, vendo a verdadeira imagem do cansaço. Fiquei ainda mais cansado ao ver meu reflexo. Cambaleante, voltei para cama.

E logo depois o telefone tocou novamente.

Eu não queria que Bella soubesse que eu estava bebendo. Eu realmente não costumava beber e acho que a única vez que o fiz em sua frente foi quando dividi uma cerveja com Emmett em Monrovia, e em seu aniversário, onde bebemos champagne. O pior de tudo é que eu queria omitir não por pensar que ela pudesse brigar comigo. Bella era o ser mais perfeito que eu já conhecera, e se soubesse que eu estava completamente embriagado, poderia nem dormir de tanta preocupação.

Meu Deus, eu não conseguia nem medir a dimensão do meu amor por ela. Porque esse sentimento estava me maltratando? Eu estava simplesmente perdido em dúvidas, questionamentos e puro medo.

E por mais que eu estivesse com todos os receios do mundo, talvez tenha sido isso que acabou fazendo com que eu atendesse o telefone na terceira tentativa.

- Oi meu anjo.. – falei com a voz baixa, tentando passar sobriedade. Eu sentia minha língua dançar dentro de minha boca por culpa do vinho, me preparando para ouvir aquela voz incrivelmente linda, e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente mortal. – Está tudo bem?

Escutei um respirar fundo vindo do outro lado do fone, e estranhei. Naquele momento todos os meus medos transbordaram, me deixando sem ar. Fechei os olhos, tentando lutar com as lágrimas que batiam insistentemente em minhas pálpebras, e por pouco não deixei escapar um arfar de tristeza.

- _Não._ – ela soluçou, o choro acompanhando a voz melodiosa da minha menina. – _Me desculpa, Edward... Me... desculpa. Você realmente tinha razão._

Porque ela estava pedindo desculpas? O que tinha acontecido? Eu tinha razão de que?

Meus maiores pesadelos provavelmente estavam tornando-se realidade.

- Eu tinha razão de que? - falei exasperado, em pânico. Fui tão idiota a ponto de nem sequer perguntar primeiro como ela estava, e assim que me toquei, fiz questão de corrigir o erro. - O que aconteceu? Você está se sentindo bem? E Anthony?

- _Está tudo bem com ele e comigo..._ - ela soluçou novamente. - _Fisicamente, pelo menos..._ - sua voz era baixa, tão baixa, que tive que pressionar o telefone em meu ouvido para escutá-la.

- O que houve, Isabella? - fechei os olhos, passando a mão pela testa, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas e o choro contido. Que merda.

- _Riley tentou me beijar..._ - ela falou em meio a lágrimas. - _Aqui na porta de casa..._

Na porta da minha casa. Riley tentou beijar Isabella. A _minha_ menina. Na porta da _minha_ casa. Com _meu_ filho na barriga. Ele tentou beijá-la. Ele tentou...

- RILEY TENTOU O QUE? - perguntei, minha voz aumentando grosseiramente, simplesmente pelo fato de que eu estava achando que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto, ou de repente um sonho. Eu tinha que me certificar de que ela realmente tinha falado aquilo antes de explodir.

- _Me beijar.. na porta de casa..._ - ela repetiu, o medo estampado em sua voz.

- O QUE ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO NA PORTA DA NOSSA CASA? - perguntei já levantando da cama, fazendo tal ato tão rapidamente que acabei ficando ainda mais tonto.

- _Ele veio me deixar porque Alice não estava chegando, e..._

- VOCÊ ENTROU NO CARRO DELE? - meus berros eram tão grandes que eu sentia minha voz ecoando pelo quarto.

- _E...e...entrei. Achei que não tinha problema... já era tarde..._

- FILHO DA PUTA! - não sei se minhas palavras saíram coerentes, porque o que soltei foi um grunhido.

Minha mão que não segurava o telefone tornou-se um punho e foi imediatamente para a primeira parede que vi em minha frente. Os nós dos meus dedos ficaram dormentes, a dor começando a penetrar em meus ossos, mas eu pouco me importava. O ódio que estava dentro de mim acabava anestesiando qualquer coisa que eu pudesse sentir. O grito preso em minha garganta lutava comigo, querendo sair a qualquer custo, mas ainda com medo de magoar Isabella, acabei fazendo uma coisa bem pior.

Encerrei a ligação e fui me arrastando pela parede até o chão, onde abracei meus joelhos e deixei o grito contido sair de uma vez. E por mais que doesse minha garganta, de nada adiantava. Porque a raiva simplesmente não ia embora.

- Edward? - a voz de meu pai invadiu aquele silêncio doloroso. - Edward, o que houve meu filho? Porque você estava gritando? - senti passos vindo em minha direção e as mãos pesadas de meu pai segurando em meus braços, tentando me levantar sem sucesso. - Edward, levante!

- Eu não estou acreditando... - minha cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro, me deixando ainda mais tonto, e agora adicionando uma vontade incontrolável de vomitar. Encostei os cotovelos nos joelhos e espalmei minhas duas mãos no rosto, fazendo uma pressão descontrolada. Eu estava uma bagunça.

- O que houve? - Carlisle pegou em minha cabeça e levantou, fazendo com que nossos olhares se encontrassem. Mal pude ver sua feição porque meus olhos estavam marejados. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com Isabella? Com Anthony? - ele procurava a resposta em meus rosto mas não conseguia encontrar, começando a ficar irritado. - Edward, porra! Fala alguma coisa!

- Filho da puta... eu vou matá-lo... - grunhi novamente, porém dessa vez em voz baixa. Meu peito doía e só de imaginar nas mãos daquele babaca em cima de Isabella, dava vontade de gritar novamente, por mais que a garganta já estivesse acabada.

- Edward, se você não me falar agora o que aconteceu, eu vou ser obrigado a bater em você até você me falar! - ele me sacudiu. - Pelo amor de Deus, fala logo!

O telefone voltou a tocar ao meu lado e Carlisle atendeu rapidamente, levantando-se e andando de um lado para o outro naquele quarto. Por mais que eu quisesse falar que eles estavam bem, que não precisava se preocupar, eu não conseguia falar. Não saía nenhuma palavra. Eu estava dominado pela raiva e pelas imagens dos dois em minha cabeça. E ainda por cima com meu filho no meio.

- Oi Bella. É Carlisle. - ele falou com a mão na cintura. - O que aconteceu, que Edward está desse jeito? - ele parou e olhou para mim, provavelmente ouvindo o que ela tinha a dizer. - Aham. Aham. - ele assentiu. - Se acalme. Respire fundo. Sim... Sinto muito, querida. Se quiser eu reporto ao diretor do colégio, e... - ele deu uma pausa. - Eu não quero deixar isso passar, Isabella. Isso é muito grave... - outra pausa. - Ok, você pode tentar resolver isso sozinha, mas do contrário eu vou à sua escola e vou reportar! É um absurdo, querida! - ele respirou fundo. - Mas você está bem? - pausa. - E Anthony? - pausa. - Eu acho que ele não pode falar agora, Bella.. acho melhor vocês conversarem depois... ou amanhã. - ele me olhou. - Eu vou conversar com ele, está bem? Fique bem querida. Um beijo. Boa Noite.

Ele desligou o telefone, colocando-o em cima da cama, e sentou-se, apoiando seus cotovelos em seus joelhos ao me olhar.

- Eu posso entender a sua raiva e angústia filho, mas de nada vai adiantar você ficar assim. - seu olhar me passava piedade, e naquele momento eu não estava gostando daquilo. - Você assustou Isabella, ela estava chorando no telefone. Você se lembra que ela está grávida de quase seis meses? Você sabe que mulheres grávidas não podem se estressar assim? Eu não acredito que você se descontrolou dessa forma por causa _disso_, Edward. - suas mãos se juntaram e ele olhou para a aliança em seu dedo. - Relacionamentos são difíceis meu filho, mas você tem que ter maturidade para encarar. Eu falei que vocês são muito novos para passar por isso, e você não quis me ouvir... agora o mínimo que eu espero de você é responsabilidade para discernir as coisas...

- Ele a _beijou_, pai... - cortei.

- Ele não _beijou_ Isabella, Edward. - ele me cortou. - Ou você por acaso não ouviu o que a menina falou ao telefone? - dessa vez ele me olhava com repreensão, começando a me deixar com raiva. Porque ele não ficava do meu lado? Porque estava me dando bronca sendo que quem estava sofrendo era eu?

- Dá no mesmo. - dei de ombros.

- Edward, quantos anos você tem mesmo? Porque o que estou vendo à minha frente é um moleque de doze anos reclamando sem razão nenhuma. - ele bufou. - Não foi esse Edward que vi todo certo e determinado no dia que comprou aquela casa caindo aos pedaços.

Fiquei olhando para o chão, sem saber o que falar. Eu estava com muita raiva. E a imagem de Bella com Riley ficava em minha cabeça, por mais que eu fizesse de tudo para esquecer.

- O que está acontecendo, filho? - ele continuou me olhando, resolvendo perguntar quando percebeu que não teria nenhuma resposta minha. - Bella me disse _chorando_ que não tinha beijado Riley, que ele que tinha tentado beijá-la e ela impediu... A menina estava em um desespero enorme, só porque você deu esse escândalo. - ele respirou fundo. - Tudo bem ter raiva, eu te entendo. Até eu estou com raiva e falei que se ela quiser vou resolver isso com o diretor do colégio, mas ela disse que quer resolver isso sozinha... Atitude muito mais madura do que a sua, diga-se de passagem, mas agir desse jeito, Edward... foi completamente errado.

- Eu só não quero perdê-la, pai... - uma lágrima fugiu do meu olho, e passei a mão rápido, enxugando-a, para que Carlisle não visse. - E agora ela está tendo outra vida, está tendo oportunidade de conhecer outras pessoas, outras realidades... só tenho medo de ela se deslumbrar demais e... e me deixar. E eu perder tudo que temos.. e Anthony.

- Eu não estou acreditando que estou ouvindo isso. - ele sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa. - Você _realmente_ acha que Isabella é dessas meninas?

Não. Não achava. Mas ao mesmo tempo o medo me fazia achar. Ou pelo menos ter aquela ponta maldita de dúvida fincada em meu peito, me deixando sem ar.

- Me responda, Edward. - a voz de Carlisle veio ácida. - Você realmente acha que Isabella vai te abandonar por alguma outra pessoa que ela conhecer nessa escola?

- Eu não sei pai.. não conheço as pessoas nem o que elas podem fazer para nos separar, ou para conquistá-la...

- Você não pode colocá-la em uma redoma e protegê-la do mundo, Edward. Bella tem que aprender a viver a vida pelos próprios pés, sem precisar de ninguém. Agora, quanto a gostar de você, te amar... acho que você subestima muito sua garota. Eu simplesmente não esperava isso de você. Espero que isso seja apenas culpa do vinho. Que tudo que você esteja falando seja da boca para fora. Porque se isso realmente estiver no seu coração, estou decepcionado.

- Será que você não pode me dar uma palavra de carinho? - levantei minha voz. - Falar que vai ficar tudo bem, que eu estou pensando besteira, ou que sei lá, Isabella me ama e você tem certeza disso?

- Para que, Edward? - ele colocou as mãos na cintura. - Para te mimar? Você agora vai ser pai, e precisa aprender a levar as coisas na cara... Ser adulto. Você está errado sim, está deixando suas inseguranças machucarem a pessoa que mais te ama, mais confia em você... Ou você quer que eu fale o que ela abdicou para viver com você? Por mais que tenha sido bom para ela, ela tinha uma vida, Edward. E mudou drasticamente por sua causa...

- Eu sei...

- Parece que não sabe. - falou bruscamente.

- Fiz merda com ela, não fiz? - olhei para ele, e encostei minha cabeça na parede, batendo-a com uma força meio inconsciente.

- Fez. - ele respirou fundo.

- Vou ligar para ela. - me levantei rapidamente.

- Não. - ele segurou meu braço. - Deixe isso para amanhã. Já está tarde, Bella está nervosa, você está alterado... podem acabar brigando de novo. - ele se levantou. - Vá tomar um banho, filho. Esfriar essa cabeça... é a melhor coisa a se fazer agora. Eu fico aqui e te espero.

Era a primeira vez depois de muito tempo que eu e Carlisle tínhamos essa troca estranha de pai e filho. Mesmo após todas as conversas sobre responsabilidade, casamento, família, eu tinha saudade de um lado de meu pai que eu não via há muito tempo, e hoje, apesar das péssimas condições, esse mesmo lado tinha aparecido.

- Está bem. - obedeci, já sem forças. Estava me sentindo culpado por ter gritado, quando minha menina tinha passado por uma situação mais traumatizante do que a minha própria. Eu estava tão cego de ódio que não ouvi direito o que ela tinha para me falar e a assustei. Confesso que a minha vontade era de ignorar o pedido de meu pai e ligar para ela, mas eu já tinha feito bastante merda em pouquíssimos minutos. Deveria ficar quieto agora.

Mas de uma coisa ainda tinha certeza; Eu poderia ter me acalmado, mas aceitar eu ainda não aceitava. Estava entalado na minha garganta. Aquele filho da puta ia pagar por tentar beijá-la a força.

A manhã veio vagarosa. Não preguei o olho uma hora sequer aquela noite, só pensando na besteira que tinha feito. Minha mente percorria todas as formas das quais poderia pedir desculpa a Bella, de como me redimir, apesar de saber que ela me perdoaria no momento em que me visse. Ela era um anjo, era perfeita, e eu, idiota, ainda conseguia agir dessa forma com a pessoa que mais me tratava com carinho.

Aro nos deixou no aeroporto de Dallas e seguimos para Nova York logo pela manhã. O trânsito estava tranquilo por ser domingo, e apesar de estar tendo um grande evento perto da Baía de Long Island, levamos pouco mais de quarenta minutos do La Guardia até em casa. Esme já estava com o almoço completamente pronto em cima da mesa, apenas nos esperando, mas no momento em que coloquei os pés na cozinha dei falta de Isabella no andar de baixo.

- Onde está Bella? - perguntei assim que tirei o casaco e pendurei na cadeira.

Minha mãe me olhou com um semblante triste, e antes que ela pudesse responder, levei um tapa estalado em meu ombro.

- Como você se atreve a tratar Isabella daquele jeito, Edward? - Alice apareceu ao meu lado, com as mãos na cintura e uma carranca raivosa. - Você tem noção do que você fez?

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei nervoso e me sentindo ainda mais culpado.

- Ela passou mal. Muito mal. Vomitou, teve crise de pânico. Chorou a noite inteira. Tivemos que ligar para Dra. Julie e perguntar se podíamos dar algum calmante pra ela. Nada conseguia acalmar a bichinha. Você é um idiota! - sua voz fina ecoou pela casa.

- Alice, deixe seu irmão em paz. - Carlisle falou tentando apaziguar, mas eu não estava me importando com isso agora. Alice poderia falar o que quisesse, que agora eu não ia ligar; a culpa não parava de aumentar no meu peito.

- Onde ela está? Eu preciso falar com ela. - meu peito apertava de tanta culpa.

- Ela está dormindo. Deixe ela dormir, afinal ela só conseguiu pegar no sono quando o sol apareceu. - ela se sentou à mesa e continuou a me olhar com raiva. - Absurdo, Edward... absurdo!

- Pára, Alice. - Carlisle falou sério novamente.

- Alice, você acha que não estou me sentindo culpado? Você não estava lá comigo ontem, você não sabe o que eu passei, muito menos o que se passa por minha cabeça nesse exato momento, então, muito obrigada por ter cuidado dela por mim, mas agora cale a sua boca.

- Grosso! - ela gritou.

- Parem! - Esme aumentou a voz. - Ontem já teve estresse suficiente nessa casa, então vamos parar agora e almocar. Edward deixe Bella dormir, quando ela acordar vocês se resolvem. - minha mãe falou tão séria que cheguei a estranhar. Esme dificilmente ficava irritada com alguma coisa, mas naquela situação, estava visível que ela não tinha gostado nem um pouco do curso que as coisas tinham tomado.

- Desculpe, mãe. - respondi sincero. - Eu só tive um dia estressante ontem e acabei descontando em quem não devia. Eu vou me desculpar com Bella assim que ela acordar.

- Que bom que você é responsável a ponto de assumir o seu erro, porque o que você fez foi muito errado, Edward. - ela respirou fundo. - Mas agora vamos deixar esse assunto de lado e almoçar. De certa forma estou feliz que você esteja em casa, longe de perigo e livre daquela acusação absurda.

- O cheiro da comida está maravilhoso, querida. - Carlisle falou calmamente, em um sinal de que toda aquela discussão estava oficialmente encerrada.

Não preciso nem falar que não consegui comer. O que me deu pena, porque tudo parecia sim, muito delicioso. Dei algumas pequenas garfadas para não chatear Dona Esme e me retirei, falando que ia para o quarto.

- Ela não está no quarto de vocês, está no meu. - Alice falou baixo, ainda séria. - E nem se atreva a acordá-la agora. Depois de tanto estresse ela precisa descansar.

- Me deixa, Alice. - empurrei a cadeira de encontro à mesa e saí da cozinha, rumando logo para onde minha menina estava. Cada segundo que se passava eu me sentia mais nervoso, mais irritado comigo mesmo por tê-la magoado, e eu sabia que mesmo que ela me perdoasse, a culpa ainda iria me corroer por muito tempo.

Assim que entrei no quarto de Alice, ela estava dormindo, pacífica, linda. Quis me dar um soco ao lembrar da forma que a tratei no telefone, e como desliguei na cara dela. Eu nunca mais faria algo parecido. Seus cabelos estavam soltos em cascata por seu ombro, enquanto a mão esquerda pousava tranquilamente em cima de sua barriga, portando o anel de nosso noivado. Eu poderia ficar ali durante horas, apenas olhando minha menina dos sorrisos dormir. De certa forma ainda estava agindo de forma covarde, porque no fundo não queria que ela acordasse logo. Eu teria que me desculpar, e provavelmente ver toda a mágoa em seus olhos. E Isabella triste era a pior visão do mundo. Pior ainda quando era eu quem tinha causado.

Por mais que eu quisesse mantê-la dormindo, não consegui me conter e me aproximei, passando minha mão levemente por seus cabelos macios. Bella na mesma hora suspirou, soltando um gemido bem baixinho, e abriu os olhos suavemente, olhando diretamente para mim. E meu coração derreteu.

- Me desculpe meu anjo, por favor me desculpe. Eu nunca vou me perdoar pela forma que fui grosso com você, mas preciso que você me perdoe, senão eu fico louco... - sussurrei. - Você não tem noção de como estou arrependido.

Bella levantou sua mão esquerda e passou de leve pelo meu rosto. Coloquei minha mão em cima da sua e fechei os olhos, me segurando para não chorar novamente. Eu ainda tinha o medo de perdê-la, o medo de ela chegar a conclusão que tinha que conhecer outras coisas em sua vida, mas eu ficaria calado. Nunca deixaria todo esse medo transpassar, para que ela não se magoasse mais.

- Eu não o beijei, Edward... - ela falou no mesmo tom de voz que o meu. - Ele tentou me beijar e eu o afastei, saí do carro correndo... me desculpa por ter entrado no carro dele, eu só queria ir logo para casa, Alice não chegava...

- Shhh, meu anjo, não precisa se explicar, nem falar mais nada. Não foi nada demais. A culpa não é sua. - me ajoelhei no chão e me apoiei na cama, ainda sentindo o toque quente de Isabella em minha bochecha. - Eu é que tenho que me desculpar pelo jeito que falei... você não mereceu... eu só estava nervoso..

- Eu sei. Não tem problema. - ela respondeu com um sorriso pequeno.

Eu acho que nunca, em nenhuma outra vida, eu teria uma sorte tão grande em ter Isabella como minha mulher.

- Tem sim. Alice me disse que você passou mal, eu estou me sentindo tão culpado... - peguei sua mão e dei um beijo na palma tão cheirosa, aninhando ainda mais meu rosto em sua pele. - Me perdoa, por favor...

- Pára. Eu já estou bem... passou. - ela respirou fundo. - Como foi o julgamento?

- Bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. - respondi ainda dando beijinhos em sua mão, minha outra mão acariciando seus cabelos.

- Porque? - ela levantou o lençol e firmou levemente seu corpo para trás, me chamando para deitar a seu lado. - O que aconteceu?

Me deitei rapidamente ao seu lado e ficamos os dois de lado, um olhando para o outro. Encostei meu nariz no dela e acariciei sua bochecha que a essa altura já estava vermelha.

- Tanya assumiu ter matado Demetri. E contou detalhadamente como fez isso. Eu estava dormindo ao lado. - meus olhos começaram a marejar novamente. - Eu estava no mesmo quarto, Bella. E não fiz nada... - sacudi a cabeça, tentando não pensar mais nisso.

- A culpa não foi sua. Era para ter acontecido. Ela poderia ter te matado também se você acordasse... - ela acariciou meu rosto, e deu um beijo de leve nos meus lábios. - Para tudo tem uma razão, meu amor...

Sorri.

- Adoro quando você me chama assim...

- Eu sei.

- Me desculpe, meu sorriso. Eu prometo que nunca mais falarei assim com você.

- Se você tivesse contado que alguém tentou te beijar eu acho que ficaria do mesmo jeito. - ela falou sorrindo.

- Duvido. - sacudi a cabeça. - Você é um anjo. Você é perfeita. Você não machuca as pessoas de graça. Assim como eu fiz com você.

Ela suspirou.

- Edward... se aparecessem mil Rileys na minha frente, nenhum deles conseguiria preencher meu coração do jeito que você e Anthony preenchem. Vocês dois são parte de mim, e eu nunca poderia viver sem essas partes. Eu sou _ninguém_ sem essas partes. Você pode me achar nova demais, e boba demais, mas eu nunca tive tanta certeza do que quero para minha vida como agora. E tudo que quero está aqui. - ela circulou seu dedo indicador pelo ar, mostrando que somente nós três juntos éramos tudo que ela queria.

- Eu sou um babaca... - meus olhos marejaram ainda mais e eu não pude conter as lágrimas naquele momento. - Eu só tenho medo de perder você e Anthony, Bella... eu não tenho nada de especial, existem homens muito melhores do que eu por aí pelo mundo...

- Para mim você é o melhor. - ela me cortou. - Ninguém pode substituir você.

- Eu não mereço seus elogios. - respondi aninhando seu rosto em minha mão e me aproximando. - Você é boa demais para mim, Bella.

- Nós somos bons um para o outro. - ela riu baixinho. - Tudo bem que ontem nossos nervos estavam à flor da pele, e foi estressante, e eu passei mal... mas olha como estamos no dia seguinte, Edward... olha como somos cúmplices um do outro... Isso aqui não tem preço. Nós sabemos nos perdoar, nós sabemos entender o lado um do outro... por mais que você esteja com raiva, eu sei que você entende o meu lado também..

- Entendo. - dei um beijo em seus lábios. - Mas ainda não engoli o que Riley tentou fazer com você. Se ele tentar novamente, ou se eu vê-lo, me desculpe meu anjo, mas eu vou tirar satisfações.

- Não tem necessidade. Eu vou resolver isso. Confie em mim. Você confia em mim?

- Confio. Só não confio nos outros. - estalei a língua. - Eu tenho tanto medo, Bella... não queria ter esse ciúme todo, mas é inevitável...

- Ciumentinho bobo... - ela riu. E me fez sorrir. O sorriso de Bella era combustível para que os cantos de minha boca se abrissem de forma feliz. Não era a toa que ela era minha menina dos sorrisos, muito menos que nosso filho tinha "Aquele que sorri" como seu nome do meio.

- Mas você me desculpa? - olhei em seus olhos, procurando por conforto. - Desculpa por eu ter sido um idiota?

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. Aconteceu. Você estava nervoso, você tinha passado um dia estressante... eu te entendo, está bem?

- Como você pode ser tão perfeita? - passei meu dedo pelo contorno de seu nariz, encontrando as pequenas sardinhas abaixo de seus olhos, pintadinhas nas bochechas rosadas.

- Não sou perfeita. - ela sorriu, dando um selinho em minha boca.

- É _completamente_ perfeita. A _minha_ perfeita. - inclinei meu corpo um pouco para que pudesse ter acesso ao seu pescoço tão cheiroso. Dei um beijo de leve em sua orelha e pude sentir sua pele arrepiar com o meu pequeno contato. Procurando um pouco de foco, resolvi mudar verticalmente de assunto. - Então, como vamos passar nosso domingo juntos? - passei meus dedos por seus cabelos, acariciando-os devagar.

- Primeiro eu queria comer... estou faminta. - ela tirou a mão do meu rosto e colocou na barriga. - E Anthony também. - ela sorriu. - Já almoçou?

- Mais ou menos. Estava sem fome. Louco para te ver e me redimir...

- Então quer almoçar comigo? - ela se levantou da cama.

- Quero. - sorri, me levantando e parando rapidamente para dar um beijo carinhoso na minha menina. Eu sabia que ela ia me perdoar, e por mais que eu ainda me achasse um completo babaca, estava mais aliviado. - Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter você... tanta... e hoje acho que honestamente não conseguiria mais viver sem você.

Bella sentou-se na beirada da cama e eu peguei em sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Assim que ela ficou em pé, a puxei para um abraço apertado, porém não tão apertado, para que Anthony não reclamasse.

- Como está nosso girassolzinho hoje?

- Ele está bem... está calminho. Ontem que ele brigou muito comigo, me chutou bastante...

- É tudo culpa minha. - dei um beijo em sua testa. - Acho que ficarei pedindo desculpas pelo resto da minha vida... e nunca será suficiente.

- Não, não.. - ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. - Pare com isso agora. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, está bem? - ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo suave.

- Está bem... - então me lembrei . - Merda!

- O que foi? - ela me olhou surpresa.

- Alice disse que me matava se eu por acaso te acordasse.

Bella começou a rir, o som de sua risada ecoando pelo quarto e parecendo uma canção em meus ouvidos. Não tinha como sentir angústia com o som da sua felicidade.

- Pode deixar, eu te protejo. - ela estendeu a mão para pegar a minha, e entrelaçamos nossos dedos. - Agora vamos, antes que Anthony venha com suas voadoras.

Saímos do quarto e descemos a escada bem devagar porque Bella ainda estava um pouco sonolenta por conta do calmante. Segurei sua mão e desci na frente, esperando que ela descesse os degraus. Mas um apertão forte de seus dedos pequenos nos meus me fez parar no mesmo instante. Eu não podia acreditar em como uma pessoa podia ser tão cara de pau.

- Riley? - ela falou ao olhar para o hall de entrada. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

* * *

_Amorecos!_

_Desculpem pela demora em postar. É que agora eu sou mamãe do Bart, um yorkshire de 2 meses de idade, e vcs não tem noçãããão de como ele está me dando trabalho! hahaha_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo. Amei as reviews do capítulo passado e procurei responder todo mundo, se alguém não recebeu um reply meu, me desculpa! _

_Estou louca para saber seus comentários desse capítulo! _

_Essa semana terá mais post, ok?_

_Um grande beijo e uma ótima semana!_


	43. Chapter 42 Getting Stronger

**Capítulo 42 - Getting Stronger**

_"Não é a força, mas a constância dos bons sentimentos que conduz os homens à felicidade."_

_(Friedrich Nietzsche)_

PoV Bella

Sabe aqueles momentos em que tudo acontece na sua frente em câmera lenta e por mais que você queira intervir parece que seus músculos nem se mexem de tanto nervoso? Eu estava assim agora. Acho que foi difícil para meu corpo e mente processarem o que realmente estava acontecendo. Edward havia soltado de minha mão em questão de segundos e partiu para cima de Riley, não dando nem tempo para o garoto responder minha pergunta. Mas sério, o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Ele era maluco?

Se ele tinha a intenção de pedir desculpas, porque não ligou? Porque não esperou até nos encontrarmos no colégio? Eu já esperava que ele fosse tentar falar comigo, mas nunca imaginei que ele chegasse ao ponto de aparecer na porta de onde eu morava e ainda por cima, com Edward aqui. Será que ele esperava que eu não fosse contar tudo o que aconteceu? Que eu manteria segredo sobre sua tentativa besta de me beijar? Riley realmente tinha uma imagem completamente deturpada minha, porque eu era completamente diferente do que ele imaginava. E acho que de certa forma, Gail era a grande culpada em toda essa história. Se ela não tivesse inventado coisas sobre minha pessoa, de repente nem estaríamos nessa encrenca toda. E Edward não estaria tão irritado desse jeito. Eu tinha que conversar com ele e contar tudo o que estava se passando naquele colégio, principalmente as coisas que Gail estava aprontando. Era melhor prevenir, antes que mais confusão aparecesse.

- Edward! - Carlisle veio correndo da cozinha, pegando-o pelos braços com força, mas não parecia adiantar.

Ele continuava gritando com Riley, ameaçando-o de todas as formas, e o menino sequer reagia. Apenas recuava, e pedia desculpas, e falava que tinha vindo apenas entregar meu casaco que eu tinha esquecido no carro dele. Provavelmente deixei cair quando corri. Lembrar daquele acontecimento era ruim. E se para mim era ruim, para Edward devia ser ainda pior.

Ainda não sei se fiz a coisa certa ao ligar para ele na noite passada contando o que aconteceu, mas naquele momento parecia que era minha única alternativa. Eu precisava desabafar, precisava ouvir sua voz, ouvir ele falar que tudo entre nós ia ficar bem, que nada de mal me aconteceria... só que não aconteceu como eu planejei, e acabei tendo uma das piores noites da minha vida. Pior do que essa, só as noites que passamos separados, onde eu nem sequer sabia onde Edward estava, como estava ou se ao menos ainda pensava em mim. Ouvir o ódio em sua voz, sentir o medo da repreensão da pessoa que eu mais amava e não poder estar a seu lado para acalmá-lo tinha sido uma sensação terrível. Me senti ainda mais culpada. O ar me faltou. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Carlisle tentou me acalmar pelo telefone, mas não adiantou muito. Alice conversou comigo, falou que brigas aconteciam entre casais e assim que Edward voltasse tudo voltaria ao normal; mas mesmo assim, a dor no meu peito não cessou e aos poucos, isso acabou afetando meu girassolzinho também.

Esme resolveu ligar para Dra. Julie e o calmante que me deram surtiu efeito, mas me lembro que só consegui dormir quando os primeiros raios de luz apareceram na janela. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward, em como ele estava, e ao mesmo tempo estava me sentindo completamente arrependida de não ter esperado para conversar sobre isso com ele quando ele estivesse de volta.

- Você não se atreva a vir pisar em minha casa depois do que você fez! - Edward berrava, na ofensiva, apontando um dedo na direção do nariz de Riley. Os dois tinham o mesmo tamanho de corpo, e por alguns instantes fiquei com medo de começarem a brigar feio. Até mesmo Carlisle esbravejando não estava adiantando de nada. Edward parecia não querer desistir de dar uma lição, e se não fosse por seu pai segurando, acho que já estariam rolando no chão. - Não tem nenhuma vergonha nessa sua cara, Riley?

- Eu só vim entregar o casaco que ela esqueceu e pedir desculpas! - ele falou alto. - Eu sei que eu errei, eu não sabia que ela tinha uma pessoa, cara! - ele levantou o queixo e encarou Edward. Em hora nenhuma se mostrou ser covarde. Não podia negar que ele estava tendo uma atitude muito corajosa, porque Edward estava agindo de forma meio assustadora.

- Edward, pare, por favor! - falei alto quando desci o último degrau da escada. Eu ainda estava me sentindo extremamente sonolenta. Já estava com excesso de sono por conta da gravidez, e tomar o calmante só havia aumentado a intensidade da minha preguiça .

Como se estivesse ouvindo somente a minha voz naquele momento, Edward virou seu rosto em minha direção, os olhos cheios de angústia e dúvidas. Mas seus músculos e todo seu corpo pareceram destencionar, então Carlisle acabou soltando-o e olhando para mim também, silenciosamente agradecendo por eu ter conseguido acalmá-lo de alguma forma. Mais que depressa procurei me aproximar, e fiquei exatamente entre os dois. Riley me olhou chateado e me mostrou o casaco em sua mão.

- Obrigada. - peguei e dei um meio sorriso. - Agora por favor, vá embora Riley. - falei educadamente, esperando que não o magoasse e esperando não soar grosseira. Por mais que as coisas estivessem acontecido de forma estranha, eu não queria criar uma inimizade. Preferia manter uma certa distância e falar apenas o necessário.

- Eu queria conversar com você, Bella. Só conversar. - ele olhou para Edward. - Estou me sentindo mal por tudo que aconteceu ontem à noite, eu não faria aquilo se soubesse que você tinha namorado..

- Futuro marido. - Edward falou atrás de mim. - E pai do filho dela. - sua voz era ácida, e no mesmo instante procurei por sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos, acariciando seu polegar com o meu polegar. Ele respirou fundo, mas em uma intensidade tão grande que pude sentir em meus cabelos, na altura da nuca.

- Eu sei, cara, me desculpe! - ele passou a mão no cabelo desnorteado, olhando para Edward atrás de mim. - Eu não fiz de propósito, eu não sou desses! Muito pelo contrário, estou aqui numa boa com a intenção de pedir desculpas aos dois.. Foi tudo culpa de Gail... como sempre. - essas últimas duas palavras ele falou misturado a um suspiro de indignação.

- Porque? O que Gail fez? - Edward perguntou curioso, olhando para mim e para Riley.

- Eu vou te contar. - respondi, olhando rapidamente para trás, encontrando seus olhos cheios de perguntas. - Riley, conversamos segunda feira no colégio, está bem? - senti Edward apertar minha mão quando falei do possível encontro e investi ainda mais no carinho em seu dedo. - Eu aceito suas desculpas, eu pensei bem e sei que Gail é que está ficando por trás disso tudo... sei que foi um mal entendido... acredito em você. Então não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. Só não saia do clube por minha causa. Por favor. - ele disse, seus olhos brilhando em minha direção. Eu podia sentir Edward tencionar atrás de mim, e a situação estava tão chata que chegava a dar vontade de sair correndo para não ter que encarar.

- Eu não vou sair. - assegurei. - Professor Travis me mataria se eu saísse. - dei uma risadinha baixa, procurando amenizar o ambiente. Mas tanto ele quanto Edward não caíram na minha tentativa.

- Ok. Até amanhã então.

- Até amanhã.

Riley se afastou com as mãos nos bolsos e rumou para seu carro. Fechei a porta devagar, e assim que me virei, dei de cara com Edward.

- Você não tem noção de como é perturbador para mim ouvir que amanhã você vai conversar com ele. - ele falou em uma postura rígida.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Só vamos conversar. - olhei em seus olhos, procurando assegurar cada uma de minhas palavras.

- Mesmo assim eu não gosto. Só a idéia dele falando com você já me deixa irritado.

- Edward... - respirei fundo, ainda sem perder nosso contato visual. - Eu não posso fazer nada. Ele é da minha escola, do meu clube de matemática. A única coisa que peço é que você confie em mim. Eu já te disse, você é quem eu quero. - apertei meus dedos que ainda estavam entrelaçados nos seus.

Edward olhou para Carlisle, que ainda estava ali, assustado com o rompante que tinha acabado de acontecer, e soltou um pigarro, levando seu olhar para o teto e depois para mim.

- Ok, meu anjo. Me desculpe. Eu confio em você. - ele respirou fundo. - Mas por favor, não me esconda as coisas. Eu quero saber tudo o que está acontecendo.

Nada mais justo. Eu sabia que estava agindo errado em não contar as ameaças de Gail, as loucuras de Jane, as ajudas de Seth... Edward já tinha ficado completamente chateado ao saber que eu sairia no jornal do colégio e não tinha contado para ele. E se eu realmente quisesse que ele confiasse em mim, eu deveria passar a confiança, não escondendo nada.

Decidimos por conversar na varanda, meu local preferido. Edward sentou em um balanço de madeira que Esme tinha acabado de comprar e me puxou para sentar em seu colo, nos balançando calmamente. O vento frio batia em meu rosto, deixando-o um pouco vermelho, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia sentir frio, porque Edward estava perto de mim. Sua mão estava em minha perna, e a outra me abraçando pela cintura... Era como se ele fosse meu aquecedor pessoal. Quando ele estava comigo, era impossível sentir frio.

- O que Gail está aprontando, Bella? - ele perguntou, olhando em meus olhos, fazendo me sentir um pouco culpada por não ter contado nada. - Porque Riley falou dela?

- Gail está no meu pé desde que eu entrei no colégio. - respirei fundo, brincando com um botão de seu casaco. - Ela dá indiretas, fala de mim para as pessoas, inventa histórias... - respirei fundo. - Ela disse para Riley que eu estava grávida e não sabia quem era o pai... e que eu morava aqui porque trabalhava para sua família... - abaixei a cabeça, me sentindo um pouco envergonhada.

- O que ela quer com isso? - suas sobrancelhas se uniram, e eu podia ver o completo descontentamento dele. - Ela tá achando que é o que para sair falando de você assim? Argh! - era visível os músculos de seu queixo tensionando enquanto ele rangia os dentes de raiva. - Você não merece essas coisas, meu sorriso. O diretor tem que saber disso...

- Não. - cortei. - Eu quero resolver sozinha. Já falei com seu pai sobre isso. Quero provar a mim mesma que sou forte o suficiente para me virar sem precisar de ninguém. - Edward me olhou de forma estranha então vi que ele tinha interpretado o que eu tinha falado de forma errada. - Não estou falando que não preciso de você, eu só quero provar isso para mim, entende? Ver que sou capaz de não depender das pessoas... Não tem nada a ver com você.. eu amo quando você me protege.. - passei meu dedo indicador pela barba bem rala em seu maxilar.

- Certo. Sem problemas. - ele acariciou minha perna. - Mas se não der certo eu vou intervir. Não adianta nem tentar me impedir.

- Tudo bem. - alguns fios de cabelo estavam perto de seus olhos e tirei, colocando-os de volta naquele monte de cabelo desarrumado que hoje eu achava completamente perfeito. - Mas acho que amanhã já vai estar tudo bem.

- Porque?

- Por causa do jornal. Jane quis fazer a entrevista comigo justamente para que o colégio soubesse minha história de verdade, antes que ela ficasse espalhando mais fofoca sobre mim.

- Até que não foi uma má idéia, então. - seus dedos brincavam com o elástico da minha calça de gravidez, intercalando entre o tecido e o tantinho de minha pele que ficava exposto quando ele brincava. - Espero que tudo dê certo. Não quero que você se magoe com essas coisas. Não quero que você abandone seu sonho de terminar o colégio por imbecilidade de adolescentes.

- Vai dar tudo certo sim. - dei um sorriso. - E não se preocupe quanto a Riley, Edward. Amanhã vou conversar com ele e vou colocar todos os pingos no is. Quando tudo aconteceu eu fiquei tão nervosa que saí do carro dele correndo, por isso que esqueci o casaco. Eu só queria fugir. Mas depois pensei bem e achei que deveria ter conversado com ele e explicado tudo logo de uma vez. A culpa foi de Gail, ele é uma pessoa boa. Ele não faria isso se soubesse. - olhei para o meu dedo, com a aliança de volta. - Eu estava sem a aliança naquela noite, porque meu dedo estava inchado.. ainda está. Mas agora não tiro mais. Não quero ter que passar por isso de novo.

Edward pegou em minha mão e analisou o inchaço do meu dedo. Estava bem gordinho e vermelho porque a aliança estava apertada.

- Tire isso, meu anjo. - ele pegou a aliança e foi afrouxando-a ao longo do meu dedo. - Não quero que fique incomodada por uma besteira. Vou guardar a aliança, ela é sua, completamente sua, e assi m que seu dedo voltar ao normal, ela estará de volta nele. - ele sorriu, se aproximando e me dando um selinho leve. - Está bem?

- Está bem. - assenti, sorrindo e inclinando meu corpo para buscar mais um selinho. Eles eram completamente viciantes. E agora tinham um gosto ainda melhor, porque estávamos bem. Tínhamos nos acertado e nos comunicado, sem mágoas e sem brigas.

- Desculpe por tudo, meu anjo. - ele pegou em minha mão e deu beijinhos nos nós dos meus dedos. - Você deve estar assustada com esse meu lado insano de ontem e de hoje... - ele estalou a língua. - É que... para mim, você é _minha_. Eu quero te proteger, quero que nada de mal aconteça com você, então eu perco a cabeça quando uma coisa assim acontece... eu não estava acostumado com isso... éramos só nós dois.. lá em Monrovia e aqui... tínhamos nosso próprio mundinho, agora ele se abriu, estão entrando pessoas novas e eu não estou sabendo lidar com isso... mas eu prometo que eu vou conseguir. Só não desista de mim por conta disso, por favor... - ele fechou os olhos, levando minha mão para sua bochecha.

- Edward, desde que você me beijou pela primeira vez, lá em casa, enquanto eu fazia um curativo em você, lembra? - falei sorrindo e ele me olhou, sorrindo e assentindo. - Eu já sabia que seria sua para sempre. Não importa. Podiam tentar nos separar, podiam nos afastar por anos, mas um dia eu seria sua. Não foi a toa que me entreguei de corpo e alma à você. Não é a toa que estou grávida. Porque se estivéssemos separados hoje, eu ainda teria um pedaço seu dentro de mim. É estranho, mas é como se estivéssemos destinados. Então não me venha com essa besteira de achar que vou desistir de você, mocinho. - brinquei, dando um peteleco em seu nariz. Ele riu. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo... - ele sorriu, dando outro beijo em minha mão. - Cara, é impressionante como você cresceu em tão pouco tempo. - ele olhou em meus olhos, e eu via tanto amor dentro deles que cheguei a ficar um pouco desconsertada. - Você está mais madura, mais responsável, tomando atitudes mais sensatas do que eu... - ele riu. - E ao mesmo tempo ainda é a minha menina de Monrovia, com esse sotaque delicioso e esse jeitinho perfeito. Eu sou completamente louco e apaixonado por você, Isabella.

- Então somos dois. - falei, pesando no meu sotaque somente porque ele gostava. - Porque eu sou completamente louca e apaixonada por você, Edward.

Fizemos amor aquela noite. E apesar de eu sentir um pouco de desconforto, foi maravilhoso. Sempre era maravilhoso com ele. As mãos de Edward passeavam por meu corpo enviando espasmos de calor e de prazer. Era uma sensação indescritível, mas ao mesmo tempo viciante. Acabamos dormindo e esquecendo de colocar o despertador, o que nos fez acordar atrasados no dia seguinte. Se não fosse por Carlisle batendo na porta, provavelmente acordaríamos umas três da tarde.

Edward me deixou no colégio e correu para o escritório, prometendo que me buscaria e me levaria no correio para colocar a carta de Emmett. Cheguei no meio da segunda aula e fui direto para o meu armário, pegar meus livros. Assim que o abri, encontrei uma cópia do jornal. Meu coração congelou ao me realizar de que provavelmente ele já tinha se espalhado pelo colégio. Me encostei no metal frio, meio encabulada com o vazio do corredor por conta do horário, e abri na página onde tinha minha matéria.

_Gravidez na Adolescência - Os lados positivos de ser mãe aos dezessete anos."_

Ri, não sei se de nervoso, e comecei a ler a matéria tão bem preparada por Jane. Ela realmente tinha futuro, porque suas palavras tocavam o coração. Ela misturava suas próprias opiniões com os meus depoimentos e histórias sobre a minha gravidez e o resultado final tinha ficado tão bonito, que me deixou com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu não via a hora de encontrá-la para agradecer.

Esperei mais algum tempo pelo sinal e enquanto isso aproveitei para tomar minhas vitaminas, que estavam mais do que atrasadas. Fui até o bebedouro, lutando com aquele pequeno fluxo de água e o comprimido dentro de minha boca, quando uma pequena mão cobriu meu ombro. Tomei um susto tão grande que o comprimido caiu da minha boca e me engasguei com a água, começando a tossir.

- Me desculpa! - a figura pequena falou também assustada, colocando a mão na boca. - Não foi minha intenção te assustar!

- Não tem problema. - falei ainda engasgada. Notei que ela segurava o jornal e aos poucos fui percebendo o porque de ela estar ali. - Não precisa pedir desculpas. - falei logo que parei de tossir.

- Só vim falar que amei a matéria que a Jane fez com você... - ela respirou fundo, com seus olhos completamente marejados. - Você é uma pessoa muito corajosa, eu te admiro demais... queria ter tido metade da confiança e coragem que você teve... - uma lágrima caiu de seu olho, e mais que rapidamente, ela se afastou de mim, não me dando nem brecha para perguntar porque ela estava daquele jeito, ou pelo menos perguntar seu nome.

Jane não fazia a mesma aula de Geografia do que eu, então passei todos aqueles quarenta e cinco minutos eufórica, louca para encontrá-la. Boa parte da turma - pelo menos os que eu achava que haviam lido o jornal pela manhã, - sorria ao me ver, alguns até me deram bom dia e eu estava tendo uma sensação tão gostosa, que acho que a primeira coisa que eu faria quando visse Jane, seria abracá-la. Pela primeira vez eu não estava me sentindo deixada de lado. E isso eu devia a ela.

Logo depois da aula de Geografia, era o que eu chamava de meu tempo livre. Educação Física. Como eu não podia fazer, ou eu assistia as meninas se exercitando, os meninos jogando futebol, ou ia para a biblioteca, ler um livro ou adiantar algum dever para que não precisasse fazer quando estivesse em casa. Naquele dia, optei por assistir as meninas que estavam treinando para serem _cheerleaders,_ porque achava aquilo tudo muito interessante. De repente, depois que Anthony nascesse, eu até gostaria de me tornar uma. Elas eram animadas, cheias de vida, e parecia ser muito divertido fazer todas aquelas acrobacias.

Não encontrei Jane em canto nenhum. Cheguei a achar que ela não tinha vindo hoje, logo hoje. De qualquer forma continuei olhando o treinamento, acompanhando a música, e tentando de todas as formas ignorar Gail, que estava jogando vôlei na quadra ao lado. Ela me olhava de tal forma, que se seus olhos tivessem lasers poderiam fazer buracos em mim. Provavelmente ela já devia ter visto o jornal, e naquele momento, eu torcia para que ela não viesse tirar satisfações comigo.

Um pouco antes de terminar a aula, lembrei que não tinha tomado o remédio depois do susto que aquela menina misteriosa tinha me dado. Então fui até o vestiário e peguei o comprimido em minha mochila, seguindo para o bebedouro. O sinal tocou, então resolvi lavar minhas mãos, afinal o próximo tempo era nosso intervalo, e eu pretendia comer algum sanduíche que fosse bem grande e suculento, porque eu e Anthony estávamos morrendo de fome.

Quando me olhei no espelho quase congelei ao ver Gail atrás de mim. Parecia uma assombração daqueles velhos filmes de terror. Tentei ignorá-la, torcendo para que ela também ignorasse a minha presença, mas a única coisa que senti foram duas mãos em minhas costas, me empurrando de encontro à pia. Minha barriga foi pressionada na borda de louça e senti uma dor fina tomar conta do meu baixo ventre. O ar começou a me faltar e eu queria chorar, mas me virei de frente para ela e procurei não me curvar. Eu nunca iria me rebaixar para Gail.

- Porque você fez isso? Minha barriga... Eu estou grávida! - falei buscando toda a força do mundo. Porque o ar me faltava e estava difícil falar.

- Eu sei que você está grávida. Não só eu, o colégio inteiro! Eu não aguento mais essa historinha, muito menos cada um aqui dentro querer colocar você como a mocinha desamparada! Você e Jane acham que me enganam? Você tá querendo o que, Isabella? Pegar meu lugar aqui no colégio? Não conseguiu nada naquele fim de mundo que você veio e acha que vai me substituir sendo jeca desse jeito?

- Eu? - falei aumentando minha voz, no momento em que o ar me voltou. - Para que eu vou querer isso, Gail? O que eu _ganho_ com isso? Me tornar um ser desprezível que nem você? Não, muito obrigada... eu passo.

- Você já ganhou muito, Isabella. Está roubando meus amigos, e quer roubar Riley. Hoje de manhã a escola inteira viu ele brigar comigo por sua causa. Ele deu um escândalo, me chamou de mentirosa... tudo por sua culpa! Você tem noção da vergonha que ele me fez passar por sua causa? - ela se aproximava ainda mais de mim, e procurando não ser imprensada novamente me afastei, indo para perto da porta de saída.

- Se você não tivesse contado mentiras a ele, de repente você não passaria por isso, Gail. A culpa não é minha. - respondi com a mão em minha barriga, tentando respirar fundo e fazer a dor passar.

- _Tudo_ é culpa sua, Bella. Tudo mudou desde que você entrou nesse colégio. - ela respirou fundo. - Porque você está aqui, afinal? Seu homem tem dinheiro, ele pode pagar tudo o que quiser para você, não tem necessidade de estudar... faz um favor para todo mundo e sai dessa escola logo, ok? Desaparece! - ela gritou, sua voz ecoando por todo o vestiário.

- Você é louca. - foi só o que falei. Gail andou em minha direção como um foguete e pegou em meus ombros, me empurrando até a parede mais próxima. Seus olhos eram odiosos e estavam me dando medo. Como ela podia ser tão falsa e tão duas caras? O que eu mais queria era que todo o colégio visse o que ela estava fazendo comigo naquele exato momento.

Sem querer, uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos, e ela riu, começando a me chamar de medrosa. Fechei meus olhos, rezando silenciosamente e esperando que o que quer que ela fosse fazer comigo, não afetasse meu Anthony.

- Gail, o que você está fazendo, sua louca? - a voz de Jane adentrou o vestiário como um grande alívio. As mãos de Gail soltaram meus ombros e ela se afastou. Abri meus olhos e vi a loirinha junto com sua irmã Irina e mais quatro meninas, olhando para Gail e desaprovando a forma com a qual estava me tratando.

- Tá ficando louca, Gail? - uma menina de cabelos vermelhos falou ao lado de Jane. Eu já tinha visto ela algumas vezes pelo corredor do colégio, mas ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conversar ou saber seu nome.

- Viu? - Gail me olhou. - Viu o que você está fazendo? Todo mundo está ficando contra mim!

- Deixa de ser idiota, Gail.. - Jane falou se aproximando e pegando-a pelo braço. - Vamos, sai daqui. Você machucou Bella, e sabe que ela está grávida. Eu vou te denunciar para o diretor!

- Você não teria coragem, baixinha imbecil.

- Você não me conhece, gigante filha da puta.

Franzi o cenho com a troca tensa entre as duas e antes que pudesse processar alguma coisa, gritei ao vê-las começando a se estapear. Gail puxava o cabelo loiro de Jane, que gritava palavrões altos e assustadores, coisas que eu nunca tinha ouvido na minha vida. As outras meninas, ao invés de apartarem a briga, somente colocavam mais lenha, como se estivessem em um terreiro de briga de galos, fazendo suas apostas. Eu cheguei a pedir para que elas parassem, mas ninguém me ouvia.

Jane pegou o braço de Gail e torceu, fazendo-a dar um grito ensurdecedor de dor. Eu estava tão nervosa, que comecei a ver estrelinhas e a suar frio. Me encostei na parede, com as duas palmas no ladrilho gelado, e somente senti a menina de cabelos vermelhos segurando minha mão.

- Bella, está tudo bem...?

Tudo foi se apagando e quando abri meus olhos novamente, estava na enfermaria do colégio. Um cheiro forte de éter consumia minhas narinas e cheguei a espirrar.

- Ela acordou. - falou a enfermeira. - Já avisei à família dela, eles estão vindo buscá-la para levá-la a um hospital.

- Mas está tudo bem? - ouvi a voz de Riley.

- Eu não sei, meu filho. Por fora ela parece bem, mas temos que ver o bebê. Isso, só no hospital. Aqui na enfermaria eu não tenho como saber.

- O que houve? - perguntei sentindo minha voz rouca. O primeiro rosto que vi se aproximar de mim foi o de Riley.

- Você desmaiou enquanto Jane e Gail brigavam. Acho que ficou nervosa. Mas Heather falou que antes viu você segurando sua barriga e ficou preocupada, achando que Gail poderia ter feito alguma coisa... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Fiz força para me sentar na maca e Riley me ajudou. Eu não fazia idéia de quem era Heather, mas tinha quase certeza de que ela deveria ser a menina de cabelos vermelhos que falou comigo antes do meu apagão.

- Ela me empurrou de encontro à pia. - coloquei a mão na barriga. Anthony estava silencioso e aquilo estava me deixando em pânico. O que eu mais queria era que ele mexesse e me deixasse mais aliviada. - Senti uma dor fina.. agora não sinto mais nada, mas estou preocupada...

- Edward está vindo aí. - Riley falou. - Falei com a enfermeira para contactá-lo. Mas se acalme que vai estar tudo bem com seu bebê...

- Obrigada. - falei, e logo depois ficamos calados. Só tinha silêncio dentro daquela enfermaria, salvo pelo radinho da enfermeira, que tocava baixo na sala de espera. Riley se encostou na parede e colocou a mão nos bolsos, enquanto me olhava. - Como está Jane? O que aconteceu com ela? - perguntei esperando quebrar aquele ambiente chato.

- Está com um olho inchado e o couro cabeludo dolorido, mas Gail está pior. Jane quebrou o braço dela.

- QUEBROU? - falei arregalando os olhos.

- Quebrou. O diretor suspendeu as duas por uma semana. - ele falou sério.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui apagada? Como isso tudo aconteceu enquanto eu estava aqui? - passei a mão nos olhos.

- Foi bem rápido. Heather e Irina seguraram você quando você desmaiou e gritaram pelo professor de Educação Física, que te pegou no colo, te trouxe até aqui e chamou o inspetor para dar um fim na confusão das duas malucas. Elas foram direto para a sala do diretor e não passaram nem quinze minutos. Foram para casa. Gail gritava tanto de dor, que tenho certeza que o braço estava quebrado.

- Meu Deus, que confusão.. - falei baixo, olhando para meus pés descalços. - Onde estão meus tênis?

- No chão. Eu tirei. - ele olhou para mim. O ambiente estava muito estranho. - Olha Bella... só me desculpe por tudo que aconteceu, está bem? Se você quiser não falamos mais sobre aquele assunto. Vamos passar uma borracha e fingir que nada aconteceu... - ele respirou fundo. - Eu gosto de você. Eu me interessei por você, te acho linda, e acho que o que eu mais queria era poder te beijar. Mas eu sei respeitar, e sei que você tem Edward... eu nunca entraria no meio disso.

- Eu sei. - continuei olhando para os meus pés.

- Você me desculpa? Quero que confie em mim... quero que você me tenha como um amigo, eu nunca vou fazer nada de mal para você... sei que fui um idiota..

- Você não sabia de nada, Riley... não fique se culpando.. na hora fiquei nervosa e fugi, mas depois achei que deveria ter conversado com você... foi tudo culpa de Gail de qualquer forma..

- Eu briguei com ela hoje de manhã. - ele falou baixo.

- Eu sei. Ela me falou. - respondi no mesmo tom de voz.

- O colégio inteiro já leu sua matéria. Está todo mundo falando sobre você. Aqueles que escutaram a versão de Gail estão meio possessos com a mentira dela. - ele riu baixo. - Achei muito legal tudo o que você fez por Edward, e a forma que vocês se conheceram... é diferente. - ele sorriu, mas meio que sem vontade de sorrir.

- É. - dei um meio sorriso. - Foi diferente mesmo.

- Você o ama muito mesmo? Você tem certeza do que você sente, mesmo só tendo dezessete anos?

- Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. - meu sorriso aumentou. - Ele já é muito mais do que eu imaginava para mim. Eu me sinto especial quando estou perto dele... nós não somos como qualquer casal de namorados da nossa idade... é uma conexão diferente... é como se fôssemos almas gêmeas, sabe? Como se eu tivesse reencontrado ele... e o que eu sinto nunca vai mudar... só aumenta a cada dia que passa. - eu estava tão nervosa que saí falando tudo o que vinha em minha cabeça. Depois foi que percebi que meu desabafo magoou Riley de alguma forma. Provavelmente ele estava falando a verdade quando disse que gostava de mim. E eu sinceramente ainda não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

- Ele tem muita sorte. - ele passou a mão no cabelo. - Queria ter alguém apaixonada por mim dessa forma. - deu um meio sorriso.

- Gail é apaixonada por você. - brinquei.

- Deus me livre. - ele riu.

Quando olhei para a porta, vi que Edward estava ali, encostado no portal. Não sei se ele chegou a ouvir a nossa conversa, mas algo em seu sorriso me respondia que sim. Esperava que ele visse que eu e Riley tínhamos nos entendido e ele me respeitaria, porque sabia dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo pai do meu bebê.

- Já estou de saída. Só estava aqui porque ela não podia ficar sozinha. - Riley falou para Edward, tentando de alguma forma se explicar.

- Obrigado por tomar conta dela, Riley. - Edward deu um sorriso. - E por pedir para me ligarem. Fico te devendo uma.

- Não... eu já te devia. Paguei de alguma forma. - ele cumprimentou Edward e saiu da enfermaria, dando um tchau rápido para mim.

Edward se aproximou de mim e me abraçou apertado, dando um beijo na lateral de minha cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, meu anjo?

- Não... - naquele momento, nos braços dele, todas as minhas defesas pareceram desmoronar e comecei a chorar. - Estou preocupada.. Anthony não se mexeu.. e eu senti dor... estou com medo...

- Shhh, não vai ser nada, bebê... - ele deu mais beijos na lateral de minha cabeça. - Já falei com a Dra. Julie e ela está nos esperando na clínica... nós vamos até lá, vamos fazer um ultrasom só para garantir e vamos ver que está tudo bem com ele, ok?

- Promete que ele está bem? - senti minhas lágrimas molhando seu terno e passei meu dedo por elas, mas só fez manchar mais.

- Eu prometo.. - seu abraço apertou, e ele deu um beijo em minha testa. - Foi só um susto, meu amor.

Ele falou com a enfermeira que logo me liberou e fomos para seu carro. Edward carregava minha mochila e colocou-a no banco de trás enquanto me sentava no banco do carona.

- Meu sorriso, por mais que você não queira, amanhã eu vou conversar com o diretor sobre Gail. - ele falou agachado perto de mim, enquanto afivelava meu cinto de segurança. - O que ela fez hoje foi muito, muito errado, Bella. Eu sei que ela foi suspensa, mas tenho medo do que ela possa fazer quando voltar.

- Eu também tenho medo. - confessei. - Não sei como vai ser quando ela voltar.

- Não vai acontecer nada, justamente porque amanhã vou dar um jeito nisso. Sem contar que o Diretor é pai de Jasper... ele não vai gostar nada de saber que uma aluna machucou alguém da nossa família. Ele ama Alice como se ela fosse sua filha.

- Obrigada por me proteger. - olhei para ele e sorri. Ele apenas inclinou-se e me deu um beijo suave.

- Obrigado por me amar. - ele respondeu, antes de fechar a porta e rumar para seu assento, onde logo deu partida no carro e rumamos para a clínica.

Eu estava um poço de nervosismo quando cheguei no consultório de Dra. Julie. Mas ela, atenciosa e fofa como sempre, procurou me acalmar desde os primeiros minutos em que começamos a conversar. Contei sobre o acontecido, ela expressou sua indignação com a atitude de Gail, e logo partimos para fazer o ultrasom, onde em poucos segundos, pudemos ver que Anthony estava muito bem, e naquele momento, até estava com o dedo na boca. Eu e Edward começamos a rir e ficamos maravilhados com aquela imagem. Já dava pra vê-lo direitinho, apesar de muito pequeno. Ela nos deu uma cópia impressa da imagem para que pudéssemos mostrá-la em casa e logo nos liberou, me deixando completamente aliviada de que tudo estava bem com meu bebê. Até porque se não estivesse, eu caçaria Gail e seria capaz de matá-la.

Deixamos a carta de Emmett no correio, e na volta para casa acabamos pegando um trânsito gigantesco. Edward ligou o som do carro e assim que começou a tocar uma música animada, minha barriga se mexeu.

- Anthony gostou da música. - falei sorrindo. Edward colocou a mão em minha barriga e riu quando sentiu o pequeno espasmo ecoar em sua palma.

- Bom saber que meu filho tem bom gosto, porque o que está tocando é Bon Jovi. - ele sorriu para mim e continuou a acompanhar a música, cantando de forma deliciosa. A voz de Edward era linda, eu já havia constatado isso no dia que ele cantou para mim pela primeira vez. Enquanto ele dirigia, fiquei ali, parada, namorando e analisando cada centímetro de Edward, certa de que Deus tinha me dado os melhores presentes do mundo.

Naquela noite, depois de jantarmos e passarmos um tempo conversando com Esme, Carlisle e Alice na sala, tive uma idéia antes de dormir. Deitei, levantando meu pijama até a altura dos meus seios, e pedi para que Edward se aproximasse e cantasse uma canção para Anthony.

Ele cantou _My Girl_. E aquela melodia, aquela letra, me fez lembrar de nosso dia na creche, onde trocamos juras verdadeiras de amor no meio de todas as crianças que não faziam nem idéia de que estávamos completamente apaixonados, - bem, talvez Kelly sabia. Aquela menina era muito esperta e inteligente. Edward só me fazia ter lembranças gostosas, e mesmo que tivéssemos momentos tristes, eles acabavam se apagando, tamanha intensidade das coisas boas.

Adormeci ainda no meio da música, mas tive certeza de que tanto eu como Anthony iríamos dormir muito bem aquela noite. Porque papai estava cantado para nós, com aquela voz linda de anjo, e aquilo, sem sombra de dúvida, entraria para a nossa lista de hobbies favoritos.

_"I've got sunshine__  
__On a cloudy day.__  
__When it's cold outside,_

_I've got the month of May."_

_

* * *

_

_Hoje eu postei no dia certinho! \o/_

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários passados.. não tive tempo de responder as reviews, mas dessa vez prometo que responderei todas novamente! Adoro a empolgação de vocês! Vocês não tem noção de como fico feliz em receber suas reviews!_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo apesar de ele ter sido um pouco angustiante no meio.. mas faz parte né?_

_Semana que vem tem mais! Adoraria saber o que acharam desse capítulo! Reviews são sempre muito bem vindas!_

_Um grande beijo, _

Dani


	44. Chapter 43 A Christmas Snowflake

**Capítulo 43 - A Christmas Snowflake**

"Muitas pessoas devem a grandeza de suas vidas aos problemas e obstáculos que tiveram de vencer."

(Baden Powell)

PoV Bella

_Alguns bons e muitos dias depois..._

- É sério gente, eu não suporto. - Seth falou enquanto dava um gole em sua Pepsi. - É irritante, toca em todas as lojas durante o mês inteiro... ontem fui fazer compras com a minha mãe e dei graças a Deus que estava com o meu Ipod, senão seria capaz de arrancar minhas orelhas...

- Ah, eu acho _tão_ adorável, gente... - falei rindo enquanto passava a mão calmamente por minha barriga, onde Anthony não parava de se mexer, eufórico. Eu nem podia acreditar que já estávamos no final do ano. Faltavam apenas dois dias para o Natal e eu já estava no sexto mês de gravidez, caminhando para o sétimo. Tanto tempo tinha se passado, e ao mesmo tempo, parecia que tudo tinha acontecido ontem. Faltava pouco para eu ter meu girassolzinho nos braços, coisa de dois meses, e eu não via a hora para que esse grande dia chegasse. Estava mais do que ansiosa, e Edward não estava diferente. Tinha noites que eu acordava e ele simplesmente estava de olhos abertos, me olhando, logo depois confessando que estava pensando no momento em que estivéssemos finalmente com Anthony ao nosso lado. Não tinha como não sorrir nessas ocasiões.

- Bella, músicas de Natal _nunca_ são adoráveis. É castigo. É um inferno. - Jane falou enquanto terminava de escrever em seu notebook um release sobre o baile de natal que teríamos essa noite. - Elas grudam na nossa cabeça que nem chiclete e você se pega cantando até no chuveiro! - ela sacudiu a cabeça, com uma cara de nojo. - Ainda bem que convenci Felix a não tocar esse tipo de coisa hoje...

- E o que vai tocar no baile, então? - Irina perguntou, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche de peito de peru. Ainda era estranho tê-la em nosso "grupinho", mas depois do que Gail aprontou comigo no vestiário e teve o braço quebrado por Jane, Irina achou melhor acabar com aquela amizade de uma vez por todas. Gail agora sentava sozinha em uma mesa perto da janela, e ficava nos encarando de forma assustadora toda vez que estávamos ao alcance de sua visão. Por mais que eu ainda tivesse um certo medo do que ela pudesse fazer, ela parecia também ter medo de agir contra mim, porque agora eu tinha quase todo o colégio a meu favor, inclusive o diretor, - pai de Jasper -, que não ficou nada satisfeito e ameaçou expulsá-la da escola se mais alguma coisa acontecesse comigo.

- Ah, o de sempre. - Seth respondeu. - Hip Hop, Pop... - ele pegou na mão dela. - Vamos dançar a noite inteira, baby... - Ah, também esqueci de comentar que Seth e Irina estavam "ficando". Eu ainda não estava acostumada com esse estilo de relacionamento dos dois, mas parece que eles se agarravam sem compromisso, apenas quando tinham vontade. Bom, quem era eu para julgar? Eles estavam felizes, e isso era o mais importante.

- Vocês dois são simplesmente uma pedra no meu sapato com toda essa melosidade. - Jane grunhiu. - Seth, sério, de todos os graus do mundo, nunca imaginei que um dia você fosse se tornar meu potencial cunhado.

- Deixa de ser mal amada, Jane! - Irina falou de forma brincalhona, se aproximando de Seth e dando um beijo em seu rosto. - Só está falando isso porque não arrumou par para te acompanhar ao baile!

- Eu não arrumei par porque simplesmente não quero. - ela falou com desdém. - Vou trabalhar, fazer minha matéria e minhas entrevistas... não poderia dar atenção a ninguém de qualquer forma. - ela ajeitou seu óculos no nariz e voltou a olhar para o notebook.

- Aham, tá bom, Jane.. - Irina riu, e depois olhou para mim. - Bella, você vai trazer os seus sucos mesmo? Estou louca para experimentar, desde que Jane me falou!

Jane frequentou minha casa algumas vezes por conta de trabalhos e em duas ocasiões fiz alguns de meus sucos para ela. Foi o suficiente para que ela avisasse à Professora Judy, - a organizadora do baile, - que eu seria a responsável pelas bebidas do evento. Até que gostei da idéia. Porque nunca tinha feito para uma grande quantidade de pessoas e não via a hora de experimentar umas receitas novas, que simplesmente surgiam em minha cabeça, inspiradas no clima natalino.

- Vou sim. - respondi pegando minha garrafinha de água e dando um gole. - Escolhi duas receitas, mas não sei qual fazer ainda...

- Porque não faz as duas? - Jane olhou para mim, pegando seu óculos e empurrando-o para a cabeça. - Tenho certeza que vão acabar rápido de qualquer forma.

- Pode ser, mas não sei se vou conseguir terminá-los a tempo... tenho que trazer as garrafas até seis da tarde, para dar tempo de me arrumar para a festa... Alice até que vai me ajudar, mas com essa barriga não é tão fácil entrar em um vestido, sabe... - brinquei, ainda acariciando a área de meu umbigo por cima do uniforme.

- Eu posso te ajudar.. - Jane fechou o notebook. - Não preciso me arrumar mesmo... - ela deu de ombros. Um dos primeiros sinais tocou e Seth levantou-se, puxando Irina pela mão. Eles sempre iam para a parte de trás do campo de futebol, para aproveitar os últimos dez minutos do intervalo. Ficamos apenas eu e Jane sentadas. Ela olhava para uns papéis em cima da mesa, meio alheia de toda a situação, mas no fundo eu conseguia sentir o que ela estava sentindo. Eu tinha certeza de que não estava feliz por ir sozinha a esse baile, por mais que ela insistisse em negar para todo mundo.

- Jane... - falei cuidadosamente. Ela tinha o gênio irritável e costumava dar umas patadas quando o assunto não era de seu agrado. Me acostumei muito a conviver com Jane e já sabia de suas manias. Hoje eu podia falar que estávamos começando uma gostosa amizade , apesar dos poucos meses de convivência. - Tem certeza que não quer uma companhia para o baile de hoje?

- Tenho. - ela olhou para suas unhas, apoiando as duas mãos em cima de seu notebook já desligado. - Eu não me importo em ficar sozinha, Bella. Já estou acostumada. E foi como falei, eu tenho coisas a fazer durante a festa...

- Eu falei com Riley hoje de manhã e ele não tem companhia para o baile ainda... - falei fingindo desinteresse, apoiando meu cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão.

- É...? - ela perguntou me olhando sorrateiramente.

- Aham. Porque você não vai no baile com el...

- Bella, não. - ela me cortou. - Riley não.

- Porque? - levantei meu corpo e segurei na mão de Jane, procurando entender. - Vocês dois se dariam super bem! Riley é uma pessoa adorável, você também é...

- Primeiro que Gail me dá uma sentença de morte se eu for ao baile com Riley. - ela levantou uma sobrancelha. - Não que eu tenha medo dela, se ela vier quebro o outro braço, mas mesmo assim, chega de inimizades. Segundo que Riley e eu não pertencemos ao mesmo grupinho de amigos e terceiro, que vou trabalhar em minha matéria. O diretor não ficou satisfeito comigo quando tive aquela briga com Gail, e não quero perder minha vaga no jornal, que nem ela perdeu. Preciso do meu currículo para conseguir a vaga em Princeton.

Princeton. Esse nome me fazia lembrar que Edward voltaria para a faculdade logo depois do Ano Novo para retomar seus estudos de Engenharia Química. Ele fez solicitação para algumas faculdades e a primeira que aceitou seu currículo foi a Princeton. Conversamos bastante sobre isso no último mês, até porque Edward estava mais do que empolgado em voltar a estudar.

Carlisle acabou comentando que eu deveria também tentar entrar em Princeton quando terminasse o colegial e isso me deu toda uma nova perspectiva e força para continuar estudando e me esforçando. Porque eu percebia que Carlisle tinha confiança em mim não só para terminar o colegial como para entrar em uma faculdade. Eu nunca tinha pensado em entrar em uma faculdade. Quando morava em Monrovia, minha idéia era terminar o colégio e abrir minha loja de sucos. Ponto. Nada em meus planos futuros incluíam um diploma universitário.

E agora nada nem ninguém tirava da minha cabeça a vontade de entrar em uma Universidade, apesar de ainda não fazer idéia de que carreira seguir. Bom, mas eu poderia deixar para depois, porque ainda tinha algum tempo para escolher.

Jane estourou uma bola de chiclete me acordando de meus pensamentos.

- Mas e se Riley te chamasse? Você aceitaria ir? - perguntei despretensiosamente.

- Você é muito espertinha, Swan. - ela sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. - Desista disso. - ela então parou. - Mas porque? Ele falou alguma coisa? Você está sabendo de algo?

Eu apenas ri.

- Não. Só estou perguntando, Jane. Fazendo conversa. - dei de ombros. - Mas você mesmo já disse que não quer uma companhia, então...

- Isso. Vou trabalhar. - ela voltou a olhar para suas unhas. - E então, vai querer ajuda ou não com os sucos?

- Vou. - respondi sorrindo, vendo que Jane tinha ficado completamente nervosa quando falei de Riley. Eu sabia que ela achava ele bonito e que tinha interesse nele porque seus olhos simplesmente brilhavam toda vez que ele vinha falar comigo. Com toda essa confusão que tive com Gail, Riley acabou se aproximando do grupinho com o qual eu andava, então eles não eram mais tão desconhecidos como antes. Só que Jane simplesmente se travava e nem abria a boca para falar quando ele estava por perto.

- Que horas Edward vem te buscar? Posso ir junto com vocês?

- Edward não vem me buscar hoje. - falei meio desanimada. - Ele vai trabalhar até tarde no escritório do pai dele, no caso de um amigo. - Carlisle finalmente tinha boas notícias sobre o caso do amigo de Edward, Steve, aquele que ele conhecera enquanto estava preso. Apareceram várias provas que poderiam tirá-lo definitivamente da prisão, e Edward ao saber disso estava se empenhando cada vez mais, procurando agilizar a liberdade do amigo.

- Ah. E como você vai para casa?

- Alice vem me buscar. - dei mais um gole na minha água. O segundo sinal então tocou e me despedi de Jane, rumando para o Clube de Matemática, louca para falar com Riley. Eu já estava há muito tempo querendo juntá-lo com Jane, mas nunca tinha a oportunidade. Eu sabia que ele não tinha chamado ninguém para o baile, - porque ele queria me chamar e isso eu não preciso contar a ninguém, - então seria perfeito que ele chamasse minha amiga, e quem sabe, dar uma oportunidade para que eles se conhecessem melhor?

Ele estava sentado, fazendo contas em uma calculadora e colocando seus resultados em um papel. Assim que me aproximei bati de leve na mesa em que ele estava e ele levantou o rosto, sorrindo para mim.

- Você vai ao baile hoje? - falei assim que ele me deu brecha.

- Boa tarde para você também. - ele respondeu rindo.

- Me responde, Riley! - revirei os olhos, rindo da mesma forma.

- Acho que não. Não chamei ninguém e acho que não dá mais tempo... vou ficar em casa, assistindo uns filmes...

Optei por ser curta e prática. Não ia fazer rodeios, até porque nem tinha tanto tempo para isso.

- Jane está sem par. Porque você não vai com ela? Ia ser tão divertido! - falei animada.

Ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e colocou o lápis na mesa, abandonando o exercício por alguns segundos.

- Você está tramando alguma coisa, Bella? - ele sorriu com o canto de seus lábios, me fazendo lembrar de Edward. Fiquei com saudade e novamente triste em saber que só o veria na hora de ir para o baile.

- E se eu estivesse? - inclinei a cabeça para o lado, tentando fazer meu semblante mais convincente. - Jane é uma ótima garota, você é um garoto muito especial... Acho que vocês iam se dar muito bem... - sentei na cadeira de frente para ele, esperando uma resposta.

- Bom... não tenho porque falar não. - ele respirou fundo, brincando com o lápis em cima da mesa. - Jane é bonita, engraçada, inteligente... e até hoje estou para falar que ela fez muito bem em dar uma lição em Gail no dia do vestiário... - ele riu.

- Então! - levantei meu corpo animada. - Não ia ser ótimo se vocês fossem juntos? Não precisa acontecer nada Riley, no máximo vocês ficariam como amigos! Eu estarei lá, Edward também... Irina, Seth...

- Irina e Seth não se desgrudam mais, acho que eles não contam... - ele brincou.

- É, é verdade... mas de qualquer forma acho que vai ser divertido. - entrelacei meus dedos da mão esquerda nos da direita, com receio de sua resposta ser negativa.

- Certo... - ele abriu um sorriso, ainda olhando meio envergonhado para mim. - Tudo bem, eu topo.

Não acreditava que ia ser tão fácil assim. Eu queria dar pulinhos de euforia e felicidade por ter conseguido juntá-los de alguma forma. Jane ia pirar quando soubesse. Ainda bem que Alice ia me buscar, - ela era a pessoa perfeita para me ajudar a acalmar Jane, - porque eu tinha certeza que teríamos que aturar uma crise de pânico até Long Island.

- Certo, vou contar a Jane, e...

- Bella! - Riley me interrompeu. - Não... - ele levantou-se e foi até mim.

- Não o que? - olhei desanimada, achando que tinha sido fácil demais para ser verdade. Ele já estava desistindo?

- Não precisa falar com ela... eu vou chamá-la. - ele sorriu.

Parti para minha aula correndo, sabendo que ia chegar atrasada, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. Minha missão estava cumprida, agora era só torcer para que esses dois dessem certo durante a festa à noite.

Acho que tudo ficaria bem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- EU NÃO ESTOU ACREDITANDO! - seus olhos estavam arregalados e as bochechas fortemente vermelhas, destoando de forma absurda do quão geladas suas mãos estavam. Ela inspirava e expirava exasperada, as lágrimas começando a descer suaves por suas bochechas e eu não conseguia parar de rir.

Não, eu não era sádica. Eu já estava esperando essa reação de Jane. Não falei que ela ia surtar?

- Jane, calma. - continuei rindo, tendo que segurar minha barriga porque Anthony estava comprimindo minha bexiga e eu já estava morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi. - Respira fundo.. quer um saco de papel?

- Você tem um? Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! - sua voz estava fina e desesperada.

- Não, Jane, não tenho. Era uma brincadeira. - continuei rindo. - Alice já está chegando, se acalme, sério.

- Isso Isabella Swan, ria da desgraça alheia... - ela olhou para minha barriga, apontando. - Você tá ferrado Anthony, sua mãe é malévola.

- Eu vou ficar rindo até o momento em que você se acalmar e finalmente me contar como foi esse pedido... - ajeitei a mochila em minhas costas, e comprimi minhas coxas uma na outra, já olhando ao meu redor à procura de um banheiro. A volta para casa era praticamente uma viagem, e eu tinha que me aliviar antes de entrar no carro de Alice. Se pegássemos trânsito, eu não sei o que seria de mim.

- Eu fiquei tão anestesiada que acho que nem lembro... - ela olhou para o chão. - Só lembro dele se aproximando, perguntando se eu estava ocupada. Eu disse que não. Ele falou "legal". Aí eu, "legal.", aí ele "Você vai ao baile hoje?" Aí eu: "Vou." Aí ele: "Quem é seu par?" - ela parou as palavras arrastadas e puxou o ar. - Aí eu: "Ninguém, vou sozinha." Aí ele: "Sério? Bom eu também estou sozinho... e estava até pensando em não ir, mas... você gostaria de me fazer companhia... digo... ir comigo?"

Apenas sorri, olhando para o jeito desesperado de Jane.

- Ele soltou o sorriso mais lindo do mundo pra mim, Bella. - ela apontou para si. - PARA MIM.

- E você falou o que?

- Falei "tá."

- "Tá?" - franzi o cenho.

- É... "tá." - ela levou o dedo à boca e começou a roer a unha. - Acha que fiz mal?

- Não, não. - ri novamente. - Estou muito feliz por você, Jay...

- Aiiin... - ela se sacudiu no mesmo lugar. - Nem estou acreditando... Juro, eu nunca imaginei que Riley ia realmente me chamar para o baile...

- Isso porque você queria ir sozinha, né? - levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Ah... - ela deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. - Existem _companhias_ e _companhias_... - ela então parou. - Bella, você por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Olhei para Jane sorrindo.

- Não. Riley te chamou porque quis. Só achei legal dar um empurrãozinho, então comentei com cada um que o outro estava sozinho. Vocês dois estavam precisando justamente disso. - Não era exatamente a verdade, mas acho que Jane não precisava saber disso agora. Eu estava certa que Jane de qualquer forma iria me dar uma bronca por ter me metido, mas pelo contrário, ela apenas deu mais um gritinho, e me abraçou, dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

Minha bexiga parecia querer gritar comigo, então mais uma vez tentando me esquivar da imensa vontade de fazer xixi, alertei Jane. - Vou ao banheiro. Se Alice chegar diga que eu já volto.

- Ok, ok.. - ela falou animada, pegando rapidamente o celular em sua bolsa para avisar a mãe que ia passar a tarde comigo na casa de Edward.

Eu parecia um pato manco andando por aquele corredor, imprensando minhas coxas uma na outra e tentando não pensar na vontade desesperada de sentar e me aliviar. Mas só o que vinha na minha cabeça, - por pura teimosia, - era água.

Abri a porta do banheiro com as duas mãos, jogando a mochila no chão e correndo para um dos cinco compartimentos onde ficava a privada. Eu sinceramente não sabia de onde vinha tanto xixi. Devo ter ficado uns bons cinco minutos, só esperando minha bexiga liberar tudo que tinha ali dentro. Cheguei até a apoiar meus cotovelos nos joelhos e cantar uma música baixinha, enquanto olhava para os meus pés e procurava me distrair.

Assim que terminei, saí para lavar minhas mãos e me deparei com Gail, agachada ao lado de minha mochila. Cheguei a tomar um susto, porque eu não esperava que tivesse ninguém ali dentro. Eu não tinha ouvido nada.

- O que você está fazendo, Gail? - perguntei terminando de fechar o zíper de minha saia.

Ela apenas me olhou assustada, e levantou-se, ajeitando o seu cabelo e saindo do banheiro sem nem dar ao trabalho de me responder. Não consegui olhar para suas mãos, mas tinha quase certeza que ela tinha pego alguma coisa minha. Céus, o que ela estava aprontando? Meu coração palpitou e chegou a doer no meio do peito, tamanho o receio de qual seria seu próximo passo.

No momento em que pisei no corredor, ela não estava mais lá. Na realidade tudo estava escuro, vazio e completamente pavoroso. Todos já tinham ido embora e a única coisa que eu ouvia era um burburinho que vinha da sala dos professores e o barulho do aspirador de pó do zelador. Abri minha mochila e comecei a olhar todos os meus pertences, tentando dar falta de algo que ela possa ter pego.

- ! - um barulho estalado ecoou no vazio, me fazendo dar um pulo e quase pensando em fazer xixi de novo. Quando olhei para trás, percebi que o mesmo zelador tinha derrubado a vassoura e com esse pequeno gesto quase acabou me causando um infarto. Querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, fechei minha mochila e corri para a entrada do colégio, onde Jane e Alice já estavam me esperando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abri a porta de casa para Alice e Jane, que estavam carregando todas as sacolas com os ingredientes que eu precisava para o meu suco. Acabei optando por fazer as duas receitas que estavam em minha cabeça, e tínhamos que começar o mais rápido possível se quiséssemos começar a nos arrumar cedo para o baile.

Baile. Eu ainda não tinha comentado nada com ninguém, e por sorte não me perguntaram, mas era a primeira vez que eu ia a um baile. E isso causava uma euforia em mim, que nem eu mesma sabia explicar. Era a primeira vez que eu ia em um baile do colégio, e Edward ia me acompanhar. Parecia um sonho. Eu nao via a hora de colocar o vestido que Alice tinha me ajudado a escolher, e ver Edward todo arrumado, de gravata borboleta. E esperava não passar mal, porque minha vontade era de passar a noite inteira dançando com ele.

As duas correram para a cozinha, colocando todas as sacolas em cima da pia. Esme estava terminando uma manta que ela estava fazendo para Anthony e acenou rapidamente para mim do sofá da sala, dando aquele sorriso convidativo que ela sempre me dava. Até hoje eu não sabia o que tinha feito para ser acolhida por uma família tão perfeita. Toda essa realização misturada com os hormônios da gravidez, acabaram causando algumas lágrimas em meus olhos.

- Então, por onde vamos começar? - Jane falou colocando as mãos na cintura, em uma posição pronta para colocar a mão na massa. Ela ainda estava extremamente nervosa, e passou o caminho até aqui no telefone celular, contando para sua mãe o que tinha acontecido.

- Primeiro você vai sentar e me contar toda essa história, Jane! - Alice falou tirando as frutas de dentro da sacola. - Você falou tão confusamente com a sua mãe, que eu não entendi nada! Quer dizer que Riley te chamou para o baile? - ela disse animada. - Ai, como sinto falta desses bailes. Não vejo a hora do meu baile de formatura na faculdade... - ela respirou fundo.

Jane contou novamente como Riley se aproximou e como foi feito o pedido. Alice pedia detalhes e Jane contava-os sem vergonha nenhuma. Mas era visível o quanto ela estava eufórica. Alice mesmo me dava uns olhares e sorria, tão notável era a alegria da minha amiga.

Colocamos todas as frutas em cima da mesa, e pegamos facas, prontas para picotarmos tudo em vários pedacinhos. Era mais fácil de se colocar no liquidificador, sem contar que o sabor ficava incrivelmente melhor.

- E com que roupa você vai? - Alice perguntou com uma pera na mão.

- Ai meu Deus. - ela levantou sua cabeça, olhando para mim, para Alice, e depois para mim novamente. - Bella, eu não sei com que roupa eu vou! Eu nem tinha pensado nisso!

- Vai com a mesma roupa que você ia, Jane.. tenho certeza que Riley não vai se importar com isso. - e não ia mesmo. Apesar de ele ser o garoto mais popular do colégio, ele era muito simples e não se importava com essas futilidades. Muito pelo contrário, ele até não gostava muito.

- Claro que não! - Alice olhou me repreendendo e depois voltou seu olhar para Jane. - Você tem que ir com um vestido bem bonito! - ela ficou encarando Jane por uns bons segundos e então falou. - Preto, vermelho ou azul marinho. Melhores tons para você, junto com uma maquiagem básica e saltos. Sandálias, Scarpins não. Mostre seus dedinhos do pé. - ela sorriu.

- Eu nem _fiz_ minhas unhas, Alice.. - Jane falou com o semblante derrotado, jogando sua cabeça de encontro ao tampo da mesa da cozinha. - Ai meu Deus, porque fui aceitar esse convite? - sua voz saiu abafada porque provavelmente os lábios estavam grudados na madeira. - Estou ferrada. Riley vai me odiar para sempre.

- Deixa de ser boba, Jane... - falei terminando de cortar a última pêra e já pegando todos os raminhos de salsa, colocando-os em uma tigela. - Ele não vai te odiar porque você não fez as unhas... que besteira...

- Assim que terminarmos aqui vamos para o meu quarto e escolhemos um vestido para você. - Alice falou sorrindo. - Temos quase o mesmo corpo, acho que não terá problemas.

Jane levantou a cabeça. - Vocês são minha salvação... Sério... se eu contasse apenas com Irina, ela ia olhar para a minha cara, rir até o dia seguinte e não ia me ajudar em nada que eu precisasse.

- Irmãos são assim mesmo.. - Alice riu. - Pergunte a Bella como eu e Edward somos... - ela me olhou.

- Não queira nem saber, Jane.. - ri, e acabamos todas rindo. Com o tempo Jane ficou um pouco menos tensa e em algumas horas conseguimos finalizar todos os sucos, colocando-os em suas respectivas garrafas e guardando-os na geladeira. Eu esperava que todos gostassem, porque tínhamos feito com o maior carinho.

Quando entramos no quarto de Alice, acho que a ficha de Jane caiu, porque ela voltou a ficar nervosa. Ela andava de um lado para o outro, falando que não ia saber como agir, que provavelmente pisaria no pé dele quando eles dançassem, que ia acabar passando mal de tanta tensão, entre outras inúmeras coisas que eu procurei bloquear enquanto ajudava Alice a pegar um vestido em seu closet que ficassem legal em Jane.

- O que acha desse? - Alice me perguntou, mostrando um vestido vermelho pendurado no cabide. Ele era muito bonito, e requeria um pouco de, er, seios, então falei que não ia dar muito certo. Continuamos a procurar, e Jane ainda não tinha calado a boca.

- E se sei lá, ele tentar me beijar? Eu não sei beijar! Eu nunca beijei na minha vida! - ela falou alto, colocando suas mãos na cabeça e os dedos engafinhados em seus cabelos.

Alice parou e me olhou. E então quase que automaticamente olhamos para Jane, que estava se jogando dramaticamente no colchão da cama de Alice.

- Você nunca beijou? - Alice perguntou se aproximando de Jane.

- Nunca. - ela colocou um travesseiro na cara, tentando se esconder. - Eu não sei nem como se faz. Sei que os lábios tem que se mexer e sei que depois até tem língua mas... não faço idéia de como isso acontece.

- Meu DEUS que coisa fofa! - Alice falou em suas altas oitavas e se sacudiu na cama, me chamando para sentar com elas. - Ai, precisamos conversar. Definitivamente precisamos conversar. - ela olhou para o relógio. - Ainda temos tempo. Vamos ter um momento de meninas.

- Eu estou com muita vergonha. - Jane falou ainda escondida pelo travesseiro. - Nem acredito que contei isso a vocês. Ninguém sabe. Isso fica só aqui, está bem?

- Está bem... - eu e Alice falamos juntas.

- Jane, não tem porque ficar nervosa.. o primeiro beijo é tão bom... - Alice falou suspirando. - Ele simplesmente acontece, e a gente se entrega de tal forma, que não precisamos saber como fazer. Não precisamos de técnica. Ele simplesmente acontece.

Olhei para minhas mãos que estavam em meus joelhos e sorri sozinha, me lembrando perfeitamente do meu primeiro beijo. Foi com Edward. E as lembranças eram tão vívidas em minha cabeça que eu ainda podia sentir seus lábios encostados no meu, sua mão me tocando, o seu hálito fresco, e meu coração batendo desesperado em meu peito. Meus braços literalmente se arrepiaram somente com a pequena memória.

- Está pensando em meu irmão, Bella? - Alice falou sorrindo.

- Acho que ela está. - Jane respondeu, também sorrindo. - Como foi seu primeiro beijo com Edward? ele foi seu primeiro beijo? - ela perguntou curiosa.

- Foi. - respondi, não conseguindo conter meu sorriso. - Ele foi meu primeiro tudo... - suspirei. - Nos beijamos depois de uma festa que teve em minha cidade. O filho do delegado de polícia tentou me atacar, Edward me defendeu, eles brigaram... - meus dedos brincavam na colcha da cama de Alice, as lembranças pingando em minha cabeça. - Eu fui fazer um curativo em Edward, quando vi, estávamos nos beijando... - dei um sorriso tímido, sentindo meu coração palpitar exatamente como palpitou da primeira vez que senti os lábios de Edward nos meus. Céus, eu já estava morrendo de saudades. Porque ele tinha que trabalhar até tarde hoje? Meu coração parecia inchar só ao lembrar de todos os acontecimentos que desencadearam depois desse beijo.

- Eu ainda não tinha ouvido essa história. - Alice disse olhando para mim com os olhos marejados. - Você só me contou como vocês se conheceram.. que coisa linda, Bellinha... - seu sorriso era lindo e verdadeiro.

- Você e Edward são tão lindos... - Jane falou meio emocionada, mas logo perdendo seu foco para que aquilo não ficasse tão emotivo. - E o seu primeiro beijo, Alice, como foi? - ela perguntou, virando seu rosto para Alice.

- Ah... - ela caiu na gargalhada. - Foi no acampamento para gordinhos, com um menino chamado Marshall. - ela revirou os olhos. - Ele era mais gordinho do que eu. Sim, eu era gordinha. - ela continuou gargalhando. - Uma noite nós fugimos para roubar uns biscoitos da cozinha, junto com mais cinco meninos, e ele me pediu um beijo enquanto nos escondíamos atrás da árvore. - seu corpo ia para trás tamanha a intensidade da gargalhada, o que nos levou a rir também. Ela limpou lágrimas dos seus olhos. - Gente, foi ridículo... - ela continuou rindo.

- E seu primeiro beijo com Jasper? - perguntei ainda rindo.

- Ah... - sua gargalhada logo cessou e ela pareceu que ia desmanchar. - Foi perfeito. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por Jasper, ele comprava café no mesmo Starbucks que eu, todos os dias, perto da faculdade... eu ficava olhando para ele, comentando com as minhas amigas.. até o dia em que ele pegou seu café e sorriu para mim. No dia seguinte ele sentou na mesma mesa que eu, conversamos, e nem acreditamos que estudávamos na mesma faculdade, mas eram campus diferentes... - suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e o sorriso continuava estampado em seu rosto. - Foi tudo muito clichê... ele me chamou para jantar um dia depois das provas finais... me levou para assistir um musical... quando deixou em casa me beijou. - ela suspirou. Eu e Jane parecíamos duas bobas também suspirando.

- Gente... se Riley me beijar hoje não sei o que vai ser de mim.. - Jane jogou sua cabeça no colchão. - Meu coração já tá dando looping aqui só de pensar... - ela deu um riso de nervoso.

- Relaxa, na hora você nem vai pensar nisso... - Alice riu logo arregalando os olhos. - Meu Deus! Acabei de lembrar que tenho o vestido perfeito para você!

Ela levantou rápido da cama e pegou um vestido azul marinho, entrelaçado nas costas. Colocou em frente a Jane e rebocou-a até o espelho.

- Olha como vai ficar lindo! Combina com seus olhos! Só faltam brincos, e a sandália, mas isso.. podemos ver agora.. vem comigo até o closet. - ela puxou Jane pela mão.

Enquanto eu ria ouvindo as duas confabulando dentro do closet, resolvi ir até meu quarto e ligar para Edward, saber como estava sendo seu dia e matar as saudades. Toda essa conversa sobre primeiro beijo acabou trazendo emoções dentro de mim, lembranças gostosas, e a falta que eu estava sentindo dele acabou ganhando intensidade.

Fechei a porta e sentei na cama, selecionando rapidamente seu número em minha discagem rápida. Tocou apenas uma vez até eu pudesse ouvir sua voz perfeita.

- _Hmm, que delicia receber ligação do meu anjo de surpresa..._ - ele atendeu, sem nem ao menos falar alô, deixando meu coração inchado e completamente apaixonado. Era impressionante como cada dia se tornava ainda maior tudo o que eu sentia por ele.

- Estou com saudades... - falei, resolvendo me encostar nos travesseiros da cama e descansar minha coluna. A barriga agora já pesava bastante e era frequente as dores nas costas.

- _Eu também estou com saudades, meu sorriso... como foi o último dia de aula do ano?_ - ele perguntou interessado, e não sei porque mas eu conseguia sentir que ele estava sorrindo. Era como se em sua própria voz eu pudesse identificar os cantinhos de sua boca se esticando.

- Foi ótimo.. consegui fazer Jane e Riley irem juntos ao baile.. - mordi meus lábios tamanha felicidade e sensação de dever cumprido. - Ela está eufórica. Está aqui em casa, lá no quarto de Alice.. escolhendo a roupa de hoje a noite. Fiquei tão feliz de conseguir isso...

- _Que bom, meu anjo..._ - dessa vez ele riu e soltou uma tosse meio envergonhada. - _Pelo menos não vou ter que ficar me preocupando com os olhares de Riley para cima de você a festa inteira... _

- Pára. - ri baixinho. - Você sabe que ele me respeita.

- _Eu sei._ - ele falou sério. - _Estou brincando. Eu confio em você meu anjo. E curiosamente, nele também. _

Sorri satisfeita. Não queria que Edward ficasse com a cabeça cheia de caraminholas, pensando no que eu e Riley estávamos fazendo, enquanto tinha que se focar em seu trabalho, principalmente agora, que ele estava fazendo de tudo para ajudar Steve.

- _O que você estava fazendo?_ - ele perguntou. - _Já terminou o suco para levar hoje a noite? _

- Já... - me aninhei no travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo de Edward. Minha vontade de tê-lo ao meu lado era tão grande que eu chegava até a pensar em pedir para Alice me levar no escritório. Mas eu não queria atrapalhá-lo e bem, ia morrer de vergonha perto de seus colegas de trabalho. - Agora estávamos só conversando... - sorri. - Contei para as meninas de nosso primeiro beijo... lembrei de tanta coisa...

Senti ele sorrir.

- _É? O que você lembrou?_ - ele respirou fundo, pude sentir que ele estava relaxando com minha conversa e isso me deixou ainda mais satisfeita.

- De tudo que desencadeou depois. As coisas que... você me ensinou. - mordi meu lábio, me segurando para não sorrir ainda mais. - A tarde na cozinha... que... que senti seus dedos... em mim... - fechei meus olhos, tentando expulsar a vergonha que vinha toda vez que eu tentava falar sobre isso.

- _Estava pensando nisso, é?_ - ouvi sua respiração pesada novamente no fone. - _Engraçado... hoje mais cedo eu estava me lembrando do dia que fomos ao drive-in... você lembra?_ - sua voz estava diferente... sexy. E minhas partes femininas já estavam começando a querer acordar com toda essa conversa.

- Claro que lembro. - me abracei a um travesseiro. Não tinha como não lembrar daquele dia. Foi a primeira vez que dei prazer a Edward, depois de tudo que ele já tinha feito por mim. Eu podia lembrar como se tivesse acontecido ontem.. seu rosto ao sentir minha mão ao redor de seu membro, o jeito que me olhava quando alcançou o prazer... o jeito que me beijou depois... eu já estava aflita, e começando a ficar com vontade. - Podemos parar com esse assunto? - pedi baixo.

- _Porque?_ - ele riu.

- Porque estou ficando com vontades... e você não está aqui. - falei envergonhada.

- _E eu preciso estar aí?_ - ele então parou por alguns segundos. - _Bella... você já se tocou alguma vez em sua vida, meu anjo? _

Meu coração veio na boca.

- Er.. não, nunca. - nem sabia como fazer. E acho que também não conseguiria. Porque na hora eu ia acabar ficando com ainda mais vergonha e não chegaria ao fim.

- _Porque não tenta?_ - ele perguntou ainda com aquela voz que estava me fazendo sentir umidade entre as pernas.

- Porque... não consigo. - falei timidamente.

- _Você nunca tentou... Como pode falar que não consegue?_ - ele riu baixo, só que de forma diferente. Não sei se eram minhas vontades que estavam dando asas à minha imaginação, mas quando Edward falava desse jeito, me desconcertava totalmente. - _Tenta para mim meu anjo..._ - ele respirou fundo. - _Estou tendo um dia tão estressante no trabalho... ouvir seu gemido no telefone seria uma bomba de ânimo... _

Eu estava começando a ficar com falta de ar, mas ao mesmo tempo confesso que estava com vontade de fazer, porque a necessidade era muita.

- Você... me ajuda? - falei baixo, tão baixo, que fiquei com medo que ele não tivesse ouvido.

- _Claro que ajudo meu anjo.._ - ele riu junto com sua respiração. - _Como você está agora? Está deitada? E com que roupa? _

- Estou deitada... - engoli em seco. - Com o uniforme do colégio... e abraçada com um de seus travesseiros..

- _Esse seu uniforme do colégio..._ - ele grunhiu baixo. Esperava que ele estivesse sozinho enquanto falava comigo, porque acho que iam estranhar ouvi-lo grunhindo desse jeito no telefone. - _Simplesmente me deixa louco.. já consigo te imaginar, deitadinha.._ - ele respirou fundo. - _Tive uma idéia... Acho que dessa forma talvez você consiga... _

- Hm... - falei já sentindo minhas mãos tremendo de antecipação.

- _Sabe o travesseiro que você está abraçada?_

- Sei...

- _Coloque ele entre suas pernas._ - ele falou em um sussurro.

Sentindo minha respiração mais do que descompassada, tirei o telefone do ouvido por alguns segundos e fiz o que Edward tinha falado. Aninhei o travesseiro em minhas pernas e voltei a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Pronto.. - respondi.

- _Certo..._ - ele respirou fundo novamente. - _Agora... lembre-se daquele dia em seu quarto... lá em Monrovia.. que você sentou em meu colo... você lembra? _

- Lembro... - sussurrei, tentando lutar contra uma vontade e um instinto de me esfregar no travesseiro. - Eu lembro, Edward... - minha voz já era quase um gemido.

- _Então... lembra também que apenas fizemos os movimentos... até atingirmos o orgasmo? _

- Uhn... lem... lembro... - segurei na ponta do travesseiro e sem querer acabei investindo meu quadril nele.

- _Já está fazendo o mesmo movimento, não está?_ - ele sorriu e eu consegui novamente ouvir seu sorriso, acompanhado de um gemido muito baixo.

- Hmhum... - foi só o que consegui responder.

- _Isso, minha menina... continue fazendo e não pare.. até chegar onde quer.. _

Eu não respondi, porque só conseguia me focar na sensação incrível que aquilo tudo estava trazendo para o meio de minhas pernas. Meus gemidos saíam involuntários, e eu só ouvia Edward igualmente gemendo do outro lado do telefone, falando palavras e lembrando coisas que só alimentavam ainda mais a minha vontade de investir no travesseiro com mais vontade. Na hora não tive vergonha, nada me travou, eu só queria continuar e continuar, principalmente quando toda aquela _dorzinha gostosa_ começou a crescer dentro de mim, trazendo a explosão que fez minhas pernas tremerem e minhas coxas esmagarem aquele travesseiro completamente. Meu último gemido foi um pouco mais alto e acabei mordendo o outro travesseiro, procurando abafar para que ninguém ouvisse.

Meu coração batia tão forte que eu podia senti-lo ecoando entre meus seios e no pescoço. Respirei fundo, soltando uma risada involuntária, e Edward também riu do outro lado.

- _Gostou?_ - ele falou na mesma voz, ainda me dando vontade de correr até ele e enchê-lo de beijos.

- Amei... - falei sincera. - Achei que não fosse conseguir, mas na hora nem consegui pensar em nada...

- _Queria tanto ter visto essa cena.._ - ele falou carinhoso. - _Mas não tem problema... você vai repeti-la só para mim, não vai? _

Minhas bochechas coraram.

- Vou... - por ele eu faria tudo, mesmo que existisse a pequena possibilidade de sentir vergonha ao fazer na frente dele. Eu sei que não deveria sentir essa vergonha, mas as vezes era inevitável.

- _Obrigado.._ - ele riu. Ouvi uma batida em minha porta e logo me ajeitei na cama, tirando o travesseiro do meio de minhas pernas e devolvendo-o onde pertencia.

- Alice está na porta. Tenho que ir. Não vejo a hora de te ver.

- _Nem eu. Até mais tarde, meu sorriso. Te amo._

- Também te amo, e... obrigada... por [i]isso[/i].. - falei timidamente.

Ele riu.

- _Eu é que tenho que agradecer. Você e seus gemidos fizeram a minha tarde, Bella. _

Encontrei Alice na porta, torcendo para que ela não percebesse meu estado completo de felicidade e êxtase. Mas ela estava tão animada e engajada no encontro de Jane com Riley que por sorte não percebeu.

- O que você estava fazendo? Já está quase na hora de irmos deixar os sucos com a sua professora!

- Eu estava falando com Edward... Tenho tempo de tomar um banho?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou com uma cara diferente. Droga, acho que tinha falado demais. Ela percebeu.

- Tem sim. Vai lá. - ela riu. - Aproveitamos que é caminho e deixamos Jane em casa...

- Ok. - fechei a porta e corri para o banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e pensando tanto em Edward, que por pouco não arrisquei me tocar de novo embaixo da água.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bella, eu estava te esperando! - professora Judy falou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. - Comentei de seu suco para a dona do buffet que está nos auxiliando na festa hoje, ela está louca para te conhecer! - ela riu., - Ela é mãe de um aluno, e não sei como ela sabia de você, mas a primeira coisa que ela fez foi me perguntar onde você estava!

- Ah sim.. tudo bem.. - sorri, envergonhada. Eu já estava ficando famosa assim? Como ela sabia de mim? Sendo mãe de um aluno, provavelmente deve ter lido a matéria de Jane no jornal do mês passado.

Alice me ajudou a colocar todas as garrafas no freezer do refeitório do colégio, comentando sobre Jane e tudo o que elas tinham conversado enquanto eu estava no quarto falando com Edward. Jane gostava de Riley ainda mais do que eu imaginava. Ela acabou confessando isso a Alice. Não tinha como esconder segredos da irmã de Edward, no fundo ela sempre acabava descobrindo. Eu mesma não tinha conseguido esconder hoje a tarde, depois que saí do quarto.

- Precisamos fazer mais isso, Bellinha.. - ela disse enquanto colocava a última garrafa na geladeira. - Meu irmão te rouba sempre, mal passo tempo com você.. hoje a tarde foi tão divertido, nós três conversando sobre meninos, e sobre primeiro beijo... - ela riu.

- Foi muito legal mesmo, Alice... Desculpa se não tenho mais passado tanto tempo com você como antes.. é que..

- Eu entendo. - ela me olhou com felicidade no olhar. - Você e Edward têm algo diferente, meio mágico... - ela sorriu. - Ai, não vejo a hora de começar os preparativos do casamento...

- Você vai ser minha madrinha, não vai? - perguntei como quem não quer nada, mas me arrependendo logo em seguida, porque o grito que Alice deu ecoou por todo o refeitório. Ela me abraçou, lágrimas saindo de seus olhos.. não sei porque ela ficou surpresa.. Já não era tão óbvio? Ela e Rosalie seriam minha madrinhas com certeza absoluta, isso se Rosalie pudesse vir para meu casamento. Emmett ainda nem tinha respondido minha carta, e no fundo eu tinha medo que ele estivesse chateado comigo. Fiz uma nota mental para ligar para ele assim que fosse possível.

- Os sucos são de que, Bella? - professora Judy perguntou, entrando de supetão e nos dando um susto. Alice se afastou do abraço, limpando as lágrimas, e encostando-se numa das pias enquanto olhava a professora se aproximando. - Opa, desculpe se atrapalhei alguma coisa.

- Não, sem problemas.. - Alice respondeu sorrindo, completamente simpática.

- Um se chama _Christmas Snowflake_, que é polpa de blueberry com raspinhas de gelo.. e o outro é _Winter Flavour_, que é pêra, salsa e gengibre... - falei mostrando as garrafinhas dentro da geladeira e a diferenciação das cores.

- Menina, você é muito prendada! - ela bateu palmas. - Nunca pensou em fazer disso um negócio futuro?

- Já, já sim...

- Você deveria conversar com Reneé, a mãe de nosso aluno e dona do buffet da festa de hoje.. Quem sabe vocês não fazem uma sociedade? Ganhar um dinheiro para a faculdade do bebê.. - ela olhou para minha barriga, brincando. - Ah, falando em Reneé... olha ela aí! - ela apontou para trás e me virei mais que rapidamente, para ver quem era a tal pessoa que tinha tanto interesse em me conhecer.

- Bella... - meu nome escapou dos lábios daquela mulher que não me era estranha. Meu estômago contorceu, e não era Anthony querendo atenção. Eu sentia verdadeiras pedras de gelo dançando em meu organismo.

O nome dela era mesmo _Reneé_? Será que isso era algum tipo de pegadinha?

Continuei olhando para a moça a minha frente e por alguns segundos pensei que meu coração pudesse até mesmo parar. Era ela? Não podia ser.. ela estava _tão_ diferente... Como não tive forças para falar ou agir, ela logo procurou falar as palavras que definitivamente poderiam acabar com a minha noite.

- Não lembra de mim? Você está tão linda, querida... - ela suspirou, sorrindo, seus olhos brilhando em minha direção. - Ô, minha pequena.. - ela respirou fundo, lutando com as lágrimas. - Sou eu... sua mãe.

* * *

:_O_

_Muito muito muito obrigada por todos os comentários. Eu juro que minha real intenção era de responder todos eles, - até mesmo porque eu prometi aqui que ia responder um por um, - mas infelizmente minha semana foi mais do que atribulada. Muitas coisas para resolver e acabei não tendo tempo. _

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo. O mundo real tá começando a bater na porta da casa dos sonhos da Bella. Muita coisa vai acontecer a partir de agora... espero que continuem me acompanhando porque essa é uma das histórias que mais estou gostando de escrever. Eu amo esse meu casal, sem contar no pequeno girassolzinho que já já chega por aí, não é? _

_Semana que vem ACHO que devo postar um pouco mais cedo. Se não tiver up na **quinta**, prometo que até a **segunda feira** vocês terão o capítulo, ok? _

_Um grande beijo e um ótimo final de semana para todas vocês. Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo carinho. Vocês são demais! _

_Dani Masen_


	45. Chapter 44 Taking Care of You

**Capítulo 44 - Taking Care of You**

"_O medo de errar precisa ser grande o suficiente para você se cuidar, mas pequeno o bastante para a coragem prevalecer, e você tentar."_

_(Bruno dos Anjos)_

PoV Edward

Já era provavelmente a vigésima vez que eu olhava para a foto em cima de minha mesa. A imagem era simples, em preto e branco, mostrando Bella com as mãos em sua barriga, perto da janela de nosso quarto... simples mas ao mesmo tempo com um significado gigantesco. Alice havia mandado para meu email há alguns meses enquanto eu estava no Texas para o julgamento de Tanya, e eu acabei tendo vontade de carregar uma cópia dessa imagem para onde quer que eu fosse... Essa era uma delas; Tinha outra em minha carteira, uma no quarto, outra no carro... Suspirei, passando meu dedo indicador pelo vidro do porta retrato, louco para que o tempo passasse rápido e eu pudesse voltar para casa e estar ao lado dela.

Nós tínhamos acabado de nos falar no telefone, e... _Meu Deus do céu..._ tive que me controlar absurdamente ao ouvir seus gemidos deliciosos pelo aparelho. Minha mão chegou a ficar dormente, de tanto que eu apertava o telefone em meu ouvido. Não sei como ninguém percebeu porque eu estava com calça social e esse tipo de tecido nunca escondia nada... Bella havia se _tocado_ porque pedi, e além de isso ser altamente sexy me deixava ainda mais seguro de que ela confiava em mim para qualquer coisa. Era a primeira vez que ela fazia algo desse tipo, e certamente pediria para que ela fizesse novamente, só que comigo a seu lado. Afinal, presenciar devia ser infinitamente melhor.

O dia estava bastante conturbado, e eu na verdade nem sabia até que horas ficaria no escritório. Procurei esconder isso de Bella porque era o dia de seu baile, e ela apesar de não transparecer, estava muito nervosa e ansiosa com a festa que teria à noite. Eu nunca tinha chegado a perguntar, mas tinha quase certeza de que era a primeira vez em que ela ia a um baile de colégio. Isso também me deixava nervoso, porque eu queria estar lá e presenciar todos os preparativos, e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de ficar preso e não conseguir chegar a tempo. Eu não queria falhar com ela. Nunca. E até isso para mim poderia ser considerada uma falha.

Meu pai pediu para que eu fizesse hora extra devido à etapa final do processo de Steve, e eu não podia reclamar, porque o que eu mais queria era ajudar uma pessoa que me ajudou quando mais precisei. Tudo estava caminhando para que desse certo, Steve estava contando com o trabalho de meu pai, e essa era mais uma parte da minha vida pela qual eu sentia que eu não podia falhar.

Com toda a investigação acabei aprofundando ainda mais minha amizade com Steve. Ele finalmente acabou me contando toda a história de sua prisão. Essa história me incomodava e me tocava até hoje. Ser traído pelos próprios filhos me dava nó no estômago só de pensar. Esse era o tipo de coisa que eu nunca faria a Carlisle e agora que seria pai, esperava do fundo do coração ter um relacionamento forte e sólido com Anthony para que ele nunca tivesse esse tipo de atitude estúpida comigo.

Steve foi casado por vinte e dois anos com Sarah. Seus dois e únicos filhos eram dessa união até então saudável e harmoniosa, e eles eram aquela típica família americana, onde tudo era correto e perfeito. Mas dos vinte anos de casado para frente, Steve passou a ter escolhas erradas em sua vida. Arrumou uma amante, e nela tinha o que não tinha dentro de casa. A mulher de Steve não tinha mais interesse em sexo e ele logo procurou buscar o prazer em outra pessoa. Sarah sabia. Ela tinha certeza que o marido tinha uma amante mas não buscava fazer nada para mudar, afinal, no final do dia, era pra ela que ele sempre voltava.

Mas tudo mudou quando Sarah ficou doente. Na primavera ela foi diagnosticada com câncer nos ovários em estado avançado e como havia dado metástase, - se espalhado pelo corpo, - não havia muito mais o que os médicos pudessem fazer. Sarah morreu um mês depois e no dia de seu enterro, os filhos infelizmente descobriram que Steve tinha outra pessoa, porque a moça, - sua secretária, - teve a dignidade de ir até lá com flores, dar os pêsames.

O que eles não sabiam é que a mãe sabia e de certa forma já tinha perdoado Steve. A raiva dos dois foi tanta que eles buscaram a primeira oportunidade de acabar com a vida do pai e agarraram com unhas e dentes. A empresa onde Steve era presidente e seus dois filhos contadores, acabou por dar "misteriosamente" um rombo na conta de seus próprios clientes. Ele trabalhava com negociações na Bolsa de Valores e sempre triplicava o dinheiro daqueles que investiam pesado, mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando um belo dia, cada um desses clientes recebeu uma notificação de que a empresa havia falido e perdido todo o dinheiro aplicado.

Durante toda a nossa investigação para o processo, tive a impressão que os dois haviam dado um sumiço temporário nesse dinheiro, mas Carlisle acabou descobrindo coisas piores. Haviam pistas de uma conta aberta por um de seus filhos nas Ilhas Cayman, que não só tinham o montante de dinheiro que Steve devia, como transações quase que diárias, ligadas diretamente à máfia de Chicago e Tráfico de Drogas.

O buraco era pior e mais fundo do que imaginávamos. E por mais que eu não fizesse idéia de como meu pai e sua equipe iam resolver isso, eu estava fazendo tudo que estava ao meu alcance. Meu nome não podia nem estar no processo, porque eu não era advogado muito menos estudante de direito, mas eu fazia todo o trabalho que podia. Inclusive analisar mais de quatrocentas horas de escutas telefônicas, motivo pelo qual eu simplesmente não sabia que horas poderia chegar em casa.

Cada hora que ia passando me deixava mais nervoso e apreensivo. Meu destaca texto não parava de bater na mesa e minhas pernas estavam mais do que irrequietas. Eu tentava prestar atenção nas coisas, nas conversas de meu pai com os outros advogados que estavam àquela sala de reunião mas assim que me dei conta que já se passavam de sete da noite, acabei me desconcentrando completamente.

- Filho, o que houve? - Carlisle falou em uma voz calma, com uma de suas mãos em meu ombro, enquanto dava um gole em sua garrafa de água. - Achou alguma coisa aí nas ligações? Porque está nervoso? Não se preocupe, Steve vai se livrar dessa...

- Não é isso.. - cortei, sacudindo minha cabeça jogando o destaca texto na mesa, procurando não parecer grosseiro, muito menos rude. - Hoje é o Baile de Natal da escola de Bella e eu prometi que iria com ela... só que já são sete horas... - olhei novamente para o relógio e meu pai acompanhou o olhar.

- Filho, eu nem me lembrava desse baile... Porque você não me falou isso antes?

- Não quis parecer irresponsável, pai. Não quis largar minhas obrigações por conta disso.

Carlisle apenas riu baixo e colocou sua garraf de água na mesa, sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Edward, Bella é sua noiva e está carregando seu filho na barriga. _Ela_ também é uma responsabilidade em sua vida. A maior delas, na verdade. - ele riu novamente, levantando-se e passando a mão em meus cabelos, bagunçando-os. - Vá para casa, vá levar sua menina e seu garoto ao baile de Natal.

- Tem certeza que não tem problema, pai? - levantei a cabeça procurando seu olhar.

- Nenhum, Edward. Vá e divirta-se. Só não beba porque sei que estará dirigindo esta noite.

- Eu também sou responsável quanto a isso, pai. - sorri. - Até porque Bella e meu filho estarão dentro do carro.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Eu sei, filho. Eu sei.

XXXXXX

Estacionei o carro o mais rápido que pude e nem me importei em trancá-lo. Corri para a entrada de casa já tirando minha gravata e desabotoando minha camisa, esperando correr para o banho e não atrasar Bella mais do que ela já estava atrasada. O baile começava as oito horas e já eram oito e meia. Eu me senti um merda, porque nem tinha comprado flores, ou algo para ela colocar em seu pulso, coisa que se fazia toda vez que se ia a um baile... eu tinha que me redimir de alguma forma só que estava com tanta pressa que nem fazia idéia do que fazer para compensar o chá de cadeira que Bella estava tomando, por minha causa. Eu tinha certeza que Alice ia encher meus ouvidos, com coisas do tipo "não se deixa uma dama esperando no dia de seu baile", entre outros. Ela sempre fazia isso quando éramos mais novos.

Procurei as chaves no bolso da minha calça mas assim que as encaixei na maçaneta, percebi que a porta estava aberta. Estranhei, mas assim mesmo entrei em casa, tirando meus sapatos e procurando por algum sinal de vida. Nem precisei procurar tanto, porque no momento em que preguei meus olhos na sala, vi Bella sentada no sofá, seus olhos molhados em lágrimas, e Alice ao seu lado, confortando-a.

A bile chegou a subir em minha garganta. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha chegado a esse ponto.

- Meu anjo, me desculpa por ter chegado atrasado, eu vou tomar banho correndo e vamos sair... - me aproximei, minha voz quase falhando em culpa.

Alice levantou seu olhar para mim com um sorriso triste e sacudiu a cabeça, sibilando algo que no momento não pude entender. Mas Bella, vendo que eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, fez questão de tentar se explicar logo depois.

- Não se preocupe Edward, eu não vou a esse baile. - ela nem ao menos olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam fixados em seus dedos, que tiravam pelinhas de perto de suas unhas. Eu estava tão nervoso que nem tinha percebido que ela estava com suas calças de gravidez e uma camiseta colorida, e não o vestido que tinha comprado com Alice.

Eu era um merda. Porque eu não pedi para sair mais cedo? A culpa estava me corroendo, deixando meu coração mínimo e eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer para me redimir, a não ser pedir desculpas.

- Porque não vamos mais? Só porque estamos meia hora atrasados? - me aproximei, ajoelhando-se a seu lado e passando as mãos calmamente por seus joelhos. - As pessoas sempre chegam atrasadas em festas meu anjo, não tem problema nenhum em chegarmos um pouquinho mais tarde...

Alice acariciou meu ombro devagar e levantou-se, nos deixando sozinhos.

- Não, não, Edward.. - ela sacudiu a cabeça, me olhando com desespero. Seus olhos pareciam se sentir culpados em falar comigo, e lágrimas pesadas caiam sorrateiramente por eles, escorregando por suas bochechas. - Você não tem nada a ver com isso, a culpa não é sua... - sua voz era baixa, trêmula e triste.

- O que houve então? O que aconteceu dessa vez, meu sorriso?

- Eu não quero ir ao baile... minha... minha _mãe_ está lá.

A realidade me bateu, que por alguns segundos eu pensei estar ouvindo a coisa errada. Ela realmente tinha dito que a mãe dela estava lá? Ela tinha tomado algum remédio para se acalmar e estava delirando? Olhei para os lados, procurando por Alice ou por minha mãe, esperando que elas talvez me explicassem o que estava acontecendo, mas estávamos completamente sozinhos.

- Quem? - ainda de joelhos, levantei seu queixo com meu dedo indicador. - Como assim sua mãe?

- Minha mãe. Reneé Paige Swan, minha mãe. - suas palavras já estavam emboladas com o choro, e eu não conseguia entender mais nada.

- Bella, eu não estou entendendo... - aumentei meu carinho em seus joelhos.

- Edward, _minha mãe está lá._ Ela mesmo. Os filhos dela estudam na mesma escola que eu. Ela estava me procurando desde que leu aquela maldita entrevista de Jane no jornal do colégio... daí resolveu participar do comitê do buffet do baile de Natal, porque sabia que eu estava lá, e sabia que ia me encontrar, e _achava_ que eu ia falar com ela decentemente, e... - as palavras vinham desencontradas, e ela estava começando a se desesperar.

- Shh, shh, shh... calma meu anjo. - me levantei, sentando a seu lado no sofá e puxei sua cabeça para meu ombro, acariciando seus cabelos e dando um beijo em sua testa. - Quer me contar o que aconteceu ou quer ficar calada?

- No momento só quero ficar calada.. - ela falou baixo, me abraçando também. - Fica aqui comigo?

- Claro que fico, meu amor.. se você não se importar de que estou sem um banho desde de manhã... - falei tentando brincar.

- Você ainda está cheiroso. - seu rosto passava por meu pescoço e eu sentia o molhadinho de suas lágrimas. Bella segurou a gola de minha camisa em seus dedos frágeis e encostei minhas costas no sofá. Ficamos naquele abraço por muito tempo. Encostei minha cabeça no encosto e continuei acariciando seus cabelos, até o momento em que acho que provavelmente cochilamos. Eu, por cansaço do trabalho, e Bella por cansaço de tristeza.

Quando abri meus olhos, a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para o relógio. Não tinha passado muito tempo, eram quase dez. Bella ressonava calmamente ainda abraçada a mim, e dei um beijo em sua testa, tirando um pedacinho de cabelo que caía por seus olhos. Ela os abriu devagar e me olhou, respirando fundo.

- Dormiu bem? - brinquei.

- De uma forma muito estranha você me acalmou... - ela suspirou. - Obrigada...

Apenas sorri.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? Está com fome? - perguntei com meus lábios ainda em sua testa. Aproveitei para respirar fundo e sentir o cheiro delicioso que exalava de minha menina. Cheiro de pele. Não tinha perfume, nada de morango, baunilha, pêssego... pele. Aquele mesmo cheiro que me remetia ao dia que nos conhecemos. Era exatamente igual. Apesar de ter amadurecido, nada nela havia mudado.

- Na realidade estou... - ela deu um sorriso fraco. - Vontade de... de comer um hamburguer..

Afastei meu rosto do dela para que pudesse vê-la melhor.

- Hamburguer? - estranhei e franzi o cenho. - Sério?

- Uhum.. - ela me olhou envergonhada.

- Tudo bem.. acho que tem congelado na geladeira, vou fazer para nós dois... - me levantei, segurando sua mão e puxando-a para se levantar. - E para beber, o que vai querer?

- Tem refrigerante? - ela sorriu com o canto de seus lábios.

- Hoje você está me surpreendendo.. - caminhei com nossas mãos entrelaçadas até a cozinha. - Mas só um pouquinho de refrigerante, ok? Você não pode muito..

- Está bem. - ela assentiu, sentando-se na cadeira da mesa da cozinha.

Fui até a geladeira e comecei a tirar os mantimentos, colocando-os todos em cima da pia de mármore, enquanto Bella me olhava, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos. Eu não quis entrar no assunto de sua mãe, pelo menos não no momento, mas estava mais do que curioso. Como isso poderia ter acontecido? Então quer dizer que os filhos de Reneé estudavam na mesma escola de Bella? Essa era a coincidência mais absurda que eu já tinha ouvido em toda a minha vida. Porque na vida da minha menina tudo tinha que ser mais complicado? Porque ela não podia passar sua gravidez em paz, sem problemas? Ela já tinha passado por tanta coisa e só tinha apenas dezessete anos... eu não sei o que faria se estivesse no lugar dela. Por isso que eu a admirava tanto, porque Bella era a pessoa mais forte que eu já tinha conhecido. E por sorte, ela era minha.

- Edward... - sua voz fraca falou atrás de mim enquanto eu procurava pela frigideira.

- Hmmmm? - falei sem olhar para trás.

- Eu... eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Quando olhei para trás tomei um choque. Bella estava pálida, e com um leve tom azulado embaixo de seus olhos. Havia gotinhas muito pequenas de água em seu rosto e eu pude logo constatar quando me aproximei e peguei em sua mão, que ela estava suando frio.

- O que houve? - passei minha mão por sua testa já molhada. - Você estava tão bem até agora...

- Não sei.. acho que..

- Você tomou suas vitaminas hoje? - cortei.

- Er.. não consigo me lembrar. Acho que não.

- Meu anjo, você não pode esquecer disso! - falei meio desesperado, mas seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas, então respirei fundo procurando me acalmar para não magoá-la. Apenas respirei fundo. - Vou buscar. Onde estão?

- Na minha mochila, lá em cima. - ela apontou cheia de fraqueza em direção à escada.

- Fique aqui, ok? Eu volto rápido. - dei um beijo em seus cabelos enquanto ela assentia.

Subi as escadas vários degraus de cada vez e encontrei Esme logo no primeiro andar. Pedi para que ela descesse e checasse Bella enquanto eu estava indo pegar suas vitaminas e ela rapidamente foi, pedindo para que eu me acalmasse, porque se Bella percebesse que estávamos nervosos ia ser pior. Era difícil. Porque eu simplesmente não aguentava mais ter que passar por tanto drama e vê-la sofrer tantas vezes, com tantas coisas. Era Charlie, era Gail, era sua mãe... Pensar que ainda não tínhamos nem passado pelo julgamento de Charlie... já me dava angústia. Era óbvio que tudo isso tinha um papel enorme em sua saúde e em seu bem estar. Se ela não passasse tanto tempo se preocupando com essas coisas, ela poderia ter uma gravidez muito mais tranquila, e provavelmente nem precisaria de medicamentos.

Abri a mochila de Bella e comecei a procurar pelas vitaminas mas estava tão nervoso que acabei não encontrando porra nenhuma. Alice me encontrou na porta do quarto e vendo meu desespero, pegou a mochila e desceu calmamente pelas escadas, procurando pelas vitaminas, mas também acabou não encontrando.

- Não estamos encontrando, Bella. Colocou em algum bolso em especial? - perguntei passando minhas mãos pela calça, para cima e para baixo. Eu estava uma pilha, e aquilo de certa forma acabava sendo uma válvula de escape.

- Não, está dentro.. no meio... - então ela parou. - Ai meu Deus... será que Gail...

- O que Gail tem a ver com isso? - perguntei indo para a parte de trás de sua cadeira e tomando sua cabeça em minhas mãos, encostando-a em minha barriga. Esme passava uma toalha molhada em sua testa gelada e analisava seu pulso.

- Acho que ela pegou minhas vitaminas. - Bella soltou como um sussurro, seus olhos quase fechando.

- Não pode ser. Procura direito, Alice! - ordenei para minha irmã, que acabou tirando tudo de dentro da bolsa e colocando na mesa da cozinha, constatando que realmente as vitaminas tinham sumido.

A cabeça de Bella já estava pendendo pesada em minhas mãos, e seus olhos também pesados continuavam fechados.

- Ela vai desmaiar. - Esme falou, ainda passando a toalha pela testa de minha menina. - Edward, você tem que ir na farmácia e pegar novas vitaminas para ela, ela não pode ficar sem tomar! Ela teve um dia completamente aborrecido, com certeza isso influenciou... As receitas estão na primeira gaveta no lado da cama de vocês.

- Aquela Gail, FILHA DA P.. - eu ia de um lado para o outro na cozinha.

- Edward. - minha mãe ordenou. - Vá logo. Bella precisa de você.

Certo, e quem disse que eu tinha cabeça para dirigir até Manhattan? Só de pensar que demoraria pelo menos uma hora para eu trazer os remédios de Bella novamente, já me deixava completamente estressado.

Long Island era um lugar muito bom para se morar, mas o fato de eu só poder encontrar os remédios dela em uma farmácia vinte e quatro horas na ilha me fazia arrepender o fato de eu ter comprado nossa casa nesse mesmo bairro. Eu devia ter juntado mais dinheiro, escolhido algo perto do Central Park, perto de minha faculdade e de sua escola... mas ela queria tanto aquela casa, que acabei nem pensando nas consequências.

- Maninho, eu te levo. - Alice pegou a chave do carro de minhas mãos. - Vamos.

- Obrigado, Alice. - falei sentindo as lágrimas querendo acumular em meus olhos. Eu simplesmente não aguentava mais. Eu trocaria tudo em meu mundo para ver Bella e meu bebê saudáveis de uma vez por todas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Como ela está? - Alice perguntou depois de eu desligar o celular com minha mãe. Já estávamos na farmácia esperando a atendente com os remédios e eu tinha ligado para perguntar se Bella tinha melhorado de alguma forma.

- Ela acabou desmaiando, mas papai já está em casa e ajudou mamãe a reanimá-la. Agora ela está melhor.

Alice sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Você nunca mais tinha falado "papai" e "mamãe". - ela acariciou meu braço.

- É, sei lá. Não sei porque parei. - dei um sorriso torto, apoiando meus cotovelos em meus joelhos. - Acho que passei um tempo meio anestesiado de minha família... agora sinto que estou voltando a ser ao que eu era antes...

Era verdade. Sentia vergonha agora ao lembrar que quando estava em Wisconsin eu nem sequer lembrava de minha família. Eu falava com Carlisle uma vez de três em três meses, Esme uma vez por mês... Alice que acabava falando mais porque me mandava emails, e mensagens de texto... mas era sempre ela. Eu nunca tomava a iniciativa de nada. Não sei se isso foi algo daquela conhecida rebeldia dos dezoito, dezenove anos... eu só sentia que não queria mais ser assim. Minha família era meu alicerce, e eu faria de tudo para mantê-los em minha vida.

- Fico feliz. - ela apoiou a mão em meu ombro e levou seu queixo para cima de sua mão. - Não fique preocupado, ok? Bella já já vai tomar as vitaminas e vai ficar bem. Dra. Julie já tinha alertado que isso aconteceria se ela não tomasse os remédios e se estressasse. Não é nada tão sério, ela só está fraca. Ela não jantou. Não teve apetite com todos esses negócios que aconteceram...

Sacudi minha cabeça.

- Não é só isso, Alice. É que eu simplesmente não aguento mais ver coisas tensas acontecendo com ela... Bella não merece... eu achei que tinha tirado-a do foco, mas aqui em Nova York só tem acontecido coisas ruins também... agora.. a mãe dela aparecer? Como isso foi acontecer? - passei as mãos por meu rosto, procurando uma resposta. - Ela ainda estava decidindo se queria vê-la ou não...

- Eu acho que ela nem queria ver a mãe, Edward...

- Poisé, eu também acho. - respondi.

- Bella está muito magoada com Reneé.

- Você chegou a vê-la? Digo, a mãe da Bella? - perguntei.

- Vi. - ela assentiu e respirou fundo. - A cena foi tensa demais, Edward. Minhas pernas até falharam quando ouvi aquela mulher linda falar que era a mãe da Bella. Cara, meu queixo foi ao chão.

- Como ela é? - perguntei na curiosidade. Eu já tinha visto algumas fotos quando estava em Monrovia e no álbum que Emmett dera para Bella de aniversário, então esperei ver se a descrição de Alice era a mesma da que eu tinha em minha memória.

- Estranha. Dá pra ver alguns traços de Bella nela. Muitos na verdade. Mas ela está cheia de plásticas. E é uma perua. Você tinha que ver a Louis Vuitton que ela estava usando! - Alice aumentou a voz. - Da última coleção! E a Hermés azul que estava enrolada em seu pescoço...

- Ah, ela é uma versão sua, mais ou menos? - brinquei.

- Assim você me ofende, seu chato! - ela me deu um tapinha de leve no braço. - Mas então... tipo.. ela não tem nada a ver com Bella no jeito de ser, sabe? Eu adoraria passar meia hora vendo uma conversa das duas. Não ia sair nada.

- Claro que sairia, Alice. Reneé tem muito o que explicar a Bella, não acha? - sacudi a cabeça, tentando não pensar naquilo agora. - Mas e então? O que aconteceu?

- Foi tudo muito rápido, porque Bella simplesmente não deu chance nenhuma. Assim que Reneé se "apresentou", - ela fez as aspas com os dedos. - Bella ficou catatônica. Fato que ela já tinha reconhecido. Reneé chegou a pensar que ela não tinha ouvido, ou coisa parecida, e repetiu "Sou eu sua mãe, meu amor". Foi naquele momento, Edward. - Alice deu um tapa na mão. - Bella olhou para mim, voltou a olhar para Reneé, e falou que não sabia quem era ela. Que não fazia idéia de quem era, e pedia desculpas. A mulher começou a chorar. Chorar! Falar que não acreditava no que ela estava falando, mas que entendia porque ela estava agindo daquele jeito. Ela se aproximou, aí Bella se afastou, falando que não a conhecia, que se desculpava, mas tinha que ir embora. - Alice suspirou. - Pegou minha mão com força e saiu correndo.

- E Bella sabia que era a mãe dela. - falei mais constatando do que perguntando.

- Claro que sabia. - Alice respondeu da mesma forma. - Ela ficou calada toda a viagem para casa, e eu também não forcei, não quis falar nada. Quando chegamos que ela começou a desabafar... e começou a chorar... e daí você chegou logo depois. - ela respirou fundo. - Ela te falou mais alguma coisa?

- Não, eu perguntei mas dei espaço. Ela não quis falar e respeitei.

- Fez bem. Ela não pode ficar se irritando tanto agora, ela já está quase no final da gravidez...

- Nem me fale. Eu não consigo tirar isso da cabeça.

- Ela tem que ter uma distração... porque não mostra logo a casa a ela?

- Não. Eu vou mostrar no Natal, já está decidido. Faltam dois dias de qualquer forma. - olhei para Alice. - Falando nisso, já terminou de decorar?

- Só falta o quarto, mas isso termino amanhã. - ela sorriu. - E estou esperando a encomenda de girassóis que fiz para colocar na sala, perto da clareira que mandamos abrir na parede lateral.

- Tenho certeza que Bella vai amar... - acabei sorrindo também. - Nem acredito que já estou perto de mostrar a casa para ela... e até hoje não sei como não deixei escapar, e não sei como ela não desconfiou.

No último mês, Bella só foi apenas mais uma vez checar as árvores, que agora não estavam mais doentes. Eu fazia de tudo para despistar, avisei a todos que estavam trabalhando na casa que deveriam fingir que eu não existia, e muito menos deviam falar comigo na frente dela. Eles estranharam, mas contei da surpresa e logo entenderam. Fizeram muito bem, porque Bella realmente não desconfiou uma vez sequer. Um deles, um mexicano chamado Ernesto, até conversou com ela e inventou uma história sobre a possível nova dona da casa. Bella adorou conversar com ele, e até mandou uma garrafa de suco alguns dias depois.

- Sr. Edward? - a atendente finalmente apareceu, nos alertando. - Os remédios já estão aqui.

Eu e Alice nos levantamos rápido, agradecendo a moça e pagando pelos remédios. Peguei a chave de sua mão, assegurando-a de que já estava mais calmo e ela me deixou dirigirde volta para casa. Quando passamos bem próximo do colégio de Bella, pedi a Alice para que ligasse pra casa, perguntando se ela já tinha melhorado. Seu rosto de preocupação foi apenas o que me bastou para fazer o retorno e parar em frente àquele prédio. Bella tinha desmaiado novamente, e apesar de Esme falar que tínhamos que voltar o mais rápido possível, eu não ia me perdoar se não fizesse o que estava encrustado em minha cabeça.

- Edward, aonde você vai? - Alice gritou assim que me viu abandonando o carro.

- Vá para casa, Alice. - joguei a chave do meu carro em seu colo, através da janela. - Leve os remédios. Eu preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com Gail. E tem que ser agora.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Não demorou muito para que eu a encontrasse. Ela estava enchendo a cara com duas meninas que pareciam muito mais velhas do que ela, e bem provavelmente nem estudavam naquele colégio. Essa menina tinha sérios problemas. O que Bella tinha feito a ela para que merecesse tal tratamento? Se ela não me respondesse, eu ia arrancar a resposta a força. Eu não era covarde nem muito menos homem de bater em mulher, mas no momento em que ela resolveu implicar com a razão de minha vida, ela acabou tirando qualquer tipo de filtro que um dia eu pensei em ter.

Guiado pela ira dentro de mim, peguei em seu ombro e virei-a rapidamente, esperando que ela olhasse em meus olhos. Ela cambaleou, culpa do álcool, e sorriu, surpresa ao me ver. Quem estava liberando álcool nessa festa? Tinham crianças aqui pelo amor de Deus!

Assim que se tocou de que meu semblante não era amigável, Gail perdeu seu sorriso.

- Você por acaso tem noção da merda que você acabou de fazer? - falei quase que como um grunhido, sentindo meus dentes doendo de tanto que eles rangiam. Eu tinha certeza que meus olhos estavam vermelhos e eu esperava que ela não achasse que eu estava bêbado. Ela tinha que me levar a sério.

- Eu? - ela franziu o cenho. - Eu não fiz nada, _querido._

- Não se faça de cínica, Gail. Não seja baixa a esse ponto. - sacudi minha cabeça. - Você e suas atitudes mimadas estão fazendo mal a mim e à minha família. Você não costuma pensar nas consequências das coisas que você faz não?

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada, Edward. - ela deu um gole em sua bebida, me encarando seriamente. Ótimo. Ela estava me levando a sério.

- É? Não fez nada? Então porque os remédios de Bella sumiram de sua mochila? Você sabia que a falta desses remédios pode custar a saúde dela e consequentemente do meu filho? - ela tirou seu olhar de mim e olhou para o lado, para uma menina que passava e cumprimentando-a com um sorriso, completamente me ignorando. - Eu estou falando com você, porra! - segurei em seu braço com força.

- Edward, você está me machucando...

- Foda-se.

- O que aconteceu? - Riley se aproximou, de mãos dadas com Jane. Estranhei, mas me lembrei que Bella tinha comentado que tinha ajudado os dois a irem ao baile juntos, então uma boa parte dentro de mim ficou satisfeita que tinha dado certo. Eu com certeza contaria a minha menina assim que pudesse que seus esforços tinham dado certo.

- Gail pegou os remédios da mochila de Bella... - falei já quase sem ar, de tanta raiva. - As vitaminas. Bella já desmaiou duas vezes, eu tive que vir até Manhattan para buscar uma receita nova... - olhei com ódio para Gail. - Ela simplesmente faz as coisas sem pensar nas consequências... - mudei o peso de um pé para o outro, levando meu indicador bem próximo do nariz de Gail. - Se alguma coisa mais séria acontecer com Bella por sua causa, tenha medo. Tenha medo porque eu vou te caçar aonde você estiver e fazer da sua vida um inferno!

Então ela riu.

Riu.

A raiva que me consumiu foi tanta que só não peguei em seu cabelo com força porque Riley me parou. Respirei fundo, logo me tocando da merda que estava prestes a fazer, e achei melhor me retirar, mas antes eu ainda tinha que assegurá-la de que eu não estava ali para brincadeira.

- Você tem inveja de Isabella, Gail. Isso é tão triste. Eu tenho pena de você. - sacudi a cabeça, sentindo tanta saliva dentro de minha boca que quase cuspi no chão se não achasse aquilo uma atitude completamente clichê e machista. - Se você tem inveja da vida que ela tem, ou da vida que dei a ela, você no mínimo devia se espelhar e tentar ser pelo menos um milésimo do que aquela mulher é para mim.

Eu ia me virar para ir embora, mas mais palavras vieram em minha cabeça, então girei meus calcanhares e abri a boca novamente.

- Ela desde pequena teve que lavar, passar, cozinhar, para um pai que NUNCA deu amor a ela... NUNCA. Só a tratou como empregada, como uma mera servente... e ela se revoltou? NÃO. - meus lábios já haviam sumido, porque meu queixo estava duro e rígido. Sentia os músculos do meu rosto doerem de tanta raiva. - Ao invés de ela soltar suas frustrações nas pessoas, ela procurou ser feliz. Ela batalhou para ter tudo que tem hoje... Diferente de você, que teve tudo a seu alcance... - ri sem humor nenhum. - Eu adoraria que você tivesse um pai que nem o que ela teve, que até chegou a mandar drogá-la para que meu pai não a encontrasse...

- Charles fez isso? - ouvi uma voz de veludo atrás de mim, o que causou um frio agoniante em minha espinha. Eu nem precisava me virar ou perguntar qualquer coisa para saber quem era que estava falando comigo.

Virei meu rosto, dando de cara com uma versão bem mais velha de Isabella. Alice não tinha errado ao falar no quanto a mulher era sofisticada e usuária de roupas de marca. Seu cabelo estava todo para cima, em um coque, e a pedra que ela portava em seu pescoço era tão grande que pensei que podia me cegar.

- Fez. - foi só o que respondi. - Porque ela não teve o apoio da mãe. Da pessoa que ela mais precisou. - soltei meu braço da mão de Riley. - Deixe-me ir, Riley, eu não vou fazer mais nada. Só quero encontrar Bella e me certificar de que ela está bem depois dessa merda que Gail aprontou.

- Você me dá notícias? - Jane falou apreensiva, pegando rapidamente em meu braço. - Me manda um sms para me falar se está tudo bem com a Bellinha?

- Mando Jane, pode deixar. - respondi antes de dar uma última olhada em Reneé, - que estava completamente chocada com a minha resposta, - e sair daquele ginásio onde estava acontecendo o baile que minha menina não estava, por culpa de pessoas que não mereciam nem ao menos ouvir o som da voz dela.

Como Alice já tinha ido embora, peguei um táxi. Eu sabia que o valor ia ser exorbitante mas eu pouco me importava. Em pouco mais de meia hora eu estava em casa, abrindo a porta desesperado e encontrando Alice na cozinha, bebendo um copo de água.

- Como ela está?

- O que você aprontou, Edward? - falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não aprontei nada, Alice. Só desabafei uma coisa que estava entalada em minha garganta.

- Bella está bem. - ela respondeu vendo que eu não tinha me metido em nenhuma encrenca. - Ela já tomou as vitaminas, um copo enorme de suco de laranja e dormiu. Papai está lá com ela. Mamãe foi tomar um banho.

- Obrigado, Alice. - me aproximei da minha irmã baixinha e a abracei. - Obrigado. - dei um beijo em seus cabelos. - Eu só não …

-_ Aguento mais_, eu sei... - ela complementou. - Eu sei que as coisas estão difíceis para vocês dois, mas eu sinto que algo de bom está vindo por aí... - ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Deus te ouça, maninha.

- Ele sempre me ouve. - ela deu um sorriso, ficando na ponta dos pés e me dando um beijo na bochecha. - Vá lá ver sua menina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O quarto estava escuro, apenas com um abajur ligado e Bella dormia calmamente enquanto meu pai a observava e tomava uma caneca de café. Assim que o encontrei o cumprimentei com a cabeça e ele me devolveu a saudação, dando um sorriso fraco.

- Ela acabou de dormir... acho bom não acordá-la. - ele deu um gole em seu café.

Assenti, colocando as mãos em meus bolsos e vendo que ainda estava com a maldita roupa do trabalho. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e tão sem noção que ainda nem tinha tomado meu banho.

- Como foram as coisas lá no escritório, pai? - perguntei me aproximando e cobrindo Bella um pouco mais, vendo seu braço um pouco arrepiado do frio.

- As mesmas coisas de sempre. Acho que amanhã teremos que trabalhar até tarde também.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas...

- Não Edward, fique em casa. Fique com Bella, ela precisa de você.

- Pai, depois de amanhã é Natal, e me incomoda saber que Steve ainda está preso...

- Edward, você trabalhando amanhã ou não, ele vai continuar preso do mesmo jeito no Natal.. - ele passou seu braço por minhas costas e apertou meu ombro. - Sinto muito, filho. Estamos fazendo de tudo, mas com tráfico de drogas e famílias de Chicago envolvidas... não dá muito certo. Nós temos que agir com muito cuidado. Você se lembra como foi com o caso de Demetri...

- Prefiro não lembrar. - falei enquanto olhava Bella ressonando e mexendo um pouco seus dedos da mão tão branquinhos. Provavelmente estava sonhando e não pude deixar de exprimir um sorriso com aquela cena.

- Nunca pensei que fosse ver meu filho tão apaixonado e tão compenetrado em cuidar de sua família... - ele respirou fundo. - Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Edward. Falando nisso, e quanto a cas...

- Shhhhh... - cortei. - Ela pode ouvir.

Carlisle riu baixo.

- Quando vai ser? - ele sussurrou.

- No Natal. Depois da ceia. Se importa?

- De forma alguma. - ele deu um tapinha em minhas costas. - Vou dormir, filho. Amanhã tenho um longo dia no escritório. Boa Noite.

- Boa Noite pai. - falei, sem tirar os olhos de Bella em cima da cama. A calma que ela transparecia era tão grande, que me dava alívio. Nesses momentos ninguém podia atingi-la e eram esses que eu prezava mais. Poderia ficar a noite inteira protegendo seu sono, e me dedicando para que ninguém a machucasse. E ainda se fosse capaz, tiraria todos seus pesadelos, fazendo-a sonhar coisas bonitas e alegres.

Anthony, por exemplo. Ele era um grande sonho. O maior de nossos sonhos.

Faltava tão pouco tempo... nosso [i]girassolzinho[/i] como Bella sempre falava estaria em nossos braços em um pouco mais de dois meses. Parte de mim ainda se sentia mal por não ter acompanhado o começo da gravidez e ter perdido uma boa parte dela porque estava preso, mas não tinha problema. Porque eu veria Anthony nascer, crescer, eu seria capaz de ensiná-lo tudo que um pai deve ensinar a seu filho, e eu sinceramente não via a hora para que esse dia finalmente chegasse.

Bella não tinha comentado, mas ela estava começando a ficar bem mais gordinha. Seus pés estavam mais redondinhos e o rosto igualmente. O incrível é que ela continuava linda. E cada dia que passava eu me via mais enrolado e apaixonado por aquela menina, envolto em um sentimento tão forte, que até hoje me perguntava como consegui chegar a esse ponto. Eu faria tudo por ela e por meu filho, por minha família. Moveria montanhas, levantaria carros... aquelas coisas que todo mundo falava e a gente nunca entendia por não ter passado. Agora eu tinha noção do que era um amor verdadeiro por uma família, por algo que você criou, você e o amor que você sente por uma mulher... é uma coisa mágica, diferente... ela transforma. E naquele momento, estava começando a entender várias das atitudes que meus pais tiveram comigo e que eu por ser mais novo e inexperiente, não sabia que eles estavam fazendo unicamente para o meu bem.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso e ao ver o nome de Jane me lembrei que ela tinha pedido para que eu mandasse o sms. Atendi rapidamente e falei bem baixo que Bella estava bem. Ela disse que passaria aqui em casa no dia seguinte e eu agradeci por ela se preocupar com minha menina. Jane era uma ótima amiga para Bella, e uma proteção que ela tinha contra Gail no colégio, o que de certa forma me deixava um pouco mais aliviado. Pelo menos ela tinha uma companhia, alguém com quem contar dentro daquela escola, além de Riley, que por mais que eu me esforçasse, ainda tinha minhas pontadas de ciúme. Era visível que ele gostava de Bella.. mas também... como não gostar?

Tirei minha roupa vagarosamente e fui ao banheiro, finalmente tomar um banho. Procurei ser rápido por medo de Bella acordar e precisar de mim, então em pouco tempo já estava me enxugando e colocando meu pijama. Desliguei o abajur, peguei o controle da televisão e deitei a seu lado com todo o cuidado do mundo para não acordá-la. Liguei a televisão e fiquei assistindo Friends no mudo, me segurando para não rir em algumas cenas engraçadas.

Me lembrei do dia que eu e Bella assistimos Friends em Monrovia. Era um seriado que ela gostava, então virei meu rosto e continuei olhando para minha menina que agora estava sendo iluminada por uma luz azulada vinda da televisão. Linda, linda... não me cansaria nunca de falar no quanto Bella era linda. Eu tinha muita sorte de ter uma pessoa tão perfeita quanto ela.

Apoiei meu cotovelo no travesseiro e a cabeça na mão, olhando cada detalhe de seu rosto. As sardinhas, os cílios compridos descansando por suas bochechas vermelhinhas, seu nariz afilado e os lábios que eram tão macios a ponto da maciez ser visível. Seus dedos descansavam por sobre a barriga já bem grandinha e ainda balançavam calmamente, como se ela estivesse sonhando. A aliança estava faltando, não cabia mais em seu dedo por causa do inchaço, mas já dava para ver a marquinha que ela tinha feito.

Levei meus dedos levemente à seus cabelos e fiquei fazendo carinho, zelando seu sono. Bella devia estar tão cansada e tão fraca que nem acordou. Acabei nem desligando a televisão e quanto abri meus olhos novamente, já era manhã.

Bella não estava a meu lado, logo estranhei o lado de sua cama já frio, como se ela já tivesse levantado há muito tempo. A tv já estava desligada e ao procurar por minha menina dentro do quarto, logo a encontrei, sentada na beirada da janela, em seu pijama, passando seus dedos pelas pétalas compridas e amarelas do girassol que ficava ali.

- Volta pra cama, Isabella. - brinquei, franzindo o cenho ao perceber que minha voz tinha saído rouca e completamente sem tom.

Bella tomou um sustinho rápido e me olhou, rindo. Seus pés balançavam devido a altura do parapeito da janela, e ela se segurou na borda para descer dali. Sentou na ponta da cama e levou seus dedos macios em meus cabelos, bagunçando-os um pouco.

- O que aconteceu ontem? - ela falou baixinho. - Eu não consigo me lembrar direito... só me lembro de Esme falando para você buscar meus remédios... depois nada. Tento lembrar e não consigo...

- Nada que você precise lembrar. - peguei em seu braço. - Agora eu preciso de você aqui comigo. - puxei-a lentamente para perto de mim e dei beijinhos nas partes de corpo que iam se aproximando de mim. Ela riu. - Está melhor?

- Sinceramente? - ela continuou rindo. - Se eu não tivesse essas poucas lembranças, ia jurar que não tinha acontecido nada comigo. - seu semblante então escureceu. - Bom, o negócio da minha mãe eu lembro.

- Você quer conversar sobre isso? - ajeitei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Não tem o que conversar. Eu simplesmente não sabia como agir e fugi.

O silêncio ficou no quarto e Bella ficou olhando pela janela.

- Eu encontrei com ela ontem. - falei, não esperando sua reação, e não sabendo se estava fazendo certo em contar.

- Encontrou? - sua cabeça virou rápido em minha direção, surpresa. - Como assim encontrou? Quando?

Merda. Como eu ia explicar isso a ela?

- Digamos que... - ajeitei minha cabeça novamente. - Eu precisei ter uma conversinha com Gail, e ela ouviu alguma coisa.

- O que ela ouviu, Edward? - ela parecia meio desesperada.

- Nada demais. Só algumas coisas sobre Charlie...

- Que coisas sobre Charlie? - ela me cortou.

- Meu anjo, podemos conversar sobre isso depois? - peguei em sua mão e dei beijos em cada um dos nós de seus dedos. - Tendo em vista o que aconteceu com você ontem, eu preciso me certificar que você está alimentada, com um café da manhã bem reforçado e todas as suas vitaminas antes que conversemos sobre algo tão estressante quanto isso.

Ela ficou me olhando durante um tempo, provavelmente pensando no que me falar.

- Depois do café da manhã você me conta tudo? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo. Eu prometo. - cruzei meus dedos nos lábios e dei um beijinho. - Agora posso ter um beijo de bom dia? - brinquei novamente.

- Quantos você quiser. - ela se aproximou com certa dificuldade por conta da barriga e segurou em meu rosto, encostando seus lábios nos meus.

- Te amo, minha linda. - sussurrei entre seus lábios. - Você me deu um susto tão grande ontem...

- Eu já estou bem, _corta essa_. - ela falou no sotaque carregado.

- Lá vem você com esse sotaque... - minha mão passeou pela lateral de seu corpo, encontrando o elástico da calça de seu pijama. Meus dedos afoitos não se contentaram só com aquele elástico, acabei segurando o da calcinha também.

- Café da manhã, Edward... lembra? - ela mordeu meu lábio devagarinho, rindo.

- Certo, certo... - respirei fundo, jogando minha cabeça novamente no travesseiro. - Café da manhã. É. - soltei um pigarro e me levantei, me espreguiçando e logo depois estendendo minha mão para que Bella se levantasse da cama. Assim que estávamos os dois de pé, a segurei em meus braços e dei um beijo em sua testa, descendo pelas têmporas, bochechas, maxilar, pescoço, ombros... enfiei minha cabeça ali no vão de seu pescoço e respirei fundo, meus dedos brincando na parte baixa de suas costas .

- Você está com déficit de atenção hoje? - ela brincou, pegando meus cabelos da nuca e brincando com eles em seus dedos.

- Eu confesso que tento me segurar, mas você é oito ou oitenta, Isabella. Fala para eu me focar e depois faz isso comigo... - sussurrei.

Ela riu, e nós dois nos mexemos com a intensidade da risada.

- Eu te amo, Edward. - ela falou baixinho, e eu podia sentir o seu sorriso enorme. Ela estava bem. Finalmente ela estava bem e todos os acontecimentos da noite passada poderiam simplesmente cair em esquecimento. Era o que eu mais queria fazer.

- Eu sei. - respondi dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

A campainha tocou, nos acordando de nosso estado intenso e acabamos dando as mãos e seguindo para as escadas. Não tinha ninguém na parte de baixo da casa, na realidade eu nem sabia que horas eram, então deixei Bella indo para a cozinha enquanto abria a porta.

Senti um jornal enrolado batendo em minha cabeça e precisei abrir meus olhos tamanha a intensidade da luz da rua.

- Você ainda não pegou seu jornal hoje. - a voz grave falou, me deixando completamente surpreso.

- Pára com isso, amor... você nem tem intimidade com Edward para dar uma porrada com jornal na testa dele! - o sotaque carregado e conhecido falou ao lado.

- Ele engravidou minha irmã, eu dou quantas porradas eu quiser! - ele respondeu, rindo. A outra voz também riu.

- Meu Deus do céu. - foi só o que falei. - BELLA!

- _Oi!_ - ouvi sua voz da cozinha.

- VEM CÁ. AGORA. - falei. Olhei para o meu relógio e nem acreditei. Não eram nem sete da manhã ainda.

- Então, sei que está cedo mas é que o vôo noturno era mais barato... vai me convidar para entrar? - ele falou me cumprimentando.

- Claro! - ri. - Ainda não acredito. Sério.

- Meu Deus! - Bella falou atrás de mim. - EMMETT? ROSALIE?

* * *

_Tadã! hahahaha_

_Sorry girls, Carnaval foi meio lotado de coisas para fazer, namorido pedindo atenção, meu cachorro filhotinho pedindo atenção, acabou que não deu para postar, isso porque eu já estava com o capítulo pronto desde quinta passada! Enfim, agora estamos voltando ao normal novamente, ok? _

_Sexta (depois de amanhã) tem mais! :)_

_Espero que curtam esse capítulo, eu sei que não é exatamente o que vocês queriam, - queriam a Bella explicando todos os sentimentos dela com o reencontro e tal, - mas acreditem que para tudo tem uma razão, e é justamente por conta disso que hoje o capítulo foi pelo ponto de vista do Edward, ok? _

_Sexta é PoV Bella. _

_Comentários? Sempre são bem vindos e me fazem feliz! Quero saber o que acharam dessa aparição nas últimas linhas. Até sexta! E muito obrigada por todo o carinho! _

_Dani_


	46. Chapter 45 All My Dreams

**Capítulo 45 - All my Dreams**

"_Não tenha medo do sofrimento, pois nenhum coração jamais sofreu quando foi em busca dos seus sonhos."_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

PoV Bella

Acho que nunca, em nenhum de meus mais loucos devaneios poderia chegar a imaginar que Emmett e Rosalie um dia estariam aqui, em minha porta. Mas era real. Eles estavam aqui. E eu não consegui controlar a imensa vontade de abrir um sorriso gigantesco quando os vi. Meu coração me dava a impressão que poderia explodir de tanta felicidade e as emoções estavam tão afloradas em meu organismo que foi realmente difícil não começar a chorar feito um bebê.

- Você! - Emmett falou apontando para mim e pegando sua mala do chão para que pudesse entrar em casa. - Precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria, Srta. Isabella.

Tá. Tudo bem. Eu sabia que estava em falta com Emmett e já estava na espera de uma carta bem mal educada, reclamando por eu não ter contado antes sobre minha gravidez. A culpa era minha, óbvio. Eu estava tão assustada na época que preferi não contar e hoje me arrependia um pouco disso. Emmett era meu irmão, - o irmão que não tive, - tudo que eu tinha de mais próximo de uma família em minha cidade natal, e confesso que nessa minha atitude, acabei sendo muito negligente com ele.

- Veio me dar uma bronca ao vivo? - brinquei, segurando nervosamente na barra de minha blusa do pijama, esperando aquele abraço, o abraço de urso que sempre me deixava nas nuvens, que me acalmava e me fazia ver que existiam coisas boas no mundo.

- Pode ter certeza que sim. Em vocês dois. - ele não me decepcionou ao envolver seus braços ao redor do meu corpo. Emmett me abraçou apertado, o máximo que pode sem me machucar ou prejudicar Anthony, e naquele momento não consegui conter as lágrimas de alegria que escapavam de meus olhos. - Não chora. - ele disse baixo. - Eu ainda nem comecei meu sermão. Salve as lágrimas para depois, - ele falou em tom sério, mas eu nem me importava, porque sabia que ele estava brincando.

- Larga minha amiga! - Rosalie falou pegando no ombro de Emmett e soltando nosso abraço na força. - Você vai acabar assustando meu solzinho com toda essa história de bronca, sendo que você passou a viagem inteira tagarelando sobre seu mais novo sobrinho. - ela se aproximou de mim, me abraçando de forma carinhosa, mas algo em Rosalie ainda estava estranho, meio fora de foco. Foi quando me toquei que assim como Charlie, Judith, - sua mãe, - estava presa. Tínhamos tanto a conversar... tanto a desabafar uma com a outra... que eu provavelmente nem saberia como começar.

Edward ajudou Emmett com as malas para dentro da sala e eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que eles estavam aqui. Corri até Emmett e resolvi beliscar seu braço.

- Hey! - ele reclamou. - Vamos parando com essa beliscação toda. - Edward começou a rir e eu sabia que provavelmente era do sotaque de Emmett. Percebi que eu estava perdendo o meu, porque conseguia sentir a enorme diferença entre o que eu falava, e o que eles falavam.

- Estávamos indo tomar café, estão servidos? - Edward falou junto com um bocejo. Eu nem fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas tinha certeza que era ainda muito cedo, porque nem Esme nem Carlisle estavam acordados.

- Por favor! - Emmett falou com os olhos arregalados. - A comida daquele avião era uma bos...

- Emmett! - Rosalie olhou para ele com os dentes cerrados. - Olha a postura! Estamos na casa dos pais de Edward!

- Desculpa meu amor. - ele falou coçando sua nuca, meio desajeitado..

- Meu Deus do céu, Rosalie está mandando em você assim, Emmett? - brinquei.

- Que nada! - ele falou circulando seu enorme braço em minha cintura e caminhando comigo até a cozinha. - Eu só finjo que obedeço. - ele sussurrou.

- Eu ouvi isso, Emmett McCarty! - ela esbravejou.

Eu não parava de sorrir. Estava meio em estado de choque. Já disse que eu nem acreditava que eles estavam aqui de verdade? Tudo ainda parecia um sonho.

Nos sentamos à mesa da cozinha e o silêncio tomou conta de todos nós. Eu tinha um trilhão de coisas para falar, e tinha certeza que ele também. Edward pegou em minha mão por debaixo da mesa, chamando minha atenção e olhei rapidamente para ele. Ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso confortante, feliz, e me senti ainda mais realizada de saber que ele também estava alegre que Emmett e Rosalie estavam aqui. Afinal eles eram minha família e em poucos meses, seriam a família de Edward também, por minha parte.

Mas nenhum dos dois queria começar a falar. Rosalie ficou intercalando o olhar entre nós dois e soltou um pigarro fraco, meio sem paciência.

- Solzinho, sabia que Emmett tem medo de avião? - ela falou em uma tentativa de diminuir o silêncio.

- Mentira? - ri, olhando para meu irmãozão e ele cerrou os olhos para Rosalie, fingindo irritação.

- Não tenho medo nada! - ele falou apontando para Rosalie.

- Tem sim e façam o favor de falarem alguma coisa, porque eu odeio silêncio. Assunto é o que não falta! - ela brincou com o guardanapo que estava jogado em cima da mesa. A cafeteira apitou, me alertando que eram sete e quinze da manhã ainda, e Edward levantou para buscar os cafés.

Então eu resolvi começar.

- Emmett...eu... é que... me desculpa por ter te contado da gravidez assim por carta, e depois de tanto tempo... - olhei para meus dedos que brincavam um com os outros em cima da mesa, meio desconcertada de estar falando isso na frente de todos. Tudo bem que era Edward e Rosalie, mas mesmo assim eu ainda ficava sem jeito. Eu não gostava de vacilar com as pessoas, muito menos com alguém tão importante para mim. Estava me sentindo completamente em falta com ele.

- Você tem noção de como eu fiquei quando recebi aquela carta? - ele me olhou sacudindo a cabeça. Eu esperava de verdade uma bronca, mas seus olhos começaram a ameaçar derrubar algumas lágrimas. Rosalie percebeu e resolveu interferir.

- Ele saiu correndo para a agência de viagens, ver quanto custavam as passagens para Nova York. Esvaziamos nossa poupança e compramos. Claire queria muito ter vindo, mas o dinheiro não deu... - ela falou chateada.

- Se vocês tivessem me avisado, eu mandava as passagens. - Edward falou. - Vocês vão passar o Natal conosco, não vão? - ele colocou as canecas de café na mesa e foi até a geladeira buscar suco de laranja para mim. Despejou em um copo e colocou à minha frente, logo depois inclinando-se para dar um beijo em minha testa. Agradeci silenciosamente com um sorriso.

- Vamos. - Emmett falou dando um gole no café. - Espero que não tenha problema. Nós achamos um hotel em Manhattan, que a diária não é muito cara, então devemos ficar até o primeiro ou segundo dia do ano novo.

Olhei para Edward, esperando que ele chamasse Emmett para ficar conosco. Eu não queria pedir em voz alta porque não sabia se realmente podia e não queria deixá-lo em maus lençóis. Mas Edward nem precisou olhar para mim antes de responder o que Emmett estava falando.

- De forma alguma, vocês vão ficar aqui. - ele deu um gole em seu café.

- Não Edward, não precisa... - Rosalie tentou cortar.

- Rosalie, você ainda não conheceu minha mãe. - ele riu. - No momento em que ela souber que vocês estão aqui, ela vai começar a preparar o quarto de hóspedes.

- Nós não queremos atrapalhar, Edward... - Emmett interrompeu.

- Emmett, vocês são família. É Natal. - ele respondeu, me fazendo sorrir quase que instantaneamente. - Estou muito feliz de tê-los aqui. Por mim, por Bella e por Anthony.

- E quando esse moleque nasce? - Emmett falou mudando a conversa de rumo.

- De acordo com a médica, final de fevereiro, começo de março... por aí. - falei acariciando minha barriga e percebendo o olhar de Emmett em cima de mim. - O que foi? - perguntei ainda sorrindo.

- Você está diferente. - seus olhos brilhavam em minha direção. - Você cresceu. - ele sacudiu a cabeça e riu. - Não só fisicamente, afinal você está uma verdadeira bolinha, mas, sei lá. Está madura. Mulher. - ele mordeu os lábios e inclinou a cabeça, meio sem jeito. - Você vai ser uma mãe perfeita, Bells... - ele abriu um sorriso enorme e emocionado. Olhei de soslaio para Rosalie e seus olhos estavam marejados.

Não consegui me conter e afastei a cadeira, me levantando. Fui entre os dois e passei meus braços por suas costas, os trazendo para um abraço triplo.

- Vocês não tem noção de como eu estou feliz por estarem aqui. - as lágrimas contidas finalmente escaparam dos meus olhos. - Me desculpem pelo sumiço. Me desculpem por ter sido negligente, por não ter dado notícias, mas é que aconteceu tanta coisa... eu estava tão assustada... tudo foi tão rápido..

Emmett pegou em meu braço, acariciando-o.

- Não tem porque pedir desculpas, Bells. Nós entendemos. - sua voz era séria. O Emmett brincalhão tinha dado um tempo e agora era a vez de o Emmett maduro falar. - Nós também passamos por muitas coisas com a mãe de Rosalie, e, bem... você sabe. Tudo foi uma bagunça...

- O importante é que estamos juntos agora, e vamos passar o Natal e o Ano Novo juntos... - Rosalie falou emocionada. Olhei para Edward e ele estava sorrindo em nossa direção, com um semblante orgulhoso e realizado. Eu sentia que Edward era meu companheiro de verdade, minha cara-metade... a pessoa que sempre estaria ao meu lado não importa a situação; quando eu estava feliz ele sempre estava lá, para acompanhar minha felicidade e me olhar com contentamento. Era impressionante, mas cada dia que passava eu ia conhecendo outras coisas nele, que me faziam ficar ainda mais apaixonada.

Dei um beijo na cabeça de Emmett e outro na de Rosalie, logo depois apertando o ombro de meu irmão com o máximo de força que podia.

- E eu vou fingir que não ouvi você me chamando de bolinha, está bem? - esbravejei, fazendo todos rirem.

- Bom dia família! - a voz de Esme ecoou pela cozinha, e ela logo percebeu a presença. - Oh, desculpem a interrupção. - ela olhou para nós três abraçados, ainda estranhando um pouco, mas quando se deu conta de quem era, abriu um enorme sorriso. - Meu Deus... é você que é o Emmett? - ela olhou para Rose. - E você Rosalie?

Eu apenas assenti, sorrindo para Esme.

- Minha Nossa Senhora, que surpresa maravilhosa! - ela falou animada. - Me perdoem por não receber vocês decentemente! - ela pegou na mão de Emmett. - Sou Esme Cullen, prazer querido.

- O prazer é todo meu, Senhora Cullen. - ele cumprimentou todo educado.

- Não, por favor, me chame de Esme. - ela deu um tapinha leve no rosto de Emmett, com todo seu amor maternal e então virou-se para Rosalie. - E você, mocinha linda, esposa de Emmett, não? Bella me contou tudo sobre vocês... é um prazer conhecê-la finalmente, querida! - ela abraçou Rosalie e acariciou seus cabelos loiros. Impressionante. Esme era incrível. Acho que nunca conheceria uma pessoa tão receptiva quanto ela.

- Meu Deus, eu ainda estou de pijamas! Só um segundo enquanto me troco! Vou aproveitar para ver a roupa de cama para vocês. Vocês vieram para o Natal, não? Por favor, digam que sim!

- Teve uma noite boa, mãe? - Edward brincou, deixando minhas bochechas completamente vermelhas. - Você parece que está ligada nos duzentos e vinte volts essa manhã... ou é complexo de Alice?

- Edward! - ela falou rindo. - Deixe de besteiras!

- Emmett e Rosalie vão passar o Natal e o Ano Novo aqui em casa, mãe. Já acertei com eles. - Edward falou levantando-se de sua cadeira e me puxando para perto de si. Me abraçou por trás, levando suas mãos para minha barriga e deu um beijo leve em meu pescoço. Se não estivéssemos com companhia, provavelmente teria inclinado meu pescoço ainda mais para que ele continuasse.

- Ótimo! - ela falou. - Vou arrumar o quarto de vocês. Edward, depois ajude Emmett a levar as malas para o quarto de hóspedes. Eles devem estar loucos para tomar um banho e descansar.. toda viagem de avião é cansativa, mesmo que pequena.

- Pode deixar, mãe. - ele respondeu ainda abraçado a mim. Levei minhas mãos até as suas e as entrelacei.

- E você meu amor, está se sentindo melhor? - Esme perguntou se aproximando e acariciando meu rosto.

- Estou bem melhor Esme, obrigada. - sorri.

- Certo. Já volto.- ela sorriu de volta. - Não esqueça de tomar suas vitaminas essa manhã, mocinha.

- Pode deixar. - respondi.

Esme saiu da cozinha, subindo as escadas rapidamente.

- Não falei que Esme ia ser a melhor anfitriã do mundo ? - Edward falou em meio a uma risada. - Agora terminem de tomar o café, que depois mostro onde vocês vão dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Tá feliz? - Edward falou quando já estávamos em nosso quarto novamente. Emmett e Rosalie tinham terminado de tomar café com a gente, e foram para o quarto de hóspedes descansar um pouco. Mas antes, tive que explicar a Emmett porque Esme perguntou se eu estava bem. Contei que tinha passado mal na noite anterior, - sem abrir os verdadeiros motivos, claro, - mas hoje estava me sentindo tão bem que parecia que nada tinha acontecido. Bem, nem tanto. O reencontro com Reneé ainda estava grudado em minha cabeça e mesmo sabendo que não deveria esconder as coisas de Emmett mais uma vez, eu simplesmente não me sentia preparada para conversar sobre isso. Fuga? Talvez.. Na realidade eu queria apenas esquecer que aquilo tinha acontecido. Não queria pensar, não queria sentir. Mas era impossível.

Edward tentou conversar comigo duas vezes sobre o que tinha acontecido e eu vinha covardemente me esquivando. Apesar de saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que abrir meu coração, procurava me conter ao máximo para não transparecer o quanto aquele reencontro tinha me deixado chocada. Eu sentia que ele estava completamente preocupado comigo, e com tudo que estava acontecendo no colégio com Gail, então simplesmente queria deixar de lado. Mas sabia que não ia ser assim. E que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que ele viesse puxar o assunto novamente.

Naquela manhã, enquanto ele ainda dormia calmamente em nossa cama, sentei no parapeito da janela e comecei a cavar várias e várias lembranças de meu passado com Reneé. Ao mesmo tempo que acariciava as pétalas de meu girassol, revivi memórias como uma de nossas conversas na varanda... na ocasião, um menino do colégio tinha me chamado de feia, e eu tinha voltado para casa chorando de me acabar.

Ela me colocou em seu colo, na cadeira de balanço e tentou me acalmar...

_- Mamãe, será que eu vou ser bonita que nem você quando eu crescer? _

_- Não. - ela riu. Sua risada era gostosa, deliciosa... preenchia meu coração e me fazia sorrir até quando eu não tinha vontade. - Você vai ser ainda mais bonita, minha pequena. - seus dedos suaves faziam carinho em meu cabelo, me fazendo fechar os olhos e suspirar. _

_- Eu te amo mamãe... _

_- Eu também te amo, Isabella... - recebi um beijo na testa. - Eu te amo e sempre te amarei, pelo resto da minha vida. _

Doía.

Não tinha explicação maior para o que eu estava sentindo agora. Não era nada mais ou nada menos do que pura e simples dor. Só que não era aquela dor física, era uma dor ainda mais intensa, que te deixava pensando por horas e horas no que você tinha feito de errado, o que você falou ou o que você deixou de falar ou fazer para que aquela pessoa tenha te abandonado. Porque ela tinha feito isso comigo? Porque ela me abandonou? Eram respostas que eu sempre quis ter, mas agora que eu praticamente as tinha na minha frente, preferia não ouvir. Preferia não saber. Preferia pensar que ela nunca existiu, e que minha vida seguiria em frente sem essa sensação estranha.

Mas será que seguiria? Será que eu conseguiria ficar sem essas respostas e sem essas explicações?

Não sei se minha atitude com ela foi certa, confesso que não gostei de ver as lágrimas em seus olhos, mas o que eu ia fazer? Eu estaria traindo a mim mesma se aceitasse aquela aparição de braços abertos, a acolhesse em minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ela não tivesse me machucado, como se ela não tivesse me deixado sozinha por tantos e tantos anos, com um homem que não sabia me amar. Eu acho que não conseguia nem chamá-la de mãe. Triste, mas a pura verdade.

Eram tantas coisas para pensar, que acabavam deixando um nó cego em minha cabeça. Meu peito estava apertado, angustiado, e sinceramente, não me sentia culpada ao desejar que eu não tivesse reencontrado Reneé. Quando Carlisle me contou que tinha localizado Reneé e que agora ela tinha uma família e era mãe de dois meninos, ele me deu a oportunidade da escolha. De escolher conhecê-la ou de me manter afastada, mas ela em hora nenhuma chegou a fazer isso comigo. Em hora nenhuma me deu espaço. Já se aproximou como se não tivessem passado anos do dia que me deixou e eu achei aquela atitude tão errada, tão sem propósito, que preferi me afastar, falar que não sabia quem era ela. Agora, se ela tinha acreditado ou não era outra história. Provavelmente não tinha acreditado. O mais importante é que ela sabia o motivo. Ela sabia que eu não ia ceder tão fácil. E até aquele momento eu pretendia não ceder.

Mas naquela manhã, depois de simplesmente me afundar em lembranças, eu me senti na necessidade de ter respostas. Não sei o que me bateu, não sei se foram as lembranças ou a poeira já baixada, mas eu queria falar com ela. Longe de mim tentar uma reaproximação; Eu só queria tirar aquela angústia do meu coração, e a dúvida: eu tinha ou não tinha feito algo errado? Ao mesmo tempo que eu tentava driblar o medo de saber essas respostas eu sabia que se não as tivesse, provavelmente ficaria o resto da vida com aquilo grudado em minha cabeça.

- Estou. - sorri. - Muito feliz. - respondi a Edward depois do que pareceu milênios pensando na resposta.

- Porque será que eu não acredito? - ele continuou acariciando meus cabelos. Ele estava sentado na poltrona, comigo em seu colo, e o carinho dele era tão delicioso que se continuasse eu provavelmente dormiria.

- Porque você me conhece. - dei um sorriso triste.

- Quer conversar agora? - ele deu um beijo em minha têmpora, levando uma de suas mãos para minha barriga e acariciando devagar. Anthony automaticamente se mexeu, causando um espasmo tão forte em minha barriga que nos deu um susto e nos fez rir surpresos.

- Não sei.. - suspirei. - Acho que sim.

- Alice me contou por alto o que aconteceu ontem. Como você reagiu, e tal.. - ele disse baixo.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer. Fingir que não a conhecia foi a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça. - encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. - Acha que fui covarde com isso?

- Claro que não, meu anjo. Você foi humana. - seu carinho em minha barriga continuava e com isso Anthony não parava de se mexer. - Ela que foi errada em vir falar com você dessa forma. Não estou falando que ela não deveria ter se aproximado, mas sim ter agido de outro jeito. Com mais calma, mais paciência. Ter te dado espaço.

- Exatamente. Ela já veio me chamando de filha, falando que era minha mãe... como se tivessem, sei lá, trinta dias que não nos víamos. - funguei.

Ele apenas respirou fundo, um pouco perdido. Eu também estava tão perdida quanto ele, se não mais. Era impressionante como nada disso tinha vindo em minha cabeça até o momento em que finalmente aconteceu.

- E o que você pretende fazer quanto a isso, meu anjo? - seus lábios se aproximaram de meu rosto e ficaram dando pequenos beijinhos silenciosos. Suspirei.

- Não sei... eu estava pensando hoje de manhã... será que Carlisle ainda tem o endereço dela?

- Tem, claro. Por causa da sua tutoria ele tem que ter todas as informações de seu pai e de sua mãe... - ele então parou. - Porque? Você está pensando em procurá-la?

- Na realidade estou. - respirei fundo também, ainda tentando pensar se essa era a melhor escolha. - Quero respostas para algumas perguntas que vivem dez anos em minha cabeça.

- Acho válido, meu anjo. - seus dedos foram para alguns fios de meu cabelo e os carinhos continuaram. - Já falei, que o que você decidisse eu ia te apoiar. Se você quer ter essas respostas, encontre com ela. Meu pai deve ter o telefone dela, marquem um almoço, um encontro... ou se quiser te levo até a casa dela em New Jersey...

- Não. - cortei rapidamente. - Não quero ver os filhos dela. Não quero passar mais dois anos no colégio sabendo que aquelas crianças são meus irmãos.

Edward ficou calado.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa má Edward, eu só não quero me magoar. - tentei me explicar.

- Eu sei meu anjo, eu não falei nada... só achei que você gostaria de conhecer seus irmãos... mas se você não quer, eu respeito sua decisão.

- Sinceramente, estou tão confusa que não sei nem o que pensar.

- É normal. Você está agindo justamente como eu acho que agiria também. É um assunto muito delicado, meu sorriso.

- Eu vou ligar para ela. - falei constatando e tentando me convencer ao mesmo tempo. Ainda não tinha tanta certeza do que fazer, mas isso parecia o mais certo.

- Então ligue. Eu estarei ao seu lado em tudo o que você for fazer. - ele pegou minha mão e deu um beijo leve em minha palma, fazendo um pouquinho de cócegas.

- Falando nisso... - acabei me lembrando. - Como assim você encontrou com ela ontem a noite? O que você foi fazer lá no baile?

- Eu te falei que vi Jane e Riley de mãos dadas e super felizes? - ele sorriu.

- Não desconversa, Edward. - levantei uma sobrancelha.

Ele suspirou.

- Digamos que fui acertar algumas contas com Gail... - ele deu um sorriso meio seguro de si. - Ela estava precisando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto a linha chamava, eu sentia que meu coração poderia parar. Sorte que eu tinha tomado minhas vitaminas porque eram momentos como esse que todo o meu nervosismo respondia por mim. As vezes eu sentia que ele era mais forte do que eu.

- _Alô?_ - uma voz de homem atendeu do outro lado da linha. Será que era seu marido?

- Por favor, a Reneé está?

- _Quem deseja?_

- É... Isabella.

A voz ficou silenciosa por um minuto. Quase desliguei achando que tinham desligado na minha cara, mas um pigarro acabou me provando o contrário.

- _Só um minuto._

Escutei alguns barulhos no fundo, o que parecia uma televisão bem alta no canal de desenhos. Eu sabia porque Edward e eu costumávamos deixar nesses canais quando íamos dormir, e as propagandas eram justamente as mesmas. Ouvi alguns gritos de meninos no fundo, e senti meu braço todo arrepiando. Era impressionante como eu estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe da minha mãe. Da pessoa que me colocou no mundo. E era terrível não saber direito o que sentir naquele momento.

- _Isabella?_ - a voz falou desesperada.

- Er... é. Oi. - falei me esforçando porque naquele exato momento minha voz pareceu não querer sair.

- _Minha querida, eu..._ - ela bufou. - _Olha, me desculpe por ontem, eu estava tão nervosa por ter te encontrado que acho que acabei sendo um pouco radical demais.._. - outra pausa. - _Eu sei que eu não devia ter falado daquele jeito, muito menos agido com você dessa forma, é que eu preciso me aproximar de você. Eu sinto tanto sua falta.. _

Eu simplesmente estava imobilizada. Meu estômago estava gelado, começando a me deixar completamente enjoada. Eu não queria falar sobre isso no telefone, até porque não tinha nenhuma resposta para o que ela tinha acabado de falar. Não tinha o que dizer. Nada me vinha na cabeça, a não ser encarar o meu objetivo naquele momento, que era marcar um lugar para nos encontrarmos.

- Er... você vai fazer alguma coisa no dia seguinte do natal? - perguntei segurando o telefone com força, temendo que minhas mãos trêmulas derrubassem ele.

Ela ficou meio calada, tentando provavelmente engolir tudo que ela falou e eu tinha ignorado.

- _Dia vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis?_ - perguntou calmamente a mim.

- Hm.. tanto faz. - meu dedo indicador estava completamente enrolado no fio do telefone e Edward não desgrudava os olhos de mim, com um de seus cotovelos apoiado no joelho e a outra mão em minha perna, acariciando minha coxa em círculos.

- _Acho que não farei nada, querida._

- Você … poderia se encontrar comigo.. sei lá... almoçar?

- _Claro que sim, meu amor. Céus, nem estou acreditando que estou ouvindo isso_. - ela suspirou. - _Aonde você quer se encontrar comigo?_

- Teria algum problema se fosse em Long Island? - olhei para meus pés, ainda tendo que me esforçar para controlar minha voz.

- _Você mora em Long Island, Bella?_ - Não respondi. Apenas fiquei calada, e ela percebeu, procurando falar novamente. - _Bem... Não. Não tem problema. Acho que tenho como pegar o carro nesse dia. Qual restaurante? _

Nossa conversa não demorou muito mais. Combinamos tudo; o horário, o restaurante e trocamos celulares para que pudéssemos nos contactar caso algo acontecesse. Na realidade não gostei de ter dado o número de meu celular a ela porque não fazia idéia de como esse nosso encontro seria e ela ter meu número era meio que uma intimidade a mais. Eu apenas queria perguntar as coisas e receber respostas. Não esperava mais nada. As vezes me sentia culpada por ter sentimentos negativos tão intensos em relação a Reneé, mas por mais que eu quisesse não tê-los, eles continuavam dentro de mim, provavelmente agindo como alguma forma de proteção.

- E então? - Edward falou ao meu lado assim que desliguei o telefone.

- Tudo combinado. - peguei em sua mão que ainda estava em minha perna. - Me encontrarei com ela dia vinte e seis.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - ele afastou um pedaço de meu cabelo com seu dedo indicador, colocando-o atrás de minha orelha e olhando para meu rosto de forma tão carinhosa que eu poderia abraçá-lo. E foi justamente o que fiz.

- Acho que não precisa... tenho que fazer isso sozinha. - respirei fundo, apoiando minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço. - Mas você pode me levar?

Ele deu um beijinho em minha cabeça, enquanto seus braços me confortavam e seus dedos acariciavam minha pele.

- Claro que sim, meu anjo. Tudo que você quiser.

A tarde chegou rápida e algum tempo depois do almoço seguimos para Manhattan com Emmett e Rosalie, mostrar um pouco da cidade. Estava bastante frio e a previsão do tempo já anunciava mais neve, então acabamos optando por patinação no Rockefeller Center e visitar algumas lojas, até porque tinham compras de Natal de última hora que eu e Edward não tínhamos feito porque acabamos não tendo tanto tempo.

Depois de andarmos por algumas lojas onde compramos os presentes de Esme e Alice, paramos na _Toys R Us_. Emmett parecia uma verdadeira criança enquanto andava por aqueles corredores recheados de brinquedos, e Edward não conseguia controlar seu bolso. Tudo que ele via ele lembrava de Anthony e queria comprar. Tive que freá-lo inúmeras vezes, falando que o quarto de nosso girassolzinho nem era tão grande assim, mas ele apenas me ignorou, dizendo que não importava. Que ele merecia ter todos os brinquedos do mundo.

Enquanto os dois disputavam uma partida de basquete em um pequeno cesto feito para crianças com metade de seus tamanhos, eu e Rosalie nos sentamos em uns pufes, observando as crianças que brincavam naquele enorme piano que tinha no chão, e você tocava com seus pés.

- Edward vai ser um pai incrível. - falei rindo enquanto olhava ele e Emmett completamente compenetrados em acertar as cestas. Um menininho se aproximou deles e Edward logo o chamou para entrar na partida. Eram nesses pequenos momentos que eu tinha certeza que Edward seria o melhor pai do mundo para Anthony, e eu a mãe mais sortuda do mundo por ter uma família tão linda e tão especial. No mesmo momento a imagem de minha mãe veio em minha cabeça, e respirei fundo, tentando esquecer.

- Vai mesmo. - ela me olhou sorrindo, olhando logo depois para minha barriga. - Solzinho, eu nunca imaginei ver essa cena em minha vida. Você, com um neném na barriga, prestes a se casar com um cara como Edward, morando em Nova York... estudando! - ela riu. - Lembra quando descobrimos que Leah estava grávida? Como Jacob e Billy expulsaram ela de casa? Imagina se você tivesse descoberto essa gravidez em Monrovia? - ela arregalou seus olhos.

- Acredite, já pensei nisso. - ri junto. Não sei se era pela gritaria das crianças ou pela vibe completamente infantil, mas minha barriga não parava de se mexer. Me ajeitei no pufe e comecei a acariciar minha barriga do lado direito, porque era onde os chutes eram maiores. - Anthony está me dando uma voadora. Quer sentir? - perguntei a Rosalie.

- Meu Deus, como quero! - ela inclinou seu corpo em minha direção e veio com suas duas mãos famintas em minha barriga. Ao sentir o calor de suas mãos em minha pele, mesmo por cima da blusa de frio, meu bebê se mexeu ainda mais. Anthony parecia frenético.

- Está sentindo isso, Rose? - meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. - Ele já reconheceu a Titia Rosalie... - mordi meus lábios tentando conter a emoção.

- Ele me ama... assim como o amo... incondicionalmente... - seus olhos também estavam carregados de lágrimas. - Bella... desculpa por tudo que minha mãe fez contigo, meu solzinho. Eu tenho que te pedir perdão por tudo isso...

- Você não é sua mãe, Rose. - olhei em seus olhos e inclinei meu corpo de modo que ficássemos ainda mais próximas. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e afastei a mão de minha barriga rapidamente para limpar suas bochechas molhadas com meus dedos. - Eu sempre confiei em você, você sempre foi e sempre será minha melhor amiga. Aqui em Nova York eu tenho Esme, tenho Alice, Jane, Charlotte... mas você é insubstituível.

- Oh, como eu amo você! - ela me abraçou rapidamente, dessa vez mais apertado do que quando nos cumprimentamos pela manhã. - Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu senti tanto a sua falta.

- E eu a sua... acredite. - respirei fundo, ainda abraçada, dando um beijo leve na lateral de sua cabeça. - Como você está? Com tudo que aconteceu com meu pai e sua mãe...

- Achei que não ia aguentar, solzinho. - ela fungou, ainda com seu queixo apoiado em meu ombro. - Eu sentia pena, saudade, tristeza, desgosto, raiva... até hoje não sei o que sentir de verdade por minha mãe... você deve se sentir assim quando pensa em Charlie, não?

- Na realidade, nem tenho pensado tanto nele... - confessei. Eu não sei porque, não sei se era o trauma das coisas que eu tinha passado ou a mágoa que eu ainda guardava em meu coração mas eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em Charlie. Mas a imagem de Reneé em meu colégio sobrevoou mais uma vez minha cabeça, então suspirei. - Rose... eu vi minha mãe ontem.

Seu corpo tensionou então ela se afastou, com os olhos completamente molhados. Seus dedos compridos limparam o excesso de lágrimas embaixo de seus olhos e pude ver o olhar completamente surpreso e angustiado que ela estava dando em minha direção.

- O que? Como assim?

Contei tudo que tinha acontecido. Contei também do encontro que teria com ela em dois dias. Rosalie me deu força mas disse que eu não devia amolecer com relação à Reneé. Não deveria facilitar e muito menos perdoá-la com facilidade. Ela me conhecia, sabia que eu tinha um coração de manteiga, mas por mais que ela fosse minha mãe biológica, nada justificava ela ter me abandonado e nunca mais ter dado notícias. Eu concordava com Rose. Afinal era só olhar para minha barriga que eu já sentia um amor que simplesmente transbordava por todos os meus poros, e me vinha a sensação de que eu podia enlouquecer, perder tudo em minha vida, mas eu nunca abandonaria meu pequeno Anthony. Ele e Edward eram os grandes amores da minha vida. Eu nunca os deixaria para trás, como Reneé fez comigo e com Charlie.

Eu realmente precisava de respostas.

Conversamos por tanto tempo que quando voltei meu olhar para onde os meninos estavam, eles simplesmente tinham sumido. Rosalie me ajudou a levantar daquele pufe extremamente confortável que tinha me engolido em sua gostosura, e descemos as escadas, procurando pelos dois.

Meu coração quase veio no pé quando encontrei com eles saindo do caixa. Emmett carregava um urso gigantesco, maior do que ele, e Edward portava mais de quatro sacolas de brinquedos em suas mãos.

- Minha mãe do céu, o que é isso? - falei colocando as duas mãos no peito, ainda em estado de choque.

- Meu presente para meu sobrinho. - Emmett falou com um sorriso maior do que o universo. - Como não vamos gastar dinheiro com hospedagem, resolvi gastar da melhor forma, enchendo o moleque de presentes. - ele ajeitou o urso monstruoso em seu colo.

- Isso não vai caber no seu carro, amor... - apontei para o urso, enquanto olhava para Edward. Ele até ia me responder, mas como ele sempre fazia quando eu o chamava de "amor", ele apenas abriu um sorriso e deu de ombros, falando bem baixo que daríamos um jeito. Era impressionante como pequenas coisas que eu fazia deixavam Edward completamente bobo e apaixonado. E eu amava isso. Me aproximei, segurando levemente nas alças de sua calça jeans que seguravam o cinto e fiquei na ponta dos pés, dando um beijo em seu queixo. Ele inclinou sua cabeça e me deu um selinho leve, carinhoso.

Olhei para Emmett e abri o meu melhor sorriso.

- Obrigada, Tio Emmett.. - me aproximei dele e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. - Tenho certeza que Anthony vai amar. - acariciei minha barriga.

- O tio te ama demais, garotão! - Emmett largou o urso no chão e ajoelhou-se no meio da loja, fazendo Rosalie e Edward começarem a rir. Eu também ria, mas minhas emoções ainda estavam tão afloradas que acabei chorando junto. Passei minha mão pelos cabelos ralinhos de Emmett, dando um semi-safanão, e ele beijou minha barriga, abaraçando minhas pernas.

Edward, que estava com a antiga câmera digital de Alice em seu bolso, colocou as sacolas no chão e aproveitou para tirar uma foto daquele momento. Acabamos tirando outras inúmeras com o urso, com Rosalie, pedimos ao vendedor para tirar uma foto de nós quatro e ali, eu vi que eu não precisava de mais nada no meu mundo. Nada tiraria a felicidade que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Apesar de passar por um monte de problemas no colégio e na vida pessoal, Deus me abençoava com um parceiro maravilhoso, e com os melhores amigos que a vida poderia me dar.

A noite não demorou para se anunciar e fomos até o carro colocar todas as compras. Emmett cismou em comprar para o pessoal de Monrovia várias daquelas camisetas escritas _"I Love NY"_ que você pagava dez dólares por dez camisetas e um chapéu de Estátua da Liberdade que simplesmente era ridículo e eu tinha certeza que ele nunca ia usar, mas ele estava tão chateado por não poder ver a estátua devido ao tempo frio, que acabei nem falando nada e deixando ele fazer o que bem entendia.

Colocamos o urso gigantesco no banco de trás do carro de Edward com certa dificuldade e por enquanto, - sem Emmett e Rosalie sentados, - ele _parecia_ caber. Queria ver quando estivessem os três ali atrás.

O frio já estava mais e mais intenso então colocamos nossos cachecóis, os protetores de ouvido e rumamos andando para o Rockefeller Center. Eu já estava um pouco exausta, mas minha maior animação era a animação de Emmett e Rosalie ao conhecerem uma cidade grande como Nova York, e a mão de Edward, que estava entrelaçada à minha, mesmo que estivéssemos usando luvas. Paramos para comprar algumas fatias de pizza, que fomos comendo por todo o resto do caminho até a pista de patinação.

Quando chegamos, tiramos algumas fotos perto da enorme árvore de Natal e depois ficamos observando e rindo de algumas crianças que estavam patinando no ritmo de músicas natalinas. Continuei rindo sozinha, ao me lembrar da conversa que tive no refeitório do colégio. Como Seth e Jane podiam achar essas musiquinhas irritantes? Eu ainda adorava. Comecei a acompanhar a canção, cantando bem baixinho, e Edward envolveu um de seus braços em minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto de si. Ele estava tão quentinho.

- Que fofa você cantando. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, mas eu não sabia ao certo se era de vergonha ou do frio, então apenas sorri. Edward grudou seus lábios em minha bochecha, me dando um beijo gostoso e demorado, respirando fundo e provavelmente sentindo meu cheiro que ele tanto gostava, porque ele soltou um gemido de satisfação.

- Eu quero patinar! - Rosalie falou enquanto se sacudia abraçada com Emmett. Em Monrovia fazia frio, bem frio, mas nada comparado ao frio daqui. Eles não estavam acostumados. Bem, nem eu estava.

- Eu nem vou me arriscar. - falei, mesmo sabendo que não precisava falar. Do jeito que eu era desajeitada, eu me estabacaria no primeiro passo. E não poderia nunca fazer algo que pudesse machucar Anthony de alguma forma.

- Eu também passo. - Emmett falou ainda dando um gole em seu copão de café.

Rosalie fez uma cara tão chateada, que por pouco não me ofereci para ir com ela. Mas Edward, como o anjo que era em minha vida, se ofereceu.

- Eu vou com você, Rosalie. - ele disse dando outro beijo em minha bochecha. - Posso ir, meu anjo?

- Claro.. - respondi, vendo o vapor saindo de minha boca e sorrindo. - Cuide bem dela, está bem? - pedi.

- Pode deixar. - ele falou olhando para Rosalie. - Vamos?

- Yey! Vamos! - ela deu um soquinho no ar, e olhou para Emmett. - Veja meu show.

- Você vai é tomar um tombo de primeira. - ele falou rindo. - Edward cuide de minha mulher, ok? E se eu ver mão boba em algum lugar eu me enfio nesse gelo e te faço em pedacinhos! - ele ameaçou, nos fazendo rir.

Os dois se afastaram, caminhando para o aluguel de patins, e ficamos eu e Emmett.

- Ele nunca faria isso com ela, tá? - falei ainda em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu sei besta, eu estou brincando. - ele deu mais um gole em seu café. - Quer um pouco?

- Não, obrigada. - sacudi a cabeça, cruzando os braços à minha frente, tentando me esquivar do frio. - Não posso tomar café. Cafeína faz mal para o bebê.

- Ahhh sim. Quer que eu vá buscar um chocolate quente? - ele apontou para a barraquinha a poucos metros de nós.

- Hmmm... quero. - sorri, sentindo uma estranha vontade naquele momento de comer M&M's mas mantendo a boca calada. Porque eu não queria que Emmett tivesse que procurar por aquele doce, e se Edward soubesse ele provavelente faria uma parada obrigatória na loja da Times Square... bem... até que não era uma má idéia. Guardei em minha cabeça para pedir assim que ele saísse da pista de patinação com Rosalie.

Encostei meus braços no parapeito da pista e fiquei observando enquanto Edward instruía Rosalie em como calçar seus patins. O engraçado é que tinham coisas como essas que Edward sabia fazer e eu não fazia nem idéia. Como jogar basquete também, por exemplo. Era uma enorme paixão que ele tinha em sua vida e eu nunca tinha visto-o jogar, a não ser por aquele pequeno momento com Emmett e a criança dentro da loja de brinquedos. Eu tinha que saber mais sobre sua vida... essas coisas as vezes me deixavam tão chateada... Mesmo sabendo que Edward não se importaria com isso, era uma das coisas que eu colocaria em minha lista para começar a fazer.

Emmett voltou logo depois com meu chocolate quente e ficamos juntos observando Edward e Rosalie, que se misturaram às crianças e começaram a patinar. Edward fazia direitinho, mas Rosalie, estava parada e em pânico, olhando para o gelo em seus pés. Edward não parava de rir, até porque tinha uma menininha apontando e caindo na gargalhada.

- Ela vai cair, cara. - Emmett gargalhou também. - Está com a câmera aí? Eu preciso filmar isso.

Peguei a câmera do bolso do meu casaco e entreguei a ele, que ficou a postos esperando o primeiro deslize de Rosalie.

- Muito obrigada por estar aqui. - falei em desabafo. - Obrigada por vir passar o Natal comigo, mesmo eu tendo sido negligente.

- Pára com isso, já falei. Você não foi negligente, você só estava resolvendo milhões de coisas em sua vida. - ele olhou rapidamente para mim mas voltou a se focar para a câmera.

- Como estão as coisas em Monrovia? - perguntei curiosa.

- Como você acha? - ele entortou sua boca. - Aquilo ali não vai mudar nunca.

Dei de ombros e bebi um golinho de meu chocolate, soltando um gemido baixo de satisfação. Estava tão docinho e quentinho...

- CAIU! - Emmett gritou, me dando um susto, e sua risada era tão intensa que ele estava quase se dobrando de tanto rir. - Ai, essa mulher ainda me mata de tanto rir! - ele continuou, segurando sua barriga.

Sem conseguir parar de rir, olhei para a pista, onde Rosalie estava sentada no gelo, aturando risadas energéticas das crianças e segurando a mão de Edward tentando se levantar. Depois dessa, ela logo desistiu e voltou para nos encontrar.

- Pelo menos eu tentei, seu tapado! - ela deu um tapa na nuca de Emmett, que segurou-a rapidamente pela cintura e encheu-a de beijos, fazendo com que todo aquele mal humor se dissipasse em segundos. Logo ela começou a rir também.

- Sentiu minha falta? - Edward perguntou me abraçando.

- Quase morri. - respondi brincando.

- Vamos voltar para casa ou tem mais alguma coisa que queira fazer? - ele me perguntou carinhoso, passando seus dedos por minha bochecha direita, tirando um floquinho de neve que provavelmente tinha caído do céu e eu não tinha percebido. - Ainda falta comprar algum presente?

- Não. Por mim está tudo certo. E na realidade... - me aproximei de seu ouvido. - Eu estou exausta. Não vejo a hora de colocar meus pés para cima.

- Então vamos para casa. - ele então parou. - Você por acaso já comprou meu presente de Natal, Dona Isabella? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha, brincalhão.

- Há muito tempo. - também levantei a minha, e sorri. - E você, já comprou o meu?

- Há muuuito, muuuito tempo. - ele segurou meu casaco e me puxou para um beijo.

- E o que é? - perguntei ainda em seus lábios. Por sorte Rosalie e Emmett também estavam se agarrando, então não estavam se importando com nossa demonstração pública de afeto.

- Boa tentativa, baby. - ele riu baixinho, passando sua língua por meu lábio inferior.

- Eu vou gostar? - perguntei brincando. Eu ia gostar de qualquer coisa que viesse dele.

- Acho que sim. Não vejo a hora de te mostrar. - ele me deu mais um beijo, seus lábios passeando espertamente pelos meus. Seus dentes captaram meu lábio e ele deu um puxãozinho de leve.

- Me mostrar? É tão grande assim? - levei meus dedos para os cabelinhos de sua nuca e fiquei brincando com eles, algo que eu sabia que ele adorava. Edward me olhou com uma cara safada e eu logo me envergonhei, me tocando que o que eu tinha dito havia soado completamente errado e com vários significados. - Ai Edward, você não presta! - ri, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

- Estava pensando em dar um pulinho na M&M's Store antes de irmos para casa... - ele arrastou suas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo e captou minhas mãos, entrelaçando-as e me puxando em direção à rua, para atravessarmos. - O que acha?

Abri um sorriso.

- Edward, eu já te falei que você é o homem da minha vida?

* * *

_Capítulo um pouquinho mais light depois de tanto sofrimento, né? _

_Meninas, essa semana Monrovia teve tanta review, que vocês nem tem noção de como isso me deixou extremamente feliz, e ainda mais animada para continuar escrevendo! _

_Espero continuar atendendo às expectativas de vocês, isso é MUITO importante para mim! Minha beta soooofre com a insegurança que eu tenho toda vez antes de postar... para mim acho que nunca tá bom o suficiente para que vocês gostem... mas, vai saber né? Loucura de autora... hahaha_

_Algumas considerações rápidas: _

_- A foto do urso que Emmett comprou está no meu profile. Dêem uma checada ;)_

_- a minha leitora fofa **Dani Marjorie**, perguntou se os sucos que aparecem nos capítulos são reais. São sim. Todos eles. Pode seguir a receita que você vai gostar. :) Obrigada por todo o carinho e por ter comentado todos os capítulos. Fiquei muito bobinha e feliz :)_

_Esse final de semana vou procurar responder à todas as reviews. Eu sei que sempre prometo e nem sempre cumpro, mas não custa nada tentar, não é?_

_No aguardo da opinião de vocês. Mais uma vez muito obrigada por todo o carinho, e até sexta que vem :)_

_Beijinhos, Dani_


	47. Chapter 46 You're my Perfect Holiday

**Capítulo 46 - You're My Perfect Holiday**

"_Somente quando encontramos o amor é que descobrimos o que faltava na vida."_

_(John Ruskin)_

**Isabella PoV**

Na manhã da véspera de Natal estávamos todos sentados à mesa, com excessão de Alice. Eu ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de apresentá-la à Rosalie simplesmente porque ela não estava parando em casa nesses últimos dois dias. Até pensei que fosse pelas compras de Natal, mas a irmã de Edward era daquelas que sempre comprava tudo antecipado. Da última vez que saímos, - para ajeitar todas as coisas do meu presente de Natal para Edward, - ela já tinha dito que faltava pouco para terminar sua lista. E isso tinha sido mês passado.

Resolvi questionar sua ausência, e Esme comentou entre algumas garfadas que ela estava muito ocupada finalizando os últimos detalhes de algo, que, acabei não descobrindo o que era porque Edward tossiu alto e Carlisle cortou nosso assunto, comentando que as panquecas que Rosalie tinha preparado para nós estavam deliciosas. Minha amiga era uma doceira de mão cheia. Como trabalhava desde pequena na Confeitaria que sua mãe tinha em Monrovia, acabou aprendendo muito cedo a fazer doces e tortas maravilhosas.

Panqueca ela provavelmente tirava de letra.

- Quer mais calda, meu anjo? - Edward falou segurando o pote com calda de amarena. Não hesitei em assentir. Que. coisa. deliciosa. Em tudo que eu comia que requeria calda eu simplesmente enfiava calda de amarena. Minha paixão por frutas ia além do gosto, porque até no formato eu as achava adoráveis. Apesar de serem bem ácidas e um pouco amargas, as amarenas eram cerejinhas muito pequenas, com a casca bem fina e polpa suculenta, e o que mais me encantava era a variedade de cores que elas podiam apresentar. Do vermelho vivo ao preto. Dependia da estação do ano.

Naquele momento pensei em como seria colocar calda de amarena em um pote de M&M's.

Meu estômago até grunhiu com o desejo iminente de comer aquilo. Edward que estava bem próximo de mim me olhou surpreso e riu baixo.

- O que foi isso? - ele sussurrou ao continuar rindo, sua mão esquerda passeando lentamente por meu joelho. Nada bom. Hoje era um daqueles dias que eu me sentia com vontade de fazer tudo. Poderia apostar um de meus braços que meus hormônios estavam a mil e querendo brincar comigo.

Sorri envergonhada para ele, recebendo um sorriso perfeito de volta. Era bom se sentir bem. Com Emmett e Rosalie aqui, o ambiente estava leve, feliz e muito agradável. Não que não estivesse antes, afinal viver com os Cullen beirava a perfeição, mas a impressão que eu tinha era de que os dois tinham vindo de Monrovia simplesmente na hora certa. Na hora que eu mais precisava. O fatídico dia vinte e seis, - dia que eu me encontraria com Reneé, - ficava tentando martelar em minha cabeça o tempo inteiro, e eu tinha que ficar lutando para impedir todos os pensamentos que cismavam em borbulhar. Eu sentia a ansiedade querendo me consumir, e justamente o fato de tê-los aqui comigo, me distraía um pouco. Posso até falar que por alguns segundos me fazia esquecer - me anestesiava, e isso era extremamente primordial para mim no momento. A última coisa que eu precisava agora era passar mal de novo.

Dei mais algumas garfadas nas deliciosas panquecas com calda de amarena e tomei minhas vitaminas. Esme e Rosalie levantaram-se para lavar os pratos e eu prontamente me levantei para ajudar, mas Edward pegou em meu pulso, puxando-me para seu colo, falando que eu não ia fazer nada. Que eu tinha que repousar e aproveitar enquanto eu ainda tinha desculpas para não precisar lavar. Pensei em reclamar, mas assim que abri minha boca Esme interferiu, falando que ele estava certo e que eu devia ir para a sala, ligar a televisão e me distrair um pouco.

Foi o que fiz, com uma certa relutância. Carlisle logo se uniu a mim e ficou encarando a televisão, que passava Bob Esponja. Percebi que ele queria falar algo, pois não parava de engolir em seco, mas fiquei quieta, resolvi dar seu espaço. Assim que me mexi no sofá para pegar uma almofada ele me olhou e aproveitou a deixa.

- Edward me contou de sua decisão.

Olhei para ele e mordi meu lábio inferior, meio que não sabendo o que falar. Eu não sabia qual seria a reação de Esme e Carlisle em relação ao meu encontro com Reneé, então apenas assenti e abracei a almofada, fazendo de tudo para não fugir meu olhar, porque eu sabia que ali naquele momento poderia parecer rude, ou total falta de educação.

- Sim...er... eu... - sacudi a cabeça, puxando uma boa quantidade de ar e tentando me recompor. - O que você acha, Carlisle?

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e levantou-se da poltrona, vindo até mim. Meu coração dava pulinhos, com medo de estar chateando-os de alguma forma. Eles faziam tudo por mim, e eu simplesmente tinha que fazê-los entender que eu nunca agiria de forma mal agradecida, voltando para minha mãe e esquecendo de todo o carinho, de como eles tinham cuidado tão bem de mim e do meu filho.

Na realidade eu nem estava procurando minha mãe. Pelo menos não pensava nisso agora. Ela que acabou me encontrando quando eu menos esperava..

- Eu te dei a chance de escolher o que queria Isabella, e se você quer encontrar sua mãe, se acha que é a melhor coisa a se fazer, eu te dou todo o apoio que precisa. - ele falou ao se sentar ao meu lado, dando um tapinha leve na almofada em que eu estava abraçada. - Só não quero que você vá sozinha. Edward vai com você, está bem? - ele me olhou com carinho.

- Está bem. - assenti devagar. - Eu meio que já tinha combinado isso com ele.

- E por favor, tente não ficar nervosa nem ansiosa.. Eu sei que é difícil, mas por favor.. pense em Anthony. - ele olhou rapidamente para a área da minha barriga mas logo levantou o olhar quando se tocou de que a almofada estava cobrindo uma boa parte dela. - Outra coisa que eu tenho que te falar, é que... - ele deu um pigarro fraco, provavelmente procurando as palavras certas. - Nós não queremos perder você, Isabella. Eu sou seu tutor, seu futuro sogro e avô do seu filho, não quero que os problemas que tivemos no passado sobreponham o que temos agora.

Ele deve ter visto em minha cara que eu não estava entendendo, então deu mais um sorriso fraco e continuou.

- Se você quiser revogar minha tutoria e devolver as responsabilidades à sua mãe eu vou entender completamente, só peço que não se deixe levar tão rápido. Pense com carinho nas coisas primeiro, está bem?

Assenti, mas assim que percebi que Carlisle ia se levantar, resolvi dar meu parecer.

- Eu não quero perder você como meu tutor, Carlisle. - falei baixo. - Eu vou ser eternamente grata por tudo que vocês fizeram por mim. Tudo. - meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e assim que ele percebeu ele sentou novamente, passando seu polegar embaixo de meus olhos. - Você foi a única coisa que eu tive mais próxima de um pai, e eu vejo você com Alice e Edward, você pode ter suas questões com eles, mas no fundo, sei que é um pai perfeito. - sorri junto as lágrimas que ainda restavam. - E eu sei porque Edward vai se espelhar em você ao ser pai de Anthony, ao ser meu marido, por isso eu tenho certeza que estou e estarei em boas mãos.

Carlisle sorriu e passou a mão calmamente por meus cabelos, olhando meu rosto de uma forma paterna tão imensa que quase me fez chorar novamente. Tomada por minhas emoções completamente afloradas, soltei a almofada, colocando-a do meu lado no sofá e o abracei, apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro e respirando fundo, sentindo um aroma que me remetia a segurança, tranquilidade, proteção. Chegava até a relaxar e me fazer ter certeza de que eu estava em perfeitas e boas mãos.

- Então quer dizer que não vou te perder? - ele falou dando um riso baixo, a mão segurando minha cabeça..

- Óbvio que não. - respondi ainda sentindo seu cheiro de pai. Seu cheiro de proteção. Não me cansaria disso nunca. Apesar de todos os problemas de hostilidade que tive com Carlisle no começo de tudo, eu confiava nele de olhos fechados. Eu sabia que ele queria meu bem e que no fundo, tudo que ele fez, foi procurando o bem do filho dele.

- Mesmo tendo você como nora, Isabella, pode ter certeza de que eu te tenho mais como minha filha. - suas mãos passeavam calmamente por minhas costas, e me fez suspirar que cada palavra e ato dele me passavam o que Charlie nunca passou em tantos anos. - Eu amo você e Anthony, da mesma forma que amo Esme, Edward e Alice.

Suspirei mais uma vez, não deixando de exprimir um sorriso. Eu queria que Carlisle visse esse meu sorriso. Então afastei nosso abraço e o mostrei, olhando em seus olhos. Lutando com uma certa vergonha do excesso de intimidade daquele momento, peguei suas mãos e levei até minha barriga, me segurando para não chorar novamente.

- Eu e Anthony também te amamos.

Carlisle precisou passar no escritório para resolver algumas coisas de última hora e continuei a ver televisão, enquanto Esme, Rosalie e Emmett ainda continuavam na cozinha, combinando as receitas da Ceia de hoje. Rosalie estava incumbida de fazer as sobremesas, Esme os acompanhamentos, e os homens da casa o Tender. Edward, muito pouco fã de aprender a como se temperar carnes, logo se juntou a mim, jogando-se no sofá e me aninhando em um abraço. Seus dedos acariciavam meu ombro e braço e muito que frequentemente eu recebia beijinhos na têmpora ou na cabeça.

- Animada para a ceia de hoje a noite? - ele falou com seus lábios ainda em meus cabelos. Os dedos já não acariciavam mais, agora eles davam pequenos beliscos em minha pele, mas não aqueles que machucavam. Estavam na realidade até me dando uma sensação meio contrária. Uma vontade de me trancar com Edward no quarto e só sair na hora da Ceia de Natal.

- Mmmhum. - respondi respirando fundo no meio de seu abraço. Por mais que eu tentasse prestar atenção no episódio de Padrinhos Mágicos que estava passando, eu não conseguia de forma nenhuma. Porque até o cheiro de Edward estava me dando alguns efeitos.

- O que você tem? Em que está pensando? - ele falou e eu podia sentir o sorriso em seus lábios, abrindo-se cada vez mais. Ele sabia porque eu estava assim, Edward sempre sentia. E até que isso era bom, porque de vez em quando eu ainda tinha certa vergonha de exprimir essas... _vontades_.

Não respondi, apenas ri baixinho e Edward mexeu-se no sofá, de forma que pudesse dessa vez descer os beijos de minha cabeça para meu rosto. Quando chegou no cantinho de minha boca, pude ver de rabo de olho que ele portava aquele sorriso torto lindo e perfeito, que fazia meu coração falhar milhares de batidas. É muito bom se apaixonar. A sensação de explosão que se tem dentro do peito é simplesmente indescritível.

- Será que eu estou conseguindo enxergar pensamentos impuros na cabecinha de Srta. Isabella Swan? - ele deu um beijinho leve nesse mesmo cantinho, me fazendo sentir formigamento nos pulmões e arrepio nas pernas. Sim, estranho. Mas muito gostoso.

- Como você sabe? - mordi minha própria boca, olhando em seus olhos e procurando a resposta. Como Edward me entendia tão bem assim? Porque ele conseguia me interpretar com tanta facilidade?

- Hmmmm... - ele deu outro beijo. - Eu sinto. - sussurrou, inclinando sua cabeça e passeando com seu nariz por minha bochecha. - Seu cheiro muda. - ele falou baixo em meu ouvido. - Seus olhos mostram toda a vontade... - ele deu um beijinho no lóbulo de minha orelha, e em seguida uma mordida. - Sua pele muda de temperatura... - ele afundou sua cabeça em meu pescoço. - Seu coracão dispara. - ele deu um beijo de boca aberta em minha jugular, justamente onde podia sentir os batimentos do meu coração que, - não adiantava nem negar, - estavam em pânico de tão acelerados. - Eu sei tudo de você, _minha Isabella_.

Meu sorriso, meu anjo, meu amor... eu adorava os apelidos que Edward me dava, mas ouvir o "Minha Isabella" foi somente o que faltava para ter a certeza de que eu o queria _daquela forma_ mais do que tudo naquele momento. Afinal, de todos os apelidos esse era o único que trazia uma conotacão... er... sensual. Ou até mesmo sexual por assim dizer. Me passava uma sensação de possessividade, de que Edward me queria somente como sua, e isso era completamente excitante.

- Somente sua Isabella.. - falei bem baixo.

- Exatamente. Só minha e de mais ninguém. - respirei fundo tentando recobrar o ar e acertar meus batimentos cardíacos, mas um barulho na porta acabou cortando todo o clima.

- Dá pra alguém me ajudar aqui, caramba? - ouvi a voz de Alice vinda do hall de entrada. Junto com ela, barulhos estranhos, como se ela estivesse batendo com uma caixa na parede.

Edward grunhiu e muito sem vontade se levantou, enquanto Esme e Emmett saíram da cozinha ao encontro de Alice. A baixinha estava carregando uma caixa gigantesca de enfeites de Natal e bateu a porta com o pé, entregando a Emmett e Edward.

- Alice, o que isso está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou irritado.

- Eu tive que vir aqui porque esqueci algumas coisas. - ela falou entredentes. - Relaxa, ela não vai ver!

Ela não vai ver o que? Quem?

Me aproximei e os dois, - três, logo percebi que Esme também, - me olharam assustados.

- O que foi? - perguntei.

- Nada meu anjo, nada... - ele me respondeu procurando por Emmett com o olhar. - Cara, me ajuda a levar essa caixa para o carro? - então olhou para Alice. - Vá buscar o que estava faltando e me encontre na garagem, eu vou te levar lá.

- Ok, ok... não precisa ficar brabo. - ela falou levantando as mãos, e dando um beijo rapidamente em minha bochecha, antes de subir correndo as escadas.

- O que foi isso? - perguntei a Esme. - Para que tanto enfeite se a nossa árvore já está pronta? - apontei para a imensa árvore de Natal no canto de nossa sala. Era tão grande que a estrela literalmente encostava no teto. Sorri ao lembrar do dia em que enfeitamos ela. Tinha sido muito divertido.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. - ela respondeu, fugindo o olhar de mim e virando-se para Rosalie. - Querida, porque você e Bella não começam logo a massa para os biscoitos de Natal? Vou buscar as forminhas no armário.

- Ótima idéia! - Rosalie falou pegando em minha mão e me puxando em direção à cozinha.

- Vou aproveitar e pegar a mal educada de Alice, que até agora não falou com vocês. - Esme falou enquanto subia as escadas.

- Alice não é mal educada Rose, ela só está ocupada com alguma coisa... - falei tentando me explicar, enquanto íamos até a geladeira pegar os ingredientes para a massa do biscoito.

- Relaxa, eu sei. - ela começou a fazer um rabo de cavalo em seu cabelo. - Então, vamos começar?

Edward e Emmett acabaram saindo de carro com Alice, que passou rapidamente pela cozinha para falar com Rosalie e se apresentar. A baixinha pediu desculpas por não estar dando muita atenção à ela e Emmett e em impressionantes cinco minutos elas pareciam que eram melhores amigas que se conheciam há anos. Combinamos de fazer uma noite das garotas um pouco antes do ano novo, Alice prometendo que nos levaria para um bar maravilhoso, e eu não sei ao certo se Edward ficaria satisfeito com isso, mas aceitei levada pela animação das duas.

Esme nos entregou as forminhas para os biscoitos e se retirou, falando que ia tomar banho e descansar um pouco, reunir as energias para nossa ceia. Ficamos apenas eu e Rosalie sozinhas na cozinha, preparando toda a massa dos biscoitos. Decidimos por fazer uma forma de nozes e a outra de chocolate. Por um tempo ficamos caladas, apenas nos concentrando em nossos afazeres, mas assim que sentamos para montar as forminhas em cima da mesa, ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Mas não era aquele sorriso normal, ele estava recheado de malícia.

- O que foi? - perguntei sorrindo também.

- Você está bem safadinha, solzinho. - ela disse enquanto abraçava a tigela da massa de chocolate, passando a colher com força para terminar de misturar os ingredientes antes de colocá-los nas forminhas.

- Eu? - franzi o cenho. - Que que eu fiz? - coloquei a última forminha na superfície e dei um gole em minha garrafinha de água. Continuei olhando para ela, esperando a resposta.

- Eu bem vi você e Edward na sala, na maior troca de beijinhos e palavrinhas no ouvido, pele arrepiada...

- Cala a boca! - cortei-a, rindo em gargalhadas. Queria ao máximo disfarçar minha vergonha, mas estava praticamente impossível.

- Não é a toa que Anthony está para vir, tô vendo que vocês dois vão é ter uns quinze bezerrinhos!

- Pára, Rosalie! - dei um tapa de leve em seu braço, e ela deixou toda a seriedade para começar a rir junto comigo.

- Você é que tem que parar de ficar com vergonha disso. - ela tirou a atenção do que estava fazendo e me olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Vocês são um casal, é completamente natural ficarem assim. Eu e Emmett não nos desgrudamos.. - ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior, olhando para a massa do bolo como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos.

- Hmmmm.. então quer dizer que vocês já...

- Esqueceu que casamos, cabecinha? - ela nem precisou esperar eu terminar. - E sinceramente solzinho, depois que eu conheci o que é, e _como_ Emmett é... - ela suspirou. - Ele na cama é... - outro sorriso.. - Cheio de pegada forte. Insaciável. Sexy... Pelo amor de Deus... - outro suspiro forte. Percebi até que os pelinhos de seu braço estavam eriçados apenas com a menção.

Sorri, abaixando minha cabeça e olhando para a mão de Rosalie, - que ainda batia a massa, - perdida em pensamentos. Edward também era incrível, e eu adorava cada segundo que passávamos juntos, sozinhos, nos amando e nos dando prazer. Parece que ele conhecia cada ponto do meu corpo e como ele agiria se fosse provocado, e até hoje eu ainda me pegava tendo sensações novas e deliciosas com seus dedos, suas mãos, com seus lábios ou com... bem.

- Em que está pensando hein, sua mente safada? - ela quebrou meus pensamentos.

- Em nada.. - ri, olhando para o ladrilho no chão..

- Sei. Acredito. - ela riu também. - Mas me conta, como Edward é na cama?

- Rosalie! - arregalei meus olhos.

- Solzinho, nós somos amigas deeeeesde pequenas! Naquela vez que vocês foram ao drive-in ele adorou coisas que eeeu dei as dicas, você lembra? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha. - Então o que custa me contar agora?

- Não custa nada, mas... - ri baixo, sem humor, sacudindo a cabeça. - Eu tenho um bloqueio estranho. Eu simplesmente não consigo. - olhei para ela.

- Como assim? - ela perguntou com um certo tom de preocupação.

- Não é só em falar.. eu ainda tenho vergonha de várias coisas... - respirei fundo. - Inclusive na cama. Eu e Edward fizemos uma viagem perto do meu aniversário, fomos para Vermont, e foram uns dos melhores dias que passamos sozinhos... ganhamos uma intimidade tão grande, me sinto tão segura quando estou com ele na cama, amo tudo que fazemos e ele é simplesmente incrível, mas... eu sinto que eu poderia ser mais solta, sabe? Sinto que devo isso a ele.

- Hmm.. - ela fez menção para eu continuar.

- Às vezes quanto estamos fazendo er... então, eu percebo a vontade que ele tem de testar sensações, experimentar coisas novas, mas ele se freia querendo me respeitar, com medo dessa minha timidez. - abaixei a cabeça, dessa vez não conseguindo olhar para Rose. - Nós temos uma conexão incrível, não estou falando que é ruim. Não é. É perfeito. É romântico, é carinhoso, e tem vezes que ele fala umas coisas que simplesmente me levam ao céu... mas... eu só queria poder falar as coisas para ele também sem pudor nenhum, poder surpreendê-lo ... mas não dá. Não consigo.

Ela parou de mexer na massa e colocou a tigela em cima da mesa, me olhando.

- Fala alguma coisa, Rose. - levantei a cabeça.

- Quais posições vocês já fizeram? - ela me perguntou assim, do nada, fazendo um fogo absurdo brotar em minhas bochechas.

- Não posso responder isso.. - sacudi a cabeça.

- Mas vai.

- Não vou, Rose.

- Quais, Isabella? - ela continuou.

Respirei fundo olhando para o teto. Eu não tinha intenção nenhuma em responder, mas Rose continuou calada, me olhando.

- As coisas normais. - respondi, me dando por vencida.

- Como assim "as coisas normais?" - ela se aproximou de mim, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa.

- Ah Rose, as posições tradicionais, normais... - mexi minhas mãos, tentando me explicar. - Ultimamente está sendo mais desconfortável então estamos fazendo de lado, por causa da minha barriga... ou eu... fico no colo dele... - cada palavra que eu falava parecia que causava uma onda de calor no meu corpo todo, e eu tinha que respirar e engolir minha vergonha para continuar. - Todas as vezes foi Edward quem propôs as posições, e.. eu queria ser a pessoa a fazer isso um dia, sabe?

- Entendo. - ela colocou a mão em meu joelho, olhando carinhosamente. - Bella... você confia em Edward?

Onde ela queria chegar com isso?

- Completamente, Rosalie. - falei com o cenho meio franzido, querendo mostrar a ela que não estava entendendo direito. - Sempre confiei.

- Então você tem que deixar essa vergonha de lado e perceber que ele te ama do jeito que você é. Ele ama cada pedacinho de você. Tenho certeza que essa vergonha ainda é um pouco de insegurança.

- Deve ser. - falei baixo.

- Edward é seu companheiro, solzinho. É o pai do seu filho, é a pessoa que mais você pode confiar no mundo para abrir sua intimidade e falar besteiras... você acha que ele iria julgar ou criticar alguma atitude que você tivesse com relação a ele, ou a vocês?

- Não, não sei...

- Bella, tenho certeza que Edward te aprova em todos os aspectos, meu anjinho. - ela sorriu. - Mas eu te entendo, eu sei como é ter que enfrentar a vergonha, a timidez... você até que melhorou bastante pelo que eu vi lá na sala hoje... - o olhar malicioso voltou e me fez rolar os olhos. - Mas acho que se você fizer uma vez, uma vezinha só, você consegue se soltar.

- Do que você está falando?

Foi sua vez de girar os olhos.

- Oral, Bella. Você nunca fez, fez? - ela perguntou, meio que já sabendo a resposta.

- Não, nunca fiz. - mordi meu lábio. - Ele já fez em mim, mas eu nunca fiz nele..

- Garanto que no dia que você fizer, simplesmente toda a timidez vai embora.

- Mas eu não sei fazer, Rose.

- Eu tenho certeza que Edward tem a capacidade de te ensinar. - ela deu um sorriso com o canto de seus lábios. - Pelo visto ele já te ensinou bastante. - ela olhou para a minha barriga.

- E me deu de presente meu girassolzinho. - falei levando as mãos à minha barriga, lutando para que aquele assunto terminasse logo de uma vez. Rosalie meio que entendeu e suspirou, dando um sorriso confortante.

- Você está feliz com isso, não está solzinho? - ela perguntou também colocando a mão em minha barriga.

- Completamente. - olhei para minha barriga enquanto meus dedos acariciavam o pequeno calombinho que se formara no lado direito. Será que era seu pézinho? - No começo foi assustador. Vergonhoso. Achei que todos me olhariam de lado por eu estar grávida tão nova. Pensei nas coisas que deixaria de ver por conta disso, mas hoje, eu vejo que eu só ganhei. Anthony é um presente de Deus, e se eu pudesse, faria tudo de novo, sem medo de me arrepender.

Rosalie continuou sorrindo.

- Então quer dizer que o apelido dele é _girassolzinho_, solzinho? - ela riu com a proximidade e cumplicidade das duas palavras.

- Eu nem tinha pensado nisso, Rose. Juro. Simplesmente veio.

- Bom, não é de se duvidar que esse bebê será apaixonado pela mãe. Será exatamente como o girassol e o sol, um completamente ligado ao outro.

Enquanto terminávamos de colocar os biscoitos em formato de bonequinhos e árvores de Natal no forno, Edward e Emmett chegaram. Os dois vieram nos cumprimentar, cada um com seu jeito particular, e eu suspirei ao pensar na conversa que tive com Rosalie sobre Edward. _Oral_. Eu queria tentar, mas e se eu errasse? E se eu, sei lá... mordesse? Cheguei a ter um arrepio com tal pensamento. Não queria causar dor, simplesmente queria que ele se sentisse bem.

Edward subiu para tomar um banho enquanto Emmett e Rosalie ainda me faziam companhia na cozinha. Morri de rir com os tapas que Rosalie dava em meu irmãozão toda vez que ele tentava roubar um pouco da cobertura que estava em cima da bancada, reclamando que nem uma criança que estava com fome, estava cansado, e precisava de açúcar em seu organismo.

- Tudo bem, mas só uma colherzinha, está bem? - Rosalie falou a ele. Peguei uma colherzinha de sobremesa dentro da gaveta e entreguei a ela, que pegou um pouco da cobertura e levou até a boca de Emmett. Ele murmurou, soltando um "hmmm" tão feliz que por pouco não tive a vontade de dar mais daquele glacê a ele.

- Isso está uma delícia, carneirinha... - ele falou pegando na cintura de Rosalie e puxando-a com vigor para perto de si, dando um beijo misturado com glacê.

- Emmett, pare, Bella está aqui. - Rosalie falou entredentes, mas querendo sorrir.

- Bella? - ele afundou a cabeça no pescoço de Rosalie e sua mão desceu até seu bumbum, apertando-o rapidamente. - Bella é mais safada que a gente, carneirinha, ou você acha que ela engoliu uma melancia?

Porque eu ainda continuava com vergonha? Eu tinha que definitivamente parar com isso. Para minha sorte, Edward chegou, com uma camiseta branca de tecido fininho e calças de moletom. Seu cabelo estava molhado e ainda pingando. Os pés descalços. Aquele sorriso perfeito e por segundos pensei que poderia derreter mais do que o glacê que esfriava na bancada.

Rosalie olhou para ele, que se aproximava de mim, então abriu um sorriso enorme, porém enigmático, em minha direção.

- Emmett... preciso comprar algumas coisas para as sobremesas de hoje a noite. Vamos comigo até o Walmart? - ela disse ainda me olhando.

- Eu não sei ir até o Walmart. - ele falou, puxando o ar profundamente, começando a sentir o cheiro dos biscoitos que estavam no forno.

Naquele momento, com o melhor timing da face da terra, Esme entrou na cozinha, buscando um copo de água.

- Esme! - Rosalie falou ainda mais animada. - Eu preciso ir até o Walmart comprar algumas coisas para a sobremesa, e até gostaria de sua opinião em alguns sabores... se importa de ir comigo e com Emmett?

Eu não acredito que ela estava fazendo isso. Não. acredito. Queria protelar, mas Edward acabou envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura por trás e dando um beijo silencioso em minha nuca. Aquilo acabou me distraindo completamente. Será que tudo estava a favor para ficarmos sozinhos?

- Claro, meu anjo! - ela respondeu colocando a água em um copo. - Só preciso trocar de roupa e vamos, está bem?

- Pode levar meu carro, mãe. - Edward falou, ainda abraçado a mim. Seu queixo estava apoiado em meu ombro, e ele simplesmente não largava meu pescoço, - seu local preferido, - dando beijinhos com a boca aberta e deixando minhas partes femininas completamente em estado de alerta. Com certeza ele estava sentindo. Como ele tinha dito mais cedo, ele sabia tudo sobre mim.

Passei a mão em meu rosto quente e senti minhas palmas completamente geladas. O efeito que Edward tinha sobre mim era fora do comum.

- Solzinho, enquanto vamos lá você e Edward podem decorar os biscoitos? - ela disse querendo rir. Ela sabia o que tinha feito. Mas aquela pequena ação tinha me deixado tão nervosa que meu coração batia em disparada. - O glacê está terminando de esfriar, os corantes estão do lado da pia, você sabe como fazer. E não se esqueça de fazer enquanto os biscoitos estão quentinhos hein...

- E..e...está bem. - falei sentindo a respiração de Edward em minha nuca.

Algum tempo depois eles acabaram se despedindo rapidamente e saíram. Assim que ouvi o barulho do carro de Edward saindo da garagem, comecei a separar o glacê em vários potinhos e jogar o corante colorido em cada um deles.

- Você quer ficar com as árvores de Natal ou os bonequinhos? - perguntei. Edward ainda estava abraçado comigo, seu peito imprensando minhas costas e parecia não querer desgrudar. Acho que tudo que aconteceu no sofá mais cedo acabou causando essa necessidade de estar perto. Cada respiração de Edward em minha nuca, ou na lateral de meu pescoço, alimentava meus hormônios.

- Hmm, por mim tanto faz meu anjo. - deu um beijo em meu ombro. Ele se mexeu levemente atrás de mim e pude sentir algo. Minha calça era fina, o tecido da calça dele também não ajudava muito. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer. Definitivamente eu não conseguiria decorar biscoito nenhum. - Qual é o mais fácil?

- Acho.. que... os bonequinhos.. - minha voz estava fraca e Edward percebendo, apenas riu baixo. Os movimentos começaram a aumentar na área de meu bumbum. Ele estava literalmente roçando em mim e já não queria mais esconder. - É só você colocar os olhinhos... - engoli em seco. - E as boquinhas... alguns bo... - ele pegou meu cabelo e colocou todo de um lado do meu ombro, dando outro beijo em minha nuca. - botõezinhos como roupi..nha..

- Hmmhum.. pode deixar comigo. - ele falou em uma voz baixa, mas tão, tão sexy que me fez respirar fundo.

Era minha hora de agir. Era minha hora de agir. EU TINHA QUE CONSEGUIR.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, deixei o potinho de corante em cima da bancada e levei minha cabeça para trás, encostando-a em seu ombro. Eu tinha certeza que minhas bochechas estavam mais do que vermelhas, mas eu tinha que lutar contra isso. Era Edward. Era o meu companheiro. Era o pai do meu filho. A pessoa que eu mais podia confiar no mundo.

Sentindo minha garganta extremamente seca, procurei molhar meus lábios com a língua e plantei um beijo suave no pescoço de Edward, bem próximo de seu pomo de adão. Ele soltou um gemido bem baixinho, quase inaudível. Animada pelo som de sua garganta, dei outro beijo, dessa vez com minha boca aberta e os lábios bem molhados.

- Merda... - Edward sussurrou. - Meu sorriso... o que você está fazendo comigo?

Não respondi. Preferi dar minha resposta em forma de ação. Rocei meus dentes pela pele de seu pescoço um pouco barbeado, e dei uma mordida de leve. Edward grunhiu. Seus polegares seguraram o elástico de minha calça e adentraram por minha calcinha, segurando-a pelas laterais do meu corpo, como se quisesse tirar.

- Deus... o que aconteceu com você? - ele falou em uma voz meio gutural, mas ainda baixa.

- Nada... - falei baixo. Ou não falei? Minha voz parecia que não tinha saído. Dei um pigarro. - Nada... - mordi novamente e Edward inclinou-se, apoiando as duas mãos na borda da bancada, me prendendo entre seus braços.

- Céus, você está me deixando louco, Isabella... - ele passou seu rosto por meu rosto, seu nariz passeando pela pele de minhas bochechas e senti uma pequena mordida na maçã de meu rosto. - Eu tento me frear mas simplesmente não consi...

- Eu não quero que você se freie. - sussurrei, tomando toda a coragem do mundo e pegando sua mão. Entrelacei nossos dedos e deslizei nossas mãos por minha barriga redondinha, passando por meu quadril e chegando onde eu queria.

- Bella...

- Não fala nada, Edward... - meu coração batia tão forte que foi difícil soltar aquelas palavras. - Só... não.. não pare, por favor.

Senti a respiração descompassada de Edward na lateral de meu pescoço, e um gemido fraco que logo escapou de seus lábios passou por meus ouvidos, dando um arrepio geral em todo o meu corpo.

- Não vou parar. - ele deu um beijo leve em meu ombro, junto com uma mordidinha suave, e sua mão pressionou meu centro, por cima do tecido. Cheguei a ficar na ponta dos pés com aquele contato delicioso.

Os lábios de Edward faziam uma trilha molhada pelo meu pescoço e maxilar, suas mão esquerda brincava com o meu cabelo, e ao encontrar meu ombro, desceu por meu colo e alcançou a área de meu seio. Um gemido fraco acabou saindo sem querer, e ele apenas sorriu baixo, continuando a beijar meu pescoço, sem intenção de parar.

A sensação era tanta que apoiei minhas duas mãos na bancada, procurando equilíbrio, só que isso acabou me fazendo inclinar para frente e imprensar nossa área do quadril ainda mais. Edward me obedeceu, não se freiando dessa vez. Ele continuou massageando meu centro por cima do tecido finíssimo de minha calça, naquele mesmo ritmo delicioso. Meu corpo tremeu em resposta e fechei meus olhos, procurando cerrar todos os meus sentidos e me focar só naquelas sensações maravilhosas que ele estava meu causando.

- Ungh... - escapou novamente de meus lábios. - Edward, eu...

Ele continuou, seus lábios dessa vez em minha nuca. Edward puxou a barra de minha camiseta, subindo com sua mão e seus dedos longos por meu corpo, alcançando meu seio e meu mamilo completamente durinho. Seu polegar e o indicador começaram a brincar com ele e minha vontade já era tamanha que acabei tendo que...

- Edward, eu quero você... - engoli em seco. - Agora...

Seus dedos pararam de brincar, tanto os de uma mão quanto os da outra e naquele momento eu cheguei a conclusão que tinha o surpreendido.

Eu não fazia idéia de em que posição poderíamos fazer, mas sinceramente não estava importando nem um pouco. Eu só queria _fazer_. Eu sabia que de agora em diante nós não conseguiríamos tanto, - minha barriga crescia mais a cada dia, - então o que eu mais queria era satisfazer aquela vontade naquele momento.

Edward ficou meio perdido, mas aquilo não quebrou o clima. Na realidade achei até fofo demais o tom de preocupação em seus olhos, quando ele me virou de frente para ele e me encarou.

- Aqui? - ele perguntou.

Apenas assenti, procurando não fugir de seu olhar. Era meu momento de provar que eu não sentiria mais vergonha.

Ele olhou ao nosso redor e encontrou a cadeira, onde há pouco eu e Rosalie estávamos sentadas. Ele puxou-a sem se afastar de mim ou tirar os olhos dos meus e sentou-se, me puxando pela mão para seu colo.

Assim que me sentei, senti nossa proximidade ainda mais intensificada pela barriga, e ele também sentiu, porque levou sua mão para a lateral dela e me perguntou baixinho se eu não estava me sentindo desconfortável. Apenas sacudi a cabeça, indicando que não, e ele então sorriu, aproximando seu rosto para me beijar.

Começamos devagar, como na maioria das vezes. Mas algo naquele dia estava diferente. Depois de todos os obstáculos que encarei para chegar até aqui, me sentia mais leve, mais livre para fazer coisas que eu sabia que iriam surpreendê-lo cada vez mais. Desci meus dedos por seu corpo, achando a barra de sua camiseta, e ele me ajudou, arrancando-a por sua cabeça e desarrumando aquele cabelo já desarrumado.

Seus olhos semicerrados não largavam do meu rosto, e eu me senti desejada, como ele sempre fazia eu me sentir. Era uma mistura de emoções tão intensas que acabaram se tornando combustível para que eu continuasse a agir como estava agindo. Como uma mulher, que confia em seu parceiro completamente e que não tem vergonha quando está com ele.

Meus dedos passearam por seu peito já nu e desceram para a barra de sua calça. Edward me olhava completamente surpreso, mas era visível a felicidade em suas feições. E saber que eu era a principal causadora daquela felicidade me deixava ainda mais disposta a continuar.

Inclinei meu corpo um pouco para trás e Edward colocou suas duas mãos na parte baixa de minhas costas, me protegendo para que eu não me desequilibrasse. Eu só queria tempo o suficiente para ajudá-lo a se livrar daquela calça, e assim que terminei me levantei, para que ele a colocasse na altura de seus tornozelos, junto com sua cueca.

Enquanto eu ainda estava de pé, ele me puxou suavemente pelo elástico da minha calça e segurou-o novamente pelas laterais, puxando-a para baixo, junto com a minha calcinha. Levei minha mão para seus cabelos, e ele fechou os olhos, murmurando suavemente com a sensação de minhas unhas curtas em seu couro cabeludo.

- Eu não acredito que estamos prestes a fazer isso... - ele disse segurando minha cintura com vontade. - Isso é tão... argh, baby... sexy... _diferente_.

Apenas sorri. Suas mãos quentes passeavam para cima e para baixo na minha perna.

- Vem... senta aqui. - ele falou baixo, olhando em meus olhos.

Me sentei em seu colo novamente, nossas peles fervendo se encontrando e ele me puxou pela nuca para um beijo mais... feroz. Edward estava diferente. Não que ele nunca tivesse vontade e fosse perfeito, mas a novidade estava intigando-o a justamente não se frear.

Nossos lábios não desgrudaram por um bom tempo, em um beijo quente e extremamente cheio de vontade. Assim que nossas bocas se afastaram, vermelhas e inchadas tamanha intensidade, foi a vez de nossas testas se encostarem e nossos olhos trocarem promessas eternas de fidelidade. Eu o amava. Muito mais do que eu podia imaginar.

- Eu preciso de você dentro de mim, Edward... - falei junto a um gemido. - Agora...

Achei que ele fosse enlouquecer. Em questão de segundos Edward estava dentro de mim, nosso ritmo rápido, forte e completamente diferente causando verdadeiros gemidos em nossas gargantas, falta de ar, gelado na barriga e a sensação de estar no céu. De estarmos finalmente nos completando. Ele não mudava o ritmo, cada investida mais e mais nos deixando loucos, e eu realmente achava que podia estar perdendo o juízo porque eu queria rir. E sorrir. E gritar. Até meu próprio quadril acabou investindo em Edward, o que ocasionou em algumas mordidas em meu pescoço.

Meu orgasmo foi rápido, violento, me fazendo soltar um grunhido tão incomum que Edward simplesmente riu, afundando sua cabeça no vão de meu pescoço e terminando de dar suas últimas investidas dentro de mim.

Meu estado de estupor havia sido tão intenso que em hora nenhuma me toquei que estávamos dentro da cozinha, - que não tinha portas, - à luz do dia, com nossa família prestes a entrar pela porta do hall a qualquer momento.

- O que foi isso, meu sorriso? - ele disse depois de alguns minutos, enquanto ainda dava beijos em meu ombro. Suas mãos não paravam de acariciar a lateral de meu corpo, passeando por minha barriga. Confesso que eu estava sentindo um pouco de dor muscular e umas pontadas no estômago, mas eu já as conhecia. Eram de esforço. Só descansar um pouco que tudo voltaria ao normal.

Quase que silenciosamente pedi desculpas a Anthony por aquilo, mas acho que ele entenderia. Porque ele sabia que eu e Edward nos amávamos muito.

- Isso o que? - falei com minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, passando a ponta de meu dedo indicador por sua pele suada. Minha respiração ainda estava normalizando, e eu podia sentir o coração de Edward na altura de seu pescoço. Ainda pulsava forte.

- _Isso..._. - ele repetiu. - Nós nunca tínhamos feito assim... - ele deu uma mordida leve ainda em meu ombro. - Não que eu esteja reclamando, foi simplesmente... incrível.. sei lá, não tenho palavras... - seus dedos agora passeavam por minhas costas, sem nenhum caminho previsível. Simplesmente me acariciavam, e ainda assim me arrepiavam.

- Só quis fazer algo diferente... - ajeitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, dando um beijo leve em seu pescoço. - Que bom que gostou.

Edward riu, fazendo nossos corpos se mexerem levemente.

- Foi perfeito meu anjo... - ele levantou sua cabeça, me fazendo levantar a minha e olhando em meus olhos. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Ele abriu um sorriso no canto de seus lábios e assim que viu eu franzindo meu cenho em dúvida logo fez questão de se explicar.

- Toda vez que você e Rosalie conversam eu levo uma surpresa dessas... - ele riu novamente, levando uma de suas mãos para minha cabeça, brincando com meu cabelo. - Primeiro em Monrovia, e agora aqui... Certamente tenho que procurar um ótimo presente de Natal para ela.

- Que pena que você não jantará com a gente, querido. - Esme disse para Jasper enquanto ele se despedia da gente. Ele apareceu algum tempo depois com Alice a seu lado, e graças aos céus eu e Edward já estávamos recompostos, de banho tomado e terminando de decorar os biscoitos. Jasper nos deu Feliz Natal, deixou alguns presentes embaixo da árvore e entregou uma caixinha para Edward, o que me deixou extremamente curiosa. O que será que era aquilo?

- Acredite Esme, eu queria estar. - ele disse abrindo um sorriso em minha direção. - Mas tenho que dar atenção aos meus pais, principalmente esse ano, depois que Nana morreu. - ele falou meio triste, e eu já sabia que era sobre sua avó. Achava lindo e carinhoso o jeito como ele a chamava.

- Eu sei meu filho, eu entendo. - ela deu um beijo em sua testa. - Mande lembranças à seus pais e um Feliz Natal. Amanhã você vem almoçar com a gente, não? - ela perguntou.

- Com certeza estarei aqui. - ele sorriu. - Até amanhã.

Assim que Jasper se despediu de Alice e saiu perguntei a Edward o que era a caixinha mas ele esperto que só, acabou me distraindo com beijos.

A ceia estava extremamente maravilhosa. Esme ficou preocupada do Tender não sair muito bom, já que estava na mão dos homens, mas surpreendentemente tinha ficado muito gostoso. Depois da sobremesa, nos reunimos na sala para conversar e tomar vinho. Bem, eu estava com meu suco de uva, feito especialmente por mim, só para enganar e poder beber algo parecido com o que eles estavam tomando. Ficamos olhando por um bom tempo a árvore até o momento em que Alice se levantou, falando que havia visto em um filme uma tradição de Natal muito bonita que ela queria que nossa família fizesse. Primeiro, faríamos uma oração todos juntos, e depois cada um pegaria um enfeite de cristal que tinha dentro de uma caixinha e colocaria na árvore, pedindo silenciosamente por um desejo.

Nos levantamos para a oração e Edward pegou em minha mão, apertando-a. Assim que fechei meus olhos e ouvi a voz de Carlisle falando aquelas palavras de agradecimento a Deus, não contive minhas lágrimas. Elas fugiam de meus olhos até mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas e até um soluço escapou de meu peito, fazendo Edward olhar para mim e perguntar se estava tudo bem. Apenas sacudi a cabeça, pedindo para que ele não se preocupasse e voltei a me focar na oração tão bonita que estava sendo feita por Carlisle.

Tanta coisa tinha acontecido esse ano. Por incrível que pareça, eu conhecia Edward há apenas pouco mais de seis meses. Parecia uma eternidade. Tudo que passamos tinha um peso quase equivalente ao de uma vida inteira, e eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava passando por tudo isso. Parecia um sonho, e eu sinceramente tinha medo de acordar e ver que nada disso estava acontecendo.

A oração acabou e cada um foi pegando um enfeite, indo para a árvore. Edward me pegou dois, - um para mim e outro para Anthony, - e fomos até a árvore fazer nossos pedidos.

- Quer colocar o de Anthony primeiro comigo? - ele disse acariciando meu rosto.

Assenti, e pegamos o enfeite juntos, pendurando-o na árvore. Edward fechou os olhos para pedir o que queria para nosso filho e eu também fechei os meus, pedindo silenciosamente para que nosso girassolzinho fosse feliz e saudável.

Quando fui colocar o meu, acabei nem pensando duas vezes em meu pedido. Era simples. Era fácil. Meu pedido era para que eu nunca mais acordasse desse sonho maravilhoso.

- Eu não acredito, Carlisle! - Esme falou enquanto terminava de desembrulhar o presente que ele tinha dado a ela. - Como você encontrou isso?

- Tenho meus contatos. - ele riu, dando um gole na taça de vinho. Carlisle era um homem muito bonito e eu conseguia ver muito de Edward nele.

- O que é, mamãe? - Alice perguntou curiosa.

- É um álbum do Stevie Wonder. - ela olhou para ele com os olhos marejados. - Nele tem a nossa música. A música de quando demos nosso primeiro beijo.

- Ai que lindo! - Rosalie falou, sentada no colo de Emmett, que estava em uma poltrona.

Esme correu para um aparelho que tocava aqueles vinis e sem hesitar colocou-o para tocar. O som era limpo apesar de o álbum ser antigo, e logo começou a música que eu provavelmente já tinha ouvido em algum lugar.

**Para ouvir: Stevie Wonder – Isn't She Lovely**

Carlisle se aproximou de Esme, colocando a taça em cima da mesinha de centro e os dois começaram a dançar no ritmo gostoso da música.

- Não falei que minha mãe era fã de colocar vinis antigos para eu e Alice ouvirmos? - Edward falou enquanto dava um beijo em minha cabeça. - Lembra quando dançamos "My Girl" na creche?

- Claro que lembro.. - sorri, dando um gole em meu suco de uva e pendendo minha cabeça para o lado, podendo encarar Edward. Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho.

- Gostaria de dançar comigo, Srta. Swan?

- Adoraria.

Nos levantamos e acompanhamos Carlisle e Esme. Edward apoiou os lábios em minha testa e ficou murmurando a canção como se estivesse cantando apenas para mim. Sua mão quente estava entrelaçada de forma forte na minha, e eu não queria sair dali nunca mais. A sensação que eu tinha era que, de cada segundo que passava, ele fazia eu me apaixonar ainda mais.

Um pouco mais tarde foi a hora da troca de presentes. Até Rosalie e Emmett acabaram entrando na troca animada, e ganharam presentes assim como deram. A pilha de presentes de Anthony não parava de aumentar, e toda vez que o nome dele era chamado, eu e Edward já começávamos a rir.

Alice ficou tirando fotos o tempo inteiro, principalmente do momento mais engraçado, em que Emmett quase caiu em prantos feito um bebê porque Carlisle e Esme haviam presenteado ele, Rosalie e Claire com passagens de avião sem data de validade para eles voltarem outra vez a Nova York. Assim que tive a oportunidade eu me aproximei dele e o abracei, agradecendo por isso, afinal era um presente para mim também.

Eu e Edward deixamos nossos presentes por último. O meu não era muito grande, na realidade era pequeno demais, mas ele disse que o dele era enorme então preferia que eu fosse primeiro.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu entregada o envelope e a pequena caixinha para ele. Ele estava sentado no chão, ao lado de todos os presentes que nosso girassolzinho havia ganhado, e acabei me sentando ao lado dele, esperando sua reação. Alice estava com a câmera a postos, afinal de todos ela era a única que sabia o que eu havia preparado para Edward e tinha certeza que ele ia se emocionar. Bem, assim eu esperava.

Ele tirou o papel espesso de dentro do envelope e começou a ler. Seus olhos foram gradativamente começando a marejar e os meus acabaram acompanhando. Eu tinha conseguido. Estava aliviada que meu presente tinha sido bom.

- Pelo amor de Deus, dá pra me contar o que é? - Emmett esbravejou, quebrando todo o silêncio.

- Meu anjo... - ele me olhou, seus olhos ainda cheios de emoção. - Eu não acredito que você fez isso.

Olhei para Alice e ela sorriu para mim, mas focou-se em tirar mais fotos.

- Gostou? - perguntei me segurando para não chorar.

- Arggghhh! - Emmett continuou, tomando um tapa na cabeça, vindo de Rosalie.

- É o melhor presente do mundo, depois de Anthony e você. - ele olhou novamente para o papel.

Eu queria dar algum presente relativo a isso, e Alice tinha me dado essa idéia excepcional. Meu presente consistia em duas cadeiras cativas no estádio dos New York Knicks, para que ele e Anthony pudessem assistir todos os jogos de basquete que fossem realizados aqui em Nova York para o resto de suas vidas.

Não tinha sido barato, claro que não. Na realidade custou todo o dinheiro que eu tinha juntado quando trabalhei para os pais de Maggie. Mas valia cada centavo porque a reação de Edward fez valer a pena. Ele estava extremamente emocionado e naquele momento eu tive ainda mais certeza de que dinheiro nenhum no mundo era mais importante do que o que nós tínhamos.

Junto com o título das cadeiras cativas, estavam algumas roupinhas de bebê dos NY Knicks e uma camisa para Edward, com o nome de nosso filho. Junto, coloquei um cartão, agradecendo a ele pelo homem que ele era pra mim, pelo porto seguro, e por me amar incondicionalmente. Até hoje eu não tinha certeza se eu realmente merecia isso.

- Feliz Natal. - Falei passando minhas mãos por seu rosto, que estava um pouco molhado pelas lágrimas fujonas.

- Feliz Natal, meu sorriso. - ele inclinou para me dar um beijo. - Muito, muito obrigado. Não tenho nem palavras para expressar como esse presente foi especial. - suas mãos acariciaram minha barriga e ele logo se abaixou para dar um beijo na área de meu umbigo. - Feliz Natal, meu campeão. Vamos assistir muitos jogos de basquete juntos, graças à mamãe. - então ele levantou novamente. - Eu vou comprar uma cadeira para você.

- Não. - falei sorrindo. - Eu quero que isso seja uma coisa de pai para filho. Um momento de vocês dois. Fico feliz que seja assim.

- Eu te amo Bella.

- Eu sei. - abri um sorriso ainda maior.

- Então, vamos ver seu presente? - ele falou se levantando.

- Edward, o que estamos fazendo aqui? - falei olhando para a casa, que agora já não era velha, muito menos possuía árvores doentes. Todas ainda me pareciam muito saudáveis, até mesmo no escuro da noite.

- Preciso te mostrar um negócio. - ele falou tirando a caixinha que Jasper tinha dado para ele do bolso. Dentro da caixinha tinha uma chave e meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Como você conseguiu essa chave? - perguntei.

- Tenho meus contatos. - ele sorriu, imitando exatamente o jeito que seu pai tinha respondido para sua mãe mais cedo.

Eu sinceramente não sabia o que estávamos fazendo ali, mas aceitei enquanto Edward me arrastava para dentro daquela casa. Ela estava toda decorada para Natal, cheia de luzinhas em suas pilastras e telhado, e estava completamente linda. Totalmente diferente do que ela era quando vimos pela primeira vez. Fiquei feliz pelo dono atual, por ter um lar tão maravilhoso. Sem contar nas árvores saudáveis. Eu nunca me esqueceria delas.

Edward tinha pedido a todos para que viéssemos sozinhos para cá, e eu não estava conseguindo entender nada, por mais que tentasse. No começo até pensei que ele queria me mostrar que tinha plantado mais uma árvore como um presente de Natal para mim ou coisa parecida, mas no momento em que ele enfiou a chave na porta e mostrou o interior da casa, eu travei.

- Edward, a gente tem autorização para entrar na casa dos outros? - falei assustada e tentando puxar sua mão para não entrar, porém sem sucesso, afinal ele era mais forte do que eu.

- Temos. - ele respondeu rindo.

- Edward, se descobrirem que estamos aqui eles podem chamar a polícia, você sabia disso? - falei nervosa, vendo que as luzes do corredor da casa estavam acesas e a árvore de Natal estava toda iluminada no canto da sala. Os donos provavelmente estavam lá. - Eu não quero ir para a prisão feminina com meu girassolzinho! - minha voz saiu com algumas oitavas a mais.

Edward não parava de gargalhar.

- Entra logo, meu sorriso. - ele puxou minha mão.

Acabei aceitando.

A sala estava extremamente confortável e quentinha. Minha vontade era de tirar meu casaco, mas se tivéssemos que fugir eu provavelmente o esqueceria na hora de correr então achei melhor continuar a sentir calor. Foi quando percebi que tinha uma lareira na sala, e não me lembrava de ter visto essa lareira quando viemos pela primeira vez, pedir pelas árvores.

- Essa lareira não existia antes. - apontei.

- A casa foi toda reformada. - ele falou sorrindo, levando suas mãos para a minha cintura e me levando para um abraço. - A lareira é nova.

- Como você sabe disso tudo? - apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, aceitando aquele abraço e respirando fundo o perfume maravilhoso de Edward. Era tão bom que tinha até me esquecido que estávamos clandestinos na casa dos outros.

- Apenas sei. - ele riu novamente. - Viu o detalhe da lareira que bonitinho? - ele falou apontando com seu queixo na direção.

- Não, qual? - soltei nosso abraço, seguindo o olhar para onde ele tinha apontado e percebi três meias penduradas. Uma grande, com a letra E. Uma média, com a letra I. E uma pequenininha, com a letrinha A.

Me senti uma retardada mental quando comecei a me tocar do que estava acontecendo. A sensação que tive era de que estava perdendo todo o sangue do meu organismo e ficando cada vez mais branca. Ele não tinha feito isso. Não, eu estava enganada.

- Ed... Edward? - falei em tom de pergunta.

- Essa casa é nossa, meu sorriso. - ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e limpou as lágrimas que já caíam fortes de meus olhos. - Bem vinda ao nosso lar.

* * *

_Uhuuuuu! Finalmente ele mostrou a casa pra ela hein? Bem, mas a casa estava em reforma e ele queria fazer uma surpresa então espero que vocês tenham entendido a demora! :)_

_E Bella está tentando perder essa vergonha toda.. será que ela vai conseguir? O que acharam da pequena cena na cozinha? hahahaha_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo. Ultimamente eles estão mais levinhos, né? Mas preparem-se porque no próximo será o encontro dela com Reneé. _

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas! Vocês são o máximo, sério! Leio cada uma com um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios! Estou em dívida com as respostas, mas prometo compensá-las!_

_Adoraria saber o que acharam desse capítulo! Não se acanhem, eu AMO receber reviews, elas me fazem feliz e acabam me dando ânimo para escrever mais de 9000 palavras como dessa vez! (deu pra perceber que o capítulo tá enorme, né? Culpa de vocês!)_

_Até semana que vem! Obrigada por me acompanharem._

_Um grande beijo e uma ótima semana,_

_Dani_

_**P.s. **- Fotos dos presentes da Bella e da casa da mais nova família Swan-Cullen no meu profile! :)_


	48. Chapter 47 All These Feelings

**Capítulo 47 - All these feelings**

"_Os grandes amores são assim mesmo, eles nos dão o caminho da emoção, mas os sentimentos de verdade são apenas nossos, ninguém copia, ninguém leva, ninguém divide..."_

_(Tati Bernardi)_

**Isabella PoV**

Manhã de Natal. E sabe o que a fazia ainda mais especial? Era nossa primeira manhã em _nossa_ nova casa.

Era difícil acreditar que Edward realmente tinha feito isso. Bom, deixe eu me corrigir; difícil não era, afinal ele certamente era capaz de tudo, mas eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele, sozinho, tinha comprado um lar para nós três. Pensei até em falar sobre preços, perguntar quanto ele tinha dado pela casa, ou até mesmo reclamar que ele tinha gastado todo seu dinheiro guardado, - o que era bem provável que ele tinha feito, - mas não consegui. Porque eu estava eufórica com nosso cantinho, e Edward não estava muito diferente de mim. Seus olhos simplesmente brilharam quando decidimos não voltar para a casa de seus pais naquela noite, para que pudéssemos ver e aproveitar todos os detalhes da nossa casa que Alice tinha decorado com tanto carinho, junto com uma amiga da faculdade. Parecíamos duas crianças em exatamente uma manhã de Natal. Na realidade era justamente isso que éramos.

Alice. Conseguiu guardar o segredo por tanto tempo... Era por isso que ela estava sumida. Agora tudo ia se encaixando em minha cabeça e me senti até um pouco bobinha demais por não ter percebido antes. Eu cheguei a conversar com pedreiros que estavam aqui na última vez que vim visitar as árvores e até eles me enganaram...

Meu Deus. As árvores. Nem tinha me tocado que agora elas eram _minhas_.

Enquanto observava Edward dormir ao meu lado em nossa nova cama, passava cenas da noite anterior em minha cabeça.

_- Quer fazer um tour pelo nosso ninho? - Edward falou ainda abraçado a mim, dando um beijo em minha cabeça. Eu já tinha agradecido milhões e milhões de vezes, mas ainda não parecia o suficiente. Minha bochecha estava completamente molhada de minhas lágrimas e levantei minha cabeça, olhando em seus olhos mais uma vez. _

_- Obrigada. - repeti. _

_- Já falei que não precisa agradecer, meu sorriso. Isso é nosso. É o começo da nossa vida e a prova de que eu quero cuidar de você e de Anthony com tudo que estiver ao meu alcance. - ele deu um beijo em minha testa. - Você é a mulher da minha vida, Bella, e enquanto eu estiver vivo, vou fazer tudo para te deixar feliz. _

_As lágrimas desceram novamente de meus olhos e fiquei na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo com todo o carinho do mundo. _

_- Nada que eu fizer em minha vida vai ser o suficiente para agradecer tudo o que você fez por mim, Edward. Nada. - sacudi a cabeça repetidas vezes, e ele parou o movimento, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos._

_- Não diga isso. - ele grudou seus olhos nos meus. - Você me deu Anthony, então na realidade eu é que nunca vou conseguir fazer algo o suficiente para te agradecer por esse presente. - seus polegares passearam por minha bochecha, limpando as lágrimas. - Mas eu prometo tentar. - ele deu aquele sorriso torto apaixonante. - Vamos.. vamos fazer o nosso tour._

_Subimos as escadas e procuramos euforicamente pelo quarto de Anthony. Edward explicou que depois que a obra terminou, ele deixou a casa nas mãos de Alice então tudo aquilo também estava sendo uma surpresa para ele. Não foi difícil encontrar o quarto de nosso bebê porque a portinha dele estava decorada. Nela, havia o nome dele, com letrinhas de madeira coloridas em tom de azul, verde, amarelo...com bolinhas também coloridas e outros padrões. Quando abrimos, tivemos que segurar nosso queixo para que ele não parasse no chão. Ali, diferente da casa dos pais de Edward, tinha espaço suficiente para caber uma creche inteira. Edward me contou que antes eram dois quartos, e a idéia de transformar em um para Anthony tinha sido de Carlisle. _

_- Agora entendi porque você não ficou preocupado com o urso que Emmett comprou. - falei sorrindo, sentindo a mão de Edward ainda na minha, seus dedos fazendo carinho em todos os meus dedos. _

_- Nem com todos os presentes que ele ganhou hoje. - ele complementou. - Acho que meus pais exageraram._

_- Ah, você acha? - brinquei, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Edward, setenta por cento dos presentes que estavam embaixo da árvore, eram para Anthony. E ele ainda nem nasceu. _

_- Setenta por cento, é? - ele abriu um sorriso em minha direção. - Agora é tão fã de porcentagens a ponto de ficar colocando-a em frases, mocinha?_

_Abri um sorriso, meio encabulada com sua constatação, mas não pude deixar de perceber que Edward estava certo. Não sei se era pelo clube de matemática ou pelos exaustivos treinamentos que tínhamos com Riley depois das aulas, mas cálculos e fórmulas aritméticas nem eram mais tão chatas assim para mim. Na realidade, eu estava até animada com a olimpíada de matemática que teríamos no final de janeiro. _

_- O que é aquilo ali? - Edward apontou para uma enorme caixa que estava no cantinho, ao lado do armário. _

_- Não sei, vamos ver. - me aproximei, mas Edward passou na minha frente, pegando a caixa e alegando que eu não tinha que pegar peso. Bobo._

_Em cima da caixa tinha um cartão de Alice. Antes mesmo de ler o que ela tinha escrito, revirei meus olhos e ri._

_Para: Anthony_

_De: Tia Ally_

_Sim Edward e Bella, isso aqui é para Anthony. Mas tudo bem, eu deixo vocês abrirem. Tudo que está aqui encomendei com uma amiga minha que estava na Disney, porque eu sou fã do Pateta e quero que meu sobrinho seja também. Beijinhos e Feliz Natal!_

_P.s. - Cuidado ao abrirem. É sério. Não digam que eu não avisei. _

_Edward pegou o cartão de minha mão e leu, junto com um pigarro debochado. _

_- Ela só falou isso para que a gente não abra._

_- Não sei não, Edward, Alice pode ter falado a verd..._

_Mas antes que eu terminasse de falar, ele já estava abrindo a fita azul clara. Assim que se livrou dela, levantou a tampa da caixa, e só o que vimos foi papel de seda, cobrindo todo o conteúdo. Edward puxou o papel com força e tomamos um susto, porque junto com o papel vieram milhares de confetes brilhantes e coloridos. Alguns caíram em meu braço e pude ver que todos eram em formato de Mickey. _

_- Merda! - Edward falou ao olhar para o chão. Ele estava todo tomado pelos papeizinhos metálicos._

_- Acho que vamos demorar um pouco para limpar isso. - falei segurando meu riso. Edward estava completamente desolado que mal tínhamos entrado no quarto de Anthony e já tínhamos feito bagunça._

_- Bella, você já viu como esses confetinhos grudam? Acho que vamos encontrar confete no quarto de Anthony no dia que ele estiver fazendo a mudança dele para a faculdade! - Edward passou a mão com força pelo braço, liberando-se de alguns que tinham caído em cima dele. _

_- Bom, Alice avisou. - falei dando um risinho mais forte. O chão realmente estava lotado de confetes, e meu riso tornou-se gargalhada quando observei um na bochecha de Edward._

_- O que foi? - ele me olhou em dúvida, e aos poucos percebeu. - Tem um em mim não tem?_

_- Humhum... - ri, me aproximando dele e tirando o confete de sua bochecha. - Pronto, meu amor. - falei de forma carinhosa, enquanto tirava o confete e encostava meus lábios nos dele._

_- Ai como eu amo quando você me chama assim.. - ele circulou minha cintura com seus braços, abrindo um sorriso._

_- Eu sei. - sorri de volta._

_Edward inclinou sua cabeça em direção da minha e me deu um beijo. Um senhor beijo. Daqueles que me fez mexer os dedinhos do pé e ter a sensação de agulhas fervendo pinicando meu estômago. _

_- Vamos ver nosso quarto? - ele falou em meio a beijos e um sorriso safado. _

_- Vamos... - respondi dando um beijo em sua garganta. - Mas só se pudermos passar nossa noite aqui._

_E passamos. Fizemos amor antes de cairmos no sono. _

_Não sei se eram os hormônios, mas eu não pude conter minhas lágrimas depois, quando estava aninhada em seu peito, completamente satisfeita e pronta para dormir, sonhando com o dia que Anthony chegasse e completasse uma vida que já estava praticamente perfeita._

E então, depois de uma noite tão gostosa, aqui estava eu, sentada em nossa cama, velando o sono de Edward. Nosso quarto era o cantinho perfeito, completamente aconchegante, espaçoso e arejado. Mesmo com a luz apagada, ele ficava bem iluminado pela luz azulada daquela manhã fria de Natal. Era um pedacinho de quem eu era também, porque tinha um "que" do meu quarto de Monrovia que eu ainda não conseguia distinguir qual era, mas podia senti-lo. Podia respirá-lo. Os fundos de nossa casa, - que era exatamente onde ficavam nosso quarto e o de Anthony, - dava para um morro repleto de árvores e era incrível imaginar que eu acordaria todo dia com aquela visão em minha janela.

Com certa dificuldade, ajeitei minhas pernas em posição de chinês, e comecei a acariciar Anthony bem devagar enquanto olhava as árvores pela janela. Elas estavam tomadas de uma geada bem fraquinha, - não nevava tanto aqui quanto em Manhattan o que eu achava completamente estranho, - mas não deixavam de serem lindas. Suspirei, sentindo naquele momento que só seria mais feliz do que hoje somente no dia em que Anthony viesse ao mundo.

- Bom dia, meu girassolzinho... - sussurrei para minha barriga.

Edward se mexeu na cama, virando-se e ficando de barriga para cima. Seu movimento pesado e brusco acabou chamando minha atenção e olhei novamente para ele. O lençol escorregou bem sorrateiramente de seu torso, mostrando todo seu corpo nu. Quando comecei a sentir minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas e quentes, me irritei comigo mesma. Só estávamos eu e ele aqui, e ele ainda por cima estava dormindo... que vergonha que eu deveria ter?

Então voltei a encarar seu peitoral quase sem nenhum pelo. Seu peito subia e abaixava lentamente, conforme a respiração calma que ele estava tendo pelo sono, e me permiti ir descendo meu olhar. Edward tinha um fino traço de pelinhos que iam de seu umbigo até a área de seu... _membro_, e achei impressionante que só de olhar aquilo já estava começando a ficar com segundas intenções. Era incrível; Ele não precisava nem _tocar_ em mim. Só de olhar para Edward eu já conseguia ter todos esses sentimentos. Não falei que cada dia que passava eu descobria coisas novas?

Ao olhar bem para aquela área, lembrei de minha conversa com Rosalie no dia anterior. E não sei se era a felicidade de estar aqui, misturada com a noção de liberdade que teríamos a partir de agora ou a idéia de que estávamos completamente sozinhos, mas acabei começando a sentir vontade de tentar aquilo. Tentar fazer o que minha amiga tinha indicado e garantido que se eu fizesse, ia acabar causando um progresso milhões de vezes maior em nossa intimidade. E era o que eu mais queria.

Passei meus dedos suavemente pelos pelinhos das coxas de Edward, sorrindo por ele apenas se mexer de forma leve, não percebendo meu toque ou minha presença. Ele tinha bebido tanto vinho na noite anterior na casa de seus pais, que simplesmente devia estar apagado e de ressaca. Mas percebi que conforme meus dedos iam subindo, outra parte de seu corpo também tomava certa vida, apesar de não estar parcialmente _dormindo_. Edward acordava todas as manhãs com uma rocha na altura dos quadris, eu sempre sentia quando acordávamos, mas agora eu estava comprovando visualmente.

Ele estava dormindo, e.. estava _duro_.

Hesitei um pouco, mas coloquei minha mão devagar _nele_. Acho que seu corpo acabou percebendo o contato e Edward se mexeu, o que me fez afastar minha mão em um susto. Tive que me segurar para não rir ao me ver naquela situação ridícula. Eu estava parecendo uma criança que brincava com algo que ainda não conhecia, mas meu sorriso logo diminuiu quando a vontade se intensificou. Voltei a colocar minha mão e a primeira coisa que senti contra minha palma foi o calor que ele emanava. Era quente, a pele suave... me lembrei de quando tivemos nossa noite no drive-in, dentro do carro, e o engraçado é que não conseguia lembrar da sensação que tive, mas mesmo assim, sabia que hoje estava sendo mais intenso do que tudo. Porque eu simplesmente não ia parar só nessa etapa. Eu queria continuar.

Eu queria _prová-lo_. Queria saber como era senti-lo em meus lábios, em minha boca, não em minha mão. Na minha mão eu já sabia. Sem contar que eu tinha certeza que isso surpreenderia Edward muito mais do que nosso momento na cozinha, no dia anterior.

Minhas mãos queriam começar a tremer mas respirei fundo, porque sabia que qualquer movimento brusco poderia acordá-lo. Não que eu não o quisesse acordado, muito pelo contrário, mas pelo menos nesse comecinho, preferia que ele ainda estivesse sem saber. Porque eu simplesmente morreria se fizesse algo errado.

Meus dedos envolveram o membro de Edward em minha mão, segurando com mais firmeza. Céus, sentir, pensar, falar e fazer essas coisas deixava meu coração disparado, mas eu não queria parar. Não _podia_ parar. Tinha que fazer isso por mim e por ele.

Mordi meus lábios antes de apoiar minha outra mão no colchão e me inclinar. Eu não fazia idéia de como começar, só sabia que tinha que colocar na boca e.. _fazer_. Edward se mexeu devagar mais uma vez, mas dessa vez eu não ia fugir, muito menos me afastar. Dei um beijo suave na ponta, apenas um roçar de lábios, e senti crescer ainda mais em minha mão.

Foquei meu olhar em Edward, que ainda estava com os olhos fechados, mas assim que envolvi meus lábios em sua já tão precisa ereção, percebi seu cenho começando a franzir e um sorriso preguiçoso se abrindo em seu rosto. Ele então abriu os olhos, não entendendo nada e levantou a cabeça meio abalado.

- Be.. bella? - ele falou com a voz arrastada. - Unnhh... o que você está fazendo, meu anjo?

- Não quer? - perguntei em um sussurro, sem nenhuma intenção de ser sexy, mas Edward acabou interpretando de alguma outra forma, porque seus olhos se semicerraram em minha direção.

- Eu... eu... - ele olhava para mim, e para minha boca, e para minha mão ao redor de seu membro, que ficava cada vez mais duro. Soltou um arfar alto, jogando sua cabeça no travesseiro e passando as mãos em seus olhos. - É claro que quero meu anjo... você não tem noção de como eu quero... - ele parou e olhou para mim novamente. - Mas.. você tem certeza que... você quer fazer... digo... é que... _droga_.

- Calma... - sorri e respirei fundo, ainda sentindo minhas bochechas um pouco vermelhas pelo momento. - Eu tenho certeza, Edward... nunca tive tanta. - tentei ousar, então dei outro beijo na pontinha, fazendo Edward soltar um grunhido. - Mas... você pode me falar como fazer? Me guiar.. eu não sei direito.. Isso se você quiser, é claro.

Ele mexeu o corpo um pouco, levantando o tronco e encostando na cabeceira da cama. Sua mão logo procurou a minha.

- Vem cá.. - ele falou baixo, a voz completamente rouca.

Me aproximei dele, me arrastando pelo lençol e ele sorriu, colocando o meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Seus polegares passearam por minha bochecha e ele suspirou.

- Quer que eu te diga como faz? - seus olhos brilhavam nos meus, e eu não podia estar mais certa de que queria dar mais esse "passo". Lembrei de todos os passos que demos no começo do relacionamento, e vi como estávamos maduros, mesmo que tenham se passado menos de um ano.

Não respondi. Apenas assenti.

Edward passou a língua pelos lábios e inclinou-se, juntando sua testa à minha. Nossos lábios se uniram por curtos segundos e então nos afastamos.

- Coloque ele na sua boca, meu anjo.

Mordi a pontinha de lábio que eu tinha no cantinho de minha boca e apoiei novamente uma de minhas mãos no colchão, do outro lado de seu corpo. Abaixei minha cabeça lentamente em direção à _ele_ e percebi que Edward não tirava os olhos de minhas ações nem por um segundo.

Eu não sabia se conseguiria colocá-lo todo em minha boca, mas mesmo assim fui abaixando o máximo que pude. Mas chegou um momento que eu já não suportava mais e quase engasguei. Eu até poderia morrer de tanta vergonha naquele momento, mas Edward levou sua mão em minha cabeça e começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

- Fique calma meu anjo... vá até onde você consegue... não force. - ele falou baixo, junto com um gemido. - Argh, desculpa, mas, céus... sua boca está tão quente... - suas pernas se mexeram, os músculos das coxas retesando e aquilo me deu forças para continuar. Era um pleno sinal de que ele estava gostando.

Passei minha língua por toda a extensão que minha boca suportava e Edward grunhiu baixo. Ele segurou a minha mão que estava apoiada no colchão e deu um apertão, não largando de forma nenhuma.

- Agora... - ele sussurrou, engolindo em seco. - Faça movimentos para cima e para baixo... como se fosse retirar... e... e... engolir de novo... - eu sabia que ele também estava com dificuldade de falar essas coisas comigo, principalmente pela preocupação que ele tinha com a minha timidez. Mas eu queria quebrar essa barreira, e eu ia conseguir. Ainda mais agora que estaríamos sozinhos mais vezes.

Fui afastando minha boca lentamente de toda a extensão e quando cheguei na ponta, voltei de novo, até onde conseguia.

- Uhhgg... - ele soltou. - Que delícia, Bella... - sua voz era um nada. Mas eu conseguia ouvir devido ao silêncio do quarto.

Um gosto diferente começou a vir em minha boca, e confesso que fiquei um pouco enjoada. Não era de todo o ruim, mas também não era bom. Me deu uma sensação estranha na garganta. Mas olhei para Edward e ele estava com os olhos fechados, num estado sublime de excitação e completa entrega. Não seria naquele momento, por causa daquilo, que eu ia parar e estragar tudo.

Continuei e aos poucos fui aumentando a intensidade. Ainda naquele silêncio só conseguíamos ouvir o barulho de minha boca em Edward e aquilo estava me deixando ainda mais animada, ainda mais... céus, _excitada_. O apertão dele em minha mão ia aumentando e percebi que fazia aquilo para não apertar meus cabelos, não agarrá-los com força. As pontas de seus dedos passeavam por meu couro cabeludo e ele até chegou a enroscar seus dedos em alguns fios, mas esse foi o máximo que ele chegou a fazer.

- Bella, você precisa parar, meu sorriso.. - ele falou depois de um tempo, quando sua respiração já estava completamente descompassada. - Eu vou chegar, e eu não... não quero que seja dentro da sua boca... _merda_, como é difícil falar essa coisas pra você... - ele fechou os olhos novamente e os abriu, olhando novamente para mim. - Por favor meu anjo... continue só com a mão, por favor... - sua mão que estava em meus cabelos escorregou para meu rosto, em um carinho extremamente cúmplice.

Eu não queria parar. Porque a sensação de tê-lo em minha boca era _gostosa_. Eu não ia enganar, por mais que tivesse sido diferente e estranho no começo, agora estava sendo bom. Me dava uma sensação de poder, e melhor, uma sensação de que eu estava dando prazer a ele. Isso ninguém poderia tirar de mim.

Então continuei. Edward não parava de pedir para que eu parasse e arriscou puxar um pouco dos meus cabelos, mas aquela dorzinha que causou me deixou com ainda mais vontade.

- Bella, Bella, eu vou... eu vou... unnnghhh...

Edward se liberou em minha boca, segurando meus cabelos com mais força e tencionou todo seu corpo enquanto ainda curtia os últimos segundos daquele orgasmo. Eu ainda continuei lá, recebendo tudo que ele estava me dando, só que chegou uma hora que eu _precisava _cuspir. A quantidade estava bem significativa e se continuasse, eu engasgaria de verdade. Fazer aquilo era muito bom, mas o gosto... bem... nem tanto. As meninas do colégio viviam falando que era gostoso, e eu ainda me perguntava se elas estavam mentindo, ou se eu estava errada em alguma coisa. Edward percebeu.

- Vai cuspir, meu amor.. - ele riu baixinho, soltando os dedos de meus cabelos.

Corri para o banheiro e logo depois escovei os dentes bem rápido. Alice era uma máquina. Em nosso banheiro já tinha shampoo, sabonete, pasta e escovas de dente elétricas. A minha e a de Edward estavam juntinhas, a dele com uma listra azul e a minha rosa.

Quando voltei, vi que Edward ainda estava deitado, seu peito ainda respirando de forma um pouco rápida. Coloquei um joelho na cama e me aproximei de seu rosto vermelho, dando um beijo em seus lábios. Ele ainda se encontrava de olhos fechados, mas com um sorriso maravilhoso estampado em seu rosto, me fazendo ver que eu tinha feito a coisa certa. Que mesmo que eu ainda não soubesse direito, era apenas o começo. E não seria a única tentativa.

Me afastei um pouco e ele segurou meu pulso.

- Onde você vai? - ele falou baixo. - Não me deixa...

- Só ia colocar uma roupa.. - ri baixo, mas respondi no mesmo tom de voz.

- Tsc... não. Não quero roupa nenhuma em você. - ele segurou minha mão, pressionando seu polegar em minha palma. - Volta para cama, seu lugar é aqui comigo.. e nua. - ele riu novamente.

Rosalie tinha razão. Aquele pequeno ato já tinha nos dado uma intimidade gostosa. Eu não conseguia sentir vergonha em andar pelada por nosso quarto, muito menos ao ouvir as coisas que Edward me falava. Muito pelo contrário, o que ele falava só me dava nó no estômago e pressão entre as pernas.

Me deitei a seu lado e ele me aninhou em seus braços. Ri, porque sua respiração ainda estava descompassada.

- Porque está rindo..? - ele brincava com meus dedos.

- Você.. - ri mais uma vez. - Parece que está com falta de ar...

- Culpa sua. - ele deu um beijo em minha testa.

- Mas... eu fiz certo? - também comecei a brincar com seus dedos.. - Foi.. bom?

Edward olhou rapidamente para mim e sorriu.

- Foi maravilhoso meu anjo. - seus olhos passearam por todo meu rosto e então ele abriu seu sorriso ainda mais, indo para uma gargalhada. As ruguinhas nos cantos de seus olhos me hipnotizaram mas ele simplesmente não parava de rir, o que me fez acordar daquele transe repentino.

- Que foi? - franzi o cenho.

Ele levou seus dedos em meus cabelos e puxou algo.

- Acho que você trouxe algo do quarto de Anthony. - ele mostrou o confete em formato de Mickey, já em seu dedo.

Revirei os olhos e ri, me aninhando ainda mais em seu ombro. Passamos a manhã inteira ali. Brincando um com o outro, explorando aquela nossa intimidade nova e descobrindo mais formas de nos darmos prazer.

* * *

Naquela tarde, fomos para a casa de seus pais. Era estranho falar que aquela não era mais nossa casa, mas eu sabia que aos poucos ia me acostumar. Até porque ainda não tínhamos feito nossa mudança, então acho que a ficha só cairia no dia em que tudo nosso estivesse em nossa casa. Nos reunimos todos na sala, para comer os biscoitos de Natal que Rosalie, Edward e eu tínhamos preparado, junto com uma gostosa caneca de chocolate quente. Carlisle e Esme não estavam, tinham ido a um almoço do escritório de Carlisle, mas já tinham ligado dizendo que estavam voltando e deveríamos guardar alguns biscoitos porque a comida tinha sido uma porcaria e eles estavam morrendo de fome.

A cada mordida que Edward dava em seu biscoito, ele fazia questão de me olhar de forma lasciva, o que me fazia rir. Ele então ria também e piscava para mim. Tudo por conta de nossa pequena aventura na cozinha. Aqueles biscoitos ficariam na memória. Ficamos assim por muito tempo até Rosalie perceber a nossa pequena troca e querer começar a nos zoar.

Jasper chegou alguns minutos depois, um pouco pálido e levemente nervoso. Ele nos cumprimentou, desejou Feliz Natal e sentou ao lado de Alice, que começou a mostrar para ele as fotos de nossa troca de presentes da noite anterior, que ainda estavam em sua câmera.

- Gente, vocês querem jantar em nossa casa hoje? - falei logo depois de dar um gole em meu chocolate. - Eu e Edward podemos cozinhar algo, alugar um filme...

- Acho uma ótima idéia! - Alice disse animada. - Vai ser divertido! Temos que fazer um _Open House_ de qualquer forma...

Rosalie e Emmett se animaram com o convite e Edward também, já pensando em que filme poderíamos alugar. Pedi para ele e para Alice que por favor não alugassem nada que tivesse partos porque eu sinceramente não iria aguentar dessa vez.

Escutamos o barulho do carro de Carlisle na garagem e Alice levantou correndo para pegar mais biscoitos na cozinha.

- Edward, faço agora ou faço na casa de vocês hoje a noite? - Jasper inclinou-se até nós e falou rápido, olhando na direção em que Alice tinha ido.

- Faça lá em casa. Compro champagne. - Edward respondeu normalmente.

- Fazer o que? - olhei para ele, cobrindo-o um pouco com a manta que estava em minhas pernas.

Edward aproximou seus lábios de minha têmpora dando um beijo carinhoso.

- Jasper vai pedir Alice em casamento. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Que? - minha voz saiu como um gatinho miando.

- Shhhh.. sua sapeca. - Edward falou rindo, dando outro beijo em minha têmpora. Então virou-se para Jasper. - Faça lá em casa, Jazz.

- Ok.. - ele respondeu, passando as mãos em suas pernas, nervoso. - Tudo bem. Mas não conte a seus pais. Quero que seja surpresa.

- Não contarei. Deixa comigo.

- Sobre o que vocês meus amores estão conversando? - Esme chegou tirando o casaco e colocando sobre o sofá. - Ponham-me a par da conversa depois desse almoço terrível no escritório de Carlisle. - ela revirou os olhos, sentando-se ao meu lado e me dando um beijo na bochecha. - Oi querida.

- Oi Esme. - sorri. - Estávamos combinando de fazer um jantar lá em casa hoje à noite.

- Um _Open House_. - Edward complementou.

- Perfeita idéia! - ela falou quase tão animada quanto Alice, que tinha acabado de voltar com um prato cheio de biscoitos. - Oh, obrigada meu anjinho. - ela então virou-se para mim e para Edward. - E então, como foi a primeira noite na casa nova?

Eu e Edward nos entreolhamos e sorrimos. Esme riu e acabou puxando assunto com Rosalie sobre outras coisas, porque ela já deveria saber qual era nossa resposta.

* * *

Voltamos para casa umas seis e meia, com algumas coisas que já estávamos trazendo da casa de Carlisle e Esme, tentando diminuir nossa mudança. Não tínhamos muita coisa mesmo, então por enquanto só eram nossas roupas e algumas coisas que tínhamos no quarto, assim como coisas de Anthony. Esme falou que deixaria o quarto dele do jeito que estava, porque ela faria questão de cuidar dele em alguma noite que quiséssemos sair.

Eu acho que eu não conseguiria desgrudar dele, muito menos sair e deixá-lo em casa, mas concordei com sua idéia de qualquer forma. Ela já estava sendo boazinha demais.

- Acho melhor pedirmos comida fora do que cozinharmos alguma coisa. - Edward falou ao entrar com o carrinho de Anthony dentro de casa, colocando-o perto do sofá. - Não temos muito tempo.

- Tudo bem. - falei tentando pegar alguma mala para ajudá-lo mas ele simplesmente não deixava.

- Vou no carro pegar mais coisas. - ele colocou uma das malas no chão. - Não se atreva a pegar nada aqui! Deixa que eu levo tudo lá para cima assim que eu voltar.

- Ok.. - falei colocando minha franja atrás da orelha e as mãos na cintura. Certo, se eu não podia ajudar, o que eu podia fazer? Olhei ao redor e nossa sala ainda estava intacta, linda. Não tinha o que arrumar ou o que limpar. Então rumei para a cozinha e comecei a separar as coisas para ir adiantando a mesa de nosso jantar. Tínhamos marcado com todo mundo às nove horas, só Emmett e Rosalie que chegariam um pouquinho mais cedo, porque pedi que eles passassem a dormir com a gente a partir daquela noite. Eu os queria perto de mim o máximo que pudessem enquanto eles ainda estavam aqui.

Assim que achei os pratos em um dos compartimentos da cozinha, - bem modernos diga-se de passagem. Eles eram quadrados. - meu celular começou a tocar no bolso de minha calça. Coloquei-os em cima do balcão e atendi rapidamente.

- _Amor da minha vida!_ - a voz de Jane veio do outro lado. - _Feliz Natal!_

- Feliz Natal, Jane! - sorri, abrindo a geladeira. Estava abarrotada de coisas e anotei aquilo em minha cabeça para avisar a Edward que não precisávamos fazer compras. Alice já tinha dado conta disso. Peguei algumas uvas e joguei uma rapidamente em minha boca. - Como estão as coisas? - Edward já tinha me contado que viu Jane com Riley durante o baile, mas eu não queria estragar sua notícia. Preferia ouvir por ela.

- _Tudo está incrível, ótimo, maravilhoso, como em um mundo colorido cheio de unicórnios!_ - ela falou rindo. _- Fala sério, garanto que Edward já te contou sobre Riley e eu. Ele nos viu na festa._

- É... - ri também. - Contou. Mas preferia ouvir por você.

- _Não queria contar por telefone..._ - ela falou com a voz mais normal. - _Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã? _

Amanhã. As coisas estavam acontecendo tão uma atrás da outra que eu simplesmente tinha tirado de minha cabeça que eu ia me encontrar com Reneé no dia seguinte. Aquilo me deu um arrepio que na mesma hora acabou me dando enjoo das uvas. Coloquei-as de volta na geladeira.

- Só tenho um compromisso na hora do almoço, mas que não deve demorar muito... - falei, não querendo entrar em detalhes. Se eu falasse agora era capaz de Jane bater em minha porta naquele momento. - Podemos nos ver depois? Preciso dar seu presente de Natal.

- _Claro!_ - ela falou animada novamente. - _Eu também preciso dar o seu e o de Anthony... amanhã eu passo aí rapidinho então..._ - ela então parou. - _Ahhh! Só uma pergunta... você tem aquele baby monitor?_

- Hmmm... na realidade não. - falei, tentando me lembrar da lista de coisas que ainda faltava comprar antes de Anthony nascer. Por incrível que pareça, mesmo fazendo parte de uma família extremamente compulsiva por compras, ainda existiam algumas coisas que faltavam, como o _baby monitor_.

- _Ótimo! Porque eu e Riley compramos um para vocês..._ - ela falou e pude sentir um toque de timidez em sua voz.

- Você e Riley, é? Já estão assim? - brinquei. - Só tem dois dias, Jane!

- _Para, sua chata!_ - ela riu. - _Amanhã estarei aí. Levarei pizza._

Então me lembrei.

- Ah, Jane! É que... eu me mudei.

- _Como assim você se mudou?_

- Edward... comprou uma casa. E meio que já nos mudamos, porque era uma surpresa e a casa já está toda pronta.

- _Cara... você é uma cagona. Sério._ - ela falou com certo tom de brincadeira. - _Sério que o cara te deu uma CASA de Natal? _

- Jane, ele não é um _cara_ qualquer. É o pai do meu bebê!

Ela riu.

- _Eu sei amiga. Eu tô brincando. Me passa seu endereço novo, não acredito que minha amiga agora tem uma casa com o futuro marido dela. Me sinto tão adulta..._

Tive que ir até o lado de fora, onde Edward ainda estava tirando as coisas do carro e perguntar para ele nosso endereço porque tudo era tão recente que eu ainda nem sabia. Passei o endereço a Jane e me despedi, louca para vê-la no dia seguinte. Eu só esperava estar bem o suficiente. Porque eu sinceramente não sabia como ficaria depois da conversa com Reneé.

* * *

- Quando ela caiu de bunda no chão, eu achei que ia morrer de tanto rir! - Emmett falou enquanto mostrava a foto de Rosalie caindo de seus patins na pista de gelo.

- E eu me casei com esse homem... - ela revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, rindo e dando um gole na taça de vinho. A taça era linda. Eu tinha uma mania louca por copos e passei pelo menos meia hora no compartimento de taças, canecas entre outros, que Alice tinha feito para nós. No momento em que essa baixinha chegasse aqui, eu simplesmente ia esmagá-la em um abraço. Porque minha cozinha era linda. E tinha um liquidificador igual ao de Esme.

Nossa mesa estava toda arrumada, e eu estava me sentindo completamente adulta. Porque eu estava recebendo _minha_ família, em _nossa_ casa, para um jantar em _nossos_ pratos, e bebidas em _nossos_ copos... Não sei se ao me sentir tão madura assim eu estava cometendo um grande erro, mas estava tão feliz, que simplesmente não me importava. Eu não havia tido tanta infância assim mesmo. Então era como se fosse aquela situação.. como vou sentir falta de algo que não tive? Minha vida estava completamente perfeita assim, e eu não queria mudar nada.

Talvez mudaria uma coisa. A angústia que eu ainda tinha em meu peito quando pensava em Charlie e em Reneé.

Mas não era agora que eu ia pensar nisso. Porque apesar de termos montado esse _open house_ para comemorar nossa casa nova, ele tinha um "que" a mais de especial pelo fato de que Jasper ia pedir Alice em casamento. Eu não conseguia nem acreditar. Acho que estava tão nervosa quanto ele.

Ele chegou mais cedo, quase junto com Emmett e Rosalie, pedindo a Edwad que desse algumas dicas de como pedir Alice em casamento, ou como agir na frente de Carlisle e Esme durante o pedido. Edward riu, falando que não fazia idéia porque tinha me pedido em casamento na cama, e não da forma tradicional. Emmett ameaçou jogá-lo lá fora no frio sem casaco e ele resolveu calar a boca, prometendo não falar mais sobre nossa intimidade na presença de meu grande irmão.

Estava tudo uma delícia. Nossa lareira estava acesa, esquentando bem a sala, e eu sempre escapava meu olhar para as meias penduradas, dando um sorriso cada vez que me lembrava que no ano seguinte já teríamos a presença de Anthony, passando seu primeiro Natal conosco. Podia imaginar seus pezinhos vacilantes tentando caminhar em direção à árvore de Natal abarrotada de enfeites, ou seus olhinhos brilhando de alegria ao ver embrulhos coloridos... meus olhos chegaram a marejar muito forte. Edward franziu o cenho olhando para mim, passando seu braço por minha cintura com firmeza, mas quando viu que eram lágrimas de felicidade, só me deu um beijo e falou que me amava muito.

Ouvimos o barulho do carro de Carlisle na frente de casa, e Jasper parecia que ia infartar. Dei um sorriso confortante a ele, sibilando que tudo ficaria bem, e ele apenas assentiu, passando a língua por seus lábios e esfregando as palmas uma na outra. Tadinho. Não sei porque ele estava tão nervoso. Alice o amava completamente e Carlisle e Esme eram loucos por ele. Mas ele devia ter seus motivos, então apenas continuava a tentar dar alguma força com meu olhar.

Edward abriu a porta e Alice foi a primeira a entrar em nossa casa, tirando seu gorrinho, cachecol e casaco, colocando no suporte que tinha bem ao lado da entrada. Ela abraçou Edward apertado e logo me procurou, louca para saber se eu já tinha visto mais detalhes da casa, e se eu tinha gostado deles. Ela sabia que eu e Edward não veríamos muita coisa a noite.

Carlisle e Esme vieram logo depois, abraçando Edward e vindo também em minha direção.

- Olá minha querida. - Carlisle falou dando um beijo em minha bochecha e passando a palma calmamente por minha barriga.

- Olá Carlisle. Bem vindo. - sorri. Ele sorriu de volta para mim.

Quando todos já haviam se cumprimentado e estavam sentados em nossa sala de estar curtindo a lareira, eu fiz questão de tirar uma fotografia mental daquela cena. Seria uma memória que eu guardaria para o resto da minha vida.

* * *

- A lasanha estava uma delícia! - Esme falou enquanto passava um guardanapo pela boca. Me levantei para pegar os pratos mas Edward me parou, falando que faria isso por mim. Depois de um beijo rápido nos lábios ele se aproximou de meu ouvido, rindo e sussurrando que o fato de que tínhamos pedido aquela lasanha no restaurante italiano da praia ia ser nosso pequeno segredo.

- Obrigada, Esme. - ri, olhando de relance para Edward que ainda pegava os pratos e piscava para mim.

- O que temos de sobremesa? - Alice falou animada. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Jasper, segurando sua mão e o menino ainda estava parecendo um terremoto ambulante, prestes a desmoronar a qualquer momento. Não sei como ela não tinha percebido que ele estava tão diferente. Se eu não soubesse o motivo, já teria desconfiado do seu modo de agir. Ele nem sequer abria a boca.

- Sorvete! - Edward respondeu da cozinha.

- Vou lá pegar. - sorri, me levantando da cadeira e indo em direção de onde Edward estava.

- Eu acho que Jasper vai ter um treco. - ele falou rindo, enquanto colocava os pratos na pia e jogava alguma água em cima.

- Tadinho, estou morrendo de pena. - encostei meu queixo em seu ombro, dando um beijo leve em sua bochecha com barba para fazer. Ele passou seu braço por minha cintura e beijou minha cabeça, me dando um abraço delicioso.

- É normal. Eu também estava nervoso quando pedi você em casamento.

- Estava? - franzi o cenho sorrindo, aproveitando aquele abraço maravilhoso.

- Claro meu anjo. - ele fechou a torneira e se apoiou na pia, não soltando nosso abraço. - É um passo muito grande na vida de um homem... - ele então parou. - Um homem que leve casamento a sério, claro.

- E você leva? - brinquei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sério que você tá fazendo essa pergunta? - ele imitou meu semblante.

- Estou brincando, bobo... - fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei um beijo em seus lábios. - Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, pequena.

Mais um apelido novo. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- O que é isso? - ouvi o grito de Alice na sala e olhei para Edward que também apresentava uma expressão de choque. O grito da baixinha tinha sido bem alto.

Acabamos nem pegando o sorvete e fomos para a sala, nos deparando com Alice segurando a aliança e com a boca em formato de "o".

- Merda! - Jasper falou. - Não era para você ver isso agora, amor! - ele passou a mão nos cabelos. - Mas já que você quis assim... - ele se ajoelhou. - Mary Alice Cullen... você quer casar comigo?

Alice nem se movia. E eu não estava entendendo nada. Quando vi o casaco de Jasper na outra mão dela foi que deduzi que ela tinha ido pendura-lo e a aliança provavelmente acabou caindo.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça rindo, mas todos pareciam perplexos com todo aquele acontecimento repentino. Eu ainda estava nervosa, porque Alice parecia que estava em estado catatônico. E se ela tivesse um treco? Ia ser o pedido de casamento mais desastrado da face da terra. Bom, de alguma forma já estava sendo.

- Isso... isso é pra mim? - ela resolveu falar depois de alguns bons minutos. Não sei quanto tempo era mas sentia que era o suficiente, porque meus pés estavam começando a doer pelo peso que eu estava carregando em minha barriga.

- Claro que é meu amor... - ele riu, ainda ajoelhado. Agora ele parecia menos nervoso e um pouco mais seguro de si. Segurei a mão de Edward, que ainda estava a meu lado na porta da cozinha e a apertei. Por mais diferente que esse momento estava sendo, ele havia me emocionado. Porque Jasper e Alice eram almas gêmeas, e eu tinha certeza que aquele casamento ia ser extremamente perfeito. Assim como o meu e o de Edward.

- Mas é claro que eu aceito! - Alice olhou para todos os rostos que estavam na sala, com um sorriso gigantesco e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Mas você é que tem que colocá-lo na minha mão! - ela falou nervosa, devolvendo-o para Jasper. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, provavelmente também achando aquele pedido de casamento mais do que inusitado, e colocou a aliança no dedo de Alice, onde coube perfeitamente, como se pertencesse ali há muito tempo.

Ele levantou e eles se abraçaram. A irmã de Edward não conseguia esconder suas lágrimas e pedia desculpas repetidamente a Jasper por ter estragado a surpresa. Ele ficava falando que não tinha problema enquanto dava beijos em sua cabeça e eu tive que limpar as lágrimas que caíam dos meus olhos com aquela cena tão linda.

Por sorte, Rosalie pegou a câmera da mão de Emmett e tirou fotos. Esme levantou-se, abraçando Alice e sorrindo junto com ela, enquanto Carlisle cumprimentava Jasper e dava as boas vindas a nossa família.

Realmente. Só faltava Anthony chegar para eu finalmente declarar minha extrema felicidade.

* * *

Três da manhã e eu não conseguia dormir. Até cheguei a cochilar um pouco com o carinho que Edward fazia repetidamente em meus cabelos, me ninando, mas a partir do momento em que as horas para meu encontro com Reneé iam diminuindo, tudo foi ficando mais tenso e meu corpo não conseguia relaxar de forma alguma.

Me levantei da cama, procurando não acordar Edward e andei na pontinha dos pés até a porta do quarto. Desci as escadas no mesmo silêncio, procurando não acordar Emmett e Rosalie que estavam no quarto de hóspedes, mas assim que pisei na cozinha quase coloquei tudo por água abaixo, dando um grito.

- Poxa Emmett! Quer me matar! - falei com a mão no peito. A luz estava apagada e assim que acendi me deparei com ele, sentado na bancada e bebendo um copo gigantesco de suco de laranja.

- Bebi muito vinho. Preciso de glicose. - ele falou dando mais um gole e ignorando o fato de eu ter tomado um susto. - Desculpa. - ele deu um sorriso meio envergonhado e me mostrou a jarra de suco que estava ao seu lado. - Quer?

- Já tá de intimidade na minha casa, né? - brinquei, dando um beliscão leve em seu braço.

- Ouch! - ele brincou, balançando suas pernas. Ele sabia que não tinha problema. Nós sempre tivemos essa intimidade de irmãos e minha casa era a casa dele também. Quando mais precisei dele ele me acolheu em sua casa. Ele me deu um lar, cuidou de mim... não custava nada deixar ele sentar na bancada de minha cozinha extremamente nova e beber quase todo o meu suco de laranja, fonte de vitamina C, necessária para mim e para Anthony.

Peguei a caixinha de leite dentro da geladeira e um copo no armário, colocando-o silenciosamente no copo.

- O que foi? Deu formiga na cama? - ele disse baixo.

- Por aí. - devolvi o leite na prateleira e fechei a geladeira. Emmett inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse me estudando.

- O que aconteceu, Bells? Pode ir me falando.

Respirei fundo, pesando os prós e os contras de contar a Emmett sobre o almoço que teria em algumas horas. Mas ele continuava me olhando, esperando uma resposta, então resolvi que era a hora. Estávamos só nos dois ali, e se eu não contasse agora, provavelmente ele ficaria chateado comigo quando descobrisse com quem eu fui almoçar.

- Reneé me encontrou. - olhei para o leite dentro de meu copo e balançava ele, formando pequenas ondinhas no líquido.

- Hm... - ele deu um gole no suco de laranja dele, meio desconfiado. - E... ?

- E eu vou almoçar com ela amanhã.

Emmett respirou fundo e desceu da bancada, colocando o copo em cima da bancada. Ele tirou o copo de leite das minhas mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Você tem certeza disso? Não acha que vai se machucar? Edward me contou que ela agora tem... uma família nova, e...

- Tenho certeza sim. - falei olhando em seus olhos que brilhavam de preocupação. Era imensurável o carinho e o amor que eu sentia por Emmett. - Eu preciso de respostas, Emm.. preciso saber porque ela fez tudo isso... porque ela fez coisas que eu nunca teria coragem de fazer com Anthony...

Emmett ficou calado, olhando para o chão e mordendo seus lábios, como se estivesse se segurando para não falar um monte de coisas.

- Você está brabo comigo? - inclinei minha cabeça procurando seu olhar.

- Eu? - ele franziu o cenho. - De forma nenhuma, minha maninha. - ele me abraçou cuidadoso. - O que me incomoda é essa _mulher_ - ele respirou fundo. - Eu não quero que ela te machuque... não mais do que ela já machucou.

- Não vai. - afirmei, apesar de não ter certeza. - Eu só quero respostas.

Não sei porque essa era a única desculpa que eu dava. Talvez um dia eu fosse descobrir.

- Então está bem. - ele deu um beijo em meus cabelos. - Mas Edward vai com você, não vai?

- Claro. - dei um sorriso fraco.

- Certo. - ele balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. - Me sinto melhor assim.

Ficamos mais um pouco em silêncio e meio que puxados por um imã invisível, nos abraçamos novamente. Só podia ser coisa de Deus fazer Emmett estar aqui justamente quando eu mais precisava.

* * *

- Vai dar tudo certo. - Edward falou ainda dentro do carro, nossas mãos entrelaçadas. - Fique calma. Se quiser desistir...

- Eu não vou desistir. - cortei. - Só preciso de um tempo. - eu estava sentindo falta de ar. Nervosa era pouco para como eu estava agora. Reneé já havia chegado e entrado no restaurante, eu a vi porque cheguei cedo e não queria sair do carro. Eu só tinha que atravessar a rua e encontrar com ela. Mas me faltava coragem.

- Tudo bem. Tome o tempo que quiser, meu amor. - o polegar de Edward acariciava a pele de minha mão sem parar. Ele apoiou a cabeça no encosto do carro e ficou olhando para mim. Eu não precisava encará-lo para saber que ele estava preocupado comigo.

- Eu já vou, é só que...

- Eu entendo. - ele falou baixo. - Eu estou aqui, com você. Estarei do seu lado no que você decidir.

Respirei fundo enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras e decidi de uma vez por todas encontrá-la. Edward realmente estava aqui, estava do meu lado, e eu sabia que mesmo que essa conversa não saísse como eu esperava, logo depois eu o teria comigo, me confortando e falando que estava tudo bem. Ele e Anthony eram primordiais na minha vida. O resto, infelizmente era resto.

- Eu vou. - respirei fundo de novo, dando um sorriso fraco e procurando pela maçaneta.

- Estou com o celular no meu colo, ok? Qualquer coisa ligue.

- Está bem.

Edward se inclinou e me deu um beijo carinhoso, sussurrando um "eu te amo... força." em meus lábios.

Saí do carro e esperei o sinal fechar para atravessar a rua com segurança. Nessas horas eu nem pensava em mim, a única coisa que vinha em minha cabeça era cuidar para que nada acontecesse com Anthony.

Será que Reneé nunca pensou assim de mim? Eu estava prestes a descobrir.

Entrei no restaurante, e a avistei sentada em uma mesa no canto, perto da janela. Ótimo. Qualquer sinal de fraqueza eu sabia que poderia olhar diretamente na direção do carro de Edward. Assim que ela me viu, ela se levantou e abriu um sorriso. Mas eu não consegui sorrir. Ela esperou que eu e aproximasse.

- Oi... - falei baixo, não sabendo o que fazer.

- Olá querida.. - ela me olhou ainda sorridente. Me doeu ver o quão nossos sorrisos eram parecidos. - Será que eu mereço um abraço?

* * *

_Então né... digamos que esse capítulo foi um pouco mais ousado... hehe_

_Espero que tenham gostado! As reviews me deixam tão feliz! Queria tanto poder responder cada uma de vocês! Farei assim que possível! (sim, eu sei que eu prometo toda semana, mas um dia eu cumpro, é sério!)_

_Adoraria saber o que acharam. O feedback de vocês é primordial. _

_Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e atenção com Monrovia! _

_Anthony está chegaaando... *suspira*_

_Um beijo e uma ótima semana, meus amores!_

_Dani_


	49. Chapter 48 Facing the Past

**Capítulo 48 - Facing the Past**

_"Atiramos o passado ao abismo - mas não nos inclinamos para ver se está bem m__orto."_

_(William Shakespeare)_

**Isabella PoV**

Então. Ela queria um abraço. E eu queria fugir.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer porque não queria abraçá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo minha natureza não me deixava ser rude. As vezes meu jeito me irritava muito! Porque eu não sabia dar uma resposta mais firme para as pessoas que realmente mereciam? Porque eu não conseguia ser forte perante as pessoas que mereciam uma posição mais madura vinda de mim?

Para minha sorte, no momento em que ignorei seu pedido e fugi meu olhar para o carro de Edward do lado de fora do restaurante, ela percebeu que não teria o que queria.

- Sente-se, Isabella.

_Deja vú_. Parece que ouvir todas as letras compondo meu nome e saindo de seus lábios acabou me levando a uma viagem no tempo. Acho que se eu fechasse meus olhos ainda poderia sentir a grama gelada e molhada entre meus dedos dos pés, a geada envolvendo meu corpo em um de meus vestidos feitos por _ela_ e a própria me chamando, falando que eu deveria sair daquele frio porque poderia pegar uma pneumonia. Porque tudo havia mudado? Será que eu tinha feito alguma coisa para que ela abandonasse a mim e a Charlie? Será que Charie tinha feito alguma coisa?

Bom, eu saberia as respostas se ao menos eu conseguisse me mexer em direção à cadeira que ela apontava. Mas não estava conseguindo. Meus pés nem sequer levantavam do chão.

- Bella, querida? - sua mão tocou meu ombro. Meu ombro. Sangue do meu sangue tocando meu ombro, e eu queria começar a chorar. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não ia demonstrar minha fraqueza perto dela. Afinal, eu aprendi a ser feliz sem ela ao meu lado, buscar uma vontade de sorrir em pequenas coisas que rondavam minha vida em Monrovia, e eu estava tendo uma vida feliz e completa, não? Edward e sua família estavam me dando todo o carinho que demorei anos para receber enquanto estava com Charlie. Enquanto Reneé estava sumida, e provavelmente montando sua nova família... Eu não devia ser fraca. Eu devia mostrar a ela que independente do abandono e da falta que ela me fez, hoje eu era uma mulher realizada.

Então segurei a cadeira e arrastei pelo chão do restaurante, me sentando na direção oposta a Reneé. Ela por sua vez deu um sorriso fraco e sentou-se, seus brincos de ouro balançando conforme ela mexia com seus dedos finos em seus cabelos soltos. Como estava diferente. Era uma versão modernizada e chique da Reneé Monroviana, aquela que nem se incomodava ao colocar seus pés na lama da Fazenda dos Clearwater. Duvido que ela seria capaz de fazer isso hoje em dia. Seu jeito, seu perfume e suas roupas já denunciavam que ela não era mais a mesma pessoa que conheci há anos atrás. A pessoa que me colocou no mundo. Que me recebia com bolo de chocolate e dormia abraçada comigo durante a tarde, depois que eu chegava do colégio. De certa forma isso foi confortante. Porque seria mais fácil me desgarrar _dessa mulher_ que estava na minha frente, do que da outra, a natural, linda e tão graciosa Reneé Valerie Swan.

- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntei, nem me importando de ter algum filtro. Não sei porque aquela pergunta veio à minha cabeça, acho que era uma forma de justificar e comprovar ao meu cérebro que ela realmente não era mais a mesma pessoa.

- Meu nome? - ela deu um sorriso desconsertado. - Não entendi, querida, como assim? Meu nome é o mesmo...

- Não. Não é. Não tem _Swan_. - respondi friamente. Seus olhos passeavam por meu rosto, tentando entender, e ao ter se tocado de minha constatação ela fitou a toalha da mesa.

- Bella...

- Qual é o seu nome? - repeti. Minhas mãos se mantinham fechadas em cima de meus joelhos. As unhas, mesmo curtas, estavam maltratando minhas palmas de tanta tensão.

- Reneé Dwyer. - ela disse baixo, sem nem sequer olhar para mim. Ela tinha tirado até o _Valerie_ de seu nome. Tudo para esquecer seu passado. Olhei para suas mãos que estavam na mesa e as unhas compridas, vermelhas... Sua aliança era enorme. As duas. Ela tinha uma de noivado e uma de casamento, todas de uma espessura absurda. A que Edward tinha me dado não chegava nem na metade da que Reneé tinha em seu dedo anelar.

Silêncio. O garçom veio até nós e Reneé perguntou o que eu queria. Para não ser grossa acabei pedindo uma salada, - o mínimo de comida possível, - porque a probabilidade de eu vomitar ali era enorme. Eu queria fazer minhas perguntas, mas não sabia como começar.

- Quer um refrigerante para beber? - ela perguntou olhando para mim, um certo tom de vergonha em seu olhar.

- Não, obrigada. Não posso tomar muito... - mordi o canto de meus lábios, olhando rapidamente para minha barriga. - Só um suco de laranja.

- Ah, sim, sim... - ela também olhou de relance para a altura de minha barriga, mas não conseguiu ver nada porque a mesa tampava. - Um suco de laranja e uma coca diet por favor. Sem demoras. - ela virou-se para mim. - Quantos meses você já está, querida? - seus dois dedos dispensaram o garçom, como se ele fosse um nada, alguém que não merecesse reconhecimento. Aquilo me deixou um pouco enojada, e me fazendo ter vontade de encurtar ainda mais aquele encontro.

- Quase sete. - coloquei as mãos em minha barriga, mas sinto que foi em sinal de proteção. Eu não queria que ela soubesse tanto sobre Anthony porque... porque simplesmente não queria.

- E você já tem uma obstetra certa? Está fazendo todos os exames necessários, o pré-natal?

- Sim, todos. Tudo está bem. Comigo e com ele. - respondi vendo o garçom vindo em nossa direção com nossas bebidas. Ele colocou o suco de laranja ao lado de meu prato e eu levantei meu olhar em direção a ele, abrindo um sorriso enorme. - Obrigada, moço.

- De nada, querida. - ele devolveu o sorriso. Acho que foi uma forma de eu me desculpar pelo jeito que Reneé estava tratando ele e espero que ele tenha entendido.

Reneé olhou minha troca com o garçom, e pareceu perdida em pensamentos. Depois como se tivesse saindo de um transe momentâneo, voltou seu olhar para mim.

- E então, quais são as novidades?

É verdade que ela estava me perguntando isso? _Quais são as novidades?_ Em que mundo ela vivia, e porque ela estava agindo como se isso fosse um encontro casual?

- Novidades? Bom, se for para falar de _novidades_ vamos ter que ficar muito tempo aqui, porque em dez anos acho que aconteceu muita coisa... - dei um gole em meu suco de laranja, sentindo meu coração bater na garganta. Finalmente eu tinha conseguido falar alguma coisa à altura do que ela merecia.

Ela respirou fundo, e engoliu em seco. Seu rosto estava pálido, e por alguns segundos achei que ela pudesse ter um treco.

- Não vim aqui para falar da minha vida após você ter me abandonado, só concordei com esse encontro porque acho que nunca iria me perdoar se não soubesse as respostas para tantas perguntas que tenho em minha cabeça. - dei outro gole em meu suco. Levar o copo à minha boca estava sendo uma válvula de escape, como se eu estivesse me escondendo por detrás daquela fonte de vitamina C. Mas logo tive que soltá-lo e o repousei novamente ao lado do meu prato, dando um suspiro longo.

- Bella... eu tenho tanto a te explicar...

- Eu sei. - cortei.

- Você provavelmente acha que eu te abandonei porque quis... - ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Mas não foi... não foi, Bella... - seus dedos passavam pelas beiradas do copo. Senti que ela estava sem vontade de beber. O meu suco de laranja também não me parecia mais tão apetitoso assim. - Tem tanta coisa por trás do meu sumiço... eu não sei como te contar, e até mesmo se devo te contar. Não compete só a mim. Compete a Phill também.

- Quem é Phill?

- Meu marido... - ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, ato extremamente igual ao meu. - Ele... ele também é... Bella, tem certas coisas que não sei se posso te contar, minha filha. Mas eu queria tanto que você entendesse..

- Como você quer que eu entenda se você não quer me contar? Se é que isso tudo existe mesm...

- Existe! - ela me cortou, um pouco desesperada.

Eu simplesmente não queria encará-la naquele momento. Resolvi olhar para meu porto seguro, e vi que Edward já estava do lado de fora do carro, encostado no capô e com os dedos praticamente puxando seus cabelos. Contive minha vontade de abraçá-lo e agradecê-lo por tudo que ele estava fazendo por mim. Mas sentia que aquela conversa não ia chegar a lugar algum. Ela queria se aproximar mas ao mesmo tempo não explicar o passado. Isso simplesmente não ia colar comigo.

- Então se existe, eu quero saber. Porque se você ainda está pensando se deve falar as coisas ou não, acho que devemos marcar de nos vermos outra vez, quando você tiver certeza. - ameacei me levantar mas seus dedos gelados seguraram meu braço.

- Eu vou te contar. Desculpa, é que estou tão confusa... - ela pegou um guardanapo de papel e começou a dobrá-lo, depois desdobrava, e ficava naquele ritmo sem parar.

- Confusa? Mais do que eu? Eu duvido. - foi a hora de pegar novamente meu suco de laranja, e dei meu último gole. Eu já estava realmente enjoada e aquela conversa ou pelo menos protótipo de conversa não estava ajudando em nada.

Reneé, - talvez encorajada por mim, - resolveu também dar um gole em sua coca diet. Ela parou com o líquido um tempo em sua boca e depois engoliu, olhando para mim.

- Há muito tempo atrás Bella, quando eu era bem mais nova, eu conheci Charlie. Eu devia ter sua idade, ou um pouquinho mais... não consigo me lembrar agora. Na realidade até queria esquecer o dia que aquele homem entrou em minha vida...

Continuei olhando para ela, esperando que ela continuasse. Eu não tinha nada para falar. Meu único trabalho seria ouvir, ou então perguntar algo que não tenha entendido.

- E ele era um garoto muito legal, sabe? Já sabia os básicos da mecânica, era um bom filho, estudava em Monrovia... sua avó gostou dele. Disse que ele era um bom partido e que eu deveria me casar com ele. Então me casei. Mesmo nova. Mesmo com sua idade... mas ele não era para mim o que Edward é provavelmente com você. Ele não me olhava como mulher. Ele me olhava como uma empregada, como alguém que tinha que fazer seu café da manhã, lavar suas roupas, estar em casa na hora que ele chegava...

- Eu sei o que é isso. - falei bem baixo. Era exatamente o que ele fazia comigo desde que ficamos sozinhos. Eu até hoje me lembro da primeira vez que ele colocou uma vassoura em minha mão e me obrigou a varrer a casa inteira. Eu tinha nove anos.

- Ele fez isso com você, não fez? - ela disse no mesmo tom de voz que o meu, esticando seu braço, sua mão tentando achar a minha para confortar, mas sem sucesso. Meio que instintivamente eu coloquei minhas mãos novamente em meus joelhos. Ela fingiu que não percebeu e pegou mais uma vez o guardanapo que havia dobrado e desdobrado antes.

- Então... - ela continuou. - Um belo dia eu estava com Judith na porta da doceria da mãe dela, que depois tornou-se dela, e um carro bonito apareceu, passando naquela rua principal... eu esqueci o nome da rua...

- _Chestnut North_... - respondi.

- Isso! - ela riu. - _Chestnut North._.. - ela deu um suspiro, provavelmente voltando ao passado. Monrovia, apesar dos fofoqueiros, era uma cidade linda, o ar que a gente respirava era puro... eu tinha certeza que pediria a Edward para passarmos lá quando tivéssemos que ir a Indiana para o julgamento de Charlie.

E também tinha certeza que tinha uma parte de Reneé que sentia falta da cidade. Eu também sentia.

- O carro passou... e dentro do carro tinha o cara mais lindo que a gente já tinha visto em toda a nossa vida... - ela suspirou. - Ele estacionou perto da creche, e desceu, com uma cara de completamente perdido. Até que nos alcançou e perguntou se tinha algum hotel onde ele pudesse ficar na cidade, porque estava começando a anoitecer e ele queria continuar viagem apenas no dia seguinte...

Continuei olhando para ela. Eu já sabia onde essa história ia chegar, mas achei melhor ficar calada por enquanto.

- Essa estadia dele não durou apenas dois dias. Durou quase dois anos. Ele ia e vinha de New Jersey, para me encontrar... escondido de Charlie. Eu estava apaixonada, filha. Completamente apaixonada. Até o momento em que Judith engravidou.

Parte da história dela me fazia lembrar de minha história com Edward. Naquele momento me perguntei se eu era destinada a ter uma vida parecida com a de minha mãe. Será que daqui a alguns anos eu me transformaria em uma pessoa parecida com ela? Será que eu seria corrompida pela vida na cidade grande, o enorme desejo por jóias e roupas de grife? Pintaria minhas unhas de vermelho e deixaria elas crescerem? Acho que não. Primeiro que unhas grandes poderiam machucar Anthony. E segundo, os Cullen não eram uma família tão fútil. A própria Esme provava isso em toda sua simplicidade. Alice podia ser exagerada, mas ela era humilde e sabia separar as coisas. Além de que provavelmente Edward não deixaria que eu perdesse minha essência. Era uma de suas coisas preferidas em mim.

Olhei rapidamente para fora e vi que agora ele já estava andando de um lado para o outro, batucando em suas pernas e olhando para o chão.

Reneé acompanhou meu olhar.

- Ele deve ser muito especial para você, não? - ela disse com um sorriso que interpretei ser carinhoso, ou querendo mostrar que me entendia, ou que esperasse que eu entendesse sua história. Mas eu não tinha ninguém quando Edward entrou em minha vida. Eu podia até ser muito nova para me entregar em um relacionamento com uma pessoa que eu mal conhecia, mas pelo menos eu não tinha traído ninguém, como ela fez com Charlie.

- Ele e Anthony são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. - continuei a olhar para Edward, que parecia ansioso e perdido em pensamentos.

Ela ficou me olhando por um bom tempo, com um certo brilho no olhar.

- Eu nunca fiz nada na intenção de te magoar, filha. Você tem que entender que eu não tive escolhas...

Voltei meu olhar para ela.

- Então, você ia dizendo que Judith ficou grávida... de Rosalie? - indiquei em minha frase que ela deveria continuar o assunto.

Ela respirou fundo, batendo novamente de frente com a muralha que eu tinha montado com muita dificuldade ao meu redor. Eu só não queria me machucar, mas confesso que estava muito difícil tratá-la desse jeito. Não por pena, nem por nada, simplesmente porque eu não tratava _ninguém_ assim.

- Bem, sim. Ela ficou grávida de Rosalie... e falou para a cidade inteira que era dele.

Bem típico de Judith. Provavelmente era por isso que ela falava tão mal de Reneé. Será que Rosalie sabia disso? Provavelmente não, tenho certeza que ela teria me contado.

- E era dele? - perguntei.

- Quando Rosalie nasceu ela fez um teste de DNA... e deu positivo. Ele era realmente o pai de Rosalie...

Rosalie precisava saber disso. Agora eu tinha informações precisas sobre seu pai e me sentia na obrigação de dividir com ela.

- Hmm... - comecei mas ela me cortou.

- Nessa época eu já estava grávida de você. Estava no terceiro mês de gestação. Charlie estava todo feliz, um pouco chateado que não era menino, mas falava para a cidade inteira que ia ser pai, etc... - ela deu um suspiro e senti seus olhos marejarem. - Só que...

Abri um pouco mais meus olhos e senti meu coração disparar. Ela não ia falar isso. Não. Não podia ser.

- Ele não era o pai. - ela passou a mão em sua testa, escondendo seus olhos e provavelmente todo o constrangimento que estava sentindo naquele momento. - Você não é filha de Charlie, Bella. Você foi fruto desse meu caso com esse homem...

Meu Deus. Charles Swan não era meu pai. Meu pai era algum homem que provavelmente ainda estava por aí, por New Jersey...

- Peraí. - parei, sacudindo a cabeça e tentando colocar as informações em ordem. - Você está querendo me dizer que... Charlie não é meu pai... ROSALIE é minha IRMÃ por parte de pai... - conforme a confirmação ia batendo dentro de mim eu simplesmente começava a desmoronar. As lágrimas já estavam brotando em meus olhos... - E se ele mora em New Jersey...

- Eu me casei com ele, Bella. Eu me casei com seu pai. - ela levantou a mão, tentando me confortar, mas ao ver meu semblante, hesitou e resolveu desistir daquele contato. Ainda bem. Porque a raiva que brotava em meu organismo, a mágoa por ter sido privada de tantas coisas por tantos anos simplesmente estava mergulhada dentro de mim e me dando o súbito controle de explodir com Reneé.

- Esse _tal de Phill_ é meu pai. - constatei. Minhas bochechas já estavam molhadas de tanta lágrima que não parava de descer. O choro foi se tornando mais intenso, a ponto de eu come;ar a ter soluços. Eu não podia acreditar.

Não podia acreditar que durante dez anos eu vivi minha vida sem saber que meu pai era outra pessoa, que minha melhor amiga na verdade era minha irmã, e ainda por cima tive que aturar a raiva e o ódio de um marido traído que provavelmente sabia de tudo, motivo pelo qual ele me tratava daquele jeito... - Charlie sabia de tudo, não sabia? - falei tentando me recompor, mas sem sucesso.

- Sim, ele soube. - ela assentiu, as lágrimas já descendo de seus olhos também. O garçom se aproximou com nossa comida e olhou chocado para nós duas. Pelo olhar que ele tinha, provavelmente achou que Reneé estava brigando comigo ou coisa parecida. Bom, de uma forma ou outra ela estava me magoando, me deixando irritada, e com uma raiva fora do comum. - Judith também sabia.

- Por isso que ela me tratava como lixo... Por isso que Charlie me tratava como lixo.. - sacudi minha cabeça, empurrando meu prato de salada para o meio da mesa, sem vontade nenhuma de comer. - Porque você me deixou lá, sabendo que eles iam me odiar? Me deixou sem família, com pessoas que me odiavam e tinham eterno rancor ao invés de me levar para ter uma vida com você e com meu pai... - mais soluços. Anthony começou a reclamar. Seus chutes iam ficando mais intensos, me dando falta de ar.

- Bella, me entenda, eu não tive escolha! - ela tentou segurar meu braço novamente, mas dessa vez não precisou hesitar porque eu logo me afastei. - Quando Charlie descobriu, ele me ameaçou de morte. Falou que ia colocar toda a cidade atrás de mim e de Phill, a polícia... disse que eu podia ir embora, que ele inventaria uma desculpa, mas eu não ia levar minha filha. Billy se meteu também, ficou do lado de Charlie... aqueles safados.. sempre tiveram rabo preso!

Basicamente Charlie tinha feito com ela o que ele fez comigo e com Edward. Mas ainda não justificava. Eu agora seria mãe e tinha certeza que seria capaz de correr todos os riscos do mundo, mas nunca abandonaria Anthony.

- Eu fugi com Phill para New Jersey, e chorei por meses e meses por não poder trazer minha menininha já com seis anos comigo. Quando cheguei aqui descobri que ele era casado. Casado, da alta sociedade, e com um cargo político muito alto em Nova York. Fiquei com medo do que aconteceria se trouxesse você de volta. Seria um escândalo se soubessem que ele tem uma filha fora do casamento. Também fiquei com medo do que Charlie pudesse fazer se eu tentasse te buscar. Eu fui covarde, eu sei...

Meus olhos já ardiam. A mágoa estava incrustada em todo o meu organismo, e eu tinha certeza que isso não ia fazer bem a mim.

- Tive que ficar muito tempo ainda escondida, achando que minha vida tinha acabado definitivamente. Quando a esposa dele faleceu acabamos nos casando, e tivemos dois filhos quase depois. Ver seu nome naquele jornal do colégio das crianças foi como um choque para mim.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Estava confusa _demais_. Era muita informação para um dia só, se é que tudo isso era verdade. Reneé podia estar louca ou alcançando extremos, contando mentiras para me ter de volta. Independente, eu ainda tinha certeza que nada justificava ela ter ido embora e me deixado, com seis anos, sozinha naquela cidade. Me trocado por um homem, por viver em uma cidade grande... por viver na sociedade... isso era sim uma grande covardia. Ela me privou de saber que eu era irmã de Rosalie.

Meu Deus, Rosalie era minha irmã.

Sacudi minha cabeça, ainda tentando me focar em tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir. Era mágoa. Tristeza. Arrependimento. Angústia. Rancor. Tudo misturado e formando um bolo em minha garganta. Eu queria vomitar. Minha barriga já estava dolorida e torta conforme os chutes de Anthony e eu sabia que ele estava incomodado com toda minha tensão. Ele sentia tudo o que eu sentia, e naquele momento me senti culpada por estar fazendo mal ao meu filho.

- Desculpa, eu não posso ficar... - falei me levantando, jogando o guardanapo em cima da mesa.

- Bella, apenas fale alguma coisa! - Reneé também se levantou. - Diga que acredita em mim, que vai pensar em tudo que te falei, eu quero reestabelecer o tempo perdido, querida, por favor...

- Eu não sei. - minha cabeça ia para um lado e para o outro, em negação. - Eu não sei de nada. Não sei nem o que sentir agora.

- Bella..

- NÃO! - levantei minha voz e o restaurante todo olhou para nós duas. Reneé ficou extremamente envergonhada e olhou para seus sapatos, que provavelmente eram de marca. Ela tinha toda aquela vida, toda aquela riqueza e tudo que queria porque abdicou de mim.

- Bella.. - sua voz foi mais baixa, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. - Apesar de não querer, eu até entendo se você não quiser me ver nunca mais... Mas.. eu preciso do seu perdão.

Meus lábios tremiam sem minha vontade, e eu estava me sentindo completamente vulnerável.

- Eu não sei. Não sei de nada. - sacudi minha cabeça pela milésima vez, torcendo para sair logo dali e encontrar com Edward. - A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que eu vou ser mãe. E eu vou amar meu bebê incondicionalmente. E rezar todos os dias da minha vida para que eu não cometa a loucura de fazer com ele o que você fez comigo. Desculpa.. eu não quero te perdoar agora. Se eu quero ser uma boa mãe, seria hipocrisia eu aceitar essas desculpas.

Reneé ainda abriu a boca ameaçando falar mas já era tarde demais. Minha raiva e minha frustração me impulsionaram para sair o mais rápido possível daquele restaurante. Edward atravessou a rua correndo assim que me viu, pegando em minhas mãos e me puxando para um abraço apertado.

- Edward... Ed...ward... - meu choro foi aumentando de intensidade, Anthony ainda não parava de me chutar e agarrei a gola da camiseta de Edward com minhas mãos famintas. - Me tira daqui, por favor... - falei já sem ar.

- Shhh, meu anjo. Shhh.. eu estou aqui, está tudo bem.. - suas mãos acariciavam meu cabelo e sua boca repousava em minha cabeça. - E nada, NADA de mal vai acontecer a você. Eu não vou permitir. Vamos embora.

* * *

- Quer assistir alguma coisa? - seus dedos faziam carinho nos fios de meu cabelo enquanto eu estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo, olhando para o teto. Rosalie e Emmett não estavam em casa, tinham ido até o Central Park com Alice, por idéia de Edward, meio já prevendo que eu precisaria ficar sozinha depois desse encontro. Eu não conseguiria encará-los agora. Emmett faria mil perguntas e Rosalie, bem... eu nem sabia o que pensar sobre o fato de existir a possibilidade de sermos irmãs por parte de pai.

- Pode ser. - eu nem piscava direito. Por mais que tentasse eu não conseguia esquecer do almoço desastroso com Reneé. Tudo que ela tinha me dito ainda permanecia em minha mente, dando _looping_, sem nenhuma interrupção sequer.

- Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? - seu dedo indicador caminhava suavemente por minha testa, por minha ruguinha de preocupação, descendo pela ponte de meu nariz. Edward já sabia de toda a conversa, na hora do desespero e com a cabeça quente eu acabei contando tudo dentro do carro, em meio a lágrimas.

- Sei lá... - respondi respirando fundo. Minhas mãos não paravam de acariciar Anthony. Não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas estava me sentindo na obrigação de dar carinho para ele o tempo inteiro. De mostrar a ele que eu o amava mais do que tudo nesse mundo, e que eu estava muito arrependida de ter deixado ele passar pela tensão que o fiz passar.

- Quer comer M&M's? - Edward sorriu com o cantinho de seus lábios, olhando em meus olhos. Sua mão direita veio para cima da minha e ele começou a acariciar Anthony junto comigo.

Dei um risinho baixo.

- Por incrível que pareça não.. estou enjoada. Mas obrigada, meu amor.. - minha mão esquerda foi para cima da sua, fazendo carinho. Edward inclinou-se rapidamente e beijou minha testa, descendo pelo mesmo caminho que seu dedo indicador tinha feito, chegando na pontinha de meu nariz.

- Eu te amo, você sabe disso, não sabe? - sua voz era baixa, quase que como um sussurro. - E eu vou te proteger de todo e qualquer mal... nada de ruim vai acontecer com você.

- Claro que sei. - dei um sorriso um pouco triste. - Eu também te amo. Obrigada. Acho que se eu tivesse encarado tudo que encarei hoje sozinha.. - suspirei. - Nem sei...

- Eu sei... - ele me deu um selinho. - Mas eu estou aqui. E do seu lado eu não saio. Em nenhuma hipótese.

Meu sorriso aumentou um pouquinho, e ele espelhou seu sorriso no meu. Acariciei seu rosto e levantei um pouco minha cabeça de seu colo, dando outro beijinho. Logo depois, voltei para a me aninhar em sua coxa.

- Edward...

- Hmm? - ele ajeitou suas costas no encosto do sofá novamente e continuou acariciando meu cabelo com a mão esquerda. A mão direita ainda estava em Anthony.

- Você acha que eu devo contar para Rosalie o que eu sei? - mordi meu lábio, sentindo um aperto fino no peito de tanta angústia. Será que era verdade? Será que Rosalie realmente era minha irmã?

- Porque tem dúvidas quanto a isso, meu anjo? - ele transformou dois de seus dedos em perninhas e começou a caminhar pela área de meu umbigo, brincando. Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo de tudo para me distrair, e apesar de estar me sentindo muito angustiada, eu ainda o agradeceria muito por isso.

- Porque eu não sei se é verdade... Não sei se tudo que ela contou é uma mentira, para que eu acabe aceitando e me acostume com o fato de perdoá-la...

- Sei... - ele respirou fundo. - Bom... acho que temos como descobrir... Posso falar com meu pai... Ele tem uma equipe de investigadores no escritório dele. Foram eles que acharam Reneé quando você veio para cá.

- É verdade... - levantei uma sobrancelha, finalmente me dando conta de que tinha uma solução para aquela minha dúvida. Me virei de lado, ficando de cara para sua barriga. Edward começou a brincar com minha orelha e ri baixinho. - Pára... - ri de novo.

- Não dá. Tô com vontade de morder essa orelha.. - ele apertou o lóbulo entre seu dedo indicador e o polegar.

- Não tá não.

- Tô. - ele deu um tapinha de leve em meu bumbum, seus olhos acompanhando seu sorriso e me encarando. - Quer que eu fale com meu pai?

- Quero sim... - assenti.

- Está melhor? - ele passou seu polegar por meus lábios.

- Bem melhor... - respirei fundo. - Quando lembro ainda fico triste, mas você fica me distraindo... meio que me anestesia dessa tristeza chata.

- Não quero que fique triste... tudo vai se acertar. - ele apertou minha bochecha. - E então, quer assistir tv comigo? - ele deu um sorriso carinhoso.

- Quero. - eu faria de tudo para vê-lo bem. Ele era o melhor futuro marido do mundo e merecia o meu sorriso. Então sorri.

- Bob Esponja ou Padrinhos Mágicos?

- Bob Esponja. Definitivamente Bob Esponja.

* * *

_Amores, desculpem-me pela demora na semana passada. A culpa nem foi minha. O fanfiction ficou cheio de problemas e demorou muito tempo para atualizar! =(_

_Esse capítulo é um pouco menor do que os outros, mas a carga dele é enorme. Garanto que vocês perceberam._

_Estou ansiosa por suas opiniões quanto a Reneé. E aí, o que acharam? _

_Um grande beijo e uma ótima semana. Mais uma vez muito obrigada pelo carinho e por todos os comentários fofos! _

_Dani_


	50. Chapter 49 Mixed Feelings

**Capítulo 49 - Mixed Feelings**

**PoV Edward**

**Quase um mês depois...**

- E qual é o seu interesse para trabalho de conclusão, Edward? - Prof. Daniel Boone falou enquanto apagava o quadro. Ele era um dos mais conhecidos professores de Engenharia Química aqui em Columbia. E eu estava me considerando com muita sorte por ter aula de Eletrotécnica com ele.

Depois de quase um mês estudando em Columbia, eu já estava começando a procurar minhas opções para seguir a carreira que eu realmente queria. Por mais que eu fosse agradecido a Carlisle por ter me dado o emprego no escritório de advocacia, eu sentia que agora tinha que caminhar com meus próprios pés. Eu e Bella já estávamos em nossa casa, faltava ainda menos tempo para que Anthony chegasse e eu queria finalizar a única coisa que estava faltando em minha vida: minha formação.

Pensei por alguns segundos, mas mantive minha idéia inicial. Apesar de eu estar em outra faculdade, em outro estado, as matérias eram praticamente as mesmas e felizmente, faltava muito pouco para que eu me formasse. Coisa de um ano. Eu não perderia tanto do crescimento de Anthony por conta dos estudos, muito menos por causa de um estágio.

- Bem, eu tenho um interesse enorme por Reatores Heterogêneos. Cheguei a trabalhar durante um ano e meio em um Laboratório de Wisconsin, onde...

- Você trabalhou com quem? - ele parou de apagar o quadro e me olhou. - Com o Vezey?

Sorri.

- Doutor Lance Vezey, sim... - dei um sorriso, feliz por estar ganhando alguns pontos com o professor. - Você o conhece?

- Vezey estudou comigo na Suíça. - ele colocou os óculos e olhou novamente meu histórico escolar. - Então quer dizer que você quer uma vaga em minha equipe de pesquisas, - ele leu meu nome inteiro no papel, - Edward Anthony Cullen?

- Sim. - falei colocando toda a certeza do mundo e o máximo de determinação em minhas palavras. - Quero.

- E você tem tempo para isso? - ele me olhou por cima das lentes de seus óculos.

Parei por alguns segundos, unicamente pensando em Bella e em Anthony. Mas eu ainda acreditava que na vida tínhamos que lutar por nossos objetivos, mesmo que eles influenciassem em alguma parte de nossa vida.

Sem contar que eu faria de tudo para que não influenciasse tanto.

- Sinto que está hesitando... - ele me olhou com cautela.

- Não, não.. - sorri. - Só perdi o fio da meada por um tempo. Estou muito empolgado para entrar em sua equipe Doutor Boone, e sei que isso adicionará muito a meu currículo como Engenheiro Químico.

- Com certeza vai, garoto. - ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Mas era verdade. Tirando o Laboratório de Houston e o de Wisconsin, aqui em Nova York, apenas em Columbia se encontrava um dos mais renomados e completos laboratórios de estudos sobre reatores, que era a minha área favorita. - Acha que consegue uma carta de recomendação do Doutor Vezey, Edward?

- Consigo, claro. - ajeitei a mochila nas costas.

- Ótimo. Traga uma para mim e verei o que podemos fazer. - ele devolveu meu histórico e olhou para o relógio. - Você tem outra aula, está atrasado. Nos vemos na semana que vem.

- Certo. Obrigado. - peguei o histórico em minhas mãos e saí de sua sala, correndo para o outro lado do Campus, onde já havia começado minha outra aula. No meio de meus passos apressados, fiz questão de pegar o meu celular e mandar uma mensagem para minha menina, que provavelmente estava no colégio. Eu esperava do fundo de minha alma que Gail estivesse longe dela, mas sabia que Seth, Jane e Riley estavam lá, e isso já me deixava mais relaxado.

"**Só para te lembrar o quanto eu te amo e o quanto eu amo nosso filho. ~Edward."**

Coloquei o celular novamente em meu bolso e não tirei de minha cabeça aquele sorriso maravilhoso enquanto seguia meu caminho.

Bella estava mais calma e mais tranquila com relação a tudo o que tinha acontecido com sua mãe, mas a tristeza ainda não havia ido embora. A semana do encontro foi marcada por dias e dias de angústia. Tanto dela, quanto minha. Eu não suportava ver os sinais de infelicidade em seu rosto, as lágrimas que caíam por suas bochechas vermelhinhas antes de dormir e o esforço que ela fazia para sorrir sempre que eu tentava animá-la. Sim, eu fazia de tudo para tirá-la daquele estupor infeliz, e em parte, tudo aquilo que eu estava presenciando me deixava com uma raiva ainda mais intensa de Reneé. Minha menina dos sorrisos, tão naturalmente feliz, não merecia passar tudo o que passou, e saber quais foram os reais motivos por trás disso tudo, saber que tudo se passou por puro capricho de seu "rico e renomado" pai, me deixava ainda mais indignado e motivado a dar uma vida perfeita para ela, bem longe de seus pais.

A presença de Rosalie dentro de nossa casa também não ajudou em nada, porque Bella ficava com aquela questão de _irmã_ presa em sua garganta, junto com a dúvida se deveria contar a ela ou não. Ela já tinha decidido que só contaria se soubesse a verdade, e meu pai já tinha posto um de seus funcionários atrás de descobrir se toda essa história de Reneé realmente tinha acontecido, mas no fundo não sabíamos quando realmente teria um fim.

O ano novo passou. Comemoramos todos juntos na casa de Jasper, porque o pai dele fez questão de dar uma festa não só pela passagem do ano, mas em decorrência do noivado de seu filho com Alice. Nos primeiros dias do ano, Rosalie e Emmett voltaram para Monrovia, e nós voltamos para a vida normal. Bella retomou as aulas no colégio e eu finalmente voltei para a faculdade, escolhendo estudar na Columbia ao invés da NYU. O programa daqui era bem melhor para minha área e ficava bem mais perto de minha menina.

- E aí, conseguiu? - Mike Newton, um dos que frequentava aula de Termodinâmica Cinco comigo e que era basicamente um crânio, perguntou assim que me viu no corredor do prédio de Engenharia.

- Acho que sim. Vou ter que arrumar uma carta de recomendação, mas de resto, acho que deu certo. - sorri rapidamente.

- Você sabe que estamos atrasados para a aula, não sabe? E hoje é a revisão da prova.

- É eu sei. Vamos apressar o passo.

* * *

Quando cheguei na casa de meus pais já pela noite, não precisei nem alcançar as escadas para ouvir as gargalhadas gostosas vindas da cozinha. Me deparei com Bella, Alice, Jane e minha mãe, sentadas na mesa de jantar, olhando vários catálogos, revistas, folders e discutindo sobre cores. Foi quando me lembrei que elas tinham combinado de fazer o planejamento de um chá de bebê para Anthony, que seria realizado logo depois que voltássemos de nossa viagem para Indiana.

Bella já estava com sete meses, caminhando para o oitavo, e Alice acabou enfiando em sua cabecinha a ideia de fazer o tal chá. Minha menina ficou tão animada que eu não consegui nem pensar em dizer não. Ela já passava por tanta coisa, que bancar essa festa era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, até mesmo pelo fato de que em dez dias teríamos que enfrentar o julgamento de Charlie, e eu tinha certeza que seu humor ficaria bem pra baixo depois que soubéssemos do veredito. Ele era culpado, isso não tinha como se negar. E mesmo que falassem o contrário, as chances de ele pegar uma prisão de mais de quarenta anos eram de quase cem por cento. Ou seja, ele ficaria lá por toda a vida dele.

Bella chegou a comentar comigo várias vezes antes de dormir que estava com vontade de falar com ele. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com Reneé, ela chegou a conclusão de que muito do que ele fez, tinha sido por revolta com o que sua mãe tinha feito. Eu sentia que Bella queria de alguma forma perdoá-lo, e por mais que eu discordasse, não ia me meter com minhas opiniões. Isso era uma decisão dela.

Charlie errou com Bella, errou comigo, e errou com nós dois. Eu ainda guardava uma raiva que provavelmente não ia sumir, mas Bella era outra história. Até hoje eu tinha plena e absoluta certeza de que nunca encontraria alguém como a _minha_ garota. Ela era pura, um anjo, e tão, tão boa, que com certeza deveria estar pesando em sua cabecinha todos os motivos pelos quais Charlie a tratara daquele jeito rude durante todos os anos. No fundo eu sabia que ela não queria guardar mágoas, muito menos rancor de uma pessoa que agiu por estar machucada por dentro.

Bella sempre gostara de sorrir, e estava lutando para que voltasse a sorrir com vontade. Disso, eu nunca me oporia.

- Boa noite mocinhas.. - joguei a mochila no chão e fui até atrás de meu anjo, dando um beijo em sua cabeça. Ela segurou meu braço me puxando levemente para perto de si, e eu aproveitei a deixa para afundar meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro de banho recém tomado. O cabelo ainda estava molhado e ela provavelmente usava algum perfume que tínhamos comprado para Anthony porque estava com um cheirinho maravilhoso de bebê. - Como foi seu dia meu anjo?

- Foi ótimo. - ela falou simplesmente, aninhando sua cabeça na minha, como se tivesse esperando se confortar de tamanha saudade que estava sentindo. Só tínhamos nos visto no café da manhã, e não tê-la perto de mim durante o dia como era antes estava me deixando completamente louco de tanto sentir falta de sua presença. - Senti saudade de você.

- Eu também senti, meu amor. - dei um beijo em seu pescoço. - Gail te deixou em paz? - subi meus beijos para sua bochecha, olhando de relance para Jane e esperando que elas não escondessem nada de mim.

Bella ficou quieta, então Jane respondeu.

- Gail faltou hoje. E ela vem faltando desde a semana passada. Não sabemos o que aconteceu. - ela continuou olhando a revista, mostrando que o assunto estava encerrado.

- Hmm.. - ainda não estava satisfeito pois sentia que as duas estavam escondendo alguma coisa, mas por hora deixei quieto. - E aí, decidiram o que vamos fazer no chá de bebê?

Foi a vez de Alice entrar na jogada.

- Estamos terminando de escolher o tema, mas chegamos a conclusão que vai ser e sempre será girassóis. - ela sorriu. - Não uma coisa forte nem nada, acho que vou levar para o amarelinho pastel. - ela mexeu a boca como se estivesse pensando. - Teremos um bolo, alguns docinhos, só não sei o que faremos de salgado...

- Que tal sanduichinhos? - Jane olhou para Alice. Ela já frequentava bastante a nossa casa, e eu ficava feliz porque era um sinal de que Bella agora tinha amizades em Nova York que não dependiam apenas de mim. Eu queria que ela vivesse uma vida que não dependesse tanto dos outros, e sim dela mesma, mesmo sabendo que eu estaria a seu lado em qualquer circunstância e sempre que ela precisasse.

- Ótima ideia! - ela riu. - Agora Edward, queria saber sua opinião sobre os joguinhos...

- Que joguinhos? - arrastei a cadeira que estava vazia ao lado de Bella e sentei a seu lado, pegando sua mão e puxando-a para minha perna, ainda entrelaçada na minha.

- Joguinhos... Bella já concordou com alguns... - ela olhou rindo para Bella e percebi que minha menina não tinha concordado, e sim _aceitado_. - Vamos fazer coisas comuns como acertar o tamanho da barriga, desenhar na barriga dela... agora... para os meninos... acho que vamos fazer algumas outras brincadeiras, como trocar a fralda de uma boneca.

- Ahm... tá. Tudo bem. - falei meio desconsertado pelo fato de que eu não fazia idéia de como se trocava uma fralda.

- Você não sabe trocar, né Edward? - Jane falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, fazendo Esme rir.

- Ele vai aprender. - minha mãe levantou dando um beijo em minha cabeça. - Meninas, se tudo já está arrumado, vou subir para tomar um banho. Meu maridinho vai chegar daqui a pouco. - ela sorriu.

- Eu vou indo também. - Jane foi levantando-se e pegando algumas revistas. - Riley e eu vamos no cinema hoje. Vocês querem ir com a gente?

Esperei Bella responder.

- Estou meio indisposta hoje, Jane... - ela falou calmamente, com um sorriso triste. - Deixa para outra vez, ok?

- Certo. - ela se aproximou de Bella e deu um beijo em sua cabeça. - Até amanhã na escola.

- Até amanhã.

Ficamos nós dois e Alice sentados na cozinha. A baixinha ficava nos olhando com um brilho no olhar imenso.

- Que foi? - perguntei segurando a cabeça de Bella com uma de minhas mãos, apoiando-a em meu ombro, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Nada. É que vocês são lindos juntos, e acho que tá caindo a ficha que tá chegando perto. Anthony está vindo... falta tão pouco...

Bella riu baixinho.

- Nem me fale. Não quero pensar nisso. - ela sussurrou.

- Porque meu anjo?

- Porque apesar de estar ansiosa para vê-lo, eu também estou morrendo de medo... - sua voz era fraca, cansada, e eu estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Morrendo de medo de que? - Alice perguntou se aproximando, e ficando do outro lado de Bella.

- Sei lá... ultimamente só tem acontecido coisa estranha na minha vida... tenho medo de acontecer algo estranho com meu bebê também...

- Não vai acontecer nada. - dei um beijo em sua cabeça. - Anthony está bem, vai nascer saudável, e todos esses probleminhas vão ser resolvidos. - logo depois que falei me arrependi. Porque Bella não passava por _probleminhas_. Depois de tudo o que Reneé falou e tudo que ela teria que enfrentar em Indiana no julgamento de Charlie, o mínimo que eles eram eram _probleminhas_.

- Pode ser... - ela falou, mas eu sabia que era somente para me agradar. Ela estava fazendo muito isso nos últimos dias, e por mais que me irritasse, eu não descontava nela. Porque Bella precisava de mim como um porto seguro, não como alguém que apontasse quaisquer de seus deslizes.

- Vamos para casa, meu sorriso?

Ela apenas assentiu.

* * *

- Edward, sua mãe está no telefone. - a secretária de meu pai anunciou na porta de minha sala. - Linha dois.

- Certo. Obrigado, Helen. - deixei a lista que eu estava verificando em cima da mesa e peguei o telefone, apertando no botão que piscava. - Oi mãe.

- _Oi querido... está tudo bem?_

- Está sim. - passei a mão nos olhos, tentando me desvencilhar daquele sono absurdo. Tinha passado a noite inteira acordado, porque Bella não estava se sentindo bem. Tudo que se passava por sua cabecinha estava influenciando em sua saúde. Os enjôos haviam aumentado, ela sentia dores na área da barriga, e eu simplesmente não dormia, enquanto tentava velar seu sono que por diversas vezes era interrompido por pesadelos. Cada dia que passava me deixava mais e mais desesperado. - E você, tudo bem?

- _Tudo... na realidade... não sei. Não sei, querido._

- O que houve? - na hora pensei que pudesse ser alguma coisa com Bella, mas ao mesmo tempo eu descartava a possibilidade porque se fosse, Esme não seria a primeira pessoa a me ligar e sim Jane, que estava no colégio com ela. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já se aproximava da hora do almoço, e pensei em ligar para seu celular para checar se estava tudo bem. Os pesadelos que rondaram sua cabecinha durante a noite acabaram causando olheiras, e naquela manhã, antes de deixá-la no colégio com o coração apertado, percebi que ela ia encarar mais um dia triste.

- _Queria falar com você... recebi uma ligação hoje..._

- Ligação? De que? É alguma coisa com Bella? - essa seria sempre a minha pergunta, por mais que não tivesse muito senso. Bella era a única pessoa que me deixaria preocupado agora.

- _Não. Digo, sim. Mais ou menos..._ - ela respirou fundo. - _Reneé acabou de me ligar._

- Reneé? O que essa mulher quis com você?

- _O que você acha, filho? Ela quer que eu converse com Bella. Tentou me explicar a história, mas sinceramente, pedi para não ouvir. Eu já soube por você, Bella falou alguma coisa... eu não quero saber mais sobre o sofrimento da minha queridinha... _

- Nem me fale. Eu não aguento mais isso, mãe. Não queria que ela passasse por essas coisas.

- _Eu imagino, querido. Nós também não queríamos. Mas a sorte de Bella é que ela tem você._

- Não sei... As vezes sinto que o que faço não é o suficiente...

- _Claro que é. Porque não seria? Edward, se Bella não tivesse você agora, como ela estaria, meu filho?_

Eu não queria nem imaginar. Porque se ela não me tivesse eu também não a teria e isso era algo que não se aplicava mais na minha vida. Simplesmente não existia Bella longe de mim.

- O que Reneé falou?

- _Não falou nada demais, apenas isso. Não dei muita abertura. Só pediu para que eu tentasse convencer Bella de entendê-la. De acreditar que tudo que ela contou aquele dia no restaurante é verdade._

- O pior é que eu acho que seja verdade. - falei já sem forças.

- _É. Eu também, filho. Não tem porque não ser._

- Enfim... - bufei. - O que você falou para Reneé? - perguntei, já meio que sabendo a resposta. Minha mãe nunca iria ajudá-la, ainda mais sabendo que toda essa história havia deixado Bella magoada.

- _Falei que esse problema não cabia a mim. E eu não vou ajudá-la, filho. Fazer isso seria se meter na vida de Isabella em aspectos que eu sei que não devo me meter. Essa escolha cabe a ela._

Era justamente como eu estava agindo. Muitas coisas sobre Charlie eu ainda queria conversar com Bella antes do julgamento, mas ainda estava pensando se deveria falar ou não.

- Bella está triste, mãe. E o pior é que ela se esforça para demonstrar que não está. Eu tento de tudo para animá-la, mas está tão difícil... - minha voz estava tão cansada quanto eu. Todos os sentimentos de Bella passavam para mim e eu podia sentir o desânimo se apoderando de todo o meu corpo. - Não sei mais o que eu faço.

- _Não é fácil, meu amor.. Imagina as coisas que se passam na cabecinha dela... ela foi abandonada pelo pai E pela mãe. Os dois! Eles tiveram dois filhos depois e não foram atrás dela... não procuraram nem saber como ela estava... a dor da rejeição deve ser terrível._ - ela bufou. - _Bella não merece isso. Foi egoísmo demais. Você não sabe como eu fico indignada._

Eu sabia. Porque eu tinha tanta raiva, que começava a nutrir a certeza de que se um dia eu visse Reneé eu descontaria toda minha ira em cima dela.

- Eu tô ficando desesperado, mãe. Ontem a noite eu quase chorei ao vê-la dormir e acordar de hora em hora com péssimos pesadelos... Não sei como vai ser o julgamento de Charlie... estou com medo por Anthony também.

- _Não tem como mudar esse julgamento de data? Ou cancelar o testemunho de Bella? Ela está grávida, ela pode dar a desculpa que não pode..._

- Não. - cortei. - Ela é a pessoa mais importante do julgamento. Mas não sei se podemos mudar a data. Quando meu pai chegar de viagem eu pergunto. - Carlisle tinha ido à um Simpósio de Direito Contemporâneo na França. - Você sabe quando ele chega?

- _Antes do seu aniversário, com certeza. Ele nunca perderia os vinte e três anos do meninão dele._ - eu podia sentir o sorriso de Esme do outro lado da linha. - _Falando nisso, está pensando em fazer alguma coisa? Quer que eu faça um jantar lá em casa?_

Tudo estava acontecendo tão depressa que eu nem havia me tocado que em poucos dias era meu aniversário.

- Sinceramente não sei, mãe. - respirei fundo. - Não estava pensando nem em comemorar.

- _Pára com isso. Não me venha com essa, Edward. Nós vamos comemorar sim, porque desde que você foi para Wisconsin, é a primeira vez que tenho você em seu aniversário._

- Pode ser um jantar na sua casa então. - falei junto com um bocejo. - Até faria algo lá em casa, mas não quero que Bella se sinta na obrigação de ter que fazer algo.. não quero encher sua cabeça de mais coisas...

- _Eu tenho certeza que Bella não se importaria com isso, mas está marcado. Será aqui em casa, certo? Se quiser chamar alguém da faculdade, pode chamar.._

- Não... não quero não. Só quero a gente mesmo. Minha família. No máximo o pessoal do colégio de Bella...

- _Filho..._ - ela disse baixo.

- Hmm..

- _Não deixe que essa depressão pegue em você. Vai ser pior. Bella precisa de força. Você tem que dar um tempo, meu amor. Esperar ela absorver tudo isso que está acontecendo. Conforme o tempo for passando ela vai entender melhor... e consequentemente vai melhorar._

- Eu espero que sim. - e esperava mesmo. O que eu mais queria era ver Bella com um sorriso verdadeiro novamente, e não desistiria.

- _Eu te amo meu filho._

- Eu também te amo, mãe.

Desliguei o telefone e encostei a cabeça em minha mesa, apoiando nas duas mãos. Por mais que eu tivesse uma planilha gigante para verificar ia tentar descansar um pouco, e seguir o que minha mãe tinha falado; Eu tinha que ser forte porque minha menina precisava de mim.

* * *

Senti um toque em meu rosto, macio e suave como uma pena. Meus olhos estavam pesados, cansados, e a preguiça de levantar para encarar o dia era enorme, mas foi só sentir certos lábios nos meus que tudo pareceu iluminar um pouco. Então abri meus olhos.

- Bom dia. - meu anjo sorriu para mim. - Feliz Aniversário.

Ver aquele sorriso provavelmente era o maior e melhor presente naquela manhã de aniversário. Eu só esperava do fundo do coração que essa não fosse uma situação em que Bella estava fazendo as coisas para me agradar, - e eu precisava me certificar disso.

- Obrigado, meu amor. - acariciei seu rosto com as costas de minha mão. Ela usava uma camisola de alcinhas, e ainda estava com uma carinha tão sonolenta que me dava vontade de amassá-la e apertá-la, e enchê-la de beijos. Ela segurou minha mão ainda em seu rosto e fechou os olhos, aumentando o sorriso ainda mais. - Como está se sentindo hoje?

- Surpreendentemente bem. - ela abriu os olhos novamente, me encarando.

- Promete pra mim? - passei meu dedo indicador na pontinha de seu nariz, de forma brincalhona.

- Prometo. - ela respirou fundo. - Eu juro. - ela sorriu novamente. - Fiquei pensando um pouco antes de dormir, e... acho que não vale a pena ficar tão triste assim antes das coisas acontecerem.

- Você tem certeza disso? - levantei uma sobrancelha, e bocejei, fazendo ela bocejar também. Ela riu e assentiu.

- Tenho. E hoje é seu aniversário, um dia que eu _tenho_ que estar feliz. Papai do céu colocou você no mundo... - ela passou seu dedo indicador por meu peito. - E isso é um motivo para comemorar. E muito.

Eu não acreditava que toda aquela tristeza fosse se dissipar tão rápido, e até cheguei a me perguntar se as últimas semanas tinham sido causadas por maldade dos hormônios, mas algo em seu sorriso me demonstrava que ela realmente estava bem. Então se Bella estava feliz hoje, e se estava me prometendo que estava falando a verdade, eu devia realmente acreditar e ficar feliz junto com ela.

- Sabe o que eu fiz para você? - ela disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- O que? - perguntei curioso, levantando minha cabeça um pouco do travesseiro.

- Um suco. - o sorriso era aberto, delicioso, mostrando todos seus dentes. - E cupcakes.

- Qual o nome do suco? - falei com curiosidade, rindo por ela ser tão graciosa.

- _Happy Birthday, Baby_. E eu coloquei cacau. - ela deu um sorriso tímido. Ainda sonolento e me sentindo aliviado de estar vendo minha garota tão animada, acariciei seu braço. Mas a intensidade de sentimentos que se debatiam dentro de mim faziam com que uma pequena carícia se tornasse algo mais forte, mais intenso. Então aos poucos eu já podia sentir meus dedos fazendo marcas em sua pele branquinha.

- E quando você fez isso, senhorita? - ela ainda estava de camisola, e na cama. Ela não tinha acabado de acordar também?

- Hoje de manhã, ué. - seu sotaque havia voltado e me deu vontade de rir. - Quando acordei.

- Quando acordou? Como assim? Que horas são? - perguntei meio perdido, vendo que meu relógio não estava no pulso e procurando pelo despertador.

- Quase dez. - ela me respondia sem tirar o sorriso de seus lábios, e era uma cena perfeita de se ver.

Por alguns segundos ia me desesperar que estava atrasado para o trabalho e ela para o colégio, mas logo me toquei que era um domingo. Minha mente estava tão cansada ultimamente, que coisas pequenas e banais como essa me passavam despercebidas.

- Hoje é domingo. - falei como uma constatação, jogando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- É. - ela riu baixinho. - Porque?

- Achei que já era segunda...

Bella riu um pouquinho mais alto.

- Você é maluquinho.

- Sou. - assenti e levantei meu corpo, forçando-a a deitar na cama. - Maluquinho por você, futura Sra. Isabella Marie Cullen .

- Meu nome fica tão bonito assim... - ela riu, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, grudados nos meus.

- Fica. Porque você pertence a mim. Não existe nada mais bonito e perfeito do que isso. - afundei minha cabeça entre seus seios, e ela começou a gargalhar. Subi meus beijos com os lábios abertos por todo seu colo, subindo pelo pescoço, maxilar, até alcançar a boca. Ela já não gargalhava mais e seu peito subia e descia com mais intensidade - Promete mesmo que você está bem?

- Eu estou muito bem, Edward.. - ela falou em meio a um sorriso e com a respiração descompassada. - Você simplesmente me faz ficar bem.

Depois de algum tempinho na cama trocando carinhos, amassos, orgasmos e pequenas risadas cúmplices, fomos para nossa cozinha. Bella havia feito vários pequenos cupcakes repletos de M&M's na cobertura e um suco de cacau que mais parecia uma Amarula caseira e sem álcool. Ela tirou a manhã para arrumar a mesa de nosso café, que consistia em uma mini festa de aniversário repleta de coisas gostosas. Até balões ela se preocupou em encher e pendurar na cadeira onde agora eu estava sentado.

- Tem que colocar o chapéuzinho. - ela falou em pé ao meu lado, colocando o chapéu em minha cabeça e ajeitando meu cabelo que estava completamente desarrumado e amassado pelo travesseiro.

- Deixa eu colocar o seu. - fiz com que ela sentasse em meu colo, e coloquei o chapéu com o mascote dos New York Knicks em sua cabeça. Assim que tudo estava relativamente pronto, ela acendeu uma minúscula velinha em cima de um dos cupcakes, e fez questão de cantar parabéns ao pé do meu ouvido. A única palavra que eu tinha para descrever isso era _angelical_.

Ainda sentada de lado em meu colo, Bella me abraçou apertado. Envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu minúsculo corpo, - não tão minúsculo por conta de nosso bebê, - e aproveitei aquele momento nosso, aquele momento único, para respirar em alívio que aparentemente todas aquelas semanas de angústia estavam tendo um fim.

- Obrigado por isso, meu anjo... - falei com minha voz amassada pela proximidade de minha boca em seu ombro. Minhas mãos seguraram com força a parte baixa de suas costas e dei um apertão de leve, tentando demonstrar o quanto nós nos pertencíamos e o quanto podíamos contar um com o outro. Eu queria que ela sentisse segurança toda vez que estivesse comigo.

- Não foi nada. - ela se afastou de nosso abraço e passou a mão em meu rosto. - Depois de todos esses dias que você esteve ao meu lado, aguentando minha tristeza... você merece muito mais, Edward... eu é que tenho que agradecer...

- Mas você promete pra mim que está bem? - perguntei mais uma vez, só para garantir.

- Até quando você vai ficar me perguntando isso? - ela riu, levando sua mão para minha nuca e brincando com os fios de cabelo que estavam ali. - Eu juro. Eu estou bem. Não estava... mas agora estou.

- E o que fez você estar bem de uma hora para outra, meu sorriso? - eu ficava me perguntando se isso não seria uma forma de Bella fugir dos problemas. Devia ter algum motivo para ela estar assim, e eu queria simplesmente saber.

Ela respirou fundo, olhando em meus olhos.

- Tive muito tempo para pensar... desde que tudo aconteceu, sabe? - ela esperou eu entender e então assenti. - Daí cheguei a conclusão que se eu não fui infeliz durante todo o tempo em que Charlie me tratou mal, eu não poderia ser agora que eu tenho você, Anthony e a nossa família. - seus olhos passearam por meu rosto, e o carinho que transpassava deles me deixava ainda mais cheio de alívio por vê-la dessa forma. - Amor, eu tenho tudo. Olha à minha volta... eu sou feliz e eu não posso deixar as escolhas dos outros estragarem a vida que eu construí para mim. Que _você_ me ajudou a construir. Machuca? Sim... machuca, mas no final das contas, se tudo for verdade eu ainda ganhei uma irmã, que durante toda a minha vida já agia como tal. - ela deu de ombros e esperou minha reação.

Fiquei apenas olhando para o rosto da mulher, - sim, mulher, - que eu amava e me admirei no quanto ela havia crescido e desabrochado. Bella nunca deixava de me surpreender, e hoje, por mais que no passado eu não acreditasse tanto, poderia até falar que realmente alguém lá em cima olhava por mim.

Eu devia ser o cara mais sortudo da terra para que o destino me fizesse parar naquela cidade no meio do nada.

* * *

Minha irmã sempre conseguia me surpreender fazendo coisas exatamente opostas das que anteriormente tínhamos combinado. Eu falei com Esme apenas um jantar. Quando chegamos na casa dos meus pais, percebemos que a sala de minha mãe havia se tornado um grande salão de festas. Balões prateados estavam espalhados pelo ambiente e além de Jasper, Alice se lembrou de convidar Seth, Riley e Jane, que nesse ponto já eram meus amigos também. Os mais novo casalzinho estava em um canto da sala curtindo seu início de romance, enquanto Seth trocava impressões sobre um novo jogo de videogame com Jasper.

- Feliz Aniversário! - Alice veio pulando em nossa direção, sem nem mesmo esperar eu tirar o casaco. Bella riu ao meu lado e ouvir aquele som foi maravilhoso. - Eu te amo maninho.

- Eu também amo você, Alice, apesar de ter exagerado. Era para ser um _jantar_.

- Seu primeiro aniversário depois de quase quatro anos longe de casa não é para ser _só_ um jantar, Edward. - ela revirou os olhos. - Aceite.

- Pelo menos a minha decisão quanto ao meu presente vocês respeitaram? - levantei uma sobrancelha, e Alice riu, porém olhou de soslaio para Bella.

- Eu, mamãe, papai, Jazz e o pessoal respeitamos... sua noivinha que não. - ela riu. Quando olhei para Bella ela estava encarando seus pés e fugindo de minha possível bronca. Não que eu fosse brigar com ela, mas eu tinha escolhido aquele presente unicamente por causa dela e ela não ia cumprir?

- Você é uma safadinha, Dona Isabella. - falei, beliscando seu braço devagar.

Visitamos Charlotte há algumas semanas atrás, porque eu ainda não a conhecia e queria agradecê-la por ter ajudado Bella quando descobriu que estava grávida. Conversamos bastante durante um café, e ela me contou como tinha sido o dia que minha menina chegou lá, completamente em pânico, com uma mochila nas costas, dizendo que ia embora da casa dos meus pais.

Eu não sabia dessa história, e fiquei chocado com a proporção da escolha que Bella teve. Se Charlotte não tivesse a acalmado e chamado minha mãe, provavelmente ela estaria sozinha no mundo, e eu sinceramente não sabia o que seria de mim se saísse daquela prisão e não tivesse Bella em meus braços. Mas não precisei pensar muito para entendê-la. Ela devia estar aterrorizada, morrendo de medo da reação de Esme e Carlisle. Meu pai já não era tão amigável com ela à época, então provavelmente deve ter passado milhões de coisas por sua cabecinha quando ela descobriu sobre Anthony.

Era nessas horas que eu ficava angustiado por não ter estado a seu lado. Assim que exprimi meus sentimentos em relação ao que tinha acontecido com ela, ela disse que eu não devia ficar assim. Principalmente, porque estava em nosso passado e era uma fase que ela não queria mais lembrar.

Charlotte nos contou sobre um grupo de ajuda à mães adolescentes, que não tinham apoio nenhum da família ou dos próprios pais dos bebês. Mostrou o site e alguns folders pra Bella, e ela ficou completamente emocionada ao ver que tinham garotas ainda mais novas que ela, passando por situações horrorosas como espancamento, expulsão de casa, entre outras atrocidades. Essa organização acolhia todas elas e dava todo o apoio necessário, do médico ao psicológico, possibilitando uma gravidez mais tranquila. Bella exprimiu a vontade de poder ajudar financeiramente essa organização no dia que pudesse, e eu tive a ideia de reverter meus presentes de aniversário em um montante de dinheiro para depositar na conta deles.

- Mas o meu presente não é nada demais... - ela falou desconsertada. - É uma coisinha que vi quando fui ao shopping com Jane, e... e eu queria que você tivesse. - suas bochechas foram tomando um tom rosado escuro. - Não fique bravo comigo...

Eu apenas sorri.

- Não estou bravo. Só queria que você não se preocupasse com isso. Para que ter presentes quando eu já tenho tudo que quero? - puxei-a para um abraço e dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Ai cara, vocês me matam de tanta fofura! - Jane disse se aproximando. - Parabéns, Eddie! - ela me abraçou, ficando na ponta dos pés, e logo depois veio Riley, me cumprimentando e me dando um abraço. Era muito bom não sentir mais ciúmes dele, muito menos aquela pontada de insegurança cada vez que ele e Bella estudavam juntos. Seth também me cumprimentou e logo depois foi a vez de Jasper, que me deu um longo abraço.

- Parabéns, Edward. - ele falou e me entregou um papel. - Eu fui lá fazer a doação em nome de todos nós. Aqui está o comprovante.

Olhei rapidamente e então entreguei o papel a Bella. Seus olhos ficaram marejados mas o sorriso que acompanhou logo me mostrou que ela só estava emocionada e feliz por poder ajudar meninas que tanto precisavam.

- Mamãe está terminando de se arrumar e papai está no escritório terminando uma ligação. Daqui a pouco eles devem descer. - Alice falou abraçando-se a Jasper. Eles já estavam de casamento marcado, seria no dia doze de maio. Minha irmã chegou a ter a brilhante idéia de casarmos juntos, mas eu e Bella já tínhamos decido que casaríamos logo depois que Anthony desse seus primeiros passinhos. Não tínhamos tanta pressa assim, e queríamos esperar depois que ela fizesse dezoito anos.

- Posso dar o seu presente agora? - ela falou baixinho perto de mim.

- Apesar de eu não concordar em ganhar presente, pode sim. - dei um sorriso e inclinei-me para beijar seus lábios suavemente. Bella tirou do bolso do casaco uma caixinha preta e me entregou. Assim que vi o nome gravado em dourado no couro preto da caixa, lancei um olhar semicerrado para ela.

- Desde quando algo da Bvlgari não é nada demais? - levantei uma sobrancelha e ela revirou os olhos.

- Só abra, Edward.

Depois de desatar o laço também preto, abri a caixa para encontrar um cordão de couro, com um pingente em ouro branco que lembrava o formato de um girassol. Eu não conseguia nem medir minhas emoções naquele momento, mas sabia que aquele pequeno gesto de Bella tinha me feito ganhar o dia. Era algo que me faria lembrar sempre dela e de meu filho, e eu com certeza não tiraria mais do pescoço.

- É só para que você tenha sempre um pedacinho nosso junto com você.

- Eu amei meu anjo. - levantei seu queixo com dois dedos e encostei meus lábios nos dela. - Você sempre tem os melhores presentes.

Demos um beijo carinhoso, mas não tão como queríamos porque estávamos em companhia. Quando ainda sentia o hálito delicioso de Bella misturar-se ao meu, meu celular tocou brevemente, avisando que tinha uma mensagem de texto. Tirei-o do meu bolso e abracei Bella enquanto lia. Mal as palavras processaram em minha cabeça, já abri um sorriso.

- O que foi? - Bella olhou animada para mim.

- Consegui o estágio.

* * *

- Alice, você tem que se tocar que você não é mais a criancinha da família, e não mais a filhinha do papai! Agora Anthony é o netinho do vovô!

Alice ainda continuava emburrada, sentada no sofá e com os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

- Eu não acredito que meu PRÓPRIO PAI foi a Paris e não trouxe nada para mim.

Carlisle riu. Ele tinha chegado da França na parte da tarde, mas estava até agora preso no escritório de casa resolvendo assuntos pendentes.

- Vá até seu quarto, Alice.

O semblante dela se iluminou, e ela puxou Jasper escada acima, correndo para seu quarto.

- Muito mimada... - Carlisle falou ainda rindo, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Culpa sua, pai. - brinquei, sentado na poltrona com Bella em meu colo. Acariciávamos a barriguinha dela bem devagar porque Anthony tinha tirado a noite para brincar de chutar a mamãe.

- Pior que é culpa minha mesmo. - ele foi até um canto na sala e pegou uma embalagem grande, que apesar de fina chegava na altura de sua cintura. Parecia um quadro. - Isso aqui é para o quarto de Anthony. - ele trouxe até nós e Bella saiu de meu colo rapidamente para que eu abrisse. Assim que vimos a imagem no quadro, não tivemos como não sorrir. Carlisle não sabia, mas aquela pequena menção nos dava muitas lembranças.

- É o Pequeno Príncipe... - Bella falou me olhando, seus olhos brilhando em minha direção, cheios de emoção. Eu podia sentir que ela lembrava do primeiro dia que nos vimos, onde fui até com ela àquela livraria empoeirada em Monrovia para que ela buscasse esse livro - Edward! Você lembra...?

- Claro que lembro... - continuei a sorrir. - Obrigado pai. É um presente perfeito, e você nem faz idéia do quanto significa pra gente.

- Porque? - Esme perguntou curiosa, tomando uma taça de vinho.

- Longa história... - Bella riu, mas sentou a seu lado. - Mas eu vou te contar.

* * *

O menu do jantar estava delicioso. Dona Esme fez o meu favorito Frango Alfredo, e de sobremesa ainda cantamos parabéns em cima de um delicioso bolo de chocolate alemão vindo direto da Confeitaria Magnolia, em Manhattan.

Enquanto ficávamos calados dando garfadas naquela maravilha de bolo, parei para observar cada uma das pessoas que estava aqui comigo, comemorando meu aniversário. Ano passado, a comemoração baseou-se em ficar bêbado e dividir um cigarro de maconha com Tanya na escadaria do prédio abandonado da faculdade. Era incrível como sua vida podia mudar de um ano para o outro com tanta intensidade. E sinceramente, apesar de todas as coisas pelas quais eu tinha passado, hoje eu tinha que agradecer pela noite maravilhosa que eu estava tendo, com as pessoas que eu realmente amava.

Senti uma mão acariciar meu joelho e olhei para minha pequena, que estava ao meu lado. Enquanto comia sua segunda fatia de torta, ela intercalava com algumas boas goladas de seu copo de leite. Sim, Bella teve esse desejo de beber leite no meio da festa e como todos paparicavam ela, acabaram realizando e lhe dando um copo bem gigante.

- Hey... você parece que está feliz. Nem parece um homem que está ficando mais velho hoje. - ela falou em um tom brincalhão, feito justamente para me provocar.

- Velho? - coloquei minha mão por cima da sua, embaixo da mesa. - Estou é mais experiente, mais gostoso e mais importante, com os dois melhores presentes de minha vida. - sorri e ela sorriu também, algo que eu nunca me cansaria de ver. - Mas posso confessar que o meu melhor presente é esse. - peguei meu guardanapo e limpei o cantinho de sua boca, que estava com chocolate. - Ver o seu sorriso de novo.

- É, realmente você está mais gostoso... - ela deu um apertão em meu joelho e me olhou de lado, um ato tão simples mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente poderoso. Porque no exato momento eu tive lembranças de todas as últimas vezes que ela praticou seus lábios em meu membro, e... cada dia que passava ficava ainda mais perfeito. Ao mesmo tempo que amava minha Bella tímida e santinha, eu tinha uma paixão enorme pela sexy e decidida.

Quando todos já tinham ido embora e já estávamos também nos preparando para voltar para casa, Carlisle nos parou. Com o semblante sério ele pediu para que a gente se sentasse no sofá. Bella me olhou em dúvida, provavelmente me perguntando pelo olhar se eu sabia de alguma coisa mas eu não fazia idéia do que meu pai queria. Ele sentou-se na mesinha de centro e tirou um envelope do bolso.

- Bella... - ele respirou fundo. - Isso aqui é para você. - ele entregou o envelope. - Eu quero que você entenda querida, que muito do conteúdo dessa carta pode ter sido feito de proopósito, justamente para te amolecer. Infelizmente eu tenho dúvida de todas as intenções desse homem então peço que por favor, tenha cuidado e muito juízo ao ler o que tiver que ler.

Bella franziu o cenho sem entender. Eu ainda estava perdido.

- Pai o que é isso? - perguntei tentando olhar algum vestígio no envelope, mas não tinha nada escrito do lado de fora.

- É uma carta para Bella. Uma carta de Charlie.

* * *

Não me matem pelo cliff. É porque realmente tenho que mudar de POV para continuar a história.

E aí? O que acham que tem nessa carta? Semana que vem tem mais post... e...

... acho que alguém vem ao mundo.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! :)

**Notas:**

- Adicionei alguns links de fotos de Monrovia no meu profile. Chequem lá! As fotos do pingente do Edward e do quadro do Carlisle também foram adicionadas.

- Adicionei também um teaser trailer, que ganhei de presente da minha filhota linda, Isadora Vanzeler! (Te amo, Isa!)

- Abri os comentários para pessoas que não estão cadastradas no fanfiction. Recebi bastante review de gente que disse que não comentava antes porque não tinha cadastro, então agora, estão livres! :)

- Happy Birthday Kristen!

Adoraria saber o comentário de vocês quanto a esse capítulo!

Muito muito muito obrigada pelo carinho! Cada review que eu leio eu ganho mais força e mais ânimo para escrever! É triste saber que a história já está caminhando para o final. Vou sentir muita falta disso aqui!

Uma ótima semana para todo mundo! E até sexta que vem!

Dani Masen


	51. Chapter 50 Thruths and Ilusions

**Capítulo 50 - Thruths and Ilusions**

_"Perder uma ilusão torna-nos mais sábios do que encontrar uma verdade." _

_(Ludwig Borne)_

PoV Bella

_Isabella, _

_Acho que essa é a primeira vez em minha vida que faço isso. Eu nunca escrevi uma carta. Nunca senti necessidade e muito menos vontade de escrever para alguém. Sempre achei besteira mostrar sentimentos escrevendo em um papel e pelo que você pode perceber, minha letra não é das melhores, então tenho milhares de motivos para te provar que o que estou fazendo agora, não é nada fácil. _

_Tenho muito a falar, e sei que seria bem mais simples se estivéssemos frente a frente, mas eu sinceramente não quero. Porque não quero ver seu rosto de decepção no momento em que ouvir certas verdades que eu sei que vão te machucar. Apesar de eu ter sido uma pessoa distante (tive meus motivos para isso), eu te conhecia por dentro e por fora, e sei cada uma de suas reações diante do que as pessoas te falam. _

_Sempre te observei. De certa forma sempre te acompanhei. Talvez certas mágoas e ressentimentos que eu guardei a vida inteira no coração tenham me bloqueado em exercer o papel de pai, e por isso, te peço desculpas. Eu sei que eu não fui o que um pai era para uma filha, mas a verdade é que... eu não sou e nunca fui seu pai. _

_Me desculpe por falar direto. É vergonhoso ter que te escrever isso em uma carta, e depois de tanto tempo, mas eu só quero que você entenda. Entenda porque eu tive raiva em meu coração. Porque eu errei em te tratar da forma que te tratei. E até que ponto um homem maluco de amor por sua mulher comete irresponsabilidades com uma criança que não tinha culpa nenhuma._

_Eu amei sua mãe. Mais do que tudo em minha vida, mais do que a mim mesmo. Passei por cima de muitas pessoas, preferi não enxergar muitas coisas, mas chegou uma hora que eu simplesmente não aguentei. Nenhum homem aguenta, Isabella. Ela feriu meu orgulho, ela traiu minha confiança, e ainda por cima, me jurou estar grávida de um bebê meu, quando no fundo não passava de um fruto de sua infidelidade. _

_Ela me fez de idiota. Riu da minha cara. E eu não podia deixar ela se safar e fugir com aquele homem, levando toda a vida que eu sonhava para nós dois. Para nós três. Isso sempre incluiu você. _

_Minhas palavras estão meio que em desabafo, mas eu prometo terminar logo de uma vez e dizer o que aconteceu de verdade com sua vida. Sua mãe teve um caso com um forasteiro. Ele, aproveitador, também saía com Judith, e engravidou as duas. Judith teve Rosalie, e alguns meses depois, sua mãe teve você. Mas ela estava cega demais, apaixonada demais pela vida que o tal homem prometeu a ela, que ela preferiu fugir, levando tudo, inclusive você. Eu descobri e não deixei. Eu não podia deixar. Mas não conseguia prendê-la. Então eu precisava machucá-la de algum jeito, fazê-la perceber que sua vida na cidade grande sempre teria um buraco, e a única forma seria pela falta que você faria a ela. _

_Posso ter sido errado, mas agi por impulso e por minhas emoções afloradas. Sei que para você foi algo terrível, pois você estava longe de seu pai e de sua mãe, presa comigo, em uma cidade completamente atrasada, sem perspectiva nenhuma e sem futuro aparente. Hoje eu sei que estraguei uma parte de sua vida por puro capricho. Espero que isso nunca mais aconteça a você, mas.. no fundo sei que você agora está em boas mãos, mesmo sendo difícil para mim admitir isso._

_Reneé ainda veio atrás de você algumas vezes, e eu fiz de tudo para esconder sua presença. Lembra dos finais de semana que você ia com Emmett para a casa da avó dele, ou passava dias na fazenda dos Clearwater, aprendendo a plantar com Bree? Eram os dias que sua mãe estava na cidade e eu fazia de tudo para expulsá-la de lá. Nunca vi o tal homem, - seu pai -, e pouco mais tarde descobri que ele era uma pessoa importante em Nova York. Como sei também que você está na cidade, espero que um dia você possa encontrá-los e o que mais te peço é que me perdoe por tudo o que fiz. Me desculpe, Isabella. Se você não quiser mais o sobrenome Swan, eu faço questão de deixar por escrito que você pode tirá-lo, apesar de saber que você vai pegar o sobrenome de Edward, porque pelas coisas que ouvi, tenho quase certeza que vocês vão se casar. _

_Talvez agora você entenda porque me irritei tanto com a história de vocês dois. Porque me lembrou demais de algo que eu passei. Parecia que eu estava perdendo tudo o que eu tinha para a cidade grande, e eu simplesmente não queria deixar passar. Mas o que eu não conseguia ver é que tinha uma diferença. Apesar de você ainda ser uma criança para mim, e muito nova para se afundar de cabeça em um relacionamento, você era solteira, desimpedida e a menina sonhadora que eu sempre me orgulhei. _

_Sim, sempre me orgulhei de você e sabia que não ia demorar para você cair em seu juízo e se mandar de Monrovia. Acho que meu inconsciente acabou facilitando as coisas, porque não vamos nos enganar; nosso relacionamento nunca foi dos melhores. E isso é mais uma coisa pela qual eu também peço desculpas. _

_Não quero que essa carta influencie em nada no seu julgamento. Muito pelo contrário, eu já tenho certas decisões na minha vida, que independente do que você vá falar, dará meu veredito. Na atual situação que estou agora, seria muito covarde de minha parte escrever uma carta para mudar sua opinião sobre uma vida inteira que tivemos juntos. Não mude. Continue sendo sincera e verdadeira como você sempre foi. Continue sendo essa menina linda, pela qual não dei valor. Faça Edward feliz e diga a ele que te faça feliz. Depois de tudo que você passou, o mínimo que você merece é a felicidade. _

_Viva, Isabella. Estude, ame, case, tenha seus filhos e seja livre. Não guarde mágoas do passado. Não faça como eu fiz. Porque guardar mágoas só deixa as pessoas ainda mais amargas. E se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, provavelmente muito entre nós teria sido diferente. _

_Espero de verdade que um dia você ainda reencontre sua mãe, e seu pai, se ele ainda estiver com ela. Garanto que a notícia de que Rosalie é sua irmã deve ter te deixado feliz, porque mesmo com a mãe impossível que ela tinha, o sangue nunca deixou vocês se separarem ou deixarem de se amar. São mistérios da vida. _

_Apesar de você não acreditar, hoje eu sei que o meu carinho por você sempre foi imenso. Só fui egoísta e estava anestesiado demais para mostrar. _

_Charles._

O papel já estava praticamente transparente pela quantidade de lágrimas que tinha recebido. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu estava tão nervosa que devo ter demorado mais de meia hora para ler a carta, porque eu queria engolir cada uma daquelas palavras. Eu chegava a ler a mesma frase inúmeras vezes, porque Charlie nunca tinha falado comigo desse jeito. Ele nunca tinha demonstrado carinho, e aquela carta era o mais próximo de carinho dele que eu tinha. Cada palavra escrita havia me deixado com falta de ar e com uma sensação estranha de não ter o chão aos meus pés.

Já faziam muitos e muitos dias que eu vinha com a ideia na cabeça de conversar com ele. Cheguei a comentar com Edward e percebi que ele não havia gostado nada disso, mas me apoiou e disse que estaria do meu lado no que eu decidisse. Essa carta meio que dava um ponto final em todas as minhas decisões.

Apesar de Carlisle ter me avisado antes de entregar a carta que Charlie podia estar fazendo isso com o intuito de me amolecer, algo dentro de mim sabia que aquela não era sua real intenção. Ele queria uma trégua; Queria finalmente que eu soubesse a verdade sobre minha vida, apesar de ele nem fazer ideia que eu praticamente já sabia de tudo.

Aquilo era justamente o que faltava para que eu acreditasse em tudo o que Reneé tinha me dito. Não havia mais necessidade de investigações, Charlie com uma simples carta havia dissipado tudo isso. Porém, a mágoa viva dentro de mim ainda não me deixava assimilar que ela tinha ido sim, atrás de mim em Monrovia, e só não me encontrou porque Charlie me escondeu. Então quer dizer que ela realmente havia me procurado? Ela realmente pensava em mim? Porque não persistiu? Teria ela desistido depois de algum tempo? Eu nunca desistiria se fosse o meu Anthony. E não descansaria enquanto soubesse que ele estava em mãos erradas.

Mãos erradas; até que ponto Charlie tinha agido errado comigo? Porque agora eu não conseguia mais sentir tanta raiva, a ponto de não lembrar direito das coisas que ele tinha feito contra mim? Era muita coisa para se pensar, e minha cabeça era uma confusão que só.

Respirei fundo, tentando me compor, enquanto limpava um pingo grosso de lágrima que tinha caído por último no papel. A mão de Edward calmamente pegou a minha e entrelaçou nossos dedos de forma carinhosa, me fazendo sentir todo o calor e o conforto que emanava de sua pele. Era a minha hora de acordar para o mundo. Levantei a cabeça, com meus olhos ainda embaçados de tanta lágrima e avistei Carlisle, me olhando preocupado.

- Bella... você sabe que não é para acreditar no que estiver nessa carta, querida... - ele se aproximou de onde eu estava sentada e se agachou, segurando meu joelho. - Eu não li. Mas eu estou acostumado com muitos casos em que o acusado age dessa forma para que as pessoas mudem o depoimento...

- Não. - falei meio que cortando sua linha de pensamento. - Ele foi bem claro quanto a isso na carta. Ele não quer que eu mude meu julgamento...

- Mesmo assim, amor. Ele pode estar querendo o efeito contrário... - Edward interviu.

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Não quer. Ele só queria pedir desculpas e me contar o que na realidade eu já sabia.

Edward e Carlisle se entreolharam, com certeza ainda discordando de mim e achando que eu estava me enganando com as palavras de Charlie.

- Veja. - entreguei a carta a Carlisle. - Pode ler.. me diga o que você entende...

Carlisle pegou a carta e se levantou, indo até sua mesa pegar seus óculos de leitura. Se sentou em sua cadeira e começou a analisar a carta em silêncio. Uma pequena ruga de preocupação se pôs em sua testa enquanto ele lia aquelas palavras.

Olhei para minha mão entrelaçada com a de Edward.

- Está tudo bem, meu anjo? - ele falou baixo, procurando dar tempo a Carlisle.

Apenas assenti, respirando fundo mais uma vez. A falta de ar ainda não tinha passado.

- Rosalie é mesmo minha irmã então... - sussurrei, enquanto limpava as lágrimas de meus olhos com minha outra mão. Edward me ajudou, trazendo seus longos dedos até minhas bochechas molhadas, acariciando-as.

- Você é impressionante, Bella... - ele falou junto com um sorriso. Franzi o cenho.

- Porque está falando isso?

Ele pegou minha franja e ajeitou, me olhando com carinho e com uma pitada de algo que me pareceu orgulho. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Porque de duas páginas de uma carta que sei que te machucou, a primeira coisa que você fez foi selecionar o que havia de melhor nela. O fato de Rose ser sua irmã.

- Tem outras coisas que também gostei de ler.. - confessei. Saber que Charlie todo esse tempo teve orgulho de mim, acabou me deixando com uma sensação de dever cumprido, apesar de saber que eu não tinha obrigação de nada do que tinha feito. - Você leu a carta?

- Dei uma olhada enquanto você lia... Fiquei curioso. Me desculpe. - ele continuou a me olhar nos olhos e limpou uma última lágrima que havia escapado.

- Não tem problema... - dei um meio sorriso. - Você pode ler. Eu nunca vou esconder nada de você mesmo... - dei de ombros. Edward esticou seu braço em meus ombros, me puxando para um abraço.

- Eu te amo minha pequena. - ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça, segurando meu rosto com sua mão. Percebi que sua outra mão ainda estava entrelaçada a minha. Não sei porque mas ali, naquele pequeno sinal, percebi que ele nunca me abandonaria. Que eu poderia sempre contar com ele. Aninhei minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço e respirei fundo.

- Eu também te amo, meu Edward.

Carlisle levantou-se de sua cadeira, e me devolveu a carta, tirando o óculos de seu rosto e guardando no bolso da camisa pólo.

- E aí? - perguntei.

- Pode ser que você tenha razão. - ele assentiu enquanto falava. - Não me pareceu uma carta cheia de intenções a não ser pedir desculpas... - ele respirou fundo. - Bom, parece que tudo o que Reneé tinha dito então é verdade..

- É... - falei me sentindo cansada.

- E você já sabe o que vai fazer em relação a isso? - Carlisle me perguntou com ainda aquela pontada de preocupação em seu olhar.

Apenas sacudi a cabeça.

- Não. Não faço ideia. No fundo ainda não quero falar com Reneé. - senti o polegar de Edward passear por minha mão, me passando segurança. - Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza...

- O que?

- Eu quero falar com Charlie, Carlisle. Quero me encontrar com ele. Preciso falar que eu o perdoo.

- Você tem certeza disso, meu anjo? - Edward falou ao meu lado.

Levantei minha cabeça de seu ombro e olhei em seus olhos.

- Tenho.

- E você realmente o perdoa? - Carlisle também falou, chamando minha atenção.

Eu realmente o perdoava? Aquela pergunta ainda persistia em minha cabeça, mas toda vez que eu pensava na resposta ela sempre me vinha clara como cristal.

- Sim... - bufei, tentando segurar mais lágrimas. - Eu realmente perdoo Charlie. Ele já vai ter uma vida terrível, Carlisle. Ele vai ser preso. Não custa nada eu tirar esse peso de suas costas. Não é que ele vá conseguir me machucar novamente. Eu agora estou protegida. Só quero deixar isso passar, e tirar essa preocupação de minha consciência também.

Carlisle olhou para Edward. Por mais que eu perdoasse Charlie, Edward também tinha suas parcelas a perdoar. Se não fosse por meu _pai_ provavelmente ele nem teria parado na prisão.

- Você se importa? - olhei para ele, que parecia consternado.

- Eu não sei o que pensar.. - Edward falou, mordendo o interior de suas bochechas. - Não é tão fácil pra mim, meu anjo. Só perdi o começo de sua gravidez porque estava na prisão e foi ele quem me colocou na prisão. Foi ele quem nos separou de propósito. Foi a pior época da minha vida depois da morte de Demetri... Ainda me lembro da briga que tivemos aquele dia, e... - ele fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Você não precisa perdoá-lo. - falei rapidamente, procurando não deixá-lo mais chateado. - Acho que eu também não o perdoo quanto a isso, nem vou perdoar. Mas o que eu acho é que devo desculpá-lo de nosso passado. Quanto ao que passamos em Monrovia.

- Eu não vou perdoá-lo. - Edward falou meio sério. - Mas não me importo se você queira perdoá-lo. Não posso discutir contra sua decisão. - ele deu um meio sorriso. - Mas só um anjo mesmo para perdoar uma pessoa como Charlie depois de tudo o que ele fez, meu sorriso.

Carlisle riu baixo, levando seu olhar para mim. Ele estava meio que assistindo minha conversa com Edward, e eu sabia que estava se controlando para não dar sua opinião.

- É que... eu... eu só quero colocar um ponto final nisso tudo. - tentei me explicar. - Acabar com esse passado e parar de ter lembranças ruins.. sei lá, o que passou já passou. O que importa é o que estamos tendo agora... - coloquei nossa mão que ainda persistia entrelaçada em cima de minha barriga. - Anthony está aqui. Estamos juntos. Charlie tentou fazer que isso não desse certo... mas deu. O destino tratou de nos unir.

Edward olhou para Carlisle.

- Fiz uma ótima escolha não fiz, pai? Olha como é fofa. Já conseguiu me quebrar.

Dei um sorriso. Carlisle olhou para nós dois.

- Vocês crianças... - ele sacudiu a cabeça, colocando as mãos em seus bolsos, então me olhou sério novamente. - Bella, não posso te prometer o encontro com Charlie. Não sei se eles vão deixar, primeiro porque você ainda é menor, segundo porque Charlie falou na carta que não queria. Ele pode proibir sua visita.

- Ele não faria isso. - falei rápido.

- Certo. - ele respirou fundo. - Vou ver o que posso fazer por você.

- Obrigada, Carlisle.

- Não seja por isso. - ele se aproximou, dando um beijo em minha cabeça e acariciando meus cabelos logo depois. - Você é como se fosse minha filha, Bella... aliás.. você é minha filha. E eu só quero ver o seu bem.

Naquela noite voltamos para casa no silêncio. Eu sabia que Edward estava com mil questões em sua cabeça pelo fato de eu querer perdoar meu até então pai. Em parte, sei que isso soava muito egoísta vindo de mim, porque ele passou por maus bocados por causa de Charlie. De alguma forma, aquele meu perdão iria passar por cima de tudo o que _ele_ passou, de sua prisão, de nossa separação... e por mais que ele falasse que estava tudo bem, eu sabia que aquilo estava incomodando ele.

- Porque você esconde as coisas de mim? - falei assim que chegamos em casa. Edward estava vendo as correspondências que estavam na caixa de correio e separando as contas, jogando-as em cima da mesa.

- Como assim? - ele franziu o cenho rapidamente e voltou sua atenção às cartas, fugindo de olhar para mim.

- Porque você não me fala que o que eu quero fazer com Charlie te incomoda tanto?

Ele jogou o resto das correspondências na mesa e se aproximou de mim, envolvendo suas mãos em minha cintura

- Porque ao mesmo tempo que me incomoda, eu sei que te incomoda, meu anjo. Você estava certa em tudo o que disse ao meu pai. O que importa é o agora. - ele me deu um beijo. - Eu não quero perdoar Charlie, e não vou; espero que você me entenda. O que eu passei não foi fácil... Mas _sua_ história com ele é outra. É muito mais intensa e muito mais antiga que a minha. Seria imbecil de minha parte tirar isso de você por minha causa.

- Promete? - olhei de relance para ele.

- Prometo, se você me prometer que você está bem. Meu coração veio na garganta quando Carlisle falou da carta. - ele respirou fundo. - Estou muito preocupado, meu anjo. Graças a Deus hoje você está melhor, acordou melhor... mas eu fico apavorado quando essas coisas acontecem de repente.. Você já está com muitos meses de gravidez, não pode ficar tendo essas emoções...

- Eu estou bem. - acariciei seus ombros, ficando na ponta dos pés e esperando ter aquela proximidade perfeita que tínhamos, quando nossas bocas estavam prestes a se encontrar. - Eu prometo. - dei um selinho. - Agora, podemos deitar? Meus pés estão me matando, e minha coluna então...

Edward sorriu.

- Vem, vamos subir. - ele acariciou meu rosto. - Deixa eu cuidar de você.

* * *

- Dois minutos para a resposta! Podem começar.

Riley me olhou confiante. mas de nada adiantava, porque o lápis nem queria ficar em minha mão trêmula. A questão estava no telão, e a resposta para aquele problema tinha que ser entregue em dois minutos. Era a minha vez. Era a minha vez de mostrar o que aprendi em quase cinco meses no Clube de Matemática e eu não podia decepcionar meu grande amigo, a pessoa que mais acreditou em mim, e meus outros colegas do clube que também olhavam apreensivos.

Minha cabeça dava tanta volta, que os segundos começaram a passar e eu ainda não tinha conseguido nem escrever no papel. Alec soltou um pigarro de leve, mas não por estar irritado e sim para me acordar. Levantei minha cabeça e dei de cara com Danika, a menina mais inteligente do clube, e ela me deu um sorriso, sibilando "você consegue."

Respirei fundo e finalmente coloquei o problema no papel. Olhei mais uma vez de relance para o relógio, e ele agora apontava um minuto e meio para que eu terminasse a questão. _Droga_. Todo o ginásio do colégio estava silencioso, salvo por algumas tosses que vinham da arquibancada e do barulho do ar condicionado central. Edward estava ali, junto com Alice e Jane, mas eu nem me atrevi a olhar para ele porque sabia que ia perder qualquer fio da meada se o fizesse.

_Então... a quantidade de soluções que a equação possui é... _

Meu coração batia forte, muito forte, e Anthony também não estava em seus melhores dias. Aliás, ele não vinha sendo muito paciente na última semana, e as dores que estava me causando eram intensas. Tão intensas que não me deixavam dormir, contribuindo para meu extremo cansaço e falta de foco na conta que estava na minha frente.

Meu adversário, um garoto de outra escola, estava na mesa ao lado, e quando arrisquei olhar, vi que ele estava trabalhando na questão avidamente. Eu podia pedir ajuda de Riley ou das meninas, até mesmo de Alec, mas eu não queria. Eu queria provar para meu professor, para minha família e para meus amigos que eu era capaz de me dar bem em uma matéria que odiei a vida inteira. A vida nunca era feita de coisas agradáveis e nunca podíamos escolher os fatos que gostaríamos de encarar. Disso eu já tinha aprendido bastante.

Respirando fundo e tentando ignorar a pressão que o relógio e o curto espaço de tempo estavam fazendo em mim, comecei a montar a equação no papel. Via por minha visão periférica Riley assentindo, mostrando que eu estava fazendo certo, então aquilo foi me dando ainda mais ânimo de continuar e anestesiando o nervosismo que não queria me largar de forma nenhuma.

_Três elevado a dois "x"... menos dois vezes três "x" mais um... mais oito... é igual a zero._

Minha escrita estava péssima e os números completamente tremidos. Outra tosse na arquibancada. Sentia meu coração no pescoço, mas eu ia continuar. Eu devia isso à mim mesma.

fazendo três x igual a "y", temos que "y" elevado a dois menos seis "y" mais oito é igual a zero...

Já estava quase terminando. Olhei mais uma vez para o menino ao meu lado e ele estava usando a borracha.

Ótimo sinal. Ganharia tempo.

- Pensa Isabella... pensa... - sussurrei para mim mesma, e senti a mão de Danika nas minhas costas, tentando me dar força. Não me atrevi a olhar o relógio novamente, mas eu tinha quase certeza que estávamos terminando.

_Três elevado a "x" vezes um é igual a quatro... então "x" um é igual a log de três elevado a quatro... e três elevado a "x" vezes dois é igual a dois... log de três elevado a dois..._

- Dois... dois! - falei quase como um grito, e ao me tocar que não deveria dar a resposta em voz alta, abaixei o tom. - É dois, Riley! Não é?

Ele assentiu com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Toquei a campainha com o máximo de entusiasmo que consegui e o mediador da Olimpíada levantou a cabeça, prestando atenção.

- Temos uma resposta. Isabella, qual é?

- DOIS! - falei sem filtro nenhum de calma. - Digo, são duas soluções reais! Log de três elevado a quatro e log de três elevado a dois!

O mediador olhou rapidamente a folha a sua frente e então voltou para nós.

- Correto. Dez pontos para o time vermelho.

- Yessss! - escutei Jane berrar da arquibancada e comecei a rir. A sensação de alívio era gigante, sem contar com a percepção de ter todos sorrindo para você. Riley me abraçou e sussurrou "parabéns" em meu ouvido. Assim que soltei de nosso abraço pude finalmente ver Edward, que me olhava completamente cheio de orgulho. Ele soltou aquele meu sorriso torto preferido e apontou para seu próprio coração, sibilando que me amava.

Depois que todo aquele pique e aquela vibe de conforto por ter conseguido resolver o problema passou, tive que me sentar na cadeira. Anthony não parava de se mexer e eu estava começando a ter ânsia de vômito. O pior de tudo é que ainda eram nove da manhã e eu não tinha comido absolutamente nada no café. O que me lembrou que também não tinha tomado minhas vitaminas.

Edward e Jane se levantaram assim que me viram sentando. Danika se agachou ao meu lado, e ficou acariciando meu joelho, prestando atenção em todos os meus sinais, pronta para me ajudar se eu precisasse ir ao banheiro. Só que eu não queria vomitar, porque toda vez que eu vomitava com o estômago vazio, sentia uma dor horrível. Então apenas encostei minha cabeça na parede atrás de mim e respirei fundo, fechando meus olhos.

Ouvi o mediador lançando outra questão, dessa vez para três pessoas do grupo, e Riley virou-se para onde eu estava, dizendo que eu não precisava ir, que eles iam dar conta, mas ele precisava de Danika.

- Tenho que ir... - Danika falou me olhando preocupada. - Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou sim... - engoli em seco, sentindo minha boca prestes a rachar de falta de umidade. - Edward e Jane já estão vindo aí. Só preciso ficar quietinha.

Outro chute. Eu já não sabia se meu estômago doía de falta de comida ou se era minha barriga dolorida pelo remexer intenso e repetitivo de Anthony.

- Está tudo bem? - Jane se aproximou rápido. - A sobrecarga foi grande, né? Também, minha cabeça doeu só de olhar aquele problema na tela! - ela falou exasperada, me fazendo rir, mesmo que baixinho. Cada vez que eu ria, - ou respirava, - sentia umas pontadas na lateral da barriga.

- Meu anjo, o que houve? - Edward se agachou à minha frente. - Está se sentindo mal?

- Já vai passar... é a mesma coisa de sempre, só que hoje foi mais forte.. - respirei fundo. - E... eu esqueci de tomar as vitaminas.

- De novo? - ele falou com raiva, mas quando se deu conta do tom que estava usando comigo, bufou. - Meu anjo, você sabe que não pode esquecer. Você nem tomou café da manhã hoje... Céus, como sou imbecil... eu digo que vou tomar conta de você e nem percebo essas pequenas coisas... - ele me parecia perdido e eu precisava acabar com aquilo logo.

- Você não é imbecil... pára... - coloquei minhas duas mãos na barriga, vendo se Anthony acalmava, mas nada. Não passava. Eu tentava silenciosamente pedir para ele ficar quietinho, mas ele não ficava. Também, devia ser difícil, com uma mãe em uma completa pilha de nervos.

- Jane, você fica com ela enquanto eu pego as vitaminas em casa?

- Você vai até em casa? Não é mais fácil levá-la para casa, Edward? - ela falou como se fosse a melhor constatação do dia. Edward grunhiu e aquilo me fez rir.

- Calma, amor... - falei olhando para ele. - Eu estou bem, já falei.. Anthony é que não para. Se acalme. Vamos ficar aqui até o final da Olimpíada e depois vamos para casa, ok?

- Está bem. - ele pegou em minha mão, dando um beijo perto dos nós dos meus dedos. - Só quero que você fique bem..

- Eu vou ficar. - sorri.

Edward e Jane ficaram comigo até o final da Olimpíada. Acabamos ganhando, e a sensação de dever cumprido ultrapassava qualquer enjôo que eu estivesse sentindo no momento.

* * *

- Pára, Rileeeeeeeeeeey! - Jane deu um tapa em seu ombro, em meio a gargalhadas. Ele tinha tirado a tarde para enchê-la o saco com sua imitação de Lord Voldemort. Já estávamos em nossa casa, eu já tinha tomado meu remédio e as coisas pareciam estar mais calmas. Pedimos pizza, nos reunimos ao redor da mesinha de centro e estávamos assistindo um filme do Harry Potter. Jane pediu para que assistíssemos porque o último filme estava perto de estrear, e ela queria se atualizar. Eu nem tinha visto o primeiro, mas aceitei mesmo assim porque tinha certeza que deveria ser divertido. Todo mundo falava disso no colégio.

Anthony é que estava me preocupando porque ele ainda não tinha parado. Dra. Julie disse que enquanto eu ficasse tendo estresses eu iria sentir todos esses incômodos. Eu já estava começando a me acostumar com o ritmo de seus chutes e preferia sinceramente parar de reclamar, aproveitando o tempinho gostoso que estava passando com meus amigos e com meu melhor amigo - Edward. Fiquei apenas acariciando minha barriga sem parar, na esperança de que ele acalmasse.

- _Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter!_ - Riley continuou, com um sotaque britânico, me fazendo gargalhar ao ponto de ter vontade de fazer xixi. Edward também não conseguia parar de rir, ao ponto de termos que pausar o filme para não perdermos cenas importantes.

- Vou ao banheiro. - falei rindo e tentando me levantar. Edward levantou-se rapidamente e me ajudou. - Ai, me sinto inválida desse jeito... - reclamei.

- Quero ver você conseguir levantar sozinha, espertinha. - Edward disse me dando um beijinho rápido. - Vamos, vou te levar até o banheiro.

- Ai não, pára! - falei rindo, dando um tapinha de leve em seu ombro. - Eu sei andar, Edward.

- Daqui a pouco ele está te carregando no colo... - Jane brincou, fazendo carinho na mão de Riley, que estava com seu braço por sobre os ombros da loirinha. Os dois eram completamente adoráveis juntos, e eu ficava muito feliz em ver como eles se completavam.

- Estava brincando sua boba.. - Edward me deu mais um selinho. - Mas qualquer coisa me chama, tá?

- Está bem. - bufei, revirando os olhos. - É só xixi, Edward.. relaxa. - ri.

Fui até o banheiro rapidamente e quando voltei eles ainda estavam rindo em volta da mesa. A televisão estava até desligada e Edward mordia desesperadamente mais um pedaço de pizza. Ultimamente ele estava comendo muito, e eu tinha quase certeza que era de ansiedade. Eu também estava mais do que ansiosa e não aguentava mais esperar para Anthony chegar.

Jane sorriu para mim enquanto eu me abaixava com dificuldade para me sentar.

- Quanto tempo falta? - ela perguntou dando um gole em sua coca cola. - Digo, pro baixinho vir ao mundo? - ela apontou minha barriga com sua cabeça.

- Bom... - falei sentindo uma leve melhora na forma como Anthony se portava dentro de minha barriga. - Pelas contas, eu devo entrar no oitavo mês agora em Fevereiro... - devo estar no final do sétimo.

- Então falta muito pouco! - ela disse animada, pegando uma fatia de pizza e dando um pedacinho para Riley.

- Muito pouco... - olhei para Edward e ele estava olhando para mim, com aquele tiquinho de sorriso no cantinho dos lábios. Ele me aninhou em seu braço direito e deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Quer parto normal ou cesárea?

- Eu... eu não pensei nisso... acho que o que tiver que acontecer na hora... vai acontecer... - dei de ombros.

- Ah! - ela jogou a pizza em seu prato. - Isso me lembra que vai ter uma feira de gestantes esse final de semana! Tudo baratinho, Bella! Nós podíamos ir, não?

- Vocês podiam aproveitar e chamar Gail, ela vai precisar de ajuda... - Riley falou dando um gole em sua cerveja, sem nem ao menos perceber como eu e Jane estávamos chocadas olhando para ele. Edward também não estava diferente.

- Que? - Jane falou olhando para ele incrédula.

- O que? - Riley olhou para Jane, e logo depois para mim. - Vai dizer que vocês não sabiam?

- Não sabíamos do que, Riley? Gail não estava faltando porque estava doente?

Riley riu.

- Sério, só se gravidez é considerada doença agora... - ele coçou a nuca, meio sem jeito. - Eu achei que vocês sabiam. O pai do bebê joga como receiver no nosso time de futebol americano. Ele teve que arrumar um emprego, o pai dele obrigou... porque ele não tem dinheiro e tal... também era bolsista no colégio.

- Meu Deus do Céu! - Jane caiu na gargalhada. - Sério que isso tá acontecendo com ela? Eu sempre achei que a vingança vinha a cavalo, mas dessa vez veio rápido demais. Ela se deu muito mal por ter falado de Bella...

- Tadinha, Jane... - falei baixo. Eu sabia como ela devia estar se sentindo, porque eu também fiquei meio em pânico quando descobri que estava grávida de Anthony.

- Tadinha? - Jane falou algumas oitavas mais alto. - TADINHA, Bella? Sério? Você já se esqueceu de tudo que ela fez pra você?

- Bella é expert nisso... - Edward falou ao meu lado, e senti uma pontada de ironia em sua voz. Ele ainda não estava muito satisfeito com a conversa que eu queria ter com Charlie.

- Porque? - Jane perguntou curiosa.

- Depois eu te falo... - falei dando um gole em meu suco de laranja, que já estava quente e me deixou um pouco enjoada.

- Bom... - ela respirou fundo. - Tirando essa notícia chocante, vamos ou não vamos no evento?

- Não dá.. - suspirei. - Esse final de semana vamos para Indiana. O julgamento do meu pai.

Eu ainda não tinha explicado para Jane da carta, e na realidade nem sabia como explicar. Era uma história tão confusa, tão bizarra, que em parte eu acho que tinha até vergonha de ficar mencionando. Não era nada legal você sair admitindo para todo mundo que sua mãe e seu pai te abandonaram quando você tinha seis anos e não fizeram o mínimo esforço para ir atrás de você. Porque sim, por mais que Charlie tivesse me dito que Reneé tinha ido atrás de mim, eu ainda não tinha engolido o fato de ela nunca ter conseguido. Ela não deve ter persistido. Provavelmente desistiu. Mas para saber se isso era verdade ou não, eu tinha que falar com ela e isso era uma coisa que eu realmente não queria fazer agora.

Jane notou que o clima mudou um pouquinho quando mencionei do julgamento, então pegou mais um pedaço de pizza.

- Mas você é muito legal, sabe... de ter pena da Gail. Eu não tenho nenhuma. Ela está passando pelo que merece.

- Sei lá, Jane... - suspirei. - Eu acredito que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance na vida. De repente nem todo mundo é tão ruim assim.

* * *

- Desisto. Eu não sei fazer isso. - falei olhando para minha mala completamente vazia. Edward estava terminando de fechar a sua, e riu da minha falta de jeito.

- Meu anjo, não precisa levar muita coisa. Não vamos ficar muito tempo em Indiana. Só leva uma roupa mais séria para o julgamento, de resto, pode ser qualquer coisa...

- Roupa mais séria? Grávida não tem roupa mais séria, Edward. - revirei os olhos e ele riu ainda mais, vindo me tomar em seus braços.

- Você fica linda com qualquer roupa. Você sabe disso. - ele falou em uma voz baixa, enquanto encostava sua testa na minha. Seus dedos quentinhos encontraram a barra da minha camiseta e acariciavam a parte baixa de minhas costas. - Hmm, como eu adoro essas covinhas.

- Eu tenho que fazer a mala, Edward.. - falei fechando os olhos e sorrindo. Toda vez que eu fazia charminho ele ficava ainda mais ávido para me provocar. E eu adorava.

- A mala pode esperar... só vamos sair de manhã mesmo...

Nós tínhamos que ir de carro, porque Dra. Julie disse que eu não podia mais viajar de avião. Não fazia bem para o bebê, muito menos para mim, ainda mais agora que já estava chegando na reta final.

Reta final. A ansiedade parecia querer me consumir completamente, porque eu não via a hora de ter Anthony comigo e com Edward. Como seriam seus olhinhos? E o cabelo? Os sorrisos simplesmente escapavam de meus lábios cada vez que eu pensava nem que fosse um pouquinho. Edward já sabia dizer quando eu estava pensando nisso.

Mas eu vivia com a sensação de que Anthony ia vir antes do que o esperado. Eu estava mais do que incomodada nos últimos dias, e aquilo estava me dando um certo medo. Ainda não tinha comentado com Edward porque sabia que ele ia surtar. As dores eu sofria calada, deitada na cama, e rezando para que nada de mal acontecesse. Irresponsável, eu sei. Mas eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer. Eu não ia preocupá-lo a toa. Até porque todas as vezes era só eu respirar e me acalmar que tudo ficava bem. E no último exame que fizemos, Anthony estava perfeito. Não tinha muito com o que me preocupar na verdade.

Os lábios de Edward encostaram levemente nos meus, me tirando daquele medo imbecil. Ele pressionou sua boca contra a minha e foi aumentando a intensidade. Suas mãos persistiram em minhas covinhas, delineando minha cintura, deixando arrepios por toda minha pele. Era incrível como pequenos gestos me deixavam completamente molinha.

Senti sua língua acariciar a minha, pedindo passagem, e o desespero dele de juntar nossos corpos, que era meio que impedido pela barriga. Mas nos aproximamos o máximo que podíamos. Minhas partes femininas já estavam querendo ficar de ponta cabeça quando a campainha tocou, me dando um susto tão grande a ponto de eu sentir meu coração pulsar em minha garganta.

- Quem será? - falei ainda assustada, com as mãos no peito e a respiração descompassada. Não preciso nem falar que Anthony me chutou. Duas vezes em menos de cinco segundos. Cheguei a apertar meus olhos na segunda vez.

- Vou ver quem é. Fique aqui. - Edward falou ajeitando sua calça e me fazendo rir. Quando chegou na porta ele voltou correndo para me dar mais um beijo e dessa vez tinha sido mais intenso do que o primeiro. Cheguei a ficar na ponta dos pés, louca por mais. Mas a campainha tocou novamente e ele desceu as escadas correndo.

Olhei para minha mala, com as mãos na cintura, e resolvi colocar apenas duas mudas de roupa. Depois um tênis... _ok e agora?_ Bufei, não sabendo mais o que colocar. Alice até se ofereceu para fazer minha mala, mas neguei, porque da vez que fui para Vermont com Edward ela tinha simplesmente exagerado e colocado coisas que nem usei na viagem, o que acarretou em carregarmos ainda mais peso.

- Bella.. - Edward falou com a voz baixa. Virei meu rosto para a direção da porta e ele estava com um copo de água e um comprimido. - Tome isso aqui.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Para que? - perguntei desconfiada.

- Só... tome por favor. - ele deu mais alguns passos, me mostrando o comprimido. Eu conhecia aquele. Era o calmante.

- Porque eu tenho que tomar calmante, Edward? - franzi o cenho.

- Bella... - Carlisle apareceu atrás de Edward, as mãos nos bolsos e o terno ainda do trabalho. - Querida, nós precisamos conversar.

- Hmmm.. ok. - me sentei na cama.

- Pai, deixe que ela tome isso primeiro, por favor. - Edward olhou para Carlisle e depois para mim.

- Edward, porque você quer tanto que eu tome calmante? - a desconfiança foi se tornando um tipo fraco de pânico. O que tinha acontecido? - O que aconteceu? É alguma coisa sobre o julgamento?

- Mais ou menos.. - Carlisle se aproximou. - Tome o comprimido, querida.

- Eu não quero! - minha respiração já estava pior. Meu coração batia forte, muito forte, e o pior de tudo era não saber o que estava acontecendo, e o porque dos dois estarem com cara de velório.

Meu Deus, velório.

- Alguém morreu? - falei vendo que minha voz tinha saído completamente fina.

Edward olhou para Carlisle. Os dois ficaram em uma troca silenciosa que estava começando a me irritar.

- Vocês podem me responder, por favor? - falei mais alto.

- Bella... - Carlisle falou calmamente. - O julgamento foi cancelado. - ele respirou fundo, passando suas mãos pela calça social. - Charlie... er...

- Pai! - Edward gritou. Olhei para Edward, para Carlisle e então a realidade me bateu.

- CHARLIE MORREU? - a respiração descompassada tornou-se falta de ar. As lágrimas então saíram, trazendo junto com elas soluços que incomodavam minha garganta e meu peito, não me deixando nem falar.

- Na realidade... ele... ele tirou a própria vida hoje de manhã, querida.

- Mas... não... como? Não pode ser... - eu queria falar mas nada saía, porque eu só engasgava. - Eu tenho que falar... eu tenho que... falar... falar com ele Carlis...

Dor. Ainda mais dor. Anthony estava revirando dentro de mim. O sangue parecia que tinha saído do meu corpo e cada vez eu ia me sentindo mais fraca. Minha cabeça me dava a sensação que ia explodir.

- Bella! - Edward falou ao me ver fraquejar. Segurei minha barriga e fechei os olhos, procurando respirar, mas as lágrimas simplesmente não deixavam. - Bella, respira, pelo amor de Deus! Pai, nós não devíamos ter contado isso para ela!

- E ia ia saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, filho! O julgamento foi cancelado! - Carlisle se ajoelhou. - Bella, o que você está sentindo?

Será que eu conseguia falar?

- Dor... dor... muita dor... - falei em meio a tentativas de respirar.

Carlisle levantou-se e pegou o celular, discando algum número e se afastou.

- Edward, coloque um tênis e um casaco nela.. nós vamos no hospital. - ele falou antes de sair pela porta.

Eu não conseguia nem processar o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Tudo parecia nublado, não me fazendo enxergar um palmo à minha frente. Eu não podia acreditar que Charlie estava morto. Ele não podia morrer sem antes saber que eu não guardava mágoas dele. Eu tinha que falar a ele que eu o perdoava.

- Porque ele não me esperou, Edward? - falei em meio ao choro.

- Shhh... meu anjo.. calma.. - ele pegou um casaco de dentro da mala que eu estava fazendo e segurou meus braços, me ajudando a colocá-lo. Depois foi a vez de meus pés. Colocou meias e o tênis.

- Edward... - falei baixo.

- Hm? - ele levantou-se e passou a mão em meu cabelo.

- Você perdoa ele por tudo que ele fez pra gente, não o perdoa?

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e me abraçou, levando minha cabeça para o vão de seu pescoço, e meio que me ninando.

- Claro que perdoo, meu anjo. Eu perdoo ele sim... Agora fica calma... por favor... tenta melhorar... você não pode ficar assim..

Tentei respirar mais fundo, procurando me acalmar mas foi aí que a dor foi ainda mais intensa. Parecia que eu tinha recebido uma facada. Foi tão fina, que um gemido dolorido escapou dos meus lábios. Edward logo separou nosso abraço.

- O que foi? - ele disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu não sei... - fechei meus olhos tentando me esquivar da dor.. - Não.. não sei... só sei que.. está doendo demais... - segurei minha barriga novamente. - Está ficando... insuportááááável.

- Carlisle! - Edward gritou.

- Edward.. eu ainda estou no sétimo mês... não pode estar acontecendo nada, não é?

- Eu... eu não sei.. PAI! - ele gritou novamente, completamente perdido. Ia de um lado para o outro no quarto, se aproximava de mim, mas eu apenas me contorcia.

- Estou com medo... - sussurrei. - Edward... não deixa nada acontecer, por favor... Não deixa nada acontecer com Anthony... não pode..

- Não vai acontecer nada! - ele falou com um grunhido. Nesse momento Carlisle voltou voando para o quarto e a única coisa que eu queria fazer é me deitar e me curvar em uma bola, esperando que a dor passasse.

- Promete? - falei já me sentindo fraca e sem forças para suportar a dor.

Edward não respondeu nada e começou a me pegar no colo.

- Vamos! - Carlisle falou a seu lado.

- Promete, Edward? - repeti.

- Eu prometo! Eu prometo!

- Dra. Julie já está nos esperando, Edward... - Carlisle falou enquanto eu sentia que estávamos descendo as escadas de casa. - Eu... eu acho que é hoje. Eu acho que ela está tendo um parto forçado depois de todo o estresse.

- Merda! - Edward falou em um tom desesperado. - Meu anjo.. já vai passar ok? Eu prometo para você... vai passar...

Eu sabia que ia passar... mas aquelas palavras foram as últimas que eu ouvi antes de ser alcançada pela escuridão.

* * *

_**NÃO-ME-MATEM.** _

_POR FAVOR, pelo amor que vocês tem a Beward! *autora morrendo de medo*_

_Não posso continuar com PoV Bella nessa situação. Juro que tentei. Mas só Edward para continuar a narrar isso. E isso, só semana que vem. _

_Devo postar no domingo, por conta da Páscoa. Ou um pouquinho depois, não tenho como confirmar. _

_Para quem tá aí morrendo de angústia, sosseguem. Essa foi a última vez que vocês sentiram isso em Monrovia, eu prometo._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Dessa vez eu consegui responder! Yey! _

_Vou dar um presentinho para vocês... quem me mandar review ganha como resposta um spoiler do próximo capítulo, que tal? Para aqueles que não tem login no fanfiction, se quiserem deixar seu email fiquem à vontade._

_Não tenho nem palavras para descrever o imenso carinho que sinto vindo de vocês! Vocês são demais, sério! _

_Até semana que vem e uma ótima Páscoa para todos!_

_Beijinhos, _

_Dani Masen_


	52. Chapter 51 Tiny Moment

_Taí o momento que todo mundo queria! :)_

_Feliz Páscoa! _

* * *

**Capítulo 51 - Tiny Moment**

"_Existem coisas que mesmo sendo tão pequenas, podem nos trazer sem percebermos, realizações muito maiores."_

_(autor desconhecido)_

PoV Edward

É aquele pequeno momento.

O momento em que tudo ao seu redor parece girar, o ar falta em seus pulmões e sua cabeça dói assustadoramente. É a preocupação com as duas pessoas que você mais ama, que estão completamente entregues nas mãos de terceiros, e nada, nada do que você fale ou faça vale de alguma coisa. Sua presença ali não serve, porque por mais que você consiga mover montanhas, você não vai fazer tudo ficar bem. Não depende apenas de você.

E é desesperador.

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, muita coisa teria sido diferente. Eu protegeria Bella de todos esses estresses ridículos que ocasionaram a situação em que chegamos. Eu teria feito de tudo para que ela não se machucasse por dentro e ficasse tranquila, tendo uma gravidez tranquila e um parto também tranquilo. O arrependimento me batia cada vez que eu ouvia seus gritos de dor dentro do carro do meu pai, e prestes a me entregar, eu também queria chorar.

Eu sei que tinha que ser forte, mas não estava conseguindo. Meu coração parecia esmurrar meu peito, pedindo para sair de qualquer jeito, e estava impossível ter uma respiração decente. Consegui fazer Bella acordar de seu desmaio enquanto a segurava em meus braços, e não demorou para que eu sentisse o molhado de suas lágrimas em minha camiseta. Mantive meus olhos fechados para que minha menina não visse o quão fraco eu estava sendo quando ela mais precisava de mim como um alicerce.

- Edward... eu... eu acho que estou sangrando... - ela disse com seus lábios pressionados em meu peito. Meu queixo, rígido e dolorido de tanto ranger meus dentes, estava apoiado em sua cabeça enquanto eu pedia, - vergonhosamente pelo fato de nunca ter ligado pra isso, - a Deus para que protegesse minha família.

O carro estava escuro e não dava para ver. A calça que Bella estava usando era preta, então também não ajudava em nada. Quando fui verificar senti o banco molhado, e entrei em pânico. Mas na luz da rua deu para ver que não era sangue. Era água. E tinha um cheiro terrível, que parecia com... sei lá, _cloro_.

- A bolsa estourou... - falei baixo. - Pai, a bolsa estourou! - aumentei minha voz para Carlisle, que estava dirigindo. Bella agarrou a gola de minha camiseta com as duas mãos e voltou a chorar com mais intensidade. - Shhh, calma meu anjo... - falei sentindo minha voz falhar. - Calma, que já já tudo vai passar e estaremos com nosso filho nos braços... vai passar... - segurei sua forma frágil e assustada com toda a força do mundo, e dei um beijo demorado em sua cabeça.

- Já estamos chegando! - meu pai disse aumentando a velocidade.

- Eu estou com medo, Edward... - sua voz passava desistência e aquilo me deixava ainda pior. - _Ai..._ - ela gemia, mordendo seus lábios provavelmente com vergonha de gritar dentro do carro. - Eu não estou aguentando mais... está doendo... - seu corpo ia amolecendo, e eu também achava que ia perder o juízo a qualquer momento. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu sentia meus pés gelados mesmo com meias e tênis. Estava completamente perdido e sem saber o que fazer para que toda essa agonia da minha menina dos sorrisos passasse.

Meu pai mal parou em frente ao hospital e já falou para que eu levasse Bella para a recepção enquanto ele procurava um lugar para estacionar. Peguei-a novamente em meu colo e entrei pela emergência, mas graças aos Deuses, Dra. Julie já estava lá nos esperando, com dois enfermeiros e uma cadeira de rodas.

- A bolsa estourou! - falei com a voz grogue de tão nervoso que estava.

- É, eu já esperava que isso fosse acontecer... - Dra. Julie falou, ajudando a colocar Bella na cadeira. - Com todos esses estresses, não ia durar muito. Bella é muito frágil para aguentar tanto problema...

As palavras me faziam sentir ainda mais culpado. Aonde que eu estava com a minha cabeça de tê-la deixado tão sem proteção, tão sem barreiras para todos esses males que invadiram sua vida? Era uma angústia que provavelmente só ia passar quando tudo isso estivesse bem, e eu estivesse com Bella e Anthony ao meu lado, completamente fora de qualquer perigo.

Só não sabia quando isso ia acontecer. Porque a partir de agora, _tempo_ era uma incógnita.

Acompanhei os enfermeiros que corriam pelo corredor, em direção a um elevador gigante. Dra. Julie, também em passos apressados, conversava alguma coisa com Bella, que mal respondia e já estava muito pálida. Uma terceira enfermeira apareceu no elevador e começou a procurar a veia no braço branquinho de Bella assim que começamos a subir os andares dentro daquele cubículo de metal, que me deixava ainda mais nervoso e ainda mais sem ar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida... - Dra. Julie falou. - Só lembre de respirar. Lembra que eu te ensinei?

Bella assentiu e começou a fazer a respiração, puxando bastante ar pelo nariz e soltando algumas vezes rapidamente pela boca. Ela olhou para trás, me procurando, e mais que rapidamente peguei em sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Eu estou aqui... - falei baixo. - E não vou sair do seu lado.

Ela levantou nossas mãos e deitou sua cabeça em minha mão, fechando os olhos. O que eu mais torcia era para que ela não percebesse como eu estava tremendo... ou como minhas mãos estavam extremamente geladas. No fundo acho que ela percebeu.

Mas não se importou.

* * *

- Empurre! - Dra. Julie falava alto, o som meio abafado pelo protetor bucal. - Vamos Isabella, força!

- Não dá! - ela gritava e chorava. E aquele som estava me deixando tonto, fraco e tão nervoso que não sei como estava conseguindo ficar em pé. - Eu não con-siiiigo! - as lágrimas estavam espalhadas por todo seu rosto, e o cabelo grudado na testa.

- Claro que você consegue meu anjo... - nossas mãos ainda não haviam se separado. Os nós de seus pequenos dedos estavam brancos e entrelaçados nos meus. Eu não parava de beijar e esfregar minha outra palma em sua mão, procurando passar conforto, carinho, segurança e principalmente força. - Só se esforce o máximo que você puder, que Anthony já já estará aqui.

- Não pare de empurrar, Isabella. Não desista! - Dra. Julie falou em voz de comando. - Você não pode parar de empurrar! Respire fundo e empurre!

- Não consigoooo! - ela repetia. - Não dá, não dá! - seus lábios já estavam secos, em completo contraste com o resto de sua pele toda suada. Eu já não estava aguentando minhas pernas trêmulas e resolvi me segurar na parte de trás de sua cama, me aproximando mais ainda de seu rosto. - Edward por favor, não me deixe! Eu tô com medo! - ela falou olhando para mim desesperada.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar... - dei um beijo em sua testa suada. - Eu estou aqui e vamos ficar juntos até o fim. Tenha força meu sorriso. Eu te amo, eu te amo... - dei mais beijos em sua testa.

- Isabella! - Dra. Julie falou ainda mais alto. Em outra situação eu estaria discutindo com ela por agir tão friamente com minha menina, mas sentia que naquela hora era necessário. Bella precisava de foco e não podia desistir, senão faria mal a Anthony. - Respira e empurre! - ela repetiu.

Bella espremeu os olhos e a boca, fazendo força até seu rosto ficar de um vermelho intenso. Assim que puxou o ar novamente, seu corpo estava todo tremendo e eu estava com tanto medo, que queria chorar. Eu não via a hora de tudo passar, de Bella não sentir mais dor, e de Anthony chegar ao mundo.

- Estou vendo a cabeça! - Dra. Julie falou. - Vamos, não desista!

Bella soltou um grito alto, gutural, que me fez ficar arrepiado. Minha cabeça era só dor, e todo meu maxilar também acompanhava, dolorido. Já estava até com medo de perder os dentes, porque não conseguia parar de ranger.

O ar estava saindo e entrando bem dificilmente de meus pulmões e eu não parava de engolir em seco, mas procurei respirar fundo e ficar ali, porque ela precisava de mim. Eu nunca imaginei que isso seria tão difícil. Ver Bella sofrendo, ver toda tensão nossa e dos médicos para que nada de mal acontecesse a Anthony, era algo que tinha que ter muita força para enfrentar.

- Temos a cabeça! - Dra. Julie falou. - Jeff, entre em contato com a enfermaria neonatal e avisem que temos um prematuro. Trinta semanas. - ela disse para um enfermeiro que saiu correndo do quarto.

Bella deu outro grito e senti seu apertão em minha mão sumir. Ela já estava fraca, tão fraca que não conseguia nem mais chorar. Só saíam as lágrimas de seus olhos. Ela se jogou novamente no travesseiro, o corpo pesado e a respiração descompassada. Aproveitei para aproximar meus lábios de sua testa.

- Já está acabando meu sorriso... - murmurei. - Já está acabando...

- Só mais um pouco, Isabella! Vamos lá! - Dra. Julie continuou. - Seu menino já está vindo!

O enfermeiro Jeff voltou com mais duas enfermeiras que vestiam uniformes cheios de bichinhos. Deviam ser do Neonatal. Bella assentiu e me afastei para que ela fizesse mais força. Sua outra mão agarrou a grade da cama enquanto a outra me apertava. Eu já ia pedir que ela parasse e descansasse porque estava ficando roxa, quando eu ouvi.

Eu ouvi... um pequeno, minúsculo engasgar infantil... e logo depois o choro do meu filho.

- Ahh, nasceu! Um meninão! - Dra. Julie falou. Eu estava tonto. Eu não sabia nem para onde ia. Não sabia se ia olhar Anthony ou se seguraria Bella em meus braços, agradecendo-a pelo presente perfeito que ela tinha acabado de me dar. As lágrimas saíam de meus olhos sem nenhum esforço, misturando-se com meu sorriso. - Quer cortar o cordão, papai? - ela perguntou.

Bella me olhou dando um sorriso e assentindo com a cabeça para que eu fosse. Soltei nossas mãos e fui até onde nosso bebê estava. Nosso pequeno Anthony. A realização da minha vida. Nada que eu fizesse no mundo compensaria o que Bella tinha acabado de me dar. Era uma sensação incrível. Era como se nada no mundo pudesse me abater ou me enfraquecer de alguma forma. Era como se aquele ser pequeno, com os olhinhos ainda fechados e o rosto vermelho, fosse a razão da minha existência. Minha força. A minha razão de viver.

- Temos que ir rápido, ele precisa de cuidados.. - Dra. Julie falou, chamando minha atenção.

Peguei a tesoura da mão de uma enfermeira e cortei. Era mole, e difícil, como se você estivesse cortando um pedaço de isopor bem espesso, mas por fim consegui.

- Ele está ficando roxo, levem-o logo! - ela disse. As enfermeiras pegaram Anthony das mãos de Dra. Julie e o enrolaram em uma manta, levando-o para fora do quarto.

- Eu quero vê-lo! - Bella falou ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Querida, ele está muito debilitado. Ele precisa de cuidados. Mais tarde você poderá vê-lo. - Dra. Julie respondeu.

- Debilitado? O que ele tem? - ela falou em uma voz angustiada, me deixando também preocupado. Me aproximei dela e peguei sua mão novamente, entrelaçando nossos dedos mais uma vez. - Porque ele estava roxo?

- Uma insuficiência respiratória. - ela tirou as luvas, jogando-as em uma bandeja que estava na ponta da cama e se aproximou com uma toalha nas mãos. - Ele vai precisar ir para a UTI, onde ele terá tudo o que precisa ok, querida? Não se preocupe.

- Porque eu não pude vê-lo? - Bella continuou. - Porque não pude ver meu girassolzinho?

- Mais tarde, quando você estiver mais calma, e ele também, você vai vê-lo...

- Dra. Julie, pressão dezesseis por dez. - uma enfermeira falou.

- Isabella, se acalme... - Dra. Julie falou para Bella, tirando a máscara de frente da boca. - Está tudo bem. Anthony vai ficar bem. Você tem que cuidar de você agora... não pode deixar sua pressão subir.

- Mas eu quero vê-lo! - ela insistiu. - Edward, eu quero ver meu filho! - ela me olhou, seus olhos me implorando, mas eu estava tão sem ação quanto ela. Eu não conseguia nem me mover.

- Meu amor... - engoli em seco. - A gente vai vê-lo depois, deixe que tomem conta dele para que ele fique saudável.. eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem...

- A pressão está aumentando, doutora.. - a enfermeira falou.

- Dê quinze miligramas de anti-hipertensivo e sedação rápida . - ela disse segurando a mão de Bella. - Vou ter que te dar um sedativo para que você durma um pouco e essa pressão abaixe. Não pode ficar assim. Mas tudo vai ficar bem, ok? E quando você acordar você vai poder ver o seu filho.

Bella assentiu triste, já sentindo os efeitos diretos do remédio na veia. Ela encostou a cabeça levemente no travesseiro, enquanto as enfermeiras tiravam as pernas dela dos suportes e ajeitavam-a na cama, cobrindo-a com um lençol.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, não vai? - ela disse com os olhos sonolentos para mim.

- Claro que vai meu amor... - dei um beijo em sua mão. - Eu te amo... obrigado por me dar um menino lindo.

- Ele é lindo, é? - ela deu um sorriso fraco. - Me fale como ele é...

- Ele é igual a você.

- Duvido.. deve ser igual a você. Até no cabelo louco... - ela falou grogue, mexendo sua cabeça e aninhando-a no travesseiro. - Hmmm...

- Durma meu anjo. - dei um beijo em sua testa. - Durma que eu estou aqui.

Dra. Julie estava conversando com dois enfermeiros na porta de nosso quarto. Eu não queria me afastar de Bella, mas precisava saber o que ia acontecer agora com Anthony, com ela.. com tudo. Eu ainda estava completamente perdido. Nem sabia se meu pai tinha conseguido estacionar, ou se minha mãe já sabia que estávamos aqui.

- Foi mais difícil que eu esperava. - ela falou assim que me viu, junto com um suspiro cansado. - E essa pressão alta agora no final? Sinais de pré-eclâmpsia não são bons. Ela é muito nova para passar por isso tudo, muito frágil.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem? - perguntei preocupado.

- Vai sim. Só precisa parar de se estressar e ficar quieta. Alguns dias no hospital também não vão fazer mal.

- E Anthony?

- Ele está muito novinho, muito fraco. Os pulmões ainda não estão desenvolvidos, por isso a insuficiência respiratória... vai ter que ficar na incubadora por alguns dias... tomar alguns remédios... vou verificá-lo agora na UTI... quer me acompanhar?

- Claro, claro... mas... Bella vai ficar sozinha?

Dra. Julie sorriu.

- Ela está bem. Não se preocupe. - ela segurou meu ombro. - Temos que nos preocupar agora com o bebê.

* * *

Assim que voltei da UTI Neonatal, dei de cara com meu pai e minha mãe no corredor. Eu estava um caco, minha cabeça ainda doía, e a preocupação de não saber se Bella e Anthony ficariam bem ainda estava presente em mim, me tirando qualquer foco. Mas eu tinha visto meu filho. Tinha visto seu primeiro banho, ele sendo pesado, sendo medido e colocando sua primeira roupinha, uma que Alice tinha dado logo no começo da gravidez de Bella, que tinha um leãozinho na frente.

- Meu amor! - Esme me abraçou. - Ele já nasceu? Está tudo bem?

- Já nasceu. Acho que sim. Ainda não sei. Ele está muito fraquinho, tá em aparelhos de respiração.. acabei de sair de lá da UTI. - senti o abraço de minha mãe apertando ainda mais ao meu redor e veio a vontade de chorar, mas segurei.

- E Bella? - ela falou enquanto soltava nosso abraço e passava sua mão carinhosamente por meu cabelo, mesmo que eu fosse infinitamente maior que ela. Ela ficava na ponta dos pés. - Como ela está?

- Teve pressão alta, mas só depois que ele nasceu... teve que tomar um calmante e está dormindo... - respirei fundo.

- Vamos sentar, filho.. - Carlisle pegou em meu braço e me puxou para a sala de espera, me fazendo sentar. - Respira um pouco.

- Eu tenho que voltar pra Bella. - passei as mãos nos cabelos, lembrando de como Anthony tinha puxado o cabelo igual ao meu. Acabei soltando um riso baixo.

- O que foi? - mamãe perguntou.

- Anthony nasceu com o cabelo igual ao meu. - meu sorriso aumentou. - Ele é cabeludo.. e a cor é a mesma.

- Ai meu Deus.. - ela uniu as duas mãos perto do coração, sorrindo. - Qual tamanho? e peso?

- Quarenta e quatro centímetros... um quilo e oitocentos gramas. Vai ter que ficar aqui até alcançar dois quilos e meio, Dra. Julie acabou de me falar...

- E os olhos? Conseguiu ver? - meu pai perguntou.

- Ele abriu bem rapidamente... são azuis... - falei dando outro sorriso, apoiando meus cotovelos nas pernas, me sentindo fisicamente e mentalmente cansado.

- Iguais aos do seu avô.. - Carlisle falou emocionado.

- É... iguais aos do vovô mesmo... - assenti, suspirando. - Eu... eu só espero que fique tudo bem, pai.

- Vai ficar. - Carlisle pegou em minha mão, e minha mãe veio do outro lado, também colocando a mão em cima da nossa. - Tudo vai dar certo, meu filho. Vocês não passaram por tanta coisa por nada.

- É, eu sei. Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe logo. Quero voltar para casa com eles.

* * *

Logo voltei para o quarto onde Bella dormia calmamente, de forma aconchegante. Não quis atrapalhá-la então nem me importei de ligar a televisão, ou chamar alguém para vê-la. Ela precisava descansar, e eu queria velar seu sono. Não queria mais deixá-la sozinha. Ela já tinha passado por tanto, que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era me certificar de que ela estava tendo um descanso merecido e pacífico.

Sentado na cadeira, ainda sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça, acabei cochilando. Quando abri meus olhos, no que pareceu ser coisa de dez minutos, Bella estava olhando para mim, ainda com o semblante completamente sonolento. Abri um sorriso, e ela também sorriu para mim. Me levantei rapidamente e fui até seu lado na cama.

- Como você está? - perguntei baixo.

- Como está meu girassolzinho? - ela sussurrou, ignorando minha pergunta. - Ele está bem?

- Ele está bem sim... estão cuidando dele. Eu passei um tempinho lá com ele, e tudo vai ficar bem... ele é lindo, meu anjo. Lindo, lindo. - peguei sua mão e coloquei perto do meu rosto.

- O pézinho dele é fofo? - ela falou com a voz mole. Não me segurei e ri.

- É sim, meu anjo. Tem todos os dedinhos, ele é perfeito. Estou falando, não se preocupe. - dei um beijo na pele branquinha de seus dedos.

- Eu quero vê-lo... - ela murmurou. - Estou braba com isso...

Percebi que ela ainda estava sob o efeito dos remédios, porque estava falando as coisas sem filtro, e de forma engraçada. Então apenas sorri e tentei confortá-la, mesmo ainda morrendo de medo por dentro. Confesso que eu ainda tinha um certo receio sobre a saúde de Anthony, mas não ia falar para ela.

- Você vai vê-lo, meu sorriso... Só tem que dormir mais um pouquinho, eu prometo que da próxima vez que você acordar você vai vê-lo...

- Edward... - ela indagou no mesmo tom de voz.

- Hmm? - olhei para seus olhos, as pálpebras dançavam lentamente, como se ela ainda estivesse com muito sono. E eu tinha certeza que estava.

- Eles me costuraram... _lá embaixo._

Soltei um suspiro junto com um riso baixo.

- Acho que é normal, amor... você acabou de ter um bebê.

Ela franziu o cenho. - É?

- É. - ri baixinho. - Vai descansar, vai... - me inclinei, dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Você vai ficar aqui?

- Vou.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Eu te amo, Edward.. - ela falou fechando os olhos novamente.

- Eu também te amo, meu sorriso... muito mais do que você possa imaginar... - encostei nossos lábios lentamente e murmurei. - Durma bem.

* * *

Acho que minha testa poderia até grudar naquele vidro. Eu não parava de olhar para dentro do berçário, onde Anthony dormia dentro da incubadora, com um enorme tubo em seu rostinho. Aquilo me deixava angustiado e com uma sensação de falta de ar terrível. O pior era que eu também ainda me sentia dividido, indo e vindo o tempo inteiro, checando Anthony e checando Bella. Estava sendo assim o tempo inteiro, o dia inteiro. Eu nem sabia que horas eram, muito menos quanto tempo tinha se passado desde o nascimento do meu filho. Tinha momentos que eu queria pelo menos poder me dividir em dois, e dar atenção às duas pessoas que faziam meu mundo.

Senti uma mão em minhas costas e assim que me virei, encontrei Alice, com um sorriso preocupado nos lábios. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me abraçou apertado, mas tão apertado que cheguei a tirá-la do chão e fazê-la balançar os pés no ar.

- Cadê ele? - ela falou animada.

- Ali. - apontei através do vidro do berçário, diretamente para a incubadora.

- O que ele tem? - ela franziu o cenho, aproximando seu rosto do vidro para vê-lo melhor.

- Insuficiência respiratória devido a parto prematuro e má formação dos pulmões... - falei junto com um suspiro de cansaço.

- Como ele é cabeludo! - ela riu, sua respiração fazendo o vidro embaçar. - Edward, ele é todo você... - ela riu.

- Tem os olhos do vovô... bem azuis. - coloquei minha testa novamente no vidro, já me sentindo à vontade de tanto que estava fazendo aquilo, repetidamente.

- Maninho, você está exausto... você já comeu? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura e me olhou de cima a baixo. Era engraçado todo esse comando que Alice tinha. Ela conseguia mandar em todo mundo mesmo medindo meio metro de altura. - Você parece que não comeu. Está pálido!

- Não comi nada.. não sei nem que horas são...

- São onze da noite. - ela procurou meu olhar. - Edward, você tem que comer...

- Eu tenho que voltar para o quarto, antes que Bella acorde.

- Não. Você tem que comer.

- Alice...

- Você quer desmaiar, ter uma queda de pressão e ficar sem ver os dois, Edward Anthony Cullen? - ela me olhou brava.

- Não. - voltei a olhar para Anthony.

- Então pronto. Vamos logo, antes que a lanchonete do hospital feche. - ela pegou minha mão. - Venha Edward, ou você quer que eu te arraste?

Independente do que Alice fosse tentar, meus pés não iam se mover. Eu não sairia dali. Porque eu tinha acabado de ver quem vinha em nossa direção, no final do corredor. E essa pessoa era a última pessoa que eu queria ver na face da terra.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? - falei alto, dando um susto em Alice que logo olhou para trás e deu de cara com Reneé, andando esbaforida pelo corredor.

- Eu vim ver o meu neto, Edward, e você não pode me proibir.

- Ah, eu posso... - falei sentindo a raiva tomar conta de mim. - Eu posso e eu vou. Eu não quero você aqui. Você já fez estrago o suficiente, Reneé.

- Edward, Edward.. Hey! - Alice falou tentando fazer com que eu olhasse em seus olhos. - Maninho, estamos em um hospital e tem bebês do outro lado do vidro. Tenha calma. - ela se enfiou entre eu e Reneé, e eu esperava que ela soubesse que não ia adiantar de nada. Eu não ia descansar enquanto aquela mulher não sumisse da minha frente.

- Vai embora, Reneé. Agora. - falei entredentes. - Faz um favor pra Isabella, e some da nossa vida. Some da vida dela.

Ela me olhou chocada, como se eu estivesse falando alguma atrocidade. Mas eu não estava. Porque desde que aquela mulher tinha voltado para a vida de minha menina, tudo tinha se tornado um caos. Ela achava que seria fácil, abandoná-la aos seis anos de idade e procurá-la anos depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se Bella não tivesse passado dez anos aos cuidados de um homem que não lhe dava o mínimo de carinho? Sim, eu ainda não tinha perdoado Charlie, mesmo sabendo que ele estava morto. Eu só tinha dito a Bella que perdoava para que ela se acalmasse. Sei que tinha sido uma atitude ridícula minha, mas quem ia me julgar? Eu tinha passado por maus bocados nas mãos daquele homem, e nunca esqueceria de tudo que ele fez com Isabella.

- Eu não vou embora, Edward. Eu vou ver meu neto e minha filha. Ela precisa de mim.

Sacudi a cabeça, dando uma risada sarcástica de nervoso. Como ela tinha coragem de falar isso? Ela era louca?

- Ela não precisa de você agora. Não mesmo. Reneé, eu viro de cabeça pra baixo, eu transformo o meu mundo inteiro, mas eu vou dar tudo a Isabella, justamente para que ela nunca mais precise de você. Porque quando ela precisou, você tratou de cuidar da sua vida. Agora é a hora de ela cuidar da dela, e para isso, você precisa sumir. Me entendeu?

Ela me ignorou e começou a procurar por Anthony no meio dos bebês do berçário.

- Você não tem nenhum direito de olhar meu filho! - gritei, me aproximando dela, e Alice me segurou pelo braço.

- Me solta, Alice.

- Edward, é sério! Eu vou chamar o papai! Pare com isso! - Alice gritou, mas não precisou, porque Jasper estava vindo em nossa direção, já se tocando do que estava acontecendo e pronto para apaziguar as coisas.

- Reneé, o que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou. Ele conhecia Reneé?

- Oi querido! - ela olhou para Jasper. - Eu estava no Spa do Country Club com a sua mãe quando ela comentou que você não ia buscá-la porque o sobrinho de Alice estava nascendo e você ia para o hospital. Na mesma hora vim para cá.

Jasper olhou para mim.

- Me perdoe pela indiscrição ridícula dos meus pais, Edward.

- Não tem problema. - respondi. - Eu só quero que ela saia daqui agora.

- Só saio depois de ver minha filha. - ela me olhou novamente.

- Essa é outra pessoa que você não vai ver. Primeiro que ela não é sua filha. Você fez o favor de abandoná-la. Quer que seja sua filha agora porque? Bateu saudade? Deixou de ser egoísta?

- Edward, você não tem o direito de colocar palavras em minha boca, garoto. - ela respondeu com veneno nas palavras. - Você não sabe de um terço do que eu passei, então eu não vou discutir com você. Minha filha teve um bebê e eu quero estar aqui por ela.

- Edward, deixa... - Alice falou mais uma vez puxando o meu braço. - Maninho, vamos comer...

- Você não vai chegar perto de Bella. - apontei o dedo no meio de seu rosto. - Você está me ouvindo? Eu não vou me responsabilizar por meus atos...

- O que? Vai me bater? - ela me olhou debochada.

- Edward! - meu pai falou se aproximando. - Pare com isso filho. Vamos.

- Eu estou falando sério! - falei enquanto meu pai me puxava pelo corredor. - Pai, eu não quero que ela chegue perto de Bella, muito menos de Anthony! - o desespero em minha voz podia ser sentido por todos os meus poros.

- Ela não vai, Edward.. - meu pai falou baixo enquanto me conduzia pelo corredor. - Ela não vai. Eu vou tomar conta disso agora. Mas você precisa se alimentar.

* * *

- Meu Deus... Ele é tão pequeno... - Bella falou assim que se aproximou da incubadora com seus passos leves e todo o cuidado do mundo. - Ele é menor do que eu imaginava... - sua palma pequena encostou no vidro quentinho, enquanto nosso bebê dormia calmamente, ainda com a ajuda para respirar. - Eu vou poder pegá-lo?

- Claro que sim... - a enfermeira disse. - Você tem que tentar amamentá-lo querida. - ela sorriu para Bella. - Sei que você deve estar exausta mas é importante para ele..

- Eu não estou exausta. - ela quase cortou a enfermeira. - Eu quero alimentá-lo e farei o que for possível.

- Pode ser que ele não consiga. - ela disse enquanto apertava uns botões para poder abrir a incubadora. - Por causa da dificuldade em respirar. Se ele não conseguir você vai ter que tirar o seu leite para que possamos dar a ele de outra forma.

- Que forma? - minha menina perguntou e eu fechei os olhos não querendo ver sua reação com a resposta.

- Pelo tubo. - a enfermeira disse com cuidado. - Sei que não é como você quer ver seu bebê querida, mas pense que isso é para o bem dele.

Os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela assentiu triste.

- Tudo bem. Ele vai melhorar. Eu sei que vai.

- Claro que vai. - passei minha mão em sua cintura e dei um beijo em sua cabeça. Bella estava pálida, com um semblante cansadíssimo, mas nem eu nem ninguém naquele hospital queria ser a pessoa a ter a coragem de negar a oportunidade dela ver Anthony àquela noite. Eu já estava mais calmo, mas somente porque sabia que Reneé não estava mais lá. Depois de toda aquela confusão, meu pai e Jasper conseguiram convencê-la a "tentar" voltar outro dia. Ela nem deveria tentar, porque eu não ia deixar ela se aproximar de minha mulher e de meu filho.

- Sente-se, querida. Vou colocá-lo em seu colo. - a moça de uniforme rosa com girafinhas disse já começando a se preparar para pegar nosso bebê. Ela tirou o tubo grande de frente de Anthony e apenas deixou-o com dois tubos fininhos que entravam por sua narina. Aquilo me deixava completamente agoniado. Minha vontade era de arrancar tudo aquilo do meu filho.

Bella se sentou e olhou cada movimento que a enfermeira fazia, como se estivesse vigiando Anthony de todas as formas possíveis. Não sei se era a natureza de ser mãe, mas ela já parecia ser extremamente protetora, apenas com seu olhar. Eu a entendia, porque eu estava sentindo o mesmo. Era inexplicável a intensidade do amor e do senso de proteção que eu sentia por aquela minúscula criatura.

Sentei a seu lado, e a enfermeira colocou Anthony no colo de Bella, bem devagar. Seus olhos marejaram ainda mais, enquanto ela abria um sorriso e tomava nosso girassolzinho em seus braços. Ele estava com os olhinhos fechados e as mãozinhas em punhos, mas assim que Bella inclinou seu rosto, encostando seu nariz no dele, ele abriu os olhos azuis bem lentamente, ainda se acostumando com a luz. Algumas ruguinhas formavam no cantinho de seus olhos e fiquei completamente arrepiado ao ver como era exatamente parecido comigo, quando eu sorria.

- Oi meu anjinho... - ela falou em um sussurro. - Oi amor da mamãe... - sua voz quebrou, e foram visíveis as lágrimas que saíam de seu rosto. Passei meu dedo levemente embaixo de seus olhos, tentando livrá-la daquilo. - Feliz aniversário, meu girassolzinho... bem vindo ao mundo... - ela respirou fundo e então olhou para mim. - Que dia é hoje?

Sorri.

- Vinte e sete de janeiro. - passei a mão por seus cabelos. - Não falei que ele é lindo?

- Ele é perfeito... - ela deu um soluço e um risinho baixo. - Eu tô besta com o cabelo dele... - ela pinçou alguns fios do cabelo de Anthony entre seus dedos, e vimos a cor bronze, exatamente igual a minha. - Puxou todo o seu. E esses olhos...

- São iguais aos do meu avô.. - respondi. - Mas o nariz... é afiladinho igual ao seu...

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo vi um sorriso genuíno saindo de seus lábios, e aquele pequeno gesto me fez enxergar que eu não devia me preocupar; tudo ia ficar bem. Isso era só mais um obstáculo que íamos ter que enfrentar, mas depois de termos passado por tanta coisa, cada dia estaríamos ainda mais fortes. Isso aqui não seria nada. Anthony ficaria bem, e iríamos para casa começar nossa vida como uma família de verdade.

- Obrigada, Edward.. - ela continuou sorrindo. - Esse é o melhor presente do mundo... - ela passou seu dedo indicador pela mãozinha branca de Anthony e ele automaticamente segurou-a. - Oh! - ela olhou rapidamente para ele e novamente para mim. - Olha isso!

- Segurando o dedo da mamãe.. - falei sorrindo, dando um beijo na têmpora de minha menina.

- E com força! - ela falou em seu melhor sotaque _monroviano_, abrindo meu coração de uma forma inexplicável. Aquele, sem sombra de dúvida, poderia ser considerado um dos melhores momentos de minha vida. O primeiro, foi quando vi Isabella pela primeira vez.

- Ele é forte. - brinquei, passando meu dedo indicador por sua barriguinha. Ele se mexeu levemente, como se estivesse sentindo cócegas.

- Claro que é. Ele é nosso.. - Bella sorriu e respondeu no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

Encostei meu queixo em seu ombro, enquanto ela ninava Anthony silenciosamente.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrei, pegando na mãozinha de Anthony e sentindo as lágrimas querendo descer de meus olhos.

- Eu também te amo. - ela encostou sua cabeça na minha, e acariciou minha mão e a de Anthony ao mesmo tempo. - Vocês dois são a minha vida, Edward... - ela falou baixo e respirou fundo. Anthony respirou fundo, e aquilo nos deu um alívio gigante, porque nos entreolhamos sorrindo.

- E então, mamãe? - a enfermeira estourou nossa bolha. - Vamos amamentar?

* * *

_Entãããããão! Girassolzinho finalmente nasceu! _

_E aí, o que acharam? hahahahahaha_

_Ah, para quem quiser ver, vou colocar duas fotos dele no meu perfil!_

_Muito muito muito obrigada pela imensidão de reviews no último capítulo. Fiquei bobinha demais! Essa semana responderei novamente todas as reviews e tentarei mandar um spoiler. Para quem não tem conta no ff, coloque seu email com os pontos entre parênteses ou somente o nome e o provedor, que eu dou um jeito!_

_Muito obrigada por tudo e tenham uma ótima semana!_

_Ahhh, sexta que vem não terá post, porque é a estréia de Water for Elephants! Então provavelmente postarei domingo a noite, ok?_

_Beijinhos e até semana que vem! :)_

_Dani_


	53. Chapter 52 Our Angel

**Capítulo 52 - Our Angel**

**PoV Bella**

**Um mês depois**

Quando eu era pequena, eu costumava imaginar meu futuro enquanto olhava a chuva por minha janela. Eu sentava no parapeito, prestando atenção nos pingos fortes de água batendo nas folhas das árvores e ficava inventando histórias nas quais eu era a protagonista, torcendo para que alguma dessas vidas formadas em minha mente um dia, quem sabe, se tornasse realidade. É incrível até onde vai a mente de uma criança onde sua vida é limitada. Em algumas eu era rica, bem sucedida e dona de um carrão.. em outras eu era uma estrela de cinema famosa, que dava entrevistas na tevê... em outras eu era uma mulher normal, que tinha sua família, seu marido sem rosto e filhos sem rostos; Eram vidas que quando eu realmente pensava, sentia que para mim seriam inalcansáveis.. até o dia em que Edward entrou em minha vida.

Porque nada, nada se comparava ao que eu estava vivendo agora.

Durante todo o tempo em que Anthony esteve em minha barriga, eu me senti _diferente_. Me senti como parte de uma coisa muito importante, como necessária na vida de alguém e mais do que tudo responsável por ter uma pessoinha dentro de mim que dependeria de todo o meu carinho e amor.

Foi amadurecimento.

Eu tinha que me preparar para encarar o mundo de forma mais forte, em vários aspectos, e sabia que muito iria mudar a partir do momento que meu bebê chegasse em minha vida. Só que no momento em que o tive em meus braços de verdade, na real, eu vi que tudo aquilo que eu havia sentido também não se comparava a um décimo do que eu tinha dentro de mim agora. É incrível como você pode ter certeza de um sentimento, e algum tempo depois ver que ele é fraco demais perto do que você realmente está sentindo.

Após aquele vinte e sete de janeiro, nada no mundo me importava mais, a não ser Anthony e Edward. O amor transbordava em mim de forma bizarra e inexplicável. Era como se não coubesse em meu corpo, em minha alma.. eu precisava me esticar, me estender para suportar toda aquela onda de euforia que havia tomado conta da minha vida junto com o nascimento do meu girassolzinho. As vezes achava que poderia não conseguir suportar a intensidade daquelas sensações, mas era só olhar para Anthony, ou olhar para Edward com nosso filho em seu colo, que tudo se acalmava confortavelmente dentro de mim, me relaxando e me fazendo sentir a mulher mais realizada do mundo.

Estive bastante anestesiada no último mês que passou. Assim que tive alta do hospital, depois de passar uma semana tratando uma anemia e um pouco de pressão alta, foi terrível pisar em nosso lar sem Anthony. Era horrível entrar em seu quartinho azul aconchegante e saber que ele estava dormindo em uma incubadora na UTI Neonatal. Era pavoroso não saber que dia ele voltaria e eu não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser na saúde de meu girassolzinho e em voltar logo para casa com ele. Mas esse grande dia havia finalmente chegado.

Hoje era sua primeira noite em nossa casa, e quem não conseguia dormir era eu. Não só pelo fato de querer olhá-lo o tempo inteiro e me garantir de que tudo estaria bem com ele, pois agora que ele estava bem e que finalmente dormia calmamente em seu bercinho é que a realidade estava me martelando. Charlie ainda estava morto. Reneé ainda tinha sido parcialmente culpada pela vida que tivemos. E Rosalie ainda não sabia que era minha irmã, o que me incomodava bastante e me fazia sentir um pouco negligente. Era impressionante que eu tinha praticamente uma vida inteira de problemas para procurar resolver, e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser cuidar do meu bebê e dar a ele tudo que ele precisava.

No dia seguinte ao nascimento de Anthony eu liguei para Rosalie e para Emmett. Eu ainda estava muito frágil e emocionada, e adicionando o fato de que eu tinha certeza que ela era minha irmã, acabei não conseguindo falar muito, porque não parava de chorar. Rosalie percebeu as falhas em minha voz e o quanto eu hesitava em conversar demais, mas como ótima amiga - e irmã, - que era, não perguntou muito. Provavelmente também deve ter achado que eu estava com as emoções afloradas por conta do estado de saúde de Anthony. Acabou que um mês já tinha se passado e ela ainda não sabia de nada.

Aquela noite estava tão chuvosa quanto os dias de minha infância, mas nada naquele tempo triste e cinza iria mudar meu humor. Saber que aquela noite estávamos com nossa família completa me deixava extremamente feliz e também me fazia chegar a conclusão que eu poderia deixar de lado aqueles problemas e resolvê-los depois. Porém, a única coisa que eu não podia deixar passar era que eu tinha que contar de uma vez por todas a Rosalie que tínhamos o mesmo sangue. Ela merecia saber. E eu merecia ter pelo menos um membro de minha família no qual eu confiava de verdade e amava. Não minha família de agora, claro. Porque a de agora eu colocaria até minha mão no fogo por todos eles. Carlisle, Esme e Alice, assim como Jasper, seriam pessoas pelas quais eu passaria minha vida inteira agradecendo.

Era meio assustador junto com a felicidade de ter meu filho em casa ter ainda minha tensa vida para resolver. Era como um tiro para a realidade, como pisar em solo desconhecido, ao mesmo tempo que estava passando pela maravilhosa experiência de ser mãe pela primeira vez.

- O que minha menina tanto está pensando, hein? - as mãos quentinhas de Edward me acordaram daquele transe, acompanhando sua voz enquanto ele me abraçava, encostando seu peito em minhas costas e apoiando o queixo em meu ombro. Era muito estranho não ter mais a barriga e o peso que a acompanhava, só que ao mesmo tempo era bom _demais_ ser pequena o suficiente para me afogar nos braços dele, me sentir protegida e saber que aquele abraço era meu porto seguro. Era quem me tiraria dos pesadelos terríveis e quem seguraria minha mão em uma hora difícil. Edward era o meu companheiro, e com ele eu tinha certeza absoluta de que a história de almas gêmeas realmente era verdade. Elas não tem data nem hora para aparecer e a minha apareceu muito mais cedo do que eu imaginava, porém eu me considerava muito sortuda por isso.

- Sei lá. Estou pensando em tudo. - continuei a olhar para a chuva do lado de fora de nossa casa, mas aninhei minha cabeça na sua. - Mas principalmente em Rosalie. - meus dedos seguravam a cortina branquinha e me vi brincando com o tecido, puramente de nervoso.

- Você já avisou a eles que Anthony voltou hoje para casa? - ele deu um beijo no ponto certinho onde meu ombro encontrava meu pescoço. Foi automático o arrepio e a sensação de gelado que subiram dos meus dedinhos do pé ao último fio de cabelo.

- Não, ainda não. - me virei de frente, encontrando seu olhar extremamente sorridente. O quarto de Anthony estava escuro, salvo por uma pequena luz azul de um abajur, mas o sorriso de Edward parecia iluminar ainda mais o ambiente. Ele olhou rapidamente para o berço, onde nosso bebê ainda dormia como um anjinho. Assim como eu, estava aliviado por finalmente ter Anthony em casa. - Acho que eles vão usar a passagem que seus pais deram e vão nos visitar assim que souberem. Tem algum problema?

- De forma nenhuma. - seu sorriso aumentou, e ele inclinou-se para roçar seus lábios bem levemente nos meus. Não sei se era possível, mas hoje, um mês depois de virarmos pais, estávamos ainda mais ligados, mais conectados. Nosso relacionamento se encontrava muito mais intenso e forte do que eu poderia esperar, mas não de uma forma ruim. Era simplesmente e puramente perfeito. - Você pretende contar a Rosalie quando ela chegar aqui?

Apenas assenti, sentindo que meus dentes maltratariam meus lábios a qualquer segundo. Edward segurou meu lábio inferior com os dedos e tirou do meio de meus dentes.

- Não faça isso. Vai se machucar. Você não deveria ficar nervosa com isso... - ele passou o polegar calmamente por minha boca, enquanto me olhava de uma forma carinhosa que ao mesmo tempo que me deixava envergonhada, me fazia sentir extremamente amada. - Ela vai adorar saber que vocês são irmãs.

- Eu sei... - respirei fundo, dando um beijo suave na ponta de seu dedo. - Só tenho medo de que ela fique braba por eu ter demorado tanto tempo para contar a ela...

- Ela não vai. - ele segurou meu rosto e me deu outro selinho. - Você teve seus motivos, meu anjo.. Ela vai entender.

- Eu espero que sim.

Assim que terminei de falar, ouvimos um choramingo bem baixo vindo do berço. Ele já era conhecido, afinal tínhamos passado quase todas as nossas horas do último mês no hospital, ao lado do dono daquele barulhinho.

- Acho que alguém acordou para mamar.. - Edward sorriu.

Sorri, feliz por ter que passar mais uma vez pela maravilhosa experiência de alimentar meu bebê. Na noite em que ele nasceu ele não conseguiu mamar por conta da respiração fraquinha e acabou tendo que tomar meu leite de outra forma, mas hoje, graças a Deus e aos médicos que cuidaram dele, ele já conseguia. E apesar de sentir meus bicos dos seios completamente doloridos com a intensidade que ele puxava o leite, eu fazia sorrindo.

Quando chegamos no berço ele já estava com os dois olhinhos enormes nos encarando. Me inclinei para pegá-lo em meus braços e sentei na poltrona que tinha logo ao lado. Edward sentou-se no braço da poltrona e ficou acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu cantava bem baixinho para Anthony.

- _"You are my sunshine... my only sunshine... you make me happy... when skies are gray... you'll never know boy... how much I love you... please don't take my sunshine away..."_

Acariciei sua bochechinha vermelhinha, feliz por agora ele ser um menininho saudável e certa de que momentos como aquele é que faziam tudo valer a pena. Encostei minha cabeça na poltrona e sorri para Edward, que continuava com o carinho em meu cabelo e me olhava. Mas o sorriso dele não estava mais lá. Eu sabia que algo estava chateando-o bastante, e meio que já tinha quase certeza do que era.

- Como está indo o estágio? - perguntei.

- Tá bom. - ele respondeu rápido.

- Só isso? - levantei uma sobrancelha. - "Tá bom?"

- É.. - ele deu de ombros, fugindo seu olhar do meu e olhando para Anthony que já estava quase embalando-se em um soninho com sua boquinha ainda movimentando-se a procura de leite. - Só isso.

- Edward.. - sussurrei.

- Eu sinto falta de vocês, meu sorriso. Eu sinto falta de estar com vocês, de aproveitar minha futura mulher e meu filho, de acompanhar os dias dele, as coisas novas que ele faz...

- Ele ainda é pequenininho demais, amor, ele não vai ficar fazendo coisas novas...

- Aí é que você se engana.. cada dia ele vai fazer. Você vai ver. - ele suspirou e continuou olhando para Anthony. - E eu vou estar no estágio, longe de vocês e mesmo que você me ligue para falar, eu não vou conseguir chegar a tempo...

Minha vontade era de abraçá-lo, porque eu sabia me colocar no lugar dele e sei que eu também não gostaria nunca de ficar longe do meu grande amor e do meu filho, mas Anthony ainda estava mamando e eu não podia me mexer muito.

- Edward, o estágio é muito bom para você, é a realização de um sonho, sem contar que você já está terminando a faculdade... vai ser por pouco tempo... - falei baixo, notando que sempre que eu aumentava meu tom de voz, Anthony espertamente abria um de seus olhinhos para me olhar. Eu não queria atrapalhar seu momento, até porque já estava tarde demais e ele precisava descansar.

- A realização do meu sonho está aqui. - ele pegou minha mão esquerda, que felizmente já cabia a aliança novamente, e deu um beijo em meu dedo. - Em você, em Anthony e em nossa família. - ele respirou fundo. - Mas eu sou responsável, e eu sei que tenho que fazer isso tudo para o nosso bem. Apesar de me chatear muito não poder passar o dia com vocês, eu vou aguentar. - ele continuou com seus lábios em minha mão e respirou fundo, aninhando seu rosto por minha palma.

- Eu te amo. - um sorriso torto escapou de meus lábios. Eu não queria que ele ficasse triste, mas ao mesmo tempo entendia porque ele estava assim.

A boquinha de Anthony foi soltando bem devagar e eu percebi que ele já estava dormindo novamente. Ajeitei minha blusa e me levantei para colocá-lo no bercinho e ao sentir aquele aperto no peito, olhei para Edward.

- Se importa dele dormir com a gente hoje? - mordi meu lábio novamente, com medo da reação de Edward, mas a quem eu queria enganar? Aquele era Edward, aquele era o meu Edward, e eu tinha certeza que ele nunca iria se opor de passarmos a noite com nosso bebê.

- Porque está me perguntando isso? - ele franziu o cenho comprovando o que eu tinha acabado de constatar. - Óbvio que não me importo, meu anjo. Eu também não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que ele está sozinho aqui.

Dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Nós somos muito corujas... - brinquei.

- É que nossa cria é perfeita demais... - ele passou o dedo indicador suavemente pela testa de Anthony que estava um pouco franzida. Será que ele estava sonhando com alguma coisa?

- Ele realmente é perfeito.. - sorri. Edward passou seus dedos por meu couro cabeludo e inclinou-se para me dar um selinho. Me mexi o mínimo que pude para não acordar Anthony.

Pegamos o travesseirinho do berço, alguns lençóis, uma fralda de pano e um brinquedinho e rumamos para nosso quarto, que também estava escuro e bem quentinho graças ao aquecedor. Enquanto Edward arrumava a cama ajeitando-a de uma forma que pudesse nos facilitar, eu coloquei Anthony em posição vertical para ver se ele arrotava, apesar de saber que ele já estava mais do que sonolento. Ao nos deitar, colocamos nosso girassolzinho entre nós dois e deitamos ficando um de frente para o outro. Parecíamos dois babacas, olhando para Anthony sem dar nenhuma palavra, apenas observando sua respiração enquanto ele dormia calmamente.

Edward suspirou e eu notei que ele ainda estava incomodado. Eu queria que ele parasse logo com isso apesar de não saber o que fazer para que ele melhorasse, então com muito cuidado levei minha mão até seu rosto e fiquei acariciando. Ele não me olhou e continuou observando Anthony.

- Porque está tão chateado com esse estágio? - perguntei com cuidado. Não queria deixá-lo ainda pior.

- Não estou mais pensando no estágio. - ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar. - É outra coisa.

- O que é então? - falei baixo.

- Bella, eu não quero que você fique chateada comigo. - ele falou baixo e meu coração apertou. O que estava acontecendo para ele pensar que eu ficaria braba com ele? - Eu sei que de certa forma eu errei, mas pra mim é a coisa certa a se fazer... se você não concorda comigo, me desculpe.

- Edward... o que foi?

- É sua... sua.. é Reneé.

- O que que tem Reneé? - perguntei franzindo o cenho e sentindo que tudo aquilo que eu estava pensando enquanto olhava a chuva estava de uma forma ou de outra vindo a tona, por mais que eu tentasse esconder ou colocar por debaixo do tapete.

- Ela... ela foi algumas vezes no hospital. Atrás de você e de Anthony.

Minha mão que estava em seu cabelo congelou. Eu não conseguia me mexer.

- Quando?

- Diversas vezes... a primeira vez foi na noite que Anthony nasceu. Eu não deixei ela vê-lo... nem ver você... mas ela não desistiu e apareceu na semana seguinte, e na seguinte... e ontem também.

- E porque eu não fiquei sabendo disso? - meus olhos queriam se encher de lágrimas mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sabia porque eu me sentia assim. Não conseguia distinguir se era felicidade por saber que ela tinha vindo atrás de mim ou se era raiva. Raiva de que? Era exatamente essa falta de motivos que me irritava completamente. Eu tinha trilhões de motivos para odiar Reneé, mas na hora que eu ia pensar neles, eles simplesmente desapareciam. Pelos mesmos motivos eu acabei perdoando Charlie. Mas isso era uma coisa que eu não deveria pensar naquele momento se eu estava tentando impedir as lágrimas de sairem dos meus olhos.

- Porque eu sou um idiota covarde. - ele respondeu simplesmente, ainda olhando para Anthony.

- Pára. Você não é isso.

- Não fique com raiva de mim. Eu estava com muita raiva Bella, eu não queria ela ali naquele momento.. ela só te chateou, só te fez chorar.

- Você fez bem. - falei sem saber se eu tinha certeza naquelas palavras ou não. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria que Edward se sentisse mal em hipótese nenhuma. Agindo certo ou errado, ele tinha feito aquilo para me proteger. E pensando bem, eu não sei qual seria minha reação se eu visse Reneé enquanto estava no hospital. Até mesmo para minha saúde acho que aquela foi a melhor decisão a se tomar. - Não fique se culpando, amor. Eu não estou com raiva.

- Eu conversei com Carlisle hoje de manhã e ele disse que eu estava sendo errado em te esconder isso por tanto tempo... já tem um mês que nosso filho nasceu e eu não tive a coragem de te contar. Me desculpe.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. Não fique assim. - Edward já estava muito chateado e sobrecarregado com as coisas do estágio, eu não queria encher ainda mais sua cabecinha de problemas quando ele sempre agia de forma perfeita comigo. Forcei minha mão a se descongelar e voltei a fazer carinho em seu rosto. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo e após um longo suspiro resolvi falar. - Reneé, Rosalie, Charlie... são coisas que eu tenho que resolver. Eu tenho que encarar de uma vez por todas.. e pretendo fazer isso, agora que nossa família está completa e Anthony está em casa. Começando por Rosalie...

- Na verdade... - Edward quase me cortou. - Carlisle hoje de manhã justamente estava falando comigo sobre isso. Parece que ele vem aqui amanhã de manhã porque queria conversar com você sobre Charlie.

- O que tem a conversar sobre Charlie? - olhei para ele em dúvida.

- Não faço idéia. Ele disse que queria falar diretamente com você primeiro. Não quis me meter, meu sorriso. Você sabe como meu pai é. - ele tirou os olhos de nosso girassolzinho e me olhou.

- Sei... - mordi minha bochecha por dentro. Já tinha um mês que Charlie tinha morrido, o que mais eu tinha que saber dele? O que mais tinha de pendente nessa situação?

- Mas não deve ser nada ruim. Meu pai não estava com um semblante preocupado. Então não se preocupe.

- Certo...

Anthony se mexeu bem devagarinho, chamando nossa atenção. Ele apenas meio que se espreguiçou e fez um barulhinho bem baixinho, junto com um suspiro. Edward e eu nos olhamos automaticamente e começamos a rir juntos. Vê-lo fazendo essas pequenas coisas era a coisa mais linda e perfeita de todo o universo. E saber que aquele pedacinho de gente que estava entre nós era um símbolo vivo do amor que sentíamos um pelo outro deixava tudo ainda mais especial.

- Eu amo o cabelo dele... - falei acariciando-o de levinho. - E as bochechinhas...

- O pezinho.. - Edward complementou, apontando para o pequeno pezinho de Anthony, que estava com os dedinhos se mexendo devagar. Eu tinha quase certeza que ele estava sonhando. - Dá vontade de morder, não dá?

- Dá... - sorri, dando um suspiro. - Ele é tudo, Edward.. tudo, tudo, tudo... - meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. - Quanto eu falo que eu o amo, sinto que é muito pouco.

- Eu sei como você se sente. - ele olhou para o rostinho de Anthony. - Sei exatamente.

- Isso é tão diferente..

- Diferente demais.. mas é bom. - ele me olhou.

- Muito bom.

- Eu te amo, Bella. - ele levou sua mão em meu rosto e passou as costas de deus dedos pela maçã do meu rosto.

- Eu também te amo. - continuei sorrindo. - Boa Noite.

- Boa Noite meu anjinho. Aliás.. boa noite _meus_ anjinhos.

* * *

Quando meus olhos sentiram a claridade no quarto eu os abri rapidamente, em um susto. A cama estava vazia, nem sinal de Edward e de Anthony e eu havia dormido a noite inteira. Como pude dormir a noite inteira e não ficar de olho em meu bebê? Eu sei que eu estava exausta pelo dia anterior que tinha sido cheio indo no hospital buscar Anthony e resolvendo toda a papelada, mas ao mesmo tempo agora eu era mãe e tinha a responsabilidade de estar alerta para quando meu bebê precisasse de mim.

Me levantei, sentindo o carpete quentinho na sola de meus pés e nem me dei ao trabalho de procurar meus chinelos. Saí pela casa atrás dos dois, mas por sorte os encontrei no primeiro lugar que fui. O quartinho de Anthony. Quando percebi que Edward estava tendo um momento com nosso bebê não resolvi avisar que estava ali, então apenas fiquei observando pela fresta da porta a cena linda que estava acontecendo.

Edward estava sentado na poltrona já com sua roupa de trabalho. Calça social preta, camisa cinza e uma gravata também preta, com algumas listrinhas que combinavam com a camisa. Anthony estava em seus braços com aqueles olhinhos enormes, observando atentamente enquanto seu papai cantava baixinho.

**Para ouvir: Jack Johnson - Angel**

- _"I've got an angel...She doesn't wear any wings...She wears a heart that could melt my own, She wears a smile that could make me wanna sing... She gives me presents...with her presence alone...She gives me everything I could wish for, she gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home..."_

Segurei na maçaneta da porta procurando não fazer barulho, mas não consegui frear meus olhos de marejarem. Se eu tivesse uma câmera eu teria amado captar aquela cena perfeita e guardá-la. Mas ela estava guardada em minha memória e em meu coração, e câmera nenhuma captaria como meu organismo estava captando agora. Meus pés chegavam a tremer e era como se eu fosse ter um tipo diferente de frenesi, de tanta felicidade que me consumia. Era tão intenso que me dava vontade de gritar para o mundo inteiro que eu tinha dois meninos perfeitos na minha vida. A voz de Edward era calma e tranquila, e Anthony prestava atenção como se aquilo fosse tudo em sua vida. Nem o brinquedo que estava na outra mão de Edward parecia chamar a atenção de nosso bebê. Ele só queria ouvir a voz de seu papai, e eram momentos como esse que me faziam enxergar o quanto que eu tinha que agradecer a Deus pela família que ele tinha me dado.

Edward ainda continuou cantando a música até o final e assim que terminou deu um beijo na testa de Anthony e colocou-o no berço, ligando a babá eletrônica. Foi nesse instante que ele percebeu que eu estava ali.

- O que a senhorita está fazendo que não está descansando? - ele apagou a luz do quarto e saiu, com a outra parte da babá eletrônica em mãos. Encostou a porta bem devagar e me deu um selinho leve. - Bom dia.

- Bom dia.. - sorri. - Levantei e tomei um susto porque vocês não estavam mais lá.

- Eu tive que acordar para tomar banho e trocar de roupa para o estágio, daí deixei ele aqui no berço. Você estava dormindo tão pesado meu anjo, fiquei com pena de te acordar. E não quis deixar ele sozinho na cama, sem um lado para protegê-lo...

- Não precisa se explicar. - passei meus dedos por seu maxilar todo barbeado e fiquei na ponta dos pés, aproximando nossos lábios. – E eu amei a música.

- Eu estava cantando para Anthony sobre a mãe dele.. - ele falou ainda em meus lábios, enquanto suas mãos repousavam em meus quadris. - Porque ela é linda... perfeita... - seus dedos apertaram minha pele.. - entre outras coisas...

Senti meu corpo gelar e ao mesmo tempo senti falta de estar mais... _próxima_ de Edward. Por conta do final da gravidez e do resguardo ainda não tínhamos feito nada, e era chato não poder mais colocar a desculpa nos hormônios. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu era uma maníaca por.. _aquilo_.

- Faz tempo, né.. - falei baixo.

- Uhum... - ele beijou meu rosto e foi descendo, passando por minha orelha e pescoço. - Faz. Porque nós não... - A campainha tocou e Edward grunhiu no vão de meu pescoço. - Vou atender. - ele me entregou a babá eletrônica, mas não era preciso, porque eu entrei no quarto de Anthony e sentei na poltrona, procurando velar seu sono. Acho que eu nunca me cansaria disso. Mas assim que olhei para onde ele estava, notei que o pequenininho se encontrava mais do que acordado, encarando os patinhos do móbile que Alice tinha dado de presente.

- Bom dia Isabella. - a voz de Carlisle surgiu no quarto e levantei rapidamente, porque estava com uma camisola um pouco curta. Ele pareceu não se importar com aquilo e me deixou mais a vontade, porque deu um beijo em minha testa e foi logo para o berço, olhar Anthony. - Como está meu netinho?

- Está ótimo, graças a Deus. – respondi apoiando minhas mãos na barra do berço, namorando Anthony junto com Carlisle.

- Que bom. Esme pediu para avisar que vem para cá antes do almoço para te ajudar com as coisas.

- Carlisle, não preci...

- Ela faz questão. E vocês ainda são pais de primeira viagem, é o primeiro dia de Anthony em casa, não estou te chamando de irresponsável, mas sei que vai precisar de ajuda. - ele olhou rapidamente para mim e sorriu. - Acredite, eu já passei por isso com Esme.

- Tudo bem. - sorri de volta. - Quer pegar Anthony no colo?

- Eu adoraria. - ele continuou sorrindo.

Peguei Anthony no berço e entreguei a Carlisle, que o pegou com toda a prática do mundo. Eu adoraria poder ver de alguma forma como ele e Esme foram com Edward e Alice. Só por curiosidade. Mas eu não tinha dúvida de que os dois tinham sido pais muito carinhosos. E por sorte Anthony tinha esses dois avós perfeitos.

Isso me fazia lembrar da conversa que tive com Edward antes de dormir. Sobre Reneé. Eu não sei se foi o sono, ou o fato de que eu realmente não queria chateá-lo, mas eu não sabia o que pensar em relação a ela ter ido no hospital atrás de mim, e toda vez que isso vinha em minha cabeça me deixava mais enrolada e confusa. Era um ponto da minha vida que eu adoraria ter a oportunidade de apagar, de fingir que nunca aconteceu, ou ao menos ter alguma forma de fugir, mas sabia que não ia dar em nada. Não adiantava fugir.

- Bella... - Carlisle rompeu meus pensamentos, enquanto ninava Anthony em seu colo. - Edward avisou porque eu vinha aqui?

- Ahm... avisou. - respondi meio desconsertada. – Mais ou menos...

- Quer se sentar? - ele indicou a poltrona com a cabeça e aquilo me alarmou, porque se eu tinha que me sentar era porque vinha coisa que ia me deixar nervosa, ou estressada.. e aquilo só se confirmou ainda mais quando Edward entrou no quarto com minhas vitaminas e um copo de água em mãos.

Me sentei e olhei para os dois em dúvida, enquanto pegava o copo e tomava rapidamente os comprimidos. Entreguei o copo vazio a Edward e olhei novamente para Carlisle.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - acho que minha cara era de muito assombro porque Carlisle franziu o cenho e logo depois sorriu, e riu... e eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Eu acho que eu te traumatizei não é? - ele continuou rindo e Edward também riu, sentando-se novamente no braço da poltrona e me dando um beijo na cabeça. - Não é nada demais, Bella.. Aliás, de certa forma é... - ele olhou para nós dois e depois voltou sua atenção para Anthony. Eu não queria ser grossa e falar para que ele parasse com todo esse suspense mas minhas pernas começaram a sacudir e aquilo acabou falando por mim.

- Recebemos uma notificação de que Charlie havia deixado um testamento. - ele deu uma pausa e olhou para Anthony. - Ele não tinha muita coisa na verdade, só a oficina, e a casa. Todo o dinheiro que ele tinha foi confiscado pela polícia federal por conta das transações ilegais que ele cometeu...

- Sim...

- Então.. - Carlisle continuou. - Ele deixou a oficina para Emmett... e a casa de Monrovia... ele fez questão de deixar para você e para Edward.

* * *

_Girls!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu sei que é pequeno mas ele é o começo do desencadear do final da história._

_Me desculpem pela demora, eu tive os quinze dias mais loucos da minha vida, com coisas no trabalho para resolver, com problemas pendentes e ainda por cima fui parar no hospital como muitas de vocês já sabem! Mas agora graças a Deus tudo está 100%, e ainda por cima estou de férias, então posso garantir que tudo voltará ao normal e teremos posts toda sexta até o final da fic! (o que infelizmente não falta muito)_

_Sei também que prometi o post no Dia das Mães, mas a culpa não foi minha! Minha internet me trollou e ficou fora do ar até agora, que é quando estou postando! Mil desculpas e muito obrigada pela paciência de jó que sei que vocês tiveram esses dias! _

_Muito muito muito obrigada pelas reviews no capítulo do nascimento. É uma etapa forte da história e fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado de verdade! Finalmente o girassolzinho nasceu, né! hahaha_

_Até sexta feira e quem quiser spoiler já sabe como fazer! Só não esqueçam de deixar o email com os pontos entre parenteses para que o fanfiction não apague! _

_Beijinhos e Feliz Dia das Mães! (E Feliz Aniversário pra mim porque é meu aniversário hoje! hahaha)_

_Dani Masen_


	54. Chapter 53 Family Affair

**Capítulo 53 - Family Affair**

**Pov Bella**

_"Quando o assunto é família, no fundo ainda somos crianças. Não importa o quão velho ficamos, sempre precisamos de um lar para chamar de lar. Sem as pessoas que você mais ama, você não pode evitar em se sentir sozinho do mundo."_

_E os meses passam... _

- Bella, quer fazer o favor de sossegar, pelo amor de Deus? - Jane sussurrou ao meu lado, enquanto lutava com Anthony pelo tubo de pomada anti-assaduras. Eu, que estava trocando sua fralda, apesar de estar começando a me irritar com Jane, não podia reclamar porque a loirinha estava certa. Eu não parava de me sacudir no mesmo lugar, tamanha ansiedade pelo dia que me esperava. Era sexta feira, Edward tinha pedido um dia de folga no estágio e tinha ido ao aeroporto buscar Emmett e Rosalie. Seria hoje. O dia em que tudo seria revelado e que Rosalie finalmente saberia do segredo que ultimamente me assombrava.

- Não tem como, Jane. Simplesmente não tem. - fechei a fralda de Anthony e coloquei seu macaquinho verde claro com bastante cuidado. Por mais que eu tomasse todas as precauções eu ainda morria de medo de machucá-lo ou de deixá-lo cair. Esme já tinha me dito que esse é o principal medo de toda mãe de primeira viagem, mas aos poucos eu ia me acostumar e fazer as coisas com mais segurança. Eu não via a hora de essa dita segurança chegar, principalmente em dias como hoje, em que minha futura sogra não estava comigo.

Jane estava me fazendo companhia somente pela manhã por conta de um trabalho de Biologia em dupla que tínhamos que preparar para a semana seguinte. Mesmo ficando em casa para tomar conta de Anthony, eu não havia parado de estudar. A maioria dos professores me passava trabalhos e exercícios para fazer em casa, e o combinado com o diretor, - pai de Jasper, - era que apenas eu fosse ao colégio no dia das provas.

Isso para mim era uma grande oportunidade, porque até então, eu achava que ia ter que parar com meus estudos, mas para minha grande sorte, todo mundo procurou me ajudar no que fosse preciso.

Meus novos amigos estavam sendo muito prestativos. Eles sempre me ajudavam e quando um não podia, o outro sempre pegava a vez. Intercalava entre Riley, Jane ou até mesmo Seth e Irina. Danika, a crânio do nosso clube de matemática, me visitou duas vezes para me ajudar com os preparativos dos exames finais do colégio. Com isso, pelo menos três vezes por semana eu tirava um tempo para estudar, e Esme ficava com Anthony. As provas estavam se aproximando, e eu precisava estar preparada.

Só que naquele dia estava difícil de fazer trabalho ou me focar em Reinos Monera e Protista. Apesar de ter passado a noite inteira em frente ao espelho ensaiando formas de contar a Rosalie tudo o que eu sabia, eu só conseguia pensar em cenários de como seria nossa conversa. Minha mente passeava por todas as reações possíveis e imagináveis que ela poderia ter, e de alguma forma muito perversa, só me vinha coisa negativa. Jane, que a essa altura já sabia de toda a história da minha vida, estava sendo tudo o que eu precisava naquela manhã e por sorte, não estava brigando comigo por não termos sequer começado o trabalho. Eu precisava desabafar toda aquela angústia que estava dentro de mim de alguma forma e ouvir uma opinião diferente da de Edward, porque apesar de ele me garantir que Rosalie não ia ficar chateada comigo, o medo ainda existia. E me aterrorizava.

- Eu sei, amiga. Eu sei que é difícil. - ela respirou fundo, e riu de Anthony que ainda puxava o tubo com toda a força do mundo, - pelo menos para ele, - e fazia aqueles barulhinhos que eu simplesmente amava ouvir. - Cara, é impressionante. Você só tem dezessete anos e já passou por problemas de uma vida inteira... chega dá angústia. - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Apenas continuei olhando para Anthony em cima do trocador e assenti, afinal não tinha como discordar. Ela tinha razão.

- Mas sabe o que eu acho? - ela me olhou rapidamente. - Eu acho que isso tudo é como se fosse uma liberação de karma. - seu semblante era de pura naturalidade com aquele assunto estranho, que eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que se tratava.

- Como assim, Jane? - franzi o cenho.

- Assim... - ela continuou brincando com Anthony, fazendo pequenos caminhos com seus dedos por sua barriguinha. - Você tinha sua vidinha pacata e sem graça lá naquela cidade... Seu karma estava neutro e você se encontrava dentro de uma bolha. Não acontecia nada de negativo na sua vida. Então Edward chegou, você começou a bater de frente com as coisas que te incomodava, e isso mexeu sua vida. Quando você mexeu com ela, mexeu com sua bolha, meio que desestabilizou e veio uma onda de coisas negativas. - ela olhou para mim, esperando alguma reação, mas a única coisa que teve em resposta foi meu rosto completamente confuso com essa explicação sem pé nem cabeça. Então ela riu. - O que importa é, assim que você resolver tudo isso, passar por toda essa negatividade, sua vida volta ao normal. Ou ela fica neutra novamente, ou cheia de karma positivo. Pura perfeição, amiga. Acredite em mim.

- Onde você aprendeu isso tudo? - reprimi uma semi-gargalhada. Ela estava falando tão sério que eu não sabia se ela ia ficar chateada se eu começasse a rir.

- Minha mãe. - eu sabia que a mãe de Jane era psicóloga mas não sabia que isso se encaixava em Psicologia, então dei de ombros, até que a baixinha tentou explicar ainda mais. - Ela tá meio que estudando esse negócio de karma, e terapia das cores... eu não acreditava muito não, mas tem algumas coisas que realmente dão certo se a gente parar para pensar.

- Será? - peguei o pézinho de Anthony e suspirei.

- Claro... você vai ver. E vai me falar que eu tinha razão quando formos bem velhinhas e estivermos tricotando cachecóis pros nossos netos.

Eu tive que rir.

- Mas é tanta coisa para resolver, Jane... - falei junto com um suspiro.

- Nem é tanta coisa assim, bonitinha. - ela falou animada, sacudindo um brinquedo que fazia barulho e isso acabou chamando toda a atenção de Anthony, que largou o tubo de pomada e resolveu focar-se no brinquedo. Jane era dona de um ânimo que me fazia bem demais e isso se entendia ao meu filho. Toda vez que eu me sentia pra baixo, ela fazia tudo mudar. - Veja bem. Hoje você vai resolver as coisas com Rosalie. Charlie, bem, foi algo que passou e infelizmente não há mais nada o que fazer... falando nisso... aquele negócio da casa em Monrovia que ele deixou para vocês, você vai fazer aquilo mesmo?

- Acho que vou. - dei um meio sorriso.

- Então pronto. É uma coisa resolvida. Ou parcialmente resolvida, porque né...

- … Eu ainda preciso falar com Edward sobre isso... - complementei.

- Exatamente. - Jane falou logo. - Mas sinceramente? Acho que ele vai gostar da ideia..

- Também acho.

- Então... só resta, er... sua mãe... - Jane falou cuidadosa.

- É. Só me resta ela. - peguei Anthony em meu colo. - E eu não faço idéia do que fazer. Mesmo.

- É porque não é hora de fazer nada. - ela passou seu dedo indicador pelo cabelo de Anthony que parecia ficar cada vez mais igual ao de Edward na cor. - Sério. Deixa isso para lá por enquanto. Não adianta fazer nada com raiva no coração e cabeça quente. Não coloque os pés pelas mãos. Sempre dá errado. - ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É. Você tem razão.

- Infelizmente tenho que ir, Bella. - ela fez um biquinho. - Não queria te deixar sozinha agora, ainda mais sabendo que você não vai deixar de ficar essa pilha toda de nervos, mas eles só me liberaram até as onze. Tenho que voltar para o colégio.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Edward já já deve chegar com os dois.

Jane sorriu e inclinou-se, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Vai dar tudo certo, ok? Depois te ligo para saber como foi. - ela olhou para Anthony e deu um beijo bem de levinho em sua bochecha. - Tchau bebê.

- Obrigada por tudo, Jane. Mesmo.

- Fala sério, Isabella. Nada disso. - ela revirou os olhos.

- Vou te levar até a porta. - falei junto com um sorriso. Jane era simplesmente incrível.

Assim que ela saiu e eu fechei a porta de cada percebi que eu e meu bebê estávamos sozinhos e se não me engano pela primeira vez desde que ele saiu do hospital. Esme estava ajudando bastante nos últimos dias, - principalmente nas ocasiões onde eu tinha que estudar, - mas hoje ela teria que fazer um check up no médico então estávamos realmente sozinhos.

Ao mesmo tempo que era uma sensação nova a ser sentida, - aquela velha e conhecida noção absoluta de responsabilidade, - junto com ela me batia uma imensa insegurança. Apesar de eu saber fazer tudo, trocar fralda, alimentá-lo, banhá-lo e até mesmo reconhecer seus pequenos choramingos, eu ainda tinha dentro de mim aquele medo de fazer alguma besteira. Era mais um obstáculo que eu deveria encarar, então respirei fundo e tentei chutar para bem longe aquele receio que queria me consumir.

Olhei rapidamente a sala e resolvi me sentar no sofá com Anthony em meus braços. Fiquei observando-o atentamente e meu coração inflava cada vez que ele piscava aqueles olhos azuis enormes ou que meramente mexia seus lábios bem carnudinhos e rosados. Passei meu dedo indicador por sua já conhecida bochechinha vermelha e ele exprimiu um sorriso, acompanhado de um suspiro ingênuo. Aquele sorriso me causou arrepios porque puxei por minha memória que Edward já tinha sorrido daquela forma para mim, há muito tempo atrás. Mais precisamente na primeira vez que passamos a noite juntos escondidos no meu quarto em Monrovia. Foi a primeira coisa que ele fez aquela manhã quando acordamos e aquilo me fez ter lembranças ainda mais intensas do começo do nosso relacionamento, quando tudo ainda era muito novo e desconhecido. O engraçado é que esse dito "passado" nem fazia tanto tempo assim que tinha acontecido.

Era impressionante o quanto já tínhamos vivido juntos, quando na realidade tudo não tinha se passado nem um ano. Em junho faria um ano. E ainda faltava bastante tempo para junho chegar.

Anthony me olhava atentamente, como se tentasse me desvendar, ou desvendar de alguma forma o que eu estava pensando naquele momento.

- O que foi, meu bebê? - sussurrei em sua direção, pegando em sua mãozinha e massageando sua minúscula palma, rindo silenciosamente de seus dedos bem gordinhos. - Você sabe de tudo, não sabe? Você sempre esteve dentro de mim, desde o começo. Você ouviu tudo, presenciou tudo, sentiu tudo... mesmo quando eu não sabia que você já estava em minha barriga. - suspirei. - Acho que você é a pessoa que talvez mais entenda a mamãe... calma, não fique brabo. Eu sei que seu papai me entende, e ele é o homem mais perfeito do mundo, mas você... você é meu grande e enorme amor. Nunca se esqueça disso. - me inclinei e dei um beijinho de leve em sua bochechinha.

Anthony ainda continuava com seus olhinhos azuis vidrados em mim. Era intenso demais o que eu sentia por ele, e quanto mais eu tentava medir, mais confusa e perdida eu ficava. Não havia como determinar o sentimento que eu tinha por meu filho. Só sei que faria todas as loucuras possíveis para seu bem estar e isso sempre me fazia pensar no que Reneé sentia quando me via. O que passava por sua cabeça quando eu estava em seus braços ainda bebê, o que passou por sua mente quando ela foi embora e me deixou, e principalmente, como ela conseguia viver e respirar sabendo que tinha abandonado sua própria filha? Só de pensar em abandonar Anthony eu já ficava com falta de ar. De verdade.

- Me desculpe por ter tido medo de ter você no começo... - resolvi então dizer. Eu devia isso a ele, e queria me redimir de alguma forma. - Me desculpa por pensar em fugir da casa de seus avós... mas... principalmente.. me desculpa por não ter vontade agora de perdoar a sua avó materna, meu anjinho.. é que simplesmente... ai, não sei.. - meus olhos foram se enchendo de lágrimas. - Um dia quando você for papai, você talvez entenda... eu.. eu sei que eu não sei dizer não para ninguém, mas estou pensando seriamente em dizer não para sua avó... me perdoe se eu realmente fizer isso... você me perdoa?

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas aquela imensidão azul ainda me olhando.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que sua mamãe e seu papai te amam mais do que tudo nesse universo e nós nunca, nunca, nunca vamos te abandonar. Mesmo que você tenha vindo sem avisar e cedo demais, você é nosso sonho realizado e nós nunca vamos deixar que nada de mal aconteça a você. É a minha promessa.

A única coisa que Anthony fez foi bocejar. Acabei deixando escapar um sorriso de alívio, me sentindo um pouco idiota por estar despejando tudo aquilo em cima de meu bebê quando ele ainda não tinha nem como me entender direito. Então resolvi parar antes que ele começasse a me ver chorar. Não seria nada legal.

Tomei um susto ao ouvir o barulho de meu celular em cima da mesinha de centro e assim que o peguei vi que era cartinha piscante com o nome de Edward.

"Estamos chegando. Trânsito na ponte. Amo vcs."

Aquela mera mensagem já foi o suficiente para deixar minhas mãos suando a ponto de escorregarem e meu coração batia tão acelerado que me dava a impressão de que meus pulmões queriam pegar ar e não conseguiam. Faltava pouco. Muito pouco. Rosalie saberia a verdade... de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Existem formas completamente diferentes de abraços. Eles podem expressar quase todas as emoções: Amor, carinho, amizade, afeição, saudade... até mesmo aquele abraço de desculpas sinceras. E era difícil separar apenas um sentimento naquele momento. O envolver de braços que eu estava dando em Rosalie ali, na porta da minha casa, era uma mistura de tudo isso, somando a um silencioso pedido de desculpas por ainda estar escondendo algo tão imenso e precioso dela por tanto tempo. Ela, coitada, não estava entendendo nada. Tinha acabado de chegar, não havíamos nem sequer saído da porta e ela já estava estranhando minha reação, até porque meus olhos já estavam entupidos de lágrimas.

Edward, que estava com Anthony no colo para que eu cumprimentasse Emmett e Rosalie, logo percebeu.

- Meu anjo, deixe que eles entrem. - ele riu e todos riram. Até eu ri, apesar das lágrimas em meus olhos. - Emm, você já sabe onde fica o quarto de vocês. Pode levar as malas até lá enquanto fico com Anthony no colo?

- É pra já. - Emmett respondeu, pegando as duas malas e subindo as escadas. Eles só iam ficar até domingo, mas aquela estadia significava tudo para mim. Só o fato de saber que eu provavelmente tiraria mais um peso das minhas costas era uma grande esperança. A única coisa que eu torcia era para que não desse nada errado. Eu não queria ver Rosalie chateada comigo.

Me soltei de nosso abraço para fechar rapidamente a porta de casa e assim que soltei a maçaneta a abracei novamente.

- Meu Deus solzinho, sentiu tanto a minha falta assim? - ela riu, apertando nosso abraço.

- Você nem faz idéia. - falei na ponta dos pés enquanto apoiava meu queixo em seu ombro. Rosalie era bem mais alta do que eu. Será que ela tinha puxado nosso pai? Será que ele era bem alto? Sacudi a cabeça tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos antes que desmoronasse em hora errada.

Emmett desceu rapidamente, fazendo estardalhaço nas escadas e me pegou no colo, me assustando e me deixando escapar um grito involuntário.

- Que saudade de poder te esmagar, te pegar no colo e te apertaaar... - ele me apertou enquanto grunhia, e eu caí na gargalhada ao sentir meus pés balançando no ar. - Agora não tem mais barriga para atrapalhar e meu moleque está aqui com a gente. Falando nisso, peraí. - ele me colocou no chão. - Me dá esse molecão aqui, Edward.

- Emmett, cuidado pelo amor de Deus! - Rosalie falou colocando as mãos uma em cada lado de seu rosto. - Anthony só tem dois meses , e precisa que você seja delicado, coisa que você não é, seu brutamontes!

Edward riu e entregou Anthony calmamente para Emmett, que de alguma forma muito curiosa foi extremamente cuidadoso com meu bebê. Ele sorriu de uma forma que eu só tinha visto quando ele tinha revelado para mim que estava apaixonado por Rosalie e seus olhos brilharam quando ele se tocou que Anthony nem tinha reclamado por estar em um colo diferente pela primeira vez.

- Ele está quietinho... - ele disse ainda rindo.

- Ele é muito bonzinho. Quase não chora, não estranha colo... - respondi. - Sem contar que esse é o titio Emmett, ele não tem nem o que reclamar, olha o tamanho desse colo.

- Ele é lindo, Bells.. - Emmett falou olhando rapidamente para mim e para Edward. - Óbvio que puxou somente você, não Edward. - ele brincou.

- Ah pára! Ele é a cara de Edward, Emmett.. - revirei os olhos.

- O cabelo é ridiculamente igual. - Rosalie falou enquanto ria. - Vem cá, quero pegar meu sobrinho também, Emmett.

_Sobrinho_. Aquela palavra me fez gelar, porque ela nem fazia idéia de que o que ela falava era a mais pura verdade. Anthony era seu sobrinho, e não de consideração mas de sangue. A mão de Edward logo acariciou a parte baixa de minhas costas, percebendo minha reação.

- Hey... fique calma meu anjo. - ele sussurrou enquanto dava um beijinho no pé do meu ouvido e me envolvia em seus braços. - Vou sair com Emmett para buscar o almoço... E vou tentar ficar um bom tempo na rua para que vocês possam conversar direito, está bem - ele disse baixo, procurando que ninguém o ouvisse. Seus dedos acariciaram minha bochecha e eu dei um suspiro aliviado, me sentindo em casa. Sempre que ele estava perto de mim era assim que eu me sentia. Segura. Completamente segura.

- Obrigada. - dei um meio sorriso, ainda que bem fraco, e ele segurou meu rosto, aproxiimando-se e dando um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

- Eu não vou a faculdade hoje. Vou ficar aqui com vocês. Vai dar tudo certo, está bem? Qualquer coisa me ligue. - ele deu outro beijo, dessa vez um pouco mais demorado, e acompanhado de uma respiração mais intensa. Eu não queria largar, mas sabia que tínhamos coisas a fazer. Então nos afastamos, com muita relutância. Edward apenas suspirou. - Emmett, vamos buscar o almoço?

- Ai, graças! Estou faminto! - ele falou animado, soltando seus olhos de Anthony e pegando o casaco em cima do sofá. Ele deu um beijo em mim, em Rosalie e logo saiu com Edward pela porta. Assim que ouvi o barulho do carro saindo da garagem, fui tomada pela realidade de que eu tinha que finalmente contar tudo a ela.

Eu não sei nem detalhar como meus nervos estavam naquele momento. Anthony bocejou novamente e começou a ficar bem manhoso, então coloquei-o em meu colo e pedi para que Rosalie me acompanhasse enquanto eu o deitava no berço. Foi automático. Assim que ele encostou sua cabecinha no travesseiro, bocejou mais uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos e mergulhar em um soninho bem tranquilo. O cobri, liguei a luz do abajur e peguei a babá eletrônica. Assim que me virei, percebi que Rosalie estava me olhando, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Seu bebê é lindo demais, solzinho.. você está de parabéns. Mesmo. E.. você está _tão_ mãe. Mais mãe do que da última vez que eu te vi. - ela suspirou. - Queria ter estado aqui quando você entrou em trabalho de parto. E desculpa por termos demorado para vir... é que Emmett está sozinho na oficina, e eu tenho ainda meu trabalho na creche... - ela então parou e logo percebi que ela queria mudar de assunto. - Kelly te mandou um beijo.

Sorri.

- Vou mandar uma Barbie para ela. Me ajuda a escolher uma amanhã quando formos levar Anthony na Dra. Julie?

Ela assentiu, olhando mais uma vez para Anthony, que a essa altura já devia ter entrado em um sono mais pesado, porque estava com a respiração mais intensa.

- Rose... vamos até meu quarto? - resolvi perguntar, vendo que aquela era a hora certa para começarmos a conversar. - Ele vai dormir por umas boas duas horas agora...

- Uhum... - ela deu uma última olhada em Anthony e saiu do quartinho comigo, me seguindo até a porta ao lado.

O tempo estava bem feio lá fora, anunciando chuva e acabei tendo que acender a luz para que não ficasse tão escuro dentro do quarto. Rosalie se sentou em minha cama e sentei a seu lado, não sabendo nem como começar o assunto. Mas essa era acima de tudo a minha melhor amiga, e ela me conhecia, praticamente desde o dia em que nasci. Assim que me olhou ela percebeu que algo estava errado.

- Desembucha, solzinho. - ela disse junto com um sorriso, enquanto cruzava suas pernas e me olhava com curiosidade.

- Desembucha o que? - tentei desvencilhar, por pura idiotice. Porque eu não tinha a coragem de falar logo de uma vez? Não adiantava fugir do assunto.

- Não me venha com essa. O que você tem que me falar? Eu te conheço, viu? Desde o dia que você me ligou eu já estava sentindo que algo estava errado, até fiquei com medo que fosse algo com Anthony, mas perguntei a Emmett e ele me garantiu que tudo com o bebê estava bem... então vejo que é algo comigo. O que foi?

Tinha que ser assim, certo? Como um band-aid.

- Rose.. eu tenho algo para te contar.. só que nem sei como começar.

- Bom, acho que temos todo o tempo do mundo. - ela deu um sorriso torto. - Ou pelo menos duas horas. - ela olhou para a babá eletrônica que estava em cima da cama, entre nós duas.

- Er... - tirei minhas sandálias e sentei em posição de chinês na cama, esfregando minhas mãos uma na outra e ainda sentindo aquele maldito suor que elas teimavam em emanar. Eu devia ter mandado uma carta. Seria muito mais fácil do que falar assim, cara a cara. - Como está sua mãe?

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Presa. Esperando julgamento. Sem novidades. - ela falou de forma fria, mas entendi o porque. Ela não gostava de falar desse assunto e estava muito magoada por tudo de ilegal que Judith tinha feito por suas costas. - Não tente mudar de assunto, Bella.

- Não estou... - respirei fundo. - Rose.. Você lembra um pouco depois do Natal, quando fui encontrar.. a Reneé?

Ela apenas assentiu, me olhando ainda curiosa.

- Então... ela.. nós conversamos sobre tudo. E ela meio que me contou coisas que... coisas que eu num sei explicar ao certo, mas..

- Bella, você quer falar logo pelo amor de Deus? - sua voz aumentou e me deixou ainda mais nervosa. - Eu já sabia que algo nesse almoço com ela não tinha dado certo porque você voltou apavorada naquele dia. Não perguntei por educação e porque sabia que Emmett ia ficar me enchendo o saco se você me contasse. Mas enfim.. o que ela te contou? Fala logo, sem rodeios. - seu jeito meio rude e direto acabou me dando ainda mais medo, mas eu sabia que tinha que falar logo.

- Ela me falou do passado. Tudo o que aconteceu quando ela e sua mãe eram jovens. E.. meio que houve uma grande... confusão. Digo, confusão da parte de minha mãe, eu acho, sua mãe acho que não teve culpa, e..

- Chega de achismos, você tá me deixando nervosa, Isabella quer me fazer o...

- Rose, somos irmãs. - soltei. - É isso, nós somos irmãs, de verdade, de sangue, e temos o mesmo pai.

- Ahn? - ela franziu o cenho. - Bella.. o que...?

Fiquei olhando para o seu rosto, mostrando que eu não estava brincando, muito menos falando algo do qual eu não tinha certeza. Rosalie ficou me olhando, provavelmente esperando que eu começasse a rir, ou que eu desmentisse tudo isso, mas assim que notou meu silêncio, resolveu perguntar.

- Isso é verdade?

Apenas assenti.

- Mas... como? - ela então parou. - MEU DEUS, CHARLIE ERA MEU PAI? - ela gritou atemorizada.

- NÃO! - falei ainda mais alto, e segurei a babá eletrônica com força em minha mão, torcendo para que Anthony não acordasse com aquela gritaria, mesmo que uma parede grossa estivesse nos separando. - Charlie não é seu pai. E também não é meu pai. - abaixei minha voz. - Nossas mães tiveram um caso com um homem, e as duas engravidaram com apenas alguns meses de diferença... temos o mesmo pai, Rose.

Silêncio. A única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir era o chiado da babá eletrônica e alguns trovões que começavam a anunciar a grande chuva que ia cair lá fora. Por alguns segundos achei que ela estava tendo um derrame, porque ela nem sequer mexia, só olhava para mim. Será que ela realmente ainda estava esperando que eu começasse a rir e falasse que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira? Era melhor que eu falasse logo.

- Eu não estou brincando, Rose. - então continuei. - Eu estou falando sério. No começo eu também não quis acreditar, mas Charlie me confirmou antes de morrer. - lembrei da carta. Me levantei rapidamente e fui até o criado mudo do meu lado da cama. Peguei aquela fatídica **carta**, e entreguei a Rosalie. Suas mãos trêmulas seguraram o papel e naquele silêncio temeroso, ela leu as palavras que eu já sabia de cor. No que mais pareceu uma eternidade ela terminou, e me entregou o papel novamente dobrado. Eu queria dar tempo para que ela processasse o que tinha acabado de saber, mas não precisou de muito.

- Por que eu não fiquei sabendo disso antes? - foi só o que ela falou. E era justamente a única coisa pela qual eu tinha mais receio.

- Rose.. - respirei fundo tentando me compor e não deixar que o pavor tomasse conta de mim. - Quando Reneé me contou eu realmente não sabia se era verdade. Eu não acreditei, ou não queria acreditar... Podia ser loucura da cabeça dela, sei lá.. - respirei novamente. - Mas então Charlie foi e me confirmou, e tudo aconteceu... eu.. eu fiquei com _medo_. - essa última palavra saiu como um sussurro.

- Medo? De que? - seus olhos brilhavam, escondendo as lágrimas que queriam cair e ela provavelmente estava procurando forças para impedi-las.

- De você ficar com raiva de mim por não ter contado logo de primeira. Eu não quis esconder, Rose, mas ao mesmo tempo tive muito medo... - respondi rápido.

Ela assentiu e ficou mais um tempo calada olhando para o chão. Aquilo tudo estava me deixando tão ansiosa que me peguei rangendo os dentes ao ponto de deixá-los doloridos. Eu poderia começar a contar tudo que Reneé tinha me dito, explicar toda a nossa história, mas aquele silêncio me impedia. Eu não sabia se ela queria ouvir. Mas então olhou para mim novamente.

- Por que minha mãe nunca contou isso para mim? - ela me olhou.

- Não sei, Rose. - suspirei. - Sinceramente não sei. Minha mãe também não me contou. Charlie também não me contou. Nem mesmo minha avó, antes de morrer. - respirei fundo. - Por algum motivo esconderam isso da gente nossa vida inteira. Provavelmente por causa do nosso pai. - dei de ombros. Para mim aquele assunto já estava meio que batido, mas eu sabia que para ela não era um simples "dar de ombros". Era muito mais intenso. E eu tinha que entender, portanto fiz um acordo comigo mesma de responder todas as perguntas que ela me fizesse e também tentar fornecer tudo o que eu sabia. Ela tinha esse direito.

- E quem é esse cara? Digo.. nosso... pai? - ela então parou. - Céus, não sei nem como falar. Isso é estranho demais. - ela sacudiu a cabeça com um semblante contrariado.

- Bom... o nome dele é Phillipe Tobias Dwyer, - mas todo mundo chama ele de Phill, - tem trinta e seis anos e mora aqui pertinho, em New Jersey. Eu não sei ao certo qual é a profissão dele, mas sei que ele é importante... da sociedade.. e tem muito dinheiro.

- Como você sabe disso tudo? - ela me cortou.

- Ele... ele casou com Reneé. - respirei fundo. - Quando ela fugiu, foi para casar com ele.

- Por isso que minha mãe tinha tanta raiva da sua mãe... e de você.. - ela falou baixo, com os olhos demonstrando que ela estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Com certeza. - respondi simplesmente. - E bem, eles agora têm dois filhos. São gêmeos, e eles têm cinco anos.

- Nós temos dois irmãos? - ela falou com a voz alterada e eu assenti. - Tá falando sério? - ela arregalou os olhos em choque. Eu apenas assenti novamente, com um pouco de receio de onde nossa conversa ia nos levar. - Meu Deus, isso é confuso, louco e novo demais pra mim. Não sei nem o que pensar. - ela se levantou, colocando as mãos rapidamente no rosto e passou a andar de um lado para o outro em meu quarto, sem tirar os olhos do chão. Apenas fiquei acompanhando. - Porque ele não foi atrás da gente?

- Também não sei. - sacudi a cabeça negativamente. - Eu sei muito pouco dele. Só sei basicamente o que Reneé me falou e algumas coisas que Carlisle viu para mim.

- Bella... ele sabia de tudo desde o começo... - ela falou contrariada. - Ele sabia que nós duas ficamos em Monrovia, uma cidade atrasada, sem muita coisa... Como um pai pode fazer isso com suas filhas? Negar tanto?

Olhei para a babá eletrônica que estava ao meu lado e senti vontade de chorar de verdade. Aquele choro magoado. Porque a única coisa que vinha em minha cabeça era Anthony.

- Eu também não sei. Dói só de pensar. Eu nunca faria isso com meu bebê.

Ela finalmente sorriu para mim.

- Eu sei que não. Eu também não faria. Ainda bem que não puxamos isso dele. - seu tom foi meio que de brincadeira, mas eu sabia que tinha sido apenas com o intuito de amenizar um pouco aquele ambiente tão pesado por tristezas. De certa forma me deixou um pouco leve e foi bom.

- Rose, me desculpa. - suspirei. - Não fique braba comigo.

- Brava com você? - ela me olhou em dúvida, deixando uma tremenda linha de expressão em sua testa. - Por que eu ficaria? Só estou chocada com isso, Bella. E não sei a quem culpar. Acho que estou com ainda mais raiva da minha mãe agora. E da sua mãe também. Jesus, não sei nem o que sentir. Pior é sentir raiva de alguém que eu nem conheço.

Peguei em sua mão com um certo receio, mas fiquei aliviada ao sentir seus dedos entrelaçando nos meus com firmeza. Puxei-a novamente para o meu lado e ela voltou a se sentar na cama.

- Mas eu sei que errei em ter demorado para te contar... eu, eu... - meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Heeey...não! Não! - ela puxou minha mão, nos levando para um abraço ainda mais apertado do que quando nos abraçamos na porta de casa. - Eu não estou braba com você, acredite em mim. Você não tem culpa de nada, solzinho... só estou cheia de questionamentos na cabeça. É muita coisa para se pensar. Eu não esperava nada disso. - ela soltou nosso abraço e deu um beijo em minha testa. - Minha Nossa Senhora, não posso acreditar que você é minha irmãzinha de verdade. - sua voz começou a falhar e senti que as lágrimas finalmente iam vir.

- Eu também demorei para acreditar... - falei sorrindo e segurando o choro ao mesmo tempo, sentindo até dor em minha garganta. - Digo, é meio surreal. Nós sempre estivemos juntas, e...

- Bem.. - ela me cortou, com a voz carregada de emoção. - Eu sempre te considerei minha irmãzinha de qualquer forma... isso é só mais uma prova... Não vai fazer tanta diferença na verdade... - ela sorriu e então vi as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Passei meus dedos pelas maçãs de seu rosto, que estavam molhadas.

- Não chore.

- Pára com isso solzinho, você também tá com vontade de chorar que eu sei.. - ela brincou e riu enquanto chorava, passando seus próprios dedos embaixo dos olhos. - No fundo eu estou feliz. Se vermos pelo lado positivo, nós temos uma a outra. Dentro de tanta confusão, eu sei que eu tenho você.

- Com certeza você me tem. Para sempre, Rose.

- Ai, ainda não tô acreditando nisso... irmãs... - ela me olhou. - Vem cá.. - e me abraçou novamente, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava do mesmo jeito.

- Amo você, Rose. - falei enquanto apertava nosso abraço.

- Eu também amo você, minha irmãzinha. - ela falou simplesmente, com um sotaque Monroviano carregado do qual eu sentia tanta saudade. E naquele momento percebi que mesmo com a confusão gigante em nossas cabeças, tudo ia ficar bem, só faltava contar a Emmett. Eu sabia que ele ia pirar e fazer milhões de perguntas., mas não tinha porque ter receio de nada; Eu tinha minha irmã ao meu lado para me ajudar.

* * *

- Ah, vocês tão de sacanagem comigo! - ele falou alto, segurando os talheres e olhando para Edward, procurando algum riso que confirmasse que aquilo era uma brincadeira, mas nada vinha. Já era a décima vez que Emmett perguntava isso e eu não aguentava mais. Porque ele não queria acreditar? - Vai, pára, sério. Podem me falar que vocês tão querendo ferrar com a minha cabeça.

- É verdade, Emmett. - Rosalie falou irritada. - Eu já te disse diversas vezes que é verdade, Bella já disse também, você leu a carta de Charlie... o que mais você quer? É tão difícil assim aceitar que nós somos irmãs? Isso tudo é ciúme porque você é menos irmão que eu? - ela soltou um sorriso sarcástico e brincalhão.

- Hey, eu não sou menos irmão que você, mocinha. - ele falou emburrado, como se estivesse com ciúme. - É só que.. sei lá, isso é demais. Essa história é muito confusa. Na boa, as mães de vocês são loucas. E esse Phill... se eu o encontrar.. - ele segurou os talheres com mais força e franziu os lábios, como se estivesse trincando os dentes.

- Ele provavelmente vai ao casamento de Alice. Phill e Reneé são um grandes amigos dos pais de Jasper. As crianças estudam no mesmo colégio de Bella. - Edward falou ao meu lado, com sua mão esquerda em minha perna, mostrando que estava do meu lado, e que eu podia contar com ele.

- Isso que eu chamo de coincidência. - Emmett brincou.

- Põe coincidência nisso. - respondi.

O almoço, apesar de ser interrompido constantemente por questionamentos vindos de Emmett, estava bem tranquilo. Eu e Rose estávamos bem, ela já sabia de todos os segredos que eu havia guardado comigo, e aquilo era um grande alívio para mim. Anthony, que estava deitado no carrinho ao meu lado, ainda dormia que nem um anjinho, e eu intercalava entre comer e olhar para ele. Também, não tinha tanta vontade assim de comer. Estava com uma dieta forte devido a minha anemia e não podia comer muitas besteiras porque estava amamentando, então não ficava muito feliz com o cardápio que eu era liberada para comer. Tinha dias que o que eu mais queria era um pacotão de M&M's mas sabia que para o bem de Anthony eu não podia ficar comendo.

Por fim, no meio de tantas garfadas, Emmett acabou aceitando de uma vez por todas que éramos oficialmente família, e ele agora além de irmão de consideração, era meu cunhado legalmente. Não preciso nem falar que isso o deixou feliz. E foi mais uma certeza que tive de que o que Jane tinha me dito mais cedo de repente poderia ser verdade. Meu karma estava melhorando.

* * *

- Meu nitro acabou! - Emmett gritou. - Edward, o que eu faço?

- Edward, cale a sua boca e não fala nada! - Jasper, que estava disputando uma corrida de Need for Speed com Emmett, gritou. Por sorte Anthony estava muito bem acordado e prestando atenção nas caretas que Alice fazia para ele, porque se estivesse dormindo, não duvido que acordaria chorando e assustado com a gritaria que seu pai e seus tios estavam fazendo na sala.

- Hey, isso não vale, eu sou novato! Alice, quer fazer o favor de dar um jeito nesse seu noivo? - Emmett esbravejou. - Ele sabe que eu não sei mexer direito nesse treco e está se aproveitando disso!

- Emmett, é só apertar o L2. - Alice disse rindo, sem tirar os olhos de Anthony, que ficava rindo de suas caretas.

- E onde fica essa porra de L2? - todos na sala começaram a rir. Edward, que estava muito bem e confortável ao meu lado no sofá, levantou e mostrou a Emmett onde ficava o tal do L2. Eu não entendia nada, então apenas ficava rindo.

A noite tinha tudo para ser divertida. Edward tinha acabado de comprar o Playstation 3 e por conta da faculdade e do estágio ainda não tinha tido nenhum tempo para jogar. Logo tive a ideia de fazermos uma noite de jogos e pizza, e ele estava adorando. A questão era que Edward andava meio chateado, e apesar de não querer me contar, eu percebia. Todas as suas ações mostravam que ele ainda continuava chateado por não poder passar o dia comigo e com Anthony. De alguma forma eu me sentia culpada, porque ele ainda era muito novo, e só estava tendo que encarar essa vida cheia de responsabilidades basicamente por minha causa e por causa de Anthony.

- Edward, fica aqui e me ajuda. - Emmett disse ainda sentado no chão, sem tirar os olhos da nossa televisão, que ficava em cima da lareira. Rosalie apenas sacudiu a cabeça e riu do marido, olhando logo depois para Alice.

- Como estão os preparativos do casamento?

- Maravilhosos! - ela falou animada. - Já está tudo praticamente pronto, e eu ainda não consigo acreditar que vou casar! - sua voz, como sempre, foi uma oitava mais alta, fazendo Jasper rir e olhar para ela com carinho. Por fim, os meninos começaram a dar mais atenção ao videogame e nós ficamos com Anthony, babando nas coisinhas que ele fazia e conversando sobre o grande evento que aconteceria daqui há um mês em Manhattan: o casamento de Alice e Jasper.

Contos de fadas seria pouco para tudo que estava sendo planejado. Alice ia ter um casamento de princesa, o casamento de seus sonhos, e apesar de eu achar tudo exagerado demais e completamente diferente do que eu imaginava para o meu, estava feliz por ela. Ela merecia. A irmã de Edward era um ser único no mundo, era boa com todo mundo e uma namorada perfeita para Jasper. Nada mais justo do que ter o casamento que ela sonhava em ter desde criança - na Catedral de St. Patrick, e a festa, no sétimo andar do Rockefeller Center, um espaço que eles agora reservavam apenas para festas de grande porte e tinha uma vista completamente perfeita.

- Falando nisso, a sua prova de vestido está marcada para semana que vem. - ela virou-se para mim. - Deixei a sua um pouco para mais perto do dia, por causa da perda de peso, mas, Bella.. você tem que ver o seu vestido! Ele combina com a roupa de Edward e de Anthony! - ela disse animada.

Rosalie me olhou querendo rir. Eu não sei se ficava empolgada ou assustada com essas ideias de Alice. Em Monrovia nós não estávamos muito acostumadas com esse tipo de evento chique, então era inevitável se sentir um pouco intimidada com tanta coisa.

- O que me lembra... quando você e Edward vão finalmente se juntar, hein? - Alice colocou as mãos na cintura, me fazendo a mesma pergunta que ela já vinha fazendo nos últimos meses. Ela já sabia a resposta mas fazia questão de sempre perguntar. A verdade é que eu ainda não sabia ao certo quando seria, mas eu e Edward já tínhamos chegado a conclusão que era cedo demais. Até porque eu ainda tinha dezessete anos e precisava de autorização. Não que Carlisle fosse proibir, mas enfim...

- É! E o seu solzinho, quando vai ser? - Rosalie complementou.

- Depois que eu fizer dezoito, assim que Anthony estiver andando... Quero que ele leve as alianças. Ainda vai demorar um tempinho... - olhei para meu bebê em meu colo, que agora se divertia com o pingente de menininho que Charlotte tinha me dado de aniversário e estava pendurado em um cordão no meu pescoço. Ele então perdeu seu foco no cordão e me olhou, com uma carranca tremenda. - Opa.. acho que ele está fazendo coisinhas... ri.

- Bella, por favor, faça Emmett trocar a fralda. Ou pelo menos ajudar. - Rosalie sussurrou, fazendo Alice cair na gargalhada por antecipação da confusão que isso ia ser.

Assenti e me levantei.

- Papai... Anthony precisa trocar a fralda. Está na sua vez.

Edward, prestativo como sempre levantou rápido e sem reclamar. Agora ele já estava acostumado, mas toda vez que eu lembrava da primeira vez que ele trocou as fraldas, sentia vontade de rir. Até luvas ele usou, que acabou não adiantando de nada, porque Anthony fez xixi em cima dele, me rendendo boas horas de risadas.

Ele veio pegar Anthony em meu colo, e assim que ele se aproximou aproveitei para falar.

- Chame Emmett para te ajudar.. - sussurrei, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. - Isso vai ser engraçado.

Edward riu e assentiu, dando um beijo em minha cabeça e pegando Anthony de meus braços.

- Emmett, vou precisar de ajuda. - ele falou tentando esconder a vontade de rir. - Vem comigo.

Emmett largou o controle e olhou para Edward. Depois olhou para Rosalie.

- Isso foi idéia sua, não foi, mulher? - ele apontou para ela.

- Eu não falei nada. - ela colocou as duas mãos no ar, tentando se livrar da culpa.

Emmett levantou e olhou de rabo de olho para ela. Assim que os dois subiram e ouvimos a porta do quarto de Anthony se fechar, caímos na gargalhada.

- Isso vai ser hilário. - Alice falou ainda rindo. - Rose, você deveria filmar isso e se vingar da vez que ele filmou você patinando no gelo no Natal.

- É verdade! - ela falou levantando rapidamente do sofá. - Vou pegar a máquina.

Jasper deu pause no jogo e largou o controle no chão, se aproximando de mim e de Alice.

- Vocês não vão subir? - ele apontou para cima. - Sério, Emmett trocando fralda... taí uma cena que eu não perco por nada.

Continuamos rindo mas nos demos por vencidas e resolvemos assistir tudo aquilo de perto. Tadinho do meu filho. Tinha sido o escolhido da noite para ajudar Tio Emmett a virar motivo de piada.

* * *

- Boa noite meu bebê... - falei dando um beijo bem levinho na testa macia de Anthony. - Durma bem meu girassolzinho.

Terminei de cobri-lo e olhei para Edward, que estava sentado na cama e conversando com Esme no telefone. Ele sorriu para mim e me chamou com o dedo indicador. Assim que me aproximei senti sua mão segurando meu pulso e quando menos esperei, me vi sentada em seu colo.

- O dia foi ótimo, mãe. - ele disse olhando para mim e ainda sorrindo. - Emmett trocou a fralda de Anthony e adivinha? Ele não fez xixi em mim? Ele sujou Emmett de outra coisa.. - ele riu. - Mãe, foi hilário. - pausa. - Rosalie filmou, amanhã te mostramos.. - outra pausa. - É, é amanhã que ele vai tomar a segunda dose das vacinas. Eu vou levar Bella lá, e vamos almoçar por Manhattan mesmo. Aham. Aham. Certo. - ele olhou para mim. - Mamãe está te mandando um beijo.

- Manda outro para ela. - sorri, passando meu braço pelos ombros largos de Edward e acariciando seu cabelo com minha outra mão. Ele fechou os olhos e continuou com aquele sorriso gostoso, que eu amava.

- Ela mandou outro. - ele falou suspirando, provavelmente por conta de meus dedos em seus cabelos. - Boa noite mãe, até amanhã.

Edward desligou o telefone e colocou na base, na mesinha ao lado da cama.

- Agora sim, minhas mãos estão livres. - ele colocou as duas mãos em minha cintura e segurou de forma forte, me fazendo ficar ainda sentada em seu colo, mas de frente para ele e com meus joelhos um de cada lado de seu corpo. Inclinou sua cabeça no vão de meu pescoço e respirou fundo. - Estava morrendo de saudade de você, meu sorriso.

- Nós passamos o dia inteiro juntos hoje, Edward. - ri e revirei os olhos.

- Você me entendeu. Não ficamos juntos. Estávamos no mesmo lugar, mas não _juntos_.. - sua voz arrastava-se junto com seus lábios em minha pele. - Anthony dormiu?

- Dormiu.. - olhei rapidamente para o bercinho que estava dentro do nosso quarto. - Obrigada por comprar outro bercinho e colocar aqui no quarto. Fico mais aliviada com ele dormindo conosco.

- Eu também fico. - ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço e a pegada em minha cintura aumentou. - Apesar de que a presença dele nos impede de... algumas coisas.. - ele brincou.

- Desculpa.. é só por enquanto.. depois ele passa a dormir no quartinho dele..

- Eu sei meu anjo. - Edward riu. - Eu estou brincando... - ele levantou a cabeça de meu pescoço e passou seus dedos por meus cabelos.

- Gostou da noite de hoje? - perguntei.

- Adorei. - ele sorriu. - Você teve uma ótima idéia. Achei que nunca ia ter tempo de jogar.

- Está menos chateado?

- Quando eu estive _mais_ chateado? - ele deu um sorriso fraco e levantou uma sobrancelha, provavelmente não me entendendo.

- Sei lá... - meus dedos começaram a brincar com os cabelos no final de sua nuca. - Você não tem estado em seu melhor humor... e eu sei que é por causa da faculdade e do estágio.. e me sinto culpada por isso.. porque se eu e Anthony não existíssemos você não teria todas essas responsabilidades...

- Bella, eu não sei o que seria de mim se você e Anthony não existissem, meu anjo... - ele me cortou. Suas mãos subiam e desciam por minhas coxas, me causando arrepios. Mas ele parecia não se importar com isso, - muito pelo contrário, - e ele inclinou-se novamente, dessa vez dando um beijo em meu colo, bem pouquinho acima de meus seios.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas... - ele colocou uma de suas mãos em minha face e a guiou para bem perto de seu rosto. Nossos olhares se encontraram, nossas testas colaram e eram nessas ocasiões que eu me perguntava se um dia seria capaz de amar ainda mais do que eu já amava. Provavelmente eu ainda explodiria um dia desses.

- Edward... - falei baixo.

- Hmm? - ele falou sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

- Me beija. - sussurrei.

Ele sorriu.

- Não precisa pedir.. - ele uniu seus lábios com os meus bem devagar. - Você sabe que eu amo beijar você.. - falou em meio aos pequenos e curtos beijos. - E como amo sua boca deliciosa.. - foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de me beijar com mais intensidade.

- Se continuarmos.. - falei enquanto dava pequenos selinhos. - Não vamos conseguir parar... - minhas unhas curtas brincaram com sua barba rala. - E Anthony.. - respirei fundo. - Está aqui...

- Eu sei... - ele pegou meu lábio inferior e mordeu de leve. - Mas é... - suspiro. - Inevitável.

Nos afastamos, ambos arfando. Eu conseguia sentir a rápida animação de Edward bem próxima de minhas coxas, e confesso que era difícil se controlar em uma situação dessas. Ainda não tínhamos feito nada. _Nada_. Eu estava sentindo falta e sabia que Edward também. Mas ainda estávamos tentando nos adaptar com a nova vida que tínhamos desde que Anthony tinha nascido, e tudo ainda estava meio que um caos. Quando deitávamos na cama, tudo que queríamos era nos abraçar e dormir.

Ainda ficamos nos olhando e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele passou o dedo indicador pelo contorno de meus lábios e também sorriu. Era essa intimidade que eu tanto amava, eram esses momentos em que eu queria ser capaz de congelar o tempo e ficar ali, nos braços, no colo dele, sentindo seu cheiro, o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu, e perceber que ele e Anthony eram as melhores coisas que eu tinha na vida.

- Eu te amo. - foram as três palavrinhas que saíram de seus lábios, pequenas mas com todo o significado do mundo.

- Eu sei. E eu também te amo. - suspirei.

- Como foi com Rosalie hoje? Nem tive tempo de te perguntar... - ele ajeitou minha franja que já estava grande e caía por meus olhos, e começou a desconversar. De certa forma era melhor. - A conversa foi tranquila?

- Mais ou menos. Não que tenha sido ruim, mas foi.. confuso. Ela ficou bem chocada...

- Não é pra menos. - sua mão desceu e segurou meu rosto, o polegar acariciando minha bochecha e eu podia sentir por seu toque que estava vermelha, porque diferenciava a temperatura dele da minha. - Você decidiu o negócio da casa de Monrovia?

- Decidi.

- Você tem certeza que quer isso? - ele olhou em meus olhos. - Você sabe que o que você escolher, para mim está ótimo.

- Tenho certeza sim. - sorri convicta. - Acho que é a melhor coisa a se fazer. Mas a casa também é sua Edward, você não pode aceitar tudo o que eu quero.

- Mas eu concordo com você. - ele me deu um selinho.

- Mesmo? - levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Mesmo. Acho que é a melhor coisa a se fazer.

- Certo... - inclinei meu corpo e apoiei minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço. Melhor lugar do mundo. Ali tinha cheiro de Edward, e era delicioso. - Amanhã de manhã vou falar com eles. - segurei a gola de sua camiseta de dormir e fiquei puxando, apenas pensando em como falar aquilo para os dois. Emmett e Rosalie seriam extremamente contra, mas era o que eu achava mais certo a se fazer.

- Provavelmente teremos que ir até Monrovia.. - Edward falou baixo. - Anthony não vai poder ir com a gente...

Levantei a cabeça.

- Porque não?

- Meu anjo, eu acho melhor não.. será só um final de semana, ele pode ficar com minha mãe e com Alice. - ele respirou fundo, puxando minha cabeça novamente para o vão de seu pescoço. - O clima lá deve estar bem frio, não sabemos em que estado está a casa e não queremos que ele tenha uma crise alérgica ou nada parecido.. sem contar que teríamos que praticamente fazer uma mudança, levar carrinho, berço... é muito trabalho para poucos dias...

- Eu não vou conseguir deixá-lo, Edward.

- Você não vai deixá-lo. - ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. - Você vai voltar para ele, meu anjo. E ele sabe disso. Iremos na sexta a noite e voltamos no domingo. Vamos de avião. Vai ser rápido, eu prometo. Ele nem vai perceber...

- É que...

- Eu sei que é ruim. Se eu pudesse optar eu também não o deixaria, mas não sabemos o que nos espera lá. Até porque a última vez que estivemos lá não foi tão agradável assim...

- É, eu sei. Mas agora estamos um ao outro. Estamos protegidos. - tentei.

- Bom, vamos ver o que Dra. Julie fala amanhã, quando formos lá. Se ela liberar, ele vai com a gente. É que ele é tão pequeno... - Edward sussurrou.

- Não me lembre de amanhã. Ele vai tomar vacina. - dei um tremelique, me arrepiando toda e me lembrando da última vez em que ele tomou vacina. Chorei mais do que ele.

- Own, meu anjo.. - Edward acariciou minhas costas. - As vacinas são importantes para que ele seja ainda mais saudável. Não dói tanto assim...

- Mas ele chora... - rebati.

- Mas é rápido. Depois passa, eu prometo.

- Promete? - continuei a brincar com sua gola.

- Uhum. - ele riu baixo. - Eu prometo.

Nos preparamos para dormir e assim que escovei os dentes e voltei do banheiro flagrei Edward olhando Anthony no bercinho, cantando aquela mesma música, do Jack Johnson, que dizia ele que era sobre mim. Quando notou minha presença me puxou para um abraço, mas não nos estendemos muito mais. Estava tarde e precisávamos dormir porque íamos para Manhattan no dia seguinte bem cedo. Então apenas nos aninhamos em nossa cama e nos entregamos ao sono, felizes em nosso pequeno mundinho. Eu, Edward e nosso pequeno girassolzinho.

* * *

_Girls!_

_A única coisa que tenho a falar é: **SINTO MUITO!**_

_Vou ser sincera... a semana que passou foi terrível e eu tive um bloqueio autoral horroroso! As vezes isso acontece, e infelizmente acabei não podendo postar. Me desculpem, de verdade. Espero que entendam. Demorei um pouco para fazer esse capítulo, - na realidade nem sei porque, - mas agora ele está aqui e espero que vocês gostem, porque foi um sufoco finalizá-lo. _

_Obrigada MESMO pelas reviews maravilhosas que fazem meu dia sempre mais feliz. Vocês são incríveis! _

_Foi aberta uma votação e um concurso para o melhor set do casamento da Bella em Monrovia Town, - o concurso foi no orkut, e para votar acessem: monroviatown(.)blogspot(.)com_

_Todos estão muito lindos e as meninas estão de parabéns! Boa Sorte para quem está participando! _

_Já sabem o que fazer para ganhar spoiler! Semana que vem NÃO HAVERÁ POST, porque estarei viajando, mas o que posso adiantar é que o capítulo vai ser MUITO legal, e vão acontecer muitas coisas! Vale a pena a espera! (Assim espero)_

_Mais uma vez minhas sinceras desculpas. E até o próximo capítulo!_

_Grande beijo e tenham um ótimo final de semana!_

_Dani_


	55. Chapter 54 Lifetime Happiness

**Capítulo 54 - Lifetime Happiness**

Pov Bella

_"Por isso, preste atenção nos sinais - não deixe que as loucuras do dia-a-dia o deixem cego para a melhor coisa da vida: O AMOR."_

_(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)_

- É muito bom ter filhos, Bella... - Charlotte falou com um sorriso no rosto, sentada ao meu lado no chão. - É emocionante, apavorante, irritante, desesperador... mas ao mesmo tempo é tão divertido... tão surpreendente.

- Às vezes é tudo isso de uma vez só. - ri, segurando um patinho de borracha e apertando-o, estimulando todos os sons possíveis para meu bebê. Anthony estava em um colchãozinho também no chão, atarefado com a imensidade de brinquedos que estavam por cima de sua cabeça naquele arco de brinquedo que vovô Carlisle tinha dado de presente.

Cada dia que passava eram experiências diferentes, e extremamente mágicas para mim. Agora, quatro meses depois de nascer, Anthony, além de ter um sorriso e um riso perfeitos totalmente condizentes ao seu segundo nome, também tinha se tornado um pequeno explorador de seu próprio corpinho. Meu bebê já brincava com as próprias mãos e pés, e ficava por horas a fio analisando um brinquedo, o que me tirava muitas gargalhadas. Quando eu o encontrava calado, no começo até me preocupava, mas assim que me aproximava, via que ele estava ali, no berço, analisando seus dedinhos do pé, ou colocando a mão na boca, e eu tive que praticamente me acostumar para não chorar cada vez que ele fazia isso. Era emocionante demais ver meu bebê crescer e descobrir coisas novas.

Charlotte estava fazendo uma de suas muitas visitas, que passaram a ocorrer depois da morte de Charlie. Esme achou necessário eu ter um acompanhamento psicológico, e então optei por ter pequenas reuniões com Charlotte. Eu já a conhecia, ela já sabia de muito da minha vida, e eu me sentia à vontade na presença dela. Conversávamos de tudo, mas naquele dia estávamos parcialmente caladas, apenas curtindo e brincando com Anthony. Até a hora em que ela resolveu falar.

- Como está Edward? - ela perguntou calmamente, enquanto seu dedo mindinho era puxado por meu girassolzinho, outra de suas novas manias. Qualquer coisa que ele pegasse ele simplesmente não queria mais largar.

- Está bem. - suspirei.

- Não sei porque, mas não senti _nenhuma_ segurança nessa sua resposta. - ela levantou uma sobrancelha e resolveu tirar seus olhos de Anthony para me encarar.

- Ah, sei lá... - dei de ombros, mas muito pelo contrário, aquilo me preocupava bastante. - Ele está estranho, e diz que não está. A faculdade e o estágio estão tomando muito dele, e eu sei que ele queria passar um tempo com a gente, e não consegue... isso acaba meio que frustrando-o...

- Hum... - ela voltou seu olhar para Anthony. - É entendível. Edward é uma pessoa muito carinhosa, ele deve sentir falta de vocês dois.

- Sente. - respirei fundo. - Eu e Anthony também sentimos. É ruim não tê-lo por perto, principalmente quando Anthony faz alguma coisa nova... A Dra. Julie falou que eu podia começar a tentar dar suquinhos para Anthony, e eu não estou dando ainda porque quero que Edward esteja com a gente quando ele for a primeira vez... - entreguei o patinho a Anthony, - que o pegou com as duas mãozinhas, - e coloquei minhas mãos no joelho, sentindo um inesperado interesse em ficar olhando para meus dedos ao invés de encarar Charlotte e todas as verdades que viriam com nossa conversa. Me doía saber que Edward estava mal e ao mesmo tempo não ter idéia do que fazer para que aquilo melhorasse. - Eu até ia dar ontem, mas Edward chegou exausto da faculdade, e em pouco tempo dormiu... - passei minhas unhas pelo tecido da minha calça jeans, tentando de todas as formas impedir algumas lágrimas em meus olhos.

- E como você se sente em relação a isso? - com o patinho em mãos, Anthony acabou desistindo de puxar o dedo dela, deixando-a livre para colocar uma de suas mãos em cima da minha.

- Mal, né.. Eu não consigo pensar em algo que possa animá-lo... e quando conto coisas novas que Anthony tenha feito eu sinto que ele fica chateado... não sei bem o que fazer.

Charlotte ficou me olhando por um bom tempo, e aos poucos um pequeno sorriso de entendimento foi aparecendo em seu rosto. Eu não sabia ao certo o que aquele sorriso significava, mas esperava do fundo do coração que fosse alguma solução para todo aquele problema.

- Tem uma solução sim. Como está você e Edward? - ela perguntou.

- Eu acabei de responder, Charlotte... - fiz uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Bella, você sabe muito bem o que eu estou falando. - ela me olhou debochada. - Você _realmente_ tem dado atenção a ele?

Pensando por um lado, eu tinha que ser sincera e falar que não. Eu tinha a preocupação dentro de mim, e ficava chateada por ele estar chateado, mas Anthony vinha ocupando praticamente noventa por cento de todo o meu tempo e foco. Ter a leve noção daquilo me deixou mal. Meu peito chegou a apertar quando sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

- Não se sinta culpada, Bella. É normal. - Charlotte se aproximou um pouco mais de mim. - Quando foi a última vez que vocês transaram?

Por mais que eu quisesse ficar vermelha, algo em mim não me permitia mais. Após o nascimento de Anthony parece que eu me sentia ainda mais adulta e sabia que a minha vida sexual com Edward faria para sempre parte de mim, afinal tínhamos tido um bebê e ele era meu futuro marido. Não tinha porque ter mais vergonhas ao falar do assunto.

- Um pouco antes de Anthony nascer... - a única vergonha que eu sentia naquele momento era o de assumir que eu não estava tratando Edward do jeito que ele merecia. Eu o amava imensamente, e isso era algo que eu não tinha dúvidas, então como pude deixar chegar a esse ponto? Minha mente já começava a trabalhar desesperadamente, buscando os últimos meses de nossas vidas. Céus. Eu realmente não estava nenhuma dando atenção a ele.

- Anthony já está com quase cinco meses. - ela falou simplesmente.

- Charlotte.. como eu pude deixar isso acontecer? Eu sou tão má assim?

- Você não é má. Eu já disse. - ela sorriu. - Isso é normal com algumas mamães. É impossível não se apaixonar por seu bebê e se esquecer do resto do mundo, Bella. Não é só o fato de não estar acompanhando o crescimento que incomoda Edward. Ele deve estar se sentindo deixado de lado também. Mas pelo que conheço dele, garanto que ele fica calado, mesmo que isso o machuque de alguma forma. Você tem sorte. Acredite, existem maridos piores. Várias separações aconteceram logo depois do nascimento do primeiro filho, tem noção disso?

- Sério?

- Aham. - ela voltou sua atenção novamente para Anthony, que agora fazia alguns barulhinhos com a boca e começava a babar, provavelmente tentando chamar nossa atenção. Peguei a fraldinha de pano que estava em meu ombro e limpei sua boquinha. - Sabe o que eu acho? Que você e Edward devem fazer essa viagem a Monrovia sozinhos.

- Mas e Anthony? - parei de fazer tudo o que estava fazendo e a encarei. - Eu e Edward já tinhamos tido essa discussão há um tempo atrás, e eu me lembro dele comentando que também achava que Anthony não deveria ir... - Então parei tudo que estava falando. Agora de certa forma eu entendia. Só não sabia se seria capaz de deixar meu filho.

- Você e seu bebê são duas vidas diferentes, e você vai ter de fazer coisas longe dele, Bella. Você não o ama menos por causa disso e Edward também não. Ele só quer um tempo para vocês dois, afinal, quando foi a última vez que vocês aproveitaram uma noite sozinhos, sem gravidez, sem bebê e sem pais na cola? - ela me olhou com um tom debochado, mas eu sentia que ela estava fazendo aquilo para me ajudar então não me importei. - Você tem que aproveitar momentos em que não está no papel de mãe. Você também é uma mulher, Bella. É a companheira de Edward, a futura esposa dele. - ela pegou em minha mão, mostrando a aliança pesada que eu carregava em meu dedo.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala, e a única coisa que quebrou ele foi uma risada de Anthony, o que me fez rir, porém sem muita vontade. Eu ainda não conseguia conceber como tinha "esquecido" de Edward daquele jeito, sendo que ele tinha sido tudo de melhor na minha vida.

- Edward precisa de atenção como homem, Bella. - ela continuou. - E ele quer você. Eu te entendo, você não tinha se tocado, ainda é muito nova para discernir essas coisas, tudo caiu de para-quedas na sua vida e você ainda não sabe manobrar muito bem. Mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar no que você precisar e tenho certeza também que com o tempo você vai aprender a perceber tudo isso.

- Eu devo desculpas a Edward, não? - falei de cabeça baixa.

- Não é questão de desculpas. Eu garanto que ele vai te entender de qualquer forma. Apenas faça isso que eu te falei. Vá sozinha com ele para Monrovia. Relembre o tempo bom que vocês tiveram juntos, onde o amor de vocês nasceu, onde vocês tiveram suas primeiras experiências como casal... vocês dois merecem um descanso disso depois desse ano mais do que conturbado que vocês tiveram... não acha?

- Acho. - sorri. - Obrigada pela ajuda, Charlotte.

Mas apesar de minha amiga e psicóloga garantir que eu não precisava pedir desculpas a Edward eu me sentia na necessidade de me desculpar milhares e milhares de vezes, quantas vezes fosse preciso. E assim que ela saiu e eu fiquei sozinha com Anthony em casa, pensei em como começar a conversa com o papai dele no momento em que chegasse da faculdade.

* * *

Quando estava terminando de colocar o suquinho de pêra dentro da mamadeira, ouvi o barulho do carro de Edward na garagem. A sensação de vê-lo após a conversa com Charlotte meio que me dava falta de ar. Eu estava extremamente ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo com um medo terrível. Não é fácil assumir seus erros, ainda mais um erro tão imbecil quanto esse, o de não dar atenção à pessoa que te ama incondicionalmente e nunca mede esforços para isso. Por mais que tivesse milhares de explicações, eu ainda não conseguia entender porque tinha agido dessa forma. Era certo que eu amava meu filho, mas eu amava Edward tão intensamente quanto.

Segurei a mamadeira com força, e fui até a sala, esperando ele entrar pela porta. Assim que me viu, Edward abriu um sorriso, colocou a mochila no chão e veio andando em minha direção enquanto tirava o casaco de frio.

- Boa noite, meu sorriso. - ele deu um beijo em meus lábios, e depois um bem de levinho na testa. - Como foi seu dia e o de Anthony? - sua voz soava exausta, assim como em todas as noites que ele chegava da faculdade. Ele jogou o casaco em cima do sofá e voltou sua atenção para mim.

- Foi bom. Recebemos a visita da vovó, de Alice e de Charlotte.

- Que bom. - ele acariciou meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos. Eu ainda via o mesmo Edward de sempre, porém as olheiras o deixavam com um aspecto completamente diferente. Eu tinha sido uma idiota de não ter percebido antes que só o que ele precisava era um pouco de atenção do jeito que Charlotte tinha dito; como homem. Como namorado. Como futuro marido.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades. - circulei seu corpo com meus braços e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu também meu amor. - ele suspirou e deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Podemos conversar mais tarde? Depois do jantar? - levantei meu rosto.

- Claro.. - ele então se afastou. - Mas.. porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele me olhou com estranheza enquanto segurava meus ombros.

- Não, nada. - dei um sorriso. - Só conversar mesmo. - mostrei a mamadeira para ele. - Estava esperando você. Anthony vai tomar suquinho pela primeira vez.

- Vai? - seus olhos iluminaram e ele sorriu novamente.

Apenas assenti.

Edward segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me deu um beijo mais forte nos lábios.

- Eu te amo. Obrigado por ter me esperado.

* * *

- Eu juro, ele nunca tinha feito isso! - falei, ainda com a mamadeira na mão, completamente chocada. Assim que eu e Edward entramos no quartinho de Anthony, ele estava de barriga para baixo. Tinha se virado sozinho, sem ajuda de ninguém.

- Promete, Bella? É a primeira vez? - Edward me olhou com os olhos marejados.

- É, meu amor... - passei minha palma por seu braço. - É a primeira vez.

Edward riu e aproximou-se rapidamente do bercinho, pegando Anthony no colo. Ele o segurou no ar e deu um beijo em sua testa, e aquela cena foi tão linda que tive que me conter tamanha fofura. Ainda mais inesperadamente, ao ouvir o barulho dos lábios do papai estalando em sua testa, nosso bebê resolveu rir. E a gargalhada foi tão gostosa, que acabou causando lágrimas tanto em mim quanto em Edward.

- Quem é o garotinho do papai? - Edward deu um beijo na barriguinha dele, causando ainda mais gargalhadas. Ele ajeitou Anthony em seu colo e o abraçou, segurando sua cabecinha e encostando-a no vão do pescoço. - Ele é tão perfeito, Bella.

- Ele é nosso, por isso que ele é perfeito. - estendi a mamadeira a ele. - Quer dar as honras de ser o primeiro a dar suquinho?

- Eu posso? - ele olhou a mamadeira ainda em minhas mãos.

Revirei os olhos. - Óbvio que pode, papai. Estávamos esperando você justamente pra isso.

Edward deu um sorriso torto, pegando a mamadeira de minha mão e sentou-se na poltrona, colocando Anthony sentadinho em seu colo. Sentei no braço da cadeira e fiquei acariciando a nuca de Edward enquanto ele passava o bico da mamadeira nos lábios de nosso bebê.

- Será que ele vai tomar de primeira? - ele olhou rapidamente para mim.

- Provavelmente não. - respondi. - Mas vamos tentando.

Anthony ameaçou pegar o bico, mas ao notar que era de borracha logo largou. Ele apenas mamava em meus seios, eu não tinha dado mamadeira a ele, e de acordo com Dra. Julie era muito importante que ele aprendesse outros meios de se alimentar, caso eu não tivesse como fazer. Ele provavelmente teria que aprender até o dia em que eu e Edward fôssemos a Monrovia, então eu estava mais do que torcendo para que ele pegasse logo.

- Vamos filhão.. - Edward continuou tentando. - É gostoso. Foi mamãe que fez, e ela é craque em fazer sucos, acredite em mim. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que me conquistou. - ele riu e eu ri. Anthony ficou olhando para nós dois ameaçando rir também, mas ainda sem o mínimo interesse na mamadeira.

E a falta de interesse durou por mais de uma hora. Edward cantou, eu cantei. Tentamos distraí-lo e dar o suco de qualquer forma, mas nada adiantou; Anthony não bebeu, e acabou dormindo no colo de Edward.

- Não se preocupe, eu já sabia que ia ser difícil. Vamos tentando todos os dias. - passei a mão por seu cabelo desnivelado, lembrando do quanto eu achava aquele penteado estranho e como agora eu fazia questão que ele nunca penteasse.

- Eu posso tentar junto com você?

- Claro. - respondi sorrindo. - Vamos fazer assim, todo dia quando você chegar da faculdade nós tentamos. Está bem?

Ele abriu um sorriso imenso para mim.

- Está bem. Obrigado, meu sorriso.

Anthony segurou um pedaço do tecido da camisa de Edward enquanto dormia. Apenas respirou fundo e voltou a seu soninho. Nós dois ficamos que nem idiotas babando nosso filhote por mais alguns minutos até que Edward falou.

- Meu chefe descobriu hoje minha ficha criminal. - ele falou baixo, ainda com Anthony em seu colo.

- Ficha Criminal? Você não é nenhum criminoso, Edward. - falei tentando não aumentar a voz e acordar nosso bebê.

- Bella, o fato de eu ter tirado você do seu pai foi crime sim. E está fichado na polícia, mesmo que tudo tenha ficado em panos limpos depois da morte dele e de meu pai ter pego sua tutoria.

- Mas eu fui com você porque quis... será que é tão difícil dos outros entenderem isso? - me ajeitei no braço da poltrona e encarei-o.

- Meu anjo, eu te conheço. - ele olhou para mim e depois voltou seu olhar para Anthony. - Eu sei que você foi comigo porque quis. Mas a opinião de uma menina de dezesseis anos não conta muito. Eles vão achar eternamente que induzi você a ir comigo para irritar Charlie.

- E o que seu chefe disse quando soube?

- Eu expliquei tudo a ele, e ele disse que confiava em mim. Mas sei lá, não foi legal passar por isso. Tenho medo de no futuro isso acabar influenciando em alguma coisa. Tenho que falar com meu pai se existe alguma forma de limpar minha ficha antes que eu me meta em mais alguma confusão por conta disso.

- Me desculpa. - falei junto com um suspiro.

Edward olhou para mim novamente, de forma questionadora.

- Tudo isso foi por minha culpa, Edward. - falei baixo.

- Pode até ter sido. - ele sorriu levemente. - Mas eu faria quantas vezes fosse preciso se o resultado disso tudo fosse o momento que estamos tendo agora. - ele olhou para Anthony e acariciou seu cabelinho, tão desarrumado quanto o do pai. - Isso aqui não tem preço.

- Você está feliz?

- Se você não tivesse me dito eu já adivinharia que Charlotte veio aqui hoje. - ele riu baixo, sacudindo a cabeça. - Toda vez que ela vem você fica cheia de perguntas e dúvidas pra cima de mim. - ele se levantou, deu um beijo de leve na testa de Anthony e o colocou novamente no berço. - Bella, você e Anthony me fazem o homem mais feliz do mundo. - ele segurou minha cintura com firmeza. - Eu só estou realmente cansado, o estágio e a faculdade estão tomando muito de mim. Minha única alegria é saber que vou ver vocês quando chegar em casa.

- Mas... - brinquei com os botões de sua camisa, sentindo uma súbita vergonha de me expor daquele jeito, com medo de estar interpretando Edward de forma errada. - Você não me parece bem, amor.

Ele riu baixinho, e aproximou seus lábios de minha cabeça.

- Já falei. É só cansaço. - senti um beijo entre meus cabelos. - Vou tomar um banho, depois desço para jantarmos e termos nossa conversa, ok?

- Hmhum. - assenti, fechando os olhos e sentindo o calor que Edward emanava perto de mim. Ainda estava me sentindo muito culpada, mas eu ia redimir tudo isso. Hoje era só o começo de tudo.

Me aproximei de Anthony e dei um beijo em sua testa, pegando a babá eletrônica e rumando para o banheiro onde Edward estava tomando banho. O chuveiro já estava ligado, e a primeira coisa que senti quando abri a porta foi o vapor quente tomando conta de meu rosto. Eu só ouvia o barulho da água e dava para distinguir quando ela atingia o chão ou quando ela pegava no corpo dele. Por conta do vapor, só consegui ver sua silhueta e sem nem me questionar, comecei a me despir. Livrei os botões e o zíper de minha calça jeans, tirei minha camiseta, lingerie e entrei silenciosamente no box, encontrando Edward de costas para mim, lavando seu cabelo.

Ele não notou minha presença. Ou ele estava muito cansado para perceber ou eu realmente tinha sido bem silenciosa. Cheguei a sorrir ao olhar suas costas molhadas, tão torneadas e cheia de pintinhas, marquinhas. Aquele era o meu Edward, o meu amor, e depois de me tocar como estava sendo negligente com ele, eu nunca mais ia deixar isso acontecer. Eu nunca mais o deixaria de lado, nunca mais dificultaria aproximações, nem nada parecido. Eu era dele, e para sempre seria assim.

- Bella? - ele virou-se para trás, passando as mãos nos olhos, tentando tirar o shampoo. - O que você está fazendo aqui, meu sorriso?

- Não posso tomar um banho com meu marido? - falei baixo, lutando com todos os meus ainda bloqueios internos e tentando soar sexy. Acho que deu certo. Edward terminou de tirar o shampoo dos olhos e me olhou, nua e em frente a ele. Abriu um sorriso que ficaria marcado para sempre na minha mente.

Em poucos segundos eu estava em seus braços. Suas mãos estavam todas por sobre mim, meio escorregadias por conta do sabonete e do shampoo. Mas cada canto do meu corpo foi visitado por seus dedos, pela palma de sua mão, e ao fechar os olhos eu sentia a sensação aumentar infinitamente mais, fazendo todo meu corpo se entregar a um estupor tão imenso, que me fazia perguntar o porque de não fazer isso todos os dias.

- Ouvir você me chamando de marido é tão... - Edward falou entredentes, enquanto caminhava com seus lábios por meu pescoço. - Excitante...

- Você _é_ meu marido. - fiz questão de falar. - O que vale é o que sinto aqui dentro. - peguei uma de suas mãos e levei até meu seio esquerdo, com o intuito de mostrá-lo meu coração, mas eu sabia que ele interpretaria também de várias outras formas e deixaria a mão por ali. Meu mamilo logo ficou duro assim que sentiu sua palma molhada. - Só um papel e uma aliança não vão mais fazer diferença, Edward.

- Eu te amo, Isabella... - ele subiu os beijos por meu maxilar enquanto sua mão ainda massageava meu seio. - Você foi e sempre será a minha mulher. Só minha.

- Só sua. - repeti soltando um gemido involuntário. - Para sempre sua, Edward.

Ele soltou um grunhido e em poucos segundos senti a parede de mármore encontrar minhas costas. O corpo de Edward imprensou o meu e percorri minhas mãos por seu peitoral, apertando de vez em quando pedacinhos de seu corpo e ouvindo gemidos como resposta Aquilo estava se tornando um círculo vicioso. Era delicioso ouvir Edward gemer ao mesmo tempo que mordiscava minha orelha.

Resolvi descer minha mão. Seu maxilar logo tencionou só com a proximidade de meus dedos abaixo de seu umbigo. Ele me encarou, me olhando penetrantemente nos olhos e resolvendo deixar toda vergonha que ainda restava em mim, fechei minha mão em torno de sua ereção.

- Hmmm... - ele falou em meu ouvido junto com um suspiro relaxado. - Bell..

- Shh.. - sussurrei, fechando os olhos e continuando o movimento com minha mão, sentindo a pele macia em meus dedos. Edward tentou me ajudar, mas peguei em sua mão com a minha esquerda e as entrelacei. Essa noite seria somente eu, me tornando a mulher que ele precisava que eu fosse. Hoje eu estaria no controle.

* * *

- Sobre o que você queria conversar? - Edward disse enquanto passava a toalha em meu cabelo, sem tirar aquele sorriso maravilhoso do rosto. Nosso momento no chuveiro tinha sido simplesmente incrível, e se não tivéssemos um pequeno precisando mamar em pouco menos de vinte minutos, ainda estaríamos lá, embaixo da água, curtindo um ao outro.

- Ah.. - continuei passando a toalha por seu peitoral, demorando o máximo de tempo possível. - Eu estive conversando com Charlotte hoje... - sorri, e ele tambem sorriu, revirando os olhos. Era bem óbvio que ele sabia que Charlotte tinha conversado bastante comigo. - E... acho boa a idéia de irmos sozinhos para Monrovia... Digo, sem Anthony.

Edward respirou fundo, e passou a secar as pontinhas de meus cabelos com todo o cuidado do mundo.

- Bella, eu não quero que você fique achando que estamos abandonando nosso filho, é só que...

Coloquei minha mão em sua boca.

- Eu entendo. - falei rapidamente, não querendo ouvir o resto. Edward começou a beijar a minha mão o que me fez rir. - Eu quero que a gente tenha um tempinho só nosso mesmo... me desculpa por não ter te dado tanta atenção esses últimos meses..

- Não precisa pedir desculpa. Anthony é a coisa mais preciosa de nossa vida, e eu entendo o porque de você ter ficado assim.

- Entende?

- Bella... - ele respirou fundo, segurando a toalha e olhando em meus olhos. - Espero que não fique chateada com o que eu vá te falar agora, mas... você infelizmente não teve atenção dos seus pais... você foi abandonada por eles, e quem ficou com você não te deu valor... acho que de alguma forma você transmite isso para seu sentimento com Anthony. Você quer assegurar a ele que ele nunca vai ser abandonado, que a mãe dele estará sempre ao lado dele... - ele segurou meu rosto, passando seus polegares por minha bochecha ainda parcialmente molhada. - Porque eu ficaria chateado com você? Você está sendo a melhor mãe do mundo, está cuidando de nosso bebê com todo o carinho que pode... eu tenho é que te agradecer. Só isso.

E mais uma vez ele tinha toda a razão do mundo.

- Edward... _larga_ de ser perfeito... - falei sorrindo.

- Hmmm, lá vem aquele sotaque delicioso... - ele riu, inclinando-se em minha direção e mordiscando meu maxilar. - Vou adorar nossa viagem juntos, meu anjo.

- Eu também... não vejo a hora. - acariciei seus braços ainda também molhados. Seria uma coisa boa. Estar com ele lá, relembrando os momentos que tivemos juntos quando descobrimos que estávamos apaixonados, ia ser uma válvula de escape para todas as memórias dolorosas, - e com certeza teriam muitas.

Edward suspirou, soltando um grunhido baixinho.

- Quem sabe, Dona Isabella... não passamos naquele drive-in e repetimos o que fizemos àquela noite?

É... eu não via a hora mesmo.

* * *

Algumas semanas se passaram, e depois de passar quase duas horas me despedindo de Anthony com lágrimas nos olhos, eu e Edward entramos no avião. Ele fez questão que pegássemos a primeira classe para que a viagem fosse mais confortável, só que a poltrona era tão grande que eu me via perdida sentada ali. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, e riu quando tive um dejavú assustador, lembrando da primeira vez que entrei em um avião, com Alice, quando estava indo para Nova York morar com os Cullen.

Contei a ele todas as minhas trapalhadas. De como eu fiquei revoltada de pegarem minha mala e jogarem naquela esteira, de como perguntei à comissária de bordo quando que custava as bebidas e os aperitivos, e ao me lembrar eu ficava muito envergonhada. Como pude ser tão bobinha?

Edward continuou sorrindo por um bom tempo, mesmo quando eu já tinha terminado de contar tudo. Ele encostou a cabeça no apoio do assento e ficou olhando sem parar para mim.

- O que foi? - falei, tentando evitar olhar pela janela. As nuvens me faziam lembrar que estávamos a muitos e muitos pés do chão. E isso não era legal.

- Tudo isso que você me contou... - ele olhou para nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas, e fez carinho em minha pele com o polegar. - Eu já sabia disso tudo, sabia?

- Sabia? - franzi o cenho. - Como?

- Alice me contou quando foi me visitar no centro de correção.. - ele continuou rindo.

- Então _porque diabos_ você me fez contar toda essa história de novo?

Ele deu um sorriso torto que por pouco não me fez virar geléia. Eu adorava momentos assim com Edward. Eu me sentia livre, me sentia menina, mulher... eu podia ser o que eu quisesse quando eu estava ao lado dele.

Ele pegou um pedacinho de minha bochecha entre seu polegar e seu dedo indicador.

- Porque com você contando é bem mais bonitinho. Você fica linda quando se envergonha com essas memórias...

- Eu sou boba demais... - sacudi a cabeça.

- Minha, minha bobinha.. - ele beijou meu ombro, apoiando sua cabeça. - Minha adorável, linda e perfeita bobinha.

Era como se eu estivesse me apaixonando novamente.

A viagem não durou muito. Não sei se foi porque conversamos por todo o trajeto, mas quando menos esperei, estávamos chegando em Indiana. Uma sensação gelada em meu estômago surgiu assim que respirei os ares daquela cidade. Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava aqui, sendo que a última vez em que pisei nesse chão minha vida era completamente e extremamente diferente.

Edward alugou um carro no saguão do aeroporto, e fomos para o estacionamento procurá-lo. Colocamos as malas no bagageiro, e assim que entramos no automóvel, demos de cara com um guia, onde tinham todos os mapas que fossem necessários para rodar em Indiana.

- Se importa de procurar o trajeto para mim, meu anjo? - ele olhou para o guia em minhas mãos. - Eu não conheço muito as estradas daqui.

- Não, de forma alguma. - abri o guia e comecei a folhear, sentindo meu coração batendo muito forte. Ele literalmente parou de bater quando avistei um pontinho bem pequeno em uma cidade muito pequenininha no meio do nada.

Era inacreditável. Eu ia pisar em Monrovia novamente.

* * *

_Girls!_

_Então, o capítulo ficou gigantesco e eu tive que dividi-lo em dois!_

_Voltei de viagem e morri de saudades de postar pra vocês! Espero que continuem gostando da história, tenho muito medo de não atingir a expectativa de vocês!_

_Bella e Edward estão tomando um novo rumo no relacionamento deles agora... o que vocês acham disso? _

_Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e todos os comentários fofos. Desculpa por não poder mandar spoiler por email e por mensagem essa semana, voltei ao trabalho segunda feira e a semana meio que foi um caos pra mim! Espero que entendam!_

_Um grande beijo e tenham um ótimo final de semana! Semana que vem tem os dois pombinhos em Monrovia. Se quiserem spoiler, já sabem! ;)_

_Dani_


	56. Chapter 55 Back to the Start

**Capítulo 55 - Back to the Start**

**PoV Bella **

"_Quando olho para o meu passado, encontro uma mulher bem parecida comigo - por acaso, eu mesma - porém essa mulher sabia menos, conhecia menos lugares, menos emoções."_

_(Martha Medeiros)_

Eu nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil passar por uma estrada.

Edward acariciava minha perna com uma de suas mãos enquanto dirigia. Provavelmente estava tentando me acalmar, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Ele não tinha culpa, eu sabia que estava fazendo o máximo para me ver tranquila, mas era impossível não ter o coração acelerado e a garganta seca ao olhar as placas de trânsito. Elas mostravam cada vez menos quilômetros para chegar em minha cidade; E todo aquele tempo dentro do carro, só me trazia lembranças, me deixando ainda mais ansiosa.

A última noite que estivemos por aqui estava se passando detalhadamente por minha cabeça. Quase me era possível ouvir meus gritos. - o quanto eu gritava pelo nome de Edward, - e o quanto ele não lutava nas mãos do policial, falando que tudo ia ficar bem e que eu tinha que procurar Alice. Ainda me perguntava porque não tinha lutado mais por ele. Por nós; Porque não tinha ido atrás, ou tentado me desvencilhar de Billy, enfrentar Charlie ou Judith? Porque fui tão parada? Porque não agi? Hoje eu agiria. Hoje eu era mais forte.

- No que está pensando, baby? - ele perguntou, apertando meu joelho levemente.

- Na última vez em que estivemos por aqui. - coloquei minha mão em cima da dele. Nossos dedos entrelaçaram. - Tudo o que aconteceu no dia que você foi preso. Acho que estamos nos aproximando daquele hotel.

- Estamos?

- Uhum.

- Eu não me lembro mais. Acho que bloqueei essa lembrança. - ele trouxe nossas mãos entrelaçadas até seus lábios e deu um beijo em minha mão, onde estava a aliança. - Não pense mais nisso, Bella. Já passou e o que importa é que nada conseguiu nos separar.

- Eu sei. - sorri levemente, encostando minha cabeça no assento do carro e olhando em sua direção. Edward correspondeu ao sorriso e beijou minha mão novamente, colocando-a dessa vez em sua perna. - Você bloqueou mesmo? Digo, a lembrança?

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Em parte. Antes da polícia chegar eu lembro de cada detalhe. - seu carinho em minha mão continuou. - Até porque foi aquela noite que nos trouxe Anthony... não foi?

Sacudi a cabeça que sim, não deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Isso anula qualquer lembrança ruim. E então, o que quer fazer quando chegarmos? - ele desconversou, porém ainda sorrindo.

- Não sei.. - respirei fundo, sentindo o leve ar que entrava pela janela. Não precisávamos de ar condicionado porque estava bastante frio lá fora. As árvores, que no verão costumavam estar bem verdinhas, agora não tinham folhas. Mas mesmo assim era possível sentir a pureza da brisa que vinha de fora. Não tinha poluição. Não tinha barulho. _Tranquilidade_. Minhas unhas, de forma nervosa, começaram a brincar com o jeans da calça de Edward, e foi aí que percebi que tinha adquirido uma nova mania. Era calmante sentir a textura áspera que o tecido fazia em meus dedos.

Edward olhou rapidamente para minha mão em sua perna e deu um sorriso de lado.

- Você tem feito isso bastante.

- Também percebi. - sorri. - Edward..

- Hm? - ele me olhou rapidamente.

- Podemos ir para a casa de Claire assim que chegarmos?

- Direto?

- É, direto.

- Podemos sim.. - ele me olhou de novo. - Mas posso saber o porque?

- Eu ainda não sei o que vou sentir quando... quando ver minha casa.

Edward continuou olhando para a estrada, perdido em pensamentos. Seus olhos meio que brilharam, como se ele estivesse tendo milhares de lembranças, assim como eu. Charlie e ele brigando na porta de casa.. ele me falando para correr e pegar o máximo de roupas que eu conseguisse...

- Tudo bem. - ele disse simplesmente. - Acho que também não sei como vou me sentir.

* * *

- Bella! - Claire falou assim que me viu em sua porta. O abraço apertado demonstrava a intensidade da saudade e da falta que estávamos sentindo uma da outra. Eu não via Claire há quase um ano, e era incrível como ela tinha mudado. Ela também havia perdido Charlie, talvez até numa intensidade muito maior do que eu, e era visível como aquilo tinha afetado ela. Ela parecia cansada, vencida. - Querida, quanto tempo... - sua voz foi abafada por seus lábios em meu ombro. - Como você está linda!

- Obrigada Claire... - falei tentando conter a emoção de reencontrá-la depois de tanto tempo. Eu ainda tinha contato com ela, - mesmo que pouco, por telefone - mas vê-la estava sendo completamente diferente. - Eu estava com muita, muita saudade de você.

Ainda ficamos um tempo abraçadas. Claire apenas soltou nosso abraço para cumprimentar Edward. Ela nos puxou para a cozinha, onde estava terminando um bolo de laranja e passando o café. Que aroma delicioso! Aquele cheiro dos grãozinhos remeteu à minha infância, quando eu e Emmett brincávamos com seus carrinhos cheios de poeira enquanto Claire fazia o café e conversava com minha avó. Foi inevitável o aperto no peito.

- Como vai o bebê lindo de vocês? - ela perguntou.

- Está ótimo... - eu e Edward respondemos juntos e nos entreolhamos sorrindo.

- Ele está lindo, Claire. Tão esperto. - continuei a sorrir. - Mesmo com cinco meses ele já faz as coisas sozinho, está descobrindo seus dedinhos, os brinquedos, achando graça de tudo... o sorriso dele é tão gostoso... e a gargalhada...

- Digamos que ele puxou o sorriso da mãe. - Edward falou acariciando meu cabelo.

- Vocês dois parecem dois passarinhos cuidando do ninho com todo o cuidado. - ela nos olhou emocionada. - Eu fico muito feliz que tudo tenha dado certo de alguma forma. Vocês são almas gêmeas. E o bebê de vocês só vai trazer mais e mais felicidade.

Notei que ali, naquele pequeno desabafo, Claire devia estar pensando em Charlie. Afinal ele tinha sido contra meu relacionamento com Edward desde o começo e ela, como namorada dele, devia saber de tudo o que ele achava de estarmos juntos. Mas ouvir o aval dela, foi como ouvir de Charlie. E isso me confortou.

- Falando em passarinho cuidando do ninho.. onde está seu filho? - sorri, tentando mudar o rumo daquela conversa. Eu sabia que Claire amava Charlie e não queria vê-la triste. Não ia conversar com ela sobre o assunto. Não queria mais.

- Emmett foi para Indiana resolver uma compra de peças para oficina.. - ela disse enquanto passava as mãos molhadas no avental. - Edward, sente-se meu filho! - ela disse para Edward, apontando a cadeira ao meu lado, porque ele ainda estava em pé, atrás de mim, com as duas mãos no apoio da cadeira onde eu estava sentada. - Sinta-se a vontade, a casa é sua.

- Claire, falando em casa... - comecei.

- Sim?

Edward apertou meu ombro e sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado, me interrompendo.

- Você gostaria de ficar com a casa de Charlie? - ele disse simplesmente do nada.

Ela olhou para nós como se não tivesse entendendo nada. Eu também não estava entendendo nada, porque não era isso que eu tinha combinado com ele. Eu queria _vender_ a casa de Charlie. Vendê-la e me desvencilhar de todas as lembranças ruins que tive ali dentro. O fato de eu não saber como me sentir dentro dela já me deixava nervosa. Quando chegamos na casa de Emmett eu não quis nem olhar para o outro lado da rua. Não queria encarar o lugar onde morei. Então olhei para Edward franzindo o cenho e ele sorriu, me ignorando e voltando a atenção para Claire.

- Eu, eu... como assim querido.. eu não entendo...? - ela estava visivelmente perdida. Eu também.

- Edward... - falei calmamente, segurando seu braço. Ele segurou minha mão, tentando me impedir de falar.

- Estávamos pensando em te dar a casa de Charlie, se você nos desse a sua em troca. - ele explicou.

- Essa casa velha? - ela olhou ao seu redor. - Edward, isso aqui não vale muito...

- Mais um motivo para você não morar aqui, Claire. - ele continuou. - Ela está caindo aos pedaços, dá para ver. A casa de Charlie é bem melhor, vai te dar mais conforto.

- Mas.. porque? - ela franziu o cenho. Um grito estridente vindo da porta acabou nos assustando e cortando todo o assunto ao meio. Era Rosalie, que tinha acabado de chegar de mãos dadas com Kelly.

- Bellinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - a menininha gritou e correu em minha direção. Ela abraçou minhas pernas com força, e nada a fazia largar. Acariciei seus cabelos encaracolados e ela levantou sua cabeça, sorrindo para mim.

- Tudo bem, pequenininha? - perguntei.

- Uhum. - ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, ainda agarrada aos meus joelhos. Rosalie veio em nossa direção sorrindo e me abraçou, tentando não esmagar Kelly, dando um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Oi minha caçulinha... - ela passou a mão rapidamente por meus cabelos.

- Oi mana... - respondi.

- Bellinha... - Kelly disse com os cotovelos apoiados em minha coxa, me fazendo de sua personal-mesa. - Sabe a _Barrrbi _que voxê me deu no Natal?

- Uhum.. Sei. - falei olhando para Edward e vendo ele sorrindo em nossa direção. Eu sabia que ele estava sentindo falta de Anthony, assim como eu. Era a primeira vez que estávamos deixando nosso filhote sozinho, e eu não via a hora de pegar um telefone e ligar para Esme. Será que os celulares ainda não pegavam aqui?

- Eu lavei e penti o cabelu dela... Ficou legal. - ela disse sorrindo com seus dentinhos de leite para mim.

- Penteei, Kelly. - Rosalie corrigiu. - Não é _penti_. É _penteei_.

- Eu penteei. - ela falou corretinho, me olhando meio envergonhada.

- Ela deve estar linda, Kelly! - apertei suas bochechas. - Amanhã será que eu poderia visitá-la?

Seus olhinhos brilharam em minha direção.

- Você brinca comigo, Bellinha? - seus dedinhos se enrolaram na barra do meu blusão.

- Claro!

- É qui Tia Rose disse que você agora é mamain... e quando as pessoas se tornam mamains elas não brincam mais com seus bebês... Minha main num brinca mais comigo.

Ouvir aquilo me deu vontade de chorar. Kelly estava sozinha. Eu tomava bastante conta dela quando morava aqui, mas desde que fui embora as coisas pioraram. Rosalie já tinha comentado comigo que os pais mal estavam dando atenção a ela, deixando a menina o tempo inteiro aos cuidados de minha irmã, ou de Emmett e Claire. E o fato de eu me ver nela me deixava ainda mais frustrada. A vontade que eu tinha era de levá-la comigo para Nova York, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Edward já tinha se encrencado o suficiente me levando aos dezesseis, o que aconteceria comigo se eu levasse uma criança de cinco? Apenas suspirei, enrolada em minhas próprias angústias.

- Pois eu adoro brincar! - respondi. - Mesmo sendo mamãe de um menininho muito lindo, meu principal passatempo é arrumar a casa da Barbie.

- Mas eu não tenho a casa da Barbi. - ela olhou para seus dedinhos.

- Ela não tem a casa da Barbie, Edward? - olhei para ele, que ao meu ver parecia tão emocionado quanto eu. Ele era incrível. Edward era doce, carinhoso e eu considerava aquela gratidão que saía de seus poros como uma de suas maiores qualidades.

- Hmm.. ela tem sim, meu anjo. - Edward disse brincalhão. - Uma casa da Barbie bem grande, rosa, com elevador e tudo.

- Tenho não, Ewad. - ela respondeu rapidamente, inclinando-se na direção de Edward.

- Então porque eu tenho uma casa da Barbie enorme na mala do meu carro com uma etiqueta escrito: "Para Kelly?" - ele falou fingindo dúvida.

- TEM? - ela falou de forma estridente com os olhos arregalados, o que me fez lembrar instantaneamente de Alice.

- Tem sim, mocinha. - Edward falou tirando as chaves do carro do bolso. - Quer ir lá comigo buscar?

- Sim, sim, sim! - ela finalmente me soltou, pulando pela cozinha como se tudo fosse um grande pula pula. Meus joelhos doíam só de vê-la saltitando de um lado para o outro. Edward levantou rindo e me deu um beijo nos lábios bem rapidinho antes de sair com Kelly até nosso carro. E eu, boba apaixonada, suspirei imaginando o dia em que Anthony já estivesse pulando e saltitando. Eu não via a hora disso acontecer e vê-lo interagindo com Edward, mais do que ele já conseguia interagir em seu pequeno mundinho de bebê.

- Ela é linda demais. - falei para Rosalie que ainda estava rindo do rompante da pequenininha.

- Ela é um amor, Bella. - Rosalie respondeu meio entristecida. - Fico tão triste por ela ser abandonada pelos pais. - ela sentou-se ao meu lado e respirou fundo. Ela sabia que eu ia me identificar, porque de certa forma era justamente o que tinha acontecido comigo. Mas Kelly ainda tinha cinco anos. E até hoje eu não conseguia acreditar que existiam pais capazes de fazer isso. - Eles não ligam para ela. Teve um dia que eu não pude tomar conta porque ia ter um evento na creche, eles simplesmente deixaram ela sozinha! Tem noção disso?

- Eu falei que Rosalie deveria denunciá-los à polícia! - Claire falou enquanto olhava o bolo no forno. - Isso não se faz!

- Claire, se eu denunciar ela vai acabar em um orfanato em Indiana e eu não vou mais poder vê-la! - Rosalie se explicou. - Eu conversei com os pais dela, mas eles não pareceram muito abalados quando ameacei denunciar. Então o jeito é ficar com ela o dia inteiro, como estou fazendo agora. - ela brincou com um paninho que estava em cima da mesa. - Eu não sei mais o que fazer, apenas isso. - ela deu de ombros.

- Eu posso conversar com Carlisle... - comecei.

- Deixa isso pra lá. Não fique arrumando mais preocupação pra sua vida. Eu e Emmett daremos nosso jeito. - ela segurou minha mão. - Como está meu pequenino?

- Está ótimo. E eu estou morrendo de saudades. É a primeira vez que deixo ele sozinho. É tão ruim, Rose...

- Eu imagino... - ela olhou rapidamente para Claire que não estava mais prestando atenção na gente e então me olhou sorrateiramente. - Mas é bom vocês terem um tempo sozinhos.. se é que você me entende... - ela deu um sorriso torto.

- Lá vem você... - revirei os olhos querendo rir.

- Nem vem. Você e Edward deviam me agradecer. Ajudei em muita coisa, tá?

- Eu sei, eu sei. - ri. - Obrigada. Por nós dois. Acredite.

- Disponha. - ela falou brincalhona. Ouvimos mais um grito de Kelly dessa vez vindo da sala e quando fomos até lá encontramos a pequena abrindo a caixa com toda a rapidez do mundo. Edward ajudava onde podia, mas não queria tirar a felicidade da menina em abrir seu próprio presente. Quando as peças cor de rosa avulsas começaram a se espalhar pelo chão, Edward começou a reuni-las, organizando-as para que pudesse montar logo depois. Fiquei olhando aquela cena rindo, suspirando, e louca para agradecê-lo por ser tão bom e carinhoso com a minha família e com as pessoas que eu me importava. Mas eu não tinha me esquecido da situação de Kelly. E não ia esquecer. Eu ia falar com Edward, com Carlisle e ia dar um jeito. Eu posso ter sido abandonada, mas ela não ia passar por isso.

* * *

Emmett ligou logo depois, avisando que ia ficar por Indiana e só voltaria na manhã seguinte. Após tomarmos um pouco do café que Claire tinha preparado junto com um pedaço delicioso do bolo de laranja, pegamos o celular e rumamos para aquele mesmo banco, perto do ponto de ônibus, onde o sinal pegava e podíamos usar o celular para ligar para Nova York. Tudo parecia o mesmo. As lojas ainda eram as mesmas, as pessoas ainda eram as mesmas, a única coisa que tinha mudado era que todas agora me olhavam como se eu e Edward fossemos criminosos, culpados pela morte de Charlie e pela prisão de Billy e Judith. Incrível que eles não se importavam em saber que os três grandes cidadãos monrovianos faziam parte de transações ilícitas com drogas das quais envolviam muito dinheiro, e que enganavam a cidade inteira com a pose de bonzinhos. Eu esperava do fundo do coração não esbarrar em Jacob Black. Não sei como seria sua reação ao me ver, ainda mais depois da prisão do pai. Apesar de todos os olhares maldosos, o que mais me surpreendeu foi que nada daquilo me abalou. Era só um final de semana e eu já tinha tudo planejado em minha cabeça. Já sabia o que fazer. Por mais que eu amasse a cidade, e o verde, e minhas lembranças boas da infância, essa era a última vez que eu pisaria em Monrovia. Continuei andando pela rua, de mãos dadas com Edward, e sentamos no banco, esperando o celular dar sinal de vida. Eu ainda não tinha entendido a posição dele em relação à casa, e aquilo tinha me irritado um pouco. Porque ele não tinha me falado isso antes? Era a hora de saber.

- Porque você perguntou a Claire se ela queria a casa quando tínhamos combinado de vendê-la?

Ele continuou olhando para o celular e sorriu.

- Porque eu te conheço. Fiquei pensando muito nisso e me toquei que no momento em que você colocar os pés naquela casa, você não vai querer vendê-la. Como você quer o dinheiro de qualquer forma, nós vendemos a casa de Claire. Não vai ser muito, mas vai ser o suficiente para que a gente comece a planejar aquilo que combinamos.

- Quem disse que eu não vou querer vendê-la? - levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Eu. - ele respondeu simplesmente, com toda auto-suficiência do mundo.

- Você está achando coisas demais sobre mim. Você não me conhece tanto assim. - eu sei que meu tom foi grosseiro, mas eu não queria aquela casa. Eu queria esquecê-la, e ele estava praticamente querendo que aquela memória continuasse sempre comigo. Se eu pudesse derrubá-la seria ainda melhor. A raiva de ter aquilo tirado de mim estava me deixando sem filtro de educação.

Edward olhou rapidamente para mim e me ignorou, olhando para o celular.

- Não vai me responder? - falei irritada.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Quando chegarmos em casa a gente conversa. O celular acabou de dar sinal.

Ele discou o número de casa e Alice atendeu rapidamente. Ela deu um breve relato do dia que Anthony tinha passado e por sorte tudo tinha ficado bem. Ele apenas chorou um pouco, quando se afastou da gente, mas depois começou a brincar com Carlisle e acabou se distraindo. Agora tinha acabado de tomar suquinho de melancia, - que eu tinha deixado preparado, - e estava dormindo.

Voltamos para casa sem nos falar, andando separados pela rua. Por mim eu teria voltado para a casa de Claire, porque eu ainda não estava preparada, mas Edward discordou e achou que era melhor encararmos aquilo logo de uma vez, ainda mais se quiséssemos fazer a mudança com Claire. Quando entrei naquela esquina conhecida pude sentir meu coração bater no pescoço. Chegou a ficar dolorido.

Edward pegou a chave e abriu a porta da casa. Assim que senti aquele ar abafado e com cheiro de mofo uma onda de tristeza se abateu em mim, e a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi chorar compulsivamente. O cheiro, o ar, os móveis, as lembranças, tudo se misturou em minha cabeça e transformou-se em lágrimas. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e ao perceber minha falha, Edward me abraçou apertado.

- Eu te disse. - ele falou baixo, dando um beijo em minha cabeça. - Eu te conheço, meu sorriso.

- Me desculpa. - funguei. - Me desculpa por não ter te entendido. - falei baixo.

- Não tem problema meu amor. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

A sala ainda estava escura, mas tudo estava no mesmo lugar, justamente como eu lembrava ter deixado. Até lápis meu tinha em cima da mesa, junto com o caderno de matemática. O porta retrato com nossas fotos em cima da lareira, a televisão antiga cheia de poeira, e até mesmo o ladrilho quebrado do portal que dava para a cozinha.

Nada tinha mudado. Eu tinha mudado, mas Charlie não tinha mudado. E nossa casa também não.

Edward me levou até o sofá e segurou minha cabeça, colocando-a no vão de seu pescoço. Meu choro ainda não tinha cessado e estava molhando toda sua camisa, mas ele não estava se importando. Minhas mãos tremiam e ele segurou uma delas com força, mas não para me acalmar e sim para me mostrar que estava ali do meu lado. Que eu tinha o meu tempo para afogar minhas mágoas, porque ele não ia sair dali. Eu não estava sozinha.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, só sei que já estava escuro lá fora quando eu finalmente consegui me acalmar e levantar para ir ao banheiro. Lavei meu rosto e me olhei no espelho, falando para mim mesma que era capaz de passar por aquilo tudo. Eu era forte e Edward estava comigo. Era só uma casa. E no fundo ele tinha razão. Era melhor Claire ficar com ela. Dessa forma eu poderia matar as saudades quando tivesse vontade e Anthony ainda poderia ser capaz de conhecer a casa onde a mãe dele nasceu, e onde seus pais se conheceram. Se eu tivesse pensado com mais atenção, como tenho certeza que Edward fez, eu teria percebido isso antes.

Assim que voltei, percebi que Edward estava olhando o interior de um armário-gabinete que até então para mim não existia. Ele ficava no canto, entre a porta e uma poltrona que pertencia a minha avó, e com certeza deve ter aparecido quando eu não estava mais aqui.

- O que tem aí? - perguntei me aproximando.

Edward não me respondeu. Apenas se afastou do armário com uma garrafa escura em mãos.

- A melhor solução para o frio. - ele riu.

- Vinho?

- Vinho. Tinto. Posso? - ele mostrou a garrafa para mim.

- Se não estiver envenenado, claro que pode. - brinquei, dando de ombros.

Edward arrancou com força a rolha da garrafa e cheirou rapidamente.

- Parece perfeito.

- É por sua conta e risco. - ri. - Vou buscar os copos na cozinha.

- Copos? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Eu também vou beber. - me expliquei.

- Não vai não. - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Claro que vou.

Ele se aproximou de mim com a garrafa de vinho em mãos e envolveu minha cintura com o braço livre.

- Não senhora. - ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça. - Você é menor de idade e eu sou responsável por você, então nada de bebida. Se quiser vamos até algum mercadinho e compramos alguma coisa, mas vinho... não.

Me soltei de seu braço e olhei para ele como se ele fosse um completo idiota, - brincando óbvio, - apoiando minhas mãos em minha cintura.

- Edward Cullen! - me segurei para não rir. - Menor de idade? Eu já sou mãe, sou praticamente a Sra. Cullen, e se eu tenho idade pra fazer tudo isso, beber é o de menos. Sem contar... - me aproximei, segurando um pedaço de sua camiseta e encarando-o. - Sempre vou ter meu marido pra cuidar de mim...

- Bom... - ele respirou fundo, abaixando sua cabeça e olhando profundamente em meus olhos. - Acho que de alguma forma... - ele esfregou seus lábios nos meus, bem devagar. - ...você me convenceu, mocinha.

Não tinha apenas uma garrafa de vinho naquele armário. Tinha uma verdadeira coleção, que eu e Edward acabamos descobrindo depois da esvaziarmos a terceira garrafa. Na realidade eu nem sei como consegui beber tanto. Só sei que depois dos primeiros goles e da forte tontura inicial, eu estava me acostumando e adorando aquela reação que o vinho estava exercendo em mim. Eu parecia ter perdido qualquer tristeza, vergonha, filtro ou noção, e Edward estava adorando; eu sabia que ele estava prestes a aproveitar o meu estado alcoolizado.

- Vinho é muito, muito bom.. - falei sentada em seu colo no sofá, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Edward estava massageando a palma de minha mão e dando beijinhos no meu pulso. Seus olhos estavam lascivos e tão vermelhos quanto o vinho... A boca, também continha um vermelho forte porque não conseguíamos parar de nos beijar. Era maravilhoso estar assim com ele. Eu estava sentindo uma liberdade que posso até quase ter certeza de que nunca tinha sentido. - Quero mais... - murmurei. Eu não sabia mais onde estava a minha taça. Edward sorriu preguiçosamente e levou sua taça de vinho até minha boca, me servindo daquele líquido doce. Ele deu um gole rápido sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

- Você está extremamente linda hoje. - ele me olhava de cima a baixo. Me senti ruborizar ainda mais. Minhas bochechas que já estavam quentes e vermelhas, agora pareciam piorar. Nunca, nunca em minha vida eu iria imaginar que um dia teria alguém como Edward em minha vida. E nunca pensei que fosse me considerar tão sortuda. - Estou adorando te ver assim, Bella.

- Obrigada. Mas eu estou bêbada. - falei meio constatando, meio perguntando, brincando com meu dedo indicador por seu nariz.

- Eu bem sei que está. - ele riu levemente. - E está linda mesmo assim. - ele pegou minha mão novamente, e deu beijos por ela toda, até nas pontinhas dos meus dedos.

- Duvidoooo, Edward. Você está falando isso só para me levar para a cama... - É. Falei demais. Mas também não estava ligando então para mostrar que brinquei comecei a rir. Para Edward não foi bem uma brincadeira, e sim um convite. Ele logo apertou minha cintura com mais intensidade.

- Não duvide de mim. - ele me olhou nos olhos. - Mas por um lado você está certa. Eu realmente quero te levar pra cama.

- E eu quero mais vinho. - sorri em sua direção, fingindo ignorar sua investida.

Ele mais uma vez trouxe o copo até minha boca, e esperou que eu bebesse, com toda a paciência do mundo. O álcool dessa vez desceu diferente. Meus braços arrepiaram de forma instantânea e me fizeram dar um tremilique. Edward riu.

- Acho que chega, né? - ele disse ainda rindo.

- Nãããããooo.. - encostei minha testa em seu ombro, aninhando-me. Sua mão livre e quente encontrou a parte debaixo de minha blusa e começou a acariciar minhas costas. Pude ouvir seu coração, e estava acelerado. Sua respiração também estava acelerada. E foi nesse momento que o meu próprio coração também começou a disparar.

- Chega sim. Daqui a pouco você vai passar bem mal e acredite, não é nada bom.

Me afastei de seu ombro e me ajeitei em seu colo, olhando em seus olhos.

- Você já ficou bêbado?

Um sorriso abriu bem devagar no cantinho de seus lábios. Era visível a tensão sexual que estava crescendo entre nós dois naquele pequeno instante.

- Diversas vezes, meu sorriso. - ele respirou fundo e continuou sorrindo, dessa vez passando sua mão para cima e para baixo em minhas coxas.

- Mas é booom... tô me sentindo tão... solta... - balancei para um lado e para o outro em seu colo, como se estivesse acompanhando uma música bem devagar, apesar de não estarmos ouvindo nada. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas os abri levemente e vi que Edward acompanhava cada coisa que eu fazia. O passear de sua mão em minha perna não estava me ajudando em nada. Porque Edward era homem, e era esperto, então de vez em quando seus dedos escapavam e brincavam "sem querer" com o interior da minha coxa, alcançando um lugar em especial. Com a legging que eu estava usando, eu era capaz de sentir qualquer coisa.

Ele continuou rindo daquele jeito preguiçoso, causado pelo álcool.

- Está solta, é? - ele falou baixo, derrubando o restinho de vinho que tinha dentro de seu copo todo em meu colo. Ele inclinou-se, colocando o copo vazio no chão ao lado do sofá e começou a lamber todo o líquido que ainda escorria em minha pele. Assim que encontrou suas mãos livres, resolveu agarrar a barra do meu blusão, levantando-a vagarosamente, o suficiente para deixar um pouquinho da minha barriga de fora. Suas mãos envolveram minha cintura, os polegares posicionados estrategicamente um de cada lado do meu umbigo. Eu adorava as mãos de Edward. Elas eram grandes, quentes e senti-las em minha pele dava uma sensação muito forte, um gelo no estômago, uma vontade...

- Uhum... - falei quase gemendo enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior, brincando com os botões de sua camiseta comprida. Percebi que seu pomo de adão balançou forte em seu pescoço e olhei rapidamente para ele, que estava me encarando de forma ainda mais intensa.

- Solta em que sentido? - o sorriso não saía de seu rosto. O safado sabia a minha intenção, mas provavelmente queria ouvir de mim. Então apenas ignorei.

- Sabe o que eu queria muito? - perguntei.

- O que você queria muito? - ele falou com sua voz arrastada, se ajeitando no sofá e inclinando-se novamente em direção ao meu pescoço. Senti seus dentes mordiscando minha pele de leve, a língua quente subindo até meu maxilar e acabei soltando todo o ar pela boca. Foi rápido. Minha respiração já estava toda errada.

- Mas se eu... falar... você faz? - inclinei minha cabeça, dando caminho livre para que ele continuasse seu trabalho em meu pescoço. Ele passou o nariz pelo vão do meu pescoço, sua barba já começando a crescer arranhando o ponto logo abaixo da minha orelha. O meio de minhas pernas já estava desesperado. Buscando um pouco de alívio, investi meu quadril um pouquinho para frente, o que já foi o suficiente para que ele soltasse um gemido.

- Ahh... Eu faço tudo o que você quiser, Bella... - ele falou.

- Queria experimentar alguma... posição nova... enquanto estamos aqui.. - falei engolindo em seco, sentindo o volume em sua calça jeans praticamente encaixado entre minhas pernas. Acabei investindo de novo, e as mãos dele tremeram em minha barriga, apertando ainda mais minha cintura.

Deixei de lado todas as minha inibições. Fui descendo minhas mãos pelo abdômen de Edward, arrastando lentamente minhas unhas curtas, parando no cós de seu jeans. Percebi que sua respiração falhou então resolvi ousar abrindo o botão e me deparando com sua boxer, já apresentando a consequência de sua excitação para mim.

Tomada por uma grande coragem, - grande parte desta induzida pelo álcool, - invadi a boxer e envolvi minha mão em torno _dele_ assim que Edward começou a me beijar. O encontro de nossos lábios acabou sendo entre-cortado por gemidos abafados, mordidas e movimentos inconscientes do nosso corpo, que acabavam nos deixando ainda pior.

- Bella... - ele engoliu em seco. - Assim eu não vou aguentar, baby... - suas mãos seguraram meu quadril com força e seus lábios invadiram com ainda mais intensidade meu pescoço. Com certeza ele me marcaria. E eu não estava dando a mínima pra isso.

- Não tem problema.. - falei ofegante. - Eu quero. Eu quero muito, Edward... - minha voz saiu arrastada e fez ele grunhir. Em questão de instantes senti meus pés balançando no ar e as mãos de Edward em meu bumbum, me carregando cambaleante. Batemos na poltrona, na mesinha, na parede que dava para a cozinha... quando chegamos perto do meu quarto, acabamos batendo também no portal e dessa vez acabei escorregando de seu colo. Sem parar de nos beijar, começamos a rir, mas o riso de Edward não durou muito. Logo ele estava sério, olhando para mim e arrancando minha roupa.

- Você quer uma posição diferente... - sua respiração estava descompassada. - Vai ser aqui. - ele grunhiu. - Na porta. - a essa altura minha blusa já tinha sumido e suas mãos famintas estavam levantando meu sutiã, sem nem se importar com o fecho.

Edward estava diferente. Sua atitude estava completamente irreconhecível. Ele nunca tinha agido dessa forma comigo, sempre era mais carinhoso, só que dessa vez não havia nada de leve. Estava muito mais carnal, primitivo. E o pior de tudo é que eu estava gostando.

- Argh, eu preciso estar dentro de você... - ele murmurou.

- E eu quero você dentro de mim... - sussurrei. - Vem...

Assim como ele estava ousando, eu também ia aproveitar e dar meu ataque de ousadia. Tirei minhas próprias calças e parti para as roupas de Edward, terminando de abaixar seus jeans que já estavam abertos enquanto ele arrancava sua camiseta e jogava no chão. Só percebi que estávamos completamente nus quando senti sua língua percorrer meu mamilo. Era como um tiro de calor direto no meio de minhas pernas e de forma completamente oposta, um enorme calafrio passeando por minha coluna.

Como eu sentia falta de me sentir mulher... e de ser a mulher dele.

Quando Edward finalmente me pegou no colo de forma desajeitada e me penetrou, soltamos um gemido alto de satisfação. Foi como se nós estivéssemos nos redescobrindo. Mesmo naquela posição louca, sentir seus dedos marcando minha coxa e seus lábios mordendo meus seios de forma voraz me levou a descobrir coisas que eu realmente nunca havia sentido. Ali, naquele momento, eu tomei a decisão que eu seria mais ousada, porque as consequências eram simplesmente maravilhosas.

Envolvi meus braços por seus ombros e passei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ele continuava com o ritmo forte, sussurrando palavras de satisfação e gemidos em meu ouvido. Era como se meu corpo estivesse pegando fogo. Ele me imprensou ainda mais na parede, - o que me fez bater levemente com a cabeça, - e trouxe a sua mão para onde estávamos ligados. Aquilo era novo, e simplesmente delicioso. A intensidade só aumentava e por diversas vezes achei que ia escorregar da parede, mas ele manteve as mãos em mim, me segurando com força. Apertei minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril procurando algum apoio, e isso o trouxe ainda mais para perto de mim. Foi nesse momento que senti meu estômago se apertando, e logo veio meu orgasmo.

Tenho quase certeza que soltei um grito, agora não consigo mais me lembrar. Quando ele percebeu que eu tinha chegado em meu ápice, ele aumentou o ritmo ainda mais. Sua testa estava franzida, os olhos fechados, e era visível o suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mesmo com o frio bizarro que estava lá fora.

- Céus, como... é bom... te sentir... novamente. - ele falou enquanto continuava no ritmo. - Eu vou chegar Bella... eu vou cheg...

Edward soltou um grunhido alto enquanto alcançava seu ápice e me imprensava ainda mais na parede. Ele apoiou sua cabeça no vão de meu pescoço e enquanto recobrava a respiração, comecei a fazer carinho em seu cabelo e beijos por todo seu rosto. Quando percebi, estávamos escorregando pela parede e indo parar no chão.

Edward riu, acariciando meus cabelos e dando beijos em meu colo. Estávamos em uma posição terrivelmente estranha, mas eu não queria sair dali. E ele também parecia não querer.

- Você tem razão... - falei sorrindo, notando que ele estava brincando com meu pingentinho de ouro em formato de menininho, que Charlotte tinha me dado e eu não tirava do pescoço.

- Razão de que? - ele se ajeitou, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estávamos no chão da casa, na porta do meu quarto. Ele passou seus braços ao redor de meu corpo, me abraçando.

- Essa casa tem memórias muito boas para que eu queira me desfazer dela... - sorri. - Vamos trocar com Claire. Eu quero poder voltar aqui.

* * *

_Entããããão... hahahaha... só espero que tenham gostado do capítulo._

_Percebi que teve muita gente que colocou o email errado. Quando voce coloca o email todo, o fanfiction tira, então tem que burlar, tipo meunome arroba hotmail ponto com... entenderam?_

_O que acharam desse capítulo? Hoje fiz algumas contas e creio que a fic terminará certinho no capítulo 60. =(_

_Um beijão e espero que tenham um ótimo final de semana!_

_Dani _

_P.s. - Tem um polyvore desse capítulo no meu perfil. O que acharam?_


	57. Chapter 56 Meetings with the Past

_Considerações iniciais: Me perdoem por não ter mandado spoiler essa semana! _

_Espero que gostem do capítulo! Beijinhos :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 56 –**** Meetings with the Past**

_**PoV Bella**_

_"O passado é a única realidade humana. Tudo o que é já foi."_

_(Anatole France)_

- É incrível como até aqui nada mudou. – murmurei.

- Não tem muito o que mudar, meu anjo... – ele riu, apertando seus braços ao redor do meu corpo. Mesmo com aquele monte de casacos nos cobrindo, não deixava de ser delicioso. A manhã em Monrovia havia nos recebido ainda mais fria do que imaginávamos e depois de uma noite extremamente tórrida e quente, acordamos dispostos a visitar o local onde tudo começou: a fazenda dos Clearwater. – Não faz tanto tempo assim que estivemos aqui. Só tem pouco mais de um ano.

Me virei de frente para ele, ficando de costas para toda a vista de Monrovia.

- Você tem razão. – brinquei com o zíper de seu casaco. – É que eu me sinto tão ligada a você que parece que nós estamos juntos desde sempre...

Edward sorriu e segurou minha mão, dando um beijo em cada um dos nós dos meus dedos.

- Eu não vejo a hora de me casar com você. – ele levou minhas mãos para trás de seu pescoço, voltando a me abraçar.

- Eu também não. – suspirei, vendo a fumacinha saindo de nossas bocas. – Mas falta pouquinho.

- Eu não acredito que Alice vai se casar antes de nós. – ele fez uma carinha de falso-emburrado, enquanto tirava uma de suas mãos de minha cintura e ajeitava o gorro de lã em minha cabeça.

- Eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso... – levantei uma sobrancelha. – Emmett e Rosalie também se casaram antes de nós. Eu não tenho nem dezoito anos ainda, esqueceu?

- _Disso_ eu havia mesmo me esquecido. – ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Porque? – perguntei curiosa.

Seu abraço se apertou ao redor de minha cintura, me puxando ainda mais próxima de seu corpo.

- Porque você não parece ter dezessete anos. – ele deu um beijo em minha testa. – Você já é uma mulher madura, uma mãe maravilhosa, uma noiva encantadora... – ele se aproximou de meu ouvido. – E uma amante deliciosa...

Sorri, sentindo arrepios do ponto que seu hálito havia batido em meu pescoço até os dedos do pé.

- Ontem à noite foi tão bom... – me aconcheguei em seu peito. Eu sabia que minhas bochechas estavam rosadas, tanto pelo frio quanto pelo que Edward havia me dito. Ele pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me encarou com um brilho no olhar e um jeito sexy que me deixou ainda mais encabulada.

- Ontem a noite foi extremamente perfeito, meu sorriso... – ele confirmou, encostando seus lábios nos meus. – Eu espero que não tenha te machucado de alguma forma...

É. Poisé. Posso dizer que nossa noite foi bem _intensa_. Não lembro que horas fomos dormir, mas como já que eu tinha pedido, Edward se dedicou a me ensinar algumas posições que eu não conhecia. Eu acabei descobrindo sensações que não conhecia e vontades que também não conhecia. O sexo foi muito mais forte do que qualquer outra vez que tenhamos feito juntos, mais... animal; e isso acabou sendo meio que libertador para mim. Eu comecei a ter coragem de pedir mais coisas, de falar com mais liberdade e ele teve a enorme disposição de me dar tudo o que eu queria. Tudo o que eu pedia. Em algumas horas sozinhos, eu e Edward adquirimos uma nova cumplicidade que um ano não havia dado à gente.

- Os músculos da minha perna estão meio doloridos, mas nada tão ruim assim. – sorri. – Minha cabeça é que parece que deu perda total. – ri.

- O que me faz lembrar de nunca mais dar vinho para a senhorita.. – ele riu também e brincou, sacudindo nossos corpos de forma leve. Antes de sairmos de casa, eu não estava nada bem. Foi preciso um chá de canela para curar todo o meu enjôo. Nem quando eu estava grávida de Anthony havia tido um enjôo tão forte quanto aquele. Eu nunca mais tomaria vinho.

- Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo mais tomar. – ri, apertando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Está muito frio meu anjo... vamos voltar para casa? – ele soltou nosso abraço para olhar em seu relógio de pulso. – Também já está quase na hora do almoço. Não esqueça que combinamos com Claire, Rosalie e Emmett.

- E Kelly também... – olhei para ele, esperando alguma reação. Na noite anterior, depois de nosso "momento" na porta do meu quarto, tomamos um banho juntos, jantamos, e enquanto jantávamos eu trouxe à tona a situação de Kelly com seus pais, e o quanto isso preocupava Rosalie, que era completamente louca pela menina. Edward simpatizou-se na hora com o problema, e disse que esse seria o principal assunto que teria com seu pai assim que voltássemos a Nova York.

- Tudo com Kelly vai dar certo, meu bebê. Eu te prometo. – ele ajeitou meu gorro novamente. – Agora vamos, está muito frio. – ele pegou em minha mão e entrelaçamos nossos dedos "enluvados" até o carro.

* * *

- O segredo é usar a semolina... – falei ao terminar de misturar o molho bolonhesa com o macarrão já pronto. – Fica muito mais gost...

As mãos de Edward me surpreenderam, passeando avidamente pelo elástico da minha calça comprida. Seu peito encostou em minhas costas, me imprensando na bancada da cozinha. Acabei soltando um sorriso junto com um suspiro, e inclinei minha cabeça, já sabendo que ganharia vários beijinhos no pescoço. Edward não decepcionou, afundando seus lábios em minha pele, mordiscando, lambendo, e me deixando arrepiada. Ele foi logo onde queria, sem rodeios. E eu estava gostando disso.

- Eu não consigo tirar minhas mãos de você. Ficar sentado na cadeira enquanto você cozinha dessa forma sexy é tortura, Bella... – ele falou com a voz arrastada. Fechei os olhos e soltei a colher de pau deixando-a apoiada na panela ainda quente, tomando cuidado para não me queimar. Do jeito que Edward me deixava era bem provável que eu acabasse perdendo o fio da meada e ia na certeza acabar me machucando.

- Então não tire as mãos de mim. – respondi acariciando os pelinhos de seus braços. – Mas eu preciso apagar esse fogo antes que a gente se machuque.

- Apagar esse fogo, é? – ele falou ainda arrastado, rindo.

- Ai, como é bobo. – ri. - Você me entendeu.. – dei um tapinha em sua mão, que já estava querendo entrar em minha calça. – Peraí, deixa eu nos livrar do perigo, depois sou toda sua.

Edward se afastou, cruzando os braços e mesmo de costas eu tinha certeza que ele estava olhando para mim. Apaguei o fogo, coloquei a tampa na panela para que não esfriasse e lavei minhas mãos rapidamente na pia, mas Edward não quis esperar tanto assim. Suas mãos me levantaram pela cintura e me colocaram sentada na beirada da pia sem nem me dar chance de enxugar minhas mãos.

- _Déjà vu_. – ele riu, suas mãos ainda firmes em meus quadris.

- É... até a pia você deixou ligada novamente. – brinquei, balançando minhas pernas. Eu conseguia lembrar perfeitamente da última vez que fizemos isso.

Edward se aproximou de mim e desligou a torneira, o barulho da água cessando e logo nos deixando em um enorme silêncio.

- Agora você é toda minha? – ele inclinou a cabeça, dando um selinho no cantinho de meus lábios.

- Uhum. – balancei a cabeça positivamente.

Edward passou as palmas por minhas coxas e segurou na parte de trás de meus joelhos, levando minhas pernas ao redor de seus quadris.

- Minha vontade é de arrancar toda a sua roupa e ter você todinha... aqui.. na bancada... sabia? – ele apertou minha coxa.

- Ué, não é o final de semana das novas experiências? – falei enquanto mordia meu lábio e levava meus braços para seus ombros. Prendi minhas mãos em seus cabelos da nuca e ele abriu um sorriso, fechando os olhos de satisfação. Edward ajeitou-se entre minhas pernas causando uma certa fricção onde eu já estava necessitada e tive a sensação de ver estrelas. Ele percebeu minha reação e fez de novo, e de novo, até sair um gemido de meus lábios. Eu já estava sentindo aquele medinho gostoso, o tremer das pernas e falta de ar quando a campainha tocou, nos despertando daquele estágio absoluto. Edward grunhiu reclamão e apoiou a testa em meu ombro.

- Droga.. – ele sussurrou.

- Eles chegaram.. – falei sem ar e meio perdida.

- Chegaram. – ele respondeu entredentes. - Você tem como abrir a porta? Acho que tenho que ir ao banheiro.. não posso recebê-los... assim. – ele olhou rapidamente para baixo. Eu também olhei e não pude deixar de rir.

Edward subiu e eu precisei de alguns segundos para me recompor. Quando abri a porta quase fui parar no chão com a velocidade em que Kelly abraçou minhas pernas. Claire, Rosalie e Emmett me deram um beijo rápido na bochecha e rumaram para a cozinha, onde o macarrão estava cheirando bastante, totalmente convidativo. Por sorte eu já tinha arrumado a mesa e só estava esperando a massa ficar pronta.

- Estou morto de fome, e... – ele respirou fundo. – Você fez macarrão com o molho da vovó Swan? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Fiz. – sorri, assentindo.

- Emmett sempre fala desse macarrão. – Claire falou pegando Kelly e colocando-a sentada em seu colo. – Você precisa deixar essa receita comigo, Bella.

- Eu deixo, não tem problema nenhum. – sorri me sentando à mesa. – As receitas da vovó Swan nunca foram secretas.

Edward voltou com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas e cumprimentou todo mundo à mesa, sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso tortinho. Assim que deixamos de nos olhar, reparei que Rosalie estava me encarando com um sorriso enorme e safado.

- Já ia perguntar de você, Edward.. – ela disse rindo. Edward ficou completamente sem graça, eu tive que abaixar minha cabeça mas então Emmett soltou um pigarro e ameaçou falar.

- Mas então, para que esse almoço? – Emmett perguntou. – Bella disse que vocês tinham algumas coisas para propor...

- Sim, sim... – Edward pegou minha mão por debaixo da mesa. – Começamos a falar com Claire sobre algumas idéias que tivemos, mas não chegamos a terminar o assunto. Vamos nos servir, podemos conversar enquanto comemos. Esse cheiro está maravilhoso.

Comecei a servir um por um, mas Edward me interrompeu e começou a me ajudar. Quando estávamos todos nos alimentando bem, ele limpou a boca, terminou de mastigar e resolveu começar o assunto.

- É o seguinte. Como vocês sabem, Charlie deixou essa casa para Bella.

- Para nós dois, Edward. – corrigi. – Ele deixou a casa para nós dois. – olhei para Emmett e Claire. Eu queria que toda essa história estivesse em pratos limpos, ainda mais para Claire, que também seria beneficiada com nossa ideia.

- Certo, para nós dois. – Edward afirmou. – Só que eu e Bella estamos com outros planos. Muitos planos, na verdade.

- Que planos? – Rosalie perguntou enquanto dava uma colherada do macarrão para Kelly, que já estava toda lambuzada de molho.

- Quer falar? – Edward olhou para mim. Eu olhei rapidamente para ele e assenti.

- Emmett... Rose... eu quero que vocês venham morar com a gente em Nova York. – falei rápido. Os dois continuaram me olhando sem entender então continuei. – Eu e Edward pensamos, e... vamos dar essa casa para Claire, para que ela possa morar melhor, venderemos a casa que sobrar, e com o dinheiro, damos entrada em uma casa que está vendendo no final da nossa rua, em Long Island. – eu estava falando tão rápido que o ar estava me faltando. Eu sabia que iam implicar milhões de coisas, principalmente no fato de abandonar os trabalhos e deixar Claire, mas eu e Edward já tinhamos mais da metade dos problemas meio que resolvidos.

- Vocês tem tempo para pensar. – Edward falou. – Não queremos forçar nada, é que... Bella quer vocês por perto. E eu também. E tenho certeza que Anthony ia amar crescer perto dos tios...

- Mas e trabalho? – Emmett perguntou meio preocupado. – Eu não posso deixar a oficina e ir para lá sem nenhuma renda...

- Carlisle disse que pode te arrumar um cargo no escritório dele. – Edward respondeu rápido. – Emmett, eu e Bella já vimos quase tudo. Basta vocês aceitarem. Estamos há um tempinho pensando nisso. – ele me olhou. Eu olhei para Emmett e Rosalie e assenti, dando força no que Edward estava falando.

- Mas e eu? – Rosalie complementou. – Eu também não posso ficar sem trabalhar...

- Charlotte disse que tem uma vaga no escritório de assistência social, mas eu tenho outros planos para você. – respondi abrindo um sorriso. – Eu estou pensando em abrir uma loja de doces e sucos assim que terminar o colégio. – continuei sorrindo.

- Enquanto eu estive preso, - Edward começou. – Eu fiz amizade com uma pessoa muito especial, o Sr. Steve... – ele respirou fundo. – Resumindo toda a história, ele se tornou cliente do escritório do meu pai, e conseguimos tirá-lo de uma acusação horrível... ele está livre e... como agradecimento, ele fez questão de financiar esse projeto da loja que Bella quer abrir... – Edward me olhou com carinho. – Eu sempre soube que ela tinha esse sonho, e quando conversamos sobre isso há umas semanas atrás, ela disse que seria ótimo ter você como sócia, como confeiteira...

- Sucos e doces! Imagina que delícia, Rose! – falei animada.

Emmett e Rosalie olharam para Claire, esperando para saber sua opinião.

- Por mim vocês já estavam lá! – Claire respondeu com um sorriso animado. – Tudo que eu quero para vocês é que vocês crescam na vida e tenham um futuro! Eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo!

Porém, uma minúscula pessoa que estava sentada à mesa com a gente tossiu, ainda perdida em seu macarrão e alheia à nossa conversa, nos acordando daquela euforia de novidades. Eu e Edward não tínhamos contado com a presença de Kelly na vida de Rosalie. E isso era um problema.

- Podemos responder isso daqui há uns dias? No casamento de Alice? – Emmett perguntou.

- Claro. – Edward respondeu. – Como disse, não tem problema, vocês tem tempo para pensar. Bella só vai começar com esse projeto quando terminar o colégio... e eu sei que vocês tem outras coisas para resolver. – ele olhou para Kelly.

- É exatamente _isso_ que me preocupa. – Rosalie respondeu com cuidado para que Kelly não prestasse atenção.

- Bella me contou. – Edward falou. – Eu vou conversar com meu pai sobre _isso_.

- Mas... se _isso_ der certo... vocês vão? – perguntei ansiosa.

Emmett e Rosalie se entreolharam, e depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, olharam pra mim e para Edward.

- Nós vamos.

* * *

- Porque está nervoso meu amor? – perguntei enquanto ajeitava sua gravata vinho, que por mandado de Alice, combinava com o meu vestido.

- Eu estou nervoso? – ele respondeu junto com um sorriso torto.

- Você sabe que você está. – imitei seu sorriso. – Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu te falei? – ri.

- Mais ou menos. – ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura. – Me desculpa, meu anjo.

Tive que rir. Tadinho. Eu estava há meia hora contando para ele como tinha sido a despedida de solteira de Alice, e ele nem sequer tinha ouvido.

Foi divertido. Anthony foi comigo. Alice alugou um quarto no Four Seasons em Manhattan, e fizemos uma festa do pijama. Até Esme participou. Dançamos toda a trilha sonora de Chicago, ficamos assistindo filmes antigos, brincamos com Anthony, comemos chocolate e vi todas ficando loucas de tanto beber champagne. Eu fiquei no suco. Eu estava amamentando Anthony e não queria que nada influenciasse nisso. Era a melhor hora do dia tê-lo em meus braços, se alimentando, os olhos me encarando e as bochechinhas vermelhas mostrando o quanto ele ficava ainda mais saudável cada dia que passava.

Quase seis meses. Meu bebê já estava tão crescido... parecia que era ontem que eu ainda estava grávida e em pânico por pensar que ia doer colocá-lo no mundo. Foi a dor mais gostosa que já tive em toda a minha vida. A dor que mais valeu a pena. A dor pela qual eu sabia que nunca ia me arrepender.

- Não tem problema. – terminei o nó e ele levantou meu rosto, para que nossos olhos se encontrassem. Eu podia ver a tensão no fundo de seus olhos. Então apenas dei um sorriso seguro. – Fique calmo. Não é o fim do mundo. É só o casamento da sua irmã.

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas ela é minha irmã mais nova, e...

- Eu te entendo. – respirei fundo, segurando seu rosto. – Mas é com Jasper que ela está casando, e você sabe que podemos confiar em Jasper não sabe?

- Claro que sei. – ele riu. – É besteira minha... – ele se inclinou e me beijou. Ouvimos uma batida na porta, e era justamente Jasper, completamente vermelho e com uma cara ainda mais tensa do que a de Edward.

- Esme disse que Alice está te chamando, Bella. – ele disse rapidamente enquanto se aproximava de Anthony, que estava em seu carrinho, vestindo um terninho cinza e brincando com o pinguim azul do backyardigans. – Heeey garotão! Está na beca hein? – ele riu.

- Você acha que nosso filho ia vir com qualquer roupa para o seu casamento com Alice, Jasper? – falei sorrindo e me aproximando do carrinho.

- Até porque se não viesse, acho que Alice nos mataria. – Edward brincou.

- Certamente mataria. – Jasper olhou para nós dois, ainda agachado perto de Anthony, que já estava com suas mãozinhas ávidas e loucas para tocar no cabelo impecável do novo tio. – Edward, as alianças estão com você? – ele perguntou.

- Estão no meu bolso. – Edward sorriu, dando um tapinha em seu bolso da calça. – Relaxa Jasper, está tudo bem.

- Será que Alice está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado. – E se ela desistir na última hora? – ele levantou e foi até uma cadeira.

- Acredite Jasper, isso _não_ vai acontecer. – falei rindo e levando o carrinho de Anthony até a porta, que Edward estava segurando para que eu passasse. – Vou lá ver o que Alice quer... – recebi um beijo levinho nos lábios e um sorriso.

- Volte logo.. – ele sussurrou.

Assenti. Mas pelo que eu conhecia de Alice, provavelmente eu só veria Edward no altar.

* * *

Depois de aturar uma crise de Alice que durou por quase duas horas atrasando o casamento em uma, estávamos eu, Edward e Anthony, indo em direção ao altar.

- Eu sou um idiota. – Edward sussurrou com Anthony em seu colo enquanto caminhávamos lentamente.

- Porque? – sussurrei também e sorri para Esme, que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas esperando a entrada da noiva.

- Porque eu estava tão nervoso que não te disse o quanto você está maravilhosa hoje.

Tenho certeza que minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Apertei o mini bouquet que estava em minha mão e olhei para meus pés. Só conseguia ver a pontinha de meus dedos manicurados, porque o vestido era bem longo.

- Adoro quando você fica tímida. – ele riu ainda falando baixo.

Anthony soltou uma gargalhada do nada e nós dois começamos a rir. Infelizmente já era hora de subirmos ao altar e eu tive que me separar dos dois. Assim que me coloquei certinha no lugar onde tínhamos ensaiado milhares de vezes, observei Rosalie vindo logo atrás de mim. Ela também acabou sendo convidada por Alice para ser madrinha. No dia do pedido, ela disse que Rosalie também era família e devia fazer parte do casamento. Óbvio que Emmett também estava incluído nessa, e estava ao lado de Edward e de Jasper.

Eles ainda não tinham me dado a resposta da mudança para Nova York porque tinham chegado naquela mesma manhã e por conta do casamento de Alice estivemos muito ocupados para conversar. Mas eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para termos aquela conversa. Eu queria muito que Rosalie e Emmett viessem morar perto de nós, e principalmente que minha irmã fosse minha sócia em minha lojinha dos sonhos. Eu já tinha tido sorte o suficiente de ter o financiamento vindo de Steve, agora só bastava terminar o colégio e começar a planejar.

Parei meus devaneios e cheguei ao ponto de quase fazer xixi de tanto rir ao ver Jasper, - que já estava do outro lado do altar, - ao lado de Edward esperando por Alice. Porque Anthony, que estava no colo de Edward, pedia a atenção do tio o tempo inteiro. Ele puxava o terno de Jasper, brincava com a gravata, dava tapinhas repetidos em seu braço, gargalhava, fazia uns barulhos, uns gritos... eu sei que meu bebê tinha que se comportar mas aquela cena estava sendo hilária... e linda. Edward não conseguia nem controlar nosso girassolzinho porque também não parava de rir. Estávamos sendo péssimos pais em matéria de ensinar nosso filho a se comportar, mas não conseguíamos nem agir com tamanha cena fofa. Chegou ao ponto de até o padre começar a rir de Anthony. E todos os convidados. Mas eles pararam no momento em que a música anunciou que Alice ia entrar.

E ela estava linda. Eu já tinha visto o vestido em todas as provas que acompanhei, mas o brilho que minha futura cunhada tinha hoje não se comparava a nada que eu já tenha visto antes na baixinha. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e alegres e seu sorriso era impagável. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la tão feliz, e percebi que todos estavam tão embasbacados feito eu. Até mesmo Anthony. Ele resolveu ficar quietinho no colo de Edward, que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao ver a irmã vestida de noiva.

A música tocava dentro da Capela de São Patrício, no meio daquela selva de pedra que era Manhattan, e Alice caminhava lentamente com Carlisle, passando pelo caminho de flores que tinha no chão. Rosalie começou a fungar do meu lado e tive que me segurar para também não chorar tamanha emoção.

Ela finalmente chegou ao pé do altar, onde Jasper já estava esperando por ela completamente emocionado. Ele abraçou Carlisle e aceitou a mão dela, que se entrelaçou na sua e fez com que os dois continuassem o caminho até o lugar onde deviam acompanhar a cerimônia.

O padre falou coisas lindas. Sobre almas gêmeas, sobre o verdadeiro amor, e naquele momento eu e Edward ouvíamos olhando um para o outro. Era exatamente como nos sentíamos. E toda aquela sensação me dava a vontade de casar com ele ali, naquela mesma hora, de uma vez por todas, falar o quanto eu o amava, e o quanto ele era o homem da minha vida... e pelo jeito que ele me olhava, eu tinha certeza que ele estava pensando do mesmo jeito.

- Amor não é se envolver com a pessoa perfeita... – o padre continuou. - Aquela dos nossos sonhos... – ele olhou para Jasper e para Alice. - Não existem príncipes nem princesas! Encare a outra pessoa de forma sincera e real, exaltando suas qualidades, mas sabendo também de seus defeitos. – Alice assentiu, e vi uma lágrima emocionada cair em sua bochecha. Jasper também viu e limpou, dando um sorriso seguro para Alice, que sorriu de volta. - O amor só é lindo, quando encontramos alguém que nos transforme no melhor que podemos ser.

Olhei para Edward e ele sibilou "eu te amo". Eu respondi da mesma forma e só não chorei porque Anthony começou a beliscar o queixo do pai, e isso me fez rir bastante. Edward também acabou dispersando e riu. Aqueles dois que estavam à minha frente eram os homens da minha vida. Meu futuro marido e meu bebê. E por eles eu faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance. Sempre. Cada vez que eu via os dois juntos eu tinha a certeza disso.

- Onde estão as alianças? – o padre perguntou e Edward foi até eles, com Anthony e com a caixinha em mãos, entregando-a ao padre. Ele tirou as alianças de dentro da caixinha, colocou-as nas mãos de Jasper e de Alice, - que estavam uma em cima da outra, - e falou. - Jasper Harold Whitlock, você aceita Mary Alice Cullen como sua legítima esposa, prometendo ser fiel na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, amando-lhe e respeitando-lhe até que a morte os separe?

- Sem dúvida nenhuma que sim. – ele sorriu olhando para Alice.

- Coloque a aliança em sua esposa, Jasper. – o padre falou também sorrindo. Jasper tirou a luva de Alice e colocou a aliança calmamente em seu dedo. Esse foi o momento em que Alice caiu em prantos e quase toda a igreja chorou. Eu ia agradecer por Alice ter me dado maquiagem a prova d'água. A baixinha já sabia.

- Mary Alice Cullen, você aceita Jasper Harold Whitlock como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo ser fiel na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, amando-lhe e respeitando-lhe até que a morte os separe?

- Claro que sim! – ela deu uns pulinhos dignos de Alice e sorriu ao mesmo que chorava, fazendo a igreja toda rir.

- Coloque a aliança em seu marido, Alice. – ele falou sorrindo. Alice estava com suas mãos tremendo, mas ela conseguiu colocar direitinho no dedo esquerdo de Jasper.

- Pelos poderes que a Santa Igreja e a cidade de Nova York me ofereceram, eu lhes apresento Sr. e Sra. Whitlock! Jasper, pode beijar a noiva.

Os dois se beijaram e eu tive que colocar o mini bouquet embaixo de meu braço para aplaudir com a intensidade que eu queria. Todos os convidados estavam aplaudindo aquele momento emocionante para nossa família. Até mesmo Anthony estava gritando, e Edward estava segurando suas mãozinhas, tentando ensiná-lo a bater suas palminhas.

Alice e Jasper caminharam de volta para o lado de fora da igreja, e eu novamente encontrei meus dois meninos. Edward segurou Anthony em seu braço esquerdo e com o direito ele procurou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Eu e você. No banheiro da festa. Assim que chegarmos no salão. Mamãe vai ficar com Anthony.

Olhei para Edward completamente sem entender e ganhei um mega sorriso tarado de volta. Então eu entendi. Ri e abaixei meus olhos, morrendo de vergonha, mas me arrependi de ter levantado a cabeça. Porque assim que olhei pra frente eu vi Reneé sorrindo e me olhando. De mãos dadas com Phill e no meio dos convidados.

* * *

_The Bitch is back! hohohohoho!_

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo passado e mais uma vez peço desculpas por não ter mandado o spoiler. Estava tão cheia de coisa na cabeça que acabei esquecendo! Quando vi, já era dia de postar!_

_**Semana que vem, TODOS OS SPOILERS E IMAGENS de Monrovia Town serão hospedados no blog monroviatown(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com **_

_Vocês encontrarão tudo lá!_

_**Ah, e por conta do feriado, o próximo post será QUINTA FEIRA, dia 23 de Junho .**_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. De verdade. Semana que vem tem todo o desenrolar da festa e a pedidos de muitos mais cenas de Edward e Bella sendo safadinhos! Hahahahaha!_

_Fotos para esse capítulo estão no meu profile! :)_

_Não se acanhem em dar seus comentários, eles são tudo de mais importante para mim! De verdade!_

_Tenham uma ótima semana e até quinta feira!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Dani_


	58. Chapter 57 Starting to Grow

**Capítulo 57 - Starting to Grow**

**PoV Edward**

_"O futuro têm muitos nomes. Para os incapazes o inalcansável, para os medrosos o desconhecido, para os valentes a oportunidade."  
(Victor Hugo)_

- Não pára, Edward... - ela gemeu em meu ouvido, segurando meu pescoço com seus dedos pequenos e frágeis.

- E quem disse que eu vou parar? - respondi tentando estabilizar minha respiração, invadindo seu pescoço e subindo meus beijos até encontrar o lóbulo de sua orelha. - Eu não vou parar, Isabella. Nós vamos até o fim. - me abaixei um pouco para levantar seu vestido e fui subindo o tecido por aquelas coxas deliciosas, macias e branquinhas bem devagar.

Ela era minha perdição. Minha mulher era minha perdição. A mãe do meu filho era minha perdição.

Eu sei, eu sou sortudo.

- Siiiiim... - minha menina praticamente miou, encostando-se na parede de mármore daquele banheiro, já sem forças. E a essa altura eu já estava com minhas mãos alcançando o elástico de... céus... onde estava a calcinha dessa garota?

- Bella... me responde... uma coisa... - falei enquanto dava beijos sofridos em seus lábios. Meu membro já fazia pressão no zíper fechado daquela calça e eu precisava me livrar. Eu precisava estar dentro de Bella. Eu estava louco, completamente louco, por ter passado praticamente o casamento inteiro de minha irmã olhando como o corpo de minha menina ficava maravilhoso naquele vestido de madrinha. Dali, meus pensamentos só pioraram, me deixando do jeito que eu estava agora. - Você está sem calcinha, meu anjo? - mordi a pontinha de sua orelha, sentindo seu brinco gelado batendo em meu rosto.

Ela não me respondeu. Só riu. Seu peito abaixou e levantou com a intensidade da risada e aquilo foi praticamente a resposta que eu precisava. Na realidade eu não precisava de tanta resposta assim, porque as pontas dos meus dedos famintos já estavam tocando aquela parte macia de Bella que eu tanto ansiava, e acabei não me segurando, investindo dois deles dentro dela e grunhindo ao senti-los completamente molhados com sua excitação.

- Unnnhhhhh... - ela deixou escapar, me puxando para perto de si e inclinando sua cabeça em meu ombro, mordendo forte. Não senti dor nenhuma. Eu já estava feliz e aliviado por Bella ter ignorado a presença de Reneé na saída da igreja e topado vir para cá comigo. De alguma forma ela tinha melhorado muito em relação a isso, o que me fazia constatar que cada dia que passava, Bella se tornava uma mulher ainda mais madura. Ainda mais disposta a viver sua vida primeiro e deixar problemas que machucam para depois.

- Você gosta, meu anjo? - sussurrei, imprensando seu corpo na parede. - Você gosta disso?

- Uhuuuumm... - ela falou investindo seus quadris em meus dedos. - Mais.. eu quero mais... eu quero _você_... - ela gemeu.

- Você me quer? - perguntei provocando, enquanto investia meus dedos para dentro e para fora. Ela estava tão, tão molhada que o barulho me deixava ainda mais maluco. - Como você me quer? - continuei provocando. Ela não respondeu. Resolvi tirar meus dedos de dentro dela e sua cabeça virou-se em minha direção, os olhos enormes, castanhos, me encarando com surpresa.

- Você sabe como, Edward... - ela falou sem ar, semicerrando os olhos e engolindo em seco. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás e o corpo para frente, completamente submisso à falta dos movimentos que meus dedos faziam. Mas ela pareceu não se importar com aquilo, - muito pelo contrário. Ela se aproximou e suas mãos pequenas foram direto abrindo o meu zíper, os dedos desesperados desabotoando os três botões com rapidez. Em segundos, minha calça estava na altura de meus tornozelos e a mão de Bella estava invadindo minha cueca, segurando minha tão dolorida ereção com firmeza.

Sem nem mais pensar a peguei em meu colo, apoiando seu corpo todo em meu ombro e levei para um dos compartimentos de dentro do banheiro. Tranquei a porta, me sentei e Bella encaixou-se em mim com voracidade, nos fazendo soltar praticamente juntos um gemido de alívio. Suas mãos apoiaram-se nas paredes que nos cercavam naquele minúsculo espaço e eu por vez, espalmei minhas duas mãos em seu bumbum, guiando aquele ritmo que no último mês nos era mais do que conhecido.

Eu não tenho nem palavras para expressar como nosso relacionamento sexual estava. Desde nossa viagem a Monrovia, - aliás, desde algumas semanas antes quando Bella teve uma conversa bem séria com Charlotte, - tudo pareceu mudar, e para o melhor. Eu sabia que minha menina dos sorrisos tinha uma verdadeira vontade de viver dentro de si, mas as questões culturais nas quais ela foi submetida durante sua infância acabaram reprimindo tudo isso. Reprimindo toda sua liberdade. Foi só uma questão de confiança e intimidade para que ela desmoronasse, para que rompesse os preconceitos. Nós já éramos melhores amigos, namorados apaixonados, só faltava um pouquinho mais de confiança em si mesma e em nós para que completássemos o ciclo, sendo puramente e simplesmente amantes.

Não havia um dia em que eu e Bella não reservássemos um tempinho só para nós dois. Só para nos darmos prazer, para mostrar um ao outro o que mais gostava, as fantasias mais escondidas, as sensações que o toque, a respiração, o encontro dos lábios na pele causava. E estar com Bella era a melhor hora do meu dia, junto a estar com nosso filho. Me fazia esquecer os estresses que eu passava no estágio e principalmente minhas provas finais, que estavam bem próximas. Eu precisava me formar logo, e ter mais tempo para a minha família.

Enquanto Bella subia e descia em meu colo com a prática que vinha adquirindo nas últimas semanas, ela agraciava minhas costas com arranhões de unha curta. Não doíam, mas aumentavam meu prazer intensamente. Mesmo com a camisa eu conseguia sentir, e ficava completamente louco. Das costas ela foi subindo por meu pescoço, diminuindo o ritmo de seus quadris, rebolando um pouco mais e subindo com suas unhas por minha nuca e cabelos. Segurei seu cabelo e trouxe seu rosto bem próximo ao meu. Nossos lábios se encontraram com tanta força que os dentes chegaram a bater e por mais que eu quisesse aumentar a intensidade, sentir aquele rebolado lento estava tirando qualquer força de vontade que eu pudesse ter.

Estava próximo, muito próximo. E eu não ia conseguir segurar.

Larguei seus lábios não esquecendo de mordê-los e provocá-los antes, descendo meus beijos por seu queixo, colo, alcançando os seios que ainda estavam tampados pelo vestido. Agradeço ao tomara que caia, que me facilitou em só um puxão, me agraciando meus dois objetos de desejo, branquinhos, com biquinhos rosados prontos para receber minha língua.

Assim que coloquei um deles na boca, achei que Bella fosse perder o controle. Ela soltou um grito alto, forte, e suas mãos bateram novamente nas laterais do minúsculo compartimento, me deixando completamente surpreso. Minha garota estava soltando seus instintos mais primitivos, no banheiro de um salão de festas de um hotel, sem nem ao menos se importar de que a porta de fora estava aberta e alguém poderia entrar a qualquer momento.

Chegamos ao ápice praticamente juntos. Ainda ficamos ali por um tempinho, mas não pudemos demorar porque Anthony precisava de nossa atenção e como padrinhos tínhamos que estar presentes no brinde. Levantei com Bella ainda em meu colo, e ajudei-a a ajeitar o vestido e o cabelo, que já estava todo embaraçado. Eu tinha certeza que Rosalie ia falar alguma coisa, porque minha menina estava completamente vermelha. Levantei minha calça, ajeitei a camisa para dentro, e passei as mãos rapidamente no cabelo.

- Eu estou bem? - Bella perguntou mordendo seus lábios, meio tensa. - Será que vão desconfiar de nada? - ela me ajudou com a gravata.

- Que desconfiem... - segurei sua cintura com uma de minhas mãos, a nuca com a outra e a puxei para um beijo. Depois de alguns segundos afastamos nossos lábios e nos entreolhamos sorrindo.

- Eu saio primeiro... você sai depois, tá?. - ela riu.

- Está bem. - sorri dando mais um selinho rápido em seus lábios rosados. Assim que ela se virou para abrir a porta eu dei um tapa rápido em seu bumbum, fazendo ela rir e soltar um gritinho.

Me olhei no espelho, e notei que eu também estava completamente vermelho, assim como Bella. Enquanto ainda tentava recobrar minha respiração, aproveitei para usar o banheiro, lavar as mãos e o rosto. Peguei meu paletó que estava no chão, - Alice se soubesse me mataria por isso, assim como me mataria pelo que fiz com Bella em seu vestido de madrinha, - e saí, dando de cara com Bella, Reneé, Phill e dois meninos pequenos, - que constatei serem seus irmãos, - no meio do corredor.

Não tinha situação mais constrangedora. Bella me olhou como se estivesse pedindo para que eu a tirasse dali rapidamente, mas não tinha como. Eles estavam tampando a passagem e eu não queria ser rude na frente das crianças. Minha menina esticou seu braço me chamando e me aproximei, segurando sua mão.

- Isso é coisa que se faça em uma festa, Isabella? - Reneé disse segurando uma bolsa pequena, coberta de pedras que pareciam reais. - Ficar escondida em banheiro com o namorado? - ela me olhou de cima a baixo e voltou seu olhar para Bella. Quem ela pensava que era para ficar dando sermão em minha mulher? Eu ia começar a falar mas Bella segurou meu braço com força.

- Desde quando eu devo alguma coisa a você para que você me diga o que devo fazer ou não? - sua pegada em meu braço apertava cada vez mais, tamanha a intensidade da raiva. - Ou você por acaso agora quer fazer papel de mãe, só porque está na frente de Phill e das crianças?

- Meu amor, eu só acho que isso não são modos de agir. - ela falou dando um sorriso amarelo para mim e para Bella. - Nenhuma moça com educação faz isso.

- Ah é? - Bella arregalou os olhos e deu uma risada nervosa. - E uma mulher casada dormir com um cara também casado, terem uma filha e abandonado é coisa que uma moça de educação faz?

- Acho que os ânimos estão meio que exaltados... - Phill começou a falar com um charuto na boca, e enquanto ele falava soltava uma fumaça fedorenta. Bella chegou a tossir. - Porque não nos encontramos depois do drink na sala dos presentes? Creio que precisamos conversar, colocar alguns pingos nos is...

- Eu não tenho nada para falar. - ela falou entredentes.

- E ela não tem _pingo no i_ nenhum para colocar com vocês. - respondi quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Edward, não é? - ele estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar. - Phill Dwyer.

- Eu sei quem você é. - respondi friamente enquanto nossas mãos balançavam.

- Edward, vamos embora? Alice vai chegar a qualquer minuto com Jasper e eles vão procurar por nós... - Bella me olhou, seus olhos já marejados e irritados ao mesmo tempo.

- Isabella, nós definitivamente precisamos conversar. - Reneé falou novamente, e um dos gêmeos começou a puxar o vestido dela, pedindo atenção. Phill se irritou, deu um tapa forte na mão da criança e voltou a atenção para nós. Aquilo me chocou. Ao ver a criança chorando, eu tive vontade de meter a porrada nele, não só pelo que ele tinha feito à criança, mas principalmente pelo que ele tinha feito à minha Bella.

Por sorte, vi Rosalie aparecendo com Anthony no colo. Mas quando me toquei que Rosalie era a única pessoa que não podia aparecer, fiquei ainda mais nervoso. Muito menos aparecer com Anthony. Se um dos dois tocasse um dedo no meu filho, a coisa ia ficar muito feia.

- Gente, Alice e Jasper já estão chegando... - ela continuou balançando Anthony em seu colo. - Vocês vã... - ela percebeu que quem estava falando conosco era Reneé. Cheguei a passar a mão na testa, porque eu já podia sentir o suor de estresse. As crianças, - irmãos de Bella, - não paravam de gritar, de chorar e Anthony estava olhando para eles como se eles fossem dois alienígenas. Depois começou a rir. E eu tive que me segurar para não rir. Porque mesmo em uma situação tensa dessas, meu filho era o único capaz de me amolecer. Rosalie olhou para o lado, e ao ver Phill se tocou que estava olhando para seu próprio pai. Foi um silêncio tão constrangedor que até fez Anthony parar de rir.

- A propósito, Phill, essa é Rosalie. - Bella falou irritada. - Minha irmã. - seus lábios estavam finos de tanto que ela apertava. - Fruto de outro ato extremo de educação. Agora... com licença? - ela soltou de minha mão, pegou Anthony das mãos de Rosalie e saiu andando, nos deixando sozinhos com aquela família demoníaca.

Rosalie coitada, não sabia nem onde enfiar a cara. E eu me peguei pensando onde diabos estaria Emmett naquele momento.

- Edward, Bella tem que entender que temos que conversar. - Reneé continuou, me olhando.

- Todos nós temos que conversar. - Phill continuou, olhando para Rosalie.

- Olha, quer saber? - Rosalie falou com as mãos na cintura. - Um dia, quem sabe, nós chegamos a conversar. Mas hoje, simplesmente não dá. Porque hoje é o casamento da irmã de Edward, e sinceramente, não é dia pra ficar resolvendo conflitos. Temos coisas mais importantes para se pensar.

- Olá Rosalie.. sou eu, o Phill. - ele estendeu a mão, mas Rosalie ignorou o cumprimento e apenas olhou para ele por alguns segundos antes de se virar para mim.

- Você não concorda comigo, Edward? - ela falou entredentes. Devia estar com ódio e também, não era pra menos.

- Eu concordo. - respondi. Eu não sabia nem o que pensar. A única coisa que se passava na minha cabeça era em ir atrás de Bella e do meu filho. Pelo que eu conhecia da minha menina, ela poderia demonstrar toda a força do mundo na frente de Reneé, mas sozinha, ia certamente desmoronar.

Phill, dando por vencido, deu espaço no corredor para que passássemos e eu e Rosalie começamos a busca por Bella em todas aquelas portas que davam para o salão central. Achamos meu pai, minha mãe, e eles desconfiaram, mas conseguimos driblá-los para continuar a procura. Perguntamos aos convidados, e nada. Emmett então apareceu, dizendo que tinha ido buscar uma bebida, e uniu-se a nós na procura. Numa das últimas portas, no espaço reservado para que Alice pudesse trocar de roupa se quisesse, encontramos Bella e Anthony.

Ela se assustou quando abrimos a porta e percebi que era por achar que Reneé podia estar presente, mas aliviou-se quando viu que éramos somente nós. Depois, voltou sua atenção para Anthony e ficou brincando com ele, ainda em seu colo. Me aproximei, sentando-me no braço do sofá onde ela estava sentada e abaixei meu rosto, dando um beijo em sua cabeça e acariciando o cabelo de Anthony, que nem penteando dava para consertar, e estava meio engraçado.

- Desculpa ter saído assim do nada. Eu não queria mais ficar lá, ainda mais com o girassolzinho junto. - ela disse, enquanto seu dedo era agarrado pela mãozinha de Anthony. - Não quero que Reneé tenha qualquer relação com ele.

- Eu entendo. - dei outro beijo em sua cabeça. - Só estava preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, mana? - Emmett se aproximou, agachando-se perto de Bella.

- Ela é a minha mana, não a sua. - Rosalie falou sentando-se ao lado de Bella e abraçando-a.

- Se eu me casei com você, isso me faz mano dela também. - Emmett olhou com uma raiva brincalhona para Rosalie.

- Parem vocês dois.. - Bella soltou um risinho e limpou uma lágrima que fugiu de seus olhos. Notei que no mesmo instante Anthony olhou para ela com curiosidade, como se quisesse saber o porque de aquela lágrima ter saído. Nosso filho era simplesmente incrível. - Está tudo bem sim. Eu já coloquei em minha cabeça que tenho que me afastar dela, por isso que saí. Mas ela insiste em querer conversar, e isso me chateia.

- Esquece dessa história por hoje, solzinho. - Rosalie disse acariciando a cabeça de Bella. - Hoje é um dia muito feliz. Daqui a pouco Alice chega com Jasper, nós vamos brindar o casamento deles, vamos dançar na pista com Anthony e ainda por cima não quero ter que ver minha nova casa amanhã com uma pessoa triste ao meu lado.

Bella franziu o cenho e olhou para Rosalie. Ela e Emmett sorriram.

- Isso quer dizer... - comecei.

- Nós aceitamos nos mudar. - Rosalie disse. - Mas só com a condição de...

- De Kelly, nós sabemos... - Bella falou um pouco animada. - Mas isso não tem problema. Eu confio em Carlisle...

- Eu não ia falar isso. - Rosalie sorriu. - Minha condição é que esquecêssemos de Reneé e Phill só por hoje...

- Acho que não vai ser muuuito preciso nos preocuparmos com Kelly. Nós conversamos com os pais dela antes de virmos para cá. - Emmett começou sorrindo. - Ficamos meio receosos de tomarmos um fora, mas explicamos que seríamos seus tutores, que gostávamos muito dela, e queríamos que ela tivesse estudo aqui, uma vida mais moderna... - Emmett riu, meio sem humor. - Não sei se fico feliz ou triste, Bella, mas eles nem me esperaram terminar. Eles aceitaram de cara.

- Eles aceitaram? - Bella falou arregalando os olhos e sorrindo ainda mais. Emmett assentiu.

- Aceitaram, mas disseram que a gente tinha que resolver a papelada. É aí que acho que Carlisle entra. - ele respondeu.

- Eu vou falar com ele hoje mesmo. - falei empolgado. Só de ver a felicidade nos olhos de Bella eu já tomava um soco de euforia imenso.

- Então é isso... a gente vem pra cá, solzinho. - Rosalie falou emocionada, olhando para Bella. As duas se abraçaram, levando Anthony no meio, e Emmett entrou no abraço. Acabei ficando com ciúme e entrei também.

Reneé e Phill não ficaram para a festa. Na hora do brinde eu fiz questão de procurá-los no meio da multidão que batia palmas para Alice e Jasper, e não tive nenhum sinal dos dois, ou de seus filhos. Suspirei aliviado, sabendo que minha menina dos sorrisos poderia manter aquela alegria enorme pelo resto da festa, sem se preocupar com mais uma tentativa de aproximação de sua mãe.

Mas de alguma forma toda aquela insistência de Reneé me preocupava. Porque eu sabia que um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, elas teriam que ter uma conversa final. E pela forma com que Reneé se aproximava, eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para que elas se encontrassem novamente.

* * *

Mais um mês se passou. Já estávamos no começo de Julho. E passou tão rápido que parecia apenas alguns dias. Finalmente as provas finais tinham acabado e as férias estavam prestes a começar. Nem podia acreditar que eu ia ter dois meses para curtir meus dois bebês; Bella e Anthony.

- Quanto você precisa para passar em Biocombustíveis? - Mike me perguntou enquanto entrávamos no laboratório para pegarmos nossa última prova. Só faltava essa para que eu finalmente pudesse dar adeus às aulas e começasse meu projeto final. Eu já tinha ele quase todo pronto porque era basicamente o trabalho que eu fazia no estágio e sabia que não ia precisar passar todo meu tempo livre em frente a um computador terminando a minha defesa.

- Não muito. Dois ou três, acho. - respondi ajeitando a mochila no ombro.

- Então você tá livre, tenho certeza. - ele riu. - Eu precisava de oito, cara. Tô em pânico.

- Mike, relaxa, tenho certeza que você conseguiu. Nós estudamos bastante. - me lembrei das duas semanas que eu e Mike passamos enfurnados na biblioteca, estruturando todos os níveis de biocombustíveis. Eu adorava essa área, e a matéria era uma diversão para mim. Mike estava se mostrando um grande amigo, mas eu ainda sentia falta de Demetri. Não era a mesma coisa. Mesmo com toda a questão resolvida, e Tanya presa, eu ainda me sentia muito culpado por ele não estar mais nesse mundo. Diversas vezes sonhava com isso, e acordava desesperado. Mas eu tinha Bella ao meu lado para me livrar desse sonhos ruins, e esperava que um dia tudo isso se acalmasse dentro de mim.

Entramos na sala e o professor estava sentado, segurando seu óculos e lendo jornal. Assim que nos aproximamos ele percebeu nossa presença e jogou o jornal em cima da mesa, só mostrando uma folha para assinarmos. Eu nem podia acreditar que aquela assinatura seria meu passe para dias e mais dias com minha família.

- Como está o pequeno Edward? - o professor perguntou sorrindo, enquanto Mike procurava seu nome e sua nota na lista, para que pudesse assinar.

- Está ótimo, professor. Obrigado pela dica de colocarmos ele pra dormir dando passeio de carro. Já estávamos meio desesperados com toda essa falta de sono de Anthony.

Foi uma semana atribulada. Eu e Bella estávamos no meio de nossas provas finais quando Anthony passou a não querer dormir mais. Ele chegava a fechar os olhos enquanto mamava, chegava até mesmo a ressonar, mas era deixar ele sozinho para que ele abrisse os olhos novamente e começasse a chorar, pedindo nossa presença. Foi difícil. Ficamos algumas noites sem dormir, e Bella acabou se prejudicando em uma de suas provas de matemática. Teve que fazer uma recuperação e ainda estava para receber a nota. Por sorte eu comentei isso com meu professor no dia da prova, quando ele notou que eu estava com olheiras, e ele deu a idéia. Foi tiro e queda. Demos uma volta no quarteirão e foi o suficiente para que Anthony caísse em sono profundo.

- É, meu filho, essa época a criança começa a perceber que é mais divertido ficar acordado do que dormindo. Preparem-se. É a parte mais cansativa, por incrível que pareça. Ele já está com quantos meses?

- Seis. - sorri, já com saudade do meu filho.

- Cara, eu tirei nove! - Mike falou rindo, e correu até o professor para abraçá-lo. - Só não te dou um beijo porque seria estranho! - ele riu.

- Você mereceu, Mike. - ele disse também rindo. - Você e Edward, na verdade. Eu vi vocês a semana inteira na biblioteca. As maiores notas foram de vocês dois. E por conta disso eu tenho algo muito importante para falar com vocês. Tenho um amigo que abriu duas vagas para química de combustível na Shell. Vocês se interessariam?

- Claro! - Mike falou animado, olhando para mim. - Edward, é sua área preferida!

- E o salário é MUITO bom. - o professor frisou. - Eu só indico os meus melhores alunos, e como sei que vocês estão adiantados no projeto final...

Mike não estava nada adiantado em seu trabalho, mas eu sabia que eu estava. Era uma oportunidade maravilhosa trabalhar em uma das maiores companhias de petróleo dos Estados Unidos. Mas eu sabia que isso não seria em Nova York. Nova York não tinha poço de petróleo. E se não fosse em Nova York eu não poderia aceitar, porque eu não ia fazer Bella se mudar para outro estado justamente quando Rosalie e Emmett estavam vindo morar na mesma rua que a nossa.

- Aonde é? - perguntei. O professor me olhou em dúvida.

- Temos uma vaga no Texas, e uma em Nova York mesmo, no escritório paralelo. Vocês podem decidir. Terão que passar por uma prova, óbvio, mas se vocês tiraram nove na minha, vão terão nenhuma dificuldade.

- Obrigado pela oportunidade professor. Mesmo. - falei cumprimentando-o.

- Foi um prazer ser seu professor nesse semestre, Edward. Vou estar presente em sua defesa final, e faço questão de conhecer o seu menino e sua garota. Boas férias.

Eu e Mike saímos da sala que nem dois idiotas, com um sorriso que não cabia no rosto. Peguei o celular para ligar pra Bella e avisar que já estava voltando para casa, quando vi a mensagem de texto.

"_Papai, definitivamente, eu não gostei da papinha de abacate que a mamãe fez pra mim. Vem me resgatar? Te amo, Anthony."_

Junto com o recado, havia uma foto anexada. Quando abri, eu ri e chorei ao mesmo tempo. Todos os dias eu sentia uma falta absurda dos dois, e receber fotos como aquela me deixavam com ainda mais saudade. Ainda bem que eu estava indo para casa. Mostrei para Mike a foto, onde Anthony estava meio sentado no chão, - ele estava começando a querer ficar sentado sozinho, - com a boca cheia de papinha esverdeada e fazendo uma cara de nojo. Ele riu e me chamou de babão, o que eu nem pude discutir, porque era a mais pura verdade.

Nem me importei em mandar outra mensagem, me despedi de Mike e fui direto para casa, para onde eu me sentia bem, ver minha menina e salvar meu filho da temível papinha de abacate.

Quando cheguei, Bella gritou que estava no banheiro, dando banho em Anthony. Fui até onde eles estavam e me deparei com minha menina em um shortinho jeans minúsculo, tranças e a camiseta branca completamente molhada. Anthony e ela não paravam de rir.

- Ele tá rindo muito com o patinho! - ela disse sorrindo. - Vem aqui!

Me aproximei dos dois e fiquei de joelhos, ao lado dela. Ajudei, segurando Anthony para que ela pudesse lavar seus pézinhos e ele estava fazendo um barulhinho com a boca, soltando algumas bolhinhas.

- Eu acho que ele engoliu sabão. - ela riu. - Ele fica colocando a mão na água e depois na boca... é inevitável.

Fiquei admirando aquela cena, tão simples, tão linda... cheguei a suspirar. Ali estava um resumo de toda a minha felicidade. E de toda a minha perdição também, porque Bella estava de joelhos, impinando seu bumbum com um shortinho mínimo, e eu tinha que me focar em Anthony para não ter problemas.

- Ele cresceu tanto... - comentei.

- Né? - ela disse animada. - Dra. Julie disse que para um prematuro, ele desenvolveu muito bem, quase que como uma criança que tenha nascido aos nove meses!

- Ainda bem. Ainda bem que nosso bebê é saudável, depois de tanto estresse... - fiz o máximo para não me lembrar das coisas que Bella passava.

- Jane me ligou... - ela disse enquanto passava shampoo no cabelinho de Anthony. - Ela disse que Gail vai sair do colégio. Vai para Vancouver morar com a avó... parece que os pais dela não gostaram muito do fato de ela ter engravidado...

- Aqui se faz, aqui se paga. - respondi. - Ela te infernizou tanto... agora ela vai sentir na pele. E já está sentindo, se os próprios pais negaram essa gravidez...

- Mas isso é triste, Edward. - ela me olhou chateada. - Eu não desejo essas coisas para ela. E minha vida não foi ruim depois que descobri a gravidez, muito pelo contrário, só foi melhorando. A única coisa que me mantinha triste era que você estava preso, mas depois que você saiu... tudo foi perfeito, apesar dos problemas.

- Eu sei que é triste meu anjo, mas você não acha que Gail merece por tudo o que ela fez? Ela escondeu seus remédios! - falei irritado. Só de me lembrar já sentia raiva.

- Os pais dela tiraram todo o dinheiro dela, e ela só vai ter o que a vó der, o que não é muito. - Bella suspirou. - Ela pediu ajuda ao pai do bebê, e ele disse que não vai ajudar, só ajuda se ela abortar... ela não quer abortar...

- O pai do bebê estuda com vocês?

- Não.. - ela sacudiu a cabeça, e levantou-se, com Anthony em seu colo. Peguei a toalhinha com orelhinhas de urso que estava em cima da bancada e ajudei-a a enrolá-lo. Ele já estava tremendo de frio. Passamos a toalha por todo seu corpinho e aos poucos ele foi acalmando. - Acho que era do curso de francês dela, ou algo parecido... Enfim, Edward, eu estou pensando em mandar para ela algumas roupinhas de Anthony, que não cabem mais nele... - ela me olhou em dúvida. Provavelmente queria meu aval, porque a maioria das roupinhas tínhamos comprado juntos. - Ela não tem nada, e está meio perdida de acordo com o que Jane me contou... eu nem vou falar que fui eu quem mandei, senão é capaz de ela não aceitar...

Sorri e acariciei sua bochecha. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Você é um anjo... você sabe disso né? - eu disse baixinho.

- Sou nada... só acho que ela precisa de ajuda... - ela respondeu.

- Bababababababa.. - Anthony começou, nos fazendo rir.

- Vamos levar ele para o quarto, lá é mais quentinho, o aquecedor está ligado... - Bella disse abraçando nosso bebê com todo o cuidado do mundo, protegendo-o.

Colocamos Anthony em cima de nossa cama e vestimos ele com seu pijaminha. Como já estávamos no meio do ano, estava começando a querer esquentar o tempo, mas colocamos uma meia em seus pézinhos só por via das dúvidas. Não queríamos vê-lo resfriado.

- Como foi na faculdade? - Bella perguntou deitada ao lado de Anthony, passando seu dedo indicador pela bochecha vermelhinha de nosso bebê.

- Estou de férias. - sorri. - E o professor de biocombustíveis me falou de uma vaga na Shell... que acho que é uma ótima.

- Shell? Aquela do posto de gasolina? - ela me olhou surpresa.

- Essa mesmo... - ri do jeito fofo em que ela me olhou. - E é a área que eu gosto. O salário é muito bom e eu não vou mais precisar da ajuda do papai. - deitei do outro lado, deixando Anthony no meio de nós dois, e ele ficava olhando para nós. Olhava para Bella quando ela falava, e para mim quando eu falava, como se ele estivesse acompanhando nossa conversa. - E você? de férias também?

- Claro. - ela sorriu. - E tirei oito e meio na prova de recuperação de matemática. Riley e Danika estão muito orgulhosos de mim.

- Parabéns meu anjo... então quer dizer que em Setembro teremos uma formanda? Será seu último ano...

- Sim! - ela riu. - Eu não sei como consegui... achei que não ia conseguir nunca terminar o colégio...

- Você conseguiu porque você se esforçou... - fiz carinho em seu rosto. - Porque estudou bastante, mesmo tendo que tomar conta de nosso bebê.. estou muito orgulhoso...

- E eu estou orgulhosa de você, meu engenheiro químico! - ela sorriu, inclinando-se e me dando um selinho rápido nos lábios. Segurei seu braço para prolongar um pouquinho o beijo mas a mãozinha de Anthony veio direto em meu queixo, como se estivesse pedindo por espaço.

- Acho que já que você vai começar seu último ano, já podemos mostrar para Steve o projeto de sua lojinha... posso marcar uma reunião com ele?

- Claro que pode. - ela sorriu. - E quando formos na reunião vou fazer um suco para ele. Vou pensar na receita.

- Estou com saudade dos seus sucos... faz tanto tempo que você não faz um... - passei meu indicador por seu nariz, e meu dedo resolveu então fazer um caminho por todo o seu rosto, como se eu quisesse memorizar o rostinho de boneca da minha menina dos sorrisos.

- Quer que eu faça um agora? - ela me olhou animada.

- Não preci...

- Inventado ou novo? - ela me cortou.

Não pude negar.

- Novo. – respondi.

Ela se virou de barriga para cima e olhou para o teto, como se estivesse pensando.

- Já sei. - ela se levantou. - Pode levar Anthony?

- Claro. - sorri, me levantando e pegando Anthony no colo. Eu já sabia que ele não ia dormir tão cedo, só depois do passeio-de-carro-nosso-de-todo-dia.

Quando estávamos descendo as escadas ela então parou e olhou para nós dois.

- Edward... - ela sorriu e passou a mão em meu cabelo. - Obrigada. Obrigada por realizar todos os meus sonhos... por ser meu sonho realizado e também por realizar aqueles que eu pensava que não estava em meu alcance.

* * *

_:)_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Já estou começando a ficar com saudades da fic... reta final =/_

_Quer ver a foto que a Bella mandou para o celular do Edward? O Anthony comendo papinha? Está lá no meu perfil! :) Vale a pena ver, é liiinda!_

_As roupas do casamento da Alice (que por pura vergonha eu esqueci de colocar semana passada) também estão lá! _

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários, de verdade. E desculpem não ter postado ontem a noite. Não pude =(_

_Quero saber o que acharam desse capítulo! Comentários são sempre bem vindos! _

_Até semana que vem! _

_Beijinhos, _

_Dani_


	59. Chapter 58 Taking Decisions

**Capítulo 58 – Taking Decisions**

_"A verdadeira decisão é medida pelo fato de que você tomou uma atitude. Se não houver atitude, então você realmente não decidiu." _

_(Anthony Robbins)_

**Pov Bella**

- _Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eeeeedward!_ – a voz fina de Alice gritou em alto e bom som no quarto de Anthony.

- Edward, nós temos que iiiiir... – sussurrei, tentando tirar as mãos fortes que circundavam minha cintura.

- Não, não temos... – ele também sussurrou rápido enquanto passava os lábios em meus ombros e pescoço. – Alice pode ficar um tempinho com Anthony...

- Ela já está tempo _demais_. – falei, rindo ao mesmo tempo. – Não é a toa que ela está chamando a gente.

Ele não respondeu. Ficou calado, ainda trabalhando com destreza em meu pescoço. Suas mãos não paravam; Passeavam por minhas costas, bumbum, barriga, entre minhas pernas... isso porque tínhamos acabado de sair de um banho juntos, que apenas conseguimos por sorte de termos Alice dentro de casa disposta a olhar Anthony por alguns minutos.

_Alguns minutos_. Ou seja, já estávamos abusando.

- Edward! – bati o pé no chão. – E se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Se fosse muito sério ela ainda estaria gritando... – seus beijos viraram mordidas. O cabelo molhado dele bateu em meu rosto, me causando arrepios. Era incrível como meu corpo respondia às investidas de Edward de uma forma que nem eu mesma conseguia controlar. – Viu? Ela está calada. – ele deu uma mordida leve em minha orelha.

- Nós não podemos nos aproveitar da bondade de Alice. – peguei em seu rosto e tentei levantá-lo para que olhasse em meus olhos. – Sério meu amor, temos que ir. – falei tentando demonstrar a seriedade, mas estava difícil. Nossa madrugada tinha sido exaustiva, porque Anthony tinha passado acordado e chorando por conta de dois dentinhos que estavam rasgando sua gengiva inferior. O que mais queríamos era um banho e a oportunidade de poder dormir juntinhos, mas sabíamos que era pedir demais.

- Está bem. – ele deu-se por vencido. – Mas hoje a noite você é minha. Assim que Anthony dormir.

- Desde quando você se tornou tão tarado assim? – brinquei, dando um empurrãozinho de leve nele.

- Desde quando? Eu sempre fui assim, Bella. – ele deu um sorriso torto, pegando minha mão e dando um beijo em minha palma. – Eu só respeitava suas vontades. - ele se afastou de mim, olhando-se no espelho e passando a mão rapidamente por seus cabelos, deixando cair alguns pingos de água em sua camiseta vermelha. – Agora que sei que você está mais à vontade com tudo que temos, desculpa, mas não vou me segurar. – ele veio em minha direção, fingindo me pegar novamente, mas consegui fugir, correndo em direção à porta. – SÓ QUE..

Ele acabou me pegando pela curiosidade.

- "_Só que_" o que? – levantei uma sobrancelha, apoiando-me no vão da porta.

- Se você quiser, não se preocupe... eu paro. – ele disse com desdém. – Deixo de te agarrar, de te encher de beijos, de te pegar de surpresa e transar com você sem que você esperasse por isso...

Senti um gelo percorrendo por todo o meu corpo só por ouvir brevemente de sua boca um resumo de nossa vida sexual nos últimos meses.

- E então? – ele me perguntou dando aquele sorriso safado que eu guardaria para sempre comigo, em minha memória. Eu sorri.

- Você sabe que eu não quero que você pare. – nos entreolhamos mais um pouco, até o momento em que decidi que tinha que sair dali se eu quisesse liberar Alice alguma hora naquela noite.

Assim que cheguei, vi a baixinha com Anthony no colo.

- Ele apagou. Logo depois que eu chamei vocês. – ela sorriu. – Acho que meu grito tem algum dom mágico no sono dos bebês. – ela balançava Anthony, que não largava de forma nenhuma seu pinguim azul dos Backyardigans. Até mesmo em seu maior sono, suas mãozinhas não soltavam o amiguinho de pelúcia.

- Ele estava tão mal essa noite que passou... quase chorei junto com ele, Alice... – peguei meu bebê e dei um beijinho em sua testa, colocando-o na cama e cobrindo-o com um lençolzinho azul claro.

- Mas porque ele teve febre? – ela perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

- Dra. Julie disse que isso é muito comum quando os dentinhos do bebê começam a nascer..

- Tadinho... – Alice fez uma carinha triste, olhando para o berço. – Bom, mas o mais importante é que agora ele está bem e vocês podem descansar.

- Não sei se vou conseguir... – ri baixinho. – Fico com medo de ele sentir mais alguma coisa.

Alice sorriu e olhou pra mim.

- Ai, ainda bem que você está passando por tudo isso antes de mim. – ela segurou minha mão. - Não me leve a mal, mas é que quando eu e Jasper tivermos nosso bebê, você vai poder me ensinar tudo...

Não sei porque, mas ouvir Alice falar aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse muito bem. Porque saber que ela confiava em mim para que eu ensinasse alguma coisa a ela me fazia de alguma forma encarar como uma espécie de agradecimento por tudo que ela havia me ensinado. Se ela não tivesse aparecido para me buscar em Monrovia, o que teria acontecido comigo? Se ela não tivesse me mostrado o mundo em que Edward vivia, como eu ia descobrir? E principalmente, se não fosse ela aparecendo com aquele teste de gravidez em mãos, como eu teria descoberto que estava esperando Anthony?

- Isso não é nada perto de tudo o que você já fez por mim, Alice... – meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e percebi que os dela também.

- Vamos parar com isso, vamos? – uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e ela limpou rapidamente, dando um sorriso. – Vamos aproveitar que Anthony dormiu e ver as fotos da viagem de vocês? Até hoje eu não vi e as férias já estão acabando!

É, as férias já estavam acabando. Tinha passado muito rápido, mas nosso tempo livre juntos, em família, tinha sido tão bom que eu não podia nem reclamar. Ia começar mais um ano letivo renovada, e feliz por ter uma família linda, que me fazia a mulher mais realizada do universo.

Assim que entramos de férias, Edward veio com a ideia de viajarmos para a praia. Nem preciso falar que amei, porque na realidade eu nunca tinha visto o mar tão, tão de perto. Mesmo morando em Long Island, eu ainda não tinha me aproximado da água, molhado os pés ou sentido a areia entre meus dedos. Na área onde morávamos, a praia não era muito própria para banho, apenas para paisagem, então decidimos juntos que sairíamos por alguns dias e iríamos para um local que era bem mais quente nessa época do ano; Coney Island.

Coney Island ficava em Nova York, e a apenas alguns quilômetros de carro da nossa casa. Passamos uma semana em um hotel que ficava bem de frente à praia. Foi a maior alegria para Anthony que em seus quase oito meses também ainda não tinha tido a experiência de ver um mar tão enorme à sua frente. Foram dias incríveis. Nós três brincamos de fazer castelos, de jogar água da piscininha para cima, seguramos seus bracinhos enquanto ele ainda dava com dificuldade passos errôneos na areia fofinha, fizemos maquiagens de guerra com filtro solar no rosto e ao fim de cada coisa, tínhamos como presente a gargalhada deliciosa de nosso filho como resposta. Ouvir Anthony sorrindo era como uma bomba de energia, que destruía qualquer tristeza ou preocupação. Ela tinha a força de derrubar muros de tristeza.

À tarde, depois de um banho e a soneca pós praia, nós passeávamos pelo parque de diversões que é muito conhecido e cartão postal da ilha, e foi lá que eu descobri que amava algodão doce. Anthony descobriu que odiava palhaços. Edward descobriu que com pequenos gestos como comprar o doce pra mim e proteger Anthony daqueles homens fantasiados, fazia dele o nosso herói.

De noite, nós três nos curtíamos. Após o jantar, ficávamos brincando com Anthony no quarto do hotel até o momento em que ele dormia. E a partir dali éramos só nós dois. E pra isso eu sei que não preciso falar muita coisa.

Enquanto pegava o álbum de fotos na estante da sala e me sentava ao lado de Alice me lembrei de nosso último dia na Ilha. Era manhã, e ao acordar me deparei com uma das cenas mais lindas do universo. Edward estava em um sono pesado, deitado de lado, e Anthony, - que também ainda dormia, - segurava com sua pequena mão um dos dedos de Edward. Não me contive e peguei a máquina, tendo cuidado com o flash e tirei inúmeras fotos dos dois. A alegria que se instalava dentro de mim quando eu via coisas como essa era tão grande que me dava vontade de chorar. Eles eram tudo na minha vida e estavam ali, lindos, sonhando e ao mesmo tempo num símbolo de pura confiança e amor entre pai e filho.

Eu definitivamente tinha achado minha felicidade.

Assim que terminei de guardar a câmera dentro da mochila de Edward, percebi que ele tinha acordado e estava olhando para mim.

- Bom dia... – falei baixinho e sorrindo.

- Muito bom dia... – ele falou também baixo em sua voz grogue. Ele voltou seu olhar para Anthony e ficou olhando-o com todo o carinho do mundo. – Ele dormiu a noite toda...

- Dormiu. – me aproximei, sentando na cama. – Quando ele está com a gente assim ele apaga... sem contar que o dia foi cheio. Praia dá soninho... - suspirei. - Não queria ir embora...

- Eu também não queria, mas infelizmente temos.

- Eu sei. – respondi. Era a última semana que teríamos de férias e tínhamos que resolver várias coisas como minha matrícula no último ano do colégio e a compra dos meus livros, assim como o curso extracurricular que eu ia fazer para o S.A.T. – Hoje vou pedir o café da manhã aqui no quarto, ok? Ele está dormindo tão bem que não queria acordá-lo para descer...

- Faça o que quiser... – ele sorriu. – Você manda. – ele então parou. – Meu anjo me faz um favor?

- Uhum.. – respondi me levantando.

- Pega meu notebook na mochila? – ele falou sem graça. – É que estou esperando a resposta para ver quem ficou com a vaga no Texas e quem ficou com a vaga de Nova York e bem... eu não quero sair daqui da cama... – ele olhou rapidamente para Anthony que ainda estava com a mãozinha agarrada em seu dedo.

- Claro que pego. – sorri.

Enquanto eu pedia o café da manhã por telefone, Edward olhava compenetrado para a tela de seu notebook, me fazendo rir porque estava difícil de mexer com apenas uma das mãos livre.

- Quer que eu pegue Anthony para que você fique mais à vontade? – perguntei.

- Não, não... deixe ele aqui... – ele pediu. – Eu não quero que ele saia daqui. Ele vai me dar sorte.

A moça do restaurante finalmente atendeu e fui fazer o pedido. Assim que desliguei o telefone e voltei para cama, percebi que Edward tinha desligado o notebook e estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Só ao vê-lo eu já soube que ele tinha conseguido a vaga de Nova York.

- Que biquininho heeein, Dona Isabella? – Alice falou em uma das últimas páginas do álbum, apontando para uma foto onde estava eu estava com os pés na água e Anthony no meu colo. O biquini que eu estava usando era um azul marinho e branco que ela mesmo havia me dado, antes de eu descobrir que estava grávida. – Não acredito que você entrou nele. Aliás, você está com um corpão! Nem parece que você deu à luz em menos de um ano! – ela continuou passando o dedo pela foto. – E você ganhou formas também! Olha essa cintura! Você era tão magrinha...

- Ela sempre foi perfeita. – Edward apareceu descendo as escadas com Anthony no colo e sentou-se ao nosso lado. – Ele acordou. Mas pelo menos não é por dor. Acho que está com fome.

- E eu já vou indo, Jasper está me esperando para jantar. – Alice levantou do sofá. – Bella, não esquece de fazer cópia das fotos de Anthony na praia para mim e para mamãe, está bem?

- Eu te mando por email, Alice. – Edward respondeu. – É mais fácil.

- Ótimo. Me manda hoje! – ela disse enquanto procurava a chave de seu carro na bolsa. Alice agora estava morando no Upper East Side, em um apartamento que a família de Jasper havia dado de presente de casamento. – Promete que manda hoje?

- Eu prometo, sua chata. Dê tchau para o seu sobrinho. - Edward fingiu brigar.

- Mas é claro que eu vou dar tchau! – ela se aproximou, e agachou-se perto de Edward, segurando em seus joelhos. – Tchau bebê lindo da tia. Titia te ama muito! Se cuida e se teu pai te encher muito o saco, me liga.

Edward sacudiu o cabelo de Alice, embaraçando ele todo.

- Se manda, baixinha.

- Tchau, seu idiota. – ela levantou ajeitando o cabelo e deu um beijo na bochecha de Edward. – Eu te amo.

- É, eu também.. – ele respondeu, mas logo sorriu. Eu nunca ia entender esses dois.

Alice se despediu de mim e saiu rapidamente, prometendo ligar assim que chegasse em casa. Peguei Anthony do colo de Edward e me ajeitei no sofá para amamentá-lo.

- Vou até a cozinha decidir nosso jantar. – ele levantou-se e deu um beijo em minha testa. Edward não tinha muita prática, mas sempre que cozinhava, preparava algo delicioso para nós dois.

Não pouco mais de cinco minutos depois a campainha tocou. Edward saiu rápido da cozinha resmungando, provavelmente achando que Alice tinha esquecido alguma coisa. Mas não era Alice.

- Posso entrar? – Jane disse, completamente cabisbaixa e chorosa.

- Claro Jane, entra.. – Edward falou preocupado, olhando para mim.

- O que houve? – perguntei me ajeitando no sofá e ajeitando Anthony em meu colo, mas ela logo me cortou.

- Não precisa se levantar, eu só queria estar perto de vocês agora. – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu... vou... vou lá na cozinha. – Edward falou sem jeito.

- Você pode ouvir se quiser, Edward... – Jane respondeu baixinho. – Você também é meu amigo...

- O que houve, Jane?

- Eu e Riley tivemos uma briga enorme.. – percebi que depois da palavra "briga" ela já estava chorando novamente. Anthony olhou para ela com a carinha mais estranha do mundo, porque afinal, tia Jane não chorava _nunca._ Era só sorrisos. – Acho que vamos terminar.

- Calma. – falei passando a mão por seu cabelo. O rosto de Jane estava quente e vermelho, os olhos claros inchados de tanto chorar. – Me conta direito o que aconteceu.

- Eu estraguei tudo. A culpa é minha. – ela sacudia a cabeça.

- Jane. – falei mais alto. – Do começo, por favor. Senão não tenho como te ajudar.

Nesse momento Anthony já tinha desistido de mamar e estava pedindo para ir para o colo de Jane. O único sorriso que ela deu foi quando ele colocou a mãozinha em seu rosto, como se estivesse pedindo para que ela parasse de chorar.

- Então.. – ela começou. – Riley passou para a Faculdade de Economia de Princeton.

- Isso é ótimo! – comecei.

- Princeton é em New Jersey! – ela me cortou. – Duas horas daqui!

- Jane, duas horas não é nada. - olhei para Edward e ele me deu um sorriso fraco. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa do que eu. Passamos tanto tempo separados que isso não era nada para nós. Duas horas nunca nos separariam depois de tudo o que aconteceu com a gente.

- Eu sei... – ela fungou. – Depois eu vi que duas horas é só de transporte público, porque se eu for de carro ou ele vier é apenas uma hora, mas eu surtei, amiga... eu surtei. Eu gritei e falei que a primeira coisa que ele ia arrumar lá era uma namorada de alguma fraternidade de loiras, e ia me abandonar.

- Ainda bem que você sabe que você errou. – respondi.

- Eu sei. Mas eu estava nervosa. Eu não quero perder Riley. Ele é meu primeiro namorado, Bells.. eu sei que sou muito imatura com essas coisas de namoro, e sei que errei, mas ele acabou brigando comigo, falando que eu não tinha confiança nele, e foi embora da minha casa... Agora ele não atende meus telefonemas... – ela pegou o celular, como se checasse se ele tinha ligado de volta.

- Jane, Riley realmente gosta de você. Não se preocupe. – respondi. – Ele só está com a cabeça quente e não quer brigar ainda mais. Dê um pouquinho de espaço a ele, e depois vocês conversam. Isso não é briga pra terminar. Pára de pensar assim.

- Promete?

- Claro que sim. – sorri passando a mão novamente na cabeça dela.

- _Brluuuuuuuuu._.. – Anthony soltou de sua boquinha, me fazendo pegar uma fralda para limpar a baba que saiu.

- Ele sempre me faz rir. – ela falou ainda meio chorosa e rindo.

- Eu sei. É que ele não quer te ver triste. – sorri. – Janta com a gente?

- Estou sem fome... – ela falou baixo.

- Edward que está cozinhando... vai fazer desfeita com ele?

- O que ele está cozinhando? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não faço idéia. – respondi rindo.

- Tá, eu fico. - ela disse se acomodando no sofá. - Não estou atrapalhando nada não, né?

- Claro que não, Jane... - sorri.

Enquanto Edward cozinhava nós ficamos na sala, conversando e brincando com Anthony. Meu bebê estava ficando cada vez mais esperto e inteligente. Eu sentia um orgulho tremendo ao vê-lo crescendo e ao mesmo tempo uma felicidade sem tamanho ver que eu e Edward estávamos criando nosso girassolzinho muito bem, sem precisarmos passar por grandes problemas. O máximo que tínhamos era uma cólica aqui ou ali, e a febre que acompanhava o crescimento do dentinho, mas isso não era nada. Nós sempre estávamos ao lado dele quando ele precisava da gente. E depois de eu ter passado tudo o que passei, eu nunca deixaria meu filho na mão. E sabia que Edward também pensava do mesmo jeito. Ele tinha um carinho tremendo com Anthony, e mesmo sendo pai de primeira viagem, às vezes demonstrava ter mais jeito do que eu. A coisa mais linda do mundo era ver Edward dando mamadeirinha com suco, ou cantando uma canção de ninar enquanto Anthony pegava no sono. Quando eles brincavam no chão do quarto, em cima do colchão colorido que Carlisle tinha dado de presente, eu simplesmente sentava na poltrona e ficava sem quase nem piscar, só namorando meus dois meninos curtindo um ao outro.

Isso me fazia sempre pensar... como Reneé quis abandonar isso tudo? Como ela teve coragem de não acompanhar meu crescimento? Eu preferia morrer ao não poder ver meu filho crescendo. Eu daria minha vida para que a dele fosse perfeita. O amor de mãe é um amor tão puro e intenso que eu até me pergunto: Será que algum dia ela chegou a me amar? Sacudi a cabeça. A última coisa que eu tinha que pensar era nisso. Só alimentava ainda mais a minha raiva. Eu já estava protelando ter a conversa desde o casamento de Alice, e enquanto eu pudesse enrolar, eu continuaria enrolando.

- Meu anjo... você poderia dar um pulinho aqui na cozinha? - Edward apareceu na sala, com uma cara preocupada. Franzi o cenho, mas ele logo sorriu, me mostrando que não era nada tão sério. Coloquei Anthony sentadinho no colo de Jane e me levantei, indo rapidamente ao encontro dele.

- O que houve?

- Nada... só ia falar para você convidar Jane para jantar conosco... ela parece muito mal, e prestes a fazer alguma besteira. - ele passou suas mãos rapidamente por meus braços, como se quisesse me esquentar.

- Ai que fofo, você... - ri, puxando-o para perto de mim. - Eu já chamei Jane para jantar conosco.. e eu também acho que ela possa fazer alguma besteira, por isso... se Riley não aparecer, você se importa se eu chamá-la para dormir aqui?

- Claro que não... - ele sorriu e beijou minha testa, descendo os beijos por meu rosto. Suas duas mãos acariciavam meu cabelo e meus olhos já estavam fechando só por sentir a calmaria e o amor de Edward que transbordava dentro daquela cozinha. - Não tem problema nenhum, meu sorriso.

Mas antes que pudéssemos falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, a campainha tocou. E eu olhei para Edward sorrindo, porque eu sabia que Riley não ia me decepcionar. Já abri a porta sabendo que era ele. Mas meu sorriso logo sumiu ao ver que ele não estava muito melhor do que Jane.

- Saí da casa de Jane e fiquei vagando sem rumo... quando dei por mim estava em frente à sua casa. - ele engoliu em seco. - A gente brigou por bobeira, Bella.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe? - ele franziu o cenho.

- Uhum. - indiquei com a cabeça que Jane estava ali e ele olhou para o ponto atrás de mim. Dali ele conseguia vê-la sentada no sofá brincando com Anthony.

- Eu já ia te perguntar se você fazia alguma idéia de onde ela estaria, mas eu já devia saber que ela ia recorrer à você. - ele sorriu.

- E o amor trouxe você pro lugar certo. - também sorri. - Mas vocês precisam conversar. - falei seriamente. - A melhor coisa é o diálogo, sem deixar a irritação passar por cima.

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas ela discutiu comigo, Bella. Ela não confia em mim. Acha que eu vou para a faculdade para esquecê-la. Como? Jane foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

Sorri. E pensar que há algum tempo atrás ele tinha tentando me beijar dentro do carro. Hoje eu sabia que aquilo era mais carinho do que atração. Na época ele achava que eu ia ser mãe solteira e estava trabalhando na casa de Edward, por conta de fofocas que Gail espalhou pelo colégio. Hoje a gente sabia o tamanho da nossa amizade e principalmente, eu sabia o quanto eu devia a Riley. Meu medo de matemática tinha desaparecido e eu pertencia a um Clube.

- Riley, vocês começaram a namorar agora. E você é o primeiro namorado dela. É normal ela se sentir assim. Mas se vocês se amam de verdade, vão aprender a driblar a distância e as inseguranças.

- É.. - ele suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. - Você está certa... Me leva até ela?

Sorri novamente. - Entre.

Os olhos de Jane encheram-se de lágrimas no momento em que ela viu que Riley estava ao meu lado. Peguei Anthony de seu colo, que ameaçou chorar um pouco pela falta de contato com a amiga, e voltei para a cozinha, procurando dar espaço e privacidade aos dois.

- Era Riley? - Edward perguntou enquanto colocava pedacinhos de cebola dentro da panela.

- Era. - me aproximei. - O que você está fazendo?

- Chilli. - ele sorriu. - Lembra?

- Uhum... - assenti. A primeira vez que comi Chilli foi nessa nossa última viagem à Coney Island, e eu tinha simplesmente adorado. Comer aquilo com Doritos era uma delícia. Olhei para a mesa e vi que tinham dois pacotes do biscoito na superfície. - Você pensou em tudo, é?

- Uhum.. - ele respondeu ainda sorrindo e compenetrado com o que estava fazendo.

Me encostei na bancada e ainda com Anthony em meu colo, dei um beijo no ombro de Edward. Ele sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que dispensa comentários, e continuou a mexer no chilli.

- Como será que estão os dois?

Dei de ombros.

- Acho que vai dar tudo certo. Não passou de um mal entendido de namorados. - respondi indo de encontro a um pote de M&M's que tinha em cima da mesa. Peguei alguns e coloquei em minha única mão livre. Anthony ficou olhando aqueles confetinhos coloridos mas por sorte não tentou pegar nenhum, muito menos chorar por eles.

- Nessas horas eu penso... - Edward falou do nada. - Eu tenho muita sorte por você ter sempre confiado em mim... - ele deixou a panela por alguns minutos. - Aliás você confiou completamente em mim. Você fez algo que poucas pessoas fariam. Confiar em alguém que você conhecia apenas há uma semana... - ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu timidamente, olhando para mim e para Anthony.

- Só que por conta dessa confiança, olha o que eu ganhei. - aninhei Anthony em meu colo, encostando sua cabecinha em meu ombro. Ele segurou de levinho a gola da minha camiseta e ficou daquele jeito, quietinho. Olhei para Edward e peguei em sua mão, acariciando sua palma com meus dedos. - Eu tenho os melhores presentes do mundo. Algo que dinheiro nenhum paga no mundo. Por ter confiado em você Edward, hoje eu tenho uma vida que nunca imaginei ter mas que ao mesmo tempo eu nunca mais quero perder.

- E você acha que eu não ganhei? - ele inclinou seu rosto para bem perto do meu e deu um beijo em minha testa. - Bella, apesar de todos os problemas que passamos, hoje em dia eu sinto que eu só ganhei. Você só me fez ganhar. Você é minha extrema felicidade, é meu... - ele continuou com seus lábios em minha testa. - Amuleto da sorte...

Sorri, sentindo minhas bochechas quentes. Deviam estar vermelhas. Apesar de eu não ficar mais tão envergonhada com as coisas que ouvia de Edward, não podia esconder que muito do que ele falava ainda me deixava encabulada. Provavelmente é porque nunca em minha vida eu esperava um dia ser tão amada assim por uma pessoa. E tudo isso agora era uma realidade pra mim.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim, minha Bella. - ele continuou. Seus olhos estavam sérios e brilhantes. - Eu prometo sempre cuidar de você e nunca te decepcionar... - outro beijo em minha testa. - Muito menos decepcionar nosso pequeno. - ele beijou a cabeça de Anthony. - Céus, eu amo vocês demais. Mais do que a mim mesmo. Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês dois em minha vida...

- E eu não sei o que faria sem vocês. Aliás, não consigo nem imaginar. Quanto tento, fica tudo em branco. Como uma história que nem tem inspiração para ser escrita, sabe?

Ele assentiu.

- Sei perfeitamente, meu sorriso.

E era incrível que toda vez que eu olhava nos olhos de Edward eu sentia toda essa certeza e segurança. Eles eram muito claros para mim. Isso me dava força em outros aspectos da minha vida. Eu já não sentia tanto medo de encarar meus problemas. E os grandes "culpados" por toda aquela força interna estavam ali, comigo, naquela cozinha.

- Eu amo você, Edward.

- Eu também amo você, meu anjo. - ele me abraçou apertado, com cuidado para que Anthony também não posse apertado. Ele segurou a mãozinha de nosso bebê e seu dedo automaticamente foi envolto por essa mesma mãozinha. Anthony estava encarando Edward de uma forma tão intensa que parecia que ele tinha entendido toda a conversa. De repente ele tinha entendido mesmo. - Eu amo vocês.

- É. Eu amo meus meninos. - olhei para Anthony também, que largou os olhos de Edward só para me fitar rapidamente. Ficou um silêncio tão grande na cozinha, uma paz, que logo foi interrompida por nosso girassolzinho. Ele resolveu levantar sua cabeça do meu ombro e começar a falar seu dialeto, que nós não entendíamos mas achávamos a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. Nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir.

- Ah é? - Edward olhou para Anthony, fingindo entender. - Você acha a mamãe linda, bebê? Eu também acho.

- _Bababababababa... babababa... -_ som maravilhoso. Não tinha outra explicação. A vozinha do meu bebê era angelical.

- Linda e perfeita? Ah, eu concordo com você. - ele respondeu rindo.

- Pára com issooo.. - ri. - Ele deve estar falando outras milhares de coisas, menos isso, Edward.

- Porque? - Edward franziu o cenho e me olhou divertido. - Sua beleza é a única coisa que chama atenção nessa cozinha, Bella. Tanto para mim quanto para ele. - ele me deu um selinho e eu comecei a rir, mas logo fomos interrompidos por uma tosse fraca, curta e envergonhada.

- Bella... - Jane começou. - Eu e Rileu já... já vamos. Vamos conversar na casa dele e deixar vocês sozinhos... - ela me olhou tímida, brincando com a manga de seu casaco. - Obrigada e... desculpa.

- Não precisa pedir desculpa, Jane... - sorri. - E eu concordo, vocês realmente precisam conversar. Mas sem brigas, ok? - eu sabia que eles queriam ainda mais privacidade, - coisa que eles não teriam em minha casa, - então não queria forçar. - Me liga depois?

- Claro que ligo. - ela respondeu. Riley segurou a mão dela e os dois se entreolharam. Pelo que me parecia tudo estava se acertando e aquilo me aliviou. Os dois eram perfeitos juntos e eu não queria vê-los separados.

- Obrigado Bellinha. - Riley então falou. - Por tudo. Oi Ed.

- Riley. - Edward sorriu.

- De nada. - respondi. - E façam o favor de se entender logo e parar com essas besteiras.

Anthony deu um gritinho, pedindo atenção.

- Viu? Ele concorda comigo. - ri.

Todos riram. Até Anthony, que provavelmente não entendia um pingo do que estava acontecendo. O casalzinho se despediu de nós e então ficamos os três, sozinhos, mais uma vez. Coloquei Anthony no cercadinho que ficava na cozinha e ajudei Edward a terminar o chilli.

Após o jantar, e a ligação de Jane falando que tudo estava finalmente e maravilhosamente bem, - palavras dela, - colocamos Anthony para dormir, ligamos a nova babá eletrônica com vídeo que Carlisle nos deu de presente, e fomos para nosso quarto. Enquanto Edward tomava banho fiquei lendo uma revista sobre bebês, contando tudo o que acontecia aos oito meses de idade. Já estava chegando o _mêsaniversário _de nosso girassolzinho e eu não queria perder nenhum detalhe. Estava tão compenetrada nas coisas que estavam escritas que nem me dei conta de que Edward já estava deitado ao meu lado, com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Anthony dormiu-dormiu? - ele perguntou. Nós falávamos "dormiu-dormiu" para as situações em que Anthony estava dormindo de verdade. Porque um só "dormiu" significava que ele ainda estava no berço, de olho aberto, brincando com a grade, com o travesseiro ou com algum brinquedo. Ele não dormia mais como antigamente. Parecia que quanto mais do mundo ele conhecia, mais ele queria se manter acordado para ver.

- Dormiu-dormiu. Nada de dentinhos doloridos por hoje, graças a Deus. Ou explorações do berço. - sorri, colocando a revista em meu colo. A mão de Edward logo começou a acariciar minha coxa de leve, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse por inteiro.

- E o que você leu nessa revista? O que devemos esperar para o oitavo mês do nosso pequeno? - ele apoiou seu cotovelo no colchão e a cabeça na mão, ficando de lado e me olhando. Me ajeitei na cama e confesso que foi difícil me focar em respondê-lo porque o peitoral dele me chamava mais atenção. A forma como Edward respirava de algum modo era extremamente fascinante pra mim.

- Na realidade, muita coisa Anthony até já faz. - sorri, ainda sentindo seus dedos acariciando minha perna. - Mas a mais legal é que agora ele vai começar a fase de sentar sozinho, engatinhar, tentar ficar em pé...

- Ele já senta. Com ajuda, mas senta... - Edward respondeu.

- Agora ele deve sentar sozinho. - constatei.

- Ainda bem que a faculdade já não toma mais do meu tempo. Quero muito presenciar isso tudo.

- Falando nisso... - respirei fundo. Hora do assunto delicado. - Quem vai ficar com ele enquanto eu estiver no colégio e você no trabalho?

- Minha mãe, ué. - ele falou normalmente.

- Edward, eu não gosto de ficar abusando da sua mãe. Ou de Alice. Eles já fizeram muito por nós e Anthony é responsabilidade nossa.

- Mas é por pouco tempo, meu anjo. Passa rápido. Você já está no último ano... - ele então parou. - E tem Rosalie também. Ela não chega semana que vem?

- Meu Deus! Já é semana que vem? - falei assustada. Eu nem me lembrava que Emmett, Rosalie e Kelly já estavam vindo morar conosco.

- Já, meu anjo. Eles ficaram de vir pro seu aniversário... lembra?

- Sou muito péssima por realmente não ter lembrado disso? - olhei pra ele desconcertada.

- Não. - ele fez carinho em meu cabelo. - Você só está cansada hoje. Anthony e seus dentinhos estão dando bastante trabalho pra gente. - ele suspirou. - Eu também tinha me esquecido que tinha marcado de encontrar o mestre de obras amanhã, para checar como anda a obra da casa deles. Se não acabar a tempo...

- Se não acabar a tempo, eles podem ficar com a gente até acabar... não? - fiz carinho no cabelo de Edward. Ele fechou os olhos e assentiu, sorrindo. - E daí Rosalie pode olhar Anthony pra gente.

- Exatamente. - ele abriu aqueles olhos lindos para mim. - Mas então, o que fala mais na revista? - Edward perguntou mais uma vez, me mostrando que aquele assunto estava definitivamente encerrado e resolvido.

- Que agora começa a fase de querer atirar as coisas no chão. - continuei fazendo carinho em seu cabelo. Ele levantou sua mão até minha cintura e ficou ali, brincando com o elástico do meu short.

- Isso vai ser _bem interessante._

- Vai. - ri e peguei a revista novamente, abrindo na página que tinha marcado. - Olha essa parte: "O bebê também passa a entender a relação entre os objetos. Ele percebe, por exemplo, que coisas menores cabem em maiores. Seu filho vai achar com facilidade alguma coisa que você escondeu e conseguirá apontar para a imagem certa quando o nome do objeto for dito." - Edward sorriu animado. Sorri para ele e então continuei. - "Nos próximos meses, o bebê vai começar a usar as coisas para a finalidade correta: a escova para o cabelo, o copinho para beber e o telefone de brinquedo para encostar no ouvido e falar seus sons favoritos."

- Nós temos um telefone de brinquedo? - Edward perguntou rápido com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não. - mordi meu lábio e não consegui esconder minha tristeza.

- Definitivamente vamos comprar um. - ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha. Não pude deixar de sorrir. - Nosso bebê está crescendo tão rápido...

- Não vejo a hora de vê-lo correndo por aí. - continuei sorrindo. Minhas bochechas até doíam tamanha a felicidade só de imaginar ele correndo pela casa. A única coisa que me preocupava era a escada, mas já estávamos preparando tudo para quando o dia chegasse.

- Sabe o que isso me lembra? - Edward perguntou levantando seu corpo e me imprensando ainda mais no colchão. Ele pegou a revista de minha mão e jogou no chão, o barulho dela caindo na tábua corrida alto devido ao silêncio. - Se ele já estiver andando, eu finalmente já poderei levar a senhorita para o altar... já que era isso que você tanto queria..

- Uhum... - dei um sorriso apenas com meus lábios. - Vou ser finalmente a Sra. Cullen.

Edward apertou suas mãos em meu quadril e me imprensou ainda mais na cama. Ele nos ajeitou no colchão e ficamos naquela bolha aconchegante.

- Para sempre _minha_ Senhora Cullen. - sussurrou, me abraçando e me puxando para ainda mais perto de si. - Vamos dormir de conchinha, Senhora Cullen? - ele passou seu nariz pela lateral de meu rosto, descendo pelo maxilar e indo para o pescoço. - Hmmm.. adoro como essas duas palavrinhas soam... _Senhora Cullen.. _

- Eu também adoro... - sorri, deixando escapar um gemido. Toda aquela proximidade e os toques de Edward estavam tirando toda minha concentração de conversar. - E por mais que eu esteja com sono... eu não queria dormir de conchinha _agora... _queria fazer outras coisas antes...

Edward mordeu meu pescoço e me apertou ainda mais. Era nessas que apareciam manchas roxas e verdes no meu corpo e eu ficava me perguntando o porque daquilo. Agora eu entendia.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, Senhora Cullen. - ele falou com a voz abafada em meu pescoço e começou a descer os beijos por meu colo, entre meus seios...

Senhora Cullen.

Isabella Marie Cullen.

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

Esse nome soava perfeito.

Soava _meu. _

* * *

E alguns poucos meses se passaram. Rosalie, Emmett e Kelly estavam finalmente mudando para a casa definitiva deles, no final da nossa rua. Os três ficaram conosco durante toda a obra e eu sabia que sentiria falta de ter minha irmã morando comigo. Mas ela e Emmett estavam tão animados em ter a casinha deles em Long Island, começar aquela vida toda nova, que eu nem cogitei comentar isso com ninguém. Era de direito deles, e eles mais que mereciam.

Eles passaram meu aniversário de dezoito anos comigo. E todos repetiram que nem acreditavam que eu só tinha dezoito anos. Acho que as vezes nem eu acreditava. E a comemoração de minha nova idade foi maravilhosa, com uma festa surpresa na casa de Esme, a decoração toda em preto e branco e a presença de todos os meus amigos do colégio. Mas essa não foi a única surpresa. Carlisle e Esme resolveram me dar um carro. Sim, um carro. Eles alegaram que eu devia aprender a dirigir e levar Anthony para os lugares quando Edward estivesse ocupado. Sem contar que eu teria ainda mais liberdade de ir e vir. Apesar de eu ter ficado morrendo de medo porque nunca tinha sequer tocado em um volante, aceitei de coração aberto. Mas confesso que ainda estava enrolando em marcar as aulas de direção.

A casa para onde eles iam se mudar era bonita, e de acordo com Rosalie, tudo que ela queria. Era do tamanho da nossa, na realidade muito parecida até, salvo por uma piscina na parte de trás que estava sendo ultimamente o maior sonho de consumo de Kelly. Alice foi a responsável por comprar seu primeiro biquini, e prometeu que assim que a casa ficasse pronta, faríamos uma festa na piscina, com direito a bóias e cachorros quentes. Até eu tava animada para isso.

Emmett estava tendo a oportunidade de sua vida e agarrando com unhas e dentes. Carlisle teve um papel importantíssimo e esse era só mais um motivo para eu continuar agradecendo meu sogro enquanto eu ainda respirasse. Ele virou braço direito de Carlisle no escritório, e estava aprendendo muito com a nova vida profissional. Em pouco tempo, já havia conquistado todo o escritório e teve a força de todos para voltar a estudar. Meu irmão urso se empolgou tanto, a ponto de não sentir mais saudades da mecânica e com a ajuda de Edward, começou a estudar para fazer o S.A.T junto comigo e tentar Direito na NYU. Eu nunca imaginei em minha vida que ia ver Emmett fazendo uma faculdade, e só de ver aquele sonho tão palpável, já transbordava de alegria e de orgulho.

Kelly, por outro lado, ainda estava se adaptando. Mas eu sabia que faltava pouco para que ela tirasse de letra toda essa nova vida em Nova York. O pai de Jasper, - diretor do meu colégio, - muito bondosamente a presenteou com uma bolsa integral e agora estudávamos no mesmo colégio. Todo dia de manhã Edward nos levava e a pequena tomou como rotina matinal nos contar os sonhos que teve na noite que havia passado. Todos eles envolviam seus pais e isso me deixava intrigada. Por mais que por fora ela transparecesse felicidade e curiosidade de viver aquele mundo novo, por dentro ela ainda se perguntava da importância que tinha na vida daquelas pessoas que tinham colocado ela no mundo. O que sabemos, é que aparentemente ela não tinha importância nenhuma. Desde que os três saíram de Monrovia, a única que ligava para saber notícias e novidades era Claire, mãe de Emmett. Os pais de Kelly não ligaram uma vez sequer. E de acordo com Claire, também não perguntavam nada sobre a filha.

Rosalie ficava muito perdida nisso tudo. Ela não sabia como agir. Quando Kelly perguntava algo dos pais ela sempre inventava uma desculpa mas sabia que isso não ia durar muito. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Kelly ia precisar saber que seus pais estavam realmente entregando-a para Emmett e Rosalie, e pelo que tudo indicava, para sempre.

Não posso discordar que em parte isso havia me deixado feliz. Óbvio que guardava raiva e muita mágoa dos pais dela por tudo que eles estavam fazendo, mas eu sabia que minha irmã e meu irmão do coração seriam os pais perfeitos para Kelly. Eu queria que ela tivesse o que eu não tive. Se seus pais de verdade não a aceitavam, pelo menos os que a acolheram iam dar todo o amor que ela merecia.

E isso se itensificou ainda mais com um acontecimento. Assim que se mudou para Nova York, Rosalie comentou comigo que agora que tudo estava se ajeitando e que Emmett estava encaminhado na empresa de Carlisle, ela queria ter um bebê. Foi um dia muito emocionante, nos abraçamos, choramos juntas e eu disse a ela que estaria a seu lado no que ela precisasse. Fomos à Dra. Julie para uma consulta e após alguns exames, ela constatou que Rose tinha uma taxa hormonal quase inexistente e não poderia ter filhos no momento. Ela até poderia tentar, se fizesse o uso de uns hormônios e remédios bem pesados, mas naturalmente, era quase impossível.

Como esse tratamento era muito caro, Rosalie acabou desistindo. Foram dias difíceis. Rosalie caiu em estado depressivo e ficou com medo de contar a Emmett o que tinha acontecido. O grandão percebeu toda aquela tristeza e estranhou, me procurando inúmeras vezes e perguntando a mim se eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Menti. Omiti. Inventei. Me senti mal por estar fazendo isso com Emmett. Edward apesar de discordar de minhas atitudes ficou ao meu lado, mas sempre me lembrava que eu estava agindo errado. Eu achei que fosse desmoronar. Só depois de muita conversa com minha irmã foi que finalmente ela decidiu contar a ele, e assim como eu esperava, ele entendeu. Emmett abraçou Rosalie, a beijou, chorou junto com ela e disse que não tinha problema nenhuma. Eles se amavam, eles tinham Kelly e se Deus desejasse, um dia, eles teriam o bebê deles.

Por essas e outras que eu acho que Deus realmente escreve certo por linhas tortas. Porque a presença de Kelly era como se eles tivessem um anjinho na vida deles, alegrando e suprindo um sonho que no momento não podia ser realizado.

Naquele dia da mudança, eu e Edward estávamos com a tarefa de distrair Kelly pela tarde enquanto Emmett e Rosalie recebiam os móveis e ajeitavam toda a casa. Edward saiu um pouco mais cedo do trabalho, pegou Anthony com Esme, nos buscou no colégio e juntos, fomos para o zoológico do Central Park, um dos meus lugares favoritos em Nova York. E o que fazia daquele passeio ainda mais especial era que pela primeira vez Kelly e Anthony estavam visitando um zoológico. Ainda estava bem calor e o dia estava ensolarado, o que era ótimo para o humor dos animais. Os dois pequenos passaram horas se encantando com os leões, rindo com os macacos, mas o que mais chamou a atenção deles foi o local onde ficavam os pinguins. Eu e Edward sentamos no banco que tinha dentro da sala fechada e tiramos Anthony de dentro do carrinho, enquanto Kelly espalmava suas mãos no vidro para enxergar melhor um casal de pinguins que estava nadando.

- Tá gostando do passeio meu bebê? - perguntei a Anthony, enquanto segurava-o em pé no meu colo. Ele olhava para mim e para Edward com um tremendo sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse respondendo. Ele empurrou seu corpinho em direção a Edward e assim que Edward se aproximou, tomou um puxão no nariz.

- Ai, filho. - Edward riu e passou a mão no nariz.

- Ai. - Anthony repetiu. Chocada, olhei para Edward que já estava me encarando com os olhos arregalados. Nós parecíamos dois idiotas e Anthony, sem entender absolutamente nada, repetiu.

- Aaaaaiiiii!

Agora, aos nove meses, já dava para ver bem os dois dentinhos inferiores que demoraram dolorosamente para crescer. Os superiores estavam começando a querer nascer e as mudanças em nosso bebê estavam acontecendo tão rápido que era confuso demais conseguir acompanhar. Cada dia era uma surpresa nova.

Ele estava até adiantado demais, já se levantando ao segurar nas coisas e engatinhando. Era muito difícil para nós sairmos de manhã e deixarmos nosso girassolzinho com Rosalie. Edward até chegou atrasado algumas vezes no trabalho durante os dias em que Anthony começou a se levantar sozinho no berço e chorar chamando por nós dois.

- Bella, olha isso! - Edward me olhou com aqueles olhos brilhantes. - Você viu que ele repetiu duas vezes o que eu falei?

Apenas assenti sorrindo. Entreguei Anthony à Edward e fiquei namorando meus dois homens sorrindo e brincando um com o outro. A única coisa que me distraiu foi Kelly, que correu e sentou no meu colo, agarrando-se em meu pescoço.

- Os _piguins_ são muuuuuito legais! - ela falou animada, balançando em minhas pernas. - Eles andando é muito _engaçado_! - deu sua gargalhada gostosa.

- Peraí, vamos por partes. - comecei, ajeitando-a em meu colo. - Não é _piguins_. É _piiiinnnnnguins_. - dei ênfase no N e ela riu, mostrando os dentinhos que estavam faltando.

- Pinnnnnnnnguins! - ela repetiu.

- Muito bem! - ri. - E não é _engaçado._ É engRaçado! _Gra_!

- Aí num dá, Bells. - ela me olhou envergonhada, então não quis forçar muito.

- Certo. Deixa pra lá. - respondi.

- Gostou do zoológico, Kelly? - Edward perguntou, ainda com Anthony no colo.

- Adorei, _Eward_. - ela olhou mais uma vez para os pinguins e voltou a nos olhar. - Tô com fome.

Edward riu.

- Que tal a gente ir no McDonalds antes de ir pra casa? - ele falou animado.

- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeey! - Kelly deu um gritinho e deu um soquinho no ar. - Siiiiimmmm! - sua animação era tão grande que Anthony começou a rir e "gritar" junto com ela.

Colocamos Anthony no carrinho novamente e saímos da sala dos pinguins rumo ao estacionamento. Kelly pediu para levar o carrinho de Anthony e deixamos, mas Edward acabou tenho que ajudá-la porque ela ainda era bem pequena e não tinha tanta força ou coordenação para andar com um carrinho de bebê em linha reta.

* * *

Em meios a copos e mais copos de refil de coca cola junto com uma boa dose de batatas fritas e nuggets, - pelas quais eu tinha certeza que Rosalie me daria uma bronca, - Kelly começou a nos contar várias coisas que aconteciam em sua sala de aula. Contou sobre a atividade de recortar figuras em revistas, sobre o recreio, quando então ela parou, lembrando-se de algo que pelo que parecia era muito importante.

- Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, eu _exqueci_! No _póssimo_ final de semana eu tenho uma festinha! - ela falou com os olhos arregalados e felizes.

- Ah é? De quem? - falei enquanto dava um pouquinho de suco a Anthony, em uma xuquinha.

- De um menino... - ela falou toda bobinha e envergonhada. Meu Deus do céu, esses gens de Monrovia eram realmente perigosos. - Lá da minha sala. A mamãe dele que me chamou. - ela pegou uma batata frita e engoliu rapidamente. - Você me leva? Você me leva, _Eward_?

- Primeiro temos que falar com Rosalie e Emmett, mas não vejo problema nenhum, Kelly... - Edward assegurou.

- Mas antes temos que conhecer e conversar com a mamãe do seu amigo. Eu a conheço?

- Aham! - ela balançou a cabeça. - Ela disse que te conhece. - ela pegou um sachê de ketchup e entregou a Edward para que ele abrisse. - O irmão dele também é da minha sala.

Edward me olhou.

- Esses seus amiguinhos... eles são iguais, Kelly? - ele perguntou com todo o cuidado do mundo, devolvendo o ketchup a ela.

- Aham! São _gêmulos_. - ela colocou ketchup na batata e enfiou a batata na boca, se sujando toda. Entreguei um guardanapo.

- Gêmeos, Kelly. - Corrigi nervosa. E com um pouco de grosseria também. Eu estava ficando tensa com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Edward olhou novamente para mim, preocupado e segurou minha mão. - Quando você encontrou com a mãe deles? - perguntei nervosa. Edward apertou meus dedos.

- Ela _sempe_ tá lá no colégio. Toda vez ela fala comigo e pergunta de você, do Baby Tony... - ela continuou a falar mas eu já não escutava um pingo do que ela estava falando.

Já tinha ido longe demais. A sensação que eu tinha era que todo o sangue havia abandonado o meu corpo. Edward logo apressou o lanche para me ajudar e em pouco tempo estávamos voltando para casa.

Quando chegamos, fui direto para o quartinho de Anthony, trocar sua fralda. Kelly correu para o banheiro, para liberar aqueles milhares de litros de refrigerante e Edward aproveitou a deixa para conversar comigo.

- Bella.. calma meu anjo.

- Como ela ousa usar uma criança para saber da minha vida? - falei nervosa enquanto tentava limpar minhas lágrimas de raiva e tirar o macaquinho. de Anthony ao mesmo tempo. Edward segurou meu braço com carinho, me parando, e começou a despir Anthony sozinho.

- Foi a única forma que ela achou de saber de você sem te incomodar. - ele disse. - Pelo menos ela não falou para Kelly que era sua mãe.

- Mas é jogo baixo do mesmo jeito! - falei um pouco mais alto e Anthony estranhou. - Ela está usando os filhos e a Kelly, tadinha! Forçando uma amizade entre as crianças para se aproximar de mim!

- Baby... - Edward tentou me acalmar. - Você tem certeza que Reneé sabia que Kelly é da nossa família? Será que de repente não foi uma coincidência? Kelly pode ter feito amizade com os gêmeos e então, ao conversar com ela, Reneé descobriu?

Incrível. No meio de toda aquela irritação, o fato de Edward ter adicionado Kelly à nossa família me emocionou bastante, me fazendo começar a chorar. Sentei na poltrona ao lado do berço de Anthony enquanto Edward ainda terminava de trocar a fralda. Quando ele terminou, ele colocou nosso girassolzinho em pé no berço e se ajoelhou no chão, entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos logo encontraram meu rosto e meu cabelo, me puxando para um abraço e para meu refúgio: Seu ombro.

- Meu anjo... você sabe que eu só quero o melhor para você, não sabe?

- Claro que sei. - falei em meio a lágrimas. - Nunca tive dúvidas disso.

- Ótimo. - ele falou rápido. - Porque o que vou te falar não é para te machucar, muito menos para te contrariar de alguma forma, está bem?

Eu meio que já sabia onde ele queria chegar.

- O que? - perguntei depois de um tempo.

Ele suspirou.

- Se isso aconteceu, em parte é por sua culpa. - ele apertou nosso abraço. - Acho que já passou tempo demais, meu sorriso. Está na hora de você ter aquela conversa definitiva com Reneé e parar de fugir. Eu te conheço, não adianta você esconder de mim que você está fugindo.

Eu sabia disso. Só não queria admitir.

- Eu sei. - falei baixo. - É que ainda não decidi o que fazer com relação à isso, com relação à essa parte da minha vida, e a presença de Reneé nela. Toda vez que penso fico ansiosa e frustrada.

- Se você resolver logo e seguir seu coração, você não vai ter mais essas sensações. - ele segurou minha cabeça e a beijou de forma protetora. - Seja pro lado bom ou pro lado ruim, pelo menos estará resolvido. E te garanto que toda essa frustração vai sumir.

- Como sempre você tem razão. - funguei. Ele se mexeu e respirou de forma diferente, que logo interpretei como um sorriso. Eu não sei o que faria sem ele.

Kelly apareceu na porta e tive poucos segundos para me recompor. Não adiantou e ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava estranha. Inventei que estava com dor de barriga e por sorte ela caiu. Edward pegou Anthony no colo e chamou Kelly para assistir um dvd de desenhos, me dando a deixa para ficar sozinha e pensar um pouco na vida. Ele me beijou, e disse que sempre estaria ao meu lado, que tinha certeza que tudo daria certo. Aquela foi a deixa para que eu já começasse a dar os primeiros passos de minha resolução.

Liguei para Rosalie e contei tudo o que aconteceu. Pela primeira vez, não pedi a opinião dela. Apenas avisei que assim que desligasse o telefone eu ligaria para Reneé e marcaria um encontro. De uma vez por todas nós teríamos aquela conversa definitiva.

Era o mais certo a se fazer. E seguindo o conselho de Edward eu ia seguir o meu coração. Afinal, se esse mesmo coração havia sido o responsável por só trazer coisas boas em minha vida, porque ele iria justamente me decepcionar agora?

* * *

_Então... hora de pedir minhas desculpas, não é? _

_Meninas, mil desculpas por demorar esse tempo todo para postar. Expliquei na minha comunidade no orkut todas as razões, mas como sei que deve ter gente que nem sabe da existência dessa comunidade, vou colocar aqui. _

_Nas últimas semanas eu ganhei um projeto novo no trabalho, e muito importante tanto para a empresa, quanto para meu crescimento profissional. Eu mergulhei de cabeça nele, e precisei me focar bastante, - ainda preciso, - e por conta disso, minha inspiração para escrever meio que travou. Meu tempo livre eu venho tomando para descansar a cabeça, que nessas mesmas últimas semanas têm me dado de presente enxaquecas quase todos os dias._

_Mas eu NUNCA me esqueci de vocês e cheguei a me sentir frustrada e triste por não poder dar notícias com mais frequência. _

_Estou de volta aos poucos porque estou aprendendo a conciliar meu tempo livre. Também prometo que não demorarei tanto quanto esta última vez. _

_Mas temos uma notícia boa! Tenho uma fic nova para estrear! Ela é menor (do tamanho de Dear Seattle mais ou menos), e virá logo logo! Estou muito empolgada, até porque quem estará betando é a fofa e linda da Cella E.S.! Ela se chama **"Four Leaf Clover"**, e vou abrir o tópico dela logo logo, ok?_

_Espero que me entendam, que não me abandonem e mais uma vez me desculpem pelo sumiço. Não sumirei mais! Muito obrigada pela paciência e por não brigarem comigo! hahahaha_

_Para quem não sabe, estou no twitter danimasen e sempre mantenho contato com minhas leitoras por lá! Também coloco notícias sobre as atualizações! Podem me seguir! _

_O capítulo foi meio grandinho e espero que ele faça eu me redimir um pouquinho que seja pela demora. Adoraria saber o que vocês acharam, adoraria receber as reviews que diariamente enchem minha vida de alegria. Ultimamente eu estou precisando muito disso para continuar! O que acham da decisão de Bella? O que acham que Bella deve fazer no próximo capítulo? Eu leio todas as reviews e se eu tiver um tempinho, farei de tudo para respondê-las com o maior carinho! _

_Até a próxima atualização! (que não demorará muito, eu juro!)_

_Um grande beijo e uma ótima semana,_

_Dani Masen_


	60. Chapter 59 Resolutions

**Capítulo 59 - Resolutions**

"_Nada é permanente nesse mundo cruel. Nem mesmo os nossos problemas."_

(Charles Chaplin)

**PoV Bella**

Quando desliguei o telefone parece que um imenso peso tinha largado minhas costas. Tive que passar por todo e qualquer orgulho ao ligar para Reneé e depois que aquela ligação acabou eu simplesmente desabei. Comecei a chorar de tal forma que cheguei a perder o ar nos pulmões.

O que me dava raiva e me fazia chorar ainda mais no processo era que eu não fazia idéia do porque de estar chorando. A única coisa que me era certa, é que eu tinha marcado um encontro com Reneé sem nem ao menos saber qual seria a minha decisão. Agora, aquela dúvida parecia uma bomba relógio dentro de mim, com uma hora certa para explodir.

Eu ainda me sentia meio perdida e despreparada para essa conversa, mas sabia que o certo a fazer era encarar tudo de uma vez por todas. Provavelmente eu nunca teria a certeza de meus sentimentos em relação à Reneé e os dela em relação a mim. Se fosse esperar por essa certeza, poderia passar toda a minha vida mergulhada em angústia.

- Amor? – Edward falou calmamente, por uma pequena frestinha da porta aberta. Quando ele viu que eu estava chorando ele entrou no quarto rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de nós. – O que houve? Porque está chorando?

- Onde está Anthony? – perguntei preocupada, tentando limpar o excesso de lágrimas espalhadas por meu rosto. Estávamos sozinhos em casa com Kelly, e se Edward estava aqui, provavelmente nosso bebê estava sozinho com uma criança de seis anos.

- Calma. – ele sentou-se ao meu lado e me puxou para um abraço. – Ele está no cercadinho, vendo desenho com Kelly e Emmett. – ele riu vagamente. – Rosalie o expulsou da mudança quando ele começou a dar sugestões na decoração da casa.

Apenas assenti, mais aliviada. Suspirei, ainda com aquele aperto chato no peito. Não sabia distinguir se era medo, ou talvez uma ansiedade tremenda para ter aquela conversa logo de uma vez.

- Acabei de falar com Reneé no telefone. - murmurei.

Edward pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me olhou nos olhos. Ele não precisava falar mais nada, porque só de olhar pra ele eu sabia que ele estava ali apenas para me ouvir. Então continuei.

- Pedi para marcarmos um almoço, para conversarmos, mas ela acabou me chamando para o aniversário dos gêmeos, esse final de semana. - suspirei. – E eu não soube dizer não. Não sei porque não consegui dizer não.

- Porque no fundo você quer ir. – ele respondeu simplesmente, com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Meu anjo, eu te conheço. Você é tão transparente e cristalina, que é difícil esconder alguma coisa de mim. No fundo sei que você quer uma aproximação de Reneé, mesmo que pequena. Afinal, querendo ou não, ela é a sua mãe. – ele então parou. – Pode até ser que não seja por carência, ou por querer _ter uma mãe_, afinal você está rodeada de gente que te ama, mas sim para ver se consegue descobrir os motivos pelos quais ela te abandonou com tanta facilidade. – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, encostou nossas testas e então me deu um selinho. – Você não acha que sei que toda vez que você olha para nosso bebê você não pensa nisso? Essa dúvida está nos seus poros. _Toda_ essa indignação está nos seus poros, meu anjo.

Dei um suspiro longo e sentido, olhando para minhas mãos, que estavam descansando em meu joelho. Edward estalou a língua.

- Vem cá meu amor. – ele me abraçou novamente. – Vai dar tudo certo no final. E esse final está chegando. Você já deu o primeiro passo. A tristeza e a frustração vão finalmente embora. – ele respirou fundo, apertando nosso abraço. – Bella, eu guardo milhões de mágoas de Reneé por tudo que ela fez a você. Mas eu sei que não posso me meter, essa é a sua história com ela. Ela só diz respeito a vocês duas e mais ninguém. – ele afastou nosso abraço e segurou minhas mãos, acariciando com seus dedos o meu dedo anelar, onde estava a aliança que ele tinha me dado. – Mas eu estou ao seu lado. Seja qual for sua decisão. – ele riu. – Quantas vezes eu já te falei isso? Então se você quiser perdoar Reneé ou se quiser se afastar para sempre, eu vou entender. Sabe porque?

Sacudi a cabeça que não.

- Porque sua decisão vai partir daqui. – ele apontou para o meu coração. – E esse aqui é o seu melhor juiz. Não eu. Não Rosalie ou Emmett. Só ele. – ele tocou meu coração novamente.

Abri um sorriso, olhando a mão de Edward em meu coração. Só ele era capaz de me deixar daquele jeito. Só ele tinha as palavras certas para me acalmar. Para me fazer ver que a frase "_tudo vai dar certo no final_" era extremamente verdadeira. Por causa dele e de nosso bebê eu tinha crescido tanto, mas tanto, que demorariam gerações e gerações para que eu pudesse agradecê-los por todas as mudanças que eles causaram em mim.

- Vamos descer? – ele segurou minha mão apertado. – Emmett chegou com fome e pedi uma pizza.

- Emmett com fome? Novidade. – ironizei e ri baixinho.

- É justamente assim que eu gosto de te ver. – ele riu junto comigo, enquanto levantávamos da cama. – Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você, meu sorriso... Você é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci em minha vida. – devo ter começado a ficar vermelha porque ele riu ainda mais e segurou minha mão com força. – Vamos, vamos nos divertir um pouquinho com nossa família. Emmett está todo irritadinho porque Rosalie brigou com ele. Tá muito engraçado de ver.

_Nossa família_. As duas palavras mais lindas do mundo. Era tudo que eu precisava.

Ri e limpei o resto de minhas lágrimas, seguindo de mãos dadas com Edward para a escada.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Deve ser TPM. Só pode. – Emmett resmungava enquanto enfiava um enorme pedaço de pizza na boca. – Ela simplesmente me expulsou porque eu quis colocar as poltronas de frente pra televisão. Só isso!

- _O qui é TPM_? – Kelly, que estava sentada ao lado do cercadinho de Anthony brincando com ele, levantou-se e veio até a mesa de jantar, ficando na ponta dos pés e arrancando um pepperonni de cima da fatia de Emmett. Ela jogou o pedaço na boca e começou a mastigar de uma forma estranhamente parecida com a dele. Isso porque tínhamos acabado de voltar do McDonalds em Manhattan. É, se eu não conhecesse os verdadeiros pais de Kelly, diria que foi Emmett quem colocou a baixinha no mundo.

Ele olhou para mim e para Edward pedindo socorro. Demos de ombro quase que juntos. Não éramos nós que íamos explicar isso a Kelly.

- É... – ele coçou a nuca. – Um tipo de cupcake, Kelly. Isso. – ele falou meio sem jeito e sem segurança nenhuma. Pudera, a explicação tinha sido péssima. Tão péssima que percebi Edward semicerrando os olhos e começando a rir. Nisso, Anthony também começou a rir. Meus dois meninos viviam em um círculo vicioso de risadas. E eu amava. Me sentia como naquele filme "_Monstros S.A_.", onde no final a energia era toda canalizada pela gargalhada das crianças. A minha energia vinha justamente deles.

Óbvio que Kelly desconfiou da resposta de Emmett, ainda mais porque nos viu rindo. Emmett nos olhou furiosamente e então tossiu.

- Já falei que esse tipo de coisa você tem que perguntar à Rosalie, Kelly. Depois você pergunta que ela te explica. É coisa de mulher e eu não tenho jeito pra responder.

Silêncio. Kelly ficou calada encarando nós três à mesa. Mas aqueles segundos de tensão se dissiparam no momento em que ela sorriu e falou um "tá.", dando de ombros e voltando para o lado de meu bebê.

- Isso foi f... – ele ia começar a palavra, mas por sorte parou ao lembrar da presença de pequenos na casa. – Tenso demais.

E nós três rimos.

- Rose nunca teve crise de TPM, Emmett. – falei, sentindo o braço de Edward passando por meu ombro, me aninhando. Encostei a cabeça no vão de seu pescoço e suspirei. – Você deve ter aprontado mais alguma coisa. Isso tá muito estranho, viu.

- Sei lá. – ele deu mais uma mordida na pizza e olhou para Kelly, para ver se ela estava bem distraída com Anthony. – Bells, ela tem falado alguma coisa para você desde que... descobriu que não podemos ter um bebê?

Eu ia responder. Mas obviamente Kelly, - que até então estava bem distraída com Anthony, mas não o suficiente, - levantou a cabeça e nos olhou. Ele tinha que aprender que crianças geralmente são muito espertas e tem uma audição magnífica, daquelas de conseguir prestar atenção a tudo ao seu redor. TUDO. Eu já tinha aprendido isso quando trabalhei na creche e Emmett ia aprender apanhando muito de Kelly.

Ela se aproximou novamente completamente tristonha, com os olhinhos arregalados, chocados. Não era tão difícil interpretar o que Emmett tinha dito. Mesmo com seis anos, ela entenderia.

- É, falei demais. – Emmett sussurrou, meio que para si mesmo.

- Rose não _podi_ ter um bebêzinho? – ela perguntou baixo, provavelmente com medo de tomar uma bronca por estar ouvindo demais da conversa dos outros.

Emmett respirou fundo e estendeu a mão para Kelly, puxando-a para seu colo. Ele me encarou, como se estivesse me perguntando se deveria ou não falar sobre aquilo com a pequena e eu assenti. Ela ainda tinha pouca idade, mas ao mesmo tempo era extremamente inteligente. Foi Kelly que encontrou Edward no meio do corredor da creche em Monrovia e disse que ele era meu namorado quando ainda não sabíamos nem o que éramos. E ela tinha quatro para cinco anos. Eu tinha certeza que ela entenderia. Até porque havia outras milhões de coisas que ela ainda precisava entender, e tínhamos que começar a trabalhar nisso.

- Não, ela não pode ter um bebê, Kells. – ele respondeu, tentando amenizar a tristeza dando um pepperonni na boca da baixinha. Ela mastigou, mastigou e pensou por um bom tempo. Minhas palmas já estavam suadas de nervoso e senti a mão de Edward firme e congelada ainda em meu ombro, provavelmente tão nervoso quanto eu.

- Mas... _purque_? – ela falou em sua voz fininha, dessa vez até um pouco mais fina do que de costume. Era uma forma de transparecer sua indignação.

- Não sei, bonequinha... – ele respondeu de forma triste. Naquele momento, acho que por instinto, levantei da mesa e peguei Anthony. Voltei a sentar e Edward novamente me abraçou, dando um beijo na cabeça de nosso bebê. Mesmo que por segundos e em uma distância muito pequena, - ele estava na mesma sala que nós, - eu não queria deixar ele sozinho e desamparado. Não sabia se isso era doentio, mas de qualquer forma, me aliviou ao tê-lo em meu colo. Depois de um longo silêncio, Emmett continuou. – Talvez porque papai do céu não ache que seja o momento certo para a gente ter um bebê.

Kelly começou a fazer carinho no cabelo curto de Emmett e eu sabia que faltava pouco para aquele grandalhão desmoronar e começar a chorar. Seus olhos já brilhavam de lágrimas. Edward tentou mudar de assunto, oferecendo um pedaço de pizza a Kelly mas ela negou rapidamente com a cabeça, fazendo balançar os cachinhos. Pelo menos foi um tempinho para Emmett tentar se recompor.

- Mas não tem importância, sabe porque? Porque temos você. – ele disse olhando no rostinho dela e cutucando sua barriguinha.

Ela deu um sorrisinho pequeno, olhando para o cordão que Emmett usava no pescoço, um pingente da Virgem Maria, dado por Claire quando eles vieram pra Nova York. Ela pegou o pingente devagarzinho e ameaçou falar alguma coisa por alguns minutos. Desistiu. Esperamos. Então ela finalmente falou.

- Eu … posso ser o bebê de _vocêis_?

Foi a gota d'água. Tive que me segurar e morder meus lábios com força para não chorar. Os olhos de Emmett, - aquele grandalhão que parecia forte demais, - já estavam liberando lágrimas sem piedade. Edward apertou meu ombro e me deu um beijo na cabeça, enquanto acariciava o cabelinho desgovernado de nosso girassolzinho que não estava entendendo nada. Emmett soltou um pigarro que acabou chamando nossa atenção.

- Você já é nosso bebê, Kellyna-ina. – ele riu enquanto chorava ao mesmo tempo e brincou com o nariz afilado dela, procurando paz no coração. Ela automaticamente abriu um sorriso que tomou conta de todo seu rosto e o abraçou apertado, deixando-o surpreso. – Você sempre foi nosso bebê. Desde que estávamos em Monrovia tomando conta de você. – ele deu um beijo em seu cabelinho claro.

- Você e Tia Rose não _vai bigar _comigo se eu chamar _vocêis_ de papai e mamãe?

- Porque brigaríamos, pequena? – as lágrimas ainda saíam dos olhos dele e eu lutei com a vontade de buscar algo como um pano, uma toalha ou um lencinho para tirá-las dali. Emmett não combinava com choro. Cortava o meu coração.

Ele ficou de olhos fechados abraçado com ela, aquele abraço gostoso, apertado e cheio de amor, que dava para sentir em toda a sala.

- _Num_ sei. – ela respondeu baixinho, ingenuamente. – Mas daí vocês _talviz_ não vão _senti _falta de ter um bebê agora. Não quero você e Rose_ tistes._

- Kells. – ele olhou nos olhos dela. – você não pode nos chamar de papai e mamãe. Você DEVE nos chamar de papai e mamãe. – sua voz quebrou. Eu queria abraçá-lo.

- Não _intindi_. – ela falou colocando o dedo na boca. Emmett riu.

- Só estou dizendo que é sua obrigação mocinha, nos chamar assim. Mas só se você quiser.

- Tá bom. _Eu quiro_. - ela deu um beijo na bochecha do meu irmão urso e saiu de seu colo, voltando a brincar com os brinquedos de Anthony, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como se ela não tivesse acabado de realizar o grande sonho de Rose e Emmett.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Deixe que eu te ajudo com isso. – a voz de Emmett falou forte atrás de mim, me dando um susto. Eu estava tão distraída, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo naquele dia que acabei derrubando o prato na pia. Por sorte, a água acumulada amorteceu a queda e ele não quebrou, nem fez barulho.

- Jesus, Emmett! – reclamei, colocando a mão no coração e me molhando sem querer. – Que susto!

- Foi mal _Florisbella_. – ele deu um risinho fraco, me chamando pelo nome que antes eu odiava, mas agora não mais. Ele me fazia lembrar de nós dois em Monrovia. Olhei para ele e ele parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão. Tadinho. Acho que Emmett nunca tinha passado por um momento desses, tão emocionalmente intenso.

- Como você está? – dei espaço para ele se aproximar da pia. Ele começou a lavar toda a louça e eu peguei o pano para enxugar o que ele ia me entregando.

- Eu estou bem. – ele sacudiu a cabeça e riu. – Depois dessa de Kelly, estou ótimo. Só nunca tinha passado por algo assim, acho que me abalou de alguma forma. Rosalie vai infartar quando ouvir Kelly chamando-a de mamãe.

- Bom... Rose merece. – sorri.

- Merece muito.

- Os pais de Kelly deram alguma notícia? Ligaram? Perguntaram por ela?

- Nope. – ele deu ênfase no "p". – Mamãe passou para eles todos os nossos contatos e nada. Nem uma carta. Já fazem o que? Três meses que estamos aqui?

- É, quase três.

- Três meses, Bells. E eles não quiseram saber da menina.

- Eu não consigo entender essas coisas. Realmente não consigo. – falei indignada. Era impossível não ficar irritada e nervosa, porque me fazia lembrar de Reneé. – Vocês tem que fazer alguma coisa, Emm. Não podem deixar ficar assim.

- Eu estava conversando com Carlisle e um outro advogado lá da empresa essa semana, e... acho que até o final do ano vamos pedir a adoção definitiva dela. Eu e Rosalie temos notado que Kelly também não tem falado dos pais, e...

- Pra mim e para Edward ela fala. – respondi. – Todos os dias de manhã quando vamos ao colégio ela nos conta de seus sonhos... e em todos os sonhos eles estão.

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Poisé. – pego um prato de sua mão.

- Carlisle disse que a melhor coisa a se fazer era o rompimento dos vínculos jurídicos dela com os pais. É fácil, ainda mais se eles passarem mais de seis meses sem procurar por ela, sem demonstrarem interesse. – ele respirou fundo. – O único problema é...

- Kelly.

- Isso. A gente não sabe como ela pode reagir a isso. Queremos conversar com ela, mas ela é tão pequena, tão frágil, temos medo de assustá-la.

- Porque vocês não falam com Charlotte? Ela já trabalhou com crianças e pais adotivos, ela lida com muita coisa... com certeza ela ajudará. Ela já me ajudou tanto...

- É uma ideia. – ele me entregou o último prato e desligou a torneira, se encostando de lado na pia e me olhando enquanto eu o secava.

- Obrigado, Bella. Obrigado por tudo que você e Edward têm feito por nós. Agradecer é até pouco e me deixa envergonhado por não poder retribuir à altura, e –

- Deixa disso, Emmett. – cortei, dando um tapinha em seu peito. – Ter vocês comigo é a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu amo Edward de uma forma que nunca imaginei chegar a amar alguém, e preciso _muito_ dele. Mas também preciso de vocês. Vocês são o melhor pedaço do meu passado.

Ele sorriu.

- Falando nisso... Rose me disse que você ia ligar para Reneé. – ele falou sério.

- Já liguei.

Emmett ficou me olhando, como se quisesse ler meus pensamentos e saber de verdade o que se passava por minha cabeça. Não ia conseguir, porque nem eu mesmo sabia.

- Rosalie não te expulsou de casa. – finalmente constatei. – Ela mandou você vir pra cá para saber como eu estava.

Ele apenas sorriu com o cantinho dos lábios.

- Você nos conhece. – então respirou fundo, me olhando com carinho.

- Eu sabia! Rose não tem esse treco de TPM e ela tá é muito feliz em arrumar a casa nova pra chegar a ter qualquer mal humor.

- Ela ficou preocupada quando você falou no telefone que ia ligar para Reneé, mas não pôde vir pessoalmente porque a decoradora amiga de Alice está lá, ajudando com a organização dos móveis.

- Eu entendo. Mas não precisavam se preocupar, sério. Eu estou bem. Confusa, mas bem. No fundo acho que tudo vai dar certo.

- E o que você vai fazer, afinal?

- Vou no aniversário dos gêmeos dela, no próximo final de semana. Kelly vai comigo, está bem? São amiguinhos dela...

- Está bem. Mas... _gêmeos dela_... você quis dizer seus irmãos, né?

Ok, isso era estranho.

- É.

- Bella, você tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?

Respirei fundo.

- Tenho, Emm. Eu tenho que fazer isso. – suspirei. – Acho que já passou tempo demais. Eu preciso parar de enrolar e seguir com a minha vida.

XXXXXXXXXX

Já era bem tarde da noite. Emmett e Kelly já tinham ido embora, Anthony dormia que nem um anjinho em seu quarto e eu e Edward estávamos em nosso tempinho, deitados, abraçados, assistindo um filme de comédia que estava passando na televisão à cabo.

Confesso que não estava prestando muita atenção ao filme, só ficava repassando minha ligação com Reneé na cabeça, e quando Edward ria eu chegava a me assustar de tão distraída que estava. Ele fazia um comentário engraçado e eu assentia sorrindo. Não gostava de enganá-lo mas também não queria que ele se preocupasse comigo. Ainda mais em momentos como esse, no qual ele estava tranquilo e relaxado.

Seu carinho em meu braço não parava um minuto sequer. Seus dedos quentinhos mantinham contato com a minha pele, causando alguns arrepios e aquela sensação gostosa no coração de ser amada. Estar com alguém que realmente se importa comigo, que me dá carinho sem que eu nem ao menos tenha o trabalho de pedir; Eu adorava esse tempinho que tínhamos juntos. Até fazer nada com Edward era bom.

- No que está pensando, anjo? – ele finalmente falou, abandonando a televisão e olhando em minha direção.

- Em como é bom fazer nada com você. – levantei minha cabeça para poder olhar em seus olhos e sorri.

Ele sorriu, mas seu semblante me mostrava que estava desconfiado de alguma coisa. Realmente, eu não conseguia esconder nada dele. Mas eu esperava que ele não trouxesse nenhum assunto agora. Era nosso momento, o único tempo que tínhamos para sermos _nós_. Apenas nós.

- Era só isso mesmo que você estava pensando? – sua sobrancelha levantou de forma fofa, me fazendo novamente sorrir.

- Só.

- Promete? – ele apertou seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, me puxando para ainda mais perto de si.

- Prometo.

- Então vem cá e me dá um beijo...

Ajeitei meu corpo na cama para poder beijá-lo. Edward começou a brincar com as ondinhas na ponta do meu cabelo enquanto me beijava de um jeito carinhoso mas que ao mesmo tempo me fazia curvar os dedinhos do pé. Em segundos ele já estava em cima de mim, seu corpo entre minhas pernas e uma imensa ereção encostava insistentemente onde a calcinha estava cobrindo o ponto mais sensível. Ele investia de brincadeira, sorria e nosso beijo aumentava de intensidade. Levei minhas mãos para tirar a calça de seu pijama...

... quando o telefone tocou. Edward congelou e seu peso foi todo para cima de mim. Ele levantou a cabeça do vão do meu pescoço e nos entreolhamos, ambos em dúvida.

- Essa hora? – ele sussurrou, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão e diminuindo o peso que fazia em meu corpo.

- Quem será? – passei a mão no cabelo e quase me abanei com minha outra mão. Meu corpo estava pelando.

- Eu vou atender. – ele bufou irritado e saiu de cima de mim. Ri quando percebi ele ajeitando o volume à frente de seu pijama. Continuei deitada, observando Edward atendendo o telefone, mas nem demorou muito, ele logo veio com o aparelho em mãos, em minha direção.

- É para você.

- Quem é?

- Não sei. Não quis falar. – ele me entregou o telefone e passou a mão pelo cabelo claramente transtornado porque nosso momento já era. – Vou beber água, já volto.

- Alô.

- _Isabella?_

- Sim... ?

- _Oi. É Gail._

Certo. Eu não sabia nem o que falar. Mas imaginava o porque da ligação. Fazia mais ou menos um mês que convenci Jane a me dar o endereço de onde Gail estava morando no Canadá, para que eu pudesse mandar algumas roupinhas para seu bebê. Sorri, porque eu sabia que aquilo estava sendo difícil para ela. Não era parte de sua personalidade ligar para agradecer algo a uma pessoa que você tinha infernizado durante um ano.

- Oi... tudo bom, Gail?

- _Tudo._

Silêncio. Sentei na cama em posição de chinês e coloquei o travesseiro em cima de minhas pernas. Eu ia dar a ela o tempo que fosse necessário.

- _Desculpa ligar essa hora, eu sei que não é cedo em Nova York, e.._ –

- Não tem problema. – cortei. – Pode ligar quando quiser.

Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha. Mais silêncio.

- _Como você descobriu meu endereço?_

- Pedi a Jane. Que pediu a Irina. Ela me passou. – suspirei. Se eu não empurrasse acho que não íamos chegar a lugar nenhum. – Olha, a maioria das roupinhas Anthony nem usou. Ele cresceu rápido e acabou nem tendo tempo de usar tudo que a tia maluca dele deu... – sorri, mas não tive nada em resposta. – Todas dão para menino quanto para menina, são cores neutras. Você já sabe o sexo do seu bebê?

- _Não._ – foi a única resposta. – _Bella, eu tenho que desligar. Eu só liguei para..._ – um longo suspiro.

- Eu sei porque você ligou. Boa sorte Gail. Vai dar tudo certo e assim que seu bebê nascer você vai ver o quanto ele vai te fazer feliz. É a melhor sensação do universo.

E ela desligou. Eu já esperava que seria algo parecido e não me importei do jeito rude. Só de ela ter ligado já era um imenso avanço. Edward estava na porta terminando seu copo de água e se aproximou, me oferecendo um gole. Peguei o copo de suas mãos e ele pegou o telefone para colocar de volta na base.

- Quem era?

- Gail. – dei um gole na água.

Ele levantou as duas sobrancelhas e me olhou. Acho que por alguns segundos não acreditou, ou achou que eu estava brincando com ele. Mas quando viu que não falei nada, deu-se por vencido.

- Bom, aí está algo que eu não esperaria nunca em minha vida presenciar. – ele foi para o lado dele na cama e desligou a televisão, acendendo o abajur. – O que ela queria? Foi por causa das roupinhas? Ou era para te encher a paciência? Porque se for, eu não tô afim de ir até o Canadá para ensiná-la a se comportar com a minha menina.

- Ela só queria agradecer. Pelas roupinhas que mandei. – coloquei o copo no criado mudo.

- É sério? – ele continuou me olhando, dessa vez com o cenho franzido.

- É. – ainda assenti com a cabeça, para garantir que era verdade.

Edward então abriu um sorriso.

- Acho que você é uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que é capaz disso. Mudar alguém assim, desse jeito.

- Não exagera. – revirei os olhos.

- Claro que é. – ele riu, ajeitando-se na cama. – Você me mudou.

- Mudei nada! – ri. – Você é o mesmo Edward. – me deitei novamente, indo para o aconchego de seus braços. – O mesmo pelo qual me apaixonei.

Ele então pegou meu queixo, levantou meu rosto e me deu um selinho.

- É?

- Hmhum.

- É muito bom saber disso. – ele deu outro beijo, dessa vez em minha cabeça. – Porque de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Meu coração mudou. Mas só porque ele ama você e Anthony mais do que qualquer coisa que eu tenha em minha vida. Mais do que a mim mesmo.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Então esse é o famoso projeto? – Steve falou sorrindo, com a pasta de nosso projeto em mãos. Ali, naqueles papéis, estava a realização de um sonho. Tudo que eu imaginava para mim desde pequena, mesmo com as limitações que tinha para sonhar. Eu nunca ia imaginar que junto com Edward, - o amor da minha vida, - eu ganhei de pacote tudo o que eu queria. Agora eu tinha um filho lindo, uma família maravilhosa, uma irmã de sangue, um diploma escolar a caminho, a promessa de começar uma faculdade e o meu negócio se tornando realidade.

E nessas horas eu me perguntava: Para que eu colocaria Reneé no meio disso tudo?

Mas deixei esse pensamento de lado. Enquanto Steve olhava o orçamento, resolvi dispersar meu nervosismo bebendo um pouco da taça de vinho que ele e Edward dividiam naquele almoço. Ele estranhou e me olhou, apesar de não largar o lindo e perfeito sorriso do rosto. Edward estava tão animado quanto eu. De acordo com ele, se eu estava realizando um sonho, ele estava muito feliz com isso. Não é a toa que desde que o projeto iniciou, ele estava lá ao meu lado, me ajudando, me dando dicas e sugestões. Aliás, todos estavam ao meu lado e me ajudando. Toda a minha família.

A firma de Carlisle cuidaria de toda a parte jurídica e administrativa do imóvel, inclusive o pagamento do financiamento que Steve ia nos fornecer. O combinado era aceitarmos o empréstimo e íamos pagar conforme os lucros chegassem. Eu sei que ia ser difícil, mas eu não conseguia desanimar porque eu tinha fé que tudo ia dar certo, e com Rosalie como sócia e fazendo todos os doces, ia ser ainda melhor.

Todos me avisaram que eu não tinha noção da proporção que era abrir uma loja em Nova York. Só eu e Rosalie não daríamos conta de tudo e Edward acabou dando a ideia de contratarmos algumas pessoas para trabalhar conosco. Mas eu também não queria fazer as coisas com muita sede ao pote, subir demais a escada para tomar um tombo gigante; Eu ia começar do baixo, do zero, e se tudo desse certo, tomaria as providências necessárias para aumentar o que fosse necessário.

A amiga de Alice, uma brasileira que tinha planejado o interior da minha casa e da de Rosalie, estava sendo a responsável pela planta virtual, mas tudo ainda tinha que ser muito por alto, porque não tínhamos achado o lugar. Alice ficou responsável pela procura do imóvel, e até então não tinha aparecido nada que nos interessasse. Mas já tínhamos noção dos balcões, da decoração, da iluminação, das mesinhas e tudo era tão lindo e perfeito, que eu chegava a ficar emocionada cada vez que passava meus olhos pelas imagens feitas pelo computador. As vezes eu sentia necessidade de me beliscar para ver se realmente era verdade o que estava acontecendo.

Resumindo, eu não via a hora de tudo ficar pronto logo. Mas sabia que ainda teria que ter muita paciência.

- Só dois funcionários? - Steve perguntou. – Vocês não pretendem contratar mais ninguém?

- Na realidade, pretendemos sim. – Edward respondeu. – Mas toda a parte de pessoal nós não colocamos no orçamento do empréstimo. Poderemos pagá-los com os lucros. Para começo eu pensei em dois funcionários além de Bella e Rosalie, que serão as donas. Alguém para atender o balcão e outro para atender ou fazer entregas, talvez.

- Muito pouco para Nova York. – ele pegou uma caneta e escreveu em nosso projeto. – Eu colocaria cinco funcionários e vou colocar um valor a mais no empréstimo para cobrir as despesas de pessoal por uns três meses, sem precisar mexer nos lucros iniciais. Os lucros iniciais são os mais importantes, filho. – assim que terminou de escrever, ele fechou a pasta e colocou-a em cima da mesa. – Eu quero ajudar vocês, Edward. Não estou fazendo isso por obrigação e sim porque eu quero.

- Mas Steve.. – entrei na conversa. – O valor que temos que te pagar já é muito alto, e agora se você aumentá-lo ainda mais... é só... como poderemos te pagar isso tudo? Vou ser sincera, tenho medo de nos enrolarmos e você perder dinheiro. Eu não queria arriscar.

Steve riu.

- Querida, não se preocupe. A ideia de sua loja é maravilhosa e dependendo do local, daqui a pouco vocês já estarão pensando em expansão. Em filiais! Nova York não é brincadeira. Conhece a frase: "Se você consegue aqui, você consegue em qualquer lugar?". Tenho certeza que será assim e já vejo muitas filiais por aí... – seu sorriso era sincero, certo e confortante. Me passava uma segurança que era justamente o que eu precisava. Não queria que ele perdesse dinheiro por minha causa mas pelo menos sabia que ele não se importava em arriscar.

- Esse dinheiro não me fará falta. – ele segurou minha mão, por cima da mesa. – E eu devo muito à esse garotão aqui. – com a outra mão ele segurou o ombro de Edward, sorrindo. – Só preciso da aprovação do meu financeiro, e isso infelizmente demora um pouquinho. Depois disso, ele é todo de vocês. Mas agora me conte... como você imagina sua lojinha?

Sorri e Edward também sorriu, olhando para mim. Naquele momento pude sentir com absoluta certeza de que ele estava feliz apenas por eu estar feliz. E isso me fazia amá-lo e admirá-lo ainda mais.

- Bom Steve... – continuei sorrindo. – Espero que você tenha um bom tempo disponível para me ouvir, porque tenho muitas, muitas ideias...

- Para a menina do meu grande amigo? – ele apertou minha mão e sorriu. – Ah, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, Isabella.

XXXXXXXXXX

Já era manhã de sábado e um sábado que não seria nada comum para mim. Depois de passar a noite inteira sem dormir, tive que acordar sabendo que ia me encontrar com Reneé em questão de poucas horas. Só essa pequena realização me dava nó no estômago e um enjôo daqueles terríveis, piores do que os que eu tinha quando estava grávida de Anthony.

Eu não conseguia nem comer minha torrada direito. O suco de laranja com folhinhas de hortelã que eu mesma tinha apelidado de _"Morning Sunshine"_ não descia por minha garganta sem antes me dar a sensação de querer vomitar. Desisti de comer e apenas me foquei em alimentar meu bebê, que estava na cadeirinha, fazendo bagunça com a papinha de banana e aveia que eu tinha preparado.

Ouvi a campainha tocar e estranhei, afinal não estávamos esperando ninguém e ainda estava muito cedo. Mas não precisei nem me levantar porque vi Edward descendo rápido pelas escadas, ainda de pijama e com uma lâmina de barbear nas mãos.

Estava engraçado.

Assim que ele abriu a porta já pude ouvir Alice chamando por mim. O desespero em sua voz era tão óbvio que chegou a me assustar.

- Estou na cozinha, Alice! – falei um pouco mais alto, dando uma colher da papinha para Anthony, que recebeu graciosamente e começou a mastigar em seu jeito despreparado e desengonçado.

- Alice, são sete e meia da manhã! – Edward reclamou. – De um sábado!

- Eu sei, Edward. – ela respondeu com um leve toque de cinismo em sua voz. – E sai de perto de mim com essa lâmina! Você ainda tá cheio de creme de barbear no queixo, - ela estalou a língua. – faz um favor e volta pro banheiro, volta? Vai, vai... – ela balançou as mãos em direção à escada.

- Alice, devo te informar que estou em minha casa! – ele resmungou. – Você não manda em mim.

- Bella, dá um jeito no teu homem? – ela apontou para Edward com uma das mãos na cintura e me olhou irritada.

Comecei a rir, rir _mesmo_ pela primeira vez naquele dia. Anthony, só pra variar um pouquinho também começou a rir cheio de papinha na boca, e fez uma bagunça, se sujando todo. Peguei a fralda para limpá-lo mas no momento em que ele viu Tia Alice desistiu de comer ou de qualquer tentativa de limpeza. Resmugou e levantou seus bracinhos, pedindo pelo colo da tia. Alice sorriu e nem se importou se ele estava sujo ou não, pegando ele no colo. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e brincou, falando que estava com gosto de banana. Ele riu e logo apoiou a cabecinha no vão do pescoço de Alice.

- Ai... eu quero ser mãe. – ela suspirou chorosa.

Edward bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Tira os olhos do meu filho. Vou lá terminar a minha barba.

Assim que ele terminou de subir as escadas, Alice se aproximou com uma animação fora do comum. E eu não fazia ideia do porque, até mesmo porque eram sete e meia da manhã e eu não sei como uma pessoa conseguia ter tanta energia assim.

- Passei a madrugada inteira na internet olhando casas comerciais em Manhattan para vender e achei uma... – ela suspirou de forma sonhadora. – Que é exatamente o que precisamos! É a sua lojinha dos sonhos! – ela segurou meu braço. – Você não tem no-ção, é tudo de tudo! Já foi reformada toda a parte elétrica e hidráulica... eu estava louca para te contar, mas tava muito cedo. Esperei amanhecer para vir aqui. Nem dormi. Temos que dar um lance nela hoje! – ela então parou. – Você tem café?

- Tenho. – aproveitei que ela estava com Anthony no colo e levantei para preparar uma caneca bem quentinha. – Mas Alice, nós não podemos ver isso agora. Não podemos dar lance. Não temos o dinheiro. O financeiro de Steve ainda não aprovou.

- Podemos pedir para o meu pa...

- Não! – cortei. – Não, Alice. Não quero que seu pai nos empreste dinheiro. Ele já fez muito por mim. Mais do que devia.

- Mas, Bella! – ela bateu com o pé no chão e reclamou que nem uma criancinha. Diversas vezes eu me perguntava se ela realmente era mais velha do que eu ou não.

- Não, Alice. – entreguei a caneca de café a ela. – Isso é um sonho meu, e eu aceitei o financiamento de Steve, e eu que tenho que arcar com as responsabilidades...

- Mas a gente não sabe quando vai sair esse financiamento e essa loja pode ser comprada, sei lá, amanhã! – ela arregalou os olhos.

Suspirei.

- Eu sei. E vou ter que esperar. – sentei novamente à mesa.

- Se você esperar você perde o imóvel. A localização é perfeita e já tem gente interessada, temos que pegá-lo logo!

- Alice, eu esperei dezoito anos por isso. Que me custa esperar um pouco mais?

Ela estalou a língua, quase dando-se por vencida.

_Quase._ Porque ela pegou um papel em seu bolso e me deu.

- O que é isso?

- Abre.

Quando desdobrei o papel vi a imagem impressa do anúncio da loja. E era exatamente como eu queria. Localizada pertinho do Central Park, era pequena, com uma varandinha de tábua corrida onde cabiam duas ou três mesinhas, uma vitrine também pequena e trepadeiras bem verdinhas subindo pelos tijolos vermelhinhos da fachada. Linda. Simples. Perfeita.

Alice me conhecia e tinha acertado em cheio. Era a minha cara.

- Eles estão querendo oitenta mil por ela, mas podemos negociar. – Alice complementou.

Dobrei o papel novamente, com toda a frustração do mundo, e entreguei a ela.

- Não temos esse dinheiro agora.

- Meu pai pod... –

- Nada do seu pai, Alice, sério. – cortei pela milésima vez. – E eu estou falando sério _mesmo._

- O que meu pai tem a ver com o que? – Edward chegou na cozinha. Ele me deu um selinho, - o que me fez sentir o cheiro de sua loção pós-barba e me deixou meio sem ar, - pegou Anthony do colo de Alice e ficou em pé, esperando nossa resposta.

- Ai, senta aí, maninho! – Alice disse animada. – Porque se eu não convenci Bella agora vou tentar convencer você.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deixamos Anthony na casa de Rosalie, buscamos Kelly e no caminho para a festa dos gêmeos de Reneé, Edward tentou de todas as formas me convencer a aceitar o dinheiro emprestado de seu pai. Eu não queria e ninguém mais me convenceria o contrário, nem mesmo Edward. Nem mesmo o próprio Carlisle.

Ele e Esme já tinham anunciado que pagariam nosso casamento e nossa Lua de Mel desde quando Edward fez o pedido e me deu a aliança. Eles faziam questão de sempre nos ajudar de alguma forma mesmo com Edward trabalhando. Viviam enchendo Anthony de presentes; Jesus, eles tinham me dado um carro de aniversário! Aceitar esse empréstimo estava fora de cogitação e só faria com que eu me senti-se mal. Uma aproveitadora.

Edward ficou chateado e eu tentei de todas as formas me explicar mas ele não quis entender. Aquilo me deixou ainda pior, afinal eu já estava completamente nervosa por estar a caminho de uma festa que daria uma resolução em minha vida. Fiquei calada o resto do caminho e ele percebeu. Quando estávamos quase chegando Edward pegou minha mão e deu um beijo.

- Me desculpe. Eu só queria que você conseguisse esse local. Ele é tão perfeito, meu sorriso. Essas oportunidades geralmente passam voando por nossas mãos, ainda mais em Manhattan.

- Eu sei. Mas eu vou esperar. Eu não me importo. Juro. Se ela for para ser minha, ela vai esperar o tempo que for para ser minha. – eu não acreditava muito nisso, na verdade. Mas não queria mais discutir nem ter que falar pela milésima vez a Edward e Alice que não pegaria dinheiro emprestado de Carlisle. – Por favor, eu não quero pedir mais nada a seu pai e sua mãe. Me entenda. – praticamente supliquei.

- Tudo bem. – ele deu um suspiro derrotado. – Vamos esperar então.

- Isso. Se for para ser nossa..

- Ela será. – ele complementou com um sorriso fraco.

Foi o tempo de chegarmos na porta da casa de Reneé. Ele parou o carro e já podíamos ouvir do lado de fora as crianças brincando e a música infantil. Kelly começou a se sacudir para sair da cadeirinha de segurança que tínhamos no banco de trás. Por mais que falássemos que só faltava um ano para que ela pudesse sentar no banco sem aquilo, ela ainda entrava em pânico toda vez que tinha que ser amarrada.

- Calmaí, garotinha. – Edward riu e saiu do carro para ajudar Kelly. Assim que a pequena colocou os pés no chão, saiu correndo em direção à porta da casa de Reneé, tocando a campainha inúmeras vezes.

Edward me abraçou e deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Me desculpe novamente por encher o saco em um dia que é tenso pra você. Eu só faço as coisas pensando no seu bem e às vezes acabo exagerando.

Dei um sorriso fraco.

- Não se preocupe. Eu nem sei o que esperar de hoje.

Ele afastou nosso abraço e segurou meus ombros, olhando em meus olhos.

- Já te falei. Siga seu coração, por mais que você ache que ele está te levando ao caminho errado. Ele nunca falha, meu anjo. – sua mão acariciou meu rosto. – Se você acha que deve perdoar Reneé, perdoe. Não pense no que eu sinto por ela, ou Rosalie, ou Emmett. O que importa é você.

Assenti.

- Venho te buscar as quatro, ou se quiser que eu venha antes é só me ligar, está bem? Me liga que eu venho correndo.

- Está bem.

- Oh, que bom que vocês vieram! – escutei a voz de Reneé, vinda da porta. Ela ajoelhou-se e abraçou Kelly, sem tirar os olhos de mim durante todo o processo. Eles eram esperançosos. Brilhavam em minha direção, como se ela estivesse emocionada ou esperando alguma coisa muito positiva daquela nossa conversa. Então abriu um sorriso e eu respondi também com um sorriso, porém fraco, meio sem vontade.

Dei um beijo em Edward e ele voltou para o carro, respondendo rapidamente a um aceno de Reneé. Ela levantou-se e esperou que eu me aproximasse.

- Estou muito feliz que você tenha vindo, querida. – então olhou para Kelly. – Vocês duas. Entrem!

Segurei a mãozinha de Kelly e finalmente entramos na mansão de Reneé e Phill.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reneé pediu desculpas e licença falando que tinha que cumprimentar todos os convidados, prometendo que voltaria assim que pudesse. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas acho que já era o meu décimo primeiro copinho de refrigerante.

Ou décimo segundo, não sei dizer ao certo.

Assim que dei o último gole, na falta do que fazer resolvi observar a decoração do Ben 10, tema principal da festa. As crianças não paravam um segundo sequer e até agora eu não tinha conseguido contar quantas estavam presentes naquela casa imensa. Cada vez aparecia uma que eu ainda não tinha visto. Às vezes eu me perdia em diversas delas, imaginando meu filhote e como seria quando ele participasse dessas festinhas. O quanto ele correria, sua risada contagiante no meio das crianças, até mesmo as quedas que não machucavam mas assustavam e davam de presente diversos band-aids coloridos nos joelhos ralados...

E assim eu estava na festa. No canto da sala, encostada em uma parede que ficava entre a janela e uma enorme estante de livros. Enquanto olhava duas meninas cochichando sobre um menino e achando aquilo prematuro demais para a idade delas, senti vontade de fazer xixi. Minha bexiga já estava explodindo de tanto refrigerante. Era questão de segundos para que eu começasse a andar estranha e torta pela festa. Como Reneé não teve tempo de fazer o tour da casa comigo, me senti meio perdida, sem saber pra onde ir. Avistei uma garçonete que carregava alguns mini cachorros quentes e resolvi perguntar.

- Oi, por favor... você sabe onde é o banheiro?

- Banheiro de adulto, andar de cima. - ela respondeu mecanicamente. - O daqui de baixo está reservado para as crianças e acredite, você não vai querer entrar lá.

_Hm, certo._

- Ok. Obrigada.

- Quer um cachorro quente? - ela perguntou inclinando a bandeja em minha direção.

- Não não, obrigada.

Avistei a escadaria gigantesca e subi meio envergonhada aqueles degraus. As crianças estavam proibidas de subirem as escadas então fiquei com medo de estar ultrapassando um local pelo qual eu nem deveria estar. Não que eu fosse criança, mas e se o que ela tinha me dito não era verdade?

Mas resolvi confiar na garçonete e continuei.

Portas, muitas portas e o desejo de me aliviar só aumentava. Eu já estava andando estranho. Enxerguei uma porta entreaberta e quase chorei de emoção ao ver que finalmente estava no banheiro. Depois de ficar um bom tempo lá devido a todo aquele refrigerante, lavei minhas mãos, e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava tentando de todas as formas canalizar minha atenção para tudo e todos na festa, somente para não ter que pensar no que me esperava. Algumas vezes eu chegava até mesmo a torcer para que Reneé não tivesse tempo nenhum e remarcasse essa nossa conversa mas minha parte corajosa me dava um tapa e dizia que assim era melhor. Que eu tinha que parar de fugir e resolver tudo logo de uma vez. Então enxuguei as mãos e saí do banheiro.

Eu havia subido com tanta pressa que só agora na volta é que tinha percebido a enormidade de fotos que Reneé tinha em uma parede no corredor do segundo andar de sua casa. Comecei a olhá-las por pura curiosidade mas o que me surpreendeu foi encontrar uma foto minha e de Rosalie, quando éramos muito pequenas. Era um dia de sol, estávamos sentadas no banco de madeira que Charlie tinha feito para a minha avó, e sorrindo por algo que hoje eu nem lembrava mais.

- Foi a única lembrança que eu consegui levar de você. Isso, e um lacinho de cabelo. - ouvi a voz de Reneé atrás de mim, me dando um susto.

- Ahn, de...desculpe por estar aqui, eu só quis ir ao banheiro e a garçonete me disse que.. -

- Não tem problema, o banheiro dos adultos é aqui mesmo. Eu vi você subindo. - ela sorriu. - Mas agora que o mágico chegou e as crianças estão se acalmando acho que tenho um tempo livre. - ela estendeu a mão para mim. - Podemos conversar?

Apenas assenti. Por mais que eu quisesse manter uma postura mais rígida, não consegui. Ver aquela foto minha com Rosalie de alguma forma me abalou.

Então peguei em sua mão. Eu não queria deixá-la lá, com a mão estendida e sem nenhuma resposta. Tanto a minha quanto a dela estavam absurdamente geladas e por incrível que pareça, eu não senti nada ao tocá-la. Absolutamente nada.

Achei que ela me conduziria até uma salinha, ou uma biblioteca, mas não. Fomos para seu quarto. Ele era grande, muito bem decorado e arrumado, - o que me lembrava um pouco o quarto de Esme e Carlisle, - e a primeira coisa que ela fez quando nos sentamos na cama, foi abrir uma gaveta a seu lado e tirar o lacinho que ela tinha comentado.

- Foram as únicas lembranças. - ela colocou o lacinho em minha mão. - Bella, eu não sei realmente porque você me ligou, mas sinceramente, eu não tenho mais forças. Eu não quero te forçar a mais nada minha filha, eu só queria ter uma conversa civilizada com você, mesmo que seja definitiva. Ver você afastada de mim me angustia. Prefiro que você fale para mim que não quer nunca mais me ver do que apenas levantar, fugir, e me deixar dessa forma, cheia de dúvidas e esperanças.

- É bem parecido com o que você fez comigo. Você levantou e fugiu. Não me falou nada. E me deixou durante muito tempo cheia de esperanças.

- Eu sei. Meu amor, eu era muito nova. Muito ingênua. Muito sonhadora. Uma menina apaixonada. Phill é para mim o que Edward é para você. Ele me mostrou o mundo.

- Edward _nunca_ será igual a Phill. - respondi sentindo meus dentes rangendo. Como ela podia comparar? Edward nunca abandonaria Anthony muito menos maltrataria ele na frente de pessoas, como Phill tinha feito no casamento de Alice.

- Calma, eu não estou fazendo comparações, só queria que você entendesse. Você também deixou Monrovia por Edward. Eu deixei Monrovia por Phill.

- Você não deixou _só_ Monrovia! - minha voz aumentou. - Você _ME_ deixou.

- Eu te disse que eu não tive escolha! - ela falou no mesmo tom de voz. - Charlie me proibiu, Bella! Ele me proibiu e me ameaçou! Você acha que eu não teria levado você se ele fosse maduro e agisse de forma menos possessiva?

- Não sei. - respondi sinceramente. - Mas a única coisa que sei é que hoje eu sou mãe, e poderiam me ameaçar de todas as formas... mas.. eu nunca deixaria Anthony. Eu podia até morrer, mas nunca desistiria de ir atrás do meu bebê. Nem se passassem anos e anos...

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Você é uma menina incrível, Isabella. Fico extremamente orgulhosa por ver o quanto você cresceu, o quanto você é uma mulher responsável, uma mãe carinhosa, uma esposa dedicada. Tenho certeza que seu filho será muito feliz e muito bem cuidado. Ele tem uma mãe perfeita.

Suspirei. Porque agora os filhos dela também tinham uma mãe perfeita e dedicada. Eles tinham chegado no momento certo na vida de Reneé enquanto eu tinha sido algo que apareceu no momento errado.

- Eu não sei o que falar, Bella, sinceramente não sei. Já tentei de tudo e nada que eu faça vai pagar tudo o que você passou sem mim. Eu sei que eu errei, e depois de pensar muito sei que você tem todo o direito de não me perdoar. Esse é um dos maiores arrependimentos que tenho em minha vida. Me sinto hipócrita ao pedir o seu perdão sabendo que errei tanto. Tanto eu quanto seu pai.

- E eu realmente nem tenho como perdoar. - respirei fundo, brincando com meus dedos. - Desde que marcamos esse encontro o que eu mais tenho pensado é nisso. Se eu conseguiria voltar a confiar em você, se eu conseguiria um dia te chamar de mãe e te tratar como uma... mas eu não consigo enxergar essa vontade em mim. Me desculpe.

Ela apenas assentiu, olhando para suas mãos bem manicuradas.

Em parte me doía falar aquilo. Porque eu até pensava em perdoá-la, minha índole me fazia querer perdoá-la, mas no fundo era somente para não vê-la triste. Daí eu via que estava pensando nos outros, e não em mim. E se eu realmente quisesse seguir o conselho de Edward e pensar com o meu coração, eu sabia que não deveria fazer isso. Porque no fundo, eu não sentia mais falta dela. Eu sentia falta da mãe que eu tive quando eu estava em Monrovia, não essa pessoa que estava à minha frente. Aquela mulher era completamente diferente. Ela não vestia roupas simples e tinha o sorriso verdadeiro. Ela não tirava sonecas a tarde abraçada com seus filhos, para depois acordar e comer bolo de baunilha olhando as estrelas. Agora, para mim, ela não passava de uma _conhecida. _Uma conhecida da qual eu infelizmente não fazia questão de ter em minha vida.

E por mais que isso fosse uma realização madura, - uma das maiores que já tive em meus dezoito anos, - me senti machucada por dentro. Porque sempre acreditei que as pessoas mereciam uma segunda chance e nesse caso em específico eu não concordava. Nesse caso não havia perdão. Eu não era mais boba e ingênua como antes. Anos atrás eu até perdoaria Reneé de olhos fechados. Hoje, depois de saber tudo que ela tinha feito com Charlie e consequentemente comigo me fazia ver que eu não podia perdoá-la. Afinal, a mágoa ainda existia em mim, e me machucava bastante. Talvez um dia, quem sabe, nós poderíamos ter um recomeço? Hoje, era hora de eu somente pensar em mim.

Reneé ainda ficou me olhando por um bom tempo. Eu deixei, apesar de não conseguir manter contato visual com ela por mais do que três segundos. Ela repetia milhares de vezes o quanto eu tinha me tornado uma menina linda, e eu agradecia todas elas, com a voz extremamente fraca.

Sua mão se aproximou de mim, e mesmo surpresa, não me afastei. Ela pegou nas pontinhas dos meus cabelos e me olhou nos olhos.

- Independente de perdoar ou não, eu só não quero que você feche seu mundo para mim. Deixe eu participar dele. Mesmo como uma amiga. - ela respirou fundo. - Não precisa me ter como sua mãe... não precisamos ter relacionamento mãe e filha... a não ser que você queira.

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Claire e Esme são minhas mães. Sempre foram. E hoje até Edward é como uma mãe para mim. Ele cuida de mim como ninguém nunca cuidou.

Ela somente assentiu, e continuou acariciando meu cabelo.

- Eu entendo. E por mais que me doa, concordo com você, porque sei que é verdade. Eles cuidaram de você, eles deram tudo o que você precisava e tudo o que você merece.. tudo que eu não dei. Eu só não quero que você se afaste de mim, Bella. Eu só quero ter a oportunidade de poder te ver, a oportunidade de te apresentar a seus irmãos... eles ainda não sabem de você. Eu não quis contar porque não sabia se você ia gostar, afinal eles estudam no mesmo colégio...

Eu não falei nada. Então ela continuou.

- Eu quero poder ver meu neto, mesmo que você não me considere a avó dele. Eu sei que Esme deve ser uma avó maravilhosa, -

- Ela é. - cortei.

- Sim, eu sei... Eu só queria vê-lo crescer, ver você crescer, você ainda tem dezoito anos, minha filha... tem tanto a ver no mundo...

Me incomodava cada vez que ela me chamava de "minha filha". Eu queria pedir pra ela parar, mas não tinha coragem. Eu sabia que ia magoá-la muito mais do que já estava magoando. E por mais que ela tenha feito uma cicatriz gigante dentro de mim, eu não ia pagar com a mesma moeda.

Ficamos em silêncio por infindáveis minutos. Um barulho de vidro quebrando no andar de baixo acabou também quebrando todo aquele clima. Não sei se era porque eu ainda estava nervosa, mas assim que vi a cara de horror de Reneé ao ouvir o barulho, eu comecei a rir. E ela também riu. E o enorme elefante rosa que estava dentro do quarto acabou saindo pela janela.

- Você tem algo a me dizer? - ela finalmente disse.

Apenas respirei fundo e deixei mais uma vez o meu coração responder.

- Não, eu não vou fechar meu mundo para você.

Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Mas me desculpe, eu não vou conseguir te considerar como mãe. Você é bem vinda para me ligar, te convidarei para o aniversário de Anthony e podemos nos ver... mas... como uma amiga. Como uma _conhecida_. Porque hoje é o que você é para mim.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Então continuei.

- Nos veremos na escola por conta de Kelly e dos meninos... eu e Rose não vamos impedir que eles se vejam. Eles são bem vindos em minha casa e na casa de Rose. Pelo que observei lá embaixo eles se dão tão bem...

- Christopher é louco por Kelly. O mais velho. - ela meneou a cabeça. - Mais velho por dois minutos, mas mesmo assim, mais velho. - ela sorriu.

Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpresa por ela estar levando tudo aquilo numa boa.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou quando olhou para meu rosto e para a forma pela qual eu estava olhando para ela.

- Não sei... acho que estou estranhando a forma pela qual você recebeu as coisas que te falei.

- Bella... não me leve a mal. É só que... eu esperava nada de você. É por isso que estou feliz com o pouco que você está me dando.

Assenti.

- Eu vou conversar com seus irma... posso chamá-los assim? - ela perguntou.

- É o que eles são, não é? Eles não tem culpa de nada. - respondi.

- Eu vou conversar com eles sobre você. Contar toda a história. Não hoje, porque eles não vão prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra que sair da minha boca, mas em um dia com mais calma. E então você poderá conhecê-los da forma que quiser.

- Eu quero conhecê-los hoje. - falei. Reneé abriu a boca para se explicar, então continuei. - Não estou falando que quero ser apresentada como irmã deles hoje. Vai ser muito pra cabecinha deles. Mas quero conhecê-los de qualquer forma.

- Está bem. - ela sorriu.

Os meninos não tinham culpa. E algo dentro de mim queria aquela ligação com eles, porque eles tinham o meu sangue.

- E Phill... - ela começou.

- Não quero falar sobre ele. Eu não quero nem vê-lo, nem reconhecê-lo. - cortei. - Charlie foi meu pai. Mesmo depois de tudo que passei com ele. Hoje eu sei que ele sofreu bastante, e agiu sem pensar comigo. Se estivéssemos em outras circunstâncias, poderia ter sido diferente. Ele eu perdoei.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. - ela falou baixo, provavelmente referindo-se à morte de Charlie.

- É, eu também sinto muito. - respondi.

Mais silêncio. Eu senti que Reneé queria me abraçar, pelo jeito que seu corpo se mexia. Mas uma batida na porta acabou nos tirando daquela situação.

- Dona Reneé, aquele vaso de cristal, sinto informar que já era. - uma das garçonetes apareceu à porta. - Não sabemos quem foi o culpado.

Ela bufou.

- Eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado essas coisas na sala. Devia ter guardado! - ela levantou-se. - Já vou lá, ok? - ela disse para a garçonete, que assentiu e fechou novamente a porta.

- Me desculpe Bella, eu achei que ia ser mais tranquilo. Mas não está sendo. Não sabia que teria tanto trabalho fazendo essa festa em casa. Da próxima vez contratarei um local específico. Acabei de perder um vaso de milhares de dólares!

_Ela definitivamente não era mais a minha mãe._

- Não tem problema. - dei um sorriso. - Acho que já estamos acertadas. De alguma forma.

- Sim. - ela também sorriu. - Você vai ficar para o parabéns, não vai? Quero falar com você antes de você ir embora, e quero te apresentar os meninos.

Levantei da cama, devolvendo o lacinho a ela.

- Vou ficar sim Reneé, pode deixar.

XXXXXXXXXX

- O que é isso? - Rosalie olhou o envelope que eu tinha acabado de entregar a ela.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. - respondi com Anthony em meu colo, dando milhares de beijos em meu bebê. A festa já tinha terminado, Edward tinha ido nos buscar e agora eu estava na casa de Rosalie, deixando Kelly e entregando um envelope que Reneé havia me dado minutos antes de nos despedirmos. Ela me apresentou os gêmeos, - que estranhamente me deram um abraço tão apertado e tão gostoso que me deixou emocionada, - e então me entregou aquele invólucro, falando que era para Rosalie e para mim, e que deveríamos ler juntas. Como por dedução achei que fosse coisa do Phill, - já que era algo que eu e Rosalie tínhamos em comum, - eu não fiz questão de ver. Olhar o sorriso do meu filho enquanto eu dava beijinhos por todo seu rosto era milhões de vezes mais interessante.

- Minha Nossa Senhora do Banco Central! - Emmett gritou. - Isso aqui é um cheque!

- Peraí, Emmett. - Rosalie falou exasperada. - Solzinho, vem cá.

Me aproximei de Rosalie enquanto Emmett olhava embasbacado para o cheque que tinha em mãos. Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado de Edward, que olhou com desdém para o que Emmett estava mostrando.

- Bella não vai aceitar isso. - ele sussurrou.

- Aceitar o que? - perguntei.

-Solzinho, ouve. - ela pegou o papel que tinha algo escrito e começou a ler.

" _Isabella, Rosalie, _

_Não encarem isso como uma forma de comprá-las até porque essa não é nem de perto minha intenção. Só quero de alguma forma corrigir um grande erro do passado. Não aceito devolução. O valor é muito pequeno para o tempo em que vocês ficaram desamparadas. Se cuidem. Phill."_

- Edward tem razão. Eu não vou aceitar.

- Duvido! - Emmett falou em pânico. - Aqui tem...

- Não importa o valor, Emmett! Eu não vou aceitar! - falei irritada. Ele por algum acaso achava que ia dar dinheiro no lugar de carinho? Por mais que ele dissesse que não queria nos comprar eu não via outro motivo para nos dar dinheiro.

- Solzinho, pode ser o dinheiro que vai nos fazer comprar a loja! - Rosalie animou-se.

- Não, Rosalie! Você pode aceitar a sua parte, eu não quero a minha.

- Emmett! - Rosalie quase gritou de tão nervosa. - Finalmente, quanto tem nesse cheque?

Emmett sacudiu o cheque, seu semblante tão branco que parecia que ele tinha visto um fantasma.

- Duzentos mil dólares.

* * *

_Meus amores!_

_Como eu já tinha avisado eu realmente estou demorando para postar os capítulos por conta do trabalho, e dessa vez tentei fazer o mais rápido possível. Espero que gostem da penúltima atualização de Monrovia. _

_Próximo capítulo é o último, e com ele teremos muuuuuitas coisas fofas e o resultado do concurso dos sets do casamento de Bella e Edward. Siiim eles finalmente vão se casar!_

_E quanto a Reneé? Será que essa conversa foi realmente definitiva ou ainda tem coisa por aí? Vocês aceitariam o dinheiro de Phill? _

_Muito obrigada pela compreensão e pelas mensagens de carinho! A nova fic está sendo preparada e espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever esses novos personagens!_

_Mas confesso que essa Bella e esse Edward de Monrovia vão me fazer muita falta... inclusive o girassolzinho! =(_

_Spoiler para o próximo capítulo? Vão se passar **dois anos**... sugestões sobre o que vai acontecer? hehehe_

_Um grande beijo e tenham uma ótima semana!_

_Dani Masen_

_P.s. - Uma leitora fofa me perguntou no último capítulo o que era S.A.T: S.A.T é uma prova que todos os jovens americanos fazem e é ela que decide para qual faculdade você vai! _


	61. Chapter 60 Our Beautiful Happy Ending

**Ok, ok, ok, tenho muito a falar antes de começar. Mas vou ser breve, afinal vocês estão esperando por esse capítulo a muito tempo. Muito tempo mesmo.**

**Primeiramente, meu muito obrigada por toda a paciência. Eu também sou leitora e sei o quanto odeio quando uma autora pega minha história favorita e demora milênios para postar, AINDA MAIS quando é o último capítulo. Errei feio com vocês, né? **

**Então aqui vai minhas sinceras desculpas. Não vou ficar me explicando, muitas aqui me conhecem e sabem que minha vida profissional não esteve fácil nos últimos meses e aumentou significativamente. Não foi nem a falta de tempo para escrever e sim a falta de tempo para parar e pensar em algo bom, para me focar na história e não escrever merda, soltar um capítulo ruim. Eu não queria escrever qualquer coisa. Junto com isso, e com o nervosismo, veio o belíssimo bloqueio de autora. Passei quase dois meses sem saber o que escrever, olhando para o word e sentindo vontade de chorar. Mas passou. E eu espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo assim como eu gostei de escrever toda essa história. Também espero que tenha superado as expectativas de todas vocês. **

**Às meninas que mandaram mensagem perguntando se eu estava bem, meu muito obrigada também. Algumas eu não tinha como responder a review porque não deixaram email ou links, e até pensei em abrir um capítulo somente para me explicar para vocês, mas sabia que ia ser sacanagem e que eu iria alimentar falsas esperanças. De qualquer forma, quero que saibam que eu NUNCA abandonaria Monrovia. Essa fic é muito importante para mim, e muitas de vocês também sabem o quanto eu estava incomodada por esse hiatus forçado. **

**Bom, com tudo isso dito, aqui vai o capítulo. Só para reforçar, me desculpem. :)**

**Adoraria saber o que acharam. Adoraria saber quais suas impressões da minha família favorita, principalmente do nosso girassolzinho.**

**E sim, ainda tem o epílogo. Que eu prometo de joelhos que não vai demorar mais tanto tempo assim. Antes do ano acabar ele será postado. **

**Meu obrigada especial para Julieide (Dra. Julie Fenerich.. hahaha), que foi minha luz durante toda essa história. Sem você não teria saído metade de Monrovia, amiga.**

** Liz Negrão, minha beta maravilhosa, obrigada por todos os conselhos e correções! **

**Aline Lima, minha bitch ném por ter me ajudado a traduzir palavras para a linguagem dos bebês (hahahaha), **

**Déh por ter contado histórias incríveis de seu pequeno girassolzinho, que me deram bastante inspiração.**

**Dona Isadora Vanzeler por fazer mais um vídeo lindo de Monrovia. Aqui está: http:/www_youtube_com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=V3VyoWXXR2c (troque os espaços por pontos) Obrigada amiga! Você é maravilhosa!**

**E mais várias pessoas que contribuiram para tudo que Monrovia é hoje. Se fosse agradecer, usaria todos os caracteres desse espaço.**

**Mas sério, vocês são demais. Amo vocês. **

**E 2012 terão mais fics, eu prometo. (e elas não vão demorar. hahaha)**

**Um beijão,**

**Dani**

**Enjoy! Todos os personagens podem ser da Stephenie Meyer, mas o girassolzinho é só meu. ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 60 - Our Beautiful Happy Ending**

_"O amor verdadeiro não tem final feliz, porque simplesmente não tem final."_

_(autor desconhecido)_

**Pov Bella**

**Dois anos depois**

- Aqui está, tenham uma ótima noite! - Rosalie entregou o pacote ao nossos últimos clientes, recebendo os vinte e cinco dólares dos sucos e bolinhos que eles tinham acabado de adquirir. Assim que o casal saiu, ela fez questão de me entregar o dinheiro rapidamente e correr para trancar a porta, virando o sinal pendurado no vidro para "_Fechado_".

- Ufa. Terminamos, solzinho. - ela encostou-se na porta soltando o ar dos pulmões com um alívio que me fez rir. Mas ela tinha razão. Eu também estava exausta. Não tínhamos parado um segundo sequer nas últimas horas daquela sexta feira. Sextas eram os piores dias, porque o Zoológico do Central Park recebia as visitas escolares e nossa pequena delicatessen ficava recheada de crianças e professoras sedentas por um pouco de açúcar e os _"Sucos Deliciosos da Miss Swan."_

Sim, minhas bochechas coravam cada vez que eu sequer lembrava que foi assim que comecei a ficar conhecida. Steve, o amigo de Edward, não mentiu ao falar que eu não sabia das proporções de se abrir uma loja em Manhattan. Eu _realmente_ não sabia. Aos poucos, a quantidade de clientes foi aumentando tanto, que achei que não seríamos capazes de atender a demanda. Em uma das primeiras visitas de uma turminha de uma escola primária do Brooklin, as crianças ficaram tão encantadas pelos sucos com nomes engraçados, pelos doces, pelas cores do nosso pequeno espaço que pediram aos pais para voltar. E esse boca a boca entre crianças, pais e professores aumentaram para educadores do zoológico, visitantes, visitantes do Central Park em geral assim como do Museu Histórico Nacional, e quando menos esperei, havia uma notinha na sessão de culinária do New York Post, elogiando a "_Smile Factory_" e suas donas: Isabella Swan e Rosalie McCarty.

Desse dia em diante, foi puro caos. Mas um caos bom. A quantidade que fazíamos já não era nada para as pessoas que apareciam para experimentar. Tivemos que aumentar as quantidades, contratar mais funcionários, abrir um website, um telefone para entregas e por último, quanto mais dias passavam, mais percebíamos que aquele espaço já não era suficiente. Por sorte, achamos uma casa comercial próxima de Wall Street e assim, em pouquíssimo tempo, já estávamos com uma nova obra nas costas e prestes a abrir nossa segunda loja.

Parece até que tudo foi muito fácil, mas não foi. Diferente do que muitos pensaram, eu não aceitei a minha parte do dinheiro de Phill. Nem tinha como aceitar. Aceitá-lo só me faria pensar que eu estava perdoando-o de alguma forma, ou aceitando tudo o que ele me fez passar. Seria como se ele estivesse pagando um grande montante por todos os anos em que foi ausente em minha vida. Por mais que ele dissesse que não, eu não acreditaria e não conseguiria dormir sabendo que tinha ficado com aquele dinheiro.

Por outro lado, Rosalie não se fez de rogada e aceitou a parte dela.

Ela disse, - depois de xingá-lo de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis, - que aquilo era pouco para tudo o que ela tinha passado sem ele, e que ela não ia deixar de comprar nossa lojinha por conta de orgulho besta. Essa era minha irmã. Completamente diferente de mim. Meu pensamento era uma coisa, o dela era outra; E eu nunca iria julgá-la por ter tido essa decisão.

Ela comprou o estabelecimento comercial que Alice tinha encontrado na segunda feira seguinte e o financiamento de Steve além de ter diminuído, - o que também diminuiu nossas dívidas, - serviu para que pudéssemos fazer uma excelente reforma e decoração, assim como investir em coisas que nem pensávamos que teríamos no começo, como um carro para entregas, embalagens personalizadas com o nome de nossa empresa e outras pequenas coisas que contribuíram para todo nosso sucesso.

Quando entrei em contato com Reneé para avisar que devolveria minha parte do dinheiro, ela negou e falou que preferia que eu jogasse fora a ter que retorná-lo para Phill. Tentei de todas as formas convencê-la de que eu não precisava disso e ela rebatia tudo o que eu falava, dizendo que já que eu não queria para mim e para a loja, poderia ser de Anthony, um fundo para colégio e faculdade. Finquei meu pé no chão e neguei; Meu filho não precisava disso - Eu e Edward éramos capazes de dar a nosso girassolzinho tudo o que ele precisava.

Reneé insistiu tanto que acabei não podendo retornar o cheque para Phill. Ele também disse que não queria e que se fosse preciso, levaria essa questão até à justiça, - o que convenhamos, achei um tremendo exagero; E depois de uma discussão chata e desnecessária, acabou que não chegamos a nenhuma solução.

Após passar muito tempo tentando arrumar uma forma de me ver livre daquele dinheiro, acabei tendo uma ideia bem melhor de como investi-lo: Nada melhor do que ajudando os outros.

Esme sempre havia expressado a vontade de um dia exercer sua profissão de Psicóloga. De acordo com seus médicos, ela realmente precisava de alguma ocupação para que não houvesse pioras com relação à seu estado de saúde. Então, a convidei para ser minha maior parceira em um empreendimento no qual eu usei _todo_ o dinheiro e não esperei nada em troca, apenas sorrisos e felicidade; Os duzentos e cinquenta mil dólares que Phill me deu, serviram para abrir uma ONG que tinha como principal objetivo cuidar de crianças órfãs.

Charlotte, que foi peça importante durante o início de minha gravidez, após também muito ajudar Emmett e Rosalie durante a adoção judicial e oficial de Kelly, - que foi muito bem sucedida graças a Deus, - se tornou voluntária e apoiou nossa ONG. Hoje, ajudávamos em média mais de duas mil crianças ao redor dos Estados Unidos. Esme, fazendo o que amava, era a líder-chefe de toda a organização e eu e Rosalie visitávamos semanalmente, levando cupcakes e sucos para as crianças que estavam hospedadas na sede, aqui mesmo em Long Island. Pelo menos o dinheiro serviu para ajudar muitas crianças abandonadas ao invés de comprar uma única que já tinha sido abandonada há muito tempo: Eu.

Hoje eu não precisava mais disso. Hoje eu não precisava de carinhos forçados ou palavras de conforto que não me fizessem sentir abandonada. Hoje eu tinha tudo o que queria. E o que mais me deixava surpresa é o fato de não ter precisado de minha mãe, ou de meu pai para seguir meus objetivos e para encontrar um propósito em minha vida.

Enquanto contava o dinheiro e fechava o caixa, pude sentir os cantinhos de meus lábios formando um sorriso. Tudo estava tão mudado. _Tão diferente_. Há alguns anos atrás eu nunca esperaria que minha vida fosse tornar algo semelhante ao que tinha hoje. Aliás, há alguns anos atrás eu não esperava nem estar fazendo pequenas e simples coisas, como contando dinheiro e fechando um caixa com relatório financeiro da _minha própria empresa_. Gente, eu _odiava_ matemática. Eu abominava matemática. Mas para tudo, eu tinha uma lembrança boa. Por exemplo, cada vez que fazia uma conta lembrava da primeira vez que Edward me fez resolver uma regra de três de cabeça. E pensar em Edward contribuía ainda mais para o aumento de meu sorriso. Ele era o grande amor da minha vida.

O homem que fez tudo mudar.

- O resultado foi bom hoje? - Rosalie perguntou, chamando minha atenção. Ela se aproximou e sentou em um dos bancos bem altos do balcão, pegando um cupcake de chocolate que tinha sobrado e dando uma mordida. - Hmmmm, isso aqui tá maravilhoso. Eu estava de olho nele há horas! - ela levou os dedos aos lábios, limpando o excesso de chocolate que transbordava do recheio.

Ri baixo. Rosalie tinha engordado quase vinte quilos desde que começamos nosso negócio e desde que ela iniciou um tratamento hormonal para engravidar. Ela reclamava o tempo inteiro que estava inchada e enorme, mas Emmett nem se importava, muito pelo contrário. Ficava o tempo todo elogiando seus quadris largos na frente de todo mundo, deixando-a completamente envergonhada.

- Ótimo. Foi a melhor sexta feira do mês. - terminei de anotar o valor total de nosso lucro. - Graças a Deus.

- E graças a nós! - Rosalie riu. - E às crianças, fãs dos "_Sucos Deliciosos da Miss Swan_" - ela fez as aspas no ar com os dedos sujos de chocolate e fingiu estar me zoando. - Que aliás, vai ter que mudar de nome, porque a partir de amanhã será "Miss Cullen". - ela brincou com as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

Não consegui conter um enorme sorriso. Podia sentir meus olhos brilhando, ao encarar Rosalie. Meu estômago gelava e se contorcia de forma gostosa somente ao pensar no dia seguinte. _Meu casamento_. Edward e eu finalmente íamos nos casar. Certo que já nos considerávamos casados por estarmos morando juntos desde um pouco antes do nascimento de Anthony, mas sei lá, parece que depois do dia de amanhã tudo ia ser ainda mais diferente. _Ainda mais novo._ Cada dia que eu passava com Edward eu sentia que eu me apaixonava mais e mais, - se é que isso ainda era possível, - e estava certa de que isso era uma das coisas que nunca mudaria em nosso relacionamento.

- Swan-Cullen, Rose. - corrigi.

- Você é uma boba. - ela deu mais uma mordida no bolinho. - Eu deixaria só o Cullen.

Respirei fundo.

- Não posso. Eu não tive como falar a Charlie que eu o desculpava por tudo o que aconteceu. E acho que essa é a melhor forma de falar a ele que tudo está bem entre nós agora. - fechei o caixa, começando a tirar o avental rosa bebê com meu nome bordado.

Rosalie me olhou séria enquanto terminava de mastigar.

- Você é uma santa, sabia? - ela terminou o cupcake e levantou-se, tirando também seu avental. - Vamos. Minha bebê bailarina me espera.

- Vamos. - peguei as chaves do meu carro. Sim, eu consegui aprender a dirigir, depois de alguns meses tendo o carro mofando na garagem. Não foi fácil. Descobri que a paciência que Edward tinha em me ensinar matemática servia somente e unicamente para a matemática, porque quando se tratava de direção, ele tinha zero paciência para ensinar. Foi uma de nossas pequenas briguinhas, mas que não durou muito tempo. Afinal sempre nos resolvíamos antes de dormir.

Certifiquei-me que tudo estava desligado e apaguei as luzes. Naquele dia em especial, tínhamos dispensado nossos funcionários Ryan e Ava porque nossa ideia era fechar cedo, o que acabou não acontecendo. Um casal de velhinhos que sempre comprava conosco apareceu na última hora e não quisemos deixá-los na mão. Com isso, foram aparecendo mais e mais clientes e acabamos nos deixando levar, só podendo fechar algum tempinho depois da hora convencional.

Depois de fecharmos tudo com segurança e notificarmos a empresa responsável pelo alarme anti-furto, entramos em meu carro e seguimos para a Academia de Pequenas Bailarinas, onde Kelly, agora em seus sete anos, estava ensaiando para sua primeira apresentação de fim de ano. Ela seria as "gotas de orvalho" em "O Quebra Nozes", e estava tão empolgada que até eu já sabia toda a coreografia da baixinha de tanto que ela repetia na nossa frente. Meu coração inchava toda vez que ela incluía meus meninos em seus ensaios dentro de casa, onde Anthony era um dos Pirulitos e Edward o próprio quebra nozes. Era uma brincadeira tão gostosa que me deixava emocionada e cada vez mais apaixonada por minha família. Bom, isso quando eu não morria de rir com o fato de que Anthony não ficava um segundo parado no local que ela pedia.

Anthony... Meu bebê estava crescendo tão rápido. Faltando alguns meses para completar três anos, ele já fazia as coisas sozinho e conseguia ter verdadeiras conversas quando as pessoas vinham realmente puxar papo com ele. Anthony era inteligente, mas dotado de um gênio muito forte. Teimoso e traquinas, tinha manias e trejeitos que eu não sabia de onde tinha puxado. Fisicamente, ele era a cópia de Edward, mas por dentro, ainda era uma incógnita. No fundo, acho que ele tinha um pouco de nós dois, com uma pitada de sua pequena e própria personalidade, que ele ia adquirindo conforme crescia e se relacionava com as coisas e pessoas ao seu redor. Meu filhote já procurava uma certa independência com essa idade e isso me deixava extremamente orgulhosa.

Para a felicidade suprema de Edward, Anthony se mostrou completamente apaixonado por basquete. Talvez seja também pelo fato de que desde bebê ele era periodicamente submetido ao ambiente do esporte. Ele tinha vários uniformes, bolas de basquete de pelúcia e até mesmo uma original, de couro, que ele ainda não conseguia nem segurar direito. Edward montou uma quadra na nossa garagem e os dois já frequentavam as cadeiras cativas que eu havia dado de presente para Edward há alguns anos atrás, no Natal. Em casa, os dois passavam horas a fio assistindo inclusive os replays, - e brigavam com a televisão quando o juiz ou um jogador fazia algo que não devia. Eu nem conseguia reclamar da gritaria, mesmo quando eu estava estudando e eles me desconcentravam. Eu simplesmente colocava minha caneta de lado, fechava o caderno, e curtia aqueles poucos minutos namorando meus dois meninos lindos.

Anthony procurava imitar Edward em tudo, até na forma de reclamar. Foi numa dessas vezes, nas eliminatórias, que ele soltou seu primeiro palavrão. Na hora ficamos chocados, mas sabíamos que ele não tinha culpa de nada. Ele não sabia nem o que aquilo significava e se Edward tinha feito, para nosso bebê era certo. Por fim não consegui dar bronca, tampouco Edward e não sei se foi a coisa certa a se fazer, mas pelo menos aprendemos com a lição e nunca mais falamos nenhum palavrão na frente do baixinho. Ele também nunca mais repetiu. Mas sabíamos que era uma questão de tempo.

Apesar de ser muito ligado ao papai, Anthony também era o bebê da mamãe. Nas vezes em que Edward estava no trabalho e eu em casa, vivíamos grudados, assistindo desenhos e filmes infantis. Na maioria das vezes apenas Anthony assistia porque eu não conseguia me focar. Era muito mais interessante olhar as mãozinhas do meu filho, seus dedinhos bem gordinhos, a textura das bochechinhas lisinhas e vermelhinhas, os olhos azuis que ele havia puxado do avô de Edward, - que eram bizarramente iguais, - até mesmo o jeito que sua barriguinha gostosa se mexia quando ele respirava... e seu cabelinho cheiroso. Eu afundava meu nariz na cabecinha dele e respirava fundo, fechando meus olhos e me perdendo nas sensações tão misturadas que se afloravam dentro de mim. Por vezes até chegava a me flagrar com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu nunca pensei que ter um filho fosse mudar minha vida da forma como havia mudado. Antes eu já achava que faria toda e qualquer coisa por Anthony. Hoje, eu sabia que seria capaz de tirar a minha vida para que ele fosse feliz.

- Ih... terra chamando Bella! - Rosalie falou, apagando todas as minhas memórias. Quando olhei para ela, ela simplesmente estava sorrindo e olhando para mim. Mas um sorriso mesmo. Daqueles onde todos os dentes apareciam.

- O que foi, Rose?

- Sei lá. Só estou orgulhosa de você. - ela falou simplesmente. Quando percebeu que revirei os olhos, ela continuou. - Solzinho, há cinco anos atrás, quem diria que hoje estaríamos aqui, morando em Nova York, trabalhando em nosso próprio negócio, com uma família, filhos... - ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Você vai se casar amanhã. Você está fazendo faculdade. Você está dirigindo! Dirigindo! - ela riu. - Até hoje lembro do dia que você aprendeu a andar de bicicleta. Foram uns quinze tombos em menos de meia hora. - ela começou a rir ainda mais. - Sua avó dizia que você tinha o dom de ser estabanada, e hoje posso dizer que ela estava enganada. Você é uma ótima motorista. Mas tenho que dizer que dirige melhor do que anda de bicicleta.

Comecei a rir.

- Eu andava de bicicleta sem as mãos. - brinquei.

- Não se atreva a fazer isso aqui. - ela me olhou de lado.

Rimos juntas.

- É sério. - ela continuou. - Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Vê só, estamos a um dia do seu casamento e você não parou sua vida. Você foi à faculdade pela manhã, você fez sua prova, você foi trabalhar... - ela respirou fundo. - Falando nisso, como foi a prova?

- Foi ótima. E consegui entregar aquele trabalho a tempo...

- Bom. Muito bem. - Rosalie falou de um jeito mãe-protetora. Apenas sorri e continuei a dirigir.

Pouco depois do nascimento de Anthony, me formei no colégio e comecei a estudar para o S.A.T. junto com Emmett. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que queria ser ou que carreira ia seguir e cheguei a fazer vários testes vocacionais, mas eles só atrapalharam. Apontavam dons para tantas coisas, que eu acabava sempre mais perdida do que estava. Cogitei não fazer faculdade por um tempo até decidir o que realmente queria quando uma tarde de domingo em casa com Rosalie me fez mudar completamente de ideia. Podia me lembrar como se fosse ontem: Edward estava em uma viagem de trabalho, na qual ele passara uma semana fora e seu vôo só chegaria a noite. Eu estava morrendo de saudade e queria fazer uma surpresa. Pensei em preparar um jantar especial para nós três, só eu, ele e Anthony, e pedi a ajuda de minha irmã. Quando era sobre preparar sucos e vitaminas eu me considerava expert, mas cozinhar, eu apenas sabia o básico. Não existia nada muito chique e refinado nas receitas que eu tinha em minha cabeça e aquela era uma situação especial.

Rosalie passou a tarde em nossa cozinha, me dando ideias do que preparar. Diferente do que pensei, ela não _fez_ nada, ela me _ensinou_ a fazer. E aquilo me deu corda, me deu um gás, um ânimo diferente. Quando vi, já estava preparando também a sobremesa e pensando em tornar aquilo algo diário. Depois de ser aprovada oficialmente por meus meninos, - eles comeram tudo durante o jantar e ainda pediram para repetir, - cozinhar acabou se tornando mais um hobby. De hobby, em pouco tempo virou paixão. E agora era minha área de estudo.

Foi difícil de acreditar que eu tinha sido admitida na Escola de Gastronomia de _Cornell_, vou ser sincera. Nunca me imaginei como uma aluna _Ivy League_, mas para minha surpresa essa admissão um dia chegou na minha caixa de correio. No momento em que recebi a carta, com as boas vindas à faculdade, e já me tratando como uma _universitária_, percebi que as noites sem dormir, a falta de atenção que dei a meu bebê e a Edward, à minha família e amigos... tinham simplesmente valido a pena. Hoje, eu tinha realizado a última prova do meu primeiro ano e mesmo sabendo que era um longo caminho a percorrer, estava mais do que animada para tudo o que viesse.

- Emmett ainda não terminou as provas dele. Está afundado em livros. - Rosalie bufou, olhando rapidamente para o ônibus vermelho abarrotado de turistas ao lado do nosso carro.

- É para o bem dele, Rose... ele não quer desapontar Carlisle... - Emmett agora era também estudante, mas na área de Direito. Ele começou sua faculdade um pouco antes de mim, e já estava no meio de seu segundo ano. Com isso, conheci um lado de meu _big brother _que nunca tinha visto antes; Emmett podia ser cabeçudo, mas era _muito_ estudioso. Tirava as melhores notas da classe e estava cada vez mais surpreendendo Carlisle e toda a equipe da Cullen Associates, lugar onde ele já trabalhava por todo esse tempo. Claire, mesmo de longe, estava extremamente orgulhosa do filho. Ela, assim como eu, sabia que se Emmett ainda morasse em Monrovia infelizmente não teria tido toda essa oportunidade.

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas sei lá. - Rose deu de ombros. - Deixa, devo estar de TPM. Ou esses hormônios do tratamento estão me estragando. Ontem briguei com ele porque ele não me deu atenção nenhuma... fico tão carente... me sinto tão gorda... e ainda morro de ciúme daquela secretária que Carlisle contratou recentemente... qual o nome da _vagabunda_ mesmo?

- Kate. - Ri. Rosalie podia ter engordado, mas ela ainda era a minha Rosalie, linda, com o cabelo loiro cor de sol, e o sorriso que encantava. Emmett era louco por minha irmã e isso era visível. Bastava ver como ele olhava para ela. Eu entendia suas inseguranças, mas algumas vezes as atitudes de Rose eram extremamente exageradas. Kate era uma menina de dezenove anos, filha de um dos sócios de Carlisle, que estava trabalhando para juntar dinheiro e viajar para a Europa, onde queria fazer vários cursos de Culinária. Nós sempre trocávamos ideias sobre Gastronomia nas vezes que eu levava Anthony para visitar o vovô. A menina não tinha o mínimo interesse de querer dar em cima de alguém do escritório, ela só estava lá para trabalhar e conseguir o que queria. E pelo pouco que eu já tinha conversado com ela, notei que _homens_ não eram bem sua praia. Ela sempre falava de uma tal de Lisa, com um jeitinho que parecia que tinham algo a mais.

- É, é... Kate... essa mesmo. - ela continuou bufando.

- Rosalie, deixa de ser paranóica. Já te disse que acho que Kate nem gosta de homens...

- Você é quem pensa! - ela virou-se para mim. - Isso é tática! Tática para agarrar os homens comprometidos! Você tem sorte que Edward não trabalha mais lá. Vou ter uma conversinha com Dona Esme hoje em sua despedida de solteira, porque ela também corre risco.

Comecei a rir.

- Falando nisso, ainda vou passar em casa antes de ir para a despedida, ok? - avisei. Queria ver Edward mais uma vez antes do nosso grande dia, assim como meu baixinho. Minha vontade era que Anthony passasse a noite comigo, mas Edward disse que era castigo levá-lo para uma festa onde só teria mulher maluca. Anthony ia participar da despedida de solteiro do pai, que também já estava combinada. Seria pizza e videogame em nossa casa.

Eu não queria uma despedida de solteira, mas falar isso para Alice foi como enfiar uma adaga bem espessa em seu coração. Ela chorou, esperneou, mudou os decibéis de sua voz e no fim, como sempre, conseguiu me convencer. Ela sempre convencia. Quando não conseguia, pedia ajuda de Jane. E aí eu estava mais do que pressionada e era obrigada a ceder. A loirinha agora fazia faculdade de Jornalismo em Princeton, a mesma em que Riley estudava. Os dois já estavam dividindo um apartamento em New Jersey e fazendo planos de se casarem logo após a formatura. Isso me deixava feliz por demais. Principalmente pelo fato de que eu tinha juntado os dois. E mesmo que ainda faltasse muito, o meu convite de madrinha já tinha sido feito pessoalmente pelo casal, em meu último aniversário. No meu aniversário de vinte anos.

Vinte anos. E parece que foi há uma eternidade que passei os meus dezesseis, aquele ano tão conturbado em minha vida, mas que ao mesmo tempo trouxe tanta coisa boa e mágica. Se eu tivesse a oportunidade de voltar no tempo, eu com certeza teria feito tudo de novo. Eu não me arrependia de nada. A única coisa que eu me arrependia de verdade era de não ter feito as pases com Charlie antes de sua morte. Mas isso, infelizmente, não tinha como consertar.

Quando eu pensava em Charlie, logo me vinha na cabeça o meu relacionamento atual com Reneé. Ainda era... _estranho_. Nós nos falávamos, claro, mas era apenas o básico e o necessário: Aniversários, Ação de Graças, Natal... Mandei convite para o meu casamento, mas mais por Anthony do que por mim. Afinal, ele tinha um relacionamento com a avó dele, que eu não ia impedir simplesmente pelo fato de que ela o tratava muito bem. Ele não costumava perguntar de Reneé como perguntava de Carlisle e Esme, mas sempre que a encontrava, dava para ver no sorrisinho do meu filho, do quanto ele gostava dela. E se eu o impedisse de se relacionar com a avó, eu estava simplesmente ferindo o meu bebê por algo que ele não tinha a mínima culpa.

Eu ainda não estava preparada para perdoá-la totalmente em meu coração e para ser sincera, a probabilidade de que um dia isso acontecesse era praticamente nula. Por mais que às vezes eu sentisse pena do seu jeito de tentar se aproximar de mim, era só lembrar de toda a dor que eu senti ao saber que tinha sido abandonada, que fazia questão de deixar as coisas exatamente do jeito que estavam; Ela vivendo a vida dela, e eu a minha. Sem interferência de ambas as partes.

Eu sentia que minha verdadeira família estava comigo. E por eles eu faria tudo que tivesse ao meu alcance. Esse tipo de coisa me fazia pensar se ela, pelo menos alguma vez em sua vida, tinha pensado da mesma forma. Porque não me parecia que ela se importava. O jeito que ela me tratou e tratou Charlie, foi um exemplo perfeito de que seu egocentrismo era mais importante do que sua própria família.

Paramos na porta do Ballet e Kelly veio correndo, com as sapatilhas na mão e abrindo a porta com rapidez. A baixinha sentou-se no banco de trás e apoiou-se entre nossos bancos. Deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma.

- Oi mamãe. Oi tia Bella. Dá pra gente ir logo? - ela não parava de se sacudir e olhar pela janela.

Rosalie levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou, silenciosamente estranhando o modo de agir de Kelly.

- Ok, desembucha. O que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou.

- Ah, é o Josh! Ele não desgruda um minuto sequer, mamãe! E fica querendo me abraçar! - ela falou para Rosalie. Toda vez que a palavra "mamãe" saia da boca de Kelly, parecia que era a primeira vez para minha irmã. Suas bochechas inflavam, seus olhos marejavam... Mesmo depois de tanto tempo Rosalie ainda não tinha se acostumado, eu tinha certeza.

Ela logo virou-se no assento, com uma tremenda carranca em direção a Kelly.

- De novo? Que que esse _piá_ quer com você? - ela esbravejou, as sobrancelhas agora unidas. - Eu vou ter uma conversinha com Emmett sobre isso. Ninguém toca na minha pedrinha preciosa! Ahhh não!

Dei partida no carro, rindo, e tendo que ouvir até chegar em casa minha irmã superprotetora reclamando em alto e bom som que ninguém mexia com sua garotinha.

* * *

Larguei o carro na garagem já chateada por estar ficando tarde. E eu sabia que quanto mais tarde fosse, menos dos meus meninos eu veria, afinal tinha combinado com Alice de chegar na casa de Esme antes das dez. Assim que me aproximei da porta e pesquei as chaves no bolso, sorri porque ouvi a voz do meu garotinho e de seu papai. E eles estavam rindo. Entrei, e a cena com a qual me deparei, fez com que meu coração doesse de tanta alegria. Nada poderia me dar mais certeza de todas as minha escolhas do que ver ali, naquela sala, meu filho e meu _futuro-bem-próximo_ marido juntos em uma disputa animada de Mario Kart no Nintendo Wii. Quando fechei a porta e Anthony se tocou de minha presença, abriu o sorriso mais perfeito do mundo, sorriso esse que refletia perfeitamente no rosto de Edward.

- Oi minha vida! - falei, vendo meu menino largando o controle no sofá, - ignorando a semi-bronca de Edward de que deveria usar a cordinha do controle em seu pulso, - e correndo para me dar aquele abraço gostoso que eu sempre recebia ao chegar em casa. Seus pequenos bracinhos já quase me envolviam, e isso me fazia ver o quanto ele estava crescido. Meu bebê estava tão grande! Eu poderia me considerar uma mãe extremamente cheia de si. Quem via Anthony hoje não sabia que tive uma gravidez repleta de comprimidos de ferro e um parto prematuro. Muito menos desconfiavam que ele passou um mês em uma UTI, com problemas pulmonares. Agora, ele não tinha nada. Doença nenhuma. Meu girassolzinho era um menino extremamente saudável e eu agradecia a Deus todos os dias por isso. - Tudo bom, meu bebê?

- Hmhum! - ele respondeu junto com sua cabeça e continuou agarrado em minhas pernas.

Edward se aproximou rindo com a empolgação de Anthony. Ele ainda estava com a roupa do trabalho, só faltava a gravata e os botões da camisa estavam desabotoados. As vezes eu parava e pensava: como duas pessoas podiam ser tão iguais e me amar tanto assim? Eu tinha tirado a sorte grande em tê-los comigo. Quando eu estava com eles eu estava feliz. Quando eu pensava neles, eu me pegava sorrindo. E em hipótese nenhuma eu conseguia imaginar minha vida sem aquilo.

- Porque chegou tarde, meu anjo? - ele me abraçou tentando não imprensar Anthony e deu um beijo em meus cabelos. - Tudo bem? - seus dedos percorreram meu rosto, os polegares parando em minha bochecha e fazendo movimentos circulares. - Já estava ficando preocupado.

- Não, está tudo bem sim... - respondi levantando meu rosto, pedindo por um beijo. Edward simplesmente deu aquele sorriso torto e automático, encostando seus lábios calmamente nos meus.

- EEEEECAAAAA! - Anthony gritou e saiu correndo, voltando para o Wii. Ele tinha tanta energia que às vezes me deixava cansada só de olhar.

Então continuei.

- Fui buscar Kelly no Ballet junto com Rosalie, e depois as deixei em casa... Tentamos sair cedo da loja, mas aquele casal de velhinhos apareceu na última hora procurando o suco de maracujá e eu precisava atendê-los... com isso foram aparecendo mais e mais clientes...

- Virou bola de neve, né meu anjo? - ele continuava me dando beijinhos, enquanto eu murmurava que sim. Agora que Anthony estava entretido em seu videogame, pudemos aproximar melhor nossos corpos, e era impressionante eu ainda sentir todas aquelas sensações gostosas quando estávamos juntos. Era impossível eu não ter a certeza de que todos os dias eu amava Edward ainda mais.

- Pronto para desistir de casar comigo, Sr. Cullen? - brinquei.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo como o dia de amanhã, minha futura Sra. Cullen. - ele disse com as mãos firmes em minha cintura, os polegares passeando por minha pele abaixo da camiseta. - É o que mais tenho esperado nesses últimos anos. Não vejo a hora de tudo isso se tornar oficial. De você ser _minha, _oficialmente. - ele falou o "minha", bem próximo ao meu ouvido, de forma baixa e com os dentes cerrados. Minha barriga parecia que ia ter cãimbra, só de ouvir Edward falar daquela forma.

- Eu já sou sua desde que você entrou pela porta de minha casa em Monrovia, Edward. - envolvi seu corpo com meus braços, apertando nosso abraço, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito. - Tenho certeza que ali, naquele momento que você me ajudou com as sacolas do mercado, eu já estava me apaixonando por você. - dei uma risadinha. - E eu pensando que amor à primeira vista e almas gêmeas só existiam nos livros... - levantei minha cabeça e olhei naqueles olhos perfeitos que me encaravam com alegria. - Meu príncipe encantado... simplesmente apareceu na minha porta.

- Você é o ser mais fofo que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida, Isabella Swan... - ele se aproximou, roçando a pontinha de seu nariz no meu, e me dando um beijo leve.

- Eu sei. - brinquei, recebendo mais um beijinho dele, agora no nariz.

- E você, animada para uma noite selvagem na casa de Dona Esme Cullen? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha brincalhona, enquanto se referia à minha despedida de solteira. Suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos, seus olhos não saíam dos meus... que bolha incrível.

- Ah.. - dei de ombros. - Eu preferia estar em casa com você, assistindo um filme e curtindo nossa casa, mas você sabe como Alice é, não me perdoaria por não comparecer em minha própria despedida. - larguei seu olhar por alguns segundos e olhei para Anthony, que se sacudia em frente a televisão, tentando jogar videogame. Ele ainda não tinha a mínima coordenação para chegar até o final da corrida, mas ao mesmo tempo era muito persistente. - Queria que Anthony fosse comigo... ele não pode mesmo ir?

- Tsc tsc tsc. De forma nenhuma. - Edward disse enquanto sacudia a cabeça negativamente. - Meu garotão vai ficar comigo. É uma noite de homens, Anthony tem que estar aqui.

Estalei a língua, e Edward me abraçou de novo.

- Eu sei que vamos ficar bastante tempo longe dele durante nossa lua de mel, mas amanhã ainda teremos o dia inteiro com ele, está bem? Amanhã ainda vamos dormir os três juntos. Eu prometo. - ele deu um beijo em minha testa. - Não quero meu filho no meio de várias mulheres bêbadas.

Eu ia falar mas ele logo me cortou, colocando um dedo em meus lábios.

- Me corrigindo, não quero meu filho no meio de _Alice bêbada_. Da última vez ele me perguntou o que era "sorvete interno", e até eu descobrir que era _absorvente interno_ passei por maus bocados. - ele olhou irritado, e eu tive vontade de rir. Aquele episódio tinha sido hilário. Anthony era muito comunicativo e as vezes começava a falar desenfreadamente, na maioria das vezes não se fazendo entender nenhuma palavra. Esme já tinha comentado que tinha certeza que ele era hiperativo, porque ele não parava quieto um minuto sequer, e quando começou a falar, constatamos que devia ser verdade. Ele se atropelava nas próprias palavras. Isso me fazia lembrar da primeira palavrinha dele. Não tinha sido mamãe, nem papai... tinha sido "sol". A segunda tinha sido mamãe. E Edward encheu tanto a paciência do menino, que a terceira foi papai. Tínhamos uma lista das dez primeiras palavrinhas dele guardadas em um livro, junto com fotos desses dois, quase três primeiros anos.

Aquele livro era minha relíquia.

- Papai, o "_Maio"_ bem passou com o _cainho_ na _fente_ do "_Luidi"_ e o _cainho expudiu_ mas eu consigui pegar bomba e _cumélo_ aí salvei ele e _agoia_ ele ta _coendo_ de novo." - Anthony se aproximou, pulando com o controle em mãos. Apesar de ele falar rápido eu já estava acostumada e podia identificar que ele tentou ultrapassar o Luigi, conseguiu, mas o carrinho explodiu até que ele pegou um cogumelo e conseguiu correr de novo. Todo dia era isso. E todo dia me fazia rir.

- Sério, campeão? - Edward se abaixou e pegou Anthony no colo. - Parabéns! Bate aqui! - ele levantou sua mão, onde Anthony deu um tapa animado e cheio de força, soltando um "yeah" estridente que nos fez gargalhar automaticamente.

- Viu mamain? - ele falou com os olhos arregalados. - Consiqui! - o controle balançava em sua mão, louco para aterrizar no chão de madeira. Ainda rindo, tirei o controle da mão de Anthony.

- Vi meu amor! Cada dia que passa você está ainda melhor no Wii! Mas agora, vamos tomar banho, bebê? Mamãe vai passar a noite na casa da Vovó e você vai ficar com o papai para

uma festinha muito importante e só de meninos.

Ele olhou com os olhos brilhando para Edward.

- Éah? - sua mão foi direto para a boca. Ele ainda não tinha perdido a mania de chupar seus dedos toda vez que não estava segurando nada. Eu sempre me preocupava com essas coisas, mas depois pensava melhor e deixava para lá. Meu filho ia agir naturalmente, do jeito que quisesse. Diversas vezes eu me questionava se era uma boa mãe e se estava agindo corretamente com meu filho, mas depois de uma conversa com Charlotte cheguei a conclusão que não devia me preocupar tanto com isso. Cada mãe tinha um jeito de agir, e eu também não era obrigada a saber de tudo, afinal, quando Anthony nasceu eu tinha apenas dezessete anos. Com o tempo eu fui aprendendo muito. Meu bebê me ensinou demais. Mas eu sabia que ainda tinha muito a aprender.

- Uhum! - Edward respondeu. - Mas para isso você precisa tomar banho. Não aceitamos homens fedorentos em nossa festa. - estava sério, e Anthony também ficou sério ao ouvir seu pai.

- Mamain não vai na féta di mininu?

- Não, meu amor. A mamãe é menina. - respondi. - A festa para meninas vai ser na casa da Vovó Esme.

- Eu quéio ver a vovó Éme... - ele falou deitando sua cabeça no colo de Edward.

- Amanhã você vai ver. - ele respondeu, dando um beijo na testinha suada de nosso bebê. Estava toda molhadinha de tanto pular enquanto jogava. - Amanhã temos uma festa enorme, e todo mundo estará lá, incluindo o vovô Carlisle e a vovó Esme. - _E provavelmente a vovó Reneé, _quis adicionar. Mas preferi ficar calada. - Vamos, vamos tomar banho.

- Com boiinhas? - Anthony levantou sua cabeça do ombro de Edward, com um ânimo repentino.

- Com bolhinhas. - respondi. - Muitas bolhinhas. E os homens aquáticos. E shampoo do homem aranha! Vamos?

- Siiiiim! - ele se soltou do colo de Edward praticamente voando em minha direção. Agradeci por ter um bom reflexo. Quando o peguei, tive que soltar um "uff" porque o bichinho cada dia que passava estava mais e mais pesado. Também, Anthony comia o tempo inteiro. Só não engordava porque corria no lugar de andar. Sim, ele não andava. Ele corria. Corria pela casa e para meu horror chegou até a correr pela escada uma vez. Depois desse dia, colocamos uma portinha no início e no final dos degraus, com tranca especial. Só os adultos podiam abrir.

Anthony era muito susceptível a se entreter com toda e qualquer coisa que encontrasse pelo caminho, então se parássemos em algum lugar, demoraríamos ainda mais. Subi com ele em meu colo, e fui direto para o banheiro. Edward ficou para trás, com o intuito de buscar toalha e roupas.

- Mamain, quem vai pagá veinhas? - ele perguntou enquanto eu o colocava no chão com os pézinhos no tapetinho verde.

- Ninguém. Amanhã é o casamento do papai e da mamãe. - falei sorrindo, pegando a barra de sua camisetinha. - Um, dois, três, levanta os braços! - brinquei, e ele logo obedeceu, como se fosse um pequeno soldado. Puxei sua camiseta e me segurei para não brincar com aquele umbiguinho fofo.

- Que isso? - ele questionou enquanto juntava as duas sobrancelhas e olhava mim.

- Isso o que? Casamento? - me ajoelhei e comecei a desamarrar o cadarço de sua bermudinha.

- É. - uma de suas mãozinhas procurou meu ombro, atrás de equilíbrio.

- Hm... como explicar para você? - após tirar, coloquei sua bermuda ao meu lado e então parei. Passei a mão por seus cabelinhos. - Mamãe e papai vão mostrar ao mundo amanhã o quanto se amam. E vão assinar em um papel que vão ficar juntos para sempre.

- ÉAH? - ele me olhou animado, apesar de eu ter certeza que ele não tinha entendido nada.

- É. - respondi rindo, apertando sua bochecha de leve. - Não é legal?

- Aham! - ele começou a pular, segurando suas fraldas.

- Tem algo para fazer aí ou já podemos nos jogar na banheira? - coloquei as mãos na cintura. Ele apenas respondeu que não com a cabeça, então tirei a fralda. Em questão de segundos, como se fosse em câmera lenta, vi os olhinhos de meu girassolzinho focados em algo atrás de mim, e um sorriso começando a se formar. Eu já sabia quem estava lá.

- _Eu tenho um jarro de terra, eu tenho um jarro de terra, eu tenho um jarro de terra e adivinha o que tem dentro?_ - Edward se aproximou, imitando Jack Sparrow, em Piratas do Caribe, filme que Anthony já tinha assistido mais de dez vezes.

- Graaawwwnnnrrr! - Anthony imitou um pirata e voltou a pular. Edward pegou ele no colo e mergulhou-o na banheira, fazendo barulhos e espirrando água para tudo que é lado.

Eu não podia ser mais feliz do que isso.

* * *

Quando a campainha tocou, já estávamos terminando de enxugar Anthony. Eu e Edward praticamente tínhamos tomado banho junto com ele, porque estávamos molhados da cabeça aos pés. A hiperatividade de Anthony se estendia à hora do banho. E apesar de ser divertido, dava um trabalho danado. Edward levantou correndo para abrir a porta e quando voltou, avisou que Jane e Riley já estavam lá embaixo. Tinha combinado com ela de nos encontrarmos aqui, antes de irmos para casa de Esme. Já Riley, ficaria para a festinha dos homens.

- Certo, avise que vou terminar de vestir Anthony e já desço para falar com ela.

Edward foi até o corredor, gritou por cima da escada e voltou, que nem um foguete para me ajudar a terminar de vestir Anthony. Vestir esse baixinho também era uma tarefa árdua porque ele não parava de pular em cima de nossa cama e reclamava toda vez que tinha que colocar meia e até mesmo os sapatos. Nisso ele tinha puxado a mãe. Adorava sentir o chão na sola dos pés. Quando podia, estava descalço.

Peguei Anthony pela mão e desci rapidamente, pedindo para que Jane desse uma olhada nele enquanto eu tomava banho e arrumava minhas coisas. Também pedi para que não inventassem de fazer alguma brincadeira em que ele corresse, pulasse, se sujasse... sabia que era impossível, mas não custava nada tentar. Enquanto arrumava minha mala com tudo que precisaria para a noite de solteiras na casa de Esme, senti as mãos de Edward em meu quadril, me dando um susto.

- Achei que você estava lá embaixo. - falei ofegante, com a mão no coração. - Que susto!

- Será que podemos ter um tempinho de adultos antes de você ir embora? - ele falou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto, ainda com as mãos grudadas em minha cintura. Enquanto eu ria e me virava para continuar minha arrumação, - e provocar um pouco, - senti seu peito encostando-se em minhas costas e os braços me abraçando com força, apertado. Não demorou para eu começar a sentir em meu pescoço os lábios de meu quase futuro marido.

- Acho que é melhor guardar a energia para nossa Lua de Mel. - brinquei, virando minha cabeça levemente de forma que pudesse olhar para ele, mesmo que de lado. - Jane e Riley estão lá embaixo, sua mãe e sua irmã estão me esperando para nossa festa... e eu ainda nem tomei banho.

- Mas está cheirosa. - ele inspirou em meu pescoço, causando um arrepio involuntário em meus braços, pernas, barriga... em tudo. - Seu cheiro sempre me deixou louco Isabella, e você sabe disso.

Ele inspirou novamente. E ficamos no silêncio. Meu corpo acabou se entregando aos seus carinhos e fechei os olhos, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Seus braços ainda me seguravam, me dando plena certeza de que aquele seria definitivamente meu porto seguro para sempre.

- Toma banho comigo? - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, antes de mordiscar a pontinha da minha orelha. Eu não tinha nem como dizer não, porque meu corpo gritava o contrário. Minhas pernas estavam bambas. E todo meu ser era capaz de se rebelar comigo caso eu negasse o pedido de Edward.

- Não sei.. - resolvi brincar. - Não sei se devo... afinal meu casamento é amanhã... - ri e me desvencilhei de seus braços, rumando para o banheiro na intenção de buscar minha necessaire e de provocar. Enquanto pegava a escova de dentes senti Edward novamente atrás de mim, suas mãos já me procurando avidamente e me prendendo entre ele e a bancada da pia.

- Seu casamento é amanhã, é? Olha que coincidência, eu também me caso amanhã.. - ele riu, invadindo ainda mais meu pescoço com os lábios. - E confesso que estou louco para uma despedida de solteiro.. mas com uma garota ainda solteira... assim como você. - ele respirou fundo, levando suas mãos para os botões de meu short jeans. - Você me parece ser a perfeita candidata, Dona Isabella Marie Swan. - ele falou meu nome de solteira, quase que como em um desdém brincalhão.

Meus olhos já estavam fechados e meu corpo completamente entregue. Minhas mãos largaram a necessaire, a escova de dentes e foram para trás, procurando também pelos botões do jeans de Edward. Levantei meu rosto, encarei seus olhos pelo espelho e me arrepiei ao ver seu sorriso para mim.

- Hm... Assim que eu gosto. - ele falou ao sentir meus dedos descendo seu zíper. - Seu marido será um cara de sorte, Senhorita Swan...

- Tenho certeza que será. Tenho muitas qualidades. - Brinquei, me virando de frente para ele. Em segundos ele já estava me colocando sentada na pia.

- Eu tinha a idéia de tomar um banho bem gostoso com você e te ter decentemente embaixo do chuveiro, mas estou curioso com essas qualidades. Quero vê-las agora. - tive que me apoiar no mármore tamanha força que Edward usou para arrancar meus shorts e calcinha ao mesmo tempo. - Mas você tem que ficar quietinha... - ele soltou aquele sorriso que eu amava, enquanto inclinava seu corpo em direção ao meu e me dava um beijo rápido. - Não queremos que seu noivo venha te procurar.

Comecei a rir. Ele também riu. Nossas testas já estavam coladas e as respirações descompassadas.

- Fecha a porta que eu te mostro. - sussurrei e continuei sorrindo enquanto Edward se afastava de costas para fechar a porta do banheiro. Quando ele voltou, enlacei sua cintura rapidamente com minhas pernas. meus dedos famintos começaram a soltar a camisa de Edward de dentro da calça, desabotoando os botões que faltavam. - Você só tem que prometer me devolver inteira. - mordi meu lábio inferior, vendo seus olhos brilhando em minha direção. - Afinal, tenho um casamento para comparecer.

Ele inclinou-se para me beijar e segurou minhas coxas com bastante força. Seus olhos me encaravam de uma forma deliciosamente assustadora. - Me desculpe... mas não prometo te devolver inteira, Srta. Swan.

* * *

Já passavam de três da manhã e eu não conseguia dormir. Por mais que fechasse meus olhos, a ansiedade me impedia de relaxar. Além de estar cada vez mais perto de me casar com Edward, ainda ficava me perguntando o que ele e Anthony estavam fazendo àquela hora. Será que já estavam dormindo? Provavelmente não. Nos últimos meses Anthony estava se demonstrando ainda mais difícil de ir pra cama, e com a presença do pai e dos tios, aí é que era bem provável que ele não ia dormir tão cedo mesmo.

Nossa festa já tinha terminado. Tudo em nome do sono da beleza, disse Alice antes de darmos boa noite. Agora estava eu, aqui no quarto antigo onde eu e Edward dormíamos, intercalando minha visão entre a luz da lua na janela, e meu vestido de noiva. Cada vez que eu olhava o tecido branco por detrás do plástico, sentia meus olhos marejando e o peito inchando de felicidade. Eu tinha encontrado o homem da minha vida e a felicidade suprema; Coisa que antes eu achava que não existia.

O que não existiam na realidade eram palavras para descrever o meu futuro marido e pai do meu bebê. Edward era meu tudo. Meu amigo, meu companheiro, confidente, amante, protetor... Nele eu encontrava todos os atributos que uma mulher necessita, e ainda tinha um bônus, porque Anthony agora estava conosco. Quando voltava atrás em minha vida e lembrava de todas as coisas que passei, chegava a rir por ver o quão absurdas foram as mudanças que ocorreram. Como o nada virou tudo, o tudo virou nada. E em toda essa mistura eu me encontrava definitivamente completa.

Num ímpeto, resolvi pegar o celular e discar o número de nossa casa. Como tocou e ninguém atendeu, tentei o celular de Edward. Demorou um pouco e quando estava quase desistindo, ele atendeu.

- _Amor da minha vida.._. - sua voz estava ansiosa. - _Como está a festinha das meninas?_

- Já acabou. - dei um risinho, escutando Emmett e Jasper falando asneiras logo atrás. Cantavam, diziam para Edward desligar, e Edward reclamava com eles. Enquanto isso eu ficava esperando e me divertindo com as besteiras.

- _Oi meu amor, desculpe-me. Continue o que estava falando._

- Desculpa. Estou atrapalhando sua festa. É que... sabe o que eu tava pensando agora?

- _Hmm?_ - ele falou e então parou. - _Para, Emmett! Peraí meu anjo._ - fui percebendo que o barulho e a falação foram diminuindo, então se teve o silêncio. - _Pronto, agora estou sozinho. Diga. Sou todo seu. E você não está atrapalhando a festa, eu estava prestes a ligar para você também._

Dei um risinho.

- _O que você estava pensando, meu amor?_ - ele falou calmamente.

- Em como nunca brigamos de verdade. - respirei fundo, me sentando na cama, olhando mais uma vez para o vestido. - Vários anos se passaram, Edward... e nunca brigamos. Umas amigas da faculdade disseram que não brigar desgasta o relacionamento, mas pelo contrário... o que sinto por você só aumenta... cada dia que passa. Quando acho que cheguei ao meu limite... - suspirei. - Te amo mais.

Ele ficou calado por um tempo.

- Edward?

- _Bella... eu te amo tanto. Tanto, meu anjo... Eu nunca achei que um dia seria presenteado tão jovem com a mulher da minha vida, e com um filho tão perfeito como Anthony. Muita gente diz que sou muito novo para isso, que você é muito nova para isso, mas eu não vejo porque adiar. Eu não vejo porque não fazer. É tão certo. É tão perfeito. Eu me sinto o cara mais sortudo do mundo, Bella. Estou sentado em nossa cama e você não sabe como ela é estranha sem você aqui. Sem seu corpo nos lençóis._ - ele respirou fundo. - _Posso sentir seu cheiro em todo o quarto. Bella, você não tem noção do tamanho de meus sentimentos por você... _

- Eu também te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo... - eu chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

- _Tá no quarto?_ - ele perguntou fungando novamente e quase me cortando.

- Sim. - respondi, não tirando os olhos do vestido.

- _Faça um favor para mim. Vá até a janela e olhe para o céu. _

- É por causa da lua? - me levantei. - Vamos olhar a lua ao mesmo tempo?

- _Não, isso é muito clichê_. - ele riu. - _Tá olhando pro céu, mocinha? _

- Sim, estou. - falei enquanto abria a janela e encarava aquele céu estrelado.

- _Ok. Agora conte as estrelas. Quero que me diga exatamente quantas têm. _

Eu juro que eu tentei. Mas era praticamente impossível. Cheguei a cogitar fingir um número qualquer, mas não queria mentir para Edward, então dei a única resposta que me cabia.

- Não tem como contar.

- _Não?_ - ele perguntou.

- Não. - constatei. - Impossível.

- _E essa é exatamente a dimensão do meu amor por você. Não tem como contar, não tem como medir. É impossível, Isabella._

Eu já estava chorando a esse ponto. Meu peito doía, mas era de alegria.

- Isso também foi clichê. - brinquei, passando a mão nos olhos molhados e tentando evitar soluçar de tanto chorar.

- _Foi nada. Você tem que admitir que eu sou o cara_. - ele falou rindo. - _Não chore. Vá descansar que amanhã é nosso dia. _

- Anthony está bem? Vocês estão nessa bagunça..

- _Ele está ótimo. Por incrível que pareça, ele está dormindo no sofá. O bichinho apagou._

- Mentira! - ri, colocando a mão na boca. - Jura?

- _Juro. Parece milagre. Agora você é que tem que dormir. Amanhã quero você bem para ser minha esposa para sempre. _

- Para sempre?

- _Para sempre, Bella. O mínimo que eu te prometo é o para sempre. _

Quando desligamos, dei uma última olhada no vestido e me deitei. Por incrível que pareça o sono veio e me tomou por completo. Nem sei se cheguei a sonhar, mas a sensação que eu tinha era de que não ia parar de sorrir tão cedo. Ainda parecia um sonho. No dia seguinte eu finalmente teria Edward como meu marido.

* * *

Já era manhã, eu tinha certeza. Os passarinhos cantavam lá fora e podia ouvir pela janela as pessoas da organização chegando para dar os últimos retoques na decoração. Porém, o que mais me chamava a atenção, mesmo com os olhos fechados, era uma pequena e calma respiração, vinda diretamente em direção ao meu rosto. Eu já sabia quem era. O cheirinho de suco de laranja tomou meu nariz, mas fingi ainda estar dormindo, esperando até onde meu bebê ia chegar.

- Mamain. - ele falou baixinho. Estava difícil não sorrir. - Mamain. - mais uma vez. Sua mãozinha resolveu segurar meu dedo indicador e apertar. Me mexi no travesseiro e suspirei, continuando a fingir que estava em um sono profundo.

- MAAAAAAAAAAA - MAAAAAAAIN ! - o grito alto, fino e estridente me fez dar um pulo da cama. Assim que me vi sentada e segurando o lençol, caí na gargalhada, puxando Anthony para cima da cama.

- O que foi, pestinha? - dei um beijinho de esquimó em meu bebê.

- Você tem que _acodá. Fexta_.

- Já estou acordada. - coloquei-o sentado em meu colo e dei um beijo em seu cabelinho cheiroso. - Como foi a festa dos homens ontem?

- Legaal.

- É?

- Eah. - ele já estava se mexendo, querendo sair do meu colo. - Que que é issu? - ele apontou pro meu vestido.

- É o vestido de casamento da mamãe. É com ele que ela vai se casar com o papai. Achou bonito?

- Eah. - ele se aproximou, colocando o dedo de uma mãozinha na boca, enquanto a outra mãozinha ficava para trás, em suas costas. Ele não sabia se podia tocar, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele estava morrendo de vontade de mexer.

Quando ia falar que ele podia, a porta se abriu. Alice e Jane entraram que nem um furacão em meu quarto.

- Bom diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, girassol mãe! - Alice jogou um monte de coisa em minha cama. - Vamos levantar, tomar um banho e se arrumar porque falta pouquíssimo para a cerimônia! - ela então virou-se para Anthony. - E você, fofinho da titia, vem cá me dá um abraço!

Anthony correu e abraçou as pernas de Alice, que com um movimento rápido descabelou todo o bichinho.

- Hey! - ele respondeu passando a mão no cabelo de um jeito que me deixou arrepiada. Era exatamente igual a Edward.

- Também quero beijo. - Jane falou abaixando-se na altura de Anthony. Ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e então escalou a cama, procurando brincar com um de seus carrinhos que misteriosamente já estava em meu quarto. Quando olhei, percebi que muitos de seus brinquedos já estavam em meu quarto. Desde que horas ele estava aqui? Alice percebeu meu espanto e logo falou.

- Ele foi o primeiro a acordar. Jasper estava acordado também e trouxe ele pra cá. A festa dos meninos acabou tarde e eles ainda estão meio que tentando acordar. - ela riu. Jane revirou os olhos. Quando ela viu o tiquinho de preocupação em meus olhos, tratou de falar. - Não se preocupe. Papai foi buscar um café da manhã reforçado e vai acordá-los. Seu noivo estará aqui na hora certa, Bellinha.

Sorri.

- Que horas você foi dormir? - suas mãos foram parar na cintura. - Não me parece que você dormiu cedo. As olheiras te denunciam! - ela abriu a maleta de maquiagem e começou a separar tudo que precisaria.

- Não consegui dormir. Estou muito ansiosa. Meus dentes não param de ranger.. e sei lá... Estou enjoada. Meu estômago tá embrulhado.

Alice me olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, a porta se abriu novamente.

- Quem está enjoada? - Rosalie entrou no quarto. - Porque eu estou. E muito. - ela se sentou ao meu lado e me deu um beijo na cabeça. - Bom dia, maninha.

- Você está enjoada todos os dias, Rose. - falei me levantando. - Esses seus hormônios vivem te enjoando.

- Eu sei. - ela respondeu. - Ossos do ofício de querer ser mãe. - seus olhos marejaram, me fazendo arrepender de ter trazido o assunto à tona. Ela então suspirou. - Um dia sei que colherei os frutos.

- Claro que vai. - Alice disse com um pouco de simpatia. Rose sofria com os remédios que tomava para engravidar, e todos torcíamos para que ela conseguisse logo. Mas quanto mais tempo se passava, menos esperança tínhamos. - Claro que vai, Rose.

- Vamos logo nos arrumar, Dona Bella? - Jane falou enquanto pegava Anthony no colo, tentando animar aquele clima triste. - Anthony, vamos assistir Bob Esponja?

- Siiiiiiim! - ele falou animado.

- Vou me arrumar no quarto de Esme. - a loirinha disse, nos deixando a sós. Quando ela fechou a porta, vi que Rose estava brincando com um carrinho de Anthony, que tinha ficado em cima da cama.

- Rose. - falei e ela me olhou. - Você vai conseguir. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho e ela limpou com dedos trêmulos.

- Claro que vou.. - ela sorriu e fungou rapidamente, tentando apagar todos os resquícios de quanto aquilo fazia ela sofrer. - Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora, certo? Hoje é o seu dia e é um dia feliz. - ela levantou da cama e ajeitou seu vestido. - Vamos... vamos nos arrumar que temos muito a fazer. Um casamento não se faz sozinho!

E realmente não se fazia. Acho que se eu não tivesse Alice e Rosalie me ajudando com cabelo, maquiagem e principalmente com o vestido, eu nunca teria conseguido. Eram muitos botões nas costas. Minhas pernas não paravam de tremer e eu nem conseguia falar uma frase inteira sem que meus dentes batessem um no outro, como se estivesse um frio absurdo. Por fim, quando tudo estava praticamente pronto e Rosalie foi se vestir, ficamos apenas Alice e eu.

Ela me olhava com um brilho intenso nos olhos enquanto colocava a tiara e o véu.

- O que foi? - perguntei através do espelho.

- Estou emocionada. Esperei tanto por isso. - ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu amo você, Bellinha. Amo você pelo que você é e pelo que você fez à meu irmão. Eu esperava esse casamento quando Anthony ainda estava em sua barriga. Mas sei que vocês fizeram a escolha certa em esperar o nascimento dele. A presença dele no dia de hoje só torna tudo ainda mais especial.

- Ainda bem que você entende. Ele precisava estar conosco. - respondi, segurando para não soltar as lágrimas presas em meus olhos. Alice logo percebeu.

- Não se atreva. Não chore. Nã nã não, Bella. Senão teremos que fazer tudo de novo! - sua voz alcançou a oitava conhecida.

- Você também está querendo chorar, Alice. - respirei fundo.

- Não estou. - enquanto ela falava, uma lágrima caía de seus olhos. - Merda, merda, merda... Bella, estou tão feliz que você entrou na vida do meu irmão... tão feliz.. - ela me abraçou, deixando as lágrimas correrem. - Vai, pode chorar também. Eu ajeito sua maquiagem depois.

Abracei Alice. Rimos, choramos, rimos de novo, e nos abraçamos ainda mais apertado.

- Finalmente... - ela suspirou. - Bem vinda oficialmente à família, irmãzinha.

* * *

Os muitos minutos se passaram, e faltava pouco para a cerimônia. Eu ainda não tinha me olhado por completo no espelho e tinha medo que algo estivesse errado, mas tive a certeza de que tudo estava perfeito no momento em que Esme entrou no quarto. Ela não conteve as lágrimas e não cansava de falar o quanto eu estava linda. Minhas emoções estavam mais do que afloradas e eu não conseguia parar meus olhos de marejarem. Alice bufou por conta da maquiagem, mas não reclamou. Enquanto ela estava terminando de retocar o que tinha borrado, meu celular apitou com uma mensagem de texto; Minhas mãos foram famintas em direção ao celular, mas minha futura cunhada baixinha me deu um tapa nos dedos, me impedindo de pegar o aparelho.

- Tenho certeza que é de meu irmão. E que está falando palavras lindas e fofas que vão te fazer chorar. Se por algum acaso ele estragar a maquiagem que fiz em você, ele vai ter que se ver comigo, e você não quer tragédia no dia de seu casamento, não? - ela colocou a mão na cintura com todo seu jeito imponente, mesmo naquela figura pequena. Jasper devia passar maus bocados com ela.

Algumas batidas foram ouvidas na porta do quarto.

- Pode entrar! - Alice disse, enquanto dava um último retoque com uma espuminha redonda em meu rosto.

Quando olhei em direção à porta, tive que me segurar de verdade para não chorar e apanhar de Alice. Jane entrou no quarto toda arrumada, segurando a mão de Anthony, que estava em seu pequeno smoking, - uma réplica do smoking de Edward. Seu cabelinho estava todo arrumado para o lado e eu sabia que aquilo estava irritando-o profundamente. Suas mãozinhas ávidas tentavam toda hora mexer o penteado, e Jane impedia.

- Edward chegou. - ela disse e meu coração falhou naquele exato momento. - Tudo já está pronto. Estão prontas?

- Não! - Esme disse rapidamente. - Falta isso. - ela pegou a caixinha azul com o par de brincos que ela e Carlisle tinham me dado em meu aniversário de dezessete anos, o primeiro aniversário que passei com os Cullen. Podia me lembrar perfeitamente daquele dia, principalmente de Esme, falando que eu os usaria no dia de meu casamento. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que esse dia havia chegado.

Ela colocou os brincos em minhas orelhas e então, pela primeira vez, eu me vi inteira no espelho. Ali, naquele momento, eu pude ver com uma grande riqueza de detalhes a Isabella Swan de dezesseis anos, aquela que vivia sem sonhos até um pouco antes de Edward surgir. Me vi magrinha, correndo pela grama verde em Monrovia, os pés descalços, o vento batendo em meu rosto e cabelos... me vi subindo em uma mangueira nos Clearwater, olhando a cidade do alto, me perguntando como seria meu futuro e entristecendo-me por não ter algo tão palpável me esperando... E então os pensamentos pularam para o dia que Edward chegou, para tudo o que aconteceu desde então e para o que éramos hoje. Sorri, vendo que minha vida não poderia estar mais perfeita. E melhor do que eu imaginava.

Voltando ao presente, vi pelo espelho que Anthony estava se aproximando de mim. E aquela figurinha pequena se pôs ao meu lado, procurando por minha mão. Peguei sua mãozinha e a guardei dentro da minha.

- Está pronta? - Rosalie disse se aproximando.

Sorri para Anthony e apertei seus dedinhos de leve.

- Mais do que nunca. - respirei fundo. - Mais do que nunca.

* * *

Eu apenas precisava lembrar de respirar e prestar atenção ao que o padre estava falando, mas naquele momento, estava sendo impossível. Os olhos de Edward estavam cravados em mim. Era como se ele estivesse dentro de mim, como se ele pudesse sentir tudo que eu estava sentindo, como se ele pudesse ver com os meus olhos. Mas ao mesmo tempo, esse olhar me passava uma segurança tão absurda, que me acalmava. Minhas pernas não tremiam mais e meu estômago não estava mais embrulhado. Eu tinha certeza do que queria. Apesar de ainda estar afundada naquelas órbitas e não lembrar de como respirar.

_Para ouvir: __Matt Nathanson - Wedding Dress_

- Nunca desistam de amar. - o padre disse, me fazendo então piscar e voltar ao presente. - Assumam sempre o risco de demonstrar seu amor, mesmo que a outra pessoa não vá aceitá-lo. Amar alguém não é problema nem defeito; é virtude. Vocês foram duas almas que se encontraram. E só de vê-los nessa cumplicidade eu já fico satisfeito. Porque tenho certeza de que Edward será para Isabella tudo o que ela precisa, e ela tudo o que ele necessita. - ele então deu uma pausa. - E para isso, peço que os noivos olhem agora para mim.

Edward apertou a minha mão. Seu sorriso era tão gigante, que me fazia sorrir em retorno. Nos viramos em direção do padre, que começou a fazer a benção. Todos se levantaram, e pude ver Anthony por minha visão periférica, no colo de Jasper, um pouco a direita de Edward, segurando um _Capitão América_. Ele estava quietinho. Nem parecia aquela espoleta de sempre. E prestava atenção em nós dois de uma forma que me deixava completamente emocionada.

- Agora, virem-se um para o outro. - ele falou ao terminar a benção.

Edward segurou minha outra mão, e voltamos a nos encarar. Ele sorriu novamente. Eu sorri novamente. Minhas bochechas já doíam, e meus olhos ardiam. Eu queria chorar, e eu podia ver que os olhos dele também estavam marejados. Era isso. Era perfeito. Era certo. Eu o amava e não tinha dúvidas da grandeza do meu sentimento. E era só olhar em seus olhos que sabia que todo esse amor seria retribuído. Para sempre.

Eu nunca mais estaria sozinha.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte os separe?

Edward deu um sorriso torto.

- É claro que aceito. Para todo o sempre. - ele trouxe uma de minhas mãos para seus lábios e beijou levemente.

- Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward Anthony Cullen como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?

- Sim. Até mesmo depois da morte, se me for possível. - respondi olhando em seus olhos.

Colocamos as alianças. Eu estava tão nervosa que por pouco não coloquei na mão errada. Nossas mãos tremiam e começamos a rir de nervoso.

- Pelos poderes concedidos à mim pelo estado de Nova York, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Edward, pode beijar sua noiva.

Então ele me beijou. E a sensação que eu tive foi a mesma de quando ele me deu aquele primeiro beijo, na sala de minha casa em Monrovia. Parecia o primeiro. Parecia o mesmo. Tudo ainda era o mesmo, porém com uma sensação de novo. Edward era o único que conseguia me fazer sentir essas coisas malucas. Eu mesma não me entendia, só sentia vontade de gritar, de explodir, de olhar para o céu e agradecer pela imensa sorte de tê-lo comigo. O melhor de tudo é que hoje eu sabia que aquilo que tínhamos seria para sempre, oficialmente. Não tinha como ser diferente disso. Edward e Isabella estariam juntos para sempre, exatamente como num conto de fadas. Não importava se fosse cafona, se fosse clichê, se fosse passado... era o que sentíamos e era o que tínhamos.

- Eu te amo. - ele sussurrou assim que nossos lábios se afastaram. Seus polegares passeavam pelas maçãs do meu rosto.

- Eu também te amo. - olhei em seus olhos e não deixei escapar as lágrimas. Edward limpou-as rapidamente e me abraçou. Ficamos ali por alguns segundos e então viramos de frente para os poucos convidados, que emocionados aplaudiram em nossa direção.

Sua mão apertou ainda mais minha cintura, aproximando nossos corpos, e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Felicidade era a palavra de ordem. E esse era simplesmente o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

* * *

Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e dançávamos no ritmo da música, com as testas coladas. Naquele momento, eu já sabia que todos também estavam na pista de dança, mas nada no mundo me importava; Apenas os olhos de Edward, que não largavam dos meus.

- Você está muito linda, Senhora Cullen.

Minhas bochechas coraram instantaneamente com o elogio.

- E você não mudou nada. - ele continuou. - Continua sendo minha menina envergonhada. - seus lábios afagaram minha bochecha. - Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você.

- E eu por você. - mordi meus lábios.

- Você e Anthony são a minha vida, Isabella. Eu farei tudo o que for possível, para que você seja a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu nunca vou te magoar. Eu nunca vou te abandonar. - ele pegou minha mão e novamente levou aos lábios, dando beijos em nossa aliança.

- Eu sei disso. - sorri, olhando mais uma vez em seus olhos, que naquela noite especialmente pareciam me hipnotizar. - Se eu não tivesse certeza disso, não teria me casado com você.

Ele me abraçou enquanto ainda dançávamos no ritmo da música.

- Engraçadinha. - ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça. - Er..

- O que foi? - olhei para trás, procurando encontrar o que ele tanto olhava.

- Sua mãe. Digo, Reneé. Chegou.

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward.

- Deixe pelo menos terminar a música. Deixe-me ganhar algum tempo. - sussurrei.

- Você não precisa falar com ela, meu amor... - ele disse baixo, acariciando meus cabelos.

- Eu sei que não... - suspirei. - Mas eu quero.

Por mais que eu quisesse que a música demorasse milênios, não durou por mais de meio minuto. Quando me afastei de Edward e segurei em suas mãos, ele me deu aquele olhar, que mostrava realmente que eu não precisava fazer aquilo. Dei apenas um sorriso seguro.

- Eu já volto. - sussurrei.

- Estarei aqui.

Reneé estava olhando a pista de dança, completamente sozinha. Nem Phill, nem meus irmãos pareciam estar na festa, pelo menos não por perto. Confesso que tinha sido uma surpresa encontrá-la por aqui porque não tinha visto ela durante a cerimônia, - mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava tão nervosa que acho que não tinha visto ninguém. Quando ela se tocou de que eu estava me aproximando dela, abriu um sorriso.

- Como você está linda, querida. - ela olhou em meus olhos e abriu os braços, esperando um abraço. - Você parece uma bonequinha. - nos abraçamos muito rapidamente.

- Eu já borrei minha maquiagem inteira, meus olhos devem estar me fazendo parecer um panda. - rindo e sem jeito, passei os dedos indicadores abaixo dos olhos, vendo se tinha algum resquício de maquiagem. - Chorei quase toda a cerimônia.

- Eu sei. Eu vi. - ela respirou fundo, segurando minhas mãos e me olhando de cima a baixo. - Eu também chorei. Meus filhos me chamaram de cafona.

Revirei os olhos. E tentei esconder a surpresa ao saber que ela tinha realmente vindo e assistido tudo.

- Eles vieram? - perguntei.

- Vieram. Estão brincando com Kelly... - ela olhou para trás, como se os procurasse. - ...Por aí. - ela riu.

- Obrigada por ter vindo. - soltei nossas mãos e falei sincera. Hoje era um dia feliz, e eu não queria ficar pensando depois em coisas que poderia ou não ter dito. Até porque, acho que nossa "guerra" já tinha terminado a muito tempo. Então achei melhor falar tudo que meu coração mandava.

- Obrigada por ter me convidado para um dia tão importante. - seus olhos estavam marejados. - E parabéns pela família maravilhosa que você tem. Anthony está um homenzinho lindo!

- Está, não está? - ri, pegando um lencinho de papel que ela mesma me ofereceu. Tudo que eu falava me dava vontade de chorar. Passei com cuidado pelos olhos. - Alice vai me matar... estraguei toda a maquiagem que ela fez...

Reneé riu.

- Falando nela.. ela vem aí. - ela apontou com o queixo para minha nova e oficial cunhada, que vinha logo atrás de mim, com Anthony no colo.

- Precisamos de você. Urgente. - ela olhou para mim, e então para Reneé. - Olá Reneé! Tudo bem? - as palavras saíram com um sorriso. Nesse momento, Anthony, que segurava dois canapés, já estava em pânico, querendo ir pro colo da avó. Alice me olhou rapidamente e nem precisei responder, apenas sorri. Reneé pegou Anthony no colo e de um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, pelo qual ele logo limpou. Esperei que ela não se chateasse com isso, afinal ele fazia com todo mundo.

- Como está meu netinho?

- Oi vovó _Nênê._ - ele falou enquanto mordia um dos canapés que estava em sua mão. Na mesma hora ele fez uma cara feia, e colocou o pedaço para fora, que caiu na roupa de Reneé. - Não _gotei_, mamãe.

- Acho que ele pegou o de salmão com picles de limão... - Alice respondeu baixinho.

- Ai meu Deus, Anthony! - falei olhando para o semi-estrago que ele estava fazendo, sujando todo o vestido cor de pele de Reneé com patê de salmão.

- Não se preocupe. Não tem problema nenhum. - Reneé pegou o lencinho que estava em sua mão e limpou rapidamente, com o mínimo de preocupação. Completamente diferente daquela mulher que quase deu um escândalo porque tinham quebrado um vaso em sua casa. - Querem que eu fique com ele enquanto vocês resolvem o que tem que resolver? Qualquer coisa entrego ele a Edward...

- Você poderia? - olhei apologeticamente. - Eu devo voltar em pouquinho tempo.

- Pouquinho tempo? - Alice bufou. - Mais ou menos... - ela me olhou nervosa.

Reneé riu mais uma vez. Acho que nunca tinha visto ela sorrindo tanto.

- Não tem problema, eu fico com ele. Não é Anthony? - ela acariciou o braço de meu girassolzinho.

- É. - ele respondeu já querendo morder o outro canapé.

- Certo. Obrigada. Já voltamos. - falei rapidamente.

Alice pegou em minha mão e voltamos para casa, subindo as escadas em direção a seu quarto.

- Ela não vai sequestrá-lo não, né? - Alice disse enquanto andávamos pela grama, eu com ainda certa dificuldade por conta dos saltos.

- Claro que não, Alice. - ri. - Até porque se ela fizesse isso, acho que ela sabe que eu a caçaria até o fim do mundo. E Edward também.

- Disso eu não tenho dúvidas! - ela riu junto. - Mas... foi tudo bem com ela? - ela perguntou enquanto já estávamos dentro de casa. Seu queixo foi em direção a escada e levantou o vestido para subir os degraus.

- Foi, foi sim. Confesso que foi menos difícil do que nas outras vezes. - respondi imitando o mesmo com o meu e subindo ao lado dela.

- Entendo. Tudo é um processo, não é?

- Exatamente. Conversa em definitivo acho que nunca vai existir. Sei que um dia talvez as coisas melhorem _mesmo_ entre nós duas.. diferente de _antes_. Pelo menos estamos nos tolerando e nos respeitando acima de tudo.

- Até por causa de Anthony, né? Ele se dá bem com ela...

- Pois é. Pra que vou impedir de meu filho ver a própria avó? Já me impediram tanta coisa na vida, que não quero fazer o mesmo com meu bebê. E eu também me sinto grata pelo amor que ela dá a ele. Coisa que ela não fez muito comigo... mas hoje não importa.

- O importante é que está tudo bem, não é?

- Sim, sim... Mas o que aconteceu? - finalmente perguntei. - Porque tudo isso? - chegamos no corredor onde ficava seu quarto e o antigo de Edward. Ela encostou na parede e olhou para mim.

- Rosalie sumiu. Emmett está dentro do meu quarto desesperado. Acha que ela ficou paranóica porque Kate veio falar com eles e cumprimentou-o com dois beijinhos.

- Droga! - meu coração começou a bater forte no peito. - Eu já disse a Rosalie que Kate não quer nada com Emmett, nem com ninguém daquele escritório, mas ela nunca me ouve! - continuei segurando a barra do meu vestido. - E agora, o que faremos?

- Não sei. - ela deu de ombros. - Por isso te chamei. Acho que você conhece ela melhor do que eu.

- Mas ela pode estar em qualquer lugar! - respondi exasperada.

Escutamos alguns passos vindos da escada, e passamos por alguns segundos de aflição. Alguma coisa em mim relaxou quando vi que era Edward.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - assim que viu nossos semblantes, se preocupou. - O que aconteceu? Estava te procurando, meu anjo... - ele pegou minha mão.

- Rosalie sumiu. - apertei a mão dele. Seu cenho franziu.

- Sumiu? Quando?

- Agora. - Alice respondeu. Edward riu.

- De que você está rindo? - perguntei querendo dar um tapa nele.

- Eu acabei de ver Rosalie entrando no banheiro do andar de baixo. Sério, nesse exato momento. - ele apontou para baixo. - Por isso que achei engraçada a preocupação de vocês.

- Sério, Edward? - Alice falou já querendo descer as escadas.

- Sério. Porque eu ia inventar uma coisa dessas?

Alice deu um apertão no braço dele e desceu rapidamente as escadas. Segui logo atrás, mas fui parada por ele, segurando meu braço.

- Hey, hey... calma. Como foi com sua mãe?

- Ah... - suspirei, relaxando por alguns segundos. Pelo menos Rosalie não estava sumida de verdade. - Foi mais normal do que imaginei. A conversa fluiu numa boa... ela está com Anthony lá embaixo.

- Tem certeza que quer deixá-la sozinha com Anthony?

Olhei nos olhos de Edward e uma pontada de orgulho brotou dentro de mim. Não sei porque esse tipo de coisas me vinha de vez em quando, mas toda vez que eu via o quão perfeito Edward era como pai, eu sentia essa sensação de orgulho, como se eu tivesse sido responsável por um pouco disso. Ele era protetor, cuidadoso, carinhoso e brincalhão. Tinha uma paciência perfeita com Anthony e fazia tudo que ele queria, na medida do que nos era possível. Eu não podia ter arrumado um melhor pai para o meu bebê. Na mesma hora me veio uma coisa na cabeça, que nunca tinha vindo antes. Edward notou a mudança em meu semblante.

- O que foi?

- Eu quero ter outros bebês com você. - respondi, olhando em seus olhos. O sorriso de resposta de Edward veio como em câmera lenta, mas foi tão perfeito que ele nem precisava responder; Mesmo assim, ele respondeu.

- Eu também quero. Quantos forem possíveis. - ele me abraçou, e deu um beijo em minha testa. - Mas porque isso de repente?

- Porque você é um pai perfeito. - dei um beijo perto de seu pomo de adão, sentindo sua barba querendo começar a crescer. - Você é perfeito para nosso Anthony. Você cuida dele como se fosse um leão, e ele nosso pequeno filhotinho.

- Mas não é justamente o que somos? - ele riu, apertando nosso abraço. - Minha Bella, quero ter muitos outros filhotinhos com você. Mas acho que dessa vez precisamos esperar você terminar a faculdade, não?

- Claro, claro.. - ri. - Só exteriorizei meu pensamento. E só quis te alertar, caso você não quisesse mais. - brinquei.

- E se eu não quisesse? Ia procurar outro que quisesse? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha, todo cheio de si, afastando de nosso abraço e colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Talvez... - levantei minha sobrancelha, me segurando para não sorrir. Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- Você tá ficando muito espertinha pro meu gosto, Dona Isabella. Veio para Nova York, terminou os estudos, abriu um negócio, agora é uma _Ivy League_... tá tooda cheia de si. - ele riu e me abraçou novamente. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Estou brincando. - aninhei minha cabeça mais e mais, sem me preocupar com o penteado. - De qualquer forma obrigada.

- Pelo que? - ele acariciou meu cabelo.

- Por tudo isso. - olhei rapidamente para minha aliança. - Hoje só sou tudo isso que você falou... por sua culpa.

- Claro que não. Eu só dei o pontapé inicial. Todos os outros méritos são seus.

- Independente disso. De qualquer forma, obrigada.

Ele suspirou.

- De nada, meu anjo. - ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça. - Então, quer que eu dê uma olhada em Anthony?

- Sinceramente, acho que não precisa. - falei aquilo como se tirasse um peso imenso do meu coração. Pela primeira vez em minha vida não estava desconfiando de Reneé em alguma coisa. - Acho que ele está bem.

* * *

Passei mais de meia hora procurando Emmett, Alice e Rosalie, mas não os encontrava em canto nenhum. Nem mesmo no banheiro que Edward tinha visto Rosalie entrar anteriormente. Fui para o lado de fora, vi Anthony dançando com Reneé, Edward conversando com uns amigos do trabalho, Jane e Riley vendo algo no celular, Carlisle e Esme trocando carícias enquanto bebiam champagne, Kelly correndo com os meus irmãos... mas nada dos três.

- Bella? - alguém falou atrás de mim, colocando a mão calmamente em meu ombro. Quando virei, era Isadora, amiga de Alice, que tinha ajudado na decoração de minha casa e da casa de Rosalie. Ela era brasileira, e havia se formado em Arquitetura na NYU no ano passado, mesmo ano em que Alice se formou como advogada. - Você está procurando Alice?

- Sim. Sabe dela?

- Ela pediu para avisar que está no escritório de Carlisle, no último andar. - seu sorriso denunciava alguma coisa. - Sua irmã está lá com ela.

- Oh, ótimo! Obrigada!

- De nada. Sua festa está maravilhosa, diga-se de passagem.

- Obrigada mais uma vez! - abracei-a rapidamente. - Já volto, fique à vontade.

Voltei para a casa e subi as escadas rapidamente, me livrando de meus sapatos já no primeiro andar. Ao chegar no terceiro, meu coração batia desesperado pelo esforço. Eu tinha que fazer mais exercícios. A porta da biblioteca estava fechada, e devido ao meu nervoso nem me preocupei em bater, e isso acabou assustando as duas que estavam lá dentro.

- Você quer me matar? - Rosalie disse com a mão no coração, sentada no sofá.

- Desculpa. Vim correndo. O que houve, porque você sumiu? - me aproximei das duas. Assim que me agachei perto de Rosalie, percebi que ela estava segurando alguma coisa em suas mãos.

E aquele objeto me era _bem_ conhecido. Justamente porque eu tinha usado um parecido há pouco mais de três anos atrás. Alice tinha me dado um, e foi com aquilo que descobri que estava esperando Anthony.

- Rose?

Ela levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso brilhante para mim. Alice também estava toda emocionada do lado.

- Bellinha... Emmett e eu finalmente teremos um bebê.

* * *

- Expira! - Edward falou para Emmett, enquanto ele usava um saco de papel frente ao rosto. - Isso, agora inspira. - ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Emmett. - Tudo vai dar certo, cara! Você vai ser um pai excelente!

- Não tô acreditando. - ele repetiu após expirar.- Não acredito que Rose conseguiu me dar um rebentinho... - seus olhos estavam marejados e ele estava fazendo força para não chorar. - Jesus, eu vou ser pai. Vamos dar um irmão para Kelly.

Rosalie, que estava muito mais calma e ajoelhada na frente de Emmett, deu um tapinha leve no rosto dele, para depois acariciá-lo na bochecha.

- Quer fazer o favor de relaxar? Você está me deixando nervosa, Emm!

A cena estava hilária. Rosalie, que até então estava um poço de nervosismo, tinha se acalmado completamente. Já Emmett, desde que soube da notícia partir do momento em que soube que Rose estava grávida, não conseguiu parar quieto. Já tinha dado diversas voltas na sala.

Minha irmã havia sumido justamente porque tinha ido na farmácia mais próxima comprar um exame. Emmett, besta que só, achou que ela tinha tido uma crise de ciúmes, quando na verdade, era um enjôo descomunal. Ela foi ao banheiro, colocou todos os canapés para fora, e ainda se sentindo enjoada, desconfiou; Então resolveu tirar aquela dúvida de uma vez por todas, mesmo sabendo que o resultado poderia dar negativo e ela iria se decepcionar, - como tinha acontecido nas últimas vezes.

Porém, desta vez, tinha dado positivo. Rosalie realmente estava esperando um bebê. E assim que Emmett subiu com Edward e soube da notícia, entrou nesse choque.

Ele pegou as mãos de Rosalie e fez com que ela se sentasse em seu colo.

- Isso não vai fazer mal para o bebê, né? - perguntou preocupado.

- Claro que não, Emmett. - Edward riu. - É, ele tem muito a aprender. - ele olhou para mim, me puxando para seu lado. Abaixei minha cabeça para rir, lembrando de todas as coisas que descobrimos juntos durante a minha gravidez, e senti uma saudade gostosa. O que me trouxe novamente ao presente foi ver a enorme aliança na mão que Edward estava usando para envolver meu corpo. Ficava perfeita no dedo dele. E fazia meu coração palpitar.

Ele colocou Rosalie sentada no sofá e trocou de posições, ficando de joelhos na frente dela.

- Own minha carneirinha gordinha, você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo! - ele segurou a barriga dela, um pouco cheinha pelos quilos a mais, e encheu de beijos.

Ela revirou os olhos e acariciou os cabelos curtos de Emmett.

- E você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo também, Emm.. - e então deu um tapa estalado em seu pescoço. - Mas nunca... NUNCA mais... me chame de carneirinha gordinha.

* * *

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram quase meia noite. Anthony estava deitado ao meu lado, tomando o resto de sua mamadeira, com os olhos tão caidinhos que eu sabia que faltava pouco para que ele dormisse. Deitada de lado, fiquei acariciando suas bochechinhas vermelhinhas, me sentindo tão realizada que dava vontade de gritar. Aquele tinha sido o melhor dia da minha vida. Ver todo mundo que eu amava, finalmente me casar com Edward, ver minha mãe e ter uma conversa que não fosse estranha... - aceitá-la como mãe, de alguma forma, - e ainda por cima, para fechar com chave de ouro, Rosalie descobrir que teria um bebê. Tinha como ser mais perfeito do que isso?

Anthony soltou o bico da mamadeira, tirando-me de meus devaneios, e ficou olhando para mim com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes.

- O que foi? - sussurrei, ainda acariciando seu rostinho. Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou me encarando com aquelas duas piscininhas azuis. Meu coração inchava, dando vontade de chorar. Eu não sabia como ia conseguir ficar tanto tempo longe dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que precisávamos disso, porque eu de certa forma às vezes o sufocava bastante. Por conta do meu trauma, por não ter tido tanta atenção e carinho quando era pequena, achava que ele necessitava da mesma coisa vinte e quatro horas por dia. E todos sabíamos que a vida não era assim, que não era assim que as coisas deviam ser encaradas. Ele era uma criança e mesmo assim precisava de seu espaço. Precisava aprender a ficar algum tempo sem a minha presença; E se eu continuasse com essa proteção toda com relação a meu girassolzinho, eu acabaria fazendo mal a ele.

Acontece que eu e Edward íamos passar vinte dias em Lua de Mel na Itália. Desses vinte, cinco eu passaria em um curso de especialização em Antepastos e Massas Italianas, que Carlisle tinha me dado de presente. E esses vinte dias ele passaria com Esme, Alice e Rosalie. Eu sabia que ele estava em boas mãos, mas isso não me deixaria nem um pouco com menos saudade.

- Durma meu anjinho... - inclinei meu corpo e dei um beijinho calmo em sua testa. Quando afastei meu rosto, seus olhinhos já estavam fechados. Tirei a mamadeira lentamente de suas mãozinhas e coloquei com cuidado no criado mudo ao meu lado. Quando me ajeitei no travesseiro, vi que Edward estava parado na soleira da porta, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto.

Ele veio para a cama, apagando seu abajur. Apenas a luz do meu lado ficou nos iluminando. Assim que se deitou, veio para bem perto de nós dois. Anthony já estava ressonando entre nós.

- Dormiu? - ele sussurrou. Apenas assenti. - Você não sabe a última dele.

- O que foi? - coloquei minhas duas mãos entre o travesseiro e meu rosto.

- Abri a geladeira para pegar suco e toda a _Liga da Justiça_ estava lá dentro. Todos. Menos o Capitão América, que ele levou para o casamento. O Lanterna Verde estava pendurado pela cabeça no lugar onde ficam as latinhas de refrigerante.

Escondi minha cabeça no travesseiro para abafar a gargalhada que queria sair de mim. Edward também riu, com os olhos brilhando em minha direção.

- Definitivamente temos que comprar a proteção para geladeira. - eu disse.

- Definitivamente. - ele repetiu ainda rindo. Sua mão veio para meu rosto, e por alguns segundos achei que Anthony fosse acordar com o movimento, mas ele parecia ter entrado em um sono bem profundo.

- Em que está pensando?

- Nada demais... - ele continuou a sussurrar. - Só em como é impressionante que toda a minha alegria, toda a minha felicidade e minha vontade de viver estão aqui. Se resumem a apenas isso aqui. - ele olhou para Anthony e então para mim. Seu polegar acariciava a maçã do meu rosto. - Eu não preciso de mais nada. E tudo isso é graças a você. Você me trouxe de volta.

Sorri.

- Eu também não preciso de mais nada. Eu hoje tenho tudo que eu quero. - respirei fundo.

- Bella, você não me entendeu. - ele falou baixo. - Você não sabe como eu era antes de te conhecer. As coisas que fazia, as coisas que passei... as coisas que via e fingia que não via... acho que não ligava muito para mim, nem para qualquer outra pessoa, principalmente para minha família. Eu sabia que minha mãe estava doente e não dava tanta atenção... passei para a faculdade em Wisconsin justamente para me ver livre daquilo, me ver livre de ver minha mãe doente, Alice preocupada, Carlisle cheio de mal humor... hoje olho para trás e me sinto um covarde.

Segurei sua mão que estava em meu rosto e entrelacei nossos dedos.

- Todos nós passamos por fases da vida que queremos apagá-la de nossas cabeças, Edward. Certo, você errou, mas você ainda teve tempo de se redimir. Você voltou para casa. Você hoje pode ver sua mãe, cheia de saúde e trabalhando na ONG, feliz... não tem mais porque pensar no passado. Hoje você está aqui, comigo e com Anthony. E nós te amamos muito.

Ele sorriu.

- Você com tão pouco me ensinou tanto. - ele falou simplesmente. - Você na simplicidade me ensinou o amor. Nada do que eu fizer nesse mundo pagará pelo que você me deu.

- Você está errado. Você me ensinou a viver. - sorri, ainda acariciando sua mão. - Eu não sei o que teria acontecido comigo se você não estivesse aparecido.

- Acho que no fundo nós dois aprendemos algo um com o outro. O cara da cidade, e a menina do _interiorrr_. - ele falou brincando, imitando meu sotaque Monroviano, que hoje em dia estava quase nulo.

Olhei para Anthony.

- E a vida mesmo trazendo diversos obstáculos, nos deu o maior presente. - falei baixinho.

- É verdade. - ele parou por alguns segundos. - Não me arrependo de nada, também. Nada do que fiz. Faria tudo de novo para ter justamente o que tenho aqui, agora.

- Eu também. - sorri.

- Eu te amo, meu sorriso.

- Eu também te amo, meu Edward.

A respiração de nosso bebê foi que embalou aquele momento calado. E ficamos daquele jeito por um bom tempo, mesmo sabendo que tínhamos um avião para pegar na manhã seguinte. Passar nossa noite de núpcias cuidando do nosso bebê como dois leões que cuidam de seu filhotinho era uma escolha nossa, e não podia estar sendo mais perfeita.

Um último suspiro sonolento de nosso pequeno girassolzinho foi o que faltou para que relaxássemos e deixássemos nos levar pelo sono.

Assim que eram as coisas entre eu e Edward. E tinha certeza que era assim que seria para sempre. O amor que sentíamos era somente o que bastava para que pudéssemos realmente enxergar a beleza e a alegria nas pequenas coisas. Mesmo que elas fossem à olhos nus, as coisas mais simples do mundo.

FIM


End file.
